Wedding Planner
by Granaroma
Summary: Un soir, Lily croise d'anciens camarades parmi ceux qu'elle apprécie le moins. En tête, James, soudain très intéressé par Lily, plus jolie que dans son souvenir. Dommage pour lui, elle le déteste cordialement, mais il est prêt à tout pour se faire aimer d'elle... jusqu'à l'embaucher pour son propre mariage. Dans le cadre de son travail, Lily n'a pas le choix.(rating M par paranoïa)
1. La copine de Marlène - LILY

**CHAPITRE 1 : La copine de Marlène - LILY**

* * *

– Lily Evans ! Dans mon bureau,_ tout de suite_ !

Le cri de Mrs Casino sortit Lily de sa torpeur. Elle se hâta de contourner la table sur laquelle elle rêvassait jusqu'alors en faisant semblant de travailler, et accourut au « bureau » de son employeur, qui était en fait séparé du sien par une simple paroi de verre.

– Oui, Madame ?

D'ordinaire, Lily se traînait de ce côté de la pièce sans grand enthousiasme; Mrs Casino l'appelait rarement pour quelque chose d'assez intéressant pour qu'elle prenne la peine de masquer l'air de profond ennui continuellement peint sur son visage. Cependant, depuis quelques jours, la jeune femme bondissait au moindre appel de son employeur. Car elle attendait, espérait le projet de ses rêves, et son instinct lui soufflait qu'on allait enfin le lui confier. Aujourd'hui. Il faisait beau et chaud, la vie était belle, l'univers semblait lui signifier qu'elle aurait le fin mot de l'histoire aujourd'hui. Son cœur battait d'ailleurs vite d'excitation et d'anticipation. Son moment était surement venu. Car il ne _pouvait_ s'agir que de cela. Il ne _devait_ s'agir que de cela.

Lily avait en effet réuni les documents nécessaires pour l'établissement du projet de fête des noces d'argent de Mr et Mrs Brown il y avait déjà une semaine, et savait que le dossier n'avait été confié à personne encore. Or, ses quatre autres collègues étaient actuellement débordés et travaillaient déjà sur d'autres dossiers importants. Lily était la seule employée libre. La seule. Et peut-être bien que les sous-entendus très lourds et peu discrets qu'elle avait glissé ici et là dans chaque conversation, dès que l'occasion s'était présentée, avaient convaincus la patronne de lui confier cette mission. Mrs Casino ne pouvait _que_ lui confier le dossier.

– En quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle aimablement.

Elle alla même jusqu'à afficher un grand sourire, qui, pour une fois, était sincère, et attendit patiemment que l'énorme femme en face d'elle, installée sur un pauvre fauteuil dont les pieds menaçaient de lâcher, daigne enfin lever la tête du contrat qu'elle était en train de lire afin de lui répondre. Mrs Casino l'ignora pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'apposer énergiquement sa signature pleine de boucles sur la dernière feuille du dossier, puis releva la tête. Ses sourcils redessinés lui donnaient en permanence un air étonné, voire ahuri, qui aurait pu faire rire si le reste de son visage n'était pas figé en des traits peu amènes qui ôtaient à quiconque toute envie d'être amusé.

– Eh bien ? aboya-t-elle. Vous êtes encore là ? Apportez-moi un café, voyons ! Vous savez très bien que j'en bois un tous les jours à quinze heures pétantes, pourtant ! Dépêchez-vous donc!

Un poids tomba dans l'estomac de Lily et son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt. Le café… bien sûr, elle avait complètement oublié. Elle parvint cependant à masquer sa frustration et sa déception, et à ressortir un sourire de façade. Elle était si près du but… Si elle lui donnait son fichu café, elle recevrait peut être son fichu projet.

– Bien sûr, Madame.

Serrant furieusement les poings, Lily tourna les talons et se rendit dans la salle de repos pour préparer la boisson. C'était la tâche qu'elle détestait le plus accomplir, car il lui rappelait bien trop cruellement les postes sous-payés de serveuse qu'elle avait occupés préalablement afin de payer ses factures.

Aller chercher des cafés pour Mrs Casino ne faisait officiellement pas parti de ses attributions: Lily avait postulé six mois plus tôt pour un poste de décoratrice dans cette agence miteuse, après deux années difficiles passées à infructueusement chercher un poste convenable une fois diplômée de Poudlard. Elle avait naïvement pensé que ses notes maximales la recommanderaient auprès des meilleures agences, mais ne s'était heurtée qu'à des portes closes. Les agences étaient en effet réticents à lui donner une chance face à son inexpérience et son jeune âge. Beaucoup s'étonnaient même qu'une jeune femme au palmarès aussi brillant ne veuille pas se professionnaliser en Médicomagie ou alors dans quelque branche prestigieuse du ministère, et trouvaient même son choix professionnel suspect. D'autres étaient carrément effrayés par ses compétences et par le salaire qu'il faudrait verser à une employée aussi diplômée s'ils en venaient à l'embaucher. Pourtant, Lily n'avait pas de prétention ni d'attente extraordinaires, mais sa bonne foi n'avait convaincu personne.

Lorsque _La Bonne Fée_ l'avait recontactée suite à sa candidature, elle avait naïvement cru que sa chance avait tourné, mais Mrs Casino ne lui confiait que des tâches subalternes et sans intérêt, sans aucun rapport avec son poste. Cependant, Lily s'accrochait – elle était persuadée que sa patronne finirait bien par lui confier un contrat digne de ce nom afin qu'elle puisse enfin montrer l'étendue de ses talents.

Pour le moment, malheureusement, le seul talent dont elle avait pu faire preuve était celui de préparer le café et d'agrafer ensemble un paquet de feuilles préalablement correctement assemblées.

Lorsque Lily retourna dans la pièce qu'elle partageait avec Mrs Casino, elle tenta de masquer son découragement pour ne pas griller ses cartes. Après tout, peut-être que la chef envisageait de lui en parler maintenant. Elle n'avait absolument rien dit sur le dossier, il n'avait probablement pas encore été attribué et par conséquent elle conservait toutes ses chances. _Mais oui, réfléchis Lily,_ se dit-elle intérieurement, _si cela avait été le cas l'heureux élu s'en serait déjà vanté._ Les projets ne pleuvaient pas sur l'agence mal cotée, et chacun redoutait de se retrouver sans client.

Lily posa la tasse sur un recoin du bureau et attendit patiemment. Mrs Casino ne leva pas les yeux du magazine de décoration qu'elle feuilletait à présent, mais ses mains trouvèrent tout de même la tasse, et elle sirota longuement son café, l'air satisfait. Lily croisa les bras. Casino pouvait l'ignorer tant qu'elle pouvait, elle ne se dégonflerait pas, pas cette fois. Au bout d'une minute dont chaque instant se fit sentir, la grosse femme ne put faire semblant d'ignorer la jeune femme qui attendait, et leva la tête.

– Oui ? demanda-t-elle sèchement, visiblement ennuyée.

Lily déglutit, mais prit son courage à deux mains :

– Je me demandais… avez-vous déjà réfléchi à la personne à qui vous confierez l'organisation des noces d'argent des Brown ?

Le cœur battant, elle observa avec impatience Mrs Casino siroter une gorgée interminable avant de lui répondre :

– J'y ai en effet réfléchi.

Lily attendit, mais la grosse femme ne semblait pas disposée à en dire plus. Elle insista cependant :

_– Et donc ?_

Mrs Casino leva un sourcil devant son impatience, mais ne répliqua pas. Elle avança une main dodue vers le dossier que la jeune femme avait préparé, et le parcourut rapidement avant de reprendre sur un ton bienveillant:

– Je sais que vous souhaitiez vous exercer sur ce dossier, Lily Evans, vous avez été parfaitement claire sur le sujet. Je suis très contente de voir un si bel enthousiasme chez une si jeune employée. Vous avez sélectionné d'excellents prestataires, le plan budgétaire viable... je suis réellement impressionnée. Je ne regrette pas du tout de vous avoir embauchée.

– Merci, Madame, répondit humblement Lily.

L'excitation bouillait dans ses veines. Son moment de gloire était enfin arrivé !

– Cependant, poursuivit Casino, la faisant ainsi brutalement redescendre sur terre, après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de le confier à Nathan Smith. Je compte le lui annoncer à la réunion de seize heures.

– Je…_ pardon ?_

Lily en tombait des nues. Elle dut se forcer à rester polie.

– Je ne vous pas oubliée, Lily Evans. Vous n'avez pas assez d'expérience pour que je vous fasse entièrement confiance, mais vous travaillerez en compagnie de Nathan Smith pour vous faire les armes. Ou plutôt, sous ses ordres. J'espère que vous ne le générez pas dans son travail, Lily Evans, Nathan Smith est un excellent décorateur. J'attends que vous l'assistiez de la même manière que vous m'assistez. Mais ouvrez l'œil : vous pourrez apprendre deux ou trois petites choses, et s'il fait un rapport favorable à votre sujet, je vous confierai la prise de rendez-vous avec mes clients, et la gestion de mon agenda peut-être.

Devant l'air ahuri de Lily, frappée par l'horreur de la situation, elle ajouta :

– Eh bien, vous ne me remerciez pas ?

La jeune femme se força à émettre les formules attendues et rejoignit son bureau.

Des larmes de rage et d'humiliation menaçaient de couler, mais elle refusait de se laisser aller avec cette... truie à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se contenta de trier les archives en silence, tâche qu'elle avait inlassablement répétée depuis son embauche six mois plus tôt, et serra les dents. Intérieurement, elle imaginait mille façons de torturer Casino, mais savait que même si l'envie était très alléchante, elle devrait se contrôler. Elle était coincée dans un cercle vicieux : les boîtes dignes de ce nom dans le secteur de la décoration magique ne l'engageraient pas sans une expérience professionnelle, et la seule boutique disposée à lui laisser en avoir une n'était qu'une enseigne insignifiante. Si elle restait, elle perdait son temps. Si elle partait, on ne l'embaucherait pas ailleurs dans ce domaine.

* * *

– **JE N'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE** ! s'exclama Lily, furieuse, quelques heures plus tard.

Devant sa mine déconfite, son collègue, le fameux Nathan Smith, l'avait invitée à boire un verre pour lui changer les idées à la sortie du travail. Ils avaient leurs habitudes au Trois Balais, mais avaient décidé sur un coup de tête de changer d'environnement et d'essayer un nouveau bar dont ils avaient repéré la publicité dans la presse. Le pub en question était agréable et commençait seulement à se remplir, mais ils étaient parvenus à trouver deux chaises au bar et sirotaient des cocktails colorés. Nathan était sincèrement désolé pour la jeune femme, et s'était battu lors de la réunion de groupe afin qu'elle obtienne le droit de _réellement_ travailler avec lui sur le projet Brown, ce dont elle lui était reconnaissante.

– Et elle ose me dire qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance ! reprit-elle. Je me sens vraiment exploitée! Depuis que je suis arrivée, elle a aimé chacune de mes propositions, suivi chacune de mes suggestions ! Angie est même en train de mettre en œuvre un projet que j'ai imaginé toute seule, et qu'elle n'a pas voulu me confier !

– Elle pense seulement que tu manques encore un peu d'expérience, tenta Nathan avec douceur. Sois patiente.

– Et comment veut-elle que j'en gagne si elle ne permet que de faire du café ? rugit Lily. J'en ai vraiment assez de ce travail ! Elle refuse même de me confier l'organisation d'anniversaires de gamins !

– Ne baisse pas les bras, dit sévèrement Nathan. Tu es douée pour ce métier, tu as toujours tellement d'idées. Les noces des Brown vont te permettre de faire tes preuves. Je suis certain que tu seras géniale sur ce projet. Tes premières recherches sont plutôt impressionnantes.

Le visage de la rouquine s'éclaira.

– C'est vrai?

– Bien sûr! J'ai pas demandé à travailler avec toi simplement parce que je t'aime bien, je l'ai fait parce que je pense que tu as vision fraîche et atypique des choses qui pourraient aider à rendre ce projet exceptionnel. Ma tante sera alors obligée de reconnaître que tu as beaucoup de talent et de te confier plus de projets. Soit patiente, moi aussi, lorsque j'ai commencé, c'était très difficile…

Il posa sur l'épaule de Lily une main qui se voulait réconfortante, mais qui s'éternisa un peu trop au goût de la jeune femme. Cela eut au moins pour avantage de lui ôter immédiatement toute envie de se plaindre plus longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se croie permis de pouvoir la consoler de façon aussi familière.

Nathan était l'un de ses anciens camarades de classe, et elle avait eu la bonne surprise de constater qu'ils travaillaient dans la même entreprise lors de son premier jour. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches à Poudlard, mais s'étaient découvert des affinités en devenant collègues et rapidement amis. Nathan était le seul employé de l'agence à ne pas laisser ses envies de promotions l'empêcher de se montrer bienveillant envers Lily, et cette dernière appréciait tellement sa compagnie qu'ils passaient souvent quelques heures ensemble après le travail. Elle n'ignorait cependant pas qu'il nourrissait des sentiments concrets envers elle, mais s'appliquait à les ignorer royalement pour garder son amitié.

– Je sais, répondit-elle dans un soupir. Tu as raison.

Elle se redressa sur son siège, se mettant ainsi subtilement hors de portée de la main de son ami, et but une nouvelle gorgée de Bierraubeurre.

– Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie, aujourd'hui, reprit-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

– Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, assura Nathan avec un sourire moelleux. Et puis, je t'ai invitée pour ça, non ?

Lorsqu'il étirait les lèvres, de petites fossettes se dessinaient et accentuaient son charme indéniable. Il était plutôt beau garçon : ses yeux verts, d'une nuance plus claire que ceux de Lily, étaient soulignés par de longs cils bruns de la même couleur que les boucles soyeuses qui poussaient sur sa tête bien faite. Malgré sa robe de travail, Lily devinait sans mal sa carrure prononcée et fort admirable, héritage de son passage dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle à Poudlard. Oui, Nathaniel Smith était _indéniablement_ séduisant, mais Lily n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre inclinaison pour lui. Et son caractère très agréable ne suffisait pas à pallier ce manque d'attirance physique. Il était un ami, et puis c'est tout.

La colocataire de Lily, Marlène McKinnon, l'avait traitée de _folle_ et autres surnoms tout aussi affectifs la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Nathan. Marlène avait trouvé le jeune homme absolument délicieux, et seule son intime conviction qu'il serait parfait pour son amie l'avait retenue de proposer au bel Apollon de reporter ses attentions sur _elle_. Lily l'avait bien dit et répété de maintes fois qu'elle n'était inexplicablement pas attirée par Nathan, et que ne serait-ce qu'imaginer l'embrasser lui était insupportable, Marlène ne voulait rien entendre : Nathan était parfait pour Lily, et cette folle finirait par ouvrir les yeux.

– Tu es un amour, dit Lily avec un sourire. Mais changeons de sujet, parle-moi de toi. Comment ça va en ce moment ? J'espère que ça se passe mieux avec tes parents... Dis moi tout.

Nathaniel était issu d'une famille ancienne et riche, qu'il avait récemment contrarié en abandonnant ses études de droit afin de travailler comme organisateur d'événements. Une fois remis de son infarctus, son grand-père l'avait déshérité dans l'espoir de lui faire changer d'avis, mais fort heureusement il avait obtenu plus de soutien de la part de ses parents. Ces derniers s'étaient finalement résignés à son choix professionnel, qu'ils considéraient tout de même comme passablement honteux, mais insistaient afin que Nathan maintienne une vie sociale digne de son rang.

Nathan haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent.

– Oh, ais je n'ai rien de spécial à raconter. Ma mère est toujours en plein préparatifs du bal de l'Équinoxe et elle me harcèle pour que je me choisisse enfin une cavalière.

– Elle a raison, c'est tout de même dans un mois, et elle voudra prendre le temps de faire dessiner la robe de l'heureuse élue pour que tout soit parfait. Pourquoi tu ne te décides pas ?

– J'aurais aimé inviter une personne qui me plaise vraiment, dit Nathan avec un soupir.

Lily se redressa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme l'avait invitée quelques semaines plus tôt, assurant que ce ne serait qu'en tant qu'amis, mais Lily avait prétexté un engagement pour ne pas avoir à l'accompagner. La mère et le fils Smith l'appréciaient beaucoup trop pour qu'elle prenne le risque de leur donner la moindre miette d'espoir. La déception de Nathan avait été cruelle et évidente, mais il avait gardé bonne figure devant la jeune femme. Un vrai gentleman.

– Je croyais que tu n'y accordais pas tant d'importance, à ce bal ? le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

– Je _déteste_ les fêtes de ma mère, mais étant donné que je suis obligé d'y assister, autant y aller en bonne compagnie.

– Pourquoi tu n'invites pas Alexandra ? demanda Lily avec curiosité.

Alexandra Price était une amie d'enfance de Nathan qui venait souvent le chercher à la sortie du travail. Elle se comportait de façon très sèche avec Lily, l'objet de toutes les convoitises de son meilleur ami. Ironie du sort, Nathan n'ignorait pas les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui mais n'était aucunement intéressé par la belle brune.

– J'ai peur qu'elle se fasse des idées si je l'invite, qu'elle l'interprète mal et pense qu'elle a une chance avec moi.

Lily se retint de rire, et afficha plutôt un air qui se voulait compatissant.

– J'ai une très jolie copine à te proposer si tu n'arrives pas à te décider, dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

– Proposes toujours.

– Tu te souviens de mon amie Marlène ? Elle te trouve carrément mignon et je pense qu'elle serait ravie de t'accompagner. Si ça t'intéresse, je peux lui demander si elle est libre.

– Euh… pourquoi pas, dit Nathan sans grand enthousiasme.

Lily porta son verre aux lèvres. Au même moment, un client bruyant accoudé au bar près d'elle rit fort et eut un geste brusque, si bien qu'elle renversa quelques gouttes de boisson sur sa robe. Son voisin se tourna aussitôt vers elle et se confondit en excuses :

– Oups ! Je suis vraiment désolé, mademoiselle ! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix forte en lui tendant une serviette. Toutes mes excuses.

– Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle

En croisant le regard de Lily, l'attitude de l'inconnu changea totalement, comme si l'on avait pressé un bouton : il esquissa un sourire en coin qui se voulait charmeur et ajouta d'une voix suave :

– Je voulais dire : je suis vraiment désolé_, très jolie_ demoiselle.

Lily fronça les sourcils, mais décida de l'ignorer et se contenta d'accepter le mouchoir pour éponger sa robe. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait, elle réalisa que l'homme la fixait toujours. Aussi, elle leva les yeux, l'air ennuyé, croyant avoir à faire à un séducteur persistant lambda. Elle était décidée à lui donner une leçon primaire de bonnes manières, mais se retint en constatant que l'homme avait abandonné son sourire enjôleur pour une expression de perplexité singulière.

– Euh… Oui ? finit-elle par demander sur un ton incertain, devant le silence qui s'éternisait.

Elle se demanda même si elle n'avait pas quelque chose de coincé entre les dents, tant il la fixait intensément, et se passa le plus discrètement possible la langue dessus.

– C'est bizarre, répondit-il lentement, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de vous connaître.

En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait suspecté une tentative de séduction, mais il semblait toujours aussi sincèrement intrigué. Lily lui accorda plus d'attention, et lui trouva également un air familier. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'apparence très séduisante, et d'à peu près le même âge qu'elle. Il portait les cheveux longs, qu'il laissait retomber élégamment sur ses larges épaules, avait des yeux d'un gris profond et des traits parfaitement dessinés. Il était beau, très beau, et elle n'avait d'ailleurs rencontré qu'un seul homme d'une beauté aussi ravageuse que la sienne de toute sa vie. Elle le connaissait, en effet, l'avait même côtoyé pendant quatre ans, et s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir reconnu plus tôt.

– Sirius Black ! s'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite, au moment même où il s'écriait : « Lily Evans ! »

Lily replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille, nerveuse et se sentant légèrement fébrile à cause de ces retrouvailles inattendues. Sirius Black. Woaw.

– Incroyable ! poursuivit-il en écarquillant les yeux, et en l'observant de haut en bas. Tu as complètement… fondu depuis le lycée, je veux dire : t'es _superbe_ ! _Woaw_ ! Je me souviens de toi, la copine à Marlène ! Qu'est-ce que t'as changé !

Il se confondait en compliments, mais Lily ne savait pas très bien si elle devait se sentir flattée ou agacé qu'il soit aussi impressionné par sa perte de poids depuis son adolescence (et qui, d'ailleurs, n'était pas aussi conséquente que ce que ce goujat insinuait ! pensa-t-elle férocement). Cependant, une chose était certaine dans tout ce qu'il avait dit : elle n'avait jamais aimé qu'on réfère à elle comme étant « l_a copine de Marlène_ ». C'était comme si elle n'avait pas d'identité propre si ce n'était que par sa qualité d'amie de la bombe du collège. Ayant passé toute sa scolarité à devoir rappeler son nom à tous ceux qui la rencontraient, elle appréciait moyennement ce surnom, bien qu'elle n'en ait jamais voulu à Marlène.

– Euh, merci, dit-elle, un peu mal à l'aise. Toi, tu… n'as pas changé du tout.

Sirius Black avait été l'un de ses camarades à Poudlard. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches car il avait trois années de plus qu'elle, cependant, comme tous les contemporains de la jeune femme, personne n'ignorait qui il était. C'était Sirius Black. Il était l'un des élèves les plus populaires, brillants et beaux de sa génération, mais en réalité Lily ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Elle avait même été l'une des rares personnes, exception faite des Serpentards, à ne pas avoir eu une admiration sans borne pour lui, et probablement la seule fille à ne pas tomber en pâmoison sur son passage. Lily l'avait toujours trouvé trop conscient d'être populaire, brillant et beau, et cela lui avait conféré une insupportable arrogance qui avait définitivement immunisé Lily à son charme. A l'époque, Marlène l'avait une fois de plus taxée de « _folle à lier_ », tant elle le trouvait magnifique et ne comprenait pas l'entêtement de son amie.

– Ben qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? s'exclama Sirius, tout sourire, en prenant place sur le tabouret à côté d'elle. C'est dingue ! Tu fais quoi, toute seule, dans ce pub ?

– Euh… Je ne suis pas seule, protesta Lily. Je te présente mon…

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait déjà plus, tout excité par cette rencontre fortuite. Il se mit à faire de grands gestes vers le fond de la pièce.

– Les mecs ! hurla-t-il à un groupe de garçons installés à une table, par-dessus le brouhaha de la foule. Regardez sur qui je viens de tomber ! Vous n'allez pas le croire !

– Euh, Sirius…

Deux des amis de ce dernier approchèrent, perplexes, tandis qu'un troisième se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Lily les reconnut beaucoup plus rapidement que Sirius. Ils avaient beaucoup moins changé depuis Poudlard.

– Regardez, c'est Evans ! dit Sirius d'une voix surexcitée. Elle était avec nous à Poudlard ! En quatrième ou cinquième année quand on passait nos ASPICs!

– Qui ça ?

–_ La copine à Marlène !_

– Tu rigoles ! Où ça ?

– Mais là, idiot ! La superbe nana en face de toi !

– OOOOH, C'EST DINGUE ! s'écria le premier en la reconnaissant, qu'elle identifia comme étant Remus Lupin, le moins désagréable du groupe. Ça va Lily ? T'as _vachement_ changé !

Lily serra à contre cœur la main qu'il lui tendait. Remus était très grand et bâti finement. Elle l'avait connu très réservé, mais il avait les joues rouges et elle en conclut que l'alcool l'avait débridé. Tout comme son ami, avec ses cheveux châtains hirsutes et sa barbe de trois jours, il avait un certain charme, dans le style bucheron. Il recula pour laisser place au deuxième ami, plus petit et beaucoup moins charismatique, dont l'apparence banale contrastait complètement avec les deux premiers. Elle mit quelques temps à se souvenir de son nom : Peter Pettigrow.

– Content de te revoir, Lily, dit-il timidement.

– Salut, Peter, salua-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

– C'est vrai que t'as beaucoup, _beaucoup_ maigri, ajouta Peter en hochant la tête d'un air appréciatif.

Il pensait faire un compliment, mais ne parvint qu'à froisser la jeune femme.

– C'est ça, merci, dit-elle d'une voix raide.

– Tu viens boire un verre avec nous, proposa aimablement Remus. Ce serait sympa d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

– Je ne peux pas, tenta de nouveau Lily, je ne suis pas seule. D'ailleurs, je vous présente…

Mais une fois de plus, elle fut interrompue.

– Ben qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? s'étonna une quatrième voix qui passa la tête entre Sirius et Remus. Vous m'avez acheté un verre ?

Lily se raidit de nouveau, mais pour des raisons différentes. Son poil se hérissa sur le bras. La quatrième personne, la quatrième voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Elle détestait son propriétaire, qui se trouvait être l'être qu'elle avait méprisé le plus au monde au temps où elle étudiait : le populaire et odieux James Potter, qui avait passé sa jeunesse à faire des blagues stupides à tout le monde et à l'ignorer complètement lorsqu'il s'adressait à Marlène. Ses frasques répétées s'étalant sur les pages des magazines féminins dont raffolait Dorcas Meadowes, l'autre meilleure amie de Lily, indiquaient qu'il avait probablement peu changé depuis Poudlard.

– Regarde sur qui on vient de tomber : c'est Lily Evans ! dit Remus d'une voix surexcitée.

– Qui ça ? dit Potter d'un air absent.

Lily sentait l'agacement monter en elle. Étrangement, cette phrase venant de Potter l'énervait beaucoup plus que provenant des autres.

– Tu sais, la copine de Marlène ! insista Sirius. Celle dont Peter était amoureux lorsqu'on était en septième année.

Peter devint rouge pivoine et sembla vouloir disparaître sous terre. Lily rougit et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait oublié, mais effectivement Pettigrow avait eu un petit faible pour elle. Elle se souvint aussi l'avoir repoussé sans douceur, dégoûtée par tout ce qui avait un lien de près ou de loin avec Potter.

Peter se fit légèrement charrier par ses amis, qui éclatèrent de rire devant sa gêne, mais très vite l'attention se reporta sur Lily. Potter plissa le regard en observant la rousse jusqu'à ce que son cerveau dépoussière l'image qu'il avait floue de la petite rousse ronde qu'auparavant il croisait en effet de temps en temps dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

– Ah oui ! Evans ! dit-il, très content de l'avoir identifiée. Bien sûr. Ça me revient.

Il la regarda sans gêne de haut en bas et hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur. Lily lui jeta un regard noir. Dieu, ce qu'elle le détestait !

– Eh bien, je ne t'aurais jamais reconnue, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Tu es devenue une très belle femme, dis donc. Très, _très_ jolie…

– Salut, Potter, dit-elle sèchement. Toi par contre, tu n'as pas changé.

Il ne perçut pas, ou décida d'ignorer, le sarcasme pourtant évident de la voix peu avenante de Lily, pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle entre ses amis.

– Ça doit faire quoi, cinq ans, six ans qu'on s'est pas vus ?

– Je suppose, dit-elle vaguement.

Elle espérait que le ton glacial de sa voix lui ferait comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de renouer aucune sorte de contact avec lui d'une part et qu'elle souhaitait couper court à la conversation d'autre part, mais Potter semblait si impressionné par sa nouvelle apparence qu'il lui accordait cette particulière attention qu'il ne réservait qu'aux belles femmes.

– En tout cas, je suis très content d'être tombé sur toi, dit-il sans se démonter. Tu viens boire un verre avec nous ?

– Désolée, dit Lily en se levant brusquement, surprenant les quatre amis. En fait, je comptais y aller. Je travaille tôt demain._ Pas vrai,_ Nathan ?

– Tout à fait, dit celui-ci, qui n'avait pas apprécié d'être ignoré tout au long des retrouvailles. J'allais te le proposer. On y va ?

Il bondit de sa chaise et aida Lily à remettre sa veste d'un air très protecteur. Potter les regarda en silence tout le long, tout sourire ayant déserté de son visage.

– C'est ton copain ? demanda-t-il sans cérémonie.

– Quoi ? _Non_! répondit aussitôt Lily, choquée par tant d'aplomb.

Du coin de l'œil, elle perçut la déception de Nathan mais décida de l'ignorer. Après tout, c'était la vérité. Le pauvre avait surement compris que l'idée même d'une telle union le dégoûtait... Elle s'excuserait plus tard.

Potter ne put retenir un petit sourire satisfait.

– Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

– C'était juste pour savoir, dit-il d'une voix évasive. En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

– C'est ça, dit Lily en prenant son sac. Eh bien, à la prochaine, lança-t-elle au groupe avant de s'éloigner.

_Non mais quelle poisse, vraiment_ ! Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on changeait de bar! Ne jamais changer ses habitudes! Elle espérait intérieurement qu'il s'écoulerait encore des années avant qu'elle ne les croise de nouveau.

Elle ignorait encore qu'il se passerait à peine quelques heures avant qu'elle ne croise de nouveau la route de James et de ses amis. Et qu'il ne se passerait plus jamais plus de quelques heures pour qu'elle le croise, encore, et encore, et encore.

Ce n'était, malheureusement pour elle, et pour Nathan, _que_ le début.


	2. Musique Classique, Rock Dynamique- JAMES

**CHAPITRE 2: Musique Classique, Rock Dynamique - JAMES**

* * *

« _Il se hâta tout d'abord de s'enquérir de sa santé, expliquant sa visite par le désir qu'il avait d'apprendre qu'elle se sentait mieux. Elle lui répondit avec une politesse pleine de froideur. Il s'assit quelques_… »

– Tu lis quoi ? demanda Elinor avec curiosité.

La réponse l'intéressait peu, en réalité. Elle essayait seulement de capter l'attention de son fiancé en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à ce que lui jugeait plus captivant que sa compagnie. Chaque après-midi qu'elle passait chez James, entre le déjeuner et l'heure du thé, la, jeune femme s'ennuyait ferme car James consacrait exclusivement ce temps à la lecture, et pouvait rester des heures enfermé dans sa bibliothèque, quand elle avait envie de discuter, rire, voire de sortir.

Elinor prenait sur elle et refusait de se plaindre, car on lui avait toujours dit de s'adapter le plus possible aux habitudes et préférences de son futur mari, mais c'était difficile: elle détestait lire, et il n'était pas dans sa nature de rester silencieuse plus de vingt secondes.

Au grand dam de son fiancé.

Lui refusait de faire le moindre effort : après tout, il lui avait dès le départ bien spécifié préférer avoir ses après-midi en semaine pour lui, ce qu'elle avait respecté dans un premier temps. Mais depuis l'annonce de leurs fiançailles, elle se croyait obligée de passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie, passait des journées entière avec lui et empiétait ainsi sur ses heures de détente.

Ainsi, irrité, James ne leva même pas les yeux pour répondre.

– Orgueil et préjugés.

Il espérait qu'en agissant d'une manière aussi peu engageante, elle comprendrait enfin le message et le laisserait terminer la page qu'il tentait de parcourir depuis déjà cinq minutes.

« _...Il s'assit quelques instants, puis, se relevant, se mit à arpenter la pièce. Elizabeth, saisie d'étonnement, ne disait mot. Après un silence de plusieurs minutes, il s'avança vers elle et d'un air agité, débuta ainsi :_

_— __En vain ai-je lutté. Rien n'y fait. Je ne puis réprimer mes sentiments. Laissez-moi…_ »

– C'est intéressant ? s'enquit encore Elinor.

Elle s'était approchée de lui par derrière, et tentait de lire en même temps que James par-dessus son épaule.

– Oui, assez, répondit-il d'une voix absente.

_« ...Laissez-moi vous dire l'ardeur avec laquelle je vous admire et je vous aime._

_Elizabeth stupéfaite le regarda, rougit, se demanda si elle avait bien entendu et garda le silence._ »

– Ça parle de quoi ?

James, qui détestait être interrompu, se retint de répondre de façon acerbe et expliqua très brièvement :

– C'est l'histoire d'un homme super orgueilleux qui tombe amoureux d'une femme pleine de préjugés.

– Oh ! Ça a l'air très intéressant. Qui donc a écrit ce roman ?

– Jane Austen. C'est une romancière moldue.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'elle avait pincé les lèvres. Elinor n'était pas vraiment raciste, malgré la terrible famille dans laquelle elle avait grandi, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir supérieure aux Moldus et méprisait leur culture. Ce qui agaçait passablement James.

– Une Moldue ?

– Oui, ils savent lire et écrire comme nous, très chère, dit James d'un ton moqueur.

– Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se défendit-elle, vexée par son insinuation. Je m'étonne juste que tu t'intéresses à leur littérature. Mais si tu me dis que c'est bien, je te crois.

James ne répondit rien.

«_ Mr. Darcy crut y voir un encouragement et il s'engagea aussitôt dans l'aveu de l'inclination passionnée que depuis longtemps il ressentait pour elle. Il… _»

– Et ils finissent par se marier ?

James soupira et déclara forfait. Elle avait gagné. Parfois, elle cédait et accepter de lire ou de dessiner jusqu'à ce que James daigne enfin mettre de côté son livre. Parfois, souvent, comme aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui cédait.

Il mit de côté le roman écorné et prêté par Remus, puis se leva :

– Ça te dit qu'on aille se promener ?

– Oh oui ! s'écria Elinor, ravie. Il fait tellement beau !

Elle lui prit le bras, et il l'entraîna dans le parc qui jouxtait la maison par la porte-fenêtre ouverte sur une large terrasse.

Ce fut une promenade plutôt agréable, et James dut admettre qu'un peu d'air frais faisait du bien. Après tout, après le dur hiver qu'ils avaient traversé, c'étaient les premiers jours de beau temps, et il fallait en profiter. Elinor et lui s'installèrent sous l'énorme pommier aux feuilles blanches situé au milieu du lac pour discuter. Enfin, c'était surtout elle qui parlait et lui qui écoutait.

Dire qu'Elinor était bavarde était un euphémisme. Elle aimait parler, et parlait tout le temps. De la pluie, du beau temps, des arts, des derniers commérages qu'on lui avait dit. Elle ne semblait pas supporter le silence. James essayait de ne pas être trop agacé par ce défaut, car quand il y réfléchissait, les seuls moments où il n'avait pas envie d'entendre sa voix était lorsqu'il lisait. Autrement, elle était certes bavarde, mais plutôt drôle et intéressante.

Il s'entendait même très bien avec elle, même s'ils n'avaient au fond que peu de points communs. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de lui demander sa main, et cela n'avait pas empêché Elinor d'accepter. De toute manière, chez les Sang-Purs, l'amour et le mariage étaient deux choses distinctes. On aimait et chérissait les femmes que l'on voulait, mais on épousait uniquement celles de noble lignée. C'était quelque chose sur laquelle James ne s'était jamais posé de questions; c'était comme ça, et, quitte à choisir une Sang-Pur pour épouse, autant en prendre une qui ne serait constituerait pas une torture au quotidien.

Elinor était une gentille fille, qui aimait paraître plus stupide qu'elle ne l'était réellement, qui riait souvent, le soutenait en tout et se montrait d'une tendresse infinie avec James. Ses sourires étaient chaleureux, sa conversation intéressante, ses caresses agréables, ses attentions focalisées sur le jeune homme. Elle était un nuage de douceur. Et c'était exactement ce que James voulait. Lui qui refusait désormais d'avoir une véritable relation amoureuse, tout en désirant la tendresse d'une telle intimité, trouvait en la compagnie de sa fiancée un agréable compromis. Ellie était reposante, parfois exténuante, mais jamais ennuyante. Et, pour ne rien gâcher, vraiment très jolie et très conciliante. James considérait s'en être bien sorti.

Elinor ne lui avait pas caché non plus qu'elle trouvait son compte dans cette union : c'était pour elle le seul moyen de quitter le foyer paternel en sécurité, physique mais surtout matérielle. L'une de ses pires craintes était en effet de se retrouver sans le sous et de devoir… travailler. Travailler. Rien que la pensée la remplissait d'horreur.

À cinq heures, ils prirent la direction de la maison pour rejoindre les parents de James afin de prendre le thé. Juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent en vue de la maison, Elinor lui prit le bras pour l'arrêter. James se tourna vers elle, l'air inquisiteur. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement les lèvres sur les siennes. James fut légèrement surpris, car elle prenait rarement l'initiative de l'embrasser, mais l'enlaça bientôt et lui rendit son baiser

Ce n'était pas désagréable. Bien loin des « _papillons dans le ventre_ », « _frétillements », « frissons_ » et autres « _enivrements_ » d'un vrai baiser, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

Ça ne l'était jamais.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle était rouge pivoine, et sa gêne s'accentua lorsque James recala l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière l'oreille. Sans lui lâcher la main, ils parcoururent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient des portes et se rendirent dans le salon du premier étage, où l'on prenait habituellement une collation.

James n'aimait pas vraiment le thé, et buvait en réalité du chocolat chaud dans la porcelaine ancienne de sa mère. Celle-ci ne parlait pas beaucoup, comme à chaque fois qu'Elinor passait au manoir. C'était surtout Mr Potter, bavard lui aussi, qui faisait la conversation. Mrs Potter tentait de garder une expression neutre, mais son regard passait régulièrement d'un fiancé à l'autre et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres par moments.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas Elinor (qu'elle trouvait charmante, par ailleurs), mais elle n'était pas entièrement satisfaite du choix de son fils. Elle lui avait fait part de ses réserves dès l'annonce de leurs fiançailles :

– Es-tu sûr de ton choix, Jamie ? avait-elle demandé une fois que la jeune femme s'en était allé.

– Tu ne l'aimes pas ? s'était étonné James.

C'était pourtant sa mère qui les avait présentés l'un à l'autre à un bal donné en l'honneur d'il ne savait plus trop quoi, six mois plus tôt, en lui disant qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose, qu'il avait assez déprimé comme ça, et en lui assurant qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme très vive et agréable et qu'il gagnerait à faire sa connaissance. Ce que James avait fait.

Un peu trop, au goût de sa mère.

– Elle est adorable, avait prudemment concédé Mrs Potter, et il est certain que je la préfère à Emily. Mais je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi tu souhaites l'épouser, pourquoi aussi hâtivement. Je vous ai observé, et je ne pense pas que c'est l'amour qui te presse.

– On y trouve tous les deux notre compte, avait admis James en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent. Je pense qu'on s'entendre parfaitement tous les deux.

– Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

James avait eu un sourire triste.

– L'amour est mort, maman.

Mrs Potter avait été très attristée par la dernière affirmation de James, et avait vainement tenté de raisonner son fils, mais celui-ci était resté sur son choix. Il épouserait Elinor Bell.

Une heure plus tard, James raccompagna Elinor jusque chez elle, dans la banlieue de Londres. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau sur le perron de la porte, puis James transplana jusqu'au chemin de traverse. Il détacha sa cravate alors parfaitement nouée, ouvrit sa chemise et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. La musique classique dans sa tête laissa place à un rock dynamique. Enfin, il pouvait être lui-même.

Il parcourut les petites rues, qui se remplissaient progressivement des employés venus se distraire et faire quelques courses après le travail, jusqu'à arriver au _Garage_, le nouveau pub en vogue où il avait convenu de rejoindre ses amis en début de soirée.

Remus et Peter étaient déjà arrivés, et étaient parvenus à trouver une table dans un coin de la pièce. James sourit. Rien que leur vue le revigorait. Il ne se sentait lui-même que lorsqu'il se trouvait avec ses amis.

– Où est Sirius ? s'étonna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

– Au bar, il est allé chercher à boire, l'informa Peter. T'es en retard, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– J'étais avec Ellie.

– Comment ça se passe, entre vous deux ? demanda Remus. Toujours décidé à faire ta connerie ?

Ses amis avaient été très choqués par l'annonce de ses fiançailles, qu'ils avaient prise avec autant de consternation que s'il leur avait annoncé entrer dans les ordres. Remus et Sirius, notamment, ne perdaient pas espoir de lui faire changer d'avis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– Toujours, dit James avec un soupir. Et pour quelqu'un qui va aussi bientôt se marier lui-même, je trouve ça curieux que tu considères que le mariage est une connerie.

– C'est pas pareil, se défendit Remus. Ce n'est pas le mariage, la connerie: c'est Bell.

James fronça les sourcils.

– Ellie est une chouette fille.

– Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Prongs. Et je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer, tu sais que j'ai ton intérêt à cœur. Je pense juste que tu pourrais trouver… disons _mieux_. Et sans grande difficulté.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu la détestes tant?

– Oh, tu sais pourquoi, s'impatienta Remus. Mais ce qui me dérange le plus, - et qui m'aurait dérangé avec n'importe qu'elle autre fille, soit dit en passant - c'est que j'ai l'impression que tu es avec elle par défaut. Elle n'est pas celle qui te faut.

– Si tu étais honnête avec toi-même, tu admettrais qu'elle est parfaite.

– Elle est peut-être parfaite, mais pas pour toi, insista Remus.

– Elle est belle, drôle et gentille, et elle n'est pas avec moi seulement pour mon argent ou pour ma popularité, dit James, les dents serrées. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Bon, oui, certes, en réalité Ellie l'était en grande partie, mais Remus n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

– Toutes les femmes ne sont pas avec toi pour ton argent ou ta popularité, Prongs!

– Beaucoup d'entre elles, en tout cas. Je dirais même toutes celles que j'ai rencontré jusque là.

– Ce n'est pas parce qu'Emily...

– Hé ! Vous n'allez pas commencer, vous deux, gémit Peter en claquant des doigts pour attirer leur attention.

Lorsque le prénom d'Emily apparaissait dans une conversation, ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe, et il préférait avorter la dispute pendant qu'il était encore temps.

– Je suis venu ici pour me détendre, poursuivit-il. A la limite, si vous voulez revenir encore sur ce sujet, renouvelez vos arguments, j'en peux plus d'entendre la même conversation.

Il y eut un petit silence. Remus finit comme toujours par s'excuser d'avoir critiqué Elinor, James l'accepta, et ils passèrent à autre chose.

Ils discutèrent ensuite des emplois de chacun. Sirius, lui, suivait une formation pour devenir Auror: il avait raté le concours les deux années précédentes, et espérait que cette fois-ci serait la bonne. Remus cumulait deux emplois mal rémunérés pour joindre les deux bouts et semblait toujours sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue, en fin de journée. Peter avait un petit poste au Ministère, quelque chose de si ennuyeux que même aujourd'hui James aurait été incapable de se souvenir dans quelle branche il travaillait précisément. Peter était d'ailleurs en train de leur détailler la promotion qu'il venait d'avoir, et James s'ennuyait tellement qu'il finit par maladroitement le couper dans son assommant monologue:

– Il en met du temps, Sirius, fit-il remarquer.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il était arrivé, et son ami n'était toujours pas revenu. Ils avaient pratiquement finit de grignoter le bol d'apéritifs gratuits qui accueillait les clients à chaque table.

Peter se renfrogna un petit peu, vexé par l'interruption, mais James ignora totalement son agacement.

– Normal, il drague, dit Remus avec un sourire consterné. Regardez.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers le bar. A travers la foule, on pouvait en effet voir Sirius parler avec animation à une jeune femme rousse, et semblait les avoir complètement oubliés. James soupira. Sirius n'était pas près de revenir. Il irait se servir au bar lui-même.

– Bon, ben je vais aux toilettes, en attendant, dit James en se levant. Il faut que je me lave les mains.

Il avait les mains poisseuses, à cause de la table collante sur laquelle on avait renversé de la boisson et qui n'avait pas été bien nettoyée.

Au même moment, la voix de Sirius leur parvint par-dessus le brouhaha de la foule.

– LES MECS ! REGARDEZ SUR QUI JE VIENS DE TOMBER ! VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS LE CROIRE !

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois à nouveau vers Sirius, qui leur faisait à présent de grands signes pour les inviter à le rejoindre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, encore ? se demanda Peter en se levant.

– Allez-y, je vous rejoins, dit James. Et prenez-moi un Firewhisky.

Il fit un petit détour de quelques minutes par les toilettes avant de rejoindre ses amis, toujours amassés au bar.

– Ben qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? s'étonna-t-il en passant la tête entre Sirius et Remus. Vous m'avez acheté un verre ?

Il allait finir par mourir de soif, bon sang!

– Regarde sur qui on vient de tomber, dit Remus d'une voix surexcitée. C'est Lily Evans !

Intrigué, James se tourna vers la femme à qui ils avaient vu Sirius parler. Elle avait les cheveux d'un roux qui tirait sur le brun, des yeux verts en amandes, et un visage légèrement moucheté de tâches de rousseur.

– Qui ça ? dit-il d'un air absent.

Il ne comprenait pas l'excitation de ses amis, qui le regardaient comme s'il ne pouvait que reconnaître la jeune femme. Pourtant, elle lui était parfaitement inconnue, son nom ne lui rappelait rien, et de toute manière il était certain qu'il n'aurait jamais oublié un si joli visage.

– Tu sais, la copine de Marlène ! insista Sirius. Celle dont Peter était amoureux lorsqu'on était en septième année.

– Oh, mais oui ! s'exclama Remus avec un sourire. Même qu'elle t'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette ! Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie.

– Hoy ! protesta Peter en rougissant. C'était il y a longtemps ! Et je croyais qu'on en reparlerait plus !

– C'était vraiment ton plus beau râteau, Peter, dit Sirius avec émotion.

Pendant que ses amis chahutaient le pauvre Peter, qui semblait vouloir disparaître sous terre, James plissa les yeux et fouilla dans chaque recoin de son cerveau un souvenir qui lui permettrait de se souvenir de la jeune femme. Lily Evans…_ Lily __Evans_…

Et d'un coup, il eut un déclic. Il revit cette jeune fille de Gryffondor, un peu rondelette et très timide, qui suivait la magnifique Marlène McKinnon partout. Pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnue : elle avait à présent perdu ses rondeurs d'enfants, et se tenait avec bien plus d'assurance qu'alors. La robe qu'elle portait d'ailleurs laissait deviner une silhouette des plus agréables... et ces magnifiques cheveux roux! Épais, long, encadrant un visage certes renfrogné mais beau. Tout à fait son style de femme. James afficha automatiquement son sourire le plus charmeur.

– Ah oui ! Evans ! dit-il, très content de l'avoir identifiée. Ça me revient...

Son sourire s'élargit. Elle était parfaitement à son goût. Evans n'avait pas changé: elle s'était métamorphosée. Le vilain petit canard s'était transformé en un cygne plutôt ne put s'empêcher de détailler de nouveau la jeune femme de haut en bas. Belle poitrine, taille marquée, hanches généreuses, longues jambes. Cheveux roux foncés, yeux verts émeraude. Jéfinitivement jolie. Oui, c'était le moins qu'il puisse dire: elle était devenue vraiment jolie. Vraiment _très_ jolie, presque de plus en plus jolie au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient… Il eut soudain chaud.

– Eh bien… je ne t'aurais jamais reconnue. Tu es devenue une très belle femme, dis donc. Très, _très_ jolie…

Elle semblait s'offusquer qu'il la reluque aussi peu discrètement, et lui jeta un regard mauvais auquel il resta parfaitement imperméable. Cela ne dissuada en effet nullement ses yeux de glisser rapidement sur la jeune femme, et visiblement, il appréciait ce qu'il voyait.

– Salut, Potter, dit-elle d'une voix claquante, le tirant de ses pensées. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas changé.

Le sourire de James s'affaissa un peu. Il se trompait peut-être, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle lui était… hostile. Elle avait les yeux revolver, et ne souriait pas du tout en le regardant.

Mais il se reprit. Hostile? C'était ridicule : il se souvenait à peine d'elle, pourquoi le détesterait-elle ? Il s'en souviendrait, s'il s'était mal comporté avec elle… non?

Et puis, tout le monde l'aimait bien. Il était James Potter. Même lui s'aimait bien.

Il décida de mettre sa froideur sur le compte de la timidité et poursuivit d'une voix qu'il espérait suave:

– Ça doit faire quoi, cinq ans, six ans qu'on s'est pas vus ?

– Je suppose, dit-elle vaguement.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas qu'une impression : elle ne semblait _vraiment_ pas l'aimer. Sa voix était glaciale, ses yeux plein de répulsion.

Mais James était connu pour son assurance hors norme. Loin de se laisser démonter, il se fraya un chemin entre ses amis pour se rapprocher d'elle. S'il lui avait laissé une mauvaise impression, il allait se rattraper dès maintenant.

– En tout cas, je suis très content d'être tombé sur toi, reprit-il avec sincérité. Tu viens boire un verre avec nous ?

– Désolée, dit Lily en se levant brusquement, le faisant presque sursauter. En fait, je comptais y aller. Je travaille tôt demain. Pas vrai, Nathan ? ajouta-elle en se tournant vers l'homme qui se trouvait à sa droite, et que James n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là.

– Tout à fait, répondit aussitôt le dénommé Nathan. J'allais te le proposer. On y va ?

James scruta de haut en bas le bellâtre, tandis qu'il aidait Lily à remettre sa veste avec un air très protecteur et suffisant, comme pour faire comprendre à l'assemblée que la jeune femme était son terrain de chasse gardée. James le détesta aussitôt. Il avait toujours détesté ce genre d'homme plein d'assurance, taillés comme des statues grecques, qui arboraient en permanence cet air hautain, altier, très agaçant.

Lily dégagea d'un élégant mouvement ses cheveux coincés dans col de sa veste, et ce banal geste attira de nouveau l'attention de James sur elle.

– C'est ton copain ? lui demanda-t-il sans cérémonie.

Il espérait bien que non.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Lily, prise au dépourvue. _Non_ !

Face à l'empressement de la rousse de nier un tel lien, le sourire de Nathan s'effaça aussitôt et il eut l'air un peu blessé. Lily adopta un teint écrevisse. Un sourire satisfait s'épanouit sur les lèvres de James. C'était plutôt intéressant. Et bonne nouvelle, elle était célibataire.

– Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, d'ailleurs, siffla-t-elle à son adresse, l'air mécontent.

James haussa les épaules, parfaitement indifférent à son agacement.

– C'était juste pour savoir, dit-il d'une voix évasive. En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

– C'est ça, dit Lily en prenant son sac. Eh bien, à la prochaine, lança-t-elle au groupe avant de s'éloigner.

James la suivit des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse par la porte d'entrée. Et il resta même quelques instants à fixer la porte bien après son départ, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle lui avait laissé un sentiment étrange, mais par-dessus tout, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'elle se montre aussi froide avec lui.;,

Finalement, il se tourna vers ses trois amis, qui étaient toujours aussi surexcités par les retrouvailles.

– C'est dingue comme elle a changé, dit Peter d'un ton admiratif.

Ils prirent enfin leurs boissons et rejoignirent leur table.

– Moi, ce que je me dis surtout, c'est que si Evans est devenue aussi canon, Marlène doit faire carrément mal aux yeux aujourd'hui ! dit Sirius, les yeux brillants. Déjà qu'à Poudlard elle était pas mal du tout…

– C'était le bon vieux temps, dit James avec un sourire nostalgique. On en a fait des conneries, avec Hestia aussi, et Mary – je l'avais oubliée aussi… et Caradoc…

– Je suis toujours en contact avec Dorcas d'ailleurs, je pourrais essayer de la recontacter, dit Remus d'un ton pensif. Ça pourrait être sympa. Je pense qu'elle voit encore tout le monde, on pourrait essayer de passer une soirée ensemble…

– C'est dingue, quand même : quel hasard ! résuma Sirius. _Evans_, quoi !

– Vous pensez qu'elle était contente de nous voir ? demanda James. Elle avait l'air un peu froide, quand même.

Et plus particulièrement avec lui.

– C'est clair, approuva Peter. Si elle ne faisait pas aussi peur, je serai retombé amoureux d'elle.

– Elle a toujours été timide, dit Remus en haussant les épaules. Je suis sûr qu'elle a été ravie de nous revoir.

Ça ne pouvait être autrement, tout le monde les aimait. Ils étaient les Maraudeurs.

Bien entendu, il se trompait. Il fallait bien une exception à la règle.


	3. Vieux, chauve, pauvre et moche - LILY

**CHAPITRE 3 Vieux, chauve, pauvre et moche - LILY  
**

* * *

**LILY SE LEVA** d'humeur maussade le lendemain.

Après que son réveil l'eut tiré d'un sommeil agité, elle resta allongée dans son lit à cogiter au lieu de faire sa séance de course habituelle. Elle était bonne vivante, mais ne faisait malheureusement pas partie de ce genre d'individus qui semblaient avoir un élevage de vers solitaires dans l'estomac tant ils ne grossissaient jamais. Aussi, elle avait pris l'habitude de courir dans le parc en contrebas de son immeuble tous les matins pour garder la ligne. Qu'il neige, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, elle ne commençait d'ordinaire sa journée jamais sans un bon footing, un casque de musique vissé sur les oreilles.

D'ordinaire.

Aujourd'hui, elle était de mauvais poil. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait rester sous sa magnifique couette et comater en regardant la télévision et en mangeant des sucreries. Beaucoup de sucreries. Le sucre était son ami. Le sucre la mettait de bonne humeur, et Dieu savait qu'elle en avait besoin. La journée précédente avait été particulièrement désagréable : entre Mrs Casino, qui l'avait lésée sur le dossier Brown dans lequel elle s'était pourtant beaucoup investie, et ses malencontreuses retrouvailles avec les Maraudeurs, elle avait collectionné les mauvais moments.

Sans compter Nathan.

La veille, le jeune homme avait été piqué vif d'avoir été superbement ignoré par les anciens camarades de Lily. Il s'était peut-être senti menacé par la présence des quatre hommes car, à peine sortis du _pub_, il était passé à l'offensive dans ses avances. Au grand dam de Lily, Nathan l'avait raccompagnée jusque chez elle et lui avait fait sur tout le trajet des avances ouvertes, ce qu'il faisait d'ordinaire de façon plus subtile. En grand gentleman, il n'avait évidemment rien dit ou fait de déplacé, mais Lily avait eu bien du mal à se débarrasser de lui sur le pas de sa porte, et seule l'intervention de Marlène, lassée des regards suppliants de son amie, l'avait débarrassée de son chanteur de sérénades.

Lily en frissonnait encore. Et dire qu'ils allaient travailler en étroite collaboration à partir d'aujourd'hui, passer toutes leurs matinées ensemble... elle appréhendait déjà la journée.

Nathan Smith… Non. Elle ne pouvait juste _pas_.

Elle sortit de son lit quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit provenant de la cuisine, dont l'un des murs était mitoyen à sa chambre, signe que sa colocataire était réveillée. Marlène faisait toujours beaucoup de bruit lorsqu'elle était dans la cuisine : elle s'agaçait de ne jamais se retrouver dans le rangement méticuleux et maniaque de Lily, et, de frustration, claquait dans ses recherches portes et tiroirs en poussant quelques jurons bien sentis.

Une délicieuse odeur sucrée frappa bientôt les narines de Lily. Son ventre lui intima aussitôt de le nourrir d'autre choses que de visions de pâtisseries françaises et de fontaines de chocolats. Elle enfila donc un bas de pyjama sous le vieux t-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama et rejoignit Marlène en traînant des pieds dans ses chaussons.

Son amie lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur en la regardant s'installer de l'autre côté de la table.

– Je me disais bien ne pas t'avoir entendue sortir ce matin, commenta-t-elle versant du lait dans son muesli. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée courir ? Tu n'es pas malade, j'espère ?

– J'avais pas très envie de sortir, éluda Lily en se servant du café. Il fait pas très beau.

Comme pour la contredire, un rayon de soleil radieux filtra exactement à ce moment là par la fenêtre, qui laissait par ailleurs entrer une agréable brise printanière, et tomba au milieu de la table comme un faisceau de lumière divine.

Marlène leva un sourcil, clairement dubitative.

– Bien sûr, je comprends, dit-elle d'un ton narquois. Je crois même qu'il va pleuvoir. Non, qu'il va y avoir un orage.

Lily décida d'ignorer son ironie.

– Dis, plaida-t-elle à la place, tu penses que tu pourrais appeler Casino pour lui dire que je suis malade, comme la dernière fois ? J'ai vraiment envie de rester au fond de mon lit.

– Ben je croyais que Nathan et toi deviez commencer à travailler sur les noces des Brown, s'étonna Marlène. Tu n'épateras pas la vieille en séchant le premier jour.

– Tant pis, dit Lily dans un soupir. Je commence même à me dire que je devrais chercher autre part, je ne vais nulle part dans cette entreprise. Et puis, Nathan va sûrement continuer sur sa lancée d'hier soir et ne pas me laisser le moindre instant de répit.

– Et alors ? répliqua son amie. Il est parfait pour toi.

Pour toute réponse, Lily laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux.

– Tu n'as rien à perdre, en lui donnant sa chance, insista Marlène.

– Mar, il ne m'intéresse pas. C'est comme si…. Si je te disais que le colonel Fitz était l'homme de ta vie.

Marlène lui lança un regard indigné.

– Le colonel Fitz a 70 ans, est chauve, pauvre et moche. Ce n'est absolument pas comparable !

Lily réfléchit un instant.

– Ben... imaginons que Nathan ait 70 ans aussi, et soit chauve, pauvre et moche. Tu me dirais encore qu'il est parfait pour moi ?

– Ce n'est pas le cas, répliqua Marlène en secouant la tête.

– Ça pourrait l'être ! rétorqua férocement Lily.

– Mais ce n'est pas le cas, répéta calmement Marlène. Et tu sais bien que je ne te pousserais jamais dans les bras de Nathan s'il était vieux, chauve, pauvre et moche. C'est justement parce qu'il n'est pas vieux, chauve, pauvre et moche que je te dis de foncer !

– Tu veux dire que c'est uniquement parce que Nathan n'est pas vieux, chauve, pauvre et moche que tu me dis d'accepter ses avances ?

– Oui ! Non, se reprit Marlène d'un ton exaspéré. Lily, tu es de mauvaise foi. Nathan a beaucoup d'autres qualités : il est aussi gentil, doux et attentionné. Et de toute façon, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire : tu m'as chargé de la gestion de ta vie amoureuse, je te le rappelle !

En effet, Lily se rappelait vaguement, lors d'une soirée entre filles un peu trop arrosée pour se remettre de sa dernière rupture, avoir fait promettre à Marlène de choisir pour elle son prochain copain. Et cette dernière prenait sa mission un peu trop au sérieux.

– J'étais saoule ! se défendit-elle mollement.

– Non, corrigea Marlène en agitant un doigt, tu étais lucide sur toi même, pour une fois. Lily, tu as le dons de choisir les hommes qui te feront souffrir, alors pourquoi ne pas te laisser tenter par un homme bien pour une fois ?

Devant le silence de Lily, elle soupira et ajouta d'un ton triste :

– Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas prête à passer à autre chose…

– Je suis prête à passer à autre chose, contra Lily sur un ton catégorique.

C'était plus ou moins vrai (car si Pierce Brosnan venait à croiser son chemin, elle ne dirait _définitivement_ pas non), mais elle gardait ses incertitudes pour elle-même. Si elle lui confiait penser encore à l'_autre_, la blonde s'inquiéterait, la maternerait encore plus et lui démontrait encore par A + B toutes les raisons qui faisaient que Lily ne devait pas se sentir triste. Or, elle ne voulait pas que Marlène se lance de nouveau dans l'analyse de sa dernière relation.

– Je pense juste que Nathan n'est pas le bon, poursuivit Lily. Je ne peux pas me forcer à être attirée par lui…

– Tu es folle et aveugle, conclut comme toujours son amie en soupirant. Mais je te ferais entendre raison, je ne désespère pas. Tu sortiras avec Nathaniel Arthur Smith parce qu'il est parfait pour toi, jeune sotte.

Lily eut un petit sourire.

– Je croirais vraiment entendre ma mère…

– Et maman ne fournira aucune excuse aux petites filles méchantes, alors dépêche-toi de manger, ou tu seras en retard à l'école.

Lily feignit de bouder pour manifester son mécontentement, mais Marlène l'ignora complètement et décida plutôt de monter le volume du son de la radio, qui passait une chanson qu'elles aimaient beaucoup. Marlène fit quelques pas dans la cuisine, puis entraîna Lily sur la piste de danse improvisée. Les deux se chamaillaient beaucoup, mais partageaient une amitié très forte depuis leur rencontre à Poudlard.

Entre temps, deux hiboux s'étaient engouffrés par la fenêtre et attendaient patiemment qu'elles cessent de gigoter sur du Tom Jones. Le premier était l'habituel volatile qui délivrait fidèlement la _Gazette du sorcier_ tous les matins. Lily détacha le journal et donna quelques morceaux de gâteau à l'oiseau, qui lui mordit affectueusement le doigt pour la remercier. Le second était le hibou grand-duc de Dorcas, et Marlène se chargea de récupérer la missive. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage à mesure qu'elle parcourait les lignes tracées par leur ancienne colocataire.

– Finalement, maman va te fournir une excuse pour l'école, dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini.

– Ah oui ? dit Lily avec espoir.

– Oui, confirma Marlène. Dorcas nous propose un après-midi entre filles.

– Je suis partante ! s'écria aussitôt Lily.

Voilà des semaines qu'elles n'avaient pas revu leur meilleure amie.

– Elle nous propose aussi de dîner chez elle, continua Marlène.

– Je m'y serai invitée de toute manière, assura Lily.

Voilà des semaines qu'elles n'avaient pas mangé un repas décent, cuisiné.

– Elle veut faire une petite soirée entre amis, reprit Marlène d'un ton excité. Il y aura aussi d'autres anciens de Poudlard. Tu ne devineras jamais qui.

Lily se montra soudain méfiante. Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir autant de malchance, c'était physiquement, mathématiquement impossible…

– Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit de Black, Potter et compagnie, supplia-t-elle.

Marlène eut l'air singulièrement surprise.

– Comment t'as deviné ?

Lily laissa échapper un cri de frustration. Quelle poisse ! Il fallait d'urgence qu'elle investisse dans un talisman. Entendre parler de Potter deux jours de suite ? On l'avait forcément maraboutée !

– Je ne te l'ai pas dit, expliqua-t-elle, mais je suis tombée sur eux hier soir.

– _Quoi_ ? s'écria Marlène.

– Ça n'a duré que quelques minutes, c'est pour cela que j'ai oublié de t'en parler, mentit Lily.

En réalité, elle avait redouté que la nouvelle enthousiasme trop son amie et que cette dernière décide de renouer contact avec les garçons. Apparemment, elle ne pouvait aller contre son destin : les Maraudeurs allaient revenir dans sa vie. Peut-être qu'elle avait encore le temps d'immigrer dans un pays lointain? Genre en Alaska?

– C'est trop _dingue_ ! s'exclama Marlène, les yeux brillants. Et alors ? Ils ont beaucoup changé ? Comment est devenu Sirius ? Il est toujours aussi beau, je parie !

– Je suppose, concéda Lily sans enthousiasme.

Elle était de nouveau de mauvaise foi : Sirius Black était tout simplement à tomber par terre. Mais Dieu merci pour Lily, des années de déconsidération qui avaient souvent engendré un sentiment d'humiliation l'avaient totalement immunisée contre ses sourires charmeurs.

– James aussi était super mignon, dit Marlène d'un ton rêveur. Et Remus ! Oh, je crois que j'étais amoureuse des trois…

– Tu oublies Pettigrow.

Marlène fronça les sourcils, sincèrement perplexe.

– Qui ça ?

– Pettigrow, insista Lily. Le petit gros qui les suivait partout, et qui m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui.

Elle grimaça. Probablement l'une des minutes les plus humiliantes de toute son existence. Heureusement que les quatre amis avaient quitté le château définitivement peu de temps après.

– Oh ! _OOH_ ! s'écria la blonde en bondissant presque sur sa chaise. _Peter_ ! Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?

Lily avait quelques intéressantes théories à ce sujet, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

– Et du coup, vous avez fait quoi ? demanda Marlène. Vous avez discuté ?

– On a parlé quelques minutes, puis Nathan et moi sommes partis. Ils n'ont pas changé, ils sont toujours aussi insupportables. Surtout Potter.

Marlène lui jeta un regard désolé.

– Oh Lily ! Ne me dis pas que tu lui en veux encore pour ce _truc_ ! C'était il y a un lustre !

– Certes, mais il n'a pas changé, grogna la rousse entre les dents. T'aurais dû voir comment il me reluquait ! Sans gêne, quoi !

– C'est parce qu'aujourd'hui tu es à_ tomber par terre_, dit Marlène avec fierté. Il a pas dû en croire ses yeux en te voyant.

– Il ne m'a même pas reconnu, admit Lily avec une pointe d'amertume. Il a mis une bonne minute pour se rappeler qui j'étais, et encore, ses amis l'ont bien aidé. De toutes les façons, je me fiche bien de ce qu'il pense, ajouta-t-elle férocement. Je n'ai pas changé d'apparence pour lui.

Marlène leva un sourcil, clairement dubitative.

– J'ai changé à cause de lui, insista Lily, pas _pour_ lui. Il aura au moins servi à quelque chose, cet imbécile.

Marlène ne répondit rien. Lily, qui était lasse de cette discussion, avala son bol de café d'une traite et se leva.

– Bref. Tu peux répondre à Dorcas que je suis désolée, mais que je ne pourrais pas venir.

– Pardon ?!

Elle était incrédule. Lily afficha un air déterminé.

– J'ai décidé d'aller travailler finalement. Je préfère encore me coltiner Nathan toute la journée.

– Oh, Lily ! s'écria Marlène, exaspérée. C'est ridicule ! Tu ne vas pas annuler à cause de James ?

– Oh que si ! répondit la rousse d'un ton féroce. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je préfère même encore aller travailler.

– Même si tu vas travailler, tu ne pourras pas l'éviter, fit remarquer Marlène. Tu finis à 18 heures. Tu auras largement le temps de nous rejoindre après le travail.

Lily croisa les bras.

– Je pourrais, mais je ne le ferais pas. Point final.

– Point-_virgule_, rétorqua Marlène. Lily, s'il faut que j'aille chercher ton gros cul jusqu'à ton travail, je le ferai, mais tu dîneras avec nous.

– C'est ça, dit-elle en quittant la cuisine.

– C'est une promesse ! insista son amie, mais Lily ne se retourna pas.

Après une douche, elle retourna dans sa chambre et entreprit de dompter sa masse de cheveux auburn qui se dressaient comme ceux d'une sorcière de conte sur son crâne. Tandis qu'elle examinait son armoire à la recherche d'une tenue légère mais pas trop décontractée pour le travail, la voix de Marlène lui parvint de nouveau, cette fois du salon :

– Et mets quelque chose de sexy ! cria-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Genre bien décolleté ! Je veux que Potter mouille son pantalon en te voyant, ce soir !

Lily roula des yeux, mais ne put s'empêcher de suivre le conseil. Après tout, si elle ne parvenait pas, comme elle l'envisageait, à trouver une solution pour échapper à la réunion de ce soir, elle se traînerait chez Dorcas superbement apprêtée. Question d'ego.

Elle opta pour une petite robe noire, courte, sexy, efficace qu'elle avait acheté quelques mois plus tôt et qu'elle n'avait jamais osé mettre, attendant un événement spécial. Ce jour semblait être arrivé. Lily l'agrémenta d'une veste de tailleur pour atténuer la silhouette d'enfer qu'elle lui faisait : elle lui donnait un air de working girl qui ne lui déplaisait pas. La robe suggérait sans montrer les rondeurs qui avaient heureusement survécu au niveau de sa poitrine à son régime, ce qui était parfait. Dans un élan de coquetterie, poussée par un sex-appeal dont elle faisait rarement usage, elle alla même jusqu'à se maquiller et se lisser les cheveux. Le résultat fut si bluffant que Marlène resta bouche bée lorsqu'elle traversa le salon pour aller transplaner depuis la terrasse. Lily sourit, satisfaite.

Potter allait mourir d'envie.

Lily ne se rendit compte que Potter n'allait pas être le seul à mourir d'envie qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, à l'agence, lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte de Nathan afin qu'ils se mettent au travail. Le jeune homme l'attendait avec un sourire charmeur, et il fut impressionné par l'effort inhabituel qu'elle avait mis dans son apparence. Malheureusement pour elle, il le comprit comme un effort pour le séduire. Car il avait joué finement hier, l'avait complimentée et charmée de toutes les manières possible, et il était persuadé que sans l'intervention de Marlène, il aurait eut droit au baiser qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs mois. Mais bon. Il était patient. Et, à voir la tenue affolante qu'elle portait _comme par hasard_ le jour où ils devaient bosser tous seuls tous les deux dans son bureau, ses avances avaient porté ses fruits.

Sur le seuil de la porte, Lily hésita franchement à rentrer chez elle se changer, mais Nathan l'invitait déjà à entrer avec empressement. Elle soupira, et referma la porte derrière elle.

* * *

**L'HEURE DU ****DÉJEUNER** n'arriva pas assez vite pour Lily, mais heureusement, Nathan finit par décréter qu'il était temps de prendre sa pause. Heureusement pour lui, car il était près de 14 heures et Lily mourrait littéralement de faim. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'inviter à manger en sa compagnie, elle se précipita hors du bureau, récupéra ses affaires au sien et transplana sur une rue adjacente de Pré-au-lard.

S'y trouvait le restaurant préféré de Lily Il était tenu par le père du seul ami mâle de Lily, Caradoc Dearborn, qui y travaillait lui-même comme cuisinier. En entrant, Lily salua le personnel, qui rangeait la salle après le service du midi, et se dirigea d'un pas assuré dans les cuisines de l'établissement où elle déjeunait tous les midis avec son ami. Doc ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis en voyant Lily aussi apprêtée, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire la moindre remarque, Lily s'écria :

– Manger, maintenant ! Explications, plus tard ! J'ai trop _faiiiim_ !

Et Si Caradoc savait une chose, c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais se mettre entre Lily et de la nourriture lorsqu'elle avait faim.

Une fois qu'elle fut rassasiée, elle lui raconta ses mésaventures, qui était très franchement amusé par la situation. Il éclata franchement de rire lorsqu'elle lui raconta ses manœuvres pour garder l'attention de Nathan sur leur projet, et pleura de rire quand elle lui raconta s'être résolue à lui jeter un maléfice pour qu'il ait envie d'aller au toilettes à chaque fois qu'il rodait d'un peu trop près d'elle à son goût.

– Heureusement, poursuivit-elle, je continue à travailler avec Casino les après-midi, donc je suis libre jusque demain matin. Lundi, il faudra que je trouve autre chose pour garder cette sangsue loin de moi.

– T'es complètement folle, conclut-il en essuyant une larme. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri.

Lily eut soudain une idée.

– Tu sais, on peut continuer à rire ce soir, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait séductrice. Rien que toi et moi…

Mais Doc roula des yeux. Malheureusement pour Lily, il la considérait comme sa petite sœur et était parfaitement imperméable à ses charmes.

– Tu perds ton temps, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Marlène et Dorcas sont passées tout à l'heure et m'ont interdit de te fournir un alibi pour ce soir.

– Doc ! S'écria Lily d'un ton indigné. C'est moi qui te connaît depuis le plus longtemps, c'est à moi que tu devrais être loyale en premier !

– Dorcas et Marlène me sont tout aussi chères.

–_ S'il te plaiiiit !_ insista Lily en faisant des yeux de chien battu. Oh je sais ! Si tu acceptes, je t'arrange un rendez-vous avec Katie. Ce week-end. Rien que toi et elle...

Mais Caradoc secoua la tête, sans se départir de son sourire.

– Désolé, Lily. J'ai promis. Et j'ai déjà un truc de prévu pour ce soir.

La jeune femme le regarda longuement. Quelque chose était bizarre… D'habitude, lorsqu'elle faisait les yeux de chien battu, Caradoc ne résistait pas et faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait.

– OK, dit-elle soudain d'un ton impérieux. Accouche. Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont donné en échange pour que tu ne m'aides pas ? Et ne nie pas, je connais par cœur.

Caradoc haussa les épaules. Il ne voyait pas de mal à dire la vérité. Elle l'aurait découvert d'une manière ou d'une autre, quoi qu'il en était.

– Marlène m'a _déjà_ arrangé un rendez-vous avec Katie, admit-il avec un sourire ravi. J'ai pas pu refuser. Tu sais à quel point je l'ai toujours trouvée super mignonne…

Lily grogna. Elle n'y croyait pas : Marlène l'avait devancé et lui avait volé son plan ! Rien ne pourrait faire changer d'avis Doc, et il était le seul qui aurait pu la sortir de ce pétrin.

– Et ce rendez-vous est pour ce soir, je suppose ?

– A 18 heures précises, dit fièrement Doc.

Mince. Elle ne pourrait même pas compter sur son ami pour la sauver ne serait-ce qu'une minute après le travail. Marlène avait vraiment tout prévu.

– La _salope_, marmonna Lily dans sa barbe.

* * *

**LILY RETOURNA AU BUREAU** juste à temps pour préparer le thé de Mrs Casino. La grosse femme leva à peine la tête quand fut servie sa boisson, et Lily retourna comater à son bureau. Elle s'ennuyait, mais préférait de loin prendre racine sur son fauteuil plutôt que de retourner à moins de trente mètres de Nathan, aussi passionnant que fut la maquette qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

A la réunion de 16 heures, Mrs Casino fut agréablement surprise par le travail fourni en tandem, et se fendit même d'un petit compliment à l'adresse de Lily. Pour son neveu, en revanche, elle fut bien plus éloquente, et les cheveux de Nathan étaient complètement ébouriffés lorsque sa tante finit de le féliciter en passant sa grosse main dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés, d'ordinaire impeccables.

En sortant de la salle, Lily eut à peine le temps d'effectuer quelques pas qu'elle fut interpellée par Nathan. Ce dernier regarda anxieusement autour d'elle, pour s'assurer que Mrs Casino ne se trouvait nulle part aux alentours avant de reporter son attention sur sa jeune collègue.

– Dis Lily… tu es partie un peu vite, tout à l'heure. Je voulais t'inviter à déjeuner.

– Ah bon ? feignit de s'étonner Lily. Oh, je suis _désolée_. J'avais tellement faim que j'ai foncé. Une prochaine fois, peut-être ?

– Ben justement, je me disais… tu fais quelque chose, ce soir ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche, prête à décliner avant même qu'il n'ait finit sa phrase, mais soudain se tut. Nathan allait peut-être lui donner l'alibi dont elle avait désespéramment besoin pour fuir les Maraudeurs. Mais elle réfléchit un instant : était-elle prête à supporter Nathan et ses avances toute une soirée rien que pour éviter Potter ? Était-elle désespérée à ce point là ?

Comme on disait, entre la peste et le choléra… Elle ne savait pas quelle était la plus horrible des deux maladies.

– Je… crois que je n'ai rien de prévu, dit-elle prudemment. Je devais sortir avec les filles, et je ne sais pas si je peux décaler, tu me préviens un peu tard. Je vais voir avec elles...

Autant garder une carte sous la main.

À dix-huit heures, désespérée, Lily n'avait toujours pas fait son choix. Nathan, Potter… Le choix n'était pas facile. En désespoir de cause, elle décida quand même de tenter de s'enfuir discrètement, avec l'espoir d'esquiver et Nathan et Marlène. Elle réussit la première partie de son plan en quittant le bureau sur la pointes des pieds. Elle échoua pour la seconde.

Comme prévu, Dorcas et Marlène l'attendaient de pied ferme, les bras chargés de sacs de shopping. Marlène avait même sorti sa baguette, prête à stupéfixer son amie si cette dernière refusait de coopérer. Lily soupira. Elle était cernée.

D'un pas traînant, elle rejoignit ses amies qui l'attendaient comme deux détraqueurs, bien en évidence devant l'agencel'agence. Le contraste entre les deux jeunes femmes n'était que plus évident lorsqu'elles se tenaient l'une à côté de l'autre.

Marlène était grande de taille, blonde, avec de grands yeux bleus et une bouche pulpeuse. Elle respirait l'énergie et le dynamisme, mais sous ses airs angéliques et innocents se cachait une femme de fort tempérament et très déterminée.

Dorcas au contraire était petite de taille, avait la peau très pâle et de longs cheveux qui encadraient un beau visage aux traits nobles et fins. Au premier abord, comme le noir était sa couleur fétiche, elle avait l'air austère et froide, mais quand on l'observait un peu plus longtemps on se rendait compte que son visage arborait en permanence un air doux et bienveillant, et que ses fines lèvres étaient souvent étirées en un sourire mystérieux, à la manière de Mona Lisa.

Quand Marlène était presque intimidante par son dynamisme, Dorcas mettait immédiatement en confiance. Elles partageaient, malgré leurs différences, une complicité totale et une amitié franche qui rendait parfois Lily jalouse. Même si elle s'entendait parfaitement avec les deux, elle savait les deux femmes plus proches l'une de l'autre que de Lily. Elle rêvait elle aussi de trouver quelqu'un qui la comprendrait sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de parler.

– Lily, tu es magnifique ! s'exclama Dorcas, admirative. Je comprends mieux ce que voulait dire Marlène. Le maquillage, les cheveux, la robe ! Woaw !

– Je sais toujours pas où tu cachais cette robe, renchérit cette dernière d'un ton féroce, mais sache que je me retiens de te l'arracher et de te laisser te balader nue.

Dorcas et Lily lui jetèrent un regard étrange.

– Quoi ? aboya-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

– C'était très bizarre, comme commentaire, commenta Dorcas.

– Je te préférais muette, comme quand tu ne savais pas quoi dire, ce matin, confirma Lily en secouant la tête.

Marlène leva les yeux au ciel.

– Bon, tu es prête, Lily ? lança-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. On doit encore faire quelques courses, les garçons arrivent vers 21 heures.

Lily croisa les bras, un air de défi sur le visage. Non, elle n'était pas prête.

– Je t'ai dit que je ne viendrais pas, ce matin, rappela-t-elle. Tu te souviens ?

– Je t'ai dit que je me _fichais_ de ce que tu voulais ou pas, ce matin, mima Marlène sans cligner des yeux. Tu te souviens ?

– Je ne viens pas, et tu ne peux pas me forcer, répliqua Lily.

– Tu _viens_, et je _peux_ te forcer, répondit Marlène d'un ton sans réplique.

– Elle a raison, fit remarque Dorcas d'un ton neutre. Si elle a pu te forcer à porter cette immonde robe rose à mon mariage, elle peut te forcer à tout. Et puis, ça me vexe que tu ne veuilles pas passer la soirée avec moi. Ça fait des lustres qu'on ne s'est pas toutes retrouvées.

– La faute à qui ? maugréa Lily, qui aurait bien voulu son soutien.

Dorcas rougit. Depuis son mariage, elle s'était tellement impliquée dans sa nouvelle vie de femme d'intérieur qu'elle ne voyait plus ses amies que rarement. Cela exaspérait Lily et Marlène, mais elles la savaient si heureuse en compagnie d'Andréa qu'elles tentaient de prendre sur elles.

Lily la savait très sensible, et ne voulait cependant pas la culpabiliser. Aussi, elle se tourna plutôt vers Marlène :

– Je ne viens pas, reprit-elle en posant les mains sur les hanches.

– Oh je t'en prie, Lily ! s'exclama Marlène, exaspérée. Arrête un peu de te comporter comme une gamine et ramène tes fesses ! On s'en fout de Potter, l'essentiel c'est qu'on passe la soirée tous ensemble, comme avant ! Tu ne seras pas obligée de lui parler s'il te débecte à ce point !

C'était sa manière d'être « douce » et d'amadouer son amie, mais son ton agressif annihilait toute délicatesse dans sa voix quand elle s'énervait.

Lily resta donc campée sur ses positions.

– C'est Potter, ou moi. Choisissez.

– Je vous choisis tous les deux, dit aussitôt Dorcas.

Elle détestait prendre parti.

– Moi je choisirais plutôt James, dit Marlène, également sans hésitation. Toi, Lily, je vois ta tête tous les jours.

– Héé ! s'indigna Lily.

– Mais étant donné qu'on a pas vraiment à choisir, trancha Marlène, on va vous avoir tous les deux et tout le monde sera content.

Elle regarda sa montre, puis soupira.

– Lily, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le choix. Je suis prête à te stupéfixer pour te traîner chez Dorcas, s'il le faut. Donc à moins que tu aies une excuse en béton à me fournir, il faut vraiment qu'on aille faire les courses avant que ça ne ferme.

Au même moment, la porte de l'agence s'ouvrit derrière Lily. Les trois femmes se retournèrent. Nathan s'approcha d'elles de sa démarche de mannequin. Instinctivement, Marlène afficha son sourire le plus aguicheur, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Lily agrippa le bras du jeune homme et dit fièrement:

– C'est _lui_, mon excuse en béton.

Va pour le choléra.  


* * *

Bla Bla de l'auteur: _Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voilà donc pour le troisième chapitre de WP ! J'espère que cela vous a autant plus que les deux premier (vous m'avez mis la pression, avec tous ces compliments ^^). Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mal a écrire de chapitre sur cette fanfiction, les mots me viennent facilement et j'ai déjà le plan complet en tête. Et surtout, plusieurs personnages sont basés sur des personnes qui ont marqué ma vie (notamment Nathan, qui est basé sur mon dernier copain)._

_Si j'ai mis autant de temps à poster la suite, c'est surtout parce que j'ai été prise par les exams. Mais maintenant que les trois quarts sont passés, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps. Je posterai toutes les deux semaines à partir de maintenant!_

_Donc prochain chapitre : avant le 15 mai :)_

**_Rien à voir, mais si vous vous posez la question, ou avez eu la flemme de calculer en vous basant sur les indices laissés par Sirius, Lily à 20 ans dans l'histoire et James 23 ans._**

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui continuent à lire ! J'ai vu aussi que plusieurs personnes avaient ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris ou la suivent, et ça me fait hyper plaisir ! 3_

_Merci mille fois à Mamamiiiiaa (-oui, le livre que lit James existe réellement, c'est Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen. Je te le conseille si tu ne l'as jamais lu, et même si tu l'as lu ^^) et Chevalier du Catogan (-ah bah du coup j'ai vraiment posté vite ! Ton commentaire est tombé au moment où je finalisais les derniers paragraphes ! J'espère que tu as apprécié) pour avoir reviewé le chapitre précédent !_

_N'hésitez pas à en faire autant ci-dessous, ça ne prend que quelques secondes !_


	4. Firewhisky - MARLENE

**Chapter 4: Firewhisky - MARLENE**

* * *

**LE HIBOU DUT** frapper plusieurs fois aux carreaux de la porte-fenêtre avant de parvenir à attirer l'attention des treize personnes installées dans la véranda. Ces dernières levèrent toutes la tête vers l'origine du bruit, haussèrent les épaules, et continuèrent leurs conversations bruyantes en ignorant les cognements réguliers de l'animal. Le volatile, vexé de leur indifférence, se mit à décrire des cercles dans le jardin en attendant qu'on daigne le délivrer de sa lettre.

Dorcas se trouvant dans la cuisine à ce moment-là, ce fut Marlène qui se leva afin d'aller réceptionner le courrier tardif. Elle pénétra dans le jardin très fleuri et éclairé par des petits lampions flottants, et frissonna lorsque le vent frais nocturne lui lécha ses bras nus. Le hibou atterrit sur son épaule et tendit la patte où était liée la lettre.

À la surprise de Marlène, la missive lui était adressée. Une ombre s'attarda quelques instants sur son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture de l'expéditeur. Elle resta glacée un moment, indécise, incapable du moindre mouvement, et ce fut le rire tonitruant de Sirius, provenant la maison, qui la tira de sa torpeur. La jeune femme se reprit alors, et s'efforça d'afficher l'air enjoué qu'elle avait feint toute la journée. Il était hors de question de déprimer en présence des autres invités, et encore moins de craquer devant eux. Elle congédia le messager, qui, patiemment, attendait pourtant une réponse, et glissa l'enveloppe dans sa poche.

Elle y jetterait un coup d'œil plus tard.

Une fois certaine d'avoir recouvré son calme, elle retourna dans la maison et se rassit entre James, qui plaça de nouveau le bras autour de ses épaules, et Dorcas, revenue entre temps. Celle-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil bref avant de murmurer:

– C'est encore lui je suppose?

Marlène lui fit un bref signe pour lui faire comprendre qu'elles en reparleraient plus tard lorsqu'elles seraient seules, et rejoignit le débat qui faisait rage entre James, Peter et Valentina, concernant qui était la meilleure équipe entre les Canons de Chudley et les Harpies de Holyhead.

– Les Harpies sont certes qualifiées pour les quarts de finale, disait Peter, dont l'argumentation était vivement soutenue par les hochement de tête approbateurs de James, mais les Canons restent sans aucun doute la meilleure équipe d'Angleterre. Sans la blessure de Harris, ils seraient à la tête du classement à l'heure qu'il est. Et tu le sais très bien!

– N'importe quoi ! s'indigna Valentina.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin, et la soirée battait encore son plein. Marlène se sentait à l'aise dans cette ambiance chaleureuse et vive, qui faisait remonter des souvenirs d'adolescence, lorsque les même personnes présentement réunies passaient des nuits à boire et discuter dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle n'avait pas perdu contact avec les uns, et renouer avec les autres s'était révélé être quelque chose de très naturel.

James n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi séduisant et séducteur, toujours aussi arrogant et prêt amuser la galerie par ses bêtises. Marlène ne se formalisait pas de sa désinvolture ni de ses goujateries : ayant compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait jamais prendre James au premier degré, elle le trouvait extrêmement frais et amusant. Elle avait presque du mal à croire, vu la familiarité qui s'était installée entre eux deux secondes après leurs retrouvailles, qu'il s'était passé cinq longues années sans qu'ils ne se voient. La tendresse que James avait pour elle n'avait pas diminué avec le temps. Très tactile, il insistait pour l'avoir près d'elle et l'enlaçait affectueusement.

Sirius était également resté fidèle à lui-même : d'une beauté ravageuse et d'un panache qui ne faiblissait jamais. Tout comme pour James, le secret pour l'apprécier était d'avoir du recul sur ses faits et gestes, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile car le jeune homme parlait avec une telle légèreté et désinvolture qu'il était en fait compliqué de le prendre au sérieux.

Remus semblait lui avoir gagné en sérénité et en sociabilité, et Marlène avait vite compris que l'anneau de fiançailles qui étincelait à son annulaire n'était pas étranger à ce changement. Il souriait et s'exprimait beaucoup plus spontanément que dans ses souvenirs.

Quant à Peter, il était également moins effacé qu'elle ne l'avait connu. Il n'était toujours pas particulièrement éloquent, mais Marlène réalisa qu'il discutait bien plus facilement lorsqu'il était en présence de personnes dont il était familier, et qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir des remarques pertinentes.

En plus des Maraudeurs, Dorcas avait convié d'autres anciens camarades de Gryffondor, certains plus âgés, et d'autres plus jeunes. Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table bien garnie, sous la véranda couverte qui donnait sur le jardin décoré avec soin par l'hôtesse de maison. Cette dernière était régulièrement secouée de fous rire en écoutant Franck Londubat narrer sa première rencontre avec les parents d'Alice qui, légèrement rougissante, ajoutait de temps en temps des détails à l'anecdote désopilante. À la droite d'Alice se trouvait Katie la coiffeuse, installée sur les genoux de Caradoc, lui même enfoncé dans un vieux fauteuil, qui lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille qui faisaient rire la jeune femme. À leur droite, Barty Croupton Jr, passablement ivre, chantait des chansons paillardes en chœur avec Amélia Bones et Sturgis Podmore, tous trois se balançant de droite à gauche en se tenant les épaules. Leurs voix pourtant portantes ne masquaient pas les rires tonitruants de Sirius, qui pleurait de rire alors que Remus, son voisin, lui racontait la blague du Sorcier, du nain et de la goule qui entrent dans un bar. Le bras de Remus enlaçait machinalement la taille de Valentina, qui affirmait à présent avoir un jour bu deux caisses de Firewhisky sans flancher devant un Peter et un James dubitatifs.

La tête de Marlène oscillait entre leur débat et les conseils que donnait à présent Dorcas aux Londubat concernant l'organisation de leur mariage à venir, mais en réalité elle ne suivait aucune des discussions. Son esprit était ailleurs, perdue dans une ambiance beaucoup moins gaie. Elle était préoccupée par la lettre qui sommeillait dans sa poche, non décachetée.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle savait que la meilleure solution serait de la brûler sans la lire, mais la curiosité était forte. Elle savait qu'elle serait déçue en la lisant, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer des mots doux. Elle savait qu'elle serait déçue si elle y trouvait en effet des mots doux, mais ne pourrait s'empêcher d'y croire.

Quand est-ce que cela finirait donc ?

Dorcas dut sentir que son amie était ailleurs car elle se tourna soudain vers Marlène et la sonda de son regard chaud. Le visage rayonnant de cette dernière ne la dupa pas une seconde, et elle serra discrètement la main de son amie. Toutes deux ignoraient qu'une troisième personne avait suivi le changement d'humeur, cependant sans en comprendre la raison. James décida de ne pas intervenir, mais plutôt de réconforter Marlène de la manière dont il se réconfortait lui même un peu trop souvent : en buvant. Il attrapa une bouteille de Firewhisky et lu servit des verres plus que de raison. Très vite, Marlène reprit des couleurs et se mit à rire franchement avec les autres.

La soirée ne prit fin qu'à quatre heures du matin, lorsque des voisins excédés vinrent se plaindre du tapage nocturne. Aucune des personnes présentes n'était assez sobre pour lancer un sortilège d'insonorisation sans mettre le feu à la maison, aussi ils se séparèrent tous. Les deux couples officiels de la soirée, Franck et Alice et Remus et Valentina, n'habitaient pas très loin et décidèrent de rentrer à pied pour ne pas risquer de se désarticuler en transplanant. Sirius, Peter, James et Caradoc se partagèrent les deux seules potions de désenivrement en possession de Dorcas et entreprirent de raccompagner Sturgis, Amelia, Barty, et Katie, qui avaient eux tellement bus qu'ils s'étaient à moitié endormis les uns sur les autres.

– Enfin seules ! s'écria Marlène lorsque la porte se referma derrière Barty et Peter.

– J'en ai rêvé toute la soirée, approuva Dorcas.

Contrairement aux autres, elles avaient nullement l'air ivre ou fatiguées. Toutes deux tenaient extraordinairement bien l'alcool, et s'apprêtaient à entamer une troisième partie de soirée plus sobre ensemble. Après s'être débarassées de leurs vêtements, elles convertirent le canapé du salon en lit, et s'y installèrent en s'entourant de sucreries et de boissons chocolatées.

– Ça me rappelle lorsque tu vivais encore avec nous à l'appart, dit Marlène avec nostalgie.

À l'époque où Dorcas étaient encore célibataire, les trois amies finissaient souvent leurs samedi soirs couchées l'une à côté de l'autre sur le même lit à se raconter leurs histoires et leurs secrets. C'était leur moment privilégié entre filles, bien que parfois elles admettaient la présence de Caradoc dans leur cercle. Après tout, il avait les cheveux longs, une passion pour les potins, et se levait toujours avant elles le lendemain pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Pour Marlène, Lily et Dorcas, c'était assez de critères et de points communs pour accepter sa présence.

– Manque que Lily, fit remarquer Dorcas d'un ton triste.

L'absence de Lily se faisait d'autant plus sentir à ce moment là. D'ordinaire, elle s'installait à contre sens entre les deux filles et passait le clair de son temps à repousser leurs pieds qui s'aventuraient trop près de son nez à son goût. Ses grognements étaient comme la musique de fond manquante.

– Quelle tête de mule, grogna Marlène. Même si je suis contente qu'elle ait enfin accordé sa chance à Nathan. Il était temps, soit dit en passant.

– Oh, je ne sais pas, dit prudemment Dorcas.

Marlène tourna la tête vers la brune, incrédule.

– Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

– Oh, Nathan est très bien et tout, dit Dorcas de bonne grâce. Je ne dis pas le contraire...

– Il est plus que bien, insista la blonde. Il est… il est parfait ! Et puis qu'est ce qu'il est _beau_… T'as vu les _fesses_ qu'il a ? Et il est tellement riche !

– Oui, il est pas mal, concéda de nouveau son amie. C'est un bon parti. Et oui, il a de belles fesses. Mais…

– Mais ?

Marlène paraissait scandalisée que Dorcas émette une objection à l'encontre de Nathan.

Dorcas hésita. Elle n'aimait pas contredire les autres en général, mais le bonheur de Lily lui était tout aussi important et contrairement à Marlène, elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue par Nathan. Elle estimait donc important de nuancer l'avis de son amie afin qu'elle ne pousse pas trop Lily vers un prince qu'elle trouvait un peu trop charmant.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il soit fait pour Lily, expliqua-t-elle. Tu connais Lily. Nathan est trop… trop de choses. Trop gentil, trop doux, trop riche...

– Et bah ? dit Marlène sur un ton de défi. Depuis quand ce sont des défauts ? C'est une bonne chose qu'un type aussi « trop » de bonnes qualités s'intéresse à elle ! Ça changera des abrutis avec lesquels elle sort d'habitude. Surtout du dernier, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

– Oh, Nathan est de loin beaucoup mieux que _l'autre_ sur tous les points, concéda Dorcas avec une grimace. Ce n'est pas bien difficile de faire mieux, de toute manière. Mais pour Nathan, ce n'est pas encore ça.

– Il a tout pour lui, au contraire. Tu es trop exigeante, Dorcas.

– Je ne pense pas, se défendit cette dernière. C'est juste que Lily a besoin de quelqu'un de moins prévisible, et je trouve Nathan un peu... plat. Un peu trop classique. Et ce n'est pas le genre de Lily, elle va s'ennuyer avec lui.

– Personne ne peut s'ennuyer avec un mec au corps pareil, dit Marlène d'un ton rêveur. J'ai chaud rien que d'imaginer sa...

– _Je-ne-veux-rien-imaginer-je-suis-mariée_ ! répliqua précipitamment Dorcas.

– Raison de plus pour fantasmer, vu la bedaine d'Andrea, la taquina la blonde.

Dorcas lui donna un coup de pied sous la couette.

– Aie ! Salope !

– Connasse.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Marlène en se massant le mollet, je trouve au contraire que Nathan est absolument parfait pour Lily, et c'est même pour cela que je me garde de lui sauter dessus moi-même.

– C'est justement ça le problème, souligna Dorcas. Tu n'es pas objective. Nathan te conviendrait à toi sans aucun doute, mais à Lils, je n'en suis pas aussi sure.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches, au juste ?

– Je pense que le problème est qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup, or, le type idéal pour elle serait un mec qui serait le contraire de ce qu'elle est. Quelqu'un de diamétralement opposé.

– Quoi, quelqu'un comme _Potter_ ? proposa Marlène.

Elles tentèrent vainement de garder leur sérieux, avant d'exploser de rire. L'idée leur paraissait aussi ridicule qu'invraisemblable. Même en faisant l'impasse sur l'aversion profonde qu'éprouvait Lily pour James, même en imaginant un univers parallèle où elle aurait des sentiments neutres envers lui, ils étaient quand même le couple le plus improbable de se former. Il était difficile d'imaginer la douce, prévisible, fragilisée, casanière Lily avec le tumultueux, imprévisible, arrogant, hyperactif James !

Les deux femmes mirent une bonne minute à regagner leur souffle.

– Peut-être pas opposés à ce point, dit Dorcas en essuyant une larme.

– T'imagines, quand même ? _Lily et James !_

Elles rirent de nouveau.

– J'ai du mal, avoua Dorcas en buvant une gorgée d'eau pour calmer le rire. Ils sont trop... différents, et ils s'entretueraient au bout de dix secondes. Non, pas James, définitivement. Lily ne peut pas le saquer. Mais je l'imagine bien quand même avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemblerait moins que Nathan. Un type dynamique, drôle, impertinent… tu vois, quelqu'un qui lui fasse perdre le contrôle, qui la surprenne. Qui la fasse rire. Qui lui rende le sourire.

Marlène poussa un soupir.

– C'est clair que depuis _l'autre_, elle a du mal à se laisser aller, à faire confiance. Il l'a vraiment détruite, cet imbécile.

– Lily m'a d'ailleurs dit qu'il essayait toujours de revenir, dit Dorcas avec dégoût. J'espère qu'elle ne cédera pas.

– Oh, j'y veille bien, affirma Marlène d'un ton féroce. Et elle n'est pas bête : elle ne retournera jamais avec une telle crapule. Après tout ce qu'il lui a dit, je ne comprends même pas qu'il ose vouloir revenir. Y'a des mecs, comme ça, vraiment, qui ne veulent pas comprendre quand c'est fini !

– Y'a des nanas aussi, comme ça, dit Dorcas sur le ton de la conversation.

Marlène se redressa sur un bras et fronça les sourcils, piquée au vif.

– Je suppose que c'est de moi que tu parles ?

– Oui, tu supposes bien.

– Si tu insinues que…

– Je n'insinue rien du tout, je le dit concrètement, coupa tranquillement Dorcas. Marlène, tu admettras que tu cours derrière Finnegan de la même manière que _l'autre_ court derrière Lily.

– Je ne _cours_ pas derrière Finn, se défendit Marlène, agacée.

– Non, tu _accoures_ quand il appelle. C'est encore pire. Et ça fait deux ans que ça dure.

– La ferme, Dorcas.

Elle se recoucha dans le lit et tourna le dos à son amie.

– Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie, dit doucement cette dernière.

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas bon d'insister sur ce sujet sensible, mais tenait absolument à régler un dernier détail avant de changer de sujet.

– Tu as ouvert la lettre qu'il t'a envoyé?

Marlène hésita. Elle avait secrètement espéré que son amie oublie au sujet du courrier.

– Pas encore, admit-elle finalement à contrecœur.

Elle tâta le sol, où elle avait balancé sa jupe lorsqu'elle s'était déshabillée, et extirpa la lettre en question de la poche. Dorcas se redressa et la lui prit des mains sans lui demander son avis.

– Hééé, protesta mollement Marlène.

Mais son amie l'ignora. Elle parcourut la missive avec attention, son visage s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait.

– Il manque vraiment pas de culot, siffla-t-elle rageusement quand elle arriva à la fin. Ce type m'étonnera toujours, il te pense vraiment bête et ça m'énerve. Et il se croit dans les Feux de la Passion ou quoi ? Écoutes ça : _« Si tu m'aimes vraiment, rejoins moi. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. J'ai besoin de te parler, de te voir. Je t'attendrais toute la nuit s'il le faut._ » Et blablabla, « _je t'aime_ » par ci, « _bébé_ » par là. Pfff, n'importe quoi ! Et genre il se met à réfléchir comme par hasard quand sa copine fait une pause ? Il croit vraiment que tu es à son service, c'est hallucinant.

Marlène ignora le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentit en écoutant son amie lire une partie du courrier, et fit semblant d'être tout aussi scandalisée par l'aplomb de Finn. Le moyen le plus court pour changer de sujet était de ne pas argumenter, de ne pas exprimer ce que chaque signe de vie de Finn, aussi scandalisant soit-il, provoquait en elle. Dorcas ne comprendrait pas, et passerait des heures à lui faire admettre que Finn n'était qu'un salaud. C'était ironique, quand on savait qu'elle appliquait rigoureusement la même thérapie à Lily.

– Il me prend vraiment pour acquise, marmonna-t-elle pour la forme.

– Il a juste la quéquète en feu, approuva Dorcas d'une voix inhabituellement sèche. Sinon, il ne te ferait pas signe à trois heures du matin. Quel… quel porc !

Marlène n'était pas stupide : elle savait que son amie avait entièrement raison. Combien de fois l'avait-il eue en feignant avoir réfléchi et ne vouloir qu'elle, pour conclure que leur aventure était une erreur au petit matin. Elle n'était pas stupide.

Juste amoureuse.

Irrémédiablement, inexorablement amoureuse. Elle se savait stupide d'être encore amoureuse de Finn avec tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir, encore et encore vers lui à chaque fois qu'il lui laissait une miette d'espoir. Elle se sentait pathétique. Mais tellement amoureuse.

Dorcas roula la lettre en boule et le jeta dans le feu de cheminée, où il se consuma rapidement.

– Ce type me débecte, conclut-elle sèchement. Les mecs sont tous des connards.

Marlène sourit, presque malgré elle.

– Tous ?

– Sauf Andrea, répliqua Dorcas comme si ça allait de soi.

Marlène leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

**MARLÈNE SE REVEILLA** le lendemain avec un affreux mal de crâne, au son d'un irritant claquement sec, persistant et régulier sur le parquet, qu'elle finit par identifier comme une paire de talons particulièrement hauts. Elle n'était pas du matin, avait trop bu la veille, et ce son finissait de l'achever. De mauvaise grâce, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, et tomba nez à nez avec Lily qui s'était accroupie pour être à hauteur d'yeux.

– Dégage, Lily, grogna-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

La rousse sortit un flacon de sa poche, qu'elle mit à hauteur d'yeux, sans un mot. La réaction de Marlène ne se fit pas attendre :

– Je t'aime, marmonna-t-elle en se jetant sur la potion qui annulait les effets de la gueule de bois.

Lily se redressa et retourna dans la cuisine, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

La potion que Lily, prévoyante, avait apportée de leur appartement ne tarda pas à faire son effet : les effets désagréables de sa beuverie d'hier s'atténuèrent considérablement, et Marlène fut capable de se redresser. Une fois l'envie de dormir dissipée, une délicieuse odeur de pancakes et de pain frais frappa les narines de la jeune femme. Elle s'extirpa rapidement des couettes et rejoignit la cuisine, où se trouvait ses deux meilleures amies. Dorcas dévorait déjà avec avidité le repas préparé par Lily. Devant la férocité de son appétit, et de peur de n'avoir que des restes, Marlène se jeta elle aussi sur les pancakes comme un lion affamé.

– Che t'aime, répéta-t-elle en direction de Lily, la bouche pleine.

Celle-ci sourit sans lever les yeux du magazine qu'elle feuilletait. Elle était absorbée par une photo, prise à l'occasion d'un gala, qui faisait la double page du milieu de l'exemplaire et dans laquelle se trouvait James Potter au milieu d'autres personnalités. En tenue de soirée, il enlaçait galamment une sorcière blonde au sourire si éclatant qu'il semblait sortir tout droit d'une publicité de dentifrice spécial blancheur. Lily ne lisait que très rarement Sorcière Hebdo, mais savait grâce à la lecture assidue de Dorcas qu'il se passait rarement une semaine sans que James n'y figure. Il n'était pas exactement une célébrité, mais plutôt l'un des bon partis célibataires les plus en vogue de sa génération. Pas si célibataire que ça, se dit-elle en parcourant la colonne de droite, qui l'informa sur un ton peu journalistique que la femme blonde, Elinor Bell, était en réalité la _fiancée_ de James. L'article émettait des hypothèses quant à la raison pour laquelle le mariage « _n'avait toujours pas été célébré alors que les tourtereaux s'étaient fiancés rapidement et avaient exprimé l'envie de s'unir vite . Il y a-t-il du gaz dans l'air_ ? » concluait-on.

Lily reporta son attention sur le couple sur papier glacé. Tous deux beaux, grands et élégants, Elinor et James étaient particulièrement bien assortis et semblaient plutôt joyeux et complices sur la photo. Potter... Lily n'aurait jamais imaginé que James, vu la façon dont il l'avait reluquée sans retenue au _Garage_, puisse être fiancé. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait mise mal-à-l'aise ! Il n'avait vraiment pas changé.

– Comment s'est passée ta soirée ? s'enquit Marlène une fois rassasiée, la tirant de ses pensées.

Lily haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

– C'était plutôt bien, pour être franche, admit-elle simplement. Je ne pensais pas m'amuser autant avec Nathan, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté son invitation. Moi qui m'attendais à passer une soirée horrible… J'ai beaucoup apprécié, vraiment. Et il est très gentleman.

Elle eut un petit sourire attendri, que Marlène méprit pour autre chose.

– Vous avez couché ensemble ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix surexcitée.

– Bien sûr que non, glapit Lily d'un ton scandalisé. Je viens de te dire qu'il était gentleman.

Marlène parut déçue.

– Tu aurais dû. Les gentlemen n'existent pas plus que les princes charmants, de nos jours, alors à quoi bon serrer les cuisses ?

– Je sais pas, pour des raisons de dignité et d'amour propre ?

– Au diable, la dignité !

– Tu sais ce que je pense de ta théorie, Mar.

– Quelle théorie ? demanda Dorcas avec intérêt.

Lily soupira, et expliqua d'une voix d'où pointait clairement de l'agacement, comme pour bien faire comprendre à quel point elle trouvait l'idée de Marlène grotesque et indigne d'intérêt.

– Marlène pense qu'il faut coucher dès le premier soir avec un mec quand il nous plaît.

– _Quoi_ ? s'exclama Dorcas. Mais pourquoi ?

– Comme ça, si tu lui plaît vraiment, il rappellera. Et s'il ne cherchait que du cul, il ne rappellera pas. Dans tous les cas, on est fixés dès le début et on ne risque pas d'espérer pendant des mois ou de tomber amoureuse d'un type qui, au final, ne voulait que coucher.

Dorcas resta sans voix, visiblement choquée.

– Oui, c'est débile, traduit Lily en se replongeant dans le magazine.

– Ça ne l'est pas, se défendit Marlène. Ça évite de s'attacher aux mecs qui ne veulent rien de sérieux.

– En leur donnant dès le début ce qu'ils veulent, même s'ils ne le méritent pas ? souligna-t-elle, incrédule.

– Donner… pas vraiment. C'est 50-50. Disons que s'il est vraiment intéressé par toi, il te rappelle. Sinon, s'il ne te considère que comme le coup d'un soir, tu as passé un bon moment, lui aussi, et tu passes au suivant. Ça t'évite de t'attacher inutilement.

– C'est débile, répéta Dorcas en secouant la tête. Je n'ai même jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide.

– Fais pas ta prude, ce n'est que du sexe, Dorcas, s'impatienta Marlène. Pas de quoi en faire un foin. J'aurais pourtant cru qu'une fois que tu aurais connu la chose, tu te serais décoincée un petit peu.

– C'est justement parce que j'ai attendu le bon que je sais que ça vaut la peine de patienter, et que ce n'est pas un truc qu'on bazarde au premier venu comme si ça n'avait aucune valeur.

Marlène se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Ce n'est pas non plus comme si j'étais vierge…

– Non, mais tu devrais accorder plus d'importance à certaines choses. Ce n'est jamais _que_ du sexe. Surtout pour nous, les femmes.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, coupa précipitamment Lily, je n'ai pas couché avec Nathan... mais on s'est embrassés.

Cela eut l'effet escompté : la blonde et la brune recentrèrent leur attention sur Lily, avides de détails.

– Il m'a raccompagnée à la maison hier soir, après le restaurant, continua-t-elle. On a bu un dernier verre, et c'est arrivé.

– C'était comment ?

Lily hésita.

– C'était bien, admit-elle finalement.

Son regard fuyant n'échappa à personne, mais ses amies le mirent sur le compte de la timidité. Elles décidèrent de ne pas insister pour ne pas l'embarrasser. Lily détestait parler de sa vie amoureuse.

– Et vous, votre soirée ? reprit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

– Géniale, dit aussitôt Dorcas. Tu aurais vraiment du venir, on s'est bien amusés. J'avais aussi invité Franck et Alice, Barty, Amelia, et Sturgis, et Caradoc et Katie nous ont rejoints à un moment. C'était vraiment super.

– Ça m'a rappelé les soirées qu'on passait à Poudlard, ajouta Marlène avec nostalgie. L'ambiance était magique !

– Dommage que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, fit remarquer Lily avec amertume. La plupart du temps, je n'étais même pas invitée.

– Euh… Raison de plus pour prendre ta revanche, Lily, dit Marlène pour dissiper le malaise qui menaçait de s'installer. Tu devrais venir la prochaine fois. Habillée comme hier. Où comme aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant la robe de Lily qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de la veille.

– Peut-être, oui, je viendrai, répondit-elle sur un ton évasif.

* * *

**MARLÈNE RÉALISA CEPENDANT** très vite que Lily n'avait aucune espèce d'intention de se joindre à leurs fêtes un jour. Le « peut-être » se révéla assez rapidement être un « quand les poules auront des dents » sans équivoque. Pourtant, enthousiasmés par la soirée qu'ils avaient passés avec leurs anciens camarades perdus de vue chez Dorcas, les Maraudeurs organisèrent au cours des semaines suivantes deux soirées réunissant le même public. À chaque fois, Lily prétexta un rendez-vous avec Nathan pour se défiler.

Marlène était bien trop ravie de voir Lily enfin fréquenter celui qu'elle estimait être l'homme parfait pour elle pour lui en tenir rigueur, et Dorcas s'était de nouveau coconnée dans son nid d'amour avec son mari et ne se souciait guère de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

En réalité, les plaintes concernant les absences de Lily provenaient des Maraudeurs, et plus précisément de James. Au début, ce dernier s'était étonné que la jeune femme n'accompagne jamais son inséparable amie Marlène lors de leurs rencontres, et avait cru de bonne foi aux excuses fournies par cette dernière dans un premier temps. Mais très vite, Marlène avait admit que si Lily ne parvenait jamais à se libérer même en étant prévenue plusieurs jours à l'avance, c'était parce qu'elle ne les aimait tout simplement pas.

Ce fut un choc pour James. C'était une première pour lui. Incrédule, il n'y avait tout d'abord pas cru : tout le monde les aimait. Ou, du moins, tout le monde l'aimait _lui_. Il admettait qu'on puisse être agacé par Sirius, intimidé par Remus ou exaspéré par Peter, mais _lui_, James Potter, faisait toujours l'unanimité. Tout le monde l'appréciait. Ne le haïssaient que les personnes qu'il avait lui décidé de haïr en premier. C'était la règle ça avait toujours marché comme cela. Or, il n'avait pas décidé de haïr Lily Evans. Bien au contraire... il ne savait pas si c'était sa résistance qui l'émoustillait, ou le simple fait qu'elle soit une superbe rouquine, mais quelque chose l'attirait chez la jeune femme. Il l'appréciait. Alors l'idée qu'elle ne l'aime pas lui paraissait ridicule.

Était ridicule.

Il n'y crut pas. Il était James Potter, après tout.

Jusqu'au jour suivant où Marlène les invita chez elle à prendre l'apéritif sans prévenir Lily. À la vue des Maraudeurs, Lily, jusqu'alors affalée sur le canapé en pyjama, s'était douchée, habillée, coiffée en dix minutes et avait déguerpi en les saluant à peine.

Les trois autres garçons ne s'en étaient pas formalisés et étaient rapidement passé à autre chose, mais il n'avait pas échappé à Marlène que James, en plus d'être blessé dans son amour propre, avait presque inconsciemment levé la tête et suivi Lily des yeux à chaque fois qu'elle était passée dans le couloir. Et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe aiguë de jalousie.

Marlène était belle, le savait, et avait l'habitude que l'attention de tous les hommes à plusieurs mètres à la ronde convergent vers elle. Or James, pourtant assis à côté d'elle et donc près de l'épicentre de son charme, s'était montré très distrait par Lily. La fierté de Marlène avait donc été piquée à vif en voyant James regarder une autre femme qu'elle, mais elle avait gardé pour elle ces sentiments honteux et puérils.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas cependant de remarquer et d'apprécier l'ironie de la situation : cinq ans plus tôt, Lily n'était qu'un morceau de tapisserie aux yeux de James. Aujourd'hui, il se donnait presque des torticolis en la regardant à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. C'était une douce vengeance, même si l'intérêt du jeune homme pour son amie l'intriguait. Elle avait du mal à définir l'expression de James quand il suivait Lily des yeux, et donc se demandait franchement si cela révélait une pure attirance physique où une attraction moins superficielle.

Aussi, un soir où elle était sortie seule prendre un verre avec James, elle lui posa la question de but en blanc.

– Dis James, c'est moi où Lily t'a tapé dans l'œil ?

Étonné par sa question, James resta interdit un moment avant de répondre :

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Marlène sourit :

– Tu n'arrêtes pas de la regarder à chaque fois que tu passes à la maison. Tu peux à peine la quitter des yeux, à vrai dire.

À la grande surprise de Marlène, James parut un instant déstabilisé par sa remarque, comme si elle venait de lui apprendre un fait qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé. Ses joues devinrent même un petit peu rouges. Mais très vite, sa panache habituelle le regagna. Il ne tenta même pas de nier.

– Eh bien, je dois admettre qu'elle est plutôt jolie, admit-il de bonne grâce. J'aime voir de jolies choses. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je passe autant de temps avec toi, Marlène : tu es très chiante comme nana, vraiment très chiante, mais qu'est-ce que t'es jolie !

Marlène lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

– Ouch ! Ça fait mal, McKinnon !

Il se massa le bras, l'air scandalisé. Marlène leva les yeux au ciel.

– Chochotte !

– J'avais oublié que tu tapais aussi fort… Méchante, va.

– Donc elle te plaît ? insista-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

– Qui ça ? demanda-t-il d'un air évasif.

_– Lily !_ s'impatienta la jeune femme.

James haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

– J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les rouquines, répliqua-t-il sans émotion. Mais je suis fiancé, je te rappelle, donc ça ne veut rien dire au final.

– Ça n'embête pas ta copine que tu passes toutes tes soirées avec ton ex, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-elle avant d'avoir pu se retenir

Marlène et James se voyaient en effet pratiquement tous les jours, étant les deux seules personnes du groupe à ne pas avoir d'activité professionnelle (au grand dam de Lily, qui récupérait une Marlène pompette trop fréquemment à son goût). Elle, parce qu'elle consacrait une année entière à la rédaction de son premier roman, et lui, tout simplement parce qu'il était riche.

Une fois encore, James haussa les épaules.

– Ellie n'est pas du genre jalouse, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il d'un ton évasif.

– Oh, alors elle s'appelle Ellie ? s'exclama Marlène avec intérêt.

– Élinor, plus précisément.

– Et elle est rousse ? le taquina-t-elle.

– Blonde.

Ses réponses étant de plus en plus brèves, Marlène marqua une pause, et lui jeta un regard étrange.

– Tu ne parles jamais d'elle, fit-elle remarquer.

En fait, si elle n'avait pas eu vent des fiançailles de James par Dorcas, elle aurait presque pu le croire célibataire en se fiant à son comportement. Ni lui ni ses amis ne mentionnaient jamais la fiancée.

– Tu ne l'amènes jamais à nos soirées non plus.

– C'est parce qu'elle est tombée à cheval récemment, dit James. Elle a le bras et la jambe cassée, et ne peut pas se déplacer. Mais je te la présenterai, si tu insistes tant.

– Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement, se défendit Marlène. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas tout ce mystère autour d'elle.

– Il n'y a pas de mystère, McKinnon. Tu sais, si tu étais vraiment une fan, tu saurais déjà tout sur elle. Sorcière Hebdo écrit ma biographie depuis quelques années.

– Je déteste ce magazine. Et je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais fan de toi.

– Oh que si : Poudlard, 19XX, on venait de gagner la coupe de Quidditch et tu as dit m'admirer et être ma plus grande fan.

Marlène éclata de rire.

– Non mais tu es fou, de me rappeler les âneries de la veille ! s'exclama-t-elle, amusée. J'avais 14 ans et j'étais comme toutes les nanas à l'époque : je voulais t'embrasser parce que t'étais populaire. Je me fichais du Quidditch et je ne savais même pas à quel poste tu jouais.

– Quoi ? s'écria James d'un ton scandalisé. J'y crois pas ! Dire que je t'avais même signé un autographe sur un mouchoir !

– Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Mais je crois bien que je cirais mes chaussures avec.

– Tu me brises le cœur, conclut-il, l'air faussement blessé.

Marlène rit de nouveau. James regagna un ton plus sérieux et demanda :

– Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir de ma fiancée ?

– Je sais pas… Tout ! admit Marlène. Comment elle est ? Comment tu l'as rencontrée ? Et qu'est ce que tu as bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle accepte de t'épouser!

– C'est une longue histoire, dit simplement le jeune homme.

Marlène faillit insister, mais elle remarqua que malgré son air toujours gai, James s'était imperceptiblement tendu et que son sourire n'atteignait plus ses yeux. Il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, aussi elle décida de changer de sujet.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, bas les pattes avec Lily.

– Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Aussi intéressante soit-elle, je veux que tu restes loin d'elle, continua Marlène sur un ton menaçant. C'est compris ?

– Mais je…

– De toutes façon, je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment, mais je préfère te prévenir : tu n'aurais aucune chance avec elle.

James fronça les sourcils.

– Et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il sur un ton presque scandalisé.

Marlène lui exposa les raisons sans détour.

– Premièrement, elle te déteste. Deuxièmement, elle te déteste _vraiment_. Et troisièmement, elle t'est hors de portée.

– _Personne_ ne m'est hors de portée, dit James avec hauteur.

– Lily l'est, répliqua simplement Marlène.

– J'ai toujours toutes les filles que je veux.

– Même si tu _essayais_, tu ne l'aurais pas. Et je te défend d'essayer, d'ailleurs. Elle est bien trop bien pour toi, c'est ma meilleure amie et je te connais. Je sais comment tu es quand tu as les yeux sur quelqu'un, et je ne veux pas que tu fasses tes petits jeux avec elle.

James se renfrogna.

– T'es méchante, McKinnon, lorsque tu as bu, dit-il d'un ton boudeur.

– Je suis _toujours_ méchante, fit-elle remarquer.

James sourit.

– C'est vrai. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je traîne avec toi.

– Parce que je suis jolie, lui rappela Marlène.

Soudain, un frisson désagréable la parcourut. Elle se raidit, se retourna, et ses yeux trouvèrent presque aussitôt la source de son désagréable sentiment.

– Oh non, gémit-elle en baissant la tête et en ébouriffant ses cheveux, comme si elle voulait se cacher derrière ses boucles blondes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna James.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce pour tenter d'identifier ce qui rendait son amie aussi mal à l'aise. Le bar était bondé en ce samedi soir, et il ne remarqua rien de spécial.

– Je viens de voir Finn, dit Marlène d'un ton plaintif.

James comprit aussitôt.

– Finn ? Ton ex, c'est ça ? Où est-il ?

– Près du bar, indiqua Marlène sans se retourner. Celui avec la robe verte.

James regarda de nouveau, et repéra en effet un jeune homme d'aspect plutôt séduisant qui fixait leur table intensément. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de se tourner vers Marlène.

– Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? s'enquit-il.

– S'il te plaît.

James jeta quelques pièces sur la table, puis aida Marlène à remettre sa veste. Elle était complètement retournée, et la simple vue de son ancien petit ami l'avait glacée.

– Il n'arrête pas de vouloir reprendre contact avec moi, ces derniers temps, expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'ils traversaient la pièce à travers la foule de danseurs. Il n'est pas là par hasard, il sait que j'adore ce bar et est sans doute venu dans l'espoir de m'y trouver. Oh, James…

Finnegan venait dans leur direction, l'air plus assuré que jamais. La jeune femme pâlit et s'immobilisa.

–_ Oh, non, oh non, oh non._

– Tu ne veux pas le voir ? devina James.

Marlène secoua la tête. Alors, sans prévenir, James la fit pivoter et plaqua les lèvres contre les siennes au milieu des danseurs. Trop choquée pour réagir, elle le laissa la prendre dans ses bras et James profita de son inertie pour approfondir le baiser. Il embrassait très bien, mais si le cœur de Marlène battait aussi vite, c'était surtout à cause du surréalisme de la situation. James la tenait enlacée trop fermement pour qu'elle puisse se retourner et voir la réaction de Finn. Finalement, au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité, il rompit le baiser et lui murmura à l'oreille :

– C'est bon, il est parti. Ça devrait le calmer pour un moment.

Pas perturbé pour un sou, il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur comme s'il n'avait rien fait de spécial. Marlène le suivit comme un automate sur quelques rues, puis soudain, sans signe avant-coureur, elle fut secouée d'un énorme fou rire nerveux. James la regarda se tordre de rire, perplexe, puis son visage tranquille se fendit en un sourire attendri. Lorsqu'elle parvint à reprendre son souffle, elle essuya ses larmes et lui dit très sérieusement :

– T'es incroyable, James. C'est bien pour ça que je t'aime. Mais j'ai besoin de me bourrer la gueule. Genre vraiment, cette fois.

* * *

**MARLÈNE**** AVAIT RAREMENT** été aussi ivre de sa vie, et, étant donné qu'elle tenait remarquablement bien l'alcool, cela en disait long sur la quantité ingurgitée pour arriver à cet état. Elle était à peine consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

James était dans un état moins grave : le serveur l'avait obligé à boire une potion pour atténuer les effets de l'alcool avant qu'il ne quittent le bar. Il n'était pas exactement sobre, mais juste assez conscient pour pouvoir les faire transplaner sans danger.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne surent comment ils étaient parvenus à transplaner jusqu'au bon quartier de Londres. Ils n'avaient aucune idée non plus de comment ils avaient réussi à retrouver le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement que Marlène partageait avec Lily. Ils auraient été encore moins capable d'expliquer comme cette dernière, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, attirée par le bruyant remue–ménage qui provenait du couloir, était tombée sur les deux en train de s'embrasser goulûment contre le mur opposé.

* * *

_Bla Bla de l'auteur:_

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je voulais commencer par m'excuser pour la langue absence et le manque de nouvelles : j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps car je passais des concours. Quand j'ai enfin eu le temps d'écrire, mon ordi a planté alors que je finissais le chapitre, et j'ai du le réécrire entièrement. Un mal pour un bien, car je préfère de loin cette nouvelle version. (en plus, il est plus long!)_

_Ce chapitre suit le point de vue de Marlène. Avant de continuer l'histoire, je pense qu'il est important d'avoir un regard sur l'histoire plus objectif que celui de Lily ou de James. C'était un chapitre intermédiaire, en quelque sorte, mais il y a des informations à tirer. De plus, je voulais m'attarder sur quelques personnages secondaires qui influeront par la suite sur l'évolution de la relation entre James et Lily._

_Le prochain chapitre est pratiquement terminé, et sera posté d'ici une à deux semaines, le temps que je corrige et que j'avance sur mon autre fic. On aura de nouveau le point de vue de James._

_Merci de votre soutien, de vos lectures, de vos mises en favoris en ou follows! Ça m'encourage toujours autant!_

_Je souhaite également remercier plus particulièrement les reviewers du chapitre précédent :_

_Merci à Chevalier du Catogan : Oh, trop gentil ! Mais l'essentiel, c'est que tu aies pu lire le chapitre finalement ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne t'a pas déçue ! Merci en tout cas d'avoir reviewé, c'est adorable !_

_Merci à Sybou : Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment RAVIE que le début te plaise ! Et non, Lily s'est lâchement défilée ^^ mais il y aura effectivement des frictions comme tu l'as pressenti dans les chapitres à venir ! Quant au mystère de l'hostilité de Lily… il faudra revenir lire la suite !:)_

_et merci à Sheshe13 : Oh, non, ne te prend pas la tête, les reviews sont juste la cerise sur le gâteau ! Ce qui me fait d'abord plaisir c'est d'être lue !:) J'adore O&amp;P également, j'ai du le lire sans déconner une trentaine de fois. Très belle histoire ! :) Et oui, Lily préfère Nathan à James pour une raison bien précise que je dévoilerai un peu plus tard dans l'histoire. Elle ne supporte même pas de le voir en fait, d'où son entêtement à ne pas passer la soirée chez Dorcas. Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Et oui, mon ex (qui n'est donc plus mon copain) dont je m'inspire pour le personnage de Nathan était également très beau et très… mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Il avait également l'air d'un prince charmant… grrr ! J'espère en tout cas que la suite t'a plu, et te remercie vraiment de toujours prendre le temps de partager tes impressions ! Bisouuus !_

_N'hésitez pas à commenter ci dessous si vous avez apprécié le chapitre !_


	5. Scandale! - JAMES

**Chapter 5: Scandale! - JAMES**

* * *

**L'INSTANT D'AVANT**, James se penchait gaiement vers Marlène afin de lui baiser les joues pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

L'instant d'après, il était repoussé contre un mur, et l'un des corps les plus voluptueux qui lui fut donné de voir se pressait contre le sien. Ni sa pauvre chemise d'été, ni son pauvre pantalon en toile n'étaient pas assez épais pour amortir le contact plutôt agréable de la poitrine imposante de Marlène contre son torse, ou pour affaiblir la chaleur qui émanait de son intimité contre la sienne. La bouche experte de la jeune femme constitua rapidement le troisième point de contact qui finit de lui donner chaud.

Très chaud.

Malgré l'alcool, James était stupéfait. Il ne comprenait pas comment la situation s'était brusquement retournée. Rien, ni dans leurs gestes, ni dans leurs discours, n'aurait pu laisser présager une telle issue à leur soirée. Le sac de Marlène glissa de ses épaules tandis qu'elle plaçait ses bras autour du cou, enhardie de ne pas avoir été repoussée.

James était perdu au milieu d'une tornade de sensations sensuelles qui éveillaient ses sens et son appetit, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper des grognements de plaisir qui encouragèrent Marlène à se montrer plus fougueuse. L'alcool l'ayant débarrassée de toute retenue (et de toute réflexion), elle lui explorait la bouche, lui caressait le torse avec envie, lui faisait sentir chaque courbe de sa silhouette. L'excitait.

Complètement intoxiqué et pris au dépourvu, James ne sut vraiment comment réagir dans un premier temps, mais Marlène se montrait si entreprenante que son corps de jeune homme quelque peu frustré répondit finalement à l'assaut avant même que son cerveau ne finisse de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il enlaça la jeune femme pour l'attirer encore plus près de lui, lui caressa les jambes, puis les fesses par-dessus sa jupe, puis les fesses en dessous de la jupe, lui souleva le t-shirt pour lui caresser le dos, hésita à lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

Son cerveau tenta de tirer la sonnette d'alarme – ce n'était pas une bonne idée, Marlène et lui étaient amis, et il y avait une autre raison encore plus importante dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à cet instant. Son autre cerveau lui intima de continuer – qu'est ce que c'était bon. Marlène était si séduisante qu'il mentirait en disant ne pas l'avoir reluquée en cachette dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. James ne savait peut-être pas comment agir, mais son corps, comme doté de sa propre volonté, réagissait pour lui. Le désir montait de plus en plus, l'abrutissait presque.

Il avait envie.

Il fallait qu'il arrête, mais il avait envie.

Elle était belle...

Elle était si fine, sa peau était si douce, elle sentait si bon… c'était si agréable.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été autant stimulé…

– PUTAIN DE _MERDE_ ! C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE?!

Leur parenthèse fut brutalement brisée. James et Marlène ouvrirent les yeux, presque choqués d'avoir été interrompus dans un moment aussi érotique. Ils clignèrent stupidement des yeux avant de se tourner vers l'origine de la voix, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Lily se tenait bouche bée sur le seuil de la porte de l'appartement, les yeux grands ouverts.

– Mais… Mais… Mais… qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! balbutia-t-elle.

Prenant conscience qu'ils étaient toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre dans une posture qui en aurait choqué de moins prudes, Marlène et James se décollèrent l'un de l'autre. Il remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, elle baissa sa jupe, qui ne couvrait plus son postérieur. Ils avaient été si absorbés par leur étreinte qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et laisser apparaître la jeune femme.

L'étonnement, voire l'effarement, de cette dernière s'accentua en réalisant que la conquête du soir de Marlène était James Potter. James Potter. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors d'horreur.

– _P-P-Potter_! s'étrangla-t-elle lorsqu'elle retrouva la parole.

– Salut, Evans, dit ce dernier avec un grand sourire avenant.

Qu'elle ne lui rendit évidemment pas.

– Potter ! répéta-t-elle, comme si elle n'y croyait toujours pas.

– Oui, c'est bien moi, confirma aimablement ce dernier.

Marlène rit doucement, inconsciente de l'expression qu'affichait Lily. Celle-ci se tourna vers son amie.

– _Marlène_ ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aiguë en pointant James du doigt.

– Ah, ça, c'est pas moi, dit James d'un ton amusé.

Marlène rit de nouveau. Lily sembla enfin se remettre du spectacle, mais le choc laissa place à de la colère. On lisait clairement sur son visage qu'elle considérait l'action de la brune comme une horrible trahison, mais celle-ci, toujours ivre, la regardait d'un air parfaitement indifférent. La forte odeur d'alcool qui émanait d'elle expliquait sûrement beaucoup son inertie.

– Marlène ! Tu as perdu la tête, ou quoi ? Je….

Elle s'interrompit pour chercher ses mots. James trouvait difficile de déterminer si elle était plus choquée, furieuse ou outrée. Les émotions semblaient se bousculer dans sa tête.

– Sérieusement, Mar… _Potter _? Non mais…. _Sérieusement_ ?

– Héé, protesta James.

Il voulait bien admettre qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il était un cheval à trois tête. L'étonnement de Lily commençait à devenir insultant.

– Toi la _ferme_ ! siffla rageusement Lily. J'y crois pas ! Sérieusement, Marlène, Potter ? De tous les mecs qui existent au monde ? J'aurais même préféré te surprendre avec Finn !

– Héé ! protesta de nouveau James.

Il ne connaissait que peu de choses sur ce Fox, mais devinait sans mal que la comparaison n'avait absolument rien de flatteur et que cette fois c'était _clairement_ insultant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Smith, attiré par le bruit, apparut sur le pas de la porte derrière Lily, un verre à vin à la main.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lily ? demanda-t-il d'un air intrigué.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, et son éternel sourire disparut lorsqu'il reconnut James.

– _Toi_ ! rugit-il d'un ton furieux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

James lui lança un regard sincèrement perplexe et fronça les sourcils.

– Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix confuse. On se connaît ?

Smith pâlit. De rage.

– Je… on s'est vus l'autre jour au _Garage_ ! Quand tu es tombé sur Lily, avec tes amis.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna James. Ta tête ne me dit rien.

– J'étais avec Lily, insista Smith entre les dents, furieux une fois de plus d'être ignoré par James. Nathan Smith. Ne me dis pas que tu ne me reconnais pas !

James s'efforça de se concentrer.

– Ah oui…

En effet, maintenant que tout était remis en contexte, James se souvenait parfaitement de l'espèce de gendre idéal qui accompagnait son ancienne camarade lorsqu'ils étaient tombés sur elle au bar, et l'antipathie qui était née ce jour là refit surface. Définitivement, il n'appréciait pas cet homme. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'énervait. Sa manière de se tenir, sa tête bien faite, son air hautain… C'était viscéral. Il ne supportait pas sa vue.

Et d'ailleurs...

– Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fous là? aboya-t-il d'une voix agacée.

James avait comme brusquement dessaoulé en réalisant que Smith provenait de chez Lily, _qui-avait-donc-passé-toute-la-soirée-avec-lui-toute-seule-en-tête-à-tête._

Et ce fait l'agaçait profondément.

– Mais ça ne te regarde en rien, Potter ! s'exclama Lily avant que Nathan n'ait pu répondre. _Non mais je rêve_ ! De quel droit tu te permets de demander ça ?!

Elle était scandalisée que James se permette de se comporter comme cela, comme s'il avait tous les droits, pouvait dire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, quand il le souhaitait.

Lui était scandalisé qu'elle lui ait menti. Et il ne se priva pas de le lui dire.

– Je croyais que tu ne sortais pas avec lui, dit-il remarquer d'un ton accusateur.

Il était de plus près de minuit, et vu le verre de vin que tenait Smith, la belle robe rouge que portait Lily, et la musique d'ambiance jazz qui provenait de l'intérieur, James et Marlène les avaient de toute évidence interrompus dans un moment pour le moins romantique. Au moins, se dit James en les observant de haut en bas, ils n'avaient pas dû aller bien loin vu qu'ils étaient encore tous les deux entièrement habillés.

Très habillés, même, quand on y prêtait attention. Ils revenaient probablement d'un restaurant chic, d'une soirée en ville. Lily portait un ensemble élégant et avait magnifiquement maquillé son regard, de sortes que ses yeux verts, encadrés par une armée de longs cils bruns, étaient plus beaux que jamais, si on faisait abstraction des éclairs qu'ils lançaient. Smith, lui, portait une robe en soie verte pâle assortie à ses yeux, et avait le cou serré par un nœud papillon que le Maraudeur trouva parfaitement ridicule.

James ne comprenait pas ce que Lily trouvait à son compagnon. Il suffisait pourtant de regarder ce Smith pour réaliser qu'il n'était qu'une espèce de bourgeois arrogant et ennuyeux, et cela l'irritait profondément qu'elle acceptât de passer du temps avec un tel idiot mais refusât de respirer le même air que lui.

– Cela ne te regarde pas, Potter ! rugit de nouveau Lily, indignée par son aplomb. Pour qui tu te prends ? Je vois qui je veux, où je veux!

James ne sembla que modérément impressionné par son éclat de voix. Il haussa des épaules.

– Ce n'était qu'une question, Evans, se défendit-il d'une voix neutre. Pas besoin de t'énerver. Même si je trouve que ça t'aurait pris moins de temps de me répondre.

– Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! siffla rageusement Lily. T'es vraiment qu'un sale con !

– Ce n'était qu'une question, répéta James en levant les deux mains en signe d'apaisement. Relax. Je m'excuse, OK ?

Mais Lily était loin de vouloir déposer les armes. Elle plaça les mains sur les hanches, prête à en découdre, à le remettre à sa place une bonne fois pour toutes. Toute la colère qu'elle ressentait envers James, le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait, se bataillaient pour s'exprimer enfin. C'était comme si, toutes ces semaines, elle n'avait attendu qu'une occasion aussi futile soit-elle pour lui cracher au visage tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

– Non mais j'_hallucine_ ! s'écria-t-elle. Ça fait à peine deux semaines qu'on s'est croisés et tu te permets déjà de…

La voix de Lily se transforma très vite en bruit de fond dans l'esprit de James. Son esprit reléguait instinctivement au deuxième plan tout ce qui lui était désagréable. Les cours inintéressants, les discours ennuyeux, les remontrances de la gente féminine. Il y était aussi habitué qu'indifférent.

Il se gratta l'oreille, pensif. Evans n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question, quand il aurait été bien plus simple de répondre « oui » ou « non », et son esprit pragmatique exigeait une réponse claire pour décider de la marche à suivre.

Aussi, il ignora royalement les doléances de Lily et décida d'interroger tranquillement Marlène, qui semblait à présent prête à rendre son repas et ne s'intéressait nullement à leur prise de bec :

– Alors ? Ils sortent ensemble, ou pas ? Parce qu'Evans semble avoir honte de le confirmer.

– MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI ? s'écria l'intéressée, à bout de nerf.

– Tu sais très bien que non, répliqua James d'un ton agacé, alors arrête de crier.

Il fit un geste impatient de la main, dont le degré d'impolitesse la rendit de nouveau muette.

Jalouse une fois de plus, Marlène adopta un air boudeur.

– Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

– J'aimerai savoir.

– Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

James adopta un air faussement nonchalant.

– Parce qu'Evans est bien trop sexy pour lui, et que j'aimerai bien croquer un morceau, moi aussi, dit-il avec arrogance. Tu disais qu'elle m'est hors de portée, mais si ce mec à une chance avec elle, alors moi... je pourrai carrément l'épouser, si je le voulais.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux. Marlène afficha un air ennuyé. Vraiment, James était impossible quand il s'y mettait.

– Je t'ai dit bas les pattes, avec Lily, lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Puis, avant que quiconque put ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle eut un violent haut le cœur et dut se tenir au mur afin de ne pas tomber, détournant ainsi leur attention. Lily se précipita vers son amie pour la soutenir.

– Ça va, ma puce ?

– Je suis bourrée, fit inutilement remarquer Marlène d'une voix enrouée. J'ai envie de vomir.

– Enfin, Marlène ! s'exaspéra son amie. C'est la troisième fois cette semaine. Je t'ai dit de faire attention.

– J'avais besoin de boire… Finn… James…

Puis elle ferma les yeux, fatiguée et déjà prête à s'endormir.

– Je peux faire quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Nathan en s'avançant vers elle.

– Oui, s'il te plaît, dit Lily d'une voix inquiète. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse un coma éthylique. Dans la commode de ma chambre, tu trouveras des potions. Tu veux bien m'apporter une fiole violette, s'il te plaît ?

Nathan disparut dans l'appartement tandis que Marlène se mit à gémir dans son sommeil. Lily se tourna ensuite vers James et lui jeta un regard venimeux.

– Tout ça, c'est de _ta_ faute ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère. Tu es une mauvaise influence ! Depuis qu'elle te fréquente, elle rentre toujours bourrée !

– Je ne l'ai pas forcée à boire, se défendit James.

Il n'était pas ravi de l'état de Marlène, mais il ne l'avait pas incitée à boire sans aucune modération non plus. Evans se comportait comme s'il avait contraint McKinnon a boire le contenu d'un tonneau.

– Tu ne l'as pas empêchée non plus !

– Je ne suis pas son père, je suis son ami !

– Ah oui, et quel ami ! railla Lily en plissant les yeux. Je ne savais pas que l'amitié exigeait de s'explorer les amygdales dans un couloir ! Ne me fais pas rire, s'il te plaît.

– Quoi, jalouse ? dit James d'un ton moqueur. Parce qu'il me reste encore de l'énergie, si tu veux prendre le relais de McKinnon.

– Je préférerais rouler une pelle au Calamar Géant plutôt que de t'embrasser ! répliqua sèchement Lily.

Loin d'être vexé, James, imperméable aux insultes de manière générale, ricana franchement:

– Quoique, tu as de l'entraînement avec ton bellâtre, là, dit-il en désignant la direction où avait disparu Nathan du menton.

– Figures-toi que Nathan embrasse très bien ! Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Le sourire de James disparut aussitôt. Une fois de plus, il était irrité. Ainsi donc ils s'étaient embrassés ?

– Donc, tu sors bien avec lui ?

Marlène choisit ce moment-là pour se redresser et régurgiter le contenu de son estomac. Dans un sursaut, elle se débarrassa de son excédent d'alcool, souillant généreusement ses habits, ceux de Lily, et les chaussures de James. Lily poussa un cri de surprise, mais James, très calme, regarda son amie finir de se soulager. Il se contenta d'ajouter sur le ton de la conversation :

– C'est aussi ce que ça m'inspire.

* * *

**JAMES ÉTAIT ****SECRÈTEMENT** content qu'Elinor soit alitée, et ce sentiment le remplissait chaque fois un peu de honte et de culpabilité quand il la voyait recouverte de bandages. Elle avait fait une sacrée chute, et si elle n'avait pas bénéficié de soins avancés de médecine sorcière, aurait sûrement perdu la vie. Fort heureusement, seules quelques semaines d'immobilisation étaient requis pour qu'elle soit de nouveau sur pied. James était désolé pour sa mésaventure, mais ne pouvait nier apprécier de pouvoir tranquillement profiter de ses journées et lire sans être sans cesse interrompu.

Cependant, pour une fois, ce n'était pas la voix de sa future épouse qui le perturbait dans la retraite de sa bibliothèque, mais la scène de la veille. Pour être honnête, il ne comprenait pas, n'avait rien compris. Fox, OK, il avait maîtrisé cette partie. Mais Marlène ? Smith ? Evans ? Ils l'avaient laissé complètement dépassé. Surtout Evans. Il ne comprenait pas les éclairs dans les yeux de Lily quand elle le regardait, le dégoût qui se lisait sur son visage, la colère qui bouillait en elle quand elle le voyait, le mépris dans sa voix quand elle lui parlait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le détestait autant.

_T'es vraiment qu'un sale con._

La rage incompréhensible qu'elle exprimait à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait le dépassait. Il ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il se comportait très souvent comme un idiot, mais quand-même... Qu'avait-il donc pu faire ? Evans lui en voulait de toute évidence pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait dans le passé, sa colère était trop profonde. Et pourtant, il lui avait à peine parlé lorsqu'ils avaient été camarades à Gryffondor, à part quelques fois pour lui demander où se trouvait Marlène. Il avait même eu du mal à se souvenir nettement d'elle de cette époque, et avait dû chercher dans ses vieux albums pour rafraîchir sa mémoire.

Il l'avait retrouvée dans une photographie prise lors de leur dernière année, en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Peter. On pouvait y voir les Maraudeurs en premier plan, bras dessus bras dessous, riant aux éclats. Autour du groupe se trouvaient les amis de différentes maisons conviés pour l'occasion dans la salle de travail des Préfets : Alice, Franck, Barty, Sturgis, Hestia, Amelia, Bertha, Dorcas, Caradoc, et les deux seules élèves mineurs pour qui ils avaient fait une exception : Marlène McKinnon et, disparaissant presque du cadre malgré sa taille, Lily Evans.

Elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise à côté de ces joyeux lurons, peut-être parce qu'elle était la plus jeune, il ne savait pas vraiment. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas très jolie. Quoi qu'il en soit, son air craintif, ajouté à son physique alors ingrat, avait largement contribué au fait que James l'avait complètement ignoré durant ses années à Poudlard. James était parfaitement conscient d'avoir un côté superficiel, de ne prêter attention qu'aux « jolies choses », comme il le disait lui même. Et Evans était à l'époque loin d'être une « jolie chose » selon ses critères. Alors comment aurait-il pu blesser une personne qui lui était totalement transparent à l'époque ? Avait-elle été une victime collatérale de ses méfaits d'étudiant ?

_T'es vraiment qu'un sale con._

James secoua la tête, soudain furieux contre lui même. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se prenait la tête pour une cinglée lunatique pareille.

_T'es vraiment qu'un sale con._

Ils n'étaient même pas amis, de toute façon. Ne l'avaient jamais été. Il n'avait cure de son avis. Il perdait de précieuses minutes à se torturer l'esprit alors qu'il se trouvait dans un moment crucial de son roman. La fin des aventures de Jane Eyre et Mr Rochester étaient bien plus passionnantes que l'esprit compliqué de la rousse.

_« Chaque atome de votre chair m'est aussi précieux que ma propre chair ; dans la souffrance, dans la maladie, j'y attacherai autant de prix. Votre intelligence est un trésor pour moi ; si elle était ruinée, elle resterait toujours mon trésor. Si vous étiez folle, je vous emprisonnerais dans mes bras, non dans une camisole de force ; votre étreinte, même furieuse, aurait un charme pour moi. Si vous vous jetiez sur moi aussi férocement que cette femme l'a fait ce matin, je vous presserais sur mon cœur avec autant d'amour que de force pour vous contenir. »_

Mais quand même, toute cette colère, c'était étonnant...

« _Je ne m'éloignerais pas de vous avec dégoût, comme je l'ai fait devant elle ; dans vos moments d'apaisement, vous n'auriez pas d'autre garde, pas d'autre nurse que moi ; je me pencherais sur vous avec une inlassable tendresse, même si vous ne me donniez pas un sourire en retour ; je ne me fatiguerais jamais de plonger mon regard dans vos yeux, même s'ils n'avaient plus une lueur de conscience pour me reconnaître._ »

Étonnant, et agaçant. La curiosité l'emporta. James referma sèchement son livre : il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, et avait besoin de réponses que seule Marlène pourrait lui apporter.

* * *

**LILY ET MARLÈNE** habitaient le dernier étage d'un immeuble de style victorien du sud de la capitale, dans un appartement petit mais confortable. James ayant raccompagné Marlène chaque soir qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il n'eut aucun mal à se souvenir de l'emplacement exact. Il pénétra dans l'immeuble à la suite d'une voisine et monta patiemment les six étages qui menaient à destination. Finalement, le souffle court, il atterrit enfin sur le palier qui ne desservait que la porte des filles. Il frappa au panneau, et patienta en observant l'endroit où Marlène et lui s'étaient assaillis sans retenue la veille. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en repensant à l'intensité de leur baiser, mais il fut vite tiré de ses pensées par Marlène, qui lui ouvrit la porte.

– James ! s'écria-t-elle avec plaisir. Entre, je t'en prie.

– Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, dit James avec un sourire.

– Oh, beaucoup mieux. Lily s'est occupée de moi comme si j'étais un bébé. J'ai bien décuvé.

Au nom de la rouquine, James ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Marlène, mais le salon était vide. Il n'arriva pas à déterminer s'il était content ou déçu: leur échange de la veille avait été particulièrement houleux et l'avait touché bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

– Elle est sortie, ne t'en fait pas, répliqua la blonde, qui avait surpris et compris son regard. Elle ne reviendra pas avant tard ce soir.

– Ouf ! Parce qu'elle fait peur, ta copine, lorsqu'elle est en colère, dit James d'un ton amusé.

– Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les rousses…

Marlène le guida ensuite à l'extérieur par la porte-fenêtre laissée grande ouverte pour accueillir le vent frais qui soufflait sur la ville. Le salon des jeunes femmes, en plus de desservir deux chambres, donnait sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin, d'un étage plus court par rapport au leur, qui leur servait de terrasse et offrait une vue imprenable sur le parc en contrebas et les hautes tours de Londres plus loin. James tomba immédiatement amoureux de l'endroit. Elles avaient disposé des chaises multicolores qui égayaient l'endroit, par ailleurs très fleuri, signe que Dorcas était passée par là.

Marlène lui fit signe de prendre place sur l'un des deux transats disposés de part et d'autre d'une table basse, sur laquelle se trouvaient un cadre photo magique faisant défiler des clichés ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes aux verres teintées qui intriguèrent James.

– Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en enfilant la paire.

Aussitôt, un voile recouvrit sa vision et atténua l'éclat des rayons du soleil qui se couchait au loin.

– C'est pour se protéger du soleil, expliqua Marlène. C'est Moldu.

James tourna la tête vers la porte-fenêtre et admira son faible reflet sur les larges vitres.

– J'ai l'air cool avec, non ?

Marlène rit.

– Même le calamar géant aurait l'air cool avec de telles lunettes. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à les piquer : elles appartiennent à Lily et ce sont des paires de collection. Elle te tuerait si elles venaient à disparaître.

James s'installa confortablement tandis que Marlène faisait apparaître d'un coup de baguette un second verre pour lui. La leçon semblait avoir été apprise car il n 'y avait pas une once d'alcool dans la boisson.

– Au fait, James, commença Marlène d'une voix gênée. Par rapport à hier, justement… je voulais m'excuser.

– Pour quoi donc ? feignit de s'étonner le jeune homme.

– Pour tout ! Pour avoir bu de façon aussi irresponsable… pour le fait que Lily se soit montrée aussi désagréable avec toi…

Elle rougit avant de poursuivre :

– Pour t'avoir embrassé.

James rit.

– Oh, ne t'excuse pas pour ça, c'était plutôt agréable.

– Quand bien même ! J'étais tellement ivre que je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je faisais. Et je t'ai sauté dessus…

– Dans ce cas, je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir repoussé, amenda James d'un ton neutre.

– Tu étais complètement saoul.

– Toi aussi.

Marlène sourit. Il était impossible, quand il s'y mettait.

– Certes. Mais c'est quand même moi qui ai initié le geste… enfin, il me semble.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– C'est encore un peu confus, à vrai dire. Mais je m'en excuse. Je suis vraiment désolée. Ce ne serait jamais arrivé si je ne t'avais pas sauté dessus. Je suis vraiment irresponsable, parfois.

James marqua une pause et sirota tranquillement sa boisson avant de demander sur un ton ennuyé:

– Tu tiens tant que ça à te sentir coupable ? Parce que je t'assure que ce n'est pas aussi grave que tu sembles le penser.

– Bien sûr que je me sens coupable ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas correct, vis-à vis de ta fiancée. Je me sens vraiment nulle.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, dit James d'un ton tranquille. Ellie a accepté de m'épouser en sachant pertinemment à quel point je suis con, alcoolique, et que ce genre de choses pourraient bien arriver.

Marlène ne sut pas très bien s'il était sérieux ou non, si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou non. Le détachement total de James la désolait plus qu'il ne la rassurait. Si lui s'en fichait, ce n'était pas forcément le cas d'Ellie, et alors elle aurait fait du tort à une personne qui n'avait rien demandé. Elinor serait forcément blessée d'apprendre la vérité.

Après tout, elle, Marlène, l'avait été quand Finn lui avait fait subir la même chose.

– Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, dans tous les cas, insista James comme elle ne répondait pas. Je t'ai embrassé aussi, parce que j'en avais envie. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Ça ne voulait rien dire, non ? Tu n'es pas tombée amoureuse de moi ?

– Non, je ne suis pas stupide, dit Marlène en roulant des yeux.

– Bah alors ? Tu vois ! Y'a pas de problème.

Il se mit à chantonner la chanson diffusée par le poste de radio resté dans le salon, tout en marquant de courtes pauses pour boire de temps en temps sa citronnade. Il avait l'air léger et libre de tout remord ou regret, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Marlène, qui n'était toujours pas satisfaite d'être dédouanée de ses responsabilités aussi facilement.

– Mais… quand même, Ellie...

– Quoi, Ellie ? s'étonna James.

Il ne voyait sincèrement pas pourquoi elle insistait tant sur sa fiancée. Elle ferait avec, comme d'habitude, et de toutes façons il n'était même pas certain de vouloir le lui dire. À quoi bon ? Ellie lui pardonnerait comme d'habitude en moins de dix secondes et ils retourneraient à leur routine.

Marlène secoua la tête. C'était peine perdue, James ne semblait avoir aucune intention de se remettre en question.

– Non, rien…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il d'un ton aimable, je n'aurais jamais couché avec toi, de toutes façon. Tripoté un petit peu, oui, mais couché, non. Jamais de la vie.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment, dit Marlène dans un rire.

– Bah ! Oui quand même. D'abord parce qu'on est amis, et ensuite et surtout parce que t'étais tellement bourrée que tu n'avais pas conscience de ce que tu faisais. Et j'avais trop peur que tu vomisses pendant je t'embrasse. Ce que tu as fait quelques minutes plus tard, alors dans un sens, Evans m'a sauvée la vie. Alors même si tu es super jolie, je serai jamais allé plus loin que de te tripoter un petit peu – parce que même si j'ai des principes, tes seins sont vraiment magnifiques.

Il loucha sur la poitrine de Marlène, sur laquelle il avait une vue imprenable grâce au t-shirt décolleté qu'elle portait. Marlène croisa les bras et fit semblant d'être outrée.

– James, on t'a déjà dit à quel point tu étais un goujat ?

– Plusieurs fois, dit celui-ci. Jamais compris, d'ailleurs.

Elle éclata de rire.

– Tu n'as pas changé, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

– C'est ce que m'a dit Evans aussi, quand on s'est croisés au bar, et hier aussi. Parait que je ne suis qu'un sale con.

Son regard s'assombrit, son cœur se serra.

– Dis, Marlène, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me déteste tant, Evans ?

Marlène se retint d'éclater de rire.

– Mais parce que tu _es_ un goujat, James. C'est évident.

– Ah, bon, dit-il d'un ton contrit.

En y réfléchissant, en effet, c'était évident.

– Elle te trouves aussi égocentrique, menteur et prétentieux, ajouta Marlène. Mais je dois avouer qu'elle n'est pas totalement objective sur ces points.

James n'écoutait déjà plus. Son regard était tombé sur une photo des deux jeunes femmes qui défilait sur le cadre photo magique. Toutes deux étaient resplendissantes, mais c'était le visage de Lily qu attirait toute l'attention. Son sourire irradiait, réchauffait, resplendissait. Et ces yeux…

– Elle est vraiment jolie, à présent, murmura-t-il à personne en particulier.

– Elle te plaît tant que ça ? s'étonna Marlène.

A vrai dire, il ne le savait pas.

Lui même était incapable d'expliquer ce soudain intérêt pour la jeune femme. Il s'était surpris à penser à la jeune femme de façon sporadique tout au long de la journée. À ses yeux, à ses lèvres, à ses jambes longues et fines... James secoua la tête. Certes, Lily était ravissante, mais pas au point de lui faire perdre la tête. Elle n'était qu'une fille parmi les autres. Ses hormones devaient le travailler, il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre explication, surtout vu la manière dont il avait cédé aux avances de Marlène la veille.

Saletés d'hormones.

Après tout, avec Elinor, ils avaient décidé de respecter les traditions et ainsi d'attendre le mariage pour faire l'amour. James s'était d'abord plié à la condition sans trop de conviction, mais, à sa propre surprise, n'avait finalement pas eu beaucoup de mal à tenir sa promesse. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas attiré par Elinor – qui était tout bonnement sublime , mais... quelque chose dans leur relation platonique et très convenue anesthésiait tout désir d'ordre sexuel. James n'avait aucun mal à se contenter de baisers chastes avec sa fiancée. Et quand sa libido commençait à protester contre cette abstinence, il trouvait toujours un moyen de calmer ses ardeurs. Fiancé ou pas, les filles se bousculaient sur le pas de sa porte dès qu'il claquait des doigts.

Oui, ce devait être sa stupide libido qui le travaillait. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait couché avec personne, et de plus Lily était rousse. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les rousses, c'était connu.

– Elle est tout à fait mon style, admit James d'un ton vague.

Petite, rousse, yeux verts. À croire qu'elle le faisait exprès. D'être comme Emily. Enfin, presque comme, à quelques détails près. Emily était peut-être un peu moins grande, avait des cheveux d'une nuance qui tirait plutôt vers le blond, et ses yeux étaient d'un vert peut-être moins clairs.

– Dis, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour remonter dans l'estime d'Evans ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi c'était aussi important pour lui, tout à coup. Peut-être que ce n'était que par défi, par orgueil d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui ne l'appréciait pas. En tout cas, il allait s'adonner à la faire changer d'avis.

– A part disparaître de sa vie ? proposa Marlène.

– A part ça, oui, dit James très sérieusement.

– Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. Elle garde un mauvais souvenir de toi de Poudlard, et ton attitude actuelle ne l'aide pas à remplacer son image négative.

– Qu'est-ce que je suis censé avoir fait?

– Désolée, je ne peux rien te dire...

James se renfrogna.

– Bon, reprit-il, qu'est-ce que je peux faire au moins pour améliorer la situation?

– Je ne sais pas vraiment, répéta Marlène. Elle ne supporte même pas de te voir – c'est même pour cela qu'elle n'est jamais venue aux soirées. Et pour certaines choses, elle est têtue comme une mule et ne m'écoutera pas. Si encore elle te connaissait un peu mieux, je pense qu'elle finirait sûrement par t'apprécier, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir la forcer à passer assez de temps avec toi pour changer d'avis.

– Ça semble difficile, en effet.

Mais il trouverait un moyen. Il trouvait toujours un moyen.

Une brillante idée commençait même à germer dans son esprit.

La musique prit fin, et fut remplacée par une chanson d'amour larmoyante dont James connaissait malheureusement tout les paroles, étant donné qu'Elinor la chantait souvent pour le forcer à lui accorder de l'attention. Sa fiancée avait d'étonnants moyens de tortures, quand il y réfléchissait.

– « Pourquoi t'es parti, baby ? » chantonna-t-il en esquissant une petite danse des épaules. « _Je veux que tu restes près de moi. Oh non, restes ici, babyyyyy. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.»_

– Dis James ?

Il s'interrompit.

– Oui, chérie ?

– Désolée, d'insister, mais je ne comprends pas très bien ta relation avec Ellie, avoua Marlène après une brève hésitation.

James resta silencieux quelques secondes.

– Comment ça ?

– Je n'ai pas l'impression que… réponds franchement : est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Il haussa les épaules.

– Oui. Sinon, je ne l'épouserai pas.

– Donc tu es amoureux d'elle ?

– Non, dit simplement James.

Marlène leva les sourcils, surprise.

– Et… Et Elinor ? Elle est amoureuse de toi ?

Il haussa de nouveau les épaules, l'air toujours parfaitement indifférent.

– Je ne crois pas non plus.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'avouait à haute voix, et il se sentit bizarre. Ils jouaient leur jeu depuis si longtemps, qu'admettre la vérité sonnait bizarre même à ses propres oreilles.

Elinor et lui avaient très naturellement commencé à jouer les tourtereaux dès le début de leur relation, sans même se concerter, afin de ne pas offrir à leurs proches la moindre occasion pour les dissuader de s'unir. Et cela avait marché. Elle rougissait joliment en sa présence, l'embrassait chastement sur le nez, lui tenait la main quand ils se promenaient, portait une chaîne avec leurs initiales. Il lui recalait une mèche derrière l'oreille, l'embrassait sur le perron de chez elle en la raccompagnant le soir, se moquait tendrement d'elle, affirmait penser à elle quand on le surprenait l'air pensif.

James et Elinor avaient créé une sorte de mirage qui, à défaut d'enchanter beaucoup de personnes, avait convaincu tout le monde. Personne ne se doutait qu'au fond, il y avait autant d'amour et de passion entre eux que gazelles mauves en Antarctique.

James ignora l'air ahuri de Marlène, et marqua une courte pause avant de continuer tranquillement :

– Ne le dis pas à Remus ou Peter, s'il te plaît. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

– Je ne comprends pas non plus, admit Marlène. Pourquoi te marier alors ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Il y a quelques années encore, on faisait des mariages de convenance ou arrangés et ça ne choquait personne. Mes parents ont été destinés l'un à l'autre par leurs parents, et ils s'en sortent plutôt bien. Ils ont fini par tomber amoureux.

– Et toi ? Tu penses finir par tomber amoureux d'elle ?

James réfléchit une seconde.

– Non.

– Alors pourquoi l'épouser ? s'exaspéra Marlène.

– Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-il. Ellie est belle, gentille, intelligente, drôle et riche. Et vu que je le suis aussi, nos enfants seront merveilleux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'épouserai pas.

– Parce que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Il y eut un silence, au bout duquel James admit presque à demi mot :

– Je ne crois pas en l'amour.

Le regard de Marlène comportait quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la pitié, et qui lui rappela désagréablement celui de sa mère. James était vraiment content qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses yeux.

– T'es déjà tombé amoureux ? chuchota Marlène.

James ajusta les lunettes de soleil sur son nez, et regarda au loin.

– Une fois. Et ça m'a servi de leçon.

* * *

_Bla Bla de l'auteur_

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Yay ! J'ai tenu ma promesse, j'avais dit un nouveau chapitre avant le 15. On est le 14. Et il est 4 heures du matin. Faut que j'arrête de mettre à jour aussi tard dans la nuit. Mais je n'ai pas le choix pour respecter l'échéance car je n'aurais pas accès à internet pendant quelques jours._

_Celui-ci devait normalement être le chapitre 4, mais comme je l'ai expliqué il était important d'avoir un petit focus sur Marlène. Qui apparaît beaucoup dans ce chapitre, d'ailleurs, mais un peu moins dans le prochain. Son personnage fait le pont pour l'instant entre James et Lily. Son personnage est calqué sur une de mes amies aussi, c'est peut être pour ça que je l'adore même si elle fait plein de bêtises._

_Prochain chapitre, avant le 30 juin_

_Merci une fois de plus aux incroyables lecteurs, magnifiques metteurs-en-favori, splendides followers, et génialissimes reviewers des chapitres précédents._

_Merci à Marylin06 : Ah je suis vraiment super contente que ça t'ait plu, car c'était un petit risque que je prenais et j'étais pas certaine que ça passerait ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a également plu en tout cas ! Merci pour tes encouragements, et ton commentaire !_

_Merci à Sheshe13 : Bravo, tes déductions ne sont pas loin de la vérité ^^ pas loin du tout. Et pour Marlène et James qui se tripotent, je t'avoue qu'en écrivant je pensais aussi « mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con ! ». Mais t'inquiète, je compte bien les caser ensemble même si c'est assez mal parti. Du coup, là, on a sa version des faits, et un peu celle de Marlène (oui, elle est agaçante, mais je l'adore quand même), et on aura celle de Lily au chapitre suivant ! Merci comme d'habitude d'être passée et d'avoir commenté :D A bientôt ! Bisous !_

_Merci à Chevalier du Catogan : Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais j'adore ton pseudo au passage, le chevalier est l'un des personnages qui m'ont fait le plus rire. Mais bref. Je suis allée faire un tour sur ton profil du coup, et j'ai trouvé très intéressant la description que tu fais de ton James Potter et de ta Lily Evans idéal. Je trouve que c'est très fidèle à l'univers HP si on s'en tient aux livres. ^^ et Marlène a du te sortir par les yeux à ce chapitre alors, vu ce qu'elle a fait au début ^^ Mais ne la jugeons pas trop sévèrement, elle n'est pas parfaite !:) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer, et j'essaierai de MAJ l'autre fic le plus tôt possible !_

_Merci à Mlle Millie : J'ai été tellement surprise en voyant que tu avais reviewé chaque chapitre, car c'est rare ^^ mais ça m'a fait super plaisir, en plus je pouvais donc suivre tes impression au fur et à mesure et c'était intéressant ! Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me met la pression parce que je me dis « t'as pas intérêt à décevoir, ma cocotte! » ^^ et du coup je bosse encore plus dur pour étonner et satisfaire. Pour les MAJ, je dois avouer que je suis assez inconstante : dans l'idéal j'aurais voulu en poster deux par mois, comme j'ai fait en juin, mais je suis tellement overbookée que c'est difficile à tenir et je me retrouve au final à ne poster qu'un chapitre par mois en général. Mais là j'ai pas mal de temps libre qui arrive, je vais essayer d'être plus régulière ! Merci en tout cas pour tes reviews, tu es formidable ^^ si, si, vraiment !_

_&amp; merci à Luna1005 : Franchement je suis vraiment vraiment RAVIE que ça te plaise autant, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, du coup (PRESSION!). Je t'avoue que c'est pas facile de travailler un James pas amoureux de Lily dès le départ, pour moi ça fait partie de lui, mais c'est amusant de le faire tomber amoureux aussi^^ en tout cas, merci merci merci pour ta review !_

_N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez aimé !_


	6. Déni - LILY

**CHAPITRE 6 : Déni**

* * *

**ILS S'ARRÊTÈRENT POUR S'EMBRASSER** sous un porche. Puis sur une place. En bas d'un immeuble. À chaque fois, Nathan l'enlaçait amoureusement contre lui et fermait les yeux, comme pour savourer chaque instant de sa compagnie. Il semblait réellement comblé, et ne la laissait s'éloigner de lui qu'à contrecœur, et seulement pour mieux la retrouver quelques mètres plus tard.

Lily se laissait câliner sans protester. Son cœur battait fort, mais, contrairement à son petit ami qui était persuadé d'avoir trouvé la femme de sa vie, ses sentiments à elles étaient encore trop confus pour qu'elle puisse déterminer avec certitude leur nature véritable. Toutefois, elle s'autorisait quand même à savourer le fait d'être au centre de toutes les attentions. Cela faisait du bien, de se faire étreindre avec autant de tendresse. D'être aimée, regardée, admirée.

Elle n'avait eu qu'une seule relation en dehors de Nathan, et son ancien compagnon ne lui avait pas témoigné en deux ans le tiers de l'affection dont l'enveloppait Nathan depuis trois semaines qu'ils se fréquentaient. Tout allait en effet très vite entre eux, et parfois, lorsque Lily se retrouvait seule et méditait sur leur relation, elle se sentait étourdie, voire quelque peu effrayée. Nathan parlait d'ores et déjà d'enfants, de maison et de mariage comme d'une chose convenue... c'était vraiment effrayant.

Et puis elle pensait à ce qu'avait été sa vie avait été jusqu'à il y avait quelques semaines.

Elle pensait à l'_Autre_.

Elle se sentait triste...

Et elle se blottissait confortablement dans les bras de Nathan.

Et elle se sentait moins triste. Ne pensait plus à l'Autre. Oubliait ce qu'avait été sa vie jusqu'à il y avait quelques semaines.

– On est arrivés, dit Lily au bout d'une demi-heure.

Ils venaient en effet d'atteindre l'immeuble qu'elle partageait avec Marlène. Nathan l'attira de nouveau contre lui et parsema le visage de bisous. Lily rit aux éclats et se dégagea avec douceur.

– J'ai pas envie de te quitter, dit le jeune homme en la serrant contre elle. J'ai passé une trop bonne soirée.

– Moi aussi, mentit Lily.

Nathan avait beaucoup de mal à sortir de ses habitudes et à explorer le monde de Lily. Aller au cinéma, faire un pique-nique, voir un concert… Très peu pour lui. Ainsi, c'était surtout elle qui se pliait à la tâche. Ce soir-là, il l'avait emmenée à une soirée mondaine réunissant un gratin de riches sorciers. Voyant qu'il s'amusait beaucoup, Lily avait arboré une bonhomie toute la soirée, mais pour être honnête, elle s'était horriblement ennuyée.

– C'était plutôt bien.

Nathan lui baisa les cheveux.

– Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ? murmura-t-il avec regret.

– Je ne sais pas... Pas avant lundi, je suppose, étant donné que demain j'ai des choses à faire.

– T'es certaine de ne pas vouloir que je t'accompagne ? tenta-t-il.

– Certaine, répondit fermement Lily.

Nathan émit un gémissement plaintif, et la rousse rit de bon cœur.

– Tu vas me manquer, dit-il en lui embrassant le front. Tu me manques déjà.

Lily hésita une seconde. Généralement, elle évitait soigneusement et par de subtiles ruses de se retrouver seule en compagnie de Nathan. Mais la tristesse évidente de jeune homme l'attendrissait et, il fallait le dire, la flattait.

– Tu veux monter quelques minutes, histoire de prolonger la soirée ? proposa-t-elle.

À l'heure qu'il était, Marlène devait déjà être rentrée, et ainsi Nathan n'oserait pas trop s'éterniser.

Car il avait beau paraître un parfait gentleman, il y avait une part de lui qui était assez… rustre, Lily devait bien l'admettre. Lorsqu'ils se trouvaient seuls dans un endroit à l'abri des regards et qu'ils s'embrassaient, c'était généralement un moment pénible pour Lily, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. Entre autres raisons parce que le jeune homme entrait alors dans ce qu'elle appelait intérieurement _La Transe._

_La Transe_ était une espèce d'état second qu'atteignait Nathan lorsque son désir montait. Cela commençait toujours de la même manière : au début, il l'embrasserait plus ou moins normalement, avec une pointe de passion et beaucoup de romantisme. Mais très vite, l'excitation prendrait le dessus et leur étreinte perdrait en douceur. La respiration de Nathan deviendrait saccadée, son regard deviendrait vague, sa langue exigeante, et ses douces mains se feraient chaque seconde de plus en plus pressantes, insistantes, intrusives.

Et c'était alors toujours la même chose. Lily le repousserait, doucement d'abord, tentant de faire passer le message qu'elle ne souhaitait pas aller plus loin, puis, en voyant qu'il ne réagirait toujours pas, elle le repousserait plus fermement. Nathan s'agacerait en disant qu'elle le frustrait inutilement, qu'il n'avait le droit de rien faire avec elle, qu'il n'y pouvait rien si sa simple vue éveillait le désir en lui, qu'il la trouvait magnifique, qu'il n'était qu'un homme. Lily ne pourrait s'empêcher de se sentir flattée qu'il la désire, se convaincrait que son envie était normale. Nathan s'adoucirait, s'excuserait de son empressement.

Lily ne savait jamais vraiment comment se comporter avec Nathan après l_a Transe_. Elle sentait qu'elle était censée lui en vouloir, mais dès lors qu'il s'excusait, elle se précipitait dans le cocon du creux de ses bras. Elle était lucide sur sa situation et se savait déjà très dépendante de cette relation pourtant balbutiante. Car elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer sa passivité, sa hâte à le pardonner et à se faire chouchouter autrement: elle était dépendante. C'était la seule explication, aussi triste soit-elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, compte tenu de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers mois. Elle aurait été dépendante du premier venu. Elle était même dépendante de Marlène, avant que Potter ne s'immisce dans leur amitié et lui enlève sa meilleure amie.

Quoi qu'il en était, Lily était sure d'une chose : elle n'était pas amoureuse de Nathan, même si elle s'était entendue lui répondre « moi aussi » lorsqu'il lui avait confessé son amour lors de leur troisième rendez-vous.

– Avec plaisir, répondit Nathan, une lueur gourmande déjà visible dans ses yeux.

Lily comptait donc sur la présence de Marlène pour que Nathan se retienne de lui sauter dessus.

Elle fut donc déçue et décontenancée, en pénétrant dans l'appartement, de le trouver vide.

Il était pourtant plus de minuit. Lily savait que Marlène était en ville avec Potter – une fois de plus – mais généralement, ce dernier la raccompagnait bien plus tôt. Peut-être qu'ils avaient décidé de découcher... Lily ne l'espérait pas, pas cette nuit.

– On s'installe sur la terrasse ? proposa-t-elle précipitamment.

Elle avait intérêt à canaliser son envie le plus vite possible. Nathan étant très traditionnel, elle supposait qu'il n'aurait pas envie d'aller très loin quelque part où, à défaut de les voir, on pourrait les entendre.

– Pourquoi pas ? dit-il.

Il adorait la terrasse.

Il prit des verres et une bouteille dans la cuisine, pendant que Lily mettait en route un vieux gramophone. Doc lui avait offert un album de Stevie Wonder qu'elle écoutait en boucle depuis maintenant huit mois. Elle laissa la porte-fenêtre ouverte afin qu'ils puissent l'entendre depuis l'extérieur.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur l'un des transats, et Lily s'installa en calant la tête sur le torse et sous le cou de son petit ami. Cette posture empêchait le jeune homme d'embrasser Lily, mais il se satisfaisait de la sentir tout contre lui. C'était plutôt romantique. Il lui caressa doucement le dos. Il avait vu ça dans un film, et les filles adoraient ça.

– Je t'aime, Lily, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

– Moi aussi, répondit machinalement cette dernière.

Cela finirait bien pas être vrai, non ? Ce n'était qu'une question de jours…

Elle l'espérait.

– A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il au bout de la troisième chanson.

Lily eut un petit sourire.

– Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir.

– Bien sûr que si, si je te le demande ! s'exclama-t-il. Allez, dis-moi !

Lily leva un sourcil.

– Tu es sûr?

– Certain.

– Bon, d'accord. En fait, je me demandais… Nathan, tu es sorti avec combien de filles avant moi ?

La question la taraudait depuis le début de leur relation. Elle avait toujours trouvé suspect qu'il soit célibataire avec toutes les qualités qu'on lui connaissait. Personne ne passerait devant un diamant sans le ramasser. Après trois semaines de relation, elle avait cependant un début de réponse, mais elle se demandait quel regard il pouvait bien avoir sur l'historique de ses affaires de cœurs.

Nathan parut surpris par sa question, et gêné. Il avait secrètement espéré qu'ils n'aborderaient jamais ce point sensible.

– Tu veux vraiment discuter de ça ? dit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

– Bien sûr que oui, vu que je te le demande, le taquina-t-elle.

Il soupira, et prit tout son temps pour lui répondre, se redressant, lui servant d'abord un verre, puis se servant lui-même. Maintenant qu'ils étaient assis, le transat était trop petit pour les deux. Aussi, Lily pris place sur le deuxième, situé de l'autre côté de la petite table.

Nathan regarda quelques temps dans le vide en comptant sur les doigts, souriant parfois, hésitant souvent. Lily attendit patiemment.

– Dix-neuf, dit-il finalement au bout d'une interminable minute.

– Dix... _Dix-neuf_ ?! s'exclama Lily.

Son visage se décomposa. Elle l'avait bien vu compter les mêmes doigts plusieurs fois, mais pensait qu'il s'était perdu dans ses calculs. Dix-neuf ! Elle savait que Nathan avait pas mal de succès, mais n'imaginait pas que c'était à ce point-là.

– Ben dis donc, tu n'as pas perdu ton temps.

Son ton était plus aigre qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

– Tu trouves que c'est beaucoup ?

– Pour quelqu'un qui cherche l'amour, oui, quand même, ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer. Ou alors tu choisis très mal tes copines, ou tu profites plus que tu ne le dis de ton succès.

Nathan soupira, visiblement las :

– Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te dire le vrai nombre. Tu m'en veux maintenant.

Bien sûr que oui.

– Bien sûr que non ! se défendit-elle. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ton passé.

– C'est vrai ? dit-il avec espoir.

Non. Mais elle voulait faire preuve de maturité.

– Si je te le dis.

Nathan parut soulagé.

– Je n'en suis pas fier, mais je ne peux rien faire pour diminuer ce nombre. Malheureusement.

Lily resta silencieuse un moment. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son passé, mais quand même… dix-neuf filles différentes. Ce n'était pas rassurant…

Le gramophone continuait à diffuser une musique d'ambiance agréable et romantique. Théoriquement, l'instant aurait dû être propice au rapprochement et à la sensualité, mais Nathan voyait clairement que Lily était bien plus affectée par sa révélation qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, et que s'il osait ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur Lily, elle lui arracherait la tête.

Autant pour la maturité.

Lily ne voulait sincèrement pas lui reprocher des choses de son passé, mais si elle était honnête, l'information qu'elle avait pourtant demandé ne passait pas. Du tout.

_Dix-neuf !_

– Je suis la dix-neuvième ou la vingtième ? poursuivit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Nathan se retint de gémir. Il avait espéré en avoir fini avec ce chapitre.

– Ce n'est pas important, dit-il d'un ton évasif.

– Dans ce cas, réponds-moi, insista-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Il soupira. L'ambiance romantique devenait électrique.

– Tu es la dix-neuvième, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Et la dernière.

– Ça, c'est toi qui le dis, marmonna la jeune femme en récupérant sa main.

Pour ne pas paraître trop sèche, elle fit comme si elle s'était éloignée de lui pour boire une gorgée de vin. Nathan, cependant, avait senti que le malaise s'accentuait.

– Ce n'est pas un si grand nombre que ça, tu sais, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Je connais des gars qui sont dans la trentaine. Je m'en sors pas mal, je t'assure.

– Dix-neuf filles en vingt-deux ans, c'est pas glorieux, fit remarquer Lily.

– Je n'ai pas couché avec toutes, tu sais. Il y en a plusieurs que j'ai enchaînés juste comme ça, par curiosité. On ne peut même pas vraiment dire que je suis sorti avec.

– Tu t'enfonces, dit Lily d'un ton sec.

Elle commençait vraiment à regretter sa question, mais la curiosité était très forte :

– C'était quoi qui cassait, ou elles ?

– Souvent moi, parfois elles.

– Pourquoi ça n'a marché avec aucune d'entre elles ?

Le visage de Nathan s'assombrit.

– J'en sais rien.

– Quand c'est toi qui cassais, qu'est-ce que tu leur reprochais ?

Il haussa les épaules.

– Principalement d'être incapables de m'apprécier à ma juste valeur, dit-il d'un ton acerbe. Je faisais tout pour elles, à chaque fois, mais elles se montraient ingrates. Et moi, ce que je déteste par-dessus-tout, c'est l'ingratitude. Je n'aime pas me démener pour quelqu'un et qu'ensuite cette personne ne se montre pas à la hauteur. Et souvent aussi, elles jouaient un rôle au début pour que je tombe amoureux d'elle. Elles jouaient à la femme parfaite, et après quelques mois montraient leurs vrais visages. Alors franchement, dès que je voyais leurs défauts, je préférais casser que de continuer à faire semblant.

Lily l'observa quelques instants, incrédule.

– Donc tu ne t'es jamais battu pour aucune de tes relations ?

Nathan secoua la tête avec dédain.

– Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me battre pour une femme, dès lors qu'il devient clair qu'elle ne correspond pas à mes critères.

Lily secoua la tête.

– Les femmes ne sont pas parfaites, Nat, elles ont des défauts. Si tu cherches la femme parfaite, tu finiras seul.

– Pourtant, je t'ai trouvé toi, et tu es parfaite, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il espérait couper court à la conversation, et enfin avoir sa séance de pelotage. La voir toute la soirée dans cette robe l'avait rempli de désir. Lily était vraiment à tomber par terre. Ce soir allait même peut-être être le bon soir pour aller plus loin – cette saleté de McKinnon n'était pas là, si ce n'était pas un signe, ça !

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais, au dernier moment, Lily tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait l'ouïe très fine, et était absolument certaine d'avoir entendu du bruit provenant du couloir, de l'autre côté du salon.

– Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

– Entendu quoi ? dit Nathan d'un ton agacé.

De nouveau, ce bruit lointain.

– Il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir, insista Lily, aux aguets.

– Ce doit être Marlène qui a encore oublié ses clefs, ou qui est bien trop ivre pour trouver le trou de la serrure.

Et il commençait à en avoir assez que cette ivrogne l'interrompe à chaque fois qu'il passait un moment romantique avec Lily. Par trois fois que Lily l'avait autorisé à monter, Marlène était apparue bourrée au moment où les choses devenaient chaudes, et Lily l'avait congédié sans hésiter pour s'occuper de la poivrotte.

La rousse lui jeta un regard noir, mais décida d'ignorer le ton acerbe de sa voix.

– Je vais voir, dit-elle ferme.

Elle traversa le salon, puis le couloir qui menait à l'entrée en se demandant dans quel état elle allait bien pouvoir retrouver Marlène cette fois ci. Juste pompette ? Bien bourrée ? À la limite du coma ? Il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, elle rentrait tout le temps ivre. À chaque fois, elle promettait de modérer sa consommation en sortant, mais c'était en réalité de pire en pire, à son grand désespoir.

Lily ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était le pire : lorsque Marlène rentrait accompagnée d'un pilier de comptoir pour passer la nuit, où lorsqu'elle rentrait seule, mais complètement torchée.

Elle eut sa réponse en ouvrant la porte.

C'était lorsque Marlène rentrait _et_ complétement torchée, _et_ accompagnée d'un pilier de comptoir.

Lily rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en les regardant se… _violer_ l'un l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Elle mit de longues, très longues secondes à recouvrer l'usage de sa voix.

– PUTAIN DE _MERDE_ ! s'égosilla-t-elle devant l'indécence du spectacle. MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE?

* * *

**MARLÈNE AVAIT ÉTÉ MALADE** toute la nuit, et Lily, en amie fidèle, l'avait écoutée, consolée, veillée et nettoyée autant de fois que nécessaire. Elle ne s'endormit qu'au petit matin, à l'heure où Lily avait l'habitude d'aller faire son jogging. Elle entendit d'ailleurs son réveil sonner à l'extrémité de l'appartement. Elle hésita à aller se coucher et à annuler sa séance de sport, mais elle n'avait étonnamment pas sommeil. De plus, le beau soleil qui se profilait déjà à l'horizon lui donnait envie de profiter de la ville alors qu'elle était encore endormie.

Lily enfila donc un vieux t-shirt et des baskets, et parcourut plusieurs kilomètres sans que la fatigue ne se fasse sentir. Elle montait des escaliers, redescendait des pentes, courait sur place aux feux rouges, fonçait quand ça devenait vert, admirant au passage les berges désertées, les rues silencieuses, et les magnifiques teintes du soleil sur les paresseux nuages qui défilaient dans le ciel.

C'était son moment à elle : elle faisait ce qu'elle aimait, prenait soin de son corps, et écoutait sa musique préférée grâce au lecteur mobile que lui avaient offert Marlène et Dorcas pour son anniversaire. Elle pouvait vider son esprit de ses angoisses et de ses peurs. Ne pensait plus à rien, ni à personne. Ni à son père, ni à Pétunia, ni à Dorcas, ou Doc, Potter, Nathan ou encore Marlène.

C'était son moment à elle.

Deux heures plus tard, cependant, elle décida de rentrer pour voir comment se sentait sa meilleure amie. Elle trouva cette dernière dans la cuisine, l'air hagard, cherchant désespérément un remède pour sa violente gueule de bois. Lily lui intima sec d'aller se coucher, et lui apporta au lit du thé et une potion.

– Bois, tu te sentiras mieux, après, dit-elle doucement.

– Je me sens mal, gémit Marlène d'une voix rauque.

– Bois ma potion, et ça ira mieux après.

Marlène obéit docilement, et Lily la remit sous les couvertures.

– Lily, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

– C'est à toi de me le dire, Mar. Je n'étais là que pour voir la fin.

Marlène hésita.

– Je crois que j'ai fait un black-out, je ne me souviens absolument de rien. Tout est très flou…

Lily pinça les lèvres.

– Je me souviens être sortie avec James…

Lily serra les poings à l'évocation d'un des prénoms qu'elle maudissait le plus au monde. Peut être pas autant que celui de Voldemort, mais pas loin derrière sur la liste.

– Qu'est ce que j'ai fait? demanda Marlène. J'ai tellement...

– Dors, coupa Lily. On en reparlera à ton réveil. Peut-être que ça te reviendra d'ici là. Pour l'instant, tu as besoin de repos.

– Est-ce que j'ai fait une connerie ? insista la blonde.

Il valait mieux attendre qu'elle regagne de sa panache habituelle.

– Dors, répéta Lily.

– Lily !

– Écoutes, je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas très bien compris ce que tu as fait de ta soirée, s'agaça Lily. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'à une heure du matin vous étiez en train de copuler dans le couloir, puis que tu nous as vomis dessus et que tu as passé le reste de la nuit à te plaindre de Finn.

Marlène pâlit. Elle paraissait de nouveau prête à vomir.

– J'ai couché avec James ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix catastrophée.

– Non, je suis intervenue à temps, dit Lily d'une voix irritée. Mais je l'ai bien remis en place, ce dégueulasse. Vous vous êtes juste un peu tripotés, à vrai dire.

Marlène ne semblait pas moins gênée, mais Lily ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la sermonner tant qu'elle serait dans cet état. Elle soupira, et se leva pour quitter la chambre.

– Dors, répéta-t-elle plus doucement une fois sur le seuil de la porte. On en reparlera ce soir, à mon retour.

– Où vas-tu ? s'alarma Marlène. Dis, tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?

– Je ne peux, on est le premier dimanche du mois, dit simplement Lily avant de sortir.

* * *

**LORSQUE LILY REVINT À L'APPARTEMENT,** il était très tard, et Marlène était déjà au lit. Elle paraissait en bien meilleure forme, presque apaisée. Lily lui baisa tendrement le front, puis se laissa tomber au pied du lit gigantesque de son amie.

Pensive, Lily passa les doigts entre les poils longs du tapis, comme si elle caressait un animal. Marlène n'avait pas toujours été comme ça : à une époque, elle avait été beaucoup plus responsable et raisonnable. C'était même elle qui, alors, s'occupait de Lily. Elle s'occupait même de tout le monde, au point de s'oublier malheureusement. Cela, Finn l'avait compris à la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Il l'avait prise, lui avait fait croire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans lui, puis l'avait trahie et jetée au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. Deux ans et demi plus tard, Marlène ne s'en était toujours pas remise, au grand désespoir de Lily.

Marlène n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, et s'autodétruisait à grande vitesse. Lily se sentait impuissante. Elle ne savait comment convaincre sa meilleure amie de se reprendre. Tant que Finn lui tournerait autour, ce serait mission impossible. Et vu que Marlène accourait à chaque fois qu'il claquait des doigts, Lily voyait mal pourquoi il s'arrêterait de profiter d'elle. La meilleure solution serait d'éloigner Marlène de Londres le temps qu'elle se reconstruise… oui, mais comment ? Elle n'accepterait jamais de partir…

La main de Lily décrivait des allers et retours de plus en plus espacés sur le tapis, et finirent par se heurter à un objet. Lily crut un instant qu'elle avait touché le pied du lit, mais le bruit produit par l'impact était plus proche d'un cliquetis que d'un bruit mat. Elle fronça les sourcils, tâta l'espace entre le sommier et le sol, et en sortit une bouteille de vin entamée.

Puis une seconde, de Chardonnay, comportant une trace de rouge à lèvre sur le goulot.

Et enfin une troisième, vide, de Champagne.

Un peu craintive, elle passa une quatrième fois la main sous le lit, mais la cave à vin improvisée de Marlène semblait avoir livré tous ses secrets, à son grand soulagement. Le fait que Marlène garde des bouteilles dans sa chambre prit Lily de court. Elle avait toujours pensé que son amie buvait plus que de raison et trop fréquemment, et s'agaçait parfois du nombre de boissons que cette dernière emmagasinait dans les placards. Découvrir qu'en plus la blonde avait une petite réserve personnelle dans sa chambre était choquant, voire alarmant.

Lily observa Marlène pendant quelques secondes. Cette dernière dormait toujours paisiblement, comme une princesse, ses beaux cheveux bouclés éparpillés comme une auréole autour de son visage calme. C'était surprenant de se dire que lorsque ce petit ange se réveillait, elle se transformait en petite boule d'énergie pétillante difficile à canaliser, têtue comme une mule et débordant de confiance en soi.

C'était justement cela le problème : Lily doutait fortement pouvoir faire entendre raison à Marlène. Elle était prête à parier qu'au mieux, son amie nierait complètement une quelconque addiction, et au pire, elle entrerait dans une fureur sans précédent. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester sans rien faire…

Marlène fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil.

Lily prit une décision.

Elle se glissa toujours aussi silencieusement hors de la chambre jusque la cuisine, saisit un sac poubelle, et entreprit de débarrasser l'appartement de tout l'alcool qu'il contenait. À sa propre surprise, l'entreprise s'avéra plus long qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Marlène apparut un quart d'heure plus tard, quand elle eut fini de vider le salon et la cuisine.

– Lily… ? gémit-elle d'une voix endormie. C'est quoi, tout ce bruit ?

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, et continua de vider les bouteilles de leur contenu d'un coup de baguette.

– Lily ! appela de nouveau Marlène, à présent mieux réveillée. Mais… qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La rousse inspira profondément. C'était parti.

– Je débarrasse l'appartement de tout alcool…

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Il y en a beaucoup trop.

– Pas plus que chez les autres, se défendit Marlène. Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?

Lily agita la baguette, et la vingtaine de bouteilles qu'elle avait dénichée dans tous les recoins de la maison s'alignèrent en une file nette à hauteur de leurs yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu penses, de tout cela ?

Marlène haussa les épaules.

– Qu'on a une nette préférence pour le Firewhisky?

– Mais encore ? insista Lily entre les dents.

Marlène afficha un air ennuyé.

– Si tu essaies de me faire comprendre que je bois trop, oui, j'en suis consciente, maugréa-t-elle d'un ton impatient. Je suis désolée de t'avoir vomi dessus, et pour tout le désagrément causé. Je ferai attention la prochaine fois.

Lily leva un sourcil.

– C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton accusateur.

Marlène croisa les bras.

– Je sais, mais je suis sérieuse cette fois. C'est juste que quand je suis avec James, je ne fais pas attention à ce que je consomme. J'abuse, parfois, je l'avoue.

– Justement.

– Justement _quoi_ ?

– Je pensais au début que c'était Potter qui t'entrainait à boire autant, mais il a dit quelque chose hier qui m'a fait réfléchir : il ne t'a jamais incitée à boire. En réalité, c'est toujours toi qui incite les autres à boire. Toujours toi qui insistes pour ouvrir une bouteille.

Marlène pinça les lèvres, clairement irritée.

– Désolée d'être polie et de proposer des verres à mes invités. Et désolée d'aimer boire.

– Tu as depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de l'alcool festif. Tu bois comme un trou depuis bien avant de reprendre contact avec Potter. Tu ne contrôles plus ta consommation.

Marlène se sentait de plus en plus insultée par les accusations de sa meilleure amie. Le ton de sa voix devint alors agressif :

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Lily n'hésita pas une seconde.

– Je crois que tu as un problème avec l'alcool, dit-elle de but en blanc.

Il y eut un silence. Bouche bée, la jeune femme attendait que son amie lui confirme être en train de plaisanter, mais le visage fermé de Lily tardait à se fendre en un sourire.

– Tu n'es pas sérieuse, là ?

– Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Elles se regardèrent encore quelques instants, puis Marlène, franchement incrédule, éclata de rire :

– Lily, c'est ridicule, tenta-t-elle de raisonner. Je n'ai aucun problème d'alcool, voyons. Je bois beaucoup, certes, mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis accro. C'est simplement parce que j'aime boire, pour le goût. Je peux m'arrêter quand je veux.

Lily croisa les bras, clairement dubitative.

– J'ai trouvé des bouteilles sous ton lit.

– Tu as fouillé ma chambre ? s'indigna Marlène.

– Ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plait. Je suis seulement tombée dessus sans le faire exprès. Pourquoi y avait-il des bouteilles sous ton lit ?

– Sûrement des restes d'une ancienne soirée que j'ai oublié de jeter, répliqua Marlène d'un ton évasif.

– Il y avait du rouge à lèvre sur l'une d'elle, fit froidement remarquer Lily.

– Et alors ? s'agaça la blonde.

– Et alors, tu bois seule. Marlène, ce simple fait en dit long sur ton addiction. Mieux vaut prendre des mesures draconiennes avant que ton problème ne t'échappe complètement.

– Je ne suis pas une alcoolique, dit froidement Marlène.

– Pas encore. Et je ne veux pas que tu le deviennes.

– Je ne bois pas plus que les autres. Toi aussi, tu te prends des cuites parfois, et ce n'est pas pour ça que je te traite d'accro à la bouteille.

– Je ne bois pas tous les soirs, Marlène. Je ne me prends pas une cuite un jour sur deux.

– Est-ce de ma faute, si tu n'as pas de vie sociale ? répliqua-t-elle férocement. Si tu avais plus d'amis, peut-être que tu serais moins coincée du cul et que tu boirais un peu plus.

Les mains de Lily se mirent à trembler, malgré que son visage ne laissait rien transparaître.

– C'est vraiment cruel, ce que tu viens de dire.

– Pas aussi cruel que de me traiter d'alcoolique.

– Je suis inquiète pour toi, s'exaspéra Lily en détachant chaque syllabe. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je fais ça. La seule. Je ne cherche pas à t'humilier, bon sang!

– Eh bien tu peux la garder, ton inquiétude !

Lily secoua la tête d'un air las.

– Tu es complètement dans le déni. Ça ne sert à rien de discuter. Mais j'espère que tu vas réfléchir un peu quand même. Je ne serai pas toujours là quand il le faut avec mes potions. Tu ne pourras pas toujours être aussi insouciante et irresponsable qu'aujourd'hui. Un jour, tu devras assumer les conséquences de tes actes.

– C'est normal de boire, Lily.

– Pas de boire autant, non.

– MAIS PUTAIN, JE NE SUIS PAS UNE ALCOOLIQUE, BORDEL DE MERDE ! rugit soudain Marlène. Je bois comme tout le monde ! Oui, j'aime l'alcool, oui, j'en bois souvent, mais je peux me contrôler. Alors garde ton jugement de merde pour toi, et rends moi mes bouteilles !

Les larmes menaçaient de couler, mais Lily tint bon. Il fallait qu'elle se montre intransigeante.

– Non.

Et d'un coup, le rapport de force que Marlène reniait férocement explosa. Son orgueil, aidé par le déni dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée et la jalousie qu'elle ressentait en raison de l'attrait de James pour Lily, exprima le sentiment de supériorité qu'elle avait toujours honteusement ressenti, toujours réprimé. Comment Lily, la petite Lily Evans, cette petite chose fragile qu'elle avait prise sous son aile par pure pitié dès son plus jeune âge, qu'elle avait défendu, protégé, recueillie, conseillé toutes ces années, hébergée, aidée de toutes les manières possibles, comment osait-elle lui parler de cette manière ?

– Si t'es pas contente de la manière dont je vis MA vie, tempêta Marlène, alors t'as qu'à te casser de l'appartement ! T'entends ? Dégage ! J'en ai plus que marre de toi, de toute manière !

Et toc.

Il y eut un long silence.

Marlène parut grandement choquée par son propre éclat de voix. Elle sut qu'elle était allée trop loin, qu'elle avait blessé une Lily déjà très fragile trop profondément, au moment même où la rejetait la vulnérable jeune femme. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche, cherchant de tout évidence les mots pour réparer ce qu'elle venait de briser, mais c'était trop tard.

Le mal était fait.

Les yeux de Lily s'embuèrent pour de bon.

– Je suppose que je vais devoir m'en aller, en effet, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Elle se précipita vers l'extérieur. Marlène mit une seconde à réagir et se mettre à sa poursuite.

Une seconde de trop.

– Lily…. Attends, s'il te plait. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Bien sûr que je ne veux pas que t'en ailles ! Je ne sais plus ce que je dis, j'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère ! Attends, attends !

Mais c'était peine perdue : une fois que Lily atteignit la terrasse, elle transplana sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

**C'EST EN LARMES** que Lily réapparut dans Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait instinctivement transplané jusque chez Doc. Elle avait besoin de ses conseils, qu'il la réconforte, qu'il soit là pour elle. Elle avait besoin de son ami.

Elle se présenta devant le restaurant, qui était fermé depuis bien longtemps. Elle comprit pourquoi en regardant sa montre : il était plus de minuit, tout le monde dormait. Lily savait que Doc ne se formaliserait pas si elle le tirait de son sommeil, mais que faire s'il se trouvait avec Katie ? Et même si elle ne s'y trouvait pas, cette dernière apprécierait surement moyennement de savoir qu'une femme s'était introduite en pleine nuit chez son petit-ami. Meilleurs amis ou pas, il y avait des limites à ne pas transgresser. Depuis qu'il était en couple, elle ne pouvait décemment plus se pointer chez lui quand ça lui chantait.

Elle tourna les talons, et redescendit lentement la rue, les larmes coulant toujours de ses yeux. Elle avait besoin de parler, mais qui pouvait-elle donc aller voir ? Dorcas ne se préoccupait que de son mari depuis qu'elle était devenue Mrs Meadowes, et devait surement roucouler avec lui au lit de toute manière au vu de l'heure.

Marlène avait au moins raison sur un point : Lily avait très peu d'amis, et une vie sociale inexistante.

Elle était seule.

Personne ne se souciait d'elle.

Personne…

Sauf Nathan.

Nathan...

Elle se résolut à aller chez lui. Elle avait besoin d'être importante pour quelqu'un.

Nathan l'accueillit sans faire la moindre réflexion sur l'heure tardive. Il était en réalité complètement focalisé sur les larmes qui s'échappaient par flot des yeux de Lily.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon amour ? s'enquit-il d'une voix catastrophée. Dis-moi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es malade ?

Mais Lily était incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer, et encore moins d'expliquer son chagrin. Nathan cessa vite de l'interroger pour la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer pour la consoler. Il lui murmura des choses gentilles, et des choses réconfortantes, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux, à défaut d'arrêter de produire des larmes, cessent au moins de les verser.

Lily commença à se détendre. Elle se sentait exténuée d'avoir tant pleuré, mais quelle douceur, quelle sérénité elle tirait de cette étreinte ! Nathan l'embrassa doucement sur le front, et Lily ferma les yeux. Puis elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme sur son nez, puis elle les sentit sur ses lèvres. Doucement, mais surement.

Lily n'avait pas envie qu'il l'embrasse, juste qu'il la réconforte encore. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de le repousser.

Comme elle n'eut pas la force de le repousser lorsque ses mains, sans tenir compte de l'inertie de la jeune femme, se firent plus pressantes, et sa bouche exigeante, et son désir évident…

* * *

_Coucou!_

_Comme indiqué sur mon profil, je n'avais plus d'ordi, et aucun moyen d'avoir accès à un traitement de texte pendant un très long mois. D'où mon absence, ne me lapidez pas, s'il vous plait! De plus, bonne nouvelle: j'ai quatre ou cinq chapitres d'avance, vous voyez bien que j'ai bossé!_

_J'ai coupé à un moment pas très drôle, je sais :/ mais la suite est plus légère, promis!;D_

_Prochain chapitre le 11 Aout, si j'ai internet avant, je posterai avant ^^_

_Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos lectures des précédents chapitres, c'est juste... woaw ^^ Merci!_

_Merci plus particulièrement à..._

_Senslo: Ah bah ENFIN quelqu'un qui apprécie Marlène! Héhé, elle est compliquée comme fille, pleine d'excellents et de très mauvais côtés. J'essaie en effet de donner à tous mes persos un côté humain réaliste, qu'ils ne soient ni complètement bons, ni complètement mauvais ^^ merci en tout cas pour tes compliments et encouragements! En espérant que la suite te plaise!_

_Prune: Ah, je suis bien désolée pour le retard, je n'avais aucun accès à la technologie pendant tout le mois de juilet ^^ j'espère que la suite t'a plu, et merci de me suivre dans l'ombre depuis le début tel un ninja ^^_

_Lilly: Coucou! Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ait plu! Moi non plus, paradoxalement, je n'aime pas trop qu'une autre fille embrasse James. Il est juste tellement fait pour Lily! Sans surprise, je souhaite évidemment qu'ils finissent ensemble, et tu as raison: Elinor aura un rôle à jouer dedans. Tout comme chacun des personnages qui sont apparus jusque là! Patience! Quant à Marlène... j'en dis pas plus, sa relation avec James doit paraitre plus qu'ambigue, pour l'instant! Ses réactions sont déroutantes, et tu verras bien par la suite comment elle réagira! :) merci pour ta review ^^_

_malilite: coucou! merci pour ta review! je ne peux pas m'empêcher de détailler l'histoire des autres personnages, en effet. J'estime que dans la vie, ce n'est pas si simple, on est pas concernés que par notre histoire. Celles des autres s'entremêlent à la notre. L'histoire de Marlène, Dorcas, et compagnie influe et impactera encore par la suite sur l'histoire de James et Lily ^^ Je suis hyper contente que tu aies relevé la phrase de Marlène, je voulais qu'elle passe inaperçue et j'ai été surprise et amusée que personne n'ait été assez interpellé pour m'en parler dans les reviews... jusque toi ^^. Bravo! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en dire plus, mais tu en sauras plus bientôt! ^^ Merci pour tout en tout cas, les compliments et surtout les encouragements!_

_Sunshiine: Le premier amour de James... ^^ j'esquisse son portrait petit à petit. Et tu connaitras tout sur cette personne, mais pas maintenant ^^ Pour l'instant, il faudra se contenter de miettes d'informations._

_et tu trouves que Marlène est super in love de qui du coup? Finn ou James? :)_

_Merci pour ta review en tout cas! :D_

_&amp; Chevalier du Catogan: Coucou! J'ai tellement ri en lisant ceci dans ta review "En effet Marlène m énerve dans ce chapitre, non pas parce qu ell saute sur James ( j aurais fais la même chose)"! Pareil pour moi, à vrai dire! Hahaha ^^ Oui, ça a l'air de sentir le camembert centenaire entre Lily et Marlène, et je ne peux pas en dire plus sur le futur de leur relation (en plus que ce chapitre n'est pas rassurant). Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. :D_

_Pour l'autre fic, j'essaie d'écrire tous les derniers chapitres d'un bloc, et non petit à petit, car étant donné que sa structure est compliquée je risquerai de créer des incohérences et des contradictions si je ne fais pas super attention. Du coup, je ne sais pas vraiment quand est ce que j'aurais fini. Le seul point positif est que les derniers chapitres seront postés sans attente entre chaque. Désolée pour le contretemps en tout cas!_

_N'hésitez toujours pas a reviewer ci-dessous! :D Mais non, ne soyez pas timides! Et puis, j'adorerais avoir vos impressions, doutes, hypothèses et critiques ^^_


	7. Obsession - JAMES

**Chapitre 7 : Obsession**

* * *

_« Le visage clair de Daisy se levait lentement vers lui, et il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Il savait qu'au moment où il embrasserait cette jeune fille, au moment où ses rêves sublimes épouseraient ce souffle fragile, son esprit perdrait à jamais l'agilité miraculeuse de l'esprit de Dieu. Il avait alors... »_

La superbe créature avec qui James avait entamé la nuit, et dont il n'avait pas pris la peine de retenir le nom, choisit ce moment crucial de l'intrigue de son roman pour sortir de la salle de bain et revenir dans le salon, se glisser dans le canapé reconverti en lit, et se blottir contre lui. James resta parfaitement de marbre et continua sa lecture, comme si aucune jolie fille ne pressait ses courbes à la texture soyeuse contre lui pour attirer son attention.

« _Il avait alors attendu, écouté encore un moment la vibration du diapason qui venait de heurter une étoile, puis il l'avait embrassée, et à l'instant précis où ses lèvres touchaient les siennes, il avait senti qu'elle s'épanouissait comme une fleur à son contact, et l'incarnation s'était achevée._ »

– Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-elle finalement en passant une main sur son torse, lassée d'être ignorée.

Le manque d'intérêt du jeune homme la surprenait un petit peu. Elle qui pensait que la nuit ne faisait que commencer, qui s'était sentie fière de la fougue avec laquelle il lui avait longuement fait l'amour, ne comprenait pas comment, à présent, il pouvait ne serait-ce que songer à lire alors qu'elle se trouvait parfaitement nue à côté de lui, prête à être satisfaite de nouveau.

– Un livre, répondit James sans lever les yeux.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire amusé. James ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle, son commentaire était au contraire plutôt désobligeant, et il avait secrètement espéré qu'elle prendrait sa froideur pour un indice de plus quant au fait qu'il voulait qu'elle s'en aille. Non pas qu'il rechignait de la mettre dehors en pleine nuit maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, mais cela engendrait généralement des disputes houleuses et Peter, qui dormait dans la chambre, n'apprécierait probablement pas d'être réveillé par des cris hystériques. S'il avait été chez lui, elle aurait été remerciée depuis bien longtemps.

Au grand désespoir de James, cependant, la jeune femme prenait ses aises, désireuse de faire plus ample connaissance avec ce beau brun ténébreux qu'elle avait déniché dans un bar. Il était bien rare de tomber sur quelqu'un d'à la fois assez beau pour rendre ses copines jalouses, et d'assez performant pour la faire monter au rideaux. Quoi qu'il en était, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir eu le courage de l'aborder quelques heures plus tôt, lors de la tournée des bars qu'elle faisait avec ses amies. Quand ces dernières, en repérant James et Peter, avaient été trop intimidées par l'assurance que dégageait le brun aux yeux noisettes, la jeune femme, désinhibée par l'alcool, avait pris les devant et lui avait fait comprendre sans détour qu'elle le trouvait parfaitement à son goût. James, lui, lui avait dit sans détour qu'il avait envie de coucher. Elle avait accepté – premièrement, parce qu'elle aussi préférait le dessert avant l'entrée, et deuxièmement, par ce qu'elle ne doutait pas de ses talents d'amantes qui faisait que les hommes ne pensaient qu'à la revoir. Et elle voulait que cet homme en particulier souhaite la revoir.

Elle se redressa légèrement afin de pouvoir suivre avec lui le roman, et fut très étonnée de voir que le roman parlait d'amour. Daisy… passion… diapason… Très vite, elle se lassa des aventures de Gatsby. Elle aussi avait envie de passion et de diapason – quoi que ce fusse. Ainsi, jugeant que son amant s'était assez reposé comme cela, elle se mit alors à déposer une ligne de courts baisers le long de son cou, jusqu'à l'oreille, dans lequel elle murmura très sensuellement :

– J'ai encore envie…

James soupira, las. Lui n'avait plus très envie, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de frustration à faire évacuer. Elle était très jolie, mais pas assez divertissante pour le tenter une seconde fois. . Certaines personnes comprenaient le message moins vite que les autres, et James était très doué pour être grossier.

Il ferma son livre, la repoussa doucement et la regarda avec froideur.

– Tu t'appelles Adèle, c'est ça ?

– Non, Rachel, corrigea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ah pardon d'avoir confondu. Rachel ? appela-t-il poliment.

Elle battit des yeux. Ils allaient enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

– Oui, John? susurra-elle d'un ton mielleux.

– Ferme la.

Rachel parut offusquée, mais déjà James ne lui accordait plus d'attention. Daisy était de nouveau en train de briser le cœur de Gatsby, le passage était décidément plein de rebondissements.

– Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ? fulmina Rachel. Non mais, tu te prends pour qui ?

– Tut-Tut-Tut. Là, tu n'es _pas_ en train de la fermer, fit remarquer James d'un ton aimable.

Indignée, elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de réussir à formuler sa colère et sa rage.

– Non mais quel _connard_ ! dit-elle d'un ton outré en bondissant hors du lit. Salaud !

– C'est ça, dit tranquillement James, en se replongeant dans sa lecture. Fermes bien la porte derrière toi, s'il te plaît.

Une fois rhabillée, et après un dernier regard venimeux, Rachel fit plus que bien fermer la porte : elle la fit claquer si violemment que le bruit fit trembler les murs. Réveillé en sursaut, Peter débarqua dans le salon en caleçon, la baguette à la main, alarmé.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Rien. Danielle vient de partir.

– Danielle ?

– La nana qui m'a tenu compagnie.

– Tu veux dire Rachel ? corrigea Peter, les sourcils froncés.

– Peut-être. Je m'en fous, à vrai dire.

Peter soupira.

– Encore une qui va me prendre la tête demain. Tu pouvais pas la jeter plus gentiment ?

– Elle m'a presque supplié de la sauter en sachant que je suis fiancé, je l'ai fait, manquerait plus que je fasse semblant d'avoir envie de la revoir.

Avant que Peter n'ait pu répondre, la sonnette retentit.

– Elle a du oublier quelque chose, dit-il en allant ouvrir la porte.

Mais leur visiteur tardif n'était pas la jeune femme qu'ils attendaient, mais une Marlène très bouleversée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Marlène et James étaient attablés devant une petite collation dans la cuisine de Peter, qui était allé se recoucher très vite à la vue des litres de larmes qui s'échappaient des yeux de la blonde. James attendit qu'elle ait retrouvé son sang-froid avant de l'interroger.

– Alors, reprend du début. Pourquoi vous vous êtes crêpées le chignon, Evans et toi ?

Marlène haussa les épaules et détourna la tête, feignant d'être fascinée par l'extérieur, qu'on apercevait à peine à travers l'obscurité profonde.

– McKinnon? insista James. J'attends.

Marlène baissa les yeux, visiblement gênée.

– Lily… m'a plus ou moins traitée d'alcoolique.

Elle lui raconta le bref mais intense échange qu'elle avait eu avec Lily quelques heures plus tôt. Potter n'eut pas l'air pour le moins surpris, et se contenta de commenter lorsqu'elle eut fini :

– C'est pas totalement faux non plus.

Devant le regard mauvais qu'elle lui adressa, il ajouta :

– Tu bois vraiment beaucoup. Je n'irai pas jusque dire que tu es une ivrogne, mais t'en es pas loin, honnêtement.

Marlène aurait souhaité se sentir insultée, mais en réalité, le fait que même James, qui la défendait d'ordinaire bec et ongles même quand elle avait tort, confirme les dires de Lily lui ôta toute combativité. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, bien qu'aucune ne coula. James lui serra la main pour la réconforter.

– Lily… elle ne s'est jamais réellement opposée à moi, reprit-elle lorsqu'elle fut certaine de contrôler l'émotion qui se bousculait dans sa gorge. Même quand elle n'est pas d'accord, d'ordinaire, elle cède toujours à mes volontés. C'est la première fois qu'on se dispute réellement.

– Et alors ? dit James d'un ton ennuyé. Ça arrive même aux meilleurs amis du monde, de se disputer. Sirius et moi on s'est battus un jour jusqu'au sang, et pas plus tard que l'année dernière, Remus m'a cassé la gueule si violemment que je suis resté allongé deux jours. Cela ne nous empêche pas de nous considérer comme des frères.

Marlène afficha un air clairement dubitatif.

– Nous les femmes sommes une espèce avancée, dit-elle avec hauteur. Nous ne réglons pas nos différents avec la violence physique.

– Je sais, répliqua James. Vous utilisez la violence verbale, et passez le reste de la nuit à pleurnicher et regretter ce qui a été dit. Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi c'est mieux.

Elle croisa les bras.

– Es-tu en train de me dire que Lily et moi on aurait du se cogner dessus ?

Il hocha la tête, l'air très sérieux.

– Parfois, rien de mieux qu'un bon vieux coup de poing pour régler une affaire.

Marlène eut un sourire sans joie.

– Bah… je pense qu'elle m'aurait mis la raclée de ma vie, dit-elle. Poing contre poing, je n'ai aucune chance contre Lily, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air étonné de James.

– Ah bon ? J'aurais plutôt parié sur toi. Elle a l'air vachement faible, Evans.

– Crois moi, dit Marlène en secouant la tête, Lily est fragile, pas faible. Ni physiquement, ni moralement.

James ne voyait pas vraiment de nuance, mais il haussa les épaules et décida de revenir au sujet principal.

– Alors raconte, reprit-il sans aucune délicatesse. Pourquoi tu t'es mise à boire comme un trou ?

– Je ne suis pas une…

– D'accord, d'accord, céda aussitôt James devant l'air furieux de son amie. Je me suis mal exprimé. Dis moi plutôt quand est-ce qu'il t'arrive de boire seule.

Marlène mit plusieurs secondes à répondre.

– Quand je me sens triste, je suppose. Et je le suis souvent.

– Pourtant, tu souris beaucoup, fit remarquer son ami.

Marlène eut un rire sans joie.

– Je suis joyeuse, James, pas heureuse. Je n'aime pas que les gens aient pitié de moi.

– Je ne vois pas une grande différence. Dans tous les cas, tu es drôle, et tu ris avec tout le monde, non ?

– Méfie-toi des gens trop souriants, James, répliqua Marlène d'une voix douce. Généralement, ils essaient de convaincre les autres qu'ils sont heureux, quand ils ne le sont pas du tout. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, toi, comme moi, excellons à cet art.

James cligna des yeux, mais préféra ne pas rebondir sur sa remarque. Il n'était pas question de lui, en l'occurrence.

– Pourquoi es-tu triste au point de te détruire?

Marlène eut un geste de la main évasif.

– Longue histoire, dit-elle d'un ton vague. Et puis, je n'aime pas en parler. Je peux me resservir du café, dis ?

– McKinnon, tu m'as réveillée à trois heures du matin, tu as intérêt à avoir envie de parler, maugréa James.

Marlène baissa les yeux, et chercha les mots. Par où commencer, dans cette histoire réellement longue ? Et si compliquée, et si douloureuse. Et surtout qu'elle avait fait tant d'erreur, avait tant à se reprocher. En parler à Lily ou Dorcas ne lui posait pas de problème : elles ne lui tourneraient jamais le dos, ne la ferait jamais se sentir encore plus honteuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais James… non, elle ne supporterait pas de le décevoir. Elle n'oublierait jamais l'expression de choc sur le visage de Doc quand elle lui avait dit son histoire.

– Tu vas peut être plus me regarder de la même manière, murmura-t-elle avec gêne. J'ai fait des choses horribles.

– Je ne te jugerai pas, je veux juste écouter l'histoire de ta vie, dit James avec douceur.

Comme elle hésitait encore, il lui prit de nouveau la main et la serra doucement. Et ce contact, cette douceur remplit le cœur de Marlène de chaleur. Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte, un flot de parole s'échappa de ses lèvres.

– Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Finn, j'étais si heureuse que j'étais persuadée qu'il était l'homme de ma vie, commença-t-elle. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un homme aussi parfait, ou plutôt, j'étais si folle de lui que je trouvais de la perfection dans ses imperfections. Et crois moi, des imperfections, il en avait beaucoup.

« Un jour, il m'a annoncé que c'était terminé entre nous, qu'il était bien trop jeune pour s'engager dans une relation aussi sérieuse. Dans la foulée, il s'est mis avec une autre filles aux mœurs bien légères. Moi, j'étais toujours folle de lui, j'étais prête à tout pour qu'il revienne. J'ai essayé de casser leur couple, mais elle se fichait éperdument qu'il aille voir ailleurs tant qu'elle restait la petite amie officielle. J'étais désespérée, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui, il le savait, et avant que je me rende compte de ce qui se passe, je suis devenue sa…. sa…., non, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Je suis devenue sa maîtresse.

Elle marqua une pause dans son récit et rougit fortement. James ne prononça pas un mot, et patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente prête à reprendre. Sa voix tremblait lorsqu'elle se sentit capable de poursuivre.

– Je me sentais mal, et en même temps, j'avais l'impression que c'était l'autre fille, Calypso, la maîtresse. Je ne me sentais pas coupable parce que j'avais l'impression qu'elle me l'avait volé. Et Finn… dès que ça allait mal avec elle, il revenait vers moi. Et moi, je l'accueillais à bras ouverts. Malgré sa peur de s'engager, il ne pouvait rompre définitivement avec moi et ça me donnait de l'espoir. Il disait qu'il m'aimait, qu'il ne pourrait jamais cesser de m'aimer, qu'au fond, il savait qu'au final on se remettrait ensemble, que je devais être patiente, qu'il n'était pas prêt.

« Alors j'ai voulu le forcer à choisir, et pour cela… je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte de son enfant.

Marlène jeta un regard craintif à James, qui, imperturbable, gardait toujours le silence.

– Finn a paniqué, et tout ce qu'on peut imaginer. Mais il m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour Calypso à présent, qu'il ne la ne quitterait jamais l'autre, ou plus exactement, qu'il ne retournerait jamais avec moi. Et que je devais me débrouiller, car il n'avait pas les moyens alors que ma famille est plutôt riche. J'étais tellement anéantie que j'ai eu une période de grosse dépression. Je voulais me venger. Alors, je… j'ai voulu le faire culpabiliser et je lui ai dit que j'avais avorté de l'enfant.

« Finn a été anéanti par la nouvelle, parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et qu'il avait déjà commencé à aimer cet enfant. Il essayait de m'aider dans cette « épreuve », tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de me blâmer pour m'être débarrassée de l'enfant sans lui en parler. Je crois que c'est la seule période où il a vraiment tenté de rompre avec moi. Il m'en voulait et était très triste, et la situation m'avait échappée. Je n'osais plus lui dire la vérité parce que je savais qu'il ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Il ne me pardonnait déjà pas le mensonge…

« Peu de temps après, il m'a de nouveau dit qu'il m'aimait et m'aimerait toujours, mais qu'il ne me pardonnerait jamais ce que j'avais fait et par conséquent, ne pourrait jamais se remettre avec moi. Et depuis… depuis, on se voit quand il « craque » et que je lui manque trop, ou qu'il se dispute avec sa copine. Et moi – je sais que je suis stupide– mais je n'arrive pas à le repousser. J'essaie, j'essaie, je sais qu'il ment, mais je l'aime tellement ! Je ne suis même plus sa maîtresse… Je ne sais pas s'il y a une position plus dégradante.

Marlène baissa les yeux. James était toujours muet. Il lui lâcha la main pour boire une gorgée de son café.

– S'il te plaît, dit quelque chose, supplia-t-elle au bout d'une longue minute. Je sais que je suis une personne horrible mais… Ne me juge pas.

– Je ne te juge pas, dit James avec douceur. Ton histoire m'a juste rendu… triste.

Marlène leva la tête. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction.

– Triste ?

– Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens.

Marlène eut un regard dubitatif. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu cette fameuse phrase ?

– Quoi, tu as déjà été obsédé par une personne au point d'en perdre la raison ?

– Oui, dit simplement James.

Sa voix était très sobre. Il avait l'air si sérieux que Marlène le crut et se tut. Le visage de James ne dégageait plus de douceur, affichait une expression froide que la jeune femme ne lui connaissait pas.

– Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec cette fille dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure, quand on était sur la terrasse ? demanda-t-elle presque timidement.

– Oui. Elle s'appelle Emily, d'ailleurs. Et elle m'a brisé.

Une fois de plus, il s'exprimait très calmement, mais sa bonhomie et sa nonchalance habituelle avaient disparus. C'était étrange, Marlène ne s'était jamais sentie intimidée par James, mais à ce moment précis, elle osait à peine poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Cependant, la curiosité était forte, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le questionner.

– Que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

Ce fut au tour de James de détourner la tête et fixa pendant un long moment la ville endormie, qu'il ne voyait pas mais dont il devinait la silhouette. Marlène se demanda si elle avait bien fait de lui poser la question. Visiblement, il souffrait encore vivement de son passé sentimental. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, il finit par se confier, lui aussi :

– Pour faire court, elle a détruit et rafistolé mon cœur une trentaine de fois en quatre ans, avant de le brûler une dernière fois. Puis elle a pris les cendres qui restaient et les a détruites avant de s'en aller pour de bon. Et crois-moi, j'étais si fou d'elle que j'aurais fait pire que prétendre être enceinte si j'avais été une fille. J'étais tellement obsédé par elle que j'en perdais la raison, et elle s'est contenté de me tromper et de m'humilier pendant toute notre relation.

– Et… c'est à cause de cette histoire que tu ne crois plus en l'amour ?

– En partie… Disons que j'ai vécu pas mal de choses douloureuses, et que je n'ai pas vraiment de contre exemple pour me prouver que l'amour comme on l'entend existe bien. Pour être tout à fait exact, je sais que l'amour existe, mais je n'ai plus envie de retomber amoureux de quelqu'un. Je pense que ce sentiment ne fait que misérablement souffrir ceux qui le ressentent, et j'ai été assez malheureux pour le restant de ma vie.

– Pourtant, tu disais la dernière fois que tes parents étaient tombés amoureux au final, et ils semblent très heureux ensemble, fit remarquer Marlène.

– Mes parents ne sont pas amoureux, corrigea James. Ils s'estiment et s'entendent très bien, mais ce qu'ils ressentent dans leur cœur se rapproche plus de l'affection profonde et de l'amitié sincère.

– Tu ne peux pas, ne pas vouloir tomber amoureux, s'indigna-t-elle.

– J'aurais cru, après ce que tu m'as raconté, que tu comprendrais ma position. Je préfère me contenter d'amitié, d'affection et de passion. Je n'ai pas de contre-exemple qui me donne envie de réessayer.

Marlène fronça les sourcils : des contre-exemples autour de James, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait.

– Remus et Valentina….

– Sont sur le point de rompre définitivement, termina James.

Marlène haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Elle les avait vu pas plus tard que le week-end derniers, et ils semblaient alors très amoureux l'un de l'autre.

– Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? s'écria-t-elle. Je croyais qu'ils étaient fiancés….Que se passe-t-il ?

– Disons qu'ils sont arrivés à un point où Tina doit choisir entre sa famille et Remus… et crois moi, elle ne choisira pas Remus.

– C'est à cause de sa situation ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle était au courant depuis plusieurs années, ayant surpris malencontreusement une conversation entre Mrs Pomfresh et Remus un jour où elle était alitée à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle avait ensuite promis à James de ne rien dire, mais n'en avait jamais parlé à Remus, qui, d'après ses amis, se sentait mortifié par une transformation sur laquelle il n'avait aucune emprise.

James hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

– Malheureusement.

– Oh… C'est vraiment dommage.

Le cœur de Marlène se remplit de tristesse. Elle trouvait pourtant les deux jeunes gens parfaitement assortis.

– Franck et Alice ? reprit-elle quelques temps plus tard.

Elle n'avait jamais vu un couple aussi fusionnel. Si leur exemple ne suffisait pas à convaincre James, c'était qu'il était de mauvaise foi ou totalement idiot.

James réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre

– Ça a plus a voir avec de l'obsession, répondit-il finalement d'une voix lente. Mais je dois avouer qu'ils ont de la chance dans le sens où cette obsession est parfaitement réciproque.

– N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Marlène. C'est de l'amour pur ! Tu es de mauvaise foi.

– N'oublie pas qu'ils font des crises d'angoisse quand ils passent trop de temps sans se voir. Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi cela m'effraierait d'être dépendant de l'existence de quelqu'un à ce point.

Marlène ne put qu'admettre que les Londubat étaient un exemple un peu extrême.

– Bon… et Sirius et sa mystérieuse amoureuse, alors ? tenta-t-elle. Ça fait des années que ça dure, leur histoire. Sirius n'a plus jamais touché aucune fille depuis qu'il la voit.

Personne ne connaissait l'identité de cette femme que Sirius fréquentait, et les hypothèses les plus farfelues courraient sur son compte. James soutenait qu'elle était probablement super laide, Remus qu'elle était sûrement beaucoup plus vieille qu'eux, et Peter qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Sirius ne s'en formalisait pas, riait lorsqu'ils lui exposaient leurs hypothèses et gardait le mystère entier.

– Je ne sais pas, dit sincèrement James. J'ai déjà vu Sirius amoureux, et il ne réagit pas comme ça. Il a du mal à cacher ses émotions quand il est heureux, et est possessif et jaloux. Or, c'est à peine s'il mentionne cette fille, et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ne se voient pas beaucoup. J'ai plus l'impression qu'il s'agit de son plan cul. Je ne comprend pas tout ce mystère autour d'elle.

– Tu oublies le fait qu'il ne voit plus aucune fille. Et que ça fait trois ans.

– Sirius ne trompe jamais la fille qu'il fréquente, aussi éphémère et superficielle que soit la relation. Quand au fait qu'il soit avec elle depuis si longtemps… j'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Peut-être que c'est un bon coup, qui sait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas un couple qui me fait rêver.

– Bon… Peter et Barty ? plaisanta Marlène.

James éclata de rire.

– Encore ta théorie comme quoi ils sortiraient ensemble ?

– Avoue qu'ils passent quand même énormément de temps ensemble, insista-t-elle. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

– Peter n'est _pas_ gay.

– Il est obsédé par toi !

– Parce que je suis merveilleux.

Marlène roula des yeux.

– Je suis certaine qu'il y a autre chose. Il a un petit air bizarre, des fois, quand il vous regarde, Sirius et toi. Il y a de l'admiration, mais aussi autre chose… je ne sais pas vraiment comment le définir. Et puis il passe vraiment beaucoup de temps avec Bart.

– Il manque un peu de personnalité, mais n'est pas attiré par les hommes, j'en sais quelque chose. Je suis son meilleur ami.

– Peter est mystérieux, et je suis sure que tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que tu le prétend.

– Permets-moi d'en douter. Il me dit tout. Il me l'aurait dit.

– Je te le permets.

Marlène sourit but une gorgée de café, à la recherche d'un autre couple qu'elle pourrait citer en exemple.

– C'est marrant, dit soudain James sur un ton faussement nonchalant, tu as oublié de citer Evans et son bellâtre dans ta liste de couples parfaits.

Marlène leva les sourcils, surprise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait légèrement rougi.

– J'essayais de citer des couples que tu connais personnellement. Tu as seulement croisé Lily une dizaine de fois, et tu déteste Nathaniel.

– Ah… Oui, mais comme Dorcas et toi n'arrêtez pas de parler d'eux comme le couple parfait, insista-t-il.

Devant l'air soupçonneux de Marlène, il ajouta précipitamment :

– J'ai dit ça comme ça… Disons que ça aurait été plus convaincant que de citer Peter et Barty.

Marlène avait à présent perdu le sourire.

– Arrête, intima-t-elle sans détour.

– Arrêter quoi ? dit James, perplexe.

– Cette fixation que tu fais sur Lily.

– Je ne fais pas de…

– Je te connais, coupa la jeune femme, tu n'arrêteras que lorsque tu l'auras mise dans ton lit, et je ne te laisserai pas faire. Je ne te laisserai même pas essayer.

– Je n'essaye rien du tout. T'es parano, c'est incroyable.

Elle croisa les bras, clairement dubitative.

– Donc tu peux me jurer ne pas penser à Lily régulièrement ?

– Tout à fait.

– Ne pas projeter de la voler à Nathan ?

– Bien entendu.

– Ni de la séduire?

– Jamais de la vie.

– Ne jamais avoir échafaudé l'un de tes plans pour arriver à tes fins?

Cette fois, James cligna des yeux, et sa négation intervint une seconde trop tard pour être sincère. Marlène soupira. C'était bien ce qu'elle redoutait.

– James, j'ai mis six longs mois à convaincre Lily de tourner la page de son passé, et de donner une nouvelle chance à quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas que tu interfères dans sa relation avec Nathan. Il y a plein d'autres filles avec qui tu pourrais jouer – j'en ai croisé une très contrariée dans les escaliers, et je parierai ma main à couper qu'elle vient d'ici. Des filles prêtes à tout, il y en a plein, mais s'il te plaît, ne joue pas avec Lily. Tu la trouves jolie, tu as un faible pour les rousses, elle est attirante, OK. Je peux le concevoir. Mais elle semble heureuse depuis qu'elle est avec Nathan, et il la traite bien. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne trouble pas sa vie si tu n'as pas d'intentions honorables envers elle.

– Très bien, grogna James, surpris par la dureté de son ton. Je ne m'approcherais plus d'Evans. Je l'ai jamais fait d'ailleurs, elle ne m'adresse jamais la parole.

– Merci, dit Marlène.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge fixée au-dessus de la porte.

– En parlant de Lily, je pense que je ferai mieux de rentrer, elle est peut-être déjà arrivée et j'ai des excuses à lui présenter.

– Très bien, dit James d'un ton boudeur.

Marlène se leva, et le serra fort contre elle. La vexation de James sembla s'évaporer devant ce geste de tendresse. Il l'enlaça à son tour, et ils restèrent longtemps collés l'un à l'autre.

– Merci pour tout, James, dit-elle doucement. Merci d'avoir été là, et d'être là. De toujours être là quand j'ai besoin de toi. James, sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue.

James se contenta de la serrer plus fort contre lui.

– Je ne veux plus que tu boive, murmura-t-il en lui baisant le front. Maintenant, quand tu te sentiras triste, je veux que tu viennes vers moi. De jour comme de nuit, je serai là.

– Et… Et si je suis vraiment tout le temps triste ? demanda Marlène d'une voix inquiète. Tu n'en auras pas marre ?

– Alors je serai tout le temps là, promit simplement James. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

* * *

**CE N'EST QUE** lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa chambre, peu après l'aube, que James se rappela pourquoi Marlène l'avait trouvée réfugié chez Peter, et non endormi chez lui. Elinor avait depuis quelques jours élu domicile chez les Potter, et une dispute animée avait éclatée entre les fiancés pendant la soirée, menant James à se réfugier chez son ami le temps que la tension retombe.

Il sut d'office que ce n'était pas encore le cas lorsqu'Elinor, en l'entendant entrer, alluma la lampe de chevet, se redressa sur le lit et, les bras croisés, lui jeta un regard mauvais.

– Toujours fâchée ? devina James, tout en se déshabillant.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer, aspirait simplement à se glisser dans son lit et à dormir quelques heures. Il projetait déjà de se rendre chez Marlène pour voir si elle s'était réconciliée avec sa colocataire, et si elle allait mieux. Elle avait vraiment eut l'air fragile pour le coup. Elle avait besoin de lui, et lui de repos.

Elinor, d'un tempérament d'ordinaire assez conciliant, n'aspirait au contraire qu'à faire entendre sa voix sur le sujet de leur dispute, une certaine rousse aux yeux verts. Elle n'avait aucune intention de céder face aux caprices de James, et bien qu'il ait l'air complètement épuisé, n'était pas disposée à remettre leur confrontation à plus tard.

– Tant que tu n'auras pas abandonné cette idée ridicule, siffla-t-elle.

James ne répondit rien, et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Tant pis pour le lit confortable. Les yeux fermés, il tenta de se vider l'esprit et de profiter du chant des oiseaux qu'on entendait depuis la chambre. Le soleil finissait de se lever au-dehors.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses ça, insista Elinor, furieuse devant son silence et son indifférence. Tu m'avais promis un grand mariage.

– Ellie, pas maintenant, je suis crevé, grogna James. J'ai à peine dormi ces derniers jours.

– Moi non plus, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, depuis que tu m'a annoncé que tu voulais confier le plus beau jour de ma vie à une inconnue.

– Evans est très talentueuse.

– Peut-être, mais je ne la connais pas, et je préfère me fier à des entreprises connues. Pas à la dernière de tes maîtresses à qui tu veux rendre un service.

James soupira, infiniment las.

– Ellie, Evans assurera notre mariage, trancha-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Cette discussion est close.

– Non, elle ne l'est pas ! J'ai aussi mon mot à dire.

– Pas quand c'est moi qui paie tout, dit froidement James. C'est la seule chose pour laquelle je choisis, fais toi à l'idée et laisse-moi dormir.

Elinor pinça les lèvres, et se leva pour se rapprocher de lui.

– C'est tout ce que ça représente, pour toi? s'indigna-t-elle en se plantant devant lui.

– Le Guérisseur a dit que tu devais rester couchée, s'alarma James. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Retournes au lit, ça pourrait être dangereux.

Elle l'ignora.

– Si ça t'embête tant de m'épouser, dit-elle d'une voix remplie de colère, tu n'as qu'à tout annuler. Je me débrouillerais autrement.

– Tu sais très bien que je ne ferai jamais ça, et tu sais encore mieux que tu ne peux pas te permettre une telle issue. Franchement, tu en fais tout un fromage pour un détail.

– Qui a toute son importance ! Je veux quelqu'un de qualifié.

– Je suis fatigué, Ellie. On en reparlera plus tard.

– Je ne suis pas l'un de tes domestiques, James. Je veux qu'on en parle maintenant.

– Pour ce que vaut ce mariage, qu'est ce que ça change ? s'agaça James. On pourrait tout aussi bien se marier demain dans une fête foraine que ce serait pareil.

C'était la première fois qu'il élevait la voix contre elle. C'était aussi la première fois que, même en privés, il faisait une allusion à a vraie nature de leur union. Ils avaient tacitement convenus de se comporter comme un vrai couple même en privé, comme pour mieux se plonger dans le rôle qu'ils jouaient.

Elinor resta interdite, comme si elle venait de recevoir une gifle. James soupira.

– Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bien sûr que je veux t'offrir un beau mariage, ma puce. Et bien sûr que c'est important, pour moi. C'est juste que je suis un peu fatigué, on pourrait pas en reparler quand j'aurais dormi quelques heures.

Une fois de plus, Ellie l'ignora et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

– Tu es certain d'avoir toujours envie de le faire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

– Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, promis James sans ouvrir les yeux. On va se marier, être parents, et vivre ensemble pendant de très longues années.

– Alors ne fait plus référence à ce mariage comme si ce n'était rien. Dès le moment où j'ai accepté ta proposition, j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour être une bonne femme. Je connais tes sentiments envers moi, et tu connais les miens envers toi, mais je veux que ce mariage réussisse malgré tout.

Sa voix tremblait tellement d'émotion que James ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa, et lui prit presque solennellement la main.

– Je suis désolé, Ellie, répéta-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te contrarier. Moi aussi, je veux qu'on réussisse et qu'on soit heureux ensemble. Je veux que tu ne manques de rien et que tu sois heureuse.

Soulagée, elle esquissa un faible sourire, et dit d'un ton plus léger.

– Alors vire cette Evans et je le serai.

– Nope, dit simplement le jeune homme. Je ferai des concessions sur tout ce que tu veux, sauf sur ce point.

Le sourire d'Elinor s'effaça.

– James, insista-t-elle. S'il te plaît.

– Non, répondit James. Je veux Evans.

Elinor plissa les yeux.

– Dans quel sens suis-je censée comprendre cette phrase ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

À son réveil quelques heures plus tard, Elinor lui avait laissé un mot, où elle expliquait avoir décidé de retourner vivre sous le toit de ses parents «_ le temps qu'il regagne la raison._ »

* * *

**PRENDRE SOIN DE MARLÈNE** s'avéra être une tâche plus difficile que ce que James aurait pu imaginer. Très vite, il l'entraîna de force chez un Médicomage, qui confirma un état de dépression avancé et lui administra quelques potions. Le rôle de James consistait principalement à l'aider sur le plan émotionnel en lui procurant la compagnie qui lui manquait. Marlène était en effet à fleur de peau, pleurait souvent la nuit, angoissait parfois le jour, si bien que James passa les jours suivants presque entièrement en compagnie de la jeune femme pour la soutenir, élisant plus au moins domicile chez Marlène. Toute la dépendance et la tristesse qu'elle noyait d'ordinaire dans la boisson lui incombait, conformément à sa promesse, et c'est très consciencieusement qu'il lui servit d'appui.

Dans l'ensemble, la tâche était amusante. Le moral de Marlène s'améliorait considérablement, et, lorsqu'elle ne traversait pas des phases de déprime, ils s'entendaient si bien tous les deux qu'ils ne se lassaient pas de la compagnie constante de l'autre. Marlène avait également pris la résolution de ne plus boire. Ils ne sortaient plus dans les bars de peur qu'elle ne soit tentée, et occupaient leur temps d'une autre manière : le jour, elle l'aidait à administrer les biens et gérer les actions que Mr Potter senior déléguait progressivement à son fils; la nuit, il l'aidait à progresser sur le roman qu'elle écrivait.

Seules deux choses rendaient encore la jeune femme malheureuse.

Premièrement, les efforts perpétuels de Finnegan Fox pour reprendre contact avec son ex-petite-amie. A renfort de lettres enflammées et de présents romantiques, il faisait preuve d'imagination dans ses déclarations et tentait par tous les moyens de la convaincre de lui accorder un rendez-vous et jurait avoir compris de ses erreurs. En réalité, il n'avait pas digéré de voir James et Marlène s'embrasser dans le pub, et s'était comme donné pour objectif de « récupérer » ce qui, dans sa tête, lui revenait de droit, à savoir Marlène. James parvenait à intercepter une bonne partie de ses missives, mais, lorsque le prétendant parvenait à contacter Marlène par quelque ingéniosité, celle-ci était très tentée d'accepter et sombrait dans une tristesse sans fond quand James refusait de la laisser le voir. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, James serait allé « s'expliquer » avec Fox, mais Marlène le suppliait de ne pas en faire tant et il devait se contenter de serrer rageusement les poings.

Marlène était également très affectée par la tension qui régnait entre elle et Lily. Bien qu'elles se soient l'une et l'autre excusée, Lily se montrait si froide que Marlène se renfermait sur elle même lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. James tenta un jour de discuter avec elle de son attitude, mais Lily lui intima de se mêler de ses affaires et de ne plus lui adresser la parole avec tant de haine et de répulsion que James n'avait plus osé essayer.

Le jeune homme ne se formalisa pas de son rejet ferme. Au contraire, intérieurement, il lui en était reconnaissant. Il se savait sur une pente dangereuse, il savait que si Lily ne s'était pas montrée aussi implacable, si elle avait laissé la moindre ouverture, il serait tombé sous le charme de ses nombreuses qualités.

Car elle lui plaisait. Il le savait, à présent. Elle lui plaisait comme personne ne lui avait plu depuis bien longtemps. La croiser si souvent, si régulièrement, presque quotidiennement, avait transformé le simple attrait qu'il ressentait pour elle en véritable obsession. Marlène avait raison : obsession était le bon mot. James avait du se l'avouer le jour où, en rangeant la chambre de Marlène, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de discrètement glisser dans sa poche une photo où, bras dessus bras dessous, les deux meilleures amies riaient aux éclats. Officiellement, la photo lui servait de marque page. Officieusement, elle lui servait plus de talisman, de cocaïne. Il aimait l'avoir sur lui, pouvoir la regarder quand l'envie lui prenait. Lily y était époustouflante, ravissante, magnifique. Bien loin de l'air mélancolique qu'elle arborait actuellement. Il ne se couchait plus sans y jeter un coup d'œil, semblait vouloir graver dans son esprit chaque atome dont elle était constituée.

James n'était cependant pas encore assez fou pour tomber amoureux de Lily, même s'il ne pouvait plus nier le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il passe tant de temps à l'appartement, il avait été persuadé qu'il la trouvait simplement très jolie. Maintenant, il savait que c'était bien plus que ça. Des nuits et des journées passées à méditer, à trouver un sens au fait qu'il était troublé quand il sentait son odeur, quand il la regardait, quand il l'écoutait se plaindre de sa présence au félétone, lui avaient fait parvenir à la conclusion que tout ceci s'expliquait par le fait qu'il était orgueilleux et avait l'instinct de compétition. James était convaincu, s'était convaincu, qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Lily si ce n'était qu'un désir physique, persuadé que son obsession pour elle était engendré par le fait qu'elle ne lui laissait pas une chance. C'était, après tout, la première fois qu'une femme ne lui laissait pas la moindre chance, première fois qu'une femme se refusait à lui, et James savait qu'il n'aurait de cesse que lorsqu'il se serait prouvé qu'elle n'était qu'une nana comme les autres, lorsqu'il l'aurait traité de la même manière qu'il traitait les autres nanas.

Lorsqu'il aurait couché avec elle.

Elle était le plus grand défi de sa courte vie, et, même s'il se sentait coupable de désobéir à Marlène, il voulait retrouver une tranquillité d'esprit. Il n'en pouvait plus de penser à elle, n'en pouvait plus de se surprendre à passer des heures à échafauder un plan afin qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Il se répétait que s'il avait cessé de coucher avec toutes celles qui le lui demandaient, c'était parce que Marlène avait besoin de lui la nuit et qu'il n'avait plus le temps, et non pas parce qu'il se doutait qu'il ne se satisferait dorénavant que d'une seule femme.

* * *

**LE RESSENTIMENT DE LILY ENVERS MARLÈNE** dura une vingtaine de jours, et disparut du jour au lendemain, sans que ni Marlène ni James n'en surent vraiment le comment du pourquoi.

Lily retourna du travail plus tard que d'habitude, alors que James enseignait à Marlène comment danser la valse. Marlène s'était précipitée sur la gramophone pour arrêter la musique, car Lily était particulièrement irritable après une longue journée. Ils l'entendirent se déchausser dans l'entrée avant de passer le salon sans marquer de pause. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était ignorée, Marlène afficha un air triste et James la prit dans ses bras. Cependant, à leur grande surprise, au moment où Lily atteignit la porte de sa chambre, elle se ravisa, fit demi-tour, s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, inspira profondément, se força a sourire, et dit:

– Salut.

Un simple mot, deux petites syllabes, un signe de paix qui mit fin à trois semaines de tensions. Marlène sursauta presque en voyant Lily s'adresser à elle directement. Mais très vite, son visage se fendit en un sourire, le soulagement et le bonheur s'y peignant de façon évidente.

– Salut, répondit-elle doucement.

Apparemment, Lily avait également eu peur d'être rejetée, car elle affichait un petit air soulagé.

– Salut, Evans, dit poliment James.

Lily l'ignora royalement.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent debout l'une en face de l'autre quelques secondes, toutes souriantes, mais n'osant pas encore se prendre dans les bras, se dire tout ce qu'il y avait à dire, s'embrasser. Au bout d'une minute passée à se regarder tendrement, les yeux de Marlène furent attirés par la robe protégée par une housse transparente que Lily tenait délicatement sur le bras.

– Du rose ? s'étonna Marlène en désignant la robe du menton.

Lily esquissa un sourire amusé.

– Du rose, confirma-t-elle. Cadeau de la mère de Nathan. Pour son fichu bal.

Marlène opina du chef.

– Chantage, je suppose ?

– Culpabilité. Presque quatre cent gallions. Elle a bien fait attention à laisser l'étiquette en évidence.

Marlène approuva d'un air impressionné.

– Ah, je vois. Elle est forte. Dommage que je n'y sois pas invitée, j'aurais aimé te voir dedans.

– J'y suis invité, moi, fit tranquillement remarquer Potter. J'y suis jamais allé parce que j'ai autre chose à faire que me traîner dans ces mondanités interminables, mais je ferai un effort si ça te dit d'y aller, McKinnon.

Ellie étant défendue de rester debout trop longtemps, il était vrai que c'était l'alternative la plus agréable qu'il puisse trouver. Marlène haussa les épaules.

– Ça pourrait être sympa, dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Lily sourit de nouveau

– Dans ce cas, on se voit demain, lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

– On se voit demain, répéta Marlène d'un air ravi.

James lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et sourit.

– Je t'avais dit, que ça s'arrangerait, dit-il sur un ton satisfait. Arrête de pleurer.

– Je pleure pas, d'abord, grogna Marlène en essuyant ses yeux qui devenaient humides.

* * *

**TROIS CHOSES IRRITERENT** profondément James pendant les trois heures qu'il passa au bal de l'Équinoxe, qui se tenait dans la salle de bal d'un vieux château moldu, loué comme chaque année par Mrs Smith à l'occasion du passage à l'été.

Premièrement, Marlène lui avait posé un lapin. Mr Potter Senior ayant réclamé la présence de son fils pour régler quelques affaires urgentes, James et Marlène avaient convenu de se retrouver devant les marches qui menaient à l'intérieur du château peu avant vingt-et-une heure. Cependant, après une demi-heure d'attente vaine sous une faible pluie désagréable, James s'était résigné à rejoindre seul ses parents à l'intérieur sous le crépitements des appareils photo des journalistes postés à l'entrée des lieux. James soupira. Les tabloïds allaient jaser le lendemain, déjà qu'ils montaient des histoires abracadabrantes pour tenter d'expliquer le fait qu'Elinor et lui n'étaient pas encore mariés. Lui, cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, mais la famille de sa fiancée se montrait affectée par les mensonges que diffusaient ces journaux.

Deuxièmement, le bal rassemblait les personnes les plus agaçantes qui lui ai été donné de rencontrer. Pompeux, vaniteux, prétentieux, luxueux, chacun faisait étalage de sa richesse et de ses connections du mieux qu'il le pouvait. James aurait pourtant dû y être habitué : ses propres parents, très mondains, s'adonnant eux-même très consciencieusement à la tâche. Pour James en revanche, c'était une corvée. Il était bien conscient qu'entretenir des relations professionnelles était très important, mais au bout du quatorzième ministre auquel il avait du, à son grand ennui, faire la conversation, il décida qu'il était temps de s'éclipser et se réfugia à l'autre bout de la pièce, où une ribambelles de filles célibataires et gloussantes convergèrent rapidement vers lui.

Troisièmement, Nathan Smith et Lily paradaient dans la pièce comme le prince et la princesse de la soirée. La jeune femme était majestueuse dans sa robe a volants, bien qu'il trouvait que la couleur ne la seyait pas vraiment. Cependant, ses yeux, sa silhouette, sa beauté rattrapaient ce bémol, et au final, elle était aussi parfaite que les poupées que collectionnait sa mère. Un sourire figé sur le visage, preuve qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise, mais se laissait docilement présenter à tous les dignitaires présents, virevoltant à la suite de Nathan. Elle n'était pas la plus belle femme de la pièce, mais attirait tous les regards, et pas seulement parce qu'elle accompagnait le fils de l'hôtesse de l'événement, James en savait quelque chose. Quelque chose, dans son maintien, sa façon de se mouvoir, de rire aux éclats, le fascinait tant que, réfugié en hauteur sur l'un des balconnets vide pour échapper à quelques filles très insistantes, James ne la quitta pas une seconde des yeux pendant une longue demie-heure. Smith, qui avait remarqué l'espion depuis plusieurs minutes, lui jeta par deux fois un regard moqueur avant de serrer plus près contre lui. Toute personne objective devait admettre qu'ils étaient parfaitement assortis, qu'ils formaient un très beau couple. Et cela tuait James.

Il la voulait. Elinor avait raison. Marlène avait raison. Il la voulait. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, comment, dans quel sens, il savait juste qu'il la voulait. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé gêné, après un rêve particulièrement réaliste où elle tenait le premier rôle ? Il voulait qu'elle lui sourît, qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui lance ce petit regard en coin dont elle avait le secret. Il la voulait.

Lorsque Smith saisit Lily et l'embrassa goulûment sous les applaudissements des convives, James décida qu'il en avait assez vu et descendit prendre l'air dans les jardins situés à l'arrière du château. La légère pluie qui tombait avait fait se réfugier tout le monde à l'intérieur et fuir les journalistes, mais James décida de se promener quand même. Quand bien même il serait trempé, il n'avait aucune intention de retourner à l'intérieur. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir Lily et Smith se bécoter.

Lily…

Il avait refusé de se l'avouer, mais il avait perdu dès le début face à Smith. Elle ne lui avait jamais laissé la moindre chance, le regardait comme s'il était un ver de vase, ne supportait pas de le croiser, ne lui adressait même pas la parole. Elle ne lui témoignait aucun intérêt, ne semblait pas le trouver attirant, ou intelligent. Elle se fichait même comme d'une guigne de sa fortune colossale. Elle ne lui avait laissé aucune ouverture pour la séduire.

James avait toujours son plan sous la main, mais il hésitait à le mettre en œuvre. Était-il prêt à tout pour l'obliger à rester près de lui, à lui parler, à se faire aimer d'elle ? Jusqu'à lui confier son propre mariage ? Mariage sur lequel reposaient tant d'enjeux et d'espoirs ? Dans le cadre de son travail, Lily n'aurait pas de choix que de passer énormément de temps avec lui, mais le jeune homme mettrait par la même occasion le secret d'Elinor en péril. Seul Sirius était au courant, les deux autres Maraudeurs et Marlène en avait deviné les grandes lignes, mais Lily ? James ne la connaissait pas tant que cela. Jusqu'à quel point irait-il pour lui plaire ?

Jusqu'à quel point irait-il pour arriver à ses fins ?

Et quelles étaient ses fins, à présent ? Était-ce le sexe ? Était-ce _vraiment_ que le sexe ?

Il se sentait perdu…

Cette obsession était néfaste.

Lily le troublait, le déstabilisait, le laissait démuni, rempli d'incertitudes, et James détestait cela. Peut-être devrait-il tout simplement la laisser tranquille. Même s'il réussissait à l'avoir, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait à lui offrir ? Voulait-il même lui offrir quelque chose. Et que faire du fait que tout se passait bien entre elle et son petit ami ? Valait-il la peine de les séparer juste pour qu'il satisfasse un besoin, une frustration, un défi ? James était-il si égoïste que cela ?

La tête remplie de questions et d'incertitudes, James était au moins certain d'une chose : Il y avait des centaines d'autres femmes, des centaines d'autres rousses aux yeux verts, des centaines d'autres Lily. Des centaines d'autres Emily. Alors peut-être que… peut-être pouvait-il faire un effort pour une fois, et renoncer à Evans. Rien qu'à cette pensée, une grande frustration l'envahit, mais il parvint à adoucir ses instincts en se répétant que pour une fois, il faisait la bonne chose. Tant pour lui que pour Evans.

Il se mit à pleuvoir à verse.

James décida de faire demi-tour et s'avança vers le château à grands pas. Quelle horrible soirée... Cependant, alors qu'il passait devant le saule pleureur planté au milieu du parc, il remarqua une silhouette adossée contre le large tronc de l'arbre. Curieux quand à savoir qui d'autre que lui avait pensé raisonnable de sortir par ce temps, il s'approcha sans bruit. Arrivé à quelques pas du grand arbre, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de personne d'autre que Lily Evans.

Les yeux fermés, entièrement trempée, les bras encerclant ses jambes repliées, le front pressé contre les genoux, ses longs cheveux lissés par l'eau tombant jusqu'au sol, masquant son visage comme un rideau de fils couleur auburn. Elle inspirait et expirait profondément, comme pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Sa robe détrempée épousait les courbes de son corps, devenait transparente par endroit. À ses pieds nus traînaient négligemment une paire de chaussures à talons.

James fut si surpris, si décontenancé de la trouver ici, et dans cet état – ne l'avait-il pas laissée toute souriante, en train de valser avec son prince quelques minutes plus tôt seulement ?– qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'interpeller d'une voix presque énervée :

– Evans ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bon sang ?

Lily sursauta, faillit se tordre le cou en tournant le visage vers lui. Elle rougit fortement en le reconnaissant, se leva d'un bond, eut un geste de recul, faillit trébucher mais se retint à l'arbre.

– Potter, bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix inhabituellement aiguë. Je… Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais là ?

James ignora sa question.

– Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet. Tu sembles secouée...

– Quoi ? Non, tout va bien, répliqua Lily. Ne t'inquiète pas… Je… J'avais juste besoin de m'isoler un peu.

Elle ramassa ses chaussures et s'éloigna de lui, en prenant toutefois soin de rester sous le maigre abri qu'offrait les branches du saule pleureur. James fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de nouveau d'elle.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?

– Je ne pleure pas, nia-t-elle presque automatiquement.

– Ben voyons, tu transpires des yeux, peut-être ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et eut un geste impatient.

– Potter, tu m'ennuies, là, lança-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Va-t-en. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

James ignora également sa demande, et la fixa quelques instants, l'air soucieux. Visiblement, elle était bouleversée, et il n'était pas idiot : jamais elle ne lui confierait ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Il était impuissant devant sa détresse, et cela le frustrait. Il se savait pas doué pour réconforter les gens, et se sentait encore moins compétent devant quelqu'un comme Lily qui le déstabilisait tant, mais trouvait inimaginable de ne pas au moins tenter de lui remonter le moral.

– Tu ne devrais pas pleurer, Evans, ça… euh te rend moche. Mais vraiment très moche.

Pas doué du tout.

Lily leva un sourcil, stupéfaite que ce soit là la seule remarque qu'il puisse formuler en de pareilles circonstances, et ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre.

– J'insiste sur le fait, tenta de nouveau James, qu'il y a certaines personnes qui sont très jolies quand elles pleurent, mais que tu ne fais pas partie de cette liste.

C'était faux. Marlène, Elinor, et toutes les autres femmes de sa connaissance étaient peut-être laides quand elles pleuraient, mais pas Lily. Lily, elle, ressemblait à un petit ange en cristal, si belle, si délicate, si précieuse, si prête de se briser. James était désemparé devant ce spectacle.

À sa grande surprise, cependant, cette fois, Lily eut un petit sourire.

– Essaies-tu de me réconforter ?

James haussa les épaules.

– Assez lamentablement, mais oui.

Le sourire de Lily s'élargit, avant de disparaître lorsqu'elle détourna la tête.

– Tu es vraiment maladroit, c'est exaspérant.

– Je veux juste que t'arrête de chialer. Ça me met mal à l'aise.

– Tu peux toujours aller voir ailleurs. Il me semble t'avoir déjà demandé de me laisser tranquille.

– Je serai parti si je n'avais pas peur que tu te suicides juste après, et qu'on vienne me reprocher ensuite de ne pas avoir tout tenté pour t'en empêcher.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je me suiciderai ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

– T'as l'air sacrément déprimée, et il y a un lac assez profond à cinq minutes d'ici.

Lily se retenait visiblement de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Je vais bien, dit-elle d'un ton exaspéré.

Ben voyons, se dit James. Elle était trempée de la tête au pied, pieds nus, sous une pluie féroce, toute seule, avec un air troublée… elle avait clairement l'air de tout sauf d'aller bien.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toute seule ? insista-t-il.

– Je… Je prends l'air, dit-elle d'une voix toujours tremblante, et en détournant la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas la tristesse peinte sur son visage. Comme toi. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire. J'ai juste été surprise par la pluie.

Elle savait qu'il ne la croyait pas, et il savait qu'elle savait qu'il ne la croyait pas, et elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle savait qu'il ne la croyait.

James marqua une pause avant de poursuivre.

– Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.

– Non merci. Va-t'en, s'il te plaît.

– Tu vas attraper froid.

– Cela ne te regarde pas.

Elle voulut s'en aller il se plaça devant elle pour lui barrer le chemin.

– Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

– Oui, parfaitement, dit Lily d'une voix faussement agacée, pour couper court à la conversation. T'es lourd, là. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Elle fit un geste pour partir, mais James lui attrapa le bras et la força à le regarder. Il semblait sincèrement préoccupé par son état. Elle tremblait tant que son bras paraissait encore plus maigre dans la poigne de James. Celui-ci desserra les doigts de peu de la blesser, sans pourtant la laisser partir, sans cesser de sonder ses yeux. Elle avait bien du mal à soutenir son regard.

– Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? répéta-t-il avec douceur, la sortant de ses pensées.

Cette fois, Lily mit plus de temps à lui répondre. Elle semblait sur le point de craquer, ses yeux se troublaient. Et elle le regardait avec tant de désespoir que James se sentait désemparé.

– Oui, affirma de nouveau Lily en se dégageant sèchement.

Elle remit ses chaussures, et s'éloigna de lui une fois de plus, en direction du château.

– Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si bouleversée ? murmura-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Lily voulut protester, aurait aimé protesté, mais avant qu'un mot aussi basique qu'il soit ne lui vienne à l'esprit, la boule d'émotion coincée dans sa gorge implosa.

Et elle éclata en sanglots.

Elle pleurait silencieusement, sans éclat, et pourtant James se sentait complètement désemparé. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela, sauf à cette peine dont il ignorait l'origine, dont il imaginait à peine l'étendue, mais qui se répercutait en lui de manière décuplée. Elle était triste, lui le devenait, lui l'était.

Il avança maladroitement le bras pour lui tapoter le dos, mais elle méprit son geste et se réfugia dans ses bras. Décontenancé, James ne l'enlaça pas. Il la regarda longtemps. Réfugiée contre son torse, elle pleurait silencieusement, doucement, mais il avait l'impression que ces larmes étaient un raz-de-marée, qu'elle s'y noyait, et que s'il tendait la main, il la sauverait.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait littéralement peur d'elle, peur du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, dont elle ne voulait pas, dont il ne voulait pas, et qui se renfonçait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Et il pensait à elle souvent.

Marlène avait tort : ce n'était pas lui qui était un danger pour elle, mais elle pour lui.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur_

_Hum... Hello?_

_Désolée! Sorry! Lo siento! Scusi! Haketou! Sumimase! Anteeksi! Desculpa! Surfiyi! Samihni! 抱歉 ! ごめんなさい!_

_OUI, JE SUIS EN RETARD! OUI, JE SUIS DESOLEEEEEEEEE!_

_Avant que vous ne me jetiez des pierres, sachez que j'ai été malade, mais malade comme un chien, pendant plusieurs semaines :,( en plus d'avoir eu des soucis familiaux._

_Mettre à jour ma fic n'était pas franchement dans mes priorités._

_Et j'ai honte, car vous avez été super jusque là. Super encourageants, super motivants, super tout!_

_Mais je vois que vous souhaitez toujours me bruler vive, alors je souhaitais m'expliquer sur le fait que je n'ai pas posté le 11 août comme promis: j'ai reçu une critique très pertinente de LILLY (merci!) qui m'a forcé à repenser mon histoire._

_Retenez-donc vos lances empoisonnées deux minutes, car je tenais donc à m'expliquer sur ce point! Même si le couple principal est celui de James et Lily, il est vrai que j'ai développé d'autres personnages tels que Marlène, et que je souhaitait en développer d'autres au fil de l'histoire, car j'ai vraiment imaginé chaque personnage avec sa personnalité et toute une histoire passée, et il est également vrai que je me laisse parfois emporter en racontant ces intrigues secondaires (exemple en l'occurrence, Marlène)._

_A vrai dire, dans l'intrigue telle que je l'avais imaginé, les personnages secondaires prennent plus ou moins d'importance au fil des chapitres et selon mes besoins. la plupart du temps pour garder un lien entre Lily et James quand il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils se croisent. Mais il est vrai que, même si en tant qu'auteur je sais exactement où je vais et sais que je ne me suis pas éloignée de l'histoire telle qu'exposée dans le resumé, cela a du en destabliser plus d'un que je parle tant des amis de Lily et James. Mais n'ayez crainte, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices! Lily organisera bel et bien le mariage de James et Elinor! et James fera tout pour la séduire!_

_Dans mes brouillons (j'ai déjà tout le déroulement de l'histoire de pensée, d'organisé et de détaillé dans des cahiers ^^), l'histoire est divisée en trois parties, et le premier tiers (qui se finit au chapitre prochain) est consacré à la présentation des différents personnages, l'exposition des lieux et la mise en place des couples, des tensions et des mystères. Donc, après la remarque de LILLY , j'ai décidé d'aller à l'essentiel plus vite (et ait lamentablement échoué, étant donné que je n'ai coupé qu'un demi-chapitre). Et alors je me suis dit: j'y peux rien! Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire des digressions!_

_Qu'en pensez vous, du coup? Est-ce très gênant? Me pardonnez-vous de trop détailler la vies d'autres personnages? Donnez vos avis!_

_(Olala, en relisant mon blabla, je me rends compte que je suis pas très claire...)_

_Voila, du coup, sincèrement, je suis désolée! Mais de retour (*pour vous jouer un mauvais tour* #élevéeavecPokemondansles90s)_

_Je repasse dans quelques jours répondre aux reviews, je n'ai finalement pas le temps de le faire au moment du post! Reviewers du chapitre précédent, je vous aime, vous adore!_

_Merci à tous pour votre patience!_


	8. Poupée - LILY

**Chapitre 8 : Poupée - LILY**

* * *

**DORCAS LEVA un sourcil surpris.**

– Du _rose_ ? dit-elle lentement en soulevant délicatement la robe du bout de ses longs doigts fins, comme si elle redoutait que le tissu ne s'anime et ne la morde.

– Du rose, confirma Lily dans un soupir.

Elle était mortifiée, mais Dorcas n'en revenait toujours pas.

– Et depuis quand est-ce que tu portes du rose ?

– Depuis que la mère de Nathan m'offre des robes à 367 gallions pour être certaine que je me sentirai trop coupable pour ne pas assister à son fichu bal…

– 367 gallions ? s'indigna Dorcas.

– Je ne te parle même pas du prix de la parure qui va avec, ni des chaussures… Alors ? Je sais que je te prends un peu de court, mais tu penses pouvoir me la reprendre d'ici demain ?

– Eh bien… s'il ne faut que l'adapter, je peux même te le faire tout de suite. Tu as un peu de temps devant toi ? Du genre, une heure ?

– J'en ai même deux.

Les deux amies traversèrent la maison pour s'installer dans l'atelier au fond du jardin, où Dorcas avait installé son nécessaire à couture. La pièce était encombrée de tissus en tous genre et de toutes couleurs, et quelques unes des créations de la jeune femme étaient exposées dans un coin sur des mannequins sans visages qui s'animaient dès qu'on s'approchait d'eux afin de présenter les robes sous toutes les coutures.

Tandis que Dorcas cherchait une couleur de fil assez proche du rose de la robe, Lily se déshabilla et enfila cette dernière. Elle n'était pas fan de la couleur, ni de la coupe qui révélait beaucoup trop sa poitrine, mais devait admettre que le cadeau de Mrs Smith était magnifique. Le doux tissu était si agréable à porter qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était de l'eau.

Dorcas revint victorieuse avec une bobine rose fuchsia et entreprit de prendre les mesures de Lily.

– Bah dis donc, cette robe est trop grande de deux tailles au moins.

– Elle a voulu me faire une surprise, et a donné au tailleur l'une de mes anciennes robes de l'époque où j'étais une baleine pour qu'il prenne des mesures.

– Tu n'as jamais été une baleine, dit patiemment Dorcas. Mais c'est vrai que tu as beaucoup maigri. Tu es même plus mince que dans mon souvenir….

– Je sais à quoi tu penses, et ce n'est pas du tout ça, dit aussitôt Lily.

– Et à quoi je pense?

– Tu penses que je ne mange pas correctement, que je recommence à sauter des repas…

Dorcas la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Et c'est le cas ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix de toute évidence inquiète.

– Non, bien sûr que non, se défendit la rousse. Je t'assure, cette période est derrière moi. Je vais bien. Si j'ai maigri, c'est parce que je suis vraiment débordée de travail en ce moment. Mrs Casino a été tellement satisfaite de notre travail à Nathan et moi qu'elle nous a demandé de préparé d'autres noces en trois semaines, et je t'avoue que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi dernièrement.

Dorcas l'observa quelques secondes, avant de déclarer :

– J'espère bien… Mais tu restes dîner avec Andréa et moi, ce soir, histoire que je vérifie tout ça.

– Seulement si tu fais tes lasagnes magiques, dit Lily.

Dorcas sourit, demanda à Lily de se retourner afin qu'elle puisse reprendre le dos. Utiliser sa baguette n'aurait pris que quelques minutes, mais, compte tenu de la délicatesse de la robe, elle préférait la bonne vielle méthode afin de s'assurer un résultat précis et soigné

– Y'a-t-il autre chose qui t'empêche de dormir en ce moment, autre que le travail ?

Lily fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

– Je ne sais pas… je te trouve un peu préoccupée en ce moment. Un peu tracassée… est-ce que tout se passe bien avec Nathan ?

Pendant un moment, devant le regard doux de Dorcas, Lily faillit la convaincre de baisser la garde, de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout ce qui lui pesait sur la conscience.

Pendant un instant.

Et cet instant passa.

Ce n'était juste pas dans la nature de Lily de se plaindre, surtout si le motif de ses griefs se trouvait être un jeune homme qui lui consacrait tout son amour, son attention, son temps et son argent. Elle était sortie avec ce qu'on appelait un « sale type » pendant deux ans, elle savait que les garçons aussi attentionnés que Nathan étaient rares, et qu'elle aurait l'air d'une salope ingrate si elle se plaignait du bonheur qu'il lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent. Lily ne pouvait pas se plaindre, n'osait pas se plaindre.

– Oui, tout se passe bien, parfaitement bien, dit-elle d'une voix un peu aiguë.

Dorcas la sonda du regard quelques instants.

– Tu es sûre.

– Oui… Nathan est adorable avec moi, il fait tout pour me rendre heureuse.

– Et il y arrive ? demanda Dorcas, qui avait perçu la nuance.

– Oui, mentit Lily.

Elle était bien contente de ne pas lui faire face.

– Très bien, concéda-t-elle finalement.

Intérieurement, Lily se sentit un peu déçue. Elle aurait voulu que Dorcas insiste un petit peu, un tout petit peu, et elle aurait craqué. Mais elle jouait trop bien la comédie, où était trop convaincante lorsqu'elle assurait être heureuse avec Nathan, ou encore ses amis étaient trop persuadés qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse avec un tel homme, pour que quiconque ne s'aperçoive de la mélancolie qui la rongeait, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à exprimer, et qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on remarque.

– C'est donc ce qui s'est passé avec Marlène qui te bouleverse, reprit Dorcas.

Lily, qui était plongée dans ses pensées, sursauta.

– Je... Marlène ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix confuse.

– Allo ? La blonde avec qui tu partages un appartement ? Celle avec qui tu t'es disputée il y a deux semaines.

Lily secoua la tête.

– Ah, non. On a fait la paix, c'est pardonné, tout ça…

– Pourtant, on m'a dit que c'était au contraire très froid entre vous, que vous vous parliez à peine, et que vous ne restiez pas plus de quelques secondes dans la même pièce.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

– Qui ça, « on » ? demanda-t-elle en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

– James Potter, révéla tranquillement Dorcas.

Rien qu'à l'évocation de ce nom maudit, une rage commença à bouillir dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

– Oh, ce _rat_ ! s'écria rageusement Lily. A croire qu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire de sa vie, celui-là. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a encore raconté ?

– Oh, des choses qu'il trouvait intéressantes, dit son amie. Tu sais, quand tu le surprends en train de te regarder, il ne fait pas que te reluquer. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne mate dès qu'il en a l'occasion – on sait toutes les deux comment il est, et qu'il n'a pas les yeux dans les poches – mais... de temps en temps, il _t'observe_. Vraiment. Et il trouve que tu as l'air… mélancolique.

Lily pinça les lèvres. Quelle ironie ? Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule personne qui remarque qu'elle avait en effet besoin de parler se trouve être son meilleur ennemi, celui à qui elle n'adressait la parole qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité ? Et il la trouvait mélancolique ? Mélancolique ? Pourquoi devait-il utiliser ce terme très exactement pour la décrire, alors qu'elle avait mis des jours à trouver le mot adéquat pour qualifier son mal-être ?

Il était hors de question de lui donner raison.

– Je confirme, il devrait vraiment se trouver un travail et faire quelque chose de sa vie. Et non, je ne suis pas mélancolique.

– En réalité, James _fait_ quelque chose de sa vie.

Lily eut un petit rire.

– Je peux t'assurer que non. Il passe ses journées et ses nuits à squatter la maison, vider le frigo et s'amuser avec Marlène. Crois-moi, ce type n'a jamais ne serait-ce que pêlé une pomme dans sa vie. J'ai l'impression qu'on est de nouveau trois colocataires.

Il s'installait en effet petit à petit, au grand désespoir de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne le croisait à vrai dire que très rarement, et pourtant, même en dehors de ces pénibles moments, il semblait tout mettre en œuvre pour lui rappeler sa présence. En rentrant du travail, elle trouvait toujours sa paire de chaussures soigneusement rangée à côté de celle de Marlène. Lorsqu'elle se préparait un thé, l'un de ses romans traînait sur la table de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle prenait son bain, l'un de ses caleçons séchait souvent sur le radiateur. Même lorsqu'elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre, elle l'entendait parfaitement rire depuis la chambre de Marlène.

Sa présence quotidienne n'arrangeait pas la situation entre les deux femmes, et semblait être la confirmation de ce que Lily soupçonnait depuis un certain temps déjà, à savoir que ses deux aînés se fréquentaient.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus terrible. Le pire, c'est que qui disait "James Potter" disait "Sirius Black", et parfois même "Remus Lupin" et "Peter Pettigrow". Ils semblaient être les quatre membres d'un monstre qui saccageait l'appartement que Lily s'évertuait à maintenir parfaitement rangé. Sans compter qu'ils étaient extrêmement bruyants et faisaient fi du fait quelle travaillait de bonne heure six jours sur sept. Lily rageait tant lorsqu'ils squattaient sans vergogne, qu'elle quittait souvent l'appartement en claquant violemment la porte pour manifester son mécontentement. Généralement, un calme relatif régnait pendant quelques jours après cela.

Et puis ça recommençait.

– Et tu ne lui as jamais demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'il passait tant de temps chez toi ?

– J'étais trop occupée à le mépriser, je suppose.

Malgré elle, elle était intriguée. Elle avait toujours pensé que Potter squattait pour le plaisir de squatter.

– Eh bien, tu devrais. Ou tu sais quoi ? Faire encore mieux. Observer.

Lily croisa les bras.

– Il n'est pas si mauvais, quand on le connaît bien, insista Dorcas.

– Dommage que je n'ai aucune envie de le connaître.

– Dommage, oui… Parce qu'il n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le James Potter qu'on a connu. Il a beaucoup changé, tu sais.

– J'ai bien du mal à le croire.

– Et pourtant…

– Qu'il ait changé ou pas, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait et dit. Je ne le supportes pas. Rien que de le voir… non, rien que d'entendre parler de lui, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et j'ai envie de le mordre.

– C'est dommage, répéta Dorcas.

Lily crut qu'elles en avait fini de parler de Potter, mais Dorcas revint à la charge au moment où elle s'apprêtait à changer de sujet.

– Il te trouve jolie, tu sais. Il t'aime bien.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

– Qui ça ?

– James.

Elle roula des yeux.

– Ben voyons.

– Mais c'est vrai, assura Dorcas. La dernière fois qu'il est passé boire un thé, je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, mais il a réussi à placer ton nom quarante-trois fois dans la conversation – Andréa a compté – alors qu'il n'est resté qu'une demie heure. Et je ne suis même pas sure qu'il se rende compte qu'il fait une petite fixette sur toi.

Lily leva les deux sourcils, un peu surprise.

– Es-tu en train de dire que je plais à Potter ? murmura-t-elle lentement.

Dorcas haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

– Apparemment, Marlène n'est pas la seule à forcer sur la bouteille.

– Ça peut te sembler fou, mais je t'assure qu'il n'arrête pas de me parler de toi, de me demander des choses sur toi.

– Comme la taille de ma poitrine ?

– Je dois admettre que c'est l'une des questions les plus récurrentes, mais j'ai toujours refusé d'y répondre, dit très sérieusement Dorcas.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Je ne plais pas à Potter, dit-elle patiemment. Et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Je crois que ton esprit hyper romantique surinterprète tous ses faits et gestes, parce que tu adorerais un rebondissement pareil dans notre relation. Mais la vérité, toutes ces « observations », ces questions, prouvent seulement que Potter est un gros pervers obsédé et que je devrais céder à mes pulsions et lui donner un coup de pied entre les jambes la prochaine fois qu'on le croisera.

– Je sais de quoi je parle, dit Dorcas. Et il m'a dit qu'il te trouvait jolie. Qu'est ce que tu en fais, de ça ?

– Je suis censée tomber en pâmoison parce que _Monsieur_ trouve enfin que je remplis ses critères de beauté et daigne m'accorder de l'attention?

– Non.

– Alors je m'en fous.

Dorcas poussa un long soupir.

– Il a changé, Lily. Et tu as changé. Tu n'es plus la même, et pas que physiquement.

Lily se tourna de nouveau vers Dorcas pour lui faire face :

– Dis moi, il t'a payé pour lui faire de la pub ou quoi ?

Dorcas afficha un air mystérieux.

– Presque, répondit-elle.

Mais avant que Lily n'ait pu lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, la porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit et Andréa apparut. Le mari de Dorcas était un large bonhomme, dont le caractère doux et conciliant s'accordait parfaitement avec celui de sa femme. Au début, ni Lily, ni Marlène n'avaient compris ce qui avait bien pu faire fondre la très pudique Dorcas : Andréa avait treize ans de plus qu'elle, n'était pas beau, assez corpulent, et souriait constamment, si bien qu'elles s'étaient demandé s'il n'était pas simplet également. Puis, en le connaissant, elles étaient également tombées sous le charme de sa personnalité atypique, de sa gentillesse sans borne, de son humour vif, de sa droiture exemplaire et de son intelligence hors du commun. Mais ce qui les décidèrent à l'adopter définitivement comme beau-frère était l'amour inconditionnel que Dorcas ressentait pour lui, et qu'il lui rendait dix fois plus.

Il embrassa Lily sur le front, et sa femme sur la joue, et prit le chat qui se baladait entre ses jambes dans ses bras.

– De quoi parliez-vous, les princesses, dit-il en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

– De Potter, dit Dorcas.

– Oh, non, non, non, l'interrompit Lily d'un ton féroce. On a fini de parler de Potter. On a épuisé notre quota de discussion de Potter. On ne parle plus de Potter. Je vous interdit de prononcer de nouveau ce nom.

Dorcas leva les yeux au ciel.

– Alors disons on parlait de Marlène, décida-t-elle.

– Il n'y a rien à dire sur ce sujet non plus, tout se passe à merveille.

– Lily, il faut pourtant qu'on ait parlé de quelque chose.

– Potter nous a dit que Marlène et toi vous parliez à peine, s'étonna Andrea. Vous avez fait la paix entre temps ?

– Chéri, je te rappelle qu'on ne doit plus utiliser ce nom, taquina Dorcas.

– « _Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom? Ce que nous appelons une rose embaumerait autant sous un autre nom._ », récita Andréa.

– Potter n'embaume pas, dit Lily, je dirais qu'il est plutôt un... gaz toxique.

Dorcas ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Alors parlons de Marlène, répéta-t-elle.

– Je préfère, à la limite

– Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de lui pardonner ce qui s'est passé ? dit prudemment Andréa.

Lily restait butée.

– Elle a dit ce qu'elle a dit.

– Sous le coup de la colère, insista Andréa.

– Je sais qu'elle ne le pense pas, mais ça n'empêche que c'est douloureux…

– Lily, murmura Dorcas d'une voix douce.

A sa propre surprise, la rouquine eut soudain eu les yeux humides. Dorcas l'embrassa sur la joue et lui frotta tendrement les bras.

– Crois-moi, Marlène est vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé.

– Elle ne se serait jamais permise de te dire ce genre de choses, fit remarquer Lily d'un ton blessé.

C'était une pensée qui ne la quittait pas. Si Marlène avait pu la rejeter aussi facilement, c'était signe qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, et cette simple pensée lui serrait le cœur.

– C'est vrai, concéda patiemment Dorcas, mais pour deux raisons très simples : premièrement, je lui aurait enfoncé mon poing dans la figure si elle avait osé – et elle le sait parfaitement, et secundo, ça aurait glissé sur moi comme de la pluie sur une feuille de rose.

Devant l'air peu convaincu de Lily, la jeune épouse insista :

– Lily… tu connais Marlène et son caractère épouvantable. Elle passe ses journées à regretter ce qu'elle dit, et ses nuits à regretter ce qu'elle fait. Lorsqu'elle est énervée, elle est capable de dire des choses qu'elle ne pense pas pour avoir le dernier mot. On a pas tous les mêmes points faibles : quand elle veut m'atteindre moi, elle attaque Andy, parce que c'est ma corde sensible. Toi, elle sait que tu redoutes par dessus tout d'être abandonné, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a dit ce qu'elle t'a dit. Et elle le regrette. Je peux t'assurer une chose : Marlène t'aime, sincèrement, et tellement fort que j'en suis très souvent jalouse.

Lily secoua la tête. C'était impossible, c'était de Dorcas que la blonde était la plus proche.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est de toi qu'elle est la plus proche…

Dorcas secoua la tête à son tour.

– Elle me connaît depuis plus longtemps, c'est vrai, mais c'est toi qu'elle considère vraiment comme la petite sœur qu'elle n'a jamais eue. Quand je suis avec elle, elle a toujours une anecdote amusante à raconter sur toi. Elle parle tout le temps de toi. Et elle n'a pas fait pour moi la moitié des choses qu'elle a instinctivement faite pour toi.

– Je te rappelle qu'elle a cassé le nez de l'Autre quand il te faisait pleurer, renchérit Andréa.

– Elle a pris un second job pour te permettre de vivre correctement lorsque tu as emménagé avec nous, rappela son épouse.

– Elle a accepté d'être ligotée trois jours à la manufacture des Gobelins pour lutter contre les mauvais traitements qu'ils infligent à leurs dragons avec toi, dit Andréa.

Lily sourit tendrement en repensant à l'anecdote.

– Elle t'a cherché sans relâche toute la nuit, lorsque tu t'es perdue à Berlin.

– Elle ne permet qu'à toi de lui toucher les cheveux.

– À Poudlard, elle n'a pas hésité à plonger dans le lac gelé lorsque la glace s'est effondrée sous tes pieds.

– Elle a pris Étude des Moldus pour comprendre ce que tu dis quand tu es bourrée.

Lily sourit de nouveau malgré elle.

– Je crois même que tu es la seule bénéficiaire de son testament.

– Lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble à Poudlard, elle a quitté James dès qu'elle a su que ça t'embêtait qu'ils se fréquentent.

– Et elle...

– Attends… _Quoi_ ? s'écria Lily, stupéfaite. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle m'a dit avoir quitté Potter parce qu'elle voulait sortir avec Arthur Powell…

– Non, répliqua fermement Dorcas, c'est seulement et uniquement parce qu'elle savait que ça t'embêtait qu'elle sorte avec James. Elle l'a sacrifié sans hésiter pour votre amitié. Et pourtant, il lui plaisait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

Lily baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait pas, ne s'était jamais douté d'une telle chose. Marlène avait toujours prétendu avoir quitté James pour jeter le grappin sur quelqu'un d'autre, et Lily, trop soulagée que cette relation prenne fin, trop centrée sur ses propres sentiments, ne s'était pas du tout rendue compte du sacrifice de son amie.

– Tu sais, reprit doucement Andréa, il y a un proverbe du Moyen Orient qui dit en gros que si tu portes un vieil homme sur ton dos toute une journée sans rien dire, mais que tu le traînes cinq minutes avant la fin du voyage, il ne se souviendra que des cinq dernières minutes ou tu l'as maltraité.

Dorcas opina du chef :

– Lily, on sait que ce qu'à dit et fait Marlène t'a blessée, mais n'oublie pas quelle amie extraordinaire elle a été jusque-là. Pardonne-lui sa bêtise et son orgueil, car personne n'est parfait. Essaie... de te montrer un peu plus souple.

C'était bien plus facile à faire. Et même si Marlène l'accueillait à bras ouverts, Lily appréhendait également sa propre réaction. Elle avait été si profondément blessée par Marlène qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remettre en question la sincérité de leur amitié. Et si Lily avait bien un défaut (elle le voyait bien avec Potter depuis qu'il était réapparu dans sa vie) c'est qu'elle était rancunière. Elle pardonnait facilement, mais n'oubliait jamais.

* * *

**A PEINE LILY** eut elle ouvert la porte de l'appartement que, comme un carillon placé dans une entrée, le rire de Potter lui parvint comme pour l'accueillir. Elle poussa un soupir intérieur : une fois de plus, le parasite était là. Ayant passé tout le trajet retour à méditer, Lily avait dû admettre que la première raison pour laquelle la présence du jeune homme l'agaçait tant était parce qu'elle était un peu jalouse de la relation que Marlène entretenait avec Potter. Elle riait, semblait apaisée, et son calme rappelait à Lily que Potter avait redonné son calme à Marlène en quelques jours quand elle avait vainement lutté pendant plusieurs mois.

L'allégresse de Marlène se fit de discrète lorsque Lily passa devant le salon, en rejoignant sa propre chambre. Lily avait l'impression d'être un corbillard sur le passage duquel on observait un silence respectueux. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur mais feignit ne pas avoir remarqué l'ambiance pesante que son arrivée avait instaurée. Cependant, arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle s'arrêta. Elle repensa aux arguments de Dorcas, à ceux d'Andréa. Elle pensa au simple fait que sa meilleure amie lui manquait, et qu'elle avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle.

Elle serra nerveusement la robe que Dorcas avait repris avec talent, tourna les talons, et retourna dans le salon. Potter et Marlène se tournèrent vers elle, intriguée. Le cœur de Lily battait à tout rompre lorsqu'elle lança :

– Salut.

Marlène ouvrit de grands yeux, visiblement très surprise, et resta muette de stupéfaction pendant plusieurs secondes. Angoissée, Lily commença à se dire qu'elle n'aurait peut-être jamais dû tenter la réconciliation et tentait d'ignorer la peine que lui causait le silence de Marlène, quand celle-ci se décida enfin à répondre.

– Salut.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire, soulagée, heureuse, les larmes aux yeux. Marlène la regardait avec la même émotion.

– Salut, Evans.

Le sourire de Lily s'effaça. Elle avait occulté la présence de Potter, et décida de continuer à en faire autant.

Le regard de Marlène tomba alors sur le paquet que tenait Lily.

– Du _rose_ ? dit-elle en désignant la robe du menton.

L'écho d'avec la conversation que Lily avait tenue avec Dorcas quelques heures plus tôt fit sourire la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que Marlène lui avait manqué !

– Du rose, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire. Cadeau de la mère de Nathan. Pour son fichu bal.

Marlène opina du chef.

– Chantage, je suppose ?

– Culpabilité. Presque quatre cent gallions. Elle a bien fait attention à laisser l'étiquette en évidence.

Marlène hocha la tête, visiblement impressionnée par la méthode astucieuse employée par Mrs Smith.

– Ah, je vois. Elle est forte. Dommage que je n'y sois pas invitée, j'aurais aimé te voir dedans.

– J'y suis invité, moi, fit tranquillement remarquer Potter. J'y suis jamais allé parce que j'ai autre chose à faire que me traîner dans ces mondanités interminables, mais je ferai un effort si ça te dit d'y aller, McKinnon.

Marlène haussa les épaules.

– Ça pourrait être sympa, dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Lily sourit de nouveau. Avec Marlène, la soirée ne serait peut-être pas aussi horrible que prévue. Finalement, l'omniprésence de Potter avait du bon.

* * *

**LE PROBLEME,** c'est que Marlène ne vint pas au bal contrairement à ce qui avait été convenu, et la soirée fut par conséquent tout sauf sympa.

Lily sourit. Fit la bise. Serra les mains tendues. Complimenta les unes, flatta les uns. Fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser paraître sa gêne, tandis qu'elle était évaluée par les trois cent cinquante invités de Mrs Smith.

Nathan la tenait fermement par la taille, et prenait soin de la présenter à chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Mais Lily était perdue, les prénoms et les visages défilaient sans qu'elle ne puisse en retenir plus d'un, et sa robe était si décolletée qu'elle se sentait exhibée comme un bijou précieux. Elle avait l'impression d'être scannée aux rayons X, et ne pouvait ni se dérober aux questions indiscrètes, ni aux regards si insistants qu'ils en devenaient impolis. Elle était si mal à l'aise qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas se trouver là où elle se trouvait.

Et Marlène n'était nulle part.

Lily avait eu un bref aperçu de Potter quelques minutes plus tôt, mais il se trouvait alors seul, et elle n'avait plus croisés ni l'un ni l'autre de toute la soirée. Elle ne put retenir un long soupir, et s'attira le regard désapprobateur de Mrs Smith qui, tout sourire, profita de l'inattention de son fils pour réprimander la jeune femme du bout des lèvres :

– Lily, ma chérie, n'oubliez pas que l'attention de toute la salle est braquée sur nous. Je pensais avoir assez insisté sur le fait que vous deviez être irréprochable toute la soirée.

D'ordinaire affable, le stress de donner une réception parfaite rendait Mrs Smith plus sèche qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude.

– Excusez-moi, Lina, dit doucement Lily. C'est juste que je suis un peu fatiguée.

_Et je ne l'aurais pas été si je n'étais pas aussi saucissonnée dans cette immonde robe, et si vous ne m'aviez pas demandé de porter ces chaussures ridiculement hautes_, pensa-t-elle férocement, derrière son sourire poli.

Satisfaite par la réponse, Mrs Smith lui caressa tendrement la joue et continua, un sourire faussement affable toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres :

– Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, Lily, mais vous vous débrouillez bien, ma chérie, jusque-là. Juste… Si je puis me permettre, ne laissez pas tant transparaître votre ennui lorsque la femme de l'ambassadeur vous décrit sa nouvelle salle à manger, voulez-vous ? Tout le monde a vu que vous vous reteniez de bailler, et c'est là l'une de mes meilleures clientes.

Lily acquiesça machinalement.

– Et aussi, les gens ont besoin de savoir que vous être jolie, aimable et amusante. Pas que vous êtes intelligente, même si votre palmarès est tout à fait remarquable. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Lily ne voyait pas du tout en quoi détailler ses études quand une personne le lui demandait était un problème, mais décida que le mieux était d'abréger la discussion le plus possible en approuvant tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de Mrs Smith. Au fond, elle savait ce que la demande de Mrs Smith sous-entendait: _ne faîtes pas d'ombre à mon fils, mais soyez impeccable, soyez parfaite._

Lily continua donc à jouer la cavalière parfaite pendant de longs quarts d'heure, paradant au bras de Nathan qui se sentait flatté par les compliments qu'on lui faisait à elle. Paradoxalement, même s'il avait jalousement veillé à ce qu'elle ne quitte pas son bras, il ne lui avait pas vraiment accordé d'attention ce soir-là. Nathan s'abreuvait des compliments et autres mondanités qu'on lui témoignait, et Lily se sentait comme l'ultime accessoire qui complétait sa tenue déjà tape à l'œil.

Le seul moment où il eut un geste d'affection, Lily aurait souhaité qu'il n'en fasse rien. D'un coup, sans signe avant-coureur, Nathan la renversa devant tout le monde et lui administra un baiser langoureux. Rouge de gêne, Lily se sentit obligée de le laisser faire, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air oblige le jeune homme à la libérer sous les applaudissements et sifflements unanimes. Nathan éclata de rire tandis qu'un groupe de cousins le taquinaient sur le spectacle qu'il venait d'offrir. Il savait pourtant qu'elle était très pudique, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

Elle avait l'impression de mourir de honte…

Lily avait perdu ses couleurs, et parvenait à peine à masquer son malaise. Elle était peut être paranoïaque, mais tout le monde la regardait, chuchotait d'un air excité… Sa tête se mit à tourner légèrement.

Elle s'excusa auprès de son petit ami et de l'hôtesse du bal, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur dans l'optique de prendre l'air et d'échapper à l'air étouffant. Cependant, devant la sortie, elle eut la désagréable surprise de constater qu'une pluie fine tombait, l'empêchant ainsi de faire une petite promenade dans les jardins. Elle décida de se réfugier dans des toilettes qu'elle avait repérées à l'étage.

Les toilettes étaient larges, luxueuses, et, fort heureusement, vides. Lily se pencha sur l'évier afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour se rafraîchir. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle n'était plus seule.

Alexandra, l'amie d'enfance de Nathaniel, se tenait à présent debout derrière elle, le dos appuyé contre la porte close, l'air prête à en découdre. Le cœur de Lily rata un battement. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle sortait avec Nathan qu'elle se retrouvait en présence de la jeune femme, et cette dernière ne cachait pas la colère qui l'animait.

Lily n'était pas exactement effrayée par Alexandra, qui n'était ni bien grande, ni bien grosse, mais redoutait tout de même une confrontation. En effet, elle n'ignorait pas les sentiments de la petite femme envers son meilleur ami, et se sentait un peu gênée

– Salut, tenta-t-elle pour briser le silence qui s'éternisait.

– Salope, éructa Alexandra, comme si elle crachait du venin.

Au moins, se dit Lily, les trois premières lettres y étaient. La discussion ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleures auspices.

– Écoute, reprit-elle, je comprends que tu sois déçue pour Nathan et moi mais….

– _« Je ne compte pas sortir avec Nate »,_ coupa Alexandra en adoptant une version très aiguë et agaçante de la voix de Lily. « _Il ne m'intéresse pas de cette façon... »_

Lily soupira, déjà lasse.

– Alex….

– « _On est juste amis_ ».

– Je suis désolée, Alex, je t'assure. C'est… c'est arrivé comme ça… je comprends que tu dois déçue….

– Tu ne le mérites pas, siffla rageusement cette dernière d'une voix tremblante, en faisant un pas menaçant vers Lily. Tu ne l'aimes même pas !

Lily cligna les yeux, Alexandra plissa les siens.

– Je le savais, dit-elle sur un ton furieux. Tu t'intéresses à Nath tout à coup, comme-par-hasard, au moment exact où son grand-père commence enfin à lui pardonner d'avoir abandonné ses études afin de se lancer dans cette _putain de merde_ d'agence et lui restitue son héritage.

– _Quoi_ ? s'indigna Lily. Mais ça n'a rien à voir, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! J'étais même pas au courant !

– Tu avoueras que la « _coïncidence_ » est heureuse, cracha Alexandra en mimant des guillemets avec les doigts.

Lily eut un rire nerveux. Tout cela était tellement… ridicule.

– Nathan me courtisait bien avant que son grand-père ne lui pardonne, fit-elle remarquer.

– Toi, en revanche, tu n'étais pas intéressée. Tu me donnais même des conseils pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

– Alexandra, s'impatienta Lily. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vues, et oui, c'est vrai qu'à l'époque Nathan ne m'intéressait pas. Mais ça, c'était avant. Si je sors avec Nathan, ce n'est pas pour son argent. Je m'en fout, de son argent !

Alexandra posa les mains sur les hanches.

– Ah oui ?

– Oui, dit fermement Lily

Alexandra leva un sourcil, l'air défiant.

– Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu vas refuser, lorsqu'il fera sa demande ?

Le cœur de Lily rata un battement, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. La douleur se reflétait assez clairement dans ses yeux.

– Pardon ? murmura Lily, éberluée.

Nathan n'avait jamais parlé de mariage avant. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de mariage. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de mariage, bon sang ! Il devait y avoir une erreur… Mais d'un coup, elle comprit. La présence de sa famille, les sous-entendus des parents, les regards haineux des jeunes femmes, cette insistance pour qu'elle soit présentée à tout le monde dans la pièce, pour que Nathan et elle soient toujours placés au centre de la pièce, là où tout le monde pouvait les regarder.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui répondre ? insista Alex d'une voix féroce. Je suppose que tu vas dire oui ?

– Je… je… On en est pas du tout là, balbutia Lily. Cela ne fait que six semaines qu'on sort ensemble….

– Il compte te faire sa demande ce soir.

Lily en eut la tête qui tournait, et s'appuya sur l'évier pour ne pas tomber.

– Je suppose, poursuivit Alex, que ceci t'appartient ?

Elle lui tendit une bague que Lily reconnut effectivement comme étant la sienne, et qu'elle avait égaré elle ne savait où quelques jours plus tôt.

– Nathaniel à faire remettre la bague de sa grand-mère – tu sais, celle incrustée de pierres précieuses – à la taille de tes doigts dans ma boutique. Il a toujours été très délicat, tu ne trouves pas ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui répondre?

Lily ne parvenait pas à se remettre du choc de l'annonce de la jeune femme, et la panique l'envahit. Elle eut soudain du mal à respirer, se sentit à l'étroit dans cette espace au plafond pourtant haut, sa tête tournait. Elle n'était pas une poupée, elle était coincée dans un corps de poupée dont on faisait ce dont on voulait.

Et c'en fut trop.

Elle passa devant Alexandra et sortit presque en courant des toilettes, mais au lieu de retourner aux festivités, trouva refuge dans le jardin désert. Il pleuvait des cordes, mais elle se fichait bien d'être trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle avait besoin de respirer, de mettre de l'espace avec Nathan et sa famille. Malheureusement, ses chaussures étaient peu adaptées pour marcher sur la pelouse, et elle finit par se prendre les pieds dans l'herbe et tomba sur les genoux, non loin du saule pleureur qui agitait ses bras sous l'impulsion du vent. Lily retira ses chaussures et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, encerclant ses jambes de ses bras. Elle tentait de retenir les larmes, mais celles-ci coulaient.

Un _mariage_ ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ? Elle ne voulait pas se marier. Elle ne voulait pas se marier avec Nathan. Et il avait tout organisé, invité toute la famille, et même quelques journalistes…. Sa mère qui insistait pour que Lily soit parfaite, Nathan qui la présentait à tout le monde...Il comptait lui demander par surprise, quand elle lui avait dix mille fois les détester. Et avec toute cette pression, tous ces regards, toutes ces personnes convaincues qu'elle allait dire oui, qu'elle ne pouvait que dire oui… elle se serait sentie prise au piège. Ses mains en tremblaient. Ils ne se fréquentaient que depuis six semaines, bon sang !

Une angoisse sans précédent, qu'elle échouait à maîtriser, se propageait dans son corps. Il pleuvait à verse, et les branches du saule pleureur la protégeaient quelque peu de l'eau, pourtant elle avait l'impression de se noyer, de sombrer un peu plus que d'habitude….

– Evans ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bon sang ?

Lily sursauta, faillit se tordre le cou en tournant le visage vers lui. Potter s'avançait vers elle, l'air préoccupé, trempé jusqu'aux os. Mortifiée, la jeune femme rougit fortement en le reconnaissant, se leva d'un bond, eut un geste de recul, faillit trébucher mais se retint à l'arbre.

– Potter, bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix inhabituellement aiguë. Je… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il ignora sa question.

– Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet. Tu sembles secouée...

– Quoi ? Non, tout va bien, répliqua Lily. Ne t'inquiète pas… Je… J'avais juste besoin de m'isoler un peu.

Elle ramassa ses chaussures et s'éloigna de lui, en prenant toutefois soin de rester sous le maigre abri qu'offrait les branches du saule pleureur. James fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de nouveau d'elle.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?

Il avait en effet l'intuition que, si son visage était humide, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de la pluie.

– Je ne pleure pas, nia-t-elle presque automatiquement.

Pourvu qu'il ne remarque pas les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

– Ben voyons, tu transpires des yeux, peut-être ?

Raté.

Elle fronça les sourcils et eut un geste impatient.

– Potter, tu m'ennuies, là, lança-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Va-t-en. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

James ignora également sa demande, et la fixa quelques instants, l'air soucieux. Visiblement, elle était bouleversée, et il n'était pas idiot : jamais elle ne lui confierait ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tenter de la réconforte à sa manière.

– Tu ne devrais pas pleurer, Evans, ça… euh te rends moche. Mais vraiment très moche.

Lily leva un sourcil, stupéfaite que ce soit là la seule remarque qu'il puisse formuler en de pareilles circonstances. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de lui dire des choses méchantes, au lieu de s'en aller comme elle le lui avait demandé ?

– J'insistes sur le fait qu'il y a certaines personnes qui sont très jolies quand elles pleurent, mais que tu ne fais pas partie de cette liste.

Interloquée, elle le regarda, prête à lui décrocher une remarque sanglante, mais remarqua pour la première fois son air benêt. Et elle comprit : il n'essayait pas de l'enfoncer par pure malveillance, comme elle l'avait d'abord cru, mais tentait de la faire cesser de pleurer, sans en avoir l'air cependant, question de fierté, probablement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son indélicatesse. Car au moins, il essayait.

– Essaies-tu... de me réconforter ?

Potter haussa les épaules.

– Assez lamentablement, mais oui.

Le sourire de Lily s'élargit, avant de disparaître lorsqu'elle détourna la tête.

– Tu es vraiment maladroit, c'est exaspérant.

Potter se balança d'une jambe à l'autre, cherchant à se défendre.

– Je veux juste que t'arrête de chialer, admit-il finalement. Ça me met mal à l'aise.

Déception fut le mot juste pour expliquer le pincement au cœur que ressentit Lily. Elle pinça les lèvres, de nouveau agacée par son comportement. Décidément, il ramenait toujours tout à lui.

– Tu peux toujours aller voir ailleurs. Il me semble t'avoir déjà demandé de me laisser tranquille.

– Je serai parti si je n'avais pas peur que tu te suicides juste après, et qu'on vienne me reprocher ensuite de ne pas avoir tout tenté pour t'en empêcher.

Confuse, elle fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je me suiciderai ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

– T'as l'air sacrément déprimée, et il y a un lac assez profond à cinq minutes d'ici. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque

Lily se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Je vais bien, souffla-t-elle pour la énième fois.

Si elle le répétait assez, elle finirait par le convaincre. Elle arrivait à se convaincre elle-même en se le répétant tous les matins, après tout, devant son miroir.

Potter leva un sourcil, clairement dubitatif.

– Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là, toute seule ? insista-t-il.

– Je… Je prends l'air, mentit-elle d'une voix toujours tremblante, et en détournant la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas la tristesse peinte sur son visage. Comme toi. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire. J'ai juste été surprise par la pluie.

Elle savait qu'il ne la croyait pas, et il savait qu'elle savait qu'il ne la croyait pas, et elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle savait qu'il ne la croyait pas. Il suffisait de la regarder pour réaliser qu'elle était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Mais elle tenta tout de même.

James marqua une pause avant de poursuivre d'une voix inhabituellement douce :

– Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.

– Non merci. Va-t'en, s'il te plaît.

– Tu vas attraper froid.

– Cela ne te regarde pas.

Puisqu'il ne voulait pas partir, elle s'en irait. Lily se dirigea vers le château, mais Potter se plaça devant elle pour lui barrer le chemin.

– Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Lily cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. C'était étrange, qu'il soit le premier depuis des semaines à lui poser cette simple question. On lui demandait comment cela allait avec Nathan, comment cela allait avec Marlène, mais jamais comment elle allait.

– Oui, parfaitement, dit Lily d'une voix faussement agacée, pour couper court à la conversation. T'es lourd, là. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Elle fit un geste pour partir, mais James lui attrapa le bras et la força à le regarder. C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait, et sa main chaude contrastait avec sa peau glacée par le froid. Il la serrait un peu fort, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester, il desserra instinctivement les doigts, sans pourtant la laisser partir, mais juste assez pour qu'elle ne se sente pas violentée, juste assez pour qu'elle ne s'en aille pas non plus. Sa poigne n'était plus comme une paire de menottes solides, elle ne sentait plus sa force, sa force d'homme, sa force de prédateur, mais seulement, uniquement la douceur de sa peau, la douceur de son geste malgré les apparences.

Et il la sondait du regard sans cligner.

Elle détourna les yeux, fit un geste pour partir, mais Potter la força de nouveau à le regarder. Il avait les yeux noisette – elle le savait, l'avait oublié, le redécouvrait. Elle se demanda un instant comment elle avait pu oublier. Ils avaient une belle forme. Ils étaient pénétrants. Ils la pénétraient, ils sondaient son âme, ils savaient tout d'elle. Ils l'observaient. Ils la voyaient. Et elle avait bien du mal à soutenir un regard d'une telle clairvoyance.

Elle baissa les yeux. Potter attendait visiblement qu'elle prenne la parole, qu'elle se débatte. Mais elle n'était capable de ni l'un ni l'autre. Sa voix était enrouée, son corps coincé dans cette robe fatiguée.

– Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? répéta-t-il avec douceur, la sortant de ses pensées.

Cette fois, Lily mit plus de temps à lui répondre. O.U.I. Trois petites lettres qui refusaient de sortir de sa gorge, comme si sa langue refusait de formuler un énième mensonge. Mais elle ne pouvait pas craquer devant Potter. C'était… C'était _Potter_. Elle n'avait pas besoin de Potter. Elle avait besoin de la douceur maternelle de Dorcas, du soutien infaillible de Doc, de la franchise légendaire de Marlène. Mais pas de Potter.

– Oui, affirma péniblement Lily en se dégageant sèchement.

Elle avait besoin de Marlène. Marlène l'avait encouragée dans cette relation, Marlène l'en sortirait. Ce n'est qu devant Marlène qu'elle oserait se plaindre de la vie parfaite que lui offrait Nathan. Sa tête tournait à présent. Elle remit ses chaussures, et s'éloigna une fois de plus, en direction du château.

Toujours peu convaincu, Potter la rattrapa une nouvelle fois sans grand mal, en quelques enjambées, la saisit par le bras, la fit pivoter vers lui, la regarda. Droit dans les yeux.

– Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si bouleversée ? murmura-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

La dernière once de fierté de Lily s'évapora devant cette sincère inquiétude. Elle voulut protester, aurait aimé protester, mais avant qu'un mot aussi basique qu'il soit ne lui vienne à l'esprit, la boule d'émotion coincée dans sa gorge implosa.

Et Lily éclata en sanglots.

Visiblement décontenancé, Potter avança une main, et Lily se sentit tomber dans ses bras avant même de le réaliser. Elle avait besoin d'une épaule, tant bien même était-ce celui de son meilleur ennemi. Elle avait honte, honte de pleurer, honte de pleurer devant quelqu'un. Il y avait des choses bien plus grave dans la vie, bon sang ! Elle se détestait de pleurer. Mais elle pleurait, n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

Quand est-ce que sa vie avait cessé de lui appartenir ? Quand est-ce qu'elle avait délégué le contrôle de sa vie à Nathan ? Il la considérait comme acquise tout simplement parce qu'elle se comportait comme si elle lui appartenait. Il décidait de tout, et elle avait si peur de rester seule qu'elle le laissait faire. Mais le mariage ! Le mariage… non, elle n'était pas prête. Non, elle n'était pas d'accord.

Elle détestait la famille de Nathan, la vie de Nathan, elle détestait même Nathan pour être incapable de voir qu'elle allait mal. Elle se détestait de le détester – car bon sang, il faisait de son mieux ! Il s'y adonnait corps et âme ! Quelle ingrate… Mais, par-dessus tout, elle se détestait d'être aussi faible. De choisir d'être mal accompagnée que seule. De le laisser l'embrasser avec l'expertise d'une ventouse à toilettes, lui faire l'amour en appliquant de toute évidence ce qu'il voyait dans les magazines coquins, décider sans lui demander, planifier sans se concerter. Dieu, qu'elle était faible ! Une pauvre petite pathétique poupée qu'il modelait au gré de ses fantasmes, au gré des envies de sa mère. Cette dernière en était venue à l'habiller !

D'un coup, une pulsion la saisit. Elle avait besoin de prouver à Nathan, non, de se prouver qu'elle n'était pas une poupée. Elle voulait casser la carapace de cire dans lequel on l'avait moulée. Elle n'aurait jamais la force de le quitter, mais ferait tout pour que lui la quitte.

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de dégoûter les Smith, Potter se décida enfin à la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler. Lily sursauta presque, ayant paradoxalement occulté sa présence. Il lui murmurait à présent des choses pour la réconforter, s'excusait de l'avoir bouleversée, persuadé qu'elle pleurait parce qu'il avait trop insisté, répétait qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour la faire se sentir mieux.

Alors, touchée par sa délicatesse, Lily agit d'abord, réfléchit ensuite.

Elle l'embrassa d'abord, se maudit ensuite.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes. Lily s'écarta de lui en réalisant que, à son grand étonnement, Potter ne lui rendait _absolument_ pas son baiser, restait parfaitement immobile. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue à ses quatorze ans, lorsqu'elle s'entraînait à embrasser le pli que formait son bras plié à hauteur de son coude, pour s'entraîner en prévision du grand jour. Toutes ses copines avaient alors déjà embrassé quelqu'un et s'en vantaient, et la pauvre petite Lily toute ronde n'avait d'intérêt aux yeux de personne. James était inerte, comme son coude, ne remuait pas un poil de son corps, et Lily croisa ses yeux profondément choqués lorsqu'elle leva les siens vers lui.

N'était-ce pas lui qui lui avait répété pendant des semaines à quel point il la trouvait désirable ? Pas intéressante, pas gentille, pas cool, mais désirable ? N'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait réduite à une proie de plus à mettre dans son lit ? Et maintenant qu'elle se jetait littéralement sur lui il jouait les statues ? Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela.

Tout comme elle ne s'attendit pas au ton énervé de sa voix quand il reprit la parole :

– Non mais à quoi tu joues, Evans ?

Lily rougit, rougit, rougit si fort qu'on aurait pu faire cuire des omelettes sur ses joues. Gêne, humiliation, surprise, les sentiments défilaient sur son visage.

– Je… je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle en reculant. Je… désolée…

Elle tourna les talons et s'élança vers le château – y parviendrait-elle un jour ? – mais James la rattrapa sans mal en quelques larges enjambées.

– Où est-ce que tu vas ? maugréa-t-il en lui prenant le bras.

Cette fois, il n'eut pas la gentillesse de ne pas serrer trop fort.

– Je… je retourne à l'intérieur… Nathan…

– Tu es trempée de la tête au pied, ce qui rend ta robe transparente, et ta coiffure est défaite. En bref, tu as l'air d'une tarée. Tu es sûre de vouloir offrir un tel spectacle ? Non, mais vraiment!

Lily pinça les lèvres. Son humiliation était à son comble. Elle sentait les larmes affluer de nouveau.

Potter soupira.

– Viens, je te raccompagne chez toi.

Ce n'était ni une question, ni une demande, ni même un ordre. C'était quelque chose entre les trois que Lily n'arrivait pas à définir, mais qu'elle savait attentionné. Alors elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il lui prit la main et l'entraîna au loin, là où ils pouvaient de nouveau transplaner. Sa main était grande et chaude, son bras n'était ni trop long ni trop court.

Potter était inhabituellement silencieux et, pour une fois, ce n'était pas parce qu'il la reluquait en cachette.

* * *

1: la citation d'Andréa est tirée du chef d'œuvre de Shakespeare _Roméo et Juliette_, bien entendu!

* * *

**Bla Bla de l'auteur!**

**Coucou, et merci de continuer à lire, ou de prendre en route!**

**Merci pour les reviews de la semaine dernière qui m'ont beaucoup rassurée. J'ai, vous l'avez compris, été très déstabilisée dernièrement, mais je reprends du poil de la bête!**

**Continuez à donner vos avis, c'est juste tellement encourageant, ça motive à écrire plus vite, c'est génial !**

**Merci à tous !**


	9. A l'insu de son plein gré - JAMES

**CHAPITRE 9 : A l'insu de son plein gré – JAMES**

* * *

**LA TERRASSE DE** l'appartement de Lily et Dorcas était sagement protégée par un sortilège anti-intrusion volontairement incomplet, qui permettait d'en partir, mais pas d'y venir, par mesure de sécurité. Ainsi, malgré le temps exécrable, James dut se contenter d'apparaître dans une ruelle déserte non loin de leur immeuble, où il avait pris l'habitude de transplaner lorsqu'il rendait visite à Marlène.

Lily apparut juste après, et James lui reprit machinalement la main avant de se remettre en marche. Il avançait vite, comme si sa seule hâte était de se débarrasser de Lily au plus vite, et elle trottinait presque derrière lui, peinant à suivre la cadence rapide de ses pas. James feignait d'ignorer qu'elle avait du mal à marcher aussi vite que lui, tout comme il feignait d'ignorer qu'elle pleurait silencieusement, tout comme il feignait d'ignorer qu'il tirait une inexplicable et puérile satisfaction dans le simple fait de lui tenir la main. Il aimait la douceur de sa peau, et l'entremêlement de leurs doigts, et la taille de sa main, qui était parfaite d'après lui. Jusque là, il ignorait avec des critères concernant les mains. Mais celle de Lily semblait être faite pour être nichée dans la sienne. Ni trop petite, ni trop longue, parfaite pour qu'il la serre sans faire d'efforts.

Il ne faisait pas très tard – ils avaient quitté ce stupide bal juste après le dîner, et avant même que la première danse ne soit inaugurée (James ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement en imaginant Smith chercher désespéramment Lily partout dans ce but) –, mais, étant donné qu'il pleuvait toujours à verse, les rues étaient complètement désertes. James ensorcela le verre de ses lunettes afin qu'elles repoussent les gouttes de pluie. A vrai dire, ayant fait le court trajet en étant sobre et complètement ivre, il connaissait le chemin par cœur et n'avait pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir ni de voir correctement, mais la situation faisait qu'il se concentrait tout de même sur le trajet pour éviter de regarder Lily.

Celle-ci était perdue dans ses pensées, et cela l'arrangeait parfaitement. Car il était furieux. Furieux qu'elle l'ait embrassé, lui donnant ainsi un espoir quand il avait enfin décidé de renoncer à elle, quand il voulait passer à autre chose, quand il se décidait enfin à surmonter son attraction, à la laisser tranquille. Furieux qu'elle ne l'ait embrassé que parce qu'elle était contrariée, furieux que ce baiser ne l'ait pas troublée comme cela l'avait troublé lui, furieux que cela ait signifié beaucoup pour lui quand elle n'avait visiblement cherché que du confort. Et il était furieux de ne pas y avoir répondu.

Stupide James_, stupide, stupide, stupide !_

Bon sang, elle s'était jetée sur lui, l'avait enlacé, et il avait été trop stupide pour réagir à temps, quand il n'attendait que ça depuis des semaines. Mais le choc l'avait tétanisé – le choc qu'elle l'embrasse, bien entendu, mais aussi le choc d'avoir senti son cœur, qu'il croyait mort, s'emballer pendant quelques secondes, un affolement cardiaque qui ne s'était jusqu'alors produit qu'avec Emily, qui ne s'était plus jamais reproduit après Emily.

James ne comprenait pas la réaction de son propre corps. N'était-il pas censé être encore amoureux de son ex ? Était-il perturbé par la ressemblance physique entre les deux femmes ? Était-ce parce que Lily était une copie, certes imparfaite, d'Emily qu'il se retrouvait dans cet état ? A paniquer, à rougir, à anticiper, à espérer, à lorgner, désirer, vouloir, envier ? Ou... ressentait-il pour Lily ce qu'il ressentait pour Emily ?

À cette pensée, James secoua la tête. Non, c'était impossible. Son cœur, son corps, sa tête, ne réagissaient pas du tout de la même manière avec les deux jeunes femmes. Avec Emily, James avait la gorge serrée, les mains moites, des papillons dans le ventre, n'arrivait plus à parler, à penser, avait le cœur qui dansait la salsa. Avec Lily, oui, son cœur battait certes un peu vite, mais il n'avait rien ressenti d'autre de spécial. Il arrivait même à la taquiner, à être lui-même à côté d'elle, à coucher avec d'autres filles (même si, il fallait se l'avouer, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu envie d'une autre). James savait qu'il était attiré par Lily, et qu'il aurait pu, avec le temps, tomber pour elle, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Du moins, il croyait. Tout s'était passé trop vite, à vrai dire, il n'avait rien compris, pas eu le temps d'analyser le tourbillon de sensations qui l'avaient envahi. Putain, elle l'avait embrassé ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir treize ans de nouveau : pourquoi un simple baiser le troublait tant ? Il avait pourtant embrassé plus de filles que personne ne pourrait jamais s'en vanter.

– Fais chier, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Et puis pourquoi même l'avait-elle embrassée ? Ne sortait-elle pas avec l'autre imbécile de Smith ? Elle semblait heureuse avec lui… enfin, si l'on faisait abstraction des larmes qu'elle avait versé, qu'elle versait encore, et dont James était prêt à parier sa main que Smith en était la cause – bien que, même s'il le détestait, James avait du mal à l'imaginer blesser Lily volontairement. Elle pleurait et avait semblé si fragile et si vulnérable, et James ne savait que faire de ce désarroi qu'il avait ressenti en la voyant si misérable. Ni de son trouble en la prenant dans ses bras. Ni de cette rage en la voyant pleurer.

James s'arrêta et se cogna la tête plusieurs fois contre un lampadaire, sous le regard médusé de Lily, avant de reprendre son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Merde, merde, merde. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse une bonne fois pour toutes de ses sentiments naissants pour Lily. Et pour cela, il avait besoin de se rassurer, de la traiter comme il traitait les autres. Hors de question d'adorer quelqu'un de nouveau. Il lui fallait briser, démystifier ce qui l'attirait tant chez elle. Il lui fallait vite se prouver que Lily n'était pas spéciale, qu'elle était normale, gentille, mais normale, belle, mais normale, sexy, mais normale, brillante, mais normale. Normale, normale, normale. Elle n'avait rien de spécial – il refusait d'imaginer qu'elle puisse avoir quoi que ce soit de spécial – et il avait juste besoin de se rassurer. Le plan était simple : la baiser, la jeter. S'il y parvenait sans remords, c'est qu'elle était normale. Normale, normale, nor...

– Potter, tu me fais mal, gémit soudain Lily.

James sursauta. Lily grimaçait, et il réalisa qu'il broyait presque la main de la jeune femme.

– Désolée, Evans, dit-il en desserrant sa poigne.

Lily en profita pour récupérer sa main.

– Pas grave, grommela-t-elle. De toutes façons, nous sommes arrivés.

Ils se trouvaient effectivement devant l'immeuble des jeunes femmes. James ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

– Tu … tu peux me laisser ici, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle n'osait toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux.

– En fait, je voulais vérifier que McKinnon va bien. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Lily secoua la tête.

– Non, bien sûr que non...

Dans la minuscule cabine d'ascenseur, qui fonctionnait pour une fois, James et Lily firent de leur mieux pour ignorer qu'ils étaient tellement à l'étroit que leurs corps se touchaient presque, mais aussi et surtout que leurs habits mouillés leur collait à la peau. James se retenait de baisser les yeux, de regarder les seins de la jeune fille qui apparaissaient à travers le fin tissu de sa robe devenue transparente et moulante. Elle avait fait descendre ses cheveux sur le devant pour cacher ses tétons, mais la pluie les avait rendus si fins qu'ils ne masquaient pas grand-chose, et le caché-dévoilé attisait l'envie de James.

Finalement, au bout d'une interminable minute, ils arrivèrent au cinquième étage, et prirent les escaliers pour atteindre le dernier palier. Lily étant partie précipitamment du bal, elle y avait laissé toutes ses affaires, y compris ses clefs. Elle sonna donc plusieurs fois à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Elle échangea un regard inquiet avec James, avant de chercher la clé de secours, qu'elles avaient caché dans le pot de l'une des plantes qui décoraient leur palier. Comme elle était penchée et de dos, James avait une exceptionnelle vue sur le postérieur de Lily, et il ne se retint pas cette fois de regarder. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait profiter d'une telle vue.

Lily trouva finalement la clé, et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, plongé dans l'obscurité et dans un silence religieux.

– Elle ne semble pas être là, constata Lily en allumant les lumières.

– Ses chaussures dans le placard, fit remarquer James en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rangement.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Marlène avait des centaines de chaussures, mais ne portait en été que ses espadrilles préférées, couleur lavande.

– Marlène ? appela Lily.

– Sur la terrasse, leur répondit une voix éraillée.

James et Lily y trouvèrent la jeune femme allongée sur l'un des transats, les yeux fermés, une bouteille à la main. Un autre, vide, était abandonnée sous le siège.

– Marlène ! s'exclama Lily avec surprise. Non, ma chérie, pas encore ! Pourquoi as-tu craqué ? Tu t'en sortais si bien !

Marlène ignora sa remarque. Son esprit était brumeux, mais un détail ne lui avait pas échappé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec James ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n'avait pas l'air très contente. Lily leva les sourcils, décontenancée par sa réaction, mais James ignora la question, furieux à la vue du spectacle qu'il découvrait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous, McKinnon ? s'exclama-il en lui arrachant la bouteille. Tu m'avais promis !

Marlène leva les yeux vers lui, et James vit qu'ils étaient remplis de larmes. Il ne put retenir une grimace. Pourquoi donc les filles passaient-elles leur temps à pleurer ?

– Je suis tellement fatiguée, James, murmura Marlène. J'y arrive plus. Finn, il… Il… C'est son anniversaire, aujourd'hui, et il… Je suis tellement stupide….

Sa voix se brisa, et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Lily se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras, et James resta debout à l'écouter se plaindre de comment Fox, en prétextant vouloir lui rendre de vieilles affaires, était venu lui rendre visite. Puis, à force de déclarations enflammées et d'excuses, il avait trouvé le moyen de la persuader de coucher avec lui, avant de la rejeter violemment et lui exprimer son dégoût et sa colère quant au fait qu'il l'ait vue embrasser James deux semaines plus tôt. Fox l'avait ensuite traitée de menteuse et d'autres noms colorés et humiliants avant de s'en aller, l'air satisfait. Marlène avait ensuite passé la soirée à pleurer et à boire devant sa propre bêtise.

Le récit ennuya très rapidement James, qui laissa à Lily le soin de consoler McKinnon et d'insulter copieusement Fox, et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il se sentait déçu et trahi par la réaction de Marlène. Il la savait brillante, déterminée et forte, et ne comprenait pas comme elle pouvait se comporter en larve devant un tel énergumène. Et quant à Fox… James lui avait déjà écrit pour le menacer de ne pas s'approcher de Marlène, mais le message n'était visiblement pas passé. Il allait donc s'assurer que cette fois, Fox apprenne la leçon correctement, au point de ne même plus oser penser à Marlène. James n'était pas spécialement bagarreur, mais il ne doutait pas de l'efficacité d'un poing bien placé de temps en temps.

Une fois à l'abri du regard et des oreilles des filles, il sortit le miroir magique qui lui permettait de communiquer avec ses amis.

– Patmol ! appela-t-il plusieurs fois.

Au bout d'une longue minute, et à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas la face familière de Sirius qui se présenta de l'autre côté de la glace, mais une jolie femme brune aux yeux sombres qui, l'air apparemment perplexe, manipulait le miroir dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de comprendre son fonctionnement, si bien que James eut très vite un idée très claire de la beauté de son corps.

De son corps nu.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui laissait bouche bée James. Ce qui le tétanisait, c'était qu'il connaissait parfaitement cette jeune femme, et qu'elle était probablement l'une des dernières personnes qu'il se serait attendu de voir nue dans le lit de son meilleur ami. Son cerveau refusait de croire ce qu'il voyait, mais il n'y avait pas de doutes : même après trois ans sans se voir, impossible de se tromper sur l'identité de la femme.

Cette dernière se lassa finalement d'essayer de comprendre d'où provenait les cris qu'elle avait entendu, et tourna la tête vers la gauche.

– Dis, lança-t-elle, qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

La voix à moitié endormie de Sirius répondit :

– De quoi ?

Puis James entendit un raffut, un cri, puis le visage horrifié de son meilleur ami apparut enfin.

– Prongs ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix aiguë. Merde !

Cela eut au moins pour effet de faire sortir James de sa torpeur.

– Sirius, dit-il lentement. Qu'est ce que Leoh fait chez toi ? Et nue ?

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la voix de la jeune femme d'un ton inquiet.

– Rien, chérie, dit précipitamment Sirius.

– « Chérie » ? s'étrangla James. Tu… je…

D'un coup, il comprit. Fille nue + Sirius + lit. l'équation était si simple qu'il se demanda un instant pourquoi il n'avait pas compris plus tôt. Mais il était vrai que dans sa tête, Leoh + Sirius + lit était égal à un message d'erreur.

– C'est elle, la fille ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix aiguë et peu virile.

– Hey, dit soudain la voix de Leoh. Ce ne serait pas la voix de Potter, par hasard ?

James patienta quelques secondes pendant que Sirius rassurait une Leoh apparemment bouleversée que leur secret ait été percé à jour. Sirius se réfugia ensuite dans la cuisine, et réapparut sur le miroir.

– Je ne veux pas en parler, dit-il aussitôt.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te tapes une Serpentard ! s'indigna James.

– La ferme, dit Sirius.

– Mais… c'est une Serpentard.

– On est plus à Poudlard, James. Grandis un peu. C'est parce que je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça que je ne t'ai rien dit.

– Mais…

– James ! s'impatienta Sirius.

James pinça les lèvres, mais capitula. Les questions attendraient.

– Bon, bon…

– Pourquoi tu appelles ? reprit Sirius plus calmement.

– J'ai besoin de toi, dit James. Je compte aller casser la gueule de Fox, j'ai besoin que tu me retiennes pour que je ne le tues pas.

– Quoi, là, tout de suite ? s'étonna Sirius.

– Il a encore fait pleurer Marlène. Je vais devoir lui apprendre à ne pas toucher à ce qui m'appartient. Il n'y a pas d'heure, pour éduquer les gens.

Sirius soupira.

– OK, j'arrive, dit-il. On se donne rendez-vous où ?

James se massa le menton, en faisant semblant de réfléchir

– Bonne question. Je ne sais pas où il habite.

– Demande à Marlène.

– Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ce que je compte faire à Fox. Et puis, elle est en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, et j'ai conforté assez de filles pour aujourd'hui.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que… non, oublie. Je ne veux pas savoir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'adresse, je passe rapidement chez Doc et je te recontacte ?

– Parfait, dit James.

Sirius parut soudain mal à l'aise.

– Dis, James… pour Téana, s'il te plaît, n'en parle à personne.

James parut ennuyé.

– Même pas à Remus ou Peter ?

– Je ne veux pas que quiconque le sache.

– Bon…

Ce n'était pas souvent que Sirius lui demandait un service, aussi James décida d'accéder à sa requête.

– Je peux parler à Leoh ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

– Pour lui dire quoi? s'enquit Sirius d'un air soupçonneux.

– Pour lui dire qu'elle a les plus beaux seins que j'ai jamais vu, dit James comme si c'était parfaitement évident.

Sirius lui raccrocha au nez.

James sourit, puis retourna sur la terrasse, et fit signe à Lily de le rejoindre dans le salon pour un aparté.

– Écoutes, dit-il à voix basse. J'aurais besoin que tu prépares discrètement un sac avec des affaires de Marlène, pour environ quelques semaines.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu verras très bientôt. Ne lui prépare pas que des trucs chauds, car je ne sais pas quand-est-ce qu'elle reviendra.

– D'accord.

James sourit.

– J'ai quelque chose à faire, mais je reviens dans une ou deux heures. Ne lui dis rien, elle ne doit pas se douter de ce que je lui prépare.

Lily acquiesça de nouveau.

Il se dirigea vers la terrasse, mais Lily l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras.

– Où est-ce que tu vas ?

– Casser la gueule à Fox, dit-il d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

Il hésita, puis ajouta:

– Tu veux venir?

Elle secoua la tête, l'air déçue.

– Je ne peux pas laisser Marlène comme ça…

James haussa les épaules.

– Dommage. A tout à l'heure.

* * *

**DEUX HEURES PLUS TARD,** James était effectivement de retour, arborant un œil au beurre noir et portant une grande boite bleue sous le bras. Lily fronça les sourcils en le laissant entrer, mais James, le visage fermé, ne dit pas un mot tandis qu'il rejoignait Marlène dans le salon.

Celle-ci souriait en fixant un grand tableau d'inspiration psychédélique peint par Lily et accroché au-dessus de la cheminée éteinte, où des lignes de couleurs vives tournoyaient et s'entremêlaient dans un confus mélange qui avait paradoxalement le pouvoir d'apaiser quiconque le fixait assez longuement. L'illusion visuelle donnait l'impression que les lignes se mouvaient alors qu'elles étaient parfaitement immobiles, et James, comme d'habitude, resta plusieurs secondes à fixer le tableau avant de pouvoir s'en défaire.

Marlène ne fit pas un geste signifiant qu'elle avait remarqué la présence de James, et celui-ci se tourna vers Lily, l'air inquisiteur. Celle-ci eut soudain l'air gêné.

– Je, euh, j'ai essayé de lui jeter un sortilège d'allégresse, expliqua-t-elle les joues rouges, mais je ne suis pas très bonne et elle plane depuis tout à l'heure...

James trouvait que Marlène avait plus l'air d'un légume que d'une personne qui plane, et se promit intérieurement de demander à Lily comment exactement elle parvenait à un tel résultat.

– Tant mieux, dit-il après quelques instants de réflexion. Ce sera plus facile.

– Plus facile pour ?

– Je ne peux plus rien pour Marlène, dit-il en sortant de la boite une vieille bottine sale, sous le regard curieux de Lily. Elle est complètement dépressive, et elle a besoin d'un professionnel. Ma mère est une ancienne Médicomage. Elle est à la retraite, mais a accepté de prendre Marlène en charge exceptionnellement.

– La prendre en charge ? répéta Lily.

– Elle a besoin de soin, dit James d'un ton las. Elle est malade, en quelque sorte, et elle a besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir. Je pense que Marlène a aussi besoin de s'éloigner de Londres. Elle n'est pas faite pour la ville. Mes parents passent l'été à Bath, et ils vont l'y soigner. Après ce qui s'est passé ce soir, Fox n'aura même plus envie de ne serait-ce qu'entendre parler de Marlène, mais rien ne me garantit qu'elle n'essaiera pas une fois de plus de le contacter.

Il murmura quelques formules en tapant la bottine, qu'il plaça sur les genoux de Marlène. La jeune fille ne réagit pas le moins du monde.

– Qu'est-ce que… ? commença Lily.

– Le sac, vite, coupa James. Le...

James fronça les sourcils car Lily lui avait tendu une valise.

– Quoi ? aboya-t-elle devant son regard exaspéré. Ses affaires urgentes ne tenaient pas dans un sac, alors oui, j'ai pris une valise.

James roula des yeux, vaguement amusé, avant de placer la main de Marlène sur la poignée du bagage. La jeune fille tourna enfin la tête vers eux, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Trois secondes plus tard, elle avait disparu.

Lily cligna plusieurs fois, avant de se placer devant James et de le forcer à la regarder.

– Est ce que… tu viens de fabriquer un _portoloin_ sous mes yeux ?

Elle tentait de garder l'expression neutre, mais James voyait parfaitement qu'elle était impressionnée, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier.

– Oui, dit-il simplement.

– C'est... illégal, fit-elle remarquer.

Ses yeux brillaient, mais James feignit d'ignorer sa mauvaise foi.

– Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Tu ne vas pas me dénoncer ?

Lily secoua la tête, et dit très sérieusement :

– Pas cette fois.

Elle tourna le regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait encore sa meilleure amie, quelques secondes plus tôt. Son visage s'assombrit, tandis qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

– Elle est partie… ça va me faire bizarre.

– Elle est mieux là où elle est maintenant.

James vit avec horreur les yeux de Lily s'embuer.

– S'il te plaît, dit-il précipitamment. Ne chiale pas, j'ai eu ma dose de larmes pour aujourd'hui.

– Je chiale pas, protesta-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

– Oui, bon… ne transpire pas des yeux.

Elle renifla, puis se redressa dignement.

– Je suis juste un peu à fleur de peau, ces derniers temps, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

– Crois-moi, c'est évident.

Il éternua plusieurs fois. Lily leva la tête et le fixa quelques instants en silence.

– Tu devrais aller prendre une douche avant de partir, dit-elle finalement. Tu vas attraper froid, sinon. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, vu comment tu te promènes.

James portait encore les vêtements mouillés, dont il avait presque omis la désagréable sensation. Il réalisa seulement à ce moment là que Lily s'était changée, et portait à présent un vieux pyjama qui perdait de ses couleurs et un t-shirt lâche d'un groupe de rock qui lui était inconnu.

Il acquiesça à sa demande, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, où il prit une longue douche brûlante. Dans le sèche linge, il trouva l'une de ses chemises et un bermuda, qu'il enfila avant de rejoindre le salon.

Lily avait allumé le gramophone, et était installée au même endroit que Marlène, fixait le mur sans cligner les yeux. Elle ne sembla reprendre vie que lorsque James fut à quelques mètres d'elle, projetant de prendre congé. Il remarqua cependant qu'elle avait les joues rouges, et le même air hagard que Marlène un peu plus tôt. James devina que Lily s'était jetée le sort d'allégresse, et le résultat n'avait pas été plus glorieux. Il remarqua également que Lily se chargeait de vider la bouteille de frewhisky que Marlène avait entamée.

– Assieds toi, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Pas envie d'être seule.

James pensa intérieurement que mixer les effets d'un sortilège d'allégresse raté avec de l'alcool aussi fort était loin d'être une bonne idée, mais il était épuisé moralement et physiquement et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Un sourire béat peint sur le visage, Lily lui tendit la bouteille de Firewhisky.

– Autant ne pas gâcher le reste.

James but au goulot en fixant le tableau fixé au mur. Il se sentit presque aussitôt se réchauffer intérieurement, et rendit la bouteille à Lily. Celle-ci, les yeux également rivés sur le tableau, but de nouveau une gorgée de Firewhisky avant de lui en proposer de nouveau.

Dix allers-retours plus tard, la bouteille était quasiment vide, et si James était raisonnablement éméché, Lily, qui avait pris de l'avance sur lui et avait l'alcool joyeux, s'était transformée en un joyeux luron qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Elle souriait de manière absente, sa tête dodelinant de droite à gauche sur le dossier du canapé, enveloppée par une aura de bonheur factice. Jamais James n'avait vu la jeune femme aussi joyeuse, aussi détendue, aussi tranquille – du moins, en sa présence. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et l'observa. Elle était vraiment jolie. Il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser.

Ce qu'il fit lorsque la jeune femme, sentant un regard intense, se tourna vers lui et rencontra presque aussitôt les lèvres de James. Elle sentait l'alcool, mais il s'en fichait, car il n'était pas sobre non plus. Ce fut un simple contact, sans sensualité, sans bruit, juste la rencontre de deux paires de lèvres. James ne tenta pas d'approfondir le contact, et s 'éloigna aussi tranquillement qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Surprise, Lily resta quelques secondes à l'observer, avant de déclarer d'une voix indifférente :

– Je ne vais pas te cogner, Potter, car, comme je t'ai embrassé tout à l'heure sans ta permission, on peut considérer qu'on est quittes.

– Ah, OK, dit James. Merci.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

– S'il te plaît, ne me "cognes" pas non plus pour ce que je vais dire.

Lily leva un sourcil.

– Alors fais gaffe, dit-elle finalement. Je suis assez saoule pour supporter ta présence, pas assez pour supporter tes bêtises.

Il inspira profondément avant de se lancer :

– Je crois qu'on devrait coucher ensemble.

Lily en resta bouche bée, et mit plusieurs secondes à retrouver l'usage de sa voix.

– Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

– Je sais que ça à l'air complètement vulgaire et insensé…

– Ça n'a pas l'air complètement vulgaire et insensé, _c'est_ vulgaire et insensé, marmonna Lily.

– Laisse moi t'expliquer…

Elle rouvrit les yeux et lui jeta un regard noir.

– T'es incroyable, quand même.

– Merci, dit James.

– Ce n'était pas un compliment. J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies même osé me proposer ça. Toi et moi, coucher ensemble ? Heuurk !

James fronça les sourcils.

– Arrête de faire comme si la simple pensée était répugnante, dit-il d'une voix irritée. Tu m'as roulé une sacrée pelle, tout à l'heure.

Lily eut la décence de rougir. Elle se redressa pour lui faire face.

– Je… Je suis vraiment désolée, pour ça.

James l'observa quelques instants.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Lily reporta les yeux sur le tableau, et poussa un long soupir.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'était comme une pulsion. J'étais… contrariée.

– Par ton copain.

Ce n'était pas une question, et elle acquiesça.

– Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait pour te mettre dans un tel état ? demanda James avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Je croyais que tout allait super bien entre vous…

Lily eut un petit rire sans joie.

– C'est ce que tout le monde croit.

– Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

Elle hésita.

– J'arrive pas à croire que je parle de ça avec toi.

– T'es bourrée, lui rappela-t-il. Et je ne le répéterai à personne, si tu ne le veux pas.

Elle sourit, puis se tourna de nouveau vers le tableau.

– Nathan est vraiment un garçon gentil, murmura-t-elle d'une voix lointaine. Il prend soin de moi, il est à l'écoute, il m'offre plein de cadeaux. Il fait vraiment tout pour que je sois heureuse avec lui. Il m'offre le bonheur sur un plateau d'argent. C'est juste que...

Elle marqua une pause, et fixa James pendant quelques secondes, le visage dépourvu d'expression.

– Je ne l'aime pas, dit-elle brusquement.

Puis elle rougit fortement et lui jeta un regard à la fois inquiet et surpris, comme si elle n'en revenait pas de son propre aveu. James, qui s'était attendu à une autre conclusion, ne put s'empêcher de rire, à la fois soulagé et amusé.

– Je crois pas que j'aurais du dire ça, dit-elle en riant nerveusement. Trop bu. Ce sort me décomplexe et me fait dire n'importe quoi.

– Donc, tu l'aimes, en vrai ?

– Non, non, je le trouve vraiment insupportable.

James sourit, et reporta son regard sur le tableau.

– Je ne l'aime pas non plus, si ça peut te consoler, dit-il

– Oui, mais toi, tu ne sors pas avec lui, fit-elle remarquer.

– Dieu merci, marmonna-t-il. Il est pas vraiment mon type.

– Il n'est pas mon type non plus, soupira Lily.

– Alors, que fais-tu avec lui ?

Elle garda le silence pendant si longtemps que James crut qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui répondre. Le silence entre eux était confortable, et il commença à légèrement somnoler, quand elle reprit soudainement la parole :

– Plus le temps passe, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante, comme si elle trahissait un secret, et plus tout ce qu'il fait m'agace, alors qu'il est vraiment très gentil avec moi. Tout le monde l'aime bien. N'importe quelle autre femme aurait été super heureuse à ma place. Mais je me rends compte que je ne veux pas qu'on m'apporte le bonheur sur un plateau d'argent, et je ne veux pas être gâtée et… je suis bizarre, je suppose. Pourquoi je suis une si horrible personne ? Je veux pas être une horrible personne.

– Quitte-le, lança James dans un bâillement.

Lily haussa les épaules.

– Je ne peux pas.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est compliqué.

James reporta son regard sur elle. Elle avait l'air si triste, si abattue soudain, qu'il décida de nouveau de ne pas insister. Il lui tendit de nouveau la bouteille, frissonnant lorsque leurs doigts se touchèrent, bien que Lily parut totalement indifférente.

– Tu avais l'air plus bouleversée que contrariée, tout à l'heure, reprit-il finalement.

– C'est compliqué, répéta Lily. J'étais les deux, je suppose. Peut-être un peu plus contrariée.

Elle lui fit un sourire.

– Désolé de t'avoir embarquée dans tout cela… et de t'avoir embrassée. Ça ne voulait rien dire, bien sûr, mais quand même…

James se surprit à ressentir un petit pincement au cœur à ces mots. Il détourna le regard.

– Vraiment ? dit-il d'une voix faussement détachée.

– Vraiment quoi ?

– Ça ne voulait vraiment absolument rien dire du tout ? Je veux dire, ce devait être bizarre quand même de m'embrasser. Tu… tu n'as vraiment rien ressenti ?

– Rien de rien, dit tranquillement Lily en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

– Même pas un petit peu ?

Surprise par son insistance, elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui, et fronça les sourcils en croisant le regard de James.

– Hééé… pourquoi t'a l'air aussi contrarié ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

James resta silencieux un long moment, avant de prudemment reprendre la parole :

– J'ai… euh, peut-être été légèrement, hmm, _troublé_ par ce qui s'est passé tout ce qui s'est passé…

Devant le regard stupéfait de Lily, il jugea utile d'ajouter :

– Quand on s'est embrassés, je veux dire. Je me sentais un peu bizarre depuis que tu m'as embrassée au bal, d'où le fait que je t'ai embrassé à mon tour. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas...

– Oh mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Ça _a_ signifié quelque chose pour toi !

Son ton était presque accusateur, et James parut effectivement contrarié par sa conclusion.

– Bien sûr que non, maugréa-t-il en se levant, pour faire les cents pas.

Lily le suivit du regard, proprement ébahie par son constat.

– Tu rougis, fit-elle remarquer.

– Je ne rougis pas, nia James en détournant les yeux.

– Est-ce que je te plaît ? demanda-t-elle brusquement en se levant à son tour.

Elle semblait presque amusée, à la grande frustration de James.

– Non, tu ne me plais pas.

– Tu agis comme si je te plaisais...

– Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Evans.

Il paraissait à présent furieux, mais Lily était décidée à en avoir le cœur net.

– Dorcas et Andréa disent que je te plais, reprit-elle.

– Je n'ai jamais caché te trouver jolie, dit sèchement James.

– Et… c'est tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle insista :

– Potter, par pitié, dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi.

Il lui tourna le dos, et refusa de répondre.

– Potter...

– Je ne sais pas ! s'écria James avec désespoir.

Il passa les deux mains sur le visage avant de faire face de nouveau à Lily.

– Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, reprit-il d'une voix rauque. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi. Je ne sais pas si tu me plais vraiment, ou si ce sont juste tes cheveux qui me font cet effet là…

Lily fronça les sourcils, confuse.

– Qu'est ce que…

– Je suis obsédé par les rousses, dit-il d'un ton sec, comme si elle aurait dû le savoir. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les rousses. Mais toi…

Il soupira.

– J'ai tellement envie de toi que j'en dors pas, que ça me déstabilise. Tu m'obsèdes. Et le fait que tu m'aies embrassé n'a pas rendu les choses plus claires pour moi. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de coucher avec toi. Pour savoir ce qu'il en est. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es comme toutes les autres. J'ai besoin de savoir que je peux coucher avec toi, et te jeter le lendemain sans aucun scrupule, comme je le fais avec toutes les autres.

Loin de paraître scandalisée par ses propos, Lily resta pensive un long moment, avant d'émettre l'hypothèse qui les glaça tous les deux, un demi-litre de Firewhisky dans le sang ou non :

– Et… si tu n'en es capable ?

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

– Ça voudrait dire que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, murmura James.

Un ange passa, tandis qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Puis, d'un coup, d'une manière totalement synchrone, ils brisèrent le contact et rougirent.

– Bien sûr, c'est totalement impossible, dit-il en se massant nerveusement la nuque.

– Bien entendu, renchérit Lily avec un petit rire sans joie.

– T'es carrément pas mon style de femme, de toute façon. Même si tu es jolie.

– Tant mieux, approuva Lily.

– Je ne peux pas être tombé amoureux de toi alors qu'on se parle jamais.

– Impossible, en effet.

– Et puis, t'es carrément pas mon style de femme. Même si tu es jolie.

– Tu radotes, Potter.

Il y eut un petit silence.

– Pas mon style, répéta-t-il pour lui même.

Lily inspira profondément, le força à se rasseoir, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Potter, dit-elle d'une voix lente, comme si elle tentait de l'hypnotiser. On ne va _pas_ coucher ensemble, et tu n'es _pas_ amoureux de moi.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureux de toi, grogna James en détournant le regard.

Lily roula des yeux.

– Quel que soit le nom que tu donnes à ce que tu as ressentis quand je t'ai embrassé. Potter, je pense que le fait que tu me trouves attirante t'a troublé, mais pas que tu es amoureux.

– C'est vrai ? demanda James avec espoir.

– N'as-tu jamais été amoureux avant ? s'enquit-elle.

– Si, dit James après une légère hésitation. Mais c'était différent. Totalement différent.

– Bien sûr, dit Lily. Et quand on s'est embrassés, je suis sure que tu n'as rien ressenti d'anormal. Si ça avait été le cas, tu n'aurais plus eu de doutes sinon, à l'heure qu'il est. Tu saurais si tu m'aimes ou non. Tu saurais.

– En théorie, peut-être, mais en l'occurrence, on ne s'est pas vraiment embrassés, fit-il remarquer

La première fois, c'était Lily qui avait initié le geste et James qui était resté inerte. La seconde fois, James avait légèrement frôlé ses lèvres tandis que Lily était restée impassible.

Lily soupira.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis en train de faire…. Regarde.

Elle s'approcha de lui, lui prit le visage dans ses petites mains douces, et ferma ses yeux bordés de cils interminables, et se pinça la lèvre, et rougit légèrement alors que son visage s'avançait, s'avançait vers celui de James, qui avait également fermé les yeux et dont le cœur battit à tout rompre lorsque leurs lèvres se frôlèrent timidement, puis se touchèrent avec une infinie douceur, puis s'écrasèrent l'une sur l'autre avec gourmandise, se mordillèrent, se caressèrent. Timidement, passionnément, inlassablement, ils s'embrassèrent, chacun choqué, surpris, avide du plaisir qu'il tirait à embrasser l'autre. Leurs langues dansèrent et leurs lèvres se caressèrent et leurs dents mordillèrent, et ils s'embrassèrent pendant une interminable minute, parce que c'était très bon, parce que c'était trop bon, tellement bon que James ne réfléchissait plus, savait juste qu'il était censé vérifier quelque chose en l'embrassant, mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quoi, il savait juste qu'elle avait les bras autour de son cou et avait les mains dans ses cheveux, et qu'il fallait qu'il soutienne sa nuque parce qu'il l'embrassait avec ardeur et qu'il n'avait jamais goûté une bouche aussi délicieuse.

Finalement, cruellement, elle rompit le ballet de leurs langues et s'écarta légèrement de lui, pour signifier la fin de sa démonstration.

– Tu vois, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, les yeux fermés. Ça ne veut rien dire, tu t'es inquiété pour rien.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de James une dernière fois, puis elle s'écarta de lui définitivement et se dirigea dans la cuisine. James la regarda disparaître d'en l'encadrement de la porte d'un air tranquille, totalement impassible, complètement indifférente, comme si rien d'extraordinaire ne venait de se passer.

– Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas mangé grand-chose, lança-t-elle joyeusement. Tu veux un petit casse-croûte ?

James ne répondit pas. Comment pouvait-elle se comporter comme si la chose la plus merveilleuse de sa vie ne venait pas de se dérouler ? Comment pouvait-elle rester tranquille, indifférente après l'avoir embrassé comme elle l'avait fait ?

– Potter ? s'inquiéta Lily comme il ne lui répondait pas.

Intriguée, elle revint dans le salon.

– Potter ? appela-t-elle de nouveau. Tout va bien ?

James s'éclaircit la gorge, soudain gêné.

\- Je… hum, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir démêlé mes sentiments correctement, dit-il, les joues rouges. Est-ce qu'on pourrait remettre ça ? Juste pour être sûr…

Lily roula des yeux, persuadée qu'il plaisantait, mais perdit ses couleurs en réalisant que d'une part, il était sérieux, et d'autre part, il avait l'air encore plus désespéré et confus de l'embrasser.

Sous le choc, elle laissa tomber ses ingrédients par terre.

– Oh _non, non, non, non, non, no_n ! bafouilla-t-elle, l'air catastrophée.

– Quoi ? s'enquit James en fronçant les sourcils.

– Putain de merde de _merde_ !

– De quoi..? Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Evans ?

– Tu _es_ amoureux de moi.

James afficha un air scandalisé.

– Bien sur que non, je…

Puis il pensa à ses lèvres, à l'intense baiser qu'ils avaient partagé, à la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle y avait mis fin.

– Je…

Puis il pensa au fait qu'il ne cessait de penser à elle, qu'elle avait colonisé ses pensées, qu'il ne se couchait sans regarder la photo qu'il avait volée, qu'il inspirait profondément sur ses passages pour s'enivrer de son parfum.

– Je…

L'air hagard, il prenait pour la première fois conscience du bruit assourdissant de son cœur. La force des battements le prit de court. Son cœur battait, réagissait, vivait à la simple pensée de Lily, et cela n'avait pas seulement à voir avec du désir.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Emily, où il avait perdu toute raison, mais c'était tout aussi fort et intense.

– Je…

– Potter ? appela Lily d'un ton menaçant.

James reporta le regard sur elle. Et comprit soudain.

Il comprit que, dans l'hypothèse où jusqu'alors il n'avait pas été amoureux de Lily, il venait cependant d'avoir le coup de foudre le plus foudroyant de sa vie.

– Oh_, merde_, murmura-t-il.

Lily se leva et s'approcha de lui.

– Toi… DEHORS ! TU SORS ! DÉGAGE DE MA VUE !

Elle le poussa jusque la sortie, ouvrit la porte, et le jeta dehors avant de lui balancer ses chaussures trompées et sa boîte. James était si choqué par sa propre réalisation qu'il ne réagit que lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de fermer la porte.

– Attends, Evans ! appela-t-il.

– QUOI ? aboya-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air démente, avec ses yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête, ses cheveux en pagaille, et sa moue furieuse.

Il sourit.

– Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir coucher avec moi ? Ou au moins m'embrasser ? Techniquement, tu me dois un baiser… Pour qu'on soit quittes.

Elle lui ferma violemment la porte au nez.

James eut un petit rire sans joie, qui mourut dans sa gorge lorsque l'information principale de la soirée parvint à son cerveau. Il soupira. Tout à coup, la situation n'était plus drôle et il comprenait l'effarement de Lily.

– Dans quelle merde je me suis encore foutu, moi ? murmura-t-il.

* * *

**APRÈS SIX JOURS** passés à se forcer à faire la fête sans que le cœur n'y soit, un James las et malheureux avait dû admettre que le cas « Lily Evans était un cas de force majeure. Il décida donc qu'il était temps de recourir à sa botte secrète, qui se révéla être une jeune femme de vingt huit ans nommée Heidi Callender.

Après sa rupture avec Emily, James s'était promis de ne plus jamais retomber amoureux, et il avait rapidement conclu que le meilleur moyen de ne pas retomber amoureux était d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait des filles qui l'intéressaient assez rapidement pour qu'il puisse cesser de les voir avant de les connaître. Il considérait les femmes comme une source de problèmes, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir attirées par elles. Deux ou trois expériences lui permirent de trouver un compromis satisfaisant : il les embrassait, couchait avec elles, les appréciait, et fuyait quand il soupçonnait son cœur de faillir à sa résolution. Étant humain, son plan ne fonctionnait pas toujours, et il avait bien entendu été charmé par plusieurs jeunes femmes au cours de ses tournées de bar. Généralement, il lui suffisait d'user d'assez de goujaterie pour qu'elles s'enfuient l'air scandalisé, et quelques jours seulement étaient nécessaires à James pour oublier ce penchant passager.

Heidi était la seule femme qu'il fréquentait régulièrement, car il savait pertinemment qu'il ne ressentirait jamais rien pour une femme pareille. Elle n'était absolument pas son genre : vulgaire, bruyante, narcissique, vénale, bavarde et égoïste. James et elle n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun, mis à part leur haine d'Emily (ce qui, ils avaient découvert, leur avait conféré une bonne entente sexuelle) et leur passion pour les bonbons. Cependant, James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier sa compagnie tout de même, car sous ses apparences un peu dures se cachait une personne au cœur doux.

Quand ils se voyaient, ils passaient leur temps à boire, jeter des fléchettes sur une affiche grandeur nature d'Emily, faire l'amour et s'empiffrer des bonbons. Lorsque James séjournait chez Heidi, il avait l'impression d'entrer dans un monde irréel ou il n'avait soudain plus de problèmes, de responsabilités, de soucis. Paradoxalement, c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il ne s'y éternisait pas James avait l'impression qu'en se réfugiant chez Heidi, il fuyait et ses problèmes, et la réalité, et ce manque de courage ne lui ressemblait pas.

Heidi était le genre de femme qui, sans être particulièrement belle, ni particulièrement gentille, ni particulièrement intelligente, parvenait à tenter, séduire et faire dévier du droit chemin tout homme pour qui elle témoignait de l'intérêt. Les femmes cocufiées ne revenaient pas de sa banalité lorsqu'elles la rencontraient, les hommes infidèles d'avoir gâché une belle relation pour une fille aussi quelconque. Comment Heidi parvenait à détourner l'attention des hommes était un mystère, mais James s'en fichait. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était qu'elle le détourne de Lily. Si l'amour était effectivement une maladie, Heidi s'était révélée être un excellent antidote jusque là. James ne doutait pas des compétences de Heidi : après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait aidé à se défaire de l'influence d'Emily.

Il gardait encore l'espoir de se débarrasser de ses sentiments pour Lily, et, en désespoir de cause, se rendit donc chez Heidi dans l'espoir qu'elle le désenvoûte.

A sa grande surprise, cependant, lorsqu'il se présenta chez la jeune femme, Heidi n'était pas disposée à lui rendre service, et sembla l'accueillir à contrecoeur. Elle ignora le bouquet de roses et le paquet de bonbon qu'il lui présentait, et l'observa de haut en bas d'un air parfaitement indifférent en mâchant énergiquement un chewing-gum.

– T'as pas été suivi, j'espère ? demanda-t-elle en regardant les alentours d'un air inquiet.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je serai...

– 'Pêche toi, dit-elle en le laissant rentrer. 'Faut pas qu'on t'voit. Ma porte est peut-être surveillée.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit James. T'as des ennuis ?

– Ch't'expliquerai. Entre, chéri. Je savais que tu allais venir me voir, de toute façon, c'était inévitable depuis ce foutu article dans Sorcière Hebdo A vrai dire, je m'étonne même de ne pas t'avoir vu plus tôt.

Une main posée sur sa taille de guêpe, elle retourna à son canapé en roulant tant des fesses qu'on aurait pu la croire désarticulée. James afficha un air surpris devant son accueil, et la suivit dans le salon avant de demander :

– Vraiment ?

– Je commence à te connaître, Jimmy-chou, dit-elle en roulant un doigt autour de l'une de ses mèches brunes bouclées. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

James acquiesça, et elle lui servit un verre.

– Ne te méprends pas, je suis contente que tu me rendes visite, dit-elle, mais je préfère ne pas te faire perdre ton temps : on ne couchera pas ensemble.

– Pourquoi ? demanda James.

– Emily, dit simplement Heidi.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce qu'elle pense ? s'étonna James.

– Depuis qu'elle sort avec le manager, bien sûr.

La gorge de James s'assécha.

– Elle… elle sort avec votre manager ?

– Tu lis pas _Sorcière Hebdo_ ? s'étonna Heidi.

Elle tira un magazine vieux de quelques semaines de la pile de journaux qui s'entassaient sur sa table basse, et ouvrit le magazine à la page des courts potins, où James vit une petite photo de son ex-petite amie bras-dessus-bras-dessous avec un homme qui semblait avoir le double de son âge. Une légende informait de la liaison entre la championne et le manager de l'équipe.

James s'attendit à être comme d'habitude anéanti par l'annonce d'une nouvelle conquête pour Emily, mais il se surprit à ne ressentir qu'une grande surprise face au choix de la jeune femme, et une parfaite indifférence quant à l'homme.

Heidi méprit son silence pour de la peine, et lui frotta doucement le bras.

– Désolée de te l'apprendre. Ça fait déjà quelques mois que ça dure, mais malgré ça, elle a été très énervée d'apprendre qu'on a couché ensemble, et s'est arrangée pour me faire reléguer au rang de simple remplaçante. Elle considère encore avoir des droits sur toi, et si elle apprend que ça s'est reproduit, je risque d'être carrément virée de l'équipe. Contrairement à elle, je ne suis pas indispensable, mais je veux participer aux championnats du monde quand même.

James ferma le magazine et le posa sur la table, pensif. La voix de Heidi était un bruit de fond, il écoutait à peine ce qu'il disait, et était concentré sur son manque de réaction face à la révélation du magazine. Sa propre indifférence le surprenait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à prendre la nouvelle aussi sereinement. Avait-il grandi ? Ou l'emprise d'Emily sur lui commençait-elle enfin à diminuer ? Quand est-ce que les choses avaient changé ?

Heidi lui jeta un regard plein de compassion.

– T'as une sale gueule, Jim-Jim, lança-t-elle pourtant.

James cligna des yeux et se tourna vers son amie.

– J'ai rencontré une fille qui me plaît bien, dit-il brusquement.

Heidi parut abasourdie. Elle s'attendait à le voir abattu, surtout après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, pas sur le point de passer à autre chose.

– Bah ça alors, murmura-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Félicitations. Il était temps.

– Je suppose, soupira James.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– C'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

James haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu perdu. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour me débarrasser d'elle.

Heidi eut l'air confus.

– Se débarrasser d'elle ? Pourquoi ferai-tu cela ? C'est quoi, son problème ?

James réfléchit quelques secondes.

– Elle n'a pas vraiment de problème, à proprement parler. J'ai juste… pas envie de sortir avec elle.

– Eh bien, ne sort pas avec elle, dit Heidi en levant les yeux au ciel.

– J'aimerai bien, mais elle me plaît, s'impatienta James. J'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête, je pense à elle tout le temps. Je crois que je l'aime bien. Je l'ai embrassée, et c'était vraiment… génial.

– Pourquoi donc veux pas sortir avec elle ? C'est une Emily-Bis ?

– Pas du tout, loin de là, dit aussitôt James avec une grimace. C'est le jour et la nuit, entre les deux. Lily – elle s'appelle Lily – c'est vraiment une fille bien.

Surprise par la teneur des confidences de James, Heidi l'observa en mâchant son chewing-gum avec plus de bruit qu'il n'était nécessaire à la mastication.

– Les filles biens ne sont pas ton genre, reprit-elle finalement. Du coup, je suppose qu'elle doit être sacrément bonne pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état.

– Elle est splendide, en toute objectivité, approuva James.

– Une rouquine, je parie.

– Ça va de soi.

– Alors c'est quoi son problème ? Elle n'est intéressée que par ton pactole ?

– Jamais vu quelqu'un qui s'en fiche autant, à vrai dire.

– Alors c'est qu'elle est conne, hein ?

James trouvait un peu déplacé que Heidi se permette de juger qui que ce soit sur son intelligence, mais garda prudemment ses pensée pour lui.

– L'un des esprits les plus brillants que j'ai vu.

– Hmmm...

Heidi pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air pensif. Ses énormes yeux bleus semblaient sonder James comme un rayon X.

– Alors quel est le problème ? répéta-t-elle finalement, sincèrement perplexe. Vu comment tu la décris, elle a l'air sympa. Pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça de tomber amoureux d'une fille cool ?

James ouvrit la bouche, et la referma sans parvenir à émettre un mot. Heidi avait le talent de pointer du doigt ce que personne n'osait mettre en évidence. Et une fois de plus, elle avait raison : Lily était une fille cool, et probablement la personne qu'il aurait choisi de tomber amoureux s'il avait été obligé de choisir, et s'il avait eu le choix. Elle était belle, brillante, forte, gentille, talentueuse, et surtout, surtout, c'était vraiment une bonne personne (même si elle se montrait exécrable avec lui). Il n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un meilleur choix.

Heidi se méprit de nouveau sur la raison de son silence :

– Tu devrais renoncer à Emily, lança-t-elle brusquement. Si cette Lily est une fille bien, fonce.

– Hein ?

– Emily, insista Heidi. C'est une pouffiasse. Passe à autre chose. Ne perds pas ton temps à espérer son retour.

– Je ne perds pas mon temps à espérer son retour, nia machinalement James. J'en ai plus rien à foutre, de cette fille.

Heidi lui jeta un regard torve, sans se douter que, pour la première fois de sa vie, James pensait réellement cette phrase, et cette révélation lui ôta un poids sur le cœur dont il ignorait l'existence. Il en resta stupéfait quelques secondes. Il ne voulait plus d'Emily… Il n'attendait plus son retour… Depuis quand avait-il renoncé à elle ?

– J'ai vraiment renoncé à elle, répéta-t-il d'un ton stupéfait.

Heidi fit une bulle avec son chewing-gum, avant d'afficher un large sourire narquois.

– Quand Emily va apprendre _ça_, dit-elle en se frottant les doigts.

* * *

**_« Je t'ai dit de dégager de ma vue, mais pourrais-tu quand même me donner des nouvelles de Marlène ? Ça fait quand même une semaine que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle devient. Elle ne répond pas à mes lettres et je suis inquiète._**

**_Merci d'avance,_**

**_Lily Evans.»_**

Quarante-huit secondes après avoir reçu le courrier de Lily, James transplana jusque Londres, le cœur battant. Il se rendait seulement compte à quel point il avait désiré la voir, à quel point ces jours sans la voir avaient été difficiles.

En s'approchant de la porte de Lily et Marlène, des cris lui parvinrent distinctement.

–_ Mais putain, Lily, t'es la seule qui ait jamais réagi comme ça. La seule !_

_– Je ne suis pas toutes les autres filles, je suis moi ! Arrête d'essayer de gommer ma personnalité !_

_– Je n'essaie rien du tout, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas normale !_

_– Ce n'est pas parce que je suis supposée aimer quelque chose en tant que fille que je suis obligée d'aimer._

_– Non mais… tu réagis de façon disproportionnée ! Qu'y a-t-il de mauvais dans ce que je te propose ?_

_– Ce n'est pas la question !_

_– Si, réponds !_

_– Non, bordel de merde, il est question de ce que je veux ! Si tu m'offrais Buckingham Palace, j'en voudrais pas, pourtant c'est super ! J'ai l'impression que tu ne me connais pas, et j'en ai assez que tu m'imposes des choses !_

James en eut rapidement assez d'espionner, et sonna à la porte.

Une Lily furieuse et échevelée vint lui ouvrir la porte.

– Quoi ? aboya-t-elle en découvrant l'identité de son invité.

– Je peux te parler une minute ?

Elle hésita, puis sortit dans le couloir, et ferma la porte de l'appartement derrière elle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Tout va bien ? s'enquit doucement James. Tu vas bien ?

– Je…

Elle replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille.

– Je suis en train de régler certaines choses avec Nathan.

– T'es encore avec lui ? s'indigna James.

Les yeux de Lily flamboyèrent

– Ça ne te regarde pas. Et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler avec toi.

– Tu m'as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas, dit James d'un ton accusateur.

Elle rougit.

– J'étais bourrée.

– Tu étais franche, contra-t-il.

– J'étais... Écoute, maintenant, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment idéal, comme tu peux t'en douter. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

James haussa les épaules.

– Tu m'as dit que tu voulais des nouvelles de Marlène.

Elle cligna les yeux.

– Tu aurais pu simplement m'écrire, tu sais, fit-elle remarquer.

– Je sais...

Il se massa nerveusement la nuque.

– Je… j'avais aussi besoin de te voir pour te dire que… Enfin, j'ai réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, une fois sobre et… tu as peut-être raison, j'ai peut-être un tout petit faible pour toi.

Il essayait d'avoir une voix tranquille, nonchalante, mais ses joues avaient viré au rouge. Lily croisa les bras en geste de défi.

– Eh bien, débarrasses-en toi.

James lui jeta un regard incrédule.

– Ce n'est pas si simple, figures toi, siffla-t-il avec colère.

– Tu n'as pas l'air d'essayer, l'accusa Lily.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda James, l'air confus.

– Tu ne veux pas être amoureux de moi, et je ne veux pas que tu sois amoureux de moi, et pourtant, tu es là, devant moi, à me raconter je ne sais quelle idiotie sur des sentiments que tu aurais pour moi. Je t'en prie.

– Mais…

– On n'a plus aucune raison de se voir, maintenant que Marlène n'est plus là, coupa-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Et je suppose qu'une fois qu'elle ne sera plus en colère, elle m'écrira de nouveau et je ne serai plus obligée de passer par toi pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Honnêtement, Potter, je suis certaine que tu réussiras à te débarrasser de ce « petit faible » en restant loin de moi. Sors avec tes amis, fais toi quelques filles, juste… oublie-moi.

James ne répondit rien, et se contenta de la fixer. Lily se retourna, prête à retourner chez elle, quand la main de James agrippa doucement la sienne pour l'arrêter.

– J'ai essayé, dit-il simplement. J'ai essayé tout ce qu'il y avait à essayer. Sortir avec d'autres filles, voir mes amis, voyager…. À ton avis, pourquoi n'ai-je pas essayé de te contacter tout ce temps ? J'ai vraiment essayé de t'oublier…

– Et ? dit Lily.

Elle retenait son souffle sans s'en rendre compte.

– J'ai échoué.

– Potter…

– Tout cela, tout aurait peut-être pu marcher avant qu'on s'embrasse. Je pense que si j'avais pris mes distances, avec quelques filles, j'aurais pu t'oublier. J'aurais pu oublier cette merde dans laquelle tu m'as plongé. Mais là… Là, je comprends pas grand-chose et je ne contrôle plus rien. Et c'est de ta faute. Je veux que tu prennes tes responsabilités pour ça.

Lily eut un rire incrédule.

– Prendre mes responsabilités pour _quoi_, exactement ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

James lui jeta un regard ennuyé, comme si elle avait posé une question vraiment stupide.

– Je veux que tu m'aimes, admit-il sans aucune gêne. J'ai étudié la question, j'ai lu plein de livres dessus : lorsque les sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'équilibre, il y en a un qui finit par souffrir, et même parfois par mourir. Regarde Gatsby, Roméo, Mr Rochester, Rosette, Mr Darcy… Je te prêterai les livres, et tu verras que je n'invente rien. Il faut que tu m'aimes. J'ai pas envie de souffrir ou de mourir, alors je veux que tu tombes amoureuse de moi.

Lily cligna des yeux devant le surréalisme de son discours.

– C'est la pire argumentation que j'ai entendue de ma vie, dit-elle lentement.

– Hé, j'ai travaillé dur, se défendit James.

– Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée répondre à ça ?

– «_ Ah ouais, mais t'as trop raison_», ça me semble bien, proposa aimablement James. Ou tu peux juste m'embrasser, ça devrait aller pour officialiser les choses.

Il avança la tête, mais Lily mit ses doigts libres sur ses lèvres et le repoussa.

– Potter, non. Je ne sais pas dans quel monde tu vis, mais dans la vraie vie, les choses ne sont pas si simples.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Quel est le problème ?

– Pour commencer, s'agaça Lily, je n'ai absolument _aucun_ sentiment pour toi.

James eut un rire dédaigneux.

– Vu la façon dont tu m'as roulé une pelle, j'en doute fortement.

Lily rougit.

– J'étais ivre, se défendit-elle. Et je m'étais auto-ensorcelée. Et j'étais énervée contre Nathan. Tout cela a contribué à me déboussoler.

– Je sais ce que j'ai vu.

Elle soupira, visiblement lasse.

– Crois ce que tu veux.

Elle tenta de récupérer sa main, mais il la serrait fort et il l'attira plus près de lui.

– Je sais ce que j'ai vu, s'agaça-t-il, et tu m'as embrassé avec fougue. Je ne te parles pas du fait que tu aies initié le geste – pour cela, je suis d'accord que tu ne l'aurais pas fait dans ton état normal – mais de quand on s'est embrassé. Tu étais aussi motivée que je l'étais.

– C'est parce que tu embrasses bien, dit-elle en devenant écarlate. Pas parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Potter, je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais… je ne ressens absolument rien pour toi. Je ne t'apprécies même pas.

James sembla de nouveau faire fi de l'absence de sentiments amoureux de la part de Lily.

– Comment peux-tu dire que tu ne m'apprécies pas alors que tu ne me connais pas ?

– On a passé quatre ans ensemble à Poudlard.

– Et il s'est passé six ans depuis, pendant lesquelles j'ai changé. Tu le saurais, si tu essayais de me connaître mieux.

– Je... n'en ai aucune envie, admit Lily avec gêne. Écoute… Il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que je ne ressens rien pour toi, et que ce ne sera pas possible entre nous deux. Je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais je ne ressens rien pour toi.

L'assurance de James sembla enfin craqueler.

– Rien du tout ? demanda-t-il.

– Du tout.

Devant son air profondément déçu, elle ajouta d'une voix douce :

– Je suis désolée.

James semblait à présent abattu. Mais soudain, à sa grande surprise, il sourit.

– Très bien, dit-il.

Lily leva un sourcil.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui. Les choses sont simples : j'ai un petit faible pour toi, tu ne m'aimes pas. J'ai compris.

– Enfin, dit Lily d'un ton soulagé. Merci de laisser tomber.

Elle lui fit un sourire, qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Au contraire, il semblait de nouveau irrité.

– J'ai _jamais_ dit que je laissais tomber, s'indigna-t-il. Je ne peux pas me débarrasser de ce coup de cœur, alors tu vas m'accompagner dans ce périple.

– Qu'est-ce que…

Il lui adressa un grand sourire niais.

– Je vais te séduire. Je vais tout faire pour que tu tombes amoureuse de moi.

Lily le fixa une bonne minute, incrédule. Rien ne lui semblait difficile, insurmontable, impossible.

– Tu es complètement fou, murmura-t-elle enfin. Il n'y a aucune chance que je tombe amoureuse de toi un jour, je te déteste.

– Vraiment ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, il montra des signes d'inquiétude, et, pour une raison qui lui échapperait même des années plus tard, Lily ne put s'empêcher de rectifier ses dires.

– Non, je ne te déteste pas, murmura-t-elle. Je t'ai détesté, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Plus après ce que tu as fait pour Marlène.

– Alors j'ai encore une chance, dit James, reprenant du même coup du poil de la bête.

Ils se regardèrent. Lily se rendit compte qu'il lui tenait toujours la main, et la récupéra doucement.

– Tu devrais t'en aller, dit-elle à voix basse, sans le quitter des yeux.

– Je reviendrai, dit-il.

– Je t'interdis de revenir ici. Je t'interdis de t'approcher de moi de nouveau.

Il sourit.

– Je ferai en sorte que ce soit toi, qui soit obligée de t'approcher de moi.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière Lily. James fronça les sourcils. Il en avait oublié Smith.

– Qu'est ce qui te prends si long… _Potter_ ? s'étrangla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

James fixa quelques secondes Lily, qui lui jetait un regard implorant, avant de répondre.

– Je... suis juste passé dire bonjour à Evans, et lui apporter des nouvelles de McKinnon, mentit-il finalement.

– Il était sur le point de partir, ajouta Lily, l'air soulagée.

James la regarda de nouveau.

– J'étais sur le point de partir, sans aucun doute…

Puis il se tourna vers Smith :

– Vous êtes en train de rompre ? demanda-t-il sans aucune gêne.

– Ça ne te regarde pas, siffla rageusement Smith.

Il s'avança d'un air menaçant vers James, qui ne recula pas d'un pouce. Lily retint son petit ami par le bras.

– Nathan… retournons à l'intérieur. On avait fini de discuter, Potter et moi. Potter, merci d'être passé.

– Mais de rien, Lily, petite fleur, dit James. Ce fut un plaisir. A bientôt.

Il esquissa un geste pour s'en aller. La voix de son rival l'interpella encore plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

– Depuis quand tu l'appelles Lily, toi ? aboya Smith.

James lui jeta un regard hautain.

– Oh, ça…

Il afficha un sourire machiavélique. Lily lui jeta des avertissements par le biais de regards noirs, que James ignora ostensiblement.

– Depuis qu'on s'est embrassés, dit-il.

Devant l'air ahuri de Smith, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

– Et c'est arrivé _trois fois_.

* * *

**LA RÉVÉLATION DE JAMES** sur ses échanges avec Lily lui valut son second œil au beurre noir du mois (bien qu'il tint à préciser à qui veuille l'entendre qu'il avait malgré tout infligé une sacrée raclée à Smith), et il eut sa revanche totale sur le jeune homme le mercredi suivant, soit quatre jours plus tard.

Vêtu d'une robe de sorcière en soie dont la coupe ne laissait aucun doute sur ses origines sociale, il apparut avec un faible 'pop' devant La Bonne Fée et fut, sans surprise, aussitôt interpellée par Lily, qui semblait l'avoir attendu devant la boutique exprès pour avoir l'occasion de lui parler.

– Potter, siffla-t-elle en l'entrainant dans une ruelle en face de la boutique, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bordel de merde ?

James ne prit pas ombrage de ses manières brutes, et lui jeta un regard hautain.

– J'ai un rendez-vous avec ton patron.

– Je sais, s'impatienta Lily en tapant du pied. Elle m'a dit d'annuler toutes ses réunions de l'après-midi. Qu'est-ce que tu projettes de faire ?

James lui jeta un regard sincèrement surpris.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, pourtant. Te séduire.

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça ici, s'écria Lily avec colère. Je travaille ici ! Et tu m'as déjà attiré pas mal de problèmes ! A cause de ce que tu as fait samedi dernier, Nathan est allé dire à sa tante que je suis incompétente et elle m'a retiré tous les projets qu'elle m'avait confié. Je ne suis de nouveau qu'une assistante, merci beaucoup !

– C'est un travail tout à fait respectable, dit James d'un ton indifférent.

Elle le saisit par le col de sa robe et le tira vers elle.

– Je suis sur-qualifiée pour ce travail, et c'était ma seule chance de m'en sortir ! Éructa-t-elle. T'as tout gâché ! Mrs Casino me déteste, mes collègues me détestent – ils croient que je suis sortie avec Nathan par intérêt, et qu'il m'a larguée en apprenant la vérité !

James ne put masquer son air enchanté :

– Vous avez rompu ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.

– Après ce que tu lui a dit ?_ Bien sûr, qu'on a rompu_ !

Le sourire de James s'élargit, mais il ne fit aucune autre commentaire. Il défit sans douceur la poigne de Lily et se redressa.

– Désolé de l'entendre, dit-il, mais Lily voyait qu'il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. Maintenant, si tu le permets, je suis attendu et par ta faute je suis en retard. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de faire ton travail, et de me guider jusqu'au bureau de ton employeur ?

.

* * *

_Hello !_

_Voilà la fin de ce long chapitre riche en rebondissements. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser, même si j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Ça fait cinq jours que je le reprend, sans en être totalement satisfaite…. Hmmm…. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Merci de continuer à lire cette fiction !_

_Je me désespère, car j'avais prévu à la base de fairedes chapitre plus courts de 3000 à 4000 mots, mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire trop, ce qui ne me permet pas de poster aussi réguièrement que je se souhaiterai! Qu'en pensez-vous? Pour ce chapitre 9 par exemple, j'avais hésité à le couper en deux pour poster plus vite, mais ça ne me plaisait pas trop d'avoir deux chapitre avec le PDV de James à la suite._

_Merci à Dreams of Dramione ! J'ai jamais autant rougi en lisant une review ! Woaw ! Merci beaucoup, vraiment ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Du coup, tu m'apprends que les Sirius/ Bellatrix existaient, je ne savais pas ! Je ne sais pas vraiment qu'en penser, ni ça me plairait, mais je lirai probablement un OS pour me faire une idée prochainement ! Merci pour tout en tout cas !_

_Merci à Barnabe ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, qui m'a vraiment beaucoup touché ! J'espère du coup que cette suite ne sera pas une déception, hein, parce qu'après une telle review j'avoue que c'est une grande crainte ! Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, les personnages sont presque tous inspirés de personnes que je connais ou ai connu, du coup c'est peut être pour cela que tu les trouves réaliste ! J'attends tes retours avec impatience en tout cas ! Merci !_

_Merci à Chevalier du Catogan ! Je suis toujours contente quand je vois que tu as lu l'un de mes chapitres ! Merci de toujours m'encourager, et de me rappeler quand je poste en retard ! Qui sait, peut-être que tu es l'une de mes muses aussi haha, parce que j'ai pas super envie de te décevoir ! Merci en tout cas de continuer à suivre cette histoire !_

_Merci à Mélane ! Olala, heureusement que tu as été attentive ! En réalité, j'avais écris trois version différente du chapitre précédent, et j'ai recoupé les parties que j'aimais, d'où ce doublon qui m'a échappé ! Merci en tout cas de lire, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !_

_Merci à Sheshe13 ! Qui suit cette histoire depuis le début, et dont les reviews me font toujours sauter de joie ! J'espère que la suite t'a plus, y'a plein de Jily pour le coup haha ^^ ! Et oui, même moi j'avais hâte qu'elle se débarrasse de Nathan ! On en saura plus sur leur rupture au chap précédent ! Merci pour tout !_

_Merci à Saeh ! qui avait reviewé le chapitre 7 ! J'avais, à ma grande honte, eu une flemme monstre de mettre le chapitre à jour en répondant aux merveilleuses reviews, dont la tienne ! Merci en tout cas de suivre cette histoire, en espérant que la suite ne te décevra pas !_

_Merci à Malilite ! qui avait reviewé le chapitre 6 ! Mea culpa de ne pas avoir répondu ! Concernant Nathan (je vois que tu fais partie de son fan-club), disons que quand ça en vient au sexe, il est presque trop insistant, et c'est cette indifférence quant aux réticences de Lily que j'ai voulu signalé ! Bien sur que tous les mecs adorent ça haha, mais j'ose espérer que la plupart ne partent pas dans un délire quand ils ne peuvent plus se retenir ! Quant à Dorcas, on a tous une amie comme elle je suppose, adorable, mais qui ne respire que pour son homme ! Son mariage avec Andréa l'a un peu éloignée de Lily et Marlène, même si ces dernières l'adorent, et je pense qu'elles ont perdu le réflexe de se réfugier dans ses bras parce qu'elles savent qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un ! Enfin… Merci en tout cas pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaît !_

_Voili Voilà ! N'hésitez pas a reviewer ci-dessous !_

_(Prochain MAJ de PTL ce soir, et prochain chapitre de WP aux alentours du 20 !)_


	10. Réglement de comptes - LILY

**CHAPITRE 10 – Règlement de comptes****– LILY**

* * *

**CARADOC OBSERVA LE SILENCE** pendant si longtemps après le discours de Lily que cette dernière crut tout d'abord qu'il s'était endormi. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur son lit, Lily sur le flanc, la tête reposant sur le bras tendu de Doc, qui lui était couché sur le dos, parfaitement immobile, d'une inertie presque cadavérique. Mais l'absence de ronflements en disait autrement. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, qui gagnait en luminosité à mesure que le soleil se levait et que ses premiers rayons traversaient les jalousies aux volets ouverts, elle ne pouvait discerner l'expression de profonde confusion peinte sur le visage du jeune homme, qui reprit finalement la parole d'une voix hésitante.

– Pourquoi as-tu embrassé James ? Tu as des sentiments pour lui ? Je croyais que tu le détestais…

Lily le croyait aussi, mais une nuit de réflexion lui avait fait comprendre que _non_, elle ne le détestait pas, tout au fond d'elle. Trop de temps s'était écoulé, peut-être, et l'aide exceptionnelle que Potter avait apporté à Marlène quand Lily avait tout simplement été impuissante avait probablement contribué à adoucir la rancune de la jeune femme.

– Je ne le déteste pas, dit-elle lentement. Et je ne pense pas non plus avoir des sentiments pour lui. J'ai… réfléchi toute la nuit, je me suis honnêtement posé la question. Parce que quand on s'est embrassés, c'était vraiment…

Elle se tut, et une vague de chaleur l'envahit en repensant à la sensualité de son échange avec Potter. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi en l'embrassant, avait juste apprécié le confort, savouré les lèvres, s'était délectée de la technique du jeune homme. À jeun et avec le recul, cependant, elle revoyait la scène comme une spectatrice extérieure et se rendait seulement compte de l'érotisme de la scène. Ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue contre sa langue. Elle rougit. Jamais on ne l'avait embrassée comme ça, jamais elle n'avait embrassé quelqu'un comme cela, désiré et été désirée comme cela…

Mais malgré tout…

– Je ne pense sincèrement pas être amoureuse de lui, reprit-elle après un silence. Je pense que si c'est arrivé, c'est parce que j'étais secouée par ce qui s'est passé au Bal, et surtout par le départ de Marlène. Tout a été si… rapide.

Caradoc lui baisa fraternellement le front avant de poursuivre avec douceur.

– Que comptes-tu faire, justement, à propos de Nathan ?

Lily sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

– Je ne sais pas, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Je… Doc, il est _vraiment_ gentil avec moi et il prend vraiment soin de moi et… je n'ai jamais été aussi bien traitée de toute ma vie. Et il est très beau, et tout le monde l'aime bien mais…

Elle inspira profondément.

– Je ne veux pas me marier avec lui.

– Bien sûr, je comprends, et tu n'es obligée de rien, ma petite fleur, assura précipitamment Doc. C'est vrai que votre relation est très récente. Il a mis la charrue avant les bœufs, et aurait dû s'assurer que vous avanciez au même rythme. Mais ne remets pas toute votre relation en question pour une simple erreur de sa part. N'oublie pas tous vos moments de bonheur. Avec le temps, tu verras que…

– Non, tu ne comprends pas, coupa Lily. Doc… je ne l'aime pas.

– Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna le jeune homme, visiblement confus.

Elle poussa un soupir las.

– Je ne sors pas avec Nathan pour de bonnes raisons. Je… pour être honnête, je crois que je sors avec lui simplement parce que je me sens seule et parce que je veux être importante pour quelqu'un, pas parce que je l'aime.

Elle marqua une pause, avant d'ajouter.

– Je ne l'aime pas.

– Tu ne l'aimes pas ? répéta un Doc stupéfait.

– Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui.

Elle se tut de nouveau, puis un flot de bribes de phrases lui échappa comme contre son gré :

– Je ne suis pas heureuse avec lui_._ _Tout_ ce qu'il fait m'énerve, toutes ses petites _manies_, ses petites habitudes de Sang-Pur… J'ai du mal à le supporter, à vrai dire. Et puis il est tellement _niais_ ! La première fois qu'on a diné ensemble et que j'ai cuisiné, il a pleuré d'émotion et je te jure, je l'ai consolé mais j'avais juste tellement, mais tellement envie de le _secouer_… Et puis il veut toujours qu'on fasse pleins de trucs romantiques et idiots comme s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre – alors que je lui ai dit mille fois que je dormais mieux allongée sur le flanc –, ou croiser nos bras quand on boit un verre de champagne, ou accorder nos couleurs de vêtements… Et puis il m'offre tout le temps des bouquets de lys comme si elles devraient être mes fleurs préférées simplement parce que je m'appelle Lily… Et puis il m'achète trop de choses, j'ai l'impression qu'il achète mon affection, il veut toujours payer pour tout, et quand je proteste, il me fait une scène… Et il m'engueule tout le temps pour la façon dont je dépense mon argent: il dit que je suis dépensière et que c'est pour ça que je suis tout le temps dans le rouge… Et il boude quand je le contredis, ou que je ne réponds pas assez vite à ses hiboux, ou quand je lui dis que je sors avec toi… Et d'ailleurs, il ne supporte pas que je ne serait-ce que demande l'heure à un homme… Et il me parle tout le temps de sa première copine avec qui il est resté un an sans la moindre dispute, et des quarante mille autres qui ont suivi et qui n'ont pas été à sa hauteur… Et… Et il me touche tout le temps le cul, même en public, et quand je me dérobe ça fini en dispute parce que soi-disant je le frustre, et qu'il a des besoins… Et puis, mon Dieu ! Mais j'ai l'impression d'être un burrito quand il m'embrasse, j'en peux plus, on dirait un Détraqueur qui tente d'aspirer mon âme… Et puis il est littéralement accro aux magazines pornos j'en ai trouvé peut-être une centaine chez lui, et il m'a avoué qu'il…

– OK, trop d'informations, coupa précipitamment Caradoc. Tu viens officiellement de pulvériser l'image que j'avais de Nathan, et je n'ai pas envie d'en apprendre plus.

Sa voix, légèrement plus aiguë que d'habitude, trahissait son choc.

– Je suis désolée, dit Lily en rugissant. Je suppose que ça avait besoin de sortir…

– Je croyais que tout allait bien entre vous, dit-il d'un ton presque scandalisé. Je croyais que tu étais heureuse. Dorcas m'a mis un doute une ou deux fois en me disant que Nathan n'était pas fait pour toi, mais à chaque fois que je te posais des questions, tu me répondais que tout allait bien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es jamais venue me parler de tout ça ?

Lily se pinça les lèvres.

– Je ne voulais pas te décevoir.

Le front de Doc se rida.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me décevrais ?

Il paraissait sincèrement confus.

– Parce que j'étais une épave toute l'année dernière.

– Tu étais triste.

– Justement. _Trop_ triste. Et je sais que ce n'était pas facile pour vous non plus.

Lily soupira à nouveau.

– Je sais que je vous ai beaucoup déçue par la façon dont je me comportais quand j'étais avec l'Autre, et je sais que vous aimez tous beaucoup Nathan. Il correspondait à tout ce que vous avez toujours souhaité pour moi, et j'ai cru qu'avec le temps… Il n'est pas méchant, et il me traite bien, alors je me suis dit que je finirai par… enfin… Je suis vraiment une horrible personne.

– Lily, espèce d'idiote, gronda Doc d'un air inhabituellement sévère. Je me fiche de Nathan, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, avec ou sans lui. C'est vraiment tout ce qui m'importe. Je ne veux pas que tu me caches quoi que ce soit qui t'angoisse… je suis là pour ça. On est amis, non ?

Elle acquiesça.

– Je suis là pour toi, ma puce. Toujours.

Lily sourit faiblement, et se laissa prendre dans les bras de son ami. Il se trouvait sous la couette, et elle couchée par-dessus, si bien que même si leur étreinte était étroite, le large duvet les empêchait de sentir les détails du corps de l'autre.

– Si seulement j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi dès le début, soupira-t-elle. J'aurais dû te séduire avant que tu me catalogues définitivement comme amie. Et là, on serait mariés et aurait déjà huit enfants.

Il eut un petit rire.

– C'est _toi_ qui es trop difficile, répliqua-t-il d'un ton amusé. T'as quand même deux prétendants qui te courent après et qui ne rêvent que de t'épouser et te faire huit enfants, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

– Un prétendant et demie, corrigea Lily. Potter est simplement intéressé par la deuxième partie – faire des enfants. Et encore, il est plus intéressé par la technique que par le produit.

– Il a dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi, donc ne le compte pas à moitié.

– Il avait bu. Et d'après Marlène, il tient ridiculement mal l'alcool.

– Mais il a quand même dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi.

– Il n'a pas dit qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, s'irrita Lily. Juste qu'il _pourrait_ en avoir. C'est moi qui l'ai dit et, avec le recul, je crois que je me suis trompée.

Potter ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments pour elle. Elle n'était… juste pas son genre de femme. C'était ridicule que de penser qu'une femme comme elle pourrait un jour l'intéresser.

– Oui, mais ça reste possible qu'il ait des sentiments pour toi, insista Doc après un silence.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

– Crois-moi, vu le « Oh merde » qu'il a sorti et le nombre de fois qu'il a répété que je ne suis pas son type de femme, il n'est pas plus intéressé par moi aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'était par moi à Poudlard.

– Mais tu as changé, depuis.

– Pas lui. Il reste un gros pervers, et il ferait un petit ami déplorable.

Le sourire de Lily mourut sur ses lèvres. Doc la berçait toujours, mais elle avait tout de même envie de pleurer.

– J'ai tellement envie de ne plus me sentir triste, chuchota-t-elle après un moment, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que ma vie aille mieux, pour me sentir mieux. Pour que tout sonne bien, comme avant. J'ai envie de remonter le temps à l'époque où mes parents et ma sœur étaient encore là, où Dorcas et Marlène n'avaient pas rencontré Andréa et Finn, où j'avais encore plein d'espoir sur beaucoup de chose. À l'époque où j'étais heureuse.

– Les choses ne seront jamais comme avant, fit doucement remarquer Doc. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est faire que les choses que tu as maintenant sonnent bien. Tu peux être heureuse avec les choses que tu as.

– J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir grand-chose, admit Lily. Je ne veux pas être comme ces gens qui se plaignent et disent que leur vie est nulle, mais… je ne suis pas heureuse, et je ne sais pas par où commencer pour le redevenir.

* * *

**EN QUITTANT CHEZ CARADOC** peu avant huit heures du matin, Lily se sentait le cœur léger, soulagée d'avoir enfin parlé librement de ses tourments à son ami. Un sourire béat sur le visage, elle faillit rentrer dans Katie, la petite amie de Caradoc, qui elle-même marchait comme à son habitude sans regarder autour d'elle, en bas des escaliers qui menaient directement au second étage de l'auberge tenue par les Dearborn.

Après s'être excusées mutuellement pour le choc, Katie prit soudain conscience de quelque chose.

– Lily… tu… viens de chez Doc, dit-elle lentement en fronçant les sourcils.

– Hein ? Ah, non, je suis juste passée il y a quelques heures car j'avais besoin de lui parler de… Marlène. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses, cette nuit, je suppose qu'il te racontera.

– Je vois…

Son regard se rembrunit, et elle se pinça les lèvres, visiblement contrariée.

– Kate, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Lily.

– Oui…

Elle tenta de sourire. Et échoua.

– Non.

Katie replaça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

– Est-ce que je peux être franche avec toi ?

– Bien sûr, assura Lily.

– Écoutes, je _sais_ parfaitement que Doc et toi êtes simplement amis et qu'il ne se passera jamais rien, et je te connais, et je lui fais confiance, mais… s'il te plait… je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée que tu te pointes chez mon petit-ami en pleine nuit.

Lily devint écarlate.

– Bien sûr, je comprends, bafouilla-t-elle avec gêne.

Katie lui prit les mains.

– Je t'adore, Lily, et j'aime l'amitié entre Doc et toi, je te jure. Et je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans votre relation. C'est juste que…

– S'il te plait, Katie, coupa Lily. Je comprends. Je… je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. C'est moi qui suis désolée.

– Merci pour ta compréhension.

Katie la prit dans ses bras avant de prendre congé. Lily sourit vaillamment, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme soit hors de sa vue. Puis les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle les effaça cependant rapidement, gênée par sa propre faiblesse.

Elle était fatiguée, mais n'avait aucune envie de retrouver un appartement vide.

Elle passa la journée à se promener dans le Londres moldu, visiter les plus grands lieux touristiques, le marché de Camden, et les magasins ouverts en ce dimanche. Au milieu de la journée, elle se réfugia au cinéma et fit une sieste qui dura deux séances. Ce ne fut que lorsque tous les commerces se mirent à fermer que Lily se décida à regagner son appartement.

Passer la journée seule, et sans magie, lui avait fait du bien, et était un luxe qu'elle ne s'était pas accordé depuis longtemps. Elle aimait faire des choses à la Moldue de temps à autre, retourner à ses origines. Cela lui permettait de se ressourcer. Elle était de bien meilleure humeur que le matin même, et seule la perspective de ne pas retrouver Marlène en rentrant vint ternir sa quiétude.

Cependant, en arrivant sur le palier du sixième étage, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour rien et qu'elle ne serait pas seule.

Nathaniel l'attendait devant sa porte, installé sur la moquette qui recouvrait le sol et occupé à lire un livre. Il se leva en l'apercevant, et Lily réalisa aussitôt qu'il était consumé par la fureur. Son visage était renfrogné, et il semblait se contenir de laisse éclater sa colère.

– Salut, tenta-t-elle en insérant sa clef dans la porte.

– T'étais où ? aboya-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Lily soupira, puis ouvrit la porte de son appartement avant de répondre :

– Entre. Je n'ai pas envie que tous mes voisins nous entendent.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Après avoir déposé ses emplettes dans sa chambre, Lily prit place en face de Nathaniel. En apparence, elle était très calme, mais son cœur battait vite.

– Eh bien, dit-il finalement car le silence s'éternisait. Tu n'as rien de spécial à me dire ?

Son ton était inhabituellement glacial, son regard froid. Lily avait l'impression que le Bal s'était passé il y avait plusieurs jours, quand à peine vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulés depuis le moment où elle avait fait son entrée remarquée, saucissonnée dans la robe rose.

– Je ne peux que te répéter ce que je t'ai déjà dit dans le courrier d'excuses que je t'ai envoyé, dit Lily. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le désagrément que mon départ a créé. Je…

– Tu as mis ma mère dans une position gênante, coupa Nathan, de plus en plus furieux. Elle était morte de honte, tu l'as humiliée devant des centaines de personnes.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu, se défendit Lily. C'est juste que… je ne pouvais vraiment pas rester, Nathan. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas.

– Je m'en fiche que tu te sentais pas bien, tempêta-t-il. Tu aurais dû attendre au moins jusque l'ouverture du bal. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais malade. À cause de toi, nous sommes passés pour des imbéciles ! Les gens se moquaient ouvertement de notre mésaventure ! Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Ta faute à toi!

– Mais bon sang… Cette _putain_ de fête s'appelait le Bal de l'Équinoxe, pas le Bal de _Lily_ ! s'écria cette dernière, excédée. Ce n'était pas ma fête ! Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi mon départ aurait pu causer tant de dégâts ! Je n'étais qu'une invitée !

– Tu n'étais pas qu'une invitée, tu étais _mon_ invitée ! hurla Nathan en se désignant du doigt. Tu étais ma cavalière ! Tu devais me faire honneur !

– Donc ce bal était en ton honneur maintenant ? Et j'étais un peu comme une décoration pour que ton apparence soit parfaite ? Merci de me l'apprendre seulement maintenant.

Nathan émit un grognement avant de corriger ses propos :

– Ce Bal était en notre honneur à tous les deux ! Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. Ma mère l'a organisé en pensant à nous ! _Pour_ nous !

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu…Ta mère l'organise chaque année depuis des lustres ! Cette année, elle l'avait organisé bien avant que l'on commence à sortir ensemble ! Je n'étais pas supposée être le centre de l'attention ! La réussite ou non ne devait pas dépendre de ma présence !

– Oui, mais elle l'a modifié pour que l'on soit la cerise sur le gâteau !

Lily rejeta ses cheveux derrière les épaules, et plaça ses mains sur les hanches en signe de défi. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire, mais demanda quand même. Elle avait besoin qu'il confirme les dires d'Alexandra.

– Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

Nathan inspira, avant de dire plus calmement.

– Je… J'avais l'intention de te demander en mariage hier.

Il avait espéré que l'annonce adoucirait Lily et la ferait fondre, mais la jeune femme paraissait au contraire proprement furieuse. Elle serra rageusement les poings.

– Devant tout le monde ? s'indigna-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

La surprise passée, Nathan se montra de nouveau irrité.

– Oui, devant tout le monde ! Je voulais que ce soit romantique ! Quoi, tu vas me dire qu'il y a un problème avec ça aussi ? s'indigna-t-il en voyant son air courroucé.

– Sans me demander mon avis en privé d'abord ?

– C'est le principe d'une _surprise_, Lily, maugréa-t-il avec hauteur.

Lily paraissait à présent si en colère, si hors d'elle, que Nathan s'attendait à voir de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles à tout moment.

– Tu le sais, Nathaniel, tu _sais_ que je déteste ce genre de choses ! Tu _sais_ que je déteste les surprises !

– Oh, mais tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes conneries !

Elle cligna des yeux, avant de s'approcher de lui d'un pas menaçant.

– _Mes_ conneries ? Mes _conneries_ ?

– Lily...

– Tu sais que je hais que toute l'attention soit tournée vers moi ! hurla-t-elle. Je te l'ai dit mille fois ! Tu le sais parfaitement ! Comme tu sais que je n'aurais jamais dit non pour ne pas t'embarrasser devant tout le monde ! Et si Alexandra ne m'avait pas prévenue, tu aurais réussi ton coup !

Il fronça les sourcils, confus.

– Qu'est-ce qu'Alex a…

– C'est elle qui m'a prévenue que tu comptais me piéger ! coupa Lily.

Nathan plissa les yeux.

– Te _piéger_ ? J'allais te demander en mariage ! J'allais te demander d'être ma femme, de porter mes enfants, et de m'aimer toute ta vie ! J'allais te promettre de te chérir et de prendre soin de toi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ! Pourquoi tu réagis comme si c'était une mauvaise chose ?

– Parce que tu allais me demander par surprise devant des centaines de personnes et des dizaines de journalistes ! s'exaspéra la jeune femme.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te concentres que sur la manière dont j'allais le faire ?

– Pourquoi tu ne prendre jamais en compte ce que je dis ? Tu aimes les surprises, je les déteste, je les hais, je les ai en horreur, et je te l'ai dit trop de fois à mon goût ! Pourquoi ce sont toujours tes préférences qui priment dans cette relation ?

– Qu'y a-t-il de mal dans ce genre de surprise ?

Lily poussa un cri de frustration et tapa du pied.

– Putain, mais tu n'écoutes _pas un mot_ de ce que je raconte, c'est hallucinant !

– C'est ta réaction qui est hallucinante ! Tu es toujours en train de me blâmer, de m'accuser et de me culpabiliser alors que tout ce que j'essaie de faire est de t'aimer du mieux que je peux !

– Eh bien, peut-être que tu ne m'aimes pas de la bonne manière si je suis si malheureuse avec toi !

Il cligna les yeux, visiblement outré par cette dernière réplique.

– Tu devrais vraiment te remettre en question ! murmura-t-il finalement. N'importe quelle femme…

– JE NE SUIS PAS N'IMPORTE QUELLE FEMME ! vociféra Lily. Je suis MOI et JE déteste les surprises ! Je déteste qu'on ne prenne pas en compte ce que je ressens, et ce que je veux ! Et je ne veux pas me marier après seulement six semaines de relation !

Voyant qu'il n'aurait jamais le dessus sur le chapitre des surprises, Nathan décida de changer l'angle d'attaque.

– Je t'aime ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ça ? Qu'y a-t-il de si terrible dans le fait que je t'aime ?

– Tu ne m'aimes pas de la manière dont je veux être aimée, Nathan. Tu ne me connais pas! Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste ! Et, vu la manière dont tu te comportes depuis hier, je ne te connais pas non plus !

– Je suis furieux, Lily, et c'est normal ! Qu'y a-t-il de si surprenant à ce que je sois blessé parce que la femme que j'aime et admire me fasses une scène simplement parce que je lui ai fait une surprise ?

Il recommençait encore. À la flatter afin de l'amadouer et de la calmer. Mais la colère de Lily était bien trop grande, et elle savait que si elle perdait cette bataille contre Nathan, elle perdrait définitivement la main dans leur relation.

– Ce qu'il y a de surprenant dans toute cette histoire, Nathan, c'est qu'avant qu'on se mette ensemble, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu tenterais de me contrôler et de me faire rentrer dans un moule ! Je ne me sens pas moi-même depuis qu'on est ensemble ! Tu ne m'acceptes pas comme je suis, mais tu veux que je change, de caractère, de style vestimentaire, de manière de m'exprimer, de goût ! À se demander ce qui te plait chez moi, vu que tu essaie de me remodeler !

– Je n'essaie pas de te remodeler ou de te contrôler ! J'aime tout ce qu'il y avait chez la Lily avec qui j'ai commencé à sortir ! Mais tu as changé ! Je te vois sous une autre lumière depuis hier, je ne te savais pas aussi caractérielle, aussi indépendante ! Je te croyais bien plus…

Il hésita.

– Docile ? compléta Lily.

Il y eut un silence.

– Oui, docile, admit Nathan.

Lily ferma les yeux et inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour regagner son calme.

– Je crois que tu devrais t'en aller, Nathan, dit-elle soudain en rouvrant les paupières.

– Oui, il y en a eu assez pour ce soir.

Lily secoua la tête.

– Pas seulement pour ce soir. Nathan...Je crois qu'on devrait faire une pause.

Le jeune homme resta interdit, les yeux écarquillés.

– Une... pause ? répéta-t-il après une minute de réflexion.

– Pendant laquelle j'espère que tu réfléchiras à ce que je viens de dire. Et pendant laquelle je te promets aussi de me remettre en question.

Il secoua la tête.

– Je ne veux pas faire de pause.

– Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

– Lily, on ne va pas se séparer au moindre désaccord, à la _moindre_ dispute.

– Celle-là est significative et mérite réflexion.

Nathan se pinça les lèvres.

– Je ne veux pas faire de pause, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus ferme.

Lily croisa les bras.

– Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

– Si je m'en vais, Lily, je ne reviendrais plus.

De nouveau, il y eut un silence. Lily sentit presque ses jambes se dérober sous elle, tandis qu'une grande angoisse la submergeait. La phrase semblait résonner dans sa tête. _Je ne reviendrai plus, je ne reviendrai plus…_ Des larmes apparurent presque aussitôt dans son regard terrifié, mais Nathan décida d'ignorer sa détresse évidente, et au contraire de lui exposer clairement les enjeux de son départ.

– Je n'arrive pas, éructa-t-il en la regardant avec colère, à croire que tu sois restée deux ans avec un mec qui te traitait comme de la merde, et qu'avec moi, qui te donne tout ce qu'une femme pourrait vouloir, tu n'as même pas tenu deux mois. Mais crois-moi, tu ne trouveras jamais quelqu'un comme moi.

Il prit sa veste, et se dirigea vers la terrasse pour transplaner. Mais, au moment où il s'apprêtait à poser le second pied à l'extérieur, la voix de Lily le rappela :

– Nathan, murmura-t-elle.

Il s'immobilisa, mais ne se retourna pas.

– S'il te plait… reste.

Elle avait perdu.

* * *

**QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD**, Lily était allongée sur le dos et fixait le plafond de sa chambre. Elle comptait et recomptait inlassablement les traits des poutres qui soutenaient le toit.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pleurait après avoir fait l'amour avec Nathan en réalité, elle pleurait quasiment à chaque fois dès que les premiers ronflements de son petit-ami retentissaient. La première fois avec Nathan avait été la fois la plus terrible, et elle avait pleuré toute la nuit. Il ne lui avait pas fait de mal, mais elle avait cruellement ressenti qu'elle avait fait une erreur, le fait qu'elle n'était pas prête, le fait qu'elle n'avait cédé à ses avances que parce qu'elle avait désespérément besoin d'être réconfortée suite à sa dispute avec Marlène.

Nathan était endormi sur le ventre à côté d'elle, et l'un de ses bras était posé sur celui de la jeune femme. Ainsi, Lily avait courbé l'échine pour avoir un bras posé sur le ventre, un homme ronflant à ses côtés, des fleurs dans un vase, et des poèmes boiteux entassés sur un coin de son bureau. Et elle en avait honte. Et elle se maudissait d'être aussi faible. Et elle se maudissait d'avoir permis à Nathan de voir l'étendue de sa solitude et de son désespoir, et de le laisser s'en servir.

Son histoire avec l'Autre l'avait rendue encore plus fragile et vulnérable qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Lily se rendait compte de l'étendue des dommages en réalisant qu'elle avait tellement peur que Nathan la quitte qu'elle capitulait à toutes ses exigences pour s'assurer sa présence. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de se retrouver de nouveau seule, de n'avoir personne qui penserait à elle et lui écrirait, personne pour lui prendre la main ou lui montrer de l'affection, personne pour la rassurer en lui disant de belles choses. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de se retrouver célibataire. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle, elle en avait besoin.

Elle en avait honte, mais ne se sentait pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se sentait comme une demoiselle en détresse sauvée par le mauvais prince charmant, et donnerait toute sa possession pour retourner se terrer dans sa haute tour gardée par un dragon.

Avec _l'Autre_, cela s'était passé comme cela devrait toujours se passer : ils étaient tombés amoureux et avaient fait l'amour pour aucune autre raison. Avec Nathan, elle avait sauté une étape et avait espéré que la première phase se réaliserait par la suite. Mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de Nathan. Ne l'avait jamais été. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti le moindre frétillement en sa compagnie, et cet ultime acte charnel lui confirma le fait que son cœur ne s'emballerait probablement jamais pour lui. Elle avait déjà connu l'amour, et cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec sa relation avec Nathan, bien que cela en ait les apparences.

Elle essayait de ne pas comparer la situation à la relation qu'elle avait eue avec l'Autre, mais il fallait avouer qu'il y avait un fossé entre les deux. Quand elle avait été si passionnée, si fervente avec l'un, elle avait eu l'impression avec l'autre d'être sortie de son corps et d'avoir regardé la scène en spectatrice extérieure, de ne pas être cette jeune femme qui feignait d'atteindre l'extase pour ne pas vexer son petit ami qu'elle savait très susceptible et pour abréger au plus vite leur union.

Les larmes de Lily se firent plus denses à cette simple pensée. Elle était si faible que c'en était pitoyable… si faible… quand est-ce qu'elle reprendrait sa vie en main ? Et si cela n'arrivait jamais ? Si elle restait à jamais dans le confort que lui offrait Nathan ?

Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Il ne la traitait pas mal, bien au contraire. Si elle acceptait ses règles, elle ne manquerait jamais de rien. Il prendrait soin d'elle. Il la choierait. Elle ne serait jamais seule… et quant aux sentiments…

Les sentiments...

Le flot de larmes s'accentua de nouveau.

* * *

**LILY AVAIT INSISTÉ** pour qu'aucune de ses collègues, à La Bonne Fée, ne soit mis au courant du tournant qu'avait pris sa relation avec Nathan.

Au vu de l'éclat menaçant de ses yeux émeraude, ce dernier avait rapidement compris que cette disposition était en réalité une condition sine qua none pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble. C'est donc de mauvaise grâce qu'il avait accepté de ne pas l'embrasser fougueusement à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de la jeune femme entre les murs de l'agence, et dans un périmètre de trois kilomètres autour.

Les journalistes présents au Bal de l'Équinoxe avaient cependant pris tant de photos du jeune couple que leur relation n'était plus un secret lorsqu'ils retournèrent travailler le lendemain. Les trois autres collègues de Lily, Évangeline, Jane et Shashi, se montrèrent particulièrement froides avec la jeune femme. Elles qui, d'ordinaire, l'invitaient pendant leurs temps de pause ou après le travail à boire un café ou un verre, se mirent à l'éviter soigneusement, comme si elle avait la peste et le choléra en même temps.

Lily continuait à gérer les affaires de Mrs Casino après le déjeuner, et à seconder Nathan dans la planification des rares événements qui leur était confiés dans une ambiance glaciale. Le succès des noces d'argent des Brown avait rapporté deux ou trois contrats qui, gérés convenablement, auraient pu redresser les catastrophiques finances de l'agence si l'amateurisme de soixante pourcent des employés n'avait pas refroidi les clients aventureux. À présent, ils se contentaient de nouveau de préparer d'insignifiants anniversaires et autres négligeables événements, et le déficit de l'entreprise se creusait.

Il fallut deux jours de plus pour que la tension entre Nathan et Lily s'apaise, et ils redevinrent pendant quelques jours le couple routinier et aimable qu'ils avaient toujours été. Nathan faisait des efforts pour que Lily retrouve le sourire, et la jeune femme pour qu'aucune dispute n'éclate de nouveau entre eux.

Un matin où Lily s'arrachait les cheveux à tenter de planifier une cérémonie de fiançailles avec un budget ridiculement restreint, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer entre deux soupirs que Nathaniel était inhabituellement silencieux. Plusieurs fois, elle lui jeta un regard inquisiteur, mais il garda les lèvres closes jusqu'au moment où elle annonça aller déjeuner avec Caradoc.

– Quelqu'un m'a dit t'avoir vu quitter le bal en compagnie de Potter, lança-t-il pendant qu'elle rangeait ses affaires.

Lily se figea, et se tourna lentement vers lui, visiblement mal à l'aise.

– Qui t'a raconté ça ?

– Alex.

_La salope,_ pensa amèrement Lily. _La connasse, l'abrutie, la chieuse._

Elle garda cependant une expression impassible.

– C'est vrai ? insista son petit-ami en croisant les bras.

Lily soupira. Les relations entre elle et Nathan étaient encore tendues, et tendaient à finir en éclat au premier prétexte.

– Nathan, on est au travail, tout le monde pourrait nous entendre, tenta-t-elle de raisonner.

– Réponds, intima-t-il en ignorant sa remarque.

– On ne pourrait pas en parler une autre fois ? Ou même ce soir ?

– Je t'ai demandé de me répondre, Lily.

Ils se défièrent du regard, avant que la jeune femme ne capitule de mauvaise grâce.

– Oui, Potter m'a raccompagné chez moi, dit-elle avec agacement. Il a vu que je ne me sentais pas bien et a proposé de me raccompagner. Il n'avait aucune arrière-pensée.

Nathan paraissait incrédule.

– Et tu l'as cru ?

– C'est ce qui s'est passé. Il allait quitter la fête de toute manière, et avait besoin de voir Marlène.

Nathan lui jeta un regard suspicieux, et garda le silence. Lily se replongea avec soulagement dans son dossier. Les joues rougissantes, elle pensait au baiser échangé avec Potter.

– Il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre Potter et toi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Le fait que Lily d'une part refusât catégoriquement de lui expliquer l'origine de son aversion pour Potter, et d'autre part se montre aussi irritable et susceptible avec le jeune homme, avait conduit Nathan à cette conclusion.

Lily resta interdite et le regarda bouche bée.

– Pardon ?

– Vous êtes déjà sortis ensemble, c'est ça ? insista Nathan. C'est pour ça qu'il se permet de se mêler de ta vie privée, et qu'il ne me supporte pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il est jaloux parce qu'il est ton ex ?

– Je… mais… n'importe quoi ! se défendit Lily d'un air dégoûté. Moi et Potter ? Je préfère encore me taper Dumbledore et Hagrid en même temps !

Et c'était vrai. Même si leur baiser avait été un véritable délice, Lily ne ressentait pas la moindre chose pour Potter, et était persuadée que ce qui s'était passé dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche ne serait jamais arrivé si elle n'avait pas trop bu et si le départ de Marlène ne l'avait pas autant bouleversée.

– Je ne sais pas, dit Nathan d'un air peu convaincu. Je trouve que tu parles beaucoup de lui, quand même.

– C'est parce qu'il me rend folle ! s'exaspéra Lily. Ce type est insupportable et je le croise bien trop souvent à mon goût.

– Ma théorie tient la route, s'obstina son petit ami. Et de toute manière, même si c'est le cas, ça devait être il y a très longtemps. J'aimerai le savoir, même si je sais bien que je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter où d'être jaloux. D'ailleurs, je ne le suis pas.

Et pourtant, tout, depuis ses poings serrés à son visage fermé, en passant par la veine qui battait rageusement à sa tempe, témoignait du contraire.

Lily posa une main rassurante sur le bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui prouver sa sincérité.

– Nathan, je ne suis _jamais_ sortie avec James Potter de toute ma vie, et je n'en ai aucune intention. Ce type me dégoute !

Un flash de la semaine dernière s'éternisa cependant dans son esprit, comme une lumière fixée trop longtemps s'imprimant sur la rétine. Elle se revoyait embrasser Potter avec ferveur, elle sentait presque de nouveau la main de Potter perdue dans sa chevelure tandis qu'il lui dévorait sensuellement la bouche. Tout le long de la semaine, Lily s'était surprise à repenser aux heures les plus inattendues à ce moment de folie, où l'un de ses rêves de petite fille s'était réalisé.

Nathan se détendit avant même qu'elle n'eut fini sa phrase. Ainsi, ses craintes étaient sans fondements. Lily – sa Lily – n'avait jamais été souillée par Potter.

– Je te crois... désolé, ma puce, je me suis fait des films.

– Je n'aime pas quand tu te montres jaloux, dit Lily.

– C'est une preuve d'amour, non ? tenta-t-il avec un sourire doucereux.

La jeune femme croisa les bras.

– C'est une preuve de manque de confiance. Je n'aime pas ça.

– Si je ne tenais pas à toi, je ne serais pas jaloux.

– Certes, mais si tu me faisais _réellement_ confiance, tu ne serais pas jaloux non plus.

– C'est… pas faux, admit finalement Nathan à contre cœur.

– J'aimerai vraiment que tu fasses un effort là-dessus, dit Lily. J'ai déjà dû subir ça pendant très longtemps avec…

– Ne me parle pas de lui! coupa sèchement Nathan.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

– S'il te plait, ajouta Nathan. Je déteste quand tu parles de tes ex. Surtout de celui-là.

– Tu le fais tout le temps, fit froidement remarquer Lily. Tu passes ton temps à me parler de ta première copine et d'à quel point elle était parfaite, et comme c'était agréable que vous ne vous disputiez jamais ! Et quand tu ne parles pas d'elle, tu parles des cinquante qui ont suivi.

– Ce n'est pas pareil…

– C'est pire ! s'indigna Lily. Tu es sorti avec dix fois plus de personnes que moi.

– Et je n'en suis pas fier.

Il soupira, et lui prit les mains.

– Lily… je suis désolé, tu as parfaitement raison. Je ferai attention à partir de maintenant. Je sais que ça a été dur entre nous dernièrement, mais je ne veux plus qu'on se dispute. Je t'aime.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et Lily s'entendit mentir à demi-mot.

* * *

**LILY EUT UNE IDÉE PLUS CLAIRE** des projets de Nathan pour qu'ils ne se disputent plus le samedi suivant. Elle venait à peine d'envoyer une missive à Potter dans l'espoir d'obtenir des nouvelles de Marlène, lorsque la sonnette de sa porte retentit. Elle se précipita sur la porte, espérant y trouver le maraudeur pour une raison qui lui échappait, mais son visiteur impromptu n'était autre que...

– Nathan ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Coucou, ma chérie, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Lily d'une voix confuse. Je ne t'attendais pas…

– Tu me manquais, et j'ai donc décidé de passer te voir.

Lily eut du mal à faire émerger un sourire accueillant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Nathan.

– Tu ne laisses pas entrer ton chéri ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement neutre.

Il semblait maintenir son sourire avec peine.

– Si, bien sûr… entre.

Elle s'effaça et il pénétra dans l'appartement, un bouquet de fleurs de lys géant dans les mains.

– C'est pour toi, dit-il en les lui tendant.

– Merci, répondit Lily.

Elle le laissa seul quelques secondes, le temps de plonger le bouquet dans de l'eau en attendant de trouver un vase. L'attention était louable, mais Lily était de plus en plus irritée par les actions de Nathan les plus simples. Deux mois qu'ils se fréquentaient et il n'avait toujours pas compris que ses fleurs préférées étaient les orchidées, quand l'appartement en était rempli. De plus, il s'était une nouvelle fois invité chez elle, quand elle lui avait spécifié de nombreuses fois détester les visites à l'improviste.

Lily décida cependant qu'elle s'était assez prise le bec avec son petit-ami pour le siècle, et se composa un visage plaisant avant de retourner le rejoindre dans le salon.

– Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle gentiment.

– Non, merci. Dis, tu veux bien venir t'asseoir à côté de moi ?

Curieuse, Lily accepta et prit place à ses côtés sur le canapé.

Nathan s'éclaircit la gorge, et lui prit les mains.

– Écoute, Lily, j'ai bien réfléchi à notre situation, à toutes ces disputes, à tout ce que tu m'as dit, et à notre couple. Et j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion.

Lily déglutit nerveusement. Était-ce la fin de leur relation ? Elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait plus terrifiée ou soulagée... Non, définitivement soulagée...

– Je crois qu'on devrait vivre ensemble, lança solennellement Nathan.

Lily cligna des yeux.

– ...Pardon ?

– On se dispute beaucoup moins quand on se voit, expliqua le jeune homme. Et puis, depuis que Marlène est partie, tu es toute seule ici, à payer un loyer exorbitant, quand tu pourrais vivre avec moi dans ma grande maison.

– Nathan…

Il plaça ses doigts sur les lèvres de Lily.

– Non, attends ! Je veux que tu prennes au moins une minute pour réfléchir et peser le pour et le contre.

Lily resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de sceller ses lèvres. Une minute ou un an de réflexion n'aurait rien changé à sa décision.

– Nathan, reprit-elle avec douceur. Ma réponse est non.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il lentement après une court pause.

Son ton était calme, mais il serrait les poings.

– Tout d'abord parce que j'aime vivre ici. J'aime vivre dans cet appartement.

– Allons, tenta de raisonner Nathan. Quand tu as pris cet appartement, tu devis bien te douter que tu allais un jour quitter le nid pour vivre avec l'homme de ta vie ?

– Même cet homme-là ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis, dit Lily.

Elle se rendit compte avec horreur de ce qu'elle avait dit trop tard.

– Je vois, dit Nathan après un silence.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit précipitamment Lily.

Elle passa la main sur le visage.

– J'aime vivre ici, c'est le premier endroit où je me suis sentie chez moi depuis le… départ de mes parents, et je ne suis pas prête à partir autre part.

– Dans ce cas, laisse-moi venir vivre ici avec toi, dit-il précipitamment. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Marlène ne revienne. On a vraiment besoin de consolider notre couple, et pour ça, il faut que l'on passe plus de temps ensemble.

Lily pensa intérieurement qu'ils passaient déjà trop de temps ensemble, et secoua la tête.

– Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, c'est chez Marlène ici, je ne peux pas inviter à y vivre n'importe qui sans son autorisation.

– Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis ton petit-ami, râla Nathan.

– S'il te plait… tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Alors viens vivre avec moi, mon cœur. Je continuerai à payer le loyer pour que tu ne perdes pas l'appartement avant son retour, et tu pourras revenir ici quand tu auras besoin de tranquillité.

– Je… désolée, mais c'est non.

Il y eut un silence.

– C'est quoi, la vraie raison ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Lily hésita, puis décida de dire la vérité.

– Je n'en ai pas envie.

L'inévitable se produit alors. Nathan tenta de l'amadouer, perdit patience devant sa persistance, et bientôt l'appartement fut rempli de cris.

– Je ne veux pas qu'on vive ensemble ! répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois.

– Mais putain, Lily, t'es la seule qui ait jamais réagi comme ça. La seule !

– Je ne suis pas toutes les autres filles, je suis moi ! Arrête d'essayer de gommer ma personnalité !

– Je n'essaie rien du tout, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas normale !

– Ce n'est pas parce que je suis supposée aimer quelque chose en tant que fille que je suis obligée d'aimer ! se défendit Lily, blessée comme à chaque fois qu'il insinuait de telles choses.

– Non mais… tu réagis de façon disproportionnée ! Qu'y a-t-il de mauvais dans ce que je te propose ?

– Ce n'est pas la question !

– Si, réponds !

– Non, bordel de merde, il est question de ce que je veux ! Si tu m'offrais Buckingham Palace, je n'en voudrais pas, pourtant c'est super ! J'ai l'impression que tu ne me connais pas, et j'en ai assez que tu m'imposes des choses !

Le bruit de la sonnette les interrompit. Lily jeta un dernier regard venimeux à Nathan avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

Potter se tenait sur le palier, l'air tranquille. Lily se dit que vingt minutes plus tôt, elle aurait aimé le trouver sur le paillasson à la place de Nathan, mais à cet instant précis, elle voulait qu'il disparaisse car il l'avait interrompue en pleine bataille.

– _Quoi_ ? aboya-t-elle, le souffle court.

– Je peux te parler une minute ?

* * *

**PLUS TARD**, Lily se dit qu'elle aurait dû se douter que Potter n'était pas du genre à répondre simplement à une lettre lorsqu'il en recevait une. Et puis, son absence pendant une semaine entière l'avait étonnée. Elle ne fut donc que vaguement surprise de le voir sur le pas de sa porte.

Mais comment aurait-elle pu soupçonner qu'il renouvellerait l'expression de ses sentiments. Et il paraissait si sincère, si décidé, si motivé… si amoureux. Avait-il réellement des sentiments pour elle ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Son discours transpirait l'assurance, il ne semblait pas douter un instant de sa capacité à la séduire, à parvenir à la faire tomber pour lui.

Et la façon dont il la regardait, dont il souriait… il était mignon, en toute objectivité. Elle remarqua des éclats bleus dans ses yeux, elle remarqua la forme parfaite de ses lèvres. Elle repensa au moment où il l'avait embrassé… où elle l'avait embrassée.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle se trouvait exactement dans le même état d'esprit que la semaine dernière (c'est-à-dire très remontée contre Nathan) qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser de nouveau, ou alors si c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était difficile de nier à quel point James Potter était irrésistible lorsqu'on se trouvait si près de lui et qu'il faisait preuve de son assurance sans faille.

Lily avait toujours trouvé les hommes sûrs d'eux très sexy.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il lui tenait toujours la main, et la récupéra doucement.

– Tu devrais t'en aller, dit-elle à voix basse, sans le quitter des yeux.

Elle était écarlate, et décida plus prudent de terminer leur conversation.

– Je reviendrai, dit-il.

– Je t'interdis de revenir ici. Je t'interdis de t'approcher de moi de nouveau.

Il sourit.

– Je ferai en sorte que ce soit toi, qui sois obligée de t'approcher de moi.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et Lily sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement derrière Lily, qui sursauta. Elle avait complètement oublié que Potter l'avait interrompue dans une dispute avec son petit-ami.

– Qu'est ce qui te prend si long… _Potter_ ? s'étrangla Nathan. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Potter fixa quelques secondes Lily, qui lui jetait un regard implorant, avant de répondre d'une voix lente :

– Je suis juste passé dire bonjour à Evans, et lui apporter des nouvelles de McKinnon.

Lily se retint de soupirer de soulagement.

– Il était sur le point de partir, précisa-t-elle en lui faisant un signe discret.

Potter la regarda de nouveau. Il paraissait irrité par l'empressement de la jeune femme à se débarrasser de lui.

– J'étais sur le point de partir, sans aucun doute, marmonna-t-il avec humeur.

Puis il se tourna vers Nathan :

– Vous êtes en train de rompre ? demanda-t-il sans aucune gêne.

– Ça ne te regarde pas, siffla rageusement Nathan.

Il s'avança d'un air menaçant vers Potter, qui ne recula pas d'un pouce, nullement impressionné par la tentative d'intimidation. Lily retint son petit ami par le bras.

– Nathan… retournons à l'intérieur. On avait fini de discuter, Potter et moi.

Elle se tourna vers James et le foudroya du regard.

– Potter, merci d'être passé.

Potter sembla sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais se ravisa et afficha soudain un sourire affable qui sonnait faux.

– Mais de rien, Lily, petite fleur, dit-il avec douceur. Ce fut un plaisir. A bientôt.

Il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner. Lily soupira de soulagement, et rouvrit la porte de l'appartement, mais Nathan ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et semblait plus tendu que jamais.

– Depuis quand tu l'appelles Lily, toi ? aboya-t-il à l'adresse de Potter.

Ce dernier se retourna, et lui jeta un regard hautain.

– Oh, ça…

Il afficha un sourire machiavélique. Lily lui jeta des avertissements par le biais de regards noirs, que Potter ignora ostensiblement. Elle savait, sentait, redoutait ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il ne prononce le moindre son, mais était impuissante, et ne put rien pour éviter la catastrophe qui suivit.

– Depuis qu'on s'est embrassés, dit-il.

Devant l'air ahuri de Nathan, il ne put visiblement s'empêcher d'ajouter :

– Et c'est arrivé_ trois fois_.

S'ensuivit inévitablement un furieux combat au cours duquel des cris de douleur de rage fusèrent régulièrement. Nathan avait visiblement le dessus, même si Potter ne se défendait pas mal et lui infligeait des coups bien placés. Ils se jetaient contre la rampe qui bordait le palier, et contre le mur, parvenant miraculeusement à ne pas tomber à l'étage inférieur où des voisins intrigués par le raffut se rassemblaient pour assister au spectacle.

Lily poussa quelques cris étranglés et tenta de les faire revenir à la raison, mais elle ne parvint qu'à se prendre un coup de botte dans les nez qui l'assomma quelques secondes. Finalement, ce furent le Colonel Fitz et ses petits-enfants qui parvinrent à séparer les deux hommes, en récoltant au passage leur part de coups de pied, de tête, et de poings.

Le nez ensanglanté, Lily se releva péniblement et parvint à tirer Nathan hors de lui à l'intérieur, avec l'aide de son voisin âgé, pendant que les petits du Colonel tentaient de calmer Potter.

– LÂCHEZ-MOI ! hurlait Nathan, les yeux exorbités. LÂCHEZ-MOI, JE VAIS LE TUER !

Il paraissait proche de la démence, sourds aux supplications de sa petite-amie, qu'il repoussa violemment. Lily retomba contre le mur et se cogna la tête contre le rebord du bar. Ce fut l'action de trop pour le Colonel, dont l'esprit chevaleresque ne pouvait admettre qu'une jeune damoiselle se fasse maltraiter de la sorte : il lâcha Nathaniel et lui décrocha un coup de coude digne des Forces Spéciales qui fit saigner du nez le jeune homme.

– Pas de ça, jeune homme, grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Sonné le coup, Nathan mit quelques temps à se remettre, mais finit par se redresser en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il jeta un regard venimeux au vieil homme mais n'osa pas riposter, et ses yeux remplis de haine se tournèrent vers une proie moins familière avec les arts martiaux.

– Toi, cracha-t-il avec colère, faisant sursauter. T'es qu'une sale menteuse, une sale profiteuse, une petite ingrate, et je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir humilié de la sorte.

– Hé, protesta le Colonel en s'avançant vers Nathan.

– Lâchez-moi, hurla ce dernier ! Lâchez-moi ! Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ! Mon grand-père est membre du Magenmaggot, et je vais vous faire regretter de m'avoir touché !

Sans un autre mot, il disparut par la porte d'entrée, sous le regard médusé du Colonel Fitz.

– Ce gamin est perturbé, conclut-il en secouant la tête. Ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

Le Colonel aida Lily à s'installer sur le canapé, et lui tendit un mouchoir pour stopper le saignement de sa lèvre et de son nez. Il proposa de lui administrer les premiers soins, mais Lily refusa net : elle n'attendait que le départ du moldu pour se rafistoler d'un coup de baguette.

– Hé bien, ma petite poulette, dit le Colonel après avoir capitulé, vous en avez du succès, vous en faîtes tourner, des têtes. Trois hommes en mal de votre amour qui se battent pour vos beaux yeux en moins de dix minutes…

– Trois chommes ? s'étonna Lily, qui avait un morceau de glace pressé contre la joue pour calmer la douleur. Qu'est-che que…

Le Colonel leva les sourcils d'un air suggestif, un sourire qui se voulait séducteur plaqué sur ses lèvres aux coins très marqués par les rides, et Lily ne put retenir un haut le cœur.

* * *

**NATHANIEL TINT SA PROMESSE,** et, dès le lundi suivant, Lily eut un aperçut de la force de sa rancune. À peine arriva-t-elle dans l'agence que Mrs Casino la convoqua dans son bureau et l'humilia de sa voix forte pendant une longue et douloureuse demi-heure. Apparemment, Nathan était exceptionnellement arrivé en avance et s'était plaint à sa tante du manque d'efficacité de son ex petite-amie. Il était allé jusqu'à lui imputer la responsabilité des échecs des précédents contrats, soulignant sa prétendue fainéantise et l'amateurisme de ses sortilèges.

Mrs Casino lui retira toutes les responsabilités qu'elle lui avait accordé, et Lily retomba à la case départ, au rang de simple secrétaire-archiviste-préparatrice-de-café.

Lily comprit rapidement que Nathan avait également fait courir des rumeurs sur la vraie raison de leur rupture auprès des autres filles de l'agence, dont l'hostilité se fit plus active. Ainsi, Lily retrouva régulièrement des punaises sur son fauteuil, des Doxys dans ses tiroirs, et du jus de citrouille sur ses rouleaux de parchemins. Mrs Casino ne s'adonnait pas à des bassesses aussi puériles, mais traitait à présent la jeune femme comme une incapable dont il fallait se débarrasser au plus vite.

Malgré sa promesse, Lily ne parvenait pas à parler de ses problèmes avec Doc, avec qui elle déjeunait pourtant tous les midis. La demande de Katie, qu'elle estimait pourtant évidente, l'avait profondément touchée, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se renfermer de nouveau sur elle-même. Elle parla cependant de sa rupture amoureuse avec Dorcas, en omettant cependant de l'informer sur le harcèlement qu'elle subissait. Elle ressentait une honte quant à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et n'osait pas dire à sa meilleure amie qu'elle se faisait de nouveau chahuter, de peur de paraitre comme faible, une fois de plus. Lily était déterminée à s'en sortir par elle-même.

De Potter, elle n'eut aucune nouvelle, si bien qu'elle commença à se demander s'il avait décidé de lui donner des signes de vie et de chambouler celle de Lily de façon régulière tous et uniquement les samedis. Elle redoutait d'ailleurs celui qui approchait à mesure que l'horrible semaine se déroulait.

Lily n'eut pas plus de nouvelles de Marlène, qui, d'après Dorcas, en voulait terriblement à Doc et Lily d'avoir laissé Potter l'exiler « en Sibérie profonde » sans s'interposer et refusait de répondre à leurs nombreuses lettres. Lily ressentait un pincement au cœur chaque matin, lorsque le seul courrier qu'elle recevait était la livraison quotidienne de la Gazette du Sorcier. L'appartement ne lui en paraissait que plus vide encore.

Le bizutage au travail ne fit que gagner en intensité de jour en jour, et s'interrompit aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé le jeudi suivant. Mrs Casino reçut un courrier qui la fit sautiller d'excitations une bonne minute. Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé son calme, elle hurla :

– Lily Evans, dans mon bureau, tout de suite !

Lily soupira intérieurement et se traina de l'autre côté de la paroi en verre qui séparait son espace personnel du bureau de son employeur.

– Annulez tous mes rendez-vous de cet après-midi, lança-t-elle dès que la rousse fut en vue. Nettoyez mon bureau et rendez-le accueillant. Achetez des chocolats et autres sucreries, sur le compte de la société. Tout doit être prêt avant quatorze heures aujourd'hui, nous recevons un invité de marque qui pourrait bien relancer l'entreprise.

– Qu'est-ce que… ?

– Tout doit être parfait, coupa Casino. Je sors, je vais me refaire une beauté. Quatorze heures au plus tard, vous m'avez comprise ?

Lily regarda la grosse dame saisir son sac et se précipiter vers la sortie. Elle pensa intérieurement que Mrs Casino faisait effectivement bien de partir se faire coiffer et maquiller quatre heures avant son rendez-vous, car il faudrait de toute évidence au moins ce laps de temps pour la rendre plus regardable.

Elle prit place dans le grand fauteuil de la vieille femme, et, curieuse, ne put s'empêcher de parcourir le courrier de prise de rendez-vous qui avait mis Mrs Casino dans tous ses états.

Lily perdit de ses couleurs, et faillit s'étrangler en lisant la signature.

James _Je-Perds-Rien-Pour-Attendre_ Potter.

James _Je-Vais-Mourir-Dans-D'Atroces-Souffrances_ Potter.

Elle n'envoya pas moins de quinze courriers plus menaçantes les unes que les autres et exigeants que Potter annule l'entretien, mais ses missives restèrent lettre morte. À chaque fois, le hibou de La Bonne Fée revenait les pattes vides.

A quatorze heures, Lily se planta devant la boutique, bien décidée à l'intercepter avant le fatidique rendez-vous.

A quatorze heures une, Potter apparut avec un élégant 'pop' et vêtu d'une robe de sorcière pas moins élégante. Il ne parut pas le moins du monde surpris de tomber sur elle dès son arrivée, et se laissa entrainer de bonne grâce dans une ruelle déserte en face de la boutique

– Potter, siffla-t-elle avec colère, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bordel de merde ?

Elle était visiblement furieuse, mais Potter se contenta de lui jeter un regard hautain.

– J'ai un rendez-vous avec ton patron, dit-il d'un ton guindé.

– Je sais, s'impatienta Lily en tapant du pied. Elle m'a dit d'annuler toutes ses réunions de l'après-midi. Qu'est-ce que tu projettes de faire ?

Potter lui jeta un regard sincèrement surpris.

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, pourtant. Te séduire, précisa-t-elle devant l'air confus de Lily.

Si cette dernière rougit légèrement, Potter n'eut pas l'air gêné pour un sou.

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça ici, s'écria-t-elle avec colère. Je travaille ici ! Et tu m'as déjà attiré pas mal de problèmes ! À cause de ce que tu as fait samedi dernier, Nathan est allé dire à sa tante que je suis incompétente et elle m'a retiré tous les projets qu'elle m'avait confiés. Je ne suis de nouveau qu'une assistante, merci beaucoup !

– C'est un travail tout à fait respectable, dit Potter d'un ton indifférent.

Lily le saisit par le col de sa robe et le tira vers elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne se trouvent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

– Je suis surqualifiée pour ce travail, et c'était ma seule chance de m'en sortir ! éructa-t-elle. T'as tout gâché ! Mrs Casino me déteste, mes collègues me détestent – elles croient que je suis sortie avec Nathan par intérêt, et qu'il m'a larguée en apprenant la vérité !

Potter ne put masquer son air enchanté :

– Vous avez rompu ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Lily était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.

– Après ce que tu lui as dit ? _Bien sûr, qu'on a rompu_ ! Sombre idiot !

Le sourire de Potter s'élargit, mais il ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Il défit sans douceur la poigne de Lily et se redressa.

– Désolé de l'entendre, dit-il, mais Lily voyait qu'il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. Maintenant, si tu le permets, je suis attendu et par ta faute je suis en retard. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de faire ton travail, et de me guider jusqu'au bureau de ton employeur ?

Il croisa les bras et l'observa en silence. Lily voulut protester, mais il avait l'air si décidé qu'elle comprit très vite que toute résistance serait vaine. Elle soupira, et se résigna à retourner à la Bonne Fée. Potter la suivait tranquillement, un sourire satisfait fixé sur le visage, qui se mua en expression mielleuse dès que Mrs Casino entra dans son champ de vision.

– James Potter, s'exclama-t-elle en venant à sa rencontre, avant même que Lily n'ait eu le temps de l'annoncer. Quel plaisir, quel honneur que de vous rencontrer !

– Mrs Casino, dit James en lui faisant un baisemain. Vous êtes absolument ravissante.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

– Par ici, je vous prie. Lily Evans, allez nous chercher à boire.

Serrant les poings, Lily disparut dans la salle de repos et entreprit de préparer le café le plus vite possible. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait de laisser Potter et Mrs Casino ensemble, et les rires fusant du bureau lui semblaient de mauvais augure.

Évangeline, Jane et Shashi se rassemblèrent également dans la pièce, située en face du bureau de Mrs Casino car celle-ci tenait à garder un œil sur le temps de pause que prenaient ses employés, afin de pouvoir surprendre des bribes de l'entretien plus facilement.

Lily saisit impatiemment la cafetière lorsque celle-ci se mit à siffler, et se précipita presque dans le bureau, où Potter et Casino riaient à gorge déployée. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire malicieux avant de goûter la préparation.

– Chérie, ce café est bien trop chaud, déclara-t-il en repoussant la tasse.

Mrs Casino foudroya Lily du regard, qui elle-même était occupée à tenter de tuer Potter rien qu'avec ses yeux.

– Toutes mes excuses, Mr Potter, dit-elle entre les dents.

Elle quitta la pièce, et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec du lait, qu'elle versa dans la tasse, pendant que Casino détaillait l'une de ses offres sans réaliser que son client ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention. Potter goûta, claqua plusieurs fois la langue sur le palais, avant de secouer la tête, un sourire toujours affable plaqué sur les lèvres.

– Ce café est bien trop froid, se plaignit-il de nouveau. Faites quelque chose, voulez-vous ?

Lily ferma les yeux quelques instants, puis les ouvrit et afficha un sourire douloureux.

– Toutes mes excuses, Mr Potter, répéta-t-elle.

D'un coup de baguette, elle réchauffa la tasse. Mrs Casino se remit à discourir sur les différentes offres de son agence. James goûta son café en aspirant bruyamment une interminable gorgée, avant d'esquisser une grimace.

– Il manque du sucre, gémit-il en repoussant de nouveau la tasse.

– Pour l'amour de Dieu, n'êtes-vous pas capable de préparer un simple café, Lily Evans ? s'agaça Mrs Casino.

Lily serra le poing, combattit l'envie de l'incruster dans le beau visage de Potter, et se rendit dans la cuisine chercher l'ingrédient. Aux trois curieuses qui écoutaient aux portes s'était rajouté Nathaniel, qui parut un peu gêné comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait Lily mais ne pipa mot. Lily saisit férocement la boîte de sucre, et retourna dans le bureau.

James parut ennuyé par ce qu'elle lui proposait :

– Désolé, chérie, je ne consomme que du sucre de canne, lança-t-il en détournant la tête comme si elle lui avait proposé une bouse de vache. Pourrais-je avoir du thé à la place ? Au moins, je peux supporter de le boire sans sucre.

C'en fut trop pour Lily.

Le coup de grâce, la goutte d'eau qui déborde du vase, la cerise sur le gâteau.

C'en était juste… _trop_.

Le comportement de ses collègues avait eu raison de sa patience d'ordinaire plus efficace, et elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère, sa frustration, sa tristesse, tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie en ce moment. Car elle en avait assez des petits jeux de Potter, assez qu'il se moque d'elle, qu'il se joue d'elle, qu'il ait un impact sur sa vie. Sa vie était tellement bien, avant qu'il n'y mette son grain de sel, avant qu'il ne gâche tout. Tout était soudain de la faute de Potter, elle venait de le comprendre. Il avait chamboulé sa vie, ses habitudes, ses relations, tout ! Et là, elle n'en pouvait plus.

Lily le saisit par le col de sa chemise sans même s'en rendre compte, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air excédée.

– A quoi tu joues, Potter ? éructa-t-elle, un air proche de la démence peint sur le visage.

– A quoi vous jouez, Lily Evans ? s'étrangla Mrs Casino.

– Evans, je n'arrive pas à respirer, fit remarquer Potter d'une voix aiguë.

– Ça tombe bien, vu que j'essaie de te _tuer_ !

– Lâchez-le IMMÉDIATEMENT, hurla Casino en s'interposant entre eux. Lâchez-le ! Vous êtes virée, Lily Evans, virée ! DEHORS, DEHORS, DEHORS !

A ces mots, Lily sembla revenir à la raison et le libéra. Elle recula, et son visage, qui jusqu'alors était rouge de colère, perdit d'un coup toues ses couleurs. Elle esquissa un geste pour quitter le bureau mais Potter, qui jusque-là se massait la gorge, la retint par le bras avant de se tourner vers la grosse femme.

– Eh, là, pas si vite, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ne pouvez pas la virer pour si peu.

– Elle a tenté de vous étrangler, James Potter !

– Oui, bon, ça arrive… Et puis je l'ai un peu mérité. Elle a beaucoup de raisons de m'en vouloir, nous sommes de vieux amis.

– Mais…

– Miss Evans est la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi votre vieille boîte miteuse en premier lieu pour l'organisation de mon mariage, interrompit Potter avec irritation. Vous la virez, je m'en vais.

Il y eut un silence. L'attention des deux femmes était fixée sur Potter, occupé à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

– Voyons, James Potter, dit Mrs Casino d'une voix douce. Nous avons des collaborateurs amplement plus doués que…

– C'est Miss Evans ou personne, trancha Potter avec agacement.

Son obstination était un mystère aux yeux de Mrs Casino.

– Mais… Miss Evans est encore inexpérimentée. Nathan Smith, par exemple, serait bien mieux qualifié pour…

Le regard froid que lui jeta James à l'évocation du nom de son rival suffit à la faire taire.

– Je veux Miss Evans. Et je ne reculerai devant rien pour l'avoir.

L'intéressée plissa dangereusement les yeux.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Mrs Casino.

– Carte blanche pour le budget, rémunération en dizaine de gallions, champ libre pour la maquette et pour la conception, sans compter une large exposition du travail de votre agence dans sept magazines dont trois étrangers, estampillage de votre logo sur les faire-part et les serviettes, et une interview exclusive de l'organisatrice et de la directrice d'agence dans _Marry Merrily,_ énuméra Potter d'une traite.

Mrs Casino déglutit.

Lily retint son souffle. S'il fallait une nouvelle preuve que James Potter était fou…

– À la seule et unique condition que ce soit Miss Evans qui s'occupe du mariage, précisa Potter d'une voix grave.

Mrs Casino pinça les lèvres, visiblement à la recherche d'une faille qui lui permette de négocier, mais elle finit par capituler. L'offre était déjà trop belle.

– Marché conclu, dit-elle en tendant une main que Potter serra avec un sourire satisfait.

Lily en profita pour dégager sèchement son bras.

– Il est _hors de question_ que je bosse pour toi, Potter, s'écria-t-elle.

La proposition de Potter avait beau être alléchante, Lily était toujours beaucoup trop en colère pour accepter.

– Fermez-la, Lily Evans ! beugla Mrs Casino qui, pour une raison étrange, paraissait à bout de souffle. Si tel est le désir de Mr James Potter, alors vous ferez ce qu'il vous demande, ou alors vous êtes virée !

– Vous m'avez déjà virée, rappela Lily avec colère.

– Vous êtes réengagée. Et vous serez vraiment virée si vous n'acceptez pas de travailler pour le compte de Mr James Potter. Et je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de vous passer d'un salaire, d'après ce que Nathan Smith m'a raconté à votre sujet.

Les joues rouges de honte, Lily lui jeta un regard mauvais, saisit sa veste et quitta le bureau. Ses quatre collègues s'éloignèrent de la porte, contre laquelle ils s'étaient visiblement agglutinés afin de mieux entendre, lorsqu'elle ouvrit le panneau. Elle croisa le regard de Nathan, qui parut une nouvelle fois gênée, puis se précipita vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, elle s'éloigna de la boutique, prête à transplaner, mais une voix l'interpella au moment où elle s'apprêtait à disparaître.

– Evans, attends !

Lily se retourna comme une furie. Potter se précipitait à sa rencontre.

– _TOI_ ! vociféra-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Potter ne put s'empêcher de reculer.

– COMMENT AS-TU PU OSER ? s'époumona-t-elle en martelant son torse de son doigt.

– Comment j'ai pu oser quoi ? s'écria Potter en fronçant les sourcils. Te proposer une belle offre de travail ?

Elle poussa un grognement de frustration.

– Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de foutre ma vie entière en l'air ? s'exclama-t-elle finalement avec exaspération. Tu ne crois pas que tu en as fait assez ? Quel plaisir sadique tires-tu de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

Potter eut un rire incrédule.

– Je te propose une chance inouïe de faire avancer ta carrière, siffla-t-il. Je te propose d'organiser un événement dont tout le monde parlera dans quelques années encore, carte blanche sur le budget, visibilité totale dans les média. En quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose ?

Voyant que Lily ne répondait pas, il lui leva le menton avec le pouce.

– En quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose, Evans ? répéta-t-il.

Lily pinça les lèvres, et détourna le regard.

– Oui, grommela-t-elle, c'est sûr que _présenté_ comme _ça_…

Elle replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille.

– Mais tu ne peux pas nier avoir des idées derrière la tête ! Tu ne l'as pas fait pour ma carrière, ou par pur altruisme !

– Bien sûr que non, dit James avec une grimace, comme si l'idée était saugrenue. Et je ne le nie pas.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et afficha un air plus aimable.

– Écoutes, Evans, c'est clair que je ne fais pas ça par pure gentillesse, tu sais ce que je… ressens pour toi.

Il grimaça de nouveau.

– Mais au final _tu_ es la gagnante dans l'histoire. Que je parvienne ou non à te faire m'aimer, si tu fais quelque chose de génial de ce mariage, tu parviendras à tes fins et tu seras connue et reconnue. Moi, je n'ai mathématiquement qu'une chance sur deux de réussir – même si je ne doute pas de gagner. Alors accepte.

Lily poussa un soupir.

– Je ne sais pas…

– C'est pourtant simple : si tu refuses, tu te fais virer sans cérémonie, et je trouverai un autre moyen de te faire faire passer du temps avec moi.

– Ça s'appelle du harcèlement, dit Lily d'une voix aigre.

– Si tu acceptes, poursuivit Potter en ignorant le commentaire. tu fais avancer ta carrière, tu te barres de cette boîte miteuse, tu te fais pas mal de thunes au passage, et tu n'as qu'à me supporter que quelques mois.

– Ça, c'est plus du chantage, grogna Lily.

Non mais que faisait la police, franchement ?!

James haussa les épaules.

– Tu peux aussi nous épargner du travail à tous les deux et me déclarer ton amour inconditionnel dès maintenant.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

– Parfois je me demande pourquoi je te parle. Nos discussions sont sans queue ni tête.

– T'étais en train d'essayer de me trucider pour t'avoir proposé un job en or.

– Ah, oui. Merci, j'avais perdu le fil.

Potter sourit.

– Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre aujourd'hui. Mais j'espère que tu diras oui. J'ai pas envie de te forcer la main...

Lily ricana.

– Pas plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait, amenda le jeune homme devant son incrédulité. Je veux que ce soit ton choix, et je te laisserai le temps et l'espace qu'il faut pour peser le pour et le contre, ajouta-t-il en reculant d'un pas, comme pour illustrer ses propos.

* * *

**CE FUT BIEN ÉVIDEMMENT LÀ** un copieux mensonge, sans surprise pour Lily, car, dès le lendemain à midi, après une matinée passée à travailler dans une ambiance exécrable sous le regard haineux et menaçant de Mrs Casino et curieux des autres collègues, qui regrettaient à présent de ne pas pouvoir interroger Lily sur sa relation avec Potter et sur les évènements de la veille, Potter l'attendait à la sortie de _La Bonne Fée._ Il esquissa un large sourire en la voyant, ignorant royalement le regard dédaigneux qu'elle lui jeta tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle doubla le pas, mais il avait les jambes bien plus longues.

– Ah, Evans, je t'attendais, lança-t-il d'un ton satisfait.

Elle marchait en direction de chez Doc sans s'arrêter pour écouter ce qu'il avait a dire.

– C'est comme ça que tu me laisses tout l'espace et le temps nécessaire pour peser le pour et le contre ? maugréa-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

– Ah, mais je ne suis pas ici pour parler affaires, annonça Potter contre tout attente. Je suis venu t'inviter à déjeuner.

Lily eut un petit rire sans joie.

– Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

– Non, dit-il simplement.

Elle leva un sourcil. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux ?

– Et pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais ? Je pensais avoir été claire par rapport au dégoût que ta simple vue me procure.

– Très claire, en effet, dit-il d'un ton aimable. Mais j'aimerai te parler de Marlène, c'est important. J'espère que tu pourras mettre cette animosité de côté pour écouter ce que j'ai à dire.

Lily tenta de ne pas paraître inquiète, mais c'était raté. Un pli anxieux se forma entre ses deux sourcils, tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait enfin pour lui faire face.

– Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

– J'aimerai mieux qu'on n'en parle pas ici, si tu veux bien.

Il paraissait sincère, mais la jeune femme ne put soudain s'empêcher d'éprouver de la suspicion. Dans l'hypothèse où il ne voulait réellement pas la presser d'accepter l'offre de travail, elle n'oubliait pas sa prétendue déclaration d'amour, qui était par ailleurs à l'origine de tous les maux de Lily. Qui sait si ce n'était pas une nouvelle tentative pour la mettre dans son lit ? Après tout, c'était Potter. Et si ce n'était qu'un piège, pour l'un de ses petits tours puérils ? Elle ne prendrait pas le risque.

– Je n'ai pas le temps, désolée, lança Lily en s'éloignant. Salut.

– C'est important, insista Potter.

–_Au revoir_, Potter.

Elle reprit le chemin qui menait chez Doc, mais Potter se contenta de la suivre tranquillement quelques pas derrière elle.

– Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps ? s'agaça-t-elle trois rues plus loin.

Elle le soupçonnait en plus de marcher derrière elle pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son fessier.

– Jusqu'à ce que tu entendes ce que j'ai à te dire.

– Ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Potter soupira.

– Écoutes, si tu acceptes d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, saches que... je ne t'inviterai pas à manger n'importe où. Tu n'as qu'à choisir. C'est moi qui invite.

Lily roula des yeux.

–Tu crois que tu peux m'avoir avec de la nourriture ?

– Marlène m'a dit que tu aimais bien les bons restaurants. Alors ?

Lily hésita.

– Vraiment n'importe où ?

– N'importe où, assura le jeune homme.

Elle eut un sourire malicieux.

– Au _Paradis Aquatique_, choisit-elle.

C'était le restaurant sorcier le plus réputé de toute la Grande-Bretagne, et il fallait attendre plusieurs mois pour obtenir une réservation et déguster un repas hors de prix mais succulent. Lily n'y avait mangé qu'une fois, pour fêter les fiançailles d'Andrea et de Dorcas, et depuis rêvait d'y retourner. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas avec son salaire dérisoire qu'elle pourrait y remettre les pieds.

Elle s'attendait à voir Potter se décomposer devant la tâche qu'elle estimait impossible, mais il la surprit par un éclat de rire franc.

– Ben dis donc, tu as des goûts de luxe, le taquina-t-elle. Mais c'est d'accord.

– Comment ça, c'est d'accord ? Je te parle du grand restaurant à Bath.

– Mais je sais bien, répondit patiemment le jeune homme. On y va ?

Lily était incrédule.

– Et tu crois vraiment que tu peux obtenir une table à l'heure du déjeuner et sans réservation ?

– Oui, dit simplement Potter.

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait toujours pas disposée à bouger, il ajouta :

– J'y ai en permanence une table réservée. Le patron est un grand ami de mon père.

* * *

**QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TARD,** ils se trouvaient sur les marches de marbre qui précédaient l'entrée du somptueux établissement. Potter n'avait pas menti, et Lily fut réduite au silence par la facilité avec laquelle les moindres désirs du jeune homme étaient exaucés par un personnel plus qu'attentif. Potter leur rendait leur politesse et leur gentillesse, et feignait de ne pas s'apercevoir que plusieurs personnes le pointaient du doigt avec admiration tandis qu'ils traversaient la pièce vers la table la mieux située, sur la terrasse qui surplombait la ville.

Lily tenta de ne pas trop laisser transparaître à quel point elle était impressionnée, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle ne s'habituerait jamais à tant de luxe, à toutes ces personnes qui s'affairaient avec dévotion, aux paillettes et dorures. Et dire que tout ceci était extrêmement banal pour des personnes comme Potter !

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées en entendant un crépitement, qui lui rappela aussitôt celui d'un appareil photo. C'était au moment exact où Potter s'était effacé pour la laisser pénétrer en première sur la terrasse, et, devant son ébahissement, l'avait invitée à avancer en la poussant légèrement dans le dos. Au l'instant précis où la main de Potter avait touché son dos, Lily aurait juré avoir entendu un bruit. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ne vit ni appareil photo, ni personne manipulant un appareil photo.

Certaine que ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, elle en fit part à Potter, qui ne montra aucune surprise :

– Oh, ça ? dit-il tranquillement. Je suis parfois suivi par des journalistes à sensations. Ils se cachent dans des endroits les plus insolites pour tenter d'avoir des photos compromettantes de moi. J'adore lire leurs théories dans Sorcière Hebdo et compagnie, donc ça ne me dérange pas, mais si c'est le cas pour toi, je peux leur demander de partir.

Il agita négligemment sa baguette, sans cesser de s'avancer vers la table. Une volée d'étincelles jaunes jaillit vers une plante décorative. Tout se passa ensuite très vite : une petite explosion, une fumée épaisse, un cri de douleur, et deux serveurs transportant le corps inconscient d'un homme vêtu d'une robe noire tandis qu'un troisième serveur faisait disparaître la fumée d'un coup de baguette.

– Tu viens, Evans ? demanda Potter.

Lily le suivit sans un mot. Tout cela la dépassait.

– De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ? demanda-t-elle un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils furent attablés devant un somptueux repas.

Potter lui avait demandé de commander ce qui lui plaisait, et Lily ne s'était pas privée de demander une grande assiette de fruits de mer.

– T'es sûre de pouvoir finir tout ça toute seule ? demanda Potter, visiblement impressionné par la quantité de nourriture commandée.

– Certaine, répondit aussitôt Lily. Pourquoi, tu as peur du gâchis ?

– C'est surtout la première fois que je vois une nana manger avec autant d'appétit qu'un mec.

– Toutes les nanas mangent comme ça, dit Lily. C'est juste qu'en général, on fait semblant d'avoir un petit estomac pour pas effrayer le mec qui nous invite, et faire croire qu'on est mignonne. Quand on se fiche du mec qu'on a en face de nous, en revanche, on se lâche.

Potter ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et la regarda engloutir les moules et autres crevettes d'un air attendri.

– T'as quand même l'air mignonne, même en mangeant autant, dit-il d'un ton neutre, comme s'il parlait de la météo. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me plais toujours autant.

Lily rougit fortement, et failli s'étouffer avec sa pince de crabe.

– De quoi tu voulais me parler ? dit-elle précipitamment.

– Ah oui !

Potter saisit les deux sacs qu'il avait laissés à ses pieds, et les tendit à Lily, qui les prit d'un air soupçonneux.

– J'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider à faire un choix.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là-dedans ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

– Des cadeaux pour McKinnon. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui pourrait lui plaire le plus.

Lily ouvrit le premier sac, qui contenait une grande boîte de sous-vêtements fins en soie. La matière noble, déclinée dans toutes les couleurs et découpée dans tous les styles, coquin comme classique, glissait entre les doigts de Lily comme de l'eau. C'était à la fois intime, délicat et sensuel.

Le second sac contenait un épais roman écrit par une romancière célèbre dont elle savait que Marlène était folle. La couverture, visiblement ancienne, était constituée de milliers de petits détails impressionnants. Lily passa un doigt sur la reliure faite de fils d'or qui se rejoignaient discrètement dans un coin pour former les initiales M.M.

– Attends… C'est pour me demander ça que tu voulais me voir en privé ? Dit soudain Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

– Ben oui, dit Potter d'un ton penaud. Pourquoi ?

Elle était franchement incrédule.

– Mais… mais... t'aurais pas pu demander l'avis de Doc ou de Dorcas ?

– Doc était occupé, et Dorcas m'a conseillé de venir te voir.

– La salope, marmonna Lily dans sa barbe.

Cette dernière ne perdait rien pour attendre.

– Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire quand on était dehors, dans la rue ? Je croyais que tu voulais me parler de Marlène… de sa consommation, termina-t-elle à voix basse.

Potter haussa les épaules.

– Ben il n'y a rien à dire de spécial, elle n'a pas bu depuis dix jours, a repris du poids, avance bien sur son roman, et je suis plutôt fier d'elle. Rien de très intéressant. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'invite à manger pour ça ?

Lily était scandalisée.

– Pourquoi as-tu pensé qu'il était _nécessaire_ de m'inviter au restaurant pour des cadeaux ? pointa-t-elle d'une voix rendue aiguë par l'exaspération.

– Je n'allais décemment pas sortir des soutiens-gorge en pleine rue, on m'aurait pris pour un pervers. Et ce bouquin est plutôt rare, je n'aime pas l'exposer n'importe où.

Lily secoua la tête, incrédule.

– T'es vraiment taré, murmura-t-elle.

Potter sourit comme si elle lui avait fait un réel compliment.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'arrive pas à me décider lequel offrir, expliqua-t-il. J'ai déjà acheté les deux, donc je compte tout lui offrir, mais si elle reçoit deux cadeaux de cette valeur de ma part, elle va encore me traiter de gosse de riche qui n'a aucune idée de la valeur des choses, et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit agacée pour son anniversaire. Je compte en offrir un ce soir, et un plus tard dans l'année. Lequel serait le mieux pour son anniversaire, d'après toi ?

– De toute évidence, le livre, non ? Si tu lui offres la lingerie, elle pensera que tu te fais un cadeau indirectement.

– Comment ça ? s'étonna Potter.

– Ben tu sais…

Elle marqua une pause, mais il ne semblait réellement pas savoir.

– Non mais Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je refuse de te croire aussi ingénu. Tu sais, quand tu es avec Marlène, ce que vous passez vos nuits à faire ?

Il leva les sourcils, l'air de plus en plus perdu.

– Ben… on joue au Scrabble.

– Ben oui, justement, dit Lily d'un ton exaspéré.

Mais Potter paraissait toujours aussi perplexe.

– Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport entre de la lingerie et un jeu de société, dit-il lentement. Encore, si tu parlais de Poker, je comprendrais… strip poker, et tout ça… mais je t'avoue qu'avec le Scrabble… enfin, y'a pas moins sexy que ce jeu, je crois.

Ce fut autour de Lily d'avoir l'air confus.

– Quand tu dis « Scrabble »… C'est bien une métaphore pour dire que vous couchez ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Potter parut singulièrement choqué.

– Bien sûr que non, s'indigna-t-il. On joue vraiment au Scrabble. C'est mon jeu préféré, et j'ai gagné un championnat Moldu il y a quelques années. T'as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné!

Lily en resta bouche bée. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité !

– Mais de toute façon, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je me tape _McKinnon_ ? Ça va pas, non ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

Lily croisa les bras, l'air défiant.

– Je sais pas. Vous ne sortez pas ensemble ?

– Bien sûr que non, répéta Potter comme si c'était l'idée la plus saugrenue du monde. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on était juste amis !

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu lui offres de la lingerie ? insista Lily.

– Parce qu'elle m'a dit en vouloir de cette marque, dit simplement Potter. Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée. J'ai fait broder ses initiales en minuscules d'ailleurs.

Il paraissait très fier de sa petite attention, et la jeune femme sentit malgré elle son exaspération se muer en amusement.

– Ce sont des choses que tu offres à ta petite amie, pas à ton amie, espèce de génie.

– Ah, bon, dit-il d'un ton contrit. Maintenant, je le saurai. Mais dans tous les cas, Marlène n'aurait pas pu être ma petite amie, enfin. Je te rappelle que je suis fiancé.

Lily eut un petit rire incrédule.

– Tu fais bien, justement, de me le rappeler, parce que c'est pas flagrant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle secoua la tête.

– Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as déclaré un amour éternel pas plus tard que la semaine dernière…

– Jamais fait ça, grommela Potter, l'air irrité.

– Que tu mets tout en œuvre pour que je tombe amoureuse de toi…

– Ça irait bien plus vite, si tu y mettais du tien.

– … Et que je vous ai surpris, Marlène et toi, en train de vous reproduire sur le pas de ma porte il y a quelques semaines?

– Ah, ça…

Il haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent.

– Mais ça ne compte pas, j'étais tellement ivre que je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Je pense que si j'avais croisé une chèvre, je me serai laissé tenter quand même.

– Sympa pour Marlène.

– Quoi ? dit Potter en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

– Non, non… C'est juste que t'es tellement un _goujat_, Potter…

– Mais pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça, à la fin ?

Cette fois, Lily rit franchement. Malgré elle, elle était amusée. Il était agaçant et tellement ingénu à la fois.

– Je me le demande… Et ça t'arrive souvent des « choses qui ne comptent pas », lorsque tu es ivre ?

– Intéressée ?

Le sourire de Lily disparut.

– Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas être agréable plus de dix minutes. T'es vraiment lourd, Potter.

Ils avaient bien ri, mais n'en étaient pas au point d'inclure du flirt dans leurs discussions.

Elle se leva, prête à s'en aller. Potter abandonna toute prétention pour la supplier bonnement et simplement.

– Non… attends, reste, Evans.

Mais elle s'en allait, imperméable à sa demande.

– Je suis désolé, s'écria-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Lily leva un sourcil, et se retourna lentement.

– Pardon ?

– Je suis désolé.

– Pardon ?

– Désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit… pour t'avoir mise en colère.

– Tu es quoi ?

_– __Dé-so-lé_… Hé, tu deviens sourde, ou quoi ?

Lily sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Non, c'est juste tellement_ rare et délicieux_ de t'entendre t'excuser…

Potter se renfrogna.

– Je me suis excusé, la dernière fois, pourtant.

– Mais tu n'étais pas sincère. Alors que là… tu veux bien que je t'enregistre, dis ?

Ça faisait du bien, d'entendre ce mot sortir de sa bouche. Même s'il ne s'excusait pas pour ce qu'il avait dit quelques années plus tôt, comme elle en avait rêvé maintes fois, ça faisait du bien. D'un coup, ce fut comme si le nœud de rancœur se délia complètement. Elle n'avait plus cette boule dans le ventre en le regardant, cette colère dans le cœur, ce dégoût dans les yeux, cette réserve dans les manières. Soudain, elle respirait normalement. Soudain, elle le voyait normalement.

Il était crétin, _vraiment_ crétin, certes, mais elle n'arrivait plus à nier ses qualités.

La première étant qu'il la faisait rire… mais rire. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi légère.

Non. Des mois.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel, l'air faussement agacé.

– Rassieds-toi, et je m'excuserai autant que tu le voudras, promit-il.

Lily se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, et le regarda, les bras croisés.

– Je veux que tu t'excuses pour m'avoir causé des problèmes au travail, dit-elle.

– Je m'excuse, dit gracieusement Potter. Mais, j'insiste sur le fait que tu devrais accepter ma proposition, car ce serait une occasion exceptionnelle dans ta carrière. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je te prenais par surprise : tu es prévenue que j'ai des arrière-pensées. Il parait qu'un homme averti en vaut deux, non ? Si je parviens à te séduire, ce sera à la loyale.

Les joues de Lily rosirent un petit peu, et elle marqua une pause avant de commenter.

– T'es quand même tordu, de me faire travailler avec ta fiancée. Elle va surement se douter que tu regardes ailleurs.

Potter hésita avant de poursuivre.

– Tu t'apprêtes à organiser un mariage arrangé, pas un mariage d'amour. Ellie et moi sommes tenus de nous soutenir, d'avoir des enfants ensemble et d'afficher un air de famille heureuse devant les autres. Mais nous sommes libres d'aimer qui l'on veut, et moi… je t'aime… bien, précisa-t-il pour adoucir l'effet dramatique. Ellie se fiche éperdument de qui je fréquente tant que je reste discret, et je me moque de ses amants.

Devant l'air surpris de Lily, il ajouta avec un sourire:

– C'est un secret, bien entendu. Vas pas le répéter sur tous les toits.

– Je… je ne sais pas, si je serai capable d'organiser un tel évènement, dit Lily à voix basse.

– Bien sûr que si, tu en es capable ! s'exclama James, l'air outré. Je ne te réclame pas simplement parce que je veux que tu tombes amoureuse de moi, je te réclame aussi parce que je sais que tu es talentueuse. J'ai vu toutes les maquettes que tu as laissé à l'appartement, et les croquis, et les plans, et je t'ai déjà vu enchanter des tas de choses… et je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil à la fête que tu as organisé pour les Brown, ajouta-t-il en rougissant. Par curiosité, hein. Et… tu es vraiment, vraiment douée, Evans.

Lily rougit devant l'éloge.

– Viens demain à la maison avant de refuser, proposa-t-il soudain. Tu rencontreras Ellie et tu visiteras la maison, et comme ça tu auras une meilleure idée de l'opportunité que je te propose. Onze heures, ça te va ? Tu pourras rester déjeuner, si tu veux.

Lily acquiesça.

– Cool. De quoi d'autre dois-je m'excuser ?

– Euh…

Elle paraissait perturbée par ses explications.

– Tu… pourrais t'excuser de t'être immiscé dans ma relation avec Nathan et d'en avoir précipité la fin.

Potter parut ennuyé.

– Je suis vraiment obligé ?

– Oui.

– OK, je m'excuse. J'aurais dû laisser votre relation mettre des mois à mourir.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que Potter avait raison, mais ce n'était pas agréable à entendre pour autant.

Elle reporta son attention sur le succulent repas, en pensant intérieurement qu'elle devrait bientôt déboutonner son pantalon tant les mets étaient délicieux. Potter l'observa quelques minutes en silence avant de reprendre la parole.

– Hey... Evans?

– Hmmm?

– Je m'excuse pour avoir fait ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me haïsses, lorsqu'on était à Poudlard, dit-il solennellement.

Lily, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration, resta bouche bée.

– Marlène m'a dit que tu m'en voulais terriblement pour une connerie que j'ai faite, insista le jeune homme, et je m'en excuse. J'étais encore plus stupide que je le suis à présent.

Lily rougit et baissa les yeux. Elle parut soudain très gênée.

– Est-ce qu'elle t'a rappelé exactement pourquoi je te déteste ? Détestais ? corrigea-t-elle devant le regard désapprobateur de Potter.

– Non, elle m'a juste dit que tu t'es sentie humiliée par quelque chose que j'ai fait.

Lily relâcha un souffle qu'elle n'était même pas consciente d'avoir retenu. Son soulagement n'échappa pas à James, qui décida cependant de ne pas insister.

Chaque chose en son temps.

* * *

B_onjour tout le monde !_

_Merci une fois de plus de continuer à suivre cette histoire ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la suite !_

_Ce fut un long, très long, trop long chapitre, mais je n'arrivais pas à le couper car je voulais vraiment que la rencontre Lily/ Elinor constitue le cœur du chapitre suivant ! Que pensez-vous d'Ellie, d'ailleurs, d'après ses courtes apparitions ? Big big révélation d'ailleurs à son sujet au chapitre suivant !_

_J'ai aimé et pas aimé écrire ce chapitre, car il n'est pas totalement joyeux, mais j'étais contente de terminer la relation avec Nathan et aussi mais surtout que ce soit James qui mette des coups de pied au cul de Lily pour qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main (Ok, oui, je suis l'auteur et c'est donc moi qui suis censée décider, mais je vous assure que parfois les personnages semblent avoir leur vie propre et n'agissent pas comme je le veux ! C'est vrai, quoi, et c'est dingue ! Par exemple, j'ai été étonnée que James accepte ses sentiments aussi paisiblement dès que je, en tant qu'auteur, lui ai fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien y faire ! C'est comme ça, il n'aime pas se prendre la tête ! Alors que je voulais qu'il se prenne plus la tête, car je l'avais imaginé être le genre de type qui dit d'une voix virile à ses potes « yamais dé la vie yé tomberai amoureux d'oune chiquita, ma qué no ! yé souis oune homme libre, muchachos ! »)._

_J'ai pas raconté, pour ne pas faire une digression de trop, mais vous en saurez plus sur le bottage de cul de Fox quand on reverra Marlène._

_Lily ne déteste plus réellement James depuis le jour où elle a discuté avec Andréa et Dorcas, elle a commencé à remettre sa rancune en question ! C'est une fille intelligente !_

_Merci aux reviewers du chapitre précédent, à savoir…_

_Sandrine ! merci pour tout ! Tu sais que c'est l'une des scènes que j'ai le plus aimé rédiger pour le moment, mais je ne savais pas si ça passerait, justement ! Contente que tu aies apprécié ! L'alcool est un bon déclencheur d'éléments dans cette fic haha ^^_

_malilite ! Alors oui, pour la mystérieuse nana de Sirius, elle s'appelle bien Téana et Leoh c'est son nom de famille. Et honnêtement, il y avait une explication rationnelle derrière ce choix mais… euh, je m'en souviens plus haha ^^ Je voulais juste l'introduire au chapitre précédent, et elle reviendra très prochainement ! Il y aura une petite intrigue autour de son histoire avec SB !_

_Chevalier du cat ! Merci pour ta review ! Toujours un plaisir de savoir que tu as accorché !_

_Sheshe13! Maaa j'ai eu le sourire tout le long de la lecture de ta review ! Bah, allez, j'avoue que j'ai ricané quand j'écrivais la réplique « et c'est arrivé trois fois ». Et oui, James s'est « résigné » a aimer Lily vu qu'il n'arrive pas à faire autrement de toute manière, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Le fait qu'il réalise ne plus être amoureux d'Emily l'a aidé à se tourner plus sincèrement et entièrement vers Lily. Enfin ! Merci pour ta review J_

_Dreams Of Dramione! Ohlala merci merci ! Franchement ce sont tes reviews qui sont époustouflantes, elles me laissent toujours sans voix parce que bon, qu'est-ce que c'est gentil et mignon quand même ! héhé ! Bah il était temps qu'ils se roulent une pelle, ces deux là ! James a compris bien plus vite que Lily que ce n'est pas un baiser anodin, mais jen dis pas plus ! Merci pour ton soutien !_

_Merci aussi aux plus discrets lecteurs, followers et misenfavoriteurs!_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ci-dessous ! J'adorerais savoir tout ce que vous avez pensé !_


	11. Shortbourne - ELINOR

**Chapitre 11 : Shortbourne - ELINOR**

* * *

**LA JALOUSIE FRAPPA ELINOR** avec une force qui lui donna presque envie de vomir, et pourtant elle ne détacha son regard des deux tourtereaux se bécotant à la vue de tous qu'avec beaucoup de difficulté. Arthur embrassait Daisy, la fille du pharmacien, comme il l'avait embrassée elle un jour, avec une douceur et une sensualité qui vous laissait tremblant. Il l'enlaçait comme il l'avait enlacée jadis, lui caressait le dos comme il le lui avait caressé dans une autre vie… Et elle n'était vêtue que d'un simple peignoir, et il n'était que sept heures du matin, et il n'était ainsi pas difficile de deviner qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble.

Elinor serra les poings, au point que ses veines transparaissent à travers sa peau très blanche, et se mit une claque mentale. Arthur pouvait bien fréquenter qui il voulait. Il était libre. Elle n'aurait jamais dû rien ressentir. C'était fini entre eux. Elle devait se reprendre.

Elle se remit en marche, passa devant la maison d'un pas tranquille, contourna la place, salua vaguement le boulanger, traversa encore quelques petites rues avant d'emprunter le chemin qui menait à la maison familiale des Bell. Là, à l'abri du regard des villageois, son expression sereine se fissura. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa bouche se pinça, et le bouleversement qu'elle contrôlait depuis quelques minutes se peignit enfin sur son beau visage. Oui, elle avait entendu dire que Daisy et Arthur se fréquentaient, et oui, elle n'était pas supposée ressentir quoi que ce soit, mais quand même… la douleur et la colère se disputaient à présent férocement la place dans son cœur. Comment osait-il… comment osait-il faire cela aussi ouvertement ici, sur cette place, où il savait qu'elle passerait inévitablement pour rentrer chez elle ? Elle savait qu'il savait, qu'il l'avait fait exprès, car elle empruntait le même chemin tous les matins à la même heure depuis des semaines. Elle le savait, car il se mettait à la porte arrière de sa maison pour la regarder passer tous les matins, la suivait du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la voir. Elle le savait, car elle passait précisément par ce chemin (alors qu'il y en avait tant d'autres) afin qu'il la regarde passer, bien qu'elle-même s'efforçait de feindre ne pas remarquer son regard vif sur elle. Et elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle savait.

Comme à chaque fois qu'une émotion menaçait de la submerger, elle se mit à réciter le _Manuel des Jeunes Ladies Bien Élevées_, dont elle connaissait la moindre virgule par cœur. Bientôt, les plis qui lui striaient le front disparurent au profit de son expression neutre habituelle. Les magnifiques traits de son visage s'étaient figés, et avec sa longue robe, elle ressemblait à une statue de Venus s'avançant avec grâce le long du petit chemin. Seule sa longue chevelure bougeait à leur convenance, au gré du vent, et le soleil couchant faisait plus que ne jamais ressortir sa couleur dorée.

A une vingtaine de mètres Shortbourne Mansion, la maison au sommet de la colline sur laquelle était perché le village éponyme, Elinor entendit une voix héler son nom. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner l'identité du propriétaire de la voix. Arthur l'appela une deuxième fois, une troisième fois, mais Elinor n'admit sa présence que lorsqu'il la rattrapa et la força à s'arrêter en lui prenant fermement le bras.

–Hey, s'indigna-t-il avec son fort accent écossais. Tu ne m'entendais pas, où quoi ?

Elinor se dégagea sèchement de sa poigne.

– Si, admit-elle froidement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais je t'ignorais.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– T'es fâchée ?

– Pourquoi le serais-je ?

Il sourit, et tira une bouffée de cigarette avant de répondre :

– Je sais pas. Je t'ai vu nous regarder, Daisy et moi.

– Et alors ?

– Tu nous as regardés assez longtemps, insista-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas comme si vous vous embrassiez discrètement, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton indifférent parfaitement maîtrisé sembla lui faire perdre patience.

– J'ai couché avec elle, tu sais ? répliqua Arthur.

Elinor mit quelques secondes avant de répliquer :

– Arthur… qu'est ce que tu cherches, au final? A m'énerver ?

– Non, à te rendre jalouse.

– Je ne le suis pas.

Il la sonda du regard.

– Je suis certain que tu mens.

– Et je me fiche _totalement_ de ce que tu penses. Maintenant, dégages, tu m'ennuies.

Elle se remit en marche vers la grande maison. Arthur lui emboîta le pas en allumant une autre cigarette.

– Qu'est ce que tu fais ? aboya-t-elle en ignorant le paquet qu'il lui présentait.

– Je te raccompagne, répondit-il, comme si c'était là une évidence.

– Je peux rentrer toute seule, je suis une grande fille. Et je n'ai plus que quelques mètres à parcourir de toute façon.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, rangea son paquet de cigarettes, et rejeta une longue bouffée en l'air avant de répondre tranquillement.

– Je sais. Mais je te raccompagne quand même.

Elinor hésita à protester contre sa présence pendant un court instant, avant de capituler. Elle savait Arthur aussi têtu qu'elle, et bien qu'elle n'avait aucunement envie de le voir actuellement, savait aussi pertinemment que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne le ferait partir. Et puis, de toute manière, elle n'aurait à le supporter que de courtes minutes. Elle opta donc pour hausser les épaules et continuer à gravir la pente.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence, lui, lui jetant de fréquents coups d'œil, elle, l'ignorant totalement, avant qu'il ne se décide à le briser.

– Tu aurais pu être à la place de Daisy. Tu peux encore l'être. Je ne l'utilise que pour te rendre jalouse. J'en ai rien à faire, de cette fille, elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

– Comme c'est charmant, commenta Elinor d'un ton narquois. Mais non merci. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai déjà quelqu'un à embrasser.

– Oui, mais lui, tu ne l'aimes pas.

– Parce que tu crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, peut-être ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix méprisante.

– Oui, répondit simplement Arthur.

Elinor leva les yeux au ciel et décida de ne pas rétorquer. Il était impossible, quand il s'y mettait.

– Combien de temps comptes-tu rester à Shortbourne? demanda-t-il après une nouvelle pause.

– J'habite ici, fit-elle remarquer sèchement.

– Plus depuis…

Il s'interrompit, fronça les sourcils, et reprit :

– N'es-tu pas censée vivre chez Potter, à présent ?

Ce fut au tour d'Elinor de froncer les sourcils.

– Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

– Tout le monde le sait, répondit-il d'une voix évasive.

– Pas tout le monde, contra-t-elle. Mon père ne veut pas que ça s'ébruite, étant donné que James et moi ne sommes pas mariés. Tom a promis de ne rien dire, et je ne crois pas que tu sois devenu le confident de mes parents en mon absence. Alors ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, elle insista :

– Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu as à voir avec cette histoire ?

Arthur se contente de tirer une longue bouffée, peu impressionné comme d'habitude par son ton exigeant.

– C'est ça, ne me répond, reprit finalement la jeune femme d'un ton passablement irrité. De toute manière, je m'en fiche totalement.

Ils avancèrent quelques minutes encore en silence, avant qu'Arthur ne le brise de nouveau.

– Alors, combien de temps comptes-tu rester ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ?

– Parce que toi, tu as répondu à la mienne, peut-être ? aboya-t-elle, indignée par son culot. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse tant de savoir mes allées et venues ?

– Ne sois pas agressive. C'est juste que… Tom m'a dit que ton père rentre bientôt.

– Et alors ?

– Ellie…

Il soupira, lui jeta un nouveau regard, et annonça d'une voix hésitante.

– Ton fiancé est peut-être stupide, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas en tombant de cheval que tu t'es blessée il y a quelques semaines.

Le cœur d'Elinor rata un battement. Visiblement déstabilisée, elle s'arrêta sans même s'en rendre compte, se tourna vers son compagnon, et lui jeta ce regard à la fois beau, craintif et innocent, qui avait fait tomber Arthur amoureux d'elle des années plus tôt. Ses mains agrippèrent inconsciemment le châle qu'elle avait élégamment noué autour de son cou malgré la chaleur écrasante. Pendant de longues secondes, elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche, hésitant visiblement à nier ou admettre ce qu'il venait d'insinuer.

– Je sais, répéta Arthur avec force.

Finalement, elle baissa les yeux, et se remit une nouvelle fois en marche sans un mot.

– Ellie, s'il-te-plait….

– Tu peux partir, maintenant. Je suis presque arrivée, annonça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

– Je ne veux que t'aider, s'exaspéra Arthur.

– Alors laisse-moi tranquille ! s'écria-t-elle avec colère. Je sais ce que je fais !

– C'est ce que je croyais, mais ça fait un sacré moment que je n'ai pas vu Potter. Où est-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne passe plus te voir ?

– Tu m'espionnes ? s'indigna la jeune femme.

– Peut-être bien, rétorqua Arthur sur un ton de défi. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser à lui sans être certain qu'il sera à la hauteur ?

– Sérieusement, Arthur, mêles-toi de ta vie ! Si j'avais besoin de ton aide, je te l'aurais demandée !

– Je ne compte pas attendre que tu me demande mon aide pour t'aider, répliqua-t-il tout aussi furieusement.

Ils étaient à présent arrivés devant la grille délimitant le jardin des Bell.

– On est arrivés. Salut !

– Attends, Ellie !

Il la força à s'arrêter en lui prenant fermement le bras. Elle tenta de se dégager et se débattit, mais il était bien plus grand et plus fort qu'elle. Il lui saisit les deux poignets d'une main et les cloua contre le mur au-dessus de sa tête. Elinor écarquilla les yeux. Non pas parce qu'elle était complètement immobilisée, mais parce qu'il se tenait si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait voir et détailler chacun des cils encadrant ses yeux gris. Il avait le souffle court, mais ce n'était surement pas parce que la maintenir immobile lui était difficile – elle avait même cessé de se débattre.

– Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle avec moi, quand tu sais que tout ce que je fais est de m'inquiéter pour toi ? murmura-t-il avec quelque désespoir.

Elinor ferma les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Elle sentait son souffle lui caresser les narines, et se demanda brièvement s'il allait l'embrasser, sans parvenir à déterminer si elle voulait qu'il agisse de la sorte ou non.

Il se décida à se pencher pour elle, mais, au dernier moment, elle détourna la tête.

Finalement, il desserra son étreinte et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

– Retournes chez Potter. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici tant que Tom est absent, et tu le sais.

– Je ne veux pas de ton aide, dit Elinor. Je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois, et je te le répèterai autant de fois que nécessaire. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement lorsqu'elle s'avança vers elles. Cette fois-ci, Arthur ne la suivit pas, mais il la héla une dernière fois :

– Ellie ! s'écria-t-il.

Elinor ne se retourna pas.

– Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faut, d'accord ? Je ne laisserai pas tomber. Tu sais où me trouver, et tu n'as qu'une chose à dire.

Elinor continua de marcher sans marquer la moindre pause.

* * *

**L'HUMEUR DE LA JEUNE FEMME** n'alla pas en s'arrangeant. A peine eut-elle franchi la porte d'entrée que des voix lui parvinrent du salon. Elle rata un battement de cœur en reconnaissant celle de sa mère, et considéra un fol instant l'éventualité de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle semblait discuter avec quelqu'un, et Elinor pria intérieurement pour que ce soit n'importe qui, sauf son père.

Son vœu fut exaucé.

Mrs Bell tourna la tête en tendant la porte se refermer, et regarda avec la plus grande des surprises Elinor d'avancer vers elle.

– Ellie, quelle surprise ! s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Nous venons à peine d'arriver. As-tu eu vent de notre retour ?

Par « nous », Elinor se rendit compte en tournant la tête vers son interlocuteur, elle ne voulait pas dire « ton père et moi ». Mais aucun sentiment de soulagement ne vint l'apaiser. La nature de son angoisse se contenta simplement de changer. Elle n'avait plus peur d'être étranglée. Elle redoutait bien pire à présent.

– Bonjour, Elinor, dit l'homme d'une voix doucereuse.

Elle ne put s'empêcher un mouvement de recul.

– Comment vas-tu ? ça fait bien longtemps…

– Oncle Jacob, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Quand lui faisait glisser son regard lubrique sur tout le corps de la jeune femme, Elinor était incapable de le regarder. Il lui donnait la nausée. Pourtant, elle savait que c'était lui qui aurait dû ressentir ce sentiment de honte qui la submergeait, lui qui aurait dû se sentir profondément mal à l'aise, lui qui aurait dû avoir envie de disparaître sous la terre. _Lui, lui, lui._

Définitivement pas elle.

Le regard de Mrs Bell passa d'Elinor à Jacob, et elle pinça les lèvres.

– Jacob, aboya-t-elle soudain, va déposer le tu-sais-quoi à Gringotts. _Maintenant_.

– La banque n'est pas encore ouverte, répliqua Jacob sans détourner le regard, il n'est que sept heures. J'irai quand je…

– Elle le sera pas le temps où tu arriveras à Londres, coupa Mrs Bell d'un ton sans réplique. Ou tu préfères que je dise à Brutus que tu as traîné à mettre ce paquet en sécurité ?

Jacob serra les lèvres, mais obtempéra sans un mot.

Lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce, Mrs Bell tapota la place à côté d'elle sur le sofa, et Elinor y prit place.

– Je croyais que vous ne deviez rentrer que le week-end prochain.

– Ton père avait des choses à faire, il m'a demandé de rentrer avant.

– Pourquoi oncle Jacob n'est-il pas resté pour l'assister.

– Je ne sais pas, et je n'ai pas demandé, répondit froidement Mrs Bell.

Mrs Bell ne posait jamais de questions. Et c'était probablement pour cela qu'elle était restée mariée vingt ans à Brutus Bell sans qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit d'étrange, contrairement aux dix-sept autres femmes qui l'avaient précédée.

Si Brutus Bell était surnommé B.B. dans le village, ce n'était certainement pas en référence à la lettre redoublée de ses initiales, mais a cause de l'étrange, fascinant et horrifiant parallèle que toute personne familière avec les contes moldus du 18ème siècle pouvait dresser entre sa vie et celle du célèbre et sinistre personnage de Charles Perrault. En effet, tout comme la Barbe Bleue, Brutus Bell était un homme grand et massif arborant une barbe sombre aux reflets bleus, au caractère inflexible et intolérant, dont l'absence générale de beauté était largement compensée par les grandes richesses qu'il avait amassés aux cours des années. Mais leur plus grand point commun résidait sans aucun doute dans le fait qu'ils avaient tous deux eu plus de femmes que de raison, et qu'elles avaient toutes mystérieusement disparues sans laisser aucune trace, du jour au lendemain. Personne n'avait jamais été assez fou pour aller lui demander des comptes, et personne ne posait non plus de questions sur la porte de la cave constamment fermée, dont il gardait jalousement la clef autour du cou.

– Que fais-tu ici ? reprit-elle au bout d'une courte pause. Wiksy m'a dit que ça faisait plusieurs semaines que tu étais revenue. Tu n'habites plus chez Potter ?

Elinor décida plus sage de dire la vérité.

– Je… je me suis disputée avec James.

– C'est fini entre vous ?

– Non.

Enfin, elle espérait.

Mrs Bell resta silencieuse un instant. C'était vraiment une très belle femme, aux traits plaisants, mais elle dégageait quelque chose de presque aussi intimidant que son mari.

– Qui d'autre est au courant ?

– Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Mais…

– Mais ?

Elinor soupira.

– Cela fait plusieurs semaines que nous n'apparaissons pas en public. Rita Skeeter m'harcèle pour que je lui donne une interview, et je sais qu'elle projette d'écrire un article. Elle soupçonne quelque chose.

Mrs Bell pinça les lèvres.

– Tu ferais mieux de te rafistoler avec ton fiancé, et de préférence avent le retour de ton père. Il commence à trouver que les préparatifs de votre mariage s'éternisent, d'ailleurs, et moi aussi.

– Oui, mère.

– Tu peux rester en attendant que les choses s'améliorent.

Mrs Bell lui caressa tendrement la joue. Elle n'était pas la mère naturelle d'Elinor, mais l'avait élevée et élevée comme la sienne. Elinor sentit de nouveau ses yeux s'embuer, mais aucune larme ne coula. Page 28 du _Manuel des Jeunes Ladies Bien Élevées_,

– Je me charge de Skeeter, ajouta sa mère d'une voix plus douce. Mais je ne peux pas me charger de Jacob. Alors tu restes dans ta chambre lorsque je ne suis pas dans les parages.

– Il va rester ici ? s'exclama Elinor.

– Hélas. Ton père lui a laissé des choses a gérer, et il veut que je garde un œil sur lui. Je prendrai mes dispositions afin qu'il ne puisse atteindre l'étage, mais tu feras attention, n'est-ce pas ?

Elinor acquiesça. Elle en avait bien l'intention.

* * *

**QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD, **confinée dans sa spacieuse chambre du fait de l'absence de Mrs Bell, elle répondait à ses courriers lorsqu'elle reçut une visite des plus inattendues, bien qu'aucune surprise ne se peignit sur son visage.

\- Toc Toc ?

Elinor leva brièvement les yeux de sa missive, et croisa le regard d'Heidi, qui attendait patiemment sur le seuil de la porte de se faire inviter à entrer.

– Ce n'est pas très gentil de demander à ton elfe de me congédier, dit Heidi.

– Ce n'est pas toi en particulier qui est visée, répliqua froidement Elinor. Je lui ai dit de congédier tous mes visiteurs. Je suis occupée, je n'ai pas très envie d'être dérangée.

– Oula, quelqu'un est de bonne humeur à ce que je vois ! Il fait une de ces chaleurs, dans ta chambre ! Mon Dieu. Pourquoi ne descends-tu pas dans le jardin ? Il doit faire plus frais qu'ici, c'est une vraie fournaise.

Elinor n'eut besoin de répondre qu'un seul nom.

– Jacob.

Heidi fit une grimace.

– Oh, il est là, ce gros pervers ? Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas croisé en montant, il essaie toujours de me mettre la main aux fesses.

– Il est revenu il y a quelques jours avec ma mère. Pour l'instant, il n'a rien tenté, mais c'est parce que je passe toutes mes journées dehors ou dans ma chambre et que mon père semble lui avoir laissé une tonne de travail.

– Je vois…

Le regard d'Heidi tomba sur les nombreux courriers empilés sur le secrétaire où était installée Ellie, puis sur une liasse d'enveloppes mauves jetées sans être décachetées dans la corbeille.

– Je vois que Jonathan t'écris toujours chaque jour, commenta-t-elle d'une voix faussement détachée.

– Si tu pouvais d'ailleurs lui demander d'arrêter, répliqua Elinor sans lever les yeux.

S'agissant là d'un sujet épineux, Heidi jugea plus sage de ne pas insister pour le moment. Elle ne voulait pas être distraite de la véritable raison de sa venue.

– Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu fais de si prenant que tu ne peux pas me recevoir ? demanda Heidi.

– Je prépare mon testament, ironisa Elinor.

Heidi roula des yeux, jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à la lettre qu'écrivait Elinor, roula de nouveau des yeux en voyant qu'elle était libellée à Mrs Fisher du club de lecture, puis se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil installé près du bureau.

– Encore ? plaisanta-t-elle.

– Pour de bon, cette fois. Père sera de retour le week-end prochain, et je suis fichue.

– Tu n'es _pas_ fichue, dit patiemment Heidi.

– Bien sûr que je le suis, s'exclama Elinor d'un ton théâtral. Père va littéralement me tuer. Je vais quitter ce monde au zénith de ma beauté. À moins que tu puisses me trouver un autre fiancé d'ici dimanche?

Elle se tourna avec espoir vers son amie, qui haussa les épaules, habituée aux déclarations mélodramatiques d'Elinor.

– Tu as _déjà_ un fiancé, fit remarquer Heidi.

– Tu parles du binoclard avec la grosse tête dont je n'ai pas entendu parler depuis trois semaines ? grogna Elinor avec humeur.

– Techniquement, tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même pour cette situation. Il te suffirait d'un mot pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

– Oh, _s'il te plait_ ! siffla Elinor. Je _refuse_ d'avoir encore cette conversation. Je refuse d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec lui avant qu'il n'ait changé d'avis.

– Donc tu admets que c'est bien toi qui refuse de le recevoir lorsqu'il passe te voir ?

– Passais, tu veux dire, répliqua Elinor avec aigreur. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas essayé de me contacter.

– On ne peut pas dire que tu l'as très bien accueilli jusque-là.

Elinor la toisa du regard.

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour cesser complètement de tenter de me reconquérir. Est-ce qu'il t'a envoyé ici pour me faire changer d'avis ? C'est pour ça que tu es venue me voir à l'improviste ?

Heidi soupira. Elinor était sur la défensive. Ce serait aussi difficile qu'elle l'avait prévu.

– Je veux t'éviter de faire une grosse bêtise. Donc oui, tu as raison, je suis venue pour te faire changer d'avis, à propos de James.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler.

– Ellie…

– J'en ai plus qu'assez de James _Idiot_ Potter! s'exclama-t-elle soudain avec force. Il me rend folle, il est trop imprévisible et capricieux, et je ne peux visiblement pas compter sur lui. J'aurais dû accepter d'épouser Nathan Smith lorsque j'en avais l'occasion. Certes, c'est le pire des hommes que j'ai fréquenté, et il était ennuyeux, mais au moins j'avais moins de soucis.

– Mais…

– Tu as vu le Sorcière Hebdo de la semaine dernière, d'ailleurs ? Je l'ai acheté car je pensais que Skeeter allait encore écrire un article sur le fait qu'on ne nous voyait plus ensemble, James et moi, mais heureusement on a eu droit qu'à un tout petit encart vers la fin du magazine. Toute l'attention était focalisée sur Nathan. Tu as vu ? Il s'est dégoté une fiancée. Non mais vraiment !

– Justement, je…

– Je me demande bien quelle sorte d'imbécile peut dire oui à cet homme, ricana Elinor d'une manière peu charitable. Soit une sainte, soit une croqueuse de diamants tellement vénale qu'elle arrive à faire fi de sa crétinerie. Même pour moi, c'était trop ! Mais bon, à défaut d'avoir le moindre instinct de survie, je dois admettre qu'elle est jolie – et tu sais comme moi que je trouve très peu de personnes jolies. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que James ne va jamais la croiser car elle est pile poil son genre : rouquine et pulpeuse.

– Err…

– Je me demande vraiment qui c'est, en revanche. Le magazine n'a pas lâché son nom, et sa tête ne me dit absolument rien…

Elle se frotta le menton d'un air pensif. Heidi profita de son mutisme momentané afin de rebondir dans la conversation.

– James est venu me voir, hier soir.

– Quoi ?

Elinor sortit immédiatement de sa torpeur.

– Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

– Parce qu'il a passé toute la nuit chez moi, et qu'il n'est reparti qu'au petit matin. Et dès qu'il est parti, je suis venue te trouver.

Elinor parut soudain mal à l'aise.

– Est-ce que vous avez… ?

Heidi leva un sourcil.

– Bien sûr que non, s'indigna-t-elle avec froideur. J'aime les hommes, mais même moi il m'arrive de croiser les jambes de temps en temps.

– Je ne te crois pas, avoua Elinor.

– Quoi ? feint de s'offusquer Heidi. Tu crois que je coucherai avec le fiancé de ma meilleure – et seule, d'ailleurs – amie ?

Elinor secoua la tête.

– Tu l'as déjà fait.

Heidi laissa échapper un grognement.

– Oui, bon, _une fois_, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça te dérangerait.

\- Que tu couches avec mon fiancé ? Ben voyons !

\- Et je t'ai promis ensuite que ça ne se reproduirait plus jamais, poursuivit Heidi sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais brisé de promesse avant.

\- Avant, Ellie. J'ai changé. Je ne referai jamais une chose pareille – du moins, pas à toi. J'aurais bien trop peur.

Elinor croisa les bras en signe de défi.

\- De ?

Heidi la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Te perdre, dit-elle simplement. Te perdre définitivement.

Elinor rougit légèrement, et fit semblant de se replonger dans la rédaction de son courrier afin de masquer sa gêne. Plusieurs anges passèrent avant qu'Heidi ne se décidât à reprendre la parole :

\- Et je te rappelle aussi que l'autre connasse d'Emily a promis de me faire virer de l'équipe si quoi que ce soit se passait de nouveau avec James. Ellie, crois-moi, je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Elinor la regarda dans les yeux plusieurs secondes, avant de hocher la tête, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle la croyait.

– Donc, reprit-elle, si vous n'avez pas couché ensemble, qu'avez-vous fait toute la nuit ?

– Parler.

– Parler ?

– Parler.

– Et… de quoi ?

– De beaucoup de choses. D'Emily, de toi, de moi, et de ce qu'il a foutu ces derniers temps.

L'emploi du temps de James avait en effet été un mystère. Étonnée de ne le voir que peu insister pour le voir, Elinor l'avait fait suivre par Wiksy, son elfe de maison, afin de découvrir la cause de son désintéressement. Après plusieurs jours de filature, l'Elfe lui avait révélé que James passait le plus clair de son temps du côté Moldu de Londres, au grand étonnement de sa fiancée, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire dans ce vieil immeuble de style victorien. Une chose était cependant certaine : des sorciers vivaient dans cette habitation, car des sortilèges parfaitement maitrisés anti-intrusion étaient mis en place à partir du quatrième étage. Wiksy avait relevé les noms de familles habitant l'immeuble sur les boîtes aux lettres dans l'entrée. A son grand soulagement, il n'y avait pas d'Evans, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler des autres non plus, bien que l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel ne l'avait pas quitté.

– Et… qu'est-ce qu'il a… « foutu », ces derniers temps ? demanda Elinor, avec appréhension.

– Pas grand-chose, de ce que j'ai retenu. Ce qui est intéressant, en revanche, c'est avec _qui_ il a passé ces derniers temps. Tu te souviens de cette liste de nom que ton elfe t'a donné ?

– Oui.

Elinor les avait récité dans sa tête comme un mantra pendant plusieurs semaines, désespérée de savoir d'où provenait cette sensation de familiarité.

– Il y avait bien une McKinnon dans la liste non ? Eh bien, figure-toi que c'est là qu'il créchait. Son prénom est Marlène.

– Oui, je pense que James m'a parlé une ou deux fois d'une Marlène, avec qui il allait boire des coups… Mais il m'a assuré qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Est-ce qu'elle est sa Régulière ?

C'était le nom donnés aux maîtresses officielles des Sang-Purs, chez qui de telles pratiques étaient si courantes que les épouses s'en offusquaient à peine.

– Je ne pense pas, répondit Heidi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils sont réellement seulement bons amis.

– Peut-être qu'il ment… Après tout, je les connais tous, les amis de James.

– Tous, pas _toutes_, fit remarquer Heidi. Surtout que McKinnon et lui se connaissent depuis Poudlard. Il aurait largement eu le temps de vous présenter s'il l'avait voulu. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre eux. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il s'est mis à passer autant de temps avec elle, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle a une espèce de loque comme petit-ami.

Elinor parut immédiatement soulagée.

– James ne coucherait jamais avec une femme déjà prise.

– Certes, mais ce qui est vraiment très intéressant dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas McKinnon, mais sa colocataire, répliqua Heidi. Et tu ne devineras jamais de qui il s'agit.

Le sourire d'Elinor s'effaça aussitôt. Au fond d'elle, elle savait de qui il s'agissait avant même qu'Heidi n'ait prononcé le nom fatidique.

– Lily Evans.

Elinor se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, blême.

– La fille qu'il tient tant à engager ? bégaya-t-elle, visiblement troublée. C'est elle, sa Régulière ? Mais… il n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux.

– Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il mente, à vrai dire, la rassura Heidi. Evans a déjà quelqu'un, et ça semble assez sérieux. » Heidi hésita, puis jugea plus sage de ne pas révéler le nom de compagnon d'Evans. Elinor avait paru plus affectée qu'elle ne l'avait voulu laisser paraître par l'annonce des fiançailles de Nathaniel. « De plus, il m'a dit qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup.

– Pourquoi ?

Heidi haussa les épaules.

– Tout le monde aime James, insista Elinor d'un ton presque scandalisé.

– Crois-moi, vu comment elle est jolie, tu as bien de la chance que ce ne soit pas le cas pour elle.

– Elle ne peut pas être plus jolie que moi, se défendit puérilement Elinor

Elle agita sa baguette, et un petit miroir apparut en face de son visage dont elle se mit à admirer les traits. L'irritation qu'elle avait ressentie s'évanouit devant la beauté manifeste de ses yeux. C'était rassurant d'être aussi belle, elle l'avait presque oublié. Oui, il n'y avait pas à dire, ça vait du bon d'avoir du sang de Velane dans les veines.

– Je suis quand même sacrément jolie, murmura-t-elle à personne en particulier.

Heidi se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Dooooooonc, reprit-elle prudemment. Evans. Maintenant que tu sais qu'elle est tout à fait inoffensive, tu vas accepter qu'elle organise votre mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sur que non, répliqua Elinor sans détacher les yeux de son reflet.

Heidi cligna des yeux. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça.

– Non ?

– Non.

– Mais…. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton confus. Tu l'as dit toi-même, James ne toucherait jamais une femme déjà prise.

Elinor saisit le miroir flottant, et l'abaissa afin de pouvoir de nouveau regarder son amie dans les yeux.

– Parce qu'elle est loin d'être inoffensive. Elle est à l'origine de la _seule_ dispute qu'il n'y ait jamais eue entre James et moi, et que par conséquent je la veux hors de ma vue et de ma vie. Je refuse qu'une femme avec un tel pouvoir s'approche de mon couple. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas intéressée par James pour l'instant qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse.

– James ne te trahiras jamais.

– Je ne prendrai pas de risques.

– Ellie, c'est ridicule, à la fin ! s'exaspéra Heidi. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux que te réconcilier avec James. Arrête de faire ta tête de mule !

Elinor croisa les bras, visiblement contrariée.

– Ce n'est pas qu'une question de fierté, Call. C'est une question de survie, d'honneur, de dignité. Je m'apprête à épouser un Sang-Pur. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que maîtresses et bâtards feront partie du lot. Alors _oui_, je ne manquerai de rien, et _oui_, j'aurais un statut social élevé, mais je devrais en contrepartie passer mon temps à regarder mon mari gâter et… _baiser_ des filles plus jeunes et plus belles que moi, et l'héritage de mes enfants blanchir et nourrir ses multiples erreurs de jeunesses. Les hommes sont tous les mêmes. Même Jon, même James, et surtout mon père. Mais je _refuse_ de finir comme ma mère. Je refuse qu'il considère une femme plus importante que moi. Je ne laisserai _aucune_ femme me voler la place de femme numéro un dans la vie de mon époux, jamais. Et James devra apprendre à respecter cette limite. Qu'il gambade tant qu'il veut, je m'en moque, tant que c'est fait dans l'ombre. S'il veut que ce mariage fonctionne, il devra toujours me donner la préférence.

Ce fut au tour d'Heidi de paraitre irritée.

– Oh, _pitié_, Ellie Bellie, arrête de faire comme si tu n'avais pas eu le choix, c'est ridicule. Tu as eu le choix, tu _as_ le choix, et tu as choisi cette vie plutôt qu'une autre. Tu as choisi le confort de cette vie plutôt que…

– Je sais ce que mon choix implique, coupa-t-elle. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepte que James fasses passer les besoins et désirs de ses maitresses avant les miens. Je serai sa femme, et je serai toujours la numéro un. Si je capitule maintenant, je donnerai comme message qu'il est acceptable qu'il introduise ses maitresses à nos vies. Alors _non_, je ne capitulerai pas tant qu'il n'aura pas changé d'avis.

– Tu sais que tu as tiré le gros lot avec James, mais ne pousse pas trop ta chance non plus. Tu peux choisir de perdre cette bataille, ou de perdre _et_ cette bataille _et_ James.

– Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je suis perdante dans tous les cas ? s'agaça Elinor.

– Le fait qu'il soit tombé amoureux de cette fille ? proposa Heidi sur un ton passablement irrité.

Il y eut un long silence.

Lourd, pesant, profond.

Devant l'expression horrifiée d'Elinor, Heidi se sentit un peu coupable. Cette révélation lui avait échappé. Mais elle avait besoin de provoquer un électrochoc, et d'amener Elinor à revenir sur ses positions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– Il… il t'a dit ça ? bégaya Elinor d'une voix blanche.

– Non, il… euh, n'en a pas eu besoin, avoua Heidi avec une grimace. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il s'en soit lui-même aperçu.

Elinor fixa longuement ses mains. Ses yeux menaçaient de s'embuer, mais elle se força à rester forte.

– Alors, je suis réellement fichue, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

Heidi leva un sourcil, étonnée.

– Et pourquoi donc ?

– Tu viens de le dire, il est tombé amoureux. Et j'ai bien vu à quel point il était excessif lorsqu'il est amoureux. Il ne pourra pas gérer deux femmes en même temps. Il va me laisser tomber.

– Wow, _wow_, WOW, dit Heidi. Calmons-nous quelques instants. _Personne_ n'est fichu ici. Premièrement, James était obsédé par Emily, pas amoureux, ce qui explique pourquoi il était aussi déraisonnable vis-à-vis d'elle. Or, ce qu'il ressent pour cette Lily me semble bien plus sensé. De plus, il a assez grandi et muri pour ne pas balancer sa dignité pour une fille. Et il m'a décrit cette Evans comme étant une fille très bien.

– Oui, mais …

– Deuxièmement, coupa Heidi, si je t'ai présenté James, c'est parce que je sais qu'il est extrêmement loyal. Oui, il s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre, et oui, c'est la première fois depuis Emily, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il t'appartient. Il t'appartient, Ellie Bellie. Il est lié à toi par un serment qu'il ne brisera jamais. À partir du moment où il t'a donné sa parole, il t'épousera coûte que coûte, et aucune femme ne lui a jamais fait briser une promesse. Ellie… tu comptes vraiment beaucoup, pour James. Il ne te lassera pas tomber.

Elinor rougit.

– James ne s'est jamais autant opposé à moi…

– Excepté sur ce point. T'a-t-il déjà refusé quelque chose auparavant ?

– Non, admit Elinor.

– T'a-t-il déjà contrarié sur quelque chose ?

– Non, répéta–t-elle.

– T'a-t-il déjà réclamé quelque chose avant ? Demandé quoi que ce soit ? Exigé quelque chose ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis le début, James se plie aux moindre de tes désirs sans négocier, et embaucher cette Evans est la seule chose qu'il te demande.

– C'est vrai, je suppose, approuve Elinor à contre cœur.

– Il est capricieux, et refuse de changer d'avis. Ellie, tu devrais vraiment songer à accepter la condition de James. Ça te permettrait de garder un œil sur cette fille. Et considère même que c'est une chance qu'elle lui plaise autant : tu n'as plus qu'une seule rivale, qui se fiche totalement de lui. Et plus elle le repousse, plus il l'aime. Il va pouvoir l'aimer à son aise sans jamais aller plus loin car il ne l'intéresse pas.

Elinor la scruta de longues secondes, avant de pousser un long soupir de résignation.

– Je suppose que ça mérite réflexion…

– Crois-moi, Ellie, c'est non seulement la meilleure solution, mais la seule. Réfléchis-y.

Elinor acquiesça, avant de demander.

– Dis, Call ?

– Oui, Ellie Bellie ?

– Pourquoi insistes-tu tant pour que j'accepte la demande de James ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Tu as quelque chose derrière la tête ?

L'image d'Emily flotta une brève seconde dans l'esprit d'Heidi, qui n'en laissa rien paraitre.

– Oh, Ellie, _pas du tout_, mentit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

* * *

**UNE FOIS A NOUVEAU SEULE**, Elinor se laissa tomber sur son lit, et fixa le plafond peint de sa chambre, qui représentait un ciel radieux que de magnifiques oiseaux traversaient.

Rafistoler les choses avec James, capituler devant sa condition… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Ou était-ce bien vrai ?

Ou n'était-ce qu'au final qu'une question d'orgueil mal placé ?

« _Tu peux choisir de perdre cette bataille, ou de perdre _et_ cette bataille _et_ James_. »

Si elle perdait tout, que lui resterait-il ?

Arthur ? Arthur…

Oui, elle y pensait parfois.

Parfois, elle se sentait si seule qu'elle était tentée de se faire réconforter par Arthur. Il n'attendait que cela, et rien n'aurait été plus facile et plus agréable que se faire consoler par un jeune homme à proprement dire obsédé par elle. Elle se serait sentie aimée, adorée même, et surtout, Arthur ne l'aurait jamais mise en compétition avec une autre femme. Mais il n'était qu'un garagiste, et un cracmol de surcroît, et elle ne comptait pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche à l'avenir. Il avait raison quand il disait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elinor n'était ni une rêveuse, ni une romantique, et elle ne voyait pas comment il pourrait maintenir le train de vie auquel elle était habituée. Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas sérieusement considérer sa proposition.

Jonathan ? Jonathan…

Oui, elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait rayé cette possibilité….

D'autres fois, elle se sentait si impuissante qu'elle hésitait à pardonner à Jonathan. Il n'attendait que cela, et rien n'aurait été plus satisfaisant et plus jouissif que de se faire couvrir de cadeaux par un homme qui était complètement obnubilé par elle malgré son récent remariage. Elle se serait sentie forte, dominante même, et surtout, Jonathan ne l'aurait jamais contredit sur quoi que ce soit. Mais il l'avait humiliée, elle se savait incapable de lui pardonner, et se savait pas assez sadique pour profiter de lui jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, bien que ce fût exactement ce qu'il méritait. L'avoir à sa merci était pourtant très tentant…

Restait donc James. James, son option la plus solide. Retour au point de départ, donc.

Cela faisait dix-sept jours qu'Elinor exigeait, attendait, espérait, puis priait pour que James s'excuse et accepte de se débarrasser d'Evans – car il fallait savoir que lorsqu'Elinor avait fait sa sortie théâtrale du manoir des Potter, elle pensait que ce qu'elle surnommait dans sa tête l'Affaire Evans ne durerait que l'espace de quelques jours, et que James lui reviendrait tantôt.

Et pourtant, cela faisait dix-sept jours qu'elle exigeait, attendait, espérait, priait. En vain.

La première semaine qui avait suivi son départ en furie du manoir des Potter s'était passée dans une ambiance assez sereine. En effet, la colère qui animait la jeune femme l'avait empêchée de ressentir le moindre manque vis-à-vis de son fiancé. Comme à son habitude, elle avait animé le Club de lecture, fait des emplettes, peint de nombreuses petites toiles sombres sur lesquels un récurrent petit personnage brun à lunettes se faisait déchiqueter par divers bêtes sauvages, donné des cours de bonnes manières, mangé, dormi, et mangé encore. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de James, et n'en avait point espéré non plus. Après tout, ayant longtemps été enfant unique, elle savait mieux que quiconque que renoncer à un caprice – et engager cette Evans en était définitivement un – était aussi douloureux que difficile. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas été surprise que James ne se manifestât pas, et n'y avait prêté aucune attention. Les jours avaient défilé ainsi sans que sa confiance ne s'en trouve ébranlée.

La deuxième semaine, en revanche, Elinor avait arboré tout du long un froncement de sourcil qui trahissait son impatience. Huit jours, puis neuf, dix, onze… C'était bien la première fois que James lui résistait aussi longtemps, et elle trouvait cette inhabituelle obstination extrêmement agaçante. Refusant toutefois de lui faire voir son agacement, elle était restée campée sur ses positions.

Trois semaines sans nouvelles de James avaient cependant suffit à faire fondre la colère d'Elinor. L'agacement avait laissé place à de l'angoisse, qui lui-même avait cédé à de l'inquiétude. Car c'était bien la première fois depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient que James l'ignorait aussi longtemps, et elle en était venue à se demander si cette distance ne remettait pas en question le mariage convenu.

Jusque-là, elle n'avait jamais douté que James reviendrait à elle. Il le faisait toujours. Il vivait ses aventures, et s'en cachait à peine, et elle s'en fichait, car il lui revenait toujours. Quand il n'était pas près d'elle lorsqu'elle s'endormait, elle le retrouvait immanquablement à ses côtés au réveil, et quand il partait vadrouiller tôt le matin, il veillait à se trouver près d'elle le soir venu. Pas pour la rassurer elle, mais plus pour assouvir un besoin presque maternel. Il avait besoin d'une stabilité qu'elle lui procurait par sa simple présence. C'était le fondement même de leur relation : Elinor était son solide, immuable, fidèle port d'attache auquel il venait s'amarrer après une navigation sur des vagues houleuses. Il avait fait d'elle la femme de sa vie. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Cela expliquait pourquoi elle ne s'était pas réellement inquiétée jusque là. Cette assurance, qu'il ne pourrait _que_ revenir, lui avait conféré une tranquillité d'esprit relative bien que c'était bien là la première fois qu'elle s'était disputée avec James. D'ordinaire, en effet, il n'allait jamais à contre-sens de ses désirs et de ses caprices, et le désaccord sur cette Evans qu'il tentait de lui imposer était une première. Jamais James ne s'était montré aussi obstiné, aussi inflexible, sur un sujet qu'elle pensait pourtant présenter très peu d'intérêt aux yeux de son futur époux. Et pourtant, il avait refusé de fléchir, il avait refusé de changer d'avis.

« _Tu peux choisir de perdre cette bataille, ou de perdre _et_ cette bataille _et_ James_. »

Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle ? Qu'il se remettait de ses blessures ? Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas contente que James laisse enfin son histoire houleuse avec Emily derrière lui… mais où est-ce que ça la laissait, elle ? Avait-il encore une place pour elle ? Heidi lui assurait que oui, et Heidi connaissait bien James…

Heidi lui avait assuré que James viendrait la voir le lendemain, et qu'ils auraient alors tout le loisir d'en parler… et de négocier. Elinor adorait ce mot. Au fond, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de bataille, elle ne voulait pas tout perdre, et son père rentrait dimanche soir.

Elinor allait capituler, elle le savait, mais pas sans y mettre un peu de résistance.

Et _certainement pas_ sans en ressortir avec quelques bijoux de consolation.

* * *

**RALPH &amp; JADE ORLARGENT, BIJOUTERIE DE LUXE** était probablement la boutique préférée d'Elinor. Tout ce qui y était vendu était beau, brillant, et absolument hors de prix.

_Parfait_ donc, pour faire souffrir le portefeuille de James

– Mrs Callender, bienvenue ! l'accueillit Mr Orlargent lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le magasin. Quel plaisir de vous revoir!

Elinor le fusilla du regard.

– Miss _Bell_, corrigea-t-elle froidement. Vous savez pourtant que j'ai divorcé.

Mr Orlargent rougit.

– Oui, bien sûr, toutes mes excuses, bafouilla-t-il. Je ne voulais aucunement vous froisser. Pardonnez à un vieil homme sa mémoire défaillante.

Elinor lui adressa un bref sourire rassurant.

– Comment puis-je vous aider, Miss Bell ?

Elinor n'hésita pas une seconde.

– Je suis la recherche de quelque chose de très, de très voyant et de très, très brillant.

Mr Orlargent haussa les sourcils, étonné par cette commande, mais se contenta finalement de s'incliner et de la guider à un bureau à l'arrière-boutique. Il lui présenta plusieurs modèles de bagues, de rivières, de chaines, mais Elinor ne montra que très peu d'enthousiasme pour les bijoux proposés. Lassée et déçue, elle se leva pour faire quelques pas et dégourdir ses jambes pendant que Mr Orlargent cherchait désespérément de quoi satisfaire son œil, quand son regard fut attiré par une magnifique rivière attachée au cou d'un buste d'exposition.

– Miss Bell, s'exclama Mr Orlargent. Je crois que vous trouverez votre bonheur parmi cette nouvelle sélection de…

– Est-ce que vous vendez ce modèle ? coupa-t-elle sans détacher les yeux de la rivière.

– Eh bien, dit Orlargent en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. C'est une création originale de ma fille, qui n'était pas destiné à la vente. Elle est encore en formation.

– Elle a manifestement beaucoup de talent.

Elinor passa pensivement le doigt sur les pierres qui ornaient la structure en argent.

– Manufacture de gobelin ?

– Naturellement. Or gris de 18 carats, serti de diamants taille brillant.

Elinor resta de nouveau silencieuse quelques instants.

– Je vous l'achète.

– Mais… ma fille n'a pas encore fixé de prix mais…

– Je me fiche du prix, c'est mon fiancé qui va me l'offrir. Vous avez dit que c'est en diamant et en or, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que c'est _très_ cher ?

Il acquiesça.

**– **Bien. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Il cligna des yeux. Elle sourit. Il sourit timidement à son tour.

– Voulez-vous l'essayer ? proposa le joaillier.

– Non.

La rivière était belle, mais ne lui plaisait pas tant que cela.

Mr Orlargent haussa les sourcils, surpris, mais elle continua à fixer son futur présent.

– Lorsque Mr Potter viendra m'acheter un présent, veillez à lui recommander très particulièrement ce bijou.

* * *

**EN RENTRANT DE LONDRES, **et après un détour par d'autres boutiques luxueuses**, **Elinor fit son habituel tour de Shortbourne à pied, pour la première fois depuis sa dispute avec Arthur. Elle passa avec appréhension devant sa maison, mais il ne l'attendait pas sur son perron comme à l'accoutumée. Les lumières du rez-de-chaussée étaient allumées, preuve qu'il se trouvait pourtant chez lui. Elle fronça les sourcils. Cela l'irritait, qu'il soit chez lui et qu'il n'attende pas son passage. Il était supposé attendre son passage. Il était supposé ne jamais se lasser d'attendre son passage. Pour une raison indescriptible, elle ressentit le besoin de le voir, de lui parler, et, pour la première fois, le besoin de s'excuser pour ce qui s'était passé entre eux sept mois plus tôt. Avant même d'avoir le temps de méditer sur la sagesse de cette pulsion, d'approfondir ses réelles motivations, elle ouvrit la porte de la barrière et s'avança sur le petit chemin de pierre.

Elle frappa à la porte, mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle colla l'oreille au panneau, entendit des rires, puis un soupir.

Puis un gémissement. De plaisir.

Daisy.

Horrifiée, Elinor mit plusieurs abominables secondes - durant lesquelles les gémissements se répétèrent, s'alternèrent avec des râles, des mots doux, et d'autres moins doux - à avoir la présence d'esprit de s'éloigner de la maison. Elle courut presque jusque la rue, et là, sans prendre le temps de vérifier que personne ne pouvait la voir, transplana jusque chez elle.

Les alarmes anti-intrusion se déclenchèrent du fait qu'elle était apparue directement dans la maison, mais elle les éteignit d'un coup de baguette et rejoignit la cuisine sans réfléchir dans son état de confusion. C'était pire que tout de les _entendre_. C'était pire que de simplement _savoir_ qu'ils le faisaient. Arthur…. Les larmes menaçaient de couler, mais, comme toujours, refusaient de couler. Une Lady ne pleure pas. Et elle n'était pas censée avoir mal. Elle se força à fermer son esprit, à enfermer ses émotions dans son cœur blessé, se servit un verre d'eau afin de se calmer. _Une Lady ne pleure pas, une Lady ne pleure pas, une Lady ne pleure pas, une…_

– Elinor, susurra une voix, la tirant de ses pensées.

Elle sursauta, et fut parcourue d'un frisson désagréable.

Jacob se tenait dans l'encadrement et l'observait avec un sourire en coin qui la remplit immédiatement d'angoisse.

– Je suis content de te voir. Marion a jeté un charme sur les escaliers, et je n'ai pas pu monter voir ma nièce préférée. On se croirait revenu à Poudlard… Mais, heureusement, ce soir, tu es là, en bas, et elle, elle ne l'est pas.

Il s'avança vers elle. Elle serra son verre si fort qu'il se brisa dans sa main. Il fronça les sourcils.

– Tu t'es blessée. Fais-moi voir.

– Je… je vais me débrouiller.

– Allons, fais moi voir

Elle refusa de nouveau, mais Jacob insistait lourdement pour soigner la blessure d'Ellie. Devant son opposition, Il finit par lui saisir le poignet et la forcer à s'asseoir. Très mal à l'aise, elle se contenta de prier fort intérieurement pour que son oncle termine vite, mais il prenait tout son temps sous prétexte de veiller à ne laisser aucun éclat de verre. Elinor détestait se trouver aussi près de lui. La simple pensée d'une relation entre les deux suffisait à la rendre nauséeuse, mais Jacob considérait que leur absence de lien de sang sanctionnait son penchant pour elle, et ne ratait jamais une occasion de tenter sa chance, ou plutôt, de forcer sa chance.

– Quel gâchis, murmura-t-il avec regret en inspectant la cicatrice qui traversait la paume d'Elinor. Cette blessure enlève à ta peau la perfection qui la caractérise.

Elinor tenta de récupérer sa main, mais Jacob la maintenait fermement.

– On ne voit plus ton cher petit fiancé, ces derniers temps, reprit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Tout se passe bien entre vous ?

Elinor ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer. Jacob lui replaça délicatement une mèche derrière l'oreille. Elle était si terrorisée qu'elle n'arrivait pas a appeler de l'aide. Comme cette fois là.

– Pourquoi as-tu toujours l'air aussi effrayée, susurra-t-il sans la quitter des yeux, ses doigts retraçant à présent la courbe de la mâchoire de sa nièce. Je ne te veux aucun mal… Tu sais que je ne veux que ton bien… Rien que du bien, comme la dernière fois…

Elinor déglutit, et tenta de nouveau de se dégager, en vain. Il la tenait si fermement qu'elle était certaine d'avoir des marques sur sa peau si sensible.

– Ne pleure pas, murmura-t-il, et Elinor se rendit compte que des larmes avaient en effet coulé.

Jacob n'en fut pas attendri pour autant. Au contraire. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Elle retint son souffle tandis que les yeux du prédateur se posèrent avec avidité sur les lèvres.

– Tu es si belle, murmura-t-il d'une voix absente.

Elinor ne sut jamais si elle l'avait anticipé au point d'en être troublée, ou si Jacob avait réellement avancé le visage vers elle, mais un bruit de pas les firent de nouveau prendre conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la porte, s'attendant à voir arriver Mrs Bell. Elinor ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant l'identité de son sauveur.

– Laissez- la tranquille, lança James.

Jacob plissa des yeux. Il semblait sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose, mais James faisait glisser sa baguette entre ses doigts avec dextérité, et l'oncle, qui avait déjà eu un aperçu de la vivacité des réflexes de James, jugea plus sage de rester courtois.

– Quand on parle du loup, dit-il plutôt.

– James, murmura Ellie.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la retenais pas prisonnière, ta petite fiancée.

– Dans ce cas, lâchez-lui la main, intima froidement James.

Jacob hésita, mais finit par obtempérer. À peine libre, Ellie courut vers James et se réfugia dans ses bras, tremblante comme une feuille. James lui caressa tendrement le dos sans cesser de fixer Jacob, qui finit par comprendre le message et quitta discrètement la pièce. James et Elinor restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, chacun réalisant seulement à quel point l'autre leur avait manqué. Elinor ne s'écarta de son fiancé qu'une fois certaine de contrôler le timbre de sa voix.

– Où étais-tu passé ? demanda-t-elle avec colère. Ça fait trois semaines que je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles.

– Techniquement, c'est _toi_ qui ne voulait plus me voir, et qui est partie de chez moi, fit remarquer James.

– Je… ce n'est pas la question !

James la reprit dans ses bras.

– Tu m'as manqué, toi aussi, murmura-t-il. Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt. Je suis désolé, Ellie.

Un peu malgré elle – car, même si elle avait prévu de lui pardonner, elle avait espéré ne pas le faire aussi vite – elle s'adoucit, touchée par cette démonstration de douceur.

– Il faut qu'on parle, lança-t-elle au bout d'une courte pause.

Plus précisément, qu'ils _négocient_.

* * *

_Bla Bla de l'auteur: _

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Oui, je sais, un nouveau chapitre après une si longue absence! Vraiment, je m'excuse! J'ai malheureusement eu tellement de problèmes que j'avais pas le cœur d'écrire... Je suis bien désolée de vous avoir laissé tomber!_

_La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ça va de mieux en mieux, j'ai pris de l'avance dans l'écriture, et que j'ai trois autres chapitres en stock pour WP, que je posterai très vite! _

_Allez les mecs, pardonnez moi! Non?... Oh, alleeeeeez :) 3_

_Nous voilà encore avec un chapitre spécial, cette fois-ci d'Elinor. pas du tout ce qui était prévu, d'ailleurs, j'ai repoussé la confrontation entre James, Lily et elle au prochain chapitre (qui est pour le moment l'un de mes préférés! j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire... j'en dis pas plus... Bon, allez, juste que le prochain chapitre s'intitulera LILY, ELLIE, EMILY et que y'aura de l'orage dans l'air... ) C'était important d'être un peu centrée sur Elinor à ce stade de l'histoire, car elle va devenir un personnage récurent dans les prochains chapitres et vous ne pourrez comprendre certaines de ses réactions qu'en sachant ce à quoi ressemble sa vie en général (je ne compte pas expliquer grand chose de sa vie après cela). _

_Ah oui: personne n'est au courant de ce que je sous-entend entre Elinor et Jacob. Tout le monde pense juste que c'est un gros pervers vicieux obsédé par Elinor qui tente lourdement de la draguer. Sinon, je pense qu'il serait déjà mort... (je pense que ni Arthur, ni James n'auraient laissé passer une horreur pareille)._

_voilà voilà, qu'en avez vous pensé?_

_Je ne réponds pas aux reviews ici, car je suis un peu K.O. , mais je vous enverrai (probablement demain) à tous un MP pour vous remercier de vos mots et encouragements. croyez moi,, ça m'a beaucoup touché que vous ayez pris le temps de commenter_

_**Prochain chapitre Dimanche soir!**_


	12. Pile & Face - LILY-ELINOR-LILY

**CHAPITRE 12 – Pile &amp; face**– **LILY / ELINOR**

* * *

**\- Note: vous vous souvenez qu'on a laissé Lily et James au restaurant, a la fin du chap 10? Ben c'est là qu'on les retrouve!**

**Le rabibochement des fiancés Ellie/James (fin chap 11) a eu lieu une semaine avant "aujourd'hui", entre les chapitres 9 &amp; 10.**

**M'suivez? Non? C'est pas grave ^^**

**(&amp; merci a Baboom)**

* * *

** LILY**

* * *

**JAMES RIAIT A GORGE DÉPLOYÉE**, riait _d'elle_ ouvertement, et Lily lui jeta un regard qui se voulait mauvais, mais qui était contredit par le sourire amusé qui étirait ses lèvres:

– Continues à te moquer de moi, et je ne te raconte pas LE pire moment de solitude de ma courte vie, menaça-t-elle d'une voix faussement agacée.

Ils étaient assis sur une balustrade bordant la falaise qui surplombait la plage, d'où ils finissaient d'énormes glaces en conclusion de leur copieux repas. Lily et James s'y étaient installés après avoir décrété qu'il faisait décidément bien trop beau pour retourner travailler, avoir requalifié leur déjeuner en déjeuner d'affaire (bien que leurs rires récurrents témoignaient de l'absence de qualité professionnelle de leur réunion), et avoir dépêché un hibou à Mrs Casino l'informant du retour tardif de Lily. Cette dernière, ravie de l'attitude de Lily, lui avait donné son _entière_ bénédiction.

James cessa de rire, se redressa, et joignit les mains en signe de supplication.

– OK, désolé, répondit-il. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

– C'est ce que tu as dit les huit premières fois, accusa Lily, l'air clairement peu convaincue.

– Non mais là, je suis _vraiment_ désolé. Réellement. Sincèrement.

– D'avoir raté ce que je viens de raconter, ou d'en rire ?

James hésita une seconde, mais la sagesse et l'envie de connaître ce qui arrivait en tête du classement de Lily le dissuada de la taquiner.

– De rire, évidemment.

Elle lui donna un petit coup sur le bras.

– Menteur.

Il sourit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

– Allez, Evans, raconte, s'il te plaît.

Lily considéra l'éventualité de le faire languir, mais il semblait si pendu à ses lèvres, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de donner au public ce qu'il réclamait.

– OK. Alors, on arrive enfin au numéro un. LE pire de mes moments de solitudes. La crème de la crème. Le top du top. Le...

– Accouche, Evans, avant que je ne m'endorme.

– Bon. J'avais seize ans, et j'étais à la piscine de mon quartier, et je nageais sur le dos, dans le couloir près du rebord. Et bref, à un moment, il y a ce groupe de beaux bruns ténébreux super musclés qui longent le bassin, et parmi eux Jason, ce beau gars que j'avais déjà remarqué et qui était le dog-sitter de ma voisine. Alors moi, ni une ni deux, je me mets à nager énergiquement pour les épater. J'étais sur le dos, et j'essayais d'afficher un air sexy en même temps – _ne rigoles pas_ ! Bref, je fais plusieurs longueurs… ils me regardent… Jason s'arrête carrément pour me regarder…. je suis trop fière… et là, y'a Marlène qui déboule soudain et qui me fait de grands signes. Alors au début, je ne comprends pas, je m'arrête, je regarde partout autour de moi pour voir ce qui cloche… puis sur moi…. Et là, j'ai compris.

– Non, dit James, se retenant de toute évidence difficilement de rire.

– Si. Le haut de mon maillot de bain s'était fait la malle et gisait au fond de l'eau. S'ils me regardaient, c'est parce que je nageais seins à l'air. La honte. Je ne suis pas sortie de chez moi pendant une semaine.

– Oh, merde.

James éclata de nouveau de rire. Lily tenta une fois encore de garder son sérieux, d'avoir l'air outrée, mais le fait était que le rire du jeune homme était terriblement contagieux et elle finit par riez elle même.

– Tu l'as dit. Marlène ne me lâche pas, avec cette histoire. Je me souviens que lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi, j'étais tellement rouge que ma mère a pensé que j'avais attrapé un coup de soleil.

– Oh, merde !

Il rit de plus belle.

– Hey ! Arrête de rire, toi !

James essuya une larme et regagna progressivement son souffle. Lily finit sa glace le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions. Son regard se perdit facilement dans les profondeurs bleues, elle se mit à penser à ses parents, et ne fut tirée de ses pensées que par la sensation que quelqu'un la regardait avec insistance. Et, en effet, en tournant la tête, elle constata que James la fixait en silence. Mais cette fois, son air sérieux n'était pas feint.

– Quoi ? aboya-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

Il sourit tristement, avant de se tourner également vers la mer. D'un coup, l'ambiance devint beaucoup moins légère.

– Rien. Je me disais juste que si j'avais su plus tôt qu'il me suffisait de te présenter des excuses pour que tu arrêtes de me haïr, je l'aurais fait plus tôt.

Lily roula des yeux.

– Je ne te haïssais pas.

– Mais tu n'en étais pas loin.

– Disons que je n'appréciais pas ta compagnie. Du tout.

– Et c'est le cas, maintenant ?

– N'exagérons rien, Potter, tout ne peut pas changer en deux heures. Même si c'est vrai qu'il y a de l'amélioration.

James se mit à l'observer une fois de plus, avant qu'elle ne perde patience.

– Quoi ?

– Tu me donnes pourtant l'impression d'être comme une pièce qu'on lance. Tu es pile ou face. Tu aimes ou tu détestes. Tu es en colère ou joyeuse. Tu ris ou tu me cries dessus.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

– J'ai une palette d'émotions un peu plus large que ça, tu sais. Et par ailleurs, il n'y a pas que ces deux résultats possibles : les pièces retombent parfois sur la tranche.

– C'est rare.

– Mais pas impossible.

– C'est mon cas ? s'enquit-il.

Lily eut un sourire en coin.

– De toute évidence. Le jury est en train de délibérer. Même si j'avoue que le coup du restaurant et de la glace jouent définitivement en ta faveur.

James eut un sourire de petit écolier, joyeux, simple et étrangement naïf. Il paraissait sincèrement content de la réponse. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se lever. Ils avaient plus qu'abusé de la bénédiction de Casino.

– C'était un agréable déjeuner d'affaire, Monsieur Potter, dit-elle d'une voix guindée. Comme bilan de cette entrevue, je dois dire que nous n'avons absolument pas avancé sur votre affaire, j'ai pris trente kilos, et je dois retourner au travail, à présent.

– Vraiment ?

Il paraissait déçu. Lily se leva.

– Oui, vraiment. Je ne peux pas passer toute la journée avec toi. On se voit demain matin, donc ? Il faudra que tu m'indiques comment me rendre chez toi.

Le visage de James s'éclaira quelque peu.

– Je te confirme le tout par hibou.

* * *

**LORSQUE LILY ARRIVA** quelques minutes plus tard à Pré-au-Lard après avoir pris congé de James, un sourire flottait encore sur ses lèvres, et c'est l'air rêveur qu'elle marcha vers_ La Bonne Fée_. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri aussi librement, qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi légère, qu'elle n'avait pas une après-midi aussi relaxante, qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien mangé. Elle repassait les meilleurs rires de leur déjeuner en revue, avec cette inexplicable satisfaction et cette jeune et douce nostalgie qu'un moment passé agréablement pouvait procurer. Contrairement à d'habitude, sa bonne humeur ne se dissipa pas en s'approchant de son lieu de travail, et seule une présence inhabituelle devant la boutique la tira de ses pensées.

Lily dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, tant la combinaison au décolleté tapageur et en léopard jaune fluo de la jeune femme brune devant _La Bonne Fée_ était aveuglant. Le manque de sobriété se retrouvait également dans son visage beaucoup trop maquillé, ses longs ongles rouges et ses escarpins à talons hauts assortis. Lily n'aimait pas juger hâtivement, mais l'apparence vulgaire de la jeune femme engendra une immédiate aversion.

L'inconnue, qui, jusqu'alors, était appuyée sur la vitrine, se redressa en voyant Lily, comme si elle attendait sa venue. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils ? Était-ce une cliente ? Elle avait plus l'air d'une péripatéticienne que d'autre chose, mais, après tout, _La Bonne Fée_ était une agence bas de gamme et ils avaient eu dans le passé des clients à l'apparence encore moins engageante. Elle mit donc sa répulsion de côté, et se força à afficher son sourire le plus professionnel.

– Bonjour. Je travaille à La Bonne Fée. Puis-je vous aider ? offra-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Un immense sourire ravi étira les lèvres de la femme lorsque Lily s'adressa à elle, et cette dernière eut l'étrange impression que la jeune femme la… reconnaissait ? Elle n'aurait su décrire pourquoi ces grands yeux bleus lui inspiraient cette sensation.

– Oh, je cherchais simplement des informations, répliqua la femme.

– Pour quel événement ?

– Un enterrement de jeune fille.

Elle sourit, comme amusée par quelque chose.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Un enterrement de jeune fille ? L'inconnue était-elle une strip-teaseuse ? Cherchait-elle à se faire embaucher ? Ça expliquerait au moins la tenue.

– Nous ne recrutons pas, en ce moment, répondit la rousse sur un ton faussement navré.

– Recruter ?

– Vous n'êtes pas une, hum, _danseuse_ professionnelle ?

L'inconnue éclata de rire.

– Non, professeur de yoga principalement. Mais je ne pense pas que votre agence d'événementiel ait besoin de ce genre de services.

Lily masqua son étonnement du mieux qu'elle put. Elle s'était trompée… C'était donc une cliente ? Heureusement qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir compris le sous-entendu.

– Entrez, je peux peut-être vous renseigner.

La femme regarda sa montre.

– A vrai dire, je suis un peu pressée. Je me suis arrêtée simplement car mon regard a été attiré par vos maquettes, que je trouve très réussies. Mais vous pourriez peut-être m'envoyer une brochure, et, si je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant, je vous recontacterai.

– Bien sûr, dit Lily en farfouillant dans son sac à la recherche d'une plume et d'un morceau de parchemin. Est-ce que je…

– Tenez. Ce sera plus simple.

La jeune femme lui tendit une carte de visite. Lily cligna des yeux, étonnée par la rapidité de cette dernière, qui semblait l'avoir gardé dans sa manche.

– Merci, reprit-elle sur un ton méfiant. Je vous envoie de la documentation dès que je regagne mon bureau.

– Merci beaucoup, euh…

– Miss Evans. Lily Evans.

La jeune femme sourit.

– _Bien sûr._ J'attends votre hibou, donc. A bientôt.

Lily la regarda partir, avec l'impression étrange que quelque chose lui avait échappé.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'agence, Shashi – dont le bureau était le plus proche de la porte – ne put s'empêcher de la rejoindre à la porte et de l'interroger sur l'inconnue.

– Tu la connais?

– Non, pourquoi? C'est une cliente potentielle.

– Ah bon ?

– Oui, moi non plus, je ne l'aurais pas cru vu son apparence.

– Tu es certaine de ne pas la connaître ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– C'est étrange… Elle est restée pratiquement une demi-heure devant la vitrine, et elle a refuse d'entrer lorsqu'on le lui a proposé ni qu'on la renseigne sur quoi que ce soit. Elle t'attendait, ou quoi ?

Lily fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange, en effet. L'inconnue l'attendait-elle ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la carte.

_H. Callender_

_Professeure de Yoga à domicile_

_Diffuseuse d'ondes positives_

_12, Matersoon Groove_

_Ipswich, Suffolk_

Callender ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Callender… Le nom ne lui évoquait absolument rien. Elle passa en vain en revue le nom de ses connaissances commençant par un H. Callender...

– Dis, Lily? tenta Shashi le plus aimablement possible.

Lily sursauta, puis lui jeta un regard méfiant.

– Oui?

– Tu sembles avoir une chance incroyable, en ce moment. Et comme tu es déjà sur le mariage de Mr Potter…

– Je n'ai pas encore dit oui, interrompit la rousse.

– Mais tu vas le faire, n'est-ce pas? J'ai entendu dire que tu as eu un déjeuner professionnel avec Mr Potter. Ça a duré toute l'après midi, c'est parce que tu vas dire oui ?

Au fond d'elle, Lily savait qu'elle avait _déjà_ accepté. Elle n'était pas stupide. Juste méfiante des intentions peu honorables de James.

– Probablement, admit-elle.

– Dans ce cas, tu pourrais peut-être me laisser cette cliente ?

Shashi lui adressa un sourire plein d'espoir. Lily se retint d'éclater d'un rire sans joie. Elle n'avait pas oublié leur petite séance de bizutage du début de la semaine, et trouvé la femme culottée de lui demander le moindre service.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui assigne les missions, rétorqua-t-elle.

– Oui, mais entre nous, Mrs Casino est terrifiée que tu refuses la proposition de Potter. Je suis certaine que si tu me recommandais, elle n'oserait pas trop te contredire.

_Woaw_, pensa Lily. Elle ne savait pas posséder ce genre de pouvoir.

– Je vais y réfléchir, mentit-elle en replaçant soigneusement la carte dans son sac.

Lorsqu'elle retourna à son bureau, Mrs Casino était heureusement déjà partie en week-end, pour le grand plaisir de Lily. Elle put ainsi tranquillement s'occuper de ses courriers sans qu'une voix désagréable se plaigne des allers et venues de son hibou. Elle envoya une brochure à la mystérieuse Miss Callender, une lettre à Doc pour lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas rejoint pour déjeuner, un appel au secours à Dorcas (car elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se vêtir pour le lendemain), une lettre à James lui demandant de repousser l'entrevue du lendemain pour après le déjeuner (qui serait probablement vécu comme un supplice, et Lily préférait ne pas prendre de risques).

Sa conscience professionnelle finit toutefois par resurgir, et elle finit de trier la boîte d'archives entamée le matin, avec la réconfortante idée qu'elle ne ferait plus ceci avant bien longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle émergea de son travail une heure plus tard, ses collègues, profitant de l'absence du chef, étaient déjà partis, non sans s'être montrées inhabituellement agréable avec Lily. Cette dernière n'était pas dupe, mais tenta de surmonter sa rancœur, et se montra également aimable.

Elle fit le tour des bureaux pour vérifier que les lumières étaient éteintes, et fut surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec Nathaniel, qu'elle croyait parti depuis longtemps, dans la salle de pause.

Sans un mot, elle tourna les talons, prête à repartir, mais il l'interpella avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

– Lily, attends.

Elle lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

– Oui ?

Il passa les mains dans les cheveux.

– Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Pas après qu'il ait diffusé la rumeur comme quoi elle ne serait sortie avec lui que pour son argent. Pas après qu'il ait failli briser sa carrière. Sans la proposition de Potter, Nathan, dans sa rage, aurait mis un terme définitif à tous ses espoirs de carrière dans ce domaine. Aucune autre agence ne lui aurait donné sa chance si elle s'était faite remerciée de la boîte la plus minable.

– Sérieusement ? s'indigna-t-il, agacé. Tu crois honnêtement que _tu_ as le droit d'être énervée, là ?

– Honnêtement ? Oui.

– C'est _moi_ qui me suis fait trahir dans l'histoire ! C'est _toi_ qui a embrassé Potter ! _Trois fois_ ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Lily soupira. Il voulait visiblement plus se disputer que discuter. Elle en avait déjà assez de cette histoire. Peut-être qu'il ne souhait qu'entendre des excuses ? Après tout, elle lui en devait.

– Je suis désolée, tenta-t-elle diplomatiquement. Ce n'était pas respectueux. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'ai agi sans réfléchir. Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolée, Nathan.

– Ce n'est pas _assez_, répondit-il.

– C'est-à dire ?

– Tu m'as _humilié_. Tu m'as _trahi_. Tu penses que de simples excuses vont balayer ce qui s'est passé samedi dernier ?

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus que de te présenter des excuses ?

Elle n'allait pas se mettre à genoux, quand même.

– Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas assez.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour apaiser ta rage ? s'exaspéra-t-elle. Pour soulager ta colère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que ce soit assez ?

Nathan la toisa du regard.

– Je ne sais pas, admit-il d'une voix douce. J'ai beau te punir, ce n'est pas assez. Ce n'est pas assez par rapport à ta trahison. J'ai envie que tu souffres. J'ai besoin que tu comprennes.

La main de Lily glissa imperceptiblement vers sa baguette, prête à la saisir au cas où. Elle ne reconnaissait ni son ex-petit-ami, ni son adorable collègue dans ce jeune homme aveuglé par la rage.

– Mais ce qui me tue le plus, continua-t-il avec dégoût, c'est tu n'as pas vraiment _l'air_ désolée. Tu étais en colère en début de semaine, hors de toi hier, et aujourd'hui… quelque chose à changé. Je t'ai vue, lorsque tu es revenue. Tu souriais. Tu n'as pas arrêté de sourire depuis ton retour. Que faisais-tu avec Potter ?

Lily se pinça les lèvres.

– C'était un rendez-vous _professionnel_.

– Je ne te crois pas.

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Tu n'as pas à me croire. Je n'ai rien à te prouver.

– Vous vous êtes béqueté de nouveau, c'est ça ? Peut-être même que tu l'as laissé aller plus loin ? Après tout, pourquoi tu te retiendrais, maintenant qu'on est plus ensemble ? Tu ne te retenais déjà pas lorsqu'on était ensemble.

Son ton haineux la prit tant de court, que la jeune femme resta interdite plusieurs secondes avant de décider que répliquer était inutile. Elle rouvrit la porte sans un mot. Il était inutile de perdre du temps à répondre.

– Tu ne vois pas qu'il joue avec toi ? persista-t-il, irrité par son manque de réaction.

Lily perdit patience, et se retourna, les yeux flamboyants. Mais dans les yeux de son ex-compagnon, en dehors de la colère, elle pensait déceler autre chose. De la... douleur? Elle l'avait vraiment blessé, dans son cœur et dans son orgueil. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire l'effort de s'excuser une dernière fois.

– Nathan, reprit-elle lentement, comme si elle essayait de l'hypnotiser. Je suis _désolée_. Profondément désolée. Tu ne méritais pas ce que j'ai fait, ni de l'apprendre comme ça. Je n'ai pas eu un comportement correct avec toi, je l'admets. J'en suis _désolée_. Je ne voulais pas que les choses finissent comme ça.

– Je ne voulais pas que les choses finissent tout court ! s'écria-t-il.

Lily le regarda en silence. Il serrait les poings et les dents, à la recherche de son calme perdu.

– J'y croyais vraiment, à nous deux, reprit-il d'une voix tremblante. Je t'aime. J'aurais été là pour toi. J'aurais tout fait pour toi.

Elle soupira.

– C'est mieux comme ça, Nathan. Tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux.

Il secoua la tête.

– Tu es celle que je veux, Lily. Mais je n'arrive pas à te pardonner. Je...

– Je dois y aller, coupa-t-elle. Je suis désolée.

Elle se retourna, mais il lui attrapa le bras avec force et la tira vers lui. Il paraissait de nouveau furibond.

– Attends. Je n'en ai pas fini, avec toi.

– Lâche mon bras, ordonna-t-elle calmement.

– Pas tant que tu n'auras pas compris.

De sa main libre, elle saisit sa baguette et la pointa entre les deux yeux du jeune homme.

– Lâche-moi, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus menaçante. Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter ce que tu as à me dire.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter une troisième fois. Le regard affichant un mélange de colère et de frustration, il libéra son bras et fit quelques pas en arrière.

– Tu sais quoi ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds encore mon temps avec toi, cracha-t-il.

Sans un mot, Lily tourna les talons et quitta l'agence.

* * *

**L'AIGUILLE **s'enfonça cruellement, et impitoyablement, dans le bras de Lily, qui avait eu le malheur de bouger.

Une fois de plus.

– _Ouch_ ! s'écria-elle pour la énième fois.

– Bouge pas, lui répéta inlassablement Dorcas.

Elle ajustait une veste de tailleur à l'aide de quelques coups d'aiguille, non sans lâcher des commentaires désapprobateurs sur la nouvelle perte de poids de son amie. Lily se renfrogna, et tenta de ne pas bouger. Elle avait l'impression d'être sortie d'une séance d'acupuncture.

Lily avait demandé à Dorcas de l'aider à choisir une tenue pour son entrevue du lendemain, et cette dernière ne se l'était pas fait répéter deux fois. Elle avait débarqué à l'appartement de son amie, son matériel de couture ainsi qu'une vingtaine de tenues sur les bras, et elles avaient passé la plus grande partie de la soirée à essayer des vêtements.

– Voilà, terminé, ma belle.

Dorcas recula pour admirer son œuvre.

– J'aime beaucoup cet ensemble, ajouta-t-elle d'un air satisfait.

Lily se regarda sous toutes les coutures sur le miroir flottant en face d'elle, avant de secouer la tête.

– Tu l'as vachement raccourcie, quand même! dit-elle en tirant sur la mini-jupe, qui dévoilait ses longues jambes fines.

– Pas plus que celles que tu as l'habitude de porter, contra Dorcas.

– Oui, mais là c'est une occasion spéciale. Je dois être irréprochable.

– Quoi, tu as l'impression d'être vulgaire, habillée comme ça ?

Lily se regarda dans le miroir. Vulgaire avait pris une autre définition depuis sa rencontre avec Miss Callender.

– Tu es mignonne, assura Dorcas.

Lily portait un blazer jaune, une jupe courte verte et une blouse blanche. Pour tout autre client, elle ne se serait pas posé la question, mais elle savait que Miss Bell n'était pas une cliente comme une autre. Elle ne voulait lui donner aucune matière à reproche.

– Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait une mauvaise première impression de moi.

Dorcas eut l'air perplexe.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait une mauvaise impression de toi ? Tu es toute mignonne…

– Parce que…

Lily soupira, puis se dirigea de nouveau vers l'armoire, à la recherche de quelque chose de plus sobre et plus long que la jupe.

– Connaissant James, poursuivit-elle en rosissant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il lui ait avoué que l'on s'est embrassé plusieurs fois. Il n'a aucun instinct de survie. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me perçoive comme une menace.

Dorcas leva les sourcils, interloquée.

– « James » ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

Les oreilles de Lily devinrent proprement écarlates.

– Je voulais dire Potter.

Mais Dorcas n'était pas décidée à laisser passer ce lapsus si révélateur :

– Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'appelles par son prénom ? insista-t-elle.

– Depuis jamais, répliqua aussitôt son amie. Ça m'a juste… échappé.

Dorcas resta silencieuse, mais son perçant regard ne la quitta pas tandis que Lily farfouillait dans la garde-robe de Marlène, désespérée de trouver une tenue adéquate pour l'entrevue du lendemain. Que Lily utilise naturellement le prénom de James était significatif, elle qui, quelques jours seulement auparavant, refusait même de le prononcer. Une autre citation de Shakespeare lui vint à l'esprit: « _une peine désespérée guérit dans les langueurs d'un désespoir autre. Infecte ton regard d'un venin nouveau, et le premier perdra de sa force maligne._ »

– Lily ? reprit-elle prudemment.

– Hmm?

– Je me demandais… tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, bien entendu, mais ça m'intrigue… à quel point ta relation avec James a-t-elle évoluée depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus ?

Les mains de Lily s'immobilisèrent. Loin d'être embêtée par la question, elle médita quelques secondes sur la question qu'elle ne s'était jamais posée. Elle avait senti bien entendu que James lui était moins insupportable qu'auparavant, mais à quel point… ? C'était une question légitime, et elle n'avait aucune réponse à y apporter.

– Je ne sais pas, admit-elle avec franchise.

Elle leva des yeux presque apeurés vers Dorcas, qui, la curiosité l'enjoignant à creuser la question, choisit ses mots avec précaution :

– De toute évidence, tu ne le déteste plus. Je me trompe ?

La rousse secoua la tête.

– Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour Marlène ? Non, non, je ne le déteste plus. Au contraire, je lui en suis reconnaissante.

– Donc, tu l'aime bien ?

Lily fronça les sourcils.

– Je n'irai pas jusque là, non, dit-elle lentement. Mais…

Elle se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

– Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire. Peut-être que je l'apprécie _un peu._ Je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu confuse en ce moment.

Elle marqua une pause, et le déjeuner du midi lui revint à l'esprit.

– Je suis confuse, admit-elle. Passer du temps avec lui fait remonter plein de souvenirs, des bons et des mauvais, et du coup je n'arrive pas à démêler le passé du présent, et je ne sais pas vraiment comment me comporter avec lui la plupart du temps. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui, si j'aime le détester, ou si je déteste l'idée de l'aimer. Et il a tellement de facettes qu'il me prend de court, je ne sais pas quelle attitude adopter. L'instant d'avant, il m'énerve et je veux lui jeter un maléfice, et l'instant d'après…

Elle eut un petit sourire attendri. Finalement, la métaphore de James n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

– J'ai l'impression que je peux tout lui dire. Il est gentil, et charmeur, et impertinent et égoïste à la fois. Il me donne mal à la tête. Surtout quand il fait semblant d'avoir des sentiments pour moi. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'apprécie sincèrement, d'autres fois je ne suis qu'un bout de viande alléchant. Et mon propre comportement ne m'aide pas à y voir plus clair. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire du fait que je l'ai embrassé. Par deux fois, c'est moi qui ai initié le geste, et ça mélange encore plus les choses dans ma tête.

– Dans quel sens ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

– Je sais encore moins clairement ce qu'il m'inspire, si c'est possible d'être plus confuse. Souvent, il m'irrite, mais parfois… c'est peut-être parce que je me sens seule, ou que je viens de rompre avec Nathan et que mon égo a besoin d'être rassuré, mais je me sens de plus en plus… attirée par lui.

Dorcas n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

– Attirée ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton clairement incrédule.

– Physiquement seulement, précisa Lily.

Dorcas ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Ne te moque pas ! s'exclama Lily en virant au cramoisi. C'est mortifiant pour moi de penser à Potter de cette façon. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à notre… hmm, petite interaction.

– Et cette attirance est seulement physique? insista Dorcas.

– Oui ! s'exclama Lily.

Elle resta de nouveau pensive quelques instants.

– Je crois, amenda-t-elle d'une voix plus incertaine. Je ne suis pas certaine… C'est pour ça que je pense que le passé se mêle au présent. Je me sens comme une petite fille à côté de lui. C'est un peu comme si tout ce que j'ai jamais ressenti pour lui, et considéré comme affaire classée, remontait à la surface.

Elle soupira, et se tourna vers Dorcas, l'air désespéré.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Dorcas lui jeta un regard à la fois compatissant et indéniablement amusé.

– A vrai dire, je suis contente que tu ressentes tout ça.

Lily en tomba des nues.

– Mais... pourquoi ?

– Parce que c'est la preuve que ton cœur est en bonne santé. Parce que c'est la preuve que tu passes à autre chose. Parce que ce sont des problèmes de cœur _ordinaire_d'une jeune femme de 20 ans _ordinaire_. Et parce que ça a toujours été très mignon de te voir perdre les moyens face à James.

– Ce n'est pas exactement pareil, protesta Lily.

– Non. Tu es plus mature. James aussi. Vous avez beaucoup changé. Les circonstances sont différentes.

– Tu trouves que j'ai beaucoup changé ?

– Lily… il y a quelques mois encore, tu ne m'aurais jamais demandé de l'aide pour choisir ta tenue, et tu te serais encore moins confiée a moi. Je te trouve bien plus ouverte, moins sur la défensive, moins solitaire. Et je trouve que cette amélioration s'est surtout accentuée depuis que James est dans les parages. Il bouscule tellement ta vie que tu es obligée de sortir de ton cocon pour te défendre. Tu t'exprimes plus. Tu cries plus. Tu parles plus.

Lily ne se retrouvait pas vraiment dans ce portrait, mais décida tout de même de laisser Dorcas finir.

– Mais pour répondre à ta question, je pense juste que le fait que tu sois attirée par James est normal puisqu'il _est_ attirant, et que son sex-appeal est décuplé par le fait qu'il est très sûr de lui. Or, tu aimes ce genre d'homme, ne le nie pas. Mais je ne pense pas non plus que tu te serves de James pour te remettre de tes déceptions. Je pense que tu as utilisé Nathan à cet effet, mais que James… c'est différent. Tu contrôles moins, et parfois pas, ce qui t'arrive. Et c'est une _excellente_ chose.

– Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi, marmonna Lily.

– Pour le moment. Mais plus tard, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire. En attendant… tu devrais peut-être continuer sur cette pente un peu folle et sortir, profiter de l'été, et pourquoi pas avoir quelques flirts ?

Lily en resta bouche bée.

– Marlène, _sors de ce corps._

Elles éclatèrent toutes deux de rire.

– Je ne te parle pas forcément de _sexe_, Lily. Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à te donner facilement.

Lily rougit. Elle n'en était pas si sûre. Son sourire s'évanouit dès que Dorcas tourna la tête.

Les trois amies avaient une approche différente des relations intimes.

Pour la romantique Dorcas, c'était l'affaire d'un couple marié et aimant. Elle avait patienté de rencontrer son époux pour sauter le pas, et n'avait jamais regretté de ne pas avoir connu d'autre homme. Au contraire, qu'Andréa ait cette exclusivité était une fierté pour elle.

Pour la frivole Marlène, c'était l'affaire de l'envie du moment. Elle ne sacralisait aucunement l'acte, multipliait les expériences, n'avait que peu de tabous. Elle ne croyait pas au prince charmant, et croyait au contraire qu'il était nécessaire de se bâtir une expérience pour ne pas avoir de regrets lorsqu'on rencontre le bon.

Pour la fragile Lily, c'était bien compliqué. Elle n'avait connu que deux hommes, et avait cédé à chaque fois pour de mauvaises raisons. Jamais par envie, jamais par amour, toujours par désespoir. Elle n'avait en conséquence jamais eu d'expérience réellement satisfaisante. A chaque fois, c'était par peur de se retrouver seule, et elle se sentait souvent pathétique d'utiliser sa sexualité pour combler ce manque chez elle. Et ça, elle ne pouvait l'avouer à Dorcas.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était aussi réservée avec son amie sur ce sujet, quand elle avait moins de pudeur vers Marlène. Peut-être parce qu'elles avaient deux ans d'écart, ou parce qu'elle avait tant d'admiration pour la couturière, ou parce que cette dernière l'avait toujours maternée… quoi qu'il en soit, Lily était toujours extrêmement vigilante à ne pas décevoir Dorcas.

Cette dernière, occupée à sélectionner de nouveaux vêtements, ne se rendit pas compte de la gêne de Lily, qui décida prudemment de changer de sujet.

– Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle pointait un large classeur que Dorcas avait posé sur le bureau de Marlène en entrant.

– Oh, je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être en savoir un peu plus sur Elinor Bell, alors je t'ai apporté compilé quelques articles qui ont parlé d'elle récemment. Certains sont en danois et en allemand, en revanche, mais si tu lances un sort de traduction sur une loupe, tu pourras les comprendre. Tu es tellement stressée, que peut être que connaître ton sujet t'aidera à mieux appréhender demain.

Lily se plongea avec curiosité dans les articles, pour en ressortir quinze minutes plus tard plus angoissée que jamais.

– J'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à Miss Parfaite, commenta-t-elle, alors que la couturière raccourcirait les jambes d'un pantalon large jaune canari. Présidente du Comité organisateur du Bal des Débutantes, du Club de Littérature Anglais, membre de l'Association de Défense des Valeurs Vraies, auteure de l'Almanach des Nobles Lignées édition 19XX, éditorialiste pour le magazine Société Policée. En plus de ça, elle c'est une sculptrice et une peintre reconnue. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle connaît tout le monde, c'est incroyable.

Lily se tut, et regarda une fois de plus la photo de la jeune blonde, un nœud au ventre. Dire qu'elle était intimidée était un joli euphémisme.

– Et pour ne rien gâcher, elle est très jolie.

Même sur papier glacé, la beauté de ses traits aristocratiques était indéniable.

– Il me semble qu'elle est ¼ vélane, précisa Dorcas.

– Par contre, je suis étonnée que tous les articles sans exceptions fassent ses éloges. Il n'y a pas réellement d'attaque frontale contre elle, comme subissent les célébrités d'habitude, juste quelques piques de Skeeter de temps en temps. Et malgré la profusion d'articles sur elle, ce sont toujours les mêmes photos qui reviennent… elle contrôle parfaitement son image.

– Les Bells sont une famille discrète mais plutôt influente. Sa mère à des parts dans plusieurs magazines, dont Sorcière Hebdo. Donc elle a un droit de véto sur ce qui se publie. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, personne n'oserait publier quoi que ce soit de trop virulent sur la fille de Brutus Bell.

– Qui est-ce ?

Dorcas adopta un ton inhabituellement grave.

– Officiellement, un homme d'affaire. Mais il est soupçonné dans seize affaires de meurtres. On n'a jamais réussi à prouver quoi que ce soit.

Lily déglutit.

– Qu'est-ce que Potter fait avec une famille pareille ?

– J'en sais rien, et il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Il parle très peu de sa fiancée, pour tout te dire.

Lily se replongea dans les coupures. Quelque chose la chiffonnait, et elle mit plusieurs minutes à mettre le doigt dessus.

– Maintenant que j'y pense, reprit-elle, tu avais l'habitude de nous agacer Marlène et moi avec les histoires de cœur mouvementées de Potter, ses frasques et ses ruptures. Je n'aurais jamais cru que sa nana serait une femme aussi distinguée.

– Oh, James ne sort avec Elinor Bell que depuis Noël dernier, l'informa Dorcas. Bell vivait au Danemark ou en Allemagne avec son mari – _oui_, elle est divorcée – et n'est revenue en Angleterre que l'année dernière. La nana dont tu parles, c'est Emily Love. Fais d'ailleurs très attention à ne jamais parler d'elle.

– Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Lily.

Le visage de Dorcas s'assombrit.

– L'ex de James. La seule avec qui il est resté plus de quelques jours.

– Sérieusement? s'exclama Lily.

– Ils sont restés quatre ans ensemble. Passaient leur temps à casser et à recoller les morceaux. Lors de la dernière rupture d'il y a sept mois, tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'ils se remettent ensemble, mais il a étonné tout le monde en se fiançant avec Bell. C'est leur plus longue séparation, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils finissent par se mettre ensemble un jour. Elinor Bell ou non.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur à l'idée que James puisse être intéressé par une autre femme, bien qu'elle fût incapable de déterminer la nature de ce pincement. Était-ce de la colère, car finalement cela confirmait le fait que James ne faisait que s'amuser avec elle, et qu'elle n'était qu'un passe temps ? Ou de la déception, justement parce que cela confirmait le fait que James ne faisait que s'amuser avec elle, et qu'elle n'était qu'un passe temps ?... ou de la jalousie ? Comment qualifier ce malaise?

– Ne lui parle jamais d'Emily, répéta Dorcas. Ni de bavboules.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'Emily est championne de bavboules pour la troisième année consécutive.

Lily cligna des yeux. Puis elle pouffa de rire intérieurement. Bavboules. C'était tellement... ringard. Elle n'avait soudainement plus la force d'être jalouse.

– Elle est rousse ? s'enquit-elle

– Comment l'as-tu deviné ? s'étonna Dorcas.

– James m'a dit un jour préférer les rousses, dit Lily d'un ton pensif.

Cette fois-ci, Dorcas, ravie et amusée, ne lui fit pas remarquer l'emploi du prénom.

* * *

**\- ELINOR**

* * *

**ELINOR ARRIVA AU MANOIR** une dizaine de minutes avant Lily, apprêtée de façon si magnifique qu'on aurait pu la croire sur la route d'un gala. Elle portait une longue toge blanche savamment drapé autour de sa silhouette massive, des bagues à chaque doigt, et ses cheveux d'ordinaires lisses retombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos comme une cascade d'or bouclée. Mais ce qui le frappa immédiatement dans son apparence était son expression peu amène, si différent de la bonhommie qu'elle dégageait ordinairement. Ellie tenait apparemment à faire comprendre qu'elle ne comptait aucunement faciliter l'entretien avec l'organisatrice imposée par James.

James soupira, mais accueillit sa fiancée avec chaleur, feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué la lueur défiante de ses yeux.

– Tu es magnifique, ma belle, dit-il en déposant un bref baiser sur la joue.

Elinor le fusilla du regard.

– J'ai l'air d'une baleine échouée, corrigea-t-elle froidement.

James fit un pas en arrière, et l'observa de bas en haut en se grattant le menton.

– C'est pas faux, concéda-t-il finalement.

Elinor croisa les bras.

– Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu as la circonférence d'une baleine échouée que tu n'es pas magnifique, précisa-t-il en l'entraînant doucement vers le salon.

– Bien rattrapé.

James ricana.

– Merci d'être venue, Ellie. Ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi…

– Il ne me semble pas avoir eu le choix, dit la jeune femme d'une voix pincée.

James se massa nerveusement la nuque.

– Oui, bon… J'ai peut-être été plus dur que nécessaire, mais tu es têtue comme une mule, parfois.

Elinor l'observa quelques instants, avant de sourire tristement.

– Tu dois vraiment bien l'aimer, pour t'opposer à moi autant.

Elle paraissait anxieuse. James posa une main rassurante sur son bras, qui avait doublé de volume ces derniers mois.

– Ça ne changera rien à ce qu'on a prévu, dit-il doucement.

– J'espère bien ! glapit Ellie.

Elle marqua une pause.

– Le seul avantage avec cette Evans est qu'on aura plus à faire semblant d'être fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'était amusant au début, mais à la longue… je m'en suis lassée.

– C'est si terrible que ça de m'embrasser et de me tenir la main ?

Ellie ricana.

– Non, au contraire. J'aime bien t'embrasser...

Elle se pencha vers lui, et James l'embrassa tendrement quelques instants. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Elinor garda les paupières closes quelques instants, puis esquissa un sourire et s'installa confortablement sur son sofa préféré.

– En revanche, jouer la mijaurée toute la journée est épuisant.

Elle battit des cils et adopta un ton très aigu :

– « _Oh, James et moi envisageons de remplir cette maison de rires d'enfants, n'est-ce pas, chéri ?_ »

James rit.

– « _Mon amour, rien ne pourrait me combler plus._ »

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que Carla ait pu avaler cette comédie.

Ellie replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit au sujet de notre… arrangement ?

– Rien. Elinor… Ce n'est pas parce que je suis attiré par Lily que j'en perds la tête et que j'en oublie mes responsabilités.

– Tu dis ça maintenant, mais je commence à te connaitre un petit peu, James. Assez pour savoir que cette fille n'est pas comme les autres. Tu n'as jamais accordé autant d'importance à aucune de tes maîtresses, auparavant. Tu ne t'es jamais opposé à moi.

– Evans n'est _pas_ ma maîtresse.

– Ta « courtisane », toutes mes excuses. Ou préfères-tu que je l'appelle ta Régulière ?

– Elle n'est rien de la sorte, s'agaça James. Nous ne couchons pas ensemble.

Cette information suscita un vif intérêt chez Elinor.

– Vous ne couchez pas ensemble ?

– Nous ne couchons pas ensemble.

– Et tu penses sérieusement que je vais te croire ?

– Je pense que tu devrais me croire sur parole.

Elinor resta silencieuse un moment, puis ne put s'empêcher de pauser la question qui flottait dans l'air.

– Comment se fait-il que tu ne couches pas avec elle ?

Il parut soudain mal à l'aise.

– Elle… euh, elle ne m'aime pas vraiment.

Elinor fronça les sourcils, surprise.

– Tout le monde t'aime bien, dit-elle sur un ton presque indigné.

James haussa les épaules.

– Elle n'est pas tout le monde. Et elle ne m'aime pas. Elle m'apprécie à peine.

Elinor fronça les sourcils

– Et… essaies-tu de t'attirer ses bonnes grâces en l'aidant dans sa carrière ? Si elle est vraiment wedding planner, je veux dire.

– Elle l'est vraiment.

– Essaies-tu de gagner son affection de cette manière ? insista Elinor.

– J'essaie juste d'accélérer les choses, c'est tout. Je suis certain qu'elle m'appréciera si elle me connaît mieux. Et elle me connaîtra mieux en passant du temps avec moi.

Elinor afficha un air clairement ennuyé.

– Si tu veux qu'elle t'apprécie, achète-lui des bijoux. Toutes les femmes aiment les bijoux.

Elle porta d'un air absent la main sur la toute nouvelle parure en diamant qui lui ornait le cou.

James secoua la tête. Ce collier lui avait _vraiment_ coûté très cher.

– Dans ce cas, Evans n'est pas comme toutes les femmes. Elle semble n'en avoir rien à faire de mon argent.

Elinor leva un sourcil surprit. Puis sourit.

– Elle parait être une fille décente.

– C'est _toi_ qui m'as dit de me trouver une fille décente.

– Je t'ai surtout dit d'arrêter d'aller voir à gauche et à droite, et de choisir une fille avec qui tu pourrais t'amuser sans collectionner les différents types d'herpès possible, corrigea-t-elle froidement.

Et surtout, s'il concentrait ses aventures sur une seule fille, ce serait bien plus gérable. Une Régulière qui savait sa place valait mieux que dix amantes cupides.

– Eh bien, Evans correspond totalement à la description.

– Je t'ai également dit de choisir une _Moldue_, qui ne constituerait jamais une menace pour moi.

– Eh bien, Evans l'est. En partie.

Elinor fronça les sourcils.

– En partie une Moldue ou en partie une menace ?

– Moldue, Ellie.

Il n'était pas assez stupide pour lui dire qu'elle était entièrement née Moldue. S'il y avait une chose qu'Elinor méprisait encore plus que les sang-mêlés et les Moldus, c'étaient bien les nés-Moldus. Et si l'information tombait entre les mains de Mr ou Mrs Bell, il y aurait des complications.

Elinor parut singulièrement choquée par la révélation

– Tu ne m'avais pas dit _ça_, hier.

– Parce que ça n'a aucune importance, répondit James d'un ton sans réplique.

Elinor lui jeta un regard mauvais.

– Pas la peine d'être désagréable, grommela-t-elle avec humeur. Je n'ai jamais dit que ça posait un problème.

James soupira, puis se pencha pour lui prendre la main.

– Désolé.

L'Elinor douce et gentille qu'il avait eue jusque là lui manquait. Il espérait qu'une fois toute sa colère évanouie, sa fiancée cesserait d'être aussi irritante.

– Je ne me sens vraiment pas rassurée par l'importance que tu donnes à cette femme.

– Je l'aime bien.

– Et… est-ce qu'après notre mariage, elle sera encore dans les parages ? Lorsqu'il n'y aura plus rien à organiser…

James cligna des yeux, mais ne répondit rien.

– Elle ne sera jamais un problème, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il sur un ton vague.

Elinor secoua la tête, soudain très lasse.

– Tu n'y as pas réfléchi, n'est-ce pas ?

James préféra changer de sujet.

– Si tu veux savoir si tu seras toujours la femme numéro un dans ma vie, et si je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, eh bien la réponse est oui.

Elinor sourit, et lui serra tendrement la main.

– C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

James sourit.

– Tu as faim ?

– Vu que tu penses que je suis grosse, je vais éviter de manger plus, railla sa fiancée.

– Je ne pense pas que tu puisses devenir plus grosse, dit James. Sérieusement, on ne se voit pas pendant un mois, et tu doubles de volume.

Ellie lui jeta un regard torve.

– _Quoi_ ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? s'exaspéra James.

– Rien, rien… Je suis bien pressée que tout cela finisse, soupira-t-elle en se servant un verre d'eau.

James posa tendre la main sur celle d'Elinor, qui reposait sur son ventre.

– On sera tranquille dans quelques semaines. Sois patiente.

Un elfe de maison apparut depuis le salon, avec des rafraîchissements et des fruits frais qui furent accueillis en cet étouffante fin d'après-midi de juillet.

– Quand est-ce qu'elle est censée arriver ? s'enquit Ellie.

– Très bientôt, dit James après avoir jeté un œil à sa montre.

Et en effet, à dix-sept heures pile, ils entendirent la cheminée du hall d'entrée s'animer. James sauta presque sur ses pieds et se précipita dans l'entrée, tandis qu'Elinor se redressait avec lenteur, prête à recevoir leur invitée.

* * *

**ELINOR LES ENTENDIT APPROCHER,** longtemps avant qu'ils n'atteignent le salon. Deux voix qui gagnaient en puissance au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, et dont l'écho se réverbérait sur les marbrures du hall d'entrée du manoir des Potter. La voix grave était celle que l'on entendait le plus fréquemment. Enjouée, insouciante, comme à son habitude. Toutefois, elle était de temps à autres relayée par une voix féminine plus douce, moins assurée, moins ferme.

Elinor se leva délicatement, et se plaça devant le tableau grandeur nature accroché au-dessus de la cheminée éteinte, qu'elle feignit d'étudier avec le plus grand intérêt bien qu'elle en connaisse les moindres coups de brosse. Le tableau représentait Mrs Potter à l'aube de son mariage, et ses yeux doux semblaient jeter un regard bienveillant dans la salle. Il s'agissait là d'une ancienne tradition que de suspendre un portrait de l'actuelle matriarche dans la salle de séjour. Le portrait de Mrs Potter avait remplacé celui de la mère de Mr Potter, et Elinor était impatiente de remplacer celui de la mère de James par le sien. Elle avait d'ailleurs passé de longues heures devant la psyché de sa chambre à étudier son plus beau profil, et à déterminer si sa figure était plus à son avantage débout, vaillante et fière, ou assise dans un grand fauteuil, intimidante et puissante.

Mrs Potter était très jolie, et cette beauté se retrouvait facilement chez son fils. Ils avaient le même long nez, les mêmes yeux couleur noisette, et les mêmes longs doigts fins. Cependant, c'était de son père que James avait hérité la majorité de ses traits de caractère : sa malice indomptable (qui, se rassurait parfois Elinor, s'était tout de même apaisée chez Mr Potter Senior, ce qui lui laissait beaucoup d'espoir sur une éventuelle évolution de James), son hallucinante insouciance, et sa fâcheuse tendance à tout mettre en œuvre pour parvenir à ses fins… y compris engager sa maîtresse au vu et au nez de tout le monde, en dépit des convenances. Elinor une gorgée d'eau pour apaiser la colère qui la saisissait à la gorge. Elle avait besoin de rester calme. Elle ne devait pas montrer l'étendue de sa frustration à Evans. Montrer ses émotions à l'ennemi, c'est lui montrer sa faiblesse, et Elinor se devait de montrer à cette opportuniste qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Le duo de voix se tut à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée, et seul le bruit des talons de chaussures de la femme, qui résonnaient régulièrement sur le sol, l'informait de leur approche. Elinor feignit de ne pas les sentir entrer dans le salon les sentir s'immobiliser dans son dos.

James émit un grognement pour attirer son attention.

Elinor l'ignora.

Il soupira.

– Ellie, ma chérie, notre invitée est arrivée.

Elinor compta intérieurement jusque six, puis sourit intérieurement. C'était parti pour le spectacle. Elle était douée pour en mettre plein la vue et intimider, le savait, et était décidée à en abuser. D'un geste parfaitement étudié, maintes fois répété, elle se tourna gracieusement vers les nouveaux arrivants. Sa main se posa d'un geste qui se voulait innocent sur son ventre, mettant en évidence les incroyables joyaux incrustés dans la bague ornant son auriculaire, et dont les facettes furent reflétés de mille feux la lumière du soleil. Comme pour une pub de shampoing, ses longs cheveux blonds décrivirent un arc parfait avant de redéfinir de parfaites boucles de part et d'autres de son visage, magnifié par un savant maquillage qu'elle avait mis une longue heure à appliquer. Lentement, théâtralement, elle souleva ses lourdes paupières, bordés d'interminables cils courbés, qui découvrirent une paire d'yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'on pouvait presque voir à travers. Elinor croisa brièvement le regard de James, qui semblait s'empêcher de rouler des yeux tant la mise en scène était théâtrale et exagérée, avant d'enfin se tourner sur son invitée.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent.

Et une surprise sans bornes naquit simultanément sur le visage de l'une comme de l'autre.

Elinor reconnut instantanément la jeune femme au bras de Nathaniel Smith sur la photo de _Sorcière Hebdo_. Que le monde est petit, pensa-t-elle en détaillant sa riva de bas en haut. Miss Lily Evans était aussi jolie qu'Elinor l'avait redouté depuis la première évocation de son existence, quatre semaines plus tôt. À voir l'enthousiasme de James, elle s'attendait à voir une pimbêche méprisante et gloussante du style d'Emily Love, le style de femme que semblait affectionner James. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de recevoir une jeune femme de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant, apprêtée d'une tenue sobre qui ne parvenait pas à vieillir les traits fins de son visage. Ses grands yeux en amandes affichaient un choc évident, qu'Elinor comprit comme de l'ébahissement face à tant de beauté.

Pour être totalement franche avec elle-même, Elinor apprécia Lily dès l'instant où son regard se posa sur la cadette. Elle aurait souhaité le contraire, mais quelque chose chez cette jeune femme lui plaisait.

– Miss Evans, je suppose ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche, et mit quelques secondes à émettre des mots d'une voix tremblotante

– Vous êtes…

Elinor jeta un regard surpris à James avant de rediriger son attention vers Lily. Était-elle idiote ? Qui d'autre pouvait-elle bien être, la reine d'Angleterre ?

– Elinor Bell, future Potter, l'informa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Lily semblait gelée, et mit quelques secondes à émettre les politesses d'usage. Son manque d'éloquence inhabituelle surprit James et rendit Elinor perplexe, le premier méprenant son trouble pour de l'intimidation et la seconde pour de la jalousie mal dissimulée.

– Viens, Evans, assieds-toi, l'invita James d'une voix plus douce que d'ordinaire.

Comme un robot, Lily prit place sur le fauteuil qu'il lui désignait, situé en face du canapé où s'était réinstallée Ellie et où James vint également s'affaler en jetant négligemment une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir.

Elinor plissa les yeux, avant de saisir son verre et de tourner le regard vers le jardin où s'affairait l'elfe de maison, comme si elle avait déjà décidé que Lily était indigne de son attention.

James se pencha brièvement vers Ellie, et lui murmura si bas à l'oreille que Lily n'avait aucune chance de saisir ses propos.

– Arrête de l'ignorer, intima-t-il dans un souffle.

De mauvaise grâce, Ellie se tourna vers Lily qu'elle détailla grossièrement de haut en bas plusieurs fois, avant d'adresser à James un sourire entendu.

– Elle a quelque chose, c'est indéniable.

– Je trouve aussi, concéda prudemment James.

– Quelque chose de cette fille là… comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? La petite championne qui te faisait tourner la tête…

Elinor fit semblant de chercher le nom, ignorant royalement le regard de son fiancé qui s'était considérablement durci. Lily ne semblait toujours pas se remettre de sa rencontre avec Elinor, et paraissait à peine consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

– Ah oui, _Emily_, s'exclama Ellie en claquant des doigts.

James la fusilla du regard, avant de reporter son attention sur un gnome qui émergeait de la terre.

– Vraiment ? dit-il au bout d'un silence, d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

– Sans aucun doute. Tu ne trouves pas ?

– Non, pas vraiment.

– Même si je dois avouer qu'elle est peut-être plus jolie qu'Emily.

– Je trouve aussi, répéta James après une courte pause.

– Et un peu plus grasse, aussi, ajouta Ellie après réflexion.

James vit du coin de l'œil les joues de Lily se colorer, mais décida de ne pas céder à la provocation.

– Emily est si maigre que ce n'est pas bien difficile.

– C'est vrai, concéda Ellie en haussant les épaules.

Elle évaluait toujours Lily de ses grands yeux bleus et très clairs. Au vu de la grimace qu'elle arborait, elle ne trouvait pas la jeune femme très appétissante.

– Elle a de beaux cheveux, au moins, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Je croyais que tu avais surmonté cette obsession pour les rousses, lorsqu'on s'est mis à sortir ensemble.

– C'est un trait de famille contre lequel je suis parfaitement impuissant, dit James d'un ton philosophique.

Ellie eut un petit rire.

– C'est vrai… ta mère aussi est une rouquine. Ta grand-mère aussi, il me semble.

– Et je veillerai à ce que mon fils épouse une rouquine, et que le fils de mon fils épouse une rouquine.

– Eh mince, moi qui croyait être parvenue à changer la tradition. Et s'il s'agit d'une fille, elle devra épouser un rouquin aussi ?

– Non, les filles Potter sont immunisées contre cet envoûtement.

Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, Lily se leva brusquement de son fauteuil, attirant l'attention de ses aînés.

– Je dois y aller, bafouilla-t-elle en agrippant nerveusement son sac. Miss Bell, je suis désolée… C'était un plaisir, vraiment…. Et désolée… Merci.

Elle se dirigea à grand pas vers le hall d'entrée, et James s'élança à sa poursuite. Ellie soupira, puis les suivit d'une cadence moins pressée.

– Hey, Evans, _attends_ ! s'écria James d'une voix alarmée.

– Pas besoin de me raccompagner, siffla Lily sans se retourner.

Elle cherchait dans son sac de la poudre de cheminette. James lui saisit le bras et la força à se tourner vers lui.

– Evans … sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lily regarda la main posée sur son bras, regarda James, regarda Ellie qui s'était péniblement trainée derrière James et arrivait vers eux, regarda le ventre extrêmement tendu d'Ellie, et d'un coup, comme mue de sa propre volonté, la main de Lily se leva et elle administra une gifle retentissante à James.

– ESPECE DE _SALE PETIT CON_ ! vociféra-t-elle.

– _Ouch_, ça fait mal ! protesta James. Qu'est-ce qui te prends, bordel ?

Lily pointa Ellie du doigt.

– Tu oses me poser la question ?

– Evans… Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je… Elle est _enceinte_ ! tempêta-t-elle, des larmes de rage perlant aux coins de ses petits yeux. Elle est enceinte ! Non mais _putain de merde_, t'es vraiment trop con !

James fronça les sourcils.

– Je croyais que tu le savais… Je veux dire, tout le monde le sait…

– Tu crois réellement qu'on se serait ne serait-ce que _serré_ la main, si j'avais su qu'elle l'était ?

Elinor fronça les sourcils. Ainsi, il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux ?

– Et alors ? maugréa James. Qu'est-ce que ça a à faire avec le fait que tu doives organiser le mariage ?

Lily le gifla de nouveau.

– _Ouch_ ! protesta de nouveau James, en reculant pour se mettre hors de portée. Mais c'est quoi ton problème, à la fin ?

– Tu m'as embrassé, tu as embrassé Marlène, tu en as surement embrassé des dizaines d'autres, tu m'as dit avoir des sentiments pour moi, tu me demandes d'organiser ton mariage, tu projettes de me séduire...

Elinor fronça les sourcils. Certes, elle était consciente des intentions de James, mais ça ne restait pas très agréable à entendre.

– ... ET TOUT CELA PENDANT QUE TA FIANCÉE EST ENCEINTE ? continua de beugler Lily. ET TU _OSES_ ME DEMANDER CE QU'EST MON PROBLÈME ? C'EST QUOI _TON_ PROBLÈME A _TOI_ ? HEIN ?

– Evans…

_– LA FERME_ ! beugla-t-elle en le repoussant sans ménagement. On a passé trois heures ensemble hier, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Hein ? _Hein_ ? HEIN ? _HEIN _?

_– _Mais…

_– LA FERME, J'TE DIS ! _Je savais que tu avais une conscience capricieuse, mais comment peux-tu lui manquer de respect de cette manière ? Et comment oses-tu m'obliger à participer dans ce délire ? Parce que je savais que ça allait être bizarre de travailler avec toi, je sais que tu n'as pas les mêmes limites que les autres, mais _ça_ !

– Ellie sait que je t'aime bien, dit James en haussant la voix pour ne pas se faire de nouveau interrompre. Et figures-toi qu'elle s'en accommode très bien. Cela ne lui pose pas de problème ! N'est-ce pas, Ellie ?

– Tant que vous restez discrets, et que vous ne vous pelotez pas devant moi, précisa Ellie d'une voix indifférente.

Et tant qu'il continuait à la couvrir de cadeaux.

De cadeaux chers.

– Tu vois ? dit James avec enthousiasme.

Lily secoua la tête, incrédule.

– Vous êtes vraiment un couple tordu… Je me tire d'ici.

Elle recommença à farfouiller son sac.

– Attends…. _Evans_ ! Puisque je te dis que ça ne dérange pas Ellie ! On n'est même pas vraiment dans une relation !

Lily cligna des yeux.

– Tu t'apprêtes à la marier ! Comment pourrais-tu ne pas être dans une relation ?!

– Je l'épouse seulement parce qu'elle est enceinte ! s'exaspéra James.

– Encore heureux que tu prennes tes responsabilités !

– En réalité, coupa tranquillement Ellie, James prends bien _plus_ que ses responsabilités dans cette affaire. Il n'est même pas le père.

Lily en resta bouche bée. Ellie en profita pour s'interposer entre eux.

– James… et si tu allais dans la cuisine nous chercher quelque chose à manger ?

– Betsy a apporté plein de choses à manger.

– J'ai envie de biscuits. Tu veux bien m'en apporter ?

– Dis à Betsy d'y aller.

Ellie roula des yeux.

– James, tu es un peu lent à la détente, parfois… aussi amusant que ce fut de te voir malmener par Miss Evans, je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion entre femmes, et pour cela, j'ai besoin que tu t'en ailles très loin.

James recula de quelques pas.

– Encore plus loin, s'exaspéra Ellie.

James recula de nouveau.

– Pour l'amour du ciel, James_, disparais de ma vue_ !

Il jeta un regard incertain à Lily.

– Tu penses que ça va aller.

– Je ne vais pas la manger.

– On sait jamais, vu l'appétit que tu as en ce moment…

Elinor plissa des yeux. James eut un mouvement de recul.

– Je sais me défendre, Potter, dit Lily avec assurance.

James lui jeta un dernier regard inquiet, avant de s'éclipser à l'étage supérieur.

Elinor attendit que James disparaisse totalement avant de reprendre la parole.

– Que faites-vous ici, Miss Evans ? J'aimerai comprendre. Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de venir ?

La question prit Lily de court.

– Je… Potter a proposé à mon agence d'organiser mon mariage, et a exigé que je sois la _wedding-planner_. Comme j'avais des réserves, il m'a proposé de venir vous rencontrer pour me faire une idée. Je ne savais pas…

Sa voix s'éteignit. Elinor l'observa quelques instants. Pourquoi la jeune femme paraissait-elle aussi bouleversée et contrariée de découvrir sa grossesse ? Elle l'avait frappé, avait hurlé, s'était indignée… Comment expliquer cette réaction, s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose ? James lui aurait-il menti ? Evans serait-elle réellement sa Régulière, comme elle le redoutait ?

– Pourquoi l'avez-vous frappé ? interrogea-t-elle.

Lily rougit.

– Je suis désolée.

– Vous avez bien raison de l'être. Je ne pense pas que vous apprécieriez qu'il en fasse de même. Ce n'est pas un comportement que je tolère, par ailleurs. Surtout sous mon propre toit.

Le rougissement de Lily s'accentua tant qu'Elinor se demanda si elle n'allait pas bientôt cracher du feu.

– Désolée, répéta-t-elle. J'ai juste été…Je ne sais… je me suis sentie ridicule et humiliée.

– Humiliée ?

Ce n'était pas bon, ça. Lily acquiesça.

– Il aurait dû me le dire, que vous étiez enceinte, poursuivit-elle avec colère.

Elinor pinça les lèvres.

– Qu'est-ce que ça change, si votre présence n'est que professionnelle ?

Lily ne sut que répondre.

– Donc. Vous êtes venue, vous avez vu. A vous de me dire si le poste vous intéresse toujours. Que vous soyez là ou non, ce mariage aura lieu. A vous de voir si vous êtes assez professionnelle pour mettre vos différents avec mon fiancé de côté.

Piquée au vif, Lily fronça les sourcils.

– Bien sûr que je suis professionnelle. C'est juste que… ça ne vous dérange pas, que je travaille pour vous ?

– Ça devrait me déranger ?

Lily ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Elinor crut déceler une lueur de culpabilité dans son regard.

– Ça n'a aucune importance, vu que j'allais partir, marmonna-t-elle finalement.

– Avant de refuser, considérez votre position, ce que James a à vous proposer, et ce que vous pourriez en tirer. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait très sage de refuser une telle opportunité.

La rousse fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

– J'étais très satisfaite du travail de mon ancienne _wedding-planner,_ qui est également une chère amie, mais me voilà _coincée_ avec vous. Je vois bien que vous ne laissez pas James indifférent. Il adore les rousses. Et je n'ai accepté votre candidature que parce qu'il a longuement insisté. Mais, bien que _j'adorerai_ vous mettre mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce que vous renonciez, je ne peux pas prendre le risque que vous me soyez imposée dans une situation encore moins avantageuse pour moi. Quitte à vous avoir dans les pattes le temps que James se lasse de vous, je préfère vous avoir en tant qu'employée sur laquelle je pourrais garder un œil dessus. Voilà pourquoi je pense qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde que vous acceptiez cette offre.

Lily ferma les yeux, et médita quelques secondes.

– Est-ce que vous allez me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je compte m'amuser un peu, mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour saboter mon propre mariage. J'espère que vous êtes talentueuse. Alors, votre réponse ?

Lily soupira. Avait-elle eu le choix un instant avec ce mariage?

– Très bien, grommela-t-elle. J'accepte.

* * *

**\- LILY**

* * *

**ELINOR SE TAPOTA** pensivement la joue pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de se tourner vers Lily, comme si elle se rappelait subitement de sa présence.

– Venez, intima-t-elle.

Sans attendre de voir si Lily la suivait, elle traversa le grand hall d'un pas étonnamment rapide pour une femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, et pénétra dans le jardin. Lily hésita quelques secondes, puis lui emboîta le pas.

Le jardin des Potter était immense, fleuri, magnifique, mais la jeune femme était trop préoccupée pour y accorder le moindre intérêt. Elinor était enceinte. Enceinte… comment James avait-il pu lui mentir à ce sujet ? Ou plutôt, comment avait-il pu omettre de lui en parler ? Contrairement à ce qu'il clamait, ce n'était pas une information publiquement connue, ou Dorcas lui en aurait parlé. Enceinte….

Contre James, elle était tout bonnement furieuse. Envers Elinor… elle se sentait honteuse. Elle avait initié à deux reprises un baiser avec l'homme d'une femme enceinte, s'était laissé faire une troisième fois. C'était juste… horrible, tellement indigne de la personne qu'elle souhaitait être. Et même si Elinor n'avait pas été enceinte, Lily avait quand même embrassé James en sachant pertinemment qu'il était fiancé. Et jusqu'ici, le fait que ce soit déplacé ne l'avait jamais vraiment travaillé. Elle l'avait su dès le début qu'il était pris, et pourtant… Il était juste si facile d'oublier la présence d'Elinor, si facile de ne pas y penser. C'était comme si la blonde femme n'était jusqu'alors qu'une idée abstraite qu'on pouvait rejeter sans culpabilité dans un coin de l'esprit.

James passait son temps à flirter librement et de façon éhontée, ne parlait jamais de sa future épouse…ne parlait jamais vraiment de lui, réalisa soudain Lily. Tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, c'était au travers de ses amis, des informations de Dorcas, des récits de soirée de Marlène, des discussions avec Doc. Ils n'avaient réellement discuté que trois fois : lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagnée après le Bal de l'Equinoxe, lorsqu'il lui avait rendu visite une semaine plus tard juste avant de se battre avec Nathan, lorsqu'il l'avait invitée à déjeuner la veille. Toutes ces fois-là, ils avaient parlé de tout, sauf de lui. Toutes ces fois là, ils avaient fini par parler d'elle. Toutes ces fois là, ils avaient fini par parler de ses sentiments à lui.

Ses pseudo-sentiments.

_J'ai réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, une fois sobre, et… tu as peut-être raison, j'ai peut-être un tout petit faible pour toi_.

Ses réels sentiments ?

_J'ai essayé… J'ai essayé tout ce qu'il y avait à essayer. Sortir avec d'autres filles, voir mes amis, voyager… à ton avis, pourquoi n'ai-je pas essayé de te contacter tout ce temps ? J'ai vraiment essayé de t'oublier… et j'ai échoué._

Si ça, ce n'était pas une déclaration, elle n'y connaissait rien.

Mais il avait embrassé Marlène. Mais il était fiancé.

Mais elle était enceinte !

_Bordel…_

Il l'aimait bien, ou non? A quoi jouait-il?

Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus…

Elle ne savait même pas si elle devait y croire… Certes, elle savait qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, c'était indéniable. Quand il se trouvait devant elle, et qui la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle chose du monde, et qu'il échouait misérablement à minimiser l'attraction qu'il avait pour elle, et qu'il tentait maladroitement d'attirer son attention, et qu'il affichait un air si satisfait lorsqu'il la faisait rire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que peut-être, peut-être bien qu'il était sérieux. Et quand il n'était pas là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce jour où elle les avait surpris, Marlène et lui, en train de se bécoter comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Oui, mais il l'avait aussi embrassée elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_Merde, merde, merde_ ! Elle n'y comprenait décidément plus rien.

Elinor s'arrêta devant un salon de jardin couvert par un grand parasol, non loin de la maison, arrachant Lily de ses pensées. Une carafe d'eau se matérialisa à leur approche.

– Asseyez-vous, ordonna-elle en désignant une chaise.

Lily ne sut jamais pourquoi elle obtempéra aussi rapidement. Elinor servit deux verres d'eau et lui en tendit un.

– Buvez.

Lily hésita. Elinor eut un petit sourire sarcastique.

– Si je vous voulais du mal, Miss Evans, vous seriez déjà morte, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Le cœur de Lily rata un battement. « _Il est soupçonné dans seize affaires de meurtres_. » Qu'en était-il de la fille ?

Elinor but une gorgée de son verre, puis reprit celui de Lily dont elle but également une gorgée. Lily la regarda, fascinée malgré elle. Elle était vraiment très belle.

– Buvez, vous êtes pâle.

Lily porta le verre à ses lèvres. Elle hésita une brève seconde, puis but.

Une eau délicieuse et ordinaire.

Elinor eut, l'espace d'un bref instant, un sourire attendri, et prit place en face d'elle.

– Bien. J'ai pensé qu'il serait peut être mieux que nous parlions toutes les deux dans un premier temps, histoire que l'on s'apprivoise l'une l'autre. James semble convaincu par vos capacités, mais moi je ne vous connais pas et je suis persuadée que vous êtes une sale petite croqueuse de diamant parmi d'autre. Et je n'aime pas vraiment les sales petites croqueuses de diamant, surtout celles qui tournent autour de mon fiancé.

Lily en resta bouche bée.

– Je… ce n'est pas du tout le cas, parvint-elle bafouiller.

– Vraiment ?

– Ma présence est strictement professionnelle. C'est Potter qui m'a demandé d'organiser votre mariage, pas le contraire.

Elinor pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Miss Evans, il est important que vous sachiez que j'accorde beaucoup de valeur à l'honnêteté.

– Voilà une chose que nous avons définitivement en commun.

Elinor la jaugea du regard. Lily ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les releva timidement, Elinor avait fait apparaitre un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle parcourait des yeux, en en marmonnant des bribes.

– Vous avez seulement vingt ans ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux.

– Oui, acquiesça Lily.

Elinor griffonna quelque chose.

– C'est votre vraie couleur de cheveux ?

La rousse ouvrit des yeux ronds. Elinor essayait-elle de la déstabiliser avec ces questions?

– Euh… oui.

Elle y arrivait parfaitement.

– Vous avez des origines Moldues, c'est ça ?

– Oui, répliqua Lily, sur la défensive.

– Votre père, ou votre mère ?

– Les deux.

Elinor resta silencieuse un peu plus longtemps, sa plume écrivant frénétiquement Dieu savait quoi.

– Combien mesurez-vous ?

– Un mètre soixante-treize.

– James a dit qu'à vue d'œil, vos mensurations sont 95 C pour la poitrine, 80 pour la taille, et 90 pour les hanches.

Lily devint écarlate.

_Qu'est-ce que… ?_ Ce pervers n'attendait rien pour attendre. Comme elle ne répondait pas, Elinor leva les yeux de son rouleau.

– J'ai besoin de savoir si vous pourrez effectuer les essayages des robes de mariée à ma place, précisa-t-elle sur un ton clairement irrité. Dans mon état, je ne pourrais pas les enfiler, mais je compte regagner la ligne avant le grand jour. Alors ?

Lily serra les poings sous la table.

– Oui, répondit-elle, les joues en feu.

– Je vois que vous n'avez eu que des O aux ASPIC… impressionnant.

De nouveau, Elinor lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Mais lorsque Lily le lui rendit, son visage se ferma. _Que cette femme est lunatique_ ! se dit Lily. Jamais elle n'avait eu affaire à une personne d'humeur aussi capricieux, changeant, imprévisible !

Elle posa le parchemin sur ses genoux et retourna à ce qui semblait être devenu son activité favorite : fixer Lily.

– Présence « strictement » professionnelle, donc ?

– Oui, répéta Lily.

– Donc, il ne se passe rien entre James et vous ?

– Non.

– Êtes-vous intéressée par lui ?

– Non !

– James dit que vous n'êtes pas sa maîtresse. Est-ce vrai ?

– Oui.

– Couchez-vous avec lui ?

– Non !

– Même occasionnellement ?

– Non !

– S'est-il déjà passé quoi que ce soit avec lui ?

Lily cligna des yeux. Elinor plissa les siens.

– J'attends, s'impatienta-t-elle.

Elinor était une parfaite Reine des Glaces, que même la chaleur ambiante ne faisait fondre. Ses yeux étaient perçants, son ton exigeant. La jeune femme avait déjà confessé son crime lorsqu'elle s'était emportée contre James, mais la blonde voulait l'entendre de nouveau.

Lily se sentait intimidée comme jamais.

– On s'est embrassés, avoua-t-elle. Et…euh, c'est arrivé trois fois.

Elle était à présent quitte avec James, presque mot pour mot.

– Je croyais que vous étiez fiancée à Nathan, fit remarquer Elinor sur un ton accusateur.

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Nathan » ? Elinor et Nathaniel se connaissaient-ils ? Elle n'osa pas poser la question.

– Non, je ne le suis pas. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Et nous ne sommes même plus ensemble.

Les lèvres d'Elinor s'étirèrent en un sourire.

– Très sensée, en effet, commenta-t-elle d'un ton approbateur.

Lily eut l'air surpris. Elinor but une nouvelle gorgée, les yeux toujours rivés sur Lily.

– Quelque chose me dit que James n'y est cependant pas étranger. Célibataire, donc ?

– Oui.

Elinor but une gorgée, la sonda encore de ses beaux yeux bleus pendant une minute entière, le visage impassible, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait penser de la wedding-planner.

– James m'a dit que vous ne l'aimiez pas beaucoup, reprit-elle enfin.

Sa voix était de nouveau glaciale.

– Ah… Non, non. C'est juste qu'on a eu nos différents. On a une histoire compliquée.

– Vous êtes déjà sortis ensemble ?

Lily ne put empêcher un sourire amer.

– Non, jamais.

– Mais lui aimerait bien.

Lily garda une fois de plus le silence.

– Donc, vous n'êtes pas intéressée par lui…

Elinor paraissait toujours très peu convaincue.

– Non.

– Il fait pourtant tout cela afin que vous vous intéressiez à lui, insista Elinor.

Une nouvelle fois, Lily se tut. Après tout, ce n'était pas une question.

– Comment vous sentez-vous, par rapport à ses efforts ?

Flattée ? Troublée ? Décontenancée ? Quelque chose lui disait qu'aucune de ces réponses ne plairait à Elinor.

– Impuissante. J'aimerai qu'il en soit autrement. Qu'il ne tente pas tous ces efforts.

– Pourquoi donc ?

Lily leva un sourcil.

– Ça ne vous dérange pas, vous, qu'il s'intéresse à moi ?

Elinor parut sincèrement surprise.

– Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il ?

– Eh bien, peut-être parce que vous êtes fiancés ?

– Oh, ça…

Elinor eut un geste impatient.

– J'ai déjà la plupart de son temps, son argent et son statut. Croyez moi, je ne saurais pas quoi faire de son cœur. Et de toute manière, je n'en veux pas.

– Mais…

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

– Je ne comprends pas...

– C'est simple. Je veux vraiment que James soit heureux. Il y a certaines choses que je peux faire pour cela, d'autres que je ne peux pas. Tout comme il y a des choses qu'il ne peut pas faire pour moi, malgré qu'il en fasse beaucoup. Dans un sens, par rapport aux envies de James, je me sens aussi impuissante que vous.

Lily acquiesça. Ce n'était pas simple d_u tout_, mais ne commenta pas.

– Que ressentez-vous pour lui ? questionna Elinor.

Lily réfléchit quelques secondes.

– De la gratitude.

Devant l'air déconcerté de son aînée, elle ajouta :

– Il a aidé une amie à moi à surmonter une épreuve difficile.

Elle repensa aux deux semaines entières que James avait passé avec Marlène jour et nuit, au fait qu'il l'avait mise sous la tutelle de ses parents, qu'il avait été là.

– Et il m'a aidée également. Professionnellement. Il n'y a rien de… err, _romantique_ entre nous. Du moins de mon côté. Je ne suis vraiment, vraiment pas intéressée par James.

– Vous en êtes sûre ?

Lily afficha un air étonné.

– Eh bien, oui…

– Pourquoi ?

Lily en resta de nouveau bouche bée.

– Vous ne le trouvez pas beau, peut-être ? maugréa la blonde.

Elinor paraissait à présent… indignée. Lily cligna des yeux. Elle était décidément difficile à suivre.

– Si, si, il est beau.

Lily n'était pas aveugle, non plus. Ou stupide. Ou de mauvaise foi.

– Pas assez intelligent, peut-être ?

– Si. Écoutez, Miss Bell, je…

– Et mon fiancé est en plus de tout ça riche, gentil et à l'écoute, coupa Elinor d'un ton hautain. Donc excusez-moi de ne pas vous croire lorsque vous prétendez ne pas être intéressée par lui, sachant que vous êtes célibataire.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

– Je ne vais pas céder à ses avances. Croyez-moi.

– Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?

Oui, comment pouvait-elle en être si sûre ?

Il était déjà indéniable qu'elle le trouvait attirant physiquement, ou elle n'aurait jamais été capable de l'embrasser trois fois.

Elle n'avait jamais eu envie d'embrasser Doc.

Elle n'avait jamais été capable d'embrasser Severus.

Elinor avait raison. James était charmeur et charmant, quand il le voulait. Dangereux.

Lily poussa un soupir.

– Parce que je n'en ai aucune intention. Je ne pense pas que je suis trop bien pour Potter, mais je pense que je suis trop bien pour être la maîtresse de qui que ce soit. Et c'est ce qui m'attendra si je cède à ses avances. Ce mariage est réel, _vous_ êtes réelle, cet enfant est réel, et je n'ai juste aucune place dans le tableau. Et surtout, pour la énième fois,_ je-ne-suis-pas-intéressée-par-Potter_ !

Elinor eut l'air surpris par son éclat de voix. Mais finalement, son expression se radoucit.

– _Ces_ enfants _sont_ réels. Au pluriel.

– Pardon ?

– J'attends des jumeaux.

_Cerise sur le gâteau,_ pensa amèrement Lily.

– Je vous aime bien, Miss Evans, dit finalement Elinor.

_Hein ?_

– Hein ?

Avait-elle mal entendu?

Elinor sourit.

– Vous êtes intelligente, honnête et sincère. Je vous crois lorsque vous me dites ne pas en avoir l'_intention_. Mais je pense que vous aller céder à son charme. Lorsque James décide de séduire quelqu'un, il y arrive. Même moi, il m'a séduite, pourtant je n'étais pas un cœur à prendre. Ni jeune. Ni impressionnable. Et, pour tout vous dire, je me fiche un peu que vous cédiez à ses avances, tant que vous restez discrets. Ce qui m'importe, en revanche, c'est que vous disparaissiez lorsque le mariage aura eu lieu.

Elle claqua des mains, et une bourse apparut de la jonction de ses mains avant de s'écraser lourdement sur la table en faisant sonner les pièces qu'il contenait.

Très lourdement.

– Je serai plus que ravie de vous y _encourager_. Car, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, vous n'avez aucune place dans le tableau.

* * *

**JAMES LES REJOIGNIT **dans le salon de jardin quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de victuailles. Il trouva une Lily plongée dans ses documents, et une Elinor tricotant paisiblement des petites chaussettes, un air de satisfaction peint sur le visage. Le jeune homme prit place aux côtés de sa fiancée, qui posa une main possessive sur sa cuisse. Lily s'assit en face du couple et extirpa un dossier de son cartable.

– Pour commencer, j'aimerai réunir quelques informations basiques afin de constituer votre dossier.

– Bien entendu, dit James.

– Très bien… Commençons par votre état civil. Noms, prénoms et dates de naissance, s'il vous plait.

– James Potter, né le 30 mars 19XX.

– Elinor Marvella Bell, née le 18 septembre 19XX.

Tout en notant les réponses, Lily calcula rapidement dans sa tête. Ainsi, Elinor allait avoir vingt-sept ans cette année ! Elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune.

– Profession ?

Elinor roula des yeux, comme si c'était une question stupide. Et ça l'était. Il suffisait de voir la taille de ses bijoux pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais passé un coup de balai de sa vie.

– Médicomage, répondit James.

Lily tenta de ne pas laisser la grande surprise qui l'envahit se refléter sur son visage. Potter avait un métier ? Première nouvelle!

Quoique... maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Dorcas avait peut-être dit quelque chose à ce sujet.

– Err.. Oui. Donc. L'adresse… Potter, j'ai la tienne. Miss Bell ?

– Shortbourne Mansion, Shortbourne.

Lily retint un froncement de sourcil. Shortbourne était un village connu pour le nombre étrangement élevé de Cracmols qui y vivaient. Il était étonnant qu'une famille de Sang-Pur comme les Bell y habitent.

Elle posa encore quelques questions, avant de passer à un autre questionnaire, cette fois centrée sur le mariage.

– Avez-vous pensé à une date de mariage ?

– En septembre. A mon anniversaire.

Lily en resta bouche bée, et cette fois son trouble fut perceptible. Elle disposait ainsi environ deux mois seulement pour organiser un mariage.

– Il y a un problème ?

– Non, Miss Bell, nia-t-elle prudemment.

Elle tenta de se calmer. Elle avait budget illimité. Elle y arriverait.

– Aviez-vous déjà convenu d'un lieu ?

– Nous pensions le faire ici, dans le parc de la maison.

Lily cligna des yeux, et se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'elle ne voyait pas les délimitations de ce qu'elle avait naturellement pris pour un jardin. Fleurs, installations et arbres se partageaient l'espace. Un parc donc. Normal.

– Avez-vous déterminé le nombre de convives ? reprit-elle. Les faire-part sont l'une des premières choses dont je dois m'occuper, surtout avec une échéance aussi courte.

– Environ 400 à 500 personnes, je pense. Je dirais à Carla de vous transférer la liste des invités, même si elle risque de faire des complications.

– Carla ?

– Votre prédécesseur. Elle n'est pas très contente de s'être fait remplacer. Elle est très vindicative, par ailleurs, à votre place je me méfierai.

Lily déglutit, et se força à ne pas paniquer. Un problème à la fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entama un troisième questionnaire.

– Avez-vous déjà réfléchi au genre de mariage que vous souhaiteriez avoir ?

– Je veux un mariage unique, différent et inspiré.

Lily se retint de rouler des yeux, tant elle avait entendu le même argument des dizaines de fois, et écrivit les trois derniers mots sur son calepin. UNIQUE. DIFFÉRENT. INSPIRÉ.

– Souhaitez-vous effectuer tous les passages d'un mariage ?

– C'est-à-dire ?

– L'ouverture du bal dansant par les mariés, la danse père-fille, mère-fils, le jet de bouquet, la coupure de la pièce montée ?

Elinor lui jeta un regard presque scandalisé.

– Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle avec véhémence. Sinon, ce ne serait pas un mariage.

Lily raya le mot « DIFFÉRENT. »

– Est-ce que vous souhaitez un enterrement de vie de jeune fille ?

– Oui, dit aussitôt James.

– Non, répliqua Elinor au même moment.

Ils se regardèrent.

– Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, étant donné comment la fête de nos fiançailles a dégénéré.

– Heidi, Remus et Sirius seront séparés, ça devrait aller, répliqua James. Allez, ma puce !

– Je pense surtout qu'il y aura des dégâts dans deux endroits différents, mais que ce sera tout aussi explosif.

– Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de la partie ménage ? Tu sais même pas ce qu'est une serpillière.

Elinor se mordit la lèvre mais ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme soupira.

– On règle ça à pile ou face ? proposa-t-il.

Elinor acquiesça. Sous les yeux ébahis de Lily, James sortit une pièce, la lança, et la rattrapa sur le dos de la main, qu'il recouvrit avec l'autre.

– Pile, choisit Elinor.

James découvrit sa main. C'était face.

– J'ai gagné, dit-il avec un air satisfait.

Elinor adopta une mine boudeuse.

– Oh, allez, Elinor, ce sera drôle, tenta de l'amadouer James.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe. La jeune femme se radoucit.

– C'était marrant, la dernière fois.

– Si tu le dis.

– C'est toujours comme ça que vous réglez vos désaccords ? interrogea Lily. A pile ou face ?

– Parfois, oui, acquiesça James. Comme on est tous les deux des gens extrêmement capricieux et têtus, c'était le moyen le plus rapide d'arriver à un compromis.

– Avez-vous déjà choisis vos témoins ? Je pourrais peut-être travailler avec eux et coordonner l'organisation.

– Moi, c'est Sirius, dit aussitôt James.

_Super_, pensa intérieurement Lily. Sirius était à peine plus raisonnable que James.

– Heidi, probablement, répondit Elinor sur un ton abattu.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

– Qui est-ce ?

– Ma meilleure amie. Mais je vous prie de la mêler le moins possible aux préparatifs.

Lily pria pour ne jamais avoir cet air résigné en parlant de Marlène ou de Dorcas un jour.

– Hmm. Bon. Revenons au mariage. Avez-vous pensé à une couleur pour le thème ?

– Nous étions partis sur du framboise… quelque chose de très fleuri.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna James.

Elinor l'ignora.

– Mais j'aimerai beaucoup que vous partiez sur une idée totalement différente de ce qu'avait fait Carla. Je veux du nouveau, rien que du nouveau.

– Je croyais que tu étais satisfaite de son travail jusque-là ?

– J'ai envie de quelque chose de plus frais, à vrai dire. Quelque chose qui me ressemble.

Lily pinça les lèvres. Elinor faisait visiblement tout pour lui compliquer la tâche.

– De quelle manière souhaitez-vous infuser votre personnalité dans la cérémonie ?

Ellie leva un sourcil.

– Avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de la manière dont je peux rendre mon mariage original et différent, ou va-t-il falloir que je fasse tout moi-même ? maugréa-t-elle.

– Non, bien sûr.

Lily maintint son sourire de façade, mais barra d'un trait sec le mot « INSPIRÉ », qu'elle remplaça par « PÉTASSE. »

– Justement. Afin de vous proposer quelque chose qui vous ressemble, j'aurais souhaité en savoir plus sur vous… savoir qui vous êtes.

– C'est une question assez large.

– Oui. C'est vrai. Vous m'aideriez à y répondre en me disant… je ne sais pas, la cuisine que vous aimez, des anecdotes sur votre histoire, vos intérêts culturels… je ne sais pas. Tout ce qui peut m'aider à cerner vos personnalités.

– J'aime… la cuisine classique, je suppose.

Soudain, elle n'était plus loquace, la brave bête. Lily décida qu'il était temps de ramener James dans la conversation.

– Commençons par le commencement. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? s'enquit Lily. Potter ?

James et Ellie se jetèrent un regard incertain, avant que cette dernière n'entame les explications.

– Disons que nous nous connaissions déjà de vue. Mais la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'était à un bal donné par mes parents.

– Ma mère avait déjà l'idée de nous présenter l'un à l'autre, poursuivit James. Elle voulait jouer les entremetteuses…On s'est entendus mieux qu'elle n'aurait pu l'espérer. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui nous a présentés, et j'ai très vite été littéralement fasciné par Elinor.

– C'est vrai, approuva cette dernière, il ne me quittait pas des yeux. Et je n'en étais pas mécontente car on m'avait tellement parlé de lui que j'avais hâte de le rencontrer. Je n'ai pas été déçue par ce bel homme… De bonne famille, beau, intelligent… Tout ce que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer chez un homme.

– Et Ellie était facilement la plus jolie fille de la soirée, dit James avec un sourire. Je l'ai tout de suite remarquée, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus impressionnants. Et très intelligente, cultivée, admirée. J'étais intrigué, j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur elle.

– Moi je voulais surtout le charmer, à vrai dire. Même si c'était bien difficile d'entrer dans une phase de séduction, avec mon père qui me surveillait…

– Mr Bell est un homme très difficile à approcher…

– Et il était d'ailleurs de méchante humeur ce jour-là…

– Mais je pense que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer. D'ailleurs, quand nos regards se sont croisés…

– Il y a eu comme une effroyable révélation. Tout est devenu limpide. Une évidence. Je savais. Il savait. Je savais qu'il savait, et il savait que je savais. Même si je n'osais pas encore me l'avouer.

– J'avais enfin trouvé celle que je cherchais désespérément depuis si longtemps, approuva James. Elle m'est tout de suite devenue précieuse. Son beau sourire, je ne voulais jamais le voir disparaitre.

– Nous nous sommes éclipsés chacun notre tour et nous sommes retrouvés plus tard dans le plus grand secret.

– Je n'oublierai jamais ce qui s'est passé par la suite.

– Ce n'était pas si terrible, protesta Elinor.

– Parle pour toi. Tu étais à l'aise. Moi, j'avais les jambes en coton. J'étais très intimidé, déjà sous son emprise…

– Il avait beaucoup de mal à parler, c'est vrai, dit Elinor avec un sourire tendre.

– C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais dans une situation aussi… embarrassante. Je ne pouvais ni parler, ni bouger, ni me défendre. À proprement dire pétrifié.

– Le charme opérait entre nous.

– Il faut dire que tu es très intimidante quand tu le veux.

– Et James… il m'a dit des choses qui ont bouleversé ma vie. Il a su trouver les mots, réveiller quelque chose en moi. J'étais consciente de sa réputation de beau parleur, mais… je sentais que je pouvais le croire, même si ce qu'il me disait m'effrayait.

– Je considérais n'avoir rien à perdre en lui disant ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Et j'avais besoin qu'elle croie en ma sincérité. Et je suis parvenue à la convaincre.

– J'ai su immédiatement, reprit Elinor avec un petit sourire entendu. J'ai su que j'avais trouvé l'homme que je cherchais…

– Et Ellie… elle m'a surprise par son intelligence, et sa réactivité. Et c'est là que j'ai su que mon salut se trouvait elle.

Ils se regardèrent.

– Et le mien en James.

Tendrement.

– Alors quand nous sommes sortis de la bibliothèque, tout était très clair, murmura ce dernier sans la quitter des yeux. Je savais que je ne pourrais vivre qu'en épousant Elinor. Que je mourrais si elle ne devenait pas ma femme.

– Il m'a d'ailleurs demandé en mariage très vite après cela.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Le couple, indéniablement amusé, semblait partager une blague sous les airs sérieux de leur récit qui échappait totalement à la jeune femme.

– Vous êtes tombés amoureux, juste comme ça ?

Elinor et James levèrent simultanément un sourcil.

– T'as rien écouté ou quoi, Evans ? s'impatienta James. Ellie et moi ne sommes pas dans une relation. Je ne l'aime pas. Enfin, si, je t'aime bien, Ellie, mais… je ne t'aime pas. Tu comprends ?

– Bien sûr, mon cœur.

– Moi, en revanche, je ne comprends pas… Ce que vous venez de me raconter…

– S'est _réellement_ passé, dit James.

– Et c'est comme cela que nous avons abouti sur un mariage arrangé.

– Et ce, vous devrez faire croire à tout le monde, y compris aux parents et amis de James. Et tâchez d'être convaincante. Face aux journalistes, vous pouvez ajouter quelques détails pour rendre l'histoire plus réaliste…

Lily eut soudain mal à la tête.

– Tu peux dire par exemple que j'ai posé un genou à terre en faisant ma demande…

– Qu'il m'a dit n'avoir jamais rencontré de fille comme moi.

– Que je voulais ne plus passer un seul jour sans me réveiller à ses côtés.

– Que je n'ai pas hésité à dire oui.

– Et qu'il a pleuré d'émotion quand j'ai accepté, quelque chose dans le genre.

James fronça les sourcils.

– James Potter ne pleure pas.

– James Potter a pleuré pas plus tard qu'hier.

– James Potter coupait des oignons.

– James Potter ne sait même pas où se trouve la cuisine.

– James Potter est un homme, un vrai.

– James Potter lisait un roman.

– Oui, ben… désolé, mais Anna Karenina c'est très triste, comme livre.

Lily afficha un air stupéfait.

– Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu serais le genre de personne à lire.

Elinor rit.

– Vous plaisantez ? C'est un véritable rat de bibliothèque. Vous devriez voir le nombre de livres qu'il possède. Sa lubie du moment sont les livres Moldus à l'eau de rose.

– Mais… pourquoi toute cette mascarade ?

– La vérité – et ses parents ne veulent pas que ça se sache –, c'est qu'Ellie s'est faite engrosser par…

Elinor le frappa derrière la tête avec son éventail.

_– Ouch_ ! C'est vrai !

– Je t'ai dit de ne pas l'annoncer comme cela.

– Dans les grandes lignes, c'est totalement vrai.

– Dans les petites lignes, c'est un peu plus romantique.

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de romantique dans le fait de se faire prendre derrière un… _Ouch _!

Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi pendant de quelques minutes sous le regard médusé, puis clairement amusé de Lily. Visiblement, les deux s'entendaient à merveille. Ils étaient également très à l'aise, se touchaient naturellement, se prenaient la main, s'échangeaient des regards complices. Elinor était également beaucoup plus douce, lorsqu'elle s'adressait à James.

Lily baissa pudiquement les yeux vers ses notes. Un seul mot avait survécu à ce début d'entretien.

UNIQUE.

Mais avec un tel budget, un tel jardin, elle ne pourrait assurément que réussir.

Finalement, les fiancés regagnèrent leur sérieux et se tournèrent vers Lily, qui décida de poursuivre son questionnaire.

– Avez-vous des requêtes particulières pour le mariage ? s'enquit-elle aimablement.

Elinor eut un sourire malicieux.

* * *

**Bla Bla de l'auteur :**

Hello tout le monde !

Je vous préviens, cette note est longue comme le cou d'une femme Padaung !

Tout d'abord, merci d'être fidèles au poste ! Comme d'hab je suis complètement en retard, et comme d'hab je n'ai absolument pas fait ce que j'ai annoncé. En fait le chapitre Lily/Ellie/Emily était réellement trop long (et constituera les chapitres 12 à 14). Il faisait l'équivalent de la longueur de trois chapitres et demi de ceux que j'écris d'habitude (Bon, d'un autre coté, j'ai quand meme disparu + de 6 mois, j'ai eu largement le temps d'écrire beaucoup). Donc j'ai pris le parti de couper en trois.

Ensuite, il restait un bout du chapitre 11 du PDV d'Elinor (d'où le fait qu'il y ait et Lily et Ellie dans ce chapitre), et je me suis dit que ce serait dommage de le gaspiller. Donc, je l'ai rajouté, en modifiant évidemment ce que j'avais écrit pour que ça se fonde dans le chapitre.

Il ne me restait plus que du travail de relecture (qu'est ce que ça me barbe de faire ça en plus ^^) pour pouvoir poster en temps et en heure… et c'est ce moment précis que mon ordi a choisi pour me planter totalement. La mise a jour a été fatale à mon fidèle Guilbert.

Paix à toi, Guilbert.

Bon, j'ai fini par me débrouiller en travaillant inévitablement plus lentement ! Mais bon ! Yé souis de retour !

J'ai beaucoup de reviews a répondre, du chapitre 10 et 11, ce que j'ai fait ci-dessous. Merci a vous d'avoir pris le temps de commenter (hé oui, chers lecteurs, adorables misenfavoristeurs, géniaux followers, je vous aime aussi, mais j'aime les magnifiques reviewers un poil plus ^^)

Juste avant, je me suis permise de piocher et répondre à des questions/remarques dans les reviews, qui pourraient intéresser tout le monde.

**« Tu penses boucler ta fic en combien de chapitres dis moi? »** A la base, en 15 chapitres. Mais je pense m'être un peu emportée… j'ai les intrigues détaillées jusqu'au chapitre 20 pour l'instant, où j'arriverais a peu près aux deux tiers. Donc environ 25 chapitres. (comment ça, je sais pas compter?!)

**« Alors déjà on dit pas "je m'excuse" (on s'excuse pas soi même) mais "excuse moi" (ou "je te demande de m'excuser" ou encore "veux tu m'excuser") mais venant de James ça m'étonne pas trop x) (l'est trop arrogant et égocentrique lol)** »: Ouais, euh… je l'ai fait exprès. Hum. Je le savais. Je voulais voir si.. euh, si _vous_, vous le saviez. Ahem. Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai appris quelque chose, et du coup je laisse l'erreur _parce que j'ai la flemme de corr,_ ahem... pour que d'autres apprennent. Mea culpa !

**« Sache que j'ai été surprise de voir la relation de Lily et Nathan se finir aussi brutalement » :** Hahaha…. Que dire, à part que si vous pensez que Nathan est parti de l'histoire, c'est que vous n'avez jamais eu le malheur de rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui (et vous avez bien de la chance.) Il faut savoir aussi que : 1) Lily est tellement « déprimée » que, comme l'a dit James, elle aurait pu mettre des mois à le quitter 2) et donc en serait sortie encore plus fragilisée, donc il aurait fallu plus de temps pour se remettre 3) j'avais prévu dans tous les cas d'impliquer James dans leur rupture. 4) et je voulais également que Nathaniel soit complètement frustré que son couple meure aussi brusquement !

**« J'aurais bien frappé Nathan à la place de James. »** Oh, moi aussi….Je propose qu'on mette des cagoules Pokémon et qu'on l'attende en bas de chez lui pour le frapper !

**« Je n'aime pas trop Elinor »** : Alors bizarrement, ça me fait plaisir. Si Elinor est amie avec Heidi, ce n'est pas par hasard. Elle n'est PAS gentille (mais moins futée et donc manipulatrice qu'Heidi), et ne le sera probablement jamais. C'est une peste, mais une peste qui a ses propres problèmes. En revanche, il lui arrive d'être chouette de temps en temps, surtout avec James qu'elle adore parce qu'il l'est aussi avec elle. Le but du chapitre 11 était principalement de montrer qu'elle était autre chose qu'une princesse capricieuse, pas de vous la rendre sympathique.

**« On sait que James est égoïste, mais pourquoi veut il absolument que Lily tombe amoureuse de lui alors qu'il est fiancé et qu'il a promis à sa fiancée qu'il l'épouserai coûte que coûte **? »: Bon, j'ai déjà introduit le principe des maitresses Régulière si ça peut aider pour un début de réponse, mais je peux pas vraiment répondre à cette question avant deux ou trois chapitres… Juste une piste : dans ce chapitre, Elinor lui demande ce qu'il a prévu dans le cas où il réussirait a séduire Lily, et James a esquivé… voilà. Je pense que d'ici le chapitre 15 ou 16, vous comprendrez son « raisonnement ». N'oubliez pas également que James est idiot hihi

**« Lily me déçoit vachement ! Elle accepte de sortir avec un mec qui l'insupporte et surtout elle s'abaisse à coucher avec lui alors qu'elle ne le veut clairement pas tout ça pour pas être seule et avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'elle... c'est si pathétique ! »** : Ouais. Hum. Bah oui, je peux pas dire le contraire, c'est complètement vrai, et elle en est pas fiere. Je pense juste qu'elle n'est ni parfaite, ni tres en forme depuis le début de l'histoire, qu'elle est humaine, et qu'elle a fait beaucoup d'erreurs pour des raisons que je commencerai a expliquer plus précisément au chapitre 13. Lily, c'est un peu moi, un peu de beaucoup de mes amies, un peu de... un peu de tout le monde, en fait. C'est une héroïne qui n'est pas infaillible du tout . Ne soyez pas dure avec elle ^^

Avant dernière chose : j'arrive pas a trouver un prénom pour l'ex de Lily… Des suggestions ? Un prénom British que vous trouvez approprié pour un crétin (du genre de Fox. En pire.) ?

Voila ! Si vous avez reviewé entre les chap 10 et 11, j'ai pris la peine de répondre ! Merci beaucoup ! Si vous n'avez pas reviewé (vilains ^^), n'hésitez pas si l'envie vous prend !

RAR des chapitres 10 &amp; 11:

Merci à **Echco !**: Eh bah, tu es bien la première à sympathiser avec Elinor ! :) le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne fait pas l'unanimité ! merci de toujours continuer à suivre l'histoire !

Merci à **CFLM angel! **: Oh la la c'est bien gentil ! Quelle satisfaction pour un auteur d'avoir ce genre de retours ! J'ai un grand sourire ! Merci ^^

Merci à **Chevalier du cat!**: Yeaah pas assez de James/Lily, mais y'a une bonne raison à cela… Mais c'est normal, c'est le premier (et dernier, parce que c'est relou), chapitre ou ni Lily ni James n'interviennent réellement ! Eh oui, je suis bien de retour, avec plein de chapitres pré-écrits donc il y aura des MAJ plus souvent ! Merci de continuer a lire ! 3

Merci à** clem2605! **: Rhaaa, la flemme, une maladie que je connais bien hihi ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fais pas la courses aux reviews même si c'est toujours super plaisant d'en recevoir ! Elinor, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, n'est pas un personne que je cherche particulièrement a vous faire aimer. Elle est pas gentille, elle est pas douce, et elle est arrogante et capricieuse ! Mais elle a d'autres coté aussi que vous découvrirez par la suite. Et oui, elle a un peu une vie cacatique, et James lui apporte un peu cette sécurité qu'elle n'a jamais eue. Quant à savoir s'il la trahira malgré qu'il ait promis de ne pas le faire… yé pé pas lé dire, disolé ! :) Merci pour ta review

Merci à** Misss!**: alors Elinor, disons qu'elle est un peu comme de l'herpès : elle part, elle vient, et elle sera agaçante à chaque fois ! (yeah, je suis douée pour les comparaisons flatteuses). Oui, pas de JiLy mais chapitre incontournable (j'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas l'écrire pourtant). C'était un risque et je savais que j'aurais des réactions mitigées. C'était pour vous donner une idée de ce que je garde en tète a chaque fois que je fais apparaitre Elinor. Merci pour ta review et désolée pour le retard!

Merci à **Sheshe13 !**: yep, de retour ! Ce chapitre, on l'aime ou on l'aime pas, mais il était plus ou moins inévitable ! Et oui, a ce stade de l'histoire j'ai fait un pause info car il y aura beaucoup d'événements par la suite ! PTL, je comprends pas pourquoi je bloque autant, sachant que je sais exactement comment je veux terminer cette fic, mais bon… je ne la laisserai pas sans fin, dans tous les cas ! Merci pour ta review ! (Jai pioché plusieurs questions dans tes reviews, d'illeurs

Merci à **feufollet!** : Ok, je sais pas comment je me suis débrouillé pour rougir autant en étant mate de peau, mais je t'assure que je suis écarlate ^^ et j'ai un grand sourire idiot sur le visage ! Merci en tout cas de partager ton ressenti ^^ et je suis vraiment contente, &amp; satisfaite de t'avoir amusée! ^^ merci a TOI, au final ! « J'aurais bien frappé Nathan à la place de James. » - Je t'en prie, ne te retiens pas ^^ je peux même t'aider :) / Bah le problème de Nathan, c'est qu'il n'est pas méchant mais détestable quand même paradoxalement ! Bref, une nuisance ^^ / Et Lily et James sont PARFAITS ensemble, mais totalement dans le déni. Mon role, en tant qu'auteur sadique, c'est de leur faire ravaler leur fierté et tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! / Je me marre toujours en écrivant les parties de James (Lily est un peu déprimée dans la première partie, donc forcement... c'est moins drole ^^) et BIEN SUR qu'ils vont bien ensemble (meilleur couple de la saga d'après moi) ! Ma fic serait ratée avant la fin s'il y avait pas une certaine alchimie entre eux :) Le passage du scrabble m'a bien fait rire aussi (je suis folle surement de rire à ce que j'écris moi-même mais bon) ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !

Merci à** Lounils !:** Merci beaucoup ! ça va peut être te faire plaisir que ta review fait partie de celles qui m'ont donné envie de reprendre ! J'y pensais déjà, mais il me manquait un petit coup de pouce et tu m'as écrit ! Donc merci beaucoup !

Merci à **valentine2905!** :merci beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite t'a plu aussi ^^

Merci à **NinonDG!** : le « gné » m'a fait trop rire ^^ T'inquiète, la flemme, je connais (mais je me soigne… ahem, j'essaie). Merci beaucoup de ta review J

Merci à** Alexiola** !: ) OK, je suis un peu comme la tante Marge dans HP3, mes chevilles et ma tète gonflent, je vole, je vole librement dans le ciel, avec les mouettes et les corbeaux waouw…. :) (j'vais arrête les champi, c'est plus possible là!). Mais honnêtement, merci pour ce retour positif, je suis trop contente ! / Comme dit plus haut, Nathan n'en a pas fini… Il n'est pas « méchant » de base, mais peut le devenir s'il est frustré… et là, il est VRAIMENT frustré ! donc, a suivre ! / Alors, j'ai un peu peur de dire quoi que ce soit sur Elinor et James, mais disons que tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose… Il sera dans tous les cas difficile de saisir la nature de leur couple, le vrai sens de leur lien, avant 5 ou 6 chapitres ! ^^ Je suis agréablement surprise que ce soit ton couple préféré. Merci pour ta review !

Merci à** Xila :** Trop contente que ça te plaise, même si du coup je redoute un peu ton ressenti pour la suite ! C'est toujours stressant, quand on a reçu ce genre de commentaire, d'écrire, car on a la rage de réussir, on veut être à la hauteur, mais on est pas parfait donc… merci beaucoup, en tout cas !

Merci à** Nina!** : Woaw, quel enthousiasme! honnêtement je suis grave contente que ça te plaise autant, je le prend comme une petite victoire héhé :) merci! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas maladroite et je comprends exactement ou tu veux en venir. Perso, je trouve que j'ai encore du chemin a parcourir pour que mon James corresponde a celui de JK (même si je suis agréablement surprise que tu penses le contraire), même si j'essaie de le faire le plus fidèle possible! Mais c'est super difficile d'écrire un personnage aussi insouciant, capricieux et imprévisible (même pour moi, et pourtant, je suis l'auteur^^), et encore plus difficile de le faire murir! aaargh ^^ En plus que je suis pas du tout comme James dans la vie, je ressemble plus à Lily, donc ça m'est d'autant plus compliqué de le gérer! ^^ Mais j'adore le défi quand même! / Je pense pas que James soit le genre a conter fleurette, c'est pas son genre, il a pas le temps, et il est trop "sauvage" pour ça, mais je pense qu'il est le genre de personne qui veut au fond vraiment tout offrir a la personne qu'il aime (un peu comme tout le monde quand on est amoureux. ). Il veut le meilleur pour Lily, mais il ne l'offrira pas de manière classique, non! haha voila, c'est mon tour d'avoir l'impression de ne pas etre claire dans mes explications! Bref ^^ Merci encore!

Merci à **Clem 2605!:** Woaw! Ta review m'a vraiment surprise, quelle capacité d'analyse! Pour deux ou trois choses, tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité, du coup j'ose même pas commenter ton commentaire de peur de me trahir ^^ Jvais brouiller les pistes : James et Ellie vont se marier, et Lily va finir avec le colonel Fitz. Voila, voila (comment ça, c'est pas crédible ?) / Juste par rapport à Ellie, j'ai montré dans le chapitre 11 qu'elle a l'embarras du choix (Arthur, Jonathan, James... et même ce degueu de Jacob) mais elle a choisi James pour des raisons pratiques et rationnelles, même si son cœur est ailleurs! En fait son choix est moins simple que je le sous entend, mais vous en saurez plus prochainement! Merci a toi!

Merci a **damL48! **: merci beaucoup, sincèrement, pour ta review ! Hélas, je suis une auteur très irrégulière dans les mises a jour ! J'espère que les suites t'ont plu

Merci à **Red Old Typewriter!** : Bon, franchement, a ce stade et a cause de tes compliments, mes chevilles ont tellement gonflé que je suis dans l'espace là… sérieusement, c'est juste… woaw, merci ! Très encourageant, très gratifiant, woaw ^^ / J'ai des avis mitigés sur leur séparation, mais je suis plutôt contente que ce se soit passé comme ça ^^ que James en soit la cause n'est pas fait par hasard, hein ^^ Merci en tout cas pour la review (et ton pseudo est gé-nial ^^)

Merci à **Nikki Micky!** : yeah, mais Nathan va revenir, encore et encore, désolée de te décevoir ! saleté, va ! « j'adore sa stupidité » à ça m'a fait tellement rire ^^ Sirius et les autres Maraudeurs reviennent a partir du chapitre 14, et crois moi, y'aura des révélations *musique de suspens*. Emily aussi va bientôt etre introduite ! patience ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Last but not the least, merci à **Sunshiine! **: yeah, je trouve aussi que Lily est courageuse, même si ce n'est pas l'opinion de beaucoup de personnes. « impossible n'est pas Potter » ? tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! et puis, ça aide visiblement d'être beau et riche ^^ Merci beaucoup

Voilà voila!


	13. La parenthèse inattendue - JAMES

**CHAPITRE 13 – La parenthèse inattendue - JAMES**

* * *

**L'ELFE DES POTTER,** Betsy, apparut auprès de son maître dans un discret _pop_, et interrompant James, Elinor et Lily dans leur discussion animée.

– Mr Tom Egret, annonça-t-il humblement. Pour Miss Bell.

Elinor et James échangèrent un regard surpris. Il était rare que Tom vienne chercher Elinor en personne. D'ordinaire, c'était James qui la raccompagnait...

– Dis-lui de nous rejoindre, ordonna-t-il.

L'elfe disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années apparut sur le seuil de la maison, s'avança à grand pas dans leur direction, puis s'arrêta poliment à quelques mètres du salon de jardin où le trio s'était installé. Il salua Lily et James d'un bref signe de tête, et tourna son regard vers Elinor, qu'il regarda fixement, sans un mot. Cette dernière soupira, l'air résigné.

– Je reviens, annonça-t-elle en se levant.

Tandis qu'elle s'entretenait brièvement en privé avec Tom, James en profita pour s'enquérir de l'état de Lily, qui notait des choses au bout sur un parchemin si long qu'il roulait par terre.

– Tout va bien, Evans ?

Elle acquiesça sans lever la tête. James se renfrogna. Était-elle toujours énervée contre lui ? Le ton strictement professionnel qu'elle avait adopté tout le long de leur réunion ne lui avait pas permis de déterminer si elle lui avait pardonné d'avoir omis de l'informer sur la grossesse d'Elinor... Sa joue le brûlait encore.

Elinor revint vers eux, et annonça sur un ton ennuyé :

– Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je dois y aller. J'ai un imprévu.

James fronça les sourcils.

– Aller où ?

– Mon père rentre ce soir finalement. Je rentre à Shortbourne.

– Je vois…

Il hésita, puis demanda en aparté :

– Tu reviens dormir, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je ne pense pas.

James se renfrogna.

– Pourquoi ?

– La maison à de grandes chances d'être vide, demain matin. Je ferai attention, anticipa-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Et Tom sera présent.

James jeta un coup d'œil au massif homme immobile, qui attendait patiemment qu'Elinor prenne congé de leur compagnie. Tom avait été le précepteur d'Elinor lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, et était actuellement celui d'Alioth, ainsi que le factotum de Mr Bell. Bien que James ne l'appréciait que très peu, il ne pouvait nier que sa fiancée ne risquait absolument rien tant que l'homme était présent.

– Jacob sera là, ce soir ? s'enquit-il tout de même.

Elinor haussa les épaules.

– Je ne pense pas. Mais c'est une réunion de famille, il est de la famille, donc ce n'est pas impossible.

Son regard fuyant n'échappa pas à James.

– Tu ne peux pas revenir ce soir, et y retourner demain matin ?

– James…

– Je peux venir te chercher, même s'il fait tard. Ça ne me dérange pas. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais même venir, finalement, à ce dîner. Je…

Elle apposa l'un de ses longs index au milieu du front de James, et lui donna une pichenette.

– James… ça va aller.

Il voulut protester, mais se ravisa en voyant l'air déterminé d'Elinor.

– Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? demanda-t-il sur un ton résigné.

– Demain.

– Matin ?

– Je ne pense pas. Ça va dépendre. Je te tiendrais au courant. Probablement demain soir.

– Quand est-ce que tu reviendras habiter pour de bon ?

Elinor n'avait cessé de faire des allers et retours depuis leur réconciliation, et son immense lit lui paraissait bien froid sans la présence rassurante de la blonde.

– Je te manque ?

– Beaucoup.

Elle afficha un air surpris, puis sourit, visiblement attendrie.

– Bientôt.

Elle se pencha, et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, pour Jacob, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau. Ni pour moi, d'ailleurs. Je ne vais rien tenter de stupide.

– Et si tu as le moindre problème….

– Je t'appelle. Promis.

Elle se tourna vers Lily, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur une espèce de pommier géant au feuilles blanches planté au milieu du parc. La wedding-planner tourna la tête en sentant le regard d'Elinor, et se redressa. Cette dernière s'adressa à elle sur un ton solennel :

– Miss Evans, ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. J'espère que vous serez une collaboratrice à la hauteur de mes espérances et des éloges de James.

Son ton semblait clairement vouloir dire « _ou sinon…_ ».

– Vous pouvez compter sur moi, assura Lily.

James se leva, mais Elinor posa une main sur son épaule.

– Ne me raccompagnes pas, je pense que Miss Evans doit avoir d'autres questions à te poser.

Miss Evans n'avait aucune autre question, mais le regard intimidant d'Elinor la dissuada de démentir ses propos. Elle resta donc sagement assise.

Elinor se pencha, baisa la joue de James, adressa un petit sourire à Lily, puis se dirigea vers la maison, flanquée de Tom. Comme à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il s'était déjà passé quelque chose de romantique entre eux, malgré leurs vingt ans de différence d'âge. Son instinct lui disait que s'ils mettaient autant de prudence dans leurs manières lorsqu'ils se trouvaient près l'un de l'autre, c'était parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, que ce n'était pas uniquement dû à la pudeur inspirée par leur position sociale respective.

Tom et Ellie semblaient mettre un soin tout particulier à ne jamais se toucher, ne jamais se regarder dans les yeux, ne se parlaient qu'en cas de nécessité, ce que James trouvait bien étrange pour des personnes se connaissant depuis toujours. En outre, Elinor n'était pas si réservée avec le reste du personnel. Elle se montrait, par exemple, beaucoup plus familière avec leur jardinier qui avait pourtant à peu près le même âge que Tom… C'était définitivement étrange, mais lorsque James l'avait un jour questionnée à ce sujet, la jeune femme avait élégamment, mais fermement, changé de sujet.

Il resta perdu dans ses pensées pendant un long moment, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne se trouvait pas seul. Ou plutôt, qu'il se trouvait seul avec Lily. Il se frotta les mains intérieurement, et lui adressa son sourire le plus avenant.

– Alors… tu as des questions, Miss Evans ? Des remarques? Des suggestions?

_N'importe quoi du moment que tu me parles._

Lily finit de relire ses notes, avant de lever la tête. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

– Aucune, pour le moment, si ce n'est que je me demande encore si cette opportunité est un cadeau empoisonné ou non.

James fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi ça ?

Elle resta silencieuse une bonne minute, comme en proie à une intense réflexion, puis lui jeta un regard inquiet.

– Hum…. Je suis pas certaine que les trois dernières heures se soient passées. Tout parait tellement _surréaliste_... Est-ce que je… hum, je viens _vraiment_ d'accepter de mettre en place des statues de glaces dansant la macaréna pour le mariage? Et des dragons ? Et des arcs-en-ciel ? Et un ballet de sirènes ? Je me suis entendue accepter, mais j'espère _vraiment_ être en train de rêver.

James adopta un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

– Tu vas y arriver, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne doute pas que tu y parviendras.

– Je ne suis pas aussi douée que tu le pense, marmonna-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai.

– Je pense que tu l'es, au contraire. Tu es brillante. Tu es passionnée. Tu es douée pour les enchantements. Tu verras, aies un peu plus confiance en toi.

Elle soupira, et rassembla ses papiers, l'air un peu moins défaitiste.

– Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, de toute manière.

– Elinor est exigeante, mais juste, amenda James. Elle a promis de te laisser ta chance. Si tu l'épates, je ne pense pas qu'elle te mettra des bâtons dans les roues. Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, je suis là.

– Je sais que ça va être difficile, et je ne compte pas venir me plaindre à chaque fois. Même si je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle ait exigé une statue de glace dansant la macaréna en plein été. Et des _dragons_.

– Et un ballet de sirènes.

Elle lui jeta un regard torve. Il eut un petit sourire narquois.

– Hey! T'as pourtant dit que ce n'était pas un problème.

– Je n'allais sûrement pas perdre la face devant elle. Mais ça encore, ça va. C'est plus les diamants flottant dans l'air qu'elle m'a réclamée qui m'inquiètent.

Elle rangea les documents dans son cartable, puis se leva et s'étira longuement afin de chasser trois heures de courbatures, faisant involontairement ressortir sa poitrine. James n'en rata évidemment pas une miette, mais détourna le regard au moment où elle baissait les bras. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre un troisième coup. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

– Je devrais rentrer, dit-elle en retenant un bâillement.

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Lui qui pensait avoir du temps devant lui. Du temps avec elle. Mais le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de questions contrecarrait ses plans.

– J'ai du boulot, et je ferai mieux de m'y mettre tout de suite si je veux avoir fini la maquette pour la semaine prochaine.

Ils prirent en silence la direction de la maison. James réfléchissait rapidement à une raison quelconque pour la faire rester.

– Et sinon, Evans ? demanda-t-il pour gagner du temps. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma chère et tendre ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

– Elle est très jolie.

– Mais encore ?

Lily resta songeuse quelques instants.

– Honnêtement ? demanda-t-elle

– J'espère que tu me répondras toujours avec honnêteté, répliqua James d'un ton inhabituellement grave.

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris, avant de passer la main dans les cheveux. Nerveusement.

– Eh bien... Disons que ce n'est pas la personne la plus gentille du monde, mais elle est paradoxalement attendrissante.

– C'est vrai, dit James après un instant de méditation.

Ils atteignirent la maison.

– Et... Elle m'a donné l'impression d'avoir une vie plus compliquée qu'il n'en parait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je me suis renseignée sur elle avant de venir et elle m'a donné l'impression d'être Miss Parfaite. Mais finalement... C'est clairement une fille plus complexe qu'on pourrait le croire.

– De quoi avez-vous parlé, quand vous vous êtes retrouvées seules ?

Lily secoua la tête.

– Ça ne te concerne pas, c'était une discussion entre femmes.

– Quoi ? Mais…

– En tout cas, coupa Lily d'une voix forte pour changer de sujet, elle sait ce qu'elle veut. J'ai jamais eu une cliente aussi exigeante.

– Effrayée ?

Elle leva un sourcil, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

– _Excitée_. J'ai hâte de lui prouver ce dont je suis capable.

– Je sais que je ne regretterai pas de t'avoir embauchée...

– Non, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée, et elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, sa main farfouillant déjà son sac à la recherche de la poudre de cheminette.

_Réflechis, James, réfléchis. Réfléchis vite. Parle._

– Hey…Evans ?

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Purée, son tic nerveux revenait à la charge.

– Tu pourrais rester manger. Avec moi.

Lily pinça les lèvres.

– Tous seuls ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle secoua la sienne.

– Je préfère rentrer. Il fait tard, en plus.

– Mais personne ne t'attends chez toi ! s 'exclama-t-il. Tu vas retrouver un maison vide. Reste avec moi.

Lily croisa les bras.

– _Sympa_, Potter.

– Mais c'est vrai ! renchérit-il. Marlène n'est plus là.

– Grâce à toi.

– Tu n'as plus de petit ami...

– Grâce à toi aussi._ Hey_... Tu sembles prendre un malin plaisir à détruire ma vie sociale.

James émit un petit rire incrédule.

– _Quoi_, tu vas me dire que tu m'en veux toujours d'avoir craché le morceau à Smith ?

Lily lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

– _Ouch_ ! Ça fait mal, protesta-t-il.

– J'espère bien ! siffla-t-elle. Je suis _furieuse_ ! Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que l'on est séparés, Nathan et moi.

– Grâce à moi, dit-il sur un ton fier.

– _À cause_ de toi.

– Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir le cœur brisé, fit remarquer James. Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas pleuré.

Elle s'interrompit, et son visage s'assombrit.

– Ce n'est pas la question. Ce n'était pas à toi de décider la fin de notre relation. Et non, je n'ai pas pleuré, je ne déprime pas au fond de mon lit, mais il n'empêche que je suis triste.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est jamais agréable de voir la fin d'une relation. Je... Bien sûr, je suis _soulagée_ que ce soit fini, mais… C'est dur de se réhabituer à ne plus avoir quelqu'un qui pense à soi tout le temps. De ne plus recevoir de messages, de…

Elle poussa un soupir.

– C'est dur de ne pas se sentir seule.

James résista à l'envie de lui dire que lui pensait a elle tout le temps. Quelque chose lui disait que cela ne la consolerait pas vraiment. Psychopathe.

– D'où le fait que je veux que tu me tiennes compagnie ce soir, reprit-il sur un ton léger. Elinor est partie, mes parents sont à Bath... J'aime pas manger tout seul.

– Pourquoi t'appelles pas Black et compagnie ?

Il haussa les épaules.

– Euh... parce qu'ils ne sont pas libres, ce soir.

Elle sembla comprendre qu'il mentait, mais décida de ne pas en avoir la confirmation.

– Allez, Evans, je suis un pauvre bougre abandonné de tous. Aie pitié de mon infortune.

– Je suis donc un bouche-trou, dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

– Exactement. Faute de mieux, je me contenterai de ta présence.

Elle roula des yeux.

– Et qu'y a-t-il au menu ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te donne envie ? Je pense pouvoir te faire ce que tu veux.

Lily le regarda, surprise. James lui jeta un regard nerveux.

– Quoi ?

– James Potter sait cuisiner?

Il roula des yeux, comme si c'était la chose la plus insensée qu'il n'a

– Non, mais mon elfe de maison, oui. Au risque de te chagriner, c'est l'un des rares domaines où je suis pas bon du tout.

– Tu dois bien avoir d'autres défauts.

– Bien sûr que non! A part ça, je sais tout faire. Coudre, balayer, faire les courses.

Lily sourit.

– T'es bonne à marier en fait.

– Hé oui, Madame. Alors?

Elle hésita, pesant le pour et le contre.

– Je sais pas, Potter. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'en tienne à des relations strictement professionnelles. Je suis officiellement ton employée, à présent.

– OK. Alors ton boss t'ordonne de rester dîner avec lui.

– Ton _employée_, pas ton _esclave_, idiot.

– OK. Laisse-moi reformuler ma question, et te proposer un dîner professionnel ? On parlera de ces machins, là, dont tu as dit qu'il faut s'occuper vite sinon les gens ne vont pas venir.

– Les faire-parts.

– Oui. Et puis comme ça, je te ferai aussi faire le tour de la maison. Et on mangera vraiment ce que tu veux.

Elle eut une petite moue avec la bouche qu'il trouva adorable, avant de capituler.

– D'accord.

* * *

**LE MANOIR DES POTTER** était construit sur cinq niveaux, et comportait plus de pièces que de raison. Tandis que James la traînait d'une pièce à l'autre, Lily se demandait comment une petite famille de trois personnes seulement pouvait vivre dans un si grand espace. La maison de ses propres parents aurait pu tenir six fois dans la bâtisse, et ce, en comptant le jardin !

Tout était en belle pierre, en marbre, et bois noble et en argent, dorures d'or et tapis persans. Le cœur du rez-de-chaussée était sans conteste le gigantesque hall par la cheminée de laquelle elle était arrivée quelques heures plus tôt, et qui desservait le salon principal, la salle de réception, la salle à manger et la bibliothèque principale, si garnie que Lily crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir de bonheur. Un escalier menait aux cuisines et au dortoir des Elfes de Maison au sous-sol, où Betsy prit commande de leur dîner. De retour dans le hall, qui servait encore parfois de salle de bal, un imposant escalier de marbre, dont les marches s'activaient comme un escalier mécanique moldu, menait au palier du premier étage, par lequel on accédait à pas moins de quatre grandes chambres, chacune dotée de sa salle de bains, ainsi qu'à un salon de taille plus modeste qui offrait une belle vue sur le parc. Au second étage, on trouvait six nouvelles grandes chambres, dont celle de James, bien plus sobre que ce que Lily avait imaginé. Lorsqu'elle s'étonna de ne voir aucun article évoquant le Quidditch, il afficha aussitôt une moue boudeuse et lui expliqua qu'Elinor appréciait très peu les affiches suggestives de sa joueuse préférée

Lily ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire lorsqu'il lui montra l'autel secret qu'il avait installé dans son placard.

Au dernier étage, on trouvait une pièce vide, deux bureaux, et un atelier offrant une vue dégagée sur les environs et qui laissa Lily bouche bée pour la seconde fois. Elle eut une vision large des extérieurs très fleuris, et réalisa que la maison était entourée d'une dense forêt, elle-même surplombée par de hautes montagnes. Le cœur battant, elle resta de longues minutes à observer la splendide vue, avant de se tourner vers James, qui jouait avec un chaton.

– Exactement à quel point es-tu riche ? finit-elle par demander d'une voix laissant percevoir son incrédulité.

James haussa les épaules.

– Assez pour ne pas avoir à me poser la question. Et puis techniquement, je ne le suis pas, ce sont mes parents qui le sont.

– Quand bien même, ils ne te privent de rien, que je sache. Et tout ça va t'appartenir un jour…

Lily sursauta en sentant soudain une caresse au niveau de ses chevilles. Elle baissa les yeux, et admira le magnifique chat gris qui se faufilait à présent entre ses jambes et frottait sa tête sur son pantalon. Elle s'accroupit pour prendre l'animal dans ses bras, mais celui-ci s'enfuit agilement et se réfugia dans ceux de James.

– Elle n'a pas l'air de m'aimer, comment Lily.

James s'indigna intérieurement. Son chat était un mâle, un vrai, un tatoué.

Même s'il s'appelait Camomille.

– _Il_ est réservé, corrigea-t-il.

Elle sourit, puis continua son exploration, cette fois de la pièce, remplie de statues et de poteries de toutes tailles. Elle passa un doigt sur une sculpture en pierre en cours de réalisation.

– Ma mère, dit-il lorsqu'elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

Lily hocha la tête, et son regard se posa avec curiosité sur les petits objets qui composaient la pièce, avant de se reporter sur la belle vue.

– Tu as une très belle maison, commenta-t-elle.

Son ton ne laissait trahir aucune émotion. James haussa de nouveau les épaules.

– Un peu trop grande, à mon goût. Surtout lorsque mes parents ne sont pas là.

Elle resta silencieuse, toujours admirative devant la vue. James la rejoignit.

– Tu aurais dû commencer par là, si tu voulais tant me séduire, plaisanta-t-elle.

– Vraiment ?

Il tentait de garder un ton léger, mais Lily avait remarqué que ses sourcils s'étaient légèrement rapprochés l'un de l'autre.

– Je plaisante, clarifia-t-elle. A vrai dire, je suis même plutôt impressionnée que tu n'ai jamais mis ta fortune en avant.

– Bah oui, je ne suis pas Smith. Et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire pour te séduire.

Lily roula des yeux. James redouta un instant de l'avoir irrité, mais elle semblait à peine ennuyée.

– Et si on se mettait d'accord pour ne pas parler de mon ex ?

– D'accord…

Un petit silence s'installa.

– Tu me fais visiter le jardin ? demanda finalement Lily.

– Oui, bien sûr.

Ils redescendirent les trois étages en prenant leur temps. Lily s'arrêtait en effet régulièrement pour admirer sculptures, peintures et chandeliers qui décoraient cet espace. James marchait derrière elle, mais, pour une fois, son regard n'était pas rivé sur le postérieur de la jeune femme.

Une partie de lui regrettait de lui avoir fait visiter la maison. Elle semblait si impressionnée… Avec Emily, ça avait commencé de la même manière. Et si… ? Non, n_on_. Il ne devait pas la comparer à Emily. Les deux femmes ne pouvaient pas être plus différentes… Lily plaisantait.

Ils traversèrent de nouveau le hall, et sortirent dans le parc.

En plus du salon d'extérieur, les extérieurs comprenaient une serre, un belvédère perché au sommet d'une petite butte et un petit terrain de sport. Mais l'élément qui laissa Lily sans voix était le gigantesque arbre qu'elle avait aperçu au loin. Elle réalisa que celui-ci se trouvait au milieu d'un lac sombre, teinté dans des gammes orangées par le soleil couchant. Son large tronc était accessible par un petit pont en bois qui rejoignait la berge, suspendu comme par magie au-dessus de l'eau. Ce qui était probablement le cas, se dit Lily en le traversant. De près, l'arbre n'en était pas moins magnifique. Elle se demanda qu'elle espèce cela pouvait être. L'arbre ressemblait à un pommier, mais un pommier de cette taille, et aux feuillage de cette couleur, elle n'en avait jamais vu.

Elle grimpa sur les racines pour l'observer de plus près.

– C'est vraiment magnifique, murmura-t-elle en touchant l'écorce. On se sent tout petit, à côté. Il me rappelle l'arbre de la maison de mes parents… il n'était pas aussi grand, bien entendu, mais j'adorais monter dessus. Avec ma sœur, on avait construit une cabane…

Sa voix s'éteignit. James pointa la cime des arbres.

– Regarde.

Elle plissa les yeux, et distingua à travers le feuillage d'un blanc immaculé une cabane en bois.

– Woaw, commenta-t-elle d'un air approbateur. Potter, tu m'impressionne.

Il sourit avec fierté, comme un écolier qu'on a complimenté sur son dessin, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en être amusée.

– On continue?

– Après vous, Madame.

Ils empruntèrent le pont en sens inverse, regagnèrent la terre ferme, et continuèrent l'exploration du parc.

Il y avait un silence entre eux, mais un silence qu'il trouvait agréable. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, de combler ce vide. James ne pouvait s'empêcher de fréquemment lui jeter des coups d'œil, ce qu'elle feignit de ne pas remarquer. Il réalisa qu'il aimait vraiment se trouver près d'elle, qu'il aurait pu marcher longtemps ainsi, à ses côtés, à décrire un cercle infini autour du lac.

Leurs mains se touchèrent par accident, et ils échangèrent des excuses, avant de retomber dans le silence.

La main de James semblait le brûler là où ils s'étaient touchés, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra un peu. Il détestait se sentir ainsi, si fébrile, si avide du moindre contact, et paradoxalement mourrait d'envie de lui prendre la main, seulement lui prendre la main, de la saisir dans la sienne et de ne plus la lâcher. Si seulement, si seulement elle le laissait s'approcher d'elle. Si seulement elle pouvait baisser la garde, juste un instant, le temps de voir qu'il n'était pas qu'un idiot… Lui donner une chance. Les filles se jetaient sous ses pieds, sauf celle qu'il voulait vraiment, qui, au contraire, fuyait dans la direction inverse. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour qu'elle dirige vers lui l'admiration qu'elle avait pour sa maison ! Pour qu'elle le regarde autrement, autrement qu'avec de l'agacement, de l'exaspération, ou de l'indifférence. Elle semblait capable de voir le bien chez tout le monde, sauf chez lui. Elle était exceptionnellement dure avec lui, quand elle était encore capable de parler avec douceur d'un idiot comme Smith… De sortir avec un idiot comme Smith. James se sentait si jaloux de son rival.

Qu'avait donc le bellâtre, que lui n'avait pas ?

Lily ôta soudain les baguettes qui retenaient ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué, et ceux-ci se déployèrent comme une cascade de feu sur ses épaules, diffusant dans l'air une odeur boisée. Le plus discrètement possible, il ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer un grand bol d'air. L'odeur était enivrante. Son cœur accéléra la cadence de ses battements.

Elle était tellement belle. Il soupira intérieurement.

– Hey, Evans, dit-il soudain.

– Oui ?

– Je peux te poser une question, par rapport à Smith ?

Elle afficha un air agacé.

– Vas-y.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu lui aie donné une chance à lui, et pas à moi. Je veux dire, objectivement… y'a quand même pas photo, entre nous deux.

Lily se retourna et le toisa pendant plusieurs secondes.

– T'es vraiment persuadé d'être meilleur que lui, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua-t-elle avec dédain.

– Au moins, _je_ ne t'ai jamais fait pleurer, se défendit James, piqué qu'elle puisse le comparer à Smith.

– Je n'en serai pas si sûr, à ta place.

James fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Rien. Oublie.

James lui prit le bras et la força à lui faire face.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répéta-t-il.

– Tu t'es déjà excusé, de toute manière ? À quoi bon revenir dessus ?

– J'aimerai m'excuser en sachant ce que j'ai fait exactement, Evans.

Elle secoua la tête.

– Ça n'a aucune importance, aujourd'hui.

– Evans…

Il soupira.

– J'ai vraiment envie qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases, toi et moi. T'as bien du remarquer mes efforts. Je sais que j'ai merdé avec toi, et j'aimerai juste que tu me donnes l'occasion de m'excuser.

Elle détourna le regard.

– C'est du passé, Potter, dit-elle d'une voix impassible. Laisse tomber.

– C'est du passé qui t'as pesé longtemps. Depuis que l'on s'est rencontré dans ce bar, tu es froide, distante et parfois même carrément méchante avec moi. Et je sais que j'ai fait quelque chose pour mériter ça. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, d'habitude. Quand Marlène me parle de toi, elle me parle d'une fille déterminée, chaleureuse et à l'écoute. Quand Doc me parle de toi, il me parle d'une fille vive, gaie, drôle. Et quand Dorcas me parle de toi, elle me parle d'une fille douce, sensible et avenante. Tu n'es rien de tout ça, quand je suis dans les parages. Alors, quoi que j'ai fait pour que tu aie autant de rancœur, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me le dises.

Lily le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais garda obstinément le silence.

– S'il te plaît, insista James.

Les joues de la rousse se colorèrent légèrement. Le jeune homme soupira, et au moment où il s'apprêtait à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'aurait jamais de réponse, elle lui en apporta une.

– Tu m'as brisé le cœur, dit-elle simplement.

James leva les deux sourcils.

Il s'était attendu à _tout_, sauf à cela.

– …_Hein _? parvint-il à dire, abasourdi.

Ses oreilles devaient lui jouer des tours…

– J'étais amoureuse de toi, murmura-t-elle.

Apparemment, non.

– A… à Poudlard ? bafouilla-t-il.

– Oui, où d'autre ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

– Je ne savais pas…

Elle eut un rire amer.

– Tu savais à peine qui j'étais, pour commencer. Alors que moi, j'étais complètement folle de toi. J'étais une fille parmi d'autres, et comme toutes, je m'étais fait voler mon cœur par le célèbre James Potter. Je rougissais quand tu me parlais, j'en perdais l'usage de la parole. Pendant quatre ans, je devenais idiote dès que tu étais dans les parages. Et un jour, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase, et je l'ai repris.

– Repris quoi ?

– Mon cœur.

– Comment ça ?

Elle marqua une hésitation.

– Tu te souviens de ce jour, vers la fin de l'année de ta septième année, ou toi et plusieurs de tes amis se sont réveillés de la soirée de Barnaby couverts de tentacules, et que personne n'a jamais compris ce qui s'était passé ?

– Oui, dit James avec méfiance.

Il avait déjà eu plusieurs lendemain de soirée curieux, mais celui-ci faisait indéniablement parti des plus étranges. James avait d'ailleurs été le plus sévèrement touché par le maléfice, dont ils n'avaient jamais su l'identité de l'auteur, et s'était promis de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure si jamais il le retrouvait.

– C'était moi, dit simplement Lily.

Il en resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes.

– _Quoi_ ? Mais pourquoi ?

Elle soupira.

– J'étais furieuse.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu te souviens qui est-ce que tu avais invité à cette soirée ?

Il secoua la tête. Elle le fixa sans un mot. Il comprit.

– _Toi_ ?

– Hé oui…

La vieille photo qu'il avait retrouvé dans ses affaires lui revint à l'esprit. La Lily d'alors n'était définitivement pas son type. Rien à voir avec la beauté qu'il avait sous les yeux. Cela faisait bien des années que cette soirée avait eu lieue… Il lui semblait invraisemblable de l'avoir invitée… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir pris ?

– Je ne me souviens pas grand-chose de cette soirée, admit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux

– Vu tout ce que tu avais bu, ça ne m'étonnes pas.

Elle marqua une pause. James se rendit compte qu'il lui tenait toujours le bras, et la relâcha. Il scruta le visage de Lily avec appréhension, mais, à sa propre surprise, elle ne paraissait pas en colère. Juste… ennuyée ? Il ne savait pas trop. Elle le regardait également, mais sans animosité aucune.

– Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-il, sans parvenir à déterminer s'il souhaitait réellement entendre la réponse.

Ils se remirent en marche.

– Tu m'avais invitée à la fête, et je n'avais pas compris pourquoi tu t'intéressais soudain à moi, mais j'étais juste… heureuse de passer du temps avec toi. Et puis pour une fois qu'il m'arrivait un truc sympa à moi. Même Marlène n'avait pas été invitée... On a pris un passage secret, et on s'est retrouvés chez Barnaby à Pré-au-Lard. Et là, tu as rejoins tes amis, tu m'as laissée en plan et tu as disparu pendant trois heures.

– Et… c'est pour ça que tu m'en veux ?

– Non, non. J'étais énervée, mais j'ai retrouvé des camarades de mon âge, dont Aurore Week, qui était à Poufsouffle. Je suppose que tu te souviens d'elle ? Certains de tes amis la surnommaient la Grosse Horreur, ou la Grosse Erreur, lorsqu'ils étaient en forme, et je me souviens que ça te faisait rire.

– Err…

Il eut la décence de paraître gêné.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, quand tu es revenu, tu étais tellement ivre que tu m'as vomi sur les chaussures. J'ai dû te ramener à Poudlard toute seule et en te traînant à moitié, parce que tu t'es endormi en chemin.

– Ah. Désolé, Evans, je ne me souviens même pas de ça…

Il passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

– C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux ?

– Non. Non, à ce stade, j'étais seulement déçue par ce que je croyais être un rencard.

Elle pinça ses lèvres.

– Sur le chemin du retour… quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu m'avais abandonnée aussi longtemps, tu m'as avoué avoir été occupé avec Caitleen, la sœur de Barnaby. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre ce que ça impliquait, mais tu as insisté pour me donner _tous_ les détails. Tous sans exception. Et apparemment, elle n'était pas farouche. Mes oreilles en sifflent encore.

– Ah.

Sa gêne et son malaise s'accentuèrent. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir tant insisté pour des explications.

Ils étaient arrivés à hauteur d'une balançoire, près d'un petit terrain surplombé de part et d'autre par six anneaux servant au Quidditch, et Lily prit place sur le siège.

– Désolé. Et… c'est pour ça que tu m'en veux?

– Non.

– Il y a _pire_ ?

– Oh, oui...

Lily baissa les yeux.

– J'étais tellement déçue et blessée, par ce que tu m'as dit, que je t'ai demandé _pourquoi_ tu m'avais invité, si c'était pour me laisser en plan pour une autre fille. Et tu sais ce que tu m'as dit ?

James secoua la tête, tendu.

– Tu m'as dit que c'était parce que tu avais fait un pari avec tes amis, sur qui ramènerait la fille la plus grosse, mais que tu n'as pas gagné. C'était celui qui avait invité Aurore qui avait gagné. Et tu m'as aussi dit que non, tu n'étais pas intéressé par les grosses. Et encore moins par les _très_ grosses. Même si je n'étais pas la _plus_ grosse vu que tu n'as pas gagné, et que tu étais dégoûté d'avoir perdu je ne sais plus combien de gallions, et que les nichons de Marlène te manquaient, et que tu savais plus où tu avais posé ta bouteille de Firewhisky. Je _sais_ que tu étais bourré, mais… ça a longtemps été la pire soirée de la vie.

James en resta bouche bée.

– Euh… C'est pour _ça_, que j'étais en colère contre toi, précisa-t-elle à toute fins utiles, comme il ne répondait pas.

James resta pensif un long moment. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi honteux de ses actions.

– J'étais… pas très gentil, à l'époque.

– Tu étais adorable avec ceux que tu aimais, et indifférent voire cruel avec tous les autres.

Son cœur se serra. _Cruel_! Oui... il supposait qu'on pouvait dire que ce qu'il considérait comme de légères blagues sans conséquences, avaient parfois étaient vécus comme de la cruauté.

– Ce n'est pas agréable, de ne pas pouvoir être fier de son passé.

C'était même une chose bien difficile d'assumer le James qu'il avait longtemps été. Égoïste, narcissique, cruel, dénoué de toute sincère empathie pour les autres. Et dire qu'à l'époque, il se pensait presque parfait. Mais pourquoi aurait-il pensé autrement? Ses parents l'adulaient, ses amis l'adoraient, ses copines l'idolâtraient. Seuls ses ennemis lui disaient des choses désagréables, et leurs attaques avaient toujours glissé sur lui comme une goutte de sueur sur un front dans le désert. A la réflexion, ce n'étaient pas seulement les commentaires de ses ennemis qu'il rejetait, mais tous les commentaires négatifs en général. Il avait longtemps été incapable de se remettre en question, longtemps été incapable de se soucier de la portée de ses actes. Longtemps été incapable d'admettre qu'il avait blessé beaucoup de personnes.

Et c'était dur, car cette réalisation contredisait la vision fantastique qu'il avait de lui-même. C'était dur d'admettre cela. C'était humiliant, sa conscience le torturait, le dégrisait, le refroidissait, le désillusionnait sur lui-même.

– Hey...

Lily lui donna un coup d'épaule pour le sortir de ses pensées.

– Ce qui importe, c'est que tu ne sois plus la même personne.

– Je suppose…

Il soupira.

– Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour tout.

Lily se leva. Ils longèrent en silence le terrain, puis remontèrent une petite butte au sommet duquel était perché un belvédère. De l'autre côté de la butte, se trouvait un petit lac dont la surface reflétait la voûte céleste.

– Donc, reprit James sur un ton léger afin de briser le malaise s'étant installé. Je te dois un premier rendez-vous ? Je serai absolument _ravi_ de t'obliger, tu sais….

– Non merci, répliqua Lily avec un sourire narquois. En revanche, une paire de chaussure et une robe, oui. D'ailleurs, espèce de pervers, comment t'as su, pour mes mensurations ?

Elle aussi essayait de toute évidence de réintroduire de la légèreté entre eux, et James se laissa emporter.

– J'ai des yeux, c'est fait pour voir.

– Tu as aussi été doté de paupières, tu sais.

– Oui, et alors ?

– Utilises-les.

James sourit faiblement. Ils marchèrent de nouveau en silence, redescendirent lentement la petite butte. James arborait toujours son air torturé, aussi Lily lui donna un léger coup de bassin pour le tirer de ses pensées. Il ouvrit de grand yeux, amusé, et la poussa son tour. Elle voulut le bousculer de nouveau, mais il se tenait prêt, l'esquiva avec aisance, et se mit à dévaler la pente en courant. Lily ôta ses chaussures et se mit à courir à toute vitesse derrière lui. Ses cheveux flottaient au vent, qui transportait son rire bon enfant. Ce qui avait commencé comme un jeu de chat et de souris se transforma en course, et ils coururent comme des enfants en poussant des cris.

James fut bientôt à bout de souffle, mais Lily, qui courait tous les matins, avait de l'endurance, et le rattrapa sans mal à hauteur de l'arbre géant.

Elle toucha l'arbre avant lui, mais, longtemps après, se demandait encore s'il l'avait laissée gagner.

Ils rirent de bon cœur pendant un bon moment.

– Hey, dit soudain James. Tu veux voir un dernier endroit ? C'est mon endroit préféré de tous les endroits préférés, surtout la nuit.

– Je te suis.

– Ferme les yeux.

Il agita sa baguette, et l'un des longs branchages s'anima soudain comme une liane, descendit vers eux, s'enroula autour de la jeune femme, qui poussa un cri de surprise, et se redressa pour la déposer sur une branche plus épaisse. Une seconde branche le saisit et le déposa également sur l'arbre.

James s'installa confortablement le dos contre le tronc, et Lily, plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait cru, prit place en face de lui, genou contre genou. Le feuillage était si touffu qu'ils se trouvaient dans une semi-pénombre, mais James n'avait pas besoin de la voir. Il savait parfaitement comment était son nez, comment brillaient ses yeux, comment bougeaient ses lèvres. Passer des heures à regarder la photo qu'il avait "emprunté" à Marlène lui avait fait graver chaque détail de son visage dans la tête.

Purée, il devenait un vrai psychopathe.

Mais elle était si belle….

Il la sentait bouger, et se pencher pour observer la le ciel non pas à travers les feuilles, mais en regardant le lac paisible qui agissait comme un miroir. Depuis cette vue, les étoiles semblaient être des millions de petits diamants ornant un coussin de velours bleu nuit. Il adorait cette vue, et savait qu'elle adorerait également. Pendant de longues minutes, elle ne quitta pas le lac des yeux, et il ne la quitta pas elle du regard.

Elle était juste... tellement jolie. Il anticipait chacun de ses mouvements. C'était comme si chaque parcelle de son corps était alerte, concentré sur elle. Il crut à un moment qu'elle allait tomber et avança le bras, prêt à la rattraper, laissant tomber sa baguette qui se coinça dans les racines de l'arbre, mais elle se redressa agilement et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son regard de défi.

– Je t'ai pourtant dit que j'avais l'habitude de monter aux arbres.

– Désolé... j'ai cru que t'allait tomber.

– Comment on fait pour redescendre, gros malin? Ma baguette est dans mon sac.

– T'inquiète, je vais trouver une solution.

Il fouilla dans ses poches. Ses doigts rencontrèrent des bonbons, des morceaux de parchemin, son miroir, ainsi qu'un briquet Dupont, qu'il alluma.

Lorsqu'il baissa la main, le briquet se mit à flotter à mi-hauteur. La flamme dansa entre eux, révélant le regard surpris de Lily.

– T'es sûr que c'est prudent ? On est sur un _arbre_. En _bois_. Avec des _feuilles_ qui peuvent brûler.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ce feu ne brûle pas.

Elle passa rapidement un doigt à travers la flamme.

– C'est froid, constata-t-elle avec surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

– Il réchauffe.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais garda ses questions pour elle. Un ange passa entre eux.

– Dis ? lança-elle soudain

– Hmm ?

– Dorcas m'a dit que Marlène t'avait largué parce qu'elle connaissait mes sentiments envers toi. Est-ce que tu… tu l'aimais vraiment ?

James resta silencieux, méditant sur sa réponse. Lily prit place sur le rebord du belvédère, et l'observa avec appréhension. James et Marlène s'étaient toujours bien entendu, et oui, il avait été contrarié qu'elle le quitte. Sortir avec Marlène, c'était sortir avec une fille jolie, intelligente et prête à relever tous les défis. Une fille avec qui rire à tout instant. Et il avait d'excellents souvenirs de cette période. Mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé vivre une relation plus sérieuse, jamais il n'était parvenu à se projeter avec elle.

– C'était fun de sortir avec McKinnon. Et oui, j'étais frustré qu'elle rompe avec moi, surtout que j'étais persuadé qu'elle m'avait quitté pour un autre. Mais si ta question est de savoir si je pense que l'on serait resté longtemps ensemble, la réponse est non. Je me lasse vite, surtout des filles qui ne sont pas vraiment mon type.

Lily marqua une pause, avant de reprendre presque timidement :

– Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ?

James afficha un air surpris, avant de froncer les sourcils.

– Oui, répondit-il simplement. Mais quelque chose me dit que tu ne t'es pas seulement renseignée sur Ellie.

– Emily Love? tenta-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

– Je vois que tu as fait tes devoirs.

Elle eut un sourire embarrassé.

– Dorcas m'a aidé.

– Je vois…

– Et… comment ça s'est terminé ?

Le regard de James s'assombrit. Pendant de longues secondes, il se mit à fixer un point dans le vide. Lily le regarda en silence. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce côté grisâtre de James, qui paraissait décidément étrange sans son éternel air malicieux.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle m'a quittée, ou alors si c'est moi qui l'ait quitté. Je ne saurais pas vraiment te dire ce qui a ruiné notre relation. Je pensais être heureux avec elle, malgré notre relation tumultueuse, et un jour, je me réveille, et je me rends compte que je ne parle plus à mes amis, ni a mes parents, que je ne fais plus rien de spécial, que ma vie tourne autour d'elle, et que celui que je considère comme mon frère l'accuse de me tromper. Et je me pose des questions, et elle est furieuse que je lui en pose, et... je ne sais pas, ça s'est fini.

Il eut un petit sourire faible.

– Elle m'a brisé le cœur. Et je n'ai pas eu la présence d'esprit, contrairement à toi, de le reprendre avant qu'il ne soit réduit en miette.

Lily décida qu'elle détestait ce James morose. James Potter était synonyme de rire, de chahut, de bazar et de dynamisme. Par de morosité. Elle détestait le voir comme ça, si… en dehors de son personnage. Elle ne sut jamais ce qui lui prit de lui prendre la main, mais même lorsque James lui jeta un regard surpris, elle ne brisa pas le lien.

Il ne commenta pas son inhabituel comportement, mais se mit à lui caresser le dos de la main avec le pouce. Définitivement, leurs mains semblaient faites pour se toucher.

– Et toi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Quoi, moi ?

– Il s'appelait comment, celui qui a osé te réduire le cœur en miette ?

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Lily se raidit perceptiblement. Elle tenta de retirer sa main, mais James la garda doucement mais fermement dans la sienne.

– Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que c'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? questionna-t-elle à demi-mot.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Le jour où tu as pleuré, au bal des Smith…

Il s'interrompit, et se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

– Je sais reconnaître une personne fragile d'une personne qui a été fragilisée.

Lily baissa les yeux.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, déclara-t-elle dans un souffle.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que ça relève de ma vie privée.

– Tu ne m'as pas exactement demandé mon avis avant de te renseigner sur mon passé.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

– Touché.

– Alors ? pressa James. Tu n'es pas obligée de _tout_ me dire.

Lily se mordit la lèvre.

– Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire quoi que ce soit, si tu n'en as pas envie, dit-il.

Et c'est peut-être parce qu'il était prêt à faire demi-tour aussi facilement, malgré une curiosité évidente, que Lily décida contre tout attente de s'ouvrir un peu.

– Il a été mon premier copain. Avec du recul, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ses avances, alors que je ne le trouvais même pas beau. Je pense… je pense que voir Marlène et Dorcas en couple m'avait donné envie de sortir avec quelqu'un aussi, et que j'aurais donné sa chance au premier venu. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Je l'ai probablement aimé par la suite, mais je pense qu'au début, j'étais plus amoureuse de l'amour, de l'_idée_ que je me faisais de l'amour, que de lui.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Lui, je lui ai annoncé qu'il y avait trois choses que je ne pourrais en aucun cas lui pardonner. Qu'il me mente, qu'il me trompe, ou qu'il se montre violent avec moi. J'adorais jouer les filles fortes, alors qu'en réalité ce n'était pas du tout le cas. J'étais influençable, naïve, jeune et surtout inexpérimentée. Et j'avais très peu confiance en moi. Et je me sentais seule, même si mes amis étaient là pour moi. Ce n'était pas une solitude qui pouvait être comblée par quelques sorties entre amis. J'avais besoin que quelqu'un soit _focalisé_ sur moi. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Ça n'a pas toujours été horrible, j'ai même de bons souvenirs, et je mentirai en disant qu'il n'a pas toujours été là pour moi.

Elle se tut.

– Est-ce qu'il a fait l'une des trois choses ?

– Les trois. Même si je n'ai jamais eu de preuve formelle qui m'ait trompé, il y a des choses que l'on sent. Et je suis restée quand même. Tu parles d'une fille forte, ajouta-t-elle amèrement.

– Il s'est montré violent avec toi ?

– Jamais physiquement. Il n'était pas idiot. Il me connaissait assez pour savoir que je ne lui aurais pas pardonné s'il m'avait laissé des marques visibles. Des marques, ça choque, c'est visible, ça met du temps à partir, ça fait réfléchir, ce sont des preuves. Non, c'était mentalement qu'il abusait de moi, et c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai mis longtemps à comprendre que c'était précisément de la violence. C'est très facile de troubler l'esprit de quelqu'un avec de la douceur, et le temps finit par convaincre que ce n'était finalement pas si terrible que ça. Il…

Sa voix se mit à trembler. James lui serra doucement la main, comme pour l'encourager, et Lily sursauta, ayant de nouveau oublié qu'il la lui tenait. La main de James était douce, et grande, et chaude, et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle était de la bonne taille.

– Un jour, on s'est disputés, et il m'a dit des choses horribles. Il…

Elle ferma les yeux. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

– Il m'a demandé dans quelle _poubelle_ il m'avait trouvée, il m'a dit que je ne servais à rien, que…

Elle s'interrompit de nouveau, retenant visiblement des larmes, incapable de continuer.

James se dit qu'il était mieux qu'elle ne lui ait pas donné le nom de cet ex. Son sang semblait bouillir dans ses veines tandis qu'une grande colère le gagnait.

– Heureusement, ça m'a tellement choquée que je n'ai pas réussi à le cacher à Marlène et Dorcas. Marlène lui a cassé la figure, et je pense honnêtement que Doc serait en train de purger une peine à Azkaban si les filles ne l'avaient pas arrêté.

– Sacrée Marlène, dit James avec un petit sourire fier.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, puis Lily soupira.

– James ?

Oh, elle l'avait appelée par son prénom. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. L'avait-elle fait délibérément, ou cela lui avait-il échappé?

J_ames..._

Cela sonnait si bien sur ses lèvres. Il pourrait bien s'y habituer.

– Hmm ?

Il n'allait pas s'aventurer à prononcer quoi que ce soit, tant que sa voix n'aurait pas retrouvé son timbre normal.

– Comment va-t-on faire pour redescendre ?

Il y eut de nouveau un long silence. Un vent frais secoua les branchages.

– Je n'en ai _strictement_ aucune idée.

* * *

**LILY ÉTAIT REPUE** pour la seconde fois en vingt-quatre heures, et un sourire béat flottait sur ses lèvres.

– Purée, qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! s'exclama-t-elle en caressant son ventre tendu.

– On devrait faire ça plus souvent, approuva James.

Certes, il mangeait quotidiennement des mets aussi goûteux, mais les partager avec Lily en avait décuplé les saveurs.

Ils étaient installés au bord du lac, après que Betsy les eut sauvé de leur funeste destin, où ils avaient finalement décidé de manger en profitant de la vue.

– C'est clair, renchérit-elle.

James saisit la bouteille presque vide qu'ils avaient dégusté au dîner. Il aimait voir Lily repue. Elle était gaie, et bavarde, et baissait complètement la garde.

– Un dernier verre?

– Oh, non, non, non, Potter, dit-elle joyeusement. Si je bois plus, je serai bourrée, et si je suis bourrée, je pourrais plus transplaner chez moi.

– T'es arrivée par poudre de cheminette.

– Ouais, c'est vrai... mais non, quand même. Soyons raisonnable. Apparemment, on a tous les deux la fâcheuse habitude d'embrasser des gens lorsqu'on a du vin dans le nez.

– Ça ne me dérangerait pas...

Il mentirait en disant que la pensée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Plusieurs fois. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur les lèvres de Lily. Elle lui donna une chiquenaude sur le bras.

– Tu es _fiancé_.

– Oui... mais elle a dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas si on était discrets.

– Tant mieux que vous vous soyez mis d'accord entre vous, mais je ne pense pas vous avoir donné mon consentement.

– Ah...que tu es cruelle, Evans, gémit-il sur un ton théâtral.

Elle le regarda d'un air grave avant de continuer :

– Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'elle était enceinte ?

James haussa les épaules.

– Ça ne m'a pas paru pertinent.

Et il n'avait surtout pas voulu prendre le risque de la voir refuser immédiatement. Il lui servit tout de même un dernier verre. Lily lui jeta un regard torve, mais porta le verre à sa bouche.

– Est-ce que… Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui se passe. Ça m'a l'air très compliqué entre vous. Est-ce que tu l'aimes, ou pas ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

– Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, mais oui, je l'aime.

Elle marqua une pause.

– Tu es vraiment déterminé à l'épouser ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, pourtant…

– Ça semble si extraordinaire que ça, un mariage arrangé ? C'est pourtant une chose plus courante que tu ne le penses.

– C'est juste que… Je ne pourrais jamais épouser quelqu'un de qui je ne suis pas amoureuse.

– Pourquoi faudrait-il forcément que l'amour et le mariage soient liés ? Tu ne trouves pas plus prudent de séparer les deux ? L'amour, c'est la passion, c'est être irraisonnable. C'est une flamme, ça grossit, ça explose, et ça peut s'éteindre à tout moment. Ce n'est pas une chose constante. Le mariage, c'est stable, c'est solide, c'est rassurant, c'est une pierre qu'on taille et qu'on polie tout le long de sa vie.

– T'as l'air effrayé par l'amour.

Il haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

– C'est vrai, admit-il. Je pense que j'ai assez souffert pour une vie.

– Et tu ne penses pas que ça en valait la peine ? Tous ces bons souvenirs… l'amour n'est pas que synonyme de souffrance.

Il lui jeta un regard profondément étonné.

– J'aurais pensé que quelqu'un comme toi aurait compris ce que je ressens. Après ce que tu as traversé…

Elle médita quelques secondes.

– Je comprends. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Ton attitude est regrettable. J'ai quelques cicatrices, c'est vrai… mais dans l'ensemble, c'était « fun » d'être amoureuse. J'ai envie d'être amoureuse de nouveau. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, et que ce sera accompagné de souffrances, mais j'ai juste tellement hâte d'avoir de nouveau cette connexion avec quelqu'un. Je tomberai peut-être encore deux, cinq, dix fois, mais je sais qu'au bout, ça en vaut la peine.

James lui jeta un regard impressionne.

– C'est exactement pour ce genre de choses que je te trouve forte.

Il commençait à entrevoir ce que voulait dire Marlène, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit: « _Lily est fragile, pas faible. Ni physiquement, ni moralement._ » Physiquement, il s'en était bien rendu compte lorsqu'elle l'avait frappé. Moralement, il comprenait qu'elle était également plus solide qu'il l'avait pensé jusque-là. Elle avait traversé des choses dont il ne voyait que le sommet de l'iceberg, et restait pourtant cette belle personne, souriante, drôle, aimée et aimante, qui pardonnait, pardonnait encore, tombait pour mieux se relever, ne laissait jamais la frayeur la paralyser, et respirait l'espoir. Son optimisme était presque contagieux.

Presque.

Elle rosit légèrement.

– Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

– Disons que j'ai juste un instinct de survie un peu plus développé.

– Potter… ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu pourras fuir toute ta vie. Tu te crois préparé, tu penses avoir pris toutes les précautions et les dispositions, mais tu ne pourras pas t'en protéger. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est incontrôlable. Un jour, ça te frappera, tu ne t'y attendras pas, et tu seras complètement impuissant.

– T'es sacrément romantique, dis donc.

– Et toi, tu n'es pas romantique pour un sou.

Il marqua une pause.

– Je peux l'être. A ma manière. Parfois. Mais je ne suis définitivement pas du genre à offrir des fleurs et des chocolats, ni à déclamer des poèmes.

– C'est quoi, ton genre ?

– Je suis du genre démesuré.

– Je te crois sur parole.

Lily plaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

– Et donc… c'est pour ça que tu épouses Elinor ?

– En partie. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est compliqué.

– Tu es plus mystérieux qu'on pourrait le croire.

– Comment ça ?

– J'aurais jamais cru qu'un personne aussi bruyante que toi aurait autant de... couches sur lui. Tu as une vraie carapace, alors que tu parais si ouvert.

– J'aime développer mon côté brun mystérieux.

Elle eut un petit rire, puis son air soucieux refit surface.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle hésita avant de se lancer :

– Est-ce que tu pense que ce que tu ressens pour moi n'est que de l'attirance physique? Honnêtement?

– Non, répondit simplement James.

Il pouvait le nier autant qu'il le pouvait, la vérité était évidente.

Elle hocha la tête.

– Je sais pas quoi penser de tout ça, avoua-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi.

– Pas du tout.

– Pourtant, tu te moques de l'une des deux. De Miss Bell ou de moi. Tu veux l'épouser, et tu dis… enfin, tu voudrais qu'on ait une sorte de relation. De ce que j'en déduis, tu me proposes un peu d'être ta maîtresse ?

Les propos d'Elinor lui vinrent aussitôt à l'esprit.

_Tu n'y as pas réfléchi, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle commençait à très bien le connaitre...

– Je ne suis pas intéressée, soit dit en passant.

– Je veux juste que tu tombes amoureuse de moi. Les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples pour tout le monde.

Elle le fixa pendant un long moment.

– Définitivement un brun ténébreux un brin mystérieux.

Elle semblait ennuyée.

– Tu veux un conseil, Evans ?

– Hmm ?

– Juste… quand tu en viens à Ellie et moi, enlève ton cerveau de ton crâne et dépose-le à côté de toi.

Elle pouffa de rire.

– Je crois que c'est le conseil le plus sensé que tu m'aies jamais donné.

Ils décidèrent de regagner la maison, lassés de se faire piquer par les moustiques, particulièrement virulents avec la tombée de la nuit.

Un silence agréable s'était installé entre eux. Lily fredonnait un air qu'il ne connaissait pas, et la petite bouteille qu'ils avaient fini ensemble l'empêchait de marcher droit. Son bras ne cessait de frôler innocemment celui de James, qui sentait ses poils se hérisser sous sa chemise et son cœur ronronner de contentement. Il était encore abasourdi du naturel avec lequel ils discutaient de tout, de la facilité qu'il avait à la faire rire. Et il se rendait compte que son rire était additif. Tout, chez elle, semblait additif. Surtout ses yeux. Et son odeur. Et sa voix. Et ses lèvres, sur lesquels il avait fantasmé une bonne partie de la soirée. Et…

– Tu sais, reprit soudain Lily, le tirant de ses pensées qui devenaient de plus en plus lubriques, c'est étonnant à quel point il est facile de te parler, en fait. Tu n'es pas aussi désagréable que je le pensais.

Il leva un sourcil amusé.

– Merci bien, chère Madame. Vous fûtes de charmante compagnie.

– Je pensasse la même chose de vous, sieur Potter.

– J'en suis fort aise, la gueuse.

Lily gloussa, et lui donna un coup de coude qu'il esquiva facilement.

– On devrait faire ça aussi, plus souvent.

– Quoi donc ? railla Lily. Te taper ? Je suis d'accord.

James roula des yeux.

– Je pensais plutôt à ça… tu sais, manger ensemble, parler, flirter…

– _Flirter _? répéta-t-elle avec un petit rire. Quand est-ce qu'on est censé avoir flirté ?

– Tout le long de la soirée.

– N'importe quoi !

– Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi… T'as pas arrêté de me faire du rentre-dedans. Quand t'as laissé échapper ce rot, qu'est-ce que c'était sexy ! Et quand tu as bruyamment aspiré ce spaghetti qui dégoulinait disgracieusement de ta bouche, je te jure que j'ai eu chaud d'un coup. Et quand...

Elle éclata de rire.

– _Aha_ ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air satisfait. Tu sais ce qu'on dit. Femme qui rit…

– Zizi riquiqui, termina Lily.

– Merde, comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Elle s'esclaffa de nouveau.

– Idiot.

– Quoi, je me suis fait des idées ?!

– Comme toujours.

– Mince alors, moi qui pensais avoir fait des progrès.

– Mais il n'y a pas de progrès à faire, vu que c'est une cause désespérée. Toi et moi, ça n'arrivera jamais.

Il leva de nouveau un sourcil.

– Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Lily croisa les bras, un air de défi peint sur le visage.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je suis plus convaincu que jamais d'y arriver.

– Comment ça ?

– Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure…. sur ta colère envers moi… ben ça me donne encore plus d'espoir.

Elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement confuse.

– De quoi tu parles ?

James soupira exagérément, comme si elle lui avait posé une question stupide.

– Evans. Moi qui croyait que tu étais intelligente. Je suis si déçu.

– Hey, protesta-t-elle.

– C'est pourtant _évident_.

– Pas pour moi.

James soupira de nouveau.

– Le fait que tu m'aies détesté très fort ne prouve qu'une chose.

– Quoi ? railla Lily. Que t'étais un imbécile doublé d'un goujat ?

– Oui… Non…

James sourit, et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

– Enfin, pas seulement. Ça prouve _aussi_ et _surtout_ que tu m'as aimé très fort.

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? murmura-t-elle.

James sourit tristement.

– Le contraire de l'amour, Evans, poursuivit-il dans un souffle, ce n'est pas la haine. C'est _l'indifférence_. Ton attitude ces derniers mois a donc été révélatrice.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle eut l'air complètement déstabilisée. Il s'avança vers elle. Elle fit un pas en arrière. Il s'avança de nouveau. Elle ne bougea pas. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens. Ils étaient si proches qu'il avait l'impression d'inhaler l'air qu'elle rejetait. Et elle était plus belle que jamais. Et elle semblait décontenancée. Et elle le regardait presque avec crainte. Et il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser, et savait qu'elle ne le repousserait pas. Ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu tant de fois dans des regards de femmes, ce regard envoûté, conquis, mais exigeant.

Le sentait-elle, elle aussi ? Ou l'imaginait-il tout seul ? Cette espèce d'électricité, de magnétisme entre eux ? Ce désir qui affluait dans ses veines, bouillant au simple souvenir de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvés aussi proches, plein de promesses de douceur et de volupté ? Il pouvait l'embrasser. Il n'avait qu'à baisser la tête. Elle ne dirait pas non.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

L'air perdu, confus, incertain de Lily le força à combattre ses envies.

Il détourna la tête, recula un peu, et masqua sa grande frustration par un rire qui semblait faux à ses propres oreilles. Hop, noyer le poisson. Faire comme s'il ne se sentait pas comme un lapin en rut.

– Ne refais plus jamais ça, murmura-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Il leva un sourcil.

– Quoi ? Je ne te prends pas par surprise, non plus. Tu vas m'en vouloir d'essayer de te faire perdre les moyens ?

– Tu perds ton temps.

Il eut un geste impatient.

– Je ne suis pas pressé. Et j'y arriverai.

– Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ?

Il afficha un sourire goguenard.

– Je suis plutôt pas mal, je trouve. Je suis riche. Je suis drôle. J'embrasse bien. Il faut juste que je te fasse admettre tout ça.

– Pour que j'admette une telle chose, il faudrait que je le pense.

– Ah, Evans, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je sais que tu es loin d'être aveugle. Et puis, toutes les filles aiment les bruns ténébreux.

– Cause toujours. Et je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles.

Il sourit.

– C'est vrai, toi, tu es plutôt du genre intense, continua-t-il en se remettant à marcher, sans même vérifier qu'elle le suivait. J'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Tu aimes fort, et tu déteste fort aussi. Tu passes d'un sentiment à un autre en un claquement de doigts. J'ai renversé la tendance deux fois déjà, je n'ai aucun doute que j'y arriverai une troisième fois.

Lily eut un petit sourire, l'air défiant.

– Tu me sous estimes, Potter, c'est ce qui te perdras.

Lui eut un sourire goguenard.

– Et toi, tu sous estimes mon charme.

Lily ricana ouvertement.

– Quel charme ? J'ai rien remarqué.

Il marcha en silence pendant quelques secondes, avant de répondre très sérieusement :

– Celui qui est en train de faire tomber toutes tes réserves une à une.

Ce n'était pas exactement vrai, mais la nonchalance dont elle faisait preuve le poussait à la provoquer. C'était désespérant. Alors qu'il était de plus en plus troublé par leur proximité et sa présence, elle semblait de plus en plus tranquille et détendue.

Cédant à son envie de la toucher, il s'approcha d'elle et entrelaça leurs doigts. La surprise de Lily s'accentua, mais elle ne réagit pas.

– Viens, dit-il.

Ils montèrent les marches du perron, et James la fit de nouveau entrer dans la bibliothèque par laquelle on accédait depuis le hall. Lily pensa qu'il voulait simplement lui faire récupérer ses affaires, mais il fouilla dans ses poches et lui tendit une clef.

– Je me disais… étant donné que le mariage va se dérouler ici, et que tu n'as pas vraiment de bureau ou d'espace pour travailler à La Bonne Fée… peut-être que tu aimerais travailler ici ? Tu serais tranquille, Elinor et moi on sera a portée de main…

_Et toi tu pourras être à portée de la mienne, et je pourrais te voir quasi tous les jours sans chercher des excuses, et sans passer pour un psychopathe, et tu tomberas folle amoureuse de moi_, pensa-t-il.

Lily en resta muette quelques secondes.

– Sérieusement ?

– Euh... Oui?

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire timide.

– C'est vraiment gentil. Merci pour aujourd'hui, Potter

Et elle fit de nouveau quelque chose d'inattendu : elle posa une main sur sa joue, et se pencha pour embrasser brièvement l'autre. James déglutit, et la regarda avec des yeux ronds, le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle battit des paupières.

Il resta littéralement bouche bée.

Elle eut un petit sourire mystérieux.

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer encore plus.

– Merci pour ton offre aussi. Mais... non merci.

Hey, si ça ce n'était pas flirter...

* * *

_Note de l'auteur:_

Coucou !

Je parie que vous ne m'attendiez pas de si tôt, mais j'avais envie de poster un chapitre que je viens de finir de revoir, et que j'ai du réécrire avec le PDV de James. Cette partie a été écrite super rapidement et avec beaucoup de plasir, donc j'espère que vous avez aimé :)

Il n'y a pratiquement que du Jily, donc chapitre extrêmement sucré, le calme avant la tempête diront certains… et ils ont raison.

Je vous laisse méditer sur les révélations de ce chapitre !:)

Le chapitre prochain sera également de James, étant donné que j'en ai enchaîné deux de Lily (si l'on ne prend pas en compte le chapitre d'Elinor), et que j'essaie de garder une bonne alternance entre les deux.

Je suis agréablement étonnée de voir autant de gens aimer Elinor ! Comme je l'ai dit, qu'elle soit populaire ou non m'importait peu, mais je suis vraiment contente qu'elle devienne une petite star de l'histoire ! Merci en tout cas ! Au fait, avez-vous compris qui est son ex mari?

**Merci aux reviewers du chapitre précédent :**

Merci à **feufollet **! : héhé, je suis tellement contente quand j'ai des retours comme ça^^ C'est en effet assez difficile de comprendre les liens entre tous les persos ^^ James et Ellie ont en effet enormement de respect et d'affection l'un pour l'autre, mais je ne peux pas encore expliquer pourquoi... Merci pour tout, en espérant que la suite te plaise autant!

Merci à **Chevalier du Cat **!: James ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir, et ce sera son combat pendant toute l'histoire. Il veut deux choses qui ne peuvent aller ensemble, et n'est pret a renoncer a aucune des deux! Courage, James ^^

Je vais essayer de MAJ plus régulierement, au moins une fois par mois, plus si j'ai le temps ^^

Pas de souci, je met le temps qu'il faut, mais je n'abandonne pas l'écriture! Merci de continuer à m'encourager

Merci pour ta review!

Merci à **Red Old Typewriter** !: mais ta review est parfaite, voyons! je n'en réclame pas forcément des longues :) Merci pour ces compliments, je suis super contente que tu accroches autant! Pour les prénoms, j'ai failli recracher mon café en lisant le premier de la liste: **Donald**. Eurk. c'est exactement le prénom de mon ex sur qui je base ce personnage ^^ Je suppose que le destin a parlé, alors va pour Donald ^^ Ellie charme de plus en plus de personnes, c'est dingue car je ne m'y attendais pas mais ça fait plaisir! Merci pour ta review!

Merci à **Sheshe13** !: Une fois de plus, j'ai pas du tout mal pris tes remarques ! Le plaisir d'écrire réside aussi dans le fait de faire réagir ses lecteurs ! Tu fais bien d'être adepte du Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée, mais j'essayais, à travers le personnage de Lily, de faire comprendre que ce n'est pas facile pour tout le monde. J'admire beaucoup celles qui ont le courage de s'y tenir, j'encourage les autres à essayer ! Mais ce n'est pas facile. L'amour, ça rend aveugle, et surtout très con ^^

Hé oui, Ellie est enceinte, mais je ne peux pas dire de qui ! D'Arthur ? Ptete bien qu'oui, ptete bien que non… *sifflote*… Elinor vient d'une famille de Sang-Pur, donc elle a des a priori, qui ne collent parfois pas avec ce qu'elle ressent au fond! Je dis qu'elle n'est pas gentille car elle l'est pas vraiment. C'est pas une "sorcière" non plus, elle n'est pas maléfique, mais elle est prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Je pense que ce que j'aurais du faire, est de vous laisser vous faire votre propre opinion sur elle. Pour l'instant, pas assez d'opinion pour la juger... Et elle avait en réalité prévu d'être exécrable avec Lily, mais ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'apprécier, car elle l'a trouve vraiment trop mignonne ^^

Lily pardonne, car c'est une fille cool au fond, même si elle a été très froide avec James depuis le début. C'est vrai qu'elle en a beaucoup bavé dans sa vie amoureuse, mais hé, c'est ça, l'amour! Comme le dit Anne Brontë: "Celui qui craint les épines ne devrait pas désirer la rose"! La vie ne sera pas rose avec James, le chemin pas facile, mais non, il ne la fera pas souffrir volontairement, contrairement à ses ex ^^

Elle s'est excusée auprès de Nathan car elle estime l'avoir trompée... ce qui est vrai! Bien sur que nous on a de l'empathie pour elle, car on a sa version de l'histoire, mais si on regarde les faits, elle a embrassé James (de manière assez sexy) en étant en couple, donc... ^^

merci pour ta review, comme toujours

Merci à** Misss ! **: Ohh je suis tellement contente alors ^^ Le chapitre 11 laissera décidément tout le monde divisé ^^ Yeah Ellie est spéciale, en effet, un tourbillon d'émotion, difficile à suivre ^^ Et bizarrement, très facile à écrire ! Merci beaucoup !

&amp; Merci à **Math'L** : Olala, je peux pas répondre à la plupart des questions ^^ Sirius et les Maraudeurs reviennent pour de bon dès le chapitre prochain ! Ils m'ont trop manqué, youhou ! Marlène va bien, si je ne redécoupe pas autrement, on aura de ses nouvelles chapitre 15 ! La suite est publiée un peu aléatoirement, c'est vraiment un gros problème que j'ai de ne pas écrire assez régulièrement, mais je vais essayer de poster au moins une fois par mois. Quant aux histoires de cœur d'Elinor, je ne peux rien dire… à part que je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était déjà sortie avec Arthur ^^ Voilà, je jette le doute, c'est peut être le cas, peut être pas *sifflotte* Merci en tout cas pour ta rafraichissante review ! (au passage, je lis pas de Dramionne d'habitude, et puis… j'ai découvert _Turncoat_ récemment. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Quelle merveille ! Je suis convertie, depuis!)

* * *

Prochain chapitre en septembre!

* * *

**Wesh les autres lecteurs, lâchez des reviews !**


	14. Physique et Chimie - JAMES

**CHAPITRE 14 : Physique &amp; Chimie – JAMES**

* * *

**LILY AFFICHA** un regard ennuyé.

– J'ai quelque chose de coincé entre les dents ?

James fronça les sourcils.

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Arrête de me fixer, alors.

– Mais je suis obligé de te regarder, Evans, si je veux te peindre, expliqua-t-il patiemment, comme s'il tentait de faire admettre à un simple d'esprit qu'un plus un était égal à deux.

– Je ne t'ai pas vu donner un seul coup de pinceau depuis qu'on est là. T'as passé ton temps à me fixer. Je parie que ta toile est vierge.

– Je… non, ce n'est pas vrai ! mentit grossièrement James.

Elle soupira.

– Montre.

– Nan.

– Montre.

– Nan.

– Allez, allez, allez ! Montre!

– Nan.

Elle battit sensuellement des paupières.

– S'il te plait.

A contrecœur, il tourna sa toile vers elle. Lily croisa les bras, l'air victorieux.

– Je ne vois que du blanc.

– C'est de l'art, Madame, se défendit le jeune homme sur un ton pompeux. N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de la toile intitulée « _Carré blanc sur fond blanc_ »? Eh bien, sachez qu'il s'agit là du même principe.

Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil clairement amusé. L'aplomb de James ne cessait de l'étonner; c'était elle qui lui avait prêté le livre d'art d'où il tirait sa référence.

– Je croyais que c'était mon portrait que tu voulais faire, et non un carré blanc sur fond blanc.

– Cela est toujours le cas. Je vais pousser le concept encore plus loin. Je vais te dessiner qu'avec du blanc, sur un fond blanc.

Elle secoua la tête. Les discussions avec James étaient parfois sans queue ni tête, mais la mauvaise fois dont il faisait preuve à tout moment l'amusait beaucoup.

– C'est vrai que je manque cruellement de couleurs, railla-t-elle devant son manque de logique. Avec mes cheveux roux et mes yeux verts, ma robe jaune,…

– Justement, j'essaie de capter l'angle d'où provient la lumière afin de rendre les bonnes nuances de couleurs.

– Mais je croyais que tu voulais me dessiner en blanc !

– Oh, Evans, tu ne comprends rien à ma démarche d'artiste, s'impatienta-t-il. Fais-moi juste confiance, et attends de voir le résultat.

– Ou alors, tu peux juste admettre que, l'espace d'un instant, ma parfaite beauté t'a laissé pantois, proposa-t-elle sur un ton théâtral, en faisant apparaître un petit miroir.

Elle imitait à la perfection Elinor, qui ne ratait jamais une occasion pour se rappeler avec ravissement à quel point elle était belle. Le narcissisme de la fiancée faisait beaucoup rire Lily, qui n'avait cependant jamais osé exprimer ouvertement son amusement devant son aînée. Elle ne se gênait cependant pas pour s'en moquer gentiment devant James.

– Oui, je suis si belle, soupira-t-elle en s'admirant dans la glace.

– C'est vrai, concéda James en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Tu es si belle que je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de toi. Tu me perturbes.

Elle fit disparaître le miroir, et lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

– Je croyais que j'étais ta source d'inspiration.

Il prit une voix mystérieuse.

– Tu m'inspires du trouble.

– Joueur de flûte.

Il remarqua cependant que ses joues revêtirent une jolie couleur rose. James ne ratait jamais une occasion de la complimenter, bien qu'il s'évertuât à toujours faire passer ses flatteries sous couvert de plaisanterie. Elle s'énervait franchement lorsqu'il parlait sans détour, mais avait cette adorable réaction lorsqu'il feignait de la taquiner. Parfois, elle balayait ses dires avec des blagues, mais, depuis quelques temps, elle rougissait et détournait le regard, l'air faussement agacé.

– Mais c'est vrai. J'ai rarement vu une femme aussi belle que toi. Tes cheveux sont… comme un voile de satin rouge flottant au gré du vent. Et ta peau comme un voile de satin blanc dégageant un parfum entêtant. Et tes yeux comme un voile de satin vert de mille feux étincelant. Et…

– Ta gueule, Potter, le coupa Lily, hilare.

Elle se remit à prendre de nouvelles mesures du parc, et revint inspecter le travail de James un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle s'était penchée par-dessus son épaule, et l'extrémité de la longue natte qu'elle avait faite de ses cheveux frôlait l'épaule de James. Elle sentait bon, bien qu'il aurait été incapable de décrire l'odeur, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se laisser distraire par son parfum car Lily se redressa et s'appuya inconsciemment sur l'épaule de James, sans cesser d'examiner sa toile.

– T'as décidé de te lancer dans l'abstrait, finalement ? dit-elle, l'air approbateur. C'est peut-être plus proche de tes capacités, après tout. Un portrait, c'était clairement trop ambitieux pour toi. C'est censé représenter quoi ?

– Err… mais c'est un portrait, corrigea James avec une grimace. Et le tien, qui plus est.

– _Quoi_ ? s'indigna-t-elle. C'est censé être _moi_, ce truc ?

– Bah oui, tout ce rouge, là, ce sont tes cheveux.

– Mais pourquoi je n'ai qu'un œil ? Tu m'as prise pour un cyclope, ou quoi ?

– Err… T'es censée être de profil.

– Hmm. Et pourquoi tu m'as fait un double menton ?

– C'est ta bouche !

– Quoi ? Mais attends, ce gros truc là, c'est censé être mon nez ?!

Il esquiva le coup de coude qu'elle tenta de lui donner, et se passa de nouveau la main dans les cheveux.

– Je devrais peut-être laisser le dessin à Ellie et me lancer dans la poésie.

– Clairement. Tu n'as aucun talent artistique d'aucune sorte.

Il fit semblant de se poignarder le cœur avec un pinceau.

– Ah, tu es si cruelle avec moi, Evans. J'ai mal. Très mal. Je souffre.

– Tu vas vraiment avoir mal si tu ne me laisse pas travailler !

– C'est _toi_ qui ne me laisse pas travailler !

– Non mais je rêve ! s'indigna-t-elle, sans pour autant parvenir à cacher son amusement.

– Chuuuut ! Tu me déranges ! Va-t'en !

Lily roula des yeux, et s'éloigna une fois encore. James se remit à la regarder à loisir. La robe de Lily ondulait au gré d'un vent bienvenu, ses cheveux Elle était réellement tellement jolie qu'il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la première venue de Lily au manoir, et une entente tacite qui n'était ni amicale, ni romantique, ni professionnelle, s'était installée entre eux. Ils ne nommaient jamais leur relation naissante, qui se renforçait cependant de jour en jour. Ils étaient indéniablement plus à l'aise en compagnie de l'autre, riaient, plaisantaient, échangeaient parfois d'indéfinissables regards, flirtaient, mais toujours sous couvert de plaisanterie.

Ce qui était déstabilisant.

Parfois, il était évident que James ne la laissait pas indifférente. Lorsqu'ils se touchaient sans le faire exprès, et qu'elle devenait écarlate. Lorsqu'il faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'elle l'observait. Lorsqu'il se penchait par-dessus son épaule en feignant s'intéresser à ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer…

Et d'autre fois, il avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait pas réellement de progrès, que tout ceci au fond n'était qu'amusement pour la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas envie de se lever, et qu'elle lui jetait un regard qui se voulait charmeur afin qu'il lui rende un service. Lorsqu'elle s'appuyait sur lui, l'air de rien, insensible à leur proximité. Lorsqu'elle roulait des yeux quand il lui faisait des compliments…

Il en était venu à se demander si elle n'était tout simplement pas attirée physiquement par lui, et cette pensée le déprimait. Ce n'était pas _assez_, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. James se savait attirant, n'avait jamais douté une seule seconde que son sex-appeal ferait son effet tôt ou tard, mais il ne souhaitait pas que ce soit là la seule chose que Lily désire chez lui. Il la voulait, mais entière… Il avait _besoin_ de savoir qu'elle lui était sienne, entière.

Il baissa le regard juste à temps pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte qu'il la fixait de nouveau, et feint d'être obnubilé par son – on ne pouvait que l'admettre – horrible dessin. Les nouvelles mesures du parc prises, Lily s'installa à la table de James, et se mit à tracer de nouvelles bordures sur un papier millimétré. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regard sérieux, et le jeune homme avait appris à ne pas la déranger lorsqu'elle était réellement concentrée. Il délaissa donc son œuvre d'art, et reprit l'exemplaire de _Loin de la foule déchainée_, qu'il avait récemment commencé et que Lily lui avait prêté.

Il avait en réalité déjà lu le livre, possédait même son propre exemplaire, mais la lecture était une passion commune qui le rapprochait un peu plus de Lily et il adorait faire semblant d'en savoir moins qu'elle. A l'inverse d'Elinor qui, malgré son ironique position de Présidente du Club de lecture anglaise semblait considérer la lecture comme une corvée, Lily était intarissable lorsqu'on lui parlait de romans, et James n'aimait rien de mieux qu'écouter Lily parler. Et la regarder en l'écoutant parler. Ses beaux yeux verts brillaient alors, et elle discutait des heures avec James sans se soucier du temps qui passait, sans se soucier d'Elinor brodant paisiblement à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle était visiblement impressionnée par le savoir de James en matière de culture moldue, accumulée lors de ses cours d'Histoire des Moldus, et se faisait un plaisir d'expliciter les références qui lui échappaient.

Les périples de Batsheba Everdene le captivèrent quelques temps, mais même la belle héritière ne faisait pas le poids face à Lily. L'attention du jeune homme, d'ordinaire imperturbable lorsqu'il lisait, fut presque automatiquement arrachée du roman une demi-heure plus tard lorsque Lily se leva du banc et s'étira afin de chasser les courbatures de ses membres, une habitude qu'il avait remarqué chez elle lorsqu'elle restait assise plus d'une heure. Il ferma son livre sans même s'en rendre compte, attirant le regard de la wedding-planner.

– Quoi, encore ? grommela-t-elle en réalisant qu'il la fixait.

Il sourit.

– Rien.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?

– Non pas que ça me déplaise, mais quand tu t'étires, on voit ta culotte…

Elle rougit, et tira précipitamment sur sa jupe. L'attention de James fut aussitôt attirée par les longues jambes qui dépassaient, et qui étaient devenus depuis longtemps l'objet de ses fantasmes. Lily s'habillait de manière de plus en plus féminine, et, une fois de plus, il se posait des questions : essayait-elle d'être séduisante, ou s'habillait-elle ainsi simplement parce que la chaleur de juillet était insupportable ? Interprétait-il trop les choses ?

– Goujat, lança-t-elle, les joues toujours rouges.

– Merci. Si je gagnais une pièce à chaque fois que tu me dis ça, je serai un homme très riche. Ah, mais je le suis déjà, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il venait de s'en souvenir.

Lily roula des yeux, avant de rassembler ses affaires.

– Bon, j'ai tout ce qui me faut, déclara-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Je vais y aller

– Tu ne veux pas rester dîner ? tenta-t-il, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait.

Il savait qu'elle allait décliner son invitation, et elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle allait décliner son invitation, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer à chaque fois. Si Lily se laissait de plus en plus facilement convaincre de rester boire un verre avant de repartir chez elle, elle avait en revanche toujours poliment refusé de passer plus de temps que nécessaire en compagnie d'Elinor.

– Je ne suis pas certaine qu'Elinor apprécierait que tu me déclames des poèmes à table sous son nez, déclara-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

– Je me tiendrai à carreau, promis. Une ou deux sérénades, à la rigueur. Par contre, je ne te garanties pas que ça rimera.

– Je suis ta muse dans beaucoup de domaines.

– _C'est ptête pour ça que tout c'que j'fais_

_ [est de bien piètre qualité._

Elle gloussa.

– Oh, Potter. Tu me fais me sentir tellement spéciale.

– Je te dis, je suis un poète né.

– Surtout un artiste incompris. Et incompréhensible.

– Allez, reste et accepte de nous tenir la chandelle.

– Bien que demandé avec beaucoup de finesse, je me vois dans l'obligation de décliner. Je te rappelle que ta fiancée a rejeté chacune de mes propositions jusque-là, que le mariage n'est que dans quelques semaines, et que je dois reprendre du début. Une fois de plus.

Celle-ci se montrait en effet si difficile que Lily passait des soirées entières à la recherche de nouvelles idées, et n'avait pas eu une journée de repos depuis bien longtemps.

Souvent, Elinor rejetait l'ensemble de ses propositions et lui intimait de tout reprendre du début. Lily se rendait alors dans le jardin à la recherche de nouvelles inspirations, et James, sous couvert de l'assister, profitait de ces moments sans la présence de sa fiancée pour passer du temps avec elle.

– J'espère que tu n'es pas découragée, s'enquit-il.

Lily eut un rictus dédaigneux.

– Bien sûr que non, tu me prends pour qui ? C'est ma première mission importante, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle agrée tout dès la première tentative. Par contre, admit-elle, je pensais qu'au bout de la neuvième, j'aurais quelque chose de plus concret.

– Ellie t'aime bien, tu sais, assura James. Bon, elle ne t'aime pas autant que moi, mais tu te défends bien. Je pense vraiment qu'elle a mis la barre haut avec toi, parce qu'elle sait que tu peux y arriver. Pas parce que ça l'amuse – du moins, pas seulement. Et puis, elle n'a pas tout rejeté. Elle a bien aimé l'enchantement avec les petits diamants. Et tes faire-parts.

Lily eut un petit sourire timide.

– Oui, c'est vrai…

– Alors, tu restes ? Juste pour le goûter ? Je peux demander à Betsy de faire des crêpes.

Les yeux de Lily brillèrent, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de nourriture, mais elle déclina tout de même l'invitation.

– Je préfère rentrer…

Devant sa mine déconfite, elle ajouta :

– Mercredi, peut-être ? Mais _seulement_ s'il y a des crêpes.

Le visage de James s'éclaira.

Il la raccompagna jusque dans le hall, où elle disparut via la cheminée connectée à chez elle. James resta quelques instants à contempler les flammes vertes se consumer, le temps de se réhabituer au petit vide qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle s'en allait – bien qu'elle ne partait jamais très longtemps. La courte échéance à laquelle devait faire face la jeune femme lui imposait en effet de se rendre presque quotidiennement chez James afin qu'Elinor puisse superviser son travail. Si elle avait refusé d'utiliser la bibliothèque comme bureau, elle travaillait tout de même beaucoup au manoir, pour le plus grand plaisir de James.

Son sourire radieux ne le quitta pas lorsqu'il rejoignit Elinor, qui peignait également dans l'atelier du dernier étage. La blonde ne put s'empêcher d'être amusée par son air niais.

– Quel canard, commenta-t-elle.

– Je ne suis pas un canard, protesta-t-il.

– Oui, excuse-moi. Tu n'es pas un canard. » Elle marqua une pause. « Tu es un _gros_ canard.

James roula des yeux, et jugea plus sage de ne pas répondre.

– Tu sais, tu n'es tellement pas amoureux d'elle que tu prononces son nom dans ton sommeil, insista Elinor, en joignant ses deux mains et en fermant les paupières. « O, _Evans… Evans, mon amour…_ »

James devint écarlate.

– C'est vrai ?

– Mais non, je t'embête ! Oh, tu aurais dû voir ta tête.

Il lui jeta un regard qui se voulait mauvais, et elle laissa échapper l'un de ses rares véritables rires. James était si peu habitué à l'entendre s'esclaffer hoir qu'il ne put se résoudre à rester agacé.

– Je déteins sur toi, Ellie, fais gaffe.

Elle sourit tendrement.

– Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose, au contraire. Mais bon... maintenant que ta dulcinée est partie, tu peux te remettre au travail ? J'ai fini de tour recopier.

Elle lui désigna plusieurs épais rouleaux de parchemins, qu'elle avait posés sur le bureau. James prit place dans un fauteuil, et son chat vint automatiquement s'installer sur ses genoux.

– J'ai trop mal à la main, se plaignit Elinor en se remettant à peindre, tu ne peux pas imaginer. Je devrais peut-être me procurer une plume à papote aussi, mais bon, c'est un peu risqué vu qu'elles peuvent être modifiées. Je pensais aussi à me faire une manucure – t'as vu l'état de mes ongles ? Non mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis célibataire que je dois me laisses aller, comme dirait ma mère. Je vais me faire une journée beauté demain, parce qu'il faut que je me coupe les pointes…

Elinor était encore frappée de logorrhée verbale, mais James en était si habitué que cela ne le déconcentra pas. Il la laissa déverser son flot de paroles, et saisit les documents sur lesquels ils travaillaient avant d'être interrompus par l'arrivée de Lily. L'écriture fine, serrée et régulière d'Elinor, retraçant fidèlement et infailliblement les dossiers les plus secrets de son père, qu'elle n'avait eu à parcourir qu'une seule fois et très brièvement pour les mémoriser grâce à sa mémoire photographique, s'étalait sur des dizaines de centimètres.

A l'insu de ses acolytes Jacob et Marion, Brutus Bell avait développé la fâcheuse habitude de consigner par écrit _toutes _ses affaires sans exceptions, même les plus sensibles, et ce, en détail. Il avait également la bêtise de sous-estimer grandement son unique fille, qui déjouait ses pathétiques systèmes de défense avec une facilité déconcertante et se rendait régulièrement dans la pièce secrète aménagée derrière la bibliothèque de son bureau afin de copier mentalement les dossiers de son père et de les retranscrire fidèlement.

–… Et là, Mrs Von de Pol m'a annoncé que c'était un peu la honte, parce que ses nièces se sont fiancées après moi et se sont mariées avant, et…

Elinor était une sorcière des plus accomplie, bien que son éducation ne lui ait pas permis de tester ses capacités jusqu'à leurs limites. Ses parents avaient exigé d'elle les meilleures notes à Poudlard, tout en insistant paradoxalement sur le fait que le plus important pour une femme était d'être perçue comme accomplie, c'est-à-dire de savoir se faire belle, se tenir en société, plaire au plus grand nombre, coudre, broder, peindre, parler plusieurs langues différentes, danser, chanter et jouer plusieurs instruments aussi variés que la harpe, la cornemuse et la flûte japonaise, en plus d'avoir de l'esprit, de la culture et de la conversation tout en feignant ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle lorsque les hommes discutaient sérieusement. Et ce fut exactement ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ses dix ans de mariage, ce qui lui avait fait gagner prestige, honneur et célébrité.

–... Et là, elle s'étonne qu'Herbert me dessine personnellement mes vêtements. J'avais envie de lui dire: "Chérie, je le connais depuis que j'ai trois ans!"...

Et puis Jonathan l'avait répudiée, et elle s'était retrouvée avec James, qui n'en attendait pas tant d'elle et qui était parvenu à creuser sous toutes ces apparences afin de toucher la vraie Elinor. Elle était détendue avec lui, riait, taquinait, discutait aussi librement que lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Heidi, s'autorisait même à ne rien faire que de paresser, parfois – un luxe qu'elle ne s'était jamais autorisé auparavant. Certes, par réflexe, elle ne pouvait se débarrasser d'un mode de vie travaillé depuis vingt ans ni le remettre en question, mais le fait d'être autorisée à être autre chose qu'une femme-trophée la rendait heureuse. Et la jeune femme était toujours impressionnée de voir que malgré le fait qu'il ait découvert qu'elle n'était pas parfaite, comme tout le monde semblait le croire, il l'aimait et l'estimait beaucoup.

Même s'il ne l'écoutait pas toujours.

– Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? grommela-t-elle trois quart d'heure plus tard, en se laissant tomber à côté de lui sur le canapé.

– Hmm ? Non, admit James.

Elinor grommela des paroles indistinctes, avant de s'allonger en posant la tête sur les cuisses de James, qui se mit à lui caresser machinalement les cheveux.

– Je crois que je viens de trouver le lien, s'exclama le jeune homme quelques temps plus tard.

Elinor se redressa en baillant gracieusement. Son rôle se limitait principalement à recueillir les précieuses informations, que Tom complétait par des recherches et que James analysait ensuite, mais elle était tout autant intéressée par leurs déductions.

– Toutes ces personnes ont été au même endroit entre 1935 et 1945. En tant que professeur ou élève.

– Poudlard ? souffla-t-elle avec étonnement.

James acquiesça. Elinor fronça les sourcils.

– Donc… le commanditaire serait britannique ?

– C'est probable.

– Mais pourquoi père s'est-il donc rendu en Albanie cette été, dans ce cas-là ? Quel est le rapport ?

– Peut-être… peut-être que toutes ces personnes ont connu une quelqu'un, ou été témoin d'une chose, dont celui qui a embauché père veut se débarrasser ?

– C'est définitivement une piste. Mais ce serait dingue. Il y a plus de cent noms, sur cette liste.

James paraissait perturbé par la pensée qu'on puisse vouloir faire taire autant de personnes. Elinor, qui savait de quoi ses parents étaient capables, n'en parut pas plus impressionnée.

– Tu penses qu'on devrait en parler à Dumbledore ?

Elinor secoua la tête avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase.

– Non. Pas tant qu'on n'aura pas quelque chose de plus concret. Je ne peux pas risquer de mettre Alioth en danger. Si on doit frapper, il faudra frapper fort, et en une seule fois.

* * *

**LILY TINT SA PROMESSE** et revint quelques jours plus tard. Elle fut extrêmement étonnée de ne pas voir Elinor, et James lui expliqua qu'elle avait eu un diner de dernière minute. En réalité, il avait supplié Heidi d'occuper Elinor afin de passer du temps seul avec Lily.

Convaincre Lily de rester dîner avec lui fut par conséquent beaucoup plus facile. La soirée se passa mieux qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Lily riait à ses blagues, mais semblait quelques peu sur la réserve. C'était la première soirée qu'ils passaient seuls tous les deux depuis leur diner en tête à tête, et le souvenir de ce qui aurait pu se passer semblait hanter la jeune femme. James ne pouvait non plus s'empêcher de se sentir fébrile pour cet aparté qu'il avait pourtant tant désiré et anticipé. Redoutant de la voir écourter leur soirée, il décida plus sage de respecter ses limites et de ne tenter aucun rapprochement. Peu patient de nature, il avait cependant finit par comprendre que s'arborer de patience était le meilleur moyen de gagner l'affection de Lily. Elle était probablement attirée par lui, mais ne semblait pas prête à omettre la présence d'Elinor dans la vie de James.

A sa grande surprise, ce fut Lily qui tenta ce qu'il ne savait qualifier d'autre qu'un rapprochement. Alors que Betsy faisait disparaitre leur diner, qu'ils avaient de nouveau pris à l'extérieur mais cette fois près de la balançoire, il s'allongea sur le dos et ferma les paupières. Puis les rouvrit grandement en sentant la jeune femme s'installer comme si de rien n'était parallèlement à lui, la tête posée sur son torse. Stupéfait, James se révéla incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, et Lily garda également le silence pendant de longues minutes, les yeux grands ouverts, à observer le ciel. Le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vue aussi détendue, et osait à peine bouger, à peine respirait. Il pria intérieurement pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de la vitesse à laquelle battait son cœur, qui regagna son rythme normal à mesure qu'il s'habituait à la proximité de Lily. Il se sentait... apaisé.

Et heureux.

Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se montrer de mauvaise foi lorsqu'il en venait à Lily. De plus en plus difficile de nier, même à lui-même, la force des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle. De plus en plus difficile de ne pas nommer cette sensation abominable, exigeante, belle mais terrifiante, qui grandissait en lui alors qu'il avait déjà l'impression de ne plus avoir de place dans son cœur. Il avait espéré qu'en passant plus de temps avec lui, elle se mettrait à l'apprécier, à l'aimer. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'en passant plus de temps avec elle, ce serait lui qui se ferait prendre à son propre piège.

– Dis, James ?

– Hmm ?

– Tu as dit un jour que tu étais Médicomage, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu guérir quoi que ce soit.

Il se tendit perceptiblement, et resta silencieux quelques instants.

– Excuses-moi, murmura Lily. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre.

– Je n'aime pas vraiment en parler, admit-il.

– Tu n'aimes pas vraiment parler de toi.

– Un brun mystérieux un brin mystérieux.

Elle sourit faiblement, mais n'insista pas et se mit à fredonner le même air inconnu dont il avait remarqué qu'elle chantait lorsqu'elle était paisible – et elle chantonnait de plus en plus souvent, en sa compagnie. Ils partageaient souvent des silences, qui n'étaient jamais inconfortables. C'était comme leur cycle à eux : ils se taquinaient, discutaient plus sérieusement, se taisaient. Pas toujours dans cet ordre-là, mais toujours avec ce naturel étonnant.

James se détendit. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir insisté – c'était toujours difficile de parler de cette période de sa vie – bien qu'il était persuadé que si l'envie lui venait un jour d'en narrer les événements à Lily, cela lui serait bien plus supportable qu'avec quiconque d'autre. James comprit soudain pourquoi elle s'était brusquement ouverte à lui, la dernière fois. Il était facile de se confier à quelqu'un qui savait reconnaître un sujet douloureux, respecter les limites de l'autre, et brider sa propre curiosité. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait réellement parler de tout avec elle, et qu'elle l'écouterait calmement de la même manière qu'il l'avait écoutée lui.

– Je m'occupais beaucoup d'enfants, s'entendit-il dire avant même d'être parvenu à déterminer s'il avait vraiment envie d'aborder le sujet. L'un deux est mort, ça m'a beaucoup… bouleversé. Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver. Et depuis, je n'ai plus réussi à tenir le moindre instrument sans que ma main ne se mette à trembler. Ma mère pense que j'ai besoin de temps à m'en remettre.

– Oh.

Elle se redressa, s'appuya sur un bras, et l'observa longuement, le visage inexpressif.

– Je suis désolée.

– Dans un sens, j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne jamais avoir guéri quoi que ce soit.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, murmura-t-elle d'une voix grave.

– Je sais. Je vis très mal les échecs, c'est tout. Et j'aime bien inspirer de la pitié, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus léger, pour me faire consoler par de jolies filles.

Elle sourit faiblement, visiblement soulagée par son trait d'humour, et se réinstalla mais cette fois parallèlement à lui, en posant la tête sur le bras tendu de James.

– Dommage qu'il n'y en ait aucune dans les parages, commenta-t-elle.

James, toujours perturbé qu'elle s'allonge si près de lui et aussi naturellement, jugea plus sage de ne pas rétorquer pour le moment. Il fixa obstinément le ciel infini au-dessus d'eux, se força à compter les étoiles pour se calmer. Lily, de son côté, ne semblait avoir aucun mal ni éprouver aucune gêne à l'observer d'aussi près.

– Ta mère est Médicomage aussi, c'est ça ? questionna-t-elle enfin.

Son ton était prudent, comme si elle hésitait à poursuivre sur le sujet médical, mais James ne voyait aucune objection à répondre.

– Oui. Mais pas dans le même domaine. Ce qu'elle fait se rapprocherait de ce que les Moldus appellent des psychologues.

– Hmm. Marlène est donc entre de bonnes mains.

– Oui…

Ce fut au tour de James d'hésiter à s'étendre sur le nouveau sujet de la conversation.

– Elle refuse toujours de te parler ?

– Hm-mm, marmonna Lily, soudain lasse.

– Je te l'ai dit, elle n'est pas énervée contre toi. Elle est juste terriblement gênée par tout ça... C'est idiot. Mais elle progresse très vite. Elle m'a dit avoir presque fini son livre. Ma mère l'a lu, et le trouve génial.

– Ta mère l'a lu ? s'étonna Lily. Ce n'est pas un peu trop… coquin, pour elle ?

Marlène écrivait en effet un livre sur les aventures pleines de sensualité d'une guerrière amazone et de son prisonnier de guerre. Les rares pages qu'avaient lues Lily l'avaient laissée rouge pivoine et les hormones en feu.

– Oh, tu verras quand tu rencontreras ma mère, y'a plus grand-chose qui puisse la choquer, assura James avec fierté. D'ailleurs, j'y pense, ça pourrait être plus tôt que prévu.

– Comment ça ?

– J'avais pensé… puisque l'anniversaire de Marlène approche, on pourrait tous en profiter pour descendre lui rendre visite à Bath, le temps d'un week-end.

– Tous ?

Il se mit à compter sur ses doigts.

– Dorcas et Andréa, Remus et sa nana, Pete, Sirius, Doc, toi et moi. Frank et Alice, s'ils arrivent à se décoller l'un de l'autre. Peut-être Barty et Amélia – je ne sais pas si tu les connais. La copine de Doc, dont je ne me souviens jamais du prénom. Sturgis.

– C'est une idée, approuva Lily qui retrouva le sourire. Je suis pour.

James sourit, et ils retombèrent dans un silence agréable.

– Il fait quoi, ton père ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

James haussa les épaules.

– Il est vieux, et fait des trucs de vieux en me laissant gérer tout ce qu'il trouve chiant. Et avant, il était Langue de Plomb. Un comble, parce qu'il est intarissable.

Lily rit.

– Et toi, tes parents ? demanda-t-il.

Son sourire s'effaça.

– Morts, révéla la jeune femme après une courte pause.

– Oh.

Eh merde, pensa-t-il.

Gêné, il ne sut quoi dire pendant de longues minutes.

– Je suis désolé. C'est triste.

– Oui…

– Tu m'as dit que tu avais une sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily eut un rire sans joie.

– Pétunia ? Oh, elle me déteste, je ferai autant de faire comme elle et me considérer fille unique. Elle m'a jeté dehors dès que ma mère est décédée, et Dorcas et Marlène m'ont recueillie à ce moment-là.

– Ouah. Carrément ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Longue histoire. Mais elle m'en veut particulièrement de ne pas avoir sauvé mes parents. Le fait que j'ai été coincée dans un château à 100 bornes de là lui importe peu.

– Tu avais quel âge ?

– Seize ans.

– Oh. C'est jeune…

Le silence retomba entre eux. James se mit à machinalement lui caresser les cheveux. Elle ne se dégagea pas.

– Je déteste te voir pleurer, murmura-t-il, sans quitter le ciel des yeux.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de la regarder pour deviner que les yeux de Lily étaient humides. Elle était triste, il l'avait rendue triste en lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

– Je ne pleure pas.

– Oui, oui, tu transpires des yeux.

Elle eut un petit rire.

– Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si mes parents venaient à disparaître, admit James. Je suis fils unique, je n'ai pas de cousins, pas d'oncles, pas de tantes. Je supporte mal la solitude.

– C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer. Mais, d'ici là, tu auras ta petite famille… Ellie, les enfants… Et puis, tu auras également tes amis. Les amis, c'est la famille qu'on choisit. C'est ce qui m'a beaucoup aidé. Sans Doc et les filles, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais tourné.

Elle marqua une pause.

– Peut-être strip-teaseuse dans un cabaret.

James éclata de rire, et elle fit semblant de se sentir vexée.

– Quoi, je ne suis pas assez bien gaulée, peut-être ?

– Au contraire, Evans, au contraire… Plus je t'imagine, plus je maudis tes amis.

– Obsédé.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence agréable.

– Tes cheveux sont super doux.

– Comme un voile de satin rouge ?

– Exactement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

– J'adore les rousses.

– Obsédé.

– Je ne suis pas un obsédé, Evans. Je suis un _gros_ obsédé.

Elle roula de nouveau des yeux, se redressa, et son épaisse chevelure, abritant à présent quelques brins d'herbe, retomba jusqu'au bas de son dos.

– Si tu aimes mes cheveux tant que ça, d'ailleurs, fais-moi une natte.

– Je les préfère lâchés, protesta James sur un ton boudeur.

C'était en effet assez rare qu'elle les laisse en liberté. En raison de la forte chaleur estivale, elle les coiffait souvent en un chignon, une tresse, une queue de cheval, pour le plus grand regret de James.

– C'est vrai que tes préférences comptent tellement pour moi, railla-t-elle. Allez, au boulot.

James redressa à son tour et entreprit d'entrelacer les mèches. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle frissonnait à chaque fois que ses doigts lui frôlaient la peau, et un puéril sentiment de satisfaction le saisit. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle attrapa la longue tresse, l'examina d'un œil approbateur et lui adressa un sourire en coin dont elle avait le secret, et qui fit bondir l'estomac du jeune homme.

– Pas mal, commenta-t-elle.

– Coumment ça, « pas mal »?! s'indigna-t-il avec un faux accent espagnol. Ma qué, tou n'as vraiment ouquin coultoure artistique! C'est oune ovre d'art, c'est oune perfecssione!

Elle gloussa, puis secoua la tête.

– On n'a définitivement pas la même notion de l'art…

Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent, ne se quittèrent plus, et le sourire de Lily mourut peu à peu. Son expression était neutre, mais ses yeux trahissaient le même désir que James. Et ce magnétisme entre eux se faisait plus présent que jamais...

_Merde! _s'exclama une voix dans sa tête_. Embrasse-là, James ! C'est le moment que tu attendais ! _

– Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser, s'entendit-il confesser à de mi-voix.

_Idiot ! Je t'ai dit de l'embrasser, pas de lui _dire_ que tu en avais envie ! Passe à l'action, Mec, mets lui la langue dans la bouche avant qu'elle ne…_

Lily devint écarlate, et se détourna.

_Eh merde._

– Fais, et tu mourras tout court, commenta-t-elle sur un ton léger.

Il soupira intérieurement. Elle s'était encore sortie d'affaire avec une blague. Et il avait encore laissé passer sa chance. Il s'efforça de masquer sa frustration en adoptant le même ton léger.

– Oh, Evans, faut vraiment évacuer toute cette violence, reprit-il sur un ton faussement préoccupé. J'ai une amie qui fait du yoga, je devrais te la recommander. Toute cette tension, là…

– J'ai surtout besoin d'un bon vieux massage, à vrai dire, admit Lily. Je suis exténuée, en ce moment.

– Si tu ne m'avais pas menacé de mort, je t'aurais aidé avec plaisir.

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, les yeux brillants.

– Quoi, tu sais masser ?

– Quand je te dis que mes talents sont multiples et variés, tu devrais me croire.

Elle battit langoureusement des yeux.

– Et... tu accepterais de masser une pauvre petite wedding-planner épuisée jusque la moelle ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

_Que la chair est faible_, pensa intérieurement James, lorsque Lily s'installa trente secondes plus tard entre ses jambes, dos à lui, les paupières fermées et savourant de toute évidence la pression de ses mains expertes.

C'était une sensation également très satisfaisante de la sentir se détendre. Elle avait la peau très douce, qui lui rappelait vraiment la texture du satin et de la soie, et Lily laissait de temps en temps échapper un petit râle de plaisir qui se réverbérait en James, et dont les pensées devenaient de moins en moins catholiques.

– Je ne sais pas ou t'a appris ça Potter, murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes, mais c'est clairement pas la dernière fois que tu me masse.

Ils étaient au moins d'accord sur une chose.

– Tu aimes?

– J'adore...

Sa voix traînante le mit en émoi. Mu d'une envie soudaine, il se pencha et déposa un baiser entre ses omoplates, et Lily laissa involontairement échapper un petit gémissement. Puis s'immobilisa. Se retourna une fois de plus vers lui, cette fois l'air craintif.

Le cerveau de James tournait à vive allure : pouvait-il pousser sa chance ? Il avait de nouveau l'intime conviction qu'elle ne le repousserait pas, qu'elle voulait la même chose que lui…

_Go, James. Langue toi dans bouche elle !_

Elle ferma les yeux, et il ferma les siens. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, son elfe apparut soudainement devant eux dans un petit "pop", les faisant sursauter.

– Miss Teot, annonça-t-il, sans marquer le moindre étonnement à les voir assis si proches l'un de l'autre.

James fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Tina faisait ici à une telle heure?

– Dis-lui qu'on arrive.

James et Lily se dirigèrent vers le manoir dans un silence embarrassé. La jeune femme était écarlate, et regardait partout sauf vers lui. Le court trajet leur permit de se remettre de leurs émotions, et de regagner contenance.

Tina patientait dans le hall, et leva un sourcil en le voyant accompagné, ce qui fit rougir Lily.

– Je dérange ? demanda-t-elle.

– Bien sûr que non, répliqua James. Tina, voici Lily. Lily, Tina.

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main d'une manière quelque peu raide. James remarqua que les yeux de Lily s'attardèrent une seconde de plus que nécessaire sur les cheveux roux flamboyants de Tina.

– Lily comment ? interrogea cette dernière.

– Evans.

– Oh. Je vois.

Elle dévisagea ouvertement Lily, qui semblait soudain ne souhaiter rien de plus au monde que de disparaître sous terre.

– Lily est notre nouvelle wedding-planner, et Tina est la copine de Remus, et une ancienne collègue, se sentit obligé d'expliciter James.

– Enchantée, dit Lily.

– Hmm, maugréa Valentina.

La gêne de Lily s'accentua. Elle se tourna vers James, et bégaya:

– Bon, je… hum. Je vais y aller, alors. Hum. A plus. Bonne soirée. Salut.

Le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle ne le regardait toujours pas dans les yeux.

– Salut, Evans

Elle saisit de la poudre de cheminette dans le pot que Betsy lui avait installé sur l'âtre, afin de faciliter ses allers et retours, et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. James fixa la cheminée pendant quelques secondes, comme à chaque fois que Lily s'en allait, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait de la compagnie, et que la compagnie n'était pas dupe et avait bien ressenti la tension entre les deux. Valentina l'observait en effet avec un sourire moqueur.

– Quoi ? aboya-t-il, l'air agacé.

– Où est Elinor ?

– Dehors avec des amis. Pourquoi ?

– T'as pas honte d'amener tes maîtresses ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser en rentrant et en te trouvant seul, en compagnie d'une jolie jeune femme ?

– J'aurais honte si elle était ma maîtresse. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Evans n'est que la wedding-planner. Rien d'autre.

– Et que fait-elle seule avec toi aussi tard ?

– On travaillait.

– Mais oui, prend moi pour un jambon.

James sourit, puis l'entraîna dans le salon.

– Bon, dis-moi ce que tu veux, que je puisse te jeter dehors au plus vite. Faudrait pas qu'Ellie rentre et me trouve seul, en compagnie d'une jolie jeune femme.

Valentina rit, mais son amusement fut rapidement balayé par une expression des plus tristes.

– Tu sais ce que tu fais, vendredi ?

– Non, mais quelque chose me dit que tu vas me le dire.

– Tu aides Remus à emménager chez toi.

Le sourire de James s'évanouit instantanément.

– Ah. C'est officiel, alors ? demanda-t-il après une courte pause.

– Oui…

Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

– Il a insisté jusqu'à ce que je cède afin que je garde l'appartement. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas l'assumer seul, et qu'il préférait prendre quelque chose de plus petit. Mais la vérité, c'est que je ne pourrais pas y vivre s'il n'y est plus. Trop de souvenirs…

Sa voix se brisa.

– Je suis désolé, dit doucement James.

– Je suis désolée aussi.

Elle soupira.

– Mais revenons à Remus. James, tu as été un ami pitoyable, ces derniers jours. Je comprends maintenant à quoi tu as été occupé, mais j'ai besoin que tu te concentres sur Remus quelques temps.

– Comment va-t-il ?

– Pas bien, dit-elle tristement. Même s'il essaie de faire bonne figure. Il ne laisse rien transparaître. Tu le connais, il a beaucoup de mal à montrer ses émotions….

James acquiesça.

– Et toi ?

– Quoi, moi ?

– Ça va aller ?

Elle baissa les yeux, et marqua une pause, comme incertaine de la manière de répondre à une telle question.

– C'est moi qui ai cassé, tu sais.

– Oui, mais ce n'est jamais agréable de voir la fin d'une relation, dit James, faisant écho des mots de Lily.

La lèvre de Valentina se mit à trembloter.

– J'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu, confessa-t-elle.

James l'enlaça pour la réconforter et se mit à lui caresser le bras avec tendresse, et ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position.

– Je ne lui ai pas dit la vraie raison, tu sais. J'ai peur qu'il ne finisse par se haïr si jamais il comprenait pourquoi...

Elle soupira de nouveau.

– Pourquoi l'amour, ce n'est pas suffisant, comme dans les contes de fées ?

– Parce que la vraie vie est un peu plus compliquée qu'un conte de fées.

– J'aurais juste aimé être un peu plus forte, confessa-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Pouvoir lui assurer avec certitude que je serai toujours là pour lui, qu'on aurait pas la vie la plus stable ou facile, mais que le fait qu'on s'aime serait plus fort que tout…Avoir confiance en l'avenir… Et j'aurais aimé qu'il me fasse un peu plus confiance. Qu'il se batte pour moi, qu'il me prouve que j'ai tort de baisser les bras... Au lieu de ça, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, mais il m'a donné l'impression de s'en ficher du fait qu'on se sépare.

Brusquement, elle éclata en sanglots, et James la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son calme.

– Hey, ça va aller…

Elle renifla encore une ou deux fois, avant de demander d'une voix craintive:

– Est-ce que… est-ce que tu me détestes?

– Je vais finir par le faire, si tu n'arrêtes pas d'étaler de la morve sur moi. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de voir une fille pleurer.

– C'est ça, oui. Tu es toujours le premier à accourir pour consoler les demoiselles en détresses.

– Une fâcheuse habitude qui a ses avantages : ça me permet de tenir contre moi de superbes nanas sans qu'elles se doutent de mes motivations réelles. Je fais semblant de les prendre dans mes bras, et elles pressent leur jolies poitrines contre mon torse…

_Et parfois elles m'embrassent_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire intérieur.

_Elle, au moins, elle a des couilles,_ railla la petite voix dans sa tête.

_Ta gueule, toi_, intima James.

Psychopathe. Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler seul.

Valentina gloussa.

– Goujat.

– Je commence à croire que c'est mon dernier prénom, soupira James sur un ton résigné.

– Sérieusement, tu ne me détestes pas, hein ?

Le jeune homme roula des yeux.

– Oui, d'ailleurs je suis actuellement en train d'exprimer tout le dégoût et la rancœur que j'ai pour toi en te serrant fort dans mes bras.

Valentina eut un petit rire.

– Je ne te blâme pas, Tina. Remus est aussi responsable que toi de la situation. Lui aussi aurait dû avoir confiance en l'avenir. J'aurais cru qu'il aurait compris la leçon quand ça s'est fini avec Dorcas. Et bien sûr que j'aurais préféré que ça marche entre Remus et toi, mais ça n'est pas le cas. Il faut accepter que certaines relations ne peuvent tout simplement pas fonctionner. Je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Tina lui fit un petit baiser sur la joue.

– Tu vas vraiment me manquer, tu sais.

James leva les sourcils, pris de court.

– Pourquoi? Tu ne comptes plus me revoir?

– Bah tu sais... je ne veux pas te mettre dans une position inconfortable.

– On est amis, n'est-ce pas? Alors oui, je ne pourrais probablement plus t'inviter à nos soirées pendant quelques temps, mais j'espère qu'on pourra boire un verre de temps en temps.

Le visage de Valentina afficha un air de profonde gratitude. Elle se redressa et lui baisa chastement la joue, qui le surprit et lui fit plaisir à la fois.

– T'es vraiment un type bien, James, dit-elle avec sincérité.

– Bien sûr que je le suis ! s'exclama-t-il avec énergie.

Pas depuis longtemps, d'après Lily, mais il était déterminé à changer.

* * *

**SIRIUS LUI DONNA** une tape sur la tête avec un magazine roulé.

– _Ouch_ ! protesta James.

– Tu recommences.

– Hmm ?

James leva un sourcil interrogateur.

– Tu recommences à sourire bêtement.

James fronça les sourcils en se massant le crâne.

– Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Il se remit à vider la bibliothèque dans les cartons, mais s'interrompit en se rendant compte que son ami l'observait intensément.

– Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

– J'attends.

– T'attends quoi?

– Que tu me racontes ce qui se passe vraiment, en ce moment.

James afficha un air confus.

– Je t'ai déjà tout raconté.

– Je te parle de ce que tu ne m'as _pas_ raconté.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je te cache quoi que ce soit?

– Oh, Prongs, je te connais aussi bien que ma fesse droite, déclara fièrement Sirius en se grattant l'endroit en question. Accouche.

James vérifia que Peter et Remus, engagés dans une grande discussion sur le plafond, étaient hors de portée avant de parler.

– Je crois que ça avance bien, avec Evans.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

– Evans ?

– La copine de Marlène.

– Qu'est-ce que… _de quoi tu parles_ ?

James eut un sourire radieux.

– Elle commence à bien m'aimer. J'ai failli lui rouler une pelle, la dernière fois.

_Ouais, « failli » comme tu dis,_ railla l'énervante et énervée voix dans sa tête.

– Attends deux secondes, finalement, je ne te connais pas aussi bien que ma fesse.

Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air visiblement confus.

– On parle bien d'Evans, là ? Gros seins, yeux verts, rouquine, qui te fuit comme si t'avais la lèpre ? Qui te regarde comme si tu dégageais des gaz toxiques à chaque fois que t'ouvre le bec ?

– Celle-là très exactement, confirma James, l'air ravi.

– Je croyais qu'elle te détestait.

James afficha un air mystérieux.

– Mon charme légendaire a encore fait des merveilles.

– Quel charme ? railla Sirius.

– Ta gueule.

Sirius sourit, avant de reprendre, toujours à voix basse.

– Non, sérieusement, Marlène disait qu'elle te détestait _toi_ particulièrement. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

James lui résuma les événements des dernières semaines.

– Tu l'as droguée ? demanda Sirius très sérieusement une fois qu'il eut terminé son récit.

– Mais non ! Elle a juste compris à quel point je suis merveilleux en passant du temps avec moi. Exactement comme je l'avais prévu.

Il eut un sourire béat, mais son ami paraissait plus perplexe qu'impressionné.

– C'est tordu, comme situation, n'empêche. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Elinor est d'accord avec ça.

– Elle m'a fait la tête pendant un bon mois, à vrai dire.

– Tu m'étonnes… je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour gérer deux femmes en même temps. Une, c'est déjà super compliqué.

– En parlant de ça, dit James en croisant les bras, on a toujours pas parlé du fait que tu sors avec Leoh la Serpentard.

Sirius roula des yeux.

– On ne sort pas ensemble. On se voit, on mange, on fait ce qu'on a à faire.

– Comment c'est arrivé ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

– C'est juste arrivé, c'est tout.

– Et c'est… sérieux ? demanda James d'une voix craintive.

– Si c'était sérieux, je vous l'aurais présentée. Mais…je ne sais pas, je l'aime bien. J'aime bien passer du temps avec elle. Elle est chouette, marrante et très jolie.

– C'est vrai qu'elle a de beaux seins, concéda James après une courte pause.

– Hey ! Parle pas des seins de Tea !

– Parle pas de ceux d'Evans, alors.

– Excuse-moi, mais c'est quand même l'une des premières choses qu'on remarque chez elle.

James fronça les sourcils. Les premières choses qu'il avait remarquées chez Evans étaient ses cheveux. Et ses yeux. Et les tâches de rousseurs qui tachetaient sa délicate peau.

– Tombe pas amoureux d'elle, hein, dit Sirius, de nouveau sérieux. C'est pas une bonne idée, tout ça. Ça va mal finir, si tu ne fais pas attention.

– Je ne suis pas complètement con.

Il y eut de nouveau silence.

– Et toi, ne tombe pas amoureux de Leoh, hein.

– Je t'ai dit, on passe juste du bon temps, ensemble. Rien de sérieux.

– Depuis trois ans, fit remarquer James.

– Oui, bah… je suis bien, avec elle. Je n'ai pas de raison d'aller voir ailleurs pour l'instant. On a une relation libre, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Je ne me sens pas enchainé, c'est vraiment ce qui me convient.

James hésita.

– Juste… je suis sérieux, quand je dis ça. J'espère vraiment que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour elle.

– Quoi, c'est si terrible que ça qu'elle ait été à Serpentard ? s'agaça Sirius.

– Franchement, oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te dis ça.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Ecoutes, ça me rassure pas que tu sors avec une Serpentard, alors j'ai demandé à ma mère de se renseigner.

– Et ?

James pinça les lèvres.

– Tu… tu es au courant qu'elle va peut-être se fiancer avec Nott, hein ?

Sirius laissa tomber le vase qu'il était en train d'envelopper.

– _Quoi ?_

Apparemment, il n'était pas au courant.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus en passant la tête par la porte-fenêtre.

– Je… rien, ne t'inquiète pas, bafouilla Sirius.

Blême, il agita sa baguette et les morceaux de verre se recollèrent. Remus lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, avant de retourner sur le balcon. De nouveau seuls, James et Sirius se remirent à emballer les affaires de James, dans un silence pesant.

– Patmol… ça va ? finit par demander ce dernier.

– Oui, oui… elle ne m'en avait pas parlé.

– J'avais cru comprendre. Foutus Serpentards.

Sirius semblait à la fois furieux et blessé, si bien que James ne put s'empêcher de le questionner d'une voix inhabituellement timide :

– T'es énervé qu'elle ne t'ait pas dit ça ou qu'elle se fiance avec un autre ?

– Je… bien sûr que je suis énervé qu'elle ne m'ait pas dit ça ! s'écria Sirius. On s'était mis d'accord pour une relation monogame. Et même si elle voulait passer à autre chose… elle aurait pu m'en parler avant !

Il jeta rageusement le vase dans un carton, qui se brisa de nouveau.

– T'façon, rien de sérieux entre vous, n'est-ce pas ?

– Laisse tomber, James, glapit-il avec humeur.

* * *

**LA MAUVAISE HUMEUR** ne le quitta pas de la journée, et, s'ajoutant à l'humeur déjà morose de Remus, le déménagement de ce dernier se passa dans un silence tendu. Sirius ruminait de sombres pensées en silence, Remus était aussi irritant qu'irritable, et Peter et James étaient coincés entre les deux, n'osant pas aborder les sujets minant leurs amis. Le seul avantage de leur humeur dépressive fut que James convainquit Remus plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé d'emménager chez lui en attendant de trouver un nouvel appartement.

– Oh, Seigneur, soupira Elinor en les voyant débarquer par la cheminée.

Installée préalablement dans le jardin en compagnie d'Heidi, le soudain remue-ménage les avait attirées dans le hall, à présent encombré par les affaires de Remus. Ce dernier fut momentanément distrait de son chagrin en voyant le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? s'indigna-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

Sirius et Peter se tournèrent vers les filles.

– Je dirais le ventre d'une femme enceinte, mais j'en suis pas certain, ironisa Peter.

– Hmm, intéressante théorie, approuva Sirius.

Loin de se dérider, Remus paraissait scandalisé par leur confirmation.

– Ce n'est pas très poli de montrer du doigt, fit finalement remarquer Heidi.

– La ferme, toi, aboya Remus.

Elle sursauta, puis croisa les bras, l'air outré. Il se tourna vers James, qui venait d'apparaître via la cheminée avec le dernier carton.

– Je croyais que tu plaisantais, quand tu me disais qu'elle était enceinte!

– Visiblement, non, dit calmement James.

– Mais... comment? Et avec _elle_?

Son ton clairement méprisant fit froncer les sourcils d'Elinor, mais elle décida de ne pas rétorquer. Heidi, en revanche, lassée de la léthargie de son amie face aux attaques récurrentes du loup-garou, intervint pour la défendre :

– Tu veux que je te montre? railla-t-elle sur un ton exaspéré. Ça ne m'étonnerai pas que tu n'y connaisses rien…

Elle le reluqua ouvertement de bas en haut, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

–… et ça ne me dérangerait _absolument_ _pas_ de te servir de professeur.

Remus lui jeta un regard empli de dégoût.

– Honnêtement, Callender, tu es moche et conne, crois-moi, tu ne peux _vraiment_ pas te permettre d'être chiante en plus de ça.

Les deux femmes lui jetèrent un regard noir.

– Wow, ça suffit, vous deux, intervint James d'une voix forte. Remus, Heidi, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment.

– J'y peux rien, moi, si ton pote démarre au quart de tour à chaque fois qu'on se croise, râla Heidi. Qu'est-ce que t'es tendu, Lupin ! Tu devrais venir à mes cours de yoga, je suis certaine que ça te détendrai…

Elle lui jeta un regard qui se voulait charmeur, et Remus plissa dangereusement les yeux.

– Allons voir ailleurs, si on y est, proposa Peter à Sirius dans un souffle.

Sans demander leur reste, ils filèrent vers les cuisines et laissèrent les autres se regarder en chien de faïence.

– Je ne veux pas me disputer, déclara finalement Elinor d'une voix douce. Je veux que ton séjour ici se passe bien, Lupin.

– Son séjour ici ? s'étonna Heidi.

– Lupin et Teot viennent de se séparer.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de la brune. Remus serra les poings.

– Wow, Tiger Tina t'a larguée? _Ça_, c'est quelque chose à fêter, Ellie, tu ne trouves pas?

– Ne commence pas, Heidi, tu ne m'aides pas. Si on doit cohabiter sous le même toi, je…

– Cohabiter ? répéta Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Elinor pinça les lèvres.

– J'habite ici, lui indiqua-t-elle, je pensais que tu le savais.

Remus se tourna vers James.

– C'est une _blague_, dis-moi ?!

– Je suis certaine que ça se passera bien, Lupin, dit aimablement la blonde.

– Oh, purée…

Remus se passa les mains sur le visage.

– OK. Je crois que je vais aller vivre chez mon père.

– Ne sois pas ridicule, intervint James en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Sirius et Peter ont déjà séjourné ici, maintenant, c'est ton tour. Aucune discussion. Tout se passera bien.

– S'il améliore _ses_ manières, commenta Heidi en soufflant sur ses ongles. Et qu'il sorte le balai qu'il s'est coincé dans le cul.

– _Heidi_ !

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Ça fait trois secondes qu'il est là, et il se conduit comme un parfait connard envers toi !

– On se demande bien pourquoi, pointa Remus sur un ton sarcastique.

– Tu vois ! s'exclama Heidi. Tu ne peux pas être la seule à faire des efforts ! Arrête de jouer à l'épouse modèle super gentille et défends-toi un peu, Ellie-Bellie.

– OK, merci Heidi, intervint James en lui jetant un regard froid. Je vais parler à Remus, et tout se passera bien. Pas besoin de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

– Dans ce cas, défends-la un peu !

– Elinor, dit James d'une voix calme, vous deviez être parties avant que je revienne.

Elle soupira.

– Allons chez toi, Call.

– Avec plaisir. Je vais attraper des rides avec toutes les ondes négatives qu'il dégage.

– Je vous laisse entre hommes ce week-end, si ça te va, James, ajouta aimablement Elinor. Alioth est de retour, de toute façon, et je veux passer un peu de temps avec lui avant qu'il ne reparte chez Grand-Mère.

Il acquiesça.

– Tu reviens quand ?

– Dimanche dans la journée.

– OK.

Elinor hésita avant de poursuivre.

– Et… Lupin? Je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive. Sincèrement.

Remus l'ignora.

A peine les deux femmes disparurent dans l'âtre qu'un James furieux se tourna vers son ami.

– Sérieusement, Lunard… Ellie n'arrête pas de faire des efforts pour mieux s'entendre avec vous. Peter et Sirius se montrent civils avec elle. Je ne te demande pas de l'apprécier, mais au moins de te montrer civil avec elle.

– Je ne l'aime pas, et je crois que je ne l'accepterai jamais, répliqua le loup-garou entre ses dents serrées. Ni elle, ni Callender. Ce sont de véritables poisons, et je n'aime pas la façon dont elles se servent de toi.

James soupira.

– Si j'ai pardonné à Ellie, tu peux en faire autant.

– T'es trop naïf, James. Ou trop gentil. Et cette histoire de grossesse là… clairement, y'a anguille sous roche. Tu devrais te méfier.

James soupira de lassitude, mais décida de ne pas prolonger cette discussion au risque d'énerver son ami encore plus. Après tout, il était censé le soutenir dans son épreuve. Remus s'était toujours facilement emporté lorsqu'on parlait d'Elinor, mais James savait que son exceptionnelle impolitesse était grandement dû à la rupture dont il refusait de faire le deuil et d'exprimer la douleur.

– Elles sont parties, de toute manière. Viens, on va rejoindre les autres.

Les quatre amis se détendirent en jouant quelques heures au Quidditch, puis, lorsqu'il fit trop sombre pour distinguer les balles, s'installèrent au bord du lac et vidèrent bouteille sur bouteille de Firewhisky. Si bien que lorsque Betsy débarrassa les restes de leur dîner, ils étaient déjà si passablement éméchés qu'ils n'eurent pas la force de sortir s'aérer l'esprit, comme ils l'avaient initialement prévu.

Ils firent apparaître quatre chaises longues, et s'installèrent sous le ciel dégagé, dont les étoiles étaient clairement visibles.

– Je hais les femmes, grommela Sirius.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs acquiescèrent.

– Les femmes sont le mal.

Ils approuvèrent.

– Les femmes attirent que des ennuis.

Ils hochèrent vigoureusement en faisant tinter leurs bouteilles entre elles.

– Les femmes sont de vicieuses créatures.

– Bien dit ! renchérit Remus en bondissant de sa chaise et en se plaçant devant eux d'un pas chancelant. Et vous savez quoi, les gars ? On devrait se tenir éloignées d'elles.

– OUAIS ! approuva Sirius d'une voix éraillée. On devrait sortir qu'entre mecs. Remus se mettrait avec moi, et vous deux ensembles.

Un murmure approbateur parcourut son audience, et Sirius se redressa fièrement, comme s'il avait déclamé le discours politique le plus inspiré de la décennie.

Puis un problème qui lui semblait non négligeable lui vint à l'esprit, et il fronça les sourcils.

– Oui, mais un mec, ça n'a pas de nibards, fit-il remarquer d'une voix anxieuse.

– Peter il en a, des nibards, fit remarquer Remus, en se laissant tomber sur l'herbe.

– Hé ! protesta Peter.

– Et une femme, ça sent bon, ajouta rêveusement Sirius.

– Ça a la peau douce, dit James sur un ton lointain.

– Ça sait cuisiner, renchérit Sirius.

– Peter il sait cuisiner, fit de nouveau remarquer Remus.

Sirius se tourna vers le cadet, et lui jeta un regard qui se voulait séducteur.

– Peter, tu m'intéresses de plus en plus.

– Hé ! Bas les pattes ! Je ne suis pas gay.

– Tu sais que Marlène penses que tu es gay ? s'esclaffa James.

– Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il, horrifié. J'aime les femmes ! Arrête de rigoler, toi ! Dis-lui que j'aime les femmes, James !

Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire.

– Vos gueules, sérieux ! James, dis-lui à Marlène, que chuis pas gay !

– C'est ça, oui, ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu avec l'une d'elles.

– Contrairement à vous deux, moi, je recherche la perle rare, répliqua Peter avec hauteur.

– Critères ?

– Gentille. Jolie, si possible.

– Avec des gros seins ? questionna Sirius.

– Sirius, sérieusement, faut consulter. T'es littéralement _obsédé_ par les seins.

– Pas étonnant, vu la mère que j'ai eu. Ça doit être un traumatisme d'enfance. Mais sérieusement, Queudver… Gros seins ou non ?

Peter roula des yeux.

– Je m'en fiche, de son physique. J'ai juste envie d'une nana qui se sente chanceuse d'être avec moi, et de qui je me sentirai chanceux d'être avec. Et blonde.

Remus soupira.

– Peter est obsédé par les blondes, James par les rousses, Sirius les brunes… et moi, il me reste quoi ? gémit-il.

– Prends en une multicolore, proposa Sirius.

– Ou une de chaque, conseilla James.

– Ou aucune, ne modéra Peter.

Remus roula également des yeux, et décida de les ignorer.

Il leva sa baguette, et projeta une traînée d'étincelles blanches vers le ciel, qui s'éparpilla en un cercle parfait. James lança son propre feu d'artifice, de couleur rouge et deux fois plus large que celui de Remus. Ce dernier leva un sourcil, et darda de nouvelles étincelles qui s'éparpillèrent en un diamètre encore plus large. James réagit en décochant d'autres étincelles qui explosèrent en créant un palmier. Et, pour la première fois de la journée, l'espace d'un moment, Remus sembla oublier la douleur qui le tenaillait, et ils s'amusèrent avec l'insouciance qui les caractérisait. Sirius et Peter se joignirent à la bataille de testostérone qui faisait rage, et bientôt le ciel crépita de lumières éphémères et de toutes formes, tailles et couleurs.

L'euphorie qu'ils ressentaient dura un bon moment, durant lesquels ils rirent joyeusement, puis se dissipa avec les effets de l'alcool, laissant les uns avec un sentiment de vide, les autres songeurs. James se réinstalla dans sa chaise, et se mit à contempler les dernières lueurs de leurs feux d'artifice qui disparaissent avec fainéantise du ciel. Il pensait à Lily. Trois jours plus tôt, à peu près au même endroit, ils avaient observé les étoiles. Trois jours plus tôt, il avait failli l'embrasser.

– Et vous, la fille idéale ? lança-t-il, brisant le silence déprimant qui s'était de nouveau abattu sur le groupe. Elle serait comment ?

Sirius bailla.

– Ça n'existe pas, la fille idéale.

– Tu confonds _idéale_ et _parfaite_. Je te parle de la fille qui te conviendrait à _toi_.

– Hmm…

Il médita une minute.

– La fille idéale, pour moi, doit savoir exactement comment être avec moi, gentille quand je suis énerve, énervée quand je suis trop coulant, déterminée quand je suis abattu… Bref, me pousser vers le haut, pardonner mes bêtises. Et drôle.

– Juste quelqu'un qui m'aimerait comme je suis, dit Remus.

James marqua de nouveau une pause.

– Et…Vous n'avez pas peur, parfois, de l'avoir déjà laissée partir ?

Sa voix se voulait nonchalante, mais ses amis perçurent clairement son appréhension, qu'ils choisirent d'ignorer. Ils étaient en effet persuadés qu'il faisait référence à Emily, et étaient quelque peu las de ce sujet.

Mais James, pour une fois, pensait à une rousse très différente. Lily l'avait aimé, aimé comme il le voulait, comme il en rêvait, et il ne savait pas si elle pourrait un jour ressentir de nouveau les sentiments qu'elle lui avait décrits.

– J'ai pas eu assez de filles pour en avoir une qui m'a filé entre les doigts, déclara amèrement Peter.

– Idem, dit Remus tout aussi sombrement.

James soupira de nouveau.

– Moi, j'en ai clairement eu trop…

– Et une de trop, glissa Sirius.

– Ha, ha. Tu peux parler, t'es pas en reste. T'as aussi eu ton lot de relations sans lendemain.

– Certes, mais moi je n'ai pas eu à subir un châtiment comme _l'autre_, là.

– Un _châtiment_ ?

– Je pense sérieusement qu'on t'a maudit pour le coup, parce que _l'autre_, c'était du lourd.

Remus se gratta le menton.

– Hmm… Ce n'est pas impossible. On n'a toujours aucune idée de ce qu'Héloïse Barber a fait de cette mèche de cheveux qu'elle t'avait volé, et ça s'est pas bien fini entre vous. Peut-être qu'elle t'a maudit. Après tout, tu as rencontré _l'autre_ peu de temps après.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle était bizarre, cette Barber, commenta Peter avec un frisson.

– Tu sais quoi ? dit James très sérieusement. C'est une théorie qui se tient. Mais j'ai été un parfait connard pendant ma jeunesse. Croyez-le ou non, mais Evans était amoureuse de moi et je lui ai brisé le cœur.

Ils lui jetèrent à l'unisson un regard exaspéré.

– C'est _maintenant_ que tu le réalises ?

– Quoi ? s'étonna James. Vous aviez tous compris pourquoi elle me détestait particulièrement ?

– Disons qu'on savait que c'était quelque chose de cet ordre-là.

– Les seules femmes qui t'aiment sont celles avec qui tu n'es jamais sorti. Toutes les autres te détestent.

– Sauf McKinnon, mais c'est elle qui t'a largué, donc...

– Hey !

– Il t'arrive d'être sacrément odieux avec les femmes.

– Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que l'une d'elle t'ait maudit pour se venger.

James fit une grimace.

– Je viens de dégringoler de mon piédestal.

– Oh, on a été ravis de te pousser pour t'y aider un peu.

Il marqua une pause.

– Je suis décidé à être une meilleure personne. Je vais bientôt être père, de toute manière. Il faut d'autant plus que je montre l'exemple.

– Parait-il, glissa Remus d'un ton acide.

James fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Rien, dit précipitamment Peter.

– Je n'ai aucune objection à te l'expliquer, contre Remus.

– Remus, avertit Sirius d'une voix grave.

– Non, Patmol, laisse-le parler, dit froidement James. Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

– Que je me demandais vraiment ce qu'elle avait pu te raconter pour te faire l'épouser, et que je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à faire semblant d'être enceinte de toi pour parvenir à ses fins.

James se redressa avec un calme qui contrastait avec la fureur peinte sur son visage. Irritable Remus était de retour, et James estimait nécessaire de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes au de l'incident survenu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Et Heidi avait raison: il avait promis de prendre soin d'Elinor. Ami ou non, il devait la défendre, et surtout défendre son honneur.

– Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Remus se redressa à son tour.

– Je ne peux décemment pas contester qu'elle est la mère, mais je ne mettrai pas à ma main à couper que tu sois le père.

Sirius et Peter se levèrent également, et échangèrent un regard rempli d'appréhension.

– OK, les gars, on se calme, intervint le dernier, qui ne supportait pas les conflits.

James l'ignora.

– Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu lui as parlé quoi, trois, quatre fois ? Tu devrais pourtant être le mieux placé d'entre tous pour savoir qu'on ne juge pas sur les gens sur leur apparence.

– Je la juge pas sur son apparence, mais sur le fait qu'elle t'ait fait chanter, et qu'elle ait profité de toi.

– C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, contra James. Et surtout, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Elinor est une bonne personne.

Remus eut un air incrédule.

– Une « bonne personne » ? Quelle sorte de « bonne personne » fait chanter les gens, dis-moi ?

– Les bonnes personnes qui font des mauvais choix. Et qui se reprennent à temps.

– T'es vraiment trop naïf, conclut Remus avec dédain. Cette fille n'est qu'une profiteuse et une sangsue, il n'y a qu'à voir qui est sa meilleure amie pour comprendre à qui on a affaire.

– Les gars, intervint Sirius d'une voix forte. Baissez d'un ton.

Ils l'ignorèrent.

– Elle est peut-être même pire qu'Emily, ajouta Remus.

– Et ça y est, soupira Peter. Le prénom maudit a été prononcé.

Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour.

– Ne. La. Compare. _Pas_. A. Emily!

– C'est pourtant la même race de connasses.

– Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre Elinor, à la fin ?

– Je n'ai aucune objection à te le dire. Elle ne te mérite pas, et ça me tue de savoir que tu t'apprêtes à gâcher ta vie en l'épousant ! Elle est chiante, elle est bête, elle est vénale…

– C'est ma fiancée, et tu ferais mieux de l'accepter et de te mettre à la respecter.

– Tu ne vois pas qu'elles te manipulent, elle et sa copine ?

– Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais ce que je fais !

– Ah ouais, parce qu'on dirait pas ! Et j'ai pas envie que tu reviennes pleurer pendant des mois comme une véritable petite _loque_ dans mes pattes parce qu'elles se seront bien amusées avec toi. Une fois de plus.

James le regarda comme s'il venait de recevoir une gifle.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pleurerai pas, assura James avec rage. Ni dans quelques mois, ni aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, c'est _ton_ tour – du moins, ce le serait, si tu n'avais pas le cœur aussi dur ! En fait, tu n'aurais pas à chialer tout court si tu n'étais pas aussi dur avec tout le monde ! Et Tina serait encore à tes côtés !

Remus devint blême.

– C'est quand que tu commences à devenir une meilleure personne, déjà ?

James se leva. Remus en fit de même.

– _OUAH_, DU CALME ! s'exclama Peter en s'interposant entre les deux. Sérieusement, vous cassez l'ambiance, vous deux. Toi, Remus, arrête d'attaquer Bell dès que tu en as l'occasion et de te comporter comme un parfait crétin, James va l'épouser, alors ferme ta gueule une bonne fois pour toute sur ce sujet! Si tu veux vraiment l'aider, soutiens-le! Et quant à toi James, arrête… juste, arrête de te comporter comme un parfait crétin.

– Mais c'est lui qui…

– J'ai juste dit que…

– Et vous vous dites des amis ? coupa Peter, visiblement déçu. Vous vous dites des frères ? Après tout ce qu'on a partagé, vous osez vous balancer ce genre de conneries ? Vous me _dégoutez_, tous les deux.

Penauds, James et Remus échangèrent des excuses. Peter se détendit légèrement.

– Prenez-vous dans les bras, ordonna-t-il.

A contrecœur, les deux Maraudeurs obéirent.

– Plus sincèrement ! ordonna-t-il.

James et Remus y mirent un peu plus de cœur.

– Embrassez-vous ! aboya Peter.

Ils se firent une bise rapide.

– Avec la langue ! intima Sirius sur ton autoritaire.

James et Remus lui jetèrent un regard noir, mais ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Lorsqu'ils se prirent dans les bras de nouveau, l'acte était sincère.

– Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, James. Je veux juste que tu trouves la bonne. Et Bell… ne me parait pas être cette personne. Mais si c'est celle que tu as choisis… je ferai des efforts. Je veux vraiment ton bonheur. C'est sincèrement tout ce que je te souhaite.

– C'est tout ce que je te souhaite aussi, Lunard, dit solennellement James.

Ils desserrèrent leur étreinte, et se rassirent dans leurs chaises respectives.

– Ah, moi… je commence à me dire que ça n'arrivera jamais. Ça n'a pas marché avec Dorcas, ça n'a pas marché avec Tina…

Il se tut.

Et brusquement, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue. Les trois autres maraudeurs, qui ne l'avaient jamais vu pleurer, le regardèrent littéralement bouche bée. Tremblant, Remus porta lentement la main vers son visage, toucha sa peau humide, comme s'il n'y croyait pas non plus, puis, lorsqu'il eut la confirmation qu'il était réellement en train de pleurer, baissa la main.

Craqua.

Et éclata en sanglots.

Les heures suivantes furent difficiles, mais les maraudeurs étaient intérieurement contents que Remus exprime sa peine et ne se renferme pas. Ils l'entourèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, chacun tentant de le consoler comme ils le pouvaient – Sirius allant jusqu'à faire d'incroyables acrobaties pour le distraire. A un moment, il évalua mal la distance qui le séparait du lac, fit un salto de trop et finit dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il émergea de l'eau en crachant algues et autres plantes aquatiques, Remus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

– Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de reprendre notre beuverie, déclara James. Clairement, on n'est pas assez ivres. Betsy !

L'Elfe apparut.

– A boire. Beaucoup. Tout de suite, s'il te plait.

Betsy lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, avant de disparaitre chercher les boissons. Remus s'essuya le visage, l'air un peu gêné.

– Désolé.

– Pourquoi ? dit aussitôt Sirius en se débarrassant de ses vêtements mouillés. C'est la faute des femmes, je t'ai dit. Tu devrais sortir avec Peter, sérieusement.

– Je pense que je vais surtout viser le célibat pendant quelques temps…

James fronça les sourcils.

– Hypocrite, lança-t-il d'un ton irrité. Tu te souviens, de ce que tu m'as dit, le jour où Tina et Emily se sont disputées ? Quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais tomber amoureux d'une femme ?

– D'aller te faire foutre ?

James ne put retenir un sourire, que Remus lui rendit plus faiblement.

– Nah, c'était quelque chose de moins poétique. Quelque chose à propos d'un renard et d'un gamin.

– Oui, je m'en souviens.

– Crois-moi, c'est le meilleur conseil que tu m'aies donné de ta vie. Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup, mais… depuis quelques temps, je commence à voir les choses différemment. Et pourtant, je reviens de loin – comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'étais une loque.

Remus parut extrêmement gêné.

– Ouais… désolé, pour ça.

– Oh, tu sais, c'est la vérité, quand on y pense. Encore un peu et je me serai transformé en paillasson.

– Je parie qu'il t'a recyclé la citation du Petit Roi, là, dit Sirius, à présent uniquement vécu d'un caleçon fluorescent. Il la ressort à chaque fois qu'on est déprimés.

– Même quand on n'est pas déprimés, ajouta Peter.

– Le Petit Prince, corrigea patiemment James. Et oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup, mais je peux te le dire maintenant… c'est vraiment vrai. Ne te décourage pas. Ce n'est pas parce que ça n'a pas marché avec ces deux-là que ça ne marchera avec personne. Je suis convaincu qu'un jour, tu trouveras une fille multicolore…

– … avec de gros seins…

– … qui t'aimera comme tu es.

Remus lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

– Merci, Prongs.

Une mélodie larmoyante fendit soudain le silence qui s'était installé. Les quatre amis se tournèrent vers Sirius, qui avait fait apparaître un violon et adopta un air coupable devant leurs regards exaspéré.

– Mais je voulais juste contribuer à la séquence émotion, moi aussi !

* * *

**LE REVEIL FUT **long et difficile le lendemain. Ils émergèrent des bras de Morphée en fin de matinée, et se traînèrent dans la salle à manger avec difficulté. Fort heureusement, Betsy, habitué à leurs beuveries, avait prévu le contrecoup de leur consommation d'alcool sans modération et leur avait préparé un véritable arsenal de potions en tout genre.

La journée fut malgré tout passée à comater et se promettre de ne plus jamais boire une seule goutte d'alcool, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de boire généreusement de nouveau le soir venu. Ils avaient en effet décidé de se rendre dans le pub Moldu près de chez Peter, où ils avaient leurs habitudes, et qui était bondé en ce samedi soir. L'ambiance était festive, les filles très jolies, la musique entraînante, mais James, à l'inverse de ses trois amis qui tentaient visiblement d'oublier leurs ennuis, eut plus de mal à se détendre.

Il se trompa de verre, en vida un qui ne contenait pas que de l'alcool, et reprit progressivement conscience quelques heures plus tard en pleine partie de jambes en l'air avec une fille qui se déchaînait comme une possédée sous lui.

Normal.

James s'interrompit immédiatement, cligna des yeux, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Que se passait-il ? Bon, ça, c'était facile à deviner. Où était-il.. ? Il regarda autour de lui, et reconnut le salon de Peter… O.K., en territoire ami. Qui était cette fille…? Ça, en revanche, il n'en avait aucune idée.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se plaignit la femme en jetant un coup d'œil intrigué par-dessus son épaule.

Elle avait une petite voix nasillarde qui le tira définitivement de sa torpeur. Trop bu. Vraiment trop bu. Il ne se souvenait pas de la moitié de la soirée, et ne se souvenait absolument pas ce qui lui avait pris de faire quoi que ce soit avec une fille aussi moche. De faire quoi que ce soit avec une fille tout court. Une fille autre que Lily, s'entend. Avait-il été drogué à son insu ?

Et elle n'était même pas rousse. S'il lui fallait une preuve de plus qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal...

Son corps n'avait réagi au contact d'aucune autre femme depuis le jour où il avait embrassé Lily. Il avait tellement paniqué, en se rendant compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour la jeune femme, qu'à défaut de pouvoir coucher avec elle – ce qui, franchement, lui aurait évité beaucoup de problèmes –, il avait tenté de coucher avec d'autres filles pour se prouver que son attirance pour la rousse n'était qu'un problème passager.

Il n'avait jamais été capable d'avoir des histoires sans lendemain lorsqu'il était vraiment amoureux.

Et il n'avait jamais été capable d'avoir des histoires sans lendemain depuis qu'il avait embrassé Lily.

– Allo ? s'impatienta la fille, dans qui il était toujours imbriqué. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Mais James ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu. Il se grattait le menton, l'air pensif. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il avait arrêté de coucher avec n'importe qui depuis un certain moment… Il avait même eu la dernière ici même, chez Peter. Une certaine Michelle. Ou Danielle. Ou Laurel. Ou…

_On s'en fout_, s'impatienta la voix dans sa tête.

Bref, cette rousse-là avait été la dernière fille sans lendemain. Et il l'avait rencontrée le jour où il s'était disputé avec Elinor. Et il s'était disputé avec Elinor aux alentours de la Pentecôte… donc il y avait six semaines.

Ouah. Il cligna des yeux, stupéfait pas sa réalisation. Il avait passé _six_ semaines sans sexe ?!

Il avait passé six _semaines_ sans sexe à cause d'Evans ?

James ne savait même pas comment il était parvenu à se retenir, et visiblement sans trop de mal, car il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que tant de temps s'était passé. Il était certain d'avoir fréquenté d'autres filles après Michelle. Ou Danielle. Ou Laurel. Mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir avoir couché avec l'une d'elle. Flirté, peloté, embrassé, oui. Mais couché… Il se passa les mains sur le visage.

Il changeait. Il changeait vite. Et il commençait à avoir peur.

Plongé dans ses pensées, James se retira complètement, et, nu comme un ver, sans prendre garde au regard médusé de sa partenaire - dont il avait de toute manière complètement occulté la présence -, il se leva, se rendit dans la cuisine et enclencha la cafetière.

Le sexe avait représenté une expression physique d'amour, lorsqu'il sortait avec Emily, les seuls moments où il savait qu'elle lui était entièrement sienne. Puis cela s'était transformé en un moyen de vengeance, lorsqu'il avait commencé sa liaison avec Heidi. Puis un moyen d'oublier ce trou béant dans son cœur et cette rage dans sa tête, lorsqu'il avait fermé le chapitre Emily, et pour ce but, n'importe quelle fille avait faire l'affaire.

Et maintenant…

C'était comme si maintenant que son cœur battait et que son corps vibrait pour autre chose que les matchs de Quidditch, son cerveau tentait de rendre sa valeur au sexe. Sa valeur d'origine. Il ne voulait plus coucher. Il voulait faire l'amour. Il voulait lui faire l'amour, et seulement à elle.

Evans…

Il avait décidément des sentiments pour elle, de vrais sentiments. De quelle nature, de quelle profondeur, depuis quand, il ne le savait pas, et ne souhaitait pas vraiment réfléchir à ces questions. Elles lui faisaient peur, et il n'était pas prêt à les affronter, à assumer leurs réponses. Ce qu'il ressentait était comme un immense monstre rentré on ne savait comment dans une toute petite pièce, un monstre dont chaque parcelle de son corps était conscient de la présence, un monstre énorme qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil, mais à qui il n'osait faire face de peur de se faire massacrer.

Il n'était pas prêt.

La cafetière siffla, le sortant de ses pensées. James se prépara une tasse, puis revint s'installer dans le canapé, où la brune attendait toujours, éberluée, positionnée sur ses quatre pattes et le postérieur à l'air.

– Euh… tu vas pas terminer ? s'enquit-elle, visiblement lassée d'être ignorée.

James sursauta. Il avait complètement oublié sa présence...

– Non, dit-il simplement.

Il but une gorgée de son café, poussa un soupir, et se replongea dans des problèmes qu'il estimait plus pressante qu'une amante délaissée en plein milieu de l'acte. Sa vie était brusquement devenue si compliquée, depuis que Lily était entrée dans sa vie...

– Mais… et pourquoi ? insista la brune.

Irrité d'être à nouveau interrompu, il répondit froidement:

– Parce que j'en ai pas envie.

Il avait envie de Lily, en revanche. Il voulait Lily, et uniquement Lily. C'était sa peau à elle qu'il voulait sentir contre elle, ses grognements faire écho aux siens, son corps enroulé autour de lui. Pas celui d'une autre. Personne d'autre ne pourrait le satisfaire.

La brunette se redressa enfin, enfila un T-shirt qui traînait dans un coin, et s'installa près de James, sur la cuisse de qui elle posa une main compatissante.

– Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui se passe, chuchota-t-elle avec douceur. Mais c'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde, une panne. On peut réessayer plus tard…

Elle se colla contre lui, et posa la main sur son entrejambe. James cligna des yeux.

– Comment tu t'appelles ?

– Millicent.

James grimaça. Il avait (à moitié) couché avec une fille qui s'appelait _Millicent_ ?

Plus. Jamais. D'alcool.

Et cette fois, il s'y tiendrait.

– OK, Millicent. Enchanté. Tu as cinq minutes pour prendre tes affaires et dégager.

Devant son air scandalisé, il ajouta plus aimablement.

– S'il te plait.

Millicent ne s'en alla pas sans proférer son lot de cris indignés et d'insultes bien senties, et, lorsqu'elle claqua la porte en partant, Peter émergea une nouvelle fois de la chambre, en caleçon, la baguette à la main et l'air alarmé.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Rien. Millicent vient de partir.

– Millicent ?

– La nana qui m'a tenu compagnie.

– T'as couché avec une nana qui s'appelle _Millicent_ ?

– Remues pas le couteau dans la plaie, s'il te plaît.

Peter soupira.

– Ça te dérangerait de mettre un caleçon ?

– Oups, désolé, dit James.

Il enfila ses sous-vêtements ainsi que son T-shirt.

– Et je suppose que tu ne pouvais pas la jeter plus gentiment ?

James haussa les épaules.

– J'aurais peut-être dû lui proposer un café.

Peter croisa les bras.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

– Bon, OK, je commencerai à être une meilleure personne _demain_.

* * *

**PETER ET SIRIUS** applaudirent à deux mains, et Remus afficha un petit sourire fier.

– Pas mal, approuva James. Mais répétons encore une fois.

Remus se redressa. Sirius, inhabituellement consciencieux, remit de l'ordre dans la perruque blonde qu'il portait pour mieux se mettre dans son personnage. Leur week end entre homme touchait à sa fin, et le soleil avait déjà bien amorcé sa descente vers l'horizon. Ils étaient une nouvelle fois assis dans le jardin de James, et préparaient Remus à se montrer plus aimable autour de la fiancée de leur ami.

– « Bonjour, Remus. », lança-t-il d'une voix atrocement aiguë, qui se voulait celle d'Elinor.

– Oh, Bonjour, Elinor, récita Remus avec entrain.

– « Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

– Tout à fait. Ne trouves-tu pas les effluves des azalées enivrantes, et leurs couleurs chatoyantes, en ce début de matinée ?

Sirius eut l'air confus.

– « Euh… ouais. J'suppose. »

– Puis-je te proposer un verre de jus ?

– « Volontiers. Pamplemousse, si tu veux bien. »

Remus saisit une brique de jus vide, et fit semblant de remplir le verre de Sirius/Elinor.

– As-tu prévu quelque chose de spécial, aujourd'hui ?

– « Oh, je vais probablement peindre des peintures, et sculpter des sculptures, et mouler des moulures, coudre des coutures. Peut-être tailler une pipe à James s'il est sage. Et toi ? », ajouta-t-il en esquivant le coup de coude de James.

– Eh bien, répondit Remus sur un ton théâtral, je dois aller travailler.

Sirius afficha un air exagérément horrifié.

– « Travailler ? Mais pourquoi donc ? »

– Oh, tu sais, pour gagner ma vie. L'argent ne tombe pas du ciel.

– « Ah bon ? »

– Hé ! Ça n'a plus rien à voir avec le scénario, protesta James.

– Je trouve pourtant que c'est un peu plus réaliste, comme ça, se défendit Sirius.

– De toute façon, je pense qu'on s'est assez entraînes, ajouta précipitamment Remus. Je serai sage comme une image avec Bell … Elinor. Je suis prêt à l'affronter tous les matins. Tout se passera bien entre nous, promis.

James le regarda, les yeux remplis d'émotion. Peter bomba le torse, l'air de dire "tout ça, c'est grâce à moi."

Betsy apparut à ses côtés.

– Miss Lily Evans, annonça-t-il de sa voix lugubre.

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira aussitôt, mais il revêtit un air moins ravi en surprenant du coin de l'œil ses amis échanger des regards perplexes.

– Dis-lui que j'arrive, déclara-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait neutre.

Betsy s'inclina et disparut.

– Euh… j'arrive, annonça James en se levant. Je serai pas long. Attendez-moi ici.

– Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser y aller seul, ricana Remus en se levant à son tour.

Peter et Sirius approuvèrent. C'est bien ce qu'il avait redouté. James les observa sans un mot quelques secondes…

… Puis se mit à détaler à toute vitesse vers la maison sans demander son reste. Il entendait les trois autres le talonner de près, mais il atteignit tout de même la porte en premier, qu'il referma et verrouilla à double tour sous le regard médusé de Lily.

– Hmm. Salut, Evans, dit-il calmement en se tournant vers elle, comme si de rien n'était.

Trois « _boum_ » se firent entendre lorsque Sirius, Peter et Remus percutèrent la porte close.

– Euh.. Salut, répondit Lily d'une voix incertaine. Je… euh, je ne vais pas rester longtemps, je suis juste de passage. Je suis juste venue te faire signer ces devis. Je dois commencer les premiers achats demain.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Je t'ai donné carte blanche sur le budget.

_Boum! Boum! Boum!_

– Je sais, je sais. Mais… ce sont de grosses sommes d'argent, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu gardes un œil sur tes investissements.

_– Alohomora!_

_– Merde, ça marche pas!_

– _Venez, on va faire le tour et entrer par autre part._

James agita sa baguette et ferma toutes les entrées de la maison, sans même avoir recours à une incantation.

– Je te fais confiance, déclara-t-il, toujours imperturbable.

– Je préfère vraiment que tu valides ces achats.

Le froncement de ses sourcils s'accentua, et il se contenta de parapher les documents qu'elle lui tendait sans même les lire.

– Je te fais confiance, répéta-t-il en les lui rendant.

Elle rougit légèrement.

– Hmm. Merci. Super. J'aurais aussi souhaité revoir deux ou trois choses avec Elinor, si elle est disponible.

– Elle n'est pas là. Mais tu peux l'attendre, elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

– Oh. Non, non. Ce n'est pas pressé.

James nota à ce moment-là qu'une fois de plus, elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois dans les yeux. Était-elle encore gênée par ce qui avait failli se passer mercredi dernier ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis ce jour-là, et n"était plus revenue au Manoir, même pour prendre des mesures.

Lily plaça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

– Bon, je vais y aller, alors.

James lui prit la main. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Ses joues étaient roses.

– Evans, est-ce que tout…

Ils furent interrompus par un grand fracas de verre, et se précipitèrent dans le salon. A défaut de trouver une entrée, Sirius, la perruque blonde toujours vissée sur la tête, avait cassé en grande partie la fenêtre du séjour et s'engouffrait tranquillement dans la maison, rapidement suivi par un Peter et un Remus imperturbables. Ce dernier agita ensuite sa baguette pour réparer leurs dégâts.

– Evans, salut beauté, s'exclama Sirius en s'avançant vers eux, comme s'il n'avait rien fait de spécial. Comment vas-tu ? Nous avons tellement de choses à nous raconter.

Il lui fit la bise sans prêter attention à l'inertie de la jeune femme, la saisit par les épaules et l'entraîna vers les sofas du salon. Lily, choquée par cette inhabituelle familiarité, le suivit sans protester.

– Maintenant que tu ne déteste plus James, on en conclut que tu nous déteste plus non plus, déclara Remus.

– Euh...

– De toute façon, on fonctionne par lot, tous les quatre, conclut-il. Si t'en apprécie un, tu dois tous nous apprécier.

– Euh...

– Mais n'empêche, on a été très surpris de la tournure des événements, continua Remus sans tenir compte de sa tentative de prise de parole.

– James nous a raconté _tout_ ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, poursuivit Sirius.

Le cœur de Lily rata un battement.

– Ah... ah bon ? s'alarma Lily en rougissant. Il vous a raconté quoi, exactement ?

– _Tout_, tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous, acquiesça Peter.

Lily devint blême.

– Oui. Comment votre étrange collaboration a commencé.

– Accepter d'être la wedding planner d'un couple aussi bizarre... Il n'y a qu'une explication, de toute évidence.

– C'est clair que tu n'aurais jamais fait ce que tu as fait consciemment, approuva Sirius.

– On n'arrivait pas à y croire, lorsqu'il nous l'a annoncé.

– C'est évident qu'il t'a droguée, Evans. Mais on va te sortir de là.

Remus et Sirius s'assirent de part et d'autre d'une Lily couleur cramoisi, et l'observèrent attentivement. Peter feignit de l'ausculter d'un air préoccupé.

– Laissez-la tranquille, dit James avec un sourire. Vous voyez bien qu'elle est mal à l'aise. Et non, pour la énième fois, je ne l'ai pas droguée. Elle est devenu notre organisatrice de son plein gré... enfin, presque.

– "Presque"? Hmmm... C'est peut être un bon vieux sortilège de l'Imperium.

– C"est pas impossible. Elle le regardait comme une créature de l'enfer il y a pas si longtemps que ça, et tout à coup, ils travaillent ensemble ! Un tel changement, c'est impossible.

– Vous êtes cons, les gars. Evans est ici de son plein gré.

– Mouais. Prends-nous pour du jambon.

– Clairement, y'a anguille sous roche.

– On n'est pas nés de la dernière pluie.

James roula des yeux.

– Raconte-nous le souvenir du dernier moment que tu as passé avec James, dit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

A l'inverse des deux autres, qui ignoraient que James et Lily s'étaient embrassés et parlaient uniquement du fait que Lily ait accepté d'organiser le mariage, Sirius la taquinait sur son étrange relation avec son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir, qu'il ignora totalement. Le double sens de ses propos l'amusait, et il n'avait visiblement pas envie de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Lily semblait prête à mourir sur le champ. James, pris de pitié, s'approcha d'elle et l'extirpa du groupe.

– Viens Evans, je te délivre de ces malades.

– Avec plaisir, bégaya-t-elle.

– On attend ton récit pour la prochaine fois, lança Sirius.

Une fois seuls dans le hall, James se passa une main dans les cheveux.

– Tu leur as dit quoi, au juste, sur nous deux ? murmura-t-elle anxieusement. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer s'ils savaient... quelque chose... ou non.

– Non, je ne leur ai rien dit d'autre que le fait que tu prépares le mariage, assura James. Enfin, à part à Sirius, je suis incapable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.. Mais je lui ai fait promettre de n'en parler à personne.

Elle croisa les bras.

– Et je vais également lui faire promettre de ne plus te taquiner à ce sujet, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

– T'as intérêt, siffla-t-elle en saisissant de la poudre de cheminette.

– T'inquiète pas! assura James. Je m'en charge.

Le sourire de Lily réapparut.

– Super. Passe le bonsoir à Elinor.

Elle disparut dans l'âtre après avoir prononcé l'adresse de chez Dorcas.

James ne rejoignit pas ses amis immédiatement. Il avait été distrait par la présence de ses amis, mais il était vrai que sa fiancée tardait à revenir– et elle n'était jamais en retard. Un inquiétude un peu tardive lui noua l'estomac.

Il se rendit dans la bibliothèque, et saisit un parchemin et une plume afin d'écrire un message.

**Où es-tu ? Tout va bien ?**

James était un génie, et avait mis au point ce système afin de communiquer rapidement discrètement avec Elinor. Il découpa le morceau de papier, et sortit son briquet. Lorsqu'il l'alluma, une flamme apparut. Lorsqu'il l'actionna une seconde fois, les flammes devinrent vertes. Il brûla le morceau de papier, et attendit la réponse.

Qui ne se fit pas tarder.

Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit le briquet se réchauffer. Il alluma de nouveau l'objet, dont les flammes étaient cette fois déjà vertes. Celles-ci laissèrent échapper des volutes de fumée couleur émeraude qui retracèrent un message dans l'air.

_Tom ne t'a pas prévenu ? Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre que tu ne sois pas encore venu… Marion a failli le surprendre dans le bureau de père et j'ai simulé (= je vais bien, No PANIC !) un malaise afin qu'il puisse s'en sortir (décidément, ça devient une habitude). Père insiste pour que je reste à Shortbourne._

James serra les avait beau lui intimer de ne pas paniquer, c'était exactement ce qui se passait.

**Non, Tom n'avait pas jugé bon de me prévenir. J'arrive immédiatement.**

* * *

_Bla bla de l'auteur: Hello!_

_Bon, j'avais promis un chapitre début septembre et on est déjà au deux tiers du mois ^^ Je sais même plus pourquoi j'annonce encore des délais vu que je ne les tiens jamais^^ haha ;). J'ai du couper le chapitre 14 également car il était ridiculement long! Je poste la suite très bientôt (bon, vu qu'elle est déjà écrite, je mettrai pas dix mois, ne vous inquiétez pas)!_

_Je compte également poster un petit bonus assez court (2000 mots) que je ne considère pas vraiment comme un chapitre mais qui servira à compléter l'histoire. Je répondrai aux reviews des chap 13 &amp; suivants à cette occasion là (là, tout de suite, je suis trop claquée...)!_

_Merci de continuer à lire! J'espère que la suite vous a plu! Et j'ai rien contre les Millicent! C'est un joli prénom!_

_Que pensez-vous de Heidi, au fait? Je pense que personne ne s'est encore exprimée sur elle._

_Et reviewvez, canailloux!_


	15. B 1: L'image des Bell - MARION

**Chapitre Bonus #1 : L'Image des Bell – MARION**

* * *

_Décembre de l'année dernière, un peu avant Noël, un peu avant le Bal de Noël des Bell, un peu avant le divorce d'Elinor, un peu avant sa rencontre avec James, un peu avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte, à Shortbourne… __Bref, y'a longtemps et pas si longtemps que ça..._

* * *

Mrs Marion Bell frappa délicatement à la porte du bureau de son époux, et attendit patiemment qu'il l'invite à entrer avant de pousser le massif panneau de chêne.

Tout, dans le bureau, était massif imposant, comme si chaque mobilier avait été construit à l'échelle de son maitre.

C'était une pièce spacieuse, au milieu du plafond haut duquel était suspendu un immense lustre en or dont l'aveuglant éclairage cherchait à compenser l'absence de clarté due au fait que les longs rideaux pourpres encadrant la porte-fenêtre étaient en permanence tirés. Trois des murs étaient colonisés par de hautes bibliothèques qui croulaient sous des rangées d'épais ouvrages dont la plupart étaient sans titres, et le parquet étaient recouvert d'un riche tapis aux motifs datés. D'étranges et nombreux bibelots à l'usage inconnu étaient contenus dans la grosse vitrine occupant le dernier pan de mur, et un globe terrestre géant trainait dans un coin de la pièce.

C'était une pièce sombre, lugubre, dans laquelle Marion s'était toujours sentie mal à l'aise. Non pas à cause de l'aura maléfique qu'on ressentait dès qu'on y posait le pied, mais parce que l'absence d'harmonie et de beauté dans le choix des meubles heurtait sensiblement son sens de la décoration. Marion passait le plus clair de son temps à aménager au rythmes des saisons et des modes les deux maisons qu'ils possédaient, et le bureau de Mr Bell était la seule pièce qui échappait infailliblement à la campagne de décoration qu'elle entreprenait quasiment chaque année. Car si son mari lui permettait de ré-agencer les espaces à sa convenance, il s'opposait toujours catégoriquement à changer quoi que ce soit à son bureau.

Au grand désespoir de Mrs Bell.

S'il n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait jeté absolument tout ce que contenait la pièce, à commencer par la satanée photo de Tara qui trônait depuis vingt ans de trop sur le grand bureau en bois derrière lequel Mr Bell était installé.

– Oui ? demanda ce dernier sans lever les yeux de son carnet, dans lequel il référençait religieusement ses dernières trouvailles.

Sur le Marché Noir, Mr Bell – sous le pseudonyme du Baron – était réputé pour être capable de dénicher toutes sortes de reliques de tous les coins du monde. Il avait restauré la fortune des Bell en « retrouvant » un sceptre ayant appartenu à un grand sorcier Egyptien du début de l'Antiquité.

La main toujours sur la poignée, elle battit les yeux et annonça d'une voix séductrice.

– Ton bain est prêt.

Si elle l'avait un jour été, elle n'était plus amoureuse de son mari depuis des années, mais savait qu'elle devait son exceptionnelle longévité en tant que Mrs Bell autant à son sens de la discrétion impeccable qu'au fait que Mr Bell était encore très attiré par elle – physiquement, du moins. Sentimentalement, la présence de la photo de Tara ne laissait place à aucun doute.

Dans l'espoir de mettre son époux de bonne humeur, Marion portait un long kimono japonais rouge volontairement lamentablement noué autour d'une courte nuisette assortie, mais Mr Bell ne semblait pas d'humeur à batifoler avec sa ravissante épouse. Il était même plutôt agacé par le petit bout de femme qui se dandinait pour attirer son attention. Agacé, car il ne savait toujours pas comment elle l'avait convaincue d'accorder une heure de son précieux temps à cette séance photo qui lui donnait l'envie de tordre le coup à quelques poules.

Il détestait les photos. Mais Marion avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils devaient profiter du fait que la famille était exceptionnellement présente au complet pour immortaliser les Bell, et il avait fini par céder.

Il cédait toujours.

Il regrettait déjà sa promesse.

Il détestait les photos.

– J'arrive, grommela-t-il pour la forme.

Il aimait bien quand son mécontentement était manifeste.

Il détestait les photos.

Cependant, il ne se le serait jamais avoué, mais tout au fond de lui, il aimait bien faire plaisir à Marion. C'était d'une certaine manière une façon pour lui de se faire pardonner du fait de systématiquement penser à une autre quand ils s'accouplaient.

Pour se faire pardonner de s'accoupler à d'autres dès que l'occasion se présentait – et, malgré sa laideur, l'occasion se présentait très souvent –, il optait de préférence pour la couvrir de bijoux et lui offrir des voyages luxueux.

Leur couple fonctionnait, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Mr se leva, contourna le bureau et rejoignit sa femme qui s'éloignait déjà de sa démarche féline vers leur chambre à coucher.

Marion s'installa devant sa coiffeuse et entreprit de brosser ses épais cheveux tandis que son mari se déshabillait derrière elle.

– Je suppose qu'il s'agit encore d'une idée d'Ellie, maugréa-t-il.

– Non, c'est une initiative personnelle, répliqua son épouse. Bien qu'effectivement inspirée des recommandations d'Ellie. Elle a raison, lorsqu'elle dit qu'accrocher quelques guirlandes ne rendra pas la maison plus accueillante. Si nous voulons faire taire ces rumeurs, il faut que nos invités constatent par eux même que nous sommes une famille tout à fait classique et irréprochable.

Mr Bell eut un rictus dédaigneux.

– Depuis quand te soucies-tu autant de ce que pensent les autres de nous ?

– Depuis qu'ils ont ouvert cette enquête sur nous, Brutus.

Elle était la seule personne au monde à oser l'appeler Brutus, ce qui surprenait toujours lorsqu'elle le faisait en public, et ce, malgré le fait qu'ils soient mariés. Beaucoup considéraient cela comme la preuve qu'elle était probablement plus dangereuse que son mari.

Elle était aussi la seule personne au monde qui osait le défier, et la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais tenté d'étrangler malgré cela. En fait, il allait jusqu'à écouter ses conseils, en faisant semblant de faire exactement le contraire.

– Je t'ai dit et répété qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, grogna-t-il en se débattant pour ôter sa chemise, ce qui n'était pas facile du fait de sa circonférence.

Prise de pitié, Marion lui vint en aide en poursuivant.

– Mère n'est pas d'accord. J'en parlais avec elle tout à l'heure et elle me disait que…

Mr Bell serra les poings, et Marion décida plus sage de ne pas lui répéter les angoisses de Mrs Belange. De plus, cela rendait leur tâche encore plus difficile lorsqu'il se raidissait ainsi.

– Ta mère est paranoïaque, déclara Brutus sur un ton sans réplique.

– Ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé pour qualifier l'excès de prudence dont elle fait preuve, se défendit Marion sur un ton blessé.

Elle savait que sa mère était paranoïaque, mais cela ne lui faisait jamais plaisir qu'on le lui rappelle. Mr Bell, las de ménager sa chemise, se mit à l'arracher littéralement, et laissa tomber les lambeaux de tissu sur la peau de l'ours qu'il avait chassé et tué à mains nues quelques années plus tôt et qui leur servait à présent de tapis.

– Marion, dois-je te rappeler qu'elle nous harcèle afin que nous brulions entièrement le manoir pour qu'il ne persiste aucune preuve d'aucune sorte ? grommela-t-il.

– Elle est simplement inquiète pour nous et ne veux qu'on ne prenne aucun risque.

Mrs Belange n'avait même aucune idée de ce en quoi consistaient les affaires secrètes de Mr Bell, mais craignait que sa fille et son petit-fils en pâtissent si ceux-là venaient à être découverts.

– Inquiète ? ricana Brutus. Je suis d'ailleurs certain que c'est son attitude qui attire tant l'attention sur nous. Nous devrions la réexpédier en Ecosse au plus vite, si tu veux mon avis.

– Je ne veux pas qu'elle passe Noël toute seule, protesta Marion. Et elle a peut-être raison de se montrer paranoïaque. Ellie a appris de source sûre que Maugrey Fol-Œil suivrait l'avancée de la procédure en personne…

Brutus haussa les épaules, visiblement peu impressionné.

– N'es-tu vraiment pas inquiet ? insista-t-elle.

– Fol-Œil ou non, ils ne trouveront rien, car il n'y a rien à trouver. Ils clôtureront cette enquête d'ici la fin de l'année faute d'éléments, fais-moi confiance.

Marion n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Faire disparaitre les choses sans qu'il n'en reste la moindre trace était la spécialité de son mari, que ces choses soient des tâches de sangs ou encore les corps ayant contenu dans les veine le sang en question. Ses capacités en magie avaient beau être plus limitées que la moyenne, il excellait dans l'exécution de sortilèges et la concoction de potions ayant trait au nettoyage.

– Certes, mais je suis lasse des regards en coin que l'on me lance, de toute cette suspicion. Et cette mauvaise publicité a des conséquences désastreuses sur le cours de nos actions. Les gens se méfient de nous, et nous perdons des investisseurs. Il est primordial de renvoyer une image positive si nous ne voulons pas perdre notre investissement.

Une veine palpita dangereusement sur le front de Mr Bell. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il détestait plus que le fait de prendre de photo, c'était de perdre de l'argent.

– Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. On devrait récupérer nos injections avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– Bien sûr que non, le rassura précipitamment Marion en lui prenant le bras. Brutus, je _sais_ que tu hais dépendre de qui que ce soit, mais nous devons assurer nos arrières. Nous devons nous débarrasser de notre… arrière-boutique, et nous occuper un peu plus de la façade.

Mr Bell lui jeta un regard furieux, mais ne répondit pas devant la justesse de son argumentation. Il n'en était pas content pour autant, mais Marion savait comme le soulager de toutes sortes de frustrations.

Elle reprit ensuite une douche avant de lui laisser le champ libre dans leur salle de bain, et décida de vérifier que les autres membres de la famille se préparaient également avant de s'habiller.

Vêtue d'un peignoir un peu moins aguicheur, elle vérifia les chambres d'Alioth et de sa mère, mais les trouva vides. Elle se rendit ensuite vers celle de sa fille Elinor, récemment revenue habiter sous leur toit pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle frappa quelques coups, et attendit presque une minute avant que celle-ci l'invite à entrer.

La chambre d'Elinor était, comme toutes les autres pièces, très spacieuse et décorée avec goût. C'était également la seule autre pièce qui n'était pas redécorée chaque année. Elinor avait eu la surprise de la retrouver telle qu'elle l'avait laissée lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison neuf ans plus tôt pour rejoindre son époux au Danemark. Lorsque l'absence de sa fille lui devenait insupportable, Marion avait pour habitude de passer quelques heures allongée sur son lit de princesse, le regard flottant d'un objet à un autre, et un petit sourire naissait sur ses pulpeuses lèvres lorsque l'un de ceux-ci lui rappelait un agréable souvenir.

Elinor finissait de coiffer ses cheveux raides d'un blond doré, héritage de son ascendance vélane du côté de sa mère, qui atteignaient facilement le bas de son dos. Elle posa son peigne se leva respectueusement à l'entrée de sa mère.

– Tu es très jolie, déclara cette dernière d'une voix dénuée d'expression.

Un petit sourire approbateur vint même adoucir son visage dur. Dieu savait comme elle était fière de cette enfant comme si elle l'avait fait. Et cette robe bleue faisait admirablement ressortir la blondeur de ses cheveux.

– Merci, mère, dit poliment Elinor.

Le gros chat sauvage qui avait pour habitude de trainer dans la maison, et que les Bell considéraient plus ou moins comme le leur, s'extirpa brusquement de sous le lit et s'enfuit par la porte entrouverte, faisant sursauter Marion qui se retint tout juste de laisser échapper un juron.

– Je ne m'habituerai jamais à cet animal, commenta-t-elle sur un ton exaspéré avant de reporter son attention sur Elinor. As-tu vérifié si Alioth s'était correctement habillé avant de descendre ?

– Oui. Il est déjà descendu rejoindre Grand-Mère et Oncle Jacob.

Brenitte et Jacob Belange n'avaient strictement aucun lien de parenté avec Elinor, mais on avait obligé la jeune femme depuis son plus jeune âge à se référer à eux avec les mêmes titres qu'utilisait Alioth afin de renforcer leurs liens de parenté. Cela aurait peut-être abouti si Jacob ne se frottait pas contre elle « accidentellement » à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir, et si Brenitte ne lui jetait pas des regards emplis d'une haine mystérieuse et profonde quand elle se trouvait dans son champ de vision.

– Mr Frost est déjà arrivé, ajouta Ellie. Il est en train d'effectuer les derniers réglages.

– Bien. Dans ce cas, je retourne m'habiller et te laisse finir de te préparer.

Marion n'était pas dupe, et savait que si Elinor s'occupait de ses cheveux naturellement impeccables avec autant d'insistance, c'était uniquement dans le but de retarder le fait de se retrouver en compagnie de Jacob et de Brenitte Belange.

– Oh, j'oubliais, Mère. Mr Frost fait partie de l'un des photographes que Mrs Smith m'a recommandés. Si Mr Grant ne s'est toujours pas remis de sa blessure d'ici le Bal, nous pourrions peut-être lui proposer de couvrir l'évènement ?

– Très bonne idée, approuva Marion.

– Et… Au sujet du bal… j'avais une suggestion à te faire, ajouta Elinor presque timidement.

– Je t'écoute.

– Je n'ai pas osé en parler hier devant Père, mais je pense que nous devrions élargir la liste des invités.

Marion fronça les sourcils, l'air confus.

– Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle lentement. Je ne pense pas avoir oublié qui que ce soit, j'ai invité chacune des familles de la liste des Vingt-Huit Sacrés.

– Oui, cependant…

Elle esquissa une grimace douloureuse avant de poursuivre :

– Je pense que nous pourrions également convier les familles de Sang-Pur ne figurant pas dans le registre, et peut-être quelques une des familles de Sang-Mêlé les plus influentes de la haute société et quelques personnalités célèbres.

Le visage de Marion se tordit, comme si elle avait avalé un citron entier. Elinor déglutit avant de poursuivre :

– Je pense que nous ne devrions pas sous-estimer certaines de ces familles, continua-t-elle prudemment, et qu'établir ou renforcer certaines connections pourrait nous être avantageux dans le futur. Mon éditeur à laisser échapper qu'une version revisitée du _Registre_ pourrait paraître dans les années à venir, et inclure d'autres lignées que celles de la première édition.

Le choc de Marion avait à présent laissé place à une intense réflexion. Il était indéniable qu'Elinor était douée pour tout ce qui avait trait aux mondanités, et avait en quelques mois remis le nom de sa famille sur le devant de la scène. Elle encourageait les Bell à s'ouvrir aux autres, les initiait à l'art de faire des connections utiles, leur montrait l'importance de ne pas seulement inspirer de la peur, mais aussi de la loyauté et du respect.

Si Elinor insistait tant pour que sa famille cesse d'être considérée comme une bande de vampires suspects, c'était parce qu'elle souhaitait ardemment redevenir une personnalité incontournable de la haute société Britannique. Et pour cela, elle devait pour cela changer l'image de sa famille, dont elle reprendrait le patronyme une fois que Jonathan et elles seraient arrivés à un arrangement.

Elle avait aussi l'intention ferme de se dégoter un nouvel époux si tôt son mariage annulé, et les célibataires les plus à même de contribuer à ses projets personnels ne se trouvaient pas tous parmi les héritiers des Sacrés Vingt-Huit. Les Potter, les Bones, les Prewett et les Flanders notamment avaient des rejetons qui avaient retenu toute son attention, et elle comptait profiter du bal pour se les attacher.

Elle ne doutait pas réussir à les faire s'enticher d'elle. Elle s'inquiétait plutôt de savoir sur quoi elle allait baser son choix.

Probablement sur leur niveau de fortune et leur degré d'influence. Et l'expérience lui avait démontré que de nos jours, ces critères n'avaient pas forcément à voir avec la pureté d'une lignée.

Elle accordait beaucoup moins d'importance que ses parents à la pureté de la lignée, surtout depuis sa séparation avec Jonathan. Elle avait vingt-six ans, un compte en banque qui se vidait à la vitesse de la lumière de fait de sa tendance à dépenser sans se soucier du prix, et pas de temps à perdre à chercher le grand amour.

Elle pourrait faire une exposition et vendre ses œuvres, bien sûr, mais Elinor avait une âme d'artiste. Elle peignait pour peindre et sculptait pour sculpter, uniquement dans une tentative d'immortaliser une beauté qui l'avait touchée, et certainement pas pour travailler.

De ce fait, n'importe quel homme avec un compte bancaire bien garni ferait l'affaire.

Enfin, _presque_ n'importe lequel.

Nathaniel Smith constituait _définitivement_ une limite à son désespoir.

– Je ne suis pas contre l'idée, déclara finalement Marion après une pause, la tirant de ses pensées. Le but de ce bal étant de montrer une image plus contemporaine de notre famille. En revanche, je ne pense pas que ton père serait ravi de voir la demeure de ses ancêtres souillée par des personnes de basse lignée ou pire, des traitres à leur sang. Il ne se remet toujours pas du fait qu'elle ait appartenu à des Sang-de-Bourbes pendant une période.

– Loin de moi l'idée, s'exclama Elinor avec un frisson. Je pensais plutôt à inviter des familles telles que les Smith, les Bones ou les Potter. Des personnes d'un certain standing. De plus, la liste des Sacrés Vingt-Huit a été de toute évidence dressée par quelqu'un de peu objectif. Nous n'y figurons même pas, alors que nous correspondons totalement à la liste des critères. Savez-vous d'ailleurs que de plus en plus de personnes se basent sur mon _Almanach des Nobles Lignées_ ? Elle est jugée beaucoup plus complète…

Marion soupira, indécise.

– Je ne sais pas, Ellie, mais je te promets d'y réfléchir.

– Le Bal est dans quelques jours, vous n'avez pas vraiment le temps, insista Elinor. Mère, je peux vous assurer que j'ai grandement bénéficié du fait d'avoir lié des amitiés avec ces familles. Ne sous-estimez pas la force des connexions utiles. Surtout avec les rumeurs absurdes qui courent sur père. Vos tentatives de diversions dans la presse ne fonctionneront que lorsque tout le monde sera convaincu que vous n'avez strictement rien à cacher. Pour cela, il faudra ouvrir plus que votre porte.

– Tu as surement raison, dit finalement Marion. Je vais tâcher d'en parler à ton père dans ce cas-là.

– Peut-être _après_ la séance photo ? suggéra précipitamment Elinor. Je ne voudrais pas que sa contrariété se traduise sur papier glacé.

Son père était déjà assez effrayant comme cela.

Lorsque Marion retourna dans sa chambre, son époux se trouvait toujours dans le bain. Elle reprit ses préparatifs. Mr Bell eut le temps de sortir de l'eau, de s'habiller et de se coiffer sans qu'elle ne se soit décidé sur la robe à mettre.

En recherche d'inspiration, elle détailla de bas en haut la tenue qu'il avait choisi de porter avec une lueur appréciative dans les yeux, et ajusta son nœud papillon d'un air absent. Elle était petite de taille, et devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le large cou du massif Mr Bell, qui consentit à se pencher afin de lui faciliter la tâche.

Physiquement, ils n'auraient pas pu être plus différents. Outre la différence de taille, Mr Bell était très large quand Mrs Bell était si fine qu'on peinait à croire qu'elle n'ait eut ne serait-ce qu'un enfant. Mr Bell était très laid quand Mrs Bell semblait s'embellir au jour le jour. Mr Bell avait une impressionnante masse de boucles bleues indisciplinées en lieu et place de cheveux et de barbe, quand Mrs Bell coiffait strictement son épaisse chevelure châtaine en un chignon ferme et élégant. Mr Bell avait d'extraordinaires yeux bleus qu'il avait légués à chacun de ses enfants, quand ceux de Mrs Bell étaient si sombres qu'on en distinguait à peine les iris.

Intérieurement, cependant, leurs caractères étaient similaires. Ils dégageaient tous deux la même aura intimidante, souriaient toutes les années bissextiles, avaient une passion presque malsaine pour l'argent, un sens de l'opportunisme exacerbé, une malignité inquiétante et un intérêt prononcé pour la cruauté sous toutes ses formes.

Mr et Mrs Bell se disputaient la dominance dans leur couple. Si Mr Bell paraissait être le maître incontesté de la maisonnée, il se pliait en réalité quasiment à la moindre requête subtilement suggérée par son épouse.

Prendre une photo de la famille afin d'adoucir la réputation des Bell était l'une de ces suggestions.

Et pourtant, Dieu savait qu'il _détestait_ les photos.

Finalement, la robe vert bouteille de Brutus sembla l'inspirer puisqu'elle se glissa dans une élégante robe de la même couleur, et entreprit enfin de coiffer ses cheveux en un chignon haut.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, Mr Frost, le photographe, jusqu'alors occupé à feindre régler son appareil afin de masquer son appréhension, ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en se trouvant face à l'énigmatique Mr Bell. Il salua profusément ce dernier, et s'inclina tant que ses muscles abdominaux s'étaient probablement développés par l'effort, avant de lui demander avec maintes précautions de prendre place sur le canapé. Mr Bell lui jeta un regard assassin avant d'obtempérer.

Non pas qu'il savait jeter d'autres sortes de regards - il avait pourtant su, à une autre époque -, mais Mr Frost ne s'en plaignit pas. Entre être assassiné du regard et être assassiné tout court, son choix était vite fait.

Marion prit place élégamment aux côtés de Mr Bell. Elinor, qui avait fait son entrée peu après eux, fut requise de se tenir debout à droite de son père. Tandis que Mr Frost lui suggérait de poser la main sur l'épaule de son père, Marion ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son mari fixait Elinor avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Lorsqu'Elinor avait les cheveux lâchés, elle ressemblait plus que jamais à Tara, après tout.

Mr Frost demanda ensuite à Alioth de se placer à gauche de sa mère, dont il prit ensuite la main glacée. Jacob se plaça derrière le canapé, en effleurant discrètement et « accidentellement » au passage le postérieur de sa nièce de ses longs doigts fins. Mrs Belange, témoin de son geste mais obstinément aveugle à toutes les bêtises de son fils, jeta un regard dégoûté à Elinor, dont elle estimait la robe moulante responsable due l'agression de Jacob et méprit son rougissement pour du plaisir, avant de rejoindre ce dernier à l'arrière-plan.

– Souriez ! s'exclama Mr Frost.

* * *

_Très long Bla bla de l'auteur que vous pouvez sauter pour aller lire le chapitre 15 directement :_

Hum… hello ?

Non, sérieusement, si vous me tuez, vous ne saurez jamais la fin de l'histoire ^^ épargnez moi, une fois de plus !

Désolée !

Bon, OK, j'ai abusé encore une fois, je sais, et j'en suis désolée. Ai-je une excuse ? Oui… non… à vous de juger, en fait. Car si je n'ai pas posté, ce n'est pas à défaut d'avoir de quoi publier, mais à cause d'un profond sentiment d'insatisfaction à chaque fois que je relisais mes chapitres. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui me titillait, et, égoïstement, je ne voulais pas publier quelque chose dont je ne serai pas contente.

Alors Même si ce court chapitre se nomme Bonus #1, c'est en fait le n#2. Celui que je devais publier initialement devait tout simplement raconter comment James et Elinor se sont réellement rencontrés. Vous savez, ils sont à moitié morts de rire quand ils parlaient à Lily, et je trouvais ça pas mal d'expliciter leurs sous entendus. Eh bien, figurez-vous que ce Bonus, je l'ai écrit, fini, corrigé… et mis au placard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, quel est ce détail qui me frustre. Et pendant que je le lisais et le relisais, je me suis dit « ah bah, pourquoi ne pas raconter pourquoi Brutus n'est pas content pendant le Bal ? »

Parce que si vous vous souvenez, dans le chapitre 12, Elinor précise au sujet de son père qu'«**_ il était d'ailleurs de méchante humeur ce jour-là _**»

Et donc… voilà. C'est autant parce qu'il y a une tonne de gens chez lui, que parce qu'ils ne sont pas tous des Sang-Purs à 100%. Et par ailleurs, je n'invente ni les Sacrés Vingt-Huit, ni le Registre des Sang-Pur, je tire mes sources des nombreux wiki existant sur Harry Potter.

Mais bon, je pense quand même poster le Bonus de la rencontre bientôt… et j'espère que ce passage vous a plu quand même. Bon, vous vous dites surement que vous avez rien appris dans ce chapitre, et pourtant, j'ai laissé beaucoup d'indice sur la façon dont fonctionne cette famille, mais aussi sur d'autres trucs comme le Grand Mystère que James, Ellie et Tom cherchent à découvrir, l'identité du père des enfants d'Elinor, etc…

Ce bonus m'a donc permis d'introduire plus formellement les Bell. On connaissait déjà Jacob Belange et sa sœur l'actuelle Mrs Bell, Marion, dont nous suivons le point de vue. Les trois autres membres que j'ai jusqu'alors seulement mentionné font également une apparition : la terrifiante Barbe Bleue alias Mr Bell, le mystérieux Alioth (que vous découvrirez un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres, et oui, c'est bien en enfant) et Mrs Brenitte Belange (que j'appelais Brenitte dans les premières versions, mais bon, étant donné que c'est une connasse, on va garder nos distances et l'appeler Mrs Belange). Bon, techniquement, Jaconnard et Brenitte Belange ne sont pas des Bell, mais ils squattent tellement Shortbourne que c'est tout comme.

Ah oui, je cite aussi une Tara, mais vous saurez qui c'est dès le chapitre prochain donc le suspens sera gérable hein J ! Bon, je ne pense pas que ce soit difficile à deviner non plus…

Je vous avoue aussi que j'ai un peu peur des choix que j'ai entrepris pour la fin de la partie II. Pas dans le sens où je les regrette (sinon, vous m'avez comprise, je ne les aurais pas publiés) mais parce que je me demande vraiment comment vous allez réagir. Ça me file pas la diarrhée, mais presque !

Faites-moi part de vos remarques dans vos commentaires !

Sinon, qu'est-ce que je voulais dire aussi… hmmm… ah oui : je vous avais parlé de trois grandes parties dans l'histoire. On est dans la partie II depuis le chapitre 12, et… je suis fière de vous annoncer avoir pratiquement fini de l'écrire ! Hé oui, j'ai en stock huit chapitres quasiment prêts (plus précisément : quatre chapitres entièrement terminés, deux autres à corriger, deux autres à relire pour vérifier leur cohérence avec le début de l'histoire, sans compter le Bonus en réserve (qui a à peu près la longueur de ce Bonus-ci), et j'ai même un que j'ai commencé depuis peu. Oui, ma vie sociale est palpitante en hiver…). Donc je souhaite poster trois fois par mois au moins, c'est toujours un meilleur rythme que deux fois par an je suppose J

Purée, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir oublié autre chose…

Ah oui, comme l'a remarqué **malilite**, OUI, l'ex-mari d'Elinor, Jonathan… eh ben c'est le frère d'Heidi ! On le comprend dans le chapitre 11 où le joaillier Mr Orlargent l'appelle Mrs Callender avant qu'elle ne lui rétorque sèchement qu'elle était à présent divorcée_ :_

**_– Mrs Callender, bienvenue ! l'accueillit Mr Orlargent lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le magasin. Quel plaisir de vous revoir !_**

**_Elinor le fusilla du regard._**

**_– Miss Bell, corrigea-t-elle froidement. Vous savez pourtant que j'ai divorcé._**

Une autre remarque de **malilite** _: _un factotum (je suis tellement fière à chaque fois que j'arrive à placer ce mot hihi), c'est une belle façon de dire un homme à tout faire. J'avais peur que cette expression soit trop familière, alors j'ai tout bêtement chercher dans un dictionnaire s'il y avait une expression plus soutenue. Donc, Tom est le factotum officiel de Mr Bell et Jacob est le second (mais personne ne lui dit que c'est ce qu'il est du fait qu'il est le frère de la maitresse de maison). Tom s'occupe plus des besognes dans la maison, et en Angleterre. Mr Bell lui fait une confiance aveugle. Jacob quant à lui est dépêché pour les missions plus longues et plus lointaines, et il accompagne Mr Bell quand celui-ci se rend à l'étranger.

Encore une remarque de **malilite **(bon, à ce stade, je crois que tu as deviné que j'ai adoré ta review) : « _Ah et aussi, l'info publique c'est quoi, que James est le père des enfants ? _» : Alors l'info publique, et je me rends compte que ce n'est pas clair, c'est tout simplement que… bah PERSONNE ne sait qu'elle est enceinte ! Dans le chapitre 4, Lily feuillète un Sorcière Hebdo récent, et regarde rapidement une photo de James et Ellie sans rien remarquer de spécial. Dans le chapitre 12, Dorcas lui a « compilé des articles qui parlaient d'elle récemment », et une fois de plus… RIEN SUR LA GROSSESSE. D'où l'énorme choc pour Lily quand elle se rend au manoir. Lorsqu'Elinor boude James, elle cesse complètement toutes mondanités, à la fois parce qu'en été, les couples riches comme Mr et Mrs Potter se retirent dans leurs maisons secondaires pour les vacances, mais aussi parce qu'elle cherche à éviter qu'on lui demande où se trouve son fiancé. Et les jours où elle sort, même si quelqu'un avait pris sa photo avec son ventre gros, personne n'aurait osé dire quoi que ce soit car Mrs Bell à une grosse influence sur les journaux. L'info publique, c'est que James et Elinor roucoulent et qu'on a hâte qu'ils se marient enfin !

Pour finir, une intéressante remarque de **Chlo** cette fois, qui me disait dans sa review qu'elle trouvait (je résume) que c'est Elinor qui empêchait James et Lily d'être ensemble… QUESTION N°1 : qu'en pensez-vous, vous autres ? Avec le peu qu'on connait sur eux, pensez-vous que le blâme est uniquement imputable à Ellie ?

Sinon, merci du fond du cœur aux personnes qui lisent, commentent et suivent d'une manière ou d'une autre cette histoire ! Merci ! ça me donne beaucoup de courage pour écrire.

Au fait, QUESTION N°2, ça vous va que je vous réponde comme ça, en fin de chapitre, ou vous préférez que je vous réponde en MP à l'avenir ?

* * *

Merci au reviewers du **chapitre 13 **(très contente qu'il ait autant plu, car c'est mon préféré):

Merci à **Chevalier du Cat** ! de m'avoir laissé une encourageante review, comme à son habitude J ! Je suis toujours super heureuse de voir que tu prends toujours le temps de renseigner tes impressions ! A très bientôt

**Merci à Joie69** : Merci, merci, merci ! Purée mon cœur se remplit de fierté quand je lis ce genre de commentaire, parce que quand on écrit des fanfictions, on ne gagne ni fortune, ni célébrité, juste du bonheur quand ce qu'on écrit plait à des personnes ! Elinor et Arthur, Lily et James… disons que c'est compliqué, pas si évident que ça, et que ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant ! Et oui, Marlène va trouver un beau garçon, je sais déjà qui ^^ et non, ce ne sera pas Remus car l'article 1 du Code des Meilleures Amies stipule qu' « _On Ne Sort Pas Avec Les Exs De Ses Amies_. » Stupide ou non, Marlène ne verra jamais Remus comme un ami pour cette raison. Et Remus et Tina cassent parce que c'est la vie, tout simplement. Mais j'expliciterai la raison un peu plus loin. J'étais un peu triste en prenant cette décision car j'aime le personnage de Tina et je trouvais qu'elle correspondait bien à Remus… / Je suis très contente alors, concernant la longueur des chapitres, car parfois je me demande encore si j'abuse pas. Parfois, cependant, je suis contrainte de couper (les chapitre 14, 15 et 17 ne formaient qu'un seul et énorme bloc !). Merci une fois de plus et à bientôt j'espère !

Merci à **Red Old Typewriter/ OneOfPotterhead** ! : Eh oui, James est terriblement égoïste et tu vas surement vouloir lui botter le cul par la suite parce qu'il se remet pas souvent en question. Parfois, c'est drôle qu'il soit aussi centré sur lui, et parfois en effet c'est cruel ^^ Et je suis d'accord que le fait qu'il soit amour… oups, qu'il ait des sentiments pour Lily n'excuse pas tout !/ Alors pour le mystérieux ex-mari, j'avais laissé un indice bien maigre certes. Mais c'est le frère d'Heidi, Mr Jonathan Callender. Quant au père de l'enfant… disons que la lecture du chapitre suivant ne va pas t'aider DU TOUT ! Mais chapeau à celui ou celle qui réussira à deviner ! Même si j'ai l'air de tâtonner un peu parfois, je sais exactement comment cette histoire va se terminer, un peu de patience ! J'essaie en effet de surprendre le plus possible, c'est mon côté fan de Soap Opéra qui s'exprime parfois ! Merci beaucoup, à bientôt j'espère !

**Merci à Sheshe13 ! :** James est disons… contradictoire. Il se sait et se sent impuissant face à ce qu'il ressent pour Lily, et en même temps le souvenir d'Emily n'est jamais bien loin. Du coup, bah il dit une chose et le contraire. Je crois que le plus perdu de tous, c'est lui en fait, parce qu'il fonce tête baissée vers la chose qui le terrorise le plus. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'exprimera un peu plus sur son plan dans son prochain POV (pas celui du chapitre 15 mais le suivant). / Pour être honnête, dans ma première version de ce passage, James dépose un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, et Lily en reste plus perturbée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Absolument rien de sexy dans tous les cas, car j'avais envie que James comprenne qu'il avait fait assez de forcing pour les 48 dernières heures, et qu'il fallait aussi laisser le temps au temps, le temps aux sentiments de se développer, surtout si ce n'est pas d'une relation purement physique qu'il veut…/ Merci en tout cas de continuer à suivre, et à bientôt j'espère !

**Merci à Nikki Micky !:** Tout d'abord bon retour ! ^^ héhé ! Oui James a un côté naïf, genre « ça ne peut que marcher parce que ça me parait simple. » très amusant à mettre en scène et à décrire ! / Oui, je parle aussi d'un peu plus du comment du pourquoi, mais c'est tellement long et compliqué que je dévoile des indices vraiment au compte-goutte/ James en effet est con « stupide » (d'ailleurs, pardonnons-lui pour ce qu'il a fait quand il était jeune et con parce que… ben il était jeune et con !) , quand Nathan est con « connard », et ouais il va revenir très bientôt (je vous rappelle qu'il bosse toujours au même endroit que Lily) et… j'en dis pas plus hé hé hé (*rire démoniaque*)/ Merci du fond du cœur !

**Merci à clem2605 !** : Oui, ce chapitre confirme, comme tu l'as bien deviné, que Nathan et Elinor ont eu une relation, mais ce n'est pas de lui dont je parlais… mais de Jon ! / Un véritable harem se dévoile autour d'Elinor, mais je ne peux vraiment pas te donner le moindre indice sans révéler la réponse. Le chapitre suivant ne va clairement pas t'aider en plus … mouhahaha (*rire satanique*) ! merci en tout cas pour ta review !

**Merci à feufollet !:** En fait, en imaginant ce rendez-vous foireux, je me suis franchement demandé ce qui avait été le pire : les remarques sur le poids, le pari, le fait qu'il ai couché avec une autre fille… ? Moi je trouve que le plus cruel, c'est clairement le pari, mais pour une fille amoureuse, je me demande si ce ne serait pas la coucherie… j'en sais rien ^^ ! Mais il a beaucoup changé, heureusement. Je pense qu'il est difficile de se rendre compte qu'on est un idiot quand il y a toujours une ribambelle de personne prêts à nous applaudir dès qu'on ouvre une porte ! Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire, et à bientôt j'espère !

&amp; **Merci à malilite !** : «_ Je me demande bien ce qu'elle redoute de son père quand même, Jacob on a compris, mais son père ? Bon après Arthur avait laissé sous-entendre que c'était son père qui l'avait blessée dans le chapitre 11... _» J'ai poussé un cri de victoire en lisant ça, et j'aimerais TELLEMENT répondre ! Mais je peux pas, parce que c'est pas drôle après. Mais disons qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences…. Rhaaa, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir commenter maintenant, mais je reviendrai probablement sur cette remarque pertinente en temps et en heure !/ C'est vraiment très drôle d'écrire le personnage d'Elinor, parce qu'avec Heidi et Emily, ce sont les seules qui ne sont pas forcément de gentilles petites poupées sympas ! Autrement dit, elles sont chiantes, et ça demande un exercice différent que d'imaginer leurs prochaines chianteries (comment ça, ça n'existe pas ?!)/ Très bizarrement, le couple Elinor/James est populaire… et en même temps, bon, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est pressé qu'ils se séparent pour qu'il y ait du Jily un peu plus concret. Mais qui a dit que l'un empêchait l'autre ? Certainement pas moi, et certainement pas James !

* * *

&amp; Merci à ceux du chapitre 14 :

**Merci encore à Feufollet** !: Merci pour ta review ! J'ai un peu de mal en général à exploiter pleinement le personnage de Peter, à cause de ses multiples trahisons. Mais pour cette fic, j'essaie de me dire qu'il n'est pas encore passé de l'autre côté, que y'a l'ombre de Voldemort mais qu'il n'est pas un personnage concret, que pour le moment, c'est le bon vieux Peter un peu plat et con-con, mais qui doit avoir quelque chose d'assez fun pour avoir été aimé et apprécié par les autres Maraudeurs ! / Bon, Heidi n'a pas fait beaucoup d'apparitions c'est vrai, un peu difficile de la juger pour le moment ! merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter !

**Merci encore à Malilite** ! : Yep, bien deviné pour Alioth ! Sinon, Alioth est le petit frère d'Elinor ! et oui Albanie… Voldy… outre le fait que ça rime (pathétiquement), y'a un petit lien. Mais je ne compte pas faire apparaitre le Lord, donc qui sait si on saura un jour ce que Mr Bell est allé y faire ! / James Medicomage, ça m'est venu assez naturellement, et je ne saurai l'expliquer pourquoi… mais son métier à un impact sur l'histoire ! (*sifflotte*). Et Elinor is back, comme on ne l'y attendait pas du tout !^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ! / alors je mets un P.S. car je me suis souvenue à temps que tu m'avais laissé une très belle review au chapitre 12 (une review que j'ai relu plusieurs fois par ailleurs, parce qu'elle m'a tout simplement rendue très fière, merci !), où tu me parlais de tout ce et de tous ceux qui t'avaient plu et moins plu et intriguée. Ça m'a fait plaisir que tu lises aussi attentivement :)… Jacob fait partie d'une petite intrigue que j'avais pas prévu d'inclure au début, mais je me suis embêtée à l'imaginer, donc pourquoi pas l'écrire, me suis-je dit ?

Merci à **Xila** !: très bon retour alors ! J'espère que la suite t'a surpris, plu, fait te poser plein de questions, bref, t'a donné envie de revenir encore ? Même tous les quatre chapitres ça me va hahaha :) Non, sérieusement, merci beaucoup !

**Merci à Chlo ! : **Ah, disons qu'Elinor laisse les gens complétement divisés, il n'y a qu'à voir les réactions que le chapitre de son POV a suscité ! Quant à Heidi, bon, je crois que même à ce stade de l'histoire il est clair et net qu'il faut pas lui donner son code de carte bleue hein J / « _Bon comme je ne suis pas si méchante on fait en sorte que l'oncle et le père d'Elinor meurent ou se fassent arrêter_ » Qu'est-ce que ça m'a fait rire ^^/ Je sais que ça a l'air compliqué entre James et Lily, mais cette histoire finira bien, tout simplement parce que j'aime bien les histoires qui finissent bien ! Merci pour tout !

* * *

Merci également à **Indifférente** qui a pris la peine de reviewer tous les chapitres qu'elle a lu ! WTF ?! Woaw, c'est rare et gratifiant et… tiens, je vais remuer le popotin sur Yakalelo des Nomads, qui est l'une de mes musiques de ma playlist « Méga Bonne Humeur » !... OK, je me rassois, je ressemble à rien ^^ Non, sérieusement, je me marre à chacune de tes reviews, mais je n'ose pas tellement répondre de peur de te spoiler quelque chose ! Rattrappe nous vite :)

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos hypothèses dans vos reviews !


	16. Au nom du père - JAMES

**CHAPITRE 15 : Au nom du père – James**

* * *

**JAMES AVAIT PASSE** la soirée avec Elinor jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à bailler, et s'était endormi en pensant à Lily.

Et pourtant…

Inexplicablement, ce fut d'Emily dont il rêva cette nuit.

Il ne sut jamais pourquoi il rêva de ses cheveux d'un roux tirant vers le blond, et de ses yeux verts très clairs, et de son sourire, et de son rire, et donc inévitablement de ses adorables lèvres.

Il ne comprit jamais pourquoi il rêva du jour où il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois, du jour où elle s'était reculée avant de le gifler et de lui demander ce qui lui prenait.

Et même sous menace de mort, même longtemps après, il aurait été incapable d'expliquer pourquoi cette nuit-là, il rêva aussi précisément de la dispute qui s'était ensuivie et de la tension qui était montée entre Emily et lui et du second baiser qu'ils avaient partagé, et qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui voler cette fois, parce qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui alors qu'il était en pleine tirade et qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Et il se rappela chaque détail, chaque mot échangé juste après leur échange passionné.

_Mais j'ai un copain, Jamie._

Incertaine. Confuse.

Et il avait souri avec une insolente assurance.

_Oui… Moi._

Déterminé. Confiant.

Et James rêva de sa main dans ses cheveux et de sa langue sur son cou et de son corps contre son corps et ses promesses dans son oreille et du début du commencement, et du commencement de la fin, et tout paraissait doux comme dans un rêve mais c'est avec soulagement qu'il se réveilla en sursaut de ce cauchemar.

Désorienté, confus, soulagé.

Et triste.

Le cœur battant, James resta de longues minutes assis au milieu de ses draps à tenter de se défaire du sentiment de mal-être, de mélancolie, d'abattement – il ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait avec précision – qui le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il rêvait d'Emily. Il se sentait triste, et vide, et seul, et sale, et désespéré tout à coup, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait rêvé de son ex. Ses mauvaises nuits avaient pourtant drastiquement diminué depuis qu'Elinor avait emménagé au manoir Potter, et complétement disparus depuis qu'il avait trouvé en Lily une nouvelle obsession. Et de jour, il ne pensait plus à Emily depuis des mois.

Alors pourquoi revenait-elle le hanter de nouveau après tout ce temps, tous ces progrès ?

_Elle a quelque chose, c'est indéniable._

_Je trouve aussi._

_Quelque chose de cette fille là…_

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, la laissa retomber sur le lit, où elle se heurta à l'exemplaire du _Petit Prince_ qu'il avait été en train de lire avant de tomber endormi. La photo de Lily et Marlène qu'il avait volé chez ces dernières, et dont il se servait toujours comme marque page, était délicatement posée sur sa table de chevet à côté de ses lunettes.

_Ah oui. Emily._

Peut-être que Lily lui faisait inconsciemment penser à Emily finalement, comme l'avait dit Elinor, et qu'en pensant si fortement à Lily, ses pensées avaient inévitablement penché vers Emily. Elles avaient beau être différentes du point de vue du caractère, physiquement, elles étaient toutes deux de jolies rousses aux yeux verts comme il les aimait.

Il aimait beaucoup Lily. Il avait beaucoup aimé Emily. Et si… Lily n'était qu'un substitut pour ce qu'il n'avait plus ? Et s'il avait encore des relents d'amour pour Emily ?

Non… n'importe quoi. Il ne voulait plus d'Emily. Il était passé à autre chose, et elle aussi. Et même si elle revenait, il ne reviendrait pas à elle.

Mais était-ce bien vrai ?

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Merde, il était complètement confus. Un seul rêve, et une partie de son esprit se mettait à suggérer les pires choses, à faire marche arrière… Non. Il faisait chaud, il n'arrivait pas à construire une pensée cohérente, et ne voulait plus penser à Emily. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait du bien.

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait de toute manière se rendormir sans la présence réconfortante d'Elinor à ses côtés, qu'il aimait serrer contre lui lorsqu'il se sentait submergé par des pensées maussades, James s'extirpa de son lit avec l'intention de faire un petit tour dans le parc pour se calmer. Camomille, qui jusqu'alors dormait en boule à l'extrémité du lit beaucoup trop grand pour une personne (et même pour deux), leva une tête endormie tandis qu'il enfilait un t-shirt, miaula, s'étira paresseusement, et choisit de lui emboiter le pas en laissant échapper des bâillements réguliers.

James descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, les bruits de ses pas étouffés par la riche moquette recouvrant l'escalier. En passant dans l'entrée, un bruit de ronflement attira son attention dans le salon : Remus, Peter et Sirius s'étaient endormis sur le somptueux tapis persan recouvrant le sol du salon, et Betsy avait dû passer par là car ils étaient chacun couverts d'un soyeux plaid.

En s'approchant de ses amis, James sentit une forte odeur d'alcool et de tabac, et il ramassa en effet un paquet de cigarettes à moitié plein au milieu de bouteilles de Firewhisky à moitié vides. Remus avait de tout évidence reprit ses mauvaises habitudes depuis sa rupture avec Tina.

James avait trouvé la maison vide en rentrant de Shortbourne et ne les avait pas entendus rentrer non plus. Ils avaient visiblement décidé de prolonger la soirée malgré le fait qu'ils travaillaient tous trois tôt le lendemain. Eux qui d'ordinaire se montraient frileux à l'idée de faire la fête en fin de weekend n'y étaient pourtant pas allés de main morte, remarqua James avec un froncement de sourcil. D'habitude, et ce depuis qu'il avait mis entre parenthèses sa formation de Médicomagie, c'était _lui_ qui se montrait déraisonnable.

L'air désapprobateur, James agita sa baguette pour faire apparaitre un réveil réglé sur sept heures et des potions pour la gueule de bois à venir, avant de s'échapper par la porte donnant sur les extérieurs. C'était le monde à l'envers si c'était lui qui devait s'assurer qu'ils se réveillent à l'heure ! Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se présenter au travail le lendemain froissés et fatigués : Remus avait un travail stable pour une fois, Peter avait été promu récemment, et Sirius passerait les concours d'Auror en septembre. Ses amis avaient des responsabilités à assumer, et des quatre, James était le seul assez riche pour pouvoir s'en dispenser sans en subir les conséquences.

Même si parfois – de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps–, il se demandait s'il n'était pas un peu trop _riche_. La fortune de sa famille lui permettait d'être qui il voulait, de faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait, et, la plupart du temps, pouvait également obtenir des autres de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Cependant… il fallait admettre que la fortune de sa famille lui permettait également de faire ce qu'il ne devait pas. Le meilleur, comme le pire, le sensé comme le déraisonnable.

A l'aide du briquet qui le connectait à sa fiancée, James alluma une cigarette et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Des petites lumières s'allumaient puis s'éteignaient sur son passage, comme une multitude de lucioles disséminées dans l'air, éclairant la nature endormie. Camomille miaulait et sautait dans l'espoir de les attraper, et son chat parvint à le distraire de ses pensées pendant quelques instants.

James atteignit le terrain de Quidditch, et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe le temps de finir sa cigarette. Voler lui permettait de se vider l'esprit et de regagner son calme, de fuir ses pensées lorsqu'elles devenaient trop sombres.

Non pas qu'il les fuyait systématiquement. Non, il devenait même de plus en plus courageux, de plus en plus capable de les affronter et de les analyser comme un homme mature et responsable. De temps en temps – et de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'il fréquentait Elinor et Lily – James prenait le temps de réfléchir aux décisions qu'il avait prises sur un coup de tête, qui lui avaient semblé une bonne idée à l'époque, et dont il payait le prix aujourd'hui. Il comprenait à présent que le fait de ne pas avoir de compte à rendre _était_ différent du fait de pouvoir agir sans conséquences. Pire, il se rendait seulement compte que chacun de ses actes avait des conséquences. Parfois bonnes – il était fier de ce qu'il faisait pour Elinor. Majoritairement désastreuses. Lily et la soirée de Barnaby n'étaient qu'un exemple parmi beaucoup d'autres. Sainte-Mangouste lui manquait, et il avait encore la mort du petit Lee sur la conscience. Il était toujours visiblement hanté par Emily, même longtemps après la fin de la relation. La situation avec Elinor était bien plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Et… et…. et…

Il prit une grosse bouffée de tabac.

Le mal-être qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son brusque réveil laissait une fenêtre de sortie à ses pensées les plus obscures, se muait en angoisse et en désarroi. Aussi, pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, James enchaina les cigarettes, Fumer ne le détendait pas réellement – fumer ne l'avait jamais détendu. Il n'aimait pas fumer, ne se sentait pas réellement mieux après… mais, en l'absence d'Elinor, en l'absence de cette sublime poupée qui lui rappelait de par sa fragilité que sa vie n'était pas si dramatique qu'il ne le pensait, ça le calmait.

Et quand il y pensait, il avait par le passé eu recours à des moyens bien pires pour retrouver un moment de quiétude dans ses tourmentes. Elinor l'avait tiré d'une spirale d'autodestruction où il alternait crises alcoolisme et de nymphomanie. Elle lui avait donné un but et fourni un objectif et il avait là seulement commencé à reprendre sa vie en main.

En fait, à l'exception du fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas complété ses études de Médicomagie, il considérait avoir fait de beaux progrès. Mais là encore… Il risquait de penser à Lee et n'était pas certain d'être prêt. Médicomage étant une vocation, il ne s'imaginait pas exercer un autre métier, et se retrouvait coincé.

Fort heureusement, sa situation financière lui permettait de tergiverser aussi longtemps qu'il en ressentait le besoin.

Riche, il l'était, c'était un fait, et il aimait ça.

Emily aussi avait aimé ça.

_Merde_! James se redressa. Il n'était pas censé penser à elle, mais elle revenait sans cesse le tourmenter. Il se dirigea vers la malle en métal contenant les balles et les balais, et situé sur le côté du terrain. Emily n'avait désiré chez lui que l'argent. Même si à présent, avec un peu de maturité et beaucoup de recul, James commençait à comprendre qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Pour attirer l'attention d'Emily, qui, comme Lily, avait longtemps opposé une farouche résistance à ses avances, il lui avait jeté sa fortune à la figure, et elle n'avait fini par ne voir que cela. Ses restaurants, ses bijoux, ses voyages… James lui avait tout acheté, lui avait tout offert, lui avait tout construit inlassablement. Elle avait tout accepté, elle avait tout pris, elle avait tout détruit lorsqu'elle s'en était lassée.

Il saisit son balai préféré. Un jour, dans l'espoir de l'impressionner et de se rapprocher d'elle, il avait proposé à Lily de lui apprendre à voler. Elle lui avait jeté un regard hautain, lui avait arraché son balai qu'elle avait ensuite enfourché avant de s'envoler et d'effectuer d'impeccables loopings dans le ciel.

Il était resté bouche bée en la regardant exécuter d'incroyables acrobaties aériennes, mais avait littéralement pleuré de rire lorsqu'elle s'était heurté à un poteau et était redescendue vers lui en zigzaguant.

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce jour.

Faire le joueur de Quidditch était un classique de la drague, mais il fallait décidément sortir des sentiers battus pour se rapprocher de la rousse.

Il aimait le fait de devoir s'y prendre autrement pour tout ce qui la concernait.

Il aimait le fait que, même si le manoir trahissait son niveau de fortune, ça n'ait rien changé entre eux.

Il aimait le fait qu'elle ne s'intéressât pas à lui pour des questions d'argent.

Et il savait que c'était autant dû au fait qu'elle était géniale qu'au fait qu'il s'y prenait différemment pour la séduire. D'abord parce que son expérience passée lui avait donné une bonne leçon et lui avait appris à se montrer plus mesuré dans sa générosité, mais aussi parce qu'il avait très, très vite senti que ce n'étaient ni de somptueux diners dans des restaurants gastronomiques, ni des voyages aux endroits les plus exotiques de la planète, ni les parures des plus grands créateurs, ni les robes des plus célèbres maisons, ni ses connections avec des personnalités influentes qui auraient suscité un intérêt chez Lily. Lorsque ses yeux verts brillaient, c'était parce qu'il lui proposait de manger une énorme glace, et le fait que les boules soient servies dans une vaisselle pouvant racheter son appartement lui importait peu.

James s'était promis de ne plus tomber amoureux, mais Dieu savait qu'il aimait lorsqu'elle riait à ses blagues, et lorsqu'elle le regardait et… il aimait tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Il l'aimait _vraiment_ beaucoup, cette Lily Evans.

Et elle ne ressemblait pas à Emily, à la réflexion. Elle était plus belle, et pas qu'à l'extérieur.

Il jeta sa cigarette, et enfourcha son balai.

C'était peut-être pour cela que son cœur lui laissait une chance, quand il s'était promis de ne plus tomber sous le charme de qui que ce soit.

– « _C'est une folie de haïr toutes les roses parce qu'une épine vous a piqué… », _récita-t-il à demi voix.

Sa mémoire n'était pas aussi exceptionnelle que celle d'Elinor, mais, à force de lire Le Petit Prince, il avait fini par connaître le livre quasiment par cœur.

Camomille s'interrompit leva la tête, l'air interrogateur, tandis que James poursuivait : « _… d'abandonner tous les rêves parce que l'un d'entre eux ne s'est pas réalisé, de renoncer à toutes les tentatives parce qu'on a échoué. C'est une folie de condamner toutes les amitiés parce qu'une vous a trahi, de ne croire plus en l'amour juste parce qu'un d'entre eux a été infidèle, de jeter toutes les chances d'être heureux juste parce que quelque chose n'est pas allé dans la bonne direction. Il y aura toujours une autre occasion, un autre ami, un autre amour, une force nouvelle. Pour chaque fin il y a toujours un nouveau départ._ »

* * *

**– JE NE BOIRAI** plus jamais la moindre goutte d'alcool, déclara solennellement Sirius.

James roula des yeux, car ils avaient fait exactement la même promesse au début du weekend et que le résultat n'était pas glorieux, mais Remus et Peter approuvèrent d'un faible hochement de tête.

La potion de désenivrement n'avait pas encore fait son effet et ne masquait pas la fatigue inévitablement causée par le fait d'avoir fait la fête jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, et les trois poivrots s'étaient trainés tant bien que mal jusque dans le jardin Betsy avait servi le petit déjeuner.

James, ayant mal dormi, se trouvait dans un état tout aussi désolant mais qu'une tasse de café corsée remédia efficacement. Un quart d'heure plus tard, nausées et maux de tête s'étaient apaisés, et la vue de la carafe de jus de pamplemousse rappela à Remus qu'il manquait quelqu'un à leur table.

– Au fait, comment va Elinor ? s'enquit-il.

James lui jeta un regard surpris.

– La réponse à l'air de sincèrement t'intéresser.

– Bien sûr ! s'offusqua Remus. Si elle est importante pour toi, elle l'est pour moi aussi. Et tu nous as dit qu'elle avait fait un malaise, je ne suis pas sans cœur. Alors ?

– Elle va bien, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

– Tant mieux...

– Son père a insisté pour qu'elle reste dormir à Shortbourne hier soir. Mais elle devrait revenir demain.

Remus afficha un sourire douloureux.

– Ah. Youpi.

James roula des yeux avant de se replonger dans la lecture du journal. Sirius et Peter s'éclipsèrent afin de rentrer se préparer avant de se rendre sur leurs lieux de travail respectifs.

– Merci, reprit une fois qu'il se retrouva seul avec Remus.

– Pour ?

– Essayer. Avec Elinor. Même si tu n'approuve pas mon choix. Ça me fait plaisir que tu demandes de ses nouvelles.

Remus haussa les épaules.

– Elinor porte les enfants de mon meilleur ami. Et elle va bientôt faire partie de la famille. Faut bien que je me fasse une raison.

Excepté Sirius, aucun des amis de James ne savait qu'il n'était pas réellement le père des enfants d'Elinor, ni qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage de convenance. Non pas parce qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance, mais parce que tout ce qui entourait sa fiancée était si sensible qu'il préférait qu'il y ait le moins de personnes possibles dans la confidence.

_Plus j'ai de gardiens, moins je suis gardé moins j'ai de gardiens, plus je suis gardé._

– Je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais, reprit Remus. Et puis, les gens changent.

– Oui…

James se mit à parcourir le journal, tandis que Remus poursuivait son repas.

– En parlant de changement, reprit-il soudain. Je suis encore vachement étonné de celui du comportement d'Evans vis-à-vis de toi. Elle est clairement plus sympa.

James haussa les épaules.

– Elle a appris à me connaitre.

– Justement. C'est ce qui est étrange.

– Comment ça ?

– Ça aurait dû avoir l'effet inverse. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle devienne super sympa avec toi ? ajouta-t-il en évitant la pomme que lui jeta au visage James. On n'aurait pas dit qu'il y a quelques semaines seulement ta simple vue lui inspirait la nausée.

James sourit.

– Juste mon charme en action.

Et par cette réponse, James ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

S'il n'avait pas déjà été absolument confiant quant à l'irrésistibilité de son sex-appeal, le fait d'être tombé aussi aisément dans les bonnes grâces de Lily aurait suffi à la rendre arrogant. Elle lui avait affirmé maintes fois ne rien ressentir pour lui, mais son corps et ses regards l'avaient trahie. Il l'avait séduite, sans relâche, et elle avait succombé bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il vendait peut-être la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuée, mais il sentait être si près du but que l'idée d'échouer était… ridicule. Lors de leur dernière soirée, sans l'intervention de Tina, ils se seraient surement embrassés.

Ce n'était que partie remise. Après tout, il n'avait jamais pensé échouer une seule seconde. Mais parvenir au niveau de complicité qu'ils partageaient aussi rapidement ? Non, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

Mais après tout, il était James Potter, était-ce vraiment si surprenant ?

– Elle ne t'a jamais expliqué pourquoi elle te déteste autant ? demanda Remus.

– Elle ne m'a _jamais_ détesté, protesta James.

– Dans ce cas, c'est qui cette fille qui lui ressemblait vachement et qui s'enfuyait à chaque fois qu'elle te voyait en te lançant un sale regard ?

– C'est juste un malentendu, expliqua patiemment James avec la voix de quelqu'un qui tente de faire comprendre à un simple d'esprit qu'un plus un est égal à deux. Le genre qui te fait croire que tu détestes quelqu'un, alors qu'en fait, tu l'aimes bien.

Et c'était d'ailleurs peut-être parce que Lily était piégée dans ses filets depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir lui résister pleinement, parce qu'elle l'avait aimé tellement fort qu'elle l'aimait encore. James ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit aussi facile de séduire Lily, mais il savait qu'il devait son succès autant à son charme qu'aux relents d'amour adolescents qui avaient survécus à la purge anti James Potter de la jeune femme. Cela expliquait la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il avait fait tomber ses défenses. James savait et sentait qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'accepte entièrement d'être attirée pour lui.

Les choses s'étaient déclenchées bien plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Lily Evans avait été une proie facile, mais James était heureux que les choses ne se soient pas passées autrement. Ce n'était plus jeu depuis longtemps, plus une question d'orgueil depuis des lustres, plus un défi depuis des siècles. Il était heureux que son agonie ait été rapidement soulagée par les encourageantes réactions de Lily. Il était heureux d'avoir de bonnes raisons de croire que son attraction pourrait bien être réciproque.

Remus lui jeta un regard étrange, visiblement peu convaincu.

– Je n'ai _jamais_ entendu parler de ce genre de malentendu, déclara-t-il. En revanche, je me souviens distinctement t'avoir un jour traité de veracrasse, de champignon vénéneux et de calamar géant. Dans la même phrase.

– Dans certaines cultures, le veracrasse est vénéré comme une créature noble, protesta mollement James.

Il n'avait pas très envie de raconter à Remus comment il avait humilié Lily dans le passé. Pour Remus, ce genre d'actes n'avaient pas de prescription, et James était persuadé que son le ferai se sentir encore plus coupable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

– Entre nous, James, reprit le loup-garou d'une voix de conspirateur, tu l'as droguée oui ou non?

* * *

**LORSQUE JAMES ARRIVA** à Shortbourne, non sans s'être au préalable paré de sa plus belle robe de sorcier, de ses bottes en peau de dragon, d'un chapeau en cuir assorti à sa tenue, et d'une démarche digne d'un petit lord anglais ponctuée par les claquements de son élégante canne sur le pavé de la petite rue dans laquelle il était apparu, un mauvais pressentiment le parcourut, ne le quitta plus, et s'accentua au fur et à mesure qu'il traversait le petit village.

Pourtant, tout semblait aussi paisible qu'à l'ordinaire. Les commères comméraient, et les vendeurs vendaient et les passants passaient en saluant le futur gendre de la Barbe Bleue d'un signe de tête poli. Tout semblait en fait si paisible qu'il se convainquait que son pressentiment n'était pas fondé, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant le garage fermé d'Arthur Cartridge.

L'obscène tag recouvrant le rideau de fer du commerce était déployé, et les mamans passaient en jetant un regard courroucé à la blonde en maillot de bain chevauchant une Harley Davidson en se courbant exagérément sur le volant.

James ne sut jamais pourquoi il interpréta cette fermeture comme un mauvais présage. Il ne pût s'empêcher de frapper à la porte d'Arthur afin de s'assurer que le jeune homme, avec qui il ne s'était jamais entendu, se portait bien, mais la porte resta obstinément fermée et les volets résolument clos.

Définitivement mal à l'aise, James s'empressa de parcourir la distance qui le séparait de Shortbourne Mansion. Il n'était pas superstitieux, mais Arthur ne fermait absolument jamais son garage en pleine journée.

Au portail entourant le Manoir, James tomba nez à nez avec Mrs Robin, le Soigneur ayant procédé à l'examen d'Elinor la veille.

– Mr Potter, salua-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse.

– Mrs Robin, répliqua-t-il en retirant poliment son chapeau.

Il se retint de froncer les sourcils. Mrs Robin lui avait pourtant assuré que tout allait bien… Que faisait-elle ici aussi tôt ?

– Vous êtes bien matinale, poursuivit-il d'une voix qui ne parvint pas à masquer son inquiétude. Il me semble que vous ne deviez rendre visite à Elinor qu'en début d'après-midi...

Mrs Robin se pinça les lèvres.

– Miss Bell a apparemment de nouveau fait un malaise tôt ce matin, l'informa-t-elle après une courte pause. Mais elle va bien, rassurez-vous. Je l'ai examinée et n'ai repéré aucun… dommage… physique…

Mrs Robin se tut, et James eut l'étrange impression qu'elle ne trouvait pas sa propre déclaration rassurante, contrairement à ce qu'elle affirmait.

– Quel est l'origine du malaise ? s'enquit-il.

– Surement le terme qui approche…

De nouveau, un petit silence. De nouveau, cette sensation que le Soigneur voulait qu'il lise entre les lignes.

– Miss Bell va bien, reprit la vieille femme d'une voix plus assurée. Elle a simplement besoin de beaucoup de repos car l'accouchement est pour bientôt. Elle est très fatiguée, et, si vous voulez mon avis, je suis certaine que l'air du pays de Galles lui ferait beaucoup plus de bien que l'air du sud de l'Angleterre, qui semble l'incommoder tout particulièrement. N'avez-vous pas remarqué que son état de santé devient inquiétant à chaque fois qu'elle séjourne dans le pays ?

Ignorant l'air confus de James, et sans attendre de réponse, Mrs Robin se remit en marche. Le jeune homme la regarda quelques instants descendre le long du chemin qui menait au village, avant de remonter l'allée dallée menant à la porte principale du manoir.

Il trouva la famille Bell au grand complet assis dans le salon. Elinor se reposait sur un élégant divan, et semblait aussi tranquille et souriante qu'à l'ordinaire, mais James savait reconnaitre une mise en garde lorsqu'il en recevait une et il était bien décidé à suivre les conseils du Soigneur.

Malheureusement, plus d'une personne semblait déterminée à ne pas laisser la fragile Miss Bell retourner au manoir avec lui. Brutus Bell, qui se montrait étrangement concerné par l'état de santé de sa fille, se montra inhabituellement, mystérieusement, inexplicablement inflexible sur le sujet : il était hors de question qu'Elinor quitte Shortbourne. Étant donné son état de grossesse avancé, et ses deux malaises en moins de deux jours, tout déplacement était inimaginable.

Si Tom restait comme à l'accoutumée silencieux, Jacob se léchait littéralement les babines et suppléait avidement cette décision, également soutenue par Mrs Belange. Marion n'osait s'opposer ouvertement à cette alliance, et se contentait de s'aligner sur la décision de son mari.

L'obstination des Bell était si inhabituelle que James finit par se demander s'il n'avait pas raté quelque chose, si quelque chose ne s'était pas passé entre son départ hier et son arrivée. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, et il n'arrivait pas à deviner quoi.

D'habitude, Mr Bell ignorait royalement tout ce qui avait trait à Elinor, à sa santé, ou à sa grossesse.

D'habitude, Mrs Bell ne lançait pas de regards venimeux à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa propre fille.

D'habitude, Tom arborait un air parfaitement neutre, et ne serait pas rageusement la mâchoire et les poings.

D'habitude, Alioth jouait avec son grand circuit de train et ne prêtait pas attention à la discussion des adultes.

D'habitude, Jacob ne reluquait pas sa nièce devant son père avec un désir aussi vicieux et évident.

En fait, la seule personne se comportant comme d'habitude était Mrs Belange, dont le regard empli de dédain passait régulièrement de James à Brutus avant de s'attarder un peu plus longtemps sur Elinor. Ils avaient tous trois clairement toujours fait partie de la liste des personnes qu'elle haïssait, et semblaient avoir grimpé en haut du palmarès du jour au lendemain pour la mystérieuse raison qui poussait toute la maisonnée à se comporter aussi étrangement.

Seul contre tous, au bout d'une longue et éreintante discussion, James n'eut d'autre choix que de céder.

* * *

**TOM SERRA RAGEUSEMENT** les poings.

– Vous n'auriez jamais dû accepter qu'elle reste ici, siffla-t-il, l'air visiblement furieux.

Surpris par le ton de voix du factotum, qui s'efforçait visiblement pour ne pas lui tordre le coup, James fronça les sourcils.

– Je ne pense pas avoir eu le choix.

Les autres membres de la maisonnée avaient quitté la pièce à la fin de l'échange, laissant James, Elinor et Tom seuls.

– Vous n'auriez jamais dû accepter qu'elle reste ici, s'obstina Tom.

– J'aurais dû faire quoi ? s'agaça James. La kidnapper, peut-être ?

– Peut-être.

James plissa les yeux. Que se passait-il ?

– J'oubliais que le kidnapping c'est _votre_ spécialité, répliqua James. Si vous êtes si mécontent que ça, pourquoi ne pas avoir agi vous-même ?

– Parce que je n'ai pas le pouvoir de la protéger ensuite, contrairement à vous, rétorqua Tom d'une voix glaciale. Sinon, oui, je l'aurais fait.

Il paraissait sérieux. James secoua la tête et se tourna vers Elinor, qui regardait obstinément par la fenêtre.

– Je ne comprends pas...

– Vous auriez dû tout faire pour l'empêcher de rester ici, éructa lentement le factotum. Littéralement tout faire. C'est votre rôle.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, à la fin ? s'impatienta James.

– Je…

– Tom, intervint Elinor d'une voix forte pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

Ce dernier referma immédiatement la bouche, bien que sa fureur mit quelques secondes à disparaitre de son visage.

Le froncement de sourcil de James s'accentua.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elinor et Tom échangèrent un bref regard étrange, mais gardèrent tous deux le silence.

– Je vais finir par le savoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de toutes manières.

– Je ne veux pas en parler.

– Elinor, insista James d'une voix impérative.

Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais elle comprit qu'il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle tourna un visage effrayé vers lui.

– C'est Grand-mère, dit-elle simplement.

James pinça les lèvres, instantanément contrarié :

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait, celle-là ?

Elle cala nerveusement une mèche derrière l'oreille.

– Promets-moi d'abord que tu ne me détesteras pas et que tu me croiras, exigea-t-elle.

James haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup?

– Je ne te détesterai jamais, et je te croirai toujours, déclara-t-il sans hésitation.

Elinor ferma les yeux, soulagée qu'il ait renouvelé sa loyauté infaillible sans poser la moindre question, et laissa enfin échapper un souffle qu'elle retenait depuis plusieurs secondes.

– Et je t'aime, au cas où si tu en doutes encore, ajouta-t-il avec plus de douceur.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et esquissa un timide sourire.

– Je sais.

– Super. Ne l'oublies pas, alors, gronda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement touchée par son soutien. James se laissa tomber sur un siège, et se mit à faire tourner son chapeau sur le bout de l'index.

– Allez, accouches, ordonna-t-il sans aucun tact. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui t'effraie tellement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait, la harpie ?

Elinor posa une main sur son ventre avant de répondre d'une voix mal assurée :

– Grand-mère pense que ces bébés vont empêcher Alioth d'hériter de mon père.

Il y eut un silence.

– … Gné ? s'étonna finalement James.

Elinor prit une grande inspiration.

– C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier, quand j'ai fait semblant d'avoir un malaise. Tout le monde a remarqué l'exceptionnelle inquiétude de mon père, surtout lorsque le Soigneur m'a rendue visite. Grand-mère en particulier trouve cela suspect. Elle ne comprend pas son intérêt soudain, et elle est… hum, très contrariée que mon père s'intéresse autant à ma grossesse, surtout que ça coïncide avec le fait qu'en ce moment mes parents n'arrêtent pas de se disputer au sujet d'Alioth.

– Je ne comprends pas non plus l'attitude de ton père, admit James. Faut avouer que c'est super bizarre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

– Est-ce si extraordinaire que ça que mon père s'inquiète pour moi simplement parce que je suis sa fille ? s'impatienta Elinor.

– Disons qu'il n'a pas été très doué jusque-là pour montrer l'étendue de son affection paternelle, déclara froidement James. Il t'a ignorée toute ton enfance, à marchandé ta main sans prendre compte de ton avis, t'a étranglée quand tu as divorcé, a tenté de te jeter dehors pour finalement te séquestrer... Hm. Je me _demande _vraiment pourquoi tout le monde trouve son intérêt suspect.

Elinor lui jeta un regard noir.

– Sans compter ce pour quoi on le soupçonne, ajouta Tom.

– Exactement, approuva James.

Elinor eut un geste impatient.

– Trois mots : présomption d'innocence. Aucun fait n'est avéré.

– Question de temps.

– On le _soupçonne_, insista Elinor avec un agacement qui pointait dans la voix. Mon père n'est pas un nounours, mais ce n'est pas un monstre non plus. Je reste sa fille et peut être que ça compte plus pour lui que vous le pensez.

Tom haussa les épaules et se retrancha derrière son habituelle expression indifférente, mais James n'était pas décidé à battre en retraite.

– Tu sais très bien que si ton père s'est résigné à te pardonner, c'est surtout parce qu'il s'est admis que tu seras probablement la seule descendante possible, insista-t-il. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Alioth sera exactement comme les autres. Tu es la seule enfant normale parmi ses héritiers.

– Justement…

Elle hésita avant de poursuivre :

– Tu sais que mon père est obsédé par la transmission de la lignée. Grand-Mère pense que c'est là que se trouve la clef de tout ce mystère autour de ma grossesse. Elle pense que s'il y a au moins un garçon parmi ces enfants, Père voudra perpétuer le nom des Bell à travers eux.

James fronça les sourcils.

– Euh... elle semble oublier que si nous nous mariions, ils vont porter _mon_ nom de famille. Garçon ou pas. Nos enfants seront des Potter.

Elinor ne répondit rien, mais se leva et se remit à regarder par la fenêtre, d'où elle pouvait apercevoir Alioth courir dans le jardin.

– Ellie ?

Elle se tourna lentement vers James, et leva un regard craintif.

– Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne voudras pas que je parle, Ellie, assura-t-il. Je resterai près de toi tant que tu auras besoin de moi. Tu peux tout me dire...

– Je sais, répéta-t-elle.

– Alors que se passe-t-il ? Brenitte a essayé de te faire du mal? Et c'est quoi le rapport avec nos enfants ?

Le fait qu'il ait employé aussi naturellement le pronom possessif au pluriel sembla encourager la jeune femme :

– Grand-Mère a surpris une conversation entre Mère et moi, qu'elle a ensuite interprété à sa manière.

– De quoi parliez-vous ?

– C'était peu après ton départ. Mère me disait que j'avais beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, que tu devais vraiment beaucoup m'aimer pour m'épouser malgré que je sois plus âgée et déjà divorcée, et que tu étais quelqu'un d'extraordinaire pour accepter sans conditions ces enfants comme si c'étaient les tiens…

James devint blême.

– Elle… la Harpie sait ?

Elinor eut un rire sans joie.

– _Tout le monde _sait, maintenant. Elle s'est bien sûr empressée d'en faire un scandale et de me traiter de tous les noms.

– Même ton père ? Il... Il sait aussi?

Elle acquiesça.

– Et t'es encore vivante ? s'étonna-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

Elle roula des yeux.

– Oui, et pour ta gouverne, il n'a même pas _tenté_ de me tuer, annonça-t-elle avec sarcasme. En fait… il n'a pas vraiment eu de réaction, ce qui me fait dire qu'il le savait déjà et n'a pas eu de problème avec cette information. Il a simplement décrété que j'avais fait le bon choix, et ordonné à tout le monde de ne pas laisser filtrer qu'Arthur est le père biologique.

James hocha la tête. Le comportement de Mr Bell était définitivement étrange...

– C'est plutôt positif, non ? Ça nous fera un poids en moins, que tout soit éclaté au grand jour.

– Oui… mais ce n'est pas tout.

Elinor prit une grande inspiration.

– Lorsque Grand-Mère a… disons, digéré le fait tu n'étais pas le père biologique, elle est restée silencieuse un long moment. Au début, on a cru que c'était parce que père l'avait menacée elle tout particulièrement, mais en réalité, elle …réfléchissait.

– Si on peut appeler ça réfléchir, maugréa Tom.

– A quoi ? demanda James.

– Elle a attendu qu'on soit de nouveau seules avec mère pour nous exposer la théorie totalement_ absurde_ et _insultante_ qu'elle a développée suite à cette révélation. Au début, Mère n'y croyait pas du tout et s'est indignée contre de telles insinuations, et quand je suis allée me coucher il était clair pour elle que c'était la folie de sa mère qui s'exprimait dans toute sa splendeur. Mais ce matin, elle était différente…

Les yeux d'Elinor s'embuèrent.

– Je me suis réveillée en sursaut, et elle était en train de surplomber mon lit en silence. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle m'observait, mais elle avait sa baguette à la main et elle avait une expression très dure qui m'a effrayée.

– Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait du mal ?

– Non. Enfin, pas physiquement. Elle... elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était vrai mais que ça pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses, qu'elle était très déçue par moi, qu'elle ne se laisserai pas faire, et d'autres choses que je n'ai pas bien saisies... Grand-mère a dû passer la nuit à la convaincre parce ce je n'a jamais vu une telle haine dans ses yeux. Elle s'en est aussi prise à ma mère...

Elle s'interrompit, la douleur lui coupant le souffle. James prit place à côté d'elle et lui prit doucement la main.

– Et après?

– Et après... C'était horrible. Je n'arrivais pas à lui faire entendre raison. Plus je me défendais, plus elle s'énervait. Sans l'intervention de Tom... enfin... De toutes façon, tu as vu la manière dont Mère se comporte avec moi à présent. Je ne sais pas si elle est totalement convaincue, mais le doute est clairement semé dans sa tête.

– Je vois. Qu'est-ce que la Harpie lui a dit au juste?

De nouveau, Elinor hésita et le regardait avec une crainte qui faisait briller ses yeux.

– Elinor, à moins que tu m'annonces avoir tué mon chat, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais me dire qui me fasses te tourner le dos et tu devrais le savoir, s'agaça James. Je serai toujours de ton côté, alors parle-moi. Qu'est-ce que la Harpie a dit à Marion ?

– Qu'elle m'a fait suivre par son elfe pendant quelques jours, lorsqu'elle séjournait à Shortbourne l'hiver dernier, et qu'elle n'a arrêté la filature que lorsqu'on a annoncé nos fiançailles, et...

– Attends deux secondes. Pourquoi t'aurait-elle fait suivre ?

– Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait à savoir, et elle n'a pas voulu m'expliquer. Mais le fait est qu'elle savait en permanence où j'étais, et avec qui. Elle était au courant depuis le début de ce qui se passait entre Arthur et moi, et du coup… elle trouve ça suspect que je me sois séparée d'Arthur quand j'ai compris que j'étais enceinte.

Elinor s'interrompit de nouveau.

– Grand-mère est persuadée que je mens et qu'Arthur non plus n'est pas le vrai père.

De nouveau, il y eut un long silence.

– ... Gné? répéta James, visiblement incrédule.

– Elle pense que le fait que je sois enceinte de lui nous aurait rapprochés au lieu de nous séparer. Et que toutes les raisons d'argent, de statut que j'ai avancé sont fausses. Que si j'ai été jusqu'à laisser un vulgaire Cracmol me toucher, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi tout à coup tous ces paramètres me dérangeraient.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Tom se dirigea gracieusement vers la table basse, rempli un verre d'eau qu'il offrit ensuite à sa jeune maîtresse afin qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Malgré son émoi évident, James remarqua qu'elle prenait un soin tout particulier à ne pas toucher Tom.

– Elle... elle pense que j'ai _réellement_ quitté Arthur parce que j'étais enceinte de quelqu'un d'autre, poursuivit enfin Elinor, et que si ce n'est pas toi le vrai père, d'après mes déplacements... ce ne pourrait être que quelqu'un de la maisonnée.

James leva un sourcil.

– Quoi, elle pense que c'est _Jacob_ ? s'indigna-t-il.

Elinor eut un frisson de dégout, et reprit inconsciemment sa main.

– Non, non, elle sait très bien que je ne laisserai _jamais_ Oncle Jacob me toucher, et ne peut imaginer que son parfait petit garçon puisse…enfin…

Elle s'interrompit. James respecta un petit silence avant de poursuivre avec délicatesse.

– Et du coup, elle soupçonne qui ? Votre jardinier, là, celui qui ressemble à un lutin ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

– Grégoire. Et non, ce n'est pas lui qu'elle soupçonne. Pour l'amour de Dieu, James, il a une jambe de bois. Et un œil de verre.

– Certaines personnes trouvent ça sexy, tu sais.

Elle roula des yeux.

La porte du salon se rouvrit à ce moment-là, et Jacob passa la tête pour annoncer à Tom que Mr Bell les attendait dans son bureau. Le regard vicieux de l'oncle détailla sans gêne le corps d'Elinor, qu'il trouvait sublimé par sa grossesse. Elinor frissonna, mais fort heureusement Tom l'entraina rapidement à l'extérieur et James et Ellie se retrouvèrent seuls.

– Reste plus que Tom alors ? reprit James, l'air songeur. A mon sens, même Grégoire est plus crédible.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

– Euh… Il n'est pas gay, ton homme à tout faire ?

– Non, il n'est pas gay, assura-t-elle avec froideur.

James leva un sourcil.

– Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

– Je le sais, c'est tout. Et non, ce n'est pas lui qu'elle soupçonne.

Elle semblait agacée par ses insinuations, aussi décida-t-il de ne pas insister.

– Mais alors qui ? Ton elfe de maison ?

Elinor eut un rire sans joie.

– Ça aurait été moins pire que ce qu'elle insinue.

– OK... Je t'avoue que je suis perdu. Il n'y a que Jacob, Grégoire, Tom et ton père qui habitent ici…

* * *

**MRS BELANGE ÉTAIT INSTALLÉE** sur la terrasse, et observait d'un œil débordant d'amour Alioth courir derrière les papillons. Surveillait était peut-être le terme le plus exact : Mrs Belange était peut-être plus gaga d'Alioth que de Jacob, et semblait considérer tout moment passé à faire autre chose que le regarder comme un moment perdu.

Elle semblait si inoffensive, dans sa petite robe à fleur et ses souliers vernis, qu'on aurait pu la méprendre pour une gentille grand-mère aimante et affectueuse. C'était d'ailleurs la réputation qu'elle avait en général, et les seuls lucides sur sa vraie nature étaient ses propres enfants, les habitants de Shortbourne, et James, qui l'avait un jour surprise en train de bruler la peau du bras d'Elinor avec le bout de son cigare.

Mrs Belange leva les yeux en entendant James approcher et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, qu'il ne lui rendit pas.

– Vous êtes probablement la personne la plus horrible que je connaisse, l'informa-t-il d'ailleurs sur le ton de la conversation en prenant place en face d'elle.

La vieille femme se réinstalla confortablement dans sa chaise, un sourire doucereux sur les lèvres.

– Je suppose que vous avez parlé à Elinor.

– Ce que vous insinuez est ignoble, honteux et dégoûtant, éructa James.

– Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Et j'ai fait part de mon indignation à Elinor. Cette... séductrice sans vergogne ne connait aucune limite. D'abord, mon fils, et maintenant, son propre père...

James serra les poings.

– Je suis curieux de savoir comment cette imbécilité a germé dans votre pauvre cerveau malade.

– Oh, allons, Mr Potter, dit Mrs Belange sur un ton condescendant. Je suis certaine que vous avez fait vos devoirs. Vous savez quel genre de famille sont les Bell. Ils ont la fâcheuse tendance à se reproduire entre eux. Ma fille est le premier sang étranger depuis trois générations.

– Mr Bell ne ferait jamais ça à Elinor, s'obstina James.

– Les parents de mon gendre sont demi-frère et sœur, vous pensez vraiment que c'est ce qui répugne ces personnes ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de voir Brutus passer à un autre niveau de dégradation, et il faut dire que le fait qu'Elinor ressemble autant à sa mère a dû jouer dans le franchissement de cette limite.

– Ça ne va pas dans votre tête, ma parole, éructa James en secouant la tête de dégout Vous devriez vous faire soigner, vous avez un sérieux problème pour imaginer des horreurs pareilles. Je ne comprends même pas comment vous avez pu penser une seule seconde...

– Vous aussi, Mr Potter, vous avez dû remarquer le regard intense que Brutus lui lance parfois, coupa Mrs Belange avec impatience. Je suis certaine qu'il voit Tara en elle, Tara, la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée. Même Marion n'a jamais pu la remplacer dans ce creux puant qui lui sert de cœur.

– Il n'empêche qu'il ne toucherait jamais sa propre fille, insista James, alors arrêtez de propager ces rumeurs.

Mrs Belange le sonda du regard et marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

– Vous pensez vraiment que Mr Cartridge est le père, alors ?

– Ils se fréquentaient avant que je la demande en mariage. Cette grossesse est un accident.

– Ils faisaient un peu plus que se fréquenter, à vrai dire, dit tranquillement Mrs Belange. Elinor s'était fiancée à Mr Cartridge, et ils projetaient de s'enfuir ensemble avant la fin de l'hiver. Malgré son statut social. Si vraiment il était à l'origine de cette grossesse, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient annulé leurs plans.

Il y eut un silence.

– Vous mentez, dit finalement James d'une voix blanche.

Les lèvres de la vieille femme s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois.

– Elle vous a visiblement caché ce détail intéressant. Sachez que je ne suis pas folle, Mr Potter. J'ai des preuves. J'ai fouillé sa chambre hier soir, et je suis tombée sur des lettres où ils planifiaient leur fugue.

– Vous mentez, répéta James.

Mrs Belange plissa les yeux.

– J'ai analysé les faits avec objectivité, et ai recroisé des preuves tangibles et des évènements dont je ne suis pas le seul témoin pour parvenir à cette conclusion. Dès l'instant où j'ai appris que vous n'étiez pas le père, j'ai compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Je voulais savoir la vérité. Alors j'ai cherché, réfléchis… et un étrange souvenir m'est revenu. Le souvenir d'une nuit de janvier, qui coïncide étrangement avec la période où Elinor est tombée enceinte.

James, toujours stupéfait par les révélations de Mrs Belange, resta silencieux.

– Cette nuit-là, poursuivit finalement la vieille femme à défaut d'encouragements, j'ai été réveillée par des bruits dans la chambre d'Elinor. Le temps que je me lève et m'habille, il s'est passé quelques minutes, mais j'ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre juste à temps pour voir celle de mon gendre se refermer. Intriguée, je me suis discrètement approchée de la chambre d'Elinor, j'ai entrouvert la porte, et elle était là, à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Tom - visiblement choquée et un peu échevelée, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je n'ai pas voulu me faire remarquer et suis retournée dans ma chambre tout aussi discrètement.

James perdit de ses couleurs.

– J'ai surveillé de près Elinor après cet incident, nuit et jour, et suis absolument _certaine_ qu'elle ne s'est adonnée à aucun acte de débauche après cet évènement – surement le traumatisme, si vous voulez mon avis. Alors lorsque ma fille a laissé échapper que vous n'étiez pas le père de ces enfants, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander qui, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il n'y avait que trois hommes dans la maison cette nuit-là. Mon fils, Tom, et Brutus. Par élimination, je ne vois que Brutus, et cela explique certainement pourquoi il s'intéresse tant à cette grossesse.

– Mémé !

James et Mrs Belange furent interrompus par Alioth, qui revenait en courant vers eux afin de leur montrer le papillon qu'il avait capturé. C'était un petit garçon jovial et rêveur de dix ans, qui ressemblait de façon frappante à sa sœur. Mêmes yeux bleus extraordinaires (bien que leur forme en amande provenait indéniablement du côté Belange), mêmes chevelure légère et soyeuse (cependant, ceux d'Alioth étaient d'un joli châtain clair), même beauté féérique. Ce qui était bien étonnant, à l'humble avis de James. Mrs Bell était certes jolie, mais d'une beauté définitivement typée méditerranéenne. Quant à Mr Bell, il était tout simplement dépourvu de beauté.

– C'est magnifique, mon amour, s'exclama Mrs Belange.

James sourit mécaniquement tandis qu'Alioth leur racontait comme il était parvenu à capturer le petit insecte, mais son esprit était bien évidemment ailleurs. Jamais auparavant il n'avait douté de la parenté de la grossesse d'Elinor. Elle lui avait dit que c'était Arthur Cartridge, et il n'avait eu aucune raison d'en douter.

Jusqu'aux nouvelles informations révélées pas Mrs Belange.

Mais la vieille femme était-elle fiable ?

Elle avait probablement inventé toute cette histoire…

Mais cela pourrait bien en effet expliquer pourquoi Elinor refusait de se remettre avec Arthur. Elinor lui avait toujours dit qu'elle avait quitté Arthur car il n'aurait jamais été capable de subvenir à ses besoins. Cependant, s'ils s'étaient fiancés, c'est qu'à un moment ou à un autre, elle avait surmonté ses réticences.

_SI_ ils s'étaient fiancés, et avaient _réellement_ projeté de s'enfuir.

Une fois de plus, Mrs Belange pouvait bien avoir inventé toute cette histoire… La vieille femme était tarée, après tout.

James ne savait plus quoi penser.

Mrs Belange était malade, plus malade que son gendre, aussi malade que son fils (toutefois moins malade que feu son époux qui était connu pour torturer les animaux), et le jeune homme se demandait souvent comment une personne aussi censée que Marion ait pu naître dans une telle famille. Mais, se dit-il, cela revenait à se demander comment Sirius et Andromeda avaient pu naitre chez les Blacks, et Elinor être la fille de Brutus Bell. Marion avait été la seule personne à considérer Elinor comme une personne et à l'aider sans aucune hésitation quand cette dernière avait des ennuis. Brutus se souciait peu d'Elinor et l'aurait probablement jamais reconnue si elle n'avait pas été sa seule héritière potentielle. Il n'aimait pas sa fille comme on aime généralement son enfant, c'était un fait, mais de là à penser qu'il pourrait commettre une chose aussi terrible qu'un inceste il y avait un monde.

Et puis, Elinor n'aurait jamais gardé un tel enfant.

Tout comme elle n'aurait jamais gardé un enfant de Jacob Belange. Elle le haïssait, le redoutait. L'idée lui aurait été insupportable. Clairement, on pouvait sans risque le rayer de la liste des éventualités.

Les soupçons engendrés par les révélations de Mrs Belange accréditèrent toutefois un doute qui l'avait habité depuis sa rencontre avec Tom. Elinor se comportait de façon étrange lorsque le factotum était dans les parages, et refusait de s'étendre à son sujet. James avait toujours soupçonné quelque chose de romantique entre eux sans avoir aucune preuve sur lesquelles se baser autre que son instinct… Elinor et Tom… Tom, devenait une possibilité de plus en plus plausible aux yeux de James.

Et si Elinor n'avait pas tout dit ? Tom était toujours aux moindres soins autour d'Elinor, considérait ses désirs comme des ordres. Certains diront que c'était là son travail… Mais il était toujours si prudent autour d'elle que James se demandait si sa dévotion n'avait seulement à voir avec son statut d'employé et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait toujours cruellement d'avoir arraché Elinor de la vie pauvre mais tranquille, dépourvue de la présence et des exigences de Brutus Bell, qu'elle avait mené jusque ses sept ans.

Une chose était certaine : Tom l'aimait plus que tout, mais était-ce paternel ou romantique ? Difficile à dire… le bonhomme était indéchiffrable, Elinor muette à ce sujet, et le mystère demeurait entier. Sans compter que Tom semblait dépourvu de toute émotion. Aimer Elinor demandait du courage, de la passion, de la patience et beaucoup d'argent. Tom était censé, réaliste, et avait vingt longues années de plus qu'elle.

Son ex-mari Jon Callender, alors ?

Hm, non. Elinor semblait prête à vomir quand on prononçait son nom, et refusait d'avoir le moindre contact avec lui. Et ils ne s'étaient pas revus de l'année… Hautement improbable.

Arthur restait la possibilité la plus crédible. Arthur avait toujours adoré Elinor, et Elinor aimait encore Arthur, c'était évident. Et surtout, James ne voyait vraiment par pourquoi elle lui aurait menti à ce sujet… Elle lui avait assuré qu'Arthur était le père, alors James devait se défaire de tout soupçon. Il devait croire en elle.

Même si…

Non.

La question avait-elle réellement de l'importance ?

Elinor était avec lui, James Potter, et ils avaient déjà décidé qu'il serait le père de ces enfants. Lui. Les siens. Et il était d'ailleurs déterminé à les aimer comme les siens. Il était jeune, mais avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants, des petites filles qu'il hâterait comme des princesses, des petits garçons qui le rendraient aussi chèvre qu'il avait exaspéré ses parents.

Il était le père, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, c'était tout ce qui ne se saurait jamais.

Alioth ouvrit les mains, et un charmant papillon prit son envol et se mit à tournoyer autour d'eux. Mrs Belange applaudit et prit un Alioth pas peu fier dans ses bras qui, s'estimant surement assez flatté comme cela, s'en retourna s'amuser dans le jardin. A peine fut-il hors de portée de voix que les deux adultes laissèrent tomber les masques affables qu'ils avaient adopté en la présence du petit garçon, et se remirent à se fusiller du regard.

– Pensez-vous toujours que mes doutes sont infondés ? demanda finalement Mrs Belange, l'air triomphant.

– Je pense…

Il marqua une pause.

– Elinor va devenir ma femme, et ces enfants, les miens, murmura-t-il lentement en la regardant dans les yeux. Je me fiche totalement de savoir pourquoi Mr Bell agit comme tel, ce qui s'est passé entre Elinor et Arthur, ou encore qui est le géniteur, parce que _ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance_. Le père, ce sera moi. Et vous allez laisser ma fiancée tranquille. Vous n'allez plus l'embêter avec vos soupçons, et vous allez cesser de diffuser ces rumeurs.

– Ou sinon ? demanda Mrs Belange, l'air clairement amusée par sa tentative d'intimidation.

James lui exposa l'alternative, et le sourire de la vieille femme s'effaça.

* * *

**ELINOR NE SE TROUVAIT PLUS** dans le salon lorsqu'il retourna à l'intérieur, mais dans sa chambre, occupée à faire les cent pas. Elle le regarda avec une lueur craintive lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, et se méprit sur la raison de la dureté exceptionnelle des traits du visage de son fiancé. Convaincue qu'il était venu rompre leurs fiançailles, elle prit la parole d'une voix tremblante :

– James…

– Chut, l'interrompit-il. Viens là.

Il ouvrit grand les bras, et Elinor se réfugia contre lui. Tous deux restèrent enlacés une minute, ou une heure, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il s'en fichait. Il avait juste besoin de la rassurer autant que de se rassurer.

Elinor finit par lever des yeux inquisiteurs vers lui, comme pour chercher confirmation que tout allait vraiment bien entre eux. Le regard de James ne faillit pas dans sa détermination. Sa main caressa la joue de la jeune femme, se perdit dans ses cheveux, attira son visage vers le sien. Et il l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

Ça ne l'était jamais.

Mais, pour une fois, c'était _elle_ qui déversait son désespoir en lui. C'était elle qui cherchait à noyer ses problèmes sous un nuage de douceur.

Elle avait été là pour lui, d'une manière que personne ne soupçonnait, plus là qu''elle-même ne le savait. Elle l'avait sauvé de la folie, de la tristesse, de la dépression. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule fois, ni une seule seconde à se mettre en danger afin de l'aider à lever le voile sur la disparition du petit Lee. Elle était là, pour lui.

Il serait là pour elle également.

* * *

**ELINOR S'ENDORMIT DANS** ses bras, et James dut également s'assoupir sans s'en rendre compte, car c'est en sursaut qu'il fut tiré de son inconscience par un bruit dans la pièce. Immédiatement alerte, il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour déterminer l'origine du bruit : Marion Bell, apprêtée en tenue de gala, était debout près du secrétaire d'Elinor et s'était de toute évidence interrompue dans ce qu'elle faisait en voyant que James était réveillé.

Ce dernier la regarda d'un air perplexe. Elle le regarda également. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle pinça les lèvres. Il réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle se décida à mettre fin à cette situation gênante.

– Excusez-moi, dit-elle finalement d'une voix froide, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Marion ne le quitta pas un instant des yeux. Ses mains remirent à leur place le lot de lettres privées qu'elle était en train de consulter puis, le plus naturellement du monde, comme si elle ne venait pas de se faire surprendre en train de fouiller la chambre d'Elinor, se dirigea vers la porte.

– Attendez, l'interpella James.

Marion lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

– Je cherche des preuves de ce que raconte ma mère, répliqua-t-elle sans sourciller. Je cherche une raison de ne pas la croire.

– Vous en avez plein. Vous devriez croire votre mari et votre fille.

Marion émit un rictus méprisant.

– Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour interroger mon mari sur ce sujet. Et Elinor n'est pas disposée à nous apporter des réponses plausibles. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir insisté. Ma mère, en revanche, a toujours eu mes intérêts à cœur. Et un instinct infaillible.

– Oui, mais votre mère est cinglée, avec tout le respect que je vous dois. Elle n'a pas passé sept ans à Azkaban pour avoir sauvé des orphelins d'un immeuble en feu.

Marion eut un geste impatient.

– Mon père méritait ce qui lui est arrivé. Et ma mère est très lucide, lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger sa famille.

– Elle n'est pas en train de protéger la vôtre, en tout cas. Elle est en train de la détruire.

Elinor remua dans son sommeil. Marion et James s'interrompirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tranquillise.

– Marion… Mrs Bell… J'aimerai vous parler seul à seul, s'il vous plait.

Elle le sonda du regard quelques instants.

– Je vous attendrai dans ma chambre.

James se glissa lentement hors du lit pour ne pas réveiller Elinor, et quitta à son tour la pièce non sans avoir jeté une alarme sur la porte. Le couloir de l'étage desservait la chambre d'amis, actuellement occupée par Mrs Belange, celle d'Alioth, celle de jeune fille d'Elinor, celle de Mr et Mrs Bell. Jacob occupait une dépendance au fond du jardin, et Tom possédait ses quartiers sous les combles. Le rez-de-chaussée était occupé par le salon, le bureau de Mr Bell et la bibliothèque adjacente.

James trouva Mrs Bell en train de fixer une plume au turban lui entourant la tête. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil à travers le miroir de la coiffeuse lorsqu'il entra, et l'invita à fermer la porte derrière lui.

– Mrs Bell, commença James d'un ton désespéré. Vous ne pouvez pas croire en ce que votre mère raconte.

– Je ne sais plus en quoi croire, admit Marion après une courte pause.

James secoua la tête, incrédule.

– Sérieusement… c'est juste… c'est insensé. Et vous le savez, que ça l'est.

– Vous pensez vraiment que ça me plait d'imaginer qu'il n'y ait ne serait-ce qu'une infime possibilité que mon mari et ma fille…

Elle s'interrompit, et une veine menaçante apparut sur sa tempe.

– Parce que je l'aime comme ma fille, Elinor, reprit-elle d'une voix furieuse. Je l'ai élevée comme la mienne. Mais si elle m'a trahie…

Elle s'interrompit de nouveau, l'air torturée.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi ma mère irait inventer une telle histoire. Je ne comprends pas l'étrangeté du comportement de mon époux envers une fille qu'il avait toujours ignorée et méprisée jusque-là. Je ne m'explique pas le fait qu'Ellie ait toujours catégoriquement refusé de faire un test de paternité. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle ne me révèle pas l'identité du père, alors qu'elle me dit tout d'ordinaire. Je sais juste que cette infime possibilité existe, qu'elle pourrait aisément dissiper tous ces doutes, et que si elle ne le fait pas, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison.

– Je… n'ai pas de réponse à vos questions, répondit James avec précaution. Mais je fais confiance à Elinor. Elle a besoin de votre soutien.

Marion se tourna pour lui faire face, visiblement impressionnée.

– Je vois qu'elle a toujours le vôtre, et qu'il est infaillible. Vous devez vraiment l'aimer pour accepter autant de choses.

– Vous avez raison, dit James sur un ton grave. Je l'aime beaucoup.

– Qu'est-ce que _vous_ pensez de tout cela ? demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité évidente.

– Que c'est ridicule, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Et Marion… même si c'était vraiment vrai, ça n'aurait aucune importance car j'épouse Elinor dans quelques semaines. Votre mari n'aura aucun droit sur eux. Ces enfants seront mes fils et mes filles.

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

– Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont mon mari est capable pour s'assurer un héritier, répliqua-t-elle. Vous pouvez être certain que si ma mère a raison, qu'il y a au moins un garçon parmi ces enfants, et qu'Alioth se révèle être une déception, il ne reculera devant rien pour les récupérer. Et je prendrai toutes les mesures qu'il faut pour empêcher cela, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix lugubre.

* * *

**LORSQUE JAMES RETOURNA** dans la chambre d'Elinor, légèrement abattu, il menait un combat interne pour ne pas se laisser affecter par le poison de Mrs Belange. Car si une partie de lui mourrait d'envie de réveiller sa fiancée pour lui poser toutes les questions qui le tiraillaient, une autre lui interdisait d'envisager la possibilité qu'une telle horreur soit vraie.

Et il était tiraillé entre ces deux options.

Elinor s'agita dans son sommeil, et ses mains se posèrent instinctivement sur son ventre tendu. James la regarda dormir paisiblement pendant de longues minutes, sa poitrine se soulevant régulièrement tandis qu'un faible ronflement lui échappait.

Plus le temps passait, et plus la situation d'Elinor se compliquait. Elle l'avait pourtant mis en garde lorsqu'il l'avait demandée en mariage, lui avait dit qu'il ne savait dans quoi il mettait les pieds.

Et elle avait raison. Neuf mois après leur rencontre, il n'avait toujours aucune idée très claire de ce dans quoi il avait mis les pieds.

Elinor laissa échapper un soupir.

James l'observa.

Arthur… Tom… Jacob… Jon…

Un véritable harem, tout à coup.

Il n'avait pas toutes les informations, malgré le risque qu'il prenait pour elle, et cela pourrait se révéler dangereux voire fatal à l'avenir.

Et surtout, il était tout bêtement _curieux_.

Arthur… Tom… Jacob... Jon…

Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Pourquoi avait-elle si peur qu'il ne la croie pas?

Il était vraiment, vraiment curieux.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, James la secoua délicatement pour la réveiller.

– Hmm ? marmonna-t-elle en découvrant ses superbes yeux.

– Désolé de te réveiller, dit James en s'asseyant sur le lit près d'elle.

Alertée par son air grave, Elinor se redressa et le regarda avec une appréhension évidente.

– Ellie, reprit James, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me demandais…

Elle écarquilla les yeux. James s'interrompit, lui prit délicatement les mains entre les siennes.

– Je me demandais…

Ses yeux, qui arboraient à présent une appréhensive, commencèrent à s'embuer, et James sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il ne voulait surtout pas la faire pleurer. Il n'avait pas voulu la faire pleurer. La vue lui était insupportable. Tout sauf ça…

_Tout_, sauf ça.

Et il en revint à sa décision initiale. Visiblement, elle ne souhaitait pas être questionnée, et il se devait de respecter cela. Quelle que soit la vérité, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. L'identité de l'homme à l'origine de cette grossesse. Arthur, Tom, Jacob, Jon, un inconnu dans un bar, le calamar géant… Ce qui importait, c'était Elinor. Ceux qui importaient, c'étaient ces enfants.

Cette fois, James était déterminé. Ellie lui avait demandé de l'aide, et il allait le lui apporter.

Il avança la main, et essuya délicatement les larmes qui avaient perlé le long de ses joues avec le pouce. Ellie entrouvrit la bouche, le regard toujours craintif, et James esquissa un sourire rassurant.

– Je me demandais, reprit-il avec douceur, si l'on ne ferait pas mieux de se marier plus tôt que prévu.

Elinor resta stupéfaite quelques secondes, bouche bée. James ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il parvenait à laisser sa bavarde fiancée coi.

– Je ne comprends pas, admit-elle finalement en fronçant les sourcils.

– Je veux qu'on se marie le plus vite possible. La semaine prochaine. Non, demain.

Elinor cligna des paupières, prise de court par sa proposition. L'incompréhension se lisait clairement sur son visage.

– Mais… Miss Evans n'aura jamais fini pour demain.

– On pourrait laisser tomber la grosse fête. Bazarder toute l'organisation, se trouver une chapelle dès ce soir et en finir avec ce cirque. L'essentiel, c'est qu'on soit mariés, non ?

La confusion de la jeune femme laissa place à une expression scandalisée.

– Hors de question, glapit-elle avec indignation. Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu me proposes une telle chose !

Ce fut au tour de James de rester bouche bée.

– Mais… C'est la meilleure solution, au vu de la situation, ma puce, bégaya-t-il.

– Je m'en fiche.

– Ellie, réfléchis-y… Tu pourrais revenir à la maison dès immédiatement, et Brenitte pourrait inventer toutes les rumeurs qu'elle veut que ça n'aurait plus d'importance, et Marion ne se sentirait plus menacée. Ah, et Tom cesserait enfin de me regarder comme si j'étais un misérable ver de vase.

Mais Elinor secouait la tête avant même qu'il n'ait exposé tous ses arguments, et croisa les bras.

– James Potter, sais-tu pourquoi j'attache autant d'importance à cette cérémonie ? Pourquoi je mets autant d'efforts dans ce cirque ? Pourquoi je ne recule devant rien pour m'assurer que tout sera mémorable ?

L'interpellé haussa les épaules, l'air penaud.

– Parce que c'est pas toi qui paie les factures ?

Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre. Elle roula des yeux. Il haussa un sourcil en signe de défi. Elle sourit de nouveau. Il se glissa de nouveau dans le lit, prit place à côté d'elle et plaça un bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

– Donc ? La raison pour laquelle tu dilapides mon héritage ?

Le sourire d'Elinor s'affaissa.

– Quand Jon et moi nous sommes séparés, j'étais littéralement plus rien. La veille, j'étais l'influente Madame Callender, j'étais admirée, enviée et respectée, et j'adorais ça. Et du jour au lendemain, j'apprenais mon divorce de la pire des manières, j'étais humiliée publiquement et je devenais la risée de la communauté. Et crois-moi, c'était horrible. Tout le monde se délectait du fait que je n'avais rien vu venir, que j'avais tout perdu si vite… La plupart des amies qui venaient me rendre visite s'empressaient de faire écho de mon malheur à qui voulaient l'entendre, détaillaient les confidences de mon désarroi dans les journaux.

Elle se tut, et son visage se durcit.

– J'étais seule, et isolée, et j'avais le cœur brisé, et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de revenir en Angleterre sans même attendre la fin de mon divorce. Grâce à la main mise de ma mère sur les journaux, j'ai pu gagner un peu de répit, et commencer à me reconstruire. J'ai quitté l'Angleterre il y a dix ans, donc on ne me connaissait que très peu ici. J'ai renoué d'anciennes connections, et je me suis fait des amies, et même de très bonnes amies comme ta mère…

James sourit tendrement.

– … Mais mon passé m'a rattrapé de nouveau. Et les rumeurs, les désignations du doigt, les moqueries ont recommencé. Les gens se sont montrés impitoyables et ont tenté de m'exclure de nouveau de la bonne société. Alors oui, ma situation est moins précaire depuis que nous sommes fiancés, mais je veux leur prouver à toutes, de Londres à Copenhague, qu'Elinor Marvella Bell n'est pas finie en faisant le mariage le plus extraordinaire de la décennie, que j'ai renait de mes cendres plus forte que jamais.

– Mais ma puce… tu leur a _déjà_ démontré que tu es une femme forte, et sans m'épouser. T'étais déjà assez populaire lorsqu'on a commencé à se fréquenter, ton exposition d'art marchait plutôt bien, Callender t'avait enfin donné tout ce que tu avais réclamé pour le divorce… Ce grand mariage est inutile.

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre, James, s'impatienta-t-elle. Elles m'ont trahie et ridiculisée, et je veux les voir mourir de jalousie en paradant au bras de mon superbe fiancé.

Il soupira, et décida de changer de sujet devant son obstination.

– Pourquoi d'ailleurs est-ce que Jon a fini par céder à tes exigences ?

Elinor esquissa un sourire triste en coin. Son regard glissa rapidement sur les lettres mauves qui s'entassaient de nouveau sur son secrétaire, puis elle ferma de nouveau les paupières.

– Parce qu'il voulait se faire pardonner.

– Mouais… de là à te donner le château familial, dit James, qui n'avait pas remarqué son manège. Même Heidi n'en revenait pas. Elle m'a dit qu'il a suffi que tu lui parles seule à seul pour qu'il capitule. Tu lui as fait une danse de Vélane ?

Elle rit doucement.

– Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, même si ses parents sont persuadés que c'est ce que j'ai fait. Si Jon a capitulé, c'est simplement parce qu'il est amoureux de moi.

James resta méditatif.

– Tous les hommes de ton entourage sont amoureux de toi. Ou complètement sous ton charme.

– J'y peux rien si je suis très jolie. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton réprobateur, comme ça se fait que tu ne sois pas à mes pieds, toi aussi ?

James la regarda quelques secondes, pensif, avant de répondre.

– Peut-être que si tu fais l'effort de te teindre en rousse…

* * *

Bla Bla de l'auteur:

**1)Je sais que c'est le 3e chapitre avec le POV de James à la suite, mais en fait ceci est la suite du chapitre 14, que j'ai coupé en deux car trop long.**

**POV Lily au prochain chapitre!**

**2) Oui, j'ai posté deux fois le même jour, mais c'est pour me faire pardonner mon absence**

**3) REVIEWEZ!**


	17. Dix sur l'Echelle de PB-ité - LILY

**_Note complètement inutile de l'auteur_ : autant je ne suis pas très branchée célébrités, autant : 1) je love Pierce Brosnan. Jeune ou vieux, il est magnifique ! 2) j'aime imaginer Doc en pensant à Joe Anglim de « Survivor », l'une de mes émissions préférées, et 3) le physique d'Elinor est basé sur celui Elsa Hosk, l'une des Anges de Victoria's Secret. Ok, on s'en fout, place au chapitre!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 : Dix sur l'Echelle de Piercebrosnanité –LILY**

* * *

**LILY SE MORDIT **l'intérieur des joues afin de ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air contrit de Mary. Cette dernière, qui avait pourtant répété à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle mourrait de faim pendant les trente dernières minutes, considérait pourtant l'assiette que Lily venait de lui servir avec méfiance.

– Tu ne manges pas ? s'enquit-elle avec une innocence feinte. Je croyais que tu étais affamée...

Mary esquissa une petite grimace.

– Je suis juste… surprise que tu aies cuisiné, dit-elle. Je pensais qu'on allait commander de la pizza comme d'habitude.

– Je me suis dit que j'allais faire un petit effort, comme tu es enceinte, répliqua Lily en désignant le ventre rond de son amie d'un signe du menton.

– Oh, fallait pas, assura Mary. Fallait vraiment pas…

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. Le plat avait certainement l'air plus appétissant que tout ce que la rousse ne soit jamais parvenue à cuisiner, mais l'estomac de Mary gardait un souvenir très précis de toutes les fois où elle s'était risquée à goûter une préparation de son amie.

– Lily… tu te souviens _pourquoi_ on commande systématiquement de la pizza quand on passe la soirée chez toi, que ton frigo soit plein ou non ?

– Parce que c'est bon ? proposa cette dernière d'un ton feignant la candeur.

– Oui, parce que c'est bon. _Contrairement_ à ce que toi tu produis quand tu te mets derrière les fourneaux.

Lily afficha un air faussement outré.

– T'insinues que je cuisine mal ? s'indigna-t-elle.

– Je n'insinue rien du tout, je le dis _concrètement_, répliqua placidement Mary. La dernière fois, je suis retournée chez moi avec une sévère intoxication alimentaire que je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné.

Cette fois, Lily ne put se retenir de rire, et Mary lui adressa un geste obscène du doigt.

– Connasse, maugréa-t-elle sur un ton également amusé. Je cauchemarde encore des toilettes de cette station-service, tu sais.

Lily tenta vainement d'avoir l'air compatissant.

– Désolée. Mais c'était il y a plusieurs années, je me suis améliorée. Goutes, tu verras.

– Oui, ça a l'air délicieux et ça sent bon, admit Mary en examinant les légumes dans son assiette, mais tu comprendras que je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir faire courir un risque à mon bébé. Je veux bien admettre que tu as changé depuis mon dernier séjour, mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que tes talents de cuisinière se soient améliorés.

– Ouch ! Si t'es pas contente, cuisines toi-même la prochaine fois.

– Lily, soyons sérieuses deux secondes, répondit Mary avec hauteur, comme si c'était l'idée la plus saugrenue qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue. Je suis _pire_ que toi en cuisine. Je ne sais même pas cuire des pâtes.

Lily roula ostensiblement des yeux devant le culot de son amie.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, Dorcas est passée cet après-midi me filer un coup de main.

Mary n'eut toujours pas l'air convaincue.

– Ma contribution se résume à lui avoir passé le sel et le poivre, précisa-t-elle d'un air faussement irrité.

– Ah, dans ce cas…

Lily roula de nouveau des yeux, et elles entamèrent enfin le repas avec appétit.

– Alors, reprit Mary en découpant son poisson. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui c'était…

– Hmm ? s'étonna Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

– Je veux tout savoir de lui.

– De qui ?

– Bah… de _lui_, dit Mary comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Le mystérieux homme dans ta vie. The mysterious man in your life ! El misterioso hombre ! L'uomo misterioso !

– Il me semble t'avoir dit au moins trois fois rien que la dernière heure que j'étais célibataire, dit Lily. Y'a pas d'homme dans ma vie, mystérieux ou non.

– Ouais, c'est ça, et mon cul c'est du poulet.

– « Toujours aussi élégante, Miss Macdonald » ? releva Lily en imitant la voix du professeur McGonagall, qui ne s'était jamais habituée au vocabulaire parfois coloré de son élève.

Mary lui adressa un clin d'œil.

– Toujours, mon amour. Allez, sérieux, je veux tout savoir ! Je _sais_ que tu as quelqu'un, c'est certain ! Tu t'es trahie tout à l'heure.

– Mary, ce n'est _pas_ parce que j'ai décliné les avances du mec du Salon du Chocolat…

– Du _très beau_ mec du Salon du Chocolat, l'interrompit la brune.

Lily roula de nouveau des yeux.

– Oui, oui, si tu veux… Du très beau mec du Salon du Chocolat que ça veut dire que j'ai un amoureux mystérieux.

– Oh, vu comment tu en fais tout un secret, j'aurais plus dit un « plan cul » qu'un « amoureux » mais après tout l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Lily lui jeta un bout de pain.

– Pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler de lui ? insista Mary, qui se pencha à temps pour esquiver le projectile.

– Parce qu'il n'existe pas.

– Allez, t'en as honte, ou quoi ? Il est marié ? Il est moche ? Il a déjà des enfants ? Les trois ? Pire ?

– Ça, chérie, c'est _ton_ genre d'homme, pas le mien, taquina Lily en tirant la langue.

– Owen n'était pas si moche que ça, protesta mollement Mary.

– Oui… mais seulement par rapport à Pierre, qui, je le rappelle, détient le triste record de 1/10 sur l'Echelle de Piercebrosnanité.

Il s'agissait d'une stupide unité de mesure que Lily et Mary avaient inventé lors de leurs premières années à Poudlard, et qu'elles utilisaient encore aujourd'hui entre elles pour parler du sujet qu'elles ne semblaient pas pouvoir éviter lorsqu'elles se trouvaient ensemble : les garçons.

Mary était une ancienne camarade de dortoir de Lily, avec qui elle avait gardé d'excellents rapports bien qu'elle se soit expatriée sur le continent, et qu'elle accueillait à chacun de ses séjours à Londres. Sans être aussi proche d'elle que de ses trois autres amis, Lily la considérait tout de même comme une grande amie et s'était octroyée malgré son emploi du temps chargé un week-end prolongé pour mieux profiter de sa présence. Elle aimait leurs discussions sans queue ni tête, et appréciait plus particulièrement la venue de Mary en l'absence de Marlène.

– Change pas de sujet ! s'exclama Mary en se servant un verre d'eau. Si tu n'as personne en vue, comment se fait-il que tu aies refusé de prendre le numéro du bel inconnu ? Comment il s'appelait, déjà ?

– Félix. Ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que je n'étais peut-être _pas_ intéressée par lui, tout simplement ?

Mary fit semblant de réfléchir.

– Euh… non.

Lily poussa un soupir las.

– Il atteignait facilement un bon 8,25/10 sur notre Echelle de Piercebrosnanité, et c'est un excellent score, poursuivit Mary. Je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué à quel point il est difficile de trouver quelqu'un de plus de 8/10 en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que tous les beaux se cachent. Et pourtant, tu n'as même pas hésité à lui dire non.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, cette fois réellement exaspérée.

– Il n'est écrit nulle part que les femmes sont obligées d'accepter les avances de tous les mecs qui leurs offrent des verres et qui ont une belle gueule.

– Oh, il avait un peu plus qu'une belle gueule, hein ! Son pantalon était assez serré pour deviner un…

– _Mary_ !

– … qui devait surement être dû au fait que ton décolleté était scandaleux.

– C'est _toi_ qui m'a dit de mettre cette robe !

– Oui, parce que c'est toujours très drôle de sortir avec toi quand t'es habillée un peu sexy. Les hommes sont comme des hyènes derrière toi et tu ne te rends jamais compte quand tu te fais draguer, à part s'ils y vont comme des taureaux.

Lily Evans était en effet l'une de ces femmes qui ne se faisaient que si rarement courtiser qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte la plupart du temps que cela lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas à défaut d'être jolie ; elle était même généralement considérée comme plutôt séduisante sans être une grande séductrice. Elle ne dégageait définitivement pas une intrigante aura de femme fatale comme Dorcas, ni ne possédait la plastique parfaite de Marlène, et n'avait certainement pas la tête bien faite d'Elinor, mais sa joliesse sans apprêt, ses longues et admirables jambes et sa contagieuse bonne humeur retenaient souvent à son insu l'attention de la gente masculine.

Le manque de perspicacité de la jeune femme décourageait généralement ces derniers, et rares étaient ceux qui ne perdaient pas de leur motivation et ne méprenaient pas cette décontraction pour de l'indifférence.

Felix était visiblement l'un d'eux, étant donné qu'il discuta plus d'une heure avec elle sans encouragements de sa part avant de tenter quand même de la revoir.

– Il était drôle, j'avais pas compris qu'il flirtait avec moi.

– Et t'es censée être l'intelligente du groupe, soupira Mary.

– De quoi tu te plains ? grogna Lily. Tu devrais être contente non ? Vu que tu as récupéré son numéro juste derrière…

– Je suis enceinte, tu penses vraiment que je suis du genre à shampouiner la tête de mon gosse avec le…

– _Mary, sérieusement_ !

– …d'un autre homme ?

Lily poussa un grognement.

– Pour répondre à ta question, oui, parce que tu l'as déjà fait et pas plus tard que le weekend dernier, si ma mémoire est bonne.

– T'en sais un peu trop sur ma vie sexuelle, fit remarquer Mary en feignant l'irritation.

– Mais c'est toi qui m'en parle tout le temps ! s'exaspéra Lily. Je peux pas deviner ce genre de choses !

– C'est parce que c'est très drôle de te voir gênée quand on te parle de sexe.

– T'as un petit côté sadique, tu sais ?

– Littéralement, parfois. Attends que je te raconte tout ce que je peux faire avec un fouet et des menottes. Owen d'ailleurs…

– _Je ne veux pas savoir _!

Lily se couvrit précipitamment les oreilles, et Mary éclata de rire.

– OK, OK, j'arrête. Et pour répondre à _t_a question, j'ai pris le numéro de Felix pour toi, au cas où si tu changeais d'avis – ce qui ne semble malheureusement pas être le cas. Et je ne comprends pas _pourquoi_. Je te connais Lily, et je te rappelle qu'on avait fait toutes les deux un classeur de photos de beaux mecs...

– On était aussi stupides que ça ? soupira Lily avec désespoir.

– … et, par conséquent, je sais très bien quel est ton genre d'homme, et ce Felix était en plein dans le mille. Sans compter Nathan qui n'était qu'une erreur de parcours, ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas réellement donné sa chance à quelqu'un. Pourquoi pas lui ? Vous rigoliez comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis mille ans.

Mary avait raison, bien entendu. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un réputée pour être sociable, et pourtant, elle avait discuté avec Felix avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle ne savait même plus les différents sujets qu'ils avaient abordés, mais se souvenait avoir beaucoup ri et s'être immédiatement sentie à l'aise en sa compagnie.

Mais...

(James Potter)

Mais elle n'avait pas souhaité donner suite à ses avances.

– Je ne sais pas, Mary. J'ai juste… pas envie. Peut-être que je ne suis pas prête à passer à autre chose, ou alors que je suis passée de l'autre bord.

Mary ricana.

– J'aurais pu le croire si tu ne t'étais pas placée au premier rang pour le strip-tease de Mister Show-Klate et si tu n'avais pas glissé un billet dans son caleçon. Sérieusement, tu me surprendras toujours.

Lily rougit légèrement à l'évocation du spectacle privé pour lequel elles avaient déboursé une coquette somme de leur budget. Mary l'observa quelques secondes d'un air impassible avant de continuer :

– Tu me donnes l'impression d'être _célibataire_, mais pas exactement _libre_. Comme si… Dis-moi, il y a peut-être quelqu'un qui te plait, en ce moment ?

L'image de James s'imposa aussitôt à l'esprit de Lily, et le sang lui monta aux joues.

– Euh, non, pas du tout, nia-t-elle mollement.

– AHA ! Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ?

– Je ne rougis pas !

– Tu vois cette tomate ? Ben vous avez la même couleur, là.

– T'es vraiment chiante. Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est amies, déjà ?

– Parce que j'ai tiré juste à temps ta jupe qui était restée coincée dans ta culotte en sortant des toilettes, et t'ai ainsi évité de te ridiculiser devant toute l'école, répondit aussitôt Mary.

Lily esquissa une grimace.

– Ah. Oui, c'est vrai.

– Alors, dis-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir ! Et mon train n'est que dans trois jours, je te harcèlerai jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes à parler s'il le faut, menaça-t-elle en voyant son amie ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Et ne fais pas semblant de me menacer de me mettre dehors non plis, je sais que tu ne ferais pas ça à une femme enceinte.

– Non, par contre, je peux toujours rendre service à l'humanité en te jetant un sort de mutisme.

– Lily… Allez, sérieusement, le suspens me tue ! T'as vraiment envie de fourrer ta langue dans la bouche de personne en particulier ?

– A part Pierce Brosnan ?

– Oui, à part lui ! Allez, moi je te dis bien tout !

– Oui, parce que tu _adores_ parler de toi-même, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

– Mais j'aime aussi de temps en temps entendre _tes_ histoires ! Allez, Lils, je te promets de ne pas te poser plus de deux – non, trois questions sur lui si ça te gênes tant. _S'il te plait !_

Mary lui jeta un regard si implorant que Lily finit par céder.

– Oui, il y a quelqu'un qui me plait, admit-elle en rougissant d'avantage.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait commencé à s'avouer que depuis la veille, où James et elle se seraient certainement embrassés sans la venue de Tina. Lily avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit, profondément perturbée par ce qui avait failli se produire, et s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit pendant des heures avant de se réfugier dans le salon dans l'espoir d'y trouver le sommeil. Cependant, le fait de se trouver dans la pièce où James et elle s'étaient bécotés comme deux lapins en rut ne l'avait aucunement aidé à retrouver une quiétude d'esprit. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de revoir leur baiser comme une spectatrice extérieure, et bon Dieu, c'était passionné ! Jamais elle n'avait été embrassée comme cela, avec ardeur et légèreté, avec naturel mais expertise, et son cœur battait la chamade.

C'était si étrange qu'elle ressente encore la passion de leur baiser un mois plus tard, alors qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors pensé que sporadiquement à ce fameux soir. L'étreinte avortée par l'arrivée de Tina semblait raviver ce souvenir avec moult précisions. Elle se remémorait les bras de James autour d'elle, et sa bouche contre la sienne, et d'autres détails stupides comme la douceur de sa tignasse mouillée ou le fait que ses cils incroyablement longs l'avaient chatouillée…

Elle en était plus troublée aujourd'hui qu'elle ne l'avait été au moment des faits, ressentait une envie maladroitement refoulée et vainement combattue de retenter l'expérience. La soirée de la veille en était la preuve. Elle avait ressenti autant de frustration que de soulagement d'être interrompue par Tina, quand elle était supposée se sentir catastrophée et honteuse. Une petite part d'elle l'était probablement, mais le sentiment qui dominait était une sensation de manque et d'incomplétude que son imagination, aidée de ses hormones traîtresses, tentaient de combler avec tous les souvenirs de ses interactions d'avec James.

Ce n'était pourtant censé n'avoir aucune signification. Ça n'avait eu aucune signification.

Jusqu'à ce que James se mette à lui plaire.

Elle l'avait toujours trouvé séduisant, et son obsession pour lui s'était considérablement ternie sans jamais complètement s'éteindre. En s'exposant de nouveau à son charme, elle avait pris conscience d'être une fois de plus aimantée par James, mais avait naïvement pensé être à présent bien trop intelligente et mature pour redévelopper des sentiments. Elle le trouvait beau et sexy, et puis basta. Il restait un abruti, bien que beaucoup moins cruel.

Et puis… et puis, elle avait commencé à travailler pour lui, et puis il avait commencé à la hanter quand elle travaillait au manoir, et puis ils avaient commencé à mieux se connaitre et à s'apprécier. Et elle s'était rendue compte que son corps et ses émotions n'en avaient cure de ce que son cerveau avait décidé et que non, ce n'était _pas_ tout, et qu'elle était même plutôt sensible au charme de James – dont il abusait, soit dit en passant.

Mais sa vanité avait encore parlé. _Oui_, elle trouvait James attirant, et alors ? Elle se montrait juste objective et sincère avec elle-même. _Connais-toi toi-même_, avait dit quelqu'un un jour. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle tombait dans le panneau. Elle était bien trop intelligente pour ça, savait d'où pouvait venir le danger et ne le craignait pas. Il était attirant (surtout quand il paraissait au bord du lac du manoir torse nu, ce qui arrivait suspicieusement régulièrement), elle était attirée (parce que bon, ces muscles finement tracés ne passaient pas inaperçus), mais cela ne voulait rien dire tant qu'aucune ligne n'était franchie. Et aucune ligne ne serait jamais franchie, elle en était décidée. Alors même si malgré ses résolutions et ses affirmations, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de flirter en retour avec lui, cela ne présageait rien et ne voulait absolument rien dire.

D'ailleurs, au départ, elle flirtait par pur orgueil.

L'énergie que James mettait à attirer son attention était flatteuse, et représentait presque une douce vengeance d'une certaine manière. Lily s'amusait à expérimenter le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle le taquinait ouvertement sur les fausses excuses qu'il avançait afin de passer du temps auprès d'elle. Elle se récréait de la gêne qui se lisait dans ses yeux noisettes lorsqu'elle le surprenait à la dévorer du regard. Elle se distrayait de l'inventivité dont il faisait preuve pour la complimenter sur tout et n'importe quoi, et qui lui faisaient plaisir au fond même si elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Elle ricanait intérieurement du frisson qu'il ne parvenait à réprimer entièrement à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, volontairement ou non. Et pour une fille souffrant d'un manque de confiance en soi, c'était quelque part rassurant et flatteur d'être parvenue à captiver un homme tel que James, qui lui avait semblé inaccessible une grande partie de sa vie.

Et maintenant, ironie du sort, c'était lui qui lui courrait après. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, car il s'était toujours montré incohérent dans ses explications, mais il semblait sincèrement ressentir quelque chose pour elle, quelque chose qu'il avait cessé de combattre. Car si James ne laissait rien filtrer de sa relation avec Elinor, il se montrait en revanche totalement transparent quant à ce qu'il ressentait pour Lily. Il ne lui cachait jamais qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, bien qu'à la fois très contrarié que ce soit le cas et résigné à les laisser grandir comme ils le voulaient. Et Lily, outre le fait qu'elle trouvait la situation satisfaisante et amusante, ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser…

Alors, le plus souvent, elle n'y pensait pas. Que James ressente ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'elle ne se mettait pas à développer pour lui des sentiments, tant qu'elle avait un contrôle sur cet aspect de leur relation.

Sauf que depuis Le-Deuxième-Baiser-Manqué de la veille (le premier ayant failli avoir eu lieu lors de son premier dîner au manoir), elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir un contrôle total sur leur relation. Elle n'était plus simplement attirée par lui, il lui _plaisait_. Elle avait candidement cru que l'amitié qu'ils avaient développé en parallèle de ce jeu de séduction n'impacterait pas sur sa relation avec James, que la forte connexion émotionnelle qu'ils développaient avec un naturel surprenant ne changerait pas le fait qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'une amitié un peu folâtre avec lui. Et maintenant, oui, il y avait bien quelqu'un qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser sans retenue. Parfois, cet aveu la faisait paniquer, et elle se calmait en se répétant que tant que son cœur ne battait pas (trop) vite en présence de James, cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'elle développait des sentiments.

La preuve, son rythme cardiaque s'emballait aussi quand elle voyait une photo de Pierce Brosnan, et cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

Juste qu'elle voulait l'embrasser.

Ardemment.

– C'est qui ? demanda Mary sur un ton surexcité.

– Quelqu'un du travail, répondit évasivement Lily.

– Hmm, dit Mary, l'air à présent pensif. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas mêler travail et vie perso, c'est jamais un bon mélange, j'en suis la preuve.

Elle posa d'un air absent une main sur son ventre, avant de continuer.

– Et… tu penses que c'est réciproque ?

Lily se mordit la lèvre.

– Je pense, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

– Intéressant. Croustillant, même. Et sur l'Echelle de Piercebrosnanité ?

Lily eut un petit sourire presque timide.

– Dix.

– Dix ? s'étonna Mary en redressant. Wow, t'avais jamais attribué cette note à personne d'autre avant… mis à part à Potter, bien sûr. Il doit être à tomber par terre, alors…

Lily soupira.

– Oui, il l'est…

* * *

**LILY EMIT UN GROGNEMENT** de frustration, et regarda presque avec agacement les dizaines de petites assiettes disposées sur le buffet, comme si elle reprochait à leur contenu de lui compliquer la tâche en étant tout simplement délicieux.

– Je n'arrive pas à me décider, se plaignit-elle en se tournant vers Mr River. Ils sont tous _absolument_ magnifiques. Je vais prendre dix kilos avant de parvenir à faire un choix. Au secours !

– Pourquoi ne pas faire une petite pause ? proposa ce dernier. Ça fait déjà plus de deux heures que nous travaillons.

Lily lui adressa un sourire.

– Croyez-moi, c'est _loin_ d'être une corvée…

Depuis un mois maintenant qu'on l'avait chargée du mariage de James et Elinor, elle avait pris l'habitude de travailler même les dimanches pour satisfaire les exigences de cette dernière. Cependant, pour une fois, elle ne maudissait pas intérieurement Elinor pour son pointillisme : même si elle aurait définitivement préféré passer son weekend avec Caradoc à siroter des _margaritas_ en bordure de terrasse ou avec Dorcas à dépenser en shopping la fortune de salaire que lui avait versé James pour son premier mois, effectuer une sélection d'onctueux et savoureux gâteaux de mariage ne pouvait être considéré comme une désagréable besogne, comme le lui avait jalousement fait remarquer Mary lorsqu'elle l'avait déposée à la gare en chemin.

C'était de toute évidence beaucoup plus intéressant que la tâche qui l'attendait demain, à savoir trouver la couleur de rond de serviettes que voulait exactement Elinor. Elle désirait quelque chose qui soit « bleu, mais pas trop non plus », et avait feint ignorer le nom de la nuance qu'elle désirait exactement malgré le fait qu'elle soit une peintre reconnue. Jusque-là, Lily lui avait présenté du bleu azur, acier, marine, turquin, safre, pétrole, nuit, ciel, cobalt, paon, givré électrique et saphir sans rencontrer l'ombre d'un succès. Malgré le fait que la fiancée ait affirmé ne pas vouloir saboter le travail de Lily, elle semblait pourtant redoubler d'inventivité pour lui faire comprendre que son travail était insatisfaisant.

La journée de travail de Lily devait d'ailleurs se terminer sur un bref passage au manoir Potter afin de régler quelques détails pour la semaine à venir, et la wedding-planner ne savait pas si elle redoutait plus de s'entretenir avec Elinor (qui s'empresserait comme à chaque fois de soulever une nouvelle difficulté) ou de confronter James. Depuis leur soirée du mercredi, elle avait tout fait pour éviter de le croiser, de peur que ses craintes ne se confirment et qu'elle se rende compte éprouver plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu pour lui.

Elle espérait qu'après avoir passé quelques jours loin de James (ce qui était un record depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler sur son mariage), elle aurait récupéré un peu de contrôle sur ses émotions. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se rende compte de l'emprise qu'il commençait à avoir sur elle…

C'est donc le ventre noué qu'elle se rendit chez James via la cheminée. Betsy apparut devant elle quelques secondes seulement après qu'elle soit apparue dans l'âtre, et, après l'avoir chaleureusement accueillie, s'empressa d'aller chercher son maître. Nerveuse, Lily se mit à faire les cent pas. Son plan était exactement le même que suite au Premier-Baiser-Manqué : 1) faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, parce que 2) il ne s'était _concrètement_ rien passé, 3) nier si jamais il tentait d'insinuer qu'il aurait pu se passer quoi que ce soit et 4) lui mettre un coup de pied dans les bijoux de familles s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Bien que si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle ne savait pas si elle serait réellement capable de respecter le dernier point.

Un grand cri la tira de ses pensées, et elle se dirigea avec curiosité vers la porte-fenêtre… avant de s'écarter précipitamment pour laisser entrer un James à bout de souffle qui s'empressa une fois à l'intérieur de verrouiller à double tour la porte pour ne pas laisser entrer ses poursuiveurs, sous le regard proprement médusé de Lily.

James se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux, remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements puis se tourna vers elle comme si son entrée n'avait rien de bizarre.

– Hmm. Salut, Evans, salua-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux, comme s'il était très content de la revoir.

Trois « _boum_ » se firent entendre lorsque Sirius, Peter et Remus percutèrent la porte close.

– Euh… salut, répondit Lily d'une voix incertaine.

Bon Dieu, elle ne s'habituerait jamais à ses bizarreries… Le bon côté des choses était qu'il semblait plus préoccupé par ses assaillants, qui tambourinaient à la porte, que par le fait de se retrouver devant la jeune femme après ce long silence. Lily s'en félicita intérieurement : la distraction de James lui permettait d'appliquer son plan avec plus d'aisance.

– Je… euh, je ne vais pas rester longtemps, reprit-elle finalement. Je suis juste de passage. Je suis juste venue te faire signer ces devis. Je dois commencer les premiers achats demain.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Je t'ai donné carte blanche sur le budget.

_Boum ! Boum ! Boum !_

– Je sais, je sais. Mais… ce sont de grosses sommes d'argent, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu gardes un œil sur tes investissements.

Elle n'était définitivement pas habituée à gérer de tels montants, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout faire vérifier par James.

_– __Alohomora !_

_– __Merde, ça marche pas !_

– _Venez, on va faire le tour et entrer par autre part._

James agita sa baguette et ferma toutes les entrées de la maison, sans même avoir recours à une incantation, et Lily ne put comme d'habitude s'empêcher d'admirer l'aisance avec laquelle il manipulait la magie. Quand elle avait travaillé très durement pour atteindre le niveau qu'elle avait, la dextérité de James relevait plus du pur génie.

– Je te fais confiance, déclara-t-il, toujours imperturbable.

– Je préfère vraiment que tu valides ces achats.

Le froncement de ses sourcils s'accentua. Légèrement contrarié par son insistance, il s'appuya sur une console parapha les documents qu'elle lui tendait sans même les lire.

– Je te fais confiance, répéta-t-il en les lui rendant.

Il la grondait, mais ses yeux abritaient la plus grande des douceurs, comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Elle rougit légèrement et se mit à bafouiller.

– Hmm. Merci. Super. J'aurais aussi souhaité revoir deux ou trois choses avec Elinor, si elle est disponible…

– Elle n'est pas là. Mais tu peux l'attendre, elle ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

– Oh. Non, non. Ce n'est pas pressé.

Lily remarqua que James l'observait intensément, et plaça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

– Bon, je vais y aller, alors, dit-elle en se tournant vers la cheminée.

Mais James lui prit la main pour l'arrêter, visiblement confus par son empressement à partir, et ce contact l'électrisa. Elle le regarda enfin en face pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

– Evans, est-ce que tout…

Ils furent interrompus par un grand fracas de verre, et se précipitèrent dans le salon. A défaut de trouver une entrée, Sirius, une perruque blonde vissée sur la tête, avait cassé en grande partie la fenêtre du séjour et s'engouffrait tranquillement dans la maison, rapidement suivi par un Peter et un Remus tout aussi imperturbables. Lily resta de nouveau bouche bée tandis que ce dernier agitait sa baguette pour réparer leurs dégâts.

– Evans, salut beauté, s'exclama Sirius en s'avançant vers eux, l'air décontracté, comme s'il n'avait rien fait de spécial. Comment vas-tu ? Nous avons tellement de choses à nous raconter.

Il lui fit la bise sans prêter attention à l'inertie de la jeune femme, la saisit par les épaules et l'entraîna vers les sofas du salon. Lily, choquée par cette inhabituelle familiarité, le suivit sans protester.

– Maintenant que tu ne déteste plus James, on en conclut que tu nous déteste plus non plus, déclara Remus.

– Euh...

– De toute façon, on fonctionne par lot, tous les quatre, conclut-il. Si t'en apprécie un, tu dois tous nous apprécier.

– Euh...

– Mais n'empêche, on a été très surpris de la tournure des événements, continua Remus sans tenir compte de sa tentative de prise de parole.

– James nous a raconté _tout_ ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, poursuivit Sirius.

Le cœur de Lily rata un battement, et ses yeux bifurquèrent un court instant vers James.

– Ah... ah bon ? s'alarma-t-elle en rougissant. Il vous a raconté quoi, exactement ?

– _Tout_, tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous, acquiesça Peter.

Lily devint blême.

– Oui. Comment votre _étrange_ collaboration a commencé.

– Accepter d'être la wedding-planner d'un couple aussi bizarre... Il n'y a qu'une explication, de toute évidence.

– C'est clair que tu n'aurais _jamais_ fait ce que tu as fait consciemment, approuva Sirius.

– On n'arrivait pas à y croire, lorsqu'il nous l'a annoncé.

– C'est _évident_ qu'il t'a droguée, Evans. Mais on va te sortir de là.

Remus et Sirius s'assirent de part et d'autre d'une Lily dont la peau était à présent d'une jolie couleur cramoisie, et l'observèrent si attentivement qu'elle osa à peine cligner des yeux. Peter quant à lui feignit de l'ausculter d'un air préoccupé.

– Laissez-la tranquille, dit James avec un sourire exaspéré. Vous voyez bien qu'elle est mal à l'aise. Et _non_, pour la énième fois, je ne l'ai pas droguée. Elle est devenu notre organisatrice de son plein gré... enfin, presque, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'elle leva un sourcil.

Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sirius.

– _« Presque_ » ? Hmm... C'est peut-être un bon vieux sortilège de l'Imperium.

– C'est pas impossible, dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Elle le regardait comme une créature de l'enfer il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, et tout à coup, ils travaillent ensemble ! Un tel changement, c'est suspect.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

– Vous êtes cons, les gars. Evans est ici de son plein gré.

– Mouais. Prends-nous pour du jambon.

– Clairement, y'a anguille sous roche.

– On n'est pas nés de la dernière pluie.

James roula des yeux.

– Raconte-nous le souvenir du dernier moment que tu as passé avec James, dit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

Il lui adressa un discret clin d'œil, et Lily comprit qu'il en savait probablement plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, et semblait prête à mourir sur le champ. Le sujet était bien trop vif et sensible pour qu'elle supporte d'être taquinée dessus. James, pris de pitié, s'approcha d'elle et l'extirpa du groupe.

– Viens Evans, je te délivre de ces malades.

– Avec plaisir, bégaya-t-elle.

– On attend ton récit pour la prochaine fois, lança Sirius.

Une fois seuls dans le hall, James se passa une main dans les cheveux et lui adressa un sourire d'excuses.

– Tu leur as dit quoi, au juste, sur nous deux ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer s'ils savaient... quelque chose... ou non.

– Non, je ne leur ai rien dit d'autre que le fait que tu prépares le mariage, assura James. Enfin, à part à Sirius, je suis incapable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit... Mais je lui ai fait promettre de n'en parler à personne.

Elle croisa les bras, et plissa les yeux dangereusement.

– Et je vais _également_ lui faire promettre de ne plus te taquiner à ce sujet, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

– T'as intérêt, siffla-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

James déglutit bruyamment, et Lily roula des yeux en saisissant de la poudre de cheminette. Elle se retenait de ne pas rire.

– T'inquiète pas ! assura James. Je m'en charge.

Elle se tourna brièvement vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire qu'il lui rendit encore plus éclatant.

– Super. Passe le bonsoir à Elinor.

Les flammes devinrent vertes et Lily se glissa dans l'âtre.

* * *

**DORCAS LUI DONNA** une tape sur la tête avec un torchon roulé.

– Ouch ! protesta Lily en sursautant. _Dorcas_ !

Cette dernière esquissa l'un de ses sourires mystérieux, se hissa gracieusement sur la table installée en face de l'évier dans lequel Lily faisait la vaisselle, avant de répondre tranquillement :

– Tu recommences.

– Hmm ?

Lily leva un sourcil interrogateur.

– Tu recommences, répéta la brune. A sourire bêtement.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rougir, comme si elle avait été prise en train de commettre un méfait.

– Oh. Désolée, marmonna-t-elle, penaude.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Dorcas se mit à l'observer sans un mot, clairement amusée par la gêne de sa cadette. Celle-ci décida de l'ignorer, et reprit la vaisselle, avant de perdre patience et de se retourner de nouveau, gênée que son amie la fixe.

– Quoi ?

– J'attends, répondit placidement Dorcas.

– T'attends quoi ?

– Que tu me racontes ce qui est à l'origine de ce petit sourire dont tu ne t'es pas départie de la journée.

Lily ne répondit pas, et continua sa vaisselle en silence.

– Alors ?

– Je vous raconte _tout_ ce qui se passe dans ma vie, à Doc et toi.

– D'habitude. Mais là, je te parle de ce que tu ne nous racontes _pas_.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je te cache quoi que ce soit ? répliqua Lily avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

– Intuition féminine. Et puis, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, Lily Evans. Ce sourire vient de quelque part, et je veux savoir d'où. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lily cala nerveusement une mèche derrière l'oreille.

– Rien, s'obstina-t-elle. Je me sens juste… heureuse en ce moment. Pourquoi est-ce si suspect à tes yeux ?

– Tu sais que ça ne peut _que_ me faire plaisir de te voir comme ça, se défendit Dorcas en balançant ses pieds. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que ça a peut-être un rapport avec James. Je me trompe ?

Lily ne répondit pas, mais c'était inutile. A l'évocation du jeune homme, ses joues avaient adopté une couleur rose prononcée qui ne laissait place à aucun doute.

– Euh… je… non… enfin, je vois pas de quoi tu parles, bégaya-t-elle.

– Vous êtes devenus plutôt proches, d'après ce que je comprends, insista Dorcas avec un petit sourire sadique.

– On s'entend mieux, c'est vrai, admit Lily d'une voix faussement détachée.

Elle n'était pas décidée à en dire plus, mais Dorcas était déterminée à lui tirer les vers du nez.

– Donc… tu ne lui en veux plus du tout pour ce qu'il t'a fait à la soirée de Barnaby ?

– Il s'est sincèrement excusé. Je n'ai pas de raison de lui en vouloir, à présent. On a pris un nouveau départ, et oui, on s'est découvert des atomes crochus et on s'entend plutôt bien.

– Je n'aurais jamais pensé t'entendre dire ça un jour, dit Dorcas.

Ensuite, elle se tut quelques instants, comme si elle choisissait ses mots avec précaution.

– En fait…

– Hmm ?

– Maintenant que j'y pense, tu arbores ce stupide sourire régulièrement depuis le jour où tu es restée diner avec James après avoir rencontré Elinor Bell pour la première fois.

Lily tourna la tête si brusquement vers son amie qu'elle se fit mal au cou.

– _Ouch_ ! s'exclama-t-elle en se massant la nuque.

– Pour tout te dire, continua celle-ci avec de la malice plein les yeux, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu ne m'as pas tout dit de cette journée… et surtout de cette soirée.

Lily se pinça la lèvre. _Pourquoi fallait-il donc que Dorcas soit si perspicace ?!_ Bien qu'il était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour mentir non plus. Il n'avait pas été facile de narrer à une Dorcas d'une curiosité pointilleuse cette éprouvante journée en omettant les moments sensibles. Ainsi, en cachant la grossesse d'Elinor, le mariage blanc de cette dernière avec James, la grosse somme d'argent qu'Elinor lui avait proposé afin qu'elle disparaisse à la fin du mariage, l'alchimie qu'elle avait ressentie avec James tout au long de la soirée, et le baiser qu'ils avaient presque échangé, son récit avait fini par ressembler à du gruyère et Dorcas n'était pas dupe. Lily était simplement étonnée qu'elle ait attendu trois longues semaines avant de la relancer sur le sujet.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit de nouveau Lily. Je t'ai déjà tout dit. James et toi, on a beaucoup mangé, beaucoup ri et… et puis voilà. Rien de particulier à signaler. Je te l'aurais dit, s'il était arrivé quelque chose de particulier.

Dorcas ne sembla pas convaincue, et le fait que son amie soit incapable de la regarder dans les yeux ne la rendait définitivement pas crédible.

– Il ne s'est rien passé ?

– Non, rien.

– Rien de _rien_ ?

Lily déglutit. Elle craignait de laisser échapper quelque chose de compromettant si son amie continuait à insister, comme le fait qu'elle commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour James, aussi elle décida de lâcher le morceau le moins sensible pour la distraire.

– Il ne s'est rien passé, mais ça s'en est fallu de peu. On… on a juste failli s'embrasser à un moment, bafouilla-t-elle, à présent écarlate.

Dorcas émit un cri d'excitation.

– Je le SAVAIS ! s'écria-t-elle, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

Elle se mit à exécuter une hilarante petite danse de la victoire. Lily dut mettre toute son énergie à ne pas rire devant le manque de coordination de ses membres. Elle était moins ennuyée qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité par le bonheur de Dorcas.

– J'ai dit _failli_ ! râla-t-elle pour la forme.

– Quand même ! Et ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ?

– Euh… ça a peut-être failli de nouveau failli se reproduire mercredi dernier, marmonna-t-elle.

– Oh, Lily !

Dorcas la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

– En plus d'être contente, tu n'as pas l'air très étonnée, remarqua Lily.

– Tu rigoles ? ricana Dorcas. Depuis que tu m'as confié être attirée par James, je savais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps avant que vous ne vous sautiez dessus.

Le rougissement de Lily s'accentua, mais cela n'empêcha pas sa curieuse et enthousiaste amie de la presser de questions.

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « failli » ? Et comment est-ce que vous pouvez vous rater deux fois ? Est-ce si difficile que ça de lui rouler une pelle ?

– Pourquoi es-tu si contente ? s'étonna Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

– Parce que ça fait des mois que j'attends un dénouement de ce genre. C'est encore plus palpitant qu'un épisode des _Etincelles de l'Amour _! Je t'engueulerai pour avoir essayé de rouler par deux fois une pelle à ton patron demain, mais pour l'instant, je veux tout savoir.

Lily roula des yeux.

– Je n'ai rien essayé du tout. Ça s'est fait… naturellement...

Même s'il fallait avouer qu'elle s'était elle-même laissée allée à quelques coquetteries ce soir-là, qui avaient probablement encouragé James.

– « Naturellement » ? releva Dorcas avec surprise.

– Oui. Je veux dire… On… on flirtait un peu, comme d'habitude et…

– « Comme d'habitude ? » répéta Dorcas.

– Est-ce que tu comptes répéter toutes mes fins de phrases ? s'impatienta Lily.

– « Fin de phrase ? »

Lily roula de nouveau des yeux. C'était dans ces moments comme ceux-là qu'elle comprenait pourquoi son amie s'entendait si bien avec Marlène, James et les Maraudeurs en général. Dorcas n'était pas très bavarde, mais lorsqu'elle était d'humeur taquine, elle n'y allait pas de main morte.

– Je vois que mon anecdote ne t'intéresse pas plus que ça, répondit Lily en reprenant l'essuyage des derniers verres.

– Non, excuses-moi ! s'alarma Dorcas. J'ai juste pas pu m'empêcher de noter une certaine aisance dans votre relation…

Lily médita quelques secondes.

– Je ne saurai pas vraiment l'expliquer… On a appris à se connaitre depuis peu, et pourtant… j'ai l'impression qu'il a toujours été là. Je suis parfois moi-même très surprise que l'on s'entende aussi bien.

– La dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, tu m'avais dit être également attirée physiquement par lui…

Lily devint écarlate.

– Je ne suis pas en train de te blâmer, précisa précipitamment Dorcas. Je suis seulement curieuse de savoir comme ça a évolué…Comment vous en êtes arrivés à vous embrasser trois semaines plus tard. Enfin, à presque vous embrasser. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, d'ailleurs ? Tu as changé d'avis au dernier moment ?

– On a été interrompus par la copine de Remus.

– Hmm.

Dorcas resta pensive un moment, et Lily en profita pour terminer la vaisselle.

– Et donc… Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venue me parler de tout ça directement après que ce soit arrivé ?

– Ça n'a pas grande importance, murmura-t-elle.

– Tu rigoles ? Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler le soir même !

– Il était tard…

– Tu aurais dû me réveiller !

– Oui, ben… la dernière fois que je suis passée en pleine nuit chez toi, j'ai entendu des bruits qui me hantent encore parfois, se défendit Lily.

Dorcas devint rouge écrevisse.

– Oui. En effet. Hmm. Mais tu aurais pu réveiller Doc ! Lui, au moins n'aurait jamais oublié de me communiquer cette capitale information.

Elle y avait pensé, mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu le besoin de se confier à son ami en pleine nuit, Lily s'était faite reprendre par Katie. Et c'était parce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement que cette dernière n'apprécie pas qu'une fille tienne son petit ami éveillé toute la nuit dans son étroite garçonnière, qu'elle s'était retenue de lui en parler.

– Ce n'est _pas _une information capitale, éluda-t-elle en passant la main dans les cheveux. Et concrètement, il ne s'est rien passé.

– Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi tu fais comme si ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance ?

_Parce que j'ai peur d'y donner une quelconque espèce d'importance._

– Parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé, que ça ne voulait rien dire, et que j'avais peur que tu sautes sur des conclusions après ce que je t'ai confié la dernière fois…

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a confié la dernière fois ? intervint une voix masculine.

Caradoc, qui jusqu'alors était occupé à nettoyer les vestiges de leur barbecue, venait de les rejoindre dans la cuisine.

– Rien du tout, dit précipitamment Lily, qui virait au rouge pivoine.

– Oui, _rien_, répéta Dorcas sur un ton sarcastique. Juste qu'elle trouvait James diablement attirant…

– J'ai pas dit ça ! protesta-t-elle. Du moins… pas comme ça.

– … Et apparemment irrésistible, vu qu'elle me confiait…

Lily émit un grognement incrédule.

– Bon, d'accord, je lui ai _extorqué_ la confidence qu'elle a failli embrasser James.

– Dorcas !

– Deux fois.

– La ferme !

– Ah oui ? dit Caradoc en fronçant les sourcils. Quand ça ?

– Le jour où elle a rencontré Elinor pour la première fois, et la semaine dernière.

– Ah oui ? répéta Caradoc.

Il croisa les bras, et ne paraissait pas impressionné le moins du monde.

– Il ne s'est rien passé ! assura Lily, les joues brulantes. Ni la semaine dernière, ni la première fois où je me suis rendue chez lui.

– Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? s'étonna Dorcas. Je croyais que vous étiez seuls ce soir-là.

L'ombre qui passa brièvement sur le visage de Lily n'échappa pas à ses deux amis.

– Je… je sais pas. Il était visiblement sur le point de m'embrasser, puis il a reculé. Heureusement, évidemment, ça va sans dire. Il a dû se rappeler au dernier moment qu'il était fiancé, et il a jugé plus sage de ne pas aller plus loin.

– Donc, c'est _lui_ qui s'est arrêté, et pas toi ? releva Dorcas en se frottant le menton. Intéressant.

– Je… je ne l'aurais pas laissé aller plus loin de toute manière, s'il avait vraiment tenté ! se défendit Lily. Pour l'amour de Dieu, j'organise son mariage !

– Détail.

– Détail ? s'indigna Lily. Il est _fiancé_ !

– Ça ne t'a pas arrêté, avant, fit remarquer Caradoc. C'est toi qui t'es jetée sur lui le jour du Bal, et il était déjà engagé à Elinor.

Lily le foudroya du regard.

– J'avais bu.

– Et mercredi dernier ?

– Je ne sais pas ! s'écria Lily en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. C'était stupide, je le sais, et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, OK ?

– Justement, j'essaie juste de comprendre ce qui se passe… ce qui a failli se passer, corrigea-t-il en la voyant rouvrir la bouche pour protester. Dorcas a raison, ce n'est pas comme si tu venais d'apprendre qu'il était fiancé. Et ça ne te ressemble pas, d'agir sans réfléchir.

– Non pas que ça me dérange, souffla cette dernière.

Doc leva un sourcil, et Dorcas soutint son regard.

– Ne l'encourage pas dans cette direction, gronda-t-il.

– Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'être encouragée, rétorqua-t-elle.

– Est-ce que vous pourriez éviter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas placée entre vous deux ? s'agaça Lily.

Doc soupira.

– Lily, t'as l'air d'oublier deux ou trois paramètres essentiels, quand tu flirte avec James.

– Je sais, s'exclama-t-elle. Et d'ailleurs, voir Elinor en chair et en os… Discuter du mariage… établir un projet… Ça m'a vraiment aidé à mettre les choses en perspective. Je m'en veux d'avoir cédé auparavant. Et je ferai de mon mieux pour que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Caradoc et Dorcas la regardèrent en silence.

– Hé, j'y peux rien, moi, s'il est séduisant, protesta Lily. Ne me regardez pas comme ça.

Devant leur silence qui s'éternisait, elle ajouta, sur la défensive :

– Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que mes hormones me jouent des tours que je ne peux pas me contrôler. _Oui_, on s'est approchés de la limite, on l'a observée d'assez près quelques fois, mais dans les faits il ne s'est _rien_ passé.

Comme ils ne répondaient toujours rien, l'air à présent clairement amusé, elle renchérit :

– Et puis jamais je ne ferai quoi que ce soit avec le fiancé d'une nana enceinte.

Cette fois, ils réagirent, et pas à moitié.

– _Quoi ?_ s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

– Comment ça, quoi ?

Elle se demandait pourquoi ils avaient tous deux l'air abasourdi. Caradoc était littéralement bouche bée, et Dorcas secouait la tête comme si elle refusait catégoriquement d'accepter ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? s'inquiéta Lily.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, « enceinte » ? demanda Dorcas d'une voix tremblante.

Lily eut l'air surpris à son tour.

– Bah qu'Elinor attends un bébé…

Il y eut un long silence.

Dorcas cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, visiblement incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, et Doc ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans parvenir à émettre le moindre son.

– Pourquoi vous avez l'air aussi surpris ? questionna nerveusement Lily. James m'a dit que tout le monde était au courant…

Elle évitait d'aborder le sujet de la grossesse d'Elinor, de peur qu'une information ne lui échappe, et n'avait par conséquent pas eu l'occasion d'en vérifier la véracité.

Au vu de l'étonnement général, James lui avait menti.

– Il n'a pas osé, murmura finalement Dorcas sur un ton incrédule. Oh non, il n'a pas osé… Oh non, il n'a pas osé…

– Dorcas ?

– Oh, le _salaud_, il n'a pas osé…

– Je pensais que tu le savais, bégaya Lily. Vu que tu le vois assez régulièrement…

Elle se tourna vers Caradoc, qui paraissait aussi stupéfait.

– Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas un secret.

– Il ne nous a jamais parlé de ça, dit-il finalement. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait caché ça. On se voit toutes les semaines…

Dorcas semblait incapable de dire le moindre mot. Elle se contenta de se lever, attrapa sa baguette et disparut dans la pièce suivante.

– Dorcas ! appela Lily.

Elle s'arrêta en entendant un _pop_ lui signalant que l'interpellée avait déjà transplané, et se tourna vers Caradoc, qui semblait encore décontenancé par la nouvelle.

– Où est-ce qu'elle est allée, à ton avis ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

– Tuer James, dit-il calmement.

Les épaules de Lily s'affaissèrent. Se sentant soudain abattue, elle se laissa à son tour tomber sur une chaise et se passa le visage entre les mains. Un silence pesant tomba dans la cuisine. Caradoc alluma une cigarette, les mains légèrement tremblantes, et ne protesta même pas lorsque Lily se servit dans son paquet et mima ses gestes. Ni quand elle en enchaîna une deuxième.

– J'étais furieuse aussi, en l'apprenant, dit-elle finalement. J'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait caché une telle chose.

– Je suis étonné que tu ne nous en aies pas parlé, admit ce dernier en la regardant intensément.

– C'est parce que…

_Mariage arrangé. Grossesse compliquée. Sentiments confus. Secrets à garder._

Elle inspira profondément.

– C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air. James et Elinor m'ont confié des choses, et j'avais peur de me montrer indiscrète si l'on abordait le sujet. Mais je pensais que vous saviez quand même qu'elle était enceinte…

Le front de Caradoc se rida.

– Je ne vois même pas l'intérêt qu'i cacher un fait aussi énorme. Quand Elinor accouchera, ses parents ont beau avoir un contrôle sur les média, la nouvelle se saura forcément. Les Potter sont une trop grande famille pour que la naissance d'un enfant passe sous silence.

Lily se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

– Tu penses que Marlène est au courant ?

– James est quasiment aussi proche d'elle que de Dorcas. S'il a rien dit à l'une, il n'a surement rien dit à l'autre.

Il marqua une pause.

– Et… ce secret, il est vraiment sensible, j'imagine ? s'enquit-il.

– Vraiment sensible, affirma Lily d'une voix inhabituellement grave. Je suis d'accord que James gère mal cette situation, mais je comprends pourquoi il ne veut pas trop attirer l'attention sur Elinor et pourquoi il ne parle que rarement d'elle.

– OK, acquiesça Doc. Ça explique au moins pourquoi il ne l'amène jamais à nos soirées.

Il se leva, attrapa deux bières dans le frigidaire, et en tendit une à Lily.

– Puce ?

– Oui ?

– Où est-ce que tu te situes, dans tout ça ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Que je trouve…

Il s'interrompit, et reprit avec précaution.

– Je ne suis pas content que James et toi badiniez dans le dos de sa fiancée, mais je ne suis pas – enfin, je n'étais pas forcément mécontent que vous vous rapprochiez.

Lily lui jeta un regard étonné.

– Dorcas et moi on a toujours pensé que James et toi n'alliez pas si mal ensemble, et c'est pour ça qu'on était plutôt content de te voir revenir de chez lui avec ce petit air mystérieux. On sait que tu lui plais – il ne peut vraiment pas la boucler à ton sujet – et on se rendait bien compte qu'il commençait à bien te plaire, toi aussi. Ne le nie pas, ma puce, ajouta Caradoc sur un ton sans réplique en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. C'est un _fait_, et personne ne te blâme pour ça. Au contraire…

Il soupira.

– Dorcas et moi étions vraiment, _vraiment_ ravis. On se disait que toi, tu étais célibataire, et que lui allait forcément se rendre compte d'à quel point tu es géniale, et quitter cette femme dont il ne parle jamais de toute manière. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait réellement quoi que ce soit de sérieux entre eux… Purée, elle est _enceinte_ ! Quel con !

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer.

– Bien sûr, je me rends compte que c'est impossible, vu qu'il va se marier et que sa fiancée est enceinte, mais… j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le cas pour toi, conclut-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai pas l'impression que tu vois clairement le cul-de-sac qui devrait pourtant te sauter aux yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ce secret, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir, mais il semble assez particulier pour que le fait que la fiancée de James soit enceinte ne t'empêche pas de flirter avec lui, ou de le laisser flirter avec toi.

Lily ouvrit la bouche afin de réfuter ces accusations, mais elle ne parvint à n'émettre aucun son. Parce qu'il avait _raison_. Caradoc lui prit doucement la main et lui en caressa le dos.

– Toi et lui… Mon plus grand souhait s'est transformé en ma plus grande crainte. Lily, puce… j'ai très peur que tu tombes amoureuse de lui.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

– Je ne suis pas stupide, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

– Je sais, lui assura aussitôt Caradoc. Je sais, puce. Mais l'amour n'a rien à voir avec la stupidité et la raison… Et ça se sent que vous vous rapprochez, tous les deux, dans la manière dont il parle de toi, dans la manière dont tu parles de lui. Tu as cet air rêveur… celui qu'à Marlène lorsqu'elle vient de voir Finn et que ça s'est bien passé, celui qu'à Dorcas quand elle vient de quitter son mari. A chaque fois que tu reviens de chez James, tu agis comme quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir son premier rendez-vous. Tu rougis, tu souris béatement, tu as cet air rêveur...

Lily resta méditative quelques secondes. Caradoc avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose d'indéniable : les soirées qu'elle passait en compagnie de James avaient des relents de rendez-vous amoureux... De premier rendez-vous amoureux. Ils mangeaient, riaient, flirtaient, plusieurs fois s'étaient presque embrassés... Et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait été capable de le repousser aucune de ces fois. Malgré Elinor, malgré les enfants à naître, malgré le mariage, malgré la situation.

Tous ces éléments lui paraissaient secondaires et sans importance quand James la regardait, ou lui souriait, ou lui touchait le bras, ou la complimentait, ou flirtait avec elle ouvertement et sans honte. James vivait dans une bulle ou il se désavouait égoïstement de toute responsabilité, ou ne comptait que ce qu'il voulait qu'il compte, et cette bulle était contagieuse. Lorsqu'elle était avec lui, elle n'avait que des pensées égoïstes. Elle ne repoussait que mollement son envie qu'il l'embrasse, ne ressentait que très peu de honte en réalisant qu'elle était déçue qu'il ne le fasse pas. Elinor ne comptait pas, Elinor ne comptait plus, et Lily ne se reconnaissait plus.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Elle ne contrôlait rien depuis très longtemps. Avait-elle déjà contrôlé quoi que ce soit entre eux ? James avait juré de la faire sienne, et n'avait reculé devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins. Il avait saboté sa relation avec Nathan, l'obligeait à travailler pour lui…

Une vague de honte tardive la submergea, et elle se cacha le visage entre les mains. Elle ne repoussait James que pour la forme, que pour avoir la conscience tranquille, quand ses gestes et ses regards envoyaient des signaux contraires. Et la dernière fois qu'ils étaient restés ensemble, si l'arrivée de Tina ne les avait pas interrompus….

– Je suis tellement _stupide_, dit-elle finalement.

– Non, tu ne l'es pas, dit fermement Caradoc.

– Je suis qu'un _putain_ de cœur d'artichaut…

– Lily…

– Et je me sens tellement hypocrite.

Doc l'attira contre lui, et elle nicha son visage dans le creux de sa nuque.

– Non, tu ne l'es pas, répéta-t-il avec douceur. Tu n'es pas stupide. Tu es juste une fille normale qui se sent attirée par un homme – comme tu l'as justement dit – séduisant, mais aussi séducteur. James est quelqu'un de très facile à aimer, et il peut être très difficile à résister lorsqu'il se met en tête de vous séduire. J'étais à Poudlard avec lui, je sais comment il est. Il a changé sur beaucoup de points, mais sur d'autres… Lily, tu n'es ni la première, ni la dernière à perdre la tête autour de lui.

A ces mots, une larme s'échappa de ses paupières. Elle se sentait plus stupide que jamais. Avant de se fiancer avec Elinor, James défrayait la chronique avec ses aventures. Il avait visiblement appris à se montrer plus discret, mais ça n'avait probablement rien à voir avec des sentiments qu'il pourrait avoir pour elle. Elle n'avait rien de plus que les autres, et n'était probablement pas la première qu'il pourchassait avec autant d'insistance. Elle était stupide d'avoir cru ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il était plus sincère avec elle… Une fois de plus, elle s'était crue plus maligne, et une fois de plus, sa vanité lui avait mis une leçon.

– Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas que physique, dit-elle d'une voix peinée.

– Et ça ne l'est peut-être pas, concéda Caradoc. Il m'a parut sincère quand il me parlait de toi, à vrai dire. James n'est pas du genre à dire que quelqu'un lui plait si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ça n'a pas d'importance, ce qu'il ressent pour toi. C'est avec Miss Bell qu'il s'apprête à marier, et c'est avec elle qu'il construit sa famille. Il veut peut-être te faire croire le contraire, mais il n'y a pas de place pour toi dans l'équation.

Une seconde larme coula sur les joues de Lily, et Doc l'enlaça plus fort encore.

– Je sais…. Je n'attends rien de lui.

Du moins, à présent. Si elle se sentait si déçue, c'est la preuve que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas.

* * *

**CARADOC S'ENDORMIT DANS LE ****CANAPÉ** dans lequel ils s'étaient installés en attendant le retour de Dorcas, et Lily se laissa bercer par le gramophone qui diffusait une agréable musique de fond, en s'efforçant de se vider l'esprit.

En vain.

Elle se sentait confus, et ressentait encore un grand besoin de parler même si c'était ce qu'elle avait passé à faire avec Doc suite au départ de Dorcas, mais n'avait pas le cœur à réveiller son ami. Il s'était endormi sans même s'en rendre compte, preuve qu'il était épuisé, et elle ressentait un peu de gêne à pleurnicher de la sorte. De plus, Doc la consolait assez maladroitement : involontairement, il la faisait culpabiliser de s'être laissée charmée par James, et si elle ne niait pas être quasiment autant coupable que le jeune homme de la situation, c'était plus sur la douleur à la poitrine qu'elle ressentait dont elle avait envie de s'épancher.

Elle avait l'impression de vivre une rupture amoureuse, alors qu'elle n'était même pas amoureuse, même s'il lui plaisait.

… n'est-ce pas ?

Elle renonçait à quelque chose qui n'avait jamais eu lieu, qui n'aurait jamais eu lieu, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait lieu. Quelque chose qui n'était pas concret. Quelque chose qui n'existait pas.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer ?

Où est-ce que l'attraction grandement physique qu'elle ressentait pour James n'était plus majoritairement physique, depuis qu'elle avait appris à le connaitre ?

Elle ne savait pas. Et cela lui donnait mal à la tête.

Et où pouvait bien se trouver Dorcas ? Elle avait grandement besoin de sa vision éclairée et en général objective des choses…Dorcas était doué pour mettre des mots sur ses émotions, pour l'aider à voir plus clair. Depuis le départ de Marlène, Lily se confiait beaucoup plus à elle. Elle appréciait ses analyses et ses conseils toujours bienveillants, sa douceur et sa fermeté, sa candeur et sa lucidité.

Quoique… Lily doutait que Dorcas se montre aussi bienveillante lors de son explication avec James. Il était presque deux heures du matin, elle n'était toujours pas revenue, et Lily se demanda pour la énième fois ce qui pouvait bien se passer au manoir. Un carnage, probablement. Si Dorcas détestait les conflits, c'était principalement parce qu'elle se contrôlait à peine quand elle était consumée par la colère.

James était probablement déjà mort, de toute manière. Découpé en petits morceaux.

Contrairement à Dorcas, Lily ne lui en voulait pas particulièrement. C'était contre elle qu'elle était furieuse. James l'avait séduite, comme il l'avait très clairement annoncé, et elle aurait dû se montrer plus ferme, comme elle l'avait affirmé. Doc pensait également injuste de demander des comptes au jeune homme. Sa bouche avait démontré une détermination qui avait manqué dans ses actions, et elle devait assumer son erreur.

Même si c'était dur.

Elle se sentait fatiguée, physiquement, émotionnellement, mais le marchand de sable la fuyait malheureusement avec obstination, contrairement à Caradoc qui remua à peine lorsque Lily l'allongea plus confortablement sur le canapé et le recouvrit d'un plaid.

Elle hésita, puis lui prit le paquet de cigarette qu'il gardait dans sa poche avant de se rendre dans le jardin.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin de fumer, quand elle avait eu tant de mal à s'en défaire.

Et Marlène ne lui avait jamais autant manqué qu'à cet instant.

(Est-ce que James pensait à elle aussi ? Enfin… s'il était encore vivant…)

Elle jeta sa cigarette. Ça ne l'aidait définitivement pas à regagner son calme.

Parler à Dorcas l'aiderait.

Parler à Marlène l'aiderait encore plus.

Marlène était la passionnée du groupe. Moins raisonnable que les deux autres certes, mais plus compréhensive de ces choses-là. Elle aurait probablement été le soutien dont elle avait besoin.

Mais voilà, Marlène ne répondait jamais à ses courriers.

Elle retourna dans le salon, soudain envahie par une grande lassitude.

Hésita.

Puis se réfugia dans les bras réconfortants de Doc, qui l'enlaça dans son sommeil.

* * *

**LILY SE RÉVEILLA LE LENDEMAIN** avec un cruel mal de tête qui semblait présager une mauvaise journée, mais une agréable odeur de saucisses fraîches vint bientôt lui narguer les narines et lui rendre sa bonne humeur. C'est donc avec enthousiasme qu'elle se laissa guider vers la cuisine où Dorcas s'affairait.

– J'aillais te réveiller, lança-t-elle en posant une tasse de café devant elle. Bientôt l'heure d'aller au travail.

– Où est Doc ? s'enquit Lily.

– Déjà parti. En retard, même.

– Ah bon ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu partir…

Pourtant, ils avaient passé la nuit l'un contre l'autre. Lily avait heureusement fini par trouver le sommeil malgré l'étroitesse du canapé.

– Tu devais être sacrément fatiguée si tu ne l'as pas entendu partir. Il a fait un de ces grabuges.

Lily croqua avec plaisir dans les toasts qu'elle lui tendait.

– Surement. Je t'ai pas entendu arriver non plus, après tout.

– Je suis rentrée à l'aube, en fait.

Lily lui jeta un regard surpris. Si Dorcas, dans l'état de colère dans lequel était partie, avait eu besoin de toute la nuit pour régler ses comptes avec James, c'est qu'il ne devait pas rester grand-chose du jeune homme

– Ça a pris autant de temps que ça, de nettoyer la scène de crime ?

Dorcas esquissa un faible sourire.

– Si tu savais à quel point c'est difficile de faire disparaître des tâches de sang, feignit-elle de se plaindre.

Lily sourit à son tour.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– En fait je n'ai pas croisé James, il n'était pas chez lui. Je vais probablement retourner le tuer chez lui ce soir.

– Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps, alors ?

– Parce qu'à la place, je suis tombée sur Remus et Sirius. Ils n'étaient pas très en forme, pour ne pas dire sacrément misérables, alors je n'ai pas eu le cœur à les abandonner de la sorte et on est sortis boire un verre.

– Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas en forme ?

Dorcas soupira.

– Ils viennent tous les deux de se faire larguer, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Remus vit chez James en ce moment.

– Oh…

Lily finit son café en silence. Dorcas prit enfin place en face d'elle, mais ne toucha pas au repas.

– Et toi, ça va ? Doc avait peur de t'avoir trop secouée hier soir…

– Il n'a fait que me dire la vérité, répondit la rousse sur un ton qui se voulait détaché.

– Mais tu as pleuré…

– Parce que je me sens stupide et coupable.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

– Prendre mes distances avec James, de toute évidence.

Dorcas hésita, avant de poursuivre :

– Et tu as pensé à… peut-être démissionner ?

Elle s'attendait à voir la rousse s'offusquer, mais celle-ci conserva son calme et marqua une petite pause.

– J'y ai réfléchi, admit enfin Lily. Je me suis longtemps demandé si ce n'était pas mieux de mettre fin à cette situation malsaine. Mais… Dorcas, je n'aurais pas d'autre occasion comme celle-ci. Ce job est une opportunité en or, je viens de recevoir mon salaire du mois de juillet et c'est juste tellement dingue tout l'argent qui me reste. C'est la première fois que je ne suis pas dans le rouge. Et, en dehors de l'intérêt pécuniaire, je vais dans des endroits incroyables, j'ai des réunions avec des personnes influentes, je me fais un carnet d'adresse non négligeable… Si tout se passe bien, je pourrais gagner assez d'argent et de popularité pour lancer ma propre affaire.

Les paroles de James lui revinrent à l'esprit : «_ Au final, tu es la gagnante de l'histoire. Que je parvienne ou non à te faire m'aimer, si tu fais quelque chose de génial de ce mariage, tu parviendras à tes fins et tu seras connue et reconnue. Moi, je n'ai mathématiquement qu'une chance de réussir…_ »

Il avait raison. Elle devait tirer son épingle du jeu, mais sans se faire avoir par James. C'était un peu comme aller chercher un trésor dans la gueule menaçante d'une plante carnivore, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Ses amis lui avait permis d'avoir de nouveau la tête sur les épaules, et de redéfinir ses objectifs.

_« Si tu acceptes, tu fais avancer ta carrière, tu te barres de cette boîte miteuse, tu te fais pas mal de thunes au passage, et tu n'as qu'à me supporter que quelques mois.__ »_

Embrasser James Potter ne faisait pas parti de ses objectifs, et dorénavant, elle s'en souviendrait. Il pouvait flirter avec elle autant qu'il le pouvait, elle serait sur ses gardes.

Un homme averti en valait deux, non ?

– Je… Je ne peux pas laisser tomber maintenant, conclut-elle.

Dorcas ne semblait pas convaincue que le risque en valait la peine.

– Mais…

– Je ferai super attention. Promis. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et nos relations seront strictement professionnelles à partir de maintenant. Priorité à ma carrière.

Dorcas acquiesça.

– Tant mieux, murmura-t-elle avec soulagement.

* * *

**LILY RETOURNA TRAVAILLER** à l'agence avec une détermination aussi nouvelle que ferme. Mrs Casino passa la journée à feuilleter des magazines de maison secondaires, anticipant déjà comment elle allait dépenser les recettes qui s'annonçaient abondantes. Shashi, Angie et Jane tentaient maladroitement de renouer un contact avec elle, mais, si Lily se montrait courtoise avec elles, le bizutage avait définitivement brisé leur bonne entente initiale. Nathan, quant à lui, l'ignora royalement.

Alors qu'elle sélectionnait des modèles de chaises dans la brochure que _Chintz Chair_ lui avait adressée, un courrier d'Elinor lui parvint :

_Miss Evans,_

_Vous trouverez ci-jointe une clef du manoir des Potter, afin que vous puissiez vous y rendre quand vous le souhaiterez dans le cadre de l'organisation de notre mariage. James et moi passerons le reste de l'été chez mes parents._

_Je reste toutefois bien évidemment dans l'attente de superviser vos propositions. Après discussion avec mon fiancé, nous avons décidé que ces échanges se feront à présent par courrier uniquement et vous devrez __exclusivement__ vous référer à moi._

Le reste du courrier détaillait les modifications souhaitées par la fiancée.

Lily était intriguée par ce soudain changement de paysage que rien n'avait laissé paraître. Et le ton d'Elinor était aussi froid que possessif, comme si elle souhaitait exclure Lily du paysage. Le message clair : _bas les pattes._

Malgré sa grande curiosité, elle n'osa pas écrire à James pour lui demander ce qui se passait, de peur qu'Elinor n'intercepte son courrier.

Contrariée, elle profita du déjeuner pour rejoindre Caradoc, mais trouva ce dernier dans une humeur si assassine qu'elle n'osa pas lui faire part de ses propres problèmes.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

– Rien, grogna-t-il en tranchant férocement ses oignons et sans se retourner.

Lily échangea un regard avec ses deux commis, qui comprirent le message et les laissèrent seuls dans la cuisine. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa la tête contre son large dos avant de l'enlacer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Il s'immobilisa, et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

A sa grande surprise, le tremblement se répartit dans tout son corps, et elle comprit qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. Lily resta décontenancée quelques secondes, avant de le serrer d'autant plus contre elle.

Elle était horrifiée. Caradoc, l'homme qui n'exprimait quasiment jamais ses sentiments, qui semblait incarner la sérénité et la quiétude, qui était son rocher dans les moments difficiles, s'effondrait devant elle et Lily ne put retenir ses larmes devant un tel spectacle. Son cœur se brisait, encore et encore, et elle souffrait en écho à sa douleur. Entendre Doc pleurer était probablement l'une des pires choses dont elle n'ait jamais été témoin.

Elle voulait le couvrir de bisous et lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, comme il faisait lorsque c'était elle qui se trouvait dans un triste état, mais savait que Doc ne supporterait pas de lui faire face tant qu'il n'aurait pas repris contenance. L'entendre pleurer lui donner envie de pleurer, mais elle savait que c'était à elle de se montrer forte pour une fois. Elle ignorait comment le consoler, ne savait que faire, excepté rester près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son calme…

Finalement, les larmes se tarirent et les tremblements se calmèrent, mais Lily ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il au bout d'un moment d'une voix rauque.

– Ne sois pas stupide, trancha Lily d'un ton sans réplique.

Elle ne voulait pas le gêner, mais ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser seul après avoir été témoin d'un craquage aussi inhabituel qu'incontrôlable. Elle voulait lui demander s'il allait bien, mais la réponse était évidente. Physiquement, il ne semblait pas être blessé, mais émotionnellement, il était dévasté. Et elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Il allait parfaitement bien la veille… avait-il appris une triste nouvelle ? peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose à Mr Dearborn – elle ne l'avait pas croisé en arrivant à l'auberge… mais, dans ce cas, Doc se trouverait à Sainte Mangouste, et non dans sa cuisine…

Que se passait-il ?

Pourquoi restait-il silencieux au lieu de s'expliquer sur sa crise ?

Pouvait-elle l'interroger ?

Devait-elle ?

– Si tu veux en parler, je suis là, lança-t-elle plus doucement. Et si tu ne veux pas, je suis là aussi…

Doc resta silencieux quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

– Je me suis disputé avec Katie, dit-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire. C'est surement terminé entre nous.

Ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes. Lily ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

– Mais… mais pourquoi ?

La veille encore, pendant leur diner, il leur faisait timidement part du bonheur qu'il partageait avec elle depuis cinq mois que durait leur relation.

– Elle est furieuse que je ne lui ai pas dit que je dormais chez Dorcas hier soir, expliqua-t-il.

Lily fronça les sourcils, visiblement confuse.

– Et alors ? Ça lui pose un problème ?

Les épaules de Caradoc s'affaissèrent.

– Tout ce qui a trait à Dorcas ou à toi lui pose un problème.

– Depuis quand ? s'étonna Lily.

Elle s'était toujours extrêmement bien entendue avec Katie, même si une certaine gêne s'était installée entre elles depuis le jour où cette dernière lui avait reproché d'être passé la nuit chez Caradoc.

– Dernièrement, elle n'a pas arrêté de me faire des remarques comme quoi je passe plus de temps avec Dorcas et toi qu'avec elle, expliqua ce dernier avec une certaine lassitude dans le ton. Ce qui n'est _pas_ vrai. Je veux dire, _oui_, je vous vois souvent, mais ça a toujours été comme ça et je passe quand même le plus clair de mon temps libre avec elle. Surtout qu'elle habite pratiquement chez moi. Et de toute manière, quand je lui propose de m'accompagner vous voir, elle refuse systématiquement.

– Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle a quelque chose à nous reprocher ?

L'attitude de Katie était définitivement étrange, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se remémorer ce qui pouvait bien être à l'origine d'un tel changement.

Doc haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas… Peut-être. Elle est bizarre en ce moment. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas me dire ce qui la contrarie réellement.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, et Lily prit place en face de lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et la jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son expression malheureuse. Elle voulait tordre le cou à Katie pour mettre son meilleur ami dans un tel émoi, mais Doc était sa priorité.

– Et… ce matin, elle a décidé que c'était fini simplement parce que tu as dormi chez Dorcas ? reprit-elle d'une croix incertaine, comme si elle essayait de trouver un sens à cette colère qui lui paraissait absurde.

– Non, pas vraiment. Parce qu'elle pense qu'on a couché ensemble.

– _Quoi_ ? aboya Lily sur un ton indigné. Mais… c'est ridicule ! Dorcas et toi…

– En fait, elle pense que c'est avec _toi_ que je l'ai trompée.

La rousse en resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes.

– Elle m'attendait chez moi quand je suis rentré et on s'est engueulés, continua Doc. C'est la première fois qu'on s'engueule, on a dit des choses qu'on ne pensait pas tous les deux, et d'un coup… ça s'est juste… empiré quand elle a ramassé un cheveu sur ma chemise. L'un des tiens.

– Et alors ?

– Je lui ai expliqué qu'il avait probablement atterri sur moi quand j'essayais de te consoler. Elle m'a demandé si tu avais dormi chez Dorcas également et…

Lily devint blême

– Pitié, ne me dit pas que tu as fait la connerie de lui dire qu'on a dormi ensemble après que je t'ai dit qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'on le fasse, murmura-t-elle sur un ton horrifié.

– Elle m'a posé la question et je ne voulais pas lui mentir, se défendit Caradoc.

Lily émit un gémissement, et se laissa à son tour tomber sur une chaise.

– Doc…

– Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, quoi que la vérité ait l'air, répéta-t-il.

– Je sais, et je ne t'en veux pas. C'est à _moi_ que j'en veux. C'est moi qui t'ai rejoint hier, alors que j'aurais pu dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Je suis tellement désolée…

Elle se sentait mortifiée, et prête à pleurer à son tour.

– Tu n'as rien fait de mal, protesta Doc. Elle a juste sauté aux conclusions qui lui plaisaient sans même m'écouter puis est partie en claquant la porte.

Lily gémit de nouveau, et se prit le visage entre les mains.

– On n'a rien fait de mal, ma puce, persista-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Elle devrait me faire confiance au lieu de s'imaginer de telles choses, et elle devrait savoir qu'on est juste amis et que ce genre de choses est impossible entre nous.

– Ce n'est pas la question, Doc…

Lily se sentait aussi insultée que Doc par les insinuations de sa petite amie, mais se sentait également coupable d'être un élément de leur rupture.

– Je me sens tellement coupable. Et maintenant, vous avez rompu…

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle horrifié. Doc était malheureux, et c'était grandement de sa faute. Elle avait agi égoïstement en toute connaissance de cause, et causé du tort à la seule personne qui ne lui en avait jamais fait.

Elle se sentait lamentable.

– Peut-être qu'elle ne le pense pas vraiment.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Caradoc en baissant la tête. Même si elle m'a dit de l'oublier et qu'elle m'a interdit de l'approcher.

Il déglutit, avant d'ajouter d'une voix chevrotante et si peu caractéristique de son flegme habituel et typiquement britannique :

– Je l'aime, Lily. Je veux vraiment pas la perdre….

* * *

**LE DERNIER RENDEZ-VOUS** de la journée de Lily avait heureusement eu lieu à Londres, ce qui permettait à Lily de s'y rendre rapidement et lui donnait espoir de rentrer chez elle pas trop tard. Elle avait passé toute la journée à penser aux mots à employer pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Car si elle trouvait la réaction et les accusations de Katie dérisoires, elle était convaincue que ce n'était pas en s'indignant qu'elle arrangerait le problème.

Ni en lui bottant le cul, même si l'envie la tenaillait.

Doc, et elle, coucher ensemble ? Grotesque.

Mais pas _si_ dégueulasse que ça, si elle était honnête.

Caradoc était loin d'être un vilain petit canard, sans pour autant être son genre d'homme, et si Lily voulait bien admettre que l'idée qu'ils fassent l'amour n'était pas aussi dégoûtante qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé (et des flashs les mettant en scène et dont elle se serait passée volontiers s'imposèrent à son esprit tout le long de l'après-midi), elle en restait révoltante. Ils étaient amis, et les amis ne couchaient pas ensemble.

Le salon de coiffure était presque vide au moment où Lily franchit la porte, en raison de la fermeture prochaine. Elle salua d'un signe de tête la collègue de Katie qui shampouinait une cliente, puis se dirigea vers la caisse où cette dernière faisait les comptes.

Katie avait les yeux rouges et l'air contrarié, et s'adressa à Lily d'une voix basse mais emplie de colère :

– T'es consciente d'être la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir, là ?

– Oui… mais il faut qu'on parle.

– Désolée, mais j'ai rien à te dire.

Elle ferma le carnet des comptes d'un geste rageur avant de disparaître dans l'arrière-boutique. Lily ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur, mais décida tout de même de lui emboîter le pas.

– Il faut qu'on parle, répéta-t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle.

– Va-t-en.

Lily soupira.

– Katie… je pense qu'au fond de toi tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Doc.

– Et moi, je pense t'avoir déjà demandé de ne plus dormir avec mon copain ! s'écria cette dernière.

Lily poussa un soupir.

– Je suis désolée.

– Tu n'as pas _l'air_ désolée.

– Je le suis. Mais je trouve quand même cette situation grotesque parce qu'il ne s'est _rien_ passé, parce que Doc est mon meilleur ami, et parce que je sais que tu le sais, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Katie eut un rictus méprisant, avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau et de se replonger dans ses calculs. Elle avait visiblement décidé d'ignorer la présence de la rousse, qui n'était pas décidée à partir pour autant.

– Purée, Kate, tu vas sérieusement terminer les choses avec Doc juste parce qu'on a partagé la même couette ?

– Non, répliqua cette dernière sans lever les yeux. En revanche, je pense que le fait qu'il t'ait choisi et non moi constitue une bonne raison.

Lily cligna les yeux, stupéfaite.

– Ne me dis pas que tu lui as posé un ultimatum, s'il te plait, s'exaspéra-t-elle sur le même ton qu'elle avait employé avec Caradoc. Tu devrais connaître assez Doc pour savoir que c'était la dernière chose à faire.

– Je n'ai pas très envie de recevoir des conseils sur la relation de couple de ta part, merci bien, répliqua Katie d'un ton acide.

– Et pourtant, je suis sa meilleure amie, je le connais parfaitement, et si tu m'avais posé la question j'aurais pu te prévenir que ça allait te revenir tout droit dans les fesses. Doc ne m'a pas choisie parce qu'il me préfère à toi, il m'a choisie parce que tu as essayé de le manipuler !

– Attends… c'est _toi_ qui dort avec mon mec dans un tout petit canapé et c'est _moi_ qui me fais engueuler ? siffla Katie en se levant.

– Oui, parce que c'est tout simplement _stupide_ de gâcher votre relation pour une raison aussi stupide ! Stupide et injustifié ! Si tu lui avais posé un ultimatum parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous, je comprendrais, _mais il ne s'est rien passé_ ! On est juste _amis_. Tu dois comprendre qu'il n'y a rien entre Doc et moi, et qu'il ne se passera jamais rien.

– Je ne « dois » rien du tout, répliqua rageusement Katie. Tu ne réussiras pas à me faire croire qu'il est normal que tu dormes à moitié à poil dans les bras de mon copain. Tu ne réussiras pas à me faire croire qu'une telle intimité est normale.

– Je ne dis pas que c'est normal ou non, je suis désolée d'avoir dépassé une limite sur laquelle tu as été très claire. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'étais triste et j'avais juste besoin de mon meilleur ami. Mais quitter Doc pour _ça_ ? Tu ne penses pas que tu réagis de façon excessive ?

– JE réagis de façon excessive ?

– Oui !

– J'en ai assez qu'on me dise que _je_ réagis de façon excessive lorsque je suis furieuse d'apprendre que mon copain a passé la nuit à consoler une fille au lieu de me rejoindre comme prévu. C'est vous qui avez dépassé les limites, et vous _osez_ me faire passer pour la nana hyper jalouse ! Et j'en ai assez qu'on me dise que _je_ réagis de façon excessive lorsque mon copain préfère passer une soirée avec ses deux amies plutôt qu'avec sa copine.

– Tu aurais pu venir. Doc m'a dit que c'est toi qui refuses de traîner avec nous.

– J'en ai _assez_ de devoir composer avec la présence de Dorcas ou la tienne quand je veux passer du temps avec lui. Je sors avec Caradoc, pas avec Caradoc, Dorcas, Lily et Marlène. J'ai pas demandé un lot, moi !

– Dans ce cas, tu aurais dû lui en parler, lui dire ce qui te dérangeait et…

– Mais je lui en ai parlé, coupa Katie. Je lui ai dit ce que je pouvais tolérer ou non, mais apparemment « _je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher d'être là pour vous si vous aviez besoin de lui._ _»_ Surtout toi, Lily, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que t'as personne à part lui, après tout. Il est ta seule famille, n'est-ce pas ? Quand tes parents sont décédés et que ta sœur t'a rejetée, il est devenu le grand-frère protecteur dont tu avais besoin. Tu étais si jeune, tu avais besoin de lui. Et cinq ans plus tard, surprise, t'es encore un poussin et t'as toujours besoin de lui.

Malgré la cruauté de ses mots, Katie semblait bien plus au bords des larmes que Lily, qui était partagée entre la colère et le chagrin.

– Tu as raison, reprit-elle plus calmement qu'elle ne s'en serait crue capable. Je fais de la peine à Doc et il est toujours là pour moi, parce que c'est un mec incroyable. Il me voit comme sa petite sœur, et c'est justement pour ça qu'il n'aurait jamais couché avec moi.

– Je _sais_ qu'il n'a pas couché avec toi, s'impatienta Katie en roulant des yeux avec insolence. Mais ça aurait pu.

– Bien sûr que non ! Doc me considère comme sa sœur.

– Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas certaine que _tu_ le considères uniquement comme ton frère.

Lily en resta abasourdie quelques secondes.

– Est-ce que… t'es sérieuse, là ?

– Je suis certaine que ça ne t'aurait pas déplu.

– Je considère Doc comme mon frère et rien d'autre, répliqua-t-elle, la colère pointant dans sa voix. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je suis secrètement amoureuse de lui ?

– Exactement. Enfin, pas si secrètement vu que je m'en suis rendue compte, et « amoureuse » est un grand mot. Je dirai que tu veilles surtout à le garder sous le coude au cas où.

Lily cligna des yeux, avant d'éclater d'un rire sans joie.

– Je ne sais même pas où tu vas chercher tout ça.

– Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'il a déjà refusé tes avances ? éructa froidement Katie.

Lily pâlit aussitôt et se tut. Elle avait complètement oublié cette histoire..._ Merde, merde, merde!_

– J'étais complètement_ torchée _ce jour-là, se défendit-elle finalement. Je n'en pensais pas un mot.

– Peut-être qu'au contraire c'est l'alcool qui t'avait donné la force de te déclarer.

A son insu, Katie avait visé juste, et les joues de Lily virèrent au cramoisi. Caradoc avait éclaté de rire quand elle avait fait sa déclaration, et la jeune femme, qui avait en effet eu un béguin passager pour son ami, était très rapidement passée à autre chose.

– Et tu n'arrêtes pas de lui répéter qu'il te faudrait « _un homme comme lui _», à quel point il est « _formidable_ », poursuivit la coiffeuse.

– Sur le ton de la plaisanterie ! s'exaspéra la rousse. Il n'est pas du tout mon genre d'homme. Je ne veux pas de Doc de cette façon.

– Ça, c'est ce que tu essaies de faire croire à tout le monde, mais je ne suis pas stupide.

– Tu sais très bien faire semblant, en tout cas.

– Tu crois que je ne te vois pas comment tu le regardes, parfois, quand tu nous voies tous les deux ? A quel point tu as du mal à masquer ta jalousie ?

Lily secoua la tête, visiblement exaspérée.

– Je ne suis pas jalouse, j'envie votre complicité, c'est tout ! se justifia-t-elle. Je trouve que vous êtes parfaits ensemble, vous êtes surement le couple le plus équilibré que je connaisse, et quand je vous regarde, j'espère juste un jour trouver moi aussi quelqu'un avec qui je partagerai une complicité aussi forte.

– Ah, donc tu _avoues_ bien vouloir me piquer Doc ! s'écria Katie. Tu veux avoir ce qu'on a lui et moi.

– Ce n'est pas _du tout_ ce que j'ai dit !

– Je le savais ! Je le _savais, _que tu n'attendais que la parfaite occasion pour sauter sur lui. Ou plutôt, pour _qu'il_ saute sur toi. Parce que toi, t'es pas du genre à aller vers les hommes. T'es du genre à les allumer et à attendre comme une damoiselle en détresse qu'ils mordent à l'hameçon pour mieux te faire passer pour la victime ensuite.

– T'es ridicule, répéta Lily, complètement désabusée par les accusations de la blonde.

– Avoues-le, Lily. C'est exactement ce que tu espères avec Doc, parce que tu sais qu'il a le syndrome du chevalier servant. Tu as besoin qu'un homme s'occupe de toi, et si ce n'est pas l'un de tes petits amis que tu sembles choisir à la foire aux monstres, c'est à Doc de s'atteler à la tâche. Et il excelle tellement dans cela que je suppose que tu adorerais qu'il soit aux petits soins pour toi pour toujours.

Lily eut de nouveau un rire incrédule.

– Tu _délires_. Complètement.

– Avoues-le. Tu fais exprès de te lancer dans des relations sans avenir parce que tu _adores_ qu'il s'inquiète pour toi et qu'il te réconforte. Je suis persuadée que tu espères qu'un jour il en ait marre qu'ils soient incapables de te rendre heureuse et qu'il décide de prendre les choses en main lui-même.

Sentant qu'elle commençait à trembler de fureur, et qu'il ne lui faudrait que peu d'encouragements pour qu'elle cède à la tentation de gifler Katie afin qu'elle se réveille de son délire, Lily ferma les yeux, respira profondément plusieurs fois afin de regagner son calme, puis reprit la parole une fois certaine d'être de nouveau maîtresse de ses émotions.

– Doc et moi sommes _amis_, répéta-t-elle lentement. Il n'y a _rien_ entre nous, car nous sommes _amis_.

Katie croisa les bras.

– Je ne crois pas à l'amitié fille-garçon. Je n'y ai jamais cru. J'ai voulu jouer à la fille mature, donner le bénéfice du doute à Doc, parce qu'il est si différent de tous les hommes que j'ai connus, mais j'aurais dû rester sur mes positions.

– Ce n'est pas parce que ton ex…

– Oh, si, c'est _justement_ parce que mon ex m'a trompée avec sa meilleure amie que je n'y crois pas, coupa férocement Katie. A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai hésité aussi longtemps à sortir avec un homme qui n'avait pas une, mais _trois_ amies proches ? Dont une avec qui il déjeune tous les jours, dîne trois fois par semaine, dont il parle absolument tout le temps ?

Lily secoua la tête.

– Je ne suis pas une menace. Doc ne t'aurait jamais trompée, ni avec moi, ni avec personne. Tu vires carrément à la paranoïa…

– Je sens que j'ai des raisons valables d'être paranoïaque en ce qui _te_ concerne. Il se braque dès que je lui demande d'arrêter de te faire passer avant moi, alors qu'il accepte de faire des efforts quand il s'agit des autres. Et il me l'a dit lui-même que tu es spéciale, pour lui, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

– Il veut juste dire qu'il est là pour moi comme je suis là pour lui...

– Ah oui ? Parce que je ne crois pas qu'il vienne souvent pleurnicher dans tes bras… ou devrais-je dire dans tes _draps_ ?

– Il a une vie sentimentale plus stable que la mienne, c'est vrai, mais…

– Exactement. Plus stable. _Tout le monde_ à une vie sentimentale plus stable que la tienne. Tout le monde connait les malheurs de Lily la Malchance et tout le monde a tellement de la peine pour toi. Mais pas moi, car je considère que tu provoques volontairement ce qui t'arrive. La plupart du temps, tu provoques tes propres malheurs, en particulier en ce qui concerne les garçons.

– Excuses-moi ? s'indigna Lily.

– Hmm, voyons voir… Tes sentiments pour Potter, je les ai vus venir à des kilomètres. Comment tu peux être assez _stupide_ pour glousser comme une dinde tous les jours avec un homme dont tu prépares le mariage ? Nathan, tu as _sérieusement_ attendu qu'il te demande en mariage pour te rendre compte qu'il ne te correspondait pas ? Et je ne parle même pas de l'Autre tout le monde t'avait prévenu que c'était un connard mais tu es restée auprès de lui quand même ! T'as toujours pas compris que les garçons, ça ne te réussit pas, et que tu devrais peut-être essayer d'être célibataire au moins pour un moment ? Tu foutrais la paix à pas mal de personne, à commencer par toi-même.

Il y eut un silence.

Les deux femmes semblaient toutes les deux sur le point de pleurer, mais se continrent miraculeusement. Katie l'observait d'un air craintif, comme si elle sentait qu'elle avait été beaucoup trop virulente, et une lueur de regret traversa même ses yeux embués, mais elle ne parvenait pas à revenir sur ses mots.

Qui faisaient terriblement mal. Lily savait que Katie était simplement triste d'avoir fini les choses avec Doc, la tenait pour responsable, et ne cherchait probablement qu'à la blesser. Et elle y parvenait avec brio. Elle déterrait les craintes profondes de la jeune femme et les lui jetait cruellement au visage, et Lily n'avait pas assez confiance en elle pour s'en défendre.

Elle s'était toujours trouvé pathétique, inutile, et beaucoup trop dépendante de ses amis, et Katie venait de le lui rappeler.

Son cœur se serra. Elle ne souhaitait rien de mieux que de mettre de la distance entre la jeune coiffeuse et elle, mais les pleurs de Doc l'empêchèrent de s'en aller avant de remplir sa mission première.

Leurs problèmes semblaient plus complexes qu'elle ne le croyait, et elle doutait pouvoir convaincre Katie de sa bonne foi au vu de l'aveuglement dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Katie se montrait irraisonnable, et refusait de croire qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis.

Mais elle avait causé cette fatale dispute, et souhaitait au moins réparer ça.

– Je suis désolée, Katie. Mais je ne suis pas venue te parler de ce qu'il y a entre Doc et moi, mais entre ce qu'il y a entre toi et lui.

Cette dernière croisa les bras, l'air à la fois méfiant et défiant.

– Je connais Doc depuis dix ans, et je ne l'ai jamais vu amoureux de qui que ce soit avant qu'il ne te rencontre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis que tu es dans ta vie. Et je ne veux pas être la raison pour laquelle il n'a plus cette source de bonheur. Et je ne veux pas qu'il soit privé de bonheur pour une connerie que j'ai faite.

– S'il m'aimait vraiment, il m'aurait choisie.

Sa voix se brisa, et Lily, malgré tout, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de compassion envers la jeune femme.

–Quand tu dis à Doc que tu ne veux pas qu'il dorme avec moi, tu dis : _« je t'interdis de faire ça »,_ et tu veux dire _: « ne me blesses pas »._ Et quand Doc te dit qu'il me choisit et non toi, il dit : _« je vois les amis que je veux quand je veux »,_ et veut dire : _« n'essaie pas de contrôler mes fréquentations ou mon comportement_ _»_. Tu n'aurais pas dû le forcer à faire un choix qu'il ne voulait pas faire, et... il n'aurait pas dû me choisir, ajouta Lily avec un pincement au cœur.

– Mais il l'a fait, persista Katie. Et je ne veux pas me retrouver dans une situation où on me fera passer derrière qui que ce soit. Tant que tu seras dans les parages, je ne me sentirai pas rassurée. Et tant que tu seras dans les parages, lui et moi, ce sera impossible.

* * *

**LILY S'ÉTAIT FAIT **couler un bon bain remplies de bulles multicolores et parfumées, avait allumé des bougies aux senteurs exotiques et mis les musiques les plus relaxantes, et pourtant, ce fut sans aucun enthousiasme qu'elle se glissa dans la baignoire.

Elle se sentait triste, et elle pleurait sans discontinuer depuis qu'elle était revenue chez elle. Le pauvre Colonel Fitz, qu'elle avait croisé dans la cage d'escalier, avait longtemps frappé à la porte dans l'espoir de la réconforter, mais Lily n'avait envie de voir personne.

Elle voulait juste pleurer et évacuer son mal-être comme on évacue du mauvais sang.

D'abord ce bordel avec James et Elinor, maintenant Doc et Katie ?

Elle se sentait lamentable…

_« Tout le monde à une vie plus stable que la tienne. Tout le monde connait les malheurs de Lily la Malchance et tout le monde a tellement de la peine pour toi. Mais pas moi, car je considère que tu provoques volontairement ce qui t'arrive. La plupart du temps, tu provoques tes propres malheurs, en particulier en ce qui concerne les garçons. »_

Peut-être que Katie avait raison, et qu'elle _était_ lamentable. Sa vie sentimentale était un échec de bout à bout. Elle ne s'entichait que de psychopathes manipulateurs. Et quand elle n'était pas plongée dans une relation malsaine, elle tentait de s'en remettre en léchant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses cicatrices.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à mettre derrière elle sa relation avec l'Autre, et Marlène et Dorcas avaient déjà perdu patience face à ses incessantes pleurnicheries. Doc était le seul qui l'avait patiemment écoutée. Et quand elle avait cessé de leur faire part de cette douleur qui pesait dans son cœur, et qu'ils avaient cru que cela signifiait qu'elle s'en remettait enfin, elle était certaine qu'il l'aurait écouté avec la même bienveillance si elle avait décidé de se rouvrir sur le sujet.

Elle savait qu'il était sincère lorsqu'il lui disait de venir lui parler si elle en avait besoin, et qu'il serait toujours là. La preuve, il l'avait réprimandée quand elle lui avait caché être malheureuse avec Nathan.

Mais le prenait-elle en otage émotionnellement en se confiant à lui ?

Il était son ami, c'était normal de se confier à lui.

Mais peut-être qu'elle se confiait trop à lui?

Il s'inquiétait pour elle constamment car elle ne faisait que des choix ridicules quand elle était malheureuse, angoissée, ou qu'elle se sentait abandonnée. Elle n'avait pas la force de se prendre une claque et d'aller pleurnicher au fond de son lit. Non, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher à se faire consoler. Et n'importe qui pouvait faire l'affaire. Elle avait couru chez Nathan lorsqu'elle s'était disputée avec Marlène, et s'était réfugiée chez James lorsque Nathan avait tenté de la piéger. Et maintenant qu'elle était déçue par James, elle cherchait confort chez Doc. Rien ne s'était passé entre eux car il n'était pas intéressé par elle, mais l'aurait-elle repoussé s'il avait tenté quelque chose.

Elle n'en était pas certaine.

Était-elle tellement désespérée de trouver l'amour qu'elle se laisserait séduire par celle qu'elle considérait comme son frère?

(Était-elle désespérée de trouver l'amour?)

Lily plongea la tête sous l'eau, et resta en apnée plusieurs instants dans l'espoir de se vider l'esprit.

Elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour Doc, elle en était certaine. Du moins, elle croyait… Car parfois, il lui était arrivé de se demander ce qu'aurait donné leur couple s'ils s'étaient donné une chance. Mais tous les meilleurs amis du sexe opposés ne se posaient-ils pas la même question ? Ne cherchaient-ils pas à savoir s'il était possible de devenir encore plus proche de cette merveilleuse personne avec qui ils avaient une complicité exceptionnelle ? Et Doc était plutôt mignon, elle ne s'était jamais gênée pour le reluquer lorsqu'il se changeait devant elle… Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle avait envie de plus avec lui ?

Était-elle la seule à se poser des questions aussi étranges ?

Doc s'était-il déjà posé les mêmes questions ?

Pourquoi se demandait-elle ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Doc quand ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à James ?

Peut-être qu'elle était juste tellement fatiguée physiquement et émotionnellement qu'elle ne pensait plus clairement ?

Doc et elle ? Ridicule.

James et elle ?

_« Comment tu peux être assez stupide pour glousser comme une dinde tous les jours avec un homme dont tu prépares le mariage ? »_

Encore plus ridicule.

L'air vint à lui manquer, et elle remonta à la surface.

* * *

**LILY SORTIT DE SON BAIN** loin d'être aussi relaxée qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, enfila un peignoir, et traîna des pieds jusque dans la cuisine afin de chercher le numéro de la pizzeria du coin. Cependant, parmi toutes les coordonnées aimantées au frigidaire, ce fut une carte de visite qui attira son attention.

Celle de l'homme qui l'avait abordée au Salon du Chocolat.

Felix Fowl.

Lily hésita, puis décrocha la petite carte.

* * *

**BLA BLA de l'auteur:**

**Hello!**

**(J'adore Doc, il me rappelle mon meilleur nami à moi que j'aime)**

**Désolée pour le retard, chers lecteurs! En plus de m'être cassé la jambe au ski (c'est cool d'avoir un plâtre, mais c'est hyper chiant quand même!), je suis malheureusement plongée dans la préparation de mes concours et je vous assure avoir à peine le temps de me brosser les dents le soir en ce moment... Bouhou! Je suis malheureuse...**

**Merci à tous de continuer à suivre cette histoire. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi en ce moment, c'est vrai, mais si vous me gatez de review, je posterai la suite en fin de semaine :)**

**Désolée également de ne pas avoir le temps de répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui! J'essaierai de le faire dès que j'aurais un peu plus de temps, mais je les lis tous quand même et ils m'ont fait énormément plaisir! Je vous aime **Miisss , Sheshe13 et Nikki Micky**!**

**&amp; JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SHESHE13! Purée je suis vraiment TOUJOURS en retard pour tout...**


	18. Carte mère (1sur2) - JAMES

**Note de l'auteur:**_** je fais le choix assez risqué de me "débarrasser" en quelque sorte de pratiquement tout ce qui a trait à la relation Elinor/James dans ce chapitre, afin de pouvoir me concentrer plus tard sur du Jily. Donc, je ne suis pas certaine que vous apprécierez le contenu maintenant, surtout si vous détestez Ellie ^^ Bref, bon chapitre quand meme!**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 : C****arte mère (1/2) – JAMES**

* * *

**TINA CROISA LES BRAS**, l'air désapprobateur.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'avais promis, maugréa-t-elle avec une déception non dissimulée.

James ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Penché par-dessus la rambarde du stand de tir, le fusil calé sous son bras, il attendait le moment opportun pour abattre la plus petite des cibles défilantes, ce qui lui permettrait de choisir l'un des gros prix, parmi lesquels une énorme peluche que Tina avait désespérément tenté de gagner pendant les trois dernières parties. C'était pris de pitié que James avait pris le relais. Il avait déjà manqué sa cible deux fois, et concentrait toute son attention sur son dernier essai.

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…_

– Je sais, répondit-il enfin entre les dents serrées. Et je suis désolé. Mais Ellie est malade, je suis obligé de rester auprès d'elle, surtout dans sa condition.

Mrs Belange ayant choisi de prolonger son séjour à Shortbourne, James n'avait d'autre choix que d'y passer le plus clair de son temps pour s'assurer que la vieille femme ne s'en prenait pas à sa fiancée, si bien qu'il ne pouvait passer autant de temps qu'il l'aurait souhaité avec un Remus aussi soulagé de ne pas avoir à cohabiter avec Elinor que contrarié de voir James consacrer autant de temps à sa blonde.

Ce dernier disparaissait du Manoir Potter aux premières lueurs de l'aube pour ne réapparaître qu'après le coucher du soleil Mr Bell considérait impensable que James et sa fille partagent la même chambre sous son toit quand il n'y voyait autrefois aucun mal, ce qui accréditait malheureusement la théorie incestueuse aux yeux des Belange et rendait d'autant plus la position de sa fiancée délicate.

– J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu l'aies réellement mise en cloque, commenta Tina en lâchant un soupir.

_… __dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt,…_

– Ouais, je sais, on aurait dû faire attention, dit James avec impatience.

– Je n'allais pas t'engueuler une fois de plus sur la nécessité de se protéger quand on fait des parties de jambes en l'air avec une nana qu'on vient à peine de rencontrer, se défendit Tina en baissant la voix. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais le premier d'entre nous à avoir un enfant.

_.. vingt-sept, vingt-huit, vingt-neuf…_

– Et pourquoi pas ? J'adore les enfants. J'ai toujours voulu en avoir, et là je vais en avoir deux d'un coup. Que demande le peuple ?

– Je suis sûre que tu seras un formidable père.

– Bien sûr que j'en serai un. Maintenant, boucle-là, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Tina lui fit un bras d'honneur avant de reporter son attention sur la partie.

_…__trente-sept, trente-huit, trente-neuf…_

Les différents petits tapis roulant, disposés les uns derrière les autres, continuaient de faire défiler les cibles de droite à gauche à différentes vitesses, mais James avait mémorisé leur rythme. Ce n'était qu'une fois toutes les cinquante-trois secondes que les cibles étaient alignées de telle sorte que celle qu'il convoitait était atteignable. James comptait donc dans sa tête en attendant le bon moment.

_.. cinquante-deux, cinquante-trois ! PAN !_

Il tira, et abattit impeccablement le petit canard noir chuta du tapis. Il se redressa sous les applaudissements des badauds qui avaient suivi la partie le souffle court, et souffla fièrement sur le canon du fusil en plastique. Tina déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se tourner vers le propriétaire du stand, qui tentait de masquer sa contrariété sous des félicitations.

– Je veux le dragon gris ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant la peluche du doigt.

Tandis qu'on décrochait son prix, James remis la veste qu'il lui avait demandé de tenir. Il faisait toujours un peu frais dans le nord, même lorsque tout le reste du pays souffrait de températures caniculaires, et en particulier le soir, mais le temps restait agréable. La fête foraine battait son plein bien qu'il soit près de minuit, et avait attiré des sorciers et sorcières des quatre coins de la Grande-Bretagne.

Tina serra son énorme dragon contre elle, et la peluche animée remua la queue.

– Merci, James.

– De rien. Tu voulais quelque chose d'autre, peut-être ? Il me reste assez de jetons pour une autre partie, et une fois que t'as compris le truc, ce n'est pas très dur.

– Non, juste cette peluche, répondit-elle au grand soulagement de l'animateur du stand.

– OK ! Au fait, ne dis surtout pas à Remus que je l'ai gagnée pour toi, hein, il en serait jaloux. Il était très frustré de ne pas avoir réussi à le gagner pour toi.

Tina éclata de rire, et son visage se fendit en un petit sourire tendre.

– Oui, j'ai remarqué.

– D'ailleurs, ne t'en fais pas pour lui, poursuivit James. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très disponible en ce moment, mais je rentre dès que je peux. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il était seul : Sirius et Peter passent le voir tous les jours, je ne sais pas comment me débarrasser d'eux la plupart du temps. Et il mange chez Dorcas pratiquement tous les soirs.

Tina pinça les lèvres, visiblement peu ravie d'apprendre que son ex passait ses soirées chez le sien. Elle se tourna vers la foule bondée, et son regard trouva instantanément Remus qui, accompagné de Sirius, achetait des places pour la Grande Roue de Pré-au-lard. La discussion entre les deux hommes devait être désopilante car Remus éclata soudain de rire, et Tina ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur.

– Il a l'air d'aller bien, commenta-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

– _Tu_ as l'air d'aller bien aussi, contra James, qui avait remarqué son ton blessé.

– Ce n'est pas le cas, souffla Tina. Ça ne fait que dix jours qu'on est séparés. J'essaie juste de faire bonne figure.

– Et lui essaie la même chose, justement. Ne te fie pas aux apparences, tu lui manques.

– Il me manque aussi…

James passa le bras autour de ses épaules et la pressa doucement vers lui.

– Comment ça va, avec tes parents ?

– Bien. Mieux, évidemment.

– Et ta sœur ?

– Comme d'hab.

– Au travail ?

– J'ai craqué, admit-elle de son ton le plus indifférent, et j'ai donné un coup de pied dans les parties du nouvel interne, celui qui me harcèle depuis qu'il sait que c'est fini avec Remus.

James ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Oh, Tiger Tina, plus violente que jamais...

– Je suis quelqu'un de très calme, sauf quand on me fait chier. Au fait…

Elle s'approcha de son ami et baissa la voix, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui avouer quelque chose de terriblement honteux.

– Ne le dis jamais à Callender, mais _j'adore_ ce surnom.

– Il te va comme un gant, j'en ai bien peur, chuchota James sur un ton faussement navré.

Ils traversèrent la marée humaine qui les séparait de leurs deux amis. Remus et Sirius riaient toujours à gorge déployée, ce qui attisa leur curiosité.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Tina.

– Remus m'a raconté une histoire trop drôle, s'exclama Sirius en s'essuyant le coin des yeux. Vas-y, racontes, racontes !

– Tina la connait déjà, dit Remus.

– C'est laquelle ?

– Celle du Mexicain.

Tina lui jeta un regard consterné, avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

– T'es _sérieux _? C'est la blague du Mexicain qui te fait rire comme ça ?

– Elle est drôle, protesta Remus.

– Oui, quand on est bourré.

– Hééé ! protesta James. Je la connais pas, moi, je sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

Tina roula des yeux.

– Tu ne rates rien pourtant, crois-moi.

– Tu vas voir, elle est hyper drôle, avertit Sirius. Vas-y, racontes, Lunard.

Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa :

– OK, bon. Un Mexicain, un Américain et un Ecossais entrent dans un restaurant. Le serveur leur désigne une table, ils s'y installent tous, sauf le Mexicain. Pourquoi ?

James haussa les épaules.

– Parce qu'il s'appelle _Sanchez _!

Remus et Sirius éclatèrent de nouveau de rire, et Tina se frappa le front avec la main, l'air affligée.

– Tu m'expliques ? lui demanda James.

– Sanchez. Sans chaise.

C'était le genre de blague tellement peu drôle qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, et James se roula également par terre.

– Ah purée, _sans chaise_ !

– Au secours, gémit Tina.

– C'est _trop_ con !

Tous trois s'esclaffaient comme s'il s'agissait de la blague de l'année, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, contaminée par leur bonne humeur.

– Au moins, on ne se demande pas pourquoi vous êtes amis, tous les trois, commenta-t-elle en secouant la tête. Vous avez le même humour foireux.

– Oh, l'hypocrite, dit Remus. Tu t'es roulée par terre, la première fois que je l'ai racontée.

– Parce que j'étais bourrée ! Rire à cette blague dans tout autre état devait être puni de la peine de mort.

– Toi aussi t'en raconte des pas marrantes du tout. Comme celle de la goule, du vampire et de l'elfe de maison.

– Mais arrêêêête, elle est trop marrante celle-là ! Pas comme ta blague de la Dame qui pique !

Le machiniste de la grande roue les héla à ce moment-là, et leur fit signe de s'approcher.

– Elle n'est pas terrible celle-là, concéda Remus en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'attraction, mais elle est toujours mieux que…

Tina lui emboîta le pas, et James s'apprêtait à en faire de même mais Sirius, qui n'avait pas bougé, le retint discrètement par le bras et désigna l'ancien couple du menton. Remus et Tina, à présent engagés dans un concours de Blagues-Pas-Drôles, ne remarquèrent pas leur jeu et entrèrent seuls dans la cabine de la grande roue.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda James tandis que le machiniste refermait la porte sans qu'ils ne se soient rendus comptes de rien.

– Ils ont besoin d'être un peu seuls, tu ne penses pas ? Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se dévorer des yeux de toute la soirée, et je pense qu'ils ont encore plein de choses à se dire. Je me suis renseigné, la cabine met environ trente minutes à faire un tour complet.

James leva un sourcil.

– Depuis quand tu es aussi délicat ?

– Oh, je suis un jeune homme plein de surprises… Y'a rien de plus romantique qu'un tour de roue.

– Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne vont pas se remettre ensemble.

– Non, mais ils vont surement coucher ensemble, prédit Sirius. Et crois-moi, vu comment ils sont tous les deux sur les nerfs en ce moment, ça leur fera du bien.

La cabine suivante arriva au niveau du sol. Un couple échevelé s'en extirpa précipitamment, et James et Sirius prirent leur place après avoir vérifié qu'ils ne s'asseyaient sur rien de suspect.

– Remus est beaucoup moins mal en point que je ne le redoutais, reprit Sirius.

– Oui. Rien à voir avec quand il a rompu avec Dorcas.

– C'est peut-être parce qu'elle l'aide à passer le cap qu'il le vit aussi bien. Après tout, ils se sont séparés pour la même raison. Elle est le soutien parfait pour lui.

– Hmm, dit James, l'air penseur.

– En parlant de soutien… Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes autant de temps chez ta nana ? Je ne t'ai pas croisé une seule fois chez toi.

– Longue histoire, mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

James lui relata les derniers évènements survenus à Shortbourne, et la mystérieuse paternité des jumeaux d'Elinor. Sirius en resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes.

– C'est… dingue, commenta-t-il finalement. Bell et son _père _? C'est carrément tordu d'imaginer quelque chose de ce genre. Je veux dire… c'est son _père _!

– Dégoûtant, résuma James avec lassitude.

– Et tu dis qu'il y en a pour croire à cette connerie ?

– La moitié de la maisonnée, je dirais. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans une maison de fous.

– Hmm.

Mr Bell refusait toujours catégoriquement de voir partir sa fille, inconscient du fait qu'il mettait justement cette grossesse en danger en coinçant Ellie à Shortbourne. Car deux clans se formaient nettement à Shortbourne, bien que chacun veillait à lisser son comportement en compagnie du patriarche ou du petit Alioth.

Outre la vieille folle de Mrs Belange, James devait à présent également garder un œil sur les enfants de cette dernière. Jacob, persuadé par la théorie de sa mère, en avait conclu que si l'inceste ne répugnait pas Elinor, il avait toutes ses chances. Il ne perdait jamais une occasion de la déshabiller du regard lors des repas communs, allant parfois jusqu'à se pourlécher les lèvres dans un accès d'excitation évident, et rôdait dans la maison malgré la chaleur estivale dans l'espoir de se retrouver seul avec elle. Quant à Mrs Bell, rongée par les soupçons, elle se montrait de plus en plus froide et distante avec celle qu'elle avait longtemps considérée comme sa propre fille, et on la surprenait régulièrement jeter un regard à faire froid dans le dos dans la direction de cette dernière. Bien que pour des raisons tout à fait différentes, elle était tout aussi déterminée que sa mère à protéger les intérêts d'Alioth – et donc, les siens. A quel prix, James l'ignorait, mais il redoublait de vigilance.

Avec autant de présences hostiles dans la maison, James ne se sentait pas tranquille de laisser Elinor seule sans surveillance au milieu de ces requins. Aussi, il se relayait avec Tom, qui partageait les inquiétudes du fiancé, au chevet d'Elinor sous couvert de la tirer de son ennui profond dû à son incapacité de quitter l'auguste demeure. Lorsque James rentrait chez lui, le factotum prenait le relai et passait la nuit au pied du lit de la jeune femme.

Sirius se gratta la barbe qu'il se laissait pousser malgré les protestations de ses amis.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? reprit-il.

James haussa les épaules.

– J'ai du mal à imaginer Ellie avec quiconque d'autre qu'Arthur, mais il y a tellement de zones d'ombres dans leur histoire que je me demande si ça ne pourrait pas être quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne crois pas une seconde qu'il s'agisse de son père ou de Jacob, Jon Callender me semble peu probable également, mais Tom me semble un candidat solide.

– Ça pourrait également être quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas aussi, non ? suggéra Sirius. Un coup d'un soir, par exemple.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment le style d'Ellie, mais on ne peut pas rayer la possibilité, admit James.

Il soupira de lassitude.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

– Attendre le retour de Cartridge pour obtenir plus d'informations. Je me pose plein de questions que je n'ose pas poser à Ellie. Elle est très bouleversée lorsque quelqu'un amène le sujet sur le tapis, et je ne veux pas la contrarier dans son état.

Sirius secoua la tête.

– Je parlais d'en général. Tu restes malgré tout déterminé à l'épouser ?

James fronça les sourcils, décontenancé par la question.

– Bien sûr !

Sirius l'observa quelques secondes, avant de reprendre la parole :

– Je sais que tu veux l'aider, mais elle n'a pas été honnête avec toi et cette histoire sent de plus en plus mauvais. Personne ne t'en voudras si tu te retires de l'histoire.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais.

– Je ne pense pas que Brutus Bell soit la seule personne dangereuse de cette famille, James.

– Brenitte n'est qu'une vieille folle, Mrs Bell est inoffensive, Jacob est un idiot et Tom est du côté d'Elinor.

– Mais je m'inquiète ! insista Sirius. Je sais que tu ne veux qu'aider cette fille en lui donnant la maison qu'elle n'a jamais eue, mais tu ne penses pas que tu sacrifies un peu trop pour elle ? Que tu t'impliques un peu trop dans une histoire qui ne te concerne pas ? Tu n'as aucune raison d'assumer tous ses problèmes à elle.

– Oui, mais elle a besoin de moi.

– Justement. C'est _toi_ qui lui offre confort et sécurité, quand elle en échange ne peut t'apporter que ses lots de problèmes tous plus étranges les uns que les autres et mettre à tes trousses une bande de barbare fana de torture. Tu gagnes quoi, à te sacrifier comme ça ?

Des choses dont il ne pouvait parler avec son meilleur ami.

Sirius était persuadé que James protégeait Elinor par pur altruisme et totale inconscience.

– Je l'aide de mon plein gré, éluda-t-il.

Sirius soupira.

– Je sais, Prongs… mais, pour tout te dire, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu vas dans de tels extrêmes pour l'aider. OK, elle t'a aidée dans le passé, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te montrer aussi redevable. Barres-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? maugréa James. La laisser tomber, alors qu'elle est sur le point d'accoucher ?

– Non. Bien sûr qu'elle a besoin d'aide. Les épisodes récents prouvent bien que sa famille est tarée. Je pense que tu prends des risques inconsidérés, et que tu devrais laisser les Aurors faire leur travail.

– J'ai très bien considéré tous les risques, Sirius, protesta James. Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Et je te rappelle que tu es celui qui m'a formé. Quel meilleur professeur de défense que toi ?

– La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part. Et ce n'est pas seulement pour ta sécurité que je m'inquiète. Plus le temps passe, et plus je trouve que tu t'investis un peu trop pour le bien être de Bell. J'ai pas l'impression que tu réalises que tu t'attaches vraiment à elle, et que ce que tu es en train de construire autour d'elle est concret.

– Je sais ce que je fais, répéta James, toujours sur la défensive.

– Ne te braques pas. Je dis juste que tu pourrais l'aider d'une autre manière, sans aller jusqu'à sacrifier ta propre vie sentimentale, l'épouser et adopter ses enfants.

James en était conscient. Sa famille était riche et influente. Cacher Elinor serait largement dans ses cordes.

Mais…

Il avait besoin d'Ellie à Shortbourne. Il avait besoin que sa fiancée puisse encore espionner son père tant qu'elle le voudrait, et tant qu'elle en serait physiquement capable. Il savait que c'était égoïste, et qu'elle se mettait en danger à chaque fois qu'elle s'aventurait dans le bureau de son père, et il savait qu'il devrait la mettre en sécurité au moins tant qu'elle était enceinte. Mais elle était la seule à pouvoir faire s'infiltrer dans le bureau de Mr Bell. Leur enquête avançait ainsi plus vite que les six premiers mois réunis, et James sentait qu'il était plus proche de son objectif que jamais.

L'immobilisation d'Elinor à Shortbourne présentait en effet l'éphémère mais grand avantage de permettre aux trois détectives en herbe d'avoir accès plus facilement aux archives de Mr Bell, et James était bien décidé à mettre ce temps à profit. Elinor effectuait à présent plusieurs excursions par jour, et emmagasinait les informations jusqu'à saturation de son cerveau. Une fois qu'elle les avait fidèlement retranscrits, James et Tom tentaient de trier les renseignements qui avaient un réel intérêt, et d'en déchiffrer le sens.

Les sortilèges anti-intrusion que James avait dressés par mesure de précaution dans la chambre d'Elinor avaient également pour vocation de leur assurer de la discrétion lorsqu'ils se rassemblaient pour déchiffrer les écrits. Si quelqu'un s'approchait à leur insu, toutes les peluches d'Ellie se mettaient à dandiner de la tête, et leurs voix ne pouvaient être entendues en dehors de la pièce.

– Je ne veux pas d'une vie sentimentale, de toute manière, éluda-t-il de nouveau.

Sirius leva un sourcil, l'air dubitatif.

– _Quoi_ ? aboya James.

– Et tout ce cirque avec Evans, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

James haussa les épaules, affichant une indifférence feinte qui ne dupa pas son meilleur ami un instant.

– J'aime beaucoup de choses chez elle, admit-il sur un ton placide. Elle est belle, et sympa, et drôle et intelligente. Et oui, j'aimerai qu'elle fasse _partie_ de ma vie. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne ma vie, qu'elle prenne la plus grande place dans ma vie, ni que mon monde tourne autour d'elle.

– C'est ce dont tu essaies de te convaincre ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sirius soupira.

– Rien. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense, Evans, du fait que t'aimerai qu'elle reste dans les parages, mais pas trop ?

– Je ne lui ai jamais caché qu'Ellie était et resterait ma priorité, déclara James.

Sirius croisa les bras.

– Elle a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, insista-t-il. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle acceptera de te partager si les choses vont plus loin entre vous ?

– Elle commence à se faire à l'idée sans même s'en rendre compte.

Sirius leva un sourcil.

– T'as l'air sûr de toi…

Leur cabine avait à présent effectué la moitié de son trajet, et leur offrait une vue imprenable sur Pré-au-Lard, ses montagnes environnantes, son ciel étoilé, et même Poudlard au loin. James s'appuya sur la rambarde, et admira avec une pointe de nostalgie les lumières du château qui étincelaient au loin.

– Je sais ce que je fais. Si elle tombe amoureuse de moi, elle ne pensera plus à certains… détails.

– Comme le fait que tu vas être père et marié dans quelques semaines ?

– Elle flirte avec moi, ça prouve que j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre que ce que j'ai avec Ellie et ce que je ressens pour elle sont deux choses totalement distinctes. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'accepte toute la situation.

– Et t'es sûr de ça ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sirius secoua la tête, et admira la vue de son côté de la cabine.

– Emily t'a rendu bien cruel, dis donc, lâcha-t-il enfin.

La déception dans le ton de sa voix rendit James mal à l'aise.

– Je ne force Evans à rien, protesta-t-il en lui faisant toujours dos.

– Ça ne te rend pas moins coupable.

– Coupable de quoi ? Elle est libre de tomber amoureuse de moi ou non, je ne fais que l'encourager.

– Disons que ton plan marche, qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi, s'impatienta Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle n'exigera pas que tu quittes Bell ? Qu'elle ne voudra pas une relation normale ?

– Parce que je ne lui ai jamais caché que je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille, et qu'elle n'aura pas envie de me perdre.

– Et si elle décidait que tu ne valais pas la peine qu'elle passe en seconde plan toute sa vie pour des instants volés ?

– Je suis James Potter, bien sûr que j'en vaut la peine.

– Je te parle sérieusement, James, s'agaça Sirius. Il y a des choses qui nous paraissent normales pour toi et moi car nous sommes des Sangs-Purs, mais Evans est d'origine Moldue, ça m'étonnerait que la polygamie soit sa tasse de thé, et tu as de grandes chances qu'elle fasse un bras d'honneur à tes conditions et qu'elle te laisse le cœur brisé.

– Ça n'arrivera pas, dit James avec assurance.

Sirius soupira à nouveau.

– Ce que tu as avec Evans me semble être naturel et sincère. Tu penses pas que ça vaut la peine de faire un réel essai ?

– Ellie…

– Ne te caches pas derrière Bell, interrompit froidement Sirius. Tu pourrais l'aider de mille manière sans sacrifier tes autres relations. Tu sais ce que je pense ? Que tu utilises la situation de Bell pour ne pas assumer le fait que t'es complètement amoureux d'Evans mais que tu as peur de prendre le risque.

James resta interdit quelques instants.

– Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Evans, nia-t-il avec une pointe de colère.

– Si tu le dis.

Silence.

– Je ne le suis pas.

– Si tu le dis. OK.

Silence.

– J'ai des sentiments pour elle, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

– Hm-mm. Si tu le dis.

Silence.

– Je me souviens pas que mon meilleur ami était aussi lâche et égoïste.

– Va te faire foutre, Sirius.

– Toi, va te faire foutre.

– Non, toi, va te faire foutre.

– Non, toi. T'es en train de gâcher ta vie. Tu veux explorer le monde en restant tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil. Mais mec, y'a pas de sofa dans la savane. Si tu veux que ta vie en vaille la peine, il faut que tu prennes des risques, et par risques j'entends pas par-là ceux qui mettent ta vie en péril.

– Je sais ce que je fais.

– Oui, tu essaies d'avoir une vie sentimentale tranquille et sans remous. Et j'ai pas envie que tu te réveilles un jour en réalisant que tes choix sont idiots, que le monde a bougé sans toi et qu'Evans est mariée et a trois enfants avec un type tellement cool que tu pourras pas le détester. Tu ne voulais plus sortir avec qui que ce soit après Emily et ça se comprend. Mais Evans est là, maintenant. Ça fait très longtemps qu'une fille ne t'a pas intéressée comme elle. Est-ce que tu vas passer à côté de ce que vous pourriez être simplement parce qu'une connasse s'est joué de toi il y a quelques années ?

James serra les poings, puis tourna vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi, d'abord ? éructa-t-il.

Sirius en fit de même.

– J'essaie de te mettre en garde contre le fait de prendre une fille sincèrement intéressée par toi comme Lily pour acquise, siffla-t-il.

– Parce que c'est pas ce que _tu_ fais tout le temps ?

– Si, et regarde le résultat ! Tea s'est barrée et je reste là comme un con et impuissant !

Sirius passa rageusement la main dans les cheveux avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers l'extérieur, et James sentit sa colère se dégonfler. Bien qu'il refusait toujours catégoriquement de parler de sa propre rupture amoureuse, il était évident que Sirius souffrait des circonstances dans lesquelles les choses s'étaient finies avec Leoh.

– Est-ce que tu vas essayer de la récupérer ? demanda finalement James.

Sirius eut un rire sans joie.

– Pour quoi faire ?

– Bah… parce que t'as envie d'être avec elle ?

Il secoua la tête.

– Je l'aime assez pour penser à elle avant moi, et pour faire passer ses besoins en premier. Tea a des envies qui diffèrent des miens, fin de l'histoire. Je ne compte pas l'épouser ni lui faire des enfants, et c'est ce qu'elle veut. Je ne veux pas l'obliger à renoncer à tout ça juste pour vivre avec moi.

James soupira, puis se tourna à son tour vers la fenêtre.

La vérité était qu'il était, à l'inverse de Sirius, beaucoup trop égoïste pour renoncer à Lily. Non pas qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Lorsqu'il avait été persuadé qu'elle était parfaitement heureuse avec Smith, il avait sincèrement été prêt à la laisser vivre sa romance. Et il abhorrait l'idée qu'elle soit malheureuse, depuis qu'il s'était habitué à ses sourires.

Elle était fantastique, lorsqu'elle souriait.

Mais maintenant ?

Il savait qu'il en serait tout à fait incapable. Pas après avoir goûté ces exquises lèvres, pas après avoir caressé sa douce peau, pas après avoir appris à faire sa connaissance, pas après s'être tant habitué à son agréable présence. Tout était facile et évident, et agréable, et doux avec Lily. Trop doux, pour qu'il y renonce volontairement.

Elle le faisait sourire. Elle le rendait insouciant. Elle lui faisait découvrir des tas de choses. Elle le rendait vivant – parfois, lorsqu'il se tenait très près d'elle, son cœur battait si vite qu'il craignait qu'elle ne l'entende. Elle avait le don de le rendre tellement heureux par sa simple présence, qu'il se demandait parfois s'il avait déjà été malheureux. Elle le faisait parler sans difficulté de ses blessures profondes. Elle lui donnait envie de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour, de lui offrir tout ce qu'elle méritait, et même ce qu'elle ne méritait pas.

Non, il ne pourrait pas renoncer à Evans.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il ne voulait même pas l'envisager.

Il ferma les yeux.

– C'est le tour de Grande Roue le moins romantique que je n'ai jamais eu, dit finalement Sirius.

* * *

**C'EST EN CHANTONNANT** à tue-tête qu'Heidi rejoignit James et Elinor dans le jardin le lendemain, où ils l'attendaient impatiemment depuis plus d'une heure. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle portait des couleurs criardes qui les fit plisser les yeux. Perchée sur des chaussures à hauts talons, c'est avec une aisance d'équilibriste qu'elle s'approcha du groupe.

– _A-lo-ha_ ! salua-t-elle en agitant la main. Quelle belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

– T'es de bonne humeur, fit remarquer James avec une pointe de curiosité.

– T'es en retard, commenta froidement Elinor.

Elle était d'une ponctualité si pointilleuse que l'idée d'attendre lui faisait horreur, surtout si cela signifiait que le plateau de sushi qu'elle avait supplié son amie d'apporter arriverait également en retard. La grossesse d'Elinor lui donnait toutes sortes d'envies à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Fort heureusement pour James, Heidi se dévouait généralement pour assouvir les désirs de son amie.

– Premièrement, princesse, je suis toujours en retard… et si tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder comme ça je repars avec mes sushis, chantonna-t-elle.

Elinor se força à sourire, et Heidi, après avoir feint d'hésiter, lui tendit le plateau.

– Deuxièmement, poursuivit–elle en se tournant vers James, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur… je suis _d'excellente_ humeur.

– Parce que ?

– Devine !

James se gratta le menton.

– Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le sexe ?

– _Non_ ! Mais c'est tout aussi jouissif.

– Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les Bavboules ?

– Correct.

– Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le championnat ?

– Oui !

– Tu vas pouvoir jouer ?

– Oui, oui, oui !

Heidi tournoya sur elle-même.

– Je suis de nouveau titularisée !

James et Elinor applaudirent tandis qu'elle sautillait d'excitation, son énorme poitrine se ballotant dans tous les sens.

– Bravo ! s'exclama Elinor, sincèrement ravie.

Heidi se laissa tomber sur la chaise libre.

– Je croyais que les sélections étaient déjà passés ? s'étonna James.

– Oui, depuis mai…

– Racontes ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? la pressa-t-il.

Elle esquissa un sourire mystérieux.

– J'ai eu de la chance… Ou alors…

Heidi saisit le verre de James, et gouta le sorbet au citron qu'il dégustait sans lui demander son avis.

– Hmm, délicieux. Tu permets que je finis, hein ?

– Ou alors ? répéta le jeune homme sans prendre garde à sa question.

Le regard d'Heidi devint malicieux, et elle reprit une cuillérée de glace.

– Ou alors… _peut-être_ que ma promotion soudaine à un rapport avec le fait que j'ai accidentellement laissé échapper à Moll que tu voyais quelqu'un, ce qu'elle s'est empressée de le répéter à Ems, qui s'est montrée exécrable avec Coach, qui est venu me demander ce qui se passait, que j'ai subtilement redirigé vers Moll, qui a répété ce qu'elle croit savoir, ce qui a déclenché une dispute entre Coach et Emily puis une bagarre entre Emily et Moll, qui se trouve actuellement à Sainte Mangouste et est incapable de jouer, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

– _Quoi_ ? s'indigna James.

– Rien de grave, les Medicomages ont dit qu'ils pourront replacer ses membres à leur bonne place. Mais il fallait bien la remplacer dans l'équipe vu que les matchs commencent bientôt et… _Tadaa _!

– Tu avais prévu tout ça ? s'étonna Elinor. Impressionnant.

– En fait, la fin de mon plan a foiré car je voulais qu'Emily se fasse virer, admit Heidi. Mais Coach a fini par étouffer l'affaire comme d'habitude quand elle l'a menacée de partir. Je ne sais pas s'il redoutait plus de se retrouver célibataire ou de la perdre. Mais bon, l'essentiel est que je sois titularisée, non ?

– Euh, _non_, dit James, toujours scandalisé.

Elle eut l'air contrariée.

– T'es pas content pour moi ?

– Comment t'as pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer un truc pareil ? C'est dingue !

– Je sais, je suis un génie.

– Je ne suis pas en train de te féliciter, je suis indigné ! précisa-t-il.

– Pourquoi ?

– T'as pensé à la pauvre fille qui se retrouve à Sainte-Mangouste ?

– Moll ?

Elle eut un petit rire dédaigneux.

– Ça lui apprendra à répéter les secrets qu'elle a promis de garder dix secondes plus tôt.

– Ce n'est pas le _putain_ de problème ! Elle est à l'hôpital !

– Il n'y a pas de putain de problème, répliqua Heidi sur un ton sans réplique. Elle jouait mal, en plus. Je suis à nouveau dans l'équipe, c'est tout ce qui importe.

– Tout à fait, approuva Elinor. En plus, si Moll rate les premiers matchs, il y a des chances qu'elle reste remplaçante au moins toute la première partie de la saison. Bien joué, Call !

James poussa un grognement de frustration. Elles étaient impossibles quand elles s'y mettaient toutes les deux, et il n'avait pas la force de combattre leur morale douteuse.

– D'ailleurs, James, j'espère que tu seras libre dans deux semaines pour venir voir le premier match.

– Je déteste les Bavboules, lui rappela James. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'infligerai ça.

– Je te demande pas de t'y intéresser, juste de faire acte de présence. J'ai obtenu des places au premier rang, et je compte plutôt sur ta présence pour déconcentrer Emily.

James poussa un soupir las, et se replongea dans son livre.

– Tu sais que t'es complètement tarée ?

– Et un tantinet obsédée par Emily, ajouta Elinor.

– Quoi ? s'agaça Heidi. C'est de sa faute si je suis parmi les remplaçantes, à la base. Je vous rappelle que c'est pour me punir d'avoir couché avec toi Jim-Jim – pardon, Ellie Bellie – qu'elle m'a fait reléguer dans l'équipe remplaçante. On a besoin de remplaçants une fois tous les dix ans aux Bavboules. C'est _normal_ que je cherche à prendre ma revanche, et je sais appuyer sur les bons boutons pour la rendre chèvre.

– De toute évidence, commenta James sans lever les yeux de sa page.

Il savait inutile de tenter de dissuader Heidi de se venger d'Emily. Cette dernière l'avait blessée bien trop profondément, et Heidi ne serait satisfaite qu'en lui prenant les trois seules choses qui importaient réellement aux yeux d'Emily : James, les Bavboules, et son autographe d'Oscar de la Naranja. Heidi avait mis Elinor sur la piste de James, et s'était arrangée pour que l'autographe chéri brûle dans un stupide incendie; les Bavboules étaient la prochaine cible sur la liste.

– Et tu es le meilleur des boutons si on veut la décontenancer, Jimmy-chou, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Elle n'a jamais renoncé à toi, et pète un câble à chaque fois qu'elle entend dire que tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Pour l'instant, elle essaie de calmer les choses avec son mec, mais je parie qu'elle va bientôt débarquer chez toi pour vérifier que tu es toujours à ses pieds.

– Je l'attends de pied ferme, assura froidement Elinor.

– Oh, tu sais bien qu'elle ne te considère pas comme une menace, Ellie, même en sachant que t'es en cloque, fit remarquer Heidi. Elle est persuadée que tu es une erreur de parcours, et que James reviendra à elle si elle claque des doigts. Mais elle pourrait bien prendre Evans un peu plus au sérieux, surtout si elle apprend qu'elle est rousse... Information que je lâcherai en temps et en heure. Ce serait stupide de ma part de ne pas jouer là-dessus. Elle se sent tellement invincible qu'elle ne verra pas sa chute venir, et cette fois-ci elle quittera l'équipe pour de bon.

– Tu es si… diabolique, dit Elinor avec un sourire amusé. Je ne sais pas comment tu comptes t'y prendre, mais je sens que ce sera très amusant.

– Oh, tu n'es pas en reste quand tu le veux, Ellie-Bellie, répliqua Heidi sur un ton faussement modeste. Certaines de tes combines me laissent sans voix.

– Oh, merci très chère. Au passage, je pense qu'il serait très drôle d'inviter toutes les rouquines que tu connais à ce match, à défaut d'avoir James.

– C'est une idée, approuva Heidi. J'aurais aimé inviter la vraie Lily, mais Emily risquerait de l'étriper, et tu as encore besoin d'une wedding-planner.

– Oui, je commence à m'habituer à elle, et son travail n'est pas si mauvais.

– L'idéal, bien sûr, serait d'avoir Jim-Jim et Lily Flower se rouler des pelles devant elle, renchérit Heidi après un instant de réflexion.

– Laisse Lily en dehors de tes plans, intima James d'une voix sans réplique. De toutes façon, nous ne sommes qu'amis.

– J'ai entendu dire que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de roucouler quand vous êtes ensemble. Ça déstabiliserait Ems assez pour qu'elle soit définitivement chassée de l'équipe.

James jeta un regard mauvais à sa fiancée, qui attrapa rapidement l'un des magazines trainant sur la table et se cacha derrière.

– Evans et moi on ne roucoule pas. On s'entend bien, c'est tout.

– _Oooooh_, c'est tout ? insista Heidi avec une pointe de déception.

– Oui, c'est tout.

– Pas la moindre avancée dans le rayon mamouuuuur ?

– Rien que du platonique.

– Ce n'est qu'une question de temps si tu veux mon avis, intervint Elinor en tournant une page de son magazine. Si tu savais la quantité de phéromones qu'ils dégagent quand ils sont ensemble, c'est à vomir. Parfois, j'ai juste envie de les enfermer dans un placard pour qu'ils copulent une bonne fois pour tout et nous laissent tranquille, ajouta Elinor avec lassitude.

James jeta à nouveau un regard noir à sa fiancée, et Heidi éclata de son rire tonitruant.

– Des phéromones ? Ça veut dire qu'ils l'ont peut-être déjà fait alors ?

– C'est bien possible, mais je n'en ai pas la preuve.

– Hmm. C'est arrivé plus vite que je ne le pensais.

– Evans n'est _pas_ ma maîtresse.

– C'est ça, oui.

– Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle !

– Même en pensée ?

James rougit. Difficile à nier qu'il avait des rêves vivaces, surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas revue depuis une bonne semaine.

– T'as de la chance que je ne te fasse pas une crise de jalousie pour ça, ajouta Elinor en tournant tranquillement une nouvelle page.

– Oh, comprends-le, Ellie. Elle est très jolie, Evans, surtout en vrai, et très sympathique. J'aimerai beaucoup faire sa connaissance.

– Tu l'as rencontrée ? s'étonnèrent James et Elinor à l'unisson, elle avec une pointe de jalousie et lui d'exaspération.

– Bien sûr que je l'ai rencontrée. J'étais très curieuse, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Pile poil ton genre, James. Je comprends que tu sois tombé amoureux.

– Je ne suis pas amoureux, répéta-t-il sur un ton consterné.

– C'est ça, oui.

– _Ouch_ ! s'écria soudain Elinor en touchant son ventre.

C'était un moyen qu'elle avait découvert récemment pour empêcher son fiancé de s'épancher sur une autre femme qu'elle. Et immanquablement, James était à genoux à côté d'elle en moins d'une fraction de seconde.

– Ils ont bougé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix surexcitée.

– Oui, gémit exagérément Elinor. Attends deux secondes, ça devrait recommencer.

– Viens vite, Heidi ! dit James en collant sa tête.

– Ils ont _vraiment_ bougé ? demanda Heidi, sceptique, qui avait compris la feinte de son amie. J'ai pas envie de me déplacer pour rien.

Elinor plissa les yeux en signe d'avertissement, mais leur manège échappa à James, dont la tête concentrée était posée sur le ventre tendu. Cependant, la fiancée eut de la chance, car quelques secondes plus tard l'un des bébés donna en effet un coup de pied.

– Oh, c'est _génial_ ! s'écria James en relevant la tête. Heidi, viens voir ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de bouger.

Heidi se précipita également, et plaça sa main sur le ventre d'Elinor, les yeux brillants.

– Oh, ils ont encore bougé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Ils bougent de plus en plus, dit Elinor, ravie d'être, même indirectement, de nouveau au centre de l'attention générale.

– Ils ont hâte de sortir.

– J'ai hâte de les voir.

– Et moi, j'ai hâte de retrouver mon corps. J'en ai marre. Ils m'empêchent de dormir, en ce moment.

Son ton ennuyé inquiétait comme toujours James, qui avait remarqué depuis peu le manque d'entrain de la future mère pour sa progéniture. Elle prenait soin de ne pas mettre sa grossesse en danger, mais ne témoignait aucune excitation à l'idée de rencontrer ses enfants très prochainement.

C'était même Heidi qui s'occupait intégralement de leur arrivée. En effet, enthousiasmée par l'accouchement prochain, cette dernière passait le plus clair de son temps à feuilleter magazines et brochure afin de préparer au mieux leur naissance, et restait souvent dormir avec sa meilleure amie. Ni cette dernière, qui adoptait une position de plus en plus détachée et indifférente à mesure que l'échéance approchait, ni James, qui n'aurait de toute manière su où commencer, ne s'opposait à son implication perçue comme bienvenue. Cela leur faisait un souci de moins, détendait l'atmosphère, et Heidi semblait même retrouver de sa gaieté d'antan par cette grossesse de substitution

– Tu sais, s'exclama-t-elle soudain, j'ai lu faire du yoga et des étirements peuvent t'aider à gérer leurs mouvements. Tu veux qu'on essaie ?

– Hmm. Si tu penses que ça peut m'aider.

– Ok, je vais tout préparer. James, je veux que tu participes aussi.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se précipita dans la maison, afin de préparer leur séance. James reprit sa place sur sa chaise, et jeta un regard inquiet à Elinor.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit-elle par demander en fronçant les sourcils.

– Rien.

Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant et elle se détendit.

– Est-ce que… tu voulais avoir des enfants, quand tu étais plus jeune ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main.

– Pas vraiment, répondit-elle.

James fronça les sourcils.

– Mais… je croyais qu'avec Jon…

– Je voulais des enfants car lui en voulait, et parce que notre contrat prénuptial exigeait au moins un héritier, mâle de préférence. Sinon, ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont je rêvais.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi de les garder ?

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre, et marqua une courte pause avant de répondre.

– Je ne pense pas avoir même _pensé_ à me débarrasser d'eux, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. Ce sont des accidents, mais… Ils sont le fruit de l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Alors même si je sais que je serai une terrible mère, et même si je ne voulais pas en être une, je voulais qu'ils aient la chance d'exister.

James resta pensif quelques instants.

– Je pense que tu seras une mère formidable, dit-il finalement en lui caressant le dos de la main avec son pouce. Ne sois pas dure avec toi-même.

– Parce que j'embaucherai les meilleures nourrices et précepteurs ? demanda Elinor sur un ton narquois.

– Non… Parce que tu as beaucoup d'amour à donner, et que tu as cet instinct en toi, même si tu l'ignores. Il n'y a qu'à te voir avec Alioth.

Le visage d'Elinor se fendit immédiatement en un sourire tendre.

– Ce n'est pas pareil. Al… il est _juste_ adorable. Et tellement intelligent pour son âge, et doux et… je ne peux pas ne pas l'aimer.

James sourit. Sa baguette émit des étincelles rouges en discontinu afin de lui indiquer que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la chambre d'Elinor, et il l'agita d'un air absent. Les sortilèges anti-intrusion l'informaient probablement de la présence de Heidi.

– Vous êtes tellement complices, on ne dirait pas que tu as été absente les neuf premières années de sa vie.

– Oui… J'étais très malade le jour où il est né, et il avait déjà quelques semaines quand j'ai enfin pu le voir. Et il était tellement… magnifique. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les enfants, mais je l'ai aimé dès le premier regard. Je me souviens l'avoir pris dans mes bras avec un mélange de peur et d'anticipation, et de m'être sentie moins seule… plus complète. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui ai choisi son prénom.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui… c'était comme si mère voulait vraiment qu'il y ait un lien entre lui et moi. Père aime les noms d'étoiles pour les garçons, comme tout Sang-Pur qui se respecte bien entendu, et je voulais également rendre hommage aux origines espagnoles de Mère. Alors je me suis dit qu'Alioth était parfait.

Elle s'interrompit, puis ajouta en désignant la maison du menton :

– Il est né dans le salon, je ne sais pas si tu le sais.

– Ah bon ?

– Oui, et ça a créé un de ces bazars… On a dû changer la moquette, parce qu'il parait que c'était un vrai carnage.

– Eurk, trop de détails ! s'exclama James en faisant une grimace, et Elinor pouffa de rire. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de se rendre à l'hôpital ?

– En fait… Personne ne savait que Mère était enceinte, y compris elle-même, donc il parait que ça a été un sacré choc quand elle a perdu les eaux. Il n'y a qu'à voir les photos de la fête de graduation de Poudlard. Mère y est encore plus mince que moi alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner naissance à un petit monstre.

– Elle a fait un déni de grossesse ?

– Oui. C'est dingue, non ? Alors que père et elle n'espéraient rien d'autre. Ils se disputaient si souvent sur le fait que Mère ne lui donne pas d'enfants que j'avais peur qu'ils divorcent. Et puis Al est arrivé est à tout sauvé...

Elle se tut à nouveau, puis reprit :

– J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère ou une sœur. Quand j'étais plus jeune et que je voyais une étoile filante, je…

Elle s'interrompit soudain, et son sourire s'effaça presque au ralenti. James fronça les sourcils.

– Ellie ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

– Je…

Son regard se troubla, sa respiration devint saccadée, et elle se mit à cligner les yeux très rapidement. Ses paupières étaient d'ailleurs la seule partie de son anatomie qui bougeait, et elle ne réagit pas quand James agita la main devant ses yeux.

– Je…

– Ellie ? appela-t-il de nouveau d'une voix à présent paniquée.

Elle ne réagit pas. Son regard était fixé dans un point dans le vide, et le battement de ses cils et de son cœur reprirent une cadence plus normale.

– Ellie ? répéta-t-il. Réponds-moi… est-ce que ça va ?

Il lui toucha le bras, et elle sembla revenir à la vie à son contact. Ses yeux cessèrent d'être vides, et elle tourna un visage confus vers lui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, surprise par l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage de son fiancé.

– C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question, s'exclama James d'une voix tremblante. T'as eu une espèce absence pendant quelques secondes… tu te sens bien ?

– Oui… j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va.

Elle se toucha la tête.

– J'ai eu une absence, tu dis ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

– Oui… c'était vachement inquiétant. Tu es certaine que tu te sens bien ? Tu veux que j'appelle Mrs Robin ?

– Non… ça m'arrive de temps en temps. J'en ai déjà parlé à Mrs Robin, elle m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Juste de me reposer un peu quand ça arrivait.

– Ah, OK, dit James, pas du tout rassuré. Viens, retournons dans ta chambre, alors.

* * *

**LORSQUE JAMES RENTRA** chez lui ce soir-là, il n'alla pas se coucher directement comme d'habitude, mais se rendit dans la bibliothèque ou, pour la première fois depuis un an, il ouvrit l'un de ses anciens manuels. Puis un second. Puis un troisième. Puis il se mit à chercher toutes les maladies dont l'absence pourrait-être un symptôme.

Il n'avait jamais été témoin d'une telle crise, et n'avait pas été tranquille de toute la journée. Elinor avait de plus souffert d'une soudaine migraine qui l'avait forcée à se coucher tôt. James avait à nouveau hésité à appeler Mrs Robin, le Guérisseur des environs de Shortbourne, mais Heidi avait tenté de le rassurer à son tour en déclarant que cela arrivait parfois à Elinor, que Mrs Robin était au courant, et qu'elle avait préconisé de simplement laisser la jeune femme se reposer en tel cas.

Sauf que…

Ce n'était pas rassurant _du tout_.

Et il éplucha la bibliothèque du Manoir Potter dans l'espoir d'en découvrir la raison.

Malheureusement, tous les livres médicaux de sa mère avaient trait au traitement des addictions, quand les siens avaient pour thème la Médicomagie générale et le traitement des poisons. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient spécialisés dans le domaine neurologique. Frustré et contrarié, James recopia dans un carnet les maigres informations qu'il parvint à trouver sur le sujet_._

_DEFINITION_

_\- Perte passagère de la mémoire et de la conscience. Trouble de la vigilance correspondant à une perte de conscience de courte durée._

_\- qualifiée de simple ou de complexe, suivant qu'elle est accompagnée ou non de signes neurologiques._

_\- peut être causée par une intoxication, un excès de fatigue, un trouble passager dû à une mauvaise irrigation du cerveau, choc brutal, suite d'une commotion cérébrale, etc._

_MANIFESTATION_

_\- S'accompagne de pâleur, fixité du regard, myoclonies (contractions musculaires brutales et involontaires) et parfois d'amnésie complète (diminution, voire perte totale de la mémoire)._

_– __Dans tous les cas, et quelle qu'en soit la cause, la personne s'interrompt dans son activité, ses yeux semblent dans le vague, elle ne répond pas, ne réagit pas, ses yeux ouverts semblent rêver. Des activités de mâchonnement ou de gestes répétitifs peuvent survenir avec parfois un peu de bave._

_\- L'épisode dure quelques dizaines de secondes et la personne reprend son activité au point exact où elle l'avait laissé, sans avoir pour autant le moindre souvenir de ce qui vient de se passer._

_– __Dans certains cas, cette absence peut se compliquer d'une véritable crise d'épilepsie. Dans d'autres cas, l'absence se prolonge et peut être le prélude à un coma._

_CONCLUSION_

_– Ben__ ça pue le cake._

Définitivement pas rassurant.

* * *

**Mr BELL FAISAIT QUOTIDIENNEMENT **surveiller l'état d'Elinor par le Guérisseur Mrs Robin, et James avait décidé de patienter jusqu'au lendemain pour lui poser ses questions. Mrs Robin examina la jeune femme sans relever le moindre problème, et prit congés en leur souhaitant une agréable journée. Aussi surpris que soulagé que sa fiancée soit en excellente santé, James souhaitait en savoir plus. Il laissa donc Elinor en compagnie de Tom, puis rattrapa Mrs Robin tandis qu'elle descendait la route vers Shortbourne.

– Mrs Robin !

Elle se retourna, et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

– Oui, Mr Potter ? Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

Il s'arrêta devant elle et reprit son souffle avant de continuer.

– Oui… en fait, j'avais une question à vous poser.

– Bien sûr. Tout va bien ?

– Justement, je me pose la question, admit-il.

Elle adopta un air grave en voyant le jeune homme s'assurer que personne ne pourrait surprendre leur conversation.

\- Est-ce qu'elle est en bonne santé ? demanda-t-il une fois certain qu'ils étaient seuls.

– Je n'ai rien noté d'inhabituel, répondit Mrs Robin en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ? S'est-il passé quelque chose d'alarmant ?

– Peut-être…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et reprit à voix basse :

– Hier, nous étions en train de discuter, et il lui est arrivé quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Ses yeux sont devenus vide, sa respiration s'est accélérée, et… et quand elle est revenue à elle, elle ne se souvenait pas des dernières minutes qui venaient de se passer. Et elle avait une migraine qui l'a clouée au lit toute l'après-midi.

– Elle a eu une absence, compléta Mrs Robin.

– Oui, exactement, dit James en fronçant les sourcils. Heidi m'a dit que vous considérez qu'il s'agit d'événements bénins, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. C'était vraiment bizarre.

Mrs Robin soupira.

– J'accepte de vous en parler simplement parce que je sais que vous avez réellement les intérêts de Miss Elinor à cœur, mais ce que je vais vous dire doit strictement rester confidentiel, avertit-elle.

– Euh, OK, dit James, l'air penaud.

Mrs Robin soupira de nouveau.

– La mémoire de Miss Bell a été… manipulée.

James cligna des yeux.

– C'est à dire ? demanda-t-il sur un ton incertain.

– Je ne peux pas en être certaine sans faire des examens plus poussés, mais il est certain que la mémoire de Mrs Bell ait été manipulée magiquement.

– Vous voulez dire qu'on lui a effacé la mémoire ?

– Pas exactement. Pour faire court, on peut manipuler la mémoire de deux manière : en créant de faux souvenirs, ou en effaçant comme vous dites une période donnée. Enfin, le mot 'effacer' est un grand mot… je dirais plutôt que ces souvenirs sont profondément enfouis dans la mémoire, à l'insu de son propriétaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans les deux cas de figure, ils deviennent inaccessibles. Un peu comme s'ils étaient cachés dans un tiroirs et oubliés.

– Laquelle des deux manipulations a subi Ellie ?

Mrs Robin eut un sourire triste.

– Les deux.

James resta silencieux quelques secondes. Quelqu'un avait effacé des souvenirs, et les avait remplacés par d'autres ? Lesquels ?

Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait empêcher Ellie de se souvenir de quelque chose ?

Peut-être avait-elle été témoin d'un événement important… ? C'était forcément important, si quelqu'un s'amusait à modifier ses souvenirs. Et si c'était quelque chose d'important… Peut-être même quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider dans son enquête…

Quand-est-ce que ça avait pu être fait ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit Mrs Robin, et James réalisa qu'il avait réfléchi à haute voix. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ça a été fait il y a plusieurs années déjà. Je n'ai pas pu pousser mon test bien loin, mais Miss Bell est parfaitement cohérente lorsqu'elle parle des récents événements. Je n'ai vérifié que les trois dernières années, et tout semble en ordre, mais je ne suis pas spécialiste de ces choses là.

James se mit à faire les cent pas.

– Et si quelqu'un manipulait Elinor contre son gré ?

– J'en doute, Mr Potter. Les sortilèges de manipulation de la mémoire requièrent la plus grande précision afin ne pas endommager le cerveau. La personne ayant ensorcelée Miss Bell est particulièrement habile, sans aucun doute un professionnel de santé expérimenté. Il est très possible que les souvenirs de Miss Bell aient été scellés à sa propre demande dans le cadre d'un traitement, à la suite d'un traumatisme, par exemple…

– Et si ce n'est pas le cas, et que qu'un l'empêchait de se souvenir ?

– Ce serait difficile à dire…

– Si ça a effectivement été fait pas un Médicomage ou un Guérisseur, il y a forcément des traces, murmura James en se lissant une barbe imaginaire. Ellie doit avoir un dossier médical…

– Les Bell sont une famille très renfermée, qui refusent de se rendre dans les grandes institutions publiques sauf en cas de nécessité absolue. Miss Bell était entièrement prise en charge par mon prédécesseur depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

– Où est-ce que je peux trouver cette personne ?

– Elle est décédée dans un incendie une dizaine d'années plus tôt, et il ne reste plus rien de ses affaires personnelles ou de ses dossiers professionnels.

– Mince… Est-il possible de renverser le sortilège ?

– Généralement, ces sortilèges ne peuvent être rompus qu'à l'aide de la torture la plus pénible. Ce qui entraine également généralement des dommages irréversibles dans le cerveau.

James resta à nouveau pensif.

– Quel est le rapport avec le fait qu'Ellie ait des absences, d'ailleurs ? Si le sortilège avait été mal lancé, et que ça a causé des dommages à son cerveau, comment se fait-il que ses absences soient récentes ? Je n'ai jamais remarqué d'absences avant hier, et on a vécu quelques mois ensemble pourtant.

Mrs Robin soupira.

– Comme je vous l'ai dit, les souvenirs de Miss Bell n'ont pas disparus. Ils sont simplement endormis, en quelque sorte. Miss Bell a été victime de tellement… _d'accidents_ ces derniers mois qu'il est possible que les multiples chocs aient créé un dysfonctionnement. Celui de la semaine a été celui de trop, je suppose. Le sortilège a été affaibli, et à présent, n'importe quelle chose peut raviver ces souvenirs. Une odeur, un son, un mot…

– Attendez une seconde, intervint James en fronçant les sourcils. De quels accidents vous parlez ? Le seul qu'elle ait eu, c'est cette chute de cheval en mars dernier.

De nouveau, Mrs Robin eut un sourire triste.

– Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de faire remonter des souvenirs à la surface.

Devant l'air horrifié de James, elle ajouta:

– Parfois, vous êtes celui qui protégez Miss Bell, et parfois, c'est elle qui vous protège.

* * *

**TOM LEVA** un sourcil surpris.

– Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si étonné ? demanda-t-il sur un ton acide.

– Si j'avais su que c'était aussi dangereux, jamais je ne l'aurais laissée ici.

– Je vous l'ai dit, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de laisser Miss Bell à Shortbourne.

– Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'elle avait été _torturée _!

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle rage. Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier, et par-dessus tout de tuer la personne qui avait osé s'en prendre à Elinor.

Il comprenait à présent bien mieux l'accès de colère du factotum, la semaine précédente. Ce dernier l'avait intercepté alors qu'il revenait de sa discussion avec Mrs Robin, et l'avait entraîné de force dans les bois jouxtant la maison afin que le jeune homme regagne son calme.

Un vieil autel et deux pauvres arbres saccagés plus tard, son souffle était toujours court mais il réfléchissait déjà plus rationnellement.

– Je ne peux pas trahir Miss Bell lorsqu'elle me donne un ordre spécifique, et elle m'a demandé ne pas porter à votre connaissance ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, expliqua Tom, qui réparait les dégâts de James d'un coup de baguette. Vous savez les conditions de ma servitude, je ne peux pas aller contre ses ordres. D'ailleurs, je vous saurai gré de ne pas lui dire que nous avons abordé le sujet, ou que vous savez ce qu'elle a subi la semaine dernière.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas que je sois au courant ?

– Parce ce que vous vous seriez opposé au fait qu'elle reste à Shortbourne.

– Elle est _putain_ d'enceinte ! Bien sûr que je n'allais pas la laisser dans ce merdier ! Et pourquoi même est-ce qu'elle voudrait rester ici ?

– Pour terminer les recherches, dit simplement Tom. Elle sait à quel point sa contribution est indispensable. Elle supporte tout ce qui lui arrive, parce qu'elle sait que personne ne pourra jamais faire ce qu'elle est capable de faire. Sans elle, cette affaire ne sera jamais résolue, et il pourrait y avoir encore plus de victimes si le tueur réalise que sa liste est incomplète.

James serra les poings, mais il savait que Tom n'avait dit que la vérité. Malgré tout, il se sentait impuissant, et c'était un sentiment qui l'emplissait de frustration.

– Je sais ce que vous ressentez, Mr Potter. J'étais aussi frustré que vous qu'elle ne veuille pas partir, surtout dans son état.

– Recherches ou pas, il est hors de question qu'elle reste dans cette maison une minute de plus.

– J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas votre mot à dire, dit Tom. C'est une femme libre, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. A moins que vous reconsidériez mon idée de la kidnapper. Miss Bell a pris sa décision. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire est de l'épauler au maximum. De plus, Mr Bell m'a assigné la mission spéciale de garder un œil sur sa fille. Il ne lui arrivera plus rien tant que je serai là.

James se passa les mains dans les cheveux, se laissa tomber sur un tronc d'arbre et ferma les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ?

Tom haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment… je ne suis revenu que dimanche matin à Shortbourne, mais je soupçonnais que Miss Bell avait subi quelque chose de ce genre au vu de sa pâleur le lendemain. Master Alioth était également pâle comme un linge. Il l'avait entendue crier, et en tremblait encore au petit-déjeuner.

James déglutit difficilement.

– Qui a osé faire ça ? Brenitte ? Jacob ? Mr Bell ?

– Je ne sais pas. Miss Elinor n'a rien voulu me dire. Mais, pour une fois, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de Mr Bell.

James leva vers lui un regard surpris.

– Il a exprimé beaucoup d'intérêt pour la grossesse de Miss Bell. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait fait quoi que ce soit pour la mettre en danger. Mrs Bell, Belange et Jacob en revanche semble considérer cette grossesse comme un danger.

– Donc vous pensez que c'est l'un des trois ?

Tom hocha la tête.

– Je les aurais tous tués un par un, si Miss Elinor ne m'avait dissuadé de faire un carnage, admit-il avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Mais elle supporte tout ce qui lui arrive parce qu'elle sait qu'elle est indispensable pour résoudre le mystère de cette tuerie.

Il se passa de nouveau la main dans les cheveux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire ?

Tom soupira.

– Faire confiance à Miss Bell.

* * *

**ELINOR LEVA LA TÊTE **du courrier qu'elle était en train de rédiger, et se tourna vers James, qui baissa aussitôt le regard et feignit d'être captivé par son roman. Ce dernier l'avait rejointe presque une demi-heure plus tôt, et n'avait cessé de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs qui l'avaient un peu inquiétée. Elle sentait qu'il avait envie de lui parler de quelque chose, mais ne savait pas comment ou n'osait aborder le sujet.

– Quoi ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

Sa voix était sèche, son visage sévère, et seul son ventre noué traduisait son appréhension.

– Rien, répliqua James.

**–** Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes, alors ?

James eut un petit sourire, se pencha vers elle, puis captura ses lèvres avec une délicatesse et un élan qui laissèrent la jeune femme toute tremblante. Elle répondit à son baiser avec autant de douceur, quoique surprise par l'initiative de son fiancé. Non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait : James embrassait très, très bien. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

Ça ne l'était jamais.

Il s'éloigna d'elle pour reprendre son souffle, et lui caressa tendrement le visage, sans cesser de la regarder dans les yeux.

– Parce que tu es belle, répondit-il enfin.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

– Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais aimé être amoureux de toi, murmura-t-il.

– Rien ne t'en empêche, le taquina-t-elle.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais tenté de me séduire ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

– J'en ai pas eu besoin. Tu es le seul homme qui m'ait donné tout ce que j'exigeais de lui de son plein gré. Je suis très contente de t'avoir rencontré, James Potter.

Il sourit, et effleura ses lèvres.

– Je suis très content de t'avoir rencontrée, Elinor Bell.

* * *

**ELINOR EUT ENCORE** deux ou trois absences pendant les jours suivants, et James se mit à acheter puis dévorer tous les livres ayant un rapport avec les sortilèges affectant les mémoires. Son regain d'intérêt pour la Médicomagie fut mal interprété par sa fiancée, qui, étonnée et ravie par ce revirement qu'elle n'espérait plus, décida de l'interroger à ce sujet.

– Ça te manque, tout ça, dit-elle avec douceur une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

– Hein ?

Il était tant absorbé par son épais exemplaire des _Méandres de la Mémoire_ qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue approcher, et elle avait gardé sa fâcheuse habitude de lire par-dessus son épaule. Elinor l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, puis s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

– Ça te manque, répéta-t-elle. Ton métier te manque. L'hôpital te manque. Soigner les gens, prendre soin des autres…

James eut l'air singulièrement surpris, comme si elle lui faisait remarquer quelque chose dont il n'avait pas encore pris conscience, et il resta silencieux une minute entière. Même s'il n'avait pas ré-ouvert les manuels par nostalgie, il devait avouer que ses recherches réveillaient en lui une passion qu'il croyait éteinte avec la disparition de Lee. Devenir Médicomage avait toujours été une évidence pour lui, une vocation qu'il n'avait jamais questionnée, et pas seulement parce que sa mère en était une.

Il aimait ça. Il aimait ce métier. Et Elinor avait raison. L'hôpital lui manquait, soigner les autres lui manquait, prendre soin des autres lui manquait.

Et, pour la première fois, il regretta d'avoir abandonné son stage.

– Peut-être, admit-il finalement.

C'était suffisant pour Elinor, qui en parla à Heidi, qui en parla à Tina, qui s'engouffra dans la brèche et se mit à littéralement harceler James jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à effectivement reprendre sa formation et préparer les concours de Médicomage.

– Ça fait un an que j'attends ça, déclara-t-elle avec excitation lorsqu'il lui annonça sa décision sur le ton le plus défaitiste possible. Je sais que les concours sont dans à peine un mois, mais je suis certaine que tu peux y arriver en bossant à fond et en ne dormant que trois heures par nuit.

Sans prendre garde au regard scandalisé de James, elle extirpa de son sac un long morceau de parchemin.

– Je t'ai déjà préparé un emploi du temps, ajouta-t-elle en le lui tendant. J'ai aussi envoyé un menu protéiné à ton elfe que tu devras suivre à la lettre. Il te mixera tes repas et te préparera des bouteilles, ce qui nous permettra de gagner du temps sur les pauses déjeuner et dîner.

– Il est hors de question que je mange de la nourriture mixée, protesta le jeune homme, l'air horrifié.

– Tu auras besoin de force et d'énergie, s'obstina Tina.

– Dans ce cas, laisse-moi dormir plus de trois heures par nuit et manger des choses consistantes, s'indigna James en parcourant le rouleau. Et… je rêve ou même _mes pauses toilettes sont chronométrées ?!_

Tina grommela quelque chose, et Elinor et Heidi ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

**JUILLET ****S'ÉTEIGNIT**, et août prit le relais dans ce rythme effréné qui ne laissait que peu de place au jeune homme pour s'échapper de ce cycle éreintant. Son esprit était focalisé sur Elinor et la menace qui pesait sur elle, sur Brutus et son secret, sur ses études nouvellement reprises, et James devait jongler entre ces trois sujets sans relâche.

Il ne se plaignait pas pour autant. Passer du temps avec Elinor était loin d'être désagréable, surtout depuis qu'il avait mis au point une espèce de chaise roulante afin de permettre à sa fiancée de pouvoir se promener autour du village sans se fatiguer. Et heureusement, car tous deux commençaient à se sentir comme des lapins en cage dans la lugubre maison. Elinor était ravie de pouvoir à nouveau quitter la maison, même si elle redoutait toujours le moment où ils franchissaient le portail : James s'amusait alors à se percher sur la chaise et à dévaler la pente menant à Shortbourne à toute vitesse, et les hurlements de terreur suivi par des insultes bien senties de la jeune femme ne semblait que l'amuser plus.

Les informations qu'elle collectait dans les écrits de son père étaient passionnants, bien qu'elles n'avaient souvent aucun rapport avec la mort de Lee. Mr Bell était un brillant businessman, un excellent chasseur de trésor, et un mastodonte sur le marché noir, et James l'aurait probablement admiré s'il ne lui arrivait pas de faire disparaitre des personnes afin de conclure les transactions les plus sensibles.

Quant à Tina, elle employait chaque minute de son temps libre à faire réviser James. Tous deux avaient l'esprit de compétition, et visaient le haut du tableau des admis. Tina rejoignait quotidiennement le couple de fiancés en début d'après-midi sur la place du marché, où ils s'approvisionnaient en rafraichissements (et, accessoirement, tentaient de satisfaire les étranges envies culinaires d'Elinor, telles que l'écœurante pizza aux anchois et aux fraises dont elle ne se passait plus, au grand désespoir des deux autres) avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les berges du fleuve qui traversait le village et de travailler les épreuves à venir.

De retour chez lui, James retrouvait souvent ses trois amis paressant au bord du lac et profitant des belles nuits d'été, et ils organisaient leur traditionnel concours de feux d'artifices en refaisant le monde. Lorsque Heidi ne dormait pas à Shortbourne, elle aimait flâner chez James et se joignait à eux pour leur plus grand déplaisir.

Tina, qui ne se sentait pas prête à voir son ex petit-ami aussi régulièrement, avait chargé Heidi, avec qui elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux, de veiller à ce que James respecte son programme de révision et lui avait tout particulièrement recommandé de lui lancer des bouts de gommes si jamais il se déconcentrait. James était convaincu que la rigueur démontrée par Heidi avait plus à voir avec son désir de rendre Remus furieux par sa simple présence au Manoir que par son envie de le voir réussir.

De plus, elle dissimulait _vraiment_ très mal le plaisir sadique qu'elle ressentait au bruit que faisait sa gomme à chaque fois qu'elle heurtait le front de James.

Pour le grand malheur de ce dernier, à mesure que le mois défilait, son cerveau saturé s'épuisait de plus en plus fréquemment, et Heidi, réputée aux Bavboules pour ne jamais rater sa cible, ne se gênait jamais pour faire pleuvoir les projectiles.

Un soir où James s'était assoupi en pleines révisions, elle lança de toute sa force sa gomme dans sa direction. Cette dernière dernière atterrit très exactement entre les deux yeux du jeune homme, qui se réveilla en sursaut et tomba de sa chaise.

– _Heidi_ ! protesta-t-il en se redressant.

– T'avais qu'à m'écouter, grommela-t-elle avec humeur. C'est la troisième fois que tu t'endors au milieu de mes explications. J'aime pas travailler, et encore moins travailler pour rien.

James laissa en effet échapper un bâillement, avant d'ôter ses lunettes et de se masser le nez. Il était tellement fatigué en ce moment qu'il s'endormait à peu près n'importe où, et se réveillait avec la page de son cahier imprimé sur le visage.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais carte blanche pour la décoration, maugréa-t-il. Mets les couleurs que tu veux.

– Je ne parlais pas des couleurs de la chambre, mais des prénoms, cette fois, s'impatienta la brune. Il serait peut-être temps d'y penser, non ? Ou il fait que ce soit moi qui les choisisse aussi ?

James haussa les épaules.

– Vois ça avec Ellie.

– Elle aussi à la fâcheuse manie de s'endormir dès que je lui parle des bébés, répliqua Heidi d'une voix furieuse. Elle a pris un peu trop au pied de la lettre ma proposition de m'occuper de leur arrivée. Non pas que ça me dérange, mais je pense que vous devriez vous impliquer un peu quand même, non ? Ce sont _vos_ enfants.

– OK, désolé, capitula James en baillant de nouveau. C'est vrai qu'on se repose beaucoup sur toi, mais c'est parce que… parce que tu as _tellement_ bon goût. Tu es si douée pour toutes ces choses, ma puce. Ce n'est pas du tout parce que j'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper et parce qu'Ellie en a rien à cirer, _pas du tout_. C'est parce qu'on fait confiance à ton talent. Merci de nous mâcher autant le travail.

Heidi afficha un sourire ravi, l'air visiblement flattée.

– Bon... C'est vrai que j'ai du talent, hein ?

– Tout à fait, ma puce, assura James, à présent amusé. Alors… euh, tu disais, pour les prénoms ?

– Que j'ai fait une pré-sélection de prénoms de filles et de garçons qui iraient bien avec ton patronyme, à mon humble avis. Commençons avec les prénoms féminins. Que penses-tu d'Alitza Potter ?

James ne put masquer une grimace. Il était _hors de question_ que sa fille se nomme Alitza.

– Que ça ne va pas du tout ensemble, déclara-t-il sur un ton peu convaincu. Et que ça sonne vachement nordique, quand même, genre femme de viking ou… attends une minute, réalisa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, ce ne serait pas le prénom de _ta_ grand-mère, par hasard ? Celle qui porte des couettes et qui une moustache justement ?

Heidi l'ignora.

– Je trouve que ça va très bien ensemble, Alitza et Potter, commenta-t-elle. Sinon, j'avais pensé à Alvida.

– Le nom de _ton_ autre grand-mère ? s'indigna James.

Heidi l'ignora de nouveau, et le jeune homme soupira, aussi las qu'exaspéré. Depuis qu'Heidi avait appris qu'Arthur n'était peut-être pas le géniteur des enfants d'Elinor, elle était persuadée que le père ne pouvait être personne d'autre que son propre frère Jonathan Callender et n'en démordait pas. James avait beau lui affirmer que la paternité des enfants lui importait peu, Heidi ne pouvait s'empêcher de les revendiquer d'une certaine manière en forçant un lien avec eux.

James vérifia que Peter, Remus et Sirius, qui bronzaient en maillot près du lac, étaient hors de portée de voix avant de poursuivre patiemment :

– Heidi, je ne vais pas donner à ma fille le nom de la grand-mère du type qui a jeté Ellie comme une vieille chaussette. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense à ton frère à chaque fois qu'elle la regardera.

– Oui, bah, elle n'aura pas le choix, si Alitza ressemble à Jonny.

– Alitza ne ressemblera pas à Jon, car Jon n'est pas le père de ces enfants. Et Alitza ne portera pas le nom d'une femme qui porte des couettes _et_ une moustache.

– Et pourquoi pas ? s'obstina Heidi en veillant également à ce que leur conversation n'atteigne pas les oreilles des autres Maraudeurs. Jonny a admis qu'ils ont couché ensemble le jour où le divorce a été prononcé. Si on compte, ça fait huit mois, et elle _est_ enceinte de huit mois très exactement. C'est. Possible. Admets. Le, ajouta-t-elle en plantant un doigt manucuré dans le torse nu de James à chaque mot.

– Elle serait retournée avec lui, si ça avait été le cas, fit remarquer ce dernier. Réfléchis. Avoir un enfant, c'est ce qu'ils ont toujours voulu. Et de toute façon, elle n'aurait menti ni à toi, ni à moi, ni à Marion. Si elle dit qu'Arthur est le père, c'est que c'est la vérité.

– Si c'était la vérité, Arty et elle seraient ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. La vieille Brenitte à au moins raison sur ce point, et tu le sais. Non, je suis sûre que c'est Jonny, et qu'Ellie le tient éloigné pour se venger de ce qu'il lui a fait subir.

– Elle s'est déjà vengée ! s'exaspéra James. Et tu le sais mieux que quiconque.

Pris de remords, Jonathan Callender avait à la surprise générale mis fin à la bataille féroce pour la séparation des biens qui l'opposait à Ellie, et lui avait dit de prendre tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Elinor ne s'était pas gênée pour réclamer plus de la moitié des biens des Callender sous le regard impuissant et horrifié des parents, qui n'avaient réussi à persuader leur fils de revenir sur leur décision. Parmi sa saisie, le magnifique château ancestral de la famille.

Mais Elinor n'ayant aucune envie de retourner vivre au Danemark, elle avait ensuite immédiatement remis en vente la bâtisse à un prix exorbitant. Les Callender n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de racheter leur propre demeure avec le reste de leur fortune de peur qu'il ne tombe dans les mains de familles moins nobles. Elle avait ensuite reversé l'intégralité de la somme obtenue à Heidi, son soutien infaillible durant cette difficile année, afin de la dédommager du fait qu'elle ait été injustement déshéritée dix ans plus tôt.

– Elle s'est vengée de mes _parents_, pas de Jon, nuança cette dernière. Et tu ne trouves pas que ce serait une punition ironique ?

– J'aurais plutôt dit cruelle, même pour quelqu'un comme ton frère, mais bon…

– C'est pas faux, approuva Heidi. Tu sais que j'hésite souvent à le mettre au courant ?

– Tu n'as pas de preuves ! siffla James pour la énième fois. Tu ne sais pas si c'est vraiment lui le père !

– Mais il y a de grandes chances que ce soit le cas, et Jon mérite de savoir la vérité.

– Et si ce n'est pas lui, tu lui donnes de faux espoirs pour rien ! Et de toutes façon, je pensais qu'il s'était déjà fiancée à je ne sais qu'elle duchesse allemande.

– Détail. Ellie-Bellie est l'amour de sa vie, elle n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'il revienne en courant vers elle. Crois-moi, s'il apprend qu'il reste quelque chose de leur relation, il accourra et fera tout pour l'obtenir.

James eut un rictus méprisant.

– L'amour de sa vie, l'amour de sa vie… Il n'a pas hésité longtemps avant de la larguer, et après neuf ans de vie commune, l'amour de sa vie.

– Ça, mon cher, c'est l'œuvre de mes adorables parents. Je ne dis pas que Jon n'est pas à blâmer, loin de là, mais Père et Mère ont le don de gâcher tout ce qu'ils touchent. Si je me suis enfuie, ce n'est pas par hasard…

– Non, c'est juste parce que tu es tarée, sourit James.

– C'est ce que tu aimes chez moi, Jimmy-chou.

– C'est ce que _j'adore_ chez toi, corrigea-t-il.

– Oh, arrête, tu vas me faire rougir.

– Loin de moi cette idée…

Des cris indignés les distrairent quelques instants. L'un des Maraudeurs venait d'arroser généreusement ses deux amis en sautant dans le lac, et James et Heidi reçurent même quelques gouttes malgré la distance.

– Pour en revenir à Jon, reprit Heidi, je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs car avoir des enfants et son vœu le plus cher.

– Tant mieux.

– C'est pour ça que j'essaie de faire faire un test de paternité. Mais apparemment, c'est illégal sans le consentement de l'un des parents, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plaintive.

– Tu essaies _quoi_ ? aboya James en se redressant.

– J'ai déjà récupéré des échantillons provenant de Jacob, de Mr Bell, de mon frère et de Tom.

– Des échantillons ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Des cheveux principalement, rassures-toi, dit tranquillement Heidi.

Elle hésita, puis ajouta d'un ton grave :

– Et ne demande pas comment.

James retint un haut-le-cœur.

– Crois moi, j'en ai _aucune_ intention.

– Tant mieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, il me faudrait quelque chose des jumeaux pour comparer… Et c'est là que je suis coincée, et que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

– Il en est hors de question, déclara James sur un ton sans réplique.

– Mais pourquoi ? gémit-elle, l'air déçue. Tu ne veux pas savoir la vérité ?

– Ellie me la dira quand elle se sentira prête.

– Mais j'en ai marre d'attendre ! Ces jumeaux sont peut-être mes neveux et nièces ! Je _veux_ savoir, ça me ronge ! Je t'en prie, James ! Sans toi, je pourrais pas les faire, ces tests.

James secoua la tête.

– Heidi, tu ne feras aucun test d'aucune sorte sans le consentement d'Ellie.

– Et elle ne me le donnera jamais ! se plaignit-elle. C'est pour ça que je compte sur ton aide. Je suis certaine qu'il est possible de faire un prélèvement ou quelque chose comme ça, où de se servir d'anciens examens.

– Heidi…

– J'ai accompagné Ellie plusieurs fois à l'hôpital, et ils ont fait des tests pour vérifier que les jumeaux se développaient bien. On peut surement réutiliser les prises de sang qui ont été faites à ce moment-là, non ? Ça se jette ce genre de truc ?

James soupira.

– Est-ce que tu écoutes un mot de ce que je dis depuis tout à l'heure ?

– Oh, Jim-Jim, t'as vraiment pas envie de savoir ?

James croisa les bras en signe de défi.

– Non, mentit-il sans sourciller.

– Sérieusement ?

– Sérieusement.

– Allez, je sais que ça t'intrigues aussi. Si tu m'aides, je suis certaine qu'on peut faire ça en deux temps trois mouvements. J'ai fait le plus gros du travail. Aide-moi, je t'en prie.

– Je suis tenté de céder rien que pour que tu te taises, mais c'est non, trancha James. La vérité n'a _aucune_ importance, de toute manière.

Heidi se préparait à répliquer, mais son attention fut attirée vers les garçons qui chahutaient à présent tous dans l'eau. James remarqua qu'elle suivait l'un de ses amis du regard un peu plus que les autres. Ce dernier se redressa un moment et, comme un mannequin dans une publicité de shampoing, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste fluide transpirant de virilité tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur son torse musclé.

Complètement distraite à présent, Heidi en oublia jusqu'à la présence de James, qui avait bien remarqué que l'intérêt de son pour ce dernier grandissait à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, et ce, visiblement malgré elle. D'habitude, elle se montrait plus discrète, mais le fait qu'il soit simplement vêtu d'un maillot de bain semblait lui rendre difficile le fait de détourner le regard.

– On aime ce qu'on voit ? la taquina-t-il.

Heidi sursauta, et sembla revenir à elle.

James lui jeta un sourire entendu.

– Oh, _ta gueule_, répliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard, les joues rouges et visiblement mortifiée.

* * *

**_Bla bla de l'auteur:_**

**Yep, partie 1/2. Ce chapitre était ****_vraiment_**** très long, environ 40 000 mots, et j'en suis plutôt contente. Mais… j'avais peur qu'il soit trop lourd parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'infos, surtout dans la seconde partie où je lève enfin le voile sur les choses mystérieuses qui vous intriguent depuis le début de l'histoire. Donc, ouais, je l'ai coupé en deux…**

**Je poste la deuxième partie courant cette semaine en tout cas ! Je pense que vous allez aimer, et suis certaine que vous serez en tous cas CHOQUES ! Et j'en ris d'avance !**

**J'espère que vous serez aussi gentils et généreux en reviews que cette semaine, j'ai beaucoup ri et beaucoup apprécié vos retours ! Merci à toutes et tous, désolée encore une fois de ne pas avoir le temps de répondre, mais je promets d'apporter une réponse à chaque personne qui m'a écrit ! Merci notamment à** Chevalier du cat, Elilisa, Sheshe13, Echco, Miisss, Sybou &amp; Nikki Micky !

**&amp; Reviewez, canailloux!**


	19. L'article de Marry Merrily - LILY

**Note**: J'ai décidé de reprendre l'alternance J/L dans les POV.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 : L'article de _Marry Merrily_ – LILY**

* * *

**LE COLONEL FITZ INTERCEPTA **Dorcas dès sa sortie de la cabine d'ascenseur afin de lui faire part de ses inquiétudes au sujet de « la petite poulette du sixième étage », qu'il avait croisé très bouleversée la veille. Il plaça un petit panier rempli de gâteaux dans les bras pourtant chargés de la jeune femme, la mit en face des escaliers, et la pressa de monter s'enquérir de l'état de Lily comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort.

Dorcas, qui n'avait pas réussi à placer le moindre mot, gravit ainsi le dernier étage en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu mettre Lily dans l'état décrit par le Colonel. Son amie lui avait pourtant semblé loin d'être abattue la veille au petit-déjeuner, malgré sa grande et évidente déception. Peut-être qu'elle lui avait caché à quel point renoncer à James lui était difficile, et qu'elle avait craqué une fois seule ? Ou alors était-il arrivé autre chose la veille dont elle n'était pas au courant ? Caradoc lui avait dit que Lily comptait convaincre Katie qu'elle se montrait déraisonnable ; il se pouvait également que cela ait résulté en une dispute ?

Elle frappa longuement à la porte, sans obtenir de réponse, avant de se résoudre à utiliser sa propre clef, vestige de l'époque où elle habitait encore dans l'immeuble, afin de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Lily avait dû jeter un sortilège d'insonorisation, car à peine son pied toucha la moquette du sol qu'une musique inaudible dans le couloir faillit lui percer les tympans. Il n'était pas étonnant que Lily ne l'ait pas entendue frapper... Les sourcils froncés, elle traversa l'appartement en direction de la terrasse, où elle trouva les deux origines de ce vacarme assourdissant : un poste-radio réglé à plein volume, et Lily, occupée à remuer en même temps le contenu de deux grosses marmites encore fumantes.

Dorcas s'était attendue à trouver son amie ruisselante de larmes et de morve.

A son grand soulagement, Lily n'en était rien.

Elle n'était pas non plus fraîche et pimpante : ses cheveux en bataille se hérissaient sur son crane comme la crinière d'un lion déshydraté et son visage comportait de grosses cernes qui avaient peu à envier à celles des pandas. Cependant, rien ne coulait de son nez ou de ses yeux et cela constituait déjà une victoire, pensa Dorcas avec optimisme.

Lily chantait à tue-tête le refrain d'_Eye of the Tiger_, et semblait si plongée dans la musique qu'elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Dorcas avait éteint le poste de radio.

– _And he's watching us all with the…_ Hey ! protesta-t-elle en sursautant.

– Est-ce que tu essaies de devenir sourde ? s'écria Dorcas en se grattant l'oreille avec le petit doigt.

– J'essaie juste de m'imprégner de l'énergie du tigre.

Dorcas leva un sourcil. Lily semblait inhabituellement très agitée. Ses gestes restaient précis mais étaient brusque, et son visage renfrogné trahissait une grande colère. Visiblement la bête sauvage hantait déjà chaque parcelle de son corps.

– Tout va bien ? demanda Dorcas d'une voix incertaine.

Lily, qui considérait sa passion pour les potions comme son ultime échappatoire, avait pour habitude d'en concocter d'extrêmement difficiles lorsqu'elle était extrêmement contrariée. Suite à la soirée de Barnaby lors de sa quatrième année par exemple, elle s'était introduite dans les cachots où se déroulaient les cours de Potion, et avait préparé une parfaite marmite de _Felix Félicis,_ ce qui lui avait coûté le retrait de cinquante points à Gryffondor pour son intrusion nocturne par une McGonagall perplexe par le comportement inhabituel de son élève modèle, compensé par l'octroi de cinquante points pour Gryffondor pour son exploit de la part d'un Slughorn impressionné.

– Je suis d'humeur _assassine_, répondit Lily sans quitter ses potions des yeux.

Quelque chose disait à Dorcas qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une métaphore. Elle se pencha pour renifler le contenu de l'une des marmites, dont les volutes de fumées noires ne présageaient rien de bon, avant de se redresser rapidement tant l'odeur était détestable.

– _Beurk ! _Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? s'enquit-elle, révoltée qu'une chose puisse sentir aussi mauvais.

Lily concoctait généralement des remèdes pour la gueule de bois, mais il était évident que cette potion n'était pas bienveillante. Elle n'osa pas sentir la deuxième.

– Du poison, l'informa Lily.

– Du poison ? répéta Dorcas sur un ton incrédule. Dans les deux marmites ?

Lily acquiesça. Les poisons étant difficiles à mijoter, le fait que la rousse en ait préparé deux en même temps en disait long sur sa colère.

– Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu en as fait deux ?

– Parce que je n'arrivais pas à me décider entre un Philtre de la trompette des anges, ou alors une potion d'actée en épi, expliqua-t-elle en ajoutant des pattes de scarabées réduites en poudre. J'ai un faible pour le philtre car il est incolore et a une action rapide, mais la potion d'actée en épi à l'avantage d'être inodore même s'il met dix minutes à agir.

Dorcas cligna des yeux.

– Tu veux te suicider ?

– Bien sûr que non, répliqua tranquillement Lily. C'est _Elinor_ que je veux tuer, sans me faire prendre, de préférence. J'ai justement reçu ce matin une énorme boîte de pâtisseries danoises remplie de _kanelsnegl_ et de _romsnegl_ de la part de Vivienne Wasery, mais je compte bien les fourrer avec une petite potion avant de lui en offrir quelques-uns.

Elle éclata d'un petit rire mauvais, et Dorcas la regarda comme si un troisième bras lui avait poussé au milieu du front.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais la tuer ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

– Je t'arrête tout de suite : ça n'a aucun rapport avec James, dit précipitamment Lily.

– Tant mieux. Mais alors ?

– J'ai reçu un courrier de cette _salope_ ce matin dans lequel elle changeait soudain d'avis sur pratiquement tout ce qu'elle avait validé de mon travail jusque-là.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Dorcas, stupéfaite. Mais pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'elle le peut. Et parce que c'est une _salope _!

Lily saisit brusquement une racine d'asphodèle, qu'elle découpa avec la vitesse d'un chef étoilé.

Dorcas déglutit.

– Je suis désolée, Lily.

– Elle souhaite que je recommence tout depuis le début, continua Lily en ajoutant l'ingrédient dans la marmite à l'odeur assassine. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai passé un mois à travailler pour rien, je dois annuler toutes mes commandes, retourner toutes celles déjà reçues et chercher de nouvelles manières de mettre en œuvre ses nouvelles idées absurdes.

– Woaw ! Elle est bien plus difficile que je ne l'avais redouté, commenta Dorcas avec une grimace.

Lily éclata d'un rire sans joie.

– Je ne dirai pas qu'elle est difficile, dit-elle sur un ton amer. Si elle était difficile, j'aurais pu m'en sortir. Mais Madame est tout simplement… capricieuse, elle hait aujourd'hui ce qu'elle adorait la veille, et prend un malin plaisir à s'amuser à mes dépens.

– Je croyais qu'elle t'aimait bien ? dit Dorcas en fronçant les sourcils.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait bu un verre avec James, ce dernier lui avait assuré que l'entente entre les deux femmes était cordiale.

– Je ne sais pas si elle m'aime bien, admit Lily avec un soupir las. La seule personne avec qui elle se montre aimable en toute circonstances est James. C'est évident à quel point il compte pour elle, et son affection n'a pas l'air feinte. En ce qui me concerne, ça dépend de quel pied elle s'est levée. Parfois, elle se montre adorable et parfois elle est limite exécrable. Toujours polie, mais exécrable. Sa lettre est un parfait exemple : courtoise, mais inspire l'envie de lui enfoncer des cure-dents entre les ongles.

Dorcas grimaça une nouvelle fois.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras, dit-elle avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait réellement.

– Jette un œil à sa nouvelle liste avant de dire ça, contra Lily en extirpant de sa poche un long parchemin qui avait visiblement passé un sale quart d'heure.

Dorcas parcourut la lettre, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant même d'avoir fini le premier paragraphe.

– Ah ouais, quand même… Mais au moins, reprit-elle avec plus d'enthousiasme, elle ne veut plus d'une statue de glace.

– Non, corrigea Lily, visiblement au bord du suicide. Elle en veut _deux_.

– Hmm.

Dorcas lui rendit la lettre.

– Ne panique pas, intima-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Si Elinor fait ces changements à ce stade des préparations, c'est probablement parce qu'elle te fait entièrement confiance et qu'elle sait que tu en es capable.

Lily aurait aimé croire son amie, car Elinor lui avait assuré ne pas vouloir saborder son propre mariage tout en mettant pourtant tout en œuvre afin de provoquer l'échec de Lily. Ses exigences étaient rocambolesques et muaient incessamment, et l'aide de James avait été précieuse pour l'aider à anticiper ses revirements. Cependant, elle n'avait définitivement pas prévu une telle remise en question du travail de tout un mois.

Et elle se retrouvait seule.

– Je n'en suis pas si sûre, dit-elle.

– Tu ne peux pas savoir sans avoir essayé, sans t'être donnée à cent pour cent. Aies confiance en toi. Je suis certaine que tu y parviendras.

– Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

Dorcas eut un sourire en coin.

– Opte pour le Philtre de la trompette des anges. Rien que l'odeur peut tuer.

Lily eut un petit rire, redressa la chaise longue qu'elle avait malmenée et s'y installa. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la brune réalisa que son amie était encore en pyjama, preuve qu'elle n'était pas allée courir ce matin. Or, son jogging matinal était sacré, et Lily ne restait au lit uniquement lorsqu'une paire de bras l'y retenait et qu'une paire de lèvres la couvrait de baisers humides.

Dorcas fronça donc les sourcils, et se demanda si son amie était en charmante compagnie… mais elle n'avait pas prêté attention à la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle était entrée. Et si c'était le cas, avec _qui_ avait-elle passé la nuit ? Lily n'était pas du genre à avoir des coups d'un soir, pourtant…

– Dorcas ? insista Lily, la sortant de sa torpeur.

Cette dernière sursauta.

– Désolée, dit-elle en se grattant la tête.

– A quoi pensais-tu ?

– Rien…

Elle afficha un petit sourire, puis prit place sur la seconde chaise avant de lui donner le cadeau du Colonel Fitz.

– Cadeau du Colonel, je l'ai croisé en montant, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Si Elinor ne lui avait écrit que ce matin, c'est qu'il y avait autre chose qui l'avait contrariée la veille, et elle hésitait à lui demander ce que c'était. Elle préférait de loin une Lily furieuse qu'une Lily sanglotante.

– Oh… c'est gentil de sa part.

Elle agita sa baguette, et quelques secondes plus tard deux verres de lait frais apparurent sur la table entre elles afin d'accompagner leur dégustation. Une bouchée de biscuit seulement leur fit perdre toutes les couleurs de leurs visages, et les deux femmes déposèrent précipitamment les gâteaux sur la table.

– Woaw, dit Dorcas. C'est pas comestible, on est bien d'accord ?

– Probablement dangereux pour la santé. Je pourrais les offrir à Elinor sans même les fourrer à quoi que ce soit.

– Crime parfait, approuva son amie.

Elle sortit de la poche de son pantalon un paquet dont elle extrait une cigarette, sous le regard désapprobateur de Dorcas, qui se fit violence pour ne pas commenter. La consommation de tabac de Lily avait été à l'origine de disputes à l'époque où cette dernière fumait. Dorcas était frustrée que Lily s'y remette à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait tracassée.

– Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence, d'ailleurs ? demanda cette dernière.

Dorcas fut aussitôt distraite de la source son mécontentement.

– Je suis passée t'aider à choisir ta tenue pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle en désignant du menton les deux robes protégées par des housses qu'elle avait apportées avec elle.

Lily fronça les sourcils

– Ça fait de longues années que je m'habille toute seule, dit-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

– Hmm. Quelque chose me dit que tu as oublié qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

– De quoi est-ce que tu… _Oh_ ! réalisa soudain Lily. Merde, merde, merde !

Elle avait en effet complètement omis que son interview pour le magazine _Marry Merrily_ devait avoir lieu le matin-même. James avait tenu sa promesse, et le magazine était le premier à consacrer un dossier spécial sur l'agence de Mrs Casino, incluant une interview de Lily ainsi que quelques exclusivités concernant le mariage de l'année. Sur le long terme et le plan personnel, une apparition dans _Marry Merrily_ pourrait lui ouvrir beaucoup de portes et lui amener de la clientèle. Dorcas avait raison : Lily se devait d'être irréprochable jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Fort heureusement, Dorcas avait soigneusement préparé des robes de sa création, dans un style oscillant entre la mode sorcière et moldue des années 80. Elle profita du fait que Lily prenait une douche pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de cette dernière, et eut la satisfaction de constater qu'aucun homme ne finissait sa nuit dans son lit.

– Comment ça va, au fait, depuis hier ? demanda Dorcas en remontant la fermeture éclair de la robe qu'elles avaient choisie pour entamer les essayages.

Lily afficha l'air le plus neutre possible.

– Impec, répondit-t-elle en se regardant sous toutes les coutures.

Si son amie ne la connaissait pas parfaitement, elle aurait pu la croire. Le visage de Lily était parfaitement inexpressif, mais c'était justement cette absence d'émotion qui inquiétait Dorcas.

– James…

– Ne m'a pas contactée, compléta Lily.

Et elle était très reconnaissante qu'il n'ait pas cherché à lui donner des nouvelles. C'était bien plus facile de s'en tenir à ses résolutions s'il n'était pas dans les parages.

Dorcas soupira de soulagement.

– Tant mieux, alors. Ce n'est pas mal du tout, mais essaie celle-ci maintenant pour voir, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la deuxième robe.

Lily posa sa cigarette sur le cendrier avant de se changer.

– Tu as vu Doc hier ?

– Hm-mm, confirma Dorcas.

– Et… comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

– Encore très bouleversé. Il s'est coupé la main tellement de fois qu'il était incapable de travailler. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi malheureux.

Le cœur de Lily se serra.

– Arrête, intima Dorcas sur un ton impérieux.

– Quoi ?

– Je sais que tu penses que c'est entièrement de ta faute.

– Pas entièrement, mais je me sens très coupable, admit Lily. Katie a été très claire, et j'ai agis égoïstement.

– Votre histoire a pris des proportions ridicules, trancha Dorcas. Mais ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute s'ils se sont séparés. Leur rupture est un peu plus complexe que ça. Doc a pris Katie pour acquise et n'était pas très à l'écoute, et Katie à ses propres peurs qui ne peuvent pas s'en aller du jour au lendemain. Il lui faudra un peu plus de temps pour admettre que vous n'êtes pas dans un triangle amoureux.

– Je suppose…

Combien de temps, Lily se le demandait. Elle voulait son meilleur ami, et elle le voulait heureux.

– Comment ça s'est passé avec Katie, d'ailleurs ? reprit Dorcas en l'aidant de nouveau à remonter la fermeture éclair. Doc m'a dit que tu comptais passer la voir hier pour tenter d'arranger les choses.

Le masque de Lily se fissura une fraction de secondes.

– Ça s'est pas bien passé. On s'est un peu disputées.

– Forcément, vu ses insinuations, dit Dorcas avec une pointe de colère. Doc et toi ? C'est pratiquement de l'inceste.

Oui, pratiquement. Et pour la millième fois, Lily se demanda pourquoi elle ne trouvait pas l'idée aussi repoussante qu'elle ne le voudrait. Elle était sincère lorsqu'elle disait considérer Doc comme son frère, mais alors pourquoi subsistait-il cette infime attirance physique qui ne rendait pas l'idée d'un contact nauséabond ?

– J'ai jamais vu Doc aussi triste qu'hier, continua Dorcas. C'était assez horrible. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, ou quoi faire...

– Il est vraiment amoureux d'elle, hein ?

– Oui… J'espère vraiment qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble. Ils forment un beau couple, ce serait du gâchis qu'ils se séparent. Katie est une chouette fille quand elle n'accuse pas ma meilleure amie de lui piquer son mec, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Ça me frustre d'être aussi impuissante. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'ils se réconcilient.

Le cœur de Lily se serra. Contrairement à Dorcas, elle n'était pas tout à fait impuissante… Katie avait sous-entendu qu'elle pourrait se remettre avec Doc si Lily disparaissait du paysage. Mais le prix à payer était trop lourd. Rien que de penser à renoncer à son amitié avec Doc lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il était un élément capital de sa vie, et elle avait du mal à l'envisager sans lui, et elle se sentait si égoïste de ne pas parvenir à faire passer son bonheur en premier…

– Je préfère la première robe, commenta Dorcas, la tirant de ses pensées.

– Moi aussi, approuva Lily d'un air absent.

Elle retira la seconde robe, se glissa de nouveau dans la première, puis prit place devant sa coiffeuse tandis que son amie se munissait d'une brosse.

– Sois franche avec moi : est-ce que tu penses que je suis à l'origine de mes propres malheurs ? demanda-t-elle.

Dorcas leva un sourcil, surprise par sa question.

– C'est-à-dire ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Je sais pas… que je les provoque. Tu vois, je ne pense pas que Katie m'en veuille que Doc soit présent pour moi, mais elle ne supporte pas qu'il soit _omniprésent._ Je me suis toujours considérée comme un aimant à problèmes, mais je me demande si je fais vraiment ce qu'il faut pour les repousser.

Dorcas plissa les yeux.

– Est-ce que Katie t'a dit des choses qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Dorcas était généralement un mignon petit chat qui s'entendait avec tout le monde et redoutait les conflits, mais n'avait pas peur de se transformer en tigresse lorsqu'on s'en prenait à ses amis. Tout comme Doc, elle voyait Lily comme une personne délicate et naïve à protéger bec et ongles.

– Ça va, Dorcas, dit précipitamment Lily.

– Parce que j'ai toujours pas mis la main sur James et cette frustration me rend d'humeur violente.

Elle releva les manches de sa robe, banda ses deux bras maigres dépourvus de muscles, et Lily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

– Tu ne peux pas mener mes propres combats à ma place, répondit-elle avec affection. Katie a peut-être brutalement honnête, et parfois honnêtement méchante, mais elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur mon attitude passive. J'en ai vraiment assez d'être une victime et de me victimiser.

Elle alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Dorcas se retroussa les lèvres mais se retint de nouveau de tout commentaire.

– Je pense pas que tu as tendance à te victimiser, contra-t-elle.

– C'est pourtant comme ça que je qualifierai quelqu'un qui passe plus de temps à se lamenter qu'à se remettre de ses échecs.

– Tu es dure avec toi-même, fit remarquer Dorcas sévèrement.

– Ou peut-être que je ne l'ai pas été assez jusque-là.

– Tu as besoin de temps, amenda Dorcas avec douceur. Après ce que tu as traversé, ce n'est pas étonnant.

– Tu ne penses pas qu'un an, c'est déjà trop de temps ?

– Je pense que plus la relation a été longue, plus il est difficile de s'en remettre.

Lily marqua une pause, avant de reprendre d'une voix lente :

– Tu sais, j'ai pleuré pendant un bon moment hier. J'ai juste complètement craqué, par rapport à James, puis Doc, et Katie… j'étais vraiment déçue par moi-même. Et puis… je sais pas, tout à coup, j'en ai juste eu _assez_ de mes propres pleurs. On dit que pleurer aide à se sentir mieux après, mais je me sentais juste faible et inutile et c'est un sentiment que j'ai détesté. Je ne veux plus jamais me sentir minable. J'ai été malheureuse et insatisfaite pendant trop longtemps. Depuis ma rupture avec l'Autre… non, avant même ma rupture avec l'Autre, je ne me reconnaissais plus mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour me sentir mieux dans ma peau. Mais hier… j'ai compris que même si je ne me sentirai pas mieux par magie du jour au lendemain, j'ai besoin d'en prendre la direction, de me reprendre en main. J'ai envie de devenir la fille que j'ai toujours voulu être. J'ai envie d'être forte, et indépendante, et déterminée.

– Mais tu l'es déjà, dit Dorcas d'une voix douce.

Lily eut un rire incrédule.

– C'est vrai, insista Dorcas, irritée de voir son amie aussi peu charitable avec elle-même. Tu as beaucoup enduré émotionnellement, et peut-être que tu en avais assez de te battre, même pour toi-même. Et tu n'étais pas toi-même ces derniers temps parce que tu as beaucoup souffert, mais tu n'as pas toujours été comme ça. Tu es forte, indépendante, déterminée, et plein d'autres choses. C'est juste… enfoui en toi.

– Sacrément enfoui, commenta Lily avec un sourire triste. Je doute même que ça ait jamais vu la lumière du jour.

– Tu n'as jamais vu ces aspects de ta personnalité en toi, mais c'est pourtant ce qui nous a attiré vers toi, Marlène, Doc et moi, insista Dorcas. Je ne nie pas que tu ne délaisses cette énergie qui te caractérise, mais je sais qu'elle est encore là. T'es quelqu'un de caractère, l'Autre a essayé d'éteindre ce feu en toi, mais je sais que c'est encore là. La Lily qu'on a toujours connue est si brillante qu'elle était major de sa promo, et corrigeait les devoirs de Marlène qui avait pourtant un an de plus. Elle est si déterminée qu'elle s'est battue pendant deux ans pour percer dans un secteur bouché malgré la pression de ses mentors pour qu'elle se lance dans des domaines plus dignes de ses compétences. Elle était une vraie tête de mule qui nous rendait chèvre. Elle est si digne qu'elle ne s'est pas vengée de l'Autre alors qu'il le méritait totalement, et qu'elle aurait pu lui rendre une part du mal subit. Et des exemples, j'en ai plein, et des qualités, j'en ai tellement d'autres à citer, mais rien que ceux que j'ai dit sont la preuve que tu es une incroyable personne.

– C'est très gentil, dit Lily, très touchée par son monologue.

Dorcas lui embrassa les cheveux.

– C'est très vrai.

– Si tu veux continuer à me flatter, ne te gênes pas, dit Lily avec légèreté pour tenter de noyer sa gêne. J'ai l'impression d'être une sainte, et j'adore ça.

Dorcas roula des yeux.

– Je ne pense pas que tu sois une sainte. Tu as fait ton lot de bêtises, et soit dit en passant je n'ai pas intérêt à te retrouver dans le même lit qu'Andy, triste ou pas.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai une chose pareille? s'indigna Lily.

Dorcas lui donna un coup derrière la tête.

–_ Ouch_!

– Je pense seulement que tu es une fille extraordinaire, dont je suis contente d'être l'amie, poursuivit-elle en ignorant l"interruption. Je suis très contente que tu souhaites retrouver confiance en toi.

– Je suis motivée, dit Lily avec une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Mais pour ça, je dois me concentrer sur mes objectifs. Et pour me concentrer sur mes objectifs, il faut que j'accepte de me retrouver seule.

– Seule ? s'alarma Dorcas. Parce que j'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à supporter l'isolation de Marlène, et je te jure que si toi aussi tu t'amuses à disparaitre…

– Par _seule_, je veux dire, sans garçons, explicita Lily. Je ne ferai jamais une chose aussi radicale. J'ai besoin de mes amis. Et même si je n'avais pas besoin d'eux, j'ai envie qu'ils soient dans ma vie. J'aime vous avoir dans ma vie.

La brune esquissa un sourire rassuré.

– Mais les garçons sont provisoirement bannis de mon radar, reprit-elle d'une voix décidée. Sauf Pierce Brosnan, anticipa-t-elle en voyant son amie ouvrir la bouche.

Dorcas rit.

– Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, commenta-t-elle. Et je te soutiens à cent pour cent. En revanche…

– Hmm ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'arracher la nouvelle cigarette que Lily tentait d'allumer avec sa baguette.

– _Arrête de fumer _!

* * *

**C'EST D'ASSEZ BONNE HUMEUR** que Lily arriva à _La Bonne Fée_, où elle trouva l'équipe chargée de l'interview déjà au pied d'œuvre. Le photographe préparait sa séance photo en réglant son appareil, tandis qu'une maquilleuse finissait d'embellir Jane tout en donnant des astuces beauté à Shashi et Angie, très attentives à ses conseils. Nathan et Mrs Casino discutaient gaiement avec une sorcière aux cheveux couleur turquoise et au visage rond, qui se précipita vers la jeune femme à peine eut-elle fermé la porte.

– Vous êtes Miss Evans, je suppose ? dit-elle en lui tendant une main chaleureuse. Génial, vous êtes ravissante. Les lecteurs vont vous adorer avant même d'avoir lu l'article canon que je vais faire. Et votre robe ? Parfaite. On voit un peu de sein, on devine un peu de fesses, mais c'est sobre et élégant. J'a-dore. Très pro et définitivement moderne en même temps. Pas vrai, Charlie ?

– Absolument, approuva la maquilleuse.

– Je suis Hestia Jones, la journaliste qui va conduire l'interview., poursuivit-elle sans prendre garde à l'air ébahi de la wedding-planner. Vous pouvez m'appeler Hestia. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Lily lui rendit sa poignée de main. Hestia portait à chaque doigt des bagues d'inspiration gothique, mais portait une robe dorée très claire qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux en amandes.

– Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, s'excusa Lily, que Mrs Casino foudroyait du regard.

– Pas de problème, nous avons toute la matinée, de toute manière, assura Hestia. Et puis, j'en ai profité pour faire connaissance avec votre charmante équipe.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Nathan, qui, à la surprise de Lily, rougit légèrement.

– Comme je l'expliquais à Mrs Casino, le dossier sera divisé en trois grandes parties : la première sera consacrée à la présentation de l'agence, la seconde sera une interview de la wedding-planner principale – c'est-à-dire vous –… » Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. « …et la troisième comprendra des informations exclusives sur le mariage de James. Je ne vous demande rien de précis, juste de quoi nourrir la curiosité de nos lecteurs afin qu'ils se fassent une idée de votre style.

– Euh… d'accord, bafouilla Lily.

– J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez débordée par le mariage, d'ailleurs, dit l'énergique Hestia. Peut-être qu'on pourrait commencer par votre interview ? Comme ça on vous libère le plus vite possible.

– Euh… d'accord, répéta Lily.

– On pourrait s'installer dans votre bureau, peut-être ? Comme ça Bertram prendrait des photos en même temps, ça fera très naturel. T'en penses quoi, Bertram ?

– Je finis les réglages, et je vous rejoins, répondit le photographe sans lever les yeux de son appareil.

– Génial. Parfait. Alors, votre bureau ?

Lily jeta un regard incertain à Casino, qui blêmit.

Elle avait en charge le plus gros contrat de l'agence, mais son espace de travail se résumait toujours à une petite table dans un coin du bureau de Mrs Casino. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Lily, sous prétextes de rendez-vous professionnels, choisissait de travailler chez elle quand les ronflements de Mrs Casino devenait déconcentrant.

Shashi, Jane, Angie et Nathan se tournèrent également vers la grosse femme qui semblait chercher désespéramment une solution à ce problème.

– Heu, bien sûr, répliqua précipitamment cette dernière. Le bureau de Lily Evans. Bonne idée que vous avez là, Miss Hestia Jones. Prendre des photos dans le bureau de Lily Evans. Excellente idée.

Hestia leva un sourcil.

– Il y a-t-il un problème ?

– Non, dit précipitamment Mrs Casino. Vous vouliez le bureau de Lily Evans… _le_ _voici_, le bureau de Lily Evans.

Elle désigna la porte du bureau de Shashi, qui ouvrit la bouche vraisemblablement pour protester mais fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Hestia fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi y a-t-il écrit « Shashi Nassim-Khan » sur la porte ? interrogea-t-elle, l'air suspicieux.

Casino pâlit.

– Je me suis trompée, je voulais dire _ce_ bureau.

Ce fut au tour de Nathaniel d'avoir l'air scandalisé.

Le front de la journaliste se rida un peu plus.

– Mais il y a marqué « Nathaniel Smith » sur celui-ci.

– Vous êtes sûre ?

– Oui, on en est sûrs, dit Nathaniel entre les dents.

– Oh, où avais-je la tête, fit semblant de s'exclamer Mrs Casino. La pièce de Lily Evans est celle du fond. Celle où il n'y a rien sur la porte, précisa-t-elle en menaçant silencieusement une Jane dépitée du regard. Lily Evans a changé de bureau si soudainement que je m'y perds parfois.

Hestia sembla se contenter de l'explication, et Lily aurait juré qu'elle lui avait également adressé un clin d'œil avant de poursuivre :

– Après-vous, Miss Evans.

Lily lui jeta un regard incertain avant de l'entraîner dans son bureau provisoire. La pièce était décorée sobrement et élégamment, et la jeune femme nota avec soulagement que Jane n'avait pas personnalisé son bureau avec des photos.

– Est-ce que je peux vous proposer à boire ? demanda-t-elle.

– Un thé, s'il vous plait, répondit Hestia en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Lily activa la bouilloire puis s'installa en face d'Hestia, qui avait pris place devant le bureau et l'observait avec intérêt.

– Je ne suis pas simplement journaliste, je suis aussi une amie de James, l'informa-t-elle. Nos familles se connaissent depuis des lustres, il est trop idiot pour que je le considère comme un grand-frère, mais il a toujours été là pour moi. Je suis là pour lui aussi. Je protège ses arrières et ses intérêts, surtout quand il agit stupidement.

– D'accord, dit Lily d'une voix incertaine.

Elle ne comprenait pas où Hestia voulait en venir.

– Et _vous,_ vous êtes aussi une amie de James ? demanda-t-elle.

Lily remarqua que son regard se posa une seconde sur la masse de cheveux roux qui cascadaient ses épaules.

Ah, _maintenant_ elle comprenait.

– En quelque sorte, dit-elle prudemment.

– En quelque sorte ? répéta Hestia.

– Notre lien est plus… professionnel qu'amical.

Du moins, depuis la veille.

Hestia leva un sourcil.

– Et pourtant, il parle de vous avec beaucoup d'affection.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui. Il a définitivement beaucoup d'admiration pour vous. Il a vanté vos mérites avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, et m'a demandé de me surpasser pour votre article. D'ailleurs, dit-elle en extirpant une lettre de la poche de sa chemise, ses instructions exactes sont : « _Je veux un article aussi sexy qu'Evans._ »

– Ah. Euh… C'est très gentil de sa part, dit Lily, qui ne savait que dire pour contrer les soupçons à peine voilés d'Hestia.

Cette dernière plissa les yeux.

– J'aime savoir où je mets les pieds. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir entre James et vous ?

Lily fronça les sourcils, et feignit d'être confuse.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Hestia l'observa pendant une minute qui sembla durer une heure, avant de livrer son verdict.

– Vous avez l'air honnête, donc peut-être que ce n'est pas réciproque…

– Que voulez-vous dire ? répéta calmement Lily.

– Je dois vous avouer que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi James avait subitement confié son mariage à votre agence. Et je dois vous prévenir que si votre photo sort dans les médias, d'autres se demanderont également si le fait que vous soyez rousse n'a pas quelque chose à voir dans l'histoire. C'est votre vraie couleur de cheveux ? ajouta-t-elle brusquement.

Lily acquiesça, et Hestia laissa échapper un soupir désespéré.

– Et mince…quel _idiot _!

Lily haussa un sourcil.

– Je n'ai pas de liaison avec James, si c'est ce que voulez savoir.

Hestia parut surprise, puis soupira de soulagement, et son sourire revint à la charge.

– Tant mieux. Je vous avoue que cet idiot est tellement un cœur d'artichaut que je me demandais s'il n'avait pas un faible pour vous. Bien sûr, c'est impossible, il va se marier…

Lily fit également semblant de rire.

– Ecoutez, reprit Hestia je suis sincèrement désolée pour cet interrogatoire, mais la presse n'a pas épargné James par le passé et je n'ai pas envie que mon article soit une nouvelle source de commérages. Pour tout vous dire, j'évite en général d'associer mon nom avec le sien. J'ai accepté de faire ces articles parce qu'il a beaucoup insisté.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lily. Je croyais que vous étiez amis ?

– On est très bons amis même, renchérit Hestia avec chaleur. C'est juste que beaucoup de gens pensent qu'il y a plus d'entre nous dans le milieu de la presse. James m'a également aidée à faire décoller ma carrière, et encore aujourd'hui on m'accuse de m'être… disons vendue pour être là où je suis maintenant.

– Oh, je comprends.

– Je pense d'ailleurs que rien que parce que vous êtes rousse, les gens vont faire des parallèles avec son ex, Emily. Et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous compare à elle.

– Comment ça?

Le regard d'Hestia s'assombrit.

– Disons que c'était une sacrée croqueuse de diamant, et la presse s'est régalée de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur James.

– Hmm. Est-ce que vous trouvez que je lui ressemble ? demanda Lily avec curiosité. Physiquement, je veux dire.

– Pas vraiment. Mais nous ferions tout de même mieux d'anticiper ce genre de rumeurs.

– Comment ?

Hestia resta pensive quelques secondes.

– Vous êtes en couple, je suppose ?

– Non.

– Quoi, une belle fille comme vous ? s'étonna Hestia avec une surprise non feinte. Impossible ! Vous devez avoir des dizaines de garçons derrière vous.

Lily rougit sous le compliment.

– Je vous assure que non.

– Et votre collègue beau gosse, là ?

– Nathan ? Il est célibataire, ne vous inquiétez pas, assura précipitamment Lily.

– Mais non, nigaude, dit Hestia, visiblement amusée, en agitant la bague qui étincelait à son annuaire. Je me disais juste que vous iriez bien ensemble, vous ne trouvez pas ? En plus vous lui plaisez clairement. Il a pratiquement occulté ma présence, dès que vous êtes entrée dans l'agence, et pourtant il semblait apprécier mon décolleté quelques secondes auparavant.

Lily devint écarlate.

– Je vous taquine, rit Hestia. Enfin, mis à part sur le fait que je trouve dommage que vous soyez seule.

– J'essaie de me concentrer sur ma carrière.

– Sage décision. Travailler dur les premières années est la clef de la réussite.

Lily se leva quelques minutes pour préparer le thé.

– Par mesure de prudence, reprit Hestia une fois qu'elle se réinstalla devant elle, est-ce que vous m'en voudriez si je faisais courir la rumeur que vous aviez quelqu'un dans votre vie ? Ça dissuadera Skeeter et compagnie d'établir un lien qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Par rapport à James et à son penchant sur les rousses, je pense qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

– Non, bien sûr, si ça peut me protéger de telles rumeurs.

Elle ne voulait définitivement pas que ce genre de rumeur ne vienne entacher sa carrière balbutiante.

– Super alors. Je vous avoue que je vous jalouse, depuis tout à l'heure. Vos cheveux sont absolument magnifiques.

Lily, qui les avait laissés lâchés pour une fois, parut surprise puis contente du compliment.

– Merci. Les vôtre ne sont pas mal non plus. Fallait oser ce bleu.

– Ma mère déteste, si vous saviez, soupira Hestia sur un ton théâtral. Presque autant que mes tatouages.

– Vous avez des tatouages ? s'enthousiasma Lily.

Hestia leva sa manche, dévoilant un bras entier recouvert de dessins.

– Woaw ! J'ai toujours voulu m'en faire un, mais je n'ai jamais osé. Par rapport à la douleur.

– Ça ne fait pas si mal que ça, dit Hestia. Le truc c'est surtout de choisir un bon tatoueur. Mon copain en est un, et ma mère le déteste encore plus que mes tatouages…

Elles discutèrent pendant une heure, et enchaînèrent naturellement sur une interview très fluide qui dura une seconde heure et fut ponctuée de rires. Lorsque les deux femmes retournèrent dans l'entrée une demi-heure plus tard pour retrouver les collègues anxieux, elles riaient et se tutoyaient comme de vieilles connaissances.

La séance photo fut amusante et décontractée. Le photographe, Bertram Aubrey, était sympathique et rempli d'humour et contribua à mettre Lily à l'aise, notamment lorsqu'Hestia exigea une série de photo de Lily et Nathan.

– James m'a dit de te couper au montage, admit-elle d'une voix tranquille, mais t'es tellement sexy que ce serait du gâchis. Je pense que ta bouille pourrait même augmenter les tirages.

Elle ignora ostensiblement les regards noirs de Lily et indignés de Nathan tandis que Bertram leur donnait des directives afin qu'ils aient l'air naturels. C'était la première fois depuis leur dernière altercation que l'ancien couple se touchait, mais Lily comme Nathan se prêtèrent de bonne foi au jeu et au fur et à mesure de la séance photo, les sourires se firent moins forcés et les poses moins tendues.

A sa grande surprise, Lily fut par la suite autorisée à garder le bureau de Jane. Celle-ci n'ayant pas de contrat à gérer pour le moment, fut contrainte de récupérer la table de Lily et de s'installer dans la salle de réunion.

Lily se laissa choir dans son fauteuil, et tourna sur elle-même, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

* * *

**MALGRÉ LE FAIT** qu'elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule ce soir-là, son allégresse ne diminua pas d'un iota. Elle passa une agréable soirée en pyjama devant la télévision récemment acquise pour combler l'absence de Marlène. Cela faisait partie des millions de stupides raisons pour lesquelles elle était contente de vivre dans le côté moldu de Londres : le fait de pouvoir utiliser la bonne vieille électricité. Certes, les objets se détérioraient plus vite que la normale du fait que l'air était chargé d'ondes magiques, mais elle aimait avoir une télévision, écouter la radio, et définitivement commander des pizzas au téléphone.

Elle finit d'ailleurs celle de la veille devant un vieux western qui lui rappela son père, dut tomber endormie à un moment, car ce fut le bruit de la sonnette qui la réveilla en sursaut.

Groggy, elle vérifia l'identité de son visiteur tardif par le judas avant d'ouvrir la porte.

– Doc ? s'étonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Désolé, je te réveille ? C'est juste que tu dors beaucoup plus tard d'habitude.

– Non, je t'en prie, entre, le rassura Lily. Tout va bien ?

Il esquissa le sourire le plus radieux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu sur son visage, la souleva dans ses bras en la maintenant au niveau de la taille, et la fit tournoyer. Lily poussa un grand cri et s'accrocha à sa tête du mieux qu'elle put.

– Doc, protesta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Fais-moi redescendre.

Il s'arrêta, leva les yeux vers elle, et son sourire devint plus éclatant encore.

– T'es officiellement la meilleure amie qui existe au monde, dit-il.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

– Je sais, dit Lily en roulant ostensiblement des yeux. Mais pourquoi ?

Il la fit redescendre.

– Katie et moi on est de nouveau ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais elle a accepté qu'on fasse un nouvel essai.

Lily resta interdite quelques instants.

– Félicitations, finit-elle par dire d'une voix faussement enjouée.

– Merci, Lils, dit solennellement Doc. Merci. Je ne sais pas comment te dire à quel point je suis heureux.

Lily parvint à esquisser un sourire, puis le prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre elle, comme pour sentir cette odeur qui lui manquait. Doc parut surpris qu'elle se montre aussi affective quand c'était lui qui initiait les câlins d'ordinaire, mais, persuadé qu'elle était simplement très heureuse pour lui, l'enlaça très vite à son tour.

Elle alla jusqu'à lui proposer de trinquer. C'était, après tout, une bonne nouvelle.

Après le départ de Caradoc, Lily retourna dans le salon le cœur lourd. Elle attrapa la bouteille de vin et se servit un verre qu'elle dégusta lentement. Elle s'était répété vouloir tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'il se réconcilie avec sa petite amie, qu'elle voulait qu'il soit heureux, et maintenant que c'était fait…

C'était elle qui n'était pas heureuse.

_Hypocrite, _pensa-t-elle en vidant son verre d'une traite.

Non pas qu'elle n'était pas ravie pour son meilleur ami, mais elle savait que leur réconciliation signifiait qu'elle devait faire profil bas. Faisait-elle le bon choix en acceptant de s'effacer de la vie de son meilleur ami ? Non pas qu'elle renonçait définitivement à son amitié avec lui : Doc était le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et il allait sans dire que leur amitié était éternelle.

Mais elle ne voulait pas que Doc et Katie se séparent de nouveau par sa faute, et la meilleure chose à faire en de telles circonstances était de se faire discrète quelque temps et de les laisser consolider leur couple. Katie avait été très claire à ce sujet : tant que Lily ne lui démontrerait pas qu'elle pouvait gérer sa vie comme une grande, elle serait considérée comme une menace.

Mais ce n'était pas uniquement aux yeux de Katie que Lily souhaitait faire ses preuves : elle voulait également se prouver qu'elle n'était pas la pathétique créature qu'on l'avait accusée d'être, qu'elle était capable de faire les bons choix pour sa vie.

Renoncer à James était définitivement le premier pas.

Renoncer, car Lily commençait seulement à s'avouer qu'elle le voulait. Elle voulait l'embrasser, et le toucher, et vivre une véritable romance avec lui. Mais elle n'était pas stupide : s'il lui avait fallu des heures et des heures pour admettre qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de James, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour conclure que ses sentiments étaient vains.

Elle souleva le couvercle de la boîte de pizza commandée la veille, et se mit à manger la dernière part sans même la réchauffer.

James avait beau lui répéter qu'elle était belle, et qu'il ressentait des choses pour elle, il avait beau lui dire qu'il l'aimait sans parler, c'était Elinor Bell qu'il épousait. Et tout dans son comportement montrait qu'il était déterminé dans son projet. Pas une seule seconde James ne lui avait laissé penser douter ou regretter son choix ; bien au contraire. Lily pensait que c'était pour l'encourager qu'il s'assurait qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait afin de réussir la cérémonie, mais peut-être qu'il voulait simplement être certain que le mariage serait parfait. Peut-être qu'elle s'était monté la tête et que s'il mettait tout en œuvre pour que le mariage soit réussi, c'était tout bêtement parce qu'il voulait que le mariage _soit_ réussi.

Bien que réticent en apparence, toutes ses actions semblaient indiquer qu'il était prêt à se laisser voler son cœur par Lily. En revanche, tout le reste de sa vie était sagement, prudemment confié aux beaux soin d'Elinor. Or, Lily le voulait en entier ou… pas du tout. Même en sachant que le mariage de James et Elinor était de convenance, elle ne voulait pas se sentir coupable ou honteuse en le fréquentant. Elle ne voulait pas être sa maîtresse, et si elle bouleversait indéniablement la vie de James, Elinor restait tout aussi indéniablement dans l'équation.

Peut-être d'ailleurs que cette dernière faisait payer à Lily l'intérêt que le fiancé lui portait. Peut-être qu'à l'instar de Katie, elle était agacée par sa présence, par le fait qu'elle avait (certes, involontairement) un rôle principal dans son couple. Elinor n'avait jamais caché considérer Lily comme une nuisance qu'elle tolérait uniquement pour les beaux yeux de James, et la jeune rousse n'ignorait pas qu'elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de se débarrasser d'elle.

Peut-être d'ailleurs continuait-elle à essayer de se débarrasser d'elle ?

_James et moi passerons le reste de l'été chez mes parents._

_Vous devrez exclusivement vous référer à moi._

Il semblait clair qu'Elinor tentait de les isoler l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi agir maintenant, quand elle avait semblé jusque-là s'accommoder de la situation ? Et, d'après ses souvenirs, Elinor habitait à Shortbourne, qui se trouvait près de Londres. Ce n'était pas comme si James avait changé de pays, et pourtant, cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il ne s'était pas manifesté, quand (elle le réalisait maintenant) il était devenu presque omniprésent dans sa vie. Etait-il réellement d'accord pour laisser Elinor tout superviser du jour au lendemain ? Et pour quelle raison ? Comment parvenait-elle à garder James éloigné ?

Que faisait James avec elle ?

Elinor avait sous-entendu qu'il l'épousait parce qu'elle était enceinte, mais Lily n'avait jamais compris _pourquoi_ il avait décidé d'en prendre la responsabilité s'il n'était pas le père. Que gagnait-il à rester auprès d'elle ?

La question l'obsédait…

Et ne devrait pas, pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Elle devait se concentrer sur sa vie professionnelle. Organiser le mariage, et éjecter James de sa vie était le plan le plus raisonnable qu'elle pourrait suivre.

Elle se leva avec plus d'énergie que nécessaire, rassembla les restes de son dîner se rendit dans la cuisine. L'emballage de pizza fut également pliée avec une force trahissant sa frustration, et elle ouvrit la poubelle d'un coup de pied afin de l'y jeter.

Avant de s'arrêter net.

Son regard accrocha la carte de visite qu'elle y avait laissé tomber la veille, et qui trônait, tentatrice, au sommet de la pile d'ordure.

Rien ne lui serait plus facile que de contacter Felix. Il avait semblé sincèrement intéressé par elle et, même si elle ne se souvenait pas de tous les sujets abordés, ce qui l'avait marquée était la facilité qu'elle avait eu à parler avec lui. Le fait qu'ils soient tous deux d'origine moldue et qu'ils se soient rencontré sur le lieu de rencontre des chocolatophiles leur avait certainement donné dès le départ beaucoup de points communs, mais c'était la gentillesse et le sens de l'humour de Felix qui l'avaient mise à l'aise et encline à se montrer plus sociable que d'ordinaire. Et si elle n'avait pas été occupée à « _glousser avec un homme dont elle préparait le mariage_ », elle lui aurait donné une chance. Mary avait raison : les 8,25/10 de son genre ne courraient pas les rues.

Elle pourrait lui donne une chance…

Mais savait que ce serait bien trop tôt, qu'elle n'était pas prête.

Katie avait raison sur ce point : elle avait pris l'habitude de se faire rassurer par quelqu'un d'autre quand elle se prenait un coup, si possible un garçon qui ne se lasserait jamais de lui dire à quel point il la trouvait belle et intelligente et pleine de qualités.

Il était temps qu'elle commence à penser cela d'elle-même, elle-même.

Elle savait qu'elle était intelligente ; son parcours scolaire exemplaire en était la preuve. Elle était consciente de ses défauts, mais ne minimisait pas ses qualités non plus. Dorcas les avait définitivement ornés au petit déjeuner, mais Lily se disait qu'il se pourrait bien qu'elle soit réellement digne, et déterminée, et toutes les belles choses que son amie lui avait dites. Et, si elle ne l'était pas, elle comptait bien le devenir.

Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée spécialement belle, mais ces dernières semaines en compagnie de James – de Potter, l'avaient réconfortée à ce sujet. Dans son cœur, réussir à plaire à son véritable fantasme lui avait toujours paru encore plus irréaliste que d'attirer l'attention de Pierce Brosnan. Elle l'avait véritablement aimée pendant quatre ans, d'un amour qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux des adultes malgré son jeune âge, l'avait idéalisé et adoré comme le garçon parfait, et elle se rendait compte que ces sentiments n'étaient jamais complètement partis.

Ils avaient été enterrés sous une couche de colère et d'humiliation, mais James leur avait rendu leur liberté. Elle avait appris à le connaître, et à tomber de nouveau amoureuse de la personne qu'il était devenu, celle qu'elle avait naïvement pensé qu'il était déjà cinq ans plus tôt. Elle avait grandi à présent, et le considérait avec bien plus d'objectivité, admettait ses qualités et ses défauts.

Elle le savait fou. Fou d'elle, souvent fou tout court. Elle le savait narcissique. Elle le savait impétueux. Elle le savait sans gêne. Elle le savait capricieux, séducteur, pervers, parfois irresponsable. Tout cela l'agaçait chez lui.

Mais elle avait découvert au cours des semaines précédentes un côté chez lui qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Il était honnête, au mépris de son instinct de survie. Il était sûr de lui, jusqu'à frôler l'arrogance. Il était à l'écoute, parvenait sans efforts à la faire parler de tout et sur tout. Il était tactile, et la touchait une douceur qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Il était vraiment, sincèrement gentil parfois. Il avait un côté naïf plutôt attendrissant. Il était drôle, et la faisait rire sans effort.

Et il avait cette manie, cette manière de lui jeter des coups d'œil troublants, de la regarder avec admiration…

Elle aimait ses yeux. Ils étaient couleur noisette, très chauds, avec des éclats bleus lorsqu'on regardait de plus près. Et elle aimait la façon dont ils se plissaient lorsqu'il riait. Et elle aimait bien son rire aussi. Il était contagieux, clair, bruyant mais si sincère, si rafraîchissant qu'elle ne s'en lassait pas. Elle aimait bien, lorsqu'il souriait également. Une fossette apparaissait dans sa joue, quand il souriait. Il avait souvent un sourire en coin, parfois hautain, souvent moqueur, mais quand il souriait vraiment, juste parce qu'il était sincèrement amusé, elle avait l'impression que ce sourire valait de l'or. Elle aimait sa voix également, grave, chaleureuse. Elle trouvait qu'il avait un timbre particulier. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Et il fallait reconnaître qu'il était tout simplement beau. Et plutôt grand. Et bien bâti – bien que pas autant que Nathan.

Et...

Et…

Et il était avec Elinor, et elle devait cesser de se torturer les méninges. James était un cul de sac, elle devait aller de l'avant.

Seule, dans un premier temps.

Lily jeta donc l'emballage en carton, et le couvercle de la poubelle retomba avec un petit bruit.

* * *

**LE SILENCE DE JAMES** se poursuivit sans se défaire de son mystère, et Lily ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou inquiète. Pas le moindre volatile ne vint troubler ses journées à présent passées confinée à _La Bonne Fée_. Sous un prétexte quelconque, elle profita d'une pause déjeuner pour se rendre au manoir, mais trouva Remus sans compagnie.

– Je suis pas mal tout seul, en ce moment, dit-il en regardant derrière le sofa si le châle que Lily prétendait avoir égaré s'y trouvait. James ne rentre que pour dormir, il passe tout son temps libre avec Bell. Elinor, je veux dire. Je sais pas trop ce qu'ils font, mais il est crevé quand il rentre. Je crois qu'ils travaillent sur quelque chose parce qu'il a la même tête que lorsqu'on révisait les ASPICs.

– Ah oui, dit Lily, la mine déconfite.

Elle se rendit compte que Remus la regardait avec curiosité, et décida de changer de sujet.

– Mais tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, ici ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

– Je suis quelqu'un d'assez solitaire à la base, donc ça va. Je travaille toute la journée. La bibliothèque des Potter est assez garnie pour que je ne m'ennuie pas trop. Et puis, Sirius et Peter passent me rendre visite très régulièrement. Et Dorcas m'oblige à diner avec elle tous les soirs, et tu sais comment elle peut être terrifiante.

Lily acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de regarder derrière un pot de fleurs si son pauvre châle n'y trainait pas.

Elle savait parfaitement à quel point Dorcas pouvait être terrifiante. C'était une personne douce, mais déterminée lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier. Lily en vint à se demander si Dorcas n'avait justement pas pu menacer James assez efficacement pour qu'il ne tente ni de la voir, ni de lui écrire.

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir James, lui annonça pourtant son amie lorsqu'elle l'interrogea aussi subtilement que possible à ce sujet. Ni l'occasion, d'ailleurs, il n'est jamais chez lui lorsque je passe voir Remus. Et tant mieux, parce que si je le croise, je _l'étripe_.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Dorcas tordit brutalement la cuisse de la dinde qu'elle était en train de farcir, et Lily déglutit. Dorcas marqua une pause, avant d'ajouter :

– Je suis contente d'entendre qu'il a abandonné sa campagne insensée pour te séduire. Peut-être que, comme tu l'as dit, il a eu un accès de conscience et a décidé de laisser tomber pour enfin s'occuper de sa future femme et de son enfant à naître ?

Lily sentit son cœur se serrer mais ne laissa rien transparaître. C'était une bonne chose. C'était une excellente chose.

James l'ignorait volontairement.

Très vite, cependant, la peine que ce simple fait provoquait en elle laissa place à de la colère pure et simple. Il l'ignorait volontairement. Du jour au lendemain, il ne prenait plus la peine de lui parler ou de lui écrire. Et ce, sans explication, sans signe avant-coureur, sans raison ?

Il l'ignorait volontairement, et elle était furibonde.

Peut-être même que c'était lui qui avait demandé à Elinor de s'occuper seule du mariage pour ne plus avoir à parler à Lily. Parce que quand elle y pensait, Elinor avait été assez claire quant au fait que cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'ils soient attirés l'un par l'autre. Elle les laissait dîner en tête à tête, et flirter sous son nez dans le jardin du manoir, l'air parfaitement indifférent. Donc _Monsieur_ s'était brusquement lassé de cette séduction, ou avait trouvé une nouvelle proie à chasser, ou encore avait autre chose à faire, et envoyait Lily au rebut aussi brutalement, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été très proches ces dernières semaines. Il la chassait de sa vie en un claquement de doigts.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été méchamment larguée, sachant qu'ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble…

_Mais ça n'a pas d'importance_ ! hurla une autre partie de son cerveau. _C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début, de toute manière. _Une situation strictement professionnelle. C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il avait réagi et mit un terme à leur relation bizarre quand elle en avait été incapable. Il avait fait le bon choix.

Sa colère s'évanouit, et laissa le champ libre à sa tristesse.

* * *

**FORT HEUREUSEMENT,** la quantité de travail à laquelle elle devait faire face augmentait drastiquement à mesure que le mois d'août avançait. Lily enchainait rendez-vous sur rendez-vous, café sur café, et négociations sur négociations, mais tirait de cet infernal rythme une grande satisfaction.

Elle était heureuse de faire ce qu'elle aimait.

Elle était heureuse d'être beaucoup trop épuisée pour penser à James.

Et, bien que son travail restait au point mort, elle était heureuse que la date du mariage se rapproche car cela signifiait qu'elle serait débarrassée de lui, et surtout d'Elinor.

Les exigences d'Elinor étaient en effet si extravagantes que Lily n'avait du temps pour rien d'autres. Elle passait la moitié de son temps à chercher des moyens de mettre en œuvre requêtes de la fiancée, l'autre moitié à imaginer un crime parfait pour se débarrasser d'elle.

Car Miss Elinor semblait avoir une idée très précise de ce qu'elle voulait mais Miss Elinor ne prenait pas la peine de le décrire, et Miss Elinor commençait chacun de ses courriers comme suit :

_Je ne suis pas convaincue par vos dernières propositions._

Elle prétextait ne pas se reconnaître dans les propositions de Lily, mais cette dernière trouvait difficile de proposer quoi que ce soit de réellement personnalisée à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui se montrait si peu coopératif et de si mauvaise foi. C'est donc désespéramment qu'elle écumait le classeur que lui avait confectionné Dorcas, et qui rassemblait toutes les coupures de presse concernant Elinor.

Ses recherches la menèrent à Shortbourne, charmante et pittoresque bourgade entourée de prairies verdoyantes et comptant un millier d'âmes, dont une partie composait la plus grande population cracmol du Royaume-Uni. Le village vivait donc à la manière des Moldus, et c'est en prétextant d'en être une que Lily y débarqua. Elle redoutait (autant qu'elle espérait, pour être honnête) de croiser James et Elinor, et avait par conséquent caché ses cheveux si caractéristiques sous un chapeau.

Pendant toute une matinée, elle longea les prés, contourna les étangs puis arpenta les rues en mitraillant le beau paysage avec un appareil photo. Elle avait lu dans une interview qu'Elinor s'inspirait principalement du village où elle avait grandi pour peindre la campagne, et espérait qu'en s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère de l'endroit elle parviendrait à mieux comprendre la fiancée.

Shortbourne était un endroit fleuri, isolé, et beaucoup plus accueillant que Lily l'aurait cru. Les villageois se montrèrent ravis qu'un touriste vienne se perdre dans leur petit village, bien que tous semblaient vouloir la dissuader le plus subtilement possible de ne pas approcher la grande maison sur la colline. Lily avait depuis longtemps compris que c'était là la demeure des Bell, et n'avait aucune intention de s'y rendre. Elle était certaine de ne pas y être la bienvenue, et ne doutait pas qu'Elinor ne serait pas la seule personne importunée par sa présence. Les Bell n'étaient pas réputés pour leur tolérance.

Elle déjeuna dans l'unique auberge du village, où, une fois n'était pas coutume, son hôte la mit en garde de s'approcher de la maison des Bell.

– La Barbe Bleue y vit, annonça-t-il quand Lily feignit d'hésiter à y aller tout de même.

– La Barbe Bleue ? répéta-t-elle.

– Eh oui. Et il ne s'y intéresse qu'aux jolies demoiselles comme vous. Croyez-moi, vous feriez mieux de vous tenir loin de cette maison. Ça fait soixante ans que j'habite ici, j'en ai vu des jeunes mariées y entrer, et très peu en sortir. B.B. aussi d'ailleurs quitte rarement sa maison, et tout le monde s'en porte très bien.

L'homme avait un air tout à fait sérieux, et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Dorcas lui avait confié que Mr Bell était accusé d'une quinzaine de meurtres… était-ce à cela qu'il faisait référence ?

– Mais je croyais qu'il était déjà marié, dit-elle sur un ton confus.

L'aubergiste émit un rictus méprisant.

– Ça ne l'a jamais empêché de badiner. Vous avez remarqué la grande maison condamnée au milieu du village ?

Lily acquiesça.

– C'était un orphelinat, et la majorité des gamins qui y vivaient avaient les mêmes yeux que B.B. Mettrait ma main à couper que c'étaient ses gosses.

– Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Lily, qui n'avait évidemment pas manqué de remarquer l'usage du passé.

– Tous déracinés par une fulgurante épidémie, deux ou trois ans plus tôt.

Après avoir terminé son assiette et promis de ne pas gravir la colline, Lily fit un dernier tout du village et s'arrêta devant l'ancien orphelinat. C'était une grande maison sur deux étages dont toutes les ouvertures étaient condamnées par des planches en bois, conférant à la bâtisse un air lugubre qui contrastait avec le charme du village.

Elle resta quelques minutes pensive.

Pourquoi est-ce que Mr Bell irait entasser ses enfants, certes bâtards, dans un orphelinat _moldu_ ?

Et qu'elle était cette étrange maladie qui n'avait laissé aucun survivant ?

Et Mr Bell était surnommé la Barbe Bleue ? Le type qui s'amusait à tuer toutes les épouses qui se montraient trop curieuses ?

Ça faisait peur…

Des habitants inquiets vinrent lui demander si tout allait bien, et Lily les rassura avant de rentrer chez elle.

Lily passa les jours suivants à travailler d'arrache-pied afin de présenter de nouvelles idées à Elinor.

Qui, pour une fois, ne lui répondit pas qu'elle _« n'était pas convaincue. »_

Oh, non.

Lily avait en effet transcendé ses attentes.

Et pas dans le bon sens.

Elinor _détesta_ chacune de ses propositions.

* * *

**L'ARTICLE DE _MARRY MERRILY_ **parut au début de la seconde semaine d'août, et contribua à lui rendre un sourire qui l'avait désertée jusque là. Lily, étant abonnée au magazine, put découvrir avec ravissement l'enquête de qualité qu'on avait consacrée à son travail et à l'agence. On l'avait présentée sous une lumière des plus favorables tout en restant juste, et sa photo en couverture la mettait tant en valeur qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas été retouchée. Potter n'y était pas allé de main morte.

_Marry Merrily_ étant un magazine ciblé, essentiellement lu par les professionnels et les passionnés, elle savait que cette mise en valeur n'équivalait pas à une soudaine célébrité et qu'elle continuerait à passer inaperçue dans le monde sorcier. Ce qui était parfait. Elle souhaitait être reconnue à l'issue de ce projet, et non simplement connue parce qu'elle avait de bonnes relations.

Elle s'arrêta dans une presse de Pré-au-Lard et acheta deux autres exemplaires, qu'elle envoya à Marlène et Caradoc accompagnés d'une note écrite sur un ton surexcité ; Dorcas quant à elle était abonnée à tous les magazines possibles et inimaginables et avait déjà surement sa copie de _Marry Merrily_.

Son sourire béat ne la quitta pas avant d'arriver à _La Bonne Fée_, où Lily eut la surprise de voir que Mrs Casino avait agrandi chacune des pages de l'article consacré à Lily et à l'agence, et les avait ensuite suspendus aux murs de l'entrée. La jeune femme devint rouge écrevisse, et sa gêne s'accentua en se rendant compte que ses quatre autres collègues fixaient sans un mot la nouvelle décoration. L'envie n'était pas difficile à lire sur les visages de Jane, Angie et Shashi, qui se fendirent tout de même d'un sourire glacé et la félicitèrent le plus chaleureusement possible.

Il était cependant plus difficile de savoir ce que Nathan ressentait.

Tandis que les filles discutaient de la couverture, le regard du jeune homme resta figé une éternité sur la page où une photo de Lily et lui avait été insérée au milieu du texte. Ils étaient tous les deux à leur avantage, ayant posés sous les directives précises d'Hestia et Bertram, et le rendu était très réussi. Le papier glacé ne trahissait pas du tout le malaise qui avait subsisté tout au long de la séance entre Nathan et Lily : au contraire, ils paraissaient aussi complices que souriants, et la Lily de la photo posait parfois nonchalamment la main sur le bras de Nathan.

C'était vraiment une jolie photographie.

Nathan remarqua enfin qu'elle l'observait, se retourna, et la regarda à son tour sans un mot.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

Les beaux yeux verts du jeune homme questionnaient et fuyaient, questionnaient et niaient, questionnaient et espéraient.

Lily cligna des paupières.

Nathan se reprit, adressa poliment quelques félicitations à Lily qui les accueillit avec une légère gêne, et disparut dans son bureau.

Lily décida qu'il était temps d'en faire autant, et récupéra son courrier parmi ceux qui s'amoncelaient dans la boîte prévue à cet effet avant de s'isoler son bureau. Conséquence directe de la couverture de _Marry Merrily_, une montagne de courriers et propositions de contrat des plus grandes enseignes, désireuses d'être associées au mariage et à _La Bonne Fée_, l'attendait déjà, et continua d'affluer toute la matinée.

Le sourire radieux de Lily n'eut d'autre choix que de revenir la hanter.

Sa vie personnelle avait beau être un désastre, sa vie professionnelle était absolument fan-tas-tique depuis quelques semaines.

Elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de James, et ressentait un étrange vide malgré sa ferme résolution de se tenir loin de lui. Lorsqu'elle travaillait à l'agence, le jeune homme lui écrivait d'habitude tous les jours, et généralement ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le mariage. Il lui envoyait des extraits d'articles, ou des blagues, ou souvent lui disait qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. Et ils passaient la journée à s'écrire des choses idiotes, comme des amis de longues dates.

Peut-être qu'Elinor avait également interdit à James de communiquer avec Lily… Oui, mais Lily imaginait mal James obéir à un tel ordre. Elle n'imaginait James obéir à aucun ordre d'ailleurs, quelle qu'en soit la provenance. Certes, Elinor avait un certain ascendant sur James, qui se pliait généralement à ses caprices, mais en cas de désaccord majeur il semblait détenir le dernier mot. Et si Elinor n'avait pas pu obtenir de lui qu'il n'engage pas Lily en tant que wedding-planner, cette dernière ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu lui défendre de lui écrire.

Pourquoi l'ignorait-il aussi brusquement ? Etait-ce volontaire, ou pas? S'était-il tout simplement lassée d'elle, ou y avait-il une autre raison? Elle ne comprenait pas…

_C'est pour le mieux, ma cocotte_, pensa-t-elle férocement. C'est pour le mieux.

* * *

**CARADOC LUI ENVOYA** un magnifique bouquet de jacinthe.

« _Magnifique, ma puce !_

_J'espère te voir ce midi pour arroser tout cela. Ta tête me manque._

_Amitiés, DD_ »

Lily, qui s'arrangeait depuis leur dernier déjeuner pour placer ses rendez-vous à midi afin de ne plus avoir à le voir en tête à tête tant que sa situation avec Katie ne se serait pas calmée, lui répondit par la négative.

Dorcas lui envoya une boîte de chocolats.

«_ Champagne !_

_J'espère te voi_r _ce soir afin de fêter dignement tout ça ! Je compte agrandir toutes les photos et les accrocher dans mon atelier._

_Par ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Nathan ? Pourquoi est-ce que SH suggère que vous êtes ensemble ? T'as des choses à me raconter ou quoi ? _»

Dorcas avait joint à sa lettre des coupures de Sorcière Hebdo et de la Gazette du Sorcier, qui sous-entendaient que Lily et Nathan se fréquentaient. Lily étant devenue un personnage public, la presse pouvait à présent s'emparer de son nom et de son image et mettre en lumière le fait que Lily était « _la mystérieuse cavalière de Smith au bal de l'Equinoxe._ » Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être exaspérée ou soulagée que les journaux spéculent sans retenue sur leur pseudo-relation, mais quoi qu'il en était, Hestia avait fait de l'excellent travail. Pas une seule ligne ne lui soupçonnait une liaison avec James.

Mary lui adressa une bouteille de sa boisson alcoolisée préférée, le rhum aux groseilles, accompagnée d'une petite carte où elle avait dessiné un loup (visiblement en fin de vie tant il était mal dessiné) en train de siffler ainsi que les mots :

« _C'est lui le mec de ton boulot dont on avait parlé ? Dix sur l'Echelle de Piercebrosnanité ! »_

Même Marlène réagit à la parution de l'interview. Lily reçut de sa part une très belle orchidée, ainsi que la note suivante :

«_ WOAW WOAW WOAW !_

_Je suis tellement contente que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier, et vu que Mrs P. crie aussi (parce que quelqu'un a osé lui voler une de ses orchidées. Je sais, j'ai honte, mais j'espère qu'elle te plait) ça fait beaucoup de bruit dans la maison._

_Je suis heureuse de tout ce qui t'arrive, et j'espère que tu me raconteras en détail tout ce qui se passe quand on se verra à l'anniversaire surprise que Mr et Mrs P. préparent en cachette depuis un mois et que j'ignore totalement d'ailleurs._

_J'ai aussi beaucoup de choses à te raconter… Beaucoup de bonnes choses. A la lecture de l'article, c'est également le cas pour toi._

_Je vois que ça roule avec Nathan… j'ai bien fait de vous caser ensemble, apparemment._

_Tes seins ont grossis._

_Bisous, je t'aime, et tu me manques._

_Marlène._

_P.S : si ça ne te dérange pas, tu pourrais m'envoyer une dizaine d'exemplaires signées du magazine ? Je suis complètement fauchée en ce moment, promis je te rembourse. T'as des fans ici, et ils me harcèlent depuis que je leur ai dit te connaître. Je compte tirer un bénéfice de sept mornilles par exemplaire, qu'en penses-tu ? »_

Pendant un instant, elle eut envie de répondre par une beuglante bien sentie afin de lui faire comprendre à quel point son silence l'avait blessée, à quel point elle l'aimait, et à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

Et puis cet instant passa.

Lily était simplement heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de sa meilleure amie. Et elle comprenait au fond d'elle pourquoi Marlène lui écrivait comme si de rien n'était.

Elle tâtait le terrain, pour vérifier si tout était OK entre elles malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais répondu à aucune de ses lettres.

Et c'était OK entre elles.

En revanche, si ça l'arrangeait que Mary et le reste du monde la pense en couple avec Nathan, Lily hésitait à mettre Marlène au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ. Finalement, elle décida qu'il serait beaucoup plus simple de lui en parler en face étant donné que son anniversaire n'était que dans deux semaines.

Elle lui envoya cependant les exemplaires dédicacés, mais négocia pour le double de bénéfices.

Sept mornilles de plus seulement l'exemplaire dédicacé ? Pas étonnant que Marlène soit en permanence fauchée.

* * *

**LILY PASSAIT EN REVUE** de nouveaux modèles de chaises afin d'en sélectionner quelques-unes à faire valider par Elinor, lorsque Nathan passa la tête dans son bureau et l'interrompit.

– Mrs Casino veut te parler, l'informa-t-il.

Puis il se retira tout aussi rapidement.

Dire que l'ambiance entre eux était chargée de gêne était un bel euphémisme. Lily ne savait pas comment réagir lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Le souvenir de leur dernière confrontation restait bien vif dans sa mémoire mais, pour une raison qui lui échappait, Nathan semblait enclin à faire plus d'efforts de civilité depuis la séance photo.

Il ne lui avait toujours pas présenté d'excuses, mais ne l'ignorait plus ni ne la regardait de travers à chaque occasion. Au contraire, la jeune femme l'avait surpris une ou deux fois en train de la fixer pendant les réunions quotidiennes, et, si elle était incapable de deviner ce à quoi il pensait, il était évident qu'il n'y avait plus de traces d'animosité dans ses yeux. C'était un soulagement pour elle, et avait contribué à détendre l'atmosphère de travail.

Lily délaissa donc la brochure qu'elle était en train de parcourir, et rejoignit le bureau de Mrs Casino avec curiosité. Cette dernière, conformément à ce qui avait été convenu avec James, lui laissait le champ libre pour la préparation du mariage et s'intéressait plutôt à la villa qu'elle allait pouvoir s'offrir avec les recettes. Aussi, la jeune femme se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

A sa grande surprise, Mrs Casino fusillait du regard dans un silence polaire une femme tout aussi forte qu'elle et à l'air peu amène, que Lily reconnut immédiatement comme étant Claire Lukas, la célèbre organisatrice à la tête de la meilleure agence du pays, _D'un Coup de Baguette Magique !_ Elle s'interrompit net sur le seuil de la porte, et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Mrs Lukas était l'enchanteresse qui avait organisé le mariage de Dorcas et Andréa, et qui avait donné envie à Lily de se lancer dans ce domaine. Elle fixa donc son modèle avec admiration, jusqu'à ce que la voix cinglante de Mrs Casino la ramène à la réalité.

– Entrez, et fermez la porte, voulez-vous, Lily Evans ?

La jeune femme obtempéra, et s'avança vers les deux femmes.

– Lily Evans, je vous présente Claire Lukas, présenta Mrs Casino, et ce visiblement à contrecœur. Claire Lukas, voici Lily Evans.

Mrs Lukas l'observa de bas en haut sans un mot, avant de lui tendre une main sertie de bagues. Un peu intimidée, bien qu'elle tentait de ne rien laisser paraitre, Lily la lui serra poliment.

– Enchantée, dit-elle.

– Moi de même, Miss Evans. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Mrs Lukas lui adressa un sourire froid qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Miss Evans se raidit.

– Claire Lukas tenait à vous rencontrer, dit Mrs Casino sur un ton ennuyé.

– En quoi puis-je vous aider ? s'enquit Lily.

– Je suis la mère de Carla Lukas.

Devant l'air confus de Lily, elle précisa :

– Ma fille Carla était en charge du mariage dont vous avez à présent l'honneur d'organiser par je ne sais quel mystère que j'espère éclaircir aujourd'hui.

Lily rougit. Mrs Lukas ne semblait pas ravie, et ne s'en cachait pas.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle, la gorge sèche.

– Ma fille est une amie de longue date de Miss Bell, reprit la grosse femme de sa voix guindée. Elle a même organisé le premier mariage de cette dernière, avec Mr Callender, dix ans plus tôt. J'ai donc naturellement été étonnée que Carla soit remerciée sans aucune raison apparente. J'ai été d'autant plus étonnée que mon agence soit remerciée, et au profit de quoi !

Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux autour du bureau, avant de reporter son attention sur Lily.

– Ou plutôt, au profit de _qui_.

Lily déglutit.

– Quelle est votre connexion avec Mr Potter ?

– Nous sommes, _err_, amis.

Mrs Lukas plissa les yeux, l'air clairement dubitatif.

– Très bon amis, même, renchérit-elle d'une voix plus assurée.

– Vous me semblez étonnamment jeune. Quel âge avez-vous ?

– Bientôt vingt et un ans.

– Et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous wedding-planner ?

– Je… euh, je travaille ici depuis moins d'un an, éluda-t-elle en rougissant.

– Combien de _mariages_ avez-vous organisé, jusque-là ? insista Mrs Lukas.

Lily déglutit de nouveau.

– Celui de Mr Potter et Miss Bell sera mon premier.

Mrs Lukas l'observa quelques instants en silence, l'air encore plus mécontente, si c'était possible.

– Expliquez-moi une chose, Miss Evans. _Je_ détiens la meilleure agence d'organisation d'événements de toute l'Angleterre, on fait même appel à mes services pour des mariages étrangers. _J'ai_ plus de dix ans d'expérience. _Je_ suis célèbre, et _mon_ enseigne est synonyme de qualité. _Vous_, en revanche, n'êtes qu'une sinistre inconnue sans expérience. Expliquez-moi donc pourquoi Elinor et Mr Potter m'ont soudain retiré l'un de mes plus gros contrats de l'année pour la confier à votre agence miteuse ?

Lily en resta bouche bée. Le ton était donné.

Mrs Casino leva un sourcil.

– Changez de ton dans mon bureau, Claire Lukas, aboya-t-elle. Mon agence n'est pas miteuse.

– Elle est en faillite, fit remarquer cette dernière avec dédain.

– Elle ne le sera plus lorsque James Potter m'aura payée, répliqua férocement Mrs Casino.

– Ça n'arrivera pas, si je récupère ce contrat avant, rétorqua Mrs Lukas.

– Je vous l'ai déjà dit, James Potter exige de travailler spécifiquement avec Lily Evans ici présente. Et Lily Evans ici présente travaille pour _mon_ agence. La mienne. Et vous n'y pouvez rien !

– Ah oui ?

Mrs Lukas se tourna vers Lily, un sourire doucereux sur le visage.

– Miss Evans, que pensez-vous de venir travailler dans mon agence ?

Il y eut un silence.

Lily ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Mrs Casino pâlit.

– Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Claire Lukas ? aboya-t-elle en se levant, l'air paniqué.

– Je propose à Miss Evans un meilleur salaire, de meilleures conditions de travail, un accès à mon carnet d'adresse, ainsi qu'une formation complète que je m'engage à lui dispenser moi-même afin d'en faire une organisatrice polyvalente et compétente.

– Taisez-vous !

– _Vous_, taisez-vous, espèce de vieille folle, si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous aligner sur mon offre ! Miss Evans… je serai ravie de vous accueillir dans mon entreprise le plus tôt possible.

– Elle n'ira nulle part, vieille chouette !

Lily regarda les deux femmes se disputer, ravie que leur désaccord lui permette de réfléchir à cette alléchante proposition. On lui proposait d'intégrer la meilleure agence britannique, d'être formée par l'une des meilleurs enchanteresses… tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Comment pourrait-elle refuser ? C'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Tout ce qu'elle avait espéré depuis sa sortie de Poudlard.

– De toute façon, s'impatienta Mrs Lukas, la décision revient à Miss Evans.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers elle, Le regard indécis de Lily passa du visage clairement terrifié de Casino à celui conquérant de Mrs Lukas.

– J'ai postulé dans votre agence il y a quelques années, dit-elle finalement à l'adresse de cette dernière. Mais vous aviez refusé ma candidature. Tout le monde a refusé de me laisser une chance, si ce n'est Mrs Casino…

Mrs Lukas fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Eh bien… Je souhaite plus que tout vous offrir une seconde chance.

Lily garda le silence quelques instants, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Mrs Lukas avait l'air confiant, persuadée que tout ceci n'était que formalité. Que Lily ne pouvait qu'accepter. Qu'elle ne serait pas assez stupide pour décliner l'offre.

Le regard de Mrs Casino se fit suppliant.

Et Lily, bien que consciente que cela pourrait constituer l'une des pires erreurs de sa vie, et motivée moitié par une tenace rancune et moitié par une loyauté dont elle se serait volontiers passé, finit par se décider.

– Je vous remercie de votre offre, Mrs Lukas, reprit-elle d'une voix aimable. Mais la première qui m'a introduite dans ce domaine, la première à m'avoir donné une chance, c'est Mrs Casino. Le moins que je puisse faire, est de ne pas la trahir. Surtout pas, comme vous le dites si bien, quand son agence est en faillite.

Mrs Lukas et Casino en restèrent bouche bée. Aucune des deux n'en croyait ses oreilles. Comme pour confirmer sa décision, Lily fit le tour du bureau et vint se placer à côté de Mrs Casino.

– Vous… _déclinez_ mon offre ? demanda une Mrs Lukas stupéfaite.

– Mais vous remercie chaleureusement de me l'avoir faite.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence incrédule.

Mrs Lukas éclata d'un petit rire.

– Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

– Et pourtant, je me permets de décliner votre aimable proposition.

– Ne soyez pas stupide, Miss Evans. Je ne laisse pas n'importe qui travailler pour moi. C'est là une offre qu'on ne refuse pas.

– Je suis honorée de votre proposition, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne compte pas trahir la confiance de Mrs Casino. En revanche, ajouta-t-elle sans conviction, si après le mariage de Mr Potter et Miss Bell ma candidature vous intéresse toujours, je serai plus que ravie de rejoindre vos équipes.

Mrs Lukas était à présent outrée par le refus de Lily. Mrs Casino ne revenait toujours pas du fait que Lily l'ait choisie.

– Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites, jeune sotte ! Je ne fais jamais deux fois la même proposition.

– Ma réponse reste la même. Je suis navrée que cela vous déplaise.

– Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me dise non, Miss Evans.

– Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer.

– Je veux récupérer le mariage de Mr Potter et Miss Bell, et vous allez venir travailler avec moi, dit-elle sur un ton impérieux.

Lily leva un sourcil.

– Il me semble vous avoir dit non, dit-elle froidement.

Mrs Lukas plissa les yeux, et son ton devint doucereux.

– Miss Evans, je considère que tous ceux qui ne sont pas avec moi sont contre moi. Je veux, et je _vais_ récupérer l'organisation de ce mariage, soyez en certaine. J'ai voulu y aller de la manière douce, avec vous, vous ne pourrez pas dire le contraire.

– Est-ce que vous me menacez ? demanda Lily en croisant les bras.

Elles se défièrent du regard.

– Je vais vous demander vous en aller, à présent, dit Lily d'une voix douce.

Mrs Lukas se leva.

– Vous allez regretter votre obstination, jeune fille.

– Allez-vous-en.

Blême d'avoir été congédiée de la sorte pour la première fois de sa vie, Mrs Lukas tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

Une fois que celle de l'entrée de l'agence claqua, la tension à couper au couteau s'estompa dans la pièce. Lily respira profondément, avant de se diriger à son tour vers la sortie, mais Mrs Casino l'interpella avant qu'elle n'atteigne la sortie.

– Je suis très touchée par ce que vous venez de faire, Lily Evans.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme feignit de ne pas voir que Mrs Casino s'essuyait les yeux avec le manche de sa robe de sorcière.

– Oh… Je suis très touchée par ce que vous avez fait pour moi jusque-là.

Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était toujours beaucoup plus que tout ce que les autres lui avaient offert. Mrs Casino renifla, et Lily décida qu'il était temps de larguer les amarres.

– Euh, je vais retourner travailler, si vous le permettez, bafouilla-t-elle en s'éloignant précipitamment.

Elle passa devant ses collègues, qui la regardaient avec un air admiratif assez flatteur, et regagna son bureau dans l'idée de se remettre de ses émotions et de réfléchir à sa décision. Mais à peine s'eut-elle laissé choir dans son fauteuil qu'on frappa à la porte.

– Oui ? dit-elle d'une voix craintive.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Nathan s'engouffra dans la pièce. Lily se redressa aussitôt, sur la défensive, mais ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire amical.

– Euh… oui ? demanda-t-elle, à la fois méfiante et surprise par son attitude avenante.

– Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? J'aurais voulu te parler une minute, si tu veux bien.

– OK, agréa-t-elle après une courte hésitation.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Elle se retenait de froncer les sourcils, tandis qu'il s'installait dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

– Je voulais te remercier, pour ce que tu as fait pour Mrs Casino, et pour son agence, débuta-t-il d'une voix solennelle.

– Oh…

C'était donc ça.

– Elle m'a déjà remerciée, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité.

– Je sais, mais je tenais à le faire aussi. Merci, vraiment, du fond du cœur. Si tu avais accepté, ç'aurait la fin de _La Bonne Fée_. Tu nous as probablement sauvé nos emplois à tous. Et tu ne nous devais rien. Au contraire. Je… Tu es vraiment une personne extraordinaire, Lily. Merci pour tout.

– Heu, merci alors, dit-elle d'une voix quelque peu gênée.

– Tu me remercies de te remercier ? demanda-t-il sur un ton amusé.

– Non… Oui… De rien, conclut-elle maladroitement.

Il y eut une petite pause.

– Mrs Casino a pleuré, lorsque j'ai annoncé que j'allais rester, dit-elle avant d'avoir pu se retenir. Je ne la pensais pas attachée à l'agence. Je veux dire… elle ne m'a jamais parue très investie dans l'affaire, ni passionnée.

– C'était l'agence de mon oncle, expliqua Nathaniel. Ma tante n'était pas du tout intéressée par ce domaine, elle n'avait jamais travaillé avant, n'a jamais rien géré. Mais lorsque mon oncle a eu son accident et est tombé dans le coma il y a quelques années, elle n'a pas voulu vendre ce qu'il avait bâti toute sa vie et a pris la relève.

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée.

– Oh… J'ignorais tout ça. Mais je suis d'autant plus contente de l'avoir aidée.

Nathan sourit, puis se massa nerveusement la nuque.

– Je… Ecoute, Lily, j'y pense depuis quelques jours… Je sais que ça a été difficile entre nous ces derniers temps, et je sais que j'ai été très con, mais si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases.

Il lui tendit la main en signe de paix, mais la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter son regard le plus méfiant.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Comment ça, « c'est-à-dire » ? s'étonna-t-il.

– La dernière fois que je t'ai proposé d'aller de l'avant, tu m'as avoué ressentir le besoin de me… quel est le terme que tu as utilisé, déjà ? Ah oui : de me « punir », pour ce qui s'est passé entre James et moi.

– C'était une façon de parler, s'impatienta-t-il.

– Je ne crois pas, admit froidement Lily. Tu es rancunier. Je ne sais pas où est-ce que la colère que tu ressens pour moi est supposée s'être envolée, mais je ne te crois pas capable de faire table rase de ce qui s'est passé gratuitement.

– Et pourtant, c'est ce que j'ai fait.

– Du jour au lendemain ? Tu m'excuses si je ne me sens pas vraiment rassurée.

Il se pinça les lèvres.

– Tu ne me facilites pas les choses... Je veux dire ce que je veux dire par « repartir sur de bonnes bases. » Je suis sincère. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, pour que tu me croies ?

Lily croisa les bras.

– Simplement me présenter des excuses sincères. C'est tout ce que je demande.

– Des excuses ? s'indigna-t-il.

– Si tu es réellement sincère, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème.

Il serra les poings.

– Tu es celle qui m'a trompée avec Potter. Et trois fois !

– Et je t'ai présentée des excuses pour cela, siffla Lily. Plus de trois fois, pendant des semaines. En revanche, toi, tu ne t'es pas excusé une seule fois pour m'avoir traitée de tous les noms et pour avoir tout fait pour me rendre la vie difficile à l'agence. Et j'estime que tu m'en dois. Tu m'as causé du tort, et j'aimerai que tu le reconnaisses

Le visage de Nathan se ferma. Lily eut un petit sourire triste.

– T'as toujours rien compris, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle lentement.

Elle le regardait avec un air si désolé, qu'il se sentit décontenancé. Ses poings se desserrèrent, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

– Nathan… si tu veux vraiment qu'on passe à autre chose, il te faudra comprendre que tu as également des torts. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes blanc ou noir dans cette histoire. Reviens me voir quand ce sera le cas, le congédia-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Quand tu auras accepté de me pardonner, et que tu voudras que j'en fasse de même.

Le visage indéchiffrable, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Lily se replongea dans ses brochures, mais releva la tête en n'entendant pas la porte s'ouvrir. Nathaniel se trouvait toujours dans la, figé devant le panneau, la main sur la poignée, visiblement en proie à une intense réflexion.

Il finit par se retourner, et revint lentement s'asseoir devant la rousse, qui le regarda le visage fermé.

– Tu as raison, concéda-t-il au bout d'une pause. J'ai agis comme un imbécile ces derniers temps, c'est vrai. J'étais tellement aveuglé par la colère que j'ai dit des choses que je regrette, même si tu ne le vois pas… et que j'ai fait des choses que je n'aurais jamais faites si te perdre ne m'avait pas été insupportable. Si je n'avais pas été si amoureux de toi, si je n'avais pas cru si fort en notre avenir.

Il s'interrompit, passa nerveusement une main dans les mèches châtaines qui retombait gracieusement de part et d'autre de son visage, avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Lily.

– Ma démarche est sincère, même si je suis maladroit, reprit-il. Lily… j'aimerai juste qu'on tourne la page. J'ai mis plus de temps que toi, mais je suis prêt maintenant. Tu as raison de dire qu'on a tous deux une part de responsabilités dans ce qui s'est passé. Et c'est pour ça que je t'accorde mon pardon… et que je te demande le tien. Une fois de plus.

Il tendit à nouveau la main, et attendit, mais Lily n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Au contraire, elle le regardait toujours avec incertitude et suspicion, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se montre agressif une fois de plus.

Nathan sembla comprendre qu'elle attendait plus de lui.

– Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai bien pu te dire ou faire et qui ait pu te blesser, dit-il enfin. Je comprends que j'ai mal réagis, mais je ne souhaite rien de plus que de regagner ta confiance et ton estime. Tu restes très importante à mes yeux. Et on est collègues. Et on était amis avant de sortir ensemble et… j'aimerai juste retrouver un peu de ce qu'on avait avant. Ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, mais je suis certain qu'on y arrivera.

Il semblait sincère, assez pour que le tendre cœur de Lily soit touché, et qu'elle accepte de lui serrer la main.

Il sourit, largement, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** :**

**Je tiens à vous rassurer que cette fic EST une JILY. Parce que je n'aime que les happy endings, James et Lily finiront ensemble et heureux. Il y en aura beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus d'interaction entre les deux dès qu'ils seront réunis, plein d'amûûûûûr (et d'autres trucs, mais principalement de l'amûûûûûr) que j'ai hâte que vous lisiez ! *****clin d'œil complice***

**Ce chapitre (18) comme le précédent est l'un des rares de toute l'histoire où James et Lily ne se croisent pas. Désolée pour ce vide, mais Lily ne réfléchit pas quand James se trouve dans le coin, et James est moins concentré sur l'enquête. Et je _sais_ que c'est pas évident mais tout ce qui vous parait comme un détour ne fait que les rapprocher ! *clin d'œil complice***

**Donc voilà, certains m'ont fait part de leurs inquiétudes, mais rassurez-vous, j'ai l'air cinglée mais je sais ce que je fais, et je suis certaine que vous aimerez ! *clin d'œil complice* Simplement, je voulais une histoire d'amour bien compliquée, pleins de mystères, et je souhaitais développer les personnages de manière crédibles. Je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui s'impatientent, et je vous assure avoir fait toutes les ellipses possibles (par exemple, j'ai renoncé à raconter la rencontre Felix/Lily).**

**James va-t-il réagir à l'article ? Nathan est-il sincère ? Que veulent dire les menaces de Mrs Lukas ? Que projette Elinor ? Lily fait-elle bien de rester à LBF ? Mrs Potter saura-t-elle un jour qui lui a piqué son orchidée ?**

**Et surtout…**

**ET QU'EST-CE QUE TOUT ÇA A PUTAIN D'AVOIR AVEC LE JILY QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ TOUS ?!**

**Reviewez ! *clin d'œil complice***

**Merci à** Malilite, Sheshe13 &amp; Chevalier du cat**! *****clin d'œil complice***

**Edit**: Promis, pour me faire pardonner l'absence de JILY, je mettrai à jour mardi ET dimanche, cette semaine!


	20. Carte Mère (2sur2) - JAMES

**_Note de l'auteur :_**

**Alors, en lisant ce chapitre, vous allez comprendre pourquoi je l'ai si "généreusement" posté si vite. Je m'en excuse d'avance, c'est également un chapitre (le dernier, promis) ou il n'y a pas de Jily. Car c'est la seconde partie d'un chapitre ou il n'y avait pas de Jily de prévu, vu que je voulais le concentrer sur les mystérieux Bell.**

**Bref, cf la note en bas de page.**

**Je suis désolée s'il y a de grosses coquilles, car je suis tellement fatiguée que j'ai bien peur de ne pas être capable de voir les erreurs.**

**Bonne lecture quand même!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19: Carte mère (2/2) – JAMES**

* * *

**ELINOR FERMA LES YEUX**, et laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir.

– J'ai l'impression d'être au Paradis, murmura-t-elle.

Son fiancé, las de l'entendre se plaindre de ses jambes enflées, la massait avec une délicatesse qui la détendait comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. James aimait la voir aussi paisible, surtout avec les récents événements.

En apprendre plus sur son passé n'avait fait qu'augmenter la compassion qu'il avait pour la jeune femme.

Elle était si jeune, et avait déjà tellement traversé, et tant d'obstacles l'attendaient encore. Et il ne souhaitait rien de mieux que de l'épauler, de la sauver.

– On t'a déjà dit que tu massais extraordinairement bien ? marmonna Elinor en entrouvrant un œil, l'arrachant ainsi de ses pensées.

James sourit.

– Oui… plusieurs fois…

Sa voix se fit lointaine, et elle sembla deviner qu'il pensait à Lily puisqu'elle feignit d'avoir de petites contractions, ce qui eut pour effet de distraire automatiquement James.

– C'est rien, le rassura-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever.

James soupira.

– Tu espères avoir quoi, d'ailleurs ? Une fille, un garçon, ou les deux ?

Elle haussa les épaules, clairement désintéressée.

– Qu'importe. Les bébés se ressemblent tous de toute manière.

– Tu les trouves pas mignons ?

Elle esquissa une grimace.

– Franchement, non. Mais j'ai été une exception, bien entendu. Et Al aussi était pas mal.

– J'aimerai bien voir ça.

– Bien sûr ! Je crois que les albums sont dans le salon, en revanche.

James alla rapidement les chercher.

Même si en journée les Belange désertaient la maison, il n'était jamais rassuré de laisser Elinor seul. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, Elinor l'attendait avec une lueur excitée dans les yeux.

– Ah... passes-moi le grand noir, là, s'il te plait !

James lui tendit celui qui semblait être le plus ancien des albums, dont elle feuilleta rapidement les pages.

– Ça, c'est moi bébé.

Elle montra la photographie d'un poupin blond aux yeux trop grands pour son visage.

– C'est vrai que t'étais adorable, concéda James.

Elinor tourna quelques pages, et s'arrêta sur une photo d'elle adolescente tenant fièrement un bambin endormi dans ses bras.

– Et là, c'est Al. Il n'est pas juste _super_ mignon ? Pas autant que moi, mais il se défend bien.

Le petit Al ressemblait énormément à Elinor bébé, ce qui rendit une nouvelle fois James confus. De plus…

– Tiens, il était blond à la naissance, remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oui, ses cheveux ont foncé un peu plus tard, expliqua Elinor.

James acquiesça et tourna son attention sur les photographies. Il poserait ses questions plus tard…

– La c'est encore Al...

Le petit garçon avait déjà quelques mois de plus, et semblait tout droit sorti d'une fresque de Michel-Ange.

– C'est quand même dingue comme il te ressemble, commenta James, l'air de rien.

– Bah, c'est mon frère après tout. C'est normal ?

– Si tu le dis, dit-il sur un ton peu convaincu.

Il ne s'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi Alioth et Elinor étaient si semblables alors qu'ils n'étaient que demi-frères…

L'album était principalement constitué de photos des premières années d'Elinor et d'Alioth, et James, bien que rapidement ennuyé, feignit de s'intéresser aux dizaines de photographies que sa fiancée désignait.

C'était dans l'espoir de percer le mystère du trou de mémoire de sa fiancée, que James encourageait subtilement ses accès de logorrhée verbale – bien qu'Elinor, qui n'aimait rien de mieux que de parler d'elle-même, n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Elle parlait, et parlait, et parlait encore plus que d'habitude du fait de l'oreille inhabituellement attentive de James

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait de ces discussions, mais était persuadé qu'il lui était primordial de mieux connaître la vie d'Elinor. Il sentait que son passé oublié avait un lien avec la mort de Lee, et cherchait désespérément le moindre indice pouvant l'aider à résoudre le mystère.

Jusque-là, excepté des maux de tête et de sérieuses envies de bâillonner Elinor, sa technique ne semblait pas porter ses fruits.

– Olala, regarde cette photo ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant une photo où Mrs Bell la serrait dans ses bras, sortant James de la douce torpeur dans laquelle il s'était réfugié.

– Gné ?

– C'était le jour où j'ai reçu les résultats des ASPICs, et on avait fait un grand repas. Comme je parais grosse à côté de Mère !

En effet, sans être grosse, Elinor était plus en chair qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue.

– Ah ouais, t'étais une petite patate toi !

Elinor lui donna un petit coup, et continua à feuilleter l'album.

– T'as des photos de tes grands parents ? demanda-t-il, frappé par une inspiration soudaine.

– Hmm. Sûrement...

Elle saisit un autre album, dont elle se mit à tourner les pages avant de s'arrêter devant la photographie d'un vieux couple ridé et souriant au milieu duquel une petite Elinor soufflait des bougies d'anniversaire.

– La c'est grand-père Piers et grand-mère Olive. Les parents de mon père. Je ne les ai pas connus très longtemps, ils sont morts peu de temps après que j'ai emménagé ici. En fait, le seul souvenir que je garde d'eux était qu'il pétait à table et qu'elle avait du poil au menton.

James pouffa de rire.

– Tu as des cousins ?

– Non… Ma famille du côté de père est assez restreinte, reprit Elinor en tournant les pages. Père a un frère et une sœur, mais le genre de ceux dont on ne parle pas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ils sont morts en mon absence, de toute manière, et enterrés avant même que la lettre me parvienne au Danemark.

– Et du côté de ta mère ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Je ne crois pas non plus. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa famille, en fait. On était souvent toutes les deux.

Ils continuèrent à regarder les photos, jusqu'à ce que James s'arrête sur celle d'une très belle femme en tenue d'écolière, bras dessus bras dessous avec une autre femme qui aurait pu être la copie d'Elinor.

– Là, je reconnais ta mère, mais là, c'est qui ?

Elinor sourit.

– Tu la connais, pourtant.

James plissa les yeux et se tortura les méninges, mais la jeune beauté méditerranéenne ne lui disait absolument rien.

– C'est Marion il y a trente ans environ, révéla Elinor avec un sourire, tu ne la reconnais pas ?

– Woaw, c'est _Marion_ ? Elle est carrément canon ! s'exclama James en écarquillant les yeux.

Elinor lui donna une tape dans l'épaule.

– C'est ma _mère_ ! Arrête de la reluquer !

– Je ne la reluque pas… j'admire.

Elle roula des yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Donc tes deux mères se connaissaient ? dit James, qui trouvait cette information intéressante.

– Très bien, même. Elles étaient inséparables. Marion est aussi ma marraine, même si elle ne me souhaite pas tout le bien du monde en ce moment.

Elle se pinça les lèvres.

– Et tu avais un parrain ? poursuivit James.

– Oui, Dom, dit-elle avec un sourire triste. C'était aussi l'un des meilleurs amis de ma mère. Il ne venait nous rendre visite qu'à Noël, mais il a toujours été la figure paternelle de référence

Elle tourna les pages, et lui désigna la photo d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année très souriant et très séduisant. Il ressemblait de manière frappante à Marion, à l'exception du fait que ses cheveux n'étaient pas châtain mais noirs de jais.

– Dom _Belange_, je suppose ?

Il avait toujours pensé que la fratrie consistait uniquement en Marion et Jacob.

– Oui, l'aîné de la fratrie, expliqua Elinor avec un sourire triste.

– Tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

– Parce qu'il est mort, révéla-t-elle. Mais de toute manière, on ne parle pas beaucoup de lui. Même prononcer son nom est un peu tabou.

James fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi ?

Elle secoua la tête.

– Je ne sais pas… peut-être que sa mort est encore un sujet un peu sensible. C'était un peu brutal. Tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup.

– Tu sais de quoi il est mort ? demanda James.

De nouveau, elle secoua la tête.

– Pas précisément. Tout ce que je sais est que c'est arrivé pendant que j'étais malade – je suis restée alitée pendant plusieurs semaines juste après ma dernière année de Poudlard. Oncle Jacob, Dom et moi avons attrapé une maladie violente lors de nos vacances au Pérou, mais Dom a été le seul à en mourir. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai appris son décès qu'une fois guérie…

Ils tombèrent dans un silence aux allures de recueillement, au bout duquel James commenta avec plus de légèreté :

– Il n'est pas mal non plus. Canon, même.

Elinor le frappa de nouveau.

– C'est mon oncle, arrête de le reluquer. Ou de l'admirer.

Elle regarda de nouveau la photo.

– Même si je dois avouer qu'il était canon. Toutes mes copines le trouvaient très beau, et je suis sûre que c'est dans l'espoir de le croiser qu'elles ont toutes voulu s'inscrire dans mon club de Bonnes Manières. Parfois, quand elles étaient sages, je m'arrangeais pour qu'elles s'attardent assez pour le croiser torse nu quand il jardinait.

James eut un petit rire.

– Tu animais un Club de Bonnes Manières ?

– Oui entre autres, pendant les grandes vacances principalement. Heidi était la seule à ne pas venir de son plein gré, et ses parents devaient toujours s'assurer qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas.

Elinor fronça les sourcils, et son regard devint légèrement vitreux.

– Il s'appelait Dominic, je suppose ? demanda précipitamment James, afin d'attirer son attention.

Elinor cligna des yeux.

– Excuses moi ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement confuse.

– Je te demandais si Dom était le diminutif de Dominic.

– Non… d'Adam, en fait. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi on le surnommait comme ça.

James resta pensif.

– Il ressemble plus à Marion qu'à Jacob.

Dom et Jacob avaient un indéniable air de famille, mais quand l'un semblait incarner à lui seul la définition du mot « cool », l'autre faisait froid dans le dos.

– Oui, dit Elinor avec affection. Il s'entendait très bien avec ma mère, mais était diamétralement opposé avec Oncle Jacob sur pratiquement tous les points. En fait… ils se _détestaient_, et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi non plus…

* * *

**ELINOR IGNORAIT L'ORIGINE** de ce soudain intérêt chez James pour sa vie, mais en attribuait la cause au fait que Lily ne soit plus dans les parages pour le distraire. Après tout, avant qu'il ne tombe sur elle dans ce fichu bar, James et elle avaient l'habitude de discuter pendant des heures.

Leur relation avait beaucoup changé depuis ce temps-là, le tournant décisif ayant été le jour où elle l'avait quitté en pleine nuit et boudé pendant un mois. Leur séparation semblait avoir renforcé leur lien, l'avoir rendu plus authentique, et le fait qu'il la soutienne malgré le fait que tout le reste de la famille la soupçonne de la plus vile infamie avait décuplé la confiance et l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui. Autour de lui, elle pouvait être la vraie Elinor, celle que peu de personnes connaissaient.

Et depuis qu'il se montrait attentif quand elle parlait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'elle était fiancée au meilleur homme de l'univers.

A son insu, James guidait son fil de parole par de subtiles questions posées avec l'air le plus innocent dont il était capable. Elinor avait une mémoire surprenante, se souvenait de discussions entières – au grand désespoir du jeune homme, parfois, surtout lorsqu'elle lui racontait ses disputes avec ses pseudo-amies de la bonne société.

Souvent, elle le faisait rire, comme le jour où elle lui raconta s'être cassée les deux dents de devant en essayant d'impressionner Amos Diggory par des pirouettes sur un lac pas si gelé que ça, ou quand elle lui avoua avoir laissé échapper un mortifiant et interminable rot lors de son premier rendez-vous amoureux.

D'autres fois, elle l'émouvait, comme lorsqu'elle lui raconta que sa meilleure amie étant enfant avait été feu son Elfe de Maison Hebbi, ou comment Mrs Bell l'avait toujours traitée comme sa propre fille.

Etant une digne Lady, elle ne pleurait jamais, mais sa voix chevrotait quelque peu lorsque le nom de sa mère était évoqué. Elle se remémorait sa vie auprès de Jonathan avec une certaine nostalgie, parlait de ce dernier avec une douceur dont elle n'aurait pas été capable un an plus tôt, et parvenait même à parler de ses anciens beaux-parents sans les comparer à des bouses de vaches.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se vanter des succès de ses différentes expositions d'art et de ses ouvrages, de sa connexion avec de grandes personnalités Danoise dont le nom n'évoquait rien chez James, et des nombreuses demandes de mariage qu'elle avait reçues jusque là – et, au grand déplaisir de James, qu'elle semblait continuer à recevoir.

En revanche, elle ne parlait jamais ni de Brenitte, ni de Jacob, ni d'Arthur.

De ses plus tendres années aux saisons précédentes, sa mémoire se révéla infaillible, si bien que James commença à se demander si Mrs Robin ne s'était pas trompée.

Jusqu'au jour où il lui demanda une simple question, à laquelle elle se révéla incapable de répondre.

_Comment as-tu rencontré Jon ?_

Elinor subit sa plus longue absence, et James comprit qu'il avait trouvé son point de repère.

Il eut un récit de la rencontre par Heidi, et ce n'était pas un secret. Jonathan avait été chargé par Mr et Mrs Callender de veiller à ce que sa sœur se rende bel et bien aux cours de bonnes manières qu'Elinor dispensait pendant les grandes vacances, et il était inévitablement tombé amoureux de la sublime professeure, si bien que même lorsqu'Heidi tenta de le corrompre assez généreusement pour qu'il lui permette d'aller chez son petit-ami au lieu de perdre son temps à apprendre à marcher droit, il refusa.

Ce qui était étrange, cependant, c'est qu'Elinor n'avait jamais témoigné le moindre intérêt pour Jonathan. Ce dernier, tout comme sa sœur, n'était pas un Apollon quand la belle blonde avait l'embarras du choix. Et puis elle tomba malade, resta alitée pendant plusieurs semaines pendant lesquelles Jonathan la visita chaque jour, et réalisa à son rétablissement qu'il était l'homme de sa vie, avant même qu'il n'hérite du domaine familial par son grand-oncle Hugh, ce qui aurait pourtant pu expliquer le brusque revirement de la jeune femme. Ils s'étaient mariés peu après, s'étaient installés à l'étranger et avaient prévu d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants.

Et de ça, Elinor s'en souvenait très peu.

Et James réalisa que ses souvenirs devenaient brumeux _autour_ de sa maladie. James parvint à délimiter tant bien que mal une année entière, entre ses seize et dix-sept ans, où elle se montrait incohérente et imprécise dans son discours.

Elle ne se souvenait même pas _pourquoi_ elle était malade.

Ses migraines se faisaient si violentes lorsque James tentait de l'interroger qu'il dut se résoudre à retenir ses questions. Heidi se montrait inefficace pour une fois : elle détestait Elinor à l'époque, et ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

James était persuadé qu'Arthur aurait pu lui en dire plus sur le sujet, mais il n'était toujours pas de retour à Shortbourne. Le rideau de fer de son garage restait tristement baissé, malgré l'indignation des villageois. Elinor avait toujours l'air contrarié lorsqu'il leur arrivait de passer devant le magasin, bien qu'elle ne dit jamais un mot trahissant son désarroi.

Travailler chez les Bell était aussi angoissant que dangereux. Aussi, le personnel humain de la maison (qui consistait d'un jardinier, d'un cuisinier, d'un palefrenier et de la secrétaire personnelle de Mrs Bell) était régulièrement changé. Ceux qui étaient là depuis plusieurs années appliquaient la règle n°1 lorsqu'on voulait survivre autour de Mr Bell : ne jamais parler de ce dont on a été témoin. James cessa de les presser lorsque plusieurs d'entre eux se mirent à le supplier – certains, à genoux – de ne plus les interroger. Même Wiksy, l'elfe dévoué d'Elinor qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre à chaque fois qu'il voyait James, refusait catégoriquement d'aborder le sujet. James dut la stupéfixer pour l'empêcher de s'éclater le crâne contre le mur lorsqu'il le questionna pour la première fois, et depuis, Wiksy s'enfuyait sans demander son reste dès qu'il apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

James obtint cependant quelques réponses à ses questions, et ce, de la part de la personne dont il s'attendait le moins : le taciturne Tom.

Travailler aussi étroitement avec Tom avait permis aux deux hommes de se connaître mieux, et même de commencer à s'apprécier. Bien que diamétralement opposés sur beaucoup de choses, il se découvrirent une passion commune pour les jeux de plateau, et James, qui excellait plus particulièrement aux échecs, gagna le respect et la considération du factotum qu'il ne manquait jamais de vaincre.

Une après-midi, saturés par les informations dont ils tentaient désespérément de percer le secret, James proposa à Tom de reprendre leur partie d'échec de la veille. Ils se trouvaient sur le balcon de la chambre

James posa la question qui le tiraillait, et Tom, soudain tendu, lui donna la plus étonnante des réponses.

– Miss Elinor n'est pas tombée malade.

James cligna des yeux.

– … _Pardon_ ? demanda-t-il sur un ton incrédule.

Tom se recala dans son fauteuil, le regarda avec un air grave.

– Elle n'est jamais tombée malade. On a tenté de la tuer.

Il y eut un long silence.

– Que... _Quoi ?_

Tom alluma tranquillement un cigare, avant de continuer d'une voix neutre.

– Dix années plus tôt environ, un groupe de personnes ont profité du fait que Mr Bell et moi étions en mission afin de pénétrer dans la maison, visiblement avec l'intention de s'en prendre à Miss Bell et à Master Alioth. Dom Belange – le fils ainé de Mrs Belange – est mort en protégeant Miss Bell, et Jacob a été grièvement blessé.

James en resta bouche bée. Avec l'aide de Sirius, il avait pourtant écumé toutes les affaires ayant trait aux Bell sans jamais avoir entendu parler de cette affaire.

– Mais qui ? demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix confuse. Et… _pourquoi_ ?

Le front du factotum se rida.

– J'ai beaucoup de théories et peu de faits avérés, admit-il. Qui, pour qu'elle raison, pourquoi s'attaquer à une jeune femme de dix-sept ans fraichement diplômée de Poudlard? Je n'ai jamais su.

– Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama James.

– Plusieurs personnes se sont introduits à Shortbourne la nuit avec la ferme intention de se débarrasser des deux enfants. Miss Bell s'est défendue comme elle pouvait, mais elle était seule contre au moins trois personnes. Les deux frères sont intervenus juste avant que les assaillants ne lui donnent le coup de grâce. Une grosse bagarre s'est ensuivie, avec les pertes que nous connaissons, et les attaquants ont pris la fuite lorsque Mrs Belange et sa mère sont venu prêter main forte.

James secoua la tête.

– C'est _dingue _!

– En effet. Cependant…

– Cependant ?

Tom sembla hésiter.

– Ceci est la version de Mrs Belange. Si Mrs Bell corrobore cette histoire aujourd'hui, elle a longtemps été trop choquée par ce qui s'est passé pour avoir un discours très incohérent. Elle était très proche de son frère, et sa mort lui a presque fait perdre la raison.

– Et Jacob ?

Tom haussa les épaules.

– Il a raconté la même chose que Mrs Belange.

James lui jeta un regard curieux.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange, alors ?

– Un pressentiment. Et puis, je me méfie toujours de tout ce que dit Mrs Belange. Sans compter qu'à l'exception de Grégoire et de moi-même, toutes les personnes travaillant ici ont disparu. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

James fronça les sourcils.

– Je croyais que Dom Belange était la seule victime ? s'étonna-t-il.

– De l'attaque, oui. Mais les autres se sont soit volatilisés dans la nature, soit ont eu d'étranges accidents qui portent la marque de Jacob. Ça fait vingt ans que je travaille avec lui, je sais reconnaître sa signature. Même l'Elfe de maison a disparu.

James resta pensif. Pourquoi est-ce que Jacob se débarrasserait-il de tous ces témoins ? Et s'agissait-il d'une initiative personnelle, ou agissait-il sur ordre ? Et sur ordre de qui ?

Cette histoire était de plus en plus dingue…

– Miss Elinor non plus ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé, poursuivit Tom. Elle a dû recevoir un mauvais coup, car elle a perdu beaucoup de souvenirs autour de cette période.

James hésita à lui dire que sa mémoire avait été altérée, mais quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer le dissuada de partager cette information. Pourtant, il faisait entièrement confiance à Tom, et était encore plus certain de sa loyauté depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à développer cette timide amitié.

Cependant, sa langue resta obstinément gluée dans sa bouche.

– Elle était encore très faible lorsque je suis revenu de ma mission, continua le factotum, et se remettait d'un long combat. Comme vous le savez, Mr Bell refuse catégoriquement d'avoir le moindre contact avec les organismes officiels, donc se rendre à Sainte Mangouste était impensable. Le Ministère n'a même pas été mis au courant de l'affaire, et Elinor a dû se rétablir ici à Shortbourne. Si Mrs Bell n'avait pas été présente au moments des faits, ni après d'ailleurs... Elle lui a sauvé la vie.

– Mrs Bell ? s'étonna James. Elle a des connaissances en Médicomagie ?

Tom leva un sourcil.

– Mrs Bell était Guérisseur avant d'épouser Mr Bell.

James en resta bouche bée.

– Je ne savais pas.

Et c'était _définitivement_ quelque chose d'intéressant.

– Dom, la mère de Miss Elinor Tara, Marion et moi avons fait nos études à peu près à la même période. Je n'ai jamais été proches des filles, mais Dom et Tara étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Lorsque Tara est tombée malade, il a supplié Marion de s'occuper d'elle et d'Elinor, et elle les a suivis à Shortbourne lorsque Mr Bell les a fait emménager dans la maison. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elle a rencontré Mr Bell. Elle s'est occupée de Tara jusqu'à ses derniers instants.

– Je vois.

– C'était un très bon Guérisseur. Elle a maintenu Tara en vie plusieurs années au-delà de son espérance de vie. Elle a cessé toute activité depuis.

Son cerveau tentait d'analyser le flot d'information, d'établir des connections, de tirer des conclusions, de mettre à jour ses soupçons.

Mrs Bell était un Médicomage… Cela la mettait évidemment sur la liste des suspects qui avaient altéré la mémoire d'Elinor, sur le haut de la liste même. Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Pour lui épargner l'horreur du souvenir de l'attaque ?

Et Marion qui s'était occupée de Tara jusque son dernier souffle… de quoi était morte Tara ? Il n'avait jamais posé la question, mais Tom semblait suggérer une maladie. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait autre chose à découvrir ? Marion avait-elle contribué à la survie de Tara, où l'avait-elle raccourcie ? Devenait-il paranoïaque ?

Il savait bien évidemment que Dom et Tom étaient amis, et, au vu de la chaleur avec laquelle le factotum en parlait, c'était une personne qui avait été très aimée. Tout comme Marion, il semblait aux antipodes de Jacob.

Jacob qui avait mis en danger sa vie pour défendre Elinor… James n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir pour ce pervers autre chose que du dégoût.

L'attaque, justement… Le fait qu'Elinor _et_ Alioth en aient été la cible lui faisait sentir que ça avait un rapport avec son enquête. Si cela remettait certaines de ses théories en questions, cela en renforçait d'autres.

Et pourquoi Jacob se débarrasserait-il du personnel ? Les Bell ne recrutaient que d'inoffensifs et loyaux Cracmols qui observaient strictement la règle d'or pour ne pas sortir de Shortbourne les pieds en avant : ne jamais parler de ce qui se passait entre les murs de la maison. De plus, l'attaque avait eue lieu de nuit, et aucun d'entre eux ne restait jamais dormir à Shortbourne. Tom était le seul d'entre eux vivant à Shortbourne. Même l'Elfe de maison, qui était pourtant la plus loyale des créatures, n'avait pas été épargnée…

Les tuer ne présentait aucun intérêt aux yeux de James. A moins qu'ils aient été témoin de quelque chose d'antérieur ayant un rapport avec cette fatale nuit ?

Tout ceci était _dingue_.

Tom bougea une tour sur le plateau de jeu, avant de murmurer :

– J'ai fait une promesse à Tara avant sa mort. Celle de veiller sur sa fille. J'ai déjà failli une fois, ça ne se reproduira pas.

* * *

**JAMES PASSA LE RESTE DE** la journée (qu'Elinor, de plus en plus épuisée à mesure que sa grossesse arrivait à terme, avait passé à dormir) à ressasser les informations de Tom.

Tara, Marion, Elinor, Al, l'attaque dix ans plus tôt…

_« Miss Bell était entièrement prise en charge par mon prédécesseur depuis sa plus tendre enfance… Elle est décédée dans un incendie une dizaine d'années plus tôt, et il ne reste plus rien de ses affaires personnelles ou de ses dossiers professionnels. »_

Dix ans plus tôt.

_« Il y a dix ans, quelqu'un a profité du fait que j'étais en mission pour Mr Bell pour tenter de se débarrasser de Miss Elinor. »_

Cela semblait être la clé de beaucoup de mystères.

_« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont mon mari est capable pour s'assurer un héritier. Vous pouvez être certain que si ma mère a raison, qu'il y a au moins un garçon parmi ces enfants, et qu'Alioth se révèle être une déception, il ne reculera devant rien pour les récupérer. »_

Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à remonter aussi loin pour percer le secret de la mort de Lee, mais avait senti qu'il y avait un lien depuis que Mrs Robin lui avait confié les manipulations de la mémoire d'Elinor.

Le fait que cette dernière et Alioth aient été visés semblaient confirmer ses doutes.

Son cerveau bouillonnait d'idées et de suppositions, et il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui afin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Après le dîner, James prit congé de la famille. Il avait l'habitude de transplaner après avoir franchi la grille de la maison, qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir lorsque son regard fut attiré par le jeune Elfe des Bell, Wiksy. Cette dernière arrosait les plantes embellissant la devanture de la maison avec application.

Il eut soudain une idée.

Sous couvert d'admirer les fleurs bosquets colorés bordant les allées striant le jardin, il retourna en arrière avec l'air le plus innocent possible. Cette dernière s'immobilisa en le voyant s'approcher, et s'inclina devant lui quand il arriva à sa hauteur, l'air toutefois clairement méfiant. Elle redoutait un nouvel interrogatoire de toute évidence, aussi, James décida de feindre un réel intérêt pour le jardinage afin de lui faire baisser la garde.

– C'est vraiment magnifique, commenta-t-il avec une lueur appréciative. Très beau travail.

– Merci, Master James, répondit humblement l'elfe.

James s'accroupit comme pour mieux observer le parterre de fleurs, mais en réalité il cherchait à se mettre à hauteur de l'Elfe tout en cherchant à se soustraire du regard des autres habitants de la maisonnée au cas où s'ils jetaient un œil vers cette partie des

– Quelle espèce de fleur est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

– Des myosotis, Monsieur. Aussi connus sous le nom de _ne-m'oubliez-pas._

_Quelle ironie !_ pensa James.

Wiksy hésita, puis ajouta avec tendresse :

– Ce sont les fleurs préférées de Miss Elinor.

James avait remarqué que l'Elfe était bien plus dévoué à Elinor, au service duquel il mettait un soin tout particulier, qu'au reste de la famille.

– Depuis combien de temps travailles-tu pour la famille Bell ?

– Oh, depuis ma naissance, Monsieur.

James tourna la tête vers elle si vite que son cou craqua.

_Ça, c'était diablement intéressant_, pensa-t-il en se massant la nuque. Au vu de la taille de ses oreilles, James estima que l'elfe devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Même si elle était indéniablement très jeune au moment des faits – ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi elle avait échappé à la purge de Jacob –, elle avait peut-être vu quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile.

– Tu fais vraiment partie de la famille, alors, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Wiksy sourit, visiblement flattée.

– Mes parents également travaillaient ici, Monsieur. Mon père est mort avant ma naissance – Mr Bell l'a décapité parce qu'il était trop lent –, et ma mère est morte il y a une dizaine d'années, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton placide, comme si elle parlait de la météo.

Dix ans encore ! C'était le même chiffre qui ne cessait de revenir, encore et encore…

Et James ne croyait pas aux coïncidences.

Il marqua une pause calculée, avant de reprendre solennellement :

– Je suis désolé de l'apprendre. Je suppose qu'elle était âgée ou malade ?

– Très malade, Monsieur, répondit Wiksy en trahissant cette fois une petite émotion. Elle a beaucoup souffert. Elle a été foudroyée en une après-midi. Mrs Bell a tout fait pour la soigner, mais Mr Bell n'a pas voulu faire déplacer un Guérisseur pour un Elfe de Maison.

– Je suis désolé, répéta James un peu plus sincèrement.

– Miss Bell a beaucoup pleuré, quand elle a appris la mort de ma mère.

– Vraiment ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Certes, Elinor n'était pas aussi cruelle que les Sang-Purs l'étaient d'ordinaire avec leur Elfe malgré ses convictions, mais il avait énormément de mal à l'imaginer affectée par la mort de son esclave. Quoique, elle lui avait bien dit s'être liée d'amitié avec le personnel lorsqu'elle était enfant…

– Oui, affirma Wiksy. Miss Bell aimait beaucoup ma mère, et ma mère m'a tout particulièrement demandé de prendre soin de Miss Bell. Mrs Bell a accepté que Wiksy suive Miss Ellie au Danemark quand elle s'est mariée à Master Jonathan. Et Wiksy est revenue vivre à Shortbourne quand Miss Ellie a récupéré son château. Miss Ellie a tout revendu à Master Jonathan sauf Wiksy.

– Je vois, dit lentement James en esquissant un sourire attendri. J'espère que tu la suivras également chez moi lorsqu'elle viendra y habiter définitivement.

– Oh, Wiksy en doute. Wiksy n'aimerait rien de mieux, mais un elfe appartient à la demeure plus qu'à la famille pour qui il travaille. C'était très exceptionnel que Mrs Bell me laisse voyager avec Miss Elinor.

– Je comprends. Je ferai de mon mieux pour convaincre Mrs Bell de te laisser venir avec Ellie, puisque tu l'aimes tant.

Wiksy écarquilla les yeux, surpris par l'engagement pris par James.

– Ce serait formidable, Monsieur, dit-il.

– J'ai le bonheur d'Ellie à cœur. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, et je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui donner le sourire.

– Je sais, Master James. Miss Ellie est beaucoup plus heureuse depuis que vous êtes son fiancé. Miss Ellie vous aime beaucoup.

– Je l'aime beaucoup aussi, assura James.

Il se tut quelques instants avant de poursuivre à voix basse :

– Mais il y a des gens qui ne l'aiment pas, des gens mauvais qui lui veulent du mal, qui lui ont déjà fait du mal, et qui veulent recommencer.

Le visage de Wiksy devint grave, mais il ne répondit rien.

– Wiksy... J'ai besoin de ton aide, insista James.

L'elfe leva vers lui des yeux inhabituellement sérieux. Elle sentait que James allait l'interroger sur cette nuit fatale, mais quelque chose l'empêcha de s'enfuir comme à son habitude. Pour une fois, elle ne ressentit pas la curiosité du jeune homme comme une intrusion. Elle décela un réel intérêt, une véritable inquiétude, un début de compréhension des choses en jeu.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'entendit-elle chuchoter.

– Je sais que quelqu'un a tenté de s'en prendre à Elinor il y a dix ans, murmura James. Mais je ne sais pas _qui_, je ne sais pas _pourquoi_. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est à nouveau en danger. Je veux la protéger, mais je ne peux pas être efficace si je ne sais pas de quoi. S'il te plait, aide moi. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Elinor a besoin de ton aide.

Wiksy se retroussa les lèvres.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Master James. J'étais trop jeune.

– Mais tu étais là, non ? fit remarquer James. Tu as probablement vu quelque chose que tu penses n'avoir aucune importance, ou entendu quelque chose, ou...

– Wiksy était trop jeune, répéta-t-elle.

James posa les mains sur ses épaules, et l'incita à la regarder.

– S'il te plait, Wiksy. S'il te plait. Pour Ellie...

Wiksy déglutit, et garda le silence une bonne minute, visiblement en proie à un conflit interne. Elle ne quitta pas James des yeux, et James ne cligna pas une seule fois des paupières.

– Wiksy n'a pas vu grand-chose, dit-elle finalement. Wiksy a seulement entendu.

James acquiesça.

– C'est bien. Le moindre indice peut m'être utile.

L'Elfe secoua la tête.

– Wiksy ne peut pas en parler, Wiksy ne peut pas l'écrire, Wiksy ne peut pas le faire deviner, Wiksy ne peut pas le chanter, Wiksy ne peut pas le mimer. Mrs Bell et ma mère me l'ont interdit.

James soupira, découragé.

– Mais Wiksy peut vous le _montrer_.

James leva vivement les yeux.

Elle écarquillait les yeux comme pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Et il comprit.

* * *

**MUNI DU SOUVENIR FRAIS **de Wiksy, James s'enferma dans le bureau de son père, situé au dernier étage de la maison. Pour une fois, il ne fut pas triste de ne pas trouver Remus en rentrant, car il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé.

Il ouvrit un grand placard, y prit la pensine qu'il déposa ensuite sur le bureau afin d'être un peu plus confortable. La surface argentée brilla, et le dernier souvenir qu'on y avait versé remonta à la surface. James effaça d'un coup de baguette impatient l'image de l'ancienne Régulière de son père, mais le fait que cette image soit remplacée par celle d'Emily ne le fit qu'accentuer son irritation.

Les sourcils froncés, il versa le souvenir de Wiksy, avant de plonger la tête dans la bassine.

Il atterrit dans une pièce plongée dans une semi-pénombre, au plafond si bas que le haut de sa tête le touchait. La pâle lumière de la lune pénétrait par une fenêtre rectangulaire placée en hauteur, et les herbes nettement taillées indiquaient que la pièce se trouvait en grande partie en sous-sol.

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, à la recherche de Wiksy, et la trouva jeune et frêle et blottie contre une Elfe adulte profondément endormie. James devina qu'elle venait probablement de se réveiller d'un cauchemar, car elle tremblait en discontinu et cachait son visage dans le creux du bras de celle qui semblait être sa mère.

Pendant un interminable moment, il ne se passa rien.

James, alerte et aux aguets dans un premier temps, finit par sombrer dans un ennui profond. La pièce était largement moins misérable que les recoins sombres dans lesquels se tassaient les Elfes de Maison dans la plupart des maisons, mais elle restait étriquée et nue, à l'exception du lit dans lequel Wiksy et sa mère dormaient. Rien ne vint le distraire dans son attente, et il se surprit à compter le nombre de brin d'herbes visibles par la fenêtre.

Et ce, plusieurs fois.

Au moment où il commençait à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de remonter, car visiblement Wiksy n'avait pas exagéré lorsqu'elle avait dit n'avoir été témoin de rien, il entendit un grand cri de douleur.

Puis des bruits de pas précipités.

Puis des cris, d'homme cette fois, comme si quelqu'un lançait des ordres inintelligibles à cette distance.

Hebbi ouvrit soudain les yeux, tandis que Wiksy semblait vouloir entrer dans le corps de sa mère tant elle se blottissait désespérément contre elle.

Quelqu'un semblait gémir, et de plus en plus fort. Une femme. Visiblement en train de souffrir.

Les cris recommencèrent. Des cris féminins, et plusieurs. James en distingua trois, mais ne parvint à en discerner aucune avec certitude.

D'autres hurlements masculins, mais furieux cette fois.

Des bruits de chocs, d'explosion, de verre brisé.

Hebbi se leva.

– Reste ici, et ne sort sous aucun prétexte, intima-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans un pop sourd.

Wiksy se terra sous les couvertures, proprement terrorisée, et se boucha les oreilles, ce qui empêcha également James d'entendre ce qui se passait.

Pendant de longues minutes, peut-être une demi-heure, elle resta dans cette position. Parfois, des bruits violents passaient quand même le barrage de ses doigts et Wiksy était alors secouée par une vague de tremblements.

Puis le silence.

Wiksy garda les oreilles bouchées longtemps après le dernier hurlement, et ne les retira qu'une fois certaine que le calme était revenu dans la maison.

Elle ne cessa pas de trembler comme une feuille pour autant.

Un long moment passa, sans qu'aucun bruit ne vienne perturber la nuit.

Au bout d'environ une heure, cependant, Hebbi n'était toujours pas revenue.

Alors que James hésitait une nouvelle fois à sortir du souvenir, Wiksy se leva, ouvrit timidement la porte, et remonta quelques marches avant de se retrouver dans le couloir desservant l'entrée, James sur les talons. La maison était silencieuse, excepté un bruit de frottement qui les attira tous les deux dans le salon.

Ils y trouvèrent Hebbi a quatre patte, en train de frotter la moquette imbibée d'une substance rouge qui ne pouvait être confondue avec autre chose que du sang. L'Elfe leva la tête en réalisant qu'elle était observée, et adopta un air sévère.

– Retourne te coucher, siffla-t-elle.

– Wiksy a peur, gémit le jeune Elfe.

Hebbi s'approcha d'elle, saisit Wiksy par une oreille et la traina de force jusque la porte menant à leur pièce.

– Retournes te coucher, répéta-t-elle avec colère.

Et Wiksy obéit.

* * *

**DE RETOUR DANS LE BUREAU,** James passa quelques minutes à méditer sur ce qu'il venait de voir. Il saisit une plume, et se mit à retranscrire ce qu'il venait de voir le plus fidèlement possible, ce qui ne lui prit que quelques lignes. Excepté la confirmation que l'attaque avait été aussi soudaine que violente, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir appris quoi que ce soit et en était très déçu.

Et d'un autre côté…

Il avait cette vive impression dont il ne parvenait à se débarrasser que quelque chose lui avait échappé.

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, ferma les yeux, et se repassa les cris dans sa tête sans parvenir à y attribuer avec certitude un propriétaire. Il avait distingué deux ou trois cris de femmes, et autant d'hommes. La bagarre semblait avoir commencé dans le salon, car le premier cri avait été le plus audible et c'était la pièce la plus proche de la chambre des Elfes, puis s'être poursuite autre part dans la maison. Peut-être à l'étage.

Et puis ce sang que la mère de Wiksy nettoyait…

Que se passait-il dans cette maison ?

Qu'avait donc fait Mr Bell ?

_« Trois mots : présomption d'innocence. Aucun fait n'est avéré. »_

Elinor avait au moins raison sur ce point : s'il voulait avancer, il devait se montrer objectif et envisager toutes les possibilités. Peut être que certaines de ses certitudes n'en étaient pas…

James prit alors une décision radicale.

Tout reprendre du début.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître la grande malle où ils conservaient les épaisses copies des journaux de Brutus recopiées par Elinor.

C'était bien cela le problème, pensa-t-il en saisissant l'un des énormes rouleaux de parchemin noirci par une écriture fine et serrée. C'était épais. Trop épais pour voir clair. Ellie avait fait un travail remarquable que Tom avait admirablement documenté, mais il y avait beaucoup trop d'informations.

Il avait assez de preuves pour envoyer Mr Bell en prison, mais ce qui l'intéressait, c'était Lee. S'il faisait tomber Mr Bell maintenant, il ne connaîtrait probablement jamais la vérité.

Il fallait donc débroussailler.

La nuit serait longue.

* * *

**BETSY APPARUT DEVANT** James avec un _pop_ inhabituellement bruyant, qui ne distraya pourtant pas son maître une seule seconde.

– Miss Teot, annonça-t-il d'une voix tendue.

James ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu dans un premier temps. Occupé à relier deux bulles parmi ce qui semblait être à première vue un énorme gribouillage, il ne réagit à l'annonce de Betsy qu'au bout de quelques secondes.

– Quelle heure est-il ?

– Dix heures du matin, monsieur.

– Déjà ?

Au moins, ça expliquait la colère de Tina, qui avait dû l'attendre toute la matinée pour leur session de révisions sans le voir venir. Le regard de James tomba sur le pan de mur qu'il avait recouvert de son écriture fine, faute d'avoir un tableau assez large, et il ne put se résoudre à se sentir coupable.

Les dernières heures avaient marqué un tournant dans son enquête. Il avait progressé, établi des relations qui ne lui avaient pas sauté aux yeux avant, et c'était la chose la plus importante qu'il ait fait depuis des mois.

– …en train de monter, poursuivait Betsy. Et Miss Teot est furieuse. Elle…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait l'impression ni de tourner en rond, ni de perdre du temps.

– Master Potter !

James sursauta.

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que je dois l'intercepter ? insista Betsy. Miss Teot, ajouta-t-il devant l'air hagard de James.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil nerveux au mur. James continuait d'écrire, et ne répondit qu'au bout d'une petite pause.

– Où est Remus ?

– Mr Remus est déjà allé travailler.

– Dans ce cas, laisse-la venir.

Betsy s'inclina avant de s'éclipser. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tina éclata la porte d'un énergique coup de pied, et débarqua dans le bureau avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

– James Potter, j'espère que tu as une _excellente_ raison d'avoir raté notre rendez-vous.

James ne réagit pas à son éclat de voix. Il se sentait trop épuisé pour se disputer, et se contenta de calmement remettre ses lunettes sur son nez.

– C'est à _toi_ que je parle ! s'agaça-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as posé un lapin ?

– Désolé. J'ai… oublié.

– Oublié ? Comment peux-tu simplement oublier ? Le concours est dans treize jours, tu ne peux pas te permettre de louper toute une nuit de révisions ! Non mais c'est comme si…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le mur.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

James enfila son T-shirt.

– Ce sur quoi je travaillais, répliqua-t-il enfin.

Tina observa les lignes se croiser et se recroiser, reliant des noms, des dates et des lieux entre elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le nom de Lee, et d'un coup, le schéma fit sens. Du moins, elle comprenait le sujet des écrits de James sans en comprendre la clef pour la déchiffrer, et sa tête se mit à aller de droite à gauche tandis qu'elle prenait connaissance des connexions que le schéma de James avait mis en exergue.

– James… est-ce que ça va ? demanda soudain Tina.

– Oui. Oui. Parfaitement, répliqua-t-il d'une voix lointaine. Je vais parfaitement bien. Tout va bien. Je suis fatigué, mais je vais bien.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, sa voix rauque, et il dégageait une aura de folie douce qui rendit la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

– Tu as l'air bizarre.

– J'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit. Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe… il y a un tout petit détail qui m'échappe et je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Il saisit des poignées de cheveux, et les tira sans ménagement.

– Je sais que je suis tout près. Je _sens_ que je suis tout près. Mais je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas…

Tina se leva et lui saisit délicatement le bras.

– James… ça va aller. Calme-toi.

– Il y a encore trop de choses. J'ai été distrait. Au moins quatre-vingt pourcent du mur ne sert a rien, ajouta-t-il en traçant de grands cercles au milieu de son nuage de réflexions, puis en les gribouillant pour les rendre illisible. Tout ça ne sert à rien. Tout ça ne m'aide pas à…

– James ?

Il cligna des yeux.

– Calme-toi, intima-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme.

Elle le tira vers le canapé et le força à s'asseoir.

– T'as besoin de dormir.

– J'ai _pas_ sommeil, s'écria-t-il avec colère. J'ai juste envie de comprendre ce qu'il…

– Chuut.

Tina prit place à côté de lui, plaça sa tête sur ses cuisses, puis lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

– Ça va aller, James.

– Je sais que je suis si près du but, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Tina eut l'air soucieuse.

– Ferme les yeux. Tu as besoin de te reposer.

– Je ne suis pas fatigué.

– Je n'hésiterai pas à t'assommer s'il le faut, s'impatienta Tina. Ferme les yeux.

Il obéit enfin, et sombra dans l'inconscience quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

**LORSQU'IL REPRIT CONNAISSANCE**, il se trouvait toujours dans le canapé installé sur Tina, qui s'était également assoupie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre également les paupières.

– Enfin réveillé ? demanda-t-elle en s'étirant.

– J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

– Au moins quatre heures. T'étais vraiment épuisé.

James se redressa, et remit ses lunettes.

– Pourquoi es-tu restée ?

– J'essayais de déchiffrer ce que tu as écris sur le mur.

– Je suppose que tu y es parvenue ?

Si James admirait tant Tina, c'était parce qu'elle était probablement l'une des personnes les plus brillantes qu'il connaissait.

– Tu es toujours en train de travailler sur le cas de Lee ?

Il acquiesça.

– L'enquête est fermée, James, lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

– Pas pour moi.

Tina secoua la tête.

– James… on a fait ce qu'on a pu. Tout ce qu'on a pu. Il faut que tu laisses les Aurors faire leur travail, maintenant.

–Ils sont sur le point de fermer l'enquête, maugréa-t-il avec aigreur.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire de plus ? s'exaspéra la jeune femme.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Détruire l'ennemi, mais de l'intérieur.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Bell est trop malin pour eux. Et même pour moi. Mais j'ai des moyens dont ne disposent pas les Aurors. Je peux faire des choses qu'ils ne pourront jamais faire. Je peux savoir des choses qu'ils ne pourront jamais découvrir.

Tina resta interdite quelques instants.

– Tu utilises Elinor pour ça ? devina-t-elle avec une déception non dissimulée.

– Oui, dit simplement James.

– C'est pour ça que tu t'es fiancé avec elle, pour mieux approcher son père ? Elle n'est qu'un pion dans ton jeu.

– Elle m'aide de son plein gré, réfuta James.

Les traits de Tina se durcirent.

– Réponds à ma question.

Ils se défièrent du regard.

– Oui, je suppose que tu as raison quand tu dis que je l'utilise, admit finalement James. Elle est la pelle qui m'aide à creuser dans la vie de son père. Sans son aide, j'en serai au même point que l'année dernière.

Le front de Tina se rida.

– Je savais que tu n'avais pas rencontré Elinor par hasard, marmonna-t-elle. Je l'ai senti dès l'instant où j'ai vu ses yeux. La coïncidence était trop grande.

James haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent.

– J'étais curieux à son sujet, et j'ai senti assez rapidement qu'elle serait capable de m'aider à achever mes plans.

– Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Il soupira.

– Longue histoire.

Tina eut un rire incrédule.

– J'ai toujours cru que c'était _elle_ qui te manipulait. Elle te faisait chanter à un moment, non ?

– Disons plutôt que je la laissais me faire chanter, car j'avais besoin de gagner sa confiance.

– Pourquoi ? Tu avais déjà deviné qu'elle allait être une véritable mine d'or ?

– Pas à ce point, non. Mais… quand je lui ai dit ce qui arrivait à ses frères et sœurs, qu'elle n'a pourtant jamais rencontré, et sans même savoir si ce que je disais était vrai ou non… tu sais ce qu'elle a fait ?

Tina secoua la tête.

– Elle a pleuré. Et c'était l'une des choses les plus belles et les plus terribles que je n'aie jamais vus.

Il soupira.

– Mon objectif principal a toujours été Lee, mais Elinor compte vraiment pour moi. Elle est mon amie, ma partenaire, ma complice, et ma future femme. C'est grâce à elle que je suis parvenu à obtenir toutes les informations que j'ai en ma possession. Je lui ai promis de l'épouser et rester près d'elle, jusqu'au jour où elle n'aura pas besoin de moi, et je compte tenir ma promesse à tout prix.

Tina croisa les bras, et se tourna à nouveau vers le mur.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement à contrecœur.

– J'en conclus que tu es avec moi ?

– Non, James. Mais je suis curieuse.

James acquiesça.

– Elinor est enceinte, mais pas de moi, annonça-t-il contre toute attente.

Tina resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

– Mais… de qui, alors ?

Il eut un rire sans joie.

– C'est une excellente question.

Il lui résuma les récents événements survenus à Shortbourne.

Tina eut besoin d'une longue minute pour ingurgiter cette salve de révélations.

– C'est _dingue_.

– Je sais.

Elle resta de nouveau silencieuse, avant de reprendre sur un ton intrigué :

– Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Lee ?

– Tout. Ou rien. Je ne sais pas encore.

Tina se rassit face au mur et croisa les jambes.

– Je suis toute ouïe.

– T'es avec moi, alors ? répéta-t-il.

Elle leva un sourcil.

– Tu as besoin de mon aide ?

Il acquiesça, et elle soupira.

– Commence par m'expliquer ce gribouillis, et on verra, dit-elle finalement.

James sourit. Tina était intéressée, c'était déjà un excellent début.

– Est-ce que tu peux déchiffrer ce que j'ai écrit ? Ne prête pas attention à la partie que j'ai gribouillé, je suis certain que ces informations n'ont rien à voir avec mon enquête.

Tina se tourna de nouveau vers le mur.

– Commence avec la bulle de Lee, conseilla James.

James avait encerclé le mot LEE, et avait dessiné des espèces de rayons au bout desquels il avait écrit les mots _« poison », « +3 cas », « __yeux bleus__. »_

– C'est facile. Cette partie concerne Lee. Il avait les yeux bleus et est mort empoisonné, et tu as trouvé trois autre cas similaires.

James acquiesça.

Les trois rayons atteignaient un autre cercle intitulé VICTIMES, qui comportait d'autres mots-clefs tels que _« accidents suspects », « étranglement », « disparitions inexpliquées », « coma », « __yeux bleus_ ». Ce dernier rayon continuait sa course, et atteignait les cercles BELL, ELINOR et ALIOTH.

– Jusque-là, je suis, dit Tina.

Les satellites de BELL étaient les mots « _héritiers__, preuves, Shortbourne, __cracmols_ »; ceux d'ALIOTH étaient « 10 ans, sœur, cracmol, survivant, cible, yeux bleus, _héritier_, parents », et ceux d'ELINOR étaient « _amour soudain, mariage, __absences__, convalescence, __10 ans__, enceinte, __cible__._ »

– Pourquoi certains mots sont soulignés et pas d'autres ? interrogea Tina.

– Ceux soulignés sont ceux qui reviennent régulièrement.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur le mur, qu'elle étudia en silence pendant plus d'un quart d'heure.

– Dix ans… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé il y a dix ans ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

– C'est ce que j'essaie de découvrir, dit James. Enfin… je sais plus ou moins ce qui s'est passé : Elinor a été attaquée assez violemment.

– _Quoi_ ?

– Elle en a elle-même aucun souvenir, car sa mémoire est modifiée. Son oncle Dom est mort dans l'attaque, Jacob a été grièvement blessé en protégeant Al, et Ellie est restée en convalescence plusieurs mois après cela.

– Mais…qui ?

– Qui, je ne sais pas, pourquoi, j'ai une théorie. Mais avant, j'aimerai attirer ton attention sur cette partie du mur.

James y avait dessiné une espèce de frise chronologique. Tina fronça les sourcils.

– Elle s'est mariée avec Jon Callender.

– Très vite, et c'est très bizarre. Elle passe des mois alitée, et la première chose qu'elle fait une fois guérie est d'épouser Jon Callender.

– Et alors ?

– Jon n'est pas son type d'homme. J'ai toujours trouvé leur couple étrange, mal assorti. Il n'est pas beau, pas gentil, pas intelligent et pas sophistiqué. J'ai du mal à imaginer Ellie s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme lui.

Tina secoua la tête.

– Peut-être qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui pour ses autres qualités ?

– Lesquelles? ricana James peu charitablement. Et puis, je veux bien admettre qu'Ellie a beaucoup changé depuis la première fois où je l'ai rencontrée, mais elle m'a dit elle-même être complètement superficielle lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

– Il reste son genre d'homme, tout de même. Les Callender sont plutôt riches, non ? La maison d'Heidi est juste énorme.

– Oui, mais ce ne sont pas les _plus_ riches. Ellie avait l'embarras du choix, à cette époque. Même aujourd'hui, elle l'a. Et même si elle l'avait épousé pour son argent, cela n'expliquerait pas la passion du début de leur relation. Heidi m'a dit qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de son frère.

– Les opposés s'attirent, parfois.

– Il y a quelque chose de louche, s'obstina-t-il.

Elle soupira.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le doigt de James glissa sur _absences_.

– Quelqu'un ne veut pas qu'Ellie se souvienne de ce qui s'est passé dix ans plus tôt. Jon Callender s'apprêtait à aller vivre au Danemark dix ans plus tôt. Pratique, qu'Elinor se soit entichée de lui du jour au lendemain.

– Tu penses que ce quelqu'un aurait très bien pu l'envoyer à l'étranger pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fréquente plus les lieux où ce mystère s'est déroulé ?

– Exactement. Et je mettrai ma main à couper qu'elle a bu une potion d'amour à son insu.

Il y eut un silence.

– Mais… qui ? Jon ?

– Peut-être, mais il n'est pas mon suspect principal. Je parierai plutôt sur la personne qui lui a effacé la mémoire. Cette personne a forcément des connaissances médicales, soignait Ellie, et a pu facilement lui administrer une potion.

– Sa _mère _?

– Oui. Marion Bell.

A nouveau, un silence.

– Mais si c'était elle, l'effet des potions aurait dû se dissiper une fois Ellie hors de sa portée, non ? Pourquoi serait-elle restée au Danemark ?

– Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas divorcer, parce que sa vie était confortable, et parce que Jon n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et cédait au moindre de ses caprices. Peut-être qu'elle a fini par vraiment tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle m'a dit elle-même ne pas avoir été malheureuse lorsqu'elle était sa femme.

– Ça se tient… mais pourquoi Marion l'aurait-elle dégagée aussi loin ?

– Peut-être pour la protéger ? Marion l'aime vraiment comme sa fille, même si elle agit de manière irrationnelle en ce moment. Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi elle était aussi mécontente du divorce. Peut-être que ce n'était pas uniquement par rapport à l'honneur de la famille.

Tina acquiesça.

– Et qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec Lee ? répéta-t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas… mais je sens qu'il y a une connexion. Il y a dix ans, Al est né, il y a dix ans, Ellie a failli mourir. Il y a dix ans, Jacob a été grièvement blessé. Il y a dix ans, Dom est mort. Il y a dix ans, tous les témoins de l'événement ont disparus dans d'étranges circonstances… la mère de Wiksy a été empoisonnée. Le Guérisseur de la famille a disparu. Tout le personnel présent à ce moment-là sont introuvables ou morts. La mémoire d'Elinor a été manipulée.

– Oui…_ il y a dix ans_. Lee est mort_ l'année dernière._

– Lee est la énième victime de quelqu'un qui a décidé de décimer tous les enfants de Bell. Avec Ellie…

Il désigna du doigt le mot VICTIME.

– … On a remarqué qu'ils ont tous commencé à disparaître il y a trois ans. Mais maintenant…

Son doigt glissa sur Ellie, puis sur CIBLE.

– … Je me demande si ce n'est pas Ellie la première victime.

Tina resta pensive quelques secondes.

– Je comprends ton raisonnement, mais, comme tu l'as dit, c'est une piste morte. Tous ceux qui savent ce qui s'est passé refusent de parler ou sont introuvables. Tu ne penses pas que tu te disperses ?

– Je suis certain qu'il y a un lien, s'obstina James.

– Et là, tu es supposé enquêter sur Lee. En quoi est-ce relevant de savoir qui est le père ?

– Parce que je suis également certain que tout ceci n'est qu'une histoire d'héritage.

– Par rapport aux nouvelles lois sur l'héritage ?

James acquiesça.

Un amendement toujours en discussion de la loi prévoyait de permettre à tous les enfants, légitimes ou non et quel que soit leur sexe, d'hériter de leur parent de manière équitable.

– Ça… se tient, je suppose, admit-elle. Mais à qui profite le crime ? Al n'a que dix ans, et Elinor n'aime pas vraiment dépenser son propre argent.

– On a trois suspects, même si les mobiles restent les mêmes. Soit l'argent, soit la vengeance. Ou peut-être même les deux. Dans tous les cas, c'est probablement relié à l'héritage de la famille.

– Comment tu peux en être aussi certain ?

– Alioth est né il y a dix ans. Premier enfant mâle reconnu par Mr Bell. Premier héritier, si on ne compte pas Ellie. On s'en est pris à eux deux il y a dix ans. Ça a échoué. Ensuite, il y a un blanc de sept ans, et sept ans est l'âge où…

– On produit nos premières expériences magiques.

– Exactement. Mais il ne s'est passé grand-chose car Al est pratiquement un cracmol, même s'il lui arrive parfois de produire de la magie.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Tina.

– Comme les autres, mais tu penses bien que cette information n'est pas rendue publique. Avant la naissance d'Al d'ailleurs, Ellie était la seule exception. Mr Bell l'a reconnue dès qu'il a entendu dire qu'elle avait manifesté des pouvoirs magiques.

– Son côté Vélane a dû compenser pour les gênes de son père.

James approuva. Tina étudia de nouveau le mur.

– Al est donc l'héritier parfait. Non seulement c'est un garçon, mais en plus il a des pouvoirs magiques.

– J'ai des théories sur pourquoi il est différent, mais j'y reviendrai en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur Al. Il y a trois ans –il en avait sept donc –, il a démontré des capacités, même faibles. Et qu'est-ce qui a commencé pile poil il y a trois ans ?

Tina écarquilla les yeux.

– Les premières disparitions ?

– Exactement. Tu vois ou je veux en venir ?

Elle soupira.

– Malheureusement…

– Je suis persuadé d'être près du but.

– Qui est-ce que vous soupçonnez ?

– Mr Bell, bien sûr. Avec les nouvelles lois sur la famille, il ne supporterait pas que ses bâtards cracmols héritent de son nom ou de sa fortune. On a retrouvé dans ses documents cachés une liste de tous les enfants qu'il ait jamais eu. Ceux qu'on avait repérés étaient barrés. Ses factotums sont actuellement chargés de retrouver les autres. Ceux décédés sont les plus jeunes de la liste, mais la plupart de sa progéniture est déjà adulte et s'est installée parmi les Moldus.

– Je vois. Ça ne doit pas être facile de les retrouver.

– Surtout les filles. Elles sont souvent repris un nom d'époux. Les plus difficiles parmi les garçons sont ceux qui se sont expatriés à l'étranger. En tout cas, ça expliquerait l'omniprésence de Mrs Bell et de sa mère autour du gamin. Peut-être qu'elles ont aussi remarqué qu'il se passe des choses bizarres.

Tina acquiesça.

– Deuxième suspect : un client de Mr Bell motivé par la vengeance. Mr Bell est Briseur de sorts, mais officieusement il est antiquaire. Dans tous les cas, il revend les reliques trouvées, qu'il a préalablement volées. L'une de ses victimes peut avoir choisi de se venger un peu radicalement. Où être un acheteur insatisfait du marché noir.

– Dans tous les cas, quelqu'un qui n'est pas assez fou pour s'en prendre à Mr Bell physiquement, mais qui lui en veut terriblement.

– Exactement. Tom m'a dit que certains des objets revendus par Mr Bell sur le marché noir s'étaient achetés plusieurs centaines de gallions. Ça a peut être un rapport.

Tina hocha de nouveau la tête.

– Et le troisième suspect ?

– L'un des bâtards de Mr Bell.

Tina cligna des yeux.

– _Quoi _? Mais… ce sont les _victimes _?

– Et si l'un de ceux qu'il n'a pas reconnus ne faisait que semblant d'en être une ?

Elle en resta bouche bée.

– Mais pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?

– Peut-être qu'avec la loi en tête, il ou elle se débarrasse des autres gosses pour être le seul héritier. Ils ont tous le même profil : pauvres, souvent orphelins, yeux bleus. L'orphelin délaissé, en quelque sorte.

– C'est... dingue.

– C'est une possibilité, et j'essaie de me montrer objectif.

James soupira, et Tina se mit à faire les cent pas à son tour.

– Je ne sais pas si ceux qui ont attaqué Shortbourne il y a dix ans sont les mêmes que ceux qui s'en prennent aux gosses de Mr Bell depuis trois ans, mais il y a une chose qui est certaine : ces personnes en savent long sur les Bell. S'ils ont déjà entendu la rumeur de Brenitte, les enfants d'Elinor pourraient bien être visés aussi.

– Je sais, dit James. Je ne crois pas une seconde que Bell soit le père, mais je suis arrivé à un point de l'enquête où il me faut des faits soutenus par des preuves. Ellie me ment à ce sujet, et ça a peut-être un rapport avec l'enquête qu'elle n'imagine pas. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Tina leva un sourcil.

– Je ne pense pas qu'Elinor me confiera à moi ce qu'elle ne te dit pas à toi.

– Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu fasses un test de paternité.

Il y eut un long silence.

– Je _sais_ que c'est illégal.

– Dieu merci, s'exclama-t-elle en lui jetant un regard mauvais. J'ai cru que tu avais oublié tout ce qu'on a tenté de t'enfoncer dans ta grosse tête depuis plusieurs semaines.

– J'ai besoin de ton aide, Tina.

– Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "illégal' ?

– Tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider, insista-t-il.

– Et je ne vais pas le faire, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sans réplique. J'ai des factures à payer, James, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon job.

– Je t'en prie, Tina. Fais-le pour Lee.

Elle retroussa les lèvres, l'air réprobateur.

– Tu me manipules, constata-t-elle avec colère.

– Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, dit James.

Elle reporta son regard sur le mur.

– Tu as fait exprès de me laisser voir le mur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais que je me replonge dans cette histoire.

– Est-ce que ça a marché ?

Tina lui jeta un regard mauvais.

– Je ferai de mon mieux, déclara-t-elle au bout d'une pause. Mais il me faut des échantillons de toutes les personnes soupçonnées.

– Heidi s'est déjà chargée de les récupérer.

La jeune femme les avait remises à James dans l'espoir qu'il change d'avis.

– Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mise au courant, au cas où ce serait dangereux, ajouta-t-il.

– Comment est-ce qu'elle se les ait appropriés ? s'étonna Tina.

James grimaça, et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

– Heu… je n'ai pas cherché à savoir, mais si j'étais toi, je porterai des gants.

* * *

**ELINOR AFFICHA UN AIR **impassible.

– Non, je ne crois pas, mentit-elle en glissant discrètement son exemplaire de _Marry Merrily _sous une pile d'autres magazines afin de le soustraire à la vue de son fiancé.

Ce dernier, qui n'avait pas remarqué son manège, fronça les sourcils.

– C'est bizarre… pourtant Hestia m'a assurée que l'article sortirait cette semaine.

– Tu as dû te tromper de date.

– Non, je suis certain qu'elle a dit que le magazine sortait à la mi-août, insista-t-il, clairement contrarié par le contretemps. Je me demande s'il y a eu un problème…

– Peut-être qu'ils ont retardé la parution parce que c'est un dossier spécial ? hasarda Elinor. Après tout, notre mariage est un événement assez attendu.

– Peut-être…

Il s'étira longuement, et Elinor soupira intérieurement de soulagement.

– Ça m'embête, quand même, reprit James. J'ai promis à Evans cet interview. Peut-être que je devrais contacter Hestia pour lui demander ce qui se passe.

– Oh, ne t'embête pas, je vais le faire, proposa aussitôt Elinor. Toi, tu devrais te concentrer sur tes révisions.

James poussa un grognement.

En attendant le résultat des tests, Tina insistait pour que James rattrape son retard et se concentre sur ce qu'elle estimait être l'événement le plus important à venir. Le concours de Sainte Mangouste approchait en effet à grands pas, et pompait tout le temps et l'énergie de James. Il avait beau avoir d'excellentes capacités intellectuelles, les compétences requises étaient telles qu'il ne pouvait simplement se reposer sur ses lauriers et devait travailler comme un forcené pour être à point.

– Ou peut-être rentrer te reposer un peu, dit Elinor, prise de pitié. Tu révises depuis ce matin…

– Tina va me tuer si je ne suis pas le programme.

Elinor eut un sourire malicieux.

– Elle n'en saura rien.

James prit donc congé de Shortbourne, et retourna chez lui bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché, et Remus, qui finissait de nouer un nœud papillon quand il le rejoignit dans le salon, s'étonna de sa présence.

– Tu rentres tôt, aujourd'hui, l'accueillit-il sans quitter des yeux son reflet dans le miroir qu'il avait fait apparaître et qui flottait au niveau de ses yeux.

James se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

– Épuisé, murmura-t-il.

Il retira ses lunettes et ferma les yeux.

– Ça va toi, sinon ? s'inquiéta Remus.

– Oui, répondit-il. Je sature complètement. Juste besoin de me détendre.

Il bailla longuement et Remus se gratta la tête, visiblement peu convaincu.

– Je devais sortir avec Dorcas pour prendre un verre, mais si tu veux que je reste, j'annule sans problème.

James lui jeta un regard curieux.

– Tu en passes, du temps, avec Meadowes en ce moment, fit-il remarquer avec un air entendu.

– C'est ce que font les amis, répliqua Remus. Ils passent du temps _ensemble_.

James se frotta la nuque, l'air coupable.

– Eer, oui, désolé. Je sais que je n'étais pas très présent, récemment. C'est juste qu'Ellie…

– Oui, je sais, elle avait besoin de ton aide, bla bla bla… les frères avant les femmes, qu'ils disaient.

James eut un petit rire.

– C'est vrai que je suis un canard avec Ellie. Mais ne changeons pas de sujet, s'il te plait, reprit-il sur un ton malicieux. Meadowes et toi, vous vous voyez tous les jours, pratiquement…

Remus tourna la tête vers lui et leva un sourcil.

– Et ?

– Et… vous semblez de nouveau très proches, dit James.

– On n'a jamais cessé de l'être, fit remarquer le lycanthrope. Je te rappelle que je n'ai jamais perdu contact avec elle, j'ai même assisté à son mariage, et on se voyait occasionnellement déjà, avant même que tu recroises le chemin de Lily.

– Oui, _occasionnellement_, répéta James. Pas tous les jours, pas aussi régulièrement. Alors, alors, alors ? Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Remus roula des yeux.

– T'es lourd, Prongs, se plaignit-il.

– Mais c'est vrai ! C'est bizarre que vous passiez autant de temps ensemble tout à coup !

– Pas moins bizarre que Marlène et toi, lorsque vous passiez vos journées entières ensemble. Et même vos nuits. Ce qu'il y a entre Dorcas et moi est de la même nature que ce qui se passe entre Marlène et toi.

Touché. Mais James, d'une mauvaise foi évidente, n'était pas décidé à en rester là.

– Mouais. Mais la différence est que Marlène et moi ne sommes jamais sortis sérieusement ensemble, et ça n'a pas duré deux ans non plus. Rien à voir avec ce que tu partageais avec Dorcas. Tout le monde a été étonné que vous vous sépariez.

Remus se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Pas une petite étincelle qui se ravive après toutes ces années ? insista James.

– Non, espèce d'idiot. Elle est mariée, et elle aime Andrea – même moi, je l'aime, ce brave gars. On va juste boire un verre comme deux bons vieux amis.

– Dans ce cas, je peux venir ? dit James sur un ton de défi.

Remus eut brusquement l'air mal à l'aise.

– Err... Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

– AHA !

Remus s'impatienta, referma son livre et le jeta sur James.

– Ouch !

– Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses, précisa-t-il. Il n'y a rien en Dorcas et moi.

– Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas venir ?

Remus eut l'air gêné.

– Disons juste que Dorcas ne t'aime pas beaucoup, en ce moment, expliqua-t-il sur un ton d'excuse. Si tu veux un conseil, reste hors de sa vue, pour le moment.

James fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

– Honnêtement, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout compris, mais ça un rapport avec Lily. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle, au juste ? Tu lui as laissé de faux espoirs, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Rassures-moi, tu n'as pas couché avec elle ?

James pâlit.

– Non. On est juste amis, assura-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait détachée.

– C'est ce que je croyais aussi, renchérit Remus, qui n'avait rien remarqué, mais Dorcas a sous-entendu que vous flirtiez, ou quelque chose comme ça.

James haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne voyait pas du tout comment Dorcas pouvait penser une chose pareille.

– Elle se trompe.

– C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Tu peux à peine la boucler au sujet de Bell et tu passes tes journées avec elle. Même moi j'ai compris que vous deux, c'est du béton. Evans a dû s'enflammer toute seule, et Dorcas n'a eu que sa version de l'histoire.

James eut un sourire gêné avant de subtilement changer de sujet.

Après le départ de son ami, James resta méditatif pendant de longues minutes. Dorcas qui lui en voulait… il ne savait vraiment comment réagir à cette annonce. Et, à vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi remontée tout à coup. La jeune femme était au courant que Lily et lui s'étaient embrassés, et avait parue plus enthousiaste qu'agacée.

James ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout à coup le fait qu'il soit engagé auprès d'Elinor la gênait au point qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Elle savait depuis le début qu'il était fiancé, de par sa manie de décortiquer tous les magazines mondains du monde. Pourquoi s'indignait-elle tout à coup de sa situation amoureuse ? Quelque chose lui échappait…

Dorcas était probablement l'une des personnes les plus sympathiques qu'il connaisse. La savoir fâchée contre lui le déprimait un peu, et cela expliquait au moins pourquoi il n'avait pas été invité à boire un verre chez elle depuis le début de son séjour à Shortbourne. D'ordinaire, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'elle ne le presse de passer lui tenir compagnie…

A propos de compagnie, cela faisait une vingtaine de jours qu'il n'avait pas bénéficié de celle de Lily… Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'elle était passée lui faire signer des devis. Etant donné que James se concentrait sur l'enquête et sur la préparation du concours, Elinor s'était proposée de gérer seule la supervision du mariage, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Toutes ces discussions sur les napperons et les serviettes l'ennuyaient et perdaient leur attrait s'il ne pouvait même pas s'en servir pour admirer secrètement la jolie silhouette de la jeune femme. Il pourrait l'inviter à dîner ou…

Peut-être juste fermer les yeux cinq minutes. Il se sentait si fatigué…

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans son lit et il était quatre heures du matin.

* * *

**TINA REVINT VERS LUI** avec des nouvelles décevantes.

– James, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu faire le test que tu m'as demandé. Je n'ai pas les autorisations nécessaires pour consulter le dossier d'Elinor, et rien que le fait que je me retrouve dans le service maternité a soulevé beaucoup de questions. J'ai vraiment fait ce que j'ai pu.

James avait avancé une excuse que sa fiancée, plongée depuis le matin dans des confidences dont il était exclu avec sa meilleure amie, n'avait de toute manière pas écouté, avant d'entraîner Tina dans le jardin, où ils s'étaient installés à la table à manger et feignaient de travailler depuis.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, merci, dit James en masquant sa déception. Je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux.

Tina acquiesça.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?

– Je suppose qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que les jumeaux soient nés pour faire les tests.

– Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques semaines, après tout, approuva-t-elle.

James s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de reprendre de la voix la plus aimable possible :

– En attendant… est-ce que tu pourrais faire d'autres tests ?

Tina fronça les sourcils.

– James…

– Tu n'auras pas besoin de te rendre en maternité, cette fois, dit-il précipitamment. Tu pourras le faire de ton labo.

Toujours sur la défensive, mais curieuse de ce qu'il cherchait à découvrir à présent, Tina hésita avant de répondre :

– Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je ne te promets rien. Quel genre de test veux-tu faire ?

James désigna du menton le fond du jardin. Un enclos avait été dressé en bordure de forêt, et Tom tenait la bride du cheval monté par un Alioth étonnamment habile pour son âge, sous les yeux humides débordant de fierté de Brenitte.

– N'as-tu jamais remarqué à quel point Al et Ellie se ressemblent ?

Tina haussa les épaules, l'air confus.

– Si… mais ils sont frère et sœur, c'est normal, non ?

– _Demi_-frère et sœur, corrigea-t-il.

– Et alors ? Ça leur fait quand même un parent en commun. Pourquoi est-ce que tu trouves ça bizarre ?

Il sortit de sa poche intérieure une photo qu'il avait préalablement prélevé sur le mur d'Elinor, et le tendit à la jeune femme.

– Tu sais qui c'est ?

– Ben… Elinor, répondit-elle, plus confuse que jamais.

– Regarde ses yeux…

Tina devint perplexe :

– Elle a les yeux gris… elle a pas les yeux bleus Elinor, normalement, comme tous les rejetons de Mr Bell ?

– Exactement, dit James. Ce n'est pas une photo d'Ellie, mais de sa mère, Tara. A cette différence près, mère et fille se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Mais Tina ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

– Et le problème est que… ?

– Problème, je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Mais ça m'intrigue, toute cette ressemblance. Al est une copie d'Ellie. Et Ellie est une copie de Tara. Tu saisis ? C'est étrange qu'Al ressemble à Tara alors qu'ils n'ont pas de lien de sang, non ?

Il y eut un petit silence. Tina observa Alioth pendant un long moment sans cligner des yeux.

– C'est en effet étrange, concéda-t-elle.

– Personne ne se pose de questions parce qu'il a les yeux de Brutus Bell, mais y'a anguille sous roche.

– Mais la mère d'Elinor est morte au moins une décennie avant la naissance d'Alioth, non ? Comment tu t'expliques cette ressemblance ?

– Je ne me l'explique pas, ce gamin est bizarre.

Le cheval d'Alioth se dressa brusquement sur ses pattes arrière sans parvenir à désarçonner le garçon, et Brenitte applaudit bruyamment.

– Al ressemble à ses deux parents, poursuivit James sans le quitter des yeux. Il a les yeux de Mr Bell, mais des traits de Marion également. On ne peut pas nier qu'il soit un mélange entre ces deux sangs. Tara et Elinor ne devraient logiquement _pas_ entrer dans l'équation. Cependant…

– Cependant ?

Il marqua une pause, avant de poursuivre :

– Brenitte m'a dit que les Bell avaient la fâcheuse tendance de se reproduire entre eux. Ça pourrait expliquer ce mystère.

Tina esquissa une grimace de dégoût.

– Quoi, tu penses que Mr Bell et Ellie... ?

– Bien sûr que non ! coupa James avec agacement. Je pensais un peu plus en amont.

– Éclaires-moi, parce que je suis perdue, admit-elle.

– Je me demande si Mr Bell et Tara n'avaient pas un lien… de sang.

– _Iyeww_ ! s'écria Tina avec un mouvement de recul. James, c'est tout aussi répugnant !

– Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il avec désespoir. Mais tu dois admettre que ça pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses ! Pourquoi les deux frangins se ressemblent, pourquoi Al est capable de produire un peu de magie… Si Tara et Mr Bell sont cousins par exemple, ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi Al lui ressemble tous les deux.

Tina semblait toujours aussi dégoutée.

– C'est dégueulasse !

– J'essaie de me montrer objectif, Tina. S'il te plait. Il faut que tu m'aides ! Je _sens_ qu'il y a un lien avec toute l'enquête, et j'en ai assez de tâtonner dans le noir.

Tina s'adossa dans sa chaise, visiblement contrariée et hésitante.

– Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Lee ?

– Je ne sais pas. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, j'en ai fini de chercher à l'aveugle dans cette famille. J'ai besoin de preuves tangibles et avérés.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Alioth guidait à présent son cheval le long d'une course d'obstacle circulaire, et Brenitte semblait sur le point de s'évanouir de bonheur, telle une groupie devant son chanteur de rock préféré.

– Tara est morte de toute manière, fit finalement remarquer Tina. Comment est-ce que tu comptes récupérer quelque chose d'elle ?

– Elinor chérit une brosse ayant appartenu à Tara. Je suis certain que tu peux en tirer quelque chose.

Tina fit la moue.

– J'accepte, mais simplement pour que tu mettes fin à ces théories incestueuses une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

**_D'un Coup de Baguette Magique !_**** n'assurera plus le mariage de l'année ! **

_Selon nos sources, la célèbre agence de Claire Lukas a été remerciée - sans cérémonie ! - de l'organisation du mariage tant attendu de James Potter et Elinor Bell. « _James Potter, qui suit avec une attention toute particulière l'organisation du mariage, a été très déçu et a décidé de repartir de zéro _» nous confie Mrs Casino, gérante de l'entreprise concurrente à présent chargée de l'heureux événement. « _Nous n'avons que quelques semaines devant nous, mais toute l'équipe est mobilisée pour que l'organisation soit à la hauteur de leurs espérances »_._

_Si vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de _La Bonne Fée_, rien d'étonnant : bien que située sur la Grande Rue de Pré-au-Lard, l'agence est d'apparence si miteuse que les passants se conduisent comme les Moldus devant l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur. L'agence, crée en 1945, à brièvement connu son heure de gloire sept ans plus tard en organisant avec succès les mariages des Brown, des Smith, des Laxan, des Vojinovic, avant de rapidement sombrer dans les méandres de l'anonymat. _

_Mais Mrs Casino se défend de tout amateurisme, vantant le succès des récentes noces d'argent de Mr et Mrs Brown, prestation qui avait alors été saluée par _Marry Merrily_ au mois de mai dernier. Ce sera d'ailleurs le couple en charge de ce projet qui s'associera de nouveau pour le mariage. _« Notre meilleure organisatrice, malgré son jeune âge, a été personnellement chargée par Mr James Potter de mener à bien le projet, et sera épaulée par Nathan Smith_. » ajoute fièrement Mrs Casino…_

* * *

_–_ Comment ça, « épaulée par Nathan Smith » ? s'indigna James.

D'habitude, il ne lisait que les premières pages du _Sorcier du soir_, mais l'ennui l'avait amené à lire le journal de bout en bout, à la fin duquel il était tombé sur ce déplaisant article.

Elinor, qui d'ordinaire soustrayait avec précision tous les articles traitant de la relation entre Nathan et Lily, se maudit intérieurement de son erreur. Mais pour sa défense, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un journal qui se voulait aussi sérieux que le _Sorcier du Soir_ s'amuserait à relater des faits aussi mondains.

Elle haussa donc les épaules, et s'appliqua à afficher un air innocent.

– Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il va lui prêter main forte, dit-elle.

– _Hein_ ? Mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'écria James, l'air scandalisé. C'est Evans que j'ai embauché.

– Rectification : c'est _La Bonne Fée_, que tu as embauché, corrigea Elinor. Tu as exigé que Miss Evans travaille dessus, mais tu ne lui as pas interdit de se faire aider par ses collègues.

– Je ne veux pas que Smith travaille avec Evans sur notre mariage !

– Arrête de te montrer immature, s'agaça-t-elle. Tu sais ce que ça représente de préparer un mariage de cette échelle ? Nathan est un professionnel, et il est indéniablement doué, quels que soient les différents qu'il y a entre vous deux. Si elle a besoin de lui et qu'il veut bien l'aider, je ne vois pas le problème.

– C'est juste une stratégie pour la récupérer, se buta James.

– Et alors ?

– Je ne veux pas de lui autour d'elle.

Elinor roula des yeux.

– Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu te sens menacé.

James eut un rire incrédule.

– Par Smith ? Non, je ne crois pas.

– Ah oui ? Pourtant, il est plutôt sexy, surtout quand il fait tomber sa chemise, j'en sais quelque chose. Et tu as vu la photo qu'ils ont mis d'Evans et Nathan en page 33 ? Ils sont mignons, non ?

James la foudroya du regard.

– Hey, j'y peux rien, moi, s'ils vont bien ensemble, se défendit Elinor.

– Ils ne vont _pas_ bien ensemble.

– En tout cas, sur la photo, si, s'obstina Elinor. Et la nouvelle de leur rupture ne semble pas avoir filtré vu qu'il est clairement sous-entendu que c'est parce qu'ils collaborent pas seulement dans leur vie professionnelle… Je me demande si c'est vrai.

James se renfrogna encore plus, et Elinor, traversée par une vague de culpabilité et effrayée qu'il aille vérifier la véracité de cette rumeur, décida de cesser de l'embêter.

– Tu connais la presse, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Ils passent leur temps à exagérer toutes sortes de rumeurs et à dire que tout le monde fréquente tout le monde. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis certaine qu'il n'en est rien. Surtout après votre triangle amoureux là, je suis certaine qu'il ne veut plus de Miss Evans autant qu'elle ne veut pas de lui.

James soupira.

– Tu as raison. Par ailleurs, est-ce que tu as un retour de Hestia, à propos de l'article de _Marry Merrily_ ?

– Oui, mentit-elle sans sourciller. Tout va bien, le retard est normal, comme je te l'avais dit.

* * *

**TINA REVINT LE VOIR** deux jours plus tard, avec un air si contrarié que James craignit qu'elle soit de nouveau revenue les mains vides. C'est avec un air grave peint sur le visage qu'elle lui demanda un aparté. James voulut l'entraîner une nouvelle fois vers le jardin, mais elle secoua la tête et exigea qu'ils se dirigent plutôt vers le village.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, une fois certain d'être à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

Tina soupira.

– Quand tu es venu me voir la dernière fois, tu m'as confié toutes ces choses parce que tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

James acquiesça.

– Fais-moi confiance lorsque je te dis qu'il faut que tu t'en ailles avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna James.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ça sent mauvais. Ça sent vraiiiiiment mauvais. Et rien ne vaut le risque que tu prends. Cette famille est bizarre. Et tu ne peux même pas aider cette pauvre fille. Elle-même ignore dans quoi elle est plongée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

Tina croisa les bras.

– Promets-moi que tu vas cesser ton enquête.

– Non.

– Ça ne va pas faire revenir Lee.

– Je sais.

Elle le défia du regard, et il soutint son air impérieux.

– Je suis le seul à pouvoir faire ça, Tina, dit-il sans cligner des paupières. Leur maison a été fouillé sept fois l'année dernière sans que rien ne soit découvert. Avec l'aide d'Elinor, j'ai découvert des choses que les Aurors ne trouveront jamais. Et je sens que je suis près du but. S'il te plait, Tina.

Elle soupira.

– Mr Bell et Tara n'ont aucun lien de parenté.

James soupira de soulagement.

– Tu m'as fait peur !

– Tu ne devrais pas te sentir soulagé pour autant.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as découvert ? demanda-t-il finalement, l'air interdit.

Tina soupira de nouveau, avant d'annoncer d'un ton grave:

– Brutus Bell…

Elle s'interrompit, inspira profondément, et recommença.

– Brutus Bell n'est pas le père d'Alioth.

James en resta proprement stupéfait.

– Mais… c'est impossible, dit-il d'une voix faible, comme s'il tentait de lui expliquer que la somme d'un plus un ne pouvait être égale à cinq.

– J'ai refait le test trois fois. J'en suis certaine.

James se mit à faire les cent pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Al avait pourtant les yeux de Mr Bell…

C'était impossible.

– Peut-être que l'échantillon n'appartient pas à Mr Bell, et qu'Heidi s'est trompée.

– Je ne pense pas, dit Tina.

James fronça les sourcils.

– Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

Elle ne répondit pas, et se passa les mains sur le visage.

– Qui est le père d'Al ? insista-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

– Ça n'a pas d'importance.

– _Ça n'a pas d'importance _? répéta James, incrédule.

– Parce qu'il y a encore plus bizarre. Parce qu'il y a encore plus tordu. Parce que j'aurais aimé ne pas le savoir, et parce que je regrette de l'avoir découvert. Et James… je ne sais pas si je fais bien de te le dire. Peut-être que ça devait rester enterré.

– Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la mémoire d'Elinor ?

Tina se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle honnêtement.

James la prit par les épaules, et l'obligea à lui faire face.

– Dis-moi ce que tu sais, Tina.

Elle ferma les yeux, avant de capituler, l'air défaitiste.

– Brutus n'est pas le père d'Alioth… et Marion n'est pas la mère non plus.

* * *

**MARION LUI JETA **un regard empli de désespoir.

– Qu'étais-je supposée faire ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque, où James l'avait retrouvée après le départ de Tina et avait exigé une entrevue. Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour le congédier, mais le regard inhabituellement dur de son futur gendre l'avait réduite au silence. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, tandis qu'il avait soigneusement verrouillé la porte, s'était dirigé vers le buffet, avait rempli deux verres de whisky, dont il en avait posé un devant elle l'air de dire _« vous allez en avoir besoin »_, avait tiré une chaise et s'était installé devant elle. Il y avait quelque chose d'intimidant et de presque menaçant dans les gestes très mesurés de James, quelque chose qui n'était pas sans rappeler son propre mari, et quelque chose qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne se trouvait pas en position de force.

– Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, siffla James.

– Elle avait dix-sept ans, ce n'était qu'une enfant, renchérit Mrs Bell. Elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant, quand j'en avais désespérément besoin. J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tout le monde. Et Ellie a pu vivre comme une jeune femme normale de son âge. Cela aurait été un fardeau bien trop lourd pour elle.

– Mrs Bell, avertit-il sur un ton doucereux.

Sa voix, tout comme les traits de son visage, étaient parfaitement maitrisés, mais tout le reste, de la position de son corps à la baguette qu'il faisait tournoyer dans ses doigts, trahissait la fureur qui l'animait.

Marion se pinça les lèvres, mais tenta de plaider sa cause sous un nouvel angle.

– Alioth a grandi dans mes meilleures conditions. Il n'a manqué de rien. Je l'ai réellement aimé et élevé comme mon fils. Et Brutus aussi l'a considéré comme son fils. Je…

James leva sa baguette et la pointa entre les deux yeux de la matriarche, qui se tut aussitôt.

– C'est la dernière fois que je vous mets en garde, avertit-il d'une voix lente et maîtrisée, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle comprenait chacun des mots qu'il employait. Lequel des deux ?

Il y eut un long silence.

James ne cligna pas des yeux une seule seconde, et elle soutint son regard.

Finalement, elle se redressa, déglutit, et répondit d'une voix tremblante :

– Dom.

James ferma les yeux, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Ce n'était _pas _Jacob.

Ce n'était pas _Jacob_.

_Ce n'était pas Jacob._

Il s'humecta les lèvres.

C'était Dom.

Etait-ce mieux ?

_Que s'était-il passé il y a dix ans ?_

– C'était... consensuel ? demanda-t-il avec une appréhension évidente.

Il était heureux qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Jacob, mais cela voulait-il dire que Dom et Elinor avaient une relation consentie ? Bien que les différents portraits de Dom qu'il avait eu décrivaient un jeune homme bien sous tous rapport et aimant réellement sa filleule. Elinor l'avait décrit comme un homme ouvert et très affectueux, Tom parlait encore de lui avec chaleur et affection, et même Wiksy pensait de lui qu'il était un bon maître.

– Je suppose, répondit Mrs Bell, qui sentit l'adoucissement dans le ton de sa voix

James la sonda du regard, comme s'il essayait de déterminer si ce qu'elle disait était vrai ou non. Finalement, il abaissa sa baguette, et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

– Ils avaient une liaison ?

– J'ignorais qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit entre eux, admit Marion, et je n'ai jamais eu la moindre raison de soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Dom l'a toujours traitée comme sa filleule et n'a jamais trahis de sentiments inappropriés à son égard. Ils étaient très proches et complices, mais j'ai toujours cru que c'était simplement dû au fait qu'il était son parrain. J'ai été très surprise...

Sa voix se brisa.

– Je n'étais pas au courant, et dans le cas contraire je n'aurais jamais laissé mon frère séduire Elinor. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, et il avait presque le double de son âge. Mais je n'ai rien vu venir – personne n'a vu rien vu venir.

– Et Dom était d'accord avec le fait que vous éleviez son fils ?

La lèvre de Mrs Bell se mit à trembler, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

– Dom était déjà mort quand Alioth est né, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

James acquiesça.

– Je suis désolé pour la mort de votre frère, dit-il un peu maladroitement.

Elle acquiesça en séchant avec un mouchoir en soie les larmes qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux.

– Qu'allez-vous faire ? questionna-t-elle finalement.

James s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

– Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

– Vous ne pouvez pas en parler à Elinor, déclara-t-elle fermement.

– Et pourquoi donc ? Elle mérite de savoir la vérité.

Marion se leva.

– Elle a fait une crise de nerfs sévère après l'accouchement. Imaginez une jeune femme de dix-sept ans qui découvre soudain qu'elle est enceinte et accouche le même jour ? Sans compter que Dom étant déjà mort, elle n'aurait pu compter sur son soutien ? Et Brutus ? Brutus l'aurait_ tuée_ sans aucun doute. C'était trop pour elle : elle rejetait Alioth, et a même tenté plusieurs fois de mettre fin à ses jours. C'est pour cela que je lui ai effacé la mémoire. Elle sombrait dans la folie. Et elle a recommencé à rire de nouveau une fois que cet épisode a été effacé de sa mémoire.

James la regarda impassiblement.

– Elinor a refait sa vie. Comment pensez-vous qu'elle réagira en apprenant que son frère est son fils ? Elle n'est pas assez forte, pour cela. Vous ne feriez que bouleverser leurs vies. Surtout celle d'Al. Il a dix ans, comment pensez-vous qu'il réagira en apprenant que sa sœur est sa mère, et que son père est en fait son grand-père ? Comment pensez-vous que Brutus réagira en apprenant ce que j'ai fait ? Il me tuera, et Al sera traumatisé.

– Vous auriez dû y réfléchir avant.

– Je n'ai pas décidé d'élever Alioth uniquement parce que Brutus voulait un descendant. Je l'ai fait parce qu'Elinor était incapable de s'en occuper. Je voulais qu'il grandisse dans sa famille.

– Et vous comptiez lui dire la vérité un jour ?

– Oui… mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le bon moment pour détruire la vie de ma fille. Nos vies étaient redevenues paisibles, elle vivait à l'étranger et nous étions ici. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de la bouleverser, je ne voulais pas qu'elle revive un épisode aussi sombre de sa vie.

– Et quand elle est revenue ?

– J'ai estimé qu'elle avait assez de problèmes comme ça.

James s'approcha de la fenêtre, et regarda le jardin en contrebas où Elinor jouait aux cartes avec Al.

– Si vous plait, Mr Potter.

Il resta silencieux si longtemps que Mrs Bell crut qu'il s'était endormi.

– Je vais y réfléchir, déclara-t-il finalement.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil.

– Merci.

– Je ne le fais pas pour vous, mais pour Al et Ellie, précisa-t-il froidement.

– Je comprends, dit précipitamment Marion.

Elle hésita, avant de demander :

– Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

James se tourna vers elle.

– J'ai fait faire quelques tests. J'avais besoin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Il eut soudain une idée.

– Votre mère s'est trompée, par ailleurs. Votre mari n'a rien à voir avec la grossesse d'Ellie, on a vérifié.

Mrs Bell ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

– Vous en êtes certain ?

– Vous n'auriez jamais dû en douter.

Mrs Bell se mordit la lèvre.

– C'est vrai… Je n'aurais jamais dû. Je me rends compte à présent à quel point tout ceci est stupide.

James reporta son attention sur Elinor et Al.

– Qu'êtes-vous prête à faire, pour que je ne révèle pas ce que je sais à Mr Bell?

– Tout ce que vous voudrez, murmura-t-elle sans hésitation.

James se retourna et eut un sourire ironique. Quelques mois plus tôt, dans la même pièce, il avait donné la même réponse soumise à Elinor.

– Mon silence, même temporaire, a un prix, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

– Je comprends, dit Mrs Bell. Et je ne pense pas avoir le choix.

Il eut un rictus sinistre.

– Vous ne l'avez pas.

Elle soutint son regard.

– J'ai trois conditions, dit-il le levant trois doigts.

– Je vous écoutes.

– Premièrement, vous aller jouer les petites espionnes pour moi.

Elle se redressa.

– Mon mari...

– Si je lui révèle la vérité, vos chances de survie sont de 0, coupa-t-il avec impatience. Si vous acceptez mes conditions, le pourcentage dépendra de votre réactivité et de votre habilité à vous montrer discrète. De plus, je ne vous demanderai rien de très compromettant.

Marion se pinça les lèvres.

– Bien, capitula-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

James se passa la main dans les cheveux.

– Deuxièmement, je ne veux voir ni Jacob ni votre mère dans les parages, exigea James.

– Je peux faire quelque chose pour ma mère, mais Jacob est au courant de mon petit secret. A votre avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste vivre avec moi quand je ne le supporte pas ? Il me fait chanter…

– C'est pas mon problème, coupa-t-il avec impatience. Débrouillez-vous.

Il y eut un petit silence.

La respiration de Mrs Bell devint erratique.

– Très bien, siffla-t-elle.

James se rassit devant elle et joignit les bouts de ses doigts.

– Troisièmement, Elinor et moi nous retournons vivre chez moi.

Marion ne voyait pas non plus comment accéder à cette troisième condition, mais James avait été très clair : ce n'était pas son problème.

Et elle n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur:_

**(Je suis certaine que vous vous êtes demandés pourquoi je parlais autant d'Al dans le chapitre précédent…)**

**OK! Voila donc le dernier chapitre un peu lourd lourd de l'histoire. Si vous n'avez pas tout compris, ce n'est pas grave car on reviendra sur plusieurs aspects de ces découvertes beaucoup plus tard !**

**Qu'est-ce qui vous a le plus surpris ? Choqués? Laissés perplexes? J'adorerai avoir vos théories !**

**Je suis pressée de poster la suite, car on repart complètement sur du Jily ! Là, vous savez tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, vous êtes au même stade que James, et j'espère que vous comprenez mieux le triangle amoureux.**

**Et comme je le sous-entends, James va pas trouver Lily là où il l'a laissée et donc vous vous doutez bien qu'il va lui courir après ! huhuhuhuhu ^^**

**Désolée pour le retard, comme c'est un chapitre pivot, j'avais besoin de le relire pour être certaine de ne pas avoir mal écrit quelque chose ! J'ai pas eu le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil avant ! Je m'excuse aussi, car je ne suis pas certaine de mettre à jour dimanche, il se pourrait bien que j'ai un ou deux jours de décalage en fait ! Je passe un WE révisions au fin fond de la montagne pour me concentrer, sans tech, et je sais pas si je reviendrais à temps dimanche pour poster ! Quoi qu'il en soit, vous aurez la suite dans moins d'une semaine !**

**Merci à tous pour vos lectures, et vos reviews bien évidemment ! Merci à** Sheshe13, Chevalier du Cat, Pingoupingouin **&amp;** Miisss!

**Reviewez, canailloux!**


	21. Boycott - LILY

_Note complètement inutile de l'auteur :_ Dès que je vais sur internet pour chercher un petit truc, je finis par regarder trois épisodes de Friends, un tuto sur l'application du henné sur les cheveux et toutes les dernières vidéos explicatives d'Emergency Awesome sur l'univers de Game of Thrones ! Hier par exemple, je voulais simplement répondre à un mail et j'ai fini par chercher pendant une heure les meilleures recettes de chili con carné ! Y'a AUCUN rapport ! (Comme cette note, d'ailleurs, mais j'avais besoin d'en parler).

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20 : Boycott – LILY**

* * *

**NATHANIEL PASSA LA TÊTE **par la porte de son bureau entrouvert.

– Hey, l'apostropha-t-il avec un sourire timide

Lily leva la tête du contrat qu'elle parcourait, et lui rendit son sourire.

– Hey, répondit-elle. Entre, je t'en prie.

Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec son collègue, mais ce dernier fournissait des efforts indéniables pour faire oublier son comportement des dernières semaines. Comme promis, Lily lui accordait le bénéfice du doute et acceptait ses tentatives de socialisation.

– Je voulais juste de dire que je vais rentrer, reprit Nathan en ouvrant la porte plus grand mais sans entrer. Tu vas te retrouver seule, les autres filles sont déjà parties…

– Quelle heure est-il ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre qui ornait son poignait.

– Un peu plus de dix-neuf heures.

– Déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle. J'ai pas vu le temps passer… Je suppose que je vais pas tarder, alors. Juste quelques documents à renvoyer et je rentre aussi.

Elle tenta en vain de réprimer un bâillement.

– Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Nathan.

– Oui, juste un peu fatiguée, rassura Lily en s'étirant tel un félin. Vivement le week-end.

– Prévu quelque chose de spécial ?

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

– A part dormir et travailler ?

Il lui jeta un regard compatissant.

– Tu devrais te reposer un petit peu, conseilla-t-il avec un brin de remontrance. Tu travaillerais beaucoup plus efficacement en étant reposé, tu sais, et ça ne veut pas dire simplement dormir. Je sais que la date du mariage est proche, mais prendre une soirée de repos ne sera pas du temps perdu.

– Je sais, dit Lily avec un soupir. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand on a toute cette pression. Enfin… Ce soir au moins, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix : c'est l'anniversaire d'Andréa et je pense pas que j'aurais l'occasion de planifier quoi que ce soit.

– Oh ? Ça lui fait quel âge ?

– Trente-six il me semble…

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes lui offrir ?

– Un petit séjour en France. C'est un amateur de cuisine, et je suis tombée par hasard sur ce chef qui organise des séjours gastronomiques dans son château. Ça devrait beaucoup lui plaire.

Ce n'était pas la seule raison : Andréa était de plus en plus pris par son travail et Dorcas, qui se plaignait d'habitude jamais de sa vie maritale, lui avait confié vivre très mal cette situation. Lily pensait que ce court voyage pourrait leur permettre de se retrouver.

Nathan haussa un sourcil.

– C'est… très généreux de ta part.

Lily ne remarqua pas la pointe d'irritation dans sa voix, et haussa modestement les épaules.

– Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, et maintenant que je peux me le permettre…

Elle sourit, et Nathan esquissa un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, et qu'elle ne nota pas une fois de plus du fait de sa fatigue.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il aimablement, si jamais t'as besoin d'aide pour l'organisation du mariage, je serai ravi de te filer un coup de main. Ce n'est pas comme si je suis débordé en ce moment, et j'ai de l'expérience en la matière. N'hésites pas à me solliciter.

– Oh… c'est très gentil, Nathan, dit-elle, à la fois sincèrement surprise et touchée. Je garde ça en mémoire. Merci.

Lily doutait cependant que James soit ravi d'apprendre que son rival travaille sur son mariage. Il le soupçonnerait probablement de chercher à le saboter discrètement, et, pour être honnête, Lily avait les mêmes réserves. Nathan semblait être réellement passé à autre chose, se montrait aimable avec Lily et prononçait le nom de James avec indifférence. Cependant, son changement était beaucoup trop récent et la date du mariage beaucoup trop imminente pour qu'elle prenne un tel risque malgré le travail à faire. Malgré qu'il paraisse sincère, elle ne savait pas si son ex petit-ami serait capable de se montrer assez professionnel pour sincèrement tout mettre en œuvre afin d'assurer le succès de la cérémonie.

Elle afficha donc un sourire poli qui n'engageait à rien, et Nathan eut l'air satisfait de lui-même.

– OK. J'y vais. Reste pas trop tard, alors.

– Bye.

– Bye, Lily.

Après son départ, elle travailla une demi-heure de plus avant de ranger ses affaires pour partir.

Au moment où elle éteignait les lumières, un hibou tapota à la fenêtre, et elle reconnut celui qu'elle avait appris à détester au cours des dernières semaines, car il appartenait à Elinor. Elle poussa un grognement, en se demandant ce qu'avait encore bien pu imaginer cette dernière pour la rendre chèvre, mais fut presque autant surprise par la taille que par la teneur de la missive :

_Miss Evans, _

_J'aimerai revenir au projet initial, celui que vous aviez établi le mois dernier. Après mûre réflexion, c'est celui qui me correspond le mieux. Merci de commencer les préparatifs au plus vite._

_Elinor Marvella BELL_

– ALLELLOUIA ! s'écria Lily en esquissant une petite danse de la victoire.

Ce revirement était soudain, inattendu et surprenant, mais définitivement bienvenu. Enfin, Elinor cessait de changer d'avis sans cesse. Le fait que le mariage ait lieu dans moins d'un mois lui avait probablement remis les pieds sur terre. Le message d'Elinor ne débordait pas d'enthousiasme et son ton résigné était presque vexant, mais l'essentiel était qu'elle se décide enfin sur une ligne de conduite.

Lily était certaine que l'indécision de la fiancée n'avait pas uniquement à voir avec ses caprices habituels. Elle sentait, dans la manière dont Elinor avait systématiquement démonté son travail et cruellement rejeté ses propositions, qu'elle cherchait par là à lui faire payer quelque chose, et ce quelque chose n'était pas difficile à deviner.

Lily était persuadée que l'acharnement d'Elinor était dû à l'intérêt que James lui portait. Elle avait joué la carte de la nonchalance, mais son indifférence était peut-être feinte si elle s'en prenait à Lily… Elle avait été très claire quant au fait qu'elle ne voulait pas que Lily s'éternise après le mariage, et James et elles étaient partis en vacances précisément au moment où Lily et lui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Elle était convaincue que leur départ soudain n'était pas un hasard – et si c'en était un, la coïncidence était heureuse. Lui, ou elle (et Lily mettrait sa main à couper que c'était plutôt « elle »), avaient voulu lui faire passer un message.

Le mois écoulé avait le mérite de lui avoir remis les pieds sur Terre. Et, si Elinor avait réellement tout planifié, Lily lui était reconnaissante pour cela.

(Du moins, sa raison l'était. Son cœur un petit peu moins.)

De plus, avec la décision d'Elinor, qu'elle espérait finale, elle avait un poids de moins sur les épaules.

Elle ralluma les lumières, ressortit le classeur du premier projet qu'elle n'avait heureusement pas jeté, dressa une liste des choses à faire et des personnes à contacter, avant de quitter enfin les bureaux déserts.

* * *

**LORSQUE LILY ARRIVA** chez les Meadowes, vêtue de manière bien plus décontractée que les tenues qu'elle enfilait afin de paraitre moins jeune et plus crédibles lors de ses rendez-vous, ce fut Katie qui lui ouvrit la porte. Les deux femmes rougirent fortement, avant de s'adresser quelques politesses. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se trouvaient en compagnie l'une de l'autre depuis leur engueulade, et c'était malheureusement toujours aussi inconfortable de se croiser.

Lily gardait obstinément pour elle les accusations exactes de Katie, mais Dorcas sentait que cette dernière n'y était pas allée de main morte et lui en aurait tenu rigueur si Lily n'avait pas tiré de cette confrontation la force de se montrer moins passive. Par respect pour Doc, toutes trois s'efforçaient cependant de maintenir une relation cordiale.

Katie semblait regretter ses malheureuses paroles, mais, heureuse d'être enfin débarrassée de la présence de Lily, ne parvenait à se résoudre à lui présenter des excuses. Quant à Lily, même si elle avait pris toute seule la décision de leur lasser plus d'espace, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à la blonde pour sa jalousie qui la privait de l'affection de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier la prit d'ailleurs dans ses bras dès qu'elle entra dans le salon, l'air sincèrement heureux de la revoir, et Lily se permit de le serrer brièvement dans ses bras. Tout lui manquait, chez Doc, de son sourire à son parfum, mais elle ne voulait pas réveiller l'ire de Katie.

Sous prétexte de vouloir également embrasser la star de la soirée, elle mit fin à leur étreinte et se glissa presque immédiatement dans ceux d'Andréa.

– Tu as grossis, le taquina-t-elle en tapotant affectueusement sa bedaine.

Andrea lui donna une chiquenaude sur le front.

– Et toi, tu as maigri, fit-il remarquer sur un ton réprobateur.

– Tu trouves ? dit Lily. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas pesée… C'est vrai que mon dernier repas digne de ce nom n'est qu'un lointain souvenir…

– Tu vas pouvoir te rattraper, car Cassie a préparé une montagne de nourriture, dit Andréa.

Lily lui tendit son cadeau, qu'Andréa plaça sur la table où trônaient déjà ceux de Doc et Katie.

– Où est Dorcas, d'ailleurs ? s'enquit-elle.

– Dans le jardin.

Lily se rendit dans le jardin en suçotant le fruit percé au bout de son éventail en papier, où Dorcas avait en effet dressé un gigantesque et apetissant buffet coloré qui lui mit instantanément l'eau à la bouche.

– Woaw, quel festin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu t'es surpassée !

Dorcas, qui préparait les viandes pour le barbecue, sourit modestement.

– Arrête, dit-elle en rougissant. T'exagères.

Elle se firent la bise lorsque Lily arriva à sa hauteur.

– Sérieusement, ça a l'air trop bon. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

– Des batbouts. C'est marocain. Vas-y, goûtes !

Lily obtempéra avec plaisir.

– Délicieux, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux un instant. Comment t'as réussi à faire tout ça en si peu de temps ?

– Kate m'a donné un sacré coup de main, à vrai dire. J'y serai jamais arrivée toute seule.

Lily décida d'ignorer la pointe de jalousie qui lui transperça le cœur.

– Tu as invité combien de personnes ? reprit Lily.

– Une trentaine, sans compter les collègues d'Andy.

– Hmm.

Lorsque Dorcas eut le dos tourné, elle se servit de nouveau sur le buffet.

– Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu me libérer pour venir t'aider aussi, répéta Lily une fois le beignet englouti.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, assura la brune. Et puis, je doute que tu en aurais eu la force, de toute manière. Elinor te mène toujours la vie dure, je suppose ?

– A vrai dire, non ! s'écria Lily.

– Depuis quand ? s'étonna Dorcas.

– Une heure, environ. Juste avant de venir, j'ai reçu un hibou ou elle me demandait de revenir au projet initial.

– Oh, bonne nouvelle ! Mais au fond, je ne suis pas étonnée.

– Comment ça ? s'étonna Lily à son tour.

Dorcas mit le feu au barbecue d'un coup de baguette.

– Et bien, le mariage approche, et elle a dû aussi estimer que ce ne serait pas facile d'improviser ses fausses excuses en face à face, expliqua-t-elle.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux.

– Tu veux dire que.. ?

– Yep. Remus m'a dit que James et elle sont de retour.

Le cœur de Lily rata un battement, et elle fut reconnaissante que son amie, occupée à allumer le barbecue, ait une nouvelle fois le dos tourné et soit incapable de voir son expression décontenancée.

De retour…

Elle s'était fait une raison, et sentait qu'elle passait à autre chose, même si un zeste de James trottait toujours dans son esprit. Mais, quand elle y pensait, elle avait vécu avec un zeste de James la moitié de sa vie, n'était jamais parvenue à effacer complètement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Avec le temps, elle réapprendrait à mettre ces sentiments dans un recoin de son esprit.

– Remus aussi sera là, ajouta Dorcas en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier. Peter m'a promis de passer aussi, mais Sirius est en stage avec le ministère en ce moment.

Lily demanda d'une voix miraculeusement égale :

– Depuis quand sont-ils de retour ?

– James et Miss Bell ? Il y a quelques jours.

Lily se mordit la lèvre.

Malgré toutes ses résolutions, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception à l'idée que James soit de retour dans les parages et n'ait plus cherché à la joindre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait inconsciemment nourrit l'espoir qu'il ne l'ignorerait plus une fois revenu de ses vacances, mais le fait qu'il continuât à garder ses distances répondait de manière aussi brutale que définitive aux questions qu'elle se posait encore.

Qu'il l'ignore aussi brutalement prouvait que tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle était de l'attirance physique, peut-être mêlée à une amitié un peu plus sincère.

Qu'il choisisse de _continuer_ à l'ignorer l'aiderait probablement à faire le deuil d'un fantasme de toute une vie. Elle devait s'efforcer de voir le bon côté des choses.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit Dorcas, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

Lily hocha la tête. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle se persuadait de s'être imaginé le magnétisme qu'il y avait entre eux, plus elle s'en voulait d'avoir osé croire que James avait de réels sentiments pour elle. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi froid ?

– Bien sûr. Je pensais encore à quelques détails… enfin…

La sonnette retentit, salvatrice, détournant l'attention de l'hôtesse.

– Oh, je crois que les premiers invités sont arrivés, s'exclama Dorcas sur un ton surexcité.

– Vas les accueillir, je vais finir de préparer le barbecue, proposa Lily.

Dorcas retira son tablier, et se précipita à l'intérieur, où bientôt des voix enjouées se firent entendre et envahirent la maison. Le fait de n'être entourée que de semi-inconnus tous plus avenants les uns que les autres, et que la fête se passât à l'extérieur calma grandement l'angoisse qu'éprouvait Lily lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans une foule. De plus, le simple fait de s'occuper des grillades semblait la recommander aux yeux de tous.

C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'elle se sentait détendue, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dandiner en retournant les saucisses lorsque Dorcas mit la musique en route. Son envie de danser ne passa pas inaperçu, car Sturgis Podmore l'invita bientôt à danser et Dorcas la remplaça au barbecue avec plaisir. Il fut remplacé par Remus, puis par Franck Londubat, sur lequel Alice vint mettre le grappin sitôt la dernière note émise, et tous trois discutèrent allègrement en sirotant des verres saisis sur le plateau que Doc faisait circuler. Elle croisa également Bart Croupton et Peter Pettigrow, mais ne vit aucune trace de Sirius, ou de James.

Non pas qu'elle l'avait cherché.

Mais elle était contente qu'il soit absent.

Lorsqu'elle revint au barbecue une demie heure plus tard, un sourire radieux peint sur le visage, elle trouva son amie engagée dans une grande discussion avec son époux, Doc, Katie, ainsi qu'un jeune homme dont elle reconnut la touffe de cheveux immédiatement.

Elle en fit presque tomber l'assiette qu'elle avait composé au buffet.

C'était la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir.

– _Toi_ ! s'exclama-t-elle, l'air incrédule.

Doc, Katie, Andréa et Dorcas lui jetèrent un regard inquisiteur, et Félix se retourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré leur attention.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Lily.

– _Toi_ ! fit-il écho avec la même surprise peinte sur le visage.

Les deux couples les regardèrent avec confusion. Lily fronça les sourcils, et parcourut les derniers mètres sans le quitter un instant des yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Qu'est-ce que toi, tu fais là ?

– J'ai posé la question en premier.

– Tu me traques, ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton soupçonneux.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je te traquerais ? répliqua Felix en roulant des yeux avec impatience. Non pas que ça m'aurait déplu à la réflexion, si j'en avais eu l'occasion, ajouta-t-il en la regardant de bas en haut.

Elle croisa les bras.

– Comment ça, l'occasion ?

– Ce serait bien difficile si c'était le cas, vu que je n'ai ni ton numéro, ni ton adresse, ni même ton nom de famille, Je suis même pas certain que Lily soit ton vrai nom.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais donné un faux prénom ?

– Est-ce que vous vous connaissez ? demanda prudemment Dorcas.

Le fait qu'elle peinait à réprimer un sourire n'échappa à personne.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants.

– Oui, dit Lily à contrecœur.

– On a passé une nuit ensemble, il y a quelques semaines, ajouta nonchalamment Felix. Un moment court, mais intense.

– _Quoi ?_

Lily le frappa à l'arrière de la tête.

– Ouch !

– Lily ?

– C'est pas vrai, on n'a pas passé une nuit ensemble, dit précipitamment cette dernière en rougissant.

– Ah ? dit Felix avec un petit rire. Désolé, mon imagination s'est emportée.

Lily roula des yeux, puis se tourna vers les autres convives qui la fixaient toujours.

– On s'est rencontrés le mois dernier au Salon du Chocolat, précisa-t-elle. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis.

Felix croisa les bras.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas rappelé, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il, l'air réprobateur. J'ai attendu des heures à côté de mon téléphone en espérant qu'il sonne.

– Tu mens.

– Peut-être un peu, admit-il, bon enfant.

– Je pensais avoir été claire sur le fait que tu ne m'intéressais pas.

– Ouch ! T'es cruelle.

Elle roula des yeux. Doc et Dorcas échangèrent un regard et esquissèrent en même temps un petit sourire entendu.

Ils reprirent la discussion dans laquelle elle les avait trouvés plongés, mais Felix semblait distrait et n'avait d'yeux que pour la nouvelle arrivée.

– Toujours aussi jolie, complimenta-t-il à voix basse. J'avais presque oublié à quel point.

Lily se sentit rougir.

– J'aime beaucoup ça, dit-il en désignant sa poitrine.

– Mes seins, ou mon T-shirt des Beatles ? s'offusqua Lily.

– Les deux, mais principalement ton T-shirt, qui, au passage, révèle plus qu'il ne cache, se défendit Felix sur un ton faussement réprobateur. Ta chanson préférée des Beatles ?

– _Yesterday_ et _I Feel Fine_.

– Pas mal.

Il saisit un pique et retourna les quelques saucisses qui finissaient de cuire sur la grille.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au fait ? demanda-t-elle.

– J'ai été invité par Dorcas. Je suis un collègue de Mr Meadowes, précisa-t-il devant son air interrogateur.

– Oh. OK.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est peut-être _toi_ qui me traques ?

Lily roula des yeux.

– Dorcas est ma meilleure amie.

Il hocha la tête.

– Le monde est petit.

– C'est clair. Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, admit Lily après une courte pause.

– Pour te dire toute la vérité, ton amie Mary voulait me donner tes coordonnées dans ton dos, mais j'ai refusé car je sentais qu'on allait se revoir.

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

– Tu sentais ?

Il lui adressa un sourire qui lui assécha instantanément la gorge. Elle aussi avait presque oublié à quel point il était séduisant, avec ses cheveux d'un blond sale qui lui retombaient sur ses yeux marrons, et son sourire confiant qui ne le quittait jamais.

– Je t'avais dit être un peu superstitieux, si tu te souviens bien. Tu crois un peu plus au destin, maintenant ?

– Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'y croyais pas, nia Lily dans un souffle.

– Bien.

Il hésita, puis ajouta :

– Je suis content de te revoir.

Et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

**LA FÊTE SE PASSA** dans une ambiance décontractée et animée, ponctuée de fous rires joyeux. Felix passa la soirée auprès de Lily, qu'il tenait souvent par les épaules, si bien que plusieurs personnes les méprirent pour un couple. Lily le repoussa les premières fois, mais son toucher était si agréable et naturel qu'elle oubliait la plupart du temps qu'il se montrait aussi familier. Bien qu'il ne connaissait personne, il était si sociable qu'il était déjà invité à trois autre fêtes avant même qu'une heure se soit écoulée depuis son arrivée.

Lily également appréciait Felix, et était ravie de pouvoir faire plus connaissance sans avoir à se retrouver en tête à tête dans le cadre d'un rendez-vous. Il n'y avait ainsi aucune attente de part et d'autre, même si Felix ne pouvait s'empêcher de flirter avec elle, toujours avec légèreté et humour.

C'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait renoncé à James, ou parce qu'elle savait qu'il était intéressé par elle, qu'elle se rendit plus compte que le jeune homme lui faisait du rentre dedans, contrairement à lors de leur première rencontre… et qu'elle en fut plus sensible, bien que décidée ne pas les accueillir. Un mois seulement après avoir renoncé à James, elle voyait déjà les résultats qu'un vrai célibat pouvait amener dans la vie d'un cœur d'artichaut comme elle. Elle parvenait à canaliser toute son attention dans son travail, se sentait plus confiante, plus capable, plus motivée à dépasser ses limites.

Ses amis étaient sous le charme de Felix, et le cachaient avec difficultés. Au moment de partir, lorsque Doc demanda un aparté à Lily, elle était certaine qu'il ne souhaitait que savoir ce qu'il se passait entre les deux, mais il avait en réalité autre chose en tête.

– Je peux savoir ce qui se passe avec Katie ? demanda-t-il.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne parlez pas à Katie, Dorcas et toi ? Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

– Bien sûr qu'on lui parle ! se défendit-elle.

_Quand on n'a pas le choix et que tu es dans les parages._

– Les deux seules phrases que tu lui aies dites sont « Salut. » et « Passe-moi les pommes de terre, s'il te plait. » Et Dorcas, ce n'est pas mieux. Je vous ai observées toute la soirée.

Lily haussa les épaules.

– Sérieusement, elle nous a soupçonnés d'avoir couché ensemble, c'est un peu normal qu'on soit gênées l'une avec l'autre pendant quelques temps, non ? s'irrita-t-elle.

Doc soupira.

– Si tu le dis… Et moi, tu m'évites aussi ?

– Bien sûr que non, répondit Lily un peu trop vivement.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens plus manger à midi, alors ?

– Je te l'ai dit, je suis débordée en ce moment. Le mariage est dans un mois à peine.

– Si tu le dis, répéta Doc.

Il ne paraissait pas convaincu, mais n'insista pas, la prit plutôt dans ses bras, et lui baisa le front.

– Tu me manques, en tout cas.

Lily s'accrocha à ses bras. Il lui manquait aussi.

* * *

**FELIX INSISTA POUR LA RACCOMPAGNER**, et Lily céda sans trop protester.

Malgré qu'une timide averse se mit à arroser la ville endormie, Lily et Felix décidèrent de continuer leur promenade à travers Londres. Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures qu'ils déambulaient de rues en rues vers leur quartier, absorbés par une conversation aussi stupide qu'amusante.

– Hmm. C'est donc là que tu vis, dit-il lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'immeuble. On habite vraiment à côté, ma maison est à dix minutes à pied.

– T'habites où ?

– Quelque part vers là, de l'autre côté du parc.

Elle acquiesça.

– Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Il y eut un petit silence qui n'était pas désagréable, mais Felix la regardait avec un petit sourire et Lily sentait qu'il attendait quelque chose d'elle. Décontenancée, elle se souvint tenir le reste d'une bouteille que lui avait offerte Dorcas, et le pointa du menton.

– Est-ce que tu veux monter boire un dernier verre ? finit-elle par demander.

Felix secoua la tête.

– Nah, dit-il tranquillement, je serai bien trop tenté.

– De ?

Il esquissa un sourire goguenard.

– T'embrasser.

Lily cligna des yeux, et le sourire de Felix s'élargit.

– A moins que ce soit ce que tu veux, ajouta-t-il de sa voix nonchalante.

– Non, répliqua précipitamment Lily.

– Woaw, ça fait mal, s'exclama-t-il en agrippant sa chemise au niveau de son cœur. Je suis si repoussant que ça ?

– Non, bien sûr que non, au contraire, je…

– « Au contraire » ? releva le jeune homme, qui riait franchement à présent. Mon ego est restauré, merci.

Lily lui donna mollement un coup sur l'épaule. Il eut un petit rire, et lui tendit de nouveau sa carte.

– Tâches de ne pas la perdre, cette fois. Et appelles- moi, même si c'est juste pour trainer ensemble, OK ? J'ai passé une bonne soirée, et tu y es pour beaucoup.

Elle acquiesça, et leurs doigts se touchèrent un bref instant.

– Bonne nuit, Felix.

– Bonne nuit, Lily.

Elle se sentait légère et heureuse.

Son sourire l'accompagna pendant l'ascension des six étages, et ne disparut qu'une fois arrivée sur son palier.

Une magnifique orchidée géante dans un pot couvert de papier cadeau l'attendait devant sa porte.

Et les orchidées étaient ses fleurs préférées.

Intriguée, elle se pencha pour décrocher la carte, et reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de James sur l'enveloppe.

Et son cœur rata un battement.

Elle hésita une minute entière avant de la décacheter.

**_Super ton interview ! Et t'es canon sur les photos. Je ne savais pas que ta couleur préférée était le bleu. La mienne, c'est le rouge. Je pense que c'est un signe, qu'on a une connexion (haha). Sinon, j'espère que tu vas bien._**

**_Bises, James._**

Elle retourna la carte, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Pendant un long moment, elle resta debout à fixer le morceau de parchemin décoré – elle reconnut par ailleurs le papier à lettre d'Elinor.

Puis elle eut un petit rire sans joie, ouvrit la porte, et la claqua derrière elle sans faire entrer la plante.

Elle était _furieuse. Outrée. Incrédule _devant le culot qu'il démontrait.

James osait lui écrire comme si de rien n'était après l'avoir ignorée pendant _un mois _! UN MOIS ! De rage et de frustration. Lily roula le papier en boule et le jeta dans l'âtre de la cheminée éteinte. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre pour leurs retrouvailles, mais certainement pas à une telle indifférence. Pas un seul petit mot d'excuse pour justifier le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas contactée pendant un mois entier ?! Il l'avait rayée de sa vie sans la moindre explication, et il _osait_ revenir vers elle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Même si elle n'avait pas eu de sentiments pour lui, elle se sentait utilisée, vexé qu'il fasse peu de cas pour la relation qu'ils avaient.

Comment osait-il ? Elle n'était pas un bouche trou, une poupée dont il avait l'usage quand l'envie lui prenait ? Elle n'avait donc été qu'une distraction, qu'il avait négligé si facilement une fois en vacances, et il pensait qu'elle attendrait tranquillement qu'il s'intéresse de nouveau à elle ?

_Haha_, comme il l'écrivait si bien. C'en était comique.

Elle avait au fond d'elle toujours espéré un signe de James, une explication pour sa disparition. Qu'il lui brise le cœur proprement, qu'il explique son choix de prendre ses distances. Elle aurait accepté. Elle aurait compris.

Mais non. James putain de Potter ignorait l'éléphant dans la pièce et pensait qu'elle en ferait tant.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour qui la prenait-il ?

_FUCK YOU, James Potter_, pensa-t-elle furieusement. _Je ne suis pas à ton service. Je ne suis pas ton bouche-trou. Et tu ne peux pas revenir vers moi quand ça te chante. Et… FUCK YOU, BITCH !_

Elle se déshabilla, se glissa dans la baignoire et regarda les robinets la remplir comme s'ils étaient coupables de son désarroi.

Elle était presque autant furieuse que lorsqu'elle avait appris la grossesse d'Elinor.

_Nous sommes… err, amis._

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas totalement menti en disant cela à Mrs Lukas.

Elle aimait bien être son amie… James avait parfaitement rempli le vide laissé par l'absence de Marlène, dont il dégageait la même énergie et le même dynamisme. Tous deux étaient le grain de folie qui rendait la vie de Lily un peu plus palpitante, un peu moins classique. Ils se ressourçaient dans la tranquillité qu'elle dégageait, quand elle puisait en eux l'audace d'exposer la fantaisie qui sommeillait en elle.

_Et t'es canon sur les photos… Sinon, j'espère que tu vas bien…. Bises, James._

Peut-être qu'elle s'était emportée, à la réflexion. _Rien_ dans son courrier ne laissait entendre qu'il reprenait ses avances. Il reprenait juste contact. Poliment. Il n'y avait rien d'ambigu.

C'était dans la continuité du fait qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à elle romantiquement, mais il souhaitait conserver son amitié.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Pourquoi revenait-il vers elle maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'ils deviennent amis ? Etait-ce ce qu'il suggérait par la légèreté de sa carte ?

Et si oui… devait-elle accepter ?

Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? S'il comptait reprendre son jeu de séduction là où il l'avait laissé, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

Une chose était sûre, néanmoins : le fait que trois petites lignes remplis de mots innocents suffisent à la mettre dans tous ses états prouvait qu'elle n'était pas prête à le revoir.

* * *

**LE LENDEMAIN**, de retour de son jogging matinal, le hibou de James l'attendait avec un mot plus long que la veille :

**_Hey Evans,_**

**_Je viens de me rendre compte que je t'ai pas tenu au courant de ce qui se passe, en ce moment._**

**_Elinor a eu un malaise qui a assez inquiété sa famille pour qu'on l'oblige à rester à Shortbourne. Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, même si ça la rend folle de ne plus pouvoir faire de shopping et d'être auscultée tous les jours par un Guérisseur._**

**_Et en parlant de Guérisseur… je ne t'ai pas dit non plus que je prépare le concours de Médicomagie depuis quelques temps et avec l'aide de Tina. Elle me fait bosser comme un Elfe de Maison, et encore, j'empêche pas Betsy de dormir et je ne le chronomètre pas quand il va aux toilettes… Tina est déjà Guérisseur, du coup elle m'aide à me remettre à niveau. J'ai pas oublié grand-chose mais les épreuves sont début septembre pour cette année Tina pense que je peux y arriver, elle ne veut pas que je perde une année de plus. _**

**_Bref, tu me manques._**_**J'espère qu'on se verra bientôt. Elinor m'écrase aux échecs tous les jours et j'ai besoin que tu m'entraines.**_

**_Amitiés, James._**

Amitiés… au moins, cela répondait à sa question.

Mais il avait également dit qu'elle était canon.

Et qu'elle lui manquait.

Elle ferma les yeux, plaqua le mot contre son cœur battant la chamade, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres….

_Bref, tu me manques. J'espère qu'on se verra bientôt._

Puis se reprit.

Elle n'était pas censée se sentir autant soulagée. Elle n'était pas censée se sentir aussi fébrile. Elle était supposée se montrer détachée et faire la part des choses. Elle était supposée combattre son attrait pour James. Mettre des limites.

Il était occupé, très occupé, assez pour ne plus avoir le temps ou l'opportunité de poursuivre sa phase de séduction active, et elle devait profiter de ce contretemps bienheureux pour se reprendre en main. Indirectement, il lui avait permis de prendre du recul, et avant même de redéfinir leur relation, elle voulait redéfinir ce qu'elle était _elle_, Lily Evans. Une femme forte, intelligente, brillante, déterminée et digne.

Enfin, il parait.

Une chose était sure : elle aimait assez James pour souhaiter rester son amie.

_Oh. OK, je comprends mieux. Souhaites un bon rétablissement à Elinor. Merci pour l'article._

Elle se respectait assez pour ne pas risquer de devenir plus.

* * *

**SHASHI LA ****HÉLA** alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers son bureau.

– Ton ami est venu pendant ton absence, annonça-t-elle. Vous vous êtes ratés de quelques secondes.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

– Qui ? Doc ?

– Non. James Potter.

Le cœur de Lily rata un battement, mais elle parvint à maintenir un air impassible.

– Est-ce qu'il a laissé un message ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix miraculeusement égale.

– Non, il voulait te parler en personne. Mais il avait l'air très pressé car il n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre.

– Oh. OK.

La porte de l'agence s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur Nathan, qui salua les deux femmes avant de trier le courrier à la recherche des siens.

– Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ? reprit Lily.

– Bien sûr, s'exclama Shashi.

– Mr Potter se montre très curieux au sujet d'une… euh, disons surprise que Miss Bell et moi préparons. Je ne sais pas garder les secrets, et j'ai peur de laisser échapper une information s'il insiste trop. C'est pour ça que je l'évite un peu, en ce moment.

– Oh, je vois !

Nathan leva les yeux pour les regarder.

– Si Mr Potter passe de nouveau et que je suis là, est-ce que ça t'embêterai de lui dire que je suis à un rendez-vous ou à une réunion à l'extérieur ? continua Lily.

– Bien sûr que non, s'écria Shashi. C'est _tellement_ romantique. Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ?

– Si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus une surprise, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Tu verras le jour du mariage.

* * *

**LILY POUSSA UN SOUPIR** consterné.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, déjà ?

Dorcas sourit.

– Oh, allez. Si t'arrêtais de nier aussi catégoriquement, on en serait pas là.

– T'as rien de mieux à faire ? Rentre chez toi.

– Allez !

– Dorcas, il n'y a _rien_ entre Felix et moi.

– Mais vous sembliez si complices ! Rarement vu une telle alchimie entre toi et quelqu'un d'autre. Et il est tellement adorable.

– Je te l'ai dit, je me concentre sur ma carrière. Je ne veux pas d'homme dans ma vie. Ni lui, ni personne d'autre.

Dorcas posa une fesse sur le bureau.

– Hmm ? Pourtant _Sorcière Hebdo_ dit que c'est une affaire qui roule entre Nathan et toi.

– Si _Sorcière Hebdo_ le dit, ce doit être vrai, rétorqua Lily sur un ton sarcastique.

Dorcas ne répondit rien et tourna une page dudit magazine.

– Ils ont encore publié un article ?

– Hm-mm. Regardes.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à la page que lui présentait son amie, et émit un grognement furieux.

– Je ne sais même pas d'où est-ce qu'ils sortent ces photos de Nathan et moi.

– Elles sont peut-être fausses ?

– Non…

Elle soupira.

– Celle-là, par exemple, a été prise au vernissage d'une artiste dont j'ai oublié le nom – tu vois, j'avais encore une frange. C'était en avril dernier, on venait juste de commencer à sortir ensemble, et je m'en souviens parce que….

_J'avais surpris James en train d'embrasser Marlène._

– C'était… une soirée vraiment chiante, conclut-elle maladroitement.

– T'en as parlé à Nathan ?

– Oui, il semble aussi embêté que moi. Lui et Hestia essaient de se renseigner sur qui fournit des photos aux magazines. Tout le monde s'emballe et spécule depuis l'article de Marry Merrily.

Elle soupira.

– Au fait, je voulais te demander… info ou intox ?

– A quel propos ?

Dorcas lut le titre :

– « _Nathaniel Smith et Lily Evans : le jeune couple qui nous a fait fondre tout l'été plus complices que jamais_. »

Lily esquissa une grimace.

– Sérieusement, Dorcas ? Après tout ce qu'il a osé me dire ?

– Oui, ben excuse-moi, mais je te rappelle que je vous ai trouvé plongés dans ce qui m'a paru une plaisante discussion il y a moins d'une demi-heure, donc je me pose des questions. Visiblement, vous vous êtes rapprochés depuis la dernière fois…

Lily haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent, avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers.

– Il m'a simplement apporté un petit café, et on en a profité pour discuter un peu.

– De quoi ? Parce que je vous ai entendu rire, aussi.

– Pas seulement du travail, admit Lily sur un ton irrité. On a parlé de beaucoup de choses.

Dorcas marqua une pause.

– Je ne t'ai jamais vu pardonner à quelqu'un aussi vite.

– Tu m'as dit de ne pas être rancunière. Et j'ai très vite pardonné à James aussi.

– Parce qu'il te plaisait. C'est le cas de Nathan aussi ?

– Non !

– Tu es certaine ?

– Je n'ai pas oublié tout ce qu'il m'a dit et fait, grommela Lily, mais il fait des efforts indéniables pour faire table rase du passé et se faire pardonner. Et je lui ai promis de faire un effort.

– Hmm…

– En revanche, c'est vrai que c'est bien plus facile que je ne le pensais, reprit Lily sur un ton anodin. Il… ça ne fait quelques jours, et c'est encore parfois maladroit, mais j'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mon ami Nathan. Celui avant qu'on ait la bêtise de sortir ensemble. J'avais oublié qu'on avait le même humour, et qu'il était si attentionné.

Dorcas lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

– Et… c'est tout ?

– Oui, c'est tout.

– Pas une petite étincelle qui se ravive après tout ce temps ?

Lily se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel mais choisit de ne pas répondre.

– Dis-moi que vous ne vous êtes pas réellement remis ensemble, et je te laisse tranquille, insista son amie.

– On ne s'est pas remis ensemble, non. Et on ne compte pas se remettre ensemble. Plus jamais. On essaie simplement de redevenir bons collègues et amis, pas _amants_.

Dorcas laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

– Tant mieux.

Elle posa son magazine, et son regard parcourut la pièce que Lily avait personnalisé au cours des derniers jours avant de se porter sur la balance de Newton présente sur son bureau. Dorcas poussa avec l'index l'une des boules de la pendule, et les regarda d'un air absent s'entrechoquer rythmiquement d'un côté et de l'autre du module.

– Des nouvelles de James, au fait ? reprit-elle au bout d'un silence.

Lily s'efforça cependant de garder une expression neutre. Heureusement, car elle réalisa vite que Dorcas scrutait son visage à la recherche de la moindre trace de détresse.

– C'est la vraie raison de ta visite ? comprit Lily. Ce n'est pas pour me cuisiner au sujet de Felix, mais pour vérifier que je ne suis pas retombée dans les filets de Potter ?

– Disons que je comptais faire d'une pierre deux coups, admit Dorcas. Je m'inquiète pour toi…

– Tu ne devrais pas. J'ai bien compris que je méritais mieux.

Même si ça n'en était pas moins douloureux. Même si son cœur était bien triste de devoir mériter mieux.

Même si elle se demandait parfois ce qui pouvait bien être mieux que les lèvres de James.

– Exactement, approuva Dorcas. Tu es une jeune femme forte, intelligente et brillante. Ne laisses personne te faire oublier que tu es exceptionnelle. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui concentre toute son attention sur toi. Quelqu'un à l'écoute, drôle, qui te fasse rire et rêver…

_Quelqu'un comme James_, siffla la partie rebelle de son esprit.

Mais il était fiancé, fiancé à une femme enceinte, femme enceinte qui lui avait fait comprendre à demi-mot qu'elle ne voulait voir Lily nulle part autour de son fiancé.

Dans le même temps, James n'était pas du genre à écouter les interdictions des autres.

Mais alors, pourquoi l'ignorait-il ? Cela faisait des jours qu'il était revenu…

– Je suis très heureuse que tu t'en tiennes à tes résolutions, ajouta Dorcas. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Lily hésita.

– Hier… J'ai trouvé des fleurs sur le pas de ma porte, avec une petite carte où il me félicitait pour l'article. En tout bien tout honneur de toute évidence, alors je n'ai pas cherché à interpréter son message. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut qu'on soit amis.

– Hmm. C'est cohérent avec son attitude de ces dernières semaines. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il sait que les braises sont éteintes entre vous, il veut commencer une sincère amitié avec toi.

Lily haussa les épaules.

– Peut-être… C'est aussi ce que je pense… Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, mais j'espère qu'il continuera sur sa lancée.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle mentait, en disant cela.

– J'espère aussi, approuva son amie.

* * *

**LE LENDEMAIN MATIN,** alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendre au travail aux aurores et choisissait une paire de chaussures, un bruit dans les escaliers extérieurs attira son attention. L'appartement de Lily et Marlène était le seul au sixième étage de l'immeuble. Aussi, lorsque quelqu'un empruntait le grinçant dernier escalier, elles savaient qu'elles recevraient de la visite.

Lily regarda à travers le judas. James se tenait dans le couloir, juste devant la porte qu'il hésitait visiblement à frapper. Il leva la main une ou deux fois, sans toutefois parvenir à se décider. Finalement, il resta debout à regarder fixement la porte qui, à son insu, constituait le seul obstacle avec l'objet de sa présence. De l'autre côté du panneau, Lily en faisait de même. Par deux fois, elle hésita à lui ouvrir… oui, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Elle n'osait pas lui faire face, ne se sentait pas assez forte pour lui résister s'il tentait quelque chose. Et il tenterait probablement quelque chose. James Potter était un chasseur, et il savait qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme.

Tandis qu'elle tergiversait, elle entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner. Il devait avoir cru qu'elle était absente.

Elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, et regagna le salon.

Quel âge avait-elle pour agir de la sorte ? Douze ? C'était stupide, mais elle redoutait de tomber sur James. Elle reprenait contrôle sur sa vie pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et sentait qu'elle en perdrait les commandes si elle lui laissait le temps de décocher l'un de ses fatals sourires. De plus, elle redoutait de minimiser à nouveau la situation compliquée dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Elle n'avait pas de place dans sa vie, et ne voulait pas lui laisser l'occasion de la convaincre du contraire.

James lui sortit de l'esprit dès qu'elle mit le pied à _La Bonne Fée_, car une succession d'événements aussi fâcheux qu'inattendus accaparèrent toute son attention.

Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, tous les prestataires avec qui la jeune femme avait signé des contrats pour le mariage se désistèrent sans crier garde, pour des raisons plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

_Nous sommes dans le regret de ne pouvoir fournir le matériel que…_

_Suite à une rupture inattendue de nos provisions, il nous est impossible de…_

_Un incident technique nous contraint à mettre fin prématurément à notre collaboration…_

_Nous faisons actuellement face à des difficultés qui nous contraignent à…_

_Une erreur dans l'établissement de notre contrat nous oblige à…_

– Sérieusement ? désespéra Lily après la douzième lettre l'informant d'une soudaine rupture de stock de tout leur matériel.

Le phénomène semblait toucher toute l'agence, si bien qu'à la réunion extraordinaire organisée d'urgence durant l'heure du déjeuner, il était clair pour tout le monde qu'ils étaient victimes d'un boycott général.

– C'est sûrement un coup de Claire Lukas, dit Mrs Casino avec colère. Elle veut nous empêcher par tous les moyens de mener à bien le mariage de Mr James Potter.

Lily et Shashi approuvèrent.

– Vous pensez que ça pourrait faire une différence si j'essayais de lui parler ? s'enquit cette première.

– J'en doute, Lily Evans, dit Mrs Casino. Claire Lukas va surement exiger de récupérer le projet du mariage de Mr James Potter. Si ce mariage nous échappe d'une manière ou d'une autre, _La Bonne Fée_ est condamnée.

– Et ce n'est pas possible de demander à quelqu'un d'intervenir ?

– On n'a pas de preuve concrète qu'une consigne ait été donnée pour nous pénaliser, dit Angie, majoritairement chargée de gérer la partie administrative et légale de l'entreprise.

– Oui, mais là le boycott est assez flagrant, non ? Ça vaut la peine d'essayer.

– Je ne vous promets rien, mais je peux toujours essayer de voir si je peur récupérer des preuves.

– En attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? interrogea Jane.

– Ne pas jouer à son jeu, dit Nathan.

– Facile à dire. On a toujours deux contrats urgents, en plus de celui de Potter.

– Il y a des dizaines d'autres prestataires que nous pouvons contacter, sans compter ceux établis à l'étranger.

– Le réseau de Mrs Lukas est très étendu, fit remarquer Angie. Je pense qu'il n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils se défilent également.

– On ne peut pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé, insista-t-il.

– Peut-être que tu peux demander à Mr Potter et Miss Bell d'intervenir ? proposa Jane en se tournant vers Lily.

– Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, intervint Angie. Ce sont des clients. On ne peut pas leur demander de régler ce problème, ce n'est pas professionnel et nous perdrons en crédibilité.

– Nous devons nous débrouiller par nous-même, approuva Nathan.

– Nous allons nous concentrer sur les trois contrats que nous avons. Shashi Nassem-Khan, vous finirez d'organiser la soirée du Club Anglais de Bavboules à la place d'Evangeline Smith. Jane Pain, vous continuerez de vous occuper du bal d'automne Lily Evans et Nathan Smith, vous travaillerez ensemble sur le mariage de James Potter.

Nathan ne put retenir une grimace.

Après un long débat, il fut décidé que leurs clients ne seraient pas informés du désistement des prestataires. Les Smith étaient une influente famille aux connections diverses et variées, et Nathan était en effet confiant de pouvoir contrecarrer le boycott imposé par Mrs Lukas.

Lily s'installa dans le bureau de Nathan, qui était le plus grand, pour faciliter leur collaboration. Elle redoutait une ambiance tendue, mais, si ce fut le cas au début, l'amas de travail et l'urgence de la situation firent tomber toutes les réserves qu'auraient pu avoir Lily ou Nathan, et ils se mirent naturellement très vite à travailler de manière aussi complémentaire et efficace que lorsqu'ils organisaient les noces d'argent des Brown. En fin de journée, Lily se surprit même à rire, les rancœurs des semaines passées rangées dans un coin sombre de son esprit.

Elle rencontra le Colonel Fitz devant l'ascenseur, qui la convainquit de l'accompagner prendre un verre (ou plusieurs) au pub du quartier. Peu désireuse de rentrer chez elle, elle s'y attarda plus longtemps que prévu avec les piliers de comptoir habituel, dont les quolibets étaient régulièrement interrompus par la sarcastique barmaid.

Au moment de payer, elle réalisa que sa monnaie moldue était moindre que ce qu'elle pensait, et vida désespéramment son portefeuille à l'idée d'un billet oublié.

– Pas de ça, ma petite poulette, intervint galamment le Colonel Fitz en réglant sa part.

Lily lui baisa la joue, et le sang lui monta aux joues.

– Je vous revaudrais ça. Merci.

Alors qu'elle rangeait ses documents, son attention fut attirée par les cartes de l'étrange H. Callender, dont elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis la dernière fois, et celle que Felix lui avait redonnée au moment de se séparer.

Elle hésita.

Deux jours plus tôt, elle riait aux éclats en compagnie de Felix.

– Jennifer ?

La barmaid se retourna.

– Ça te dérange si je passe un coup de fil ?

* * *

**FELIX LUI JETA **un regard en coin.

– Est-ce que je peux être franc ?

Lily acquiesça.

Ils avaient une nouvelle fois décidé de rentrer à pied afin de profiter de la ville, remplie de touristes en raison du Carnaval de Notting Hill qui se profilait.

– C'est de loin le rencard le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais eu.

Elle éclata de rire.

– Qui t'a dit qu'il s'agit d'un rencard ?

– Ah, c'en est pas un ?

Elle secoua la tête, et se mordit la lèvre avec un air de malice dans les yeux.

– Oh, c'est pour _ça_ que tu refuses de m'embrasser, c'est ça ? feignit-il de réaliser en se frappant le front.

– Exactement. Et aussi parce qu'il te reste encore du chocolat sur les dents, et qu'on dirait qu'il t'en manque une. Ce n'est pas vraiment sexy.

Felix s'arrêta et vérifia son image sur le rétroviseur d'une voiture garée.

– Est-ce que… est-ce que tu m'en veux pour ça ? questionna Lily avec appréhension. Tu m'as dit que je pouvais t'appeler juste pour trainer, maos je sais que tu espérais autre chose…

Felix haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent, en continuant à se nettoyer les dents avec la langue.

– Est-ce que tu as une idée d'à quel point tu es sexy, là, maintenant ?

– Je suis _toujours_ sexy, répliqua-t-il en se redressant. Tu sais que j'ai été Mister Show-Klate pendant une saison ?

– C'est vrai ?

– Non.

Lily lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Il se redressa et la prit machinalement par les épaules.

– Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis sur le fait de coucher avec moi à la fin de la soirée ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils attendaient à un feu qu'il passe au rouge.

– Non.

Il eut un petit rire.

– Pour répondre à ta question, si je ne voulais que ça – et crois-moi, j'en ai très envie – tu penses vraiment que j'aurais supporté ta bizarrerie toute la soirée alors que tu as été très claire depuis le moment où l'on s'est rejoints sur le fait qu'il ne se passera rien ?

Le regard de Lily s'assombrit.

– Un homme peut attendre très longtemps s'il y a le moindre espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose.

– Oui, et bien, la patience n'est pas l'un de mes points forts, crois-moi. Et je ne mens pas aux jolies filles.

– Hmm. Dans ce cas, je dois remettre en question tout ce que tu m'as dit depuis le début de cette soirée ?

– Oh, je vois que mademoiselle va à la pêche aux compliments ?

Lily devint écarlate.

– Pas du tout, se défendit-elle, l'air gêné. Je…

– C'est pas grave, coupa-t-il sur un ton clairement amusé. Ça ne me pose pas de problème de te le dire, que je te trouve très jolie.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire.

– Je mentirais en disant que j'espérais un peu plus qu'une bise sur la joue. T'aurais pu le préciser quand tu m'as appelé, non ? se plaignit-il.

– Est-ce que tu te serais quand même déplacé, si je l'avais dit ?

– Je t'ai juste demandé si tu voulais qu'on se voie, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as sauté sur des conclusions.

– Excuses-moi de m'être imaginé des choses parce qu'une nana m'appelle au beau milieu de la soirée pour me voir. Je suis allé jusqu'à me parfumer _en bas_, tu sais.

– En bas ?

– En bas, confirma-t-il.

Lily ne put retenir son amusement, et Felix secoua la tête.

– C'est pour ça que tu gigotes depuis tout à l'heure ? Je croyais que tu révisais les pas de salsa qu'on a appris, ou que tu avais des toc…

– En fait, c'est un mélange des trois.

Lily rit de nouveau.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais _au moins_ le féliciter pour l'effort que j'ai fait ? Ça me pique depuis tout à l'heure, et tu ne tournes pas la tête assez longtemps pour que je puisse me gratter le matos.

– Sérieusement, tu ne pourrais pas essayer d'être un peu plus sexy ?

– Je _suis_ sexy !

– Pas quand tu me dis que t'as envie de te gratter les bijoux de famille.

– Mais c'est vrai !

Elle roula des yeux.

– Je vois que tu sais comment séduire une fille.

– Hé ! Premièrement, tu es une cause perdue donc ne te plains pas si je n'essaie pas de te séduire. Et deuxièmement, d'habitude c'est mon physique qui fait tout le boulot, et on est déjà en pleine action avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que je suis un parfait idiot. T'es _certaine_ de ne pas vouloir coucher avec moi, au fait ?

– Je croyais que tu étais en retard, de toute manière, fit remarquer Lily, qui se retenait de rire.

– Oh, dix minutes de plus ou de moins…

– Hmm, tu ne durerais que dix minutes ? C'est un peu décevant.

– Dix minutes en comptant un café juste après, c'est ça le pire, précisa-t-il, l'air faussement consterné.

Lily pouffa de rire.

– Aussi tentante que soit l'offre, je dois également me rendre au travail très bientôt.

L'aube pointait en effet le bout de son nez. Elle allait en boire, des litres de café.

– De si bonne heure ?

– J'ai l'habitude de courir une heure tous les matins avant d'y aller.

– Ah, c'est ça le secret de ces fesses bien galbées ? s'enquit-il.

– Tu as maté mes fesses ? s'indigna-t-elle.

– Pas du tout. J'admirais ton… euh, short.

Lily roula des yeux.

– Purée, ça gratte _vraiment _! s'exclama Felix en remuant dans tous les sens. C'est horrible.

– Bon, allez, je tourne la tête. Fais ce que t'as à faire.

Elle se couvrit le visage avec les mains, et attendit patiemment un bruit de grattage… avant de sursauter en sentant les bras de Felix s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle tourna la tête pour protester, mais il planta un baiser sur ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'émettre un mot, et elle finit par succomber à son attaque.

Felix l'embrassait avec une belle douceur enrobée d'une surprenante ferveur, et Lily lui répondit avec enthousiasme. Finalement, il s'éloigna d'elle aussi brusquement qu'il s'était approché, et se remit à marcher sans l'attendre.

– C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Lily en le rattrapant.

– Si tu n'as pas compris, je veux bien te réexpliquer.

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, et ils avancèrent en silence quelques instants.

– J'ai passé une bonne soirée en ta compagnie, déclara Lily.

– Moi aussi.

– Vraiment ? Mais tu n'as pas arrêté de te plaindre…

– Que tu refuses de m'embrasser. Maintenant que c'est fait, je suis plutôt satisfait. Et puis, je me suis bien amusé. Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'étais pas allé au cinéma. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de visiter Londres à mon arrivée, jamais dansé la salsa, et jamais mis les pieds dans une salle d'arcades non plus. Ni dans un casino.

– T'habitais où ? Dans une grotte, ou quoi ?

– Sur une île perdue au large du pays de Galles. Et là-bas, quand tu veux faire passer du bon temps à une nana, tu l'emmènes dans le seul pub du pays, qui fait également boulangerie et boucherie la journée donc je te laisse imaginer la décoration, et où tu as neuf chances sur dix de croiser ta famille, la sienne, ou le curé.

Lily pouffa de rire.

– En parlant de rendez-vous, si jamais tu t'y installes et que tu as un frère, n'accepte jamais un rendez-vous à l'aveugle, tu pourrais avoir une mauvaise surprise.

Lily rit de nouveau.

– T'es bête. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es descendu à Londres, au fait ?

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés un mois plus tôt, il n'avait pas encore emménagé dans la capitale.

– Pour le travail, répondit-il.

– Hmm. Où est-ce que tu bosses, déjà ?

Il lui donne une chiquenaude sur le front.

– Au Ministère, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ?

Lily lui rendit sa pichenette.

– Et moi je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas très précis comme information.

– C'est ennuyeux, je ne veux pas plomber l'ambiance.

– T'es agent secret ou quoi ?

Il eut un petit rire.

– Non, mais je suis tout autant tenu au secret. Je ne peux pas vraiment en parler.

Lily plissa les yeux, mais il ne semblait pas décider à en dire plus.

– Oh, s'exclama-t-elle, comprenant enfin ses indices. _Toi_ ? Hmm.

Elle le regarda de bas en haut, l'air dubitative.

– Je suis certaine que tu mens, déclara-t-elle enfin.

– Comment ça ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

– C'est _impossible_ que tu sois Langue-de-Plomb Tu es bien trop bavard.

– Quoi ? s'indigna Felix. _Je_ suis bavard ?!

– Désolée de te l'apprendre, mais oui.

– C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants. Felix l'attrapa soudain par la taille et la plaqua contre le mur en un mouvement fluide, et Lily frissonna au contact de la pierre froide contre sa peau. Ses grognements d'indignation se muèrent très vite en des soupirs d'exaltation quand la bouche du jeune homme s'écrasa contre la sienne, une fois de plus sans son accord. Felix lui prit le visage entre les mains sans cesser de l'embrasser, et les mains de Lily parcoururent le torse musclé avec appréciation.

Ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était sexy, passionné, enthousiaste, et Felix lui faisait se ramollir ses jambes.

(Mais ce n'étaient pas les lèvres de James.)

Non, ne pas penser à James, surtout quand Felix l'embrassait très, très bien. Elle devrait en profiter pour s'abandonner à ces parenthèses d'insouciance…

– Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de faire ça, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

– J'essaie, répliqua-t-il.

– Menteur.

– Je t'assure. C'est juste que ces jolies lèvres… sont… absolument… délicieuses, ajouta-t-il en ponctuant chaque mot d'un bref bisous.

– Vraiment ? demanda Lily, les joues écarlates.

– Hm-mm. J'en ai bien peur.

Il l'embrassa sur le nez, et elle sourit presque timidement.

– Bon, on est arrivés, soupira-t-il en la libérant. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Je me sens émasculé, au passage.

– Macho.

–…_Macho men_, continua-t-il en chanson. Sérieusement, la prochaine fois, on se fait un rencard normal. On dine, on s'embrasse, tu me sautes dessus et je ne me défends pas, on refait le monde, et on se quitte en se promettant de se revoir très vite. Pas forcément dans cet ordre, mais le programme est bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle roula des yeux.

– Felix…

– Wopopop !

Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

– Mais…

– Wopopop !

– _Felix _!

Il soupira.

– Je sais ce que tu vas dire, et je ne veux pas l'entendre.

– Et moi, je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton temps à m'attendre. Cette nuit a été fantastique, mais il n'y aura pas de suite romantique. J'ai vraiment besoin de me concentrer sur moi, en ce moment.

– Ouais, je sais, tu m'as déjà expliqué tout ça, dit le jeune homme. J'avais juste… espéré que tu changes d'avis en passant du temps avec moi.

– J'ai _adoré_, passer du temps avec toi. J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

– Alors sors avec moi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

– Tu sais pas à quel point je suis tentée de dire oui. Mais…

– Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres, et il interpréta son silence comme un aveu.

– C'est ce mec avec qui tu es dans tous les magazines, hein ? demanda-t-il sur un ton soupçonneux.

Il l'avait déjà nonchalamment interrogée en début de soirée, mais avait encore visiblement des doutes.

– Nathan ? Oh, non, non, non, il n'y a rien entre nous. On est juste collègues.

Son air horrifié finit par le convaincre.

– Ouf. Parce que franchement, ça aurait été une sacrée compétition.

Elle soupira.

– Felix, t'es fun et formidable, mais…

– Je sais, coupa-t-il sur un ton résigné. Tu n'es pas prête, tu n'as pas envie de te servir de moi, t'as besoin de temps pour te recentrer, _blablabla_.

Il roula des yeux.

– Ne sois pas fâché, murmura-t-elle.

– Je ne suis pas fâché. Juste un peu… déçu.

Il sourit cependant et déclara avec une sincère simplicité.

– Tu me plais. Mais pas seulement physiquement, t'es… comment tu disais, déjà ?... fun, et formidable, et j'ajouterai sexy. Et la seule raison qui me retient de te pousser contre le mur et de t'embrasser est que je sais que je n'aurais pas envie de m'arrêter et que je commence à travailler dans trois heures.

Lily déglutit.

– Je n'ai pas dit que je compte t'épouser et acheter une maison et trois chiens, juste que tu me plais, et que je te connais à peine mais que je ne demande pas mieux. J'aimerai bien qu'on se revoie, qu'on traine ensemble encore plus.

– Et je t'assure que ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est moi.

– Bien sûr que c'est _toi_ le problème, s'indigna-t-il. Quelle autre femme saine d'esprit dirait non à chaque fois que je lui demande de sortir avec moi ?

Elle roula ostensiblement des yeux.

– J'ai pas très envie qu'un mec qui m'ait demandé en une soirée cinquante-deux fois de suite si je voulais sortir avec lui juge ma santé mentale, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton clairement amusé.

– Tu veux vraiment pas sortir avec moi ? insista-t-il.

– Cinquante-trois.

– T'as pas répondu à ma question, fit-il remarquer.

– Non, Felix.

– Merde. J'étais sûr que ça allait fonctionner, cette fois.

Lily roula à nouveau des yeux.

– Faut que t'arrêtes de faire ça, reprit Felix sur un ton réprobateur.

– De faire quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Dire non à tout ce que je te propose.

Il fit une moue boudeuse, et elle esquissa un petit sourire.

– Je ne dirai pas non, si tu me proposais d'être ton amie.

– Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas ton amitié que je désire, déclara-t-il aussitôt.

– Ça a le mérite d'être clair, nota-t-elle après une courte pause.

– Allez, sors avec moi.

– Cinquante-quatre.

* * *

**JAMES NE SEMBLA** soudain plus trop occupé pour tenter de la voir ou même lui écrire, car Lily reçut plusieurs courriers de sa part au cours des jours suivants. Malheureusement pour lui, elle était forte de la résolution prise et gardait soigneusement ses distances.

**_Hey, Lily, t'es libre ce soir, j'espère ? On comptait faire un barbecue avec Remus et les autres._**

Forte, intelligente, brillante, déterminée et digne.

_Désolée, je suis super occupée en ce moment. Une prochaine fois._

**_Ça te dirait d'aller voir le match Irlande-Italie ce weekend ? _**

Forte, intelligente, brillante, déterminée et digne.

_Désolée, je suis surchargée de travail._

**_J'avais envie de tester ce nouveau restaurant éthiopien à Londres. Tu crois que tu pourrais te libérer demain pour midi ?_**

Forte, intelligente, brillante, déterminée et digne.

_Désolée, je déjeune avec un client._

**_Tu serais libre pour…_**

Forte, intelligente, brillante, déterminée et digne.

**_Est-ce que ça te dirait de…_**

_Désolée, j'ai une réunion._

**_Faut absolument que…_**

Forte, intelligente, brillante, déterminée et digne.

_Désolée. Peux pas._

Sa maxime était efficace. Elle s'embêtait de moins en moins à chercher une excuse, et il s'en rendit compte.

**_Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ?_**

Elle chercha longtemps comment lui répondre.

_Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?_

**_J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites._**

C'était exactement le cas, mais Lily, ne sachant comment lui avouer la chose, mit le bout de parchemin de côté.

– Tu fumes énormément en ce moment, remarqua Nathan en la rejoignant à la fenêtre où elle rejetait la fumée.

Il lui prit la cigarette des mains. Lily, qui s'attendait à ce qu'il la jette, fut étonnée de le voir le porter à la bouche et prendre une bouffée avant de la lui rendre.

– Je suis un peu stressée, admit-elle.

– Rentre chez toi, je finirai seul, proposa-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

– J'ai pas très envie de rentrer, pour être honnête.

Elle n'avait ni envie de prendre le risque de croiser James sur son palier, ni se retrouver seule avec ses pensées, ni d'être tentée de rappeler Felix et de lui donner de faux espoirs – elle avait décidé qu'étant donné qu'il n'était pas intéressé par une amitié, elle ne le recontacterait qu'une fois le mariage et James derrière elle.

Nathan leva un sourcil surpris, mais n'insista pas.

_Ne sois pas stupide. J'ai juste beaucoup de travail._

James la relança le lendemain en fin de matinée.

**_Je suis désolé, Evans. Quoi que j'ai fait. Me fais pas la tête._**

Lily venait de recevoir l'annulation de sa commande de chaises, et la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était James mendiant pour un peu d'attention. Elle griffonna donc avec impatience :

_Potter, tu m'ennuies là. Pour la dernière fois, je ne t'évite pas. Je te fais signe dès que j'ai du temps libre._

Ou pas.

* * *

**NATHANIEL LUI JETA** un regard inquiet.

– Tout va bien, Lily ? s'enquit-il. Tu m'as l'air préoccupée depuis quelques temps….

– Ah bon ?

– Oui… tu es un peu pâle. Tout va bien ? Je peux t'aider ?

Elle en doutait fort.

– Ça va aller, je suis simplement fatiguée.

– Fatiguée « j'en ai marre », ou fatiguée « je garde à peine les paupières ouvertes ? »

Lily eut un petit rire.

– Les deux, à vrai dire. Ça fait des jours que je dors à peine, et ce boycott…

Elle se prit le visage dans les mains. Ce boycott la minait intérieurement, et elle se sentait au bout du rouleau, prête à tout abandonner. Tentée, grandement tentée de tout abandonner.

En plus de cela, de sa réussite dépendait également la survie de _La Bonne Fée_ et les emplois de ses collègues.

Cela faisait beaucoup de pression.

– Je me sens vraiment impuissante, admit-elle d'une voix tremblante après une pause.

– Je suis là pour t'aider.

– Je sais. Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas assez. On est encore au même point mort, je désespère, on n'avance pas...

Elle poussa un long soupir.

– Je n'avais pas envie de mêler James et Miss Bell à cette histoire, mais je me sens impuissante. J'avais vraiment envie qu'on résolve cette situation par nous-même. Mais ça fait dix jours qu'on patauge dans la semoule, le mariage approche, et faut se rendre à l'évidence : à ce train-là, on ne va pas y arriver.

– Ne te décourage pas, s'alarma Nathan, l'air grave.

– Facile à dire…

Elle se leva et se mit à marcher dans son bureau, pour se dégourdir les jambes.

– Tu vois, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit facile, mais j'avais clairement pas anticipé ce genre de difficultés et je ne sais pas comment les surmonter. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite souris qui se bat contre une horde de rhinocéros. Peut-être… peut-être que je me suis surestimée et que…

– Ça suffit, l'interrompit sèchement Nathaniel. T'es fatiguée, et ça te fait dire n'importe quoi. Bien sûr qu'on va y arriver. Je suis certain que la situation va s'arranger. Ça ne peut pas être pire, tu es d'accord avec moi ?

Elle acquiesça.

– Je ne sais pas si on sera capable de récupérer tous les contrats, continua-t-il. Mais je suis confiant. Je crois que je peux être ton porte-bonheur. Et toi aussi, il faut que tu crois en toi.

– Oui… tu as raison.

– Donnons-nous au moins jusque la fin de la semaine, OK ? Si d'ici là, il n'y a pas d'amélioration et que tu veux faire intervenir Potter, je ne t'en empêcherai pas.

Lily soupira, puis acquiesça de nouveau.

– Oui… Merci, Nathan. Tu sais quoi ? Il est tard, on devrait rentrer. Je suis trop fatiguée pour travailler, de toute manière.

Les deux collaborateurs étaient toujours les premiers arrivés, et les derniers partis.

– Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre, en chemin ? proposa-t-il.

Lily lui jeta un regard étrange.

– Euh…

Il eut l'air mal à l'aise, et se massa nerveusement la nuque.

– T'es pas obligée, la rassura-t-il. C'est juste que… C'est ce qu'on avait l'habitude de faire quand on était contrariés, avant… je veux dire…

Il inspira profondément.

– Lily, on était super bons amis avant. Et super bons collègues. Et c'est en tant qu'ami et collègue que j'aimerai t'emmener te détendre une heure ou deux après le boulot. Mais si ça te met mal à l'aise, je peux comprendre…

– Non, dit Lily après une hésitation. A vrai dire, _j'adorerai_. C'est vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin.

* * *

**LILY EXPLOSA TANT DE RIRE** que des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

– Je t'assure, dit Nathan. Tout le monde a eu mal au ventre pendant des jours, et j'ai plus tenté de cuisiner quoi que ce soit depuis.

Lily s'essuya les yeux avec la paume de la main, avant de rejeter sa chevelure en arrière d'un geste fluide qui captiva Nathan malgré lui. Il l'observa quelques instants avant de poursuivre :

– T'avais l'air d'avoir besoin de rire.

– Si tu savais à quel point, admit-elle. Ces dernières semaines ont été un enfer, c'est la première soirée tranquille que je passe depuis très longtemps. Merci, d'ailleurs, pour l'aide que tu m'apportes. Ça m'aide vraiment beaucoup, et je vois bien la différence.

– Avec plaisir, assura Nathan. Mrs Casino à au moins raison sur un point : on travaille bien ensemble.

– C'est vrai…

Elle lui adressa un sourire, qu'il lui rendit tout aussi rayonnant.

– Ça m'a vraiment manqué, murmura-t-elle.

– Quoi donc ?

– Toi. Notre amitié. Le fait qu'on sorte après le boulot pour se plaindre de tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai l'impression de te redécouvrir, et pourtant au fond de moi je sais que ça a toujours été aussi naturel entre nous. On s'est toujours bien marrés lorsqu'on sortait boire un verre.

– C'est vrai, concéda-t-il. Ça a toujours été naturel entre nous.

– Nathaniel… qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ? Comment a-t-on pu perdre de vue l'essentiel ?

Une ombre passa sur son visage.

– Potter.

Lily pinça les lèvres.

– C'est vrai que James a beaucoup contribué à nous éloigner.

– On serait probablement toujours ensemble, s'il n'avait pas tout gâché.

Lily lui jeta un regard indéfinissable.

– Tu penses ?

– Tu ne penses pas ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Je… tu cherchais la femme parfaite, Nathan. Tu pensais l'avoir trouvée en moi, mais je suis humaine. Je suis loin, loin d'être parfaite. Je fais des erreurs. Parfois de très grosses, comme tu le sais.

– C'est Potter qui a commencé à te séduire et qui t'a embrassé.

– J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilités, là-dedans, répliqua-t-elle. James ne m'a forcée à rien faire, j'aurais pu le repousser… et j'aurais dû.

– Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? demanda Nathaniel d'une voix douce.

Lily trouvait extraordinaire qu'ils puissent discuter de leur rupture sans animosité. Il avait vraiment mûri.

– Je pense que j'étais perdue, reprit-elle finalement d'une voix lointaine. Quand Alex m'a dit que tu voulais me demander en mariage devant tout le monde, j'ai paniqué, et ma première réaction a été de saboter notre relation au lieu de te chercher pour en parler. Sur le coup, j'étais bouleversée, je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de pourquoi j'embrassais James. Nathan, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir autant blessé.

– Et moi, je suis désolé de la manière dont j'ai réagi, s'excusa ce dernier à son tour.

– Je sais, assura-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

– Je sais que je suis rancunier, mais le fait que tu m'aies trompé, et avec Potter en plus…

– Tu sembles vraiment le détester.

La mâchoire du jeune homme se contracta, et il dut boire une gorgée pour soulager sa gorge soudainement sèche.

– Tu n'es pas la première… personne qu'il m'ait volé, confessa-t-il finalement.

Devant le regard surpris de Lily, il ajouta :

– Je suis brièvement sorti avec Elinor Bell l'année dernière, et tout allait très bien. Et puis… du jour au lendemain, elle a décidé qu'on ferait mieux de rester bons amis, et qu'elle n'était pas prête à se lancer dans une nouvelle relation sérieuse. Ça ne l'a pas empêchée de commencer à fréquenter Potter deux semaines plus tard, et d'accepter sa proposition de mariage le mois suivant. Ça m'a fait vraiment mal. Je savais qu'elle n'était avec moi que pour mon argent, mais moi j'avais de vrais sentiments pour elle. Je l'aurais attendue, et je l'aurais rendue heureuse.

Lily resta silencieuse quelques instants, le temps d'incorporer toutes ces informations.

– Je suis désolée, dit-elle finalement en posant une main réconfortante sur son biceps musclé.

– Ne le soit pas. C'est elle, la perdante dans l'histoire, qui se retrouve avec un type qui drague dans son dos. Et avec du recul, je me dis que ce n'était pas plus mal que rien n'ait abouti de notre relation… vu que je t'ai rencontrée juste après. Tu m'as plu dès le début, Lily. Pour moi, tu as toujours été une évidence. Et quoi que tu penses, sans l'intervention de Potter, je suis certain qu'on serait toujours ensemble.

– Je ne pense pas, dit Lily avec douceur.

Elle hésita à lui dire que l'époque dont elle était nostalgique remontait à avant le début du pan romantique de leur relation.

– Il est la cause de tout ce qui s'est mal passé entre nous, insista Nathan. Il a tout gâché. Ce n'est pas qu'au travail qu'on forme une bonne paire. On a toujours été sur la même longueur d'ondes. Potter n'est qu'un parasite. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait tout détruit entre nous en une semaine.

– Nathan… tu es dur avec lui.

Nathan lui jeta un regard déçu.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends ?

Elle eut un petit sourire.

– C'est marrant, _lui_ m'accuse tout le temps de te défendre toi. Vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de vous diaboliser l'un l'autre… d'oublier que dans l'histoire, j'ai aussi eu mes torts. Je ne suis pas une petite princesse parfaite. Je me suis servie de lui pour me venger de toi. Je fais des erreurs… Tu ne peux pas lui imputer tout ce qui n'allait pas entre nous.

– N'empêche… Depuis qu'il n'est plus dans les parages, comme par hasard, on s'entend beaucoup mieux, fit remarquer Nathan. J'ai aussi l'impression de te redécouvrir. Je ne te reconnaissais plus… Il a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi, je trouve.

– Je ne pense pas être aussi malléable, se défendit Lily. Mais c'est vrai que James provoque chez moi des réactions inattendues.

– Pourquoi tu le défends ? répéta-t-il.

– J'essaie juste de rétablir un peu d'équité. Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que tu le penses.

Il marqua une pause, hésitant visiblement à poursuivre sur le sujet, et but une gorgée de bierraubeurre pour se donner contenance.

– Est-ce que… tu as des sentiments pour lui ? Vu que tu l'as embrassé…

Lily lui jeta un regard surpris.

– Bien sûr que non ! Nate… James est un séducteur, et il a une espèce de fantasme sur les rousses. Et moi… il m'arrive d'agir stupidement. C'est la seule explication que je peux te donner. Oui, j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse, et oui, je l'ai embrassé, mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

Elle le sentit se détendre sous ses doigts, visiblement soulagé. Il lui saisit la main, et la posa sur sa poitrine.

– Est-ce que tu as… encore des sentiments pour moi ? demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

Lily écarquilla les yeux, prise de court, et récupéra sa main.

– Nathan…

Elle n'en avait jamais eu, du moins de romantique, mais ne trouva pas le courage de le lui dire.

– Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai demandé de m'épouser si vite ? demanda-t-il après un silence.

Elle secoua la tête.

– Je voulais t'offrir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur, te chérir, te rendre heureuse. Je savais que financièrement, c'était difficile pour toi, et je voulais que tu ne penses plus à ces choses-là. Je voulais que tu ne manques de rien, que tu sois toujours admirée et enviée, toujours plus rayonnante que la veille. Je voulais faire de toi la grande dame que tu mérites d'être. Je voulais faire de toi une princesse.

– Je sais que tu n'avais que de bonnes intentions, mais Nathan… je me sentais dans une cage dorée. Je ne veux pas être une princesse, je veux simplement être moi.

– Et je ne voulais rien changer en toi ! assura-t-il avec chaleur. C'est de toi, telle que tu es maintenant, dont je suis tombé amoureux. C'est de toi…

Il s'interrompit, et marqua une pause avant de reprendre dans un souffle :

– Je suis encore amoureux de toi.

– Je sais, dit Lily un souffle.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant de longs instants, puis le visage de Nathan se fendit un sourire triste.

– Je sais que tu es passée à autre chose, et j'essaie de passer à autre chose. Mais… on ne se défait pas de sentiments aussi forts d'un claquement de doigts.

– Ces choses-là prennent du temps, dit Lily. Tu vas finir par ne plus me voir de cette façon. On va redevenir de bons amis, j'en suis certaine.

_Le contraire de l'amour, ce n'était pas la haine… c'était l'indifférence_, avait dit James. Et il avait parfaitement raison. Maintenant que Nathan s'était défait de la colère qu'il ressentait pour elle, Lily ne doutait pas qu'au fil du temps il se remettrait de ses sentiments pour elle.

– Je suis heureux, qu'on ait parlé de tout ça, lui avoua-t-il en faisant signe au barman d'approcher pour une nouvelle tournée. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'on soit de nouveaux amis. Je suis heureux que tu comptes sur moi de nouveau.

Lily lui adressa un grand sourire.

– Moi aussi.

* * *

**IL Y AVAIT TOUTEFOIS** au moins une personne qui n'était pas ravie de leur entente retrouvée, comme Lily se rendit compte le lendemain. Nathan n'était pas parvenu à récupérer le contrat avec les bijouteries _Jade Orlargent_ (« mais ça ne saurait tarder ! »), mais avait en revanche convaincu une autre enseigne tout aussi prestigieuse,_ Bijoux Etincelants_, d'étudier une proposition de collaboration (« je t'avais dit que ça s'arrangerait. »). Le fait que la meilleure amie du jeune homme, Alexandra Price, soit la persistante et capricieuse fille de l'un des deux principaux associés avait permis cette ouverture.

La première entrevue fut prometteuse. A la fin de la réunion, tandis que Mr Price bavardait avec Nathaniel, Alexandra fit signe à Lily qu'elle souhaitait lui parler à l'écart. La wedding-planner hésita longuement : leur dernier aparté ne s'était pas exactement bien déroulé, et Alexandra ne semblait pas la porter plus dans son cœur que deux mois plus tôt.

Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta, et elle suivit la bijoutière dans une pièce adjacente.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Nathaniel et toi ? demanda-t-elle à peine la porte refermée.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

– Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre lui et moi ?

– Vous semblez de nouveau super proches. Il m'a dit que vous êtes allés boire un verre hier. Une fois de plus.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de surprenant ? s'agaça Lily. On est collègues et amis.

– Rien d'autre ?

– Pourquoi tu ne l'interroges pas _lui_ ?

Alexandra se mordit la lèvre.

– Parce qu'il refuse de me confirmer qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous, admit-elle finalement. Il refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit, depuis le bal.

– Peut-être parce que la dernière fois qu'il t'as mis dans une confidence, tu as trahi sa confiance ? dit Lily. Ne te méprends pas, je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir prévenue qu'il comptait me demander en mariage, ça nous a aidé tous les deux. T'as vraiment fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais tu connais Nathan mieux que moi, tu sais comment il peut être rancunier et il ne voit certainement pas les choses comme ça.

– Donc… vous ne vous êtes pas remis ensemble ?

Lily prit pitié de son air désespéré et décida de clarifier la situation.

– Non, on est juste amis. Rien d'autre. Il n'y aura plus jamais rien d'autre. On formait un couple mal assorti.

Alexandra soupira, ferma les yeux et posa une main sur son cœur.

– J'avais peur que ce soit le cas, vu qu'il ne veut pas que ça se sache qu'on sort ensemble, reprit-elle finalement.

Lily eut l'air singulièrement surpris.

– Vous… vous sortez ensemble ? bafouilla-t-elle.

Était-ce ce qu'il voulait dire quand il avait affirmé essayer de passer à autre chose ? Dire qu'il lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour deux jours plus tôt… Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment fonctionnaient les hommes

– T'as l'air bizarre, fit remarquer Alexandra, l'air soupçonneux.

– Parce qu'on passe toutes nos journées ensemble et qu'il ne m'a rien dit… Je ne savais même pas qu'il voyait quelqu'un.

Le visage de la brune s'assombrit.

– Il dit qu'il n'en a pas honte, et qu'il ne me cache pas non plus, mais toutes mes amies s'accordent à dire que c'est bizarre qu'il tienne à garder notre relation secrète. Je veux dire, nos parents seraient super contents, et on est célibataires tous les deux…

Lily fronça les sourcils.

– C'est bizarre, en effet. Peut-être qu'il est un peu gêné par rapport au fait que vous êtes amis depuis toujours.

– Peut-être… Betty pense qu'il y a peut-être autre chose. Voire _quelqu'un_ d'autre.

– Qui est Betty ?

– Une amie.

– Ah.

– Betty pense que je suis son bouche-trou en attendant qu'il obtienne celle qu'il veut vraiment.

Elle lui jeta un regard accusateur.

– Euh… si c'est le cas, ce n'est certainement pas moi, je t'assure, dit précipitamment Lily. On est simplement amis, et il a tourné la page de notre histoire. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai plutôt l'impression de l'avoir dégouté à vie en embrassant James.

Alexandra parut convaincue par l'explication.

– Ecoute, Alex, je ne sais pas ce que Nathaniel fait de ses soirées et de ses nuits…

– Il les passe avec moi, coupa-t-elle avec fierté.

Lily se retint de rouler des yeux.

– Super alors. Mystère résolu. Je peux en tout cas t'assurer qu'on est tellement débordés de travail qu'il n'a pas le temps de voir qui que ce soit en journée. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre, honnêtement, mais je veux bien le questionner subtilement si ça peut te rassurer.

– Surtout pas ! s'alarma Alexandra. Je n'ai pas envie de lui mettre la pression, ou qu'il croie que je m'emballe alors que ça fait que deux mois qu'on est ensemble.

_Deux mois_, s'étonna Lily. Nathaniel et elle avaient rompus il y avait neuf semaines seulement ! Il n'avait décidément pas perdu de temps pour se dénicher une nouvelle compagne... Lui qui se plaignait de la fin abrupte de leur relation l'avait en réalité déjà remplacée ! S'étaient-ils mis ensemble directement après leur rupture ? C'était… rapide et limite vexant... Mais Alexandra et Nathaniel étaient mieux assortis qu'elle et lui ne l'avaient jamais été, de toute manière. Et puis avec un peu de chance, il finirait par tomber amoureux d'elle aussi.

– Mais je veux bien que tu gardes un œil sur lui. Juste… que tu me dises si des filles lui écrivent où lui parlent.

– Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce que tu proposes, dit lentement Lily. Je pense au contraire qu'il faut que tu lui parles franchement, et l'espionner ne me parait pas une très bonne idée.

– S'il te plait ! supplia Alexandra en lui prenant les mains. Je ne te demande pas de l'espionner activement, juste… d'ouvrir l'œil. De me dire si tu remarques quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Lily s'apprêtait à refuser, quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi, en échange ? demanda-t-elle.

– Si ça rentre dans mes cordes, oui.

– J'ai besoin de preuves tangibles que Mrs Lukas a versé des pots de vins pour saboter _La Bonne Fée_, expliqua la rousse. Une lettre, un versement, n'importe quoi. Quelque chose qui me permette de l'attaquer pour concurrence déloyale.

Alexandra lui jeta un regard mi surpris, mi admiratif.

– OK. Mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

– Comment ça ? Je croyais que tu gérais la partie administrative des affaires de ton père.

– Justement…

Alexandra lui lança un regard confus.

– Mon père est inhabituellement discret à ce sujet, alors qu'il me dit tout d'habitude, même quand ce n'est pas très… euh, légal. Il veut m'apprendre toutes les ficelles du métier. Mais la façon dont il me tient à l'écart… on dirait qu'il veut me protéger de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais c'est bizarre.

* * *

**C'ÉTAIT**** COMME PAR MAGIE**. Petit à petit, Nathan et Lily commençaient à recevoir des réponses qui laissaient espérer une amélioration. Nathan parvint à leur obtenir trois autres rendez-vous avant la fin de la semaine, et Lily était aux anges.

– Je suis super contente de t'avoir fait confiance, lui dit-elle en arrivant le matin suivant. Tu es vraiment mon porte bonheur…

Parmi ses courriers, deux nouveaux prestataires s'étaient montrés intéressés par sa commande, malgré les délais courts et la quantité de fourniture demandée.

– Tu sais que j'ai limite du me prostituer pour obtenir le rendez-vous pour le traiteur ?

Lily tourna la tête vers lui si vite qu'elle faillit se tordre le cou.

– Hein ?

– Je plaisante, la rassura Nathan avec un sourire. Enfin, à moitié. J'ai dû promettre à Mr Waters d'être le cavalier de sa fille au gala de charité des Malfoy pour obtenir un rendez-vous. Cette fille me déshabille du regard à chaque fois qu'on se croise. Une fois, on m'a pincé les fesses pendant une vente aux enchères, et je suis certaine que c'était elle. Ou sa mère, d'ailleurs. Elle aussi a un regard vicieux.

Lily pouffa de rire, et la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment précis.

Sur un James livide.

Son cœur rata un battement.

– James, bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incapable d'arranger sa pensée. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à lui faire face si tôt, à le confronter aussi vite.

– Je… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Son regard, à présent soupçonneux, glissa d'un wedding-planner à l'autre.

– T'avais un rendez-vous, Potter ? s'impatienta Nathan sur un ton glacial.

– Avec ta mère, répliqua James du tac au tac.

– OK, les garçons, _stop_ ! s'écria Lily en se plaçant précipitamment devant les deux hommes qui s'avançaient l'un vers l'autre, visiblement prêts à en découdre. Stop, répéta-t-elle en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de Nathan. Stop, intima-t-elle en posant cette fois la main sur James.

Elle resta quelques secondes entre eux, les bras tendus, jusqu'à sentir la situation se désamorcer. Nathan retourna s'asseoir sur le bureau et feuilleta un dossier en tournant les pages sans douceur.

Lily passa les mains dans les cheveux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, répéta-t-elle.

– Je t'apporte les modifications d'Ellie, répondit-il finalement en sortant un rouleau de parchemin de sa poche.

– Oh, dit simplement Lily en replaçant nerveusement une mèche derrière l'oreille.

Elle s'avança pour prendre les notes. Il chercha son regard, mais elle fit semblant d'être concentrée sur sa tâche, et ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il retint le rouleau une seconde de plus que nécessaire.

– Merci. Mais tu aurais pu me les envoyer par hibou, fit-elle remarquer. Ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer.

Lily feint d'être captivée par le rapport d'Elinor et ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

– Je pensais que ce pourrait être l'occasion de discuter, répliqua James. Vu que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus…

– Oui… Ben comme je te l'ai dit, je suis plutôt occupée, en ce moment.

– T'avais pas l'air si occupée que ça, lorsque je suis arrivé, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer James.

Lily rougit.

– Oui, ben, il faut bien que je me détente deux minutes de temps en temps, tu sais, marmonna-t-elle sèchement.

– Il n'est que sept heures du matin. Tu veux te reposer de quoi ? D'avoir ouvert la porte ?

– Sache que j'ai passé la nuit à travailler, et que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de manger.

– Justement ! J'ai apporté… un petit déjeuner. _Tadaa_ !

Il agita sa baguette et le panier que Betsy lui avait préparé avant son départ apparut, accompagné d'un tourbillon d'odeur de viennoiseries. James vit qu'il avait visé juste en voyant le regard de Lily s'éclairer, mais elle sembla se reprendre.

– Je suis vraiment désolée, mais ce ne sera pas possible. J'ai... j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le temps, je suis débordée. Même si tu apportes ce qui semble être de magnifiques viennoiseries au beurre fraîchement dorées au four et digne des meilleures boulangeries françaises. Rien que l'odeur me fait saliver d'avance et…

Elle s'interrompit et ferma les yeux. La voix de James se fit tentatrice, et il agita son panier sous le nez.

– Tu aimes les croissants, j'espère ? Sinon, il y a aussi des pains au chocolat, des pains au raisin, de la brioche….

– Hmm. _Aargh_ !

Elle tapa des pieds.

– Démon sadique. Rentre chez toi !

– Si je pars, les croissants partent avec moi, avertit-il sur un ton chantonnant.

Elle poussa un grognement de frustration, et lui jeta un regard faussement ennuyé. James sourit. Il retrouvait sa Lily. Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin pour la première fois, et James se rendit seulement compte à ce moment-là à quel point elle lui avait manqué. A quel point elle était belle. A quel point il la désirait.

Et de nouveau, ce magnétisme, cet attrait, ce battement de cœur rapide. Cette évidence.

– Allez, laisse-toi tenter, murmura-t-il, la voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

Se laisser tenter ! C'était là tout le problème… James était une tentation qu'elle tentait de repousser.

Lily entrouvrit la bouche, se pencha presque imperceptiblement vers lui, sans le quitter des yeux et James pensa qu'il l'avait convaincue. Elle revenait vers lui.

Nathan choisit cet instant précis pour _accidentellement_ faire tomber un pot de crayon,

– Désolé, dit-il d'un ton absolument pas désolé.

James lui jeta un regard venimeux, mais le mal était fait. Le charme était rompu. Lily tenta de nouveau de se dérober.

– A vrai dire, je suis un peu débordée là maintenant. Une autre fois, si tu veux bien. Je dois travailler.

– Oui, il y en a qui essaient de bosser, grommela Nathan.

– Continue « d'essayer », toi, railla James.

– Les garçons, intervint Lily.

James décida de nouveau de faire abstraction de la présence de Nathan.

– On peut se voir ce soir, alors, à la place ? proposa-t-il de sa voix la plus charmeuse. Si tu veux venir manger à la maison avec Remus et moi… Remus reste au manoir en ce moment, je ne sais pas si j'ai eu l'occasion de te le dire.

Mais Lily secouait la tête avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase.

– James… je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps. Peut-être une prochaine fois ? Je te ferai signe.

Nathan ne put étouffer un petit rire narquois. James tenta de masquer sa grande déception. En vain.

– Très bien…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Hum, Lily, j'oubliais… j'avais aussi un truc à te dire, au sujet d'Ellie, mentit-il sur un ton de conspirateur. Et ce serait bien qu'on en parle en privé. C'est au sujet de… tu sais quoi.

Lily lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, mais l'air innocent de James finit par la convaincre.

– Oh… Euh, tu veux bien nous laisser deux secondes, Nathan ?

Ce dernier, qui avait l'air d'avoir sucé un demi-citron aigre, jeta un regard mauvais dans la direction de James avant de s'éclipser.

Lily s'appuya contre le bureau, croisa les bras et dit simplement :

– Je t'écoute.

James jeta un sortilège d'insonorisation avant de se tourner vers elle.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, entre Smith et toi ? siffla-t-il rageusement. Vous vous êtes remis ensemble, ou quoi ?

Lily fronça les sourcils.

– Non, bien que ça ne te concerne pas, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

– Comment ça, ça ne me concerne pas ? s'indigna-t-il.

– Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. Fin de la discussion. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire au sujet de Miss Bell ?

James ignora sa question.

– Vous semblez en super bons termes.

– On travaille ensemble dans le même bureau, heureusement qu'on est parvenus à mettre nos différents de côté. Qu'est-ce que… ?

– Est-ce que vous avez travaillé toute la nuit ensemble ?

– Une fois de plus : non, bien que ça ne te concerne pas. Mais bref, Miss Bell ?

– Depuis quand est-ce que tu travailles dans son bureau ?

– Je ne sais plus, quelques jours.

– Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

Elle plissa les yeux.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi mon lieu de travail te concerne, tant que le travail en question est satisfaisant. Mais revenons à Miss Bell. Qu'est-ce que…

– J'ai rien à te dire à propos d'Ellie, s'impatienta James. Je voulais simplement te parler sans que l'autre tronc d'arbre se mette entre nous. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ?

Lily pinça les lèvres, l'air désapprobateur, mais ne répondit pas.

– Tu ne le nies même pas ? s'indigna James.

Elle soupira.

– Je ne _t'évitais_ pas, j'étais… occupée.

– A quoi ?

– A organiser ton mariage, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton irrité.

– Tu vas pas me faire croire que ça te prend soudain tout ton temps, et que tu ne peux plus dégager ne serait-ce qu'une heure pour me voir.

– Non mais je rêve ! C'est _toi_ qui oses me dit ça ? Le type qui ne m'a pas écrit une seule fois en un mois ?!

– J'étais pris par Ellie et par mon concours et… par plein de choses ! Et _tu_ n'as pas cherché à me voir non plus, que je sache !

– Parce que j'étais débordée ! J'essaie de faire le boulot pour lequel tu me paies, et j'essaie de le faire bien ! Tu penses vraiment que je peux organiser un mariage de cinq cent personnes en si peu de temps tranquillement ?

– Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu avais les mains prises avec Smith ?

– Pour ta gouverne, Nathan m'a énormément aidée ces derniers jours.

– Ah oui, _Nathan_ t'a beaucoup aidée, hein ?

– Oui. Et alors ?

– T'es certaine que ce n'est pas _lui_ qui te prend tout ton temps ?

James se renfrogna, et décida plus intelligent de radoucir son ton pour éviter qu'elle ne se braque plus.

– Est-ce que… Lily, dis-le-moi, si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a contrarié. Je ne peux pas le deviner. Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ?

– Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, s'agaça la rousse.

– Alors pourquoi es-tu si distante, tout à coup ?

– Je te l'ai dit, je suis simplement débordée par le travail.

Le regard de James restait suspicieux.

– C'est tout ?

– Oui, _c'est tout_. Tu te fais des idées, Potter. Si t'as rien de concret à me dire, il faut que tu y ailles, j'ai beaucoup de choses à régler ce matin.

Elle se leva et voulut le contourner, mais il la retint doucement par le bras et la força à le regarder.

– Je suis _Potter_ de nouveau ? dit-il, l'air incrédule. _Woaw_. J'ai vraiment dû merder solide pour que tu fasses un tel retour en arrière.

Lily se pinça les lèvres, et garda de nouveau le silence.

– Parle-moi, Evans.

Sa voix était presque suppliante. Elle soupira, et plaça nerveusement une fois de plus une mèche derrière l'oreille.

– Je n'ai rien à te dire. Et visiblement, toi non plus.

Elle tenta de s'en aller, mais il la retint plus fermement et l'attira vers lui.

– Tu me fais mal, protesta-t-elle.

– Parle-moi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre, à la fin ?

– La vérité. Parle-moi, Evans, répéta-t-il. Je ne peux pas deviner ce que tu penses.

Lily déglutit difficilement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, James ? demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix légèrement chevrotante. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– C'est évident, non ? répondit-il aussitôt. Je voulais te voir. Tu m'as manqué.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis dégagea son bras et retourna s'asseoir derrière le bureau sans un mot.

– Je t'ai pas manqué ?

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça, James, éluda-t-elle. Débarquer au bureau comme ça. Surtout pour des motifs aussi futiles.

– On peut aller dehors, si ça te dérange. Ou chez moi. N'importe où. J'ai juste envie qu'on passe du temps ensemble, ajouta-t-il avec douceur. Comme avant.

– Ce n'est pas le lieu le problème ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

– C'est quoi, alors ?

Elle se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux.

– Tu le sais très bien.

– Personnellement, je ne vois aucun souci.

Elle roula des yeux, visiblement exaspérée.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire un effort pour qu'on ait une relation normale ?

James croisa les bras, l'air défiant.

– Définis normal.

– Tu es mon employeur. Je bosse pour toi.

– Ça ne semblait pas te déranger, avant, qu'on traine ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

– J'ai… j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je pense qu'on devrait installer quelques règles. Redéfinir notre relation. Au minimum, on devrait avoir… tu vois, une relation professionnelle d'employée à employeur, et ça implique que tu ne te pointes pas au bureau avec de… merveilleuses viennoiseries croustillantes à souhait...

– Qui sont en train de refroidir. Donc, à ta place, je me déciderai vite…

Elle soupira.

– Je te parle sérieusement, là.

– OK…

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, choisissant avec soin ses prochains mots.

– C'est juste que je dois toujours ruser pour passer du temps avec toi, et que j'ai remarqué que tu es bien plus encline à accepter de passer du temps avec moi lorsqu'il y a de la nourriture d'impliqué.

Elle leva un sourcil.

– Tu insinues que je suis une gloutonne ?

– Oui.

– Goujat.

– Gloutonne.

Il sourit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

– Alors ? C'est oui ou c'est non ?

– _Non_, Potter. Petit déjeuner avec toi à sept heures du matin ne rentre pas dans ce que j'appelle une relation professionnelle d'employeur à employée.

– On pourrait discuter de ces trucs-là, dont Ellie a dit qu'on devait se charger au plus vite.

– Le plan de table ?

– Ouais, voilà. Ça, mais en bouffant des croissants.

Il joignit le geste à la parole pour la faire saliver, mais elle secoua la tête.

– Pas sans ta fiancée. C'est elle qui a le dernier mot, de toute façon. Qu'on discute tous les deux sans elle n'a aucun intérêt.

James se renfrogna.

– Et au maximum, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait avoir comme relation ?

Elle médita quelques instants.

– On pourrait être amis, je suppose. Si tu es prêt à essayer sincèrement.

– Amis ? répéta James d'une voix blanche.

– Est-ce si terrible que ça ?

James la sonda du regard, avant de déclarer froidement :

– Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ton amitié que je recherche.

_Tiens, lui non plus…_

Elle n'était peut-être pas faite pour avoir des amis du sexe opposé.

– Écoutes, reprit-elle après une pause. Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai aimé les moments qu'on a passé ensemble ces derniers temps. Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'ai pas autant ri, ou parlé ouvertement avec quelqu'un, ou… juste passé d'aussi bonnes soirées que celles qu'on passe ensemble. J'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis toujours, et j'adorerai qu'on refasse ça… J'adore passer du temps avec toi.

Le visage de James s'éclaira.

– Mais ce sera impossible tant que tu n'auras pas compris qu'il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre entre nous. Il faut qu'on reparte sur des bases saines, qu'on se fixe des limites. Le fait que tu tentes de me séduire alors que ta fiancée est enceinte… Je ne peux pas. Pas tant que tu voudras plus.

– Toi aussi, tu en veux plus, Lily. Ne le nie pas.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit une chose.

Si elle repoussait Felix, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle voulait se concentrer sur ses projets, ou qu'elle n'était pas prête à fréquenter quelqu'un pour le moment.

C'était qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à fréquenter quelqu'un _d'autre_ que James.

* * *

_Bla Bla de l'auteur :_

**_Evidemment_ que ce n'est pas la fin de la conversation, mais je voulais le POV de James pour la suite.**

**Bon, bah désolée pour le retard comme d'hab ! J'ai en fait réarrangé l'ordre des évènements dans ce chapitre et ça a engendré un petit travail de réécriture. Et y'a aussi les (putain de merde de) concours qui approchent et qui me bouffent tout mon temps, au secours !**

**Vos réactions sur le chapitre précédent m'ont beaucoup amusée: certains ont tout deviné, pour d'autres c'était la surprise totale! Ralala :) Je vais essayer de répondre aux review postées sous login avant la fin de la semaine par MP, et pour les Anonymes, je MAJ ce chapitre plus tard avec mon retour à vos retours.**

**Merci à **Pingouinpingouin, Malle, Sheshe13, Nikki Micky et Chevalier du Cat**!**

**Merci à tous et à toutes de continuer à suivre cette histoire ! **

**Reviewez, canailloux ! Je veux tout savoir! Comment pensez-vous que cette discussion va finir? Ou en est James? Ou en est Lily? Trouvez-vous aussi ce boycott étrange? Nathan a-t-il réellement changé? Avez-vous aimé ou détesté Felix? Pensez-vous qu'il peut être un rival pour James à long terme?**


	22. On-dits et Non-dits - JAMES

**CHAPITRE 21 : On-dits et Non-dits– JAMES**

* * *

**JAMES RESTA BOUCHE BÉE **pendant plusieurs secondes, et la confusion qui se lisait sur son visage se mua en une expression profondément outrée dès que son cerveau eut fini d'analyser la traîtrise que sa fiancée venait d'admettre.

– Tu as fait _QUOI_ ? tempêta-t-il, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Remus, qui était plongé dans la lecture d'un roman épais comme une brique, et Heidi, qui tentait d'attirer l'attention de ce dernier en faisant des étirements qui mettaient particulièrement en valeur son incroyable souplesse, se tournèrent vers le couple avec étonnement.

Elinor s'efforça d'afficher plus de courage qu'elle n'en ressentait réellement.

– C'était pour ton bien, marmonna-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Son ton était froid et légèrement condescendant, mais intérieurement, elle se sentait comme une petite fille ayant avoué une grande bêtise.

James plissa les yeux.

– Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

– Absolument pas.

– Tu _oses_ dire que c'était pour_ mon_ bien ?

Elle haussa des épaules d'un air faussement indifférent et s'efforça de se replonger dans la rédaction de son courrier.

– Tu comprendras et me remerciera plus tard, assura-t-elle, de nouveau avec une certaine hauteur.

Le regard à présent mal-à-l'aise d'Heidi passa de James à Elinor, qui se faisaient face dans une ambiance électrique dont l'intensité était inédite entre eux, avant de se poser sur Remus, qui fixait la scène avec une colère évidente.

– On devrait les laisser seuls, murmura-t-elle nerveusement.

Remus l'ignora.

– Ne me prends pas de haut, siffla James avec fureur.

– Je ne te prends pas de haut, j'assure tes arrières, s'agaça Elinor sans le regarder.

– Tu m'as _menti _! Tu m'as putain de menti !

– Et j'en suis désolée, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton absolument pas désolé.

– Lupin, insista Heidi entre les dents.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, tout occupé qu'il était à fusillé la blonde du regard, elle le saisit par le bras et l'entraina plus loin dans le jardin. Remus la suivit sans protester – moitié parce qu'elle squattait la maison de James si souvent qu'il tolérait à présent son existence, et moitié parce qu'elle avait innocemment calé son bras entre ses seins très confortables–, non sans jeter un regard à son ami qui signifiait clairement _« je t'avais prévenu. »_

Le manque de remords affiché Elinor augmenta le mélange de déception et de colère que ressentait James, qui avait, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, clairement envie de l'étrangler. Et bien qu'elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, la jeune femme, dont on avait serré le cou plus de fois que de coutume, ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller du coin de l'œil son poing dans lequel était coincé le dernier _Marry Merrily_.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux cependant, mais n'avait pas besoin de croiser son regard pour comprendre qu'en lui mentant, elle avait dépassé une ligne à ne pas franchir. James elle ne l'avait vu aussi furieux contre elle, et pourtant elle lui en avait fait subir des choses. Entre autres, elle l'avait fait chanter, manipulé, lui avait extorqué de l'argent et s'était servie de lui de multiples manières sans que le jeune homme ne lui en veuille le moins du monde. Mais _mentir_ effrontément était une première pour elle, et il ne semblait pas disposé à lui pardonner aussi facilement.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma sans rien dire, se passa les mains dans les cheveux, s'éloigna, fit demi-tour après quelques pas, se passa de nouveau les mains dans les cheveux, avant de poser les mains sur le haut du dossier du fauteuil qu'il occupait jusque-là.

– Tu n'es pas désolée, dit-il froidement.

– Non, c'est vrai, admit-elle sur un ton placide.

– Est-ce que je peux _au moins _savoir ce qui t'as pris ?

Elle resta obstinément silencieuse.

– Tu sais quoi ? s'irrita-t-il devant son mutisme. Tant que tu ne m'auras pas présenté d'excuses, _je_ ne veux pas te parler.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, vit qu'il avait l'air très sérieux, mais ne parvint à réagir que lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la maison à grand pas. Son visage devint blême, et elle l'interpella d'une voix mal assurée.

– James, _attends_ !

Il l'ignora. Elle se leva, et se mit à courir à sa suite aussi vite que lui permettait son gros ventre. James se retourna.

– Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'indigna-t-il. T'es folle ou quoi ? Tu pourrais tomber !

Elle ne répondit pas, mais lui prit la main une fois arrivée à sa hauteur. Il se dégagea sèchement. Elle se pinça les lèvres, l'air blessé.

– Vas te rasseoir, intima-t-il.

– Seulement si tu acceptes de me laisser m'expliquer, exigea-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais l'aida à se réinstaller sur sa chaise longue avant de prendre place sur le siège d'à côté. Elinor posa une main sur son bras, et cette fois il ne la repoussa pas.

– Ne sois pas fâché, s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle d'une voix bien plus douce que tout à l'heure.

_– Excuse-moi_ ? siffla-t-il en plissant des yeux. Je crois au contraire que j'ai toutes les raisons d'être fâché.

Elle croisa les bras, l'air défiant.

– Je l'ai fait pour ton bien.

Il eut un petit rire sans joie.

– Tu m'as menti au sujet d'Evans pour _mon_ bien ? répéta-t-il.

– Oui ! insista-t-elle avec aplomb. Je ne voulais pas que tu voies l'interview.

– Ça je l'ai bien compris, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton acide.

Il se passa une nouvelle fois les mains dans les cheveux avant de pousser un grognement de frustration.

– Putain, Ellie ! J'ai pas envie de me demander si tu mens ou non quand tu me parles ! Je n'ai pas envie de me poser de questions quand je suis avec _toi_ !

Elinor lâcha un profond soupir.

– Je l'ai fait pour ton bien, répéta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je voulais que tu te concentres sur ce qui est vraiment important : le concours, le mariage, l'enquête, la famille qu'on construit... » Elle posa les mains sur son ventre. « … moi, et surtout sur toi-même. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois distrait par les romances de Miss Evans et les rumeurs qui courent sur elle et Nathan, et je savais que tu serais contrarié en lisant tout ce qui se dit sur eux en ce moment

– Je croyais qu'elles n'avaient aucun fondement, fit remarquer James avec froideur.

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas.

– Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

– Si elles n'ont réellement aucun fondement. Je sais ce que je t'ai dit, et je le croyais aussi… mais dernièrement, il y a des preuves que les deux se voient assez régulièrement. L'article d'Hestia a été le point de départ.

Le visage de James s'assombrit. Il saisit l'exemplaire de _Marry Merrily_ dont Hestia lui avait renvoyé une copie avec une note s'étonnant qu'il n'ait pas reçu le premier tirage qu'elle lui avait adressé (et qu'Elinor avait vraisemblablement intercepté), ce qui avait résulté en la dispute entre les deux fiancés lorsque James l'avait confronté, et s'arrêta sur la couverture qu'il n'avait pas encore lue.

* * *

_En couverture de notre magazine ce mois-ci, la wedding-planner Lily Evans fait partie des filles à suivre. Interview exclusive de celle en charge du mariage de la décennie._

* * *

Et Lily était certes rayonnante sur la une du magazine. Elle semblait défier les lecteurs de ses beaux yeux verts, un sourire rieur sur les lèvres, une assurance dans sa posture que James n'avait vu que très rarement, généralement celle qu'elle adoptait quand elle lui criait dessus. Ses cheveux cascadaient ses épaules en une masse auburn épaisse et soyeuse, et le soleil estival lui avait conféré un teint légèrement halé faisant ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs. Elle était si jolie, si belle que James la fixa un long moment en silence, brusquement submergé par un mélange d'admiration, de nostalgie, et de ce sentiment poignant que lui inspirait la jeune femme et sur laquelle il refusait toujours catégoriquement de mettre une étiquette.

Et il se demanda, outre l'intervention d'Elinor, comment il avait pu passer tant de temps éloigné d'une aussi belle créature, comment il avait pu survivre une journée sans la regarder. Outre sa beauté, sa bonne humeur, son optimisme à toute épreuve et son humour taquin lui manquaient aussi. Le mois dernier, ils avaient développé une véritable entente, et seraient devenus amis s'ils n'étaient pas tant attirés l'un par l'autre. Comment avait-il pu la reléguer à un coin de son esprit, quand ils avaient manqué de s'embrasser lors de leur dernier dîner ?

La réponse n'était pas difficile bien entendu, avec Elinor, ses absences et ses silences, et Brenitte et ses théories, et Brutus et sa violence, et Marion et ses soupçons, et Jacob et ses désirs, et Al et son secret, et Dom et son passé, et Arthur et sa disparition, et Tom et ses révélations, et ces bébés à naitre à la mystérieuse paternité, et Lee et sa mort tragique, et Tina et son aide secourable, et l'avancée inespérée dans l'enquête, et les concours qui devaient avoir lieu la semaine suivante, mais semblait insuffisante devant le souvenir de ce qu'il partageait avec Lily.

Elle était parfaite. Et quand son cœur se réchauffa à la vue des photos suivantes, parsemées dans le magazine, James n'arriva pas à croire qu'il avait pu oublier à quel point.

_Mary Merrily_ avait comme convenu consacré un dossier spécial à l'agence de Mrs Casino, comportant une interview de cette dernière, et un second entretien à l'enthousiasme débordant présentant Lily qu'il parcourut en diagonale.

* * *

_Voyez-vous cette frimousse de jolie nana pétillante ? Cette petite tête au regard malicieux ? Et bien je peux vous assurer que cette tête-là, elle est bien faîte !_

_Futurs mariés soyez bien attentifs, cette jeune femme dynamique va être votre atout majeur pour l'organisation de votre mariage… Un carré d'As, ni plus ni moins !_

_Il s'agit de Lily Evans, wedding-planner de l'agence _La Bonne Fé_e dirigée par Mrs Casino. Aussi jolie, qu'intelligente et efficace, elle avait déjà su attirer notre attention au printemps dernier en organisant en partie la réception remarquée des Brown…_

* * *

– Miss Jones a plus ou moins suggéré qu'ils étaient probablement plus que des collègues, sans préciser si cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient amants ou amis, précisa Elinor. Et depuis, tout est devenu assez incontrôlable et tout le monde y va de sa théorie. _Sorcière Hebdo_ en particulier participe énormément à la diffusion de ces rumeurs.

James ne lui répondit pas, mais saisit l'exemplaire du tabloïd traînant sur la table, et finit par tomber sur la page consacrée aux deux wedding-planner, titré : « _Nathaniel Smith et Lily Evans : le jeune couple qui nous a fait fondre tout l'été plus complices que jamais._ » Plusieurs photos du duo se tenant par le bras à une exposition d'art, radieux et indéniablement complices.

James plissa les lèvres, et resta silencieux plusieurs minutes à fixer les photos illustrant l'article.

Il n'était pas très content.

– Si tu veux mon avis, dit Elinor, touchée malgré elle par son air torturé, ça reste tout de même improbable. Elle t'a embrassée, et Nathaniel ne pardonne jamais. A moins qu'il ait changé depuis le temps où l'on sortait ensemble…

Elle s'interrompit. James fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir ce qui s'était passé entre les deux, mais au vu de la manière dont il s'en était pris à Lily, il se demanda si Smith avait fait du mal à sa fiancée. Il lui posa donc la question, oubliant un instant qu'il était furieux contre elle.

– Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Je sais juste de quoi il est capable.

Elle hésita, avant de poursuivre :

– Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, mais ne crois pas tout ce que dit _Sorcière Hebdo_. Certaines des photos publiées sont récentes, mais la plupart datent d'il y a plusieurs mois, à l'époque où ils sortaient effectivement ensemble. Je pense que ces clichés ne ressortent que maintenant parce qu'au mois d'août, les couples phares comme toi et moi sont en vacances, et qu'ils n'avaient rien de mieux à se mettre sous la dent. Les retours de vacances ont commencé, et crois moi, lui et Miss Evans vont bientôt être relégués au dernier plan.

– T'en es certaine ? demanda James avec une lueur d'espoir.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de chercher à le rassurer.

– Ils sont sortis deux mois ensemble sans que quiconque ne s'intéresse à leur histoire, fit-elle remarquer. C'est Lina Smith, sa _mère,_ qui est célèbre, pas lui. Et si Nathaniel reste un bon parti, ce ne sont pas ses histoires de cœur qui font couler le plus d'encre. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je l'ai fréquenté l'année dernière : il était assez bien pour mes parents, assez généreux avec moi, et assez plat pour que les journalistes ne s'intéressent pas à lui et que personne ne s'insurge sur le fait que je voie quelqu'un avant la prononciation définitive de mon divorce. La vraie question c'est _comment_ ils s'approprient ces photos, si tu veux mon avis, ajouta-t-elle d'un air pensif en lui tendant un _Papotin _ouvert à une page spéculant également sur la relation entre les deux collègues.

La photo illustrant l'article était un cliché de Lily et Smith déjeunant à la terrasse d'un café qui semblait moldu, et James se renfrogna de nouveau.

* * *

_Même s'ils n'ont toujours pas confirmé être à nouveau ensemble, il est difficile de croire qu'ils sont simplement amis quand on voit leur évidente complicité. Si les deux jeunes gens semblent vouloir rester discrets, ils ne peuvent malgré tout s'empêcher d'apparaître ensemble…_

_A quand l'officialisation ? se demande-t-on impatiemment. Lily Evans et Nathaniel Smith doivent se rendre à l'évidence : leur histoire est un secret de polichinelle ! Ils ont été vus ensemble plusieurs fois, dont à la _London Fashion Week_ pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, et une source a confirmé qu'ils étaient très proches et qu'ils envisageaient d'emménager ensemble prochainement…_

* * *

James interrompit sa lecture pour reporter son attention sur la photo animée où les deux jeunes gens semblaient engagés dans une grande discussion.

Il devait admettre qu'ils étaient complices. La Lily de la photo tendit une fourchette à Smith, qui ouvrit la bouche.

James plissa les yeux.

– Et cette photo ? grommela-t-il en rendant le magazine à Elinor. Récente ou recyclée ?

Elinor se pinça les lèvres.

– Je dirais recyclée, dit-elle finalement.

James soupira, ferma les yeux et se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Déjà un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Lily. Le temps était passé vite, et il avait été idiot de penser qu'il s'était figé en dehors de Shortbourne en son absence. Il ne savait pas s'ils s'étaient effectivement remis ensemble, s'était visiblement passé beaucoup de choses si Lily et Smith passaient de nouveau du temps ensemble.

Et il n'aimait pas cela.

Il était inquiet.

Les rares fois où Lily avait accepté de lui parler de sa relation avec Smith, il en avait déduit qu'il n'y avait jamais réellement eu d'étincelles entre eux et qu'elle était sortie avec lui afin de lécher des blessures datant de sa relation précédente. Mais un petit doute avait toujours subsisté, un petit doute que le côté sadique de son esprit faisait grossir : et si elle avait eu pour Smith plus de sentiments que ne voulait l'admettre ? Ils étaient restés deux mois ensemble, pendant lesquelles James ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vue malheureuse une seule fois. Excepté bien entendu le jour où il l'avait trouvé en larmes au bal de l'Equinoxe…

_Quitte-le._

_Je ne peux pas._

_Pourquoi ?_

_C'est compliqué._

Lily avait dit plus tard ce soir-là qu'elle n'aimait pas Smith, et qu'il n'était pas vraiment son type, mais James s'était toujours demandé si elle ne lui avait pas confié ça sous l'effet de la colère (et de l'alcool). Lily n'avait jamais été claire sur le fait que son couple ait été en or ou simplement doré sur la surface, mais le fait qu'il n'y ait eu aucune accroche avant cette fameuse soirée semblaient pointer vers la première proposition.

Même si James n'aimait pas se l'admettre, Lily et Smith formaient… avaient indéniablement formé un joli couple.

Tellement joli que Marlène lui avait dit et répété de ne pas s'approcher de Lily car cette dernière semblait comblée pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Tellement joli que même Dorcas, qui lui pourtant avait avoué penser qu'il correspondrait bien mieux à son amie que Smith, lui avait également conseillé de ne pas se faire trop d'espoirs tant ils semblaient solides…

Ils étaient si _mignon_ ensemble.

James avait pensé que Lily avait tourné la page définitivement sur Smith et s'était énamourée de lui. Il avait éjecté Smith du tableau, mais pas pour de bon. A peine avait-il eu le dos tourné que Lily s'en était retourné vers son ex. Et James comprenait à présent qu'il avait été stupide, alors qu'il la savait si irrésistible, de croire qu'il n'avait pas de réelle concurrence.

– Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti, lança Elinor, le tirant de ses pensées. C'était stupide. J'aurais dû… Désolée.

Elle paraissait sincère. James lui jeta un regard froid, rendant évident qu'il la tenait coupable du rapprochement de Smith et Lily.

– Je ne veux pas que tu me donnes une raison de ne pas pouvoir te faire confiance entièrement.

– Je ne le veux pas non plus, assura Elinor d'une petite voix pleine d'appréhension.

Il la jaugea du regard pendant une interminable minute.

– Je pensais qu'on avait passé le stade des manipulations.

Elle eut le bon goût de paraître terriblement gênée.

– Je crois que je t'ai prouvé à plusieurs reprises que j'étais capable de tout accepter venant de toi, dit-il après un silence. Parce que tu es ma partenaire numéro un. Tu vas être ma femme, et je veux te faire une confiance aveugle. Je ne veux pas avoir à surveiller mes arrières quand je suis avec toi.

– Tu ne m'écoutes jamais quand on en vient à Evans, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix blessée.

– Je ne t'écoutes pas quand tu me demandes de me débarrasser d'elle.

– Et c'est pourtant ce que tu devrais faire, insista-t-elle. On est plus heureux sans elle. On a passé un mois sans elle, et on n'a jamais été aussi proches. Tu ne m'as jamais montré autant d'intérêt, ne t'es jamais montré aussi attentionné. C'est ce que j'essayais de protéger.

James ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. S'il s'était autant intéressé à la vie d'Elinor, c'était parce qu'il enquêtait sur elle. Parce qu'elle s'était révélé d'une nouvelle manière utile pour son enquête.

– Evans n'est pas une menace pour nous deux.

Elle secoua la tête.

– Oh, si. Elle en est une. Pour nous quatre.

* * *

**LE COLONEL FITZ **regarda avec approbation, l'orchidée que James avait subtilisée dans le jardin de ses parents en priant pour qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte à leur retour prochain. Lily lui ayant à une ou deux reprises fait part de son admiration pour ces fleurs, James avait décidé de lui en offrir une et lui avait apporté la plus belle et la plus imposante d'entre elles.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle s'était de toute évidence absentée pour la soirée.

Le vieux voisin de Lily et Marlène était monté lui tenir compagnie avec une bouteille de cognac après que le jeune homme ait passé deux heures à l'attendre en vain devant sa porte close, déterminé à retourner dans le jeu dès ce soir. Tous deux maintenant fixaient la porte en buvant tout à tour de la bouteille. James n'aimait pas particulièrement le cognac, mais il s'ennuyait et venait de passer deux heures à ruminer des pensées noires, et à tenter de se convaincre que les rumeurs n'étaient que des rumeurs.

– Comment qu'ça s'appelle déjà ? demanda le vieil homme.

– Une orchidée, répondit James.

Il but une gorgée de la bouteille, avant de tendre au Colonel, qui retira sa pipe de sa bouche pour en boire à son tour.

– Ah ouais… Ce sont ses fleurs préférées pour sûr, à la petite poulette, mais vous pensez vraiment que ce sera assez pour qu'elle vous reprenne ? Z'auriez peut-être dû ajouter du chocolat, des ballons en forme de girafe, une peluche.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

– Comment ça ?

– Et bien, elle avait été très contrariée lorsque vous vous êtes séparés le mois dernier, insista le Colonel. Je l'ai croisée le soir où c'est arrivé, et ce n'était pas un beau spectacle. Je l'ai rarement vu sourire depuis, maintenant que j'y pense, ajouta-t-il sur un ton pensif

– De quoi vous parlez ? demanda James, plus confus que jamais.

– Bah ! De votre séparation d'avec la petite poulette.

– Quoi ? Mais… Lily et moi ne sortions pas ensemble, s'exclama James en le regardant comme si un sein poilu lui avait poussé au milieu du front.

Le Colonel lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et éclata d'un rire bourru.

– Brave gus. Je sais que la petite poulette et vous ne cherchez qu'à ménager mes sentiments, mais j'suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Vous formiez un beau couple, vraiment. Quel gâchis que ce soit fini, si vous voulez mon avis. Elle était tellement rayonnante lorsque vous étiez ensemble que j'ai renoncé à elle, c'est pas peu dire. C'est pile poil mon genre de nénette, et elle me rappelle la petite Martha.

– Qui ?

– Mon ex-femme. M'a quitté pour l'amiral Benson après quarante ans de vie commune et de fidélité. M'en suis jamais remis, que voulez-vous ! Certaines personnes ne tombent amoureuses qu'une fois. Heureusement que c'est pas le cas de la petite poulette, elle semble encore plus entichée de vous qu'elle ne l'était de l'autre vaurien de son ex. Celui avec la grosse tête. P'tit con.

– Lily vous a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi ? demanda James qui, s'il ne saisissait pas tout ce que disait le Colonel, avait très bien compris sa dernière phrase.

– Oh non, mais je la connais comme ma poche, ça fait bien quatre ans qu'on s'raconte nos vies, mon brave garçon. Ses yeux brillent quand elle parle de vous. Je sais quand elle est heureuse, elle passe son temps à chanter. Pas très bien, mais ça reste mignon. Mais bon ! C'est vrai que ça n'a pas trop été le cas ces derniers temps.

– Comment ça ?

Le Colonel continua ses commérages d'un air tranquille en tirant sur sa pipe.

– On peut pas dire qu'elle est malheureuse – c'est le genre de personne qui est toujours de bonne humeur–, mais… c'est plus le rayon de soleil qu'elle était au début de l'été. En plus elle s'est remise à fumer ! Dommage que l'autre petite pomme ne soit pas revenue de vacances, elle l'aurait débarrassée de cette mauvaise habitude à renfort de coups de pied dans le derrière comme l'année dernière.

James supposa qu'il parlait de Marlène, et sourit tendrement en pensant que cette dernière lui avait dit que Lily était bien plus forte qu'elle.

– D'ailleurs… si vous voulez mon avis, mon p'tit gus, vous êtes revenu à temps.

– Pourquoi ?

Le Colonel le regarda avec sérieux.

– Je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure, et… bah elle chantait.

Le sourire de James s'effaça.

* * *

**JAMES PATIENTA ENCORE** une heure avant de se résigner à rentrer chez lui. Les commérages du vieil homme avaient à la fois conforté ses doutes au sujet de Smith et rassuré sur l'authenticité de son lien avec la jeune femme. Restait à savoir lequel des deux liens étaient le plus fort, et il aurait aimé s'entretenir avec elle afin d'en avoir le cœur net.

Avant de partir, il plaça la belle orchidée qu'il avait choisi pour elle bien en évidence, et passa quelques minutes à choisir avec soin des mots pour la carte. Finalement, il opta pour un ton décontracté afin de prendre la température :

**Super ton interview ! Et t'es canon sur les photos. Je ne savais pas que ta couleur préférée était le bleu. La mienne, c'est le rouge. Je pense que c'est un signe, qu'on a une connexion (haha).**

Il hésita, puis ajouta :

**Sinon, j'espère que tu vas bien. Tu m'as énormément manqué.**

Il hésita, puis effaça la dernière phrase d'un coup de baguette.

**Bises, James.**

Il était assez insatisfait de la carte, dont le ton était si évidemment forcé, mais fut incapable de l'améliorer et décida de la laisser telle qu'elle.

N'ayant pas très envie de retourner auprès d'Elinor dans l'immédiat, et ne souhaitant partager ce qui le tracassait avec aucun de ses amis, il transplana à Shortbourne, dont il avait appris à aimer les paysages au cours du mois passé. Il se promena le long des berges jusqu'au coucher du soleil, et finit sa marche en arpentant le petit village, saluant au passage d'un air absent les habitants qui lui faisaient signe en le voyant.

Son attention fut détournée de ses pensées en remarquant que le rideau de fer du garage d'Arthur était levé, et que les pieds de ce dernier dépassaient d'ailleurs de sous une voiture surélevée par un clic.

James n'avait jamais su si Arthur s'était reclus chez lui ou s'il était parti en vacances, mais le jeune homme avait disparu le jour où le secret d'Elinor avait éclaté. Après une courte hésitation, il décida d'aller satisfaire sa curiosité, mais fut devancé par la jolie pharmacienne du village qui s'avança vers la maison d'un air déterminé.

Arthur roula de sous la voiture, lui jeta un sale regard, retourna sous la voiture.

Daisy plissa les yeux, contourna la voiture, et abaissa brusquement le clic, coinçant Arthur sous le véhicule.

Ce dernier se mit à hurler, mais Daisy s'en alla sans un regard. Un passant vint heureusement à sa rescousse.

En voyant Arthur s'élancer à la poursuite de la pharmacienne, armée d'une bouteille remplie d'un liquide noir, James comprit que ce n'était pas le moment d'importuner le jeune homme.

* * *

**LORSQU'IL RENTRA** enfin au manoir, il trouva la maison plongée dans un calme apaisant. Remus était de sortie, probablement chez Dorcas une fois de plus, et Elinor s'était probablement déjà endormie car il ne la trouva pas installée dans son fauteuil préféré comme tous les soirs.

La revue de presse qu'ils avaient parcouru quelques heures plus tôt était encore étalée sur la table basse, et James résista à la tentation de se torturer en lisant de nouveau ces articles au sujet de Smith et de Lily.

Il s'installa dans la bibliothèque, où il s'entraîna pendant plusieurs heures aux épreuves pratiques de son concours, dont la date était imminente. Il avait au préalable prévu de passer la soirée à réviser, et savait que son escapade n'avait pas été un choix judicieux et qu'il devait rattraper son retard. C'est donc longtemps après minuit qu'il monta se coucher.

Sa chambre était vide, et il craignit un instant qu'Elinor ne soit retournée vivre à Shortbourne sur un coup de tête, comme elle l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt, mais il fut soulagé de la retrouver en train de peindre dans l'atelier sous les combles ? où elle peignait à l'aquarelle un champ de myosotis. Ses coups de pinceau étaient précis et fluides, et elle semblait très détendue bien que plongée dans une concentration extrême que l'arrivée de James vint perturber.

Elle se leva en le voyant, mais attendit patiemment qu'il prenne la parole en premier.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Il était encore furieux contre elle.

Aussi, il tourna les talons sans un mot, et décida d'aller se coucher dans l'une des chambres libres.

* * *

**LE LENDEMAIN**, James petit-déjeuna avec Remus qui, au vu de sa tête cadavérique, n'avait pas tenu sa résolution de ne plus jamais boire. Son ami semblait avoir passé une excellente soirée chez Dorcas, et si James fut soulagé d'apprendre que Lily s'y était également rendu _sans Smith_, il eut un pincement au cœur en apprenant que même Peter avait été invité à l'anniversaire d'Andréa quand lui en avait été exclu.

Remus avait dit que Dorcas le boudait par rapport à Evans… Il avait beau se torturer l'esprit, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à cette dernière pour que leur amie commune le traite en paria. James appréhendait de voir Dorcas sans avoir une idée de ce qu'elle lui reprochait, et décida que la meilleure solution était probablement de parler à Evans directement.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs reçu aucun retour du cadeau de la veille...Or, Evans était très matinale.

Peut-être qu'elle avait découché.

Ou trouvé son message un peu léger. Il était vrai qu'après un mois de silence, il pouvait peut-être se montrer plus loquace.

**_Hey Evans,_**

Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire…

**_Je viens de me rendre compte que je t'ai pas tenu au courant de ce qui se passe, en ce moment._**

**_Ellie a eu un malaise qui a assez inquiété sa famille pour qu'on l'oblige à rester à Shortbourne. Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, même si ça la rend folle de ne plus pouvoir faire de shopping et d'être auscultée tous les jours par un Guérisseur._**

Mrs Robin avait l'amabilité de venir jusque chez James afin de continuer à suivre Elinor/

**_Et en parlant de Guérisseur… je ne t'ai pas dit non plus que je prépare le concours de Médicomagie depuis quelques temps et avec l'aide de Tina. Elle me fait bosser comme un Elfe de Maison, et encore, j'empêche pas Betsy de dormir et je ne le chronomètre pas quand il va aux toilettes…_**

_Et je ne lui donne pas de gros coups dans la tête quand il oublie l'une des satanée propriétés du sang de dragon, _pensa-t-il.

**_Tina est déjà Guérisseur, du coup elle m'aide à me remettre à niveau. J'ai pas oublié grand-chose mais les épreuves sont début septembre pour cette année. Tina pense que je peux y arriver, elle ne veut pas que je perde une année de plus._**

Tina lui avait promis de le tuer s'il échouait.

**_Bref, tu me manques. J'espère qu'on se verra bientôt. Elinor m'écrase aux échecs tous les jours et j'ai besoin que tu m'entraines._**

**_Amitiés, James._**

Le ton était encore un peu forcé, le texte superficiel, mais il espérait qu'elle ne le ressentirait pas trop.

* * *

**CARLA CROISA LES BRAS,** l'air défiant.

– Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, siffla-t-elle rageusement.

– J'ai bien peur que si, dit Elinor d'une voix tranquille.

– Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Elinor soupira d'un ton las, avant de plonger la pointe de sa plume dans la bouteille d'encre.

– J'ai bien peur que ça n'ait aucune importance.

– Oh, je t'en prie, Ellie, soyons sérieux deux secondes !_ La Bonne Fée_ est en faillite, ils sont nazes ! Tu ne peux pas vouloir que ton mariage soit organisé par eux ! Tu vas être la risée de tout le monde !

– Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas ma décision, répliqua la blonde d'une voix calme. J'aurais été ravie de te garder, mais c'est James qui a le dernier mot.

James et elles étaient toujours en froid, mais masquaient bien évidemment leurs différences en public. Cela ne demandait pas trop d'efforts car peu de personnes savaient leur retour.

Carla se tourna vers James, qui, plongé dans lecture d'un _Papotin_ datant de la semaine précédente dans lequel Evans et Smith avaient été pris en photo en train d'arpenter les rues de Pré-au-Lard, ne prêtait aucune attention à leur discussion. Elle s'avança à grand pas vers lui et lui arracha le magazine des mains.

– Hé ! protesta James. J'avais pas fini de lire !

– Comment ça, tu es « très déçu » de mon travail jusque-là ? Tu n'assistais jamais à mes comptes rendus, et quand tu étais là par chance, tu passais ton temps à dormir !

– J'ai jamais dit que je suis déçu, c'est Casino qui m'a prêté des paroles que je n'ai pas prononcées ! Bien sûr que tu faisais un bon travail ! Euh… enfin, je crois.

Il jeta un regard interrogateur à sa fiancée, qui acquiesça.

– Alors pourquoi me remplacer par une boîte aussi miteuse ?! s'exclama Carla.

James la regarda froidement.

– Parce que je peux.

Il arracha l'exemplaire de _Papotin_ des mains d'une Carla mi indignée mi désespérée, et reprit sa lecture.

– Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu m'en veux encore de t'avoir balancé en septième année ? dit-elle soudain.

– Non, j'avais oublié cette histoire. Mais raison de plus pour dire non. A cause de toi, j'avais été suspendu pour le dernier match de la saison.

– Tu avais jeté un maléfice à mon frère!

– Il n'avait qu'à pas me piquer ma copine.

Carla se pinça les lèvres.

– Peut-être. Mais c'était il y a des _siècles_.

– J'ai une excellente mémoire, malheureusement pour toi.

– Oh, je t'en prie, Potter! Agis comme un adulte! Tu sais très bien que _professionnellement_ parlant, je suis irréprochable !

– Je suppose. Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarqué, j'ai rarement prêté attention à ton travail avant.

– Tu n'as donc _aucune_ raison de me faire ça.

Il se gratta insolemment le nez.

– Le truc, Lukas, c'est que je n'ai besoin d'aucune raison. J'apprécie Lily, toi, je ne t'aime pas. Elle a le contrat, toi non.

Elle le fusilla du regard, puis lui ôta sèchement le _Papotin_ des mains.

– Rend moi mon magazine, intima James sur un ton las.

Carla leva les bras pour le mettre hors d'atteinte.

– Rends-moi mon projet, exigea-t-elle.

James se leva et lui reprit le magazine.

– Nope.

Elle le lui arracha.

Il le reprit de nouveau.

Elle le récupéra avec force.

Il le reconquit sans ménagement.

Elle tira dessus, mais il ne se laissa pas faire cette fois, et tous les deux se mirent à tirer l'extrémité du magazine.

Elinor roula des yeux, sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux de sa missive.

James tira un coup sec, et Carla tomba à la renverse.

Elinor roula de nouveau des yeux.

James regagna son fauteuil, et se remit à éplucher le _Papotin_.

Carla poussa un cri de frustration.

– S'il te plait ! pleurnicha-t-elle.

– J'ai pas envie.

– Potter, ma mère va littéralement _m'assassiner_ si je ne récupère pas le contrat ! J'ai déjà reçu trois beuglantes rien que ce matin, elle m'en envoie tous les jours depuis que vous m'avez préférée Miss Evans. J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque lorsque je lui ai avoué que vous m'aviez viré du projet, elle rentre d'Inde aujourd'hui et je suis morte si je n'ai pas récupéré ton mariage.

– Tu vas me manquer, dit platement James, pourtant l'air parfaitement indifférent.

– Je ferai tout ce que tu veux ! insista la jeune femme en tombant théâtralement à genoux. Je t'en supplie.

– Désolé, mais c'est non. Et puis, j'ai généreusement dédommagé l'agence de ta mère, elle ne peut pas se plaindre.

– Ce n'est pas l'argent le problème ! s'impatienta Carla en lui arrachant de nouveau le magazine pour le forcer à la regarder. L'agence de ma mère est super cotée, c'est la honte de s'être fait retirer le mariage ! Elle en avait déjà parlé à tout le monde. Toutes ses copines sont en train de se foutre de sa gueule ! C'est trop la honte !

– C'est franchement pas mon problème, répliqua James, l'air ennuyé.

– S'il te plait, Potter !

James l'observa quelques secondes.

– Y'a peut-être un moyen, dit-il finalement.

Le visage de Carla s'éclaira. Il en profita pour lui reprendre le _Papotin._

– Tout ce que tu veux.

Il bailla, puis retourna à sa lecture.

– Je veux garder Evans en _wedding-planner._

– Quoi ? Mais… et moi, alors ? s'alarma-t-elle.

James lui jeta un coup d'œil froid.

– Toi, tu te démerdes. C'est pas mon problème, et je m'en fous. Celle qui m'intéresse, c'est Evans. Ce contrat représente un véritable tremplin pour sa carrière. Si vous voulez vraiment récupérer l'organisation du mariage, vous n'avez qu'à faire débaucher Evans de sa boîte miteuse, c'est la seule solution. Les deux vont de pair. C'est une condition pas négociable.

Carla réfléchit quelques secondes, en le sondant de ses perçants yeux gris.

– D'où elle sort, cette Evans ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Ils disent dans l'interview que c'est une gamine de vingt ans sans expérience.

– Evans est une amie d'enfance que je veux aider.

Elinor roula des yeux.

– Elle n'a jamais organisé de mariage avant.

– Débauche-là ou laisse moi tranquille, s'irrita James.

– Ma mère a déjà essayé de la débaucher, mais elle ne veut pas, admit-elle. Elle veut rester loyale à cette truie de Casino.

James et Elinor échangèrent un regard surpris.

– Elle m'étonnera toujours, cette femme, commenta cette dernière avec un petit sourire.

Carla se tourna de nouveau vers Elinor.

– Et toi, aboya-t-elle, ça ne te dérange pas, que ton mariage soit organisé par une amatrice ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent.

– Elle m'a l'air plutôt douée. Elle m'a présentée des idées assez intéressantes et originales. Et elle n'a jamais dit non à aucune de mes demandes.

– Elle t'a « _l'air_ » douée ? Moi, je _suis_ douée, et tu le sais ! S'il te plait, Ellie, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ! On est amies, oui ou non ?

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire, et James t'a exposé ses conditions. Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.

Carla se pinça de nouveau les lèvres.

* * *

**JAMES REÇUT UNE **réponse brève de la part d'Evans en fin de journée.

_Oh. OK, je comprends mieux. Souhaites un bon rétablissement à Miss Bell. Merci pour l'article._

La brièveté de la réponse l'étonna quelque peu. Avait-elle eu une mauvaise journée ? Elle n'avait même pas commenté le fait qu'il reprenait ses études…

Il passa le lendemain aux aurores chez elle, mais se heurta une fois de plus à une porte close. L'appartement était ensorcelé, si bien que de l'intérieur on pouvait entendre ce qui se passait sur le palier, mais pas le contraire. James n'avait donc aucun moyen de savoir si elle se trouvait chez elle.

Pensant qu'elle faisait son jogging matinal, il patienta une demi-heure sans la voir venir. Lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus que vingt minutes avant l'arrivée de Tina, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle était peut-être déjà au bureau, et qu'il l'attendait pour rien.

Il se rendit donc à _La Bonne Fée_, mais fut déçu de n'y trouver que l'une des collègues de Lily dont il ne retenait jamais le prénom.

– Je suis désolée, Mr Potter, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître trop impressionnée par le jeune homme. L'emploi du temps de Lily est assez irrégulier en ce moment, même s'il est vrai qu'elle arrive souvent la première. Voulez-vous lui laisser un message ? ajouta-t-elle en le voyant surveiller sa montre.

James hésita.

– Non. Dites-lui simplement que je suis passé.

* * *

**LILY NE LUI DONNA PAS** signe de vie de la journée, et il n'eut pas plus de chance le lendemain, lorsqu'il retourna la voir tôt le matin. A _La Bonne Fée, _la même collègue que la veille l'informa que Lily avait une réunion et ne serait pas de retour avant un bon moment, si bien que James ne s'attarda pas à l'agence.

Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance...

Il tenta de convenir d'un rendez-vous.

**_Hey, Lily, t'es libre ce soir j'espère ? On comptait faire un grand barbecue avec Remus et les autres._**

De nouveau, la réponse fut inhabituellement concise et tardive.

_Désolée. Je suis super occupée en ce moment. Une prochaine fois._

**_OK. Bonne nuit._**

James fronça les sourcils, et décida de ne pas se formaliser de ce refus. Il était tard, elle était peut-être fatiguée ou occupée…

Lorsque celui-ci se répéta tout le long de la semaine et tout aussi sèchement, il commença enfin à suspecter que Lily l'évitait pour une raison qui lui échappait.

_Désolée, je suis surchargée de travail._

_Désolée, je déjeune avec un client._

_Désolée, j'ai une réunion._

_Désolée. Peux pas._

Il tenta de l'appâter en l'impliquant dans l'organisation de l'anniversaire de Marlène, mais elle se désista avec la même obstination.

_Désolée, je pourrais pas. Overbookée. Demande à Doc ou Dorcas._

**_Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ?_**

_Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?_

**_J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites._**

Elle mit deux jours entiers et interminables à répondre à ce dernier message, et James resta longuement partagé entre le soulagement d'avoir reçu une réponse et la déception quant à son contenu :

_Ne sois pas stupide. J'ai juste beaucoup de travail._

– Toi aussi, tu as beaucoup de travail, grogna Tina. Je te rappelle que le concours est dans huit jours.

James sursauta de surprise. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune femme était revenue dans la bibliothèque, où il travaillait, et elle avait eu le temps de lire la réponse de Lily par-dessus son épaule.

– Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de distraction pendant les révisions. Sauf en cas d'urgence.

– _C'est_ une urgence.

Tina plissa les yeux.

– Prends-moi pour un jambon, Potter. De toute manière, si tu te réfères à l'emploi du temps au lieu de simplement t'en servir comme marque page, tu verrais que tu ne peux répondre à tes courriers qu'entre... » Elle jeta un coup d'œil au planning. « ... 11h43 et 11h51.

James grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible, et Tina leva les yeux au ciel.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, depuis quelques jours ? Tu es complètement distrait, tu as du mal à te concentrer. On ne peut pas travailler efficacement si ton esprit est ailleurs.

Elle avait raison. Il fallait mettre fin à cette étrange situation. Si James avait appris quelque chose au sujet de Lily, c'était qu'il suffisait de s'excuser pour qu'elle cesse de se braquer.

Mais s'excuser de quoi, au juste ?

Tout allait bien entre eux la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Tout était parfait. Ils avaient ri et flirté, comme à leur habitude. Et il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu mal tourner depuis ce moment-là. Il était vrai qu'il l'avait complètement ignorée ces derniers jours, mais elle n'avait pas cherché à le contacter non plus, et Evans n'était pas du genre à reprocher ce qu'elle ne faisait pas elle-même.

Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas du genre non plus à faire ouvertement le premier pas vers lui – elle ne le contactait que sous couvert des préparatifs du mariage. Le fait qu'Elinor supervise à présent seule avait probablement contribué à son silence, elle qui tenait à conserver des apparences professionnelles malgré leur rapprochement, mais cela n'expliquait certainement pas pourquoi elle le fuyait.

Il avait l'impression d'être retourné des mois en arrière, quand le fiasco de la soirée de Barnaby la travaillait encore et qu'elle ne supportait plus sa vue... Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir fait cette fois?

Aussi, le lendemain, il saisit en effet la fenêtre entre 11h43 et 11h51 pour lui renvoyer un message :

**_Je suis désolé, Lily. Quoi que j'ai fait. Me fais pas la tête._**

Elle répondit rapidement cette fois, mais le retour était tout aussi décevant :

_Potter, tu m'ennuies là. Pour la dernière fois, je ne t'évite pas. Je te fais signe dès que j'ai du temps libre._

– C'est ça, oui, grommela-t-il pour lui-même, en fixant d'un œil mauvais son patronyme, qu'il détestait lorsque Lily l'utilisait pour s'adresser à lui. Prends-moi pour du jambon.

* * *

**SI LILY ÉTAIT TROP ****OCCUPÉE** pour aller à lui, il irait à elle. Aussi, James fit un détour par l'appartement de Lily avec l'idée de la surprendre avec des petites douceurs. Il pensait s'être levé assez tôt pour la surprendre chez elle, mais il eut beau frapper à la porte, personne ne lui ouvrit.

Il passa la journée à se demander si elle avait délibérément refusé de lui ouvrir la porte, où s'il devenait paranoïaque et qu'elle était déjà sortie… maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle courrait tous les matins. Peut-être qu'il était arrivé pendant qu'elle faisait son jogging…

Il tenta de nouveau de la voir le lendemain, puis le surlendemain soir, mais se heurta à chaque fois à une porte close. Il n'avait pas plus de chance à l'agence, où il n'eut jamais la chance de la trouver toutes les fois où il s'y rendit. Il prit soin de lui laisser un message à chaque fois, qu'elle ignora.

Le quatrième matin, frustré et fatigué après une nuit sans sommeil à ruminer ses pires craintes, James se rendit chez elle pratiquement aux aurores.

Personne ne lui ouvrit.

Il attendit une demi-heure avant que l'idée de la rejoindre à _La Bonne Fée _ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il transplana à Pré-au-Lard.

– Mr Potter, couina Shashi lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'agence, décontenancée de le voir débarquer deux heures plus tôt que d'habitude. Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Elle paraissait nerveuse, et jetait des coups d'œil dans le couloir desservant les bureaux personnels.

– Je viens voir Miss Evans, lui dit-il en lui adressant son sourire le plus désarmant. Est-elle déjà arrivée ?

Shashi déglutit et devint écarlate.

– Non, mentit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

James ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par son incapacité à mentir correctement.

– Je pense qu'elle est là, au contraire, contredit-il sur un ton doucereux.

Elle déglutit de nouveau.

– En effet. Désolée de vous avoir menti.

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas que je voie Miss Evans ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

– Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé, répondit Shashi sur un ton penaud. Miss Evans Elle ne voulait pas que vous découvriez par hasard qu'elle... enfin, vous-savez-quoi.

– De quoi parlez-vous?

– De la surprise.

– Quelle surprise ? s'étonna James en fronçant les sourcils.

– Vous… vous n'êtes pas au courant, murmura-t-elle avec étonnement.

– Au courant de _quoi _? la pressa James.

Elle secoua la tête.

– J'en ai déjà trop dit… Miss Evans craignait que vous soyez au courant...

James résista à l'envie de la secouer pour lui faire cracher toutes les réponses, et lâcha un soupir.

– Bon, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à lui poser les questions directement. Où est-elle ?

– Dans son bureau.

Soulagé, James la remercia et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers la porte de Mrs Casino, mais Shashi l'arrêta.

– Euh… Lily a changé de bureau, depuis qu'elle organise votre mariage, lui expliqua-t-elle. Elle est maintenant installée dans celui de Mr Smith.

Le sourire de James s'évanouit.

– Sur votre droite après la salle de repos.

– Ah. OK, merci.

Il n'était pas _du tout_ ravi de savoir que Lily et Smith partageaient un étroit espace plusieurs heures dans la journée, et sa fureur s'accrut lorsqu'il entra sans frapper, et les surprit tous deux, debout et trop près l'un de l'autre à son goût, secoués par un grand éclat de rire. Sa gorge se serra, une grosse pierre sembla tomber lourdement dans son estomac et une jalousie sans précédent lui déchira les entrailles.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait, bordel de merde ? N'était-elle pas supposée le détester ? N'était-il pas supposé la haïr ?

Lily s'interrompit en réalisant qu'il était entré dans la pièce, et ses joues adoptèrent une couleur rose pour le moins suspecte.

* * *

**JAMES SE RENFROGNA**.

– Et au maximum, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait avoir comme relation ?

Lily médita quelques instants.

– On pourrait être amis, je suppose. Si tu es prêt à essayer sincèrement.

– Amis ? répéta James d'une voix blanche, comme s'il s'agissait d'une terrible maladie.

– Est-ce si terrible que ça ?

James la sonda du regard, avant de déclarer froidement :

– Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ton amitié que je recherche.

– Écoutes, reprit-elle après une pause. Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai aimé les moments qu'on a passé ensemble ces derniers temps. Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'ai pas autant ri, ou parlé ouvertement avec quelqu'un, ou… juste passé d'aussi bonnes soirées que celles qu'on passe ensemble. J'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis toujours, et j'adorerai qu'on refasse ça… J'adore passer du temps avec toi.

Le visage de James s'éclaira.

– Mais ce sera impossible tant que tu n'auras pas compris qu'il n'y aura jamais rien d'autre entre nous. Il faut qu'on reparte sur des bases saines, qu'on se fixe des limites. Le fait que tu tentes de me séduire alors que ta fiancée est enceinte… Je ne peux pas. Pas tant que tu voudras plus.

Il secoua la tête avant même qu'elle n'ait fini de parler.

– Toi aussi, tu en veux plus, Lily. Ne le nie pas.

Elle le regarda avec une crainte non dissimulée.

– Je crois que tu devrais t'en aller, lança-t-elle finalement.

– Sérieusement ? dit James.

Elle se leva, passa devant lui d'un air déterminé, posa la main sur la poignée.

Hésita. Longtemps.

Se retourna finalement sans ouvrir la porte.

Le regarda droit dans les yeux. Longtemps.

– Ou alors on essaie d'aller sur le plan de l'amitié, ou alors on met fin à quoi qu'il y ait entre nous, déclara-t-elle finalement. Les deux solutions me conviennent.

James la sonda du regard pendant ce qui semblait une éternité :

– Où alors, on essaie de voir ce qu'il y a entre nous, proposa-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

– Je ne préférerai pas.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et elle se raidit.

– Je sais que tu veux la même chose que moi.

– Non… ce n'est pas vrai.

– Menteuse. Arrête de nier l'évidence, Lily.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, répéta-t-elle avec plus de conviction.

Il fit un pas de plus.

– Menteuse.

Elle déglutit, mais soutint férocement son regard.

– Je suis honnête avec toi. Je l'ai toujours été.

Il eut un rictus hautain.

– Mais bien sûr.

Piquée au vif, elle plissa les yeux dangereusement.

– Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir parce je ne tombe pas dans tes bras, contrairement à ce que tu as prévu, juste en claquant des doigts.

Il rit de nouveau. Elle le repoussa et se dirigea vers son bureau, où elle récupéra un café à présent tiède.

– Comment pourrais-tu être honnête avec moi ? insista James. Tu ne l'es pas avec toi-même.

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui.

– Très bien. Parlons honnêtement, ouvertement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il répondit du tac au tac.

– Toi.

Il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre après tout.

Décontenancée par tant de franchise, elle détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard.

– Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux, Potter, murmura-t-elle au bout d'un silence.

Il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle, puis replaça une mèche auburn derrière son oreille.

– Tu peux, souffla-t-il d'une voix suave.

Elle secoua la tête.

– Tu _es_ ce que je veux.

– Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu désires, et que tu ne devrais pas désirer étant donné que ta fiancée est enceinte. Et je me fiche de savoir que tu n'es pas le père, ou que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, ou qu'elle tolère tes écarts, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour riposter. Ça ne change pas le fait que tu n'es pas libre sur le marché, et que donc, tu ne m'intéresse pas. Alors, pour l'amour de Dieu, Potter, arrête ton petit jeu.

James poussa un grognement exaspéré.

– Ce n'est pas un petit jeu.

– Ça m'en a tout l'air. Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser.

– J'ai pas l'habitude de mettre autant de temps et d'énergie dans les petits jeux.

– M'en voilà flattée, railla-t-elle.

– Je suis putain de sérieux avec toi depuis le début.

Elle roula des yeux.

– Ben voyons.

C'était à son tour d'avoir l'air sarcastique, et James admit intérieurement que c'était agaçant.

– Contrairement à toi, je suis honnête avec toi et avec moi-même, rétorqua-t-il.

– Honnête ? répéta-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire. Tu t'es bien gardé de me dire qu'Elinor était enceinte.

– Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un détail, se défendit-il mollement.

– Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, dit-elle froidement.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis lâcha un soupir.

– Tu as raison. Je sais que ça t'a beaucoup embêtée, j'ai compris et je m'excuse. J'aurais jamais dû te mentir, même par omission. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais caché ce que je ressentais pour toi.

– Tu aurais dû, et tu devrais. Tu es _fiancé_.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard. Leur ton froid contrastait complètement avec la chaleur qui émanait de leurs deux corps.

– Si j'étais sur le marché, je t'intéresserai ? demanda-t-il sur un ton glacial.

– Honnêtement ? questionna-t-elle tout aussi sèchement.

– Honnêtement.

Elle redressa la tête, sans cligner des yeux une seule fois.

– Peut-être.

Le cœur de James rata un battement. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça d'une voix aussi dénuée d'émotion ? Aussi calmement ? Plaisantait-elle ? Ce n'était pas drôle, si c'était le cas. Il mit quelques secondes à recouvrer l'usage de la voix.

Elle en profita pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la porte.

– Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et j'essaie juste de passer à autre chose… Et avec ton attitude, tu ne m'aides pas vraiment.

– Est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ? demanda soudain James.

Elle leva un sourcil.

– Je ne suis pas stupide.

Puis le regarda de bas en haut.

– Ou aveugle, ajouta-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ? reprit-il.

– Non, répondit-elle prudemment, l'air clairement nerveuse.

– Tout.

Elle rougit. Il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle.

– Je te trouve très belle aussi, mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Mais pas que. Je te trouve drôle, et intelligente, et douée pour tellement de chose, et… j'aime vraiment beaucoup passer du temps avec toi.

Il marqua une pause, avant d'ajouter :

– Je ne joue pas, Lily.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité.

– Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser, confessa-t-il à voix basse. J'en meurs d'envie depuis la dernière fois. J'en meurs d'envie depuis notre première rencontre. Je fais qu'y penser à chaque fois qu'on se voit.

Elle ferma les yeux. Les doigts de James frôlèrent sa joue, il passa le pouce sur ses lèvres, la força à lever la tête vers lui, attendant son aval.

– Non, intima-t-elle.

Il poussa un soupir résigné, mais obéit.

– Il y a quelque chose entre nous, Evans, murmura James. Tu peux le nier autant que tu veux, c'est de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus une évidence.

– Je... je ne le nie pas.

De nouveau, il eut l'air surpris, puis afficha un sourire triste.

– C'est un bon début que tu ne le nies pas, ce serait encore mieux que tu l'admettes. Fais-moi confiance, quand je te dis que tout serait beaucoup plus facile entre nous…

Il lui prit le visage entre les mains.

– Ne me résistes pas, Lily...

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, et le corps de Lily fut parcouru d'un fulgurant frisson.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes, en vrai, James ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Et cette fois, n'esquive pas ma question.

Il lui mordilla la peau de son épaule.

– Je veux que tu sois avec moi.

Puis baisa la base de son cou.

– …Que tu ne penses qu'à moi…

Comme si instinctivement, il sentait que c'était un endroit qui lui donnait des palpitations.

– …Ne veuille que moi…

Remonta le long de son cou.

– …Ne sois qu'à moi...

S'attaqua à son oreille.

– …N'aime que moi.

Elle se sentait électrisée à chaque fois que les lèvres de James la touchaient, et s'agrippa à sa chemise, n'osant toujours pas ouvrit les yeux.

Il embrassa ensuite ses yeux, puis son nez, toujours avec cette même douceur qui rendait ses jambes et son cœur si faibles, mais au moment où elle pensait qu'il allait enfin toucher ses lèvres, au moment où elle se résignait à balancer tous ses principes, tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battu ces dernières semaines, toute sa dignité rien que pour qu'il n'arrête jamais de la toucher comme cela, James la prit de court et se contenta de poser son front contre le sien.

Elle rouvrit les paupières.

– C'est toi que je veux, Lily, répéta-t-il.

Son ton était presque suppliant. Il n'avait pas osé de question, mais attendait de toute évidence une réponse.

Le souffle de Lily était court, il le sentait se mêler au sien.

Il attendait son aval.

– Et qu'est-ce que j'ai, en échange ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

– Tout ce que tu veux, promit-il.

– Et Elinor ?

Il cligna des yeux.

Les épaules de Lily s'affaissèrent, et il comprit immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas donné la bonne réponse. Elle soupira, relâcha sa chemise, s'éloigna de quelques pas, se passa plusieurs fois les mains sur le visage avant de lui jeter un regard rempli d'une évidente déception.

– Je pense ce que j'ai dit, assura-t-il avec un brin de désespoir dans la voix.

Elle secoua la tête.

– En somme, c'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu veux que je sois ta maîtresse.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu es la seule qui aurait ça.

Il mit une main sur sa poitrine.

– Ça revient au même.

Elle parut soudain très triste et très lasse à la fois.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi, nia James. C'est même totalement différent de ce que je propose.

– Potter… _Aargh_ ! s'étrangla-t-elle. Tu es _fiancé_, merde ! Arrête de faire comme si ça ne comptait pas !

– Je ne dis pas que ça ne compte pas, je dis que ça n'a rien à voir avec nous deux.

– Oh, purée, gémit-elle, je parle avec un mur…

Elle s'accroupit, se cacha le visage dans les mains, respira un grand coup avant de se redresser, l'air plus déterminé.

– Potter… juste, rends-toi à l'évidence. C'est pas possible, entre nous. Ça ne le sera jamais. Tout ce que je peux t'offrir, c'est mon amitié.

– Comment veux-tu que j'abandonne quand tu viens de m'avouer être attirée par moi ?

– Mais ce n'était pas pour t'encourager, ou pour te pousser à essayer plus. C'était pour mettre les choses à plat. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être attirée par toi, et tu sembles assez dépité de l'être par moi. On ne peut pas choisir ce qu'on ressent pour les gens, mais on peut choisir nos actions. On peut choisir nos actes, et je choisis de ne pas me laisser tenter par quelque chose qui n'aura en aucun cas une issue positive. Tu as choisi de te marier avec Elinor, je choisis de ne pas me laisser tenter par toi.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui prit la main.

– S'il te plaît, James… Restons bons amis.

Il la saisit par la taille et la plaqua contre lui.

– On n'a jamais été amis.

Elle ferma les yeux. Se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de reprendre la parole.

A son grand étonnement, pas pour le sommer de la laisser partir.

– Ne me brises pas le cœur.

Sa voix était suppliante.

Il murmura contre ses lèvres :

– Ne brises pas le mien.

Avant de l'embrasser, cette fois avec succès.

Ce fut pourtant un contact court. Pas parce qu'elle le repoussait – au contraire, elle entoura son cou de ses bras –, mais parce que quelques secondes seulement après que leurs langues se soient rencontrés, un goût salé vint se mêler à leur échange passionné.

James rouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

Et constata avec horreur que Lily pleurait. Ou plus exactement, une larme solitaire s'était échappé de ses paupières closes mais si évidemment remplies de tristesse.

– Ne pleures pas, murmura-t-il d'un air catastrophé en lui prenant le visage entre les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Elle secoua la tête, avant de plaquer son visage contre sa poitrine.

– Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, murmura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais jamais aucun effort, aucune concession ?

Sa voix était plus calme qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

– Je ne veux pas faire de concession, si ça veut dire que je dois renoncer à toi.

Lily poussa un profond soupir, avant de se détacher de lui et de le regarder dans les yeux.

– Tu sais ce que j'ai appris ces dernières semaines ? Il n'est pas toujours question de ce que tu veux. Que je n'étais pas obligée d'accepter tout ce que tu m'imposes. J'ai le choix.

– De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? protesta un James profondément confus. On veut la même chose.

– Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? T'as pensé à ce que je veux moi ? A ce que je ne veux pas ? Est-ce que tu as pris la peine de me le demander ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ?

Il demeura silencieux.

– Non, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'avec toi, c'est toujours « moi, moi, moi » ! T'es putain de narcissique, capricieux et égoïste ! Tu tentes de me forcer la main sur tout ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche dans la vie ! Tu ne peux pas toujours tout avoir ! J'essaie, j'essaie vraiment de trouver un compromis, mais tu ne m'aides pas ! Et j'en ai assez !

– On veut la même chose ! répéta James, à présent irrité.

Elle croisa les bras.

– De toute évidence, ce n'est pas le cas.

Il la prit de nouveau dans les bras pour lui prouver le contraire, mais elle tourna obstinément la tête et se mit à fixer le mur. Il soupira.

– C'est toi que je veux.

– Oui, moi. Et Elinor, et ses enfants, et ce mariage. Comment est-ce que je suis censée accepter tout ça ?

– En faisant la part des choses.

Il traça la ligne de sa mâchoire avec la main.

– Je sais que ce que je demande est compliqué, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Et je sais que tu peux le faire.

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui et plissa les yeux.

– Ça demande beaucoup trop d'efforts et de sacrifices pour être avec toi, nota-t-elle après un silence. Et peut-être que…

– Non, Lily.

Son ton était suppliant, mais elle alla jusqu'au bout de sa phrase.

– Peut-être qu'on devrait en rester là. Tu garderas Elinor et tout le confort qu'elle t'offre… et moi je garderai ma dignité.

– Non… Lily…

Il reprit son visage entre les mains, et la força à le regarder.

– Je ne veux pas te perdre, répéta-t-il.

– Tu ne m'as jamais remportée, murmura-t-elle.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

– Je me suis rendue compte ces dernières semaines que j'avais le choix, poursuivit-elle. Si tu n'es pas prêt à nous laisser une chance et à me traiter comme je le mérite, d'autres le sont. Notre discussion est juste la énième preuve que je suis une idiote de ne pas leur laisser leur chance.

Une larme échappa de ses yeux humides et glissa le long de sa joue. James ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, mais fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Il ne pouvait juste pas le lui donner.

C'est avec une déception non dissimulée que Lily se dirigea vers son bureau, et saisit les notes qu'il lui avait apportée.

– Tu devrais t'en aller, répéta-t-elle sans le regarder.

– Lily…

– S'il te plait.

James acquiesça, mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

– Lily, c'est un truc…

Smith s'arrêta net en voyant Lily et James visiblement en proie à une vive émotion.

– Est-ce que je dérange ?

– Si tu savais à quel point, soupira James.

Smith fronça les sourcils en voyant Lily s'essuyer rapidement les yeux.

– Tu pleures ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

– Non… bien sûr que non, nia vainement la jeune femme.

– Il t'a fait pleurer ?

– Nathan…

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? siffla-t-il en s'approchant de James d'un air menaçant.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, nullement impressionné. Lily s'interposa de nouveau entre les deux.

– Nathan, s'il te plait. Stop, intima-t-elle. Il ne m'a pas fait pleurer. J'étais juste contrariée au sujet de quelque chose. Je vais bien, et James s'en allait. N'est-ce pas ?

– Je suppose, répliqua ce dernier avec réticence.

– Dans ce cas, joint le geste à la parole, et barre toi, l'invita Smith en désignant la porte du menton.

– Nathan ! siffla Lily avec véhémence. C'est mon client. Ne lui parle pas comme ça, s'il te plait.

Smith la fixa pendant de longues secondes, avant de capituler.

– OK… Désolé Potter. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Elle soupira de soulagement, et lui frotta doucement le bras.

– Alors… qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Tu avais l'air plutôt excité en entrant…

Le sourire de Smith revint à la charge.

– J'ai réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Herbert Laiguillette pour ce matin, dans une heure précisément.

Lily en resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes.

– C'est pas vrai ! Tu mens ! C'est pas vrai.

– Je t'assure.

Elle cligna stupidement des yeux quelques secondes, avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Oubliés, peines et déception.

Elle rayonnait de bonheur.

– Oh, Nathan, tu es génial !

– Je sais, je sais.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

– Oh mon Dieu. Laiguillette ! Comment t'as réussi ce coup de génie ?

– J'ai dû jouer de mes charmes, mais à force d'insister, j'ai pu décrocher un entretien.

– Oh la la, je ne sais même pas ce que je vais mettre. Il faut que je retourne chez moi me changer… me maquiller… purée, Herbert _Laiguillette _! Qu'est-ce qu'on met pour aller voir _Herbert Laiguillette _?

Smith lui tendit une housse, contenant vraisemblablement une longue robe.

– Une robe gentiment prêtée par la sœur de son amour de collègue ? J'ai couru à la boutique d'Arielle pour voir si elle pouvait me dépanner...

Les effusions de joies de Lily continuèrent encore plusieurs secondes, pour le plus grand déplaisir de James.

Smith et Lily l'ignoraient totalement, et il se sentait comme un voyeur, debout à le regarder parler avec enthousiasme. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient, elle semblait heureuse, contrairement à l'état dans lequel leur conversation l'avait laissé.

Elle touchait Smith avec un naturel qui lui donna la nausée.

Il eut le cœur lourd. Soudain, rester dans cette pièce lui sembla insupportable.

– Je vais y aller alors, lança-t-il a personne en particulier.

Il pensait qu'elle l'avait complètement occulté de son esprit, mais elle se tourna aussitôt vers lui :

– Attends !

Il se retourna avec espoir. Lily ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans dire un mot. Elle tenta un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

– Est-ce que je peux avoir un croissant ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

– Non, dit-il froidement.

Il quitta l'agence sans un regard en arrière, mais fut de nouveau interpellé, cette fois par Smith.

– Hé Potter !

James se retourna. Smith le regardait avec une grande satisfaction.

– Je voulais te présenter des excuses une nouvelle fois pour mon comportement. Ce n'était pas professionnel, et je le regrette. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

James acquiesça à contrecœur, pour lui signifier qu'il acceptait son apologie. Smith afficha un sourire goguenard.

– Et je voulais également te remercier.

– De ?

– Nous permettre de nous retrouver, Lily et moi. Franchement, c'est entièrement grâce à toi. On est plus proches que Jamais. Tu as vu comment elle m'a sauté dessus ?

James serra les poings.

– Evans m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas ensemble.

Smith lui jeta un regard hautain, l'air de dire «_ allons, ne sois pas naïf. _»

– Tu sais au fond de toi, que ce n'est pas vrai. Quoi que tu fasses en ce moment, _continues_. Ça marche du tonnerre.

Il marqua une pause, juste le temps de lui adresser un sourire narquois.

– Du moins, pour _nous_.

**James lui jeta un regard venimeux, et s'approcha de Smith jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touchent presque. Ce dernier, refusant de se laisser intimider, ne bougea pas d'un iota.**

**– Même si tu sortais avec Evans, dit James, je ne suis pas inquiet le moins du monde. Tu sais pourquoi?**

**– Pourquoi?**

**Il paraissait agacé par l'insolence de son rival. Le regard de James devint hautain.**

**– Parce qu'elle me choisira au final, comme la dernière fois, répliqua-t-il avec assurance. **

**Le sourire de Nathan s'effaça. Celui de son rival s'élargit. Devint insolent. Prometteur.**

– **Je te l'ai déjà piquée sous ton gros nez sans que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit. Crois moi, que je parviendrai sans mal à te la reprendre une deuxième fois. T'es pas une menace, pour moi.**

**Sans attendre de réponse, James reprit son chemin**. Il ne s'était éloigné que de quelques mètres avant que son rival ne l'interpelle de nouveau.

– Oi, Potter.

– Quoi encore ? grogna James en se retournant.

Smith le rattrapa, vérifia d'un coup d'œil que personne ne se trouvait dans la rue, déserte en cette matinée balbutiante…

… avant de lui administrer brusquement un coup de poing en y mettant toute sa force.

Et toute sa haine.

James, qui ne s'y attendait pas, se courba en deux, les yeux exhorbités. La violence du coup lui brouilla la vue et lui donna instantanément envie de vomir, mais ce fut du sang qu'il cracha.

– Ça, c'est pour l'avoir embrassée quand on était ensemble, éructa Smith.

Il enchaîna en lui assénant un grand coup dans le dos.

Le souffle coupé, James tomba à genoux en se tenant le ventre.

– Ça, c'est pour l'avoir embrassé une deuxième fois dans mon dos…

Nathan le frappa une seconde fois dans le dos avec toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui.

James tomba à quatre pattes.

– .. Et ça pour l'avoir fait une troisième fois et t'en être vanté.

Smith le repoussa ensuite en arrière d'un violent coup de genoux en pleine face.

James entendit plus qu'il ne sentit son nez se craquer.

– Ça, c'est pour l'avoir fait pleurer.

Nathan s'approcha de lui, posa son pied sur son cou, qu'il écrasa légèrement. James, qui peinait déjà à respirer, sentit sa conscience vaciller.

– Et ça, c'est juste parce que je ne t'aime pas, poursuivit-il avec un plaisir évident.

Il retira son pied quand le visage de James commença à devenir bleu.

– T'as entendu Lily, hein ? susurra-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Elle veut passer à autre chose. Alors tu la laisses tranquille. Elle est à _moi_. Et j'ai pas intérêt à te voir dans les parages.

Puis il tourna les talons et rentra dans _La Bonne Fée_.

* * *

**Bla bla de l'auteur : **

**NE FAITES PAS CA CHEZ VOUS ! OU DEHORS ! SÉRIEUSEMENT ! MÊME DANS VOTRE TETE! ... Hein ? Mais non, patate, je suis pas en train de vous dire de ne pas "rentrer dans une bonne fée", mais de ne pas vous battre ! Ou mettre ce genre de coups façon Fight Club. C'est dangereux. Pov James.**

**(mais c'était très marrant à écrire)**

**Et oui, Nathan a écouté à la porte, comme vous l'avez peut-être compris. En fait, il n'a pas entendu grand-chose, car il préparait sa surprise avec Laiguillete (un peu comme si on vous disait Karl Lagerfield je suppose... ou plutot Vivienne Westwood au vu du style de HL. La maman de Nath a plein de connexions, car elle anime une radio en plus d'etre une personnalité mondaine et une icone de la mode sorcière). Nathan est arrivé vers la fin de la conversation, au moment où Lily disait « tu ne m'as jamais remportée » à James. ^^ **

**Sinon, oui, je passais mes concours (j'ai passé le premier en début de semaine (Oui, parce que je suis assez tarée pour essayer d'en passer deux en meme temps, car je n'arrivais pas à me décider sur la voie à suivre #HermioneGranger)), et je suis malheureusement overbookée en ce moment ;.;) J'ai pris le temps de relire rapidement ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu!**

**Carla Lukas est l'un des personnage secondaire qui me fait le plus rire. Je doute qui quiconque se pose la question, mais au cas ou, Heidi la surnomme "Lukuku" et "Cacarlita" (hahaha, j'ai honte ^^). J'expliquerai pourquoi un jour, peut-être.**

**Faites moi part de vos ressentis sur les personnages, sur l'histoire, vos théories, TOUT! James et Lily surtout! Avez-vous aimé?**

**Oh, on le sent bien, la 2e partie finit au prochain chapitre, et on entrera dans la 3e et dernière, qui sera ENFIN centrée sur James ET Lily (la 1re partie (ch 1 à 11) était sur Lily, la seconde (12 à 22) sur James et Elinor.)**

**Voila! Toujours pas le temps malheureusement de répondre à vos reviews, qui me font énormément plaisir, mais JE LE FERAI! Alors n'hésitez pas à m'encourager et à m'adresser un retour! **

**En fait... si vous "m'encouragez" assez, il s'pourrait bien que je lâche la suite dès la semaine prochaine :) *clin d'oeil complice***

**Merci plus particulièrement à **Chevalier du cat (Bien sûr que je te pardonne, banane! En fait, je vois meme pas de quoi tu veux parler! *clin d'œil complice* (&amp; C'est d'ailleurs ta review qui m'a motivée a poster aujourd'hui, et purée, il est 5h du mat ;)!), Echco, Xila, Malle** &amp;** Elilisa ! **Comment ça, vous ne savez pas à quel point vous êtes magnifiques?! Je suis outrée!**

**&amp; reviewez les autres superbes lecteurs nanmého! Sinon je lache KungFu Nathan sur vous!**


	23. B2: Enchanté, voire charmé - JAMES-ELLIE

**Bonus #2 : Enchanté, voire charmé – JAMES/ ELLIE**

* * *

_Décembre de l'année dernière, un jour avant Noël, un peu après le divorce d'Elinor, à Shortbourne, un peu après qu'elle soit tombée enceinte, cependant, à son insu… Bref, y'a longtemps et pas si longtemps que ça, une fois de plus..._

* * *

**_(Commençons par le commencement. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Potter ?)_**

Contrairement à ce que Mrs Potter pensait, son fils James et Miss Bell ne s'étaient pas rencontrés pour la première fois à la grande réception donnée par Mr Bell aux alentours de Noël 19XX, mais quelques mois plus tôt via leur amie commune Heidi Callender.

**_( Disons que nous nous connaissions déjà de vue. )_**

Mais ça, ce serait une autre histoire, pour un autre jour.

**_(… Mais la première fois où nous nous sommes _****rencontrés****_…)_**

De toute manière, après cette rencontre, James ne croisa plus sa future fiancée jusqu'au mois de décembre suivant au Manoir de Shortboune, où les Bell ouvraient leurs portes pour la première fois au public (de haute lignée), afin de prouver qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci bien.

( …**_ c'était à un bal donné par mes parents.)_**

Un homme d'âge mur vérifiait l'identités des derniers arrivés au portail, envahi par des journalistes et des photographes, qui donnait accès à la maison via un jardin très fleuri malgré les températures hivernales.

James lui tendit la carte d'invitation reçue, puis la rangea dans une poche intérieure avant de s'engager sur le chemin dallé menant à l'entrée, une très élégamment vêtue Hestia Jones accrochée à son bras. Lorsque les flashs des appareils crépitèrent, elle réalisa la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir assister au Bal.

Une fois de plus.

– James, lança-t-elle de sa voix fluette, je…

– Pitié, interrompit-il d'une voix plaintive, ne me remercie pas encore une fois. J'ai épuisé tous mes synonymes de « de rien » dans trois langues différentes.

Hestia eut un petit rire.

– Ok, j'ai compris.

– Je te l'ai dit : j'avais besoin d'une cavalière, de toute manière, ajouta-t-il plus doucement. Toi, ou une autre…

Elle roula des yeux, et lui tapa sur son bras.

– D'habitude, tu vas à ce genre d'endroit seul dans l'espoir de rentrer accompagné, fit-elle cependant remarquer.

James soupira.

**_(Ma mère avait déjà l'idée de nous présenter l'un à l'autre.)_**

– Ma mère essaie encore de me caser avec l'une de ses copines depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Si j'arrive accompagné, elle sera peut-être dissuadée de son plan.

Hestia n'eut pas l'air convaincue.

– Ta mère sait parfaitement que nous ne sommes qu'amis, James.

– Je pourrais t'embrasser et te peloter pour rendre ça un peu plus réaliste, dit-il sur un ton songeur.

– Fais ça, et t'es mort.

– Même pas un peu?

Elle le foudroya du regard. James haussa les épaules.

– De toute façon, reprit-il sur un ton boudeur, elle est tellement déterminée que ça n'aurait probablement rien changé.

(**_Elle voulait jouer les entremetteuses…)_**

Et en effet, lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Mrs Potter dans le grand salon où se tenaient les festivités, il fut évident que son plan était toujours d'actualité, et ce malgré la présence d'Hestia.

– Hestia, ma chère, dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse, je ne vous pense pas assez stupide pour vous enticher de mon fils. Que faîtes-vous réellement là ?

Cette dernière, impressionnée par le regard froid que lui lançait la vieille femme, déglutit difficilement.

– Je… Je veux simplement couvrir l'événement pour mon journal, bafouilla Hestia d'une voix angoissée. Bien sûr que je ne veux pas de James.

– Traître, marmonna ce dernier en se renfrognant.

– Je suis désolée, James.

– T'as même pas tenu trois secondes ! s'indigna-t-il.

– Ta mère fait _peur _! se défendit Hestia.

– Hé oh! protesta Euphémia en fronçant les sourcils.

– J'aurais dû prendre Mei-Chan avec moi, dit James sur un ton boudeur. Elle ne comprend pas l'anglais, et tu n'aurais pas été capable de l'intimider.

– Et comment tu aurais communiqué avec elle ? répliqua Hestia. Tu ne parles pas chinois non plus.

– Oh, dit Euphémia avec un sourire en coin, il est inutile de parler la même langue pour…

– _Maman !_ s'écria James sur un ton horrifié. Stop !

Elle en resta estomaquée.

– Non mais… Je ne m'apprêtais pas à dire une cochonceté pour une fois ! protesta cette dernière, scandalisée que son fils ne la soupçonne de cela. Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais dit qu'elle…

– _Papa !_

– Euphémia ! s'exaspéra Mr Potter, intérieurement amusé.

– Fleamont!

– Je vais vous laisser, si ça ne dérange pas, bafouilla une Hestia écarlate.

Elle détala sans demander son reste.

Mrs Potter esquissa un sourire vainqueur. Son fils laissa échapper un soupir.

– Tu l'as fait exprès, hein ? dit-il d'une voix plaintive.

Mr Potter secoua la tête.

(**_C'est d'ailleurs elle qui nous a présentés…)_**

Euphémia enroula ses bras autour de ceux des deux hommes de sa vie, et entraina fermement Mr Potter et James vers les hôtes de l'événement, qui se tenaient à la vue de tous sur une estrade, tous plus apprêtés et scintillants les uns que les autres.

– Tu vas adorer Elinor, promit-elle, les yeux brillants.

– Maman…

– Ça suffit, James Potter. Tu as passé les quatre derniers mois à n'être que l'ombre de toi même, et il est temps de passer à autre chose.

– Mais…

– Tu as assez déprimé comme ça, de toute manière, et Elinor est une jeune femme très vive et agréable. Je suis certaine que vous vous entendrez à merveille.

James chercha secours auprès de Mr Potter.

– Papa…

Mr Potter ouvrit la bouche, mais quand sa femme le foudroya du regard, il se ravisa et changea vite la teneur de son discours :

– Euh… Allons, fils, tu n'as rien à perdre, l'encouragea-t-il mollement. Ta mère ne te demande pas de l'épouser, simplement de faire sa connaissance. Je suis persuadé que vous vous entendrez à merveille, elle est vraiment charmante.

James soupira. Il savait que quand son père trouvait une personne charmante, c'était qu'elle l'était vraiment.

– J'ai juste à lui dire bonjour, à échanger des banalités, et c'est tout, n'est-ce pas ? grommela-t-il.

– Le tout en étant charmant et charmeur, confirma Mrs Potter.

– Complimente-là aussi, conseilla son père après un instant de réflexion.

– Sur quoi ?

– N'importe quoi. Contente-toi de la complimenter.

Mrs Potter roula des yeux.

– Il n'y a rien de tel pour se faire recommander auprès de quelqu'un que de de la complimenter, poursuivit Mr Potter sur un ton savant, comme s'il apprenait à James les secrets de la vie.

– Maman m'a toujours dit que c'était la danse qui était le meilleur moyen de se faire recommander.

– Quoi ? s'indigna Mr Potter, froissé par son ton peu convaincu. Vas-tu écouter ta mère pour les conseils de séduction au lieu de moi ? Un homme, ton père?

– Tu n'as jamais dragué qui que ce soit, fit remarquer James. C'est Grand-père qui t'as arrangé le coup avec Maman car tu était tétanisé quand tu la voyais. Parait qu'une fois, t'as carrément vomi à cause du stress ?

Mr Potter fronça les sourcils.

– Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Mrs Potter détourna la tête, et se mit à siffloter d'un air innocent.

James haussa les épaules.

– De toutes façon, je n'ai aucune envie de me faire recommander auprès de cette… _ouch_ ! s'écria-t-il quand sa mère lui enfonça ses ongles dans son bras.

– Tu vas te montrer charmant avec Elinor, compris ?

Il acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux.

– Souris, mon chéri, intima-t-elle entre les dents. Tu as promis de faire un effort. Et moi, je t'ai promis de te couper les vivres pendant un certain temps si tu ne tenais pas tes engagements.

James soupira, avant de se forcer à afficher un sourire qu'il espérait convaincant. Mrs Bell lâcha son bras pour s'approcher d'une ravissante femme blonde dont James s'efforça d'ignorer la beauté manifeste en s'appliquant à afficher l'air le plus ennuyé et boudeur possible.

– Elinor, quel plaisir de vous revoir, très chère, lança Mrs Potter.

– Euphémia ! s'exclama l'interpellée en descendant de l'estrade pour la prendre dans ses bras. Plaisir partagé, bien évidemment. Je suis ravie que vous soyez venue.

Elles se firent la bise avec un réel plaisir.

– Et avec votre petite famille, ajouta-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à Mr Potter.

– Je suis ravi de vous revoir, ma chère Mrs Callender.

– Miss Bell, corrigea-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire. C'est très récent, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air étonné du vieux couple.

– Je suis ravie de l'entendre, dit sincèrement Mrs Potter.

– Qui est ce charmant jeune homme à vos côtés ? s'enquit Elinor, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment la réponse, et qu'elle avait impatiemment attendu ce moment.

Jusque-là, tous les jeunes hommes sur qui elle avait fondé ses espoirs s'étaient révélés décevants. Contrairement à James… Définitivement pas de la même ligue que les autres.

– Elinor, dit Mrs Potter en prenant à nouveau le bras de son fils, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon fils James.

Elle enfonça de nouveau discrètement ses ongles dans le bras de ce dernier pour l'encourager à parler, qui retint à grand mal un couinement et une larme de douleur.

Le jeune homme et Elinor échangèrent les politesses d'usage, sans aucune émotion de la part de James dans un premier temps qui la regardait d'un œil dénué de tout intérêt.

Elinor, au contraire, sembla approuver son apparence, et adopta des manières avenantes qui lui firent hérisser le poil. James ne souhaitant de toute évidence pas prolonger l'échange, malgré les regards assassins de sa mère, Elinor engagea ensuite la conversation avec Mr Potter.

James, bien que toujours déterminé à ne pas montrer le moindre intérêt pour la jeune femme, continuait de regarder leur hôtesse. Elle n'était pas son genre, mais sa mère avait raison en disant qu'elle était très jolie. La robe bleu nuit pailletée qu'elle portait moulait savamment une longue silhouette des plus délicate, mettant en valeur d'interminables jambes ainsi qu'une jolie et modeste poitrine. Sa chevelure d'un blond nordique cascadait ses épaules nues, retombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos, et encadraient un visage des plus angélique, dont le trait le plus frappant étaient la paire d'yeux bleus d'une saisissante beauté très caractéristiques de la famille hôtesse de l'événement.

Ce ne fut justement qu'à ce moment-là que cette caractéristique déclencha un déclic dans son esprit.

(**_Ellie était facilement la plus jolie fille de la soirée. Je l'ai tout de suite remarquée, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus impressionnants_**.)

Elinor _Bell._

Il ne savait même pas qu'il y avait une Miss Bell, ex-Callender ou non. Et pourtant, il avait fait ses devoirs consciencieusement. Si James avait su que Brutus Bell avait une fille, il ne se serait pas fait prier autant pour que sa mère le la lui présente.

Voilà qui était intéressant…

Mais ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'elle faisait partie de la mystérieuse famille que l'air désintéressé de James se transforma en une expression intriguée – ce qui n'échappa à une Mrs Potter à présent ravie. Miss Bell lui disait quelque chose. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà rencontrée…

Mais où ?

Il se mit à la fixer plus intensément, fouillant désespéramment dans les recoins de sa mémoire. Plus les secondes passaient plus le jeune homme était convaincu de l'avoir déjà rencontrée…

Mais là encore, Elinor avait hérité des yeux de son père. Peut-être que la sensation de déjà-vu émanait de là…

Sauf qu'il sentait que ça n'avait pas un rapport avec la couleur, mais la forme de ses yeux, de son visage, sa manière de se mouvoir gracieuse, le timbre de sa voix.

**_(…et j'ai très vite été littéralement fasciné par Elinor.)_**

Aux yeux de tout le monde, il était comme tous les hommes de la pièce subjugués par le charme d'Elinor, engagée dans une discussion avec Mr et Mrs Potter. La jeune femme avait d'ailleurs elle aussi fini par remarquer son regard insistant, et en était ravie. Ses yeux étaient remplis de malice, comme si l'envie de taquiner la tiraillait.

**_(Il ne me quittait pas des yeux. Et je n'en étais pas mécontente car on m'avait tellement parlé de lui que j'avais hâte de le rencontrer.)_**

Elle ignora l'insistance de James, prit doucement le bras de la mère de celui-ci, et introduisit ses invités à sa famille, qui se tenait impeccablement juste derrière elle :

– Euphémia, Messieurs Potter, voici ma mère, Marion… Je vous présente également mon père, Brutus Bell, que je ne pense pas que vous ayez eu l'occasion de rencontrer… Voici mon oncle, Jacob Belange… Ma Grand-mère Brenitte Belange…

Tandis que Mr et Mrs Potter échangèrent les politesses d'usage avec Mr et Mrs Bell, James se rapprocha gracieusement de la jeune femme.

**_(J'étais intrigué, j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur elle.)_**

– Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Mr Bell plissa le regard, et Mrs Bell lui pressa discrètement le bras tout en continuant à sourire à Euphémia Potter.

Elinor eut un petit sourire mystérieux.

– Est-ce une manière peu subtile de tenter de me séduire ? Ce qui, au passage, ne serait pas judicieux vu que mon cavalier ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami Herbert, engagé dans une apparemment charmante discussion avec Carla Lukas, puis à Hestia, qui parcourait des yeux la pièce pour mémoriser le nom des participants tout en sirotant élégamment un verre. Etant donné qu'ils s'étaient séparés dès leur entrée, Elinor en déduisait qu'ils n'étaient pas venus en couple, mais elle tint à s'en assurer.

– La vôtre aussi, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, l'air de rien.

**_(Moi je voulais surtout le charmer, à vrai dire. Même si c'était bien difficile d'entrer dans une phase de séduction, avec mon père qui me surveillait…)_**

– Hestia n'est qu'une amie, dit aussitôt James. Et bien que vous soyez charmante, il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée dans ma question.

Il se pencha, et murmura à son oreille d'une voix si suave qu'elle se sentit rougir :

– Si j'avais voulu vous séduire, je vous aurais invitée à danser. Comme ça, j'aurais eu le loisir de vous serrer contre moi et une excuse pour ne pas vous quitter des yeux.

Elinor déglutit, le cœur battant la chamade. Le visage de Mr Bell se renfrogna, comme s'il venait d'avaler un demi-citron.

**_(Mr Bell est un homme très difficile à approcher…)_**

**_(Et il était d'ailleurs de méchante humeur ce jour-là…)_**

Leurs parents s'étaient tus sans s'en apercevoir, et les regardaient avec curiosité. James sourit, se redressa, et ajouta l'air de rien :

– Il n'y a rien de tel pour se faire recommander auprès de quelqu'un, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Mrs Potter eut un petit geste victorieux.

Elinor leva un sourcil en signe de défi, et répondit d'une voix tout aussi charmeuse :

– Dans ce cas, réservez-moi la prochaine danse.

James eut l'air surpris, puis un sourire en coin, le premier depuis plusieurs semaines en ce qui le concernait, s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

– Avec plaisir.

Ils furent interrompus par un couple venu présenter leurs respects à l'hôtesse. James et ses parents s'éloignèrent pour aller discuter avec les autres convives. Euphémia était visiblement extasiée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler, mais elle jugea plus sage de ne pas commenter.

James resta silencieux et la fixa, toujours décontenancé par cette impression de déjà-vu.

Comme promis, il l'entraina au milieu de la pièce, où ils valsèrent sous le regard calculateur de Marion Bell, contrarié de Mr Bell et Nathaniel, ravi des Potter, furieux de Mrs Smith.

– Je suis certain de vous avoir déjà vu, reprit Jales lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau seuls.

– Vraiment ? Je ne pense pourtant pas avoir eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mr Potter. Je m'en souviendrais, croyez-moi. et vous vous en souviendrez aussi.

Il haussa un sourcil.

– Ah oui ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, avant d'éclater d'un petit rire, comme si elle ne croyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

Elle flirtait avec lui et, bien que non intéressé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir flatté.

Et puis, il l'aimait bien.

Elinor était bien plus divertissante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, en plus d'être très jolie. Elle avait autant d'humour que de répartie, bien qu'assez guindée dans sa façon de s'exprimer, et ils enchaînèrent plusieurs danses sans que personne n'ose venir briser la petite bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés.

**_(Mais je pense que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer.)_**

Et James eut en effet tout le loisir de se noyer dans son regard.

**_(Quand nos regards se sont croisés…)_**

Et d'un coup, il eut un déclic.

Elle était si différente, et pas seulement physiquement, qu'il s'étonnait même d'être parvenu à faire le lien avec cette petite poupée fragile qu'il avait croisée à Sainte Mangouste quelques mois plus tôt.

**_(Il y a eu comme une effroyable révélation.)_**

– Je sais où je vous ai déjà vue, dit-il.

Elinor fronça les sourcils, étonnée.

– Vraiment ?

Ils arrivaient à la fin de la chanson. Il la fit tournoyer une dernière fois avant de l'attirer de nouveau contre lui.

– Oui. C'est pas très gentil de vous être moquée de moi. Votre anglais est excellent.

Elinor fronça les sourcils.

– Je suis née en Angleterre, ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

– Et vous êtes bien plus jolie en blonde, continua James sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

– Qu'est-ce que…

Et elle comprit.

Elle s'interrompit net, ce qui coïncida heureusement avec la fin de la danse, et passa inaperçu.

**_(Tout est devenu limpide. Une évidence. Je savais. Il savait. Je savais qu'il savait, et il savait que je savais. Même si je n'osais pas encore me l'avouer.)_**

– Vous devez faire erreur, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Tout sourire, tout amusement avait déserté son visage. James recala une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille.

– Sachez que si vous avez besoin d'aide, Elinor, je serai là. Et je serai discret.

**_(J'avais enfin trouvé celle que je cherchais désespérément depuis si longtemps. Elle m'est tout de suite devenue précieuse. Son beau sourire, je ne voulais jamais le voir disparaître.)_**

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, murmura-t-elle, le visage blême.

James n'insista pas, lui baisa élégamment la main, avant de disparaître dans la foule. Elinor resta interdite au milieu des paires de danseurs qui se formaient autour d'elle, tétanisée par la révélation, mais n'eut que très peu de temps pour se remettre de ses émotions car déjà Marion se précipitait vers elle et la prit nonchalamment par le bras.

– Alors ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton surexcité, en l'entraînant dans un coin de la pièce. Ça a l'air de s'être plutôt bien passé. Raconte-moi tout.

Marion remarqua alors l'absence de couleurs sur le visage de sa fille.

– Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elinor se reprit, et afficha un sourire convainquant.

– Oui, désolée.

Marion méprit son visage décomposé pour un air rêveur, signe d'un cœur en émoi d'après elle, et son sourire tendre revint au galop.

– J'ai vu qu'il t'a baisé la main, avant de partir. C'est adorable, mais ton père et les Smith sont furieux.

Elinor jeta un regard bref à l'autre bout de la pièce, où les yeux menaçants de Brutus Bell la suivaient.

– C'était très agréable.

Le visage de Marion s'éclaira.

– Je suis contente que vous vous soyez si bien entendu. Mr Potter est un bien charmant jeune homme, je dois l'avouer. Charmant et charmeur. Bien moins éteint que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

– Vous le connaissez bien ?

– Oh, il est passé nous voir il y a quelques temps, un peu avant ton retour, au sujet de la mort d'un des bâtards de ton père, l'informa Marion sans aucune émotion. Il souhaitait lui faire signer quelques documents pour le corps. Mais sinon, vous sembliez bien vous entendre… T'a-t-il témoigné de l'intérêt ? Je dois avouer qu'il me plait plus que cet idiot qui te suit partout comme un petit chiot.

Elles jetèrent un coup d'œil à Nathaniel, engagé dans une grande discussion avec sa mère. Tous deux foudroyaient les Potter du regard.

James ne se trouvait pas parmi eux.

Elinor fronça les sourcils, et scanna la pièce, sans parvenir à repérer la masse de cheveux en bataille. Où était-il passé ?

– Je pense qu'il est venu accompagné, dit-elle sur un ton absent.

Elle l'avait dit à Heidi, pourtant, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'elle se fasse examiner. Et maintenant, ce Potter avait quelque chose de compromettant sur elle…

– Ah, c'est dommage. Ton père aussi l'aurait préféré…

Marion soupira, l'air déçue.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, souviens-toi de ce dont on a parlé. Ton père est toujours très contrarié par ce qui s'est passé avec Jon. A ta place, je me trouverai quelqu'un très vite. Et par très vite, je veux dire d'ici le mois prochain.

Elle jeta un regard aux Smith.

– De préférence, _pas_ ce Nathaniel, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix pensive. A moins que tu n'aies vraiment pas d'autre choix – mais ça n'a jamais été le cas.

Marion lui tapota fièrement la main, avant de rejoindre son époux.

Elinor resta songeuse quelques instants, puis, remarquant que Nathan s'avançait dans sa direction, décida de s'éclipser quelques instants et rejoignit sa chambre.

**_(Nous nous sommes éclipsés chacun notre tour…)_**

Cette dernière était baignée par la douce lumière de la pleine lune et de la cheminée au feu ronflant, et Ellie ne prit pas la peine d'allumer des bougies. Elle ouvrit les porte-fenêtres en grand, et le vent nocturne la fouetta agréablement. Elle ferma les yeux, respira profondément plusieurs fois.

Devait-elle continuer à faire comme si elle ne voyait pas de quoi James voulait parler ? Ou alors lui demander de but en blanc de ne plus faire référence à ce fameux jour ? Les Bell étaient réputés pour leur cruauté, et ses parents tentaient désespérément de faire oublier l'image désastreuse de leur famille. Sans compter ces investigations en cours qui mettaient en cause son père et avaient de désastreuses répercussion sur ses affaires… si le bruit courrait qu'en plus il violentait sa fille, elle n'en donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

Si Tom avait été là, il l'aurait remise sur pied comme d'habitude d'un coup de baguette. Mais le factotum était alors ailleurs en mission, et la seule option qui lui avait parue possible avait été Heidi.

Elinor soupira. Non seulement James Potter savait quelque chose sur elle, mais il savait également quelque chose sur Alioth aussi. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi ses parents refusaient de se rendre dans les institutions officielles, et faisaient plutôt appel à des Soigneurs indépendants…

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un bruit dans le couloir, pourtant censé être désert car interdit au public. Peut-être qu'Alioth s'était réveillé… elle s'était pourtant personnellement chargée de jeter un sortilège d'insonorisation dans sa chambre afin qu'il ne soit pas incommodé par les festivités se déroulant à l'étage au-dessous.

Elle avait laissé sa porte entrouverte, et ne sut jamais ce qui la retint de l'ouvrir grande. Elle se contenta de s'en approcher discrètement, puis jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

La galerie était déserte.

Parfaitement déserte, même. Pas l'ombre d'un chat.

Elinor parvint à se persuader que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination, et s'appétait à retourner prendre l'air sur sa terrasse quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et se referma mystérieusement.

Elle cligna des yeux.

La galerie était toujours déserte. Mais il y avait quelqu'un.

Intriguée, et un peu effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un se soit introduit dans sa maison, Elinor saisit sa baguette et traversa le couloir à pas feutrés.

Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte de la bibliothèque, mais réalisa vite que Tom l'avait devancée. Métamorphosé en chat, il se débattait avec la créature invisible visiblement prise de court et poussait des crissements furieux.

L'homme invisible se débattait avec détermination. Aussi, Tom décida intelligemment de reprendre subitement sa forme humaine, et le gros chat au pelage gris laissa en un instant place à homme massif. La créature invisible tomba à la renverse, surprise et écrasée par le poids subit, mais ne cessa de se débattre, bien que la cape sous laquelle il se dissimulait laissait entrapercevoir des bras et des jambes agiles et alertes qui cherchaient à se débarrasser du factotum.

Elinor pensa que Tom avait le dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il fut repoussé en arrière d'un grand coup de pied, et se heurta sans douceur à une étagère. L'inconnu se leva. Une main devint visible tandis qu'elle ramassait une baguette tombée par terre, et qu'elle la pointa sur Tom.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de l'immobiliser. Elinor se décida à intervenir à ce moment-là, et jeta un sortilège à l'intrus pour l'immobiliser, mais ce dernier se retourna vivement et fit aisément dévier les étincelles bleues qu'elle lui avait lancé.

L'homme invisible et la jeune femme échangèrent sortilèges et maléfices à grande vitesse, et même si Elinor était une sorcière douée, elle n'avait ni l'expérience, ni les réflexes de son opposant, qui avait clairement l'habitude des duels et la dominait sans aucun effort.

Tom, qui s'était redressé entre temps, sauta de nouveau sur l'intrus, alternant cette fois efficacement forme humaine et animale pour le déstabiliser. Elinor n'arrêta pas ses assauts pour autant, bien qu'elle veillait à ne pas atteindre son allié. L'intrus se débattait avec difficulté, parvint pendant une admirable minute à tenir les deux fronts, avant d'être immobilisé par un sortilège d'Elinor qui l'atteignit dans le dos.

Il tomba raide comme une planche au sol.

Le silence reprit sa place dans la bibliothèque, seulement perturbé par Tom et Ellie, qui tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Le bruit généré par la courte bagarre avait été étouffé par la musique émanant de l'étage inférieur.

Une fois sa respiration redevenue normale, Elinor s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à buter sur le corps inerte, se pencha et tira sur le soyeux tissu qui lui confirait l'invisibilité. Elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise en reconnaissant son principal partenaire de danse de la soirée

**_(…et nous sommes retrouvés plus tard dans le plus grand secret.)_**

– Mr Potter, murmura-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Visiblement, c'était la dernière personne qu'elle s'était attendue à voir.

**_(Je n'oublierai jamais ce qui s'est passé par la suite.)_**

Tom s'approcha d'elle, et jeta un regard mauvais à celui qui lui avait donné tant de fil à retordre.

– Dois-je avertir Mr Bell ? maugréa-t-il.

Traduction : « faut-il le faire tuer ? »

– Non, je veux parler avec lui, décida Elinor après une courte pause

Tom se pinça les lèvres, l'air clairement réprobateur.

– Il peut être dangereux.

– Je peux l'être aussi, répliqua Elinor.

– Je sais. Mais je pense que nous devrions signaler son intrusion à votre père.

Elinor resta pensive quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce que Mr Potter faisait là ? Pourquoi cette intrusion, sous cette cape d'invisibilité ? Pourquoi la bibliothèque?

– Non. Je veux lui parler en premier.

Son ton était catégorique, et Tom savait quand capituler.

– Dans ce cas, je préférerai rester avec vous. Au cas où.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent.

– Si tu insistes. Fais le guet.

Tom obtempéra.

Dans la confusion de la lutte, James avait laissé tomber un morceau de parchemin que la jeune femme ramassa. A sa grande surprise, il s'agissait d'un plan détaillé de Shortbourne Mansion, indiquant même les pièces dérobées et le passage souterrain menant de la cave au village. Elle découvrit en outre, stupéfaite, que le plan indiquait une seconde entrée qui permettait d'accéder directement à la partie secrète du bureau de son père, là où se trouvaient ses documents secrets. Le passage secret se trouvait dans la bibliothèque.

Au moins, cela expliquait où James semblait vouloir se rendre.

Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson.

Elle ignorait ce qu'il y cherchait, ignorait comment il était entré en possession d'un tel document, ignorait pourquoi il s'intéressait à sa famille. Constituait-il une menace ? Pour qui ? Devait-elle alerter ses parents ?

Elle prit place dans un fauteuil, et réfléchit à la meilleure chose à faire. Elle était curieuse quant à la présence de James, mais s'il enquêtait sur sa famille, peut-être valait-il mieux le neutraliser au plus vite…

Une minute, ou dix, s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne se décidât à le rendre conscient, non sans l'avoir ligoté au préalable.

– _Ennervatum_, murmura-t-elle.

**_(Ce n'était pas si terrible)_**

James ouvrit les yeux immédiatement.

Elinor agita sa baguette, et James se retrouva suspendu dans les airs, comme pendu par les chevilles. Ses lunettes glissèrent de son long nez et tombèrent au sol à côté de sa baguette.

– Mr Potter, dit-elle d'une voix courtoise, comme si la situation n'avait rien de spectaculaire, quelle plaisante surprise.

– Miss Bell, répondit aimablement James, nous nous rencontrons de nouveau.

– Dans d'étranges circonstances, je dois dire, fit remarquer Elinor.

Elle se leva, lui remit ses lunettes, puis regagna son siège.

– Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène si loin de la salle de bal ?

– Je me suis perdu en allant aux toilettes, mentit-il sans sourciller.

Elle plissa les yeux.

– Cela fait tout de même une sacrée trotte. Elles se trouvent tous près de la grande salle, directement à droite de la porte.

– Vous êtes bien aimable de me renseigner, dit James sur un ton reconnaissant. D'ailleurs, l'envie est toujours pressante, si vous vouliez bien me faire redescendre.

Elle ouvrit la paume, et la baguette de James vint s'y loger sans qu'elle ne prononce le moindre mot.

– Non, je ne crois pas.

Il haussa les épaules, l'air parfaitement indifférent, tandis qu'elle examinait attentivement la baguette.

– Votre maison est très belle, reprit-il sur le ton de la conversation. J'ai particulièrement aimé votre chambre.

– Vous être entrés dans la chambre d'une jeune femme sans autorisation ? Vilain.

– J'étais curieux, mais je vous promets que je n'ai rien touché.

– J'espère bien, répondit aimablement Elinor en reportant son attention sur lui.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

– J'aime beaucoup cette bibliothèque, continua sereinement James.

– Vous êtes un fervent lecteur ?

– Un vrai rat de bibliothèque. J'ai entendu dire que vous teniez un club de littérature.

– L'une de mes dernières lubies incompréhensibles. Je déteste la lecture. J'aurais préféré un club de peinture, mais peu de femmes accepteraient de se salir au nom de l'art.

– Ah. Vous auriez dû choisir la décoration comme thème. Ma mère et leurs amies passent leurs temps à rénover leurs salons.

– Bonne idée. Que pensez-vous de la décoration de cette pièce ?

Les yeux de James parcoururent la sombre pièce.

– Sans doute un peu classique à mon goût, mais après tout, ça reste une bibliothèque.

– La pièce secrète où vous sembliez vous rendre est encore plus glauque, si vous voulez mon avis.

– Je connais deux ou trois personnes dont le travail vous ravirait, j'en suis certain.

– Le problème, c'est que comme je vous l'ai dit, cette pièce est censée être secrète.

– Ah. Oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié.

– Tout comme vous avez dû oublier qu'un cordon rouge – comme celui tendu en bas des escaliers – est censé représenter une limite à ne pas franchir.

– Suis-je bête. Mais il faut dire que ma vue est mauvaise.

– Songez peut-être à changer de lunettes. Lorsqu'un endroit est interdit, généralement, c'est pour assurer votre propre sécurité.

– Que devrais-je craindre ?

– Mon père, par exemple. Il a une fâcheuse tendance à étrangler les personnes qui se mêlent de ses affaires, et à les entasser dans notre crypte familiale.

James cligna les yeux.

– Ah.

Le sourire d'Elinor devint lugubre.

– Que faites-vous ici, Mr Potter ? Et je vous déconseille de me mentir.

Il suivit son conseil, et le lui dit.

Elle en resta bouche bée.

Même Tom ne put masquer sa surprise. Il se retourna un instant, regarda James avec suspicion, puis reporta son attention sur le couloir.

– Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix peinée. Mon père est peut-être une brute, mais il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

– Vous venez de me dire qu'il entassait des gens dans votre crypte familiale, fit remarquer James.

– Pas des _enfants._ Vous mentez.

Ses yeux étaient brillants, comme si elle retenait des larmes, sa voix tremblait, et elle semblait à deux doigts de pleurer.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ?

– Parce que vous êtes à ma merci.

– Justement Elinor, dit James sur un ton grave. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous mentir. Comme vous l'avez dit, je suis à votre merci. La seule raison pour laquelle je me suis lancé dans cette opération risquée seul, c'est pour découvrir la vérité.

Ils se défièrent du regard.

– Je ne mens pas, répéta-t-il, toujours sans cligner des yeux. J'aimerai être en train de mentir, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Tom s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Miss Elinor, Mrs Bell approche, annonça-t-il.

Elinor continua à regarder James pendant quelques secondes, comme en proie à un dilemme interne, avant de brusquement brandir sa baguette et le stupéfixer.

**_(Moi, j'avais les jambes en coton. J'étais très intimidé, déjà sous son emprise…)_**

D'un geste vif, elle ramassa la cape d'invisibilité de James et en recouvrit d'un geste fluide le jeune homme toujours suspendu, dont les yeux renvoyaient un mélange d'indignation et de soulagement.

**_(Il avait beaucoup de mal à parler, c'est vrai, dit Elinor avec un sourire tendre.)_**

Tom se métamorphosa de nouveau en chat et disparut derrière le fauteuil qu'elle remettait en place.

**_(C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais dans une situation aussi… embarrassante. Je ne pouvais ni parler, ni bouger, ni me défendre. À proprement dire pétrifié.)_**

Lorsque Marion ouvrit la porte, Elinor avait tout juste eu le temps de saisir un livre par lequel elle fit semblant d'être absorbée.

– Ah, tu es là, dit Mrs Bell. Je te cherchais.

– Je suis montée chercher un exemplaire de mon almanach, dit Elinor d'une voix égale. Mrs Van de Pol m'en a demandé un exemplaire dédicacé pour ses nièces.

– Quelle horrible bonne femme, commenta sa mère. J'espère que tu le lui factureras.

– Bien évidemment, dit Elinor.

Mrs Bell lui adressa un clin d'œil.

– Ne tarde pas à descendre, les enchères vont bientôt commencer, et il y a beaucoup de jeunes gens qui veulent te remporter.

L'un des lots étaient en effet un rendez-vous en compagnie de la jeune femme.

– Bien, Mère, dit Elinor.

Marion tourna les talons, s'apprêta à sortir, avant de se raviser et se retourner.

– Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude. Tu me sembles un peu pâle…

– Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, bégaya Elinor. Je ne me suis toujours pas remise du voyage en bateau. Je vais m'asseoir quelques minutes avant de descendre.

– Très bien.

Pas totalement convaincue, Mrs Bell quitta néanmoins la bibliothèque.

Elinor fixa la porte en silence quelques minutes. Le plan, le bureau, les révélations de James… tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

– Tom ? appela-t-elle.

Un instant plus tard, l'homme à tout faire se trouvait de nouveau à ses côtés.

– J'aimerai que vous vérifiiez qu'Arthur va bien, murmura-t-elle afin que James ne l'entende pas. Si ce que Mr Potter est vrai, cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi il se sent aussi faible, ces derniers temps.

Elle marqua une pause, avant de lui demander avec un brin de désespoir dans la voix :

– Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Tom jeta un bref coup d'œil à James.

– Que vous devez vous montrer prudente. Il se peut que Potter mente. J'ai du mal à croire que Mr Bell puisse faire une chose pareille.

**_(Et James… il m'a dit des choses qui ont bouleversé ma vie. Il a su trouver les mots, réveiller quelque chose en moi. J'étais consciente de sa réputation de beau parleur, mais… je sentais que je pouvais le croire, même si ce qu'il me disait m'effrayait.)_**

– Mais il se peut qu'il dise la vérité.

**_(Je considérais n'avoir rien à perdre en lui disant ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Et j'avais besoin qu'elle croie en ma sincérité. Et je suis parvenue à la convaincre.)_**

– Tom… Il a établi la même liste moi, ce ne peut être une coïncidence. Et si c'est le cas... je pourrais bien être la prochaine sur la liste. Et Alioth aussi, dit-elle, soudain alarmée.

– Master Alioth…

– Est un Bell autant que je le suis, trancha-t-elle froidement.

Il y eut un silence.

– Je vous conseille de ne plus remettre en compte la parenté de mon frère, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Tom accordait du crédit à ces horribles rumeurs qui couraient sur sa mère et Alioth.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répliqua prudemment Tom. Je n'oserai jamais remettre en cause le fait que Master Alioth soit votre frère. Mais il n'empêche que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. Vous êtes spéciale.

Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Tom la rattrapa juste à temps, et la fit se rasseoir. Elle resta quelques instants agrippée à sa chemise.

– Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? s'enquit l'homme une fois qu'elle le relâcha.

Elle ferma les yeux.

– Juste… Arthur. Maintenant.

– Et Potter ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et fixa l'endroit où se trouvait ce dernier.

– Je m'en charge.

Tom n'était visiblement pas content de la laisser seule, mais le regard froid qu'elle lui jeta le dissuada de la contrarier plus qu'elle ne l'était. Même une fois seule, elle resta de longues minutes à fixer le mur opposé, à travers James toujours incapable de bouger.

**_(Le charme opérait entre nous.)_**

Il lui aurait été très aisé de se défaire de son sort, de lui jeter un sortilège de mémoire, de faire subir le même sort à son factotum, et de redescendre rejoindre ses parents à l'étage inférieur en sifflotant d'un air innocent.

Mais il voulait voir ce qu'elle allait faire d'abord.

Peut-être parce qu'elle semblait si affectée par ses révélations. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait subi des choses effroyables. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'elle ressemblait à un ange qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était tombée du ciel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que cette jeune femme était spéciale.

**_(Et Ellie… elle m'a surprise par son intelligence, et sa réactivité.)_**

Elinor finit par se reprendre lorsque la cape d'invisibilité glissa et tomba au sol, lui rappelant la présence de son indésirable visiteur.

James Potter.

Marion avait remis des problèmes toutes aussi urgents sur le tapis.

Et elle avait à sa merci un jeune homme qui pourrait se révéler bien utile.

Beau, populaire, noble et riche.

Son cerveau fourmillait déjà de mille idées. Le temps pressait. En attendant de voir si elle allait ou non dénoncer James à ses parents, elle avait là le fiancé idéal.

**_(J'ai su immédiatement. J'ai su que j'avais trouvé l'homme que je cherchais…)_**

Elle agita de nouveau sa baguette. James se retrouva suspendu à l'endroit.

**_(Il faut dire que tu es très intimidante quand tu le veux.)_**

– Bien, Mr Potter, reprit-elle d'une voix forte. Reprenons. Qu'êtes-vous disposé à faire, afin que je ne rappelle pas ma mère ? Ou pire, mon père?

**_(Je savais que je ne pourrais vivre qu'en épousant Elinor. Que je mourrais si elle ne devenait pas ma femme.)_**

James la regarda droit dans les yeux et n'hésita pas une seconde.

– Tout ce que vous voudrez.

**_(Et c'est là que j'ai su que mon salut se trouvait elle.)_**

Elinor esquissa un petit sourire sinistre.

– Tout ?

**_(Et le mien en James.)_**

– Tout.

**_(Il m'a d'ailleurs demandé en mariage très vite après cela.)_**

* * *

_Bla bla del auteur :_

(faut que j'arrête de poster au milieu de la nuit)

Hello !

Voilà un deuxième bonus, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Les chapitres #22 et #23 sont prêts héhéhé, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider, au vu de leur contenu, si je mets d'abord de POV de Lily ou de James… hmmm… Bon, vous verrez prochainement ce que j'ai décidé )

Alors il faut aussi que je vous parle du planning écriture : je ne serai pas là au mois de juin, car j'ai mes oraux. Ça signifie que je ne publierai pas, et que je n'écrirai pas non plus.

Ça ne signifie pas qu'il n'y aura pas de MAJ, simplement qu'elles ne seront pas aussi régulières qu'en ce début d'année 2016, et que ça impactera également sur juillet. Je vais tenter de publier jusque l'anniv de Marlène avant la pause, car tout est pratiquement terminé jusque-là. Ça fait 3 chapitres à peu près…. J'essaierai de m'avancer en mai aussi, mais avec le concours, je doute d'avoir le temps.

Et l'histoire finira au chapitre 33 au passage, sans compter les bonus.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Bonus : je viens de réaliser que les trois que j'ai écrit nourrissent plus l'histoire côté James. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin d'éclaircir des choses côté Lily… y'en a bien un assez marrant qui me dit bien, et qui se passerait à l'époque Poudlard…

Sinon, évidemment, MERCI pour votre soutien ! Certains s'abonnent ou mettent en favoris, d'autres reviewent, d'autres font tout ça, et y'a même des rebelles qui n'en font rien lol ! Mais hé, rien que de savoir que c'est lu ça me fait plaisir ! Merci de prendre ce temps ! Et dans tous les cas je suis tellement contente quand je vois que beaucoup de personnes veulent savoir la suite. ) Vraiment, merci merci merci vous êtes formidables :)

**Et voilà ! Euh, ah oui, /!\ j'ai bêtement oublié une petite partie vers la toute fin du chapitre précédent, que j'ai ajouté et mis en gras pour que vous la repéreriez plus facilement (juste avant la bagarre James/Nathan). Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai publié l'autre version, surement la fatigue, et c'est clair que la bagarre n'a pas été très claire pour le coup. C'est mieux, nan?**

Et sinon, tant que j'y pense, j'aimerai revenir sur un détail, dans le chapitre ou Lily et Katie se disputent : il y a un subplot que j'ai pas développé car je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, mais voilà : Katie n'est pas complètement paranoïaque, en fait. Comme je le dis deux fois dans le chapitre, Lily et Doc ont dormi ensemble « l'un contre l'autre. » Et en fait, quand Doc s'est réveillé ce matin, son corps avait réagi… euh, naturellement à la proximité de Lily. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, hein ? C'est physiologique vraiment. Du coup il était vachement gêné, Dorcas est rentrée à ce moment-là, elle a compris la situation en le voyant si rouge, mais a fait comme si de rien n'était. Puis quand Doc est rentré, Katie l'attendait, il ne lui a pas raconté _ça_ (pas fou quand même), mais il était tellement gêné qu'elle a suspecté qu'il était arrivé quelque chose quand il a dit avec qui et comment il avait passé la nuit. Voilà Voilà.

Sinon, RAR postées en anonymes (j'ai répondu aux autres en MP) :

Merci à **Chevalier du Cat :**

C17 : Perso, je comprends que Katie se sente pas rassurée de la proximité de Doc et Lily. Doc est adorable, et elle se rend compte qu'elle passera toujours en dernière et ça l'embête. Je pense que dans le fond, elle est en droit de faire des reproches à Lily (mais que c'est un peu facile de tout lui reprocher, je l'admet) mais dans la forme c'était trop dur./ De plus, Lily est une femme, Doc un homme, elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle peut devenir une tentation a force de dormir a moitié a poil (on est en plein été dans l'histoire) tout contre lui, comme je le dis plus tot. Ralala..

C 21 : J'ai jubilé en lisant ta review. Tu es proche de la vérité pour certaines choses, tu t'es faite avoir par l'histoire pour d'autres… ^^ Mais ce qui est marrant, c'est que j'ai complètement envisagé à un moment l'une de tes théories avant d'opter pour autre chose... Du coup, j'ose pas trop dire quoi que ce soit de peur de lâcher une info ! Beau boulot en tout cas, tes déductions m'ont impressionnées, ça se voit que tu as prêté attention aux détails ! / Moi aussi j'aime bien mon Felix, dommage que ce soit un perso de fiction car il est tres sympathique. / Au fil des chapitres précédents, on voit que Lily a muri, mais son cœur n'en a rien a cirer de ses résolutions, donc… ^^/ Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié/pardonné le passé de Nathan hein ^^ Tu ne crois pas qu'il ait vraiment changé, au moins sur certains aspects ?

C 22: Olala, d'ici que James se remette en question, et se rende compte que ce qu'il demande à Lily est stupide... même toi qui le soutiens généralement, tu vas avoir envie de le baffer!

Bisous et merci mille fois pour tout ton soutien!

Merci à **Pingouinpingouin** :

C19 : merci beaucoup pour ton retour, je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise héhéhé :)

C20 : En fait, c'est la loi du silence qui règne à Shortbourne, sous peine d'être zigouillé, et pas forcément par BB. Bien sûr que si tout le monde s'asseyait et disait ce qu'il savait, ce serait réglé en 10 mn lol. Mais tout le monde se méfie de tout le monde, car une trahison et c'est la mort. Tom par exemple a mis du temps a s'ouvrir à James. James a gagné son respect en soutenant Ellie et en restant avec elle malgré les rumeurs. Sans cette preuve de loyauté, il n'aurait jamais parlé de ce qu'il savait. Pareil pour l'Elfe d'Ellie, et le Soigneur Mrs Robin. C'est le soutien de JP a Ellie qui les a décidés à parler. /

C22 : Même dans l'hypothèse que Nathan ait réellement changé, pour lui James c'est la plus grosse raclure du monde car il lui vole ses nanas. Pas une fois, mais deux ! Et je pense qu'il a craqué, un coup de sang qu'il n'avait pas prémédité mais qui lui a fait beaucoup de bien./ Je sais plus a qui je disais ça, mais si tu as des mecs un peu fiers dans ton entourage, tu sais que James ne laissera **jamais** Lily savoir que Nathan l'a ruiné. Question de fierté… et ça, Nathan le sait pertinemment. / J'ai un peu repris le chapitre là ou ça me chantait lol. C'est vrai que pour moi c'est clair… ^^/ Merci en tout cas de prendre la peine de me faire des retours, ça me fait tellement plaisir :)

Merci à **Malle** :

C20 : Youhou ! Enfin quelqu'un qui n'a pas vu venir le fait qu'Elinor soit la mere d'Al. / Lee est un patient de James décédé dans d'étranges circonstances, ce qui l'a marqué. J'en parle très peu et pourtant il est à l'origine de l'enquête. Je vais revenir sur tout ça dans une poignée de chapitre, donc ce n'est pas grave si tout n'est pas compris. / James est complétement dans le déni, il ne voit _sincèrement_ pas où est le problème ^^

C21 : Eh ben, avant même qu'ils se rencontre, je vois que Felix perd complètement contre James. Pourtant, objectivement, il est meilleur pour elle, non ? Le comportement de Nathan est pitoyable, mais il a démontré par le passé qu'il se fichait un peu des sentiments de sa partenaire (positifs ou négatifs) tant qu'elle est consentante. Ralala ^^ Tu en sauras un peu plus sur Nathan/Alex au prochain chapitre de Lily./ Merci du fond du cœur d'avoir laissé ton avis ! Bisous !

&amp; merci à **Xila** : Hé mais moi j'aimerai bien aussi être aussi populaire lol. Mais je me doute que le choix n'est pas facile. Déjà clairement, elle ne considere pas Nathan comme une option, elle aime James mais se mettre avec lui n'est pas une option tant qu'il est avec Ellie, et Felix est parfait mais… pas celui qu'elle veut… Merci beaucoup de m'avoir reviewé, j'apprécie énormément ! Bisous !

* * *

**Prochain chapitre… ce week end !**

**Mais en attendant... Reviewez!**


	24. Traitre - LILY

**CHAPITRE 22: Traitre – LILY**

* * *

**NATHAN RETOURNA DANS LE BUREAU** quelques secondes à peine seulement après que Lily eut fini de se remaquiller afin effacer les traces de ses pleurs, qui avaient coulé malgré elle dès que les garçons l'avaient laissée seule dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas peu fière de s'être très vite remise de ses émotions, d'être parvenue à confiner sa peine dans un coin de son esprit la décontraction qu'elle affichait paraissait naturelle et convaincante.

– Ça te va comme un gant, complimenta Nathan en refermant la porte.

– Merci, dit Lily en souriant. Merci encore pour la robe.

– De rien. Besoin d'aide pour la fermer ?

Elle acquiesça, puis releva ses longs cheveux épais, qui n'avaient pas reçu de coups de ciseaux depuis sa dispute avec Katie et lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, afin de ne pas l'entraver dans sa tâche. Nathan remonta la fermeture assez lentement pour savourer la beauté de la peau mouchetée de Lily, qu'il lui tardait de pouvoir caresser à nouveau, mais pas trop non plus pour que cette dernière ne se rende pas compte qu'il était vivement tenté de faire exactement le contraire.

Nathan admettait être souvent tombé amoureux, mais jamais il n'avait eu de certitude aussi forte au sujet d'une femme. Lily était celle de sa vie. C'était déconcertant, la facilité avec laquelle il s'imaginait vivre avec elle, le plaisir qu'il prenait à concevoir chaque détail de leur vie future, l'excitation à l'idée qu'elle porterait ses enfants, le sérieux avec lequel il planifiait leur mariage, le bonheur quand il…

Son regard accrocha une infime trace de sang, présente sur l'une des manches de sa chemise d'un blanc neige et probablement conséquente de la correction qu'il avait donné à Potter.

_Merde._

Lily se retourna, ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier mais s'interrompit en voyant son visage pâle.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oui, bien sûr, assura Nathan en cachant son bras derrière son dos.

Il aurait dû prendre son temps avant de revenir, mais la peur que Potter ne vienne se plaindre avant qu'il ne finisse de se nettoyer l'avait fait se précipiter. Fort heureusement, son rival avait réagi exactement comme il l'avait espéré : en refusant de venir se présenter ruiné devant la femme qu'il cherchait à impressionner.

Tandis que Lily le regardait d'un air soupçonneux, il pria intérieurement pour qu'aucune autre trace n'ait échappé à l'inspection qu'il avait faite de son apparence afin d'effacer toute trace de l'altercation.

– Oh, remarqua-t-elle en lui montrant le col de sa chemise. Il y a du sang, là…

Nathan pâlit.

– J'ai dû me couper en me rasant ce matin, parvint-il à répondre avec un sourire forcé.

Lily secoua la tête, l'air de dire « nigaud », et fit disparaître la tâche.

Il profita qu'elle lui tourne le dos pour prendre un dossier pour effacer celle sur sa manche.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, ils définirent un budget et travaillèrent sur les arguments à avancer pour conclure le contrat avec Herbert Laiguillette. Car si ce dernier avait accepté de les rencontrer, il ne s'était pas encore engagé sur le fait qu'il acceptait de collaborer sur le mariage. Et Lily, fervente admiratrice du créateur, n'ignorait pas que le couturier était autant connu pour être un artiste exceptionnellement doué que pour être imprévisible. Son travail était d'une qualité rare, mais il ne le livrait que lorsque ça le chantait – et ça ne le chantait pas souvent (ce qui avait causé beaucoup de déboires quand il avait officié comme costumier de la troupe de danseurs Loquace, qui n'avaient reçus leurs tenues qu'une demie heure avant de donner leur première représentation du _Lac des Cygnes_) Or, le mariage n'était que dans trois petites semaines, et Lily ne disposait que de cette entrevue pour le convaincre d'accepter de créer les robes d'Elinor, tout en respectant les délais impartis.

Si Herbert acceptait, Lily n'avait aucun doute que le mariage serait sauvé, car c'était la seule pièce capitale qui lui manquait encore – Nathan avait réellement fait du bon travail. Tous les autres couturiers s'étaient désistés. Si Herbert refusait, Lily ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Elle imaginait déjà qu'Elinor serait très mécontente de ne pas avoir les dragons qu'elle avait exigé, si en plus elle lui annonçait ne pas avoir de robe de mariée…

– Marlène et Dorcas vont être tellement jalouses quand elles vont apprendre que j'ai rencontré Herbert Laiguillette, s'extasia-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

Elle était à la fois pressée que la rencontre survienne et anxieuse. L'enjeu était de taille, mais malgré la pression, l'instinct de compétition de Lily était excité par le défi présenté. Et puis, Reléguer James Potter dans un coin de son esprit était bien plus facile lorsqu'elle avait tant de chose à faire. Sans compter qu'elle allait rencontrer _Herbert Laiguillette _!

Elle avait hâte.

Contrairement à Nathan.

La jeune femme ne manqua pas de remarquer tout au long de leur discussion que son collègue ne manifestait plus autant d'énergie et d'enthousiasme que lorsqu'il était venu lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Au contraire, il semblait étrangement préoccupé et moitié aussi concentré que d'habitude.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

– Bien sûr, assura-t-il précipitamment.

Trop précipitamment. Le front de Lily se rida.

– Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, insista-t-elle en touchant son bras. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il soupira, puis se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

– Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais gérer Laiguillette toute seule ?

_Quoi ?_

– Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Mais… pourquoi ?

Sa voix était rendue aiguë par la panique.

– Je ne voulais pas t'en parler pour que tu ne paniques pas, mais il y a un problème avec le traiteur.

Lily devint livide. _Oh non, ça n'allait pas recommencer…_

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, exactement ? demanda-t-elle, une lueur de désespoir dans la voix.

– Je ne suis pas sûr, admit-il, mais j'ai l'impression que Mrs Lukas les soupçonne à juste titre de s'associer avec nous malgré son interdiction, et qu'elle leur met la pression. J'ai besoin de m'assurer qu'ils ne comptent pas nous lâcher au dernier moment, et je pense qu'il faut parler avec eux le plus tôt possible, convaincre Mrs Pott de nous rester fidèle.

Lily soupira, soudain lasse.

– Oh, purée…

– Ne te décourages pas, intima Nathan.

Elle acquiesça, puis se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas le moment. Mrs Lukas, encore ! Ce n'était _putain_ de pas le moment, quand Nathan et elle avançaient ! Elle qui pensait que Nathan et elles faisaient des progrès dans l'ombre, voilà que leurs nouvelles alliances étaient découvertes…

Découvertes…

Oui… mais comment ?

– Comment est-ce qu'elle fait pour être aussi bien renseignée sur nous ? s'écria-t-elle avec colère. On a signé ce contrat il y a trois jours, et elle est déjà sur notre dos. Comment est-ce qu'elle fait ?

– Elle a constamment une longueur d'avance sur nous, admit Nathan.

– Oui, mais comment ? Si elle menaçait ouvertement tous les prestataires du pays, Angie aurait trouvé quelque chose, j'en suis certaine. Les journalistes essaient de deviner ce que je prépare, donc ça aurait fuité pour sûr. Ça demande de la discrétion, un coup pareil.

– Ce n'est pas impossible pour autant, fit remarquer Nathan.

– Mais ça reste bizarre, non ? Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle sait exactement ce qu'on prépare, comme si elle était devin ou je ne sais quoi…

Il haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour deviner nos projets. Elle est influente et riche. Elle corrompt les uns et intimide les autres. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe pour le moment. L'urgence, c'est de décrocher cet accord avec Laiguillette. Laisse-moi m'occuper de Mrs Pott.

Lily se passa une main dans les cheveux.

– Tu as raison.

– Compte sur moi, dit Nathan.

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

– Toujours.

* * *

**HERBERT LA SONDA** intensément du regard, et Lily se raidit en attendant le verdict.

C'était un jeune homme très intimidant, bien que clownesque au premier abord. Son maquillage coloré accordé à ses tenues bariolées échouaient pourtant à adoucir la froideur de ses gestes et de son regard, tétanisant Lily jusqu'au bout des ongles (bien qu'elle faisait un travail admirable à ne rien laisser paraître), et le fait qu'une partie de son cœur battait la chamade à l'idée que cet artiste tant admiré soit si élégamment installé en face d'elle ne l'aidait pas à se décrisper.

_Herbert Laiguillette, _criait la petite fille en elle, qui ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre.

Lily se sentait comme une groupie idiote, et son enthousiasme avait par moment transpercé dans sa voix, mais Herbert avait semblé apprécier le fait qu'elle soit si familière avec son travail et appréciative de son talent. Une ou deux fois, il avait même esquissé un sourire benêt.

Il en esquissa un troisième avant de reprendre la parole, au bout d'une interminable minute.

– Je vous aime bien, déclara-t-il de sa voix rauque et profonde. Et pas uniquement parce que vous vous avec parfaitement saisi l'essence de mon art, ou parce que vous êtes jolie. J'aime l'énergie très agréable que vous dégagez. Ce devrait être très agréable de travailler avec une personne comme vous.

– Merci, dit Lily en rougissant légèrement.

Michelle esquissa un sourire ravi, et versa de son excellent thé dans la tasse de Lily. La flatteuse admiration de cette dernière avait très vite remporté l'approbation de l'assistante du couturier, qui lui laissait des clins d'œil rassurants dès que leurs regards se croisaient.

– Buvez, Lily. Vous paraissez un peu pâle.

La rouquine obtempéra.

– Alors… qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? reprit-elle anxieusement.

Herbert entrelaça ses longs doigts fins, avant de les poser sur ses cuisses entrecroisées.

– Si je suis franc avec vous, chère Lily, le serez-vous également avec moi ? demanda-t-il contre toute attente.

Michelle lui fit discrètement signe d'accepter.

– Euh… oui, accepta Lily, décontenancée et nerveuse.

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, et leva deux doigts.

– Je n'ai accepté de vous rencontrer que pour deux raisons. Premièrement, j'en avais assez que votre ami Mr Smith m'harcèle plusieurs fois par jour afin que je vous reçoive. Deuxièmement…

Il plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de Lily, qui sentit son estomac se nouer.

– … J'étais très curieux de voir cette mystérieuse Miss Evans dont ma petite-amie me parle constamment.

L'intéressée se raidit, et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

– Qui est votre… amie ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Il eut un petit sourire.

– Carla. Lukas.

Lily devint livide. Elle était maudite.

Carla _Lukas_ ?

_Putain de merde de…_

– Rassurez-vous, reprit Herbert en se redressant, le fait qu'elle ne vous porte pas dans son cœur n'aura aucune incidence sur mon choix. Je ne me mêle pas du travail de Carla, et elle ne se mêle du mien. Les affaires sont les affaires, et ce que vous me proposez mérite définitivement réflexion.

Il prit le rouleau de parchemin contenant la proposition de contrat rédigée par Lily, et le parcourut avec un intérêt non feint. La jeune femme n'osait toujours pas respirer, et cette fois, les sourires confiants de l'assistante d'Herbert ne parvinrent par à la détendre.

– Pourquoi trois robes ? demanda-t-il enfin.

– Elle veut en porter une pour la cérémonie, une pour la fête et une pour leur départ en lune de miel.

Elle ignora le pincement de son cœur.

– Je ne fais pas de robes de mariage, continua doucement Herbert sans lever les yeux. Je fais des robes, bien sûr, mais mon style fantaisiste ne colle pas vraiment avec ce genre d'événements.

– J'espérais que vous feriez une exception, dit timidement Lily. Ça pourrait être un défi ? L'occasion de revisiter cette tenue si classique. Un peu comme ce que vous avez fait pour _Le Lac des Cygnes._

Herbert redressa la tête, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

– Je n'ai que vingt-huit ans et je suis divorcé quatre fois, ça m'a un peu… disons, rendu allergique à cette institution. Pour que je fasse une exception, il me faudrait une excellente raison.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il refusait ? Mais il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

– Vous semblez être une grande admiratrice de mes créations, reprit-il.

– Je les trouve extraordinaires, admit-elle.

– Mais ce n'est pas _votre_ mariage, fit-il remarquer. Donc vos goûts et préférences importent peu.

– Miss Elinor apprécie aussi beaucoup votre travail.

Lily n'avait pas failli de remarquer qu'Elinor s'habillait presque uniquement des robes de Laiguillette pour les grandes occasions.

– Je sais, dit Herbert avec amusement. En fait… Ellie et moi nous connaissons depuis l'enfance, et c'est moi qui l'habille exclusivement depuis son retour en Angleterre. On est si bons amis que si elle voulait que je lui fasse une robe, elle me l'aurait demandé directement.

Lily pâlit.

– Et je trouve curieux que vous me demandiez ma collaboration à trois semaines du mariage, continua Herbert. C'est un délai affreusement court. Pas impossible, bien entendu. Je pourrais vous en faire dix dans ce délai. Mais court. Inhabituel. Bizarre. Et il suffit de parler avec vous dix minutes pour comprendre que vous êtes une personne extrêmement organisée. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me sollicitez aussi tard ?

Elle hésita. Herbert lui avait demandé d'être franche, mais elle était réticente à lui révéler le chantage de Mrs Lukas.

– J'ai dû faire face à un contretemps, qui m'a contraint à annuler ma collaboration avec Mariage Pourpre, admit-elle au bout d'un silence.

Herbert leva un sourcil.

– Mais ce n'est pas la seule maison faisant des robes, fit-il remarquer. Vous avez eu un contretemps avec _toutes_ les autres ?

_Exactement_.

– C'est… compliqué.

Lily se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Herbert la sonda du regard.

– Je suis curieux. Racontez-moi ce qui se passe, chère Lily.

Michelle lui fit de nouveau signe de tête pour l'encourager, alors Lily parla. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Herbert resta pensif quelques instants. Il reprit le contrat, qu'il parcourut tout aussi attentivement que les trois premières fois.

– Je suis navrée d'entendre que vos prestataires étaient si peu dignes de confiance, si Mrs Lukas a pu tous les corrompre aussi facilement, dit Michelle.

– J'en suis navrée aussi.

– Carla serait furieuse si j'acceptais, dit Herbert. Mais d'un autre côté les affaires sont les affaires, et je vous avoue que mes yeux ont du mal à se décoller de la somme inscrite sur cette ébauche. Surtout que j'ai envie de m'acheter une boutique sur Paris…

– Ce pourraient être les fonds dont nous avons besoin, et nous pourrions nous passer d'investisseurs, dit Michelle sur un ton pensif.

– Par robe, précisa Lily.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

– Excusez-moi ?

– Je vous propose cette somme par robe. Elinor en veux trois. Sans compter que je serai ravie que vous créiez également les robes des demoiselles d'honneur, et le costume de James.

Herbert resta pensif.

– Votre petite-amie n'a pas forcément besoin de savoir que vous travaillez pour moi, ajouta Lily. En fait, je préférerai même qu'elle ne soit pas au courant, pour que l'information ne tombe pas dans l'oreille de sa mère. Si vous êtes discret, je le serai aussi, et nous serons tous gagnants.

Herbert se lissa la barbe, clairement tenté.

– Et… vous avez aussi dit qu'Elinor était l'une de vos amies. Vous êtes mon dernier espoir. Et le sien.

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne rendez pas le mariage à Mrs Lukas ?

– Parce que je ne me suis jamais laissée faire par les brutes, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. J'ai donné ma parole à Mrs Casino que je resterai loyale, et je me battrai jusqu'au bout.

– Au risque de faire couler le mariage d'Ellie ?

– Ça n'arrivera que si vous ne m'aidez pas.

Herbert marqua une pause.

– J'aime Carla. Je n'ai pas envie de la perdre.

Lily leva un sourcil en un signe de défi.

– Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Les affaires sont les affaires. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que vous ressentez pour elle.

– On a besoin de cet argent, ajouta Michelle sur un ton grave.

Herbert se mit à pianoter l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, l'air indécis.

* * *

**NATHAN OUVRIT** de grands yeux surpris.

– Il a _accepté _? répéta-t-il avec stupeur.

– Oui ! dit Lily avec un large sourire. Il a dit oui, il a dit oui, il a dit oui !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras. Nathan n'en revenait toujours pas, et mit quelques secondes à la serrer dans ses bras.

– Eh ben… félicitations, dit Nathan avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

– Merci à _toi_, répliqua Lily. Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi. Merci de l'avoir harcelé.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Cette fois, le sourire de Nathan fut sincère.

– Je suis vraiment contente de travailler avec lui, continua Lily qui, incapable de tenir en place, sautillait encore de joie. Je crois que c'est une première pour lui de faire une robe de mariée, mais je suis certaine que ce sera magnifique. Herbert Laiguillette ! Mon Dieu.

– Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi fan de son travail, d'ailleurs, dit Nathan.

– Fan depuis que Marlène et Dorcas m'ont offert l'une de ses créations pour un anniversaire, expliqua-t-elle. C'est ma robe préférée, et ça vaut une blinde. Et là, j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter ses ateliers, je vais m'évanouir de bonheur.

Elle le prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

– Sérieusement, merci !

– De rien, Lily.

Elle inspira profondément.

– Désolée si je m'emporte, c'est juste que je suis _tellement_ contente. Tellement soulagée. Mais bon, il est temps de redevenir sérieuse. Comment ça s'est passé avec Mrs Pott ?

– Très bien, dit Nathaniel avec fierté. Ce n'était pas facile, mais elle a accepté de rester avec nous. Les petits poils qui dépassaient virilement de ma chemise y sont probablement pour quelque chose.

Lily éclata de rire.

– J'ai toujours trouvé ça horrible.

– Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-il. Mais y'a rien de plus sexy !

Elle roula des yeux.

– C'est ça, oui.

– T'y connais rien.

– Merci beaucoup, dit-t-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau sur la joue. T'es vraiment mon porte-bonheur.

Elle soupira d'aise. Tout allait si bien, pour une fois ! Elle se mit à fouiller le bac à courrier placé dans l'entrée, à la recherche du sien.

– C'est un petit peu grâce à Marlène et Dorcas aussi, dit-elle d'une voix pensive. Je devrais peut-être les remercier, peut-être en leur offrant une robe d'Herbert Laiguillette pour le mariage. J'ai vu en exclusivité sa nouvelle collection, woaw !

Le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça.

– Comment ça, remercier Marlène et Dorcas ?

– Le fait que j'en sache autant sur son travail lui a beaucoup plu, et ça a définitivement joué en ma faveur.

Nathan lui jeta un regard glacé, qu'elle ne remarqua pas, occupée à décacheter une lettre qui lui était adressée.

– Ton salaire à l'air d'être devenu intéressant, depuis que tu prépares le mariage, commenta-t-il sur un ton faussement détaché.

– Hmm ? Oh, oui, je ne peux pas me plaindre… ça fait un bail que je ne me suis pas retrouvée dans le rouge, et pourtant, j'en ai fait des folies.

Elle leva les yeux du courrier une fois sa lecture achevée, et Nathan adopta aussitôt un air affable.

– Bonne nouvelle ? s'enquit-il.

– Mr Price nous propose de passer cet après-midi pour sélectionner les bijoux pour le mariage. Apparemment, il a des pièces extraordinaires à me proposer.

– Oh, bonne nouvelle. Je m'apprêtais à le relancer, d'ailleurs. Ce qui me fait penser que je dois aussi relancer Chintz Chairs… et confirmer le rendez-vous de demain avec Oscar de la Naranja…

Il prit un post-it sur le bureau de Shashi, en pause déjeuner comme le reste de leurs collègues, et se créa une note.

Lily et Nathan se dirigèrent dans la salle de repos, et attaquèrent les panier-repas qu'ils se préparaient chaque jour faute d'avoir le temps de manger dehors.

– En fait, dit-il soudain. Tu penses que tu pourrais aussi gérer Mr Price tout seul ? Je me dis que ce serait pas mal que je m'avance avec le contrat final avec Laiguillette.

– Hm-mm, bonne idée.

– Je demanderai à Alex de venir t'aider, proposa-t-il. Elle a très bon gout pour tout ce qui est bijoux, je suis certain qu'elle te sera très utile.

Le sourire de Lily s'affaissa, ce qui n'échappa pas à Nathan bien qu'il en interpréta mal la cause.

– Est-ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? demanda-t-elle.

– Bien sûr.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, si tu n'en as pas envie, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

– OK.

Il la regardait à présent avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'espoir. Le ton grave que Lily avait adopté à l'évocation d'Alexandra lui semblait définitivement prometteur.

– Je sais que les choses ne seront jamais comme avant qu'on sorte ensemble, dit-elle. Mais je pensais qu'on était quand même redevenus bons amis. On est toute la journée ensemble, on va boire un verre tous les soirs depuis quelques temps, on rigole bien…

– C'est vrai…

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as caché le fait que tu sortais avec Alex ?

Nathan ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

– Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-il finalement, en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

– Je… euh, l'ai plus ou moins deviné la dernière fois, quand on s'est rendus dans leurs bureaux, mentit-elle en réalisant son erreur.

D'après Alex, Nathan souhaitait garder leur relation secrète. Lily ne souhaitait pas créer des ennuis entre eux en faisant croire à son collègue qu'Alex allait raconter ce qui se passait entre eux.

– Je ne sors pas avec Alex, expliqua-t-il après un silence.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Lily.

Nathan poussa un long soupir.

– Quand on a cassé toi et moi, j'étais pas bien… et Alex et moi avons couché ensemble une ou deux fois. Je sais que c'était pas malin, car elle est ma meilleure amie et que ça pouvait compliquer les choses, mais… je sais pas, elle cherchait à me consoler et c'est juste arrivé.

– Oh. OK.

Intérieurement, Lily se demanda lequel des deux disait la vérité.

Car en y réfléchissant, elle n'avait pas plus de preuve que la relation avancée par Alex était réelle que de preuves que ce n'était qu'une simple liaison comme le prétendait Nathan. Et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ce dernier lui aurait menti à ce sujet… au contraire, le fait que ce soit arrivé sporadiquement concordait plus avec le fait qu'il lui ait dit avoir encore des sentiments pour elle. Alex avait surement mal-interprété leur coup d'un soir ou deux…

– J'en suis pas très fier, ajouta Nathan.

– Oh, je ne suis pas en train de te juger, assura précipitamment Lily. En fait, je suis désolée de t'avoir interrogée sur ça, c'est pas mon problème. C'est juste que… tu sais comment Alex a toujours eu des sentiments pour toi, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais clarifier les choses avec elle?

– Comme je te l'ai dit, je sais que ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'était pas malin, mais je suis sûr qu'elle sait faire la part des choses.

– Oh, OK.

Lily ne voyait pas vraiment comment le contredire sans révéler le fait qu'elle savait qu'il en était autrement pour Alex.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es jamais sortie avec elle ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Nathan haussa les épaules.

– Elle n'est pas vraiment mon type. Même si… je me sens bien avec elle, c'est vraiment une fille géniale, mais je pense qu'on fait plus sens en amis qu'en amant.

– C'est quoi ton type de femme ?

– Ce serait trop facile de répondre « toi », je suppose ? dit-il en souriant.

Elle roula des yeux, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

– C'est une question large.

– Si tu devais citer trois qualités principales ?

– J'aime les filles douces, affectueuses et gentilles, dit-il. Et toi ?

– Mon style de femme ? le taquina-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Alors je dirais…

– Mais non, banane ! coupa-t-il en roulant exagérément des yeux. Ton style d'homme ?

Elle médita une seconde.

– J'aime les mecs drôles et imprévisibles.

– On a dit trois qualités.

Elle sourit.

– Ok. Drôles, imprévisibles et… sexy.

_Comme James, comme James, comme James, comme James, comme James, comme James, comme_

Non. Fermer son esprit.

De nouveau, son sourire s'affaissa. Ce qui n'échappa pas une fois encore à l'attention de Nathan.

– Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, bien sûr.

Elle cala une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et se remit à manger son plat de pâtes.

– A mon tour de poser une question indiscrète, lança soudain son collègue.

– Hmm, l'encouragea-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Potter pour te faire pleurer, ce matin ?

Lily se figea.

– Je n'étais pas en train de pleurer. Je… euh, transpirais des yeux. Il ne m'a rien dit.

– Alors il t'a _fait_ quelque chose ?

Des flashs du moment où il l'avait embrassée lui revint en mémoire.

– Non.

– Je ne suis pas stupide, Lily. Enfin, pas tout le temps. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

Elle soupira.

– Est-ce que je peux utiliser mon joker ? Je n'ai pas très envie de répondre à cette question.

Et elle était sûre que Nathan aurait encore moins envie de l'entendre s'il savait la vérité.

– OK, capitula-t-il aussitôt. Désolé… Je ne voulais pas paraitre insistant, c'est juste que je m'inquiétais…

– Y'as pas de quoi, je t'assure.

– Mais si un jour il dépasse les bornes, je serai ravi d'aller lui refaire le portrait, ajouta-t-il avec légèreté. Ces gros muscles sont entièrement à ton service.

Il banda son bras, et lui fit signe d'en vérifier la fermeté d'un clin d'œil malicieux. Lily rit, et tâta avec appréciation le bras en effet bien musclé de son ex-petit ami.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, au fait, quand il a su que je bossais sur son mariage avec toi ?

– Il n'était pas très content, admit-elle.

– _Quoi_ ? feint-il de s'indigner. Alors que je me tue jour et nuit pour en assurer le succès ?

– Il ne t'aime pas.

– _Quoi_ ? répéta-t-il, de nouveau faussement scandalisé. Alors que je me tue jour et nuit pour en assurer le succès ?

– Tu ne l'aimes pas non plus.

– _Quoi_ ? Alors que je me tue jour et nuit pour en assurer le succès ?

Lily roula des yeux, amusée. Nathan secoua la tête.

– Il n'a pas exigé que je dégage sur le champ ?

– Même s'il me l'avait demandé, j'aurais dit non, assura-t-elle sur un ton sans réplique.

Nathan parut satisfait. Lily lui adressa un sourire.

– Je voulais vraiment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, dit-elle solennellement. Si ce mariage réussit, ce sera vraiment grâce à toi. Tu m'encourages quand je désespère, tu harcèles les prestataires, tu te laisses pincer les fesses par Mrs Waters…. Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait pour débloquer la situation mais… Merci. Du fond du cœur.

Il lui adressa un sourire.

– Je t'avais dit que je serai ton porte bonheur.

– C'est vrai.

– Je suis heureux de pouvoir t'être utile, Lily.

– Tu m'es plus qu'utile, tu m'es essentiel. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

– T'aurais probablement tué Claire Lukas.

Elle sourit.

– Probablement. Ou Elinor Bell. Ça réglerait pas mal de problèmes, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton amer.

Nathan sourit, hésita, puis demanda sur un ton nerveux.

– Est-ce que je peux te poser une autre question ? C'est un peu indiscret.

– Bien sûr.

– Pas le droit d'utiliser de joker cette fois, avertit-il avec sérieux. Je veux vraiment une réponse.

– OK, dit-elle avec appréhension.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– T'as vraiment un style de femme ?

Lily se contenta de lui adresser un sourire mystérieux.

* * *

**ALEXANDRA LA FIXA** d'un air clairement pas convaincu.

– T'en es sûre ? insista-t-elle.

– Oui, dit Lily, qui ne leva pas les yeux de la parure qu'elle inspectait de peur que la bijoutière ne lise son malaise sur son visage, car elle n'avait jamais été une bonne menteuse. Nathan ne voit personne, c'est techniquement impossible. Je ne l'ai vu avec personne, et pourtant, on est absolument tout le temps ensemble.

Le visage d'Alex se durcit.

– Et il ne sort pas avec moi, ajouta Lily précipitamment pour chasser toute ambiguïté. Lui et moi, plus. Jamais. De la vie. Il n'y a que toi qu'il voie, j'en suis certaine.

Alex se détendit.

Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge. Nathan ne voyait certainement pas Lily, et n'avait humainement pas le temps de fréquenter qui que ce soit en dehors de la jeune brune. Donc il ne voyait techniquement qu'elle. Le problème, ce n'était pas de savoir s'il ne sortait qu'avec elle. Le problème était de savoir s'il sortait avec elle tout court.

– Depuis quand est-ce que vous vous voyez, déjà ? demanda-t-elle avec une fausse nonchalance.

Alex médita quelques instants.

– Je ne sais plus… Début juillet, environ. C'était peu après votre rupture.

Ça, Lily l'avait très bien compris. Et c'était toujours aussi vexant.

– Et à part ce que te souffle ton instinct, quand vous êtes tous les deux, ça se passe bien ? Il te traite bien ? C'est sérieux ?

Alex sourit rêveusement.

– Il est trop adorable, dit-elle sur un ton mielleux. Il est super affectueux, et m'offre plein de cadeaux, et mon Dieu, quel bon coup au lit! Je m'en plains pas, mais j'ai eu du mal à marcher après la première fois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil, et Lily eut un sourire très tendu. Elle voyait en effet très bien ce que voulait dire Alex. Et elle n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir.

– Il est encore mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé, poursuivit impudiquement la brune. Excepté le fait qu'il ne veuille pas qu'on se voit en public. Je veux dire… je suis la première à penser que tous les bobards qu'on raconte sur vous deux peuvent lui être utile dans sa carrière, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne veut pas en parler au moins à nos parents. Ils seraient très contents de nous savoir ensemble.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

– En quoi le fait qu'on raconte que lui et moi sommes ensembles est utile ? demanda-t-elle, l'air confus.

– Grace à toi, il sort de l'ombre de sa mère. Il devient célèbre, il devient un nom. Ça l'aidera quand il ouvrira sa propre agence.

Oh. C'était donc pour ça qu'il « se tuait jour et nuit pour en assurer le succès » ? Lily n'était pas déçue pour autant, car si c'était ce qui conférait une telle motivation à son partenaire, c'était tout bénef pour tout le monde.

– Nathan veut quitter _La Bonne Fée_ ? Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Alex lui fit un clin d'œil, avant se pencher sur la vitrine pour sélectionner une nouvelle parure.

– Confessions sur l'oreiller. Tu connais les hommes, une fois crevés, ils te disent tout et n'importe quoi. Nathan n'est pas très bavard d'habitude, mais bon on l'avait fait trois fois cette nuit-là…

Lily, heureuse qu'Alex ne pouvait pas voir son visage, eut tout le loisir de rouler lentement des yeux.

– …, il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Enfin, n'importe quoi… il m'a quand même dit qu'il m'aimait, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Lily se raidit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ?_

– Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ? demanda-t-elle en s'indignant intérieurement.

– Pas exactement, admit Alex. Juste qu'il aimait me faire l'amour. Mais bon, c'est pareil non ? Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit. Les hommes font l'amour à la femme qu'ils aiment, et baisent les autres.

– Hmm.

Lily resta pensive quelques secondes.

– Alex ?

– Oui ?

– Je ne suis pas ton amie, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse pour autant. Et pour être honnête, je commence même à bien t'aimer. Je sais que tes sentiments pour Nathan sont réels, et… je sais pas, peut-être que tu ne devrais pas t'emballer autant, vérifier que vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde ?

Alexandra eut l'air confus.

– Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

– Tu as l'air heureuse, bégaya la rousse. Et tu t'emballes, et c'est mignon mais… Je ne veux pas que tu finisses avec le cœur brisé.

– Il m'aime !

– Peut-être, mais…. Et si je m'étais trompée, et qu'il s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre ? Comment est-ce que tu réagirais ?

Alex se raidit.

– Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

– Non, mentit Lily, qui avait envie de se mettre des claques.

Devait-elle lui révéler que Nathan avait encore des sentiments pour elle ? Qu'il flirtait parfois timidement avec elle depuis son premier aveu ? Ou ne rien dire, et les laisser continuer leur relation, qu'elle qu'en soit la nature ? Peut-être qu'il était _normal_ que Nathan ressente encore des choses pour elle, mais qu'il s'en défairait avec le temps ? Peut-être que ça n'empêchait pas qu'il aime également Alexandra, puisqu'il se montrait si adorable avec elle ?

Et peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il se servait d'Alexandra pour se remettre d'avoir perdu Lily.

Après tout, même s'ils n'étaient sortis que deux mois, même si ça avait été une catastrophe, elle savait que les sentiments de Nathan pour elle était profonds et sincère dans un sens. Il n'avait jamais regardé une autre fille depuis qu'il la connaissait, lui avait témoigné de l'intérêt après dès l'instant où elle avait commencé à travailler à _La Bonne Fée_ en novembre de l'année dernière, avait voulu l'épouser très vite… Leur relation avait eu plus de sens pour lui qu'elle en avait eue pour Lily. Nathan utilisait peut-être Alex pour s'en remettre, mais qui était-elle pour juger ? N'avait-elle pas fait la même chose avec lui, justement ? Il l'avait aidée à tourner définitivement la page sur l'Autre…

Mais ça faisait deux mois qu'il voyait Alex. Leur liaison était plus longue que sa relation avec Lily, qui n'avait duré que sept semaines. Donc peut-être que ça voulait dire quelque chose, et qu'il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte. Et puis avec un peu de chance, Alex et lui tomberaient amoureux au final… Ils formaient un beau couple.

Lily ne savait pas si elle pensait vraiment cela, ou si elle essayait de s'en convaincre pour justifier sa lâcheté.

Alex plissa les yeux.

– Tu n'es pas en train de me cacher quelque chose parce que je n'ai pas encore été capable de trouver l'information que tu recherches sur le boycott ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton soupçonneux.

– Non, nia vivement Lily.

– Parce que je cherche des informations pour de vrai, insista la brune. J'essaie réellement de t'aider. Je te promets que mon père ne veut pas que je me mêle de ce qui se passe entre Mrs Lukas et lui, mais que je veux fais de mon mieux pour t'aider.

– Je sais ! assura Lily. Et… Si j'avais des certitudes que Nathaniel voyait quelqu'un en dehors de toi, je te le dirai !

Après tout, Alexandra lui avait simplement demandé si Nathaniel la trompait avec quelqu'un d'autre, et ce n'était pas le cas. Elle tenait sa promesse, techniquement, même si elle ne se sentait pas très fière en l'instant.

Alex se détendit.

– OK, je te crois.

– C'est juste que… Tu le dis toi-même que ton instinct féminin était bon, reprit Lily avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Et si… je ne sais pas, dans l'_hypothèse_ invraisemblable qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre dans son cœur, t'as réfléchi à ce que tu ferai ?

Alex la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Je serai triste, dit-elle tout simplement.

Le cœur de Lily se serra.

– Je l'ai attendu toute ma vie, ce mec, ajouta-t-elle. Je pourrais avoir n'importe quel mec, mais c'est avec lui que je me vois mariée, et mère, et heureuse. C'est une évidence pour moi qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre.

– Justement, dit Lily. Tu _pourrais_ avoir n'importe quel mec. Tu es belle, intelligente, riche, et une businesswoman accomplie. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'accroches tant à Nathan ?

Alexandra lui répondit de nouveau avec une poignante sincérité.

– Parce que je l'aime.

* * *

**LILY SE SENTIT AMERE** tout le reste de la journée, passée à travailler en compagnie de Nathan, et ne put s'empêcher de jeter fréquemment des coups d'œil à son collègue.

Elle avait longtemps débattu sur la nécessité de dire à Alexandra ce qu'elle savait, mais avait (lâchement) conclu que ce qui se passait entre eux ne la concernait pas. Elle ne voulait pas briser le cœur d'Alex, ne voulait pas la laisser espérer pour rien, et décida que le meilleur compromis était de les laisser définir eux-mêmes leur couple et se faire le plus discrète possible.

Moins Nathan la verrait, mieux ce serait.

Si elle pensait trop radical de retourner dans son propre bureau dans ce but, elle décida qu'elle devait du moins mettre fin à leurs rendez-vous post-travail qui redevaient une institution entre eux.

Aussi, lorsqu'il lui proposa d'aller boire un verre ce soir-là, elle déclina avec un faux regret dans la voix.

Nathan ne cacha pas sa déception, et insista une ou deux fois, mais Lily se montra ferme. Elle prétexta avoir promis de passer chez Dorcas, et s'y rendit d'ailleurs effectivement. Après tout, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, et avec de la compagnie elle aurait bien plus de mal à ne pas penser à James.

Elle regretta cependant son choix lorsque les deux femmes s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café, car son amie s'assura lourdement que Lily était passée à autre chose. Et par autre chose, elle voulait dire Felix. Dorcas avait apparemment gardé contact avec lui par l'intermédiaire d'Andréa, et nourrissait l'espoir qu'un couple se forme. Elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur le jeune homme, qu'elle trouvait _absolument_ c_har-mant_, sans réaliser que Lily semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Quand Dorcas l'encouragea une nouvelle fois à se tenir éloignée de James, la rousse comprit qu'elle avait en fait envie de parler de James, mais qu'elle n'était pas venue voir la bonne personne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui dise une énième fois que James était un scélérat, coureur de jupon, briseur de cœurs indigne de confiance qu'elle ferait mieux d'éviter si elle ne voulait pas finir au fond de son lit à se goinfrer de chocolat en écoutant du Stevie Wonder. Elle _savait_ qu'elle avait tout intérêt à renoncer à James. Elle était d'_accord_ avec tous ses arguments. Elle _comprenait_ qu'elle n'avait aucune place dans l'équation – si elle avait repoussé James quelques heures plus tôt, si elle avait renoncé à la seule chose qu'elle n'ait jamais désiré toute sa vie, si elle s'efforçait de ne pas trop se refaire dans sa tête leur échange (parce qu'elle _pleurerait_, si elle pensait à lui, parce qu'elle se souvenait de chacun des mots dits, de chacun de ses gestes, de quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras et quand elle les avait quittés, de son expression triste avant qu'il ne parte, de quand il lui avait brisé le cœur et de quand elle avait brisé le sien), c'était parce qu'elle acceptait le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune place dans l'équation.

Elle n'était pas stupide.

Elle était amoureuse.

Et Dorcas, qui avait eu la chance de tomber amoureuse de l'homme parfait du premier coup, qu'aucun homme n'avait jamais fait perdre les moyens avant Andréa, ne comprenait pas. Elle voulait son bonheur, mais ne comprenait pas que certains sentiments ne partaient jamais totalement. Certains amours étaient comme de la drogue : néfastes, et addictifs.

Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer James, jamais depuis Poudlard, elle s'en rendait compte à présent.

Elle prit congés de Dorcas.

Elle n'alla pas chez Doc. Outre Katie-Cerbère, elle savait que même si Doc ne la jugerait pas, il ne comprendrait jamais, ne lui dirait jamais ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Il lui dirait des paroles censées et responsables, et elle les écouterait, et c'en serait réellement fini avec James.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'à deux doigts de renoncer définitivement à lui. A deux doigts.

Et même si elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, son cœur s'accrochait, cherchait désespérément une solution.

_Je ne veux pas faire de concession, si ça veut dire que je dois renoncer à toi._

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être aussi égoïste ?

Elle rentra plutôt chez elle. Prit une plume. Répondit au courrier de Marlène de la veille, qui détaillait ce qu'elle avait deviné de l'anniversaire surprise qui se préparait par un tout autre sujet.

* * *

_J'ai besoin de te parler. C'est vraiment important._

* * *

Puis tandis que le hibou de Marlène repartait avec le message de Lily, elle alluma la cheminée d'un coup de baguette. La chaleur devint vite désagréable à l'intérieur de l'appartement, aussi Lily s'installa à l'extérieur.

En attendant Marlène, et tout en dinant de restes de pizza, elle échangea des courriers avec Elinor sur le mariage afin de ne plus ruminer de sombres pensées. Cette dernière se montra sincèrement ravie et excitée d'apprendre qu'Herbert Laiguillette avait exceptionnellement accepté de lui faire une robe de mariée, et désira voir les premières ébauches au plus vite.

* * *

_Seriez-vous libre jeudi de 14h à 15h ?_

* * *

**_J'ai une heure de libre demain matin à onze heures. Venez au manoir._**

**_Elinor Marvella BELL_**

* * *

OK… le message était clair. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son agenda noirci de rendez-vous, et se résigna à sauter l'heure du déjeuner. Lily n'avait clairement pas le choix. Demain, onze heures, elle affronterait Elinor pour la première fois en personne depuis son retour. Et au manoir. Donc il y avait un sérieux risque qu'elle voie également James.

Déjà.

Et elle se sentit angoissée par cette perspective.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de revoir James de sitôt, et ne pensait pas être prête. Au vu de la conclusion de leur discussion (qui avait eu lieu la matinée même, mais qui semblait être survenue il y avait plus longtemps que cela), elle ne doutait pas que leur rencontre serait gênante. Et puis, comment était-elle supposée se comporter ? Il avait refusé d'être son ami, ils n'étaient pas amants, et elle ne se voyait définitivement pas retourner à leur relation ambigüe du mois dernier.

Qu'étaient-ils, à présent ?

Une ligne avait été franchie quand l'un avait murmuré en cachette « je t'aime », et que l'autre avait répondu tout aussi discrètement « _moi aussi._ » Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire toutes les choses qu'il lui avait dites…

_Tu _es _ce que je veux…C'est _toi_ que je veux, Lily…Tu es la seule qui aurait _ça_…Je ne veux pas te perdre…_

Des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre un jour, qui avaient rendu ce moment si terrible, si surréaliste.

_Ne me brises pas le cœur._

Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer, son propre cœur se serrer.

Non, elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle secoua la tête, parvint à allumer une cigarette malgré ses mains tremblantes, se força à réciter les douze propriétés du sang de dragon pour repousser la peine qui menaçait de s'emparer d'elle. Une fois calmée, elle répondit :

* * *

_Très bien, à demain._

_Très bonne soirée à vous aussi,_

_Lily._

* * *

Herbert lui avait promis des ébauches pour le lendemain matin, et Lily ne doutait pas qu'elles plairaient à la fiancée. Elle était soulagée d'ailleurs qu'elle ait accepté le changement de dernière minute aussi facilement, qu'elle n'en ait pas questionné la raison.

Elinor était en effet si pointilleuse que Lily pensait que c'était un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas rendue compte que la wedding-planner était passé de peu de la catastrophe avec son mariage.

Lily alluma une seconde cigarette. Fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête, mais elle se sentait tellement stressée en ce moment… _Saleté de Mrs Lukas_, pensa-t-elle férocement. Le mois dernier avait été difficile, la vieille femme était puissante, et si Lily avait envisagé d'aller travailler chez elle un jour, c'était dorénavant hors de question.

Elle avait les dents longues, quand même, quand elle y repensait. Lily n'en revenait que _tous_ ses prestataires sans exception lui aient fait faux bonds. Même Herbert avait paru étonné de l'étendue de son influence. Mrs Lukas semblait connaître la terre entière !

Et puis ces prestataires justement… ils avaient une conscience professionnelle en papier pour des raisons évidentes, mais ils avaient également dû se vanter pour que Mrs Lukas sache _qui_ cibler. Rien n'avait jamais filtré dans la presse, et Lily avait veillé dès le début à assurer la confidentialité de ses contrats, avait insisté auprès de ses collègues afin qu'ils ne dévoilent aucun secret du mariage à personne, avait même fait signer une clause de confidentialité à cet effet…

_Je suis navrée d'entendre que vos prestataires étaient si peu dignes de confiance, si Claire a pu tous les corrompre aussi facilement._

Mrs Lukas devait disposer d'espions ou de complices un peu partout…

_Je suis navrée d'entendre que vos prestataires étaient si peu dignes de confiance…_

Lily posa sa plume.

Quelque chose la chiffonnait.

_… __si Claire a pu _tous_ les corrompre aussi facilement._

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas.

_Tous_ ses partenaires l'avaient brusquement lâché, grandes enseignes et petites maisons. Les musiciens, l'officier de la cérémonie, les mages, les fleuristes, les confiseurs, les vignerons, les pâtissiers, les chocolatiers, les traiteurs, le papetier, les accessoiristes, les photographes, le voyagiste, les bijoutiers, le réceptionniste, le maître d'hôtel, le cuisinier, les loueurs de matériel de réception, le groupe de danseuses aquatiques, et surtout le dompteur de dragons (elle en pleurait encore de l'avoir perdu, d'ailleurs, ça ne courait pas les rues).

Ils l'avaient _tous_ laissé tomber le même jour.

_Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour deviner nos projet..._

Et si elle ne devinait rien du tout ?

Cela pouvait vouloir dire deux choses.

Ou alors, comme le pensait Nathan, le réseau de Mrs Lukas était tellement étendu qu'elle avait en effet des minions partout, et avait donc facilement appris où Lily se fournissait.

C'était possible, très possible, elle l'admettait. Trente ans de carrière, toussa toussa.

Ou alors on lui avait dit _exactement_ où frapper.

Lily s'immobilisa, et se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

Les deux hypothèses étaient possibles, et même si Lily priait pour que la première soit la vraie, elle ne pouvait entièrement exclure la deuxième. Ce n'étaient pas uniquement ses contrats qui avaient été annulés, mais ceux relatifs aux projets gérés alors par Angie et Jane.

Comment Mrs Lukas avait-elle pu savoir que le Bal d'Automne de la maison de retraite _Antépénultième Demeure _serait organisé par _La Bonne Fée_ pour des raisons de restrictions budgétaire ? Comment avait-elle pu deviner que le _Club Anglais de Bavboules_ s'était résigné pour les même raisons à faire appel à _La Bonne Fée _pour s'occuper de la fête donnée pour célébrer l'ouverture de leur championnat ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont _La Bonne Fée _se vantait – les Bavboules, franchement ! –, et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont le CAB se vantait non plus – _La Bonne Fée_, franchement ! Le CAB et _Antépénultième Demeure _avaient honte de faire appel à _La Bonne Fée_, et c'était _parfaitement_ réciproque.

Lily se remit à faire les cent pas.

Quelqu'un renseignait peut-être Mrs Lukas. Improbable, inouï, insensé, incroyable.

Mais pas impossible.

Mais qui ?

Lily ignorait comment Angie et Jane assuraient la confidentialité de leurs contrats, mais elle savait que les seules personnes au courant de la liste exhaustive de ses partenaires pour le mariage se comptaient sur une main.

Mrs Casino. Invraisemblable, au vu de l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Mrs Lukas. Et Nathaniel lui avait dit qu'elle tenait à _La Bonne Fée_ comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Nathaniel, justement. Impossible. Il n'avait commencé à travailler sur le mariage qu'après que le boycott ait commencé.

James Potter. Était-il utile d'argumenter l'aberration de cette hypothèse ? Probablement la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance aveugle.

Elinor Bell. La plus probable de tous. Lily mentirait si elle disait ne jamais avoir envisagé cette possibilité, mais la voix de la fiancée avait fait taire ses soupçons.

_Je compte m'amuser un peu, mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour saboter mon propre mariage._

Nope, pas stupide en effet…

Lily était une nuisance pour Elinor, et elle s'amusait clairement à la faire courir dans tous les sens. Elle avait engagé une réelle guerre des nerfs, probablement dans l'espoir qu'elle jette l'éponge. Mais au prix de son propre mariage ? C'était un peu gros… Lily doutait fortement qu'Elinor lui accorde autant d'importance, non. Et puis depuis quelques jours, la fiancée était redevenue ouverte d'esprit et accueillait ses propositions.

_Merci de commencer les préparatifs au plus vite._

Clairement, Elinor avait saisi l'urgence de la situation. Elle ne voulait pas de Lily, mais voulait que ce mariage ait lieu. Or, si elle était derrière tout ça, n'avait-elle pas tout intérêt à faire cesser le boycott également ?

« _Mais pourquoi toute cette mascarade ?_ » Lily se revoyait interroger le couple, ce à quoi James avait répondu : « _La vérité – et ses parents ne veulent pas que ça se sache –, c'est qu'Ellie s'est faite engrosser par… Ouch ! C'est vrai !_ » avait-il protesté quand Elinor l'avait frappé pour l'interrompre.

James l'épousait donc pour couvrir le fait qu'elle était enceinte… Lily fronça les sourcils. De qui pouvait-elle être enceinte, d'ailleurs ?

_Et donc… c'est pour ça que tu épouses Elinor ?_

_En partie. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est compliqué._

Probablement de quelqu'un dont ses parents ou la société n'approuverait pas, si James et elle avaient monté cette mascarade.

Nope, Elinor n'était définitivement pas stupide : l'échec de l'une signifiait l'échec de l'autre, surtout si près du mariage.

Mais si ce n'était pas Elinor, pas James, pas Nathaniel et pas Mrs Casino, qui cela pouvait-elle bien être ?

Le coupable était souvent celui qu'on soupçonnait le moins. Et la liste de ceux qu'elle soupçonnait le moins contenait les mêmes noms : Mrs Casino, Nathaniel, James et Elinor.

Une autre hypothèse était qu'elle-même ait laissé échapper une information. Elle avait bien parlé du mariage à Dorcas et Doc, mais ils étaient également au-delà de tout soupçon. Elle en avait parfois discuté devant Katie et Andréa, c'était vrai, mais elle n'avait lâché qu'un ou deux noms de personnes ou d'enseignes par ci par là, pas une liste complète. C'était improbable.

C'était bizarre.

Et pourtant, elle avait intérêt à trouver comment Mrs Lukas se renseignait si elle voulait protéger ses nouvelles alliances. Et vite.

A qui cela profitait, en dehors de Mrs Lukas ? Qui était son complice ? Ses complices ?

Elle alluma une cigarette, et s'accouda sur la rambarde en regardant les voitures défiler dans la rue en contrebas.

C'était quelqu'un qui savait exactement avec qui Lily, Angie et Jane travaillaient… Mais Lily n'avait rien laissé échapper… Donc quelqu'un avait obtenu ces informations autrement. En fouillant dans ses affaires ? C'était possible… C'était même la seule manière d'avoir accès à la liste exhaustive.

Elle gardait son travail dans son bureau, et avait protégé l'agence elle-même suite aux menaces de Mrs Lukas afin de s'assurer qu'aucune personne étrangère au service ne puisse accéder aux espaces de travail sans être introduit par Mrs Casino, Lily, Nathaniel, Shashi, Jane ou Angie.

Si on avait fouillé dans ses affaires, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Mrs Casino, Nathaniel, Shashi, Jane ou Angie.

Mrs Casino ? Une fois encore, Lily ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se serait tiré une balle dans le pied.

Nathaniel ? Impossible également.

_Non_, se reprit Lily. Elle se devait de réfléchir calmement, objectivement.

Nathaniel travaillait certes jour et nuit pour la faire réussir, l'avait aidée à redresser la barre, mais il détestait James, gardait rancune contre Elinor, et n'avait fait la paix avec Lily que très récemment. Cependant… _La Bonne Fée_ était quand même l'agence de son oncle, il ne voulait certainement pas la voir couler… Peut-être, mais il comptait quitter l'agence prochainement, donc cela revenait à la faire couler car les trois autres filles étaient moitié aussi douées que lui. Mais Nathan n'était pas si méchant… OK, certes, il fut un temps où il voulait la « punir », mais il avait tellement changé récemment… Et puis il s'impliquait tellement dans la réussite du mariage malgré qu'il détestait le couple… Non, Nathaniel, non.

Shashi ? Clairement pas assez intelligente pour forcer son bureau, que Lily protégeait tout spécialement.

Angie en revanche en était capable, elle était brillante. Mais elle faisait partie de la famille de Mrs Casino, elle n'avait aucune raison de faire couler l'agence.

Jane également en était capable, mais elle adorait son travail et était une amie d'enfance de Mrs Casino. Pour quelle raison l'aurait-elle trahie ?

Improbable, impossible, inouï, incroyable.

Pourtant, c'était clairement l'un des quatre.

_SI_ il y avait réellement un rat. Après tout, Mrs Lukas était peut-être tout simplement très influente. De toute manière, s'il y avait bel et bien un traître, elle le saurait très vite si la nouvelle de sa collaboration avec Herbert filtrait.

Elle était assez confiante qu'Herbert ne romprait pas le contrat quelle que soit la pression de Mrs Lukas.

Le filet était donc lancé. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre de voir si un poisson s'y perdrait ou non...

Elle sursauta lorsque la cheminée s'activa, mais se précipita avec plaisir dans le salon, où la tête de Marlène dépassait de l'âtre.

– Marlène ! s'écria-t-elle en tombant à genoux.

– Hey ! s'exclama cette dernière avant de froncer les sourcils. Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'es remise à fumer, toi ? Combien de fois faut que je te botte le cul pour que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas bien ?

Lily roula des yeux.

– Je ne veux pas être jugée par une alcoolique, rétorqua-t-elle.

Marlène lui adressa un doigt d'honneur, et Lily sourit.

– Salope.

– Connasse.

– Ah, dit Marlène avec contentement. Des gros mots bien affectueux, je me sens à la maison! Qu'est-ce que tu m'avais manqué!

Elle sourit à son tour.

– Désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir en personne, reprit-t-elle avec une grimace. J'ai essayé d'avoir une permission spéciale, mais Euphémia est persuadée que j'essaie en fait d'assister au Carnaval de Notting Hill.

– Euphémia ?

– Mrs P. Elle m'a menacé de m'injecter de la morphine dans les jambes si je venais quand même. En fait, elle me menace de m'injecter de la morphine pour un oui ou pour un nom, parfois simplement parce que j'ai mauvaise haleine.

Elle roula des yeux, l'air exaspérée.

– Alors, dis-moi tout. Tu m'as inquiétée… tout vas bien ?

– J'avais besoin de parler de certaines choses, souffla Lily. Avec toi.

– Oh-oh. Je reconnais cette tête triste. Problèmes de cœur, je suppose ?

Lily acquiesça.

– Dis moi que tu n'es pas retournée avec l'Autre !

– Je ne suis pas retournée avec l'Autre.

– Ouf.

Marlène fronça les sourcils.

– Tu ne dis pas ça parce que je te l'ai demandé, hein ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton soupçonneux.

– Non, la rassura Lily. L'Autre est moi c'est fini.

– Mouais. J'ai entendu ça plusieurs fois, mais t'as clairement un petit côté maso, chérie.

– J'ai pas envie d'entendre ça de la part de quelqu'un qui a considéré son horrible ex comme l'homme de sa vie aussi longtemps.

Marlène lui adressa de nouveau un geste obscène de la main.

– Connasse.

– Salope.

– _S'accrochait_, au passage, corrigea nonchalamment Marlène. Je suis totalement guérie. Pour ta gouverne, j'ai croisé Finn par hasard il y a quelques jours, et il ne s'est rien passé.

– Quoi ? s'écria Lily.

– Il est ici en vacances avec sa famille. Mais je te le raconterai quand on se verra ce week end pour mon anniversaire. En attendant, raconte-moi tout ce que j'ai raté. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vues, tu vivais le parfait amour avec Nathan, et j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était plus le cas, mais tous les magazines prétendent le contraire… raconte.

Lily poussa un soupir.

– C'est une longue histoire.

* * *

**MARLENE RESTA SILENCIEUSE** un long moment.

– Reprenons du début, dit-elle enfin. Tu sortais avec Nathan, sans être vraiment heureuse, et il a voulu te demander en mariage après à peine deux mois de relation. Tu as paniqué et embrassé James, qui t'a embrassé ensuite, puis tu l'as embrassé de nouveau et ce devait être assez spectaculaire car il est tombé amoureux de toi.

– Il parait, glissa Lily.

– Ensuite il t'a fait rompre avec Nathan et te force à organiser son mariage avec sa blonde enceinte pour que tu tombes amoureuse de lui, parce qu'il est terrifié par l'amour à sens unique.

– A cause de son ex.

– Et alors qu'il a mis tous ces efforts pendant un mois, il a brusquement disparu de la surface de la terre et ne donne plus de nouvelles, revient comme si rien n'était, te déclare sa flamme sans vraiment rien te déclarer, puis te propose d'être sa maîtresse – ce que tu as eu le bon sens de refuser.

– Voilà…

Lily baissa les yeux.

– Enfin, il n'a pas vraiment fait de déclaration. Il m'a juste fait comprendre que j'étais spéciale pour lui. Et moi non plus, je ne lui ai rien dit de concret.

– _« Qu'importe de quoi parlent les lèvres, lorsque l'on écoute les cœurs se répondre_. »

Lily sourit tristement. C'était exactement ce qui s'était passé entre James et elle…

– _« L'amour, c'est la fumée qu'exhalent les soupirs, attisé, c'est le feu dans les yeux des amants, contrarié, c'est la mer que viennent grossir leurs larmes._ » continua la blonde.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

– C'est de qui, ça ?

– Alfred de Musset.

– Hmm. Je préfère : « _L'amour, ça craint. C'est compliqué, c'est stupide et ça fait mal._ »

Marlène fronça les sourcils.

– C'est de Musset, ça ?

– De moi. De mon expérience personnelle.

Marlène se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

– Ne sois pas pessimiste. L'amour est une très belle chose.

– Je sais. J'ai juste envie que quelqu'un m'aime pour ce que je suis, d'une relation simple, et j'ai l'impression de demander l'impossible.

Elles tombèrent toutes les deux dans un silence loin d'être désagréable, chacune perdue dans ses pensées.

– Je suis désolée, d'avoir autant insisté avec Nathan, dit enfin Marlène.

– Tu pouvais pas savoir, répondit aussitôt Lily. Et moi non plus. Et puis regarde, d'une certaine manière ça a marché étant donné que j'ai repris ma vie en main.

– Oui, mais à quel prix ? J'ai envie de l'étrangler...

– Surtout pas. Il m'a énormément aidé, ces derniers temps. Il s'est rattrapé.

Marlène soupira.

– Je me suis faite avoir par ses belles fesses et sa belle gueule. Une fois encore. Faut que j'arrête d'être aussi superficielle.

Lily éclata de rire.

– Je t'en veux pas, Marlène, assura-t-elle cependant. Vraiment. Mais pour te faire pardonner, tu devras me laisser choisir ta prochaine relation.

– Ah, surtout pas, s'écria cette dernière avec horreur. Ton historique prouve à quel point tu as mauvais gout.

– Connasse.

– Salope.

Marlène poussa un soupir las.

– J'avais dit à James bas les pattes, il n'écoute _vraiment_ rien ! s'exaspéra-t-elle. A peine j'ai eu le dos tourné qu'il t'a sauté dessus, cet idiot. Il ne perd rien pour attendre.

– Je ne suis pas complètement innocente, je suppose.

– Oui, oui, je compte te mettre une fessée aussi. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de tomber amoureux ? C'est quoi votre problème ?

– J'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureuse de James Potter, s'indigna Lily. Et il semblait très embêté au début d'avoir des sentiments pour moi. Qui ne sont pas aussi forts qu'il le prétend, soit dit en passant, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

Marlène secoua la tête.

– Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais si James n'a pas rompu ses fiançailles avec cette femme, ce n'est pas parce qu'il te la préfère. C'est parce qu'elle est _enceinte_ et _vulnérable_, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a que lui.

Lily approuva.

– C'est vrai, admit-elle. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passent entre eux, mais je sais que c'est très particulier.

– Il n'a peut-être pas eu le choix.

Lily haussa les épaules, avant de tirer sur sa cigarette.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de types biens comme Felix ? gémit-elle. C'est quoi mon problème ? Tout serait plus simple.

– Parce qu'on ne choisit pas qui on aime.

– Malheureusement.

Elle soupira.

– Je suis tellement gênée d'admettre devant Doc et Dorcas que je suis amoureuse d'un homme fiancé à une femme enceinte. Ça devrait me dégouter, mais non… Je suis là à me morfondre et à espérer au fond de moi qu'il changera d'avis avant le mariage que j'ai l'honneur d'organiser. C'est quoi mon problème ?

Marlène observa le silence quelques instants.

– Tu sais ce que je pense. Y'a pas de honte à être amoureuse. A partir du moment où c'est pas un membre de ta famille, le mec ou l'ex de tes amies, un animal, un animal mort, un objet, Dumbledore, Hagrid ou une plante.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Est-ce que tu veux mon avis sur le sujet ? demanda Marlène plus sérieusement.

Lily acquiesça, le cœur lourd.

– Dorcas et Doc ont raison. On ne peut pas ignorer que James va être père et marié dans quoi ? Deux, trois semaines ? En t'accrochant à lui, clairement, tu te fais du mal.

Lily poussa un soupir.

– Mais, reprit Marlène contre toute attente. Le mariage n'a pas encore eu lieu. Tu as donc quoi ? Deux, trois semaines devant toi.

– Pour ?

– Insérer du bon sens dans la grosse tête de James.

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse.

– Comment ça ?

Marlène médita quelques secondes, à la recherche d'une troisième citation de De Musset pour l'aider à traduire sa pensée.

– « _Si l'amour est brutal avec vous, soyez brutal avec lui; écorchez l'amour qui vous écorche, et vous le dompterez._ », déclara-t-elle finalement.

Lily resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes.

– Tu penses que je devrais le piquer à Elinor ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix mi scandalisée mi incrédule.

– Non. Je pense juste que tu pourrais bousculer ton destin.

– En le piquant à Elinor ?

Marlène leva un sourcil.

– C'est pas ce que t'as essayé de faire pas plus tard que ce matin, en lui suggérant de te choisir ?

Lily eut la décence de rougir.

– Je pense que tu as bien fait, ajouta son amie. Tu as tenté de te battre pour ce que tu voulais. Ça a été un échec, mais tu ne devrais pas arrêter. Je pense que si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu devrais lui rappeler que _tu_ es une option sérieuse aussi.

– Marlène… je ne peux pas faire ça. Elle est enceinte.

– Et alors ? C'est la vie.

– Ils vont former une famille. Je peux pas…

– Tu peux, d'après James, coupa Marlène.

– Je ne _veux_ pas détruire un foyer qui n'a même pas encore vu le jour, fit Lily avec force.

Marlène bailla ostensiblement.

– Si tu ne veux pas être sa maîtresse, et que tu ne veux pas l'inciter à quitter Elinor, alors renonce à lui car il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Il y eut un silence.

Lily la regardait avec une expression torturée.

– Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle enfin d'une voix tremblante.

– Alors bats-toi pour lui, dit férocement Marlène. Tant qu'il n'est pas marié, ce n'est pas trop tard.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça non plus, il est _fiancé._

– Mais c'est _toi_ qu'il aime !

– S'il m'aimait vraiment, s'il m'aimait de tout son cœur, il l'aurait larguée pour être avec moi. il aurait tout fait pour qu'on soit ensemble.

– Ça revient à dire que si _tu_ l'aimais vraiment de tout ton cœur, _tu_ aurais accepté de devenir sa maitresse, fit remarquer Marlène.

Lily se retroussa les lèvres.

– Je ne serai _jamais_ sa maîtresse, déclara-t-elle avec force. Je ne serai la maîtresse de personne.

– Alors fais-le te choisir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Bats-toi pour lui ! s'exaspéra Marlène.

– C'est à lui de faire ses propres choix ! S'il me veut, il sait où me trouver.

– Peut-être qu'il ne l'a pas, ce choix ! suggéra à nouveau Marlène. Peut-être qu'elle le fait chanter, ou qu'elle l'oblige d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'épouser ?

– Non, dit immédiatement Lily. Ils ont l'air assez consentants tous les deux. Liés et libres à la fois. Très complices. Ils s'entendent plutôt bien, pour tout te dire. Dans un style un peu aristo quand même, y'a jamais d'effusions ni rien, mais ça se voit qu'ils s'aiment vraiment. En fait, s'ils ne m'avaient pas dit que leur union était factice, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Elle s'arrêta le temps d'avaler une bouffée.

– Et elle est super canon en plus, ajouta-t-elle avec désespoir. Même enceinte jusqu'au yeux c'est une beauté.

– Hmm. Je dois admettre qu'elle est même plus jolie que moi, admit Marlène. Mais juste un petit peu.

Lily esquissa un sourire.

– Ça va les chevilles ?

– Impec.

Marlène poussa un soupir.

– Penses à ce que je viens de te dire, Lily. Mais penses vite. Tu n'as que trois semaines devant toi.

* * *

**LILY AVAIT SOUHAITE** une réponse différente en contactant Marlène, et elle l'avait eue. Simplement, elle ne savait pas si elle en était très heureuse. La suggestion de Marlène l'empêcha de fermer l'œil de la nuit, et se développa dans les morceaux de son cœur brisé.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, elle se surprit plus d'une fois en train de fomenter un plan en se sens, avant de se reprendre.

Elle se dégoûtait. Elinor était _putain_ d'enceinte.

_Mais pas de James…_

Elle restait _enceinte _!

_Jusque-là semaine prochaine, où son accouchement était prévu. Et ensuite…_

Elle serait mère de deux rejetons.

_Que James pourrait aider de mille façons…_

Mais il a choisi de l'aider en l'épousant… pourquoi ?

Elle arriva au travail de bonne heure comme d'habitude, et se mit au travail dans l'espoir d'être distraite de James, mais une autre préoccupation, encore moins réjouissante, vint lui obscurcir l'idée.

Qui, parmi ses quatre collègues, jouait au rat ?

Il y avait-il réellement un rat ?

Elle eut la réponse quelques heures plus tard, quand elle se rendit chez Herbert, qu'elle trouva de mauvaise humeur.

– Carla est au courant que nous collaborons, dit-il une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière elle dans son dos. On a passé la soirée à se disputer, puis sa mère est aussi venu de mettre la pression.

Lily soupira.

Il y avait bien un traître dans son équipe.

Elle se sentait aussi déçue qu'énervée.

– Vous n'avez pas l'air étonnée, remarqua Herbert en fronçant les sourcils.

– A vrai dire… vous avez dit quelque chose qui m'a fait penser qu'il y avait un traitre dans mon entourage, expliqua Lily. Le fait que Miss Lukas soit au courant aussi rapidement ne fait que confirmer ce que je redoutais.

Herbert serra la mâchoire.

– Vous avez une idée de qui ça peut être ?

Elle secoua la tête.

Il y eut un silence.

– Est-ce que… est-ce que ça remet en cause notre collaboration ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

Après tout, elle avait pris un gros risque en annonçant la bonne nouvelle au reste de l'équipe.

– Non. Bien sûr que non. Les affaires sont les affaires. Mais vous feriez mieux de trouver ce rat. Et vite.

* * *

**ELLE SE RENDIT ENSUITE **au manoir Potter.

Croiser James fut aussi terrible qu'elle ne l'avait craint.

Elle tomba malheureusement sur lui dès son arrivée, tandis qu'il descendait l'escalier principal. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, et se grattait le derrière en récitant à voix haute la leçon qu'il tenait à la main.

Il s'interrompit en la voyant, pris au dépourvu par sa présence.

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

Mais ce n'était ni parce qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à le voir de manière aussi immédiate, ni parce qu'il se grattait les fesses, ni même parce qu'il était absolument délicieux torse nu.

C'était parce que sa lèvre était fendue, son œil droit noirci, et le bas de son torse recouvert de bandages.

– Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? balbutia-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle se retint à grand mal de lui toucher le visage.

– Je suis tombé, grogna-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Le front de Lily se rida.

– Sur quoi ? Un coup de poing ? Ou même plusieurs, ajouta-t-elle d'un air scandalisé en le regardant de plus près.

Il lui jeta un regard furieux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? aboya-t-il.

Elle fronça un sourcil, décontenancée par sa mauvaise humeur.

– Elinor m'a demandé de venir lui montrer de nouvelles robes, dit-elle froidement après un silence.

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Elle crut déceler une lueur de regret dans ses yeux.

– Dans le salon.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard, avant de s'éloigner. Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi froid avec elle ? On aurait dit qu'il lui en voulait pour quelque chose… Elle frappa à la porte du salon, la voix d'Elinor l'invita à entrer, mais James la héla avant qu'elle n'ait complètement ouvert la porte.

– Evans.

Elle hésita, le cœur battant, avant de se retourner.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il. J'ai juste pas très envie d'en parler.

Elle acquiesça, et eut un regard triste. Bien que ses yeux demeurèrent secs, son cœur semblait écrasé dans sa cage thoracique.

– James… est-ce qu'on est OK ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée

Il haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-il sincèrement après une pause.

Ils avaient tous les deux l'air malheureux, et cela n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux d'Elinor. Son petit miroir flottait comme souvent à hauteur de son visage, mais, pour une fois, ce n'était pas son propre reflet qui retenait toute son attention.

Elinor n'apprécia pas du tout le regard torturé qu'ils s'échangèrent, longuement, avant que Lily ne referme la porte et ne revêtisse son air le plus professionnel.

Mécontente, irritée, inquiète, elle fixa Lily avec une lueur assassine tandis que cette dernière étalait ses documents sur la table basse, en s'efforçant de faire taire les pleurs dans son cœur.

Elle sentit au bout d'un moment l'animosité qui émanait du corps de la fiancée, et leva la tête, le regard inquisiteur. Elinor ne se montrait pas tout le temps sympathique, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle la considérait avec une telle froideur dans les yeux. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas contente, voire même prête à en découdre.

Mais de quoi ?

Lily se demanda un instant si elle devait crever l'abcès ou non. Elinor pinça les lèvres. Elle baissa la tête, et décida de ne rien crever du tout.

– Mr Laiguillette a déjà quelques croquis à vous présenter, dit-elle d'une voix dont l'enjouement était clairement forcé. Il semble très inspiré par vous, de toute évidence, vu le peu de temps que cela a nécessité.

Elle tenta un sourire.

Elinor resta de marbre. Parut encore plus irritée, si possible.

Lily déglutit.

OK. Juste… se taire. La boucler.

Même après l'avoir côtoyée tout l'été, Lily trouva qu'Elinor était toujours aussi intimidante, et constata avec une certaine amertume que ni le poids qu'elle avait pris avec sa grossesse, ni sa mine revêche ne parvenaient à atténuer sa splendeur. Intérieurement, elle ricana à l'idée d'essayer de piquer James à _ça._

Impossible.

Une fois son cartable vidé, elle prit place le plus élégamment possible dans le fauteuil face à Elinor, qui la fixait toujours sans sourciller.

Une longue, longue minute passa.

Puis, comme Lily doutait fortement que c'était sa propre beauté qui captivait Elinor, elle se décida à engager la conversation.

– Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit-t-elle de la voix la plus aimable possible.

Elinor s'accouda sur le fauteuil, et posa son menton sur son poing.

– Je vous avait bien dit que vous tomberiez amoureuse de lui, dit-elle enfin d'une voix doucereuse.

Lily cligna des yeux, prise de court.

– Pardon ?

– La première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, insista Elinor. Vous m'avez assuré que vous saviez ce que vous faisiez, mais je vous l'avais dit que vous ne résisteriez pas au charme de James.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour protester. La referma. La rouvrit.

– Clairement, vous vous êtes surestimée. Je sais ce qui s'est passé, hier. C'est pas difficile à deviner. Et je suis assez contrariée.

La referma.

Elinor s'adossa de nouveau confortablement dans son siège.

– Heureusement, vous semblez être revenue à la raison.

– Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, souffla Lily.

Elinor ignora son commentaire.

– Je regrette simplement que James soit aussi malheureux. Vous lui avez vraiment briser le cœur. Pour tout vous dire, je me délecterai bien de votre désarroi, si celui de James ne me préoccupait pas tant.

Lily mit quelques secondes à déterminer comment réagir. Nier ? Avouer ?

– Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, répéta-t-elle.

Nier.

Mauvais choix.

Elinor leva la tête.

– Pensez-vous que je suis stupide ?

– Non, dit Lily.

– Tant mieux, parce que je ne le suis pas. J'ai bien vu comment vous vous êtes regardés juste avant que vous ne rentriez, comme deux jeunes amoureux séparés par un coup tragique du destin.

– Je ne suis pas amoureuse de James !

– Vous l'êtes, siffla Elinor avec colère. Ce n'est pas parce que vous le niez que ça sera moins vrai, ou que j'aurais moins envie de vous étrangler.

Il y eut un silence.

– Je suis désolée, s'excusa finalement Lily. C'est juste… c'est juste arrivé.

– Oh, _pitié _! s'exclama Elinor avec irritation. Ce n'est pas comme si cela vous est innocemment tombé dessus. Vous l'avez cherché.

– Non !

– J'ai bien vu ce que vous faisiez sous mon nez. Vos petits jeux de séduction. Quel professionnalisme, railla-t-elle en applaudissant.

Lily était mortifiée.

– Ce n'est pas…

– Je vais mettre quelque chose au point dès à présent, coupa Elinor.

Lily se tut.

– Je vous ai déjà pourtant mis en garde contre le fait de convoiter mon fiancé, assez gentiment de surcroît. Mais je crois que je vais me dispenser des formes cette fois, dans l'espoir qu'il n'y ait pas de troisième fois. Vous tentez encore _une fois_ de séduire James, vous faites que ne serait-ce papillonner des yeux dans sa direction, et je tâcherai de faire de votre vie – personnelle, professionnelle, et même celle dans l'au-delà s'il le faut – un _enfer_. Comme ça.

Elle claqua des doigts. Lily cligna des yeux.

– James peut être un tremplin dans votre carrière, poursuivit Elinor en plissant les yeux, mais je serai un plafond de métal. Et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas me mettre à dos. Je ne suis pas vraiment une gentille personne avec les gens que je n'aime pas.

Lily inspira profondément.

– Est-ce que vous me menacez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurai voulu.

– Je vous _avertis_. Je pensais que nous avions un accord, et je dois avouer que je suis déçue que vous vouliez la crémière en plus du beurre et de l'argent du beurre. Vous allez organiser ce mariage, puis disparaître de nos vies.

– Il n'y a _rien_ entre James et moi, dit Lily d'une voix tremblante.

– Uniquement parce qu'il m'a choisie, _moi_. Si vous n'aviez pas été trop gourmande, je suis certaine que vous seriez en train de roucouler dans l'ombre.

Lily devint écarlate. Elinor retira la pince retenant ses cheveux.

– Je sais que vous avez exigé qu'il me quitte. C'est ce qu'elles exigent toutes.

– Ce n'est pas...

– Je vous ai laissé faire car je savais que James me choisirait. J'aurais beaucoup aimé voir votre tête quand vous avez compris que vous passeriez toujours derrière moi. C'est une bonne leçon, non ?

Lily ne répondit pas. Les deux femmes se défièrent du regard.

– Remettons-nous au travail, voulez-vous ? dit finalement Elinor de sa voix habituelle, comme si les cinq dernières minutes n'étaient pas arrivées.

Lily ravala et sa fierté, et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et s'efforça de se remettre en mode professionnel. Elinor semblait considérer que l'incident était clos, et se comporta comme à son habitude.

– C'est _exactement_ ce que je voulais, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix émue quand elle fut présentée avec les esquisses d'Herbert.

Lily se retint de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas _du tout_ ce qu'elle voulait : elle avait exigé une longue robe de princesse assez classique, quand Herbert s'était clairement inspiré de l'apparence féerique d'Elinor en lui dessinant une robe semblant être sorti tout droit de la garde-robe de la reine des fées.

– Je suis contente que ça vous plaise, dit Lily.

– Avec tous ses mariages ratés, je n'avais pas osé lui demander de me la faire, mais j'aurais dû. C'est exactement ce genre de robes que je voulais.

Lily força un sourire.

– Nous avons aussi convenu ce matin de changer les robes des demoiselles d'honneur, pour que ça reste dans la même idée, dit-elle en lui montrant une autre planche de dessin. Mr Laiguillette hésite entre le rose, le doré et le bleu pâle, qu'en pensez-vous ?

– Oh, je m'en fiche, du moment qu'elles soient moins belles que moi.

– Oh, arrête, tu sais que ce ne sera pas difficile, lança une voix depuis la porte.

Lily et Elinor sursautèrent, et affichèrent un air différent en voyant l'identité du nouvel arrivant, qui s'approchait d'elles avec une gaieté qui contrastait avec l'ambiance glaciale régnante. Elinor parut ennuyée, et Lily fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant...

– Miss Callender ?

Heidi sourit

– Vous ne m'avez pas oubliée. Je suis ravie.

– Mais ... Qu'est-ce que...

Elle était confuse et déboussolée. Que se passait-il ?

– Miss Evans, intervint Elinor, je vous présente Heidi Callender.

Lily fronça les sourcils, et resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Heidi lui tendit une main qu'elle ne serra pas.

– Donc… le jour où vous êtes passée à l'agence, vous saviez exactement qui j'étais ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Heidi eut un sourire coupable.

– J'avoue avoir cédé à la curiosité, minauda-t-elle. Entre James, Elinor et Emily, votre nom revenait si souvent dans les conversations que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir vous observer de plus près.

Lily semblait toujours aussi furibonde.

– Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir fait une présentation complète, la dernière fois, excusa Heidi. Je n'étais pas censée venir vous parler, mais la curiosité a eu raison de moi. Reprenons : je suis Heidi Callender. Je suis aussi une bonne amie de James, et la meilleure d'Ellie.

– D'après qui ?

– Elle m'adore, elle ne le réalise juste pas, dit Heidi en ignorant la blonde. Sinon, elle ne m'aurait pas choisie comme témoin, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé tranquille si je ne t'avais pas choisie.

– Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle ne réalise pas qu'elle m'adore. Je suis également diffuseuse d'ondes positives, professeur de yoga, et joueuse de Bavboules professionnelle.

Cela attisa l'intérêt de Lily.

– Mon agence a organisé une fête pour le début du championnat, dit-elle. J'espère que ça se passe bien, d'ailleurs.

– Mon équipe est invaincue pour le moment, déclara fièrement Heidi. D'ailleurs… Est-ce que ça vous dirait de venir voir le match de ce soir ? Pour me faire pardonner.

Lily parut décontenancée, et Elinor leva un sourcil, l'air atterrée.

– Euh… je n'y connais pas grand-chose en Bavboules, admit-elle.

– C'est très simple, vous verrez.

Et très ennuyeux, elle n'en doutait pas.

– Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas certaine d'être libre, dit-elle en sortant son agenda.

– Oh, allez, insista Heidi. Jimmy-Chou vient d'accepter de venir, et il a promis d'emmener Lup-lup avec lui.

Jimmy-Chou ? Lup-lup ? Lily supposait qu'elle voulait parler de James et Remus… Elle espéra ne jamais devenir assez proche de Miss Callender pour recevoir un hideux surnom, et se demanda vaguement qu'elle pourrait être celui d'Elinor….

Elle fit semblant de consulter son agenda, sachant pertinemment qu'il était plein à craquer de rendez-vous. Lily l'avait en effet exceptionnellement chargé en raison du fait qu'elle avait dû libérer le week-end afin de participer à l'anniversaire de Marlène.

– J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir venir. Une prochaine fois, promit-elle devant l'air déçu de Heidi.

Cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil.

– Je vous prend au mot.

Lily lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait complice.

* * *

**LILY SE HATA** ensuite de retourner à _La Bonne Fée_, où Alex lui avait promis de lui apporter de nouvelles pièces en fin de matinée. Malheureusement, et comme souvent, ses réunions avec Elinor s'étaient éternisées. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bureau de Nathan, elle entendit des éclats de voix et reconnu celles de ce dernier et d'Alex.

Gênée, et constatant qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que la porte s'était ouverte, elle s'apprêtait à faire discrètement demi-tour quand elle entendit son propre nom :

– … rien dire à Lily.

– Tu crois qu'elle ne se doute de rien ? Elle m'a posé des questions. Elle est loin d'être bête, tôt ou tard, avec mon aide ou non, elle va découvrir la vérité.

– Dans ce cas, je préfère que ce soit tard et sans ton aide.

Alex semblait en proie à une hésitation.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça.

– Tu peux. Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques semaines.

– Ça va te retomber dessus.

– J'ai pris mes précautions. Si tu te tais, si tout le monde se tait, personne ne devinera jamais rien.

Il y eut un petit silence.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça, répéta Alex en détachant chaque syllabe.

– Oh, si tu peux. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, c'est fini entre nous, menaça Nathan sur un ton doucereux.

Alex ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais remarqua au dernier moment la présence d'un témoin. Nathan suivit son regard et pâlit.

Lily entra dans la pièce, et referma la porte derrière elle, son regard impassible passant de l'un à l'autre.

– On ne t'a pas entendu arriver, dit finalement Nathan.

– Désolée, je ne voulais pas écouter aux portes, s'excusa-t-elle. C'est juste que… tout va bien, entre vous ?

Nathan et Alexandra se défièrent du regard.

– Oui, répondit-elle finalement. A vrai dire, je m'en allais.

Elle saisit la mallette qu'elle avait apportée.

– Euh… on devait revoir les parures, rappela Lily d'une voix timide.

– Une prochaine fois, si ça ne te dérange pas, dit Alex.

Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer, alors la rousse n'insista pas.

Une fois Alexandra partie, Lily se tourna vers Nathan.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Rien. On s'est juste un peu disputés.

– A mon propos ?

Il se raidit.

– Je suis arrivée cinq secondes avant que vous ne me remarquiez, et j'ai entendu mon nom. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ?

– Non, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il.

– Et ça a l'air de concerner le mariage aussi.

– Lily…

– Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je sache ?

Il soupira.

– Fais-moi confiance.

Elle réalisa à ce moment-là qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Depuis ses déductions de la veille, elle ne faisait plus confiance qu'à elle-même.

– Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je sache ? répéta-t-elle.

Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

– Que je ne suis pas un vrai magicien.

– Comment ça ?

– Mrs Lukas a proposé des pots de vins à certains pour qu'ils te laissent tomber, et menacer de faire couler l'affaire aux autres. Je n'ai pas de preuves matérielles contre elle malheureusement, mais j'ai décidé de la battre à son propre jeu.

– C'est-à-dire ?

Il se mordit la lèvre.

– J'ai… surenchéri les offres de Lukas pour récupérer les contrats.

Il y eut un silence.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? murmura-t-elle, ébahie.

– Je ne voulais pas que tu échoues, se défendit-il. T'étais sur le point de baisser les bras, alors…

– Mais… avec quel argent ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle comprit, et écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

– Avec _ton_ argent ? Ton argent _personnel _?

Il acquiesça.

– C'était pas grand-chose.

– Nathan… On parle de quelle somme, là ?

Nathan hésita longuement avant de révéler la vérité :

– Plusieurs centaines de gallions.

Lily resta littéralement bouche bée pendant presque une minute entière, estomaquée par les révélations de son collègue. Plusieurs _centaines_ de gallions ! Il avait dépensé cette large somme pour le mariage de James, simplement pour qu'elle n'échoue pas, alors qu'il détestait James ?! Elle n'en revenait pas.

Pas étonnant qu'il soit parvenu à contrecarrer Mrs Lukas…

– Je voulais m'assurer que tu réussisses, répéta le jeune homme. Je sais à quel point ce contrat compte pour toi et est impératif pour ta carrière. Je m'en fous ce que ça m'a coûté.

Lily s'assit sur un coin de son bureau, incapable de se remettre du choc.

– C'est l'une des plus belles choses qu'on ait faite pour moi, murmura-t-elle enfin, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

– Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

– Bien sûr que je ne suis pas fâchée. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

– Je ne sais pas comment, mais je vais te rembourser jusqu'au dernier centime.

– Ne sois pas stupide, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je suis ravi de t'avoir aidé. Je ne veux pas que tu me rembourses.

– Je ne peux pas ne pas te rembourser. T'es _dingue_, Nate ! Purée, comment est-ce que je pourrais jamais te remercier ?

– Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je l'ai fait parce que je devais le faire.

– T'as clairement sauvé l'agence.

– Je ne l'ai pas fait pour l'agence. Je l'ai fait pour _toi_.

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

– Je voulais que tu sois heureuse. Et je veux que tu sois heureuse parce que… enfin, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi.

Lily était toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

– Je n'attends rien de toi, continua-t-il avec douceur. Je n'avais prévu de ne rien dire à personne, et Alex a juste découvert mon secret par hasard, et elle pense que je devrais t'en parler. La seule chose qui m'a motivé, c'est le fait de te voir heureuse.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

– Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit.

– J'ai changé, Lily, dit-il doucement. Tes reproches ne sont pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et je veux être une meilleure personne pour toi. Je ne te demande pas de réponse aujourd'hui, surtout qu'on doit se concentrer sur le mariage, mais… ça me ferait plaisir que tu réfléchisses à la possibilité de m'accorder une seconde chance.

Elle ne sut jamais pourquoi elle acquiesça au lieu de lui dire qu'il y avait exactement zéro chance pour qu'ils se remettent un jour ensemble. Malgré tous les sacrifices qu'il faisait, malgré sa gentillesse, malgré sa bonne humeur, son soutien, sa loyauté. Malgré le fait qu'il ait changé pour elle, n'ait regardé qu'elle depuis le moment où elle avait passé son entretien d'embauche presque un an plus tôt. Malgré qu'il soit évident qu'il était très amoureux d'elle, qu'elle n'aurait qu'à claquer des doigts pour l'obtenir.

Elle ne l'aimait pas.

Et elle gardait un souvenir beaucoup trop amer de leur relation pour tenter une nouvelle histoire avec le Nathan qu'elle avait devant lui, aussi réformé et changé soit-il. Elle détestait quand il l'embrassait, quand il la touchait, quand il lui faisait l'amour. Elle avait détesté ses lamentations, sa tendance à se morfondre. Elle avait détesté le fait qu'il n'avait pris aucun plaisir aux activités qu'elle aimait elle, qu'il l'avait trainée dans toutes sortes de soirées guindées. Elle avait détesté qu'il soit aussi abominablement romantique et collant, qu'il ait voulu une relation fusionnelle. Elle avait détesté qu'il l'ait tant aimé, tant idéalisée. Elle n'avait pas été heureuse avec lui.

Et elle savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la rendre heureuse. Ni Felix, ni James n'avaient eu la chance qu'elle avait accordée à Nathan, et pourtant il y avait dans leurs bras, leurs baisers et leurs regards plus de promesse de félicité que dans ceux de Nathan. Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas faits pour être ensemble, pas faits pour être heureux ensemble.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire maintenant – elle avait encore besoin de son aide, son soutien et de sa bonne humeur.

Loin de se douter des pensées de sa collègue tant convoitée, les lèvres de Nathaniel s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Lily rougit, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

– Bon, on ferait mieux de ne pas faire attendre Oscar de la Naranja.

* * *

_Lily,_

_Désolée pour la scène de tout à l'heure. Je serai libre demain pour les bijoux, dis-moi l'heure qui te convient. On pourra en profiter pour discuter de certaines choses._

Alexandra Price.

Joaillière – Bijoux Etincelants

Allée de Traverse

* * *

_Coucou Alex,_

_J'espère que ça va mieux._

_Est-ce que ça te va demain à 11 heures ? Comme ça on pourra utiliser l'heure du déjeuner pour « discuter de certaines choses. »_

_Lily._

* * *

_Parfait pour le rendez-vous._

_Ne dis rien à Nathan._

Alexandra Price

Joaillière – Bijoux Etincelants

Allée de Traverse

* * *

**C'ÉTAIT**** L'ACTE DE GENEROSITE** pure de Nathan qui motiva Lily plus que jamais à déterrer le traître – ou plutôt la traîtresse de l'équipe. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle décida d'une excursion nocturne à _La Bonne Fée_.

Elle pénétra dans l'accueil plongé dans la pénombre, et alluma sa baguette pour s'éclairer.

Elle commença par son propre bureau, où elle eut la mauvaise idée de constater que plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins manquaient dans ses classeurs.

Le bureau de Shashi, qu'elle retourna intégralement sans découvrir quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui permettre de porter ses soupçons sur elle.

La fouille du bureau d'Angie fut plus longue, et Lily dut allumer une bougie, dont elle augmenta magiquement la capacité d'éclairage car celle fournie par sa baguette était trop faible. Elle parcourut avec attention tous les documents sans découvrir la moindre preuve. D'un coup de baguette, elle remit tout en ordre.

Le bureau de Jane se révéla aussi vain que celle des deux autres. Elle retourna chaque dossier sans trouver d'indices pouvant la confondre.

Lily marqua une pause. Quelque chose lui avait probablement échappé…

Mais la seconde fouille resta infructueuse. Cette fois ci, Lily était certaine d'avoir tout inspecté avec minutie.

Elle fouilla dans les affaires de Mrs Casino, sans rien trouver comme elle s'y attendait, puis la salle des archives placée sous les combles, la salle de repos, l'entrée, les toilettes, retourna l'agence de fond en comble sans rien trouver.

Ce _putain_ de rouleau se trouvait pourtant quelque part…

Elle vérifia de nouveau ses dossiers. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé, il manquait bien plusieurs feuilles… Et tous ses documents étaient ensorcelés afin qu'elle soit la seule capable de les faire sortir de l'agence. Donc, ils se trouvaient forcément encore dans le bâtiment.

Où pouvaient-elles bien être ?

_Réfléchis objectivement, Lily. Objectivement… Où n'as-tu pas encore regardé ?_

Son regard tomba sur le bureau de Nathaniel.

_N'importe quoi_, lui dit aussitôt son esprit.

Mais elle savait qu'elle ne se sentirait tranquille qu'une fois cette hypothèse écartée avec des preuves. De plus, même si elle trouvait les feuilles manquantes, Nathan et elle travaillaient ensemble. Il avait très bien pu embarquer par erreur une partie de son travail.

Elle saisit sa bougie, et se dirigea vers le bureau du jeune homme. Nathaniel avait protégé ses affaires avec des sortilèges complexes, mais rien que Lily ne puisse défaire. Elle fouilla intégralement ses dossiers, et récupéra en effet les feuilles manquantes. Elle soupira de soulagement.

Le gaz inodore, incolore et invisible mais soporifique qui s'échappait du bureau craqué de Nathan continuait pendant ce temps à se diffuser autour d'elle à son insu.

C'était donc l'hypothèse numéro un, et elle était sincèrement soulagée de n'avoir été trahie par aucune de ses collègues.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer le tiroir, elle fut soudain prise de vertige, et posa la main sur le dossier du siège pour ne pas s'écrouler. En vain.

Elle s'évanouit sans même réaliser qu'elle perdait conscience. Dans sa chute, elle se heurta la tête contre le coin de la table de Nathaniel, et sa bougie lui échappa des mains.

Et roula tout droit, jusqu'au pied de son propre bureau.

Où traînaient encore les rouleaux de parchemin hautement inflammables, et qu'elle n'avait pas remis à leur place.

* * *

**LE MEDICOMAGE TOQUA** à la porte avant d'entrer, puis changea le bol dans lesquelles les mains de Lily étaient plongées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise. La solution filtrée de tentacules de Murlap marinées faisait des merveilles. La sensation de brûlure s'amenuisait.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'agent de brigade de police magique, qui n'attendait que son feu vert pour continuer son interrogatoire. Non, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait avoir fait ça, non, elle n'avait pas d'ennemis particuliers, non, elle ne soupçonnait personne.

– Vous êtes certaine que rien ne vous revient ? insista le brigadier.

Une fois de plus, Nathan, qui lui tenait sa main indemne, la pressa imperceptiblement.

– Non, répéta Lily.

– Pas le moindre petit détail ?

– Dites, intervint Doc sur un ton ennuyé, ça fait une heure que vous lui posez les mêmes questions, vous voyez bien qu'elle ne se souvient de rien.

Lily lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Elle ne gardait en effet aucun souvenir de la nuit dernière, et la grosse bosse dont s'était occupée le Médicomage y était pour quelque chose.

L'agent lui jeta un regard noir, mais capitula.

– Si vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit…

– Je viens immédiatement vers vous, assura Lily en prenant la carte qu'il lui tendait, et qui indiquait les coordonnées de Mr Midford.

– Je compte sur vous, Miss Evans. Tout détail peut avoir son importance.

L'agent lui laissa la carte, avant de s'éclipser. Lily lâcha un soupir las. Les bureaux de _La Bonne Fée_ n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et elle avait bien failli y passer également. Le Médicomage lui avait assuré que ses mains seraient comme neuves d'ici deux semaines, mais son traumatisme crânien avait effacé une bonne partie de ses souvenirs de la veille. Elle se sentait très fatiguée, et lasse, et angoissée car elle ignorait comment elle s'était retrouvée inconsciente dans l'agence.

– Je vais aller voir ma tante, dit Nathan en se levant. Si le brigadier revient te questionner, appelez-moi.

– Merci, encore, dit solennellement Doc.

Nathan sourit, puis quitta la pièce.

Katie prit place sur le lit, et la prit brièvement dans ses bras.

– Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, dit-elle sincèrement. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes cheveux, je les rattraperai à coup sûr.

Lily se força à respirer pour ne pas pleurer. Ses longs cheveux étaient maintenant grandement raccourcis, et lui arrivaient à présent aux épaules. Doc, qui était assis sur un fauteuil près du lit, se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

– Comment va Mrs Casino ? demanda-t-elle entre les bras de son ami.

Doc haussa les épaules.

– Elle est encore en observation. Elle n'a rien de grave, mais elle est très choquée par la perte de son commerce.

– Il n'en reste vraiment plus rien ?

Il secoua la tête, et son visage s'assombrit.

– Tu as de la chance que Nathaniel t'ait trouvée à temps, dit-il. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait été assez stupide pour entrer dans un immeuble en feu pour te secourir, mais je lui suis extrêmement reconnaissante de l'avoir fait.

* * *

**ELLE S'ENDORMIT PENDANT** une bonne partie de la journée. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Dorcas, Katie et Doc étaient partis et elle se trouvait seule. Durant son sommeil, le Médicomage lui avait bandé le bras ainsi et la main gauche, le côté ayant subi le plus de dommages. A droite, elle s'en était sortie avec quelques égratignures.

Lily se leva, prit une douche pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de brulé, et retourna à son lit. Mais une fois devant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de s'y remettre dedans. Elle détestait les hôpitaux, aussi, elle insista lourdement auprès de le Médicomage afin de pouvoir sortir le soir même.

Lorsqu'elle lui avoua qu'elle ne souhaitait pas rester parce que les hôpitaux lui rappelaient de trop mauvais souvenirs, cette dernière accepta à contre cœur, mais lui prescrivit une longue liste de crèmes et de potions.

– Vous serez sur pied d'ici quelques jours, l'informa-t-elle, mais revenez me voir dans deux jours pour voir où en est la cicatrisation.

Lily acquiesça, soulagée. Lorsqu'elle regagna sa chambre, Nathan l'attendait devant la porte.

– Hey… salut. Je passais voir comment tu allais. Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il en l'inspectant rapidement du regard.

– Oui, merci, répondit Lily. Toi ?

Nathaniel s'en était sorti avec quelques brûlures superficielles.

– Oui, ça va… Je m'apprête à rentrer. Je suis juste passé voir si tu avais besoin de quoi que ce soit.

– A vrai dire, je m'apprêtais à rentrer aussi. Ils m'ont laissée sortir.

– Besoin d'aide ? proposa-t-il en désignant du menton son bras.

Elle acquiesça.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Elle agita sa baguette, et ses objets s'assemblèrent et se rangèrent. Il l'aida à remettre sa veste.

– Nathan, le brigadier de tout à l'heure… il était super insistant, non ?

Nathan se raidit, soudain mal à l'aise.

– Dis-moi ce qui se passe, supplia-t-elle.

Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

– L'incendie est criminel.

Lily cligna des yeux.

– …_Quoi_ ? murmura-t-elle, incrédule.

– Il y a de grandes preuves que l'incendie est l'œuvre d'un pyromane – plusieurs départs de foyer, trace de liquide inflammable... Et comme la porte n'a pas été forcée d'après les premiers éléments de l'enquête, et que l'alarme ne s'est pas déclenchée malgré sa grande qualité…

– _Je_ suis suspectée ? comprit-elle avec horreur.

Nathan acquiesça. Elle tomba assise sur le lit et se mit à trembler. Il la prit par les épaules.

– Tout le monde est suspecté, Lily, la rassura-t-il. On m'a aussi posé plein de questions, mais je n'ai rien vu. Quand je suis arrivé, le feu avait déjà bien attaqué l'agence. Ils insistent un peu avec toi car ils espèrent que tu aies remarqué quelque chose qui pourrait les aider.

– Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne me souviens vraiment pas de grand-chose.

– Je ne pense pas qu'ils te soupçonnent réellement de toute manière, dit-il d'une voix réconfortante. Et même si c'était le cas, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là, pour toi. Mes parents ont des contacts au Ministère, ils suivent l'affaire de très près.

Mais les tremblements de Lily ne s'interrompirent pas, au contraire. Elle était horrifiée.

– Je suis suspectée, répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche. J'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille…

– Je sais, Lily.

– Mais…

Une horrible pensée la traversa.

– Et si c'était vraiment moi ? Même accidentellement ?

– Ne sois pas stupide. L'incendie à plusieurs foyers, je te l'ai dit. De toute façon, _La Bonne Fée_ était en très mauvais état. L'assurance va intégralement couvrir les dégâts et dédommager ma tante.

Elle laissa involontairement échapper un ou deux sanglots. Nathan la prit dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que les tremblements cessent.

– Hé, ça va aller, murmura-t-il. Je suis là. Tu ne te souviens de rien, alors arrête de te torturer. Et puis, S'ils t'ont laissé tranquille, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé d'incriminant sur toi. Et s'il n'y a rien d'incriminant sur toi, c'est tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas toi. OK ? Arrête de paniquer.

Elle acquiesça, puis inspira profondément.

– J'ai vraiment besoin d'un truc fort, murmura-t-elle. N'importe quoi, du moment qu'il y ait du whisky à l'intérieur.

Du moment que cela lui faisait oublier cette angoisse.

Nathan sourit.

– T'as de la chance, moi aussi.

* * *

**ELLE** **AVAIT TELLEMENT BU** qu'embrasser Nathan, qui lui faisait une déclaration d'amour, afin de le faire taire lui put une très bonne idée.

Il avait assez bu pour ne même pas s'offusquer lorsqu'elle lui déclara ensuite qu'il était moins bon que James.

Elle avait tellement bu qu'elle vomit sur ses propres vêtements.

Il avait tellement bu qu'il fit tomber ses clefs dans un caniveau par mégarde en voulant s'écarter d'elle.

Elle avait tellement bu qu'elle trouva la situation hilarante.

Il avait tellement bu que lui aussi.

Elle avait tellement bu que la seule solution qui lui vint à l'esprit pour remédier au problème fut qu'il vienne crécher sur son canapé pour le reste de la nuit.

Et, même s'il n'avait pas tellement bu, il aurait accepté avec tout autant d'empressement.

* * *

**CE FUT LE BRUIT** de son radioréveil qui la tira du sommeil profond dans lequel elle était plongée. La voix de Troy Duc empli immédiatement la pièce avec les news de six heures, l'heure à laquelle Lily se levait pour son jogging quotidien. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait si exténué qu'il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle aille courir.

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, elle tâtonna sa table de chevet dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'éteindre et retourner dans les bras de Morphée, mais le petit objet échappait à sa main engourdie. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait fait tomber par terre, ou volontairement mis hors de portée la veille pour se forcer à se lever, comme elle faisait parfois en allant se coucher et qu'elle voulait s'assurer de se lever à l'heure. Et avait mal à la tête. Et la langue pâteuse. Et terriblement sommeil. Comment était-il possible d'être aussi épuisée ? Et Troy qui ne voulait pas se taire… Sa main retomba mollement sur le côté du lit, et elle envisagea l'éventualité de se rendormir malgré la voix de l'animateur radio, quand une main qui n'était pas la sienne mit gracieusement fin à la torture.

– Merci, marmonna Lily.

La main se posa sur sa taille fine. Elle était chaude, grande et familière.

Mais elle ne s'en étonna pas.

Son esprit s'embrumait à nouveau, et elle retourna dans ce rêve idiot qu'elle faisait jusqu'alors, un rêve idiot où elle était un avocat chargé de trouver un accord de paix entre les homards et les crabes, qui se disputaient l'espace d'un aquarium d'un restaurant de fruits de mer…

Lily ouvrit grand les yeux.

Il y avait une main sur sa taille. Une main attachée à un bras attaché à un homme endormi à côté d'elle.

Elle sauta hors du lit.

Et poussa un hurlement d'horreur silencieux.

_Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde !_

Qu'est-ce _Nathaniel_ faisait dans son lit ?

Qu'est-ce que Nathaniel faisait _à moitié nu_ dans son lit ?

Il dormait tranquillement allongé sur le ventre, ses bras musclés et le haut de son dos bien tracé dépassant de la couette. Il était torse nu, et elle pria de toute ses forces pour qu'il ne soit pas tout nu sous cette couette. Était-elle elle-même habillée ? Elle se tâta rapidement… Elle portait un T-shirt large, son pyjama habituel. Ouf.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Non, pas ouf. Comment avait-elle atterri dans son pyjama ? Pourquoi ne portait-elle pas ses vêtements de la veille ? Ni ses _sous-vêtements _de la veille ? Que se passait-il ?

Avaient-ils… couché ensemble ?

Elle fut saisie d'un haut le cœur et se précipita dans les toilettes.

Vomir.

Vomir, et si possible, se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

_Merde, merde, merde_.

Nathaniel. Dans son lit.

Vomir.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?_

Elle tira la chasse d'eau, et s'installa sur le carrelage, le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Comment s'était-elle mise dans une galère pareille ? Que s'était-il passé hier ? Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, avait extrêmement mal à la tête, mais se força à réfléchir… Ils avaient quitté le _Garage_ pour un autre bar, et avaient fini dans un pub à danser… puis elle ne se souvenait plus trop, mais elle les revoyait plus tard terminer une bouteille dans un parc… A quel point avait-elle bu ? Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas prise une telle cuite, et la première fois qu'elle s'en prenait une sans la présence rassurant de Marlène ou Dorcas….

Elle tenta de se souvenir du reste de la soirée, ou de la nuit, mais ses souvenirs étaient encore brumeux. La question restait donc entière. Comme s'était-elle putain de merde retrouvée dans un lit avec Nathan ? Et surtout, s'était-il passé quelque chose ?

Mais elle s'en souviendrait, s'ils avaient couché ensemble, non ? Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit… Mais alors, que faisaient-ils dans le même lit ? Que faisait-il chez elle, même ? Merde…

Des coups frappés à la porte la tirèrent de ses pensées.

– Lily ? appela Nathan sur un ton inquiet. Tout va bien ?

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

– Lily ? insista-t-il en frappant de nouveau.

– J'arrive, balbutia-t-elle.

– OK…

Il hésita.

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

– Non… j'arrive.

Elle se passa, se regarda dans le miroir au-dessus de l'évier, se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle avait une mine affreuse. Cheveux en pagaille, yeux gonflés. On aurait dit une junkie en mal de sa came. Elle se brossa rapidement les dents. Ses yeux furent attirés par le panier à linge sale, et elle y remarqua sa robe de la veille, visiblement maculée d'un vomi. Ah, cela expliquait pourquoi elle portait autre chose… elle se revoyait régurgiter dans le parc… Elle se rappelait une main lui tenir les cheveux… Oui, Nathan l'avait raccompagnée… il l'avait porté sur son dos jusque chez elle… avait cherché la clef dans son sac...

Puis plus rie. Le noir total.

Dans la chambre, elle trouva après une recherche désespérée une fiole de potion anti-gueule de bois, qu'elle avala d'une traite. Ses idées devinrent beaucoup plus claires, mais son mal de tête resta intact.

Elle trouva Nathaniel dans la cuisine, en train de fouiller dans les tiroirs.

– Je voulais faire des pancakes, mais tu n'as pas fait de courses depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce que tu prends au petit-déjeuner d'habitude.

– Je mange dehors.

Elle prit place sur une chaise.

– Tu devrais aller te recoucher, t'as l'air mal au point. En attendant, je vais aller acheter de la farine et des œufs…

– Nathan…

– Hmm ?

Il se tourna vers elle.

– La nuit dernière…

– Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il.

– De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens, de la nuit dernière ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Nathan fronça les sourcils.

– Pour être franc, pas grand-chose, admit-il sur un ton d'excuse. Trop bourré. Et toi ?

– Pareil, répondit Lily. Du coup, tu sais si on a… couché ensemble ? Parce que quand je dis que mes souvenirs sont flous, ils sont flous à ce point-là.

Il devint clairement mal à l'aise.

– Je n'ai pas de souvenirs précis, mais le fait qu'on se soit réveillés dans le même lit est assez explicite, non ?

– Je suppose, dit Lily.

Il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Lily écarquilla les yeux.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en créer des nouveaux, des souvenirs, murmura-t-il.

Ce n'était certainement pas le sujet de son inquiétude, non. Nathan se comportait comme s'ils... s'étaient remis ensemble. S"étaient-ils dits des choses dont elle ne se souvenait pas ? Que ce soit le cas ou non, elle se devait de clarifier les choses immédiatement.

– Nathan, je…

Elle fut interrompue par le bruit de la sonnette. Nathan fronça les sourcils.

– Qui ça peut bien être ? s'étonna-t-il. Il est super tôt.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était un peu plus de sept heures. Elle avait passé plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain.

Elle voulut se lever pour ouvrir, mais ses jambes manquaient de force et Nathaniel la rattrapa à temps.

– Reste assise, je vais ouvrir.

Elle acquiesça, ferma les yeux et se prit le visage entre les mains.

Avant de sursauter en entendant la voix du visiteur.

Ce n'était pas Dorcas. Ni Doc.

C'était James.

Blême, tétanisée et apeurée, elle entendit les garçons discuter brièvement sans parvenir à distinguer un mot, avant de la rejoindre dans la cuisine. James la regardait avec un mélange d'horreur et de stupeur.

– Lily, Potter est venu prendre de tes nouvelles, lança joyeusement Nathan en la familièrement prenant par la taille. Je lui ai dit que tu allais bien, mais il voulait le voir de ses propres yeux.

Et il ne semblait clairement pas le croire.

Il y eut un silence.

– Bon, reprit gaiement Nathan, le seul à paraître totalement à l'aise dans cette ambiance à couper au couteau. Je vais faire les courses.

Il se pencha pour embrasser une Lily raide sur la joue, enfourna familièrement les clefs de l'appartement dans sa poche, avant de se diriger vers le balcon pour transplaner.

Après son départ, James et Lily restèrent plusieurs secondes à se regarder.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec lui, dit-il finalement d'une voix suppliante.

Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes.

* * *

**Bla Bla de l'auteur :**

**Je sais, affreux d'avoir coupé là, hein ? La suite avec le POV de James (à la mi mai je pense, je prepare le 2nd concours) ! Par ailleurs, vous avez dû comprendre qui est-ce qu'on va enfin rencontrer?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré la longueur ^^ Qui est le traitre, d'après vous? Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière? Qui a mit le feu à l'agence? Lily va-t-elle suivre les conseils de Marlène? Et Nathan, êtes vous convaincus ou non par son changement? Qu'est-ce qui vous a intrigué, quelles sont vos théories?**

**Merci à **Chevalier du Cat, Nikky Micky, Roxane-James1 **&amp;** MGJ baobab **pour avoir reviewé le Bonus #2 ! Je répondrai à vos reviews prochainement ! Vous êtes adorables !**

**Désolée pour les petites erreurs d'innatention ^^**

**Laissez une review ;)**


	25. Ladies & Gentlemen (1sur2) - JAMES

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon déjà, et au risque de me faire incendier… il n'y a pratiquement pas de vraie interaction entre James et Lily dans ce chapitre, tout simplement parce qu'ils ne se croisent que très brièvement. Et je suis désolée, car j'ai dit que ça ne se reproduirait plus. La raison est simple en fait : comme le suggère le titre, j'ai coupé ce chapitre en 2 car il était vraiment long (plus long encore que le dernier avec le POV de Lily), et cette dernière justement discute avec James que dans la partie B. Donc, je suis désolée. Si ça vous gêne, attendez la publication du 2e bout ^^

Pour me faire pardonner, je poste cette partie 2 jours en AVANCE (alors que j'avais dit le 20, yahou !) et je vous promets de poster la deuxième partie pendant ce weekend. Quand exactement, je ne sais pas car je passe mes épreuves demain + après-demain + samedi matin, et que ça va dépendre de ce à quoi je ressemble (merci d'ailleurs pour votre soutien, j'ai réussi mon premier concours, plus qu'à valider les oraux). Mais ce sera sûr et certain avant l'épisode de GOT (oui, parce que ma semaine est rythmée par cette série en ce moment. Certains disent avant ou après JC, moi c'est avant ou après GOT)

(Et si vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué, je poste en général le soir ou en pleine nuit)

Au vu du contenu de la 2e partie, je pense pas que vous serez déçus. Je pense vraiment que d'un point de vue rythme et confort de lecture, mieux vaut couper. Faites moi confiance, et excusez moi !

Voili, voilou ! (oui, je sais que cette expression devrait être punie de peine de mort, mais laissez moi tranquille !)

Et sinon, on se retrouve en bas de chapitre comme d'hab pour le bla bla !

PS: le chapitre reprend juste après le passage à tabac de James par Nathan.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23: Ladies &amp; Gentlemen (1/2) – JAMES**

* * *

**PETER SE GRATTA** la tête, visiblement peu convaincu par le sourire encore édenté de James.

– Est-ce que tu es sûr ? insista-t-il en tapant sur les dents abimées pour la reconstituer.

James hocha la tête.

– Parce que je peux complètement reporter la réunion, si tu as besoin de moi.

– Peter, je vais _bien_, s'exaspéra James.

– Oui, maintenant que je t'ai rafistolé, fit remarquer le maraudeur. Je te rappelle que tu avais l'air de t'être pris un bus dans la gueule il y a trente minutes encore.

Le visage de James s'assombrit.

Il avait l'air totalement ridicule avec ces bouts de coton enfoncés dans les narines, commençait sérieusement à penser qu'il avait reçu assez d'œil au beurre noir pour toute une vie, grimaçait régulièrement face à la douleur lancinante de ses côtes en cours de reconstruction, avait en général mal à des endroits dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence, mais (et c'était peut-être le seul point commun de cette histoire, bien que James n'avait pas osé poser de questions) _adorait_ le goût mangue-papaye du baume à lèvres réparateur que Peter lui avait appliqué et qui devait remettre ses lèvres en état d'ici vingt-quatre heure d'après l'emballage.

Ce crétin de Smith n'y était pas allé de main morte, et avait refait le portrait de James assez violemment. Une fois de plus. C'était tout de même assez humiliant qu'il se fasse ruiner à chaque fois qu'il en venait aux mains avec lui.

– J'ai simplement besoin de repos, Peter, assura-t-il pour la énième fois. Je vais bien.

– D'accord capitula ce dernier, visiblement à contre cœur.

Il farfouilla dans le placard placé dans un angle du bureau, et en extirpa deux cintres un pantalon et une chemise parfaitement repassés, qu'il ajusta à la taille de James d'un coup de baguette.

James se débarrassa de ses vêtements ensanglantés avec plaisir, puis se recoucha sur le canapé. Il était bien trop grand et ses jambes dépassaient.

Peter, qui relisait un rapport en attendant qu'il finisse de se changer, redressa la tête lui jeta un énième coup d'œil anxieux.

– Tu es sur hein ? Je te laisse seul ?

James soupira.

– Peter ?

– Hmm ?

– Est-ce que tu veux que je te botte le cul ?

– Non, pas vraiment, répondit Peter sur un ton grave qui faillit ravir un rire à James.

– Parce qu'il me reste encore assez de forces, pour ça, dit-il cependant d'une voix menaçante.

– Non merci, mais c'est très gentil d'avoir proposé, répliqua Peter tout aussi sérieusement.

Cette fois, aucun des deux ne parvint à rester de marbre. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

– OK, j'y vais, dit Peter en regardant sa montre. Mais n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit…

– Merci. Tu en as déjà beaucoup fait…

Peter esquissa un sourire fier, comme un enfant qui venait de se faire féliciter.

S'il s'était dirigé vers Peter pour se faire soigner, ce n'était pas uniquement parce que Remus et Sirius étaient indisponibles (le premier se trouvait soit au manoir – lieu qu'il tenait à éviter pour des raisons évidentes –, soit au travail, et le second ne devait revenir de son stage que le surlendemain) c'était surtout parce qu'il savait que Peter respecterait ses limites.

Du fait de sa profonde admiration, qui se confondait parfois avec une dévotion presque fanatique, le maraudeur lisait parfois James encore mieux que Sirius. Il avait immédiatement compris que James ne souhaitait pas parler des circonstances l'ayant conduit à cet état lorsque James s'était présenté à son bureau une heure plus tôt, le nez en sang, le visage tuméfié, quelques côtes cassées et un panier rempli de viennoiseries qui semblaient avoir également passé un sale quart d'heure sur la chaussée à la main.

Aussi, et malgré son inquiétude et son étonnement évident, Peter n'avait posé absolument aucune question. Il l'avait regardé pendant une vingtaine de secondes sans un mot, les sourcils disparus sous sa frange, le temps de se remettre du spectacle, avant de le soutenir jusqu'à son canapé, où il l'avait simplement fait asseoir et l'avait soigné du mieux qu'il pouvait en suivant les directives de James. Nul doute que Tina aurait fait un meilleur travail que Peter. Cependant, il était impensable pour James qu'elle le voie dans cet état.

Déjà, parce qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais bouclé et serait probablement allée en découdre avec Smith (et James ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait gagné, même à mains nues), mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il lui était impensable qu'une femme le voie dans cet état.

Que ce soit Tina, Elinor, Heidi ou Lily. Surtout Lily.

Peter lui apporta une tasse de café, puis jeta une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil à sa montre.

– Bon, je vais y aller avant d'être définitivement en retard, annonça-t-il en saisissant sa mallette.

James acquiesça.

– Queudver ? appela-t-il à demi-mot.

Peter redressa la tête.

– Si jamais quelqu'un te questionne il ne s'est rien passé, OK ? lança-t-il sur un ton gêné.

Peter hocha la tête, comme s'il s'agissait une évidence – et James savait au fond de lui que c'était une évidence. Mais il savait que son ami se montrerait beaucoup plus prudent et discret si James était clair sur le fait qu'il voulait que son passage à tabac ne s'ébruite pas

Une fois seul dans le bureau, James finit son café puis s'allongea sur le canapé, avec le bruit des autres personnes du ministère passant dans le couloir en bruit de fond. Peter avait un travail certes ennuyeux mais stable, dans lequel il excellait tellement qu'il avait été promis plusieurs fois ces dernières années. Son bureau n'était pas grand mais définitivement confortable, et le nombre de dossiers qui s'entassaient sur les étagères témoignaient des responsabilités qui lui incombaient. Peter avait toujours été ambitieux à sa manière, et James était quelque peu fier de la réussite de son ami. Remus avait un emploi régulier depuis quelques temps, malgré sa condition, Sirius semblait avoir trouvé sa place au bureau des Aurors, et James sentait que les choses se mettaient pour lui aussi après moult tâtonnements. Le concours aurait lieu pendant deux jours à partir du surlendemain, et il était confiant d'arriver en haut de la liste.

Il s'endormit quelques heures, et se réveilla avec une bien meilleure forme malgré sa mine toujours terrible. Il s'étira – et regretta immédiatement son geste quand une douleur l'élança au niveau des côtes.

_Connard de Smith_, pensa-t-il.

Connard qui cachait bien son jeu. Dire que Lily le voyait à nouveau comme un ange… ça le dégoûtait. Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras et l'avait regardé avec une reconnaissance qui lui avait donné envie de vomir ses tripes, sans se rendre compte qu'il la serrait plus fort que nécessaire, plus longtemps que nécessaire.

James soupira. Étaient-ils de nouveau ensemble, comme l'avait affirmé Smith ? Ou ce dernier n'avait-il seulement essayé de jouer avec ses émotions pour le déstabiliser ? Au vu de la facilité avec laquelle James l'avait désarçonné, le jeune homme sentait que leur relation n'était pas aussi claire que lorsque Lily sortait avec lui, mais, au vu de la bonne humeur qui la gagnait quand Smith était dans les parages, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet.

_Si tu n'es pas prêt à nous laisser une chance et à me traiter comme je le mérite, d'autres le sont._

A qui faisait-elle alors référence ? Quelqu'un lui avait visiblement tourné autour, et s'était présenté comme une alternative sérieuse en son absence, alternative qu'elle envisageait plus sérieusement qu'il ne le voudrait.

_Notre discussion est juste la énième preuve que je suis une idiote de ne pas leur laisser une chance._

James était prêt à leur laisser une chance et à la traiter comme elle le méritait, mais elle ne semblait pas le comprendre. Elle s'était montré intransigeante, déterminée, inflexible. Il ne comprenait pas ce soudain revirement, quand il avait été si près de l'avoir quelques mois plus tôt. Il les revoyait encore à deux doigts de s'embrasser chez lui, juste avait l'intervention de Tina. A cette époque-là, elle avait semblé faire ce qu'il avait toujours attendu d'elle : faire la part des choses. Elle avait semblé comprendre que le fait que James soit fiancé à Elinor n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il l'aimait.

Il cligna des yeux, et resta interdit quelques secondes.

Il l'aimait.

Et euphémiser cette réalité était inutile.

Il n'avait pas simplement des sentiments forts pour elle. Il n'avait pas simplement un gros faible pour elle. Il n'était pas uniquement attiré par elle. Il l'aimait.

Oui… s'il avait le cœur aussi serré en pensant à elle, s'il avait tant envie de rire et de pleurer, s'il voulait autant la fuir que la voir, s'il souhaitait aussi ardemment la rendre heureuse et tout faire pour la garder heureuse, la garder près de lui et ne jamais la laisser partir, c'était forcément parce qu'il l'aimait, aussi effrayante que soit la vérité.

Son cerveau paniqué lui proposa instinctivement dix-sept plans d'urgence pour fuir cette réalité ignorée jusque-là, dont quatre impliquaient un déménagement en Asie de l'est et trois au fin fond de l'Amazonie, mais James se rendit très vite compte qu'en plus du fait que ce soit totalement inutile, il n'avait aucune envie de fuir.

Il la voulait. Et bien sûr que ça le mettrait à nu, et qu'il se rendrait encore plus vulnérable en décidant de poursuivre sa conquête, et que s'il continuait elle pourrait lui briser le cœur encore plus terriblement qu'elle l'avait fait aujourd'hui en le rejetant, mais il la voulait.

Entière. A lui. Pour toujours.

Il voulait à nouveau pouvoir discuter avec elle à longueur de journée, et lui confier ses craintes, de ses espoirs, et la faire rire avec ses terribles blagues. Il voulait faire la course avec elle, jouer à cache-cache, s'engager dans des paris stupides, argumenter en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait tort rien que pour le plaisir de la rendre furieuse (parce qu'elle était belle, quand elle était furieuse). Il voulait qu'elle se moque de sa barbe parsemée, qu'elle l'aide à faire ses nœuds de cravate, qu'elle lui dise que ses cookies n'étaient pas mauvais du tout, Il voulait également la serrer dans ses bras, et l'embrasser, et lui faire l'amour, et lui refaire l'amour, et l'aimer toute sa vie.

Mais elle lui avait dit non.

Non, tant qu'il serait fiancé à Elinor.

Et James en avait honte, se dégoutait, mais une partie de lui commençait à se rebeller contre l'engagement qu'il avait pris auprès de la blonde, et qu'il avait juré de ne briser sous aucun prétexte, mutinerie qu'il réprimait avec sévérité mais qui l'assaillait inlassablement.

James n'était pas réellement effrayé d'être tenté de revenir sur sa parole, parce que ce serait bien indigne de lui, parce qu'Elinor avait encore besoin de lui, parce qu'elle était essentielle pour lever le mystère de Shortbourne. Il avait mis l'enquête en pause le temps de dégager de nouvelles pistes, mais il était déterminé à creuser le passé de la jeune femme, à déterrer les secrets de la famille Bell, à découvrir les circonstances exactes de l'attaque dix ans plus tôt. James était en effet convaincu que ceux qui s'en étaient pris à Elinor et Al étaient les mêmes que ceux qui assassinaient sans scrupule les bâtards de Mr Bell.

Elinor était la clef de l'histoire, la clef du passé, mais aussi de celle de l'avenir. En effet, James avait l'intime conviction que les choses bougeraient à la naissance des jumeaux, surtout s'il y avait au moins un garçon parmi eux. Au vu du mystérieux intérêt de Mr Bell pour la grossesse de sa fille, les jumeaux avaient déjà une cible sur le dos, et James ne doutait pas qu'ils tenteraient de s'en prendre à eux jusque dans sa propre maison. Mais Shortbourne n'était pas Potter Mansion : la maison était une gigantesque toile, James l'araignée qui attendait patiemment son repas, et il avait hâte de passer à table malgré le danger.

Mais combien de temps justement cela prendrait-il encore ?

James avançait dans son enquête bien plus vite que tout le département des Aurors, mais arriver là où il en était avait nécessité plus d'un an de recherches. Quelle garantie avait-il qu'Evans serait encore libre et intéressée au moment où il conclurait l'enquête ?

_Si tu n'es pas prêt à nous laisser une chance et à me traiter comme je le mérite, d'autres le sont._

James se passa les mains sur le visage, et poussa un profond soupir.

Quelle torture.

Elle avait été on ne peut plus claire sur le fait qu'elle avait le choix, et un choix de qualité qui plus est. Et s'il la trouvait en couple au moment où il finirait les choses avec Elinor, il ne comptait pas lui courir après. Depuis le fiasco avec Emily, James avait pour principe de ne pas séduire délibérément une femme engagée dans une relation sérieuse et saine. Malgré les apparences, il aurait même respecté la relation entre Lily et Smith, si cette première avait été réellement heureuse. Il n'était d'ailleurs passé à l'offensive que lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée en larmes quelques mois plus tôt. Si elle ne lui avait pas avoué à quel point son couple était terrible, James aurait probablement continué à fantasmer au loin sans rien entreprendre, jusqu'à ce que ses sentiments meurent.

Mais elle l'avait embrassée, avait scellé ses lèvres, et rendu amoureux. Elle lui avait donné un avant-goût de ce que serait une relation avec elle. Elle lui avait laissé entrevoir le potentiel de bonheur qu'il pourrait vivre, qu'elle pourrait lui apporter en étant présente dans sa vie. Il n'avait été capable que de vivre l'instant présent avec les femmes avec qui il avait eu une relation, quelle qu'en soit la longueur. Avec Emily, il était parvenu à envisager un futur, mais il avait été hypothétique, bancal, soumis à la condition qu'elle se montrerait fidèle, et elle l'avait déçue à chaque fois. Mais avec Evans, il fermait les yeux, et il voyait l'avenir, il entendait des rires, il imaginait ses enfants, et il était heureux.

Mais elle avait dit non. Pas tant qu'il y aurait Elinor.

James se rendit soudain compte qu'Elinor et lui n'avaient jamais discuté de ce qu'elle ferait, une fois cette histoire derrière eux. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle resterait mariée avec lui, ce qui ne l'aurait pas dérangé ni lui aurait déplu, ou alors qu'elle retournerait avec Arthur.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait un peu plus l'histoire d'Elinor il doutait fortement que Tom soit le père des enfants. Apparemment, il l'aimait comme sa fille et la traitait de manière aussi précieuse simplement par devoir de mémoire envers Tara.

Brutus et Jacob semblaient toujours être des hypothèses invraisemblables.

Jon en revanche gagnait en crédibilité, car à en croire Heidi, il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux en décembre, à la période où elle était tombée enceinte.

Mais Arthur restait la personne la plus probable, bien que persistaient quelques zones d'ombre.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé. Si elle ne retournerait pas avec Arthur, enquête ou non, Elinor resterait avec lui. Et, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il ne se sentait pas heureux et rassuré à la perspective de finir ses jours dans un mariage certes sans amour, mais au côtés d'une belle femme brillante, loyale, fidèle et douce comme Elinor.

Non.

Il se sentait _piégé_.

* * *

**PETER RETOURNA **de sa réunion en fin de journée, et entraina James déjeuner à la cafétéria du ministère. Ce dernier s'efforça de garder les yeux ouverts tandis que son ami détaillait amoureusement le dernier dossier dont il s'était chargé.

Lassé d'entendre parler de chaudrons, James fut ravi de prendre congé de Peter dans l'ascenseur. Ce dernier en effet continuait sa journée de travail tandis que James avait décidé de rentrer revoir quelques notions. Il avait malheureusement raté sa séance de révisions avec Tina, et pria intérieurement pour qu'elle soit déjà partie de chez lui lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il fut ramené à la réalité quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit au niveau 6, et qu'une figure familière se faufila à l'intérieur à la suite d'un jeune homme encombré par des livres épais.

Le sourire de Dorcas se figea en reconnaissant James. Il leva un sourcil, désarçonné un instant par sa froideur, avant de décider de briser la glace.

– Hé, mais c'est grande copine Meadowes ! s'exclama-t-il en passant une main autour de ses épaules. Ça fait un bail, dit donc !

Le sourire de Dorcas resta froid.

– James, dit-elle sans grand enthousiasme.

– Dorcas. T'es belle, ma belle.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander sur un ton inquiet.

– Je suis tombé, mentit-il.

Elle leva un sourcil, clairement dubitative.

– D'une falaise ? railla-t-elle.

– Dans les escaliers.

– Excusez-moi, intervint le jeune homme qui portait des livres. Vous ne seriez pas James Potter, par hasard ? Celui qui jouait chez les Canons ?

Il avait les yeux brillants.

– C'est bien moi, dit James.

– Woaw, s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant une main, l'air surexcité. C'est un honneur. Woaw.

James la lui serra prudemment, avant de jeter un regard interrogateur à Dorcas.

– James, se résigna-t-elle d'assez mauvaise grâce, je te présente Felix. Felix, James.

– Enchanté, dit James.

– Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais une star du Quidditch, Cassie, s'exclama Felix qui ne pouvait quitter James des yeux. Woaw.

– Ex-star, corrigea Dorcas.

James lui jeta un regard torve.

– Je ne m'en remets toujours pas que vous soyez parti, ajouta Felix.

– Oh, Ils ont fait du bon boulot en me remplaçant par Harris, dit modestement James.

– Oui, c'est sûr que c'est une bonne joueuse, mais il n'y a pas la même alchimie qu'avec Sealsiver, si vous voulez mon avis…

James se tendit imperceptiblement à l'évocation du nom de Sam, et s'efforça de maintenir son sourire.

– … Ça se ressent sur les longs matchs, quand il faut improviser, conclut le blond.

– Sam et moi nous connaissons depuis Poudlard, c'est un sacré avantage, amenda James. Mais Harris est intelligente et très douée. Leur jeu deviendra plus naturel avec l'expérience. Il faut du temps pour connaitre ses coéquipiers.

– Aucune chance pour que vous reveniez jouer ? demanda Felix avec espoir.

– Tu peux me tutoyer, Felix, dit James. Et pour répondre à ta question, non. J'ai décidé de me consacrer à ma vraie passion. La Médicomagie.

Felix eut l'air impressionné.

– Ah ouais, ça n'a rien à voir. Ça ne te manque pas de jouer en nationale ?

– J'ai jamais voulu faire une longue carrière, expliqua James. Je ne voulais simplement pas me lancer dans le monde du travail dès ma sortie de l'école, alors je me suis accordé quelques années. C'était sympa, franchement. Tu suis le championnat, je suppose ? T'es pour quelle équipe ?

– Les Canons, bien sûr, et les Harpies pour être honnête. Elles sont fortes et vachement canon.

– Encore plus terribles en vrai, approuva James.

Sous le regard atterré de Dorcas, ils discutèrent vivement des sept magnifiques joueuses composant l'équipe, alternant les éloges sur leur jeu qui était de loin le meilleur du championnat d'Angleterre et sur leur physique souvent agréable.

Lorsque Felix déclara que Grace Tonneau était probablement la plus belle de toutes les joueuses, toutes les équipes confondues, James décida qu'il était un homme bien.

– Ma fiancée m'a obligée à décrocher tous les posters de Grace de ma chambre.

Son air contrit fit rire Felix.

– A ce propos, intervint soudain Dorcas. James est la personne dont Lily prépare le mariage.

– Ah bon ? s'exclama Felix. Bah félicitations.

– Tu connais Evans ? demanda James, instantanément méfiant.

– Pas depuis longtemps. C'est une chouette nana.

James fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu poser plus de questions, l'ascenseur s'arrêta au Département des Mystères.

– Bon, va falloir que j'y aille, dit Felix avec regret.

– T'es longue de plomb ? s'étonna James.

Felix acquiesça, et James lui retourna son regard admiratif.

– Ça a été un plaisir.

– Partagé.

Il se tourna vers Dorcas.

– Toujours partant pour diner la semaine prochaine, Cassie ?

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil.

– On se confirme ça, Ok ? A bientôt, Felix.

A peine les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière Felix que James et Dorcas firent tomber leurs sourires.

– Il faut qu'on parle, de toute évidence, dit-il.

– Je n'ai pas très envie de te parler, déclara-t-elle avec hauteur. Je t'évite.

– Ça, je l'avais remarqué merci bien. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Ella croisa les bras.

– J'ai promis à Lily et Doc de ne pas me mêler ce qui ne me regarde pas, dit-elle finalement.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et se referma sur trois niveau avant d'enfin donner sur l'atrium. Tous deux en sortirent. Dorcas s'arrêta devant la fontaine, et fouilla dans sa bourse à la recherche de quelques mornilles. James s'approcha d'elle, et elle ne protesta pas contre sa présence.

– Est-ce que tu considères qu'on est amis ? interrogea-t-elle au bout d'un moment, sans même le regarder. Qu'on a un vrai lien ? Où est-ce que tu ne traines avec moi simplement à cause de Marlène ?

– Bien sûr qu'on est amis, assura vivement James. C'est vrai qu'au début je ne faisais que suivre McKinnon quand elle venait te voir, mais je t'aime vraiment beaucoup Dorcas. Si j'ai continué à venir te voir même après son départ, c'est parce que je te considère comme une bonne amie. Une très bonne amie, même.

Dorcas eut un petit sourire triste.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as caché à ta « très bonne amie » le fait que tu vas être père ? Ça fait mal, tu sais, de ne pas l'avoir appris de ta bouche.

– Je suis désolé.

– Des occasions, tu en as eu des centaines. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ta vie privée, mais je pense que tu aurais pu me dire au moins cette information.

James resta silencieux quelques secondes.

\- C'est compliqué, dit-il finalement.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine, et son ami l'imita après une courte hésitation.

– Je me sens tellement bête, reprit-elle. J'étais là, comme une idiote, à te donner des conseils pour te faire apprécier de Lily, tout en tentant de la convaincre elle de te donner une chance. Je pensais que tu étais sincère.

– Je l'étais. Je le suis.

Elle eut un petit rire sans joie.

– Je l'aime vraiment bien, Dorcas, insista-t-il avec force.

– Et elle, elle t'aime tout court.

Elle baissa les yeux.

– Et j'ai l'impression de t'avoir aidé à te foutre de la gueule de ma copine.

– Ce n'est pas le cas.

Dorcas poussa un soupir.

– Tu sais, dit-elle tendrement, elle a ce petit sourire en coin trop mignon quand elle parlait de toi. Et elle parlait souvent de toi….

– Parlait ? releva James.

La jeune femme l'ignora.

– Je l'ai vue tomber amoureuse de toi, presque au ralenti, et je n'ai rien fait pour la mettre en garde même si tu étais fiancé, parce que tu avais l'air de l'aimer sincèrement toi aussi, et que je me suis dit que vous trouveriez un moyen de vous retrouver ensemble malgré ta situation. Toi aussi, tu te trahis quand tu parles d'elle : tu as des étoiles dans les yeux, des étoiles que tu n'as pas quand tu parles de ta fiancée, alors j'ai cru… j'ai naïvement cru que tu allais finir par te rendre compte à quel point vous seriez bien ensemble.

– C'est plus compliqué que ça, Dorcas, répéta James, le cœur serré.

– En effet. Ta fiancée est enceinte. Pendant que le ventre de ta nana grossissait, tu courrais derrière ma copine.

– Dorcas…

Elle se leva, et lui jeta un regard froid qui le réduisit au silence.

– Tu me déçois, James. Ta façon de te conduire est pitoyable, que ce soit avec Elinor ou Lily.

James l'attrapa par le bras.

– Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, se défendit-il Ce qu'il y a entre Ellie et moi est réellement compliqué.

Elle croisa les bras.

– Explique. Parce que la situation me parait limpide.

James secoua la tête.

– Je ne peux pas. Mais tu dois me croire, je ne me suis moqué ni d'Evans, ni d'Ellie, ni de toi, je te le promets.

Dorcas le sonda du regard pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité.

– Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

James ouvrit instinctivement la bouche pour protester, mais la referma sans un mot. Dorcas se rassit et lui prit les mains.

– Tu sais pourtant qu'il va falloir faire un choix, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je n'ai pas de choix.

– Oui… ta fiancée est enceinte, et je ne suis pas en train de te dire de la quitter dans son état. Mais tu dois comprendre que tu ne peux pas aller de l'une à l'autre indéfiniment.

James se prit le visage dans les mains.

– A moins que Remus ait raison quand il dit que tu ne comptes pas réellement te marier ? insista Dorcas.

– Remus est dans le déni, dit froidement James en se tournant vers elle. Ce mariage aura bien lieu.

– Dans ce cas, promets-moi que tu renonceras à Lily pour de bon ?

De nouveau, il garda le silence.

– James ?

– Ce sont deux choses totalement différentes, se borna-t-il.

– Et totalement contradictoires.

– Pas forcément.

– Où est la place de Lily dans tout ça ?

– Près de moi.

– Je croyais que c'était la place d'Elinor, près de toi.

– Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Il y eut un silence.

Dorcas provenait d'une famille de sangs purs, et voyait en effet parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle éclata d'un rire incrédule.

– Oh, non, James Potter, tu ne vas pas oser.

– Si elle accepte, si elle veut être avec moi, ce sera sa décision, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

– Lily n'acceptera jamais.

– T'en sais rien, s'obstina James.

– Tu te crois si exceptionnel que ça ? répliqua froidement Dorcas. Tu crois qu'elle va remettre en question tous ses principes pour toi ?

– T'as aucune idée de ce qu'il y a entre elle et moi, dit le jeune homme.

Il ferma les yeux. Dorcas se mordit la lèvre.

– Tu sais pertinemment que tu dois choisir, pourtant, James. Tu ne peux pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Elinor, ou Lily ?

James ne répondit pas immédiatement.

– Elinor a besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas la quitter.

– Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne le veux pas ?

– Les deux. Elle est enceinte, merde ! Et ce que je ressens pour Lily n'a rien à voir avec l'état d'Ellie, de tout manière.

Dorcas eut un petit rire incrédule.

– Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

– Je n'ai pas envie de faire un choix. Je ne suis même pas certain d'être capable de faire un choix.

– Je me fiches de ce dont tu te sens capable ou non, siffla Dorcas. Je suis en train de m'assurer que tu ne comptes pas faire du mal à ma meilleure amie.

– Je ne ferai jamais du mal à Evans.

– Tu le feras, si tu continues à agir aussi égoïstement. Tu lui en as déjà fait. Et je ne te parle pas de ce qui s'est passé six ans plus tôt.

James eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing. Dorcas posa une main sur son épaule.

– Je sais que tu l'aimes sincèrement, James. Tu es capable de faire le bon choix.

– Elle est capable de faire les siens.

– Tu vas la rendre malheureuse, tu n'as rien à lui proposer !

– Au contraire, je peux lui donner tout ce qu'elle désire.

Dorcas croisa les bras.

– Je t'en prie, James, ne sois pas stupide. Je peux t'assurer que je connais assez Lily pour savoir qu'elle ne désire pas ça.

– Ce sera à elle de décider, s'obstina-t-il.

Dorcas perdait de nouveau patience. Lasse de ne pas être parvenue à percer la carapace de James, elle tenta d'attaquer sous un nouvel angle.

– C'est vrai, c'est à elle de décider, concéda-t-elle. Mais tu vas lui briser le cœur, car cette situation est impossible. Ce système de régulière est obsolète, cruel et anachronique. On est en 19XX, les femmes n'acceptent plus d'attendre indéfiniment et sagement dans l'ombre que l'homme dont elles sont la Régulière puisse leur accorder du temps – ou, du moins, elles ne devraient plus. Elles veulent la première place. Lily voudra la première place avec toi, mérite la première place, et lorsqu'elle se rendra compte que tu ne pourras jamais la lui donner, ça lui brisera le cœur.

James se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Il pensait aux larmes qu'avait versé Lily lorsque leur conversation avait atteint un cul de sac, et son cœur se serra. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais la faire pleurer, et il avait lamentablement échoué. Et elle lui avait demandé exactement la même chose que Dorcas.

_Ne me brise pas le cœur._

Il se mit à fixer le vide, ce qui n'échappa pas à son interlocutrice. Dorcas se rendit compte qu'elle avait enfin touché la corde sensible de James, et décida de s'engouffrer dans la brèche.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-elle en se levant à son tour. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle souffre ?

– Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-il avec impatience.

– Mais c'est ce qui arrivera si tu ne te tiens pas à ton choix. Elle va horriblement souffrir.

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants, avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

– La dernière fois que tu lui as brisé le cœur, elle a mis deux ans à se reconstruire. Elle a développé de sérieux troubles alimentaires, ne mangeait plus, et n'avait aucune confiance en elle. Elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même et a enchainé les bêtises. Elle était vraiment, vraiment mal.

James déglutit avec difficulté.

– T'es en train de dire que c'est de ma faute ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

– Pas entièrement, concéda Dorcas. Elle avait aussi des difficultés familiales. Mais le fait d'être rejetée aussi cruellement par le type qu'elle a aimé aussi longtemps…

_Ne me brises pas le cœur._

– Je ne sais même pas si elle a un jour cessé de t'aimer, James. Et… ce que je suis en train de dire, c'est que je ne veux plus qu'elle repasse par-là.

– Je n'ai pas envie de la faire souffrir.

– J'en suis certaine, dit précipitamment Dorcas. Mais Lily n'est qu'un fantasme pour toi.

– Elle n'est pas qu'un fantasme.

– Elle l'est. Ta réalité, c'est ta future vie avec ta fiancée et vos futurs enfants. Et tu as été très clair sur le fait que tu ne peux pas ni ne veux y renoncer. Et je comprends, personne ne pourra jamais t'en vouloir de prendre tes responsabilités.

Elle marqua une courte pause.

– Lily est une fille très fragile, murmura-t-elle. Elle n'est pas faite pour ce style de vie. Si tu ne peux pas la choisir, tu dois la laisser. C'est la bonne chose à faire, même si c'est difficile. Elle se remettra plus d'une relation qui n'a jamais débuté que si tu lui brises complétement le cœur. Tu dois la laisser.

Il fit un pas en arrière, le visage blême.

– Je… je vais y aller, bafouilla-t-il.

Dorcas le retint instant par la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

– Elle avait commencé à fréquenter quelqu'un avant que tu ne reviennes, lança Dorcas. Elle avait commencé à tourner la page. Ne la fait pas repartir en arrière.

Le cœur de James rata un battement. Ou plusieurs.

_Il n'est pas toujours question de ce que tu veux. J'ai le choix._

Etait-ce ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu par là.

– Qui ? lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

– Quelqu'un qui la rend heureuse, dit Dorcas avec douceur. Qui la fait rire, qui la rassure, et qui a une situation de famille très simple. Je suis certain qu'il pourra la rendre très heureuse, mais il faut pour cela que tu la laisses s'en aller.

Il eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un seau d'eau froide.

_Si tu n'es pas prêt à nous laisser une chance et à me traiter comme je le mérite, d'autres le sont._

– Si tu l'aimes vraiment, James, ne fais pas ça. Ne la tente pas. Pense à ce que je viens de dire, insista-t-elle. Ne la rends pas malheureuse. Laisse-la chercher le bonheur, avec ou sans toi.

* * *

**IL FUT SOULAGE **de voir que le manoir Potter était désert en entrant chez lui, car il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de se retrouver seul. Heidi était enfin parvenue à convaincre Elinor de l'accompagner dans une séance shopping de dernière minute, et toutes deux ne devaient revenir que tard le soir.

Dorcas avait frappé fort.

Il avait le cœur lourd, sa conscience le torturait, et il se força à s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour réviser, afin d'échapper aux sombres pensées qui le tourmentaient.

Mais sa concentration était régulièrement perturbée par les paroles de Dorcas. Il n'était pas un héros, ni un gentleman, ni chevaleresque, ni altruiste ; c'étaient là des qualités barbantes qui l'intéressaient peu.

Mais il ne voulait plus _jamais_ causer de la peine à Lily.

Il préfèrerait encore souffrir lui, comme il l'avait redouté dès qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, seul et souffrant d'un amour un sens unique, il préférerait encore repasser par ces sombres chemins que de la faire pleurer.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le plan. Le plan était que Lily tombe amoureuse de lui, soit avec lui, ne pense qu'à lui, ne veuille que lui, ne soit qu'à lui, n'aime que lui. Le plan était qu'il ne repasse plus jamais par ces sombres chemins. Le plan était de protéger son propre petit cœur fragile, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Parce que Sirius avait raison. Emily l'avait rendu cruel.

Et maintenant, il n'était plus prêt à payer ce prix.

Parce que Dorcas avait raison. Il aimait trop Lily pour ça.

Mais rien que la pensée de renoncer à elle lui donnait envie de pleurer…

Mais quelle alternative lui restait-il ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un hibou, qui s'engouffra par la fenêtre et que James reconnut comme celui de ses parents. Mais la missive provenait de leur pensionnaire.

_C'est QUOI ton problème exactement, Potter ?_

James fronça les sourcils. Il était prêt à parier que Marlène était également au courant de la grossesse d'Elinor, mais décida de jouer les ingénus.

**_A part que tu me manques, douce et tendre McKinnon ? Je suis content que tu m'écrives, même sur ce ton si courtois._**

_T'as de la chance de ne pas être à portée de main, où je t'aurais castré._

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Marlène avait beau être la première à déclencher des bagarres au bar, elle avait la force physique d'une pousse de soja.

**_Wow ! Quelle violence. M'oblige pas à demander à ma mère de te redonner des doses de morphine, s'il te plait. Tu sais qu'elle ne cherche qu'une excuse pour._**

_M'oblige pas à faire le mur pour venir jusque chez toi te planter ma chaussure dans ton gros cul._

**_Laquelle ? La petite bottine noire pointue, j'espère ? Et comment tu sais que je suis dans ce genre de délire ?_**

_Je suis sérieuse, James. (Et oui, je choisirai probablement la petite noire.)_

**_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te fâcher, ma puce ? (Excellent choix, si tu veux mon avis)_**

_A part m'exiler contre mon gré avec tes parents géniaux dans un endroit paradisiaque ?_

**_Oui, à part ça, douce Marlène. (Et j'en profite pour m'excuser du fond du cœur de t'avoir inscrite à ces horribles cours d'équitation avec Benjy. Mon père dit que tu le trouves mignon.)_**

_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ta FIANCEE est ENCEINTE ? Comment as-tu pu être assez STUPIDE pour la mettre enceinte. (Taggle.)_

**_Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique comment je m'y suis pris, ou c'est une question rhétorique ?_**

Marlène dessina un doigt d'honneur avec sa réponse suivante:

_Et d'après Dorcas, elle arrive à terme le mois prochain. Tu comptais me l'annoncer avant ou après la naissance ? _

**_Avant, puce. Et je n'ai rien dit parce que c'est un peu compliqué… je préfère d'ailleurs qu'on en reparle de vive voix quand on se verra. Promis._**

_T'as intérêt. Je veux tout savoir. Je ne suis pas contente DU TOUT._

**_C'est marrant, c'est censé être un heureux évènement, et en dehors de mes parents je n'ai pas entendu un seul « félicitations ». _**

_A propos... Des sources fiables m'ont dit que tu tentes de dévergonder ma petite Lily. Il me semble t'avoir dit « bas les pattes » au sujet de ma copine ?!_

**_C'est encore ta copine ? Parce qu'elle m'a dit que tu l'ignores complètement._**

_C'est pas parce qu'elle s'est rendue coupable de haute trahison que ce n'est pas ma copine. Je l'aime, je t'aime, mais je l'aime plus et je vais te tuer si tu lui fais du mal_

_**Aux dernières nouvelles, vu comme elle frappe fort, elle n'a besoin de personne pour se défendre. Et qu'est-ce que vous croyez tous que je vais lui faire ? La bouffer avec du pain ?**_

_Pire. Lui briser le cœur. Je veux bien croire que tu es sincère, malgré que ta fiancée soit enceinte. Fais le bon choix._

James resta interdit pendant un long moment, en lisant les derniers mots de Marlène, incapable de savoir comment réagir et que répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur ou lui faire du mal, c'était… ridicule. Idiot, même, de penser cela, et que le contraire arrive était d'ailleurs plus probable. Lily Evans était celle qui avait le pouvoir dans leur étrange relation ; la preuve était qu'elle avait apparemment décidé qu'il n'y aurait plus de relation d'un claquement de doigts, et que James se sentait impuissant.

**_Je ne ferai jamais ça à Evans._**

Lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, il se montrait intransigeant, capricieux et impétueux. Mais la vérité était que Lily faisait ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Elle était celle qui venait au manoir uniquement lorsqu'elle le voulait, celle qui décidait jusqu'à quelle distance il pouvait l'approcher, celle qui répondait à ses courriers quand elle le décidait. Celle qui lui faisait perdre toute prudence, celle à qui il pensait en dernier la nuit et en premier le matin. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il voulait qu'elle l'aime.

Parce que lui l'aimait.

_Arrête de te comporter comme un idiot alors._

James roula le courrier en boule et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce.

D'abord Dorcas, maintenant Marlène ! Et pendant la même journée. S'étaient-elles passé le mot ?!

Il ne fut donc qu'à moitié surpris de voir Caradoc Dearborn débarquer chez lui en début de soirée.

– Tiens donc, commenta-t-il quand ce dernier le rejoignit dans le salon, où il terminait une petite bouteille de Firewhisky. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais venir me faire la morale.

Doc leva les sourcils.

– De quoi tu parles ? Tu m'attendais ?

James eut un rire sans joie.

– Tous les amis de Lily se sont donné rendez-vous pour m'engueuler aujourd'hui. Je viens juste de finir avec Marlène, et Dorcas a pris le soin de m'agresser juste avant. J'ai naturellement pensé que tu serais la troisième tête de Cerbère.

– Je viens seulement te déposer les livres que Katie t'a empruntés.

– Ah.

Doc posa lesdits livres sur la table, avant de lui retirer doucement mais fermement la bouteille et de la faire disparaitre d'un coup de baguette.

– Tu sais que j'ai un cellier rempli, au sous-sol ? dit James sur un ton ennuyé.

– Je crois que tu as assez bu. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

James soupira.

– Rien. Tu as raison, j'ai assez bu comme ça.

Du moins, assez de Firewhisky. Peut-être qu'il devrait sortir dehors se chercher quelque chose d'encore plus fort… Il détestait se sentir triste.

Doc hésita, avant de reprendre la parole.

– Je vais y aller.

– Hm-mm. Salue Katie de ma part.

– James… à propos de Marlène et Dorcas, ne leur en veut pas trop. Elles sont très protectrices avec Lily. Et en ce qui concerne votre… euh, rapprochement, je leur ai dit qu'elles réagissaient de façon disproportionnée. Lily doit prendre ses propres décisions, faire ses erreurs et s'en remettre comme une grande.

James eut un petit rictus. Il était une « erreur », donc. Super.

– Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je l'encourage à avoir une liaison avec toi, précisa Doc sur un ton sévère.

– De toute façon, il ne se passe rien entre nous, dit James avec dépit.

Absolument rien de rien.

– Tant mieux.

Caradoc hésita, avant de poursuivre :

– Écoute j'ai bien compris qu'il y a une espèce d'attirance entre Lily et toi, et je pense que vous savez aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'il est de votre intérêt de ne pas céder à la tentation. Lily n'est de toute manière pas assez stupide pour tomber amoureuse d'un homme presque marié. Et toi, après ce que tu as vécu, je ne pense pas que tu sois du genre à jouer avec ta fiancée ou avec Lily. Et de toute manière...

Les lèvres de Doc s'étirèrent en un sourire sinistre, le même sourire qui avait hanté ses lèvres alors qu'il participait à la bagarre générale dans le bar de Finn Fox pour défendre l'honneur de Marlène.

– …Si jamais tu la fais pleurer de nouveau, je serai là. Et je serai pas content.

* * *

**IL PASSA LA SOIREE **à tenter d'accepter ce sur quoi tout le monde semblait s'être mis d'accord, à savoir qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour celle qu'il aimait, et tenta de s'oublier dans cette boîte de nuit moldue où il avait l'habitude de se rendre pour trouver des conquêtes.

Cependant, aucune des ravissantes créatures qui tentèrent leur chance ne fut assez à son goût pour le tenter d'aller plus loin. Elles n'étaient pas assez rousses, ou avaient les yeux trop verts, étaient trop minces ou pas assez grandes. Elles n'étaient définitivement pas assez Lily. James savait qu'essayer de fuir cette dernière en cherchant une ressemblance dans les femmes qu'il rencontrait était une absurdité, mais ne put s'en empêcher.

Bien évidemment, son entreprise fut vaine. Il but, beaucoup, embrassa et se laissa embrasser, beaucoup, rit, de manière forcée, dansa, avec classe malgré son taux d'alcoolémie, mais décida de rentrer seul et chez lui.

Ses pensées semblaient l'avoir attendus à la sortie de la boite, et le firent dessoûler presque immédiatement.

Il était triste.

Que devait-il faire ?

Renoncer à Lily alors qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui lui tournait autour ?

Avait-elle déjà embrassé ce quelqu'un ?

Il espérait que ce n'était pas Smith…

En arrivant au manoir, il trouva Heidi et Ellie éveillées, et en train de s'empiffrer de friandises en discutant. Elles se turent en voyant son apparence débraillée et battue, et pincèrent le nez quand l'odeur de l'alcool les atteint. Ellie plissa les yeux, partagée entre le mécontentement et la confusion, et Heidi leva un sourcil.

– Woaw, dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. La vache.

– Bonsoir, dit James.

Elinor se précipita vers lui, et lui prit le visage entre ses mains douces pour examiner ses bleus.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? murmura-t-elle d'un air horrifié.

Incapable de soutenir son regard ni de supporter son toucher, James prétexta vouloir se servir un verre d'eau afin de se dégager.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout était de sa faute.

Mais non, se raisonna-t-il. Il avait besoin d'elle. Et il lui avait demandé sa main spontanément. Lily ou pas, il ne devait pas perdre Lee de vue.

Mais si seulement elle n'avait pas caché ces magazines….

Elinor eut l'air blessé, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

– Je suis tombé, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le buffet.

Il se força à boire un grand verre d'eau, puis se resservit encore. Il avait soif, et faim, et se sentait vide en général.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Tu es tombé ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

– Oui.

Elle ne le croyait pas, mais ce fut Heidi qui traduisit son incompréhension sur un ton sarcastique.

– Et de quoi ? D'une falaise ?

– Sur une pierre.

– Et tu t'es roulé dessus pour être dans un tel état ?

Il ne répondit pas, et vida son verre d'une traite.

– Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? questionna Elinor, la colère pointant à présent dans sa voix. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

– Désolé, dit-il platement.

Elle s'approcha de nouveau de lui, et sonda son visage de ses beaux yeux bleus, mais il fixait obstinément par-dessus son épaule.

– Dis-moi ce qui se passe, murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Sa voix était suppliante, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

– J'avais besoin d'être seul, répliqua-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

– Seul ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle semblait désormais terrorisée.

– Pour réfléchir, dit-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, et se contenta de se rasseoir sans un mot, comme s'il venait de la condamner à perpétuité. Une fois de plus, ce fut Heidi qui traduisit la pensée de son amie :

– Réfléchir à si tu vas quitter Ellie ou non, je suppose ? s'enquit-elle poliment.

James et Elinor se tournèrent vers elle, et la foudroyèrent du regard.

– Quoi ? aboya-t-elle, sur la défensive. Désolée de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.

– Heidi, stop.

– Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, grogna James.

– Vous vous adressez à peine la parole en ce moment, faudra bien arrêter de faire l'autruche un jour ou l'autre, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Alors ? Ça fait une semaine qu'Ellie se pose la question et qu'elle n'ose pas te demander la réponse.

– Heidi ! s'écria Elinor, à présent écarlate.

Mais cette dernière l'ignora et fixa obstinément James, qui la regardait avec colère.

– Alors ? insista-t-elle, pas intimidée pour un sou. Y'a toujours un mariage à fêter ou non ? J'aimerai bien qu'elle arrête de se poser la question dès que tu sors.

Elinor tourna un visage anxieux vers son fiancé.

– Je suis revenu, non ? fit sèchement remarquer James au bout d'un silence.

Ellie relâcha son souffle.

Sans un mot, James quitta la pièce et monta dans la chambre qu'il occupait en ce moment. Il avait à peine fini de se doucher de se changer qu'une Heidi furieuse s'engouffra dans la pièce sans frapper, et claqua férocement la porte derrière elle.

– Bravo. Quel spectacle, dit-elle en applaudissant. Si tu veux la jeter, jette-là. Si tu veux la garder, garde là. Mais je trouve ça extrêmement méchant de jouer avec ses émotions, surtout en sachant sa situation.

James se sentit instantanément rempli de culpabilité, bien que rien ne transparut sur son visage.

– Où est-elle ?

– Elle dort déjà.

James soupira, puis s'allongea sur le dos.

– Quand est-ce que tu vas cesser de te comporter comme un idiot ? dit la jeune femme en posant les mains sur les hanches.

– Je ne sais pas, admit-il. Quand je cesserai d'être furieux contre elle, peut-être.

Heidi le sonda du regard.

– Y'a pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que tu as parlé avec Lily-Flower aujourd'hui, vu ta tête de chien battu.

Elle monta sur le lit, et examina le bandage qui faisait le tour de son ventre.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Tu lui as roulé une pelle et Nathan vous a surpris et n'a pas apprécié ?

James eut un rire sans joie.

– Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

– OK…

Elle s'allongea en s'appuyant sur son coude pour mieux le regarder.

– Je sais que tu es furieux contre Ellie. Elle t'a menti et manipulé, je comprends. Mais comment veux-tu régler quoi que ce soit si tu refuses d'avoir une conversation avec elle ?

– Parce qu'elle passe son temps à s'excuser, et que je sais qu'elle n'en pense pas un mot.

– Elle a merdé, mais tu ne comprends pas que c'est parce qu'elle a super peur de te perdre ?

James secoua la tête, l'air las.

– Je lui ai promis que ça n'arriverait jamais, dit-il.

– Essaie de la comprendre : elle sait que tu es quelqu'un qui garde tes promesses. Mais elle a été au premier plan du rapprochement entre Evans et toi. Elle a vu à quel point vous étiez complices, combien vous alliez bien ensemble, combien elle t'était spéciale. Et elle sait comment tu peux réagir quand une femme te plait à mort. Alor même si elle te faisait confiance, ce n'était pas facile pour elle. Elle avait toujours cette crainte en elle. Et quand Tiger Tina lui a dit qu'elle avait interrompu l'un de vos dîners en tête à tête, elle a commencé à avoir peur. Ça a confirmé ses doutes.

Elle se mit à faire courir ses doigts sur le torse de James.

– Elle a compris que tu ne voulais pas simplement avoir une petite liaison bien sympa mais que ce que tu ressens est bien plus sérieux. Et elle sait que si elle te perd, elle perd tout.

– Ça n'arrivera pas.

– Elle est enceinte, elle est effrayée et se sent vulnérable, pas seulement physiquement. Tu représentes tout ce qu'elle a, Jimmy-Chou. Et elle n'est plus sûre que tu la choisiras si Lily-Flower te demande de faire un choix.

Il ferma les yeux. Elle se mit à lui caresser la joue.

– C'est ce qui s'est passé ? murmura-t-elle.

James soupira.

– Non, pas exactement. Mais elle m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous tant qu'il y aura Ellie.

– Tu n'as plus qu'à te montrer patient, alors.

– Je ne sais pas si elle sera encore là même si je me montre patient.

Cette pensée était encore plus terrible dite à voix haute. Le front de Heidi se rida, et elle l'enlaça pour le réconforter.

– Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient, et il y a cette petite voix qui me dit de quitter Ellie, confessa James sur un ton coupable. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait même si Evans et moi avions eu cette conversation sans qu'Ellie n'intervienne pour nous séparer. Et c'est pour ça que je suis furieux contre elle, parce qu'elle n'a toujours pas compris que je lui serai toujours loyal, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Il poussa un soupir.

– Je sacrifie Evans pour elle. Je l'aurais fait dans tous les cas. Et je le referai si c'était nécessaire. J'ai toujours dit qu'il s'agissait de deux choses différentes. Et Ellie en vaut tellement, tellement la peine.

Sa voix se brisa.

– Mais c'est dur…

* * *

**Nathaniel Smith et Lily Evans ensemble? ****La rumeur se précise !**

_Nathaniel et Lily ont été une nouvelle fois aperçus ensemble pour notre plus grand plaisir, se faisant gouter leur glace à la terrasse de ce glacier moldu. De quoi raviver les rumeurs sur leur relation, bien que tous deux s'évertuent toujours à nier l'évidence._

_Et bien que tous deux s'amusent à semer le doute, ces clichés des deux arpentant Hyde Park ne laisse peu de place au doute. Une source proche nous le confirme : « Ils passent le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, et ce n'est pas uniquement pour le travail. Il est très rare de les voir quitter le travail l'un sans l'autre, et… »_

* * *

**LA COLERE DE TINA** s'évapora dès qu'elle vit que James était couvert de bleus. Cependant, pour vérifier qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie pour se justifier du fait qu'il avait manqué les révisions la veille, elle enfonça l'un de ses doigts dans le ventre de James, qui cria comme une pollue qu'on égorge et laissa échapper une petite larme, avant de lui lancer un regard mauvais.

– Quoi ? se défendit-elle.

Il grommela des malédictions dans sa barbe.

– Eh ben, commenta-t-elle en renouvelant les soins que Peter avait administré la veille. Je ne sais pas qui t'a cassé la gueule, mais ça m'épargne du travail pour sûr.

– Je suis tombé, protesta James. Personne ne m'a cassé la gueule.

– C'est ça, prend moi pour un jambon.

Elle appliqua une crème sur son œil.

– Que t'est-il réellement arrivé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Le front de James se rida, et il dit sur un ton faussement gêné :

– Peter m'a frappé.

Il y eut un silence.

Heidi, qui, allongée sur un transat, lisait jusqu'alors un magazine, se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire, Tina le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

– Peter t'a frappé, répéta-t-elle, clairement incrédule.

– C'est assez gênant comme ça, dit James avec une gêne feinte. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas en parler….

– Peter.

– Oui, Peter.

– Peter Pettigrow.

– Le seul et l'unique.

– Pourquoi est-ce que Pete te frapperait ? Il t'adore.

– Oui… justement. Hum. Il m'adore un peu trop. Il a tenté de… m'embrasser, j'ai dit non, alors il m'a frappé.

Tina cligna des yeux.

– Tu le sais, que je ne te crois pas _du tout_, hein ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aimable.

– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura James.

Elle roula des yeux.

Une fois les soins complétés, elle regarda sa montre et esquissa une grimace.

– Bon, du coup, on n'a pas le temps de travailler… C'est dommage. Mais tes blessures ne t'empêchent pas de lire ou de parler, donc Heidi, je compte sur toi pour le faire réviser.

– Aye, Aye, chef, dit cette dernière en se mettant au garde à vous.

Tina sourit.

– Mais ne travaille pas _trop_, hein.

James leva un sourcil.

– Je n'aurais jamais pensé t'entendre dire ça.

Elle roula des yeux.

– Il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues non plus. Je pense que tu es prêt, de toute manière. Tu devrais relire le chapitre sur les poisons, ça ne m'étonnerai pas que ça tombe demain. En dehors de ça, un seul mot d'ordre : reposes-toi. Je pense que tu es plus que prêt. Je suis confiante que tu arriveras dans les trois premiers.

Elle marqua une pause.

– En fait, tu as _intérêt_ à arriver dans les trois premiers.

James esquissa un grand sourire, qu'elle lui rendit.

– J'ai hâte que ce soit derrière moi et pouvoir glandouiller toute la journée comme avant.

– Si tu réussis, tu n'auras pas beaucoup de temps libre, avertit-elle. Le stage commence fin septembre. En fait, tu as juste le temps de faire une petite lune de miel.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Elinor, qui, assise sur un énorme ballon, reproduisait les exercices de respiration que Mrs Robin lui avait apprises.

– Elle a l'air vachement stressée, contrairement à d'habitude, commenta-t-elle.

– Ouaip, dit fièrement Heidi. Je lui ai fait regarder une vidéo d'un accouchement. J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

– Ah bon ?

– Elle ne pensait pas que ça faisait si mal. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire encore que ça pouvait durer des heures.

Valentina eut un petit rire.

– Sadique.

– A peine.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elles avaient appris à se connaitre au cours de l'été. James se demanda vaguement comment Tina réagirait en apprenant qu'Heidi faisait des avances de plus en plus ouvertes à son ex-petit-ami. Le short minimaliste qu'elle portait malgré la fraicheur matinale, et qu'elle avait mis exprès pour émoustiller Remus avant son départ pour le travail en était un exemple. Heidi n'avait beau ne pas être belle, elle avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui feraient renoncer à ses vœux un moine et James se demandait franchement comment Remus y résistait.

– Au fait, pour ce weekend, tu as pris une décision ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Tina.

– Pas encore, admit Tina, soudain tendue. Mais honnêtement, ne compte pas sur moi. Je ne veux pas que l'ambiance soit bizarre.

– Je ne pense pas que ça le dérangerait que tu viennes, tu sais, dit James.

– Tu lui as demandé ce qu'il en pensait ?

Elle feignait une nonchalance qui ne berna personne.

– Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, mais je ne pense pas que ça le dérangera que tu sois là, répondit James. Viens, ça ne sera pas pareil sans toi.

Tina esquissa un sourire triste, se pencha, et lui baisa affectueusement le front.

– Je te tiens au courant, promit-elle.

Elle s'éloigna en direction de la maison, en s'arrêtant au passage pour échanger quelques mots avec Elinor.

– De quoi vous parliez ? demanda Heidi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ce weekend ?

– On descend tous à Bath pour l'anniversaire de Marlène. Mes parents vont nous laisser la maison.

– Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire. Je peux venir ?

James leva un sourcil.

– T'es pas vraiment une amie de Marlène, Heidi.

– Non, mais je suis la tienne, et j'ai envie de venir quand même. Avec le championnat et Ellie-Bellie, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi cet été, j'ai besoin de me détendre. Alleeeez ! Et je lui apporterai un cadeau, promis. Je serai sage, gentille, elle va m'adorer. Je peux être sympa, des fois. Et je prendrai mon maillot le plus sexy. Et je sais jouer de la guitare ; on a tous besoin d'un ami qui joue de la guitare. Allez, Jim-Jim.

– Je suppose que ça ne la dérangera pas, capitula-t-il avec un sourire.

– Oh, merci !

Elle s'installa sur le dos, et regarda Ellie, qui marchait de long en large en respirant profondément. Ironie du sort, la jeune fiancée souffrait depuis quelques jours de réelles et douloureuses fausses contractions qui la tenaient éveillée la nuit. Elle avait tenté de lancer un maléfice à Heidi lorsque cette dernière lui avait exposé la théorie du karma.

– Tu devrais emmener Ellie aussi, dit soudain Heidi.

– Dans son état ? Je ne crois pas, non.

– Elle a besoin de prendre l'air.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répéta James. On ne va pas rester sur place une minute. Et puis de toute manière, elle a prévu de passer le weekend à Shortbourne. C'est le dernier d'Al avant son retour au pensionnat.

James ne savait toujours pas s'il avait bien fait de garder pour lui le secret de la parenté du garçon, mais à chaque fois que le doute l'avait tiraillé, la faiblesse dans laquelle se trouvait Elinor récemment l'en avait dissuadé.

Et puis, cela en demandait, du courage, pour bouleverser une vie aussi drastiquement.

– Hey… ça va ? s'inquiéta Heidi en le voyant si pensif.

James se redressa.

– Hmm. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

– T'as l'air triste. Je suis inquiète.

– Je vais bien.

– C'est évident que ce n'est pas le cas.

Il ne répondit pas.

– Ça doit être la fatigue, poursuivit-elle, imperturbable.

– Ouais, surement.

– Ou peut-être c'est l'article sur Lily-Flower ?

– Dont je ne veux pas en parler. En fait, je ne veux parler de rien.

Elle l'ignora ostensiblement.

– Je me demandais d'ailleurs, au sujet de tes blessures… est-ce qu'elles datent de quand tu es allé…

– Ce n'est pas ton problème, Heidi ! s'agaça James.

Heidi se braque à son tour.

– Oh, ça va, hein. Désolée de m'inquiéter.

James soupira.

– Excuse-moi, Heidi. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

Mais Heidi ne semblait pas disposée à l'excuser. Elle croisa les bras, et fixa un point dans le vide. James descendit de son hamac, et alla la rejoindre sur son transat.

– Je suis désolé, Heidi, reprit-il.

Elle l'ignora.

Il se mit à la chatouiller, et elle ne put garder son sérieux.

– Je suis toujours furieuse, hein ! précisa-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

Son visage s'éclaira.

– Venir à mon match de Bavboules, ce soir.

James esquissa une grimace.

– Je ne peux pas faire autre chose ? dit-il d'une voix plaintive. N'importe quoi d'autre ? Te masser les pieds ? Tondre ta pelouse ? te faire l'amour ?

– Oui, je ne doute pas que ce serait une corvée exténuante, railla-t-elle.

James jeta un coup d'œil à sa poitrine.

– Ah oui, exténuante, tu n'imagines pas…

Elle ne put retenir un sourire.

– C'est ça, où je continue à te faire la tête.

Il poussa un soupir.

– OK, capitula-t-il.

Ravie, Heidi lui sauta au cou.

– Merci, merci, merci !

– Ouch ! Doucement ! N'oublie pas que je suis blessé.

– Désolée…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil coupable au torse du jeune homme, qui n'avait pas remis son T-shirt après que Valentina ait eu fini de le soigner.

(Non pas qu'elle s'en plaignait.)

– Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux déstabiliser Emily, dit James en se réinstallant dans son hamac. Vous êtes dans la même équipe.

– Elle a rompu avec Coach, et il n'attend qu'un prétexte pour la faire virer de l'équipe. Si elle joue comme un pied, il pourra réaliser le vœu de plus d'une personne.

James roula des yeux.

– Et puis, tu pourras vérifier si tu t'es vraiment remis d'elle. Ce sera un test pour toi aussi.

\- En parlant de tests, dit James en se levant car il ne souhaitait pas parler d'Emily. Je vais aller chercher mes notes, il faut qu'on travaille si on ne veut pas que Tina me tue.

– _Nous_ tues, tu veux dire.

James remonta dans sa chambre chercher son manuel. Tandis qu'il descendait l'escalier principal en récitant la liste des antidotes naturels et en se grattait le derrière, il entendit la cheminée s'activer, et Lily en sortir.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Que faisait-elle là ?

Il n'avait pas prévu de la voir. Pas si tôt…

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

– Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? balbutia-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle se retint à grand mal de lui toucher le visage.

– Je suis tombé, grogna-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il travaille sur une excuse plus crédible.

Le front de Lily se rida.

– Sur quoi ? Un coup de poing ? Ou même plusieurs, ajouta-t-elle d'un air scandalisé en le regardant de plus près.

L'humiliation qu'il avait subie était encore cuisante. Et cela l'agaçait qu'elle ne se doute pas un instant que c'était son cher collègue, au cou de qui il la voyait encore sauter de joie, qui lui avait infligé ça.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? aboya-t-il, soudain frustré et furieux.

Elle fronça un sourcil, décontenancée par sa soudaine mauvaise humeur.

– Elinor m'a demandé de venir lui montrer de nouvelles robes, dit-elle froidement après un silence.

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Il était un idiot, de s'énerver contre elle, quand ce n'était pas de sa faute.

– Dans le salon.

Lily lui jeta un dernier regard, avant de s'avancer vers le salon, à la porte duquel elle frappa. La voix d'Elinor l'invita à entrer, mais James la héla avant qu'elle n'ait complètement ouvert la porte.

– Evans.

Elle se retourna, et le regarda impassiblement.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il à mi-voix. J'ai juste pas très envie d'en parler.

Elle acquiesça, et eut soudain l'air triste.

– James… est-ce qu'on est OK ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée

Il haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-il sincèrement après une pause.

Leurs yeux, plongés désespérément dans celui de l'autre, étaient remplis de toutes les choses qu'ils n'osaient pas se dire.

James se sentit très seul, quand elle referma la porte derrière elle.

* * *

**UNE FOIS DE PLUS**, il se rendit à Shortbourne pour se vider l'esprit en attendant le début du match de Bavboules, et une fois de plus, ses pas le menèrent à la fin de sa promenade au garage d'Arthur.

Ce dernier était occupé à réparer la même voiture que la dernière fois, et James remarqua qu'Arthur avait par prudence placé deux crics pour soutenir sa voiture.

– Cartridge, salua-t-il en s'approchant.

Arthur, qui était allongé sur une espèce de planche à roulette, roula de sous la voiture. Son regard s'assombrit en réalisant que son visiteur était James.

– Oh, c'est toi, dit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

Il disparut sous la voiture et reprit ses réparations.

– T'es de retour, fit remarquer James en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

– Quel sens de l'observation, répliqua le roux sur un ton narquois. Je suis comme à chaque fois impressionné par la forme – certes, primitive – d'intelligence dont tu fais preuve de temps à autre.

James décida d'ignorer ses provocations.

– T'étais où ?

– Je t'ai manqué ?

– Pas vraiment, non.

– Dans ce cas, en quoi ça te concerne ?

James haussa les épaules.

– T'as raison. Perso, je m'en fous complètement. Mais Ellie s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi.

Arthur eut un rictus méprisant.

– T'es encore plus naïf que je le pensais, dit-il avec dédain.

– Je suis certain de ne pas avoir imaginé son inquiétude, contredit James. Elle semblait à deux doigts de pleurer à chaque fois qu'on est passé devant chez toi.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas.

– Tu devrais aller lui parler, insista James, en s'asseyant par terre.

– Ecoutes Potter, si elle avait vraiment voulu me parler, elle l'aurait fait, s'impatienta Arthur.

– Par télépathie ?

Arthur roula de sous la voiture.

– Elle savait parfaitement où j'étais.

James en resta bouche bée. _Quoi ?_

– Tu lui as dit où tu étais ?

– Inutile.

Il retourna sous la voiture.

– Elle me connait parfaitement, elle sait où me trouver quand je ne suis pas là. Et crois-moi, j'ai naïvement attendu pendant des jours avant d'admettre qu'elle ne comptait ni venir, ni me donner la moindre explication.

Sa voix tremblait un peu, et James respecta un silence avant de poursuivre.

– Tu crois ce que dit la Harpie ?

– Tu n'y crois pas ?

– Ellie et son père ? T'es crétin ou quoi ?

– Je ne te parle pas d'Ellie et de son père, grogna Arthur. Je te parle du fait que les gosses d'Ellie ne soient ni les tiens, ni les miens.

– Je pense qu'ils sont de toi.

– Mais t'en est pas certain, comme tout le monde, parce qu'il y a d'autres possibilités crédibles.

James garda le silence.

– Le fait qu'elle ne tente même pas de dissiper le doute prouve bien que cette histoire est plus complexe qu'elle ne l'affirme.

– Même si elle avait voulu te parler, elle n'était pas autorisée à quitter Shortbourne, répliqua prudemment James. On a passé pratiquement un mois ici avant d'avoir d'obtenir le feu vert pour retourner chez moi. Ça fait à peine une semaine qu'on est partis.

Arthur ne réagit pas.

– Tu devrais aller lui parler, insista James. Je suis sûr que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire.

Arthur l'ignora de nouveau.

Pendant une longue minute, il ne dit rien et continua à réparer la voiture.

Puis ses mains s'immobilisèrent et le vacarme de ses réparations stoppèrent totalement.

– Ellie m'avait dit qu'elle hésitait entre moi et une autre personne, dit-il enfin. J'ai naturellement supposé que cette autre personne, c'était toi. Si j'avais su qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais écouté Tom et je me serai barré.

– T'as aucune preuve qu'il y ait une troisième personne.

– Si elle n'est pas enceinte de toi ou de moi, c'est qu'il y a bien quelqu'un d'autre.

– Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Tu devrais aller t'expliquer avec elle.

– Je te l'ai dit, j'ai rien à dire à cette pauvre fille, s'irrita le rouquin. Tu parles d'une Lady. Quelle hypocrite !

James se retint difficilement de suivre l'exemple de Daisy, et de faire tomber la voiture sur lui.

– Elle se sentait perdue, la défendit-il. Elle traversait une mauvaise période. Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas comme ça, d'habitude. Je suis certain qu'Ellie ne s'est pas jouée de toi.

Arthur eut un rire sans joie.

– Je ne l'ai pas vue pendant dix ans, et elle n'a rien à voir avec la nana avec qui j'ai grandi. Cette Ellie-là était parfaite. Elle ne s'amusait pas avec moi.

– Ellie ne s'amuse pas avec toi.

– Visiblement si. Le seul point d'interrogation c'est le nombre de personne qu'il y a dans son harem. Le nombre d'homme qui pourraient potentiellement être les géniteurs.

Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre.

– Tu savais toi, qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, à part nous deux ?

– Non.

Les deux hommes restèrent à nouveau silencieux. Arthur roula sous la voiture, probablement dans le seul but de se soustraire à la vue de James car aucun bruit ne vint troubler le silence dans lequel ils s'étaient plongés.

– Elle t'a dit qui c'était, le troisième type ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Celui qui l'a mis en cloque.

– Non.

– T'as une idée de… ?

– Non, répéta James.

Arthur soupira, puis les bruits de clés reprirent. James interpréta la reprise des travaux comme un signe que la conversation était terminée, et se redressa.

– Va lui parler, répéta-t-il tout de même avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

**LES BAVBOULES ETAIENT** probablement l'un des jeux les plus ennuyeux à regarder. Aussi, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Heidi, James convainquit Remus et Peter de l'accompagner. Ceux-ci acceptèrent à contrecœur, uniquement motivés par sa promesse de leur offrir la tournée ensuite en cas de victoire ou de défaite, ils n'étaient pas difficiles.

James avait toujours été surpris de l'engouement que pouvait soulever un sport aussi ennuyeux. Les gradins du petit stade se remplissaient a vu d'œil, mais (mal-)heureusement, Heidi leur avait réservé des places au premier rang, où ils ne pourraient même pas dormir sans se faire remarquer.

James portait un chapeau, ainsi que les lunettes de soleil qu'il avait piqué à Lily quelques mois plus tôt, car quelques photographes et journalistes sportifs avaient fait le déplacement, et il ne voulait pas que les unes du lendemain soient sur le fait qu'il ait assisté au match de son ex-petite-amie.

Qui était introuvable, d'ailleurs, alors que le reste de l'équipe était déjà sur le terrain, et prenaient des photos, discutaient avec leurs supporters ou encore s'échauffaient en attendant le début du match.

James redoutait autant qu'il était curieux de voir Emily après tout ce temps écoulé. Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, il cessa de penser à Lily, et c'était encore pire. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir en la voyant. S'il parvenait à être indifférent, cela prouverait qu'il était guéri de son obsession, mais il doutait fortement d'en être capable.

C'était… Emily.

Il ne l'avait pas aimée, il ne l'avait pas chérie, il l'avait adorée et adulée.

Il se demanda comment _elle_ allait réagir en le voyant. Surement pas bien, au vu de ses récents accès de colère dont faisait écho Heidi de temps en temps. Et bien qu'il comprenait pourquoi cette dernière s'acharnait tant sur la rousse, il n'était pas totalement à l'aise à l'idée qu'elle l'utilise de cette manière.

Venir n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Il aurait dû réfléchir un peu plus.

Mais partir maintenant pourrait être interprété comme une fuite ; il n'aimait pas trop cette idée non plus.

Il regarda Heidi, qui discutait avec Remus en enroulant une mèche autour de son doigt, puis Peter, qui flirtait de manière éhontée avec les joueuses de l'équipe adverse, et eut soudain une idée.

Avertir Emily de sa présence. De cette manière, il agirait vraiment comme quelqu'un de responsable, fair-play et indifférent.

James prétexta une envie pressante pour s'absenter. Une fois dans les couloirs du bâtiment, qu'il connaissait par cœur du temps où il sortait avec Emily, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Mais la pièce était fermée à clef, et, quand il frappa à la porte, personne ne lui répondit.

Il tenta alors le bureau du Coach, et fut récompensé par la voix féminine tant redoutée qui l'invita à entrer.

C'était tout elle, d'avoir une espèce de loge privée.

Son cœur battit la chamade.

Elle était là.

Emily.

Ses mains, occupées à nouer ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, s'immobilisèrent quand elle vit l'identité de son visiteur dans le reflet de son miroir. Elle resta pétrifiée quelques secondes, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire les informations que ses yeux lui communiquaient. Finalement, et très lentement, elle baissa les bras (et ses cheveux retombèrent en une masse de boucles soyeuses jusqu'à ses épaules), puis se retourna vers James.

Qui feignait de manière assez convaincante la décontraction.

Même s'il n'était définitivement pas indifférent.

– Salut, dit-il sur un ton faussement détaché.

Emily était encore plus jolie que dans son souvenir. Jolie… Non. Aux yeux de James, Emily dépassait de loin la simple joliesse. Emily n'était pas belle ; elle était _la_ plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vue, qu'il n'ait jamais eue.

Elle ressemblait à une poupée tant elle était extraordinaire à ses yeux. Barbie au Moulin Rouge peut-être, mais Barbie quand même. Sa peau légèrement halée était lisse et douce, les traits de son visage savamment disposés, ses yeux d'un vert très clair semblaient irradier la pièce, ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien ondulaient gracieusement… et James aurait probablement pu détailler sa beauté pendant des heures avec une minutie zolaesque sans se répéter, si elle n'avait pas retrouvé l'usage de sa voix, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

– Jamie, murmura-t-elle de sa voix naturellement suave.

Elle avait la voix la plus envoutante du monde. Et elle était tellement sexy. Elle parvenait à rendre une tenue de joueur de _bavboules_ sexy, avec sa silhouette en forme de sablier.

Ce qui était surprenant, c'était que ni Sirius, ni Peter ou Remus ne la trouvaient aussi exceptionnelle que lui. Jolie, oui, irremplaçable, non, qu'ils lui répétaient comme un mantra. Mais James avait été trop envouté pour être d'accord avec eux. Il n'avait jamais compris comment elle avait acquis en un coup d'œil cette emprise sur lui, mais il avait toujours eu une vision fantasmée d'elle.

Il avait été littéralement fasciné par tout ce qu'elle faisait, par tout ce qu'elle disait, par ce qu'elle était. Et malgré la peine qu'elle lui avait infligée, encore et encore, malgré sa détermination à détester chaque fibre de ce bout de femme, il ne put empêcher son rythme cardiaque de s'affoler en sa présence.

Non, Il n'était pas indifférent à elle ; pas après un an et demi de rupture, même après neuf mois de sevrage total (James n'avait jamais compris ce qu'Elinor avait dit à Emily pour qu'elle cesse d'essayer de récupérer James, mais ça avait été radical). James l'avait aimée trop passionnellement pour pouvoir s'en remettre en aussi peu de temps.

Mais il aurait tout de même aimé ressentir plus de rancœur envers elle, ne serait-ce qu'une once de dégoût à la limite. Au lieu de ça, ce fut une espèce d'absurde nostalgie qui domina ses émotions.

– Salut, répéta-t-il.

Emily cligna des yeux, puis eut un sourire en coin.

– Tu as déjà dit ça.

– Salut.

Elle eut un petit rire. L'un de ces jolis rires que James avait eus tant de mal à obtenir d'elle au début et à la fin de leur relation, et qui avaient l'habitude d'égayer ses journées. Ils se regardèrent pendant une longue minute avant qu'elle ne réponde une nouvelle fois :

– Salut.

James déglutit quand elle s'approcha de lui.

– Salut ? répéta-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Mais quand elle lui tendit la joue, il comprit qu'elle souhaitait simplement lui faire la bise. Alors il lui fit la bise.

Elle sentait très, très bon.

Et elle était très petite en taille, lui arrivait avec peine au niveau du menton.

– J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? poursuivit-il pour se donner contenance.

– Pas du tout, assura-t-elle aussitôt. J'ai presque fini de m'habiller. Je suis juste surprise de te voir ici.

Voyant qu'il ne répliquait pas, elle ajouta sur un ton taquin :

– T'es venu me donner mon bisou porte-bonheur, comme au bon vieux temps ?

Il rougit de la tête au pied.

– Pas du tout, bégaya-t-il.

– Oh ? Dommage…

Il leva un sourcil. Ses yeux étaient rieurs.

– Je t'embête, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Il y eut un petit silence.

– Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu fais là.

Il ne savait plus très bien non plus.

– Je... hum. Je voulais juste t'avertir de ma présence. Je suppose qu'Heidi ne t'as pas prévenue de ma venue, et je ne voulais pas te surprendre dans les gradins.

– C'est très gentil de ta part, dit-elle. C'est clair que j'aurais été complètement déstabilisée. Merci.

Il acquiesça.

– Tu es venue avec ta fiancée ? demanda-t-elle.

– Ellie ? Non, juste avec Remus.

– Oh, OK. Ça va me faire bizarre de le revoir aussi, mais au moins là j'ai le temps de me préparer.

Il acquiesça de nouveau.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes en silence.

Elle était bien plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Et bien plus sexy aussi.

– Bon. Je vais y aller. Bonne chance.

Sa voix était légèrement enrouée.

– Merci, répéta Emily.

Il hocha la tête. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, elle l'interpella :

– Jamie ?

Il se retourna et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

– Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir de te revoir, dit-elle avec sincérité.

* * *

**_Bla bla de l'auteur_ :**

**A mon avis, James n'est pas réellement amoureux d'Emily... mais vous en saurez plus sur cette énigmatique femme après le match. ^^**

**Ah oui: James et Marlène échangent des courriers pendant la journée, et Marlène et Lily discuterons le soir, donc après. Marlène n'est pas tellement au courant de ce qui se passe, et n'a que les échos de Dorcas. Et Dorcas en sait moins qu'elle ne le pense...**

**Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, le rating est passé de T à M, car en relisant les guidelines, j'ai été prise d'un gros doute, par rapport aux chapitres suivants. Je frôle quand même le sujet du sexe d'assez près, y'a quelques gros mots, du coup par prudence j'ai monté le niveau, mais je ne compte pas aller dans l'explicite explicite.**

**Sinon, euh… Bande de taré(e)s, sérieusement! J'ai rarement autant ri en recevant les reviews qu'avec celles du chapitre dernier. Mais quand je vous dis que j'ai ri, j'ai vraiment eu des fous rires ! Et puis c'est pas genre y'en a qu'une ou deux qui a pété une durite, non, c'est genre pratiquement tout le monde qui s'est mis en mode super saiyen!**

**Bref, merci pour les fous rires! **

**Merci du fond du cœur à **lyrass zaaabooozaaa, Chevalier du cat, NinonDG, Bouboukam, Xila, malilite, MGJ baobab, Math'L, Sheshe13 **&amp;** Nikki Micky, **ainsi qu'à **Sundae Vanille **et** LilyBlack18 **qui ont également reviewé les précédents**! **Je vous répondrai bien évidemment en détail, mais au prochain chapitre !**** je réponds toujours, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter.**

**Puis merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire tels des ninjas de l'ombre, ceux qui mettent en favoris ! Trop chou, merci !**

**&amp; Reviewez, canaillous !**


	26. Ladies & Gentlemen (2sur2) - JAMES

_Note de l'auteur_ : 1) J'ai atteint les 300 000 mots ^^ trop contente :) 2) j'aime beaucoup choisir les titres de chapitres, parce qu'il faut ça soit bavard, mais pas trop non plus. Celui-là est totalement ironique…. ^^ J'ai hésité avec un jeu de mot pourri genre « Flamme Fatale », avant de me décider.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 24 : Ladies &amp; Gentlemen (2/2) – JAMES**

* * *

**REMUS POUSSA **un soupir las

– Tu sais ce que je déteste encore plus que les Bavboules ?

James fit semblant de réfléchir.

– Ça commence par un E, et ça finit par un Y ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement mal assurée.

– Exactement, grommela Remus.

Il jeta un regard mauvais à Emily, qui jugeait utile de se pencher bas, malgré la matière très moulante et révélatrice de sa tenue, afin de calculer le meilleur angle pour lancer sa balle. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'elle réfléchissait. Même depuis les gradins, on devinait que sa main tremblait beaucoup, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle soupesait inlassablement sa balle sans parvenir à se décider à la lancer.

– Regarder ta stupide ex jouer aux Bavboules est un concentré des deux choses que je déteste le plus au monde.

– Oublie-la, conseilla James.

– Ça aurait été avec plaisir, si elle ne présentait pas son cul exagérément dans notre direction, répliqua Remus avec dégoût.

Emily se redressa quelques secondes pour soulager son dos, puis se pencha à nouveau.

– Justement, dit James qui nz voyait ps en quoi c'était un problème. On n'y peut rien. Autant admirer la vue.

_Et quelle vue_ ! se dit James pour la énième fois. Mais son ami, incapable d'apprécier le fessier d'Emily, fronça le nez avec une répulsion accrue.

– C'est devenu une seconde nature pour elle, de se comporter comme une catin, même en public.

– Lunard, tu y vas un peu fort…

– Quoi ? se défendit-il. Autant appeler un chat, un chat. Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai.

James soupira. Il était tout aussi inutile de raisonner Remus quand on en venait à Emily que Heidi.

Cette dernière remplaça d'ailleurs Emily sur le terrain lorsqu'elle manqua son tir et que l'adversaire en profita pour marquer plusieurs points. Heidi jeta un clin d'œil complice dans leur direction avant de se concentrer le meilleur angle d'attaque. Emily rejoignit le banc des remplaçants de mauvaise grâce, sous les sourires moqueurs du reste de son équipe.

– Elle joue n'importe comment, d'ailleurs, grogna Remus.

Jamais en effet James ne l'avait vue rater autant de tirs, et la raison n'était pas difficile à deviner. Malgré qu'il l'ait mise en garde, Emily ne s'était pas totalement remise de sa présence inattendue. James savait que c'était parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de tout préparer à l'avance, de tout maîtriser, et pouvait être complètement décontenancée quand les choses n'allaient pas comme elle le voulait. Elle avait beau eu feindre la nonchalance dans sa loge, son inhabituel mauvais jeu trahissait son bouleversement.

Remus n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué son manque d'adresse. Du coin de l'œil, James vit le Coach hisser des mots furieux à Emily, qui vidait une bouteille d'eau en l'ignorant totalement, les yeux rivés sur le terrain.

Le plan d'Heidi avait totalement fonctionné.

Cette dernière lança d'ailleurs sa balle, qui atteignit sa cible et fit tomber non pas une, mais deux de celles de l'adversaire dans le trou du serpent. La foule en délire l'applaudit, et Emily se renfrogna.

– Tu penses que ça va durer encore longtemps ? gémit James. Ils mettent vingt ans à chaque fois pour lancer une balle.

Il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais le manque d'action entre chaque jet lui donnait envie de suivre l'exemple de Peter, dont la tête endormie reposait sur l'épaule de James.

– D'après ce que j'ai compris de ce qu'Heidi m'a expliqué des règles, il reste encore au moins deux sets, dit Remus avec un soupir consterné.

James poussa un grognement.

– Peut-être qu'on peut faire semblant d'aller aux toilettes et ne plus revenir ?

– Si on se lève tous les deux, elle saura ce qui se passe, et nous castrera sur le champ.

– Dans ce cas, on fait ça en deux temps. Pendant que tu fais semblant d'avoir un malaise, moi je rampe vers la sortie. Ensuite, je fais diversion et tu t'enfuis à ton tour.

Remus haussa un sourcil.

– Je ne te fais pas confiance, Prongs. Si tu parviens à t'enfuir, tu ne reviendras jamais me chercher!

– Quoi? s'offusqua grossièrement James.

La dame assise derrière eux poussa un "chut!" agacé, et ils se concentrèrent sur le match.

Le Coach fit remplacer Heidi par Kenny, et l'équipe adverse réarrangea également ses joueurs en conséquence. Elle frappa la main de Kenny lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, puis leur adressa à nouveau un clin d'œil en passant devant eux. Elle était la star de la soirée sans aucun doute, et semblait heureuse que les garçons soient là pour assister à ce match où elle brillait tout particulièrement.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un détail surprenant interpella James.

– Tu l'appelles "Heidi", maintenant ? s'étonna-t-il en se tournant vers son ami, qui eut immédiatement l'air mal à l'aise.

James avait noté qu'Heidi avait également rebaptisé Remus Lup-lup depuis quelques jours, sans y accorder plus d'attention. Or, maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle ne donnait de surnoms qu'aux personnes qui avaient un intérêt particulier à ses yeux… Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais caché trouver Remus à son goût, mais ce n'était que récemment qu'elle s'était mise à l'appeler ainsi. Et Remus de son côté qui se montrait également bien plus cordial envers elle...

James se rendit compte que cela faisait un moment qu'il ne les avait pas vu se disputer. Il avait mis cette trêve sur le compte du fait que Remus n'attaquait plus Elinor gratuitement, mais le fait qu'il utilise le prénom de Heidi semblait indiquer qu'il se passait quelque chose dont il n'était pas au courant.

– Ça veut dire que vous avez enterré la hache de guerre ? demanda-t-il. J'aurais jamais cru ça possible… Tu l'as toujours mise dans le même sac qu'Emily.

– Oui, dit Remus sur un ton grave. Dans le même sac poubelle. Mais... je suppose, oui, qu'on a enterré la hache de guerre.

James eut l'air impressionné, puis sincèrement ravi.

– Je savais, que tu t'entendrais bien avec elle, une fois que tu aurais fait l'effort de la connaître. Elle est bruyante, mais adorable dans le fond.

– Mouais.

James eut l'air confus.

– Vous êtes amis, maintenant?

– Ouais, non, faut pas exagérer, non plus. On se contente de tolérer la présence de l'autre.

– Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelles par son prénom, si tu ne fais que la tolérer ?

– Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé.

– Et tu as juste dit « oui » ? s'indigna son ami. Alors que tu appelles toujours Elinor par son nom malgré que je t'ai demandé plusieurs fois de ne pas le faire ?

Remus inspira profondément.

– Elle a fait ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux: du chantage.

– Comment ça? s'étonna James.

Remus esquissa un petit rictus.

– Elle... elle a promis de ne dire à personne qu'on a… hum, merdé ensemble, si je faisais un effort envers elle.

Le front de James se rida. Ses oreilles devaient lui jouer des tours…

– Merdé ensemble ? C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-il, l'air interdit.

Remus soupira.

– On a eu une aventure, admit-il.

Il regarda nerveusement les mains de son ami, comme s'il se demandait quand est-ce qu'elles se fermeraient et lui administreraient un coup de poing, mais James paraissait trop abasourdi pour faire quoi que ce soit.

– Callender et toi ? répéta-t-il finalement, pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu, mais qui ne faisait absolument pas sens.

Absolument aucun.

– Oui, confirma Remus.

– Toi…et Callender ?

Peut-être que s'il le disait dans l'autre sens, Remus se rendrait compte que sa phrase ne voulait rien dire.

– Oui, répéta-t-il avec une grimace d'excuse.

– T'es… sûr ? Avec Heidi ?

A ses yeux, c'était encore plus improbable que Dumbledore et Hagrid ensemble.

– Euh… oui. Oui, j'en suis sûr.

James le regarda comme si une corne lui poussait au milieu du front, avant de se reprendre.

– Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-il finalement, l'air toujours aussi confus. Je ne comprends pas…

Remus haussa les épaules.

– C'est juste… arrivé. On était en train de discuter et puis… je sais pas…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Écoutes, James, je suis désolé d'avoir trahi ta confiance, dit-il. Je sais que ça ne se fait pas, et je comprendrai que tu m'en veuille. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris de… Enfin, c'est ton ex, et je n'aurais pas dû…

– C'était juste une fois ?

Remus devint écarlate.

– C'est arrivé combien de fois ? demanda James.

Il ne savait toujours pas comment le prendre.

– Tu ne vas pas oser me frapper en public, hein ?

James réfléchit quelques secondes.

– Je ne vais pas oser te frapper tout court, étant donné comment tu m'as ruiné la dernière fois qu'on s'est battu, et que j'ai encore mal partout à cause de ma… chute d'hier.

Les soins de Tina avaient cependant fait des merveilles, et il ne gardait déjà plus de marques du passage à tabac.

– Qui t'as fait ça, d'ailleurs ? demanda Remus pour la énième fois. Je sais que tu n'es pas tombé.

– Change pas de sujet, s'irrita James. Combien de fois ?

Remus soupira.

– Depuis une semaine, admit-il.

James reporta son regard sur le terrain, où Kenny et Heidi échangeaient de nouveau de place.

– Je suis désolé, répéta Remus sincèrement. C'était une erreur. Un accident.

– Ils sont sympas, tes accidents, s'ils te font atterrir entre les seins de Heidi.

– Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Ils regardèrent Heidi analyser l'angle à adopter pour capturer la dernière balle.

– Heidi et moi on ne sortait pas vraiment ensemble, dit finalement James d'une voix lointaine.

Remus lui jeta un regard surpris.

– On avait ce… truc entre nous, mais on n'était pas un couple. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de sérieux entre nous, même si ça a duré quelques mois.

Son regard passa de Heidi à Emily, puis s'assombrit. Les mauvais souvenirs affluaient, et il s'efforça de fermer son esprit.

– Tu ne sais pas tout ce qui s'est passé entre elle, Ems et Sam, poursuivit-il après une pause. Heidi était au moins aussi dévastée que moi. Peut-être un peu plus. On essayait simplement de se consoler.

Et ils avaient mis longtemps à se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Ce n'était même pas une bonne solution.

– Je ne l'ai jamais considérée comme ma petite amie, conclut James, et elle non plus ne m'a jamais considéré comme son mec. On n'a jamais été un couple. Donc à mes yeux ce qui s'est passé entre vous ne compte pas vraiment comme une trahison…

Remus acquiesça.

– Merci, James.

Ce dernier soupira.

– Je regrette un peu de l'avoir utilisée, même si je sais qu'elle faisait la même chose avec moi, admit-il. Je pense que ce qui s'est passé entre nous ne l'a pas vraiment aidé à passer à autre chose

Il hésita avant de poursuivre

– Je sais que c'est un peu culotté de ma part de dire ça, mais j'espère que tu ne la vois pas pour les mêmes raisons. Pour te remettre de Tina. Heidi a l'air de bien t'aimer.

– Je mentirai en te disant le contraire, admit Remus. Mais je l'aime bien, et elle sait que c'est trop tôt pour envisager quoi que ce soit de sérieux. Elle sait pourquoi j'ai rompu avec Tina, ajouta-t-il d'une voix grave ?

James acquiesça.

– Fais-en sorte qu'elle ne l'oublie pas, alors, dit-il.

– Elle m'a dit ne pas vouloir de relation non plus.

– Je la connais. C'est une fille qui s'attache très vite malgré les apparences. Elle paraît très décontractée, mais peut-être qu'elle espère un peu plus de votre relation.

Il soupira, soudain très las.

– A propos : si tu as ce truc avec Heidi, je suppose que je devrais cesser d'insister pour que Tina vienne à l'anniversaire de Marlène.

Le visage de Remus s'assombrit.

– Je suppose que ce serait un peu maladroit, en effet, concéda-t-il.

– Surtout que j'ai accepté qu'elle vienne passer le week-end avec nous. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle se montre discrète à ce sujet.

Heidi lança sa boule, et le public applaudit bruyamment quand elle toucha au but. Elle exécuta une petite danse, puis adressa un clin d'œil dans leur direction.

James eut un petit rire nerveux.

– Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Heidi et toi. Elle est tellement bruyante, alors que toi tu es si… calme.

– Je ne comprends pas très bien non plus, admit sincèrement Remus.

* * *

**L'EQUIPE D'HEIDI GAGNA** avec une petite avance sur leurs adversaires.

Alors que les filles s'inclinaient pour saluer la foule, Emily adressa un sourire faible à James, qui le lui rendit sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ce geste n'échappa pas au Coach.

Plus tard, James, qui s'en allait cette fois réellement aux toilettes, surprit une dispute houleuse entre les deux dans les couloirs. Il était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, et ils s'interrompirent en se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Le manager grommela quelque chose avant de rentrer dans son bureau. Emily le suivit, mais James ne manqua pas de noter qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

**ILS FÊTÈRENT LA VICTOIRE **dans un petit pub dansant, non loin des locaux du CAB. La seule chose que James admirait dans les Bavboules étaient que les équipes gagnantes et perdantes se retrouvaient après le match pour s'amuser. Les équipes anglaise et écossaise riaient ensemble et se mélangeaient sans animosité, pour le grand plaisir de Peter, qui put poursuivre ses badinages avec la joueuse de l'équipe adverse.

Lorsque Heidi apprit que James savait la vérité, et ne s'en offusquait pas, elle vola un baiser à Remus, qui ne protesta que très mollement, avant de l'entraîner danser.

Un petit sourire attendri naquit sur les lèvres de James quand Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement devant les mouvements désynchronisés d'Heidi, et il les regarda quelques minutes danser un rock endiablé, en se demandant comment est-ce qu'une telle chose avait bien pu arriver. Il n'avait absolument rien vu venir, mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient opposés sur tellement de choses qu'à la réflexion, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait été pris de court… opposés, un peu comme Evans et lui.

Son cœur se serra.

Le sourire de James s'évanouit.

Non. Ne pas penser à elle.

Ce soir, il ne voulait pas être triste.

Il se dirigea vers le bar et commanda leur alcool le plus fort. L'alcool était le meilleur ami des mélancoliques.

Le barman s'était à peine retourné pour préparer la boisson qu'une femme brune, que James reconnut vaguement comme faisant partie des joueuses remplaçantes du CAB, quitta son groupe d'amies afin de venir lui parler.

– Salut, lança-t-elle avec assurance en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elle lui tendit la main.

– Moi c'est Sandy. Sandy Rion. Enchantée.

Il lui prit la main.

– James. James Potter.

– Je sais.

Elle sourit, puis se redressa en bombant subtilement le torse. James ne se fit pas prier pour lorgner son décolleté.

– T'es sexy, déclara-t-elle comme si elle parlait de météo.

– Je sais, répliqua James en levant les yeux.

– Je t'aime bien. Dommage, que je ne t'ai pas vue en première.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Le sourire de Sandy devint enjôleur.

– Écoute…je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : il y a ma sœur, là-bas, qui a flashé sur toi et veut savoir s'il y a moyen…

James regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait la dénommée Sandy, où une femme blonde lui fit un timide signe de la main. En toute objectivité, elle était plutôt jolie, plus que son interlocutrice, mais…

Pas assez grande.

Trop blonde.

La peau trop pâle.

Pas son style.

(Pas Lily Evans)

– Euh… elle est canon, dit prudemment James.

– Elle s'appelle Phoebe, et elle est un peu timide, continua Sandy avec un petit rire. Si tu veux, tu peux nous rejoindre à notre table… Tes amis ont l'air pas mal occupés, de toute manière.

Remus et Heidi dansaient toujours, et la joueuse qui flirtait avec Peter était assise sur les genoux de ce dernier dans un coin de la pièce, et lui parlait à l'oreille tandis qu'il lui caressait la jambe avec un air absent.

– C'est tentant, dit James, et ton amie Nicole…

– Phoebe, corrigea Sandy. Et c'est ma sœur, pas mon amie.

– Désolé. Phoebe. Elle est très jolie, mais…

Il laissa sa voix en suspens, et Sandy comprit qu'il n'était pas particulièrement emballé par sa « très jolie » sœur.

– Mais…

– Pour te dire, elle n'est pas vraiment mon genre, admit-il.

Sandy se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

– OK, je comprends, acquiesça-t-elle, acceptant son rejet avec un contentement surprenant.

– Désolé.

– Non, ne t'excuses pas, susurra-t-elle. L'alchimie, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne commande pas.

James haussa à nouveau les sourcils, tandis que Sandy posait une main sur son bras, un air ouvertement aguicheur sur le visage cette fois. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la dénommée Phoebe ouvrir la bouche en grand, visiblement scandalisée par ce retournement de situation. Sandy papillonna des yeux.

– Et les brunes sont un peu plus ton genre ? demanda-t-elle d'une à mi-voix.

Avant même que James n'ait le temps de répondre, une voix fluette se permit de répondre à la question de Sandy.

– À vrai dire, c'est pour les rousses qu'il a un faible.

Ils se tournèrent vers la droite de James. Emily plaça son sac sur le comptoir, rejeta fièrement ses cheveux roux derrière son épaule, claqua des doigts pour appeler le barman (qui l'entendit miraculeusement à travers e brouhaha et la musique et dont l'air courroucé disparut en réalisant à quel point la femme qui l'avait appelé était canon), avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Sandy, qui retira promptement sa main du bras de James.

– Emily, dit-elle d'une voix glacée.

– Sandy, répliqua cette dernière tout aussi froidement.

Elle la toisa de bas en haut, et esquissa une grimace. Le barman accourut.

– Firewhisky, s'il vous plait, commanda-t-elle en battant des cils.

Il s'exécuta avec empressement. Emily se tourna vers Sandy.

– Dégage, intima-t-elle avec un geste impatient.

Sandy se redressa, et croisa les bras en signe de défi.

–_ Toi_, dégages. Tu es un peu en train de m'interrompre en plein milieu d'une conversation, déclara-t-elle avec agacement.

– Tu es beaucoup en train de draguer mon ex, rétorqua froidement Emily.

– Exactement. Ton _ex._ Il n'y a pas marqué ton nom sur son front.

– Non. En revanche, il est inscrit sur la liste du Comité Organisateur du Championnat de Bavboules.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Emily eut un sourire mauvais.

– Je viens de recevoir la nouvelle : j'ai été acceptée.

Sandy pâlit.

– Et étant donné que j'ai la mémoire très longue, je te suggère de changer de ton, si tu veux jouer la prochaine saison.

Elles se fusillèrent du regard.

– Dégage, maintenant, s'impatienta Emily avec humeur.

Sandy retourna auprès de ses amies, qui poussèrent des cris effarés lorsqu'elle leur annonça la nouvelle de la promotion de la rousse.

Le barman apporta la boisson d'Emily avec un sourire large.

– Cadeau de la maison, bafouilla-t-il.

– Aaaaanw, merci trésor, minauda-t-elle en battant des cils.

Ensuite, elle se tourna vers James et l'ignora totalement. Le barman mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il venait d'être congédié.

– Tu ne m'as toujours pas remerciée, fit-elle remarquer sur un ton réprobateur.

James leva un sourcil.

– Je suis censé te remercier ?

– Fais pas comme si elle était ton genre. Tu cherchais un moyen de te débarrasser d'elle et de ses copines, et je t'ai aidé. Donc oui, de rien.

James secoua la tête.

– Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte.

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

– Tu sais très bien que je suis possessive. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas…

Dire qu'Emily avait un caractère de cochon était un doux euphémisme. Elle ne tolérait d'être contredite par personne, et n'admettait que sa manière de voir les choses. James était cependant l'une des rares personnes qu'elle ait toujours considérée comme un égal.

– Donc. Tu fais partie du Comité Organisateur, maintenant ? Félicitations.

Emily sourit.

– Merci. Je n'en fais pas encore totalement partie, pour être totalement franche. Je n'intègre le Comité que l'année prochaine. Je ferai la liaison avec le Ministère, principalement.

– Ça veut dire que tu prends ta retraite ? s'étonna-t-il.

En rejoignant le Comité, elle signait en effet la fin de sa carrière de joueuse.

– J'ai vingt-huit ans, James. Il est temps que je laisse la place aux jeunes. T'as vu comment je jouais, aujourd'hui, non ?

– C'était parce que j'étais là.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

– C'est vrai. Ta présence m'a vraiment déstabilisée. J'avais presque oublié à quel point tu es beau garçon.

James, à défaut de savoir comment réagir, décida de ne pas relever.

– Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû venir.

– Au contraire. Je te l'ai dit, je suis ravie de te revoir.

Elle hésita, puis demanda :

– Ça te dérange si je te tiens compagnie un moment ? Tu es la seule personne ici qui ne semble pas avoir envie de me jeter sous un bus…

– Non bien sûr.

Peut-être parce qu'elle portait une robe bien plus flatteuse que sa tenue de joueuse, James se retrouva la gorge sèche quand elle prit place à côté de lui. Sa tenue était sobre, mais même si elle n'avait pas été aussi moulante, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à se souvenir de chaque courbe de sa plastique parfaite.

– Merci.

Elle le regarda de bas en haut.

– T'as pris du muscle, dis-moi, remarqua-t-elle avec une lueur appréciative dans les yeux.

– Oh. Merci.

– Je peux toucher ?

Il haussa les épaules, l'air faussement indifférent, et elle mesura la circonférence de son bras à l'aide du pouce et de l'index.

– Pas mal, commenta-t-elle, et James ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier.

Elle but une gorgée de son verre. Il l'imita pour se donner contenance.

– Merci en tout cas d'être venu me prévenir, continua-t-elle. Ça m'aurait complètement déstabilisé de te voir alors que je ne m'y attendais pas.

– C'est la moindre des choses, assura James. Heidi à tendance à oublier que vous faites partie de la même équipe.

– C'est vrai, elle me verra toujours comme l'ennemie. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, notre amitié sera plus jamais là même…

S'il restait quoi que ce soit de ladite amitié, pour commencer. Emily se tourna pour regarder Remus et Heidi danser et se mordit la lèvre, l'air pensive.

– C'est quoi son nom, déjà ? demanda James, d'une voix miraculeusement maîtrisée.

Elle soupira.

– Sasha.

Il hocha la tête.

– Il doit être grand, à présent.

– Plus grands que ceux de son âge, c'est sûr. Un vrai gaillard. Mais pour te dire la vérité, Sam ne me laisse pas beaucoup le voir. J'ai perdu le procès, ajouta-t-elle devant son air interrogateur. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Sasha, c'était à son anniversaire.

Elle eut soudain l'air très triste, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui serrer brièvement la main pour la réconforter.

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin.

– Si tu as besoin d'aide… mon père peut peut-être t'aider. Ne serait-ce qu'obtenir quelques week-ends…

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

– Je ne pense pas que ton père ait très envie de me voir ou de m'aider.

James ne pouvait démentir une telle évidence.

– Si _je_ peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit…

Emily lui adressa un sourire.

– Comment tu fais pour être aussi gentil avec moi malgré tout ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'émerveillement dans la voix.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Je pense que Sasha a besoin de voir sa mère de temps en temps.

Aussi irresponsable soit-elle.

– Mais quand même… je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te proposerais de m'aider... après tout ce qui s'est passé. T'as vraiment un grand cœur, James.

Une fois de plus, sa flatterie lui donna du baume au cœur.

– Tout s'est passé il y a des lustres, répliqua-t-il modestement. L'eau a coulé sous les ponts, je suppose.

Elle hocha la tête.

– Oui… je suppose…

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux.

– Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion – ou plutôt pris le temps de le faire, mais j'ai changé. J'aime penser que j'ai grandi, et je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait

– Oh… merci.

James avait énormément de doutes concertant la profondeur de sa remise en question, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'Emily exprimait l'ombre d'un remord et quelque part cela lui fit plaisir. Peut-être qu'il semblait plus vouloir s'en convaincre qu'il ne le constatait vraiment, mais elle semblait avoir changé un petit peu.

Ses yeux étaient bien plus gentils et attentifs, et elle ne prêtait aucune attention aux hommes qui passaient se servir au bar. Certaines choses restaient cependant les mêmes, en particulier son agressivité presque automatique avec les gens de son propre sexe, qui contrastait tant avec son attitude aimable avec lui. Emily avait toujours été très sympathique avec lui, ne semblait jamais me lasser de le couvrir de compliments, et semblait toujours se retenir de l'embrasser fougueusement quand leurs regards se croisaient.

– Tu sais, reprit-elle, vu les circonstances dans lesquelles on s'est séparés, je ne pensais pas que notre rupture serait définitive. Je pensais que c'était comme d'habitude, parce que dans ma tête, toi et moi, c'était une évidence qu'on finirait ensemble…

– Ça a longtemps été une évidence pour moi aussi, admit James.

Puis il avait rencontré Lily, et avait commencé à apprécier d'autres évidences.

– Mais maintenant tu es fiancé…

– Et maintenant je suis fiancé.

Elle a un petit rire.

– J'ai été très étonnée que tu te fiances aussi vite…

– Moi aussi.

C'était fou ce que l'instinct de survie pouvait pousser à faire.

– J'espère qu'elle te traite mieux que moi, même si ce n'est pas trop difficile.

– Ellie est très gentille avec moi.

– Donc elle te rend heureux...

– On se rend mutuellement heureux.

Ils vidèrent leurs verres.

– Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

– Bien sûr ! s'exclama automatiquement James.

Mais elle le connaissait trop bien pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il mentait.

Et là, il mentait.

Elle se retint de sourire. Son cerveau bouillonnait d'idées, déjà.

– Tant mieux alors, mentit-elle. Excuses moi de poser la question, c'est juste qu'elle à tellement par l'air ton genre. Mais je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Emily était venue avec l'intention de prendre des nouvelles de James, évaluer la situation, et établir un plan d'attaque. Et il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que James n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il le laissait entendre. Il paraissait préoccupé, et étrangement vulnérable. Ses sourires n'atteignaient pas ses yeux, il ne flirtait pas, et elle sentait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était irrité par sa présence. Quelque chose d'autre le rendait triste... Peut-être l'approche du mariage et de la naissance de son enfant l'effrayaient? se dit-elle. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus de tout cela. Peut-être bien qu'elle pourrait le récupérer,, après tout.

L'air innocent, Emily exerça une légère pression sur sa robe, qui se fermait par des boutons à l'avant, dont l'un se défit et augmenta le décolleté. James n'y vit que du feu, et ne put empêcher par la suite son regard se perdre dans ces eaux.

– Elinor Bell. Une vraie Lady, reprit-elle plus légèrement.

– Exactement, dit James.

– Tout le contraire de moi, hein ?

– Non… je…

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, et elle sourit pour le détendre.

– Je t'embête, dit-elle précipitamment.

– Quand j'ai entendu parler de tes fiançailles, c'est là j'ai compris que c'était la fin entre nous. Ça m'a vraiment permis de me remettre en question, de comprendre ce que j'avais perdu, de comprendre ta valeur… comme on dit on se rend compte de la valeur des choses qu'une fois qu'on ne les a plus. Ça a été très vrai pour moi.

– C'est vrai que je sens un changement à toi.

– Je suis contente alors. Je ne suis pas encore parfaite, mais je sens que j'en ai compris des choses. Le fait de comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que je suis jolie que je peux me montrer odieuse.

– Tant mieux alors.

La discussion alla vers d'autres sujets plus banaux. Emily glissait savamment des compliments dans ses commentaires, boostant l'égo de James, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y être sensible. Pas parce qu'ils provenaient de la bouche d'Emily, mais parce que cela lui faisait du bien de se faire flatter, d'être admiré, après les éprouvantes journées qu'il avait eu récemment, où tout le monde lui était tombé dessus. James était quelqu'un de très confiant de nature, mais elle avait toujours eu le don de le faire sentir comme le meilleur.

Au fond de lui, il savait pourtant qu'Emily ne faisait cela que pour attirer son attention. Une chose semblait cependant sincère chez elle : elle semblait sincèrement prise de remords en ce qui le concernait. James était certain de ne pas avoir imaginé la lueur de regret dans ses yeux, et son intérêt pour sa relation avec Elinor semblait confirmer ses doutes.

– Et toi, avec le Coach ? demanda-t-il au bout de la quatrième tournée, lorsqu'elle lui fit remarquer que l'intéressé leur lançait des regards à intervalles réguliers.

– Fini, répondit-elle.

– Oh. Désolé.

– Crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça.

Elle marqua une pause, l'air soudain hésitant.

– Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ? demanda-t-elle.

– Euh… OK, dit James, cependant sur la réserve.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au Coach.

– Charlie est obligé de rester jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, et j'aimerai en profiter pour récupérer mes dernières affaires chez lui.

James leva un sourcil.

– On a rompu la semaine dernière, et il profite de chaque fois que je passe pour chercher le reste de mes vêtements pour déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale.

Comme James hésitait visiblement toujours, elle ajouta :

– S'il te plait. Tu n'as même pas besoin d'entrer – tu peux attendre sur le palier. J'ai juste pas très envie d'y aller seule.

James soupira devant ses yeux de chien battu. Le Coach était si gros, et Emily si menue… et la bagarre qu'il avait interrompu témoignait du mauvais état de leur relation.

– D'accord, s'entendit-il accepter.

* * *

**CHARLIE VIVAIT** dans un appartement en plein Bristol, au seizième d'un bâtiment moderne en verre. James appliqua un sortilège d'Extension indétectable à son sac à main pour qu'elle puisse y placer ses affaires.

– Je crois que j'ai à peu près tout, déclara-t-elle un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir fait un dernier tour.

Elle resta debout à scanner la pièce du regard, comme si elle y faisait ses adieux, puis le rejoignit à l'extérieur.

– Ce sortilège est incroyable, dit-elle, les yeux remplis d'admiration. Tu es _tellement_ intelligent.

Une fois de plus, James ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier.

– Tu veux retourner à la fête ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils parcouraient la rue.

– Pas spécialement, admit-il.

– Moi non plus.

Il y eut un silence.

– La nuit est encore jeune, et j'ai toujours la victoire à fêter. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille se bourrer la gueule autre part ?

– Ellie doit être en train de m'attendre.

– Oh, allez… Et puis, ce doit être tes derniers instants de libres avant de devenir papa. Elle est à combien de mois, déjà ?

– Elle est censée accoucher la semaine prochaine.

– Déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle. Ça passe drôlement vite… Tu te sens prêt ?

– J'avais déjà de l'expérience, dit-il froidement.

Elle rougit, et eut la décence de paraître gênée.

– Désolée. Je… Désolée, bafouilla-t-elle, mortifiée.

– C'est rien, assura-t-il, l'air coupable.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Au fait, merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse, et de n'avoir rien dit à personne sur le fait qu'elle était enceinte. Elinor était persuadée que tu allais tout répéter aux journaux.

Emily baissa les yeux.

– Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle m'a envoyé son serviteur pour me dire ce que j'encourrai si jamais l'information était divulguée à la presse ? Et je ne parle pas de poursuites légales, non.

– Ellie t'a menacé ? s'indigna-t-il.

– Oh, James. C'est une Lady. Elle ne menace jamais, et elle ne fait rien par elle-même. C'est l'un de ses domestiques qui est venu me rendre visite.

Tom, supposa James. Il doutait cependant qu'Elinor l'ait dépêché, et parierait plutôt sur Marion, pour le coup, qui faisait très attention à ce que rien ne filtre sur sa famille dans les médias.

– Il a préféré le mot « informer », mais vu la taille de ses mains, je suppose que ça en vient au même.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il en fronçant le nez.

– C'est pas grave… De toutes manières, je ne comptais rien dire.

Elle sourit.

– Alors, sinon, ce verre ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était presque minuit.

– Je sais pas trop… peut-être une prochaine fois ?

– S'il te plait, Jamie, minauda-t-elle en lui prenant le bras. Juste un verre, très rapidement.

Il soupira.

– OK.

Elle eut l'air ravie.

– Dans un bar, ou chez moi ?

Il lui jeta un regard torve.

– Sans arrière-pensées, assura-t-elle précipitamment. J'ai juste récupéré une belle bouteille d'Ogden dans la cave à vin de Charlie, et je sais que c'est ton préféré.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Elle émit un grognement, puis roula des yeux.

– OK, rabat-joie. Puisque tu sembles si peu te faire confiance en compagnie d'une jolie jeune femme…

– Je suis un gentleman ! protesta-t-il.

– Dixit le mec qui n'a pas quitté mon décolleté des yeux de la soirée.

James eut la décence de rougir.

Elle ricana ouvertement.

– Hé, je le prends bien. Ça veut dire que je suis toujours séduisante malgré mon âge.

– T'es pas vieille.

– Je ne suis pas une jeune pousse non plus.

– Tu restes très jolie.

– Merci.

Ils marchèrent en silence.

– Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

– Bien sûr.

Elle battit des cils.

– Est-ce que c'était sérieux ce qu'il y avait entre nous ?

Emily s'arrêta, et lui toucha le bras.

– Bien sûr j'étais vraiment sincèrement amoureuse de toi, s'indigna-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me pose cette question ?

Il haussa les épaules.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as trompé autant de fois alors ?

Elle soupira. C'était visiblement la question qu'elle avait redoutée toute la soirée.

– Parce que j'étais pas bien, au moment où l'on s'est rencontrés, répondit-elle. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais, j'étais perdue et incapable de comprendre la valeur de ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu… tout ce que j'ai traversé… j'étais en miette, quand on s'est rencontrés.

Elle lui caressa la joue.

– James, malgré toutes les bêtises que je faisais, j'avais de vrais sentiments pour toi. Ne doute jamais de ça. Je ne revenais pas pour toi parce que tu étais riche et célèbre, je revenais vers toi parce que ce que je ressentais était sincère. Merci, pour tous ces moments de bonheur. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir mieux traité.

Elle paraissait en effet sincère. James sentit un poids dont il ignorait l'existence quitter ses épaules.

– Tes amis, et ta famille, chuchota-t-elle sans cesser de faire courir ses doigts sur sa joue. Ils n'ont jamais compris ce qu'on partageait. A quel point c'était spécial. Ils n'ont jamais vu que les mauvais côtés de notre histoire. Mais je n'étais pas malheureuse avec toi, et je pense que tu ne l'étais pas non plus.

James la regardait avec un air déboussolé qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. La main d'Emily remonta jusqu'à son oreille, dont elle se mit à tracer le lobe familièrement.

– Ce n'était pas la relation la plus simple qui existait au monde, poursuivit-elle de sa voix grave, et j'étais une terrible petite amie, et toi tu manquais peut-être un peu de maturité aussi. Mais quand je repense à nous deux, je ne pense pas à ces heures sombres. Je pense à nos fous rires, à nos voyages, à nos discussions, et surtout…

Elle se mit à parler très lentement, et James ne put détacher son regard du bout de langue qui apparaissait et disparaissait entre ses lèvres brillantes et appétissantes.

–… à l'alchimie qu'il y avait entre nous.

Elle était à présent si près de lui qu'il sentait la chaleur émaner de son corps.

– Je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir quelque chose d'une telle intensité avec personne d'autre depuis…

Sa voix rauque lui donna des frissons. James la trouvait terriblement sexy. Emily avait toujours aimé parler pendant l'amour, et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'associer ce timbre susurrant aux souvenirs de leurs nuits les plus endiablées, surtout quand elle plongeait son regard dans le sien. Il déglutit malgré lui.

–… et je ne pense pas que j'y arriverai un jour. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Son cerveau mit quelques secondes à réagir. Il secoua la tête.

– Parce que je t'aimais tellement fort, qu'une partie de moi t'aimera toujours.

James écarquilla les yeux. Il n'osait plus respirer, plus bouger, de peur... il ne savait même pas de quoi.

Il était pétrifié.

Elle ne lui avait jamais, jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle lui disait avoir des sentiments dont il était facile de douter étant donné le nombre de fois où elle l'avait trahie. Mais elle n'avait jamais confessé avoir de tels sentiments pour lui, et James avait pourtant passé leur relation à tout faire pour lui en inspirer l'envie.

– Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais, dit-il, plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle soupira.

– Je sais. Et je le regrette. J'aurais dû.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité, avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard.

Il n'était pas prêt.

Elle n'était pas pressée.

Après tout, il lui restait quoi ? Deux, trois semaines ?

C'était _largement_ suffisant pour le récupérer. Se précipiter serait une erreur…

– Mais tu es fiancé, et je respecte ça, mentit-elle.

* * *

**LA PREMIÈRE CHOSE** que James vit en sortant de la cheminée fut une paire de yeux bleus furieux, au milieu d'un visage crispé. Pour une fois, James comprit qu'Elinor avait pris de son père autre chose que la couleur de ses iris.

Il déglutit.

– C'est la deuxième fois de suite que tu rentres à une heure impossible, constata-t-elle sur un ton aigre. Il vaudrait mieux que ça ne se reproduise pas une troisième fois.

Il ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête, l'air penaud.

– Où est-ce que tu étais ?

– Dehors.

Elle plissa les yeux.

– Avec qui ? Heidi et Lupin sont rentrés il y a des heures.

Il releva la tête, mais n'osa pas répondre. Elle fronça le nez. Et comprit.

Ses yeux flamboyèrent, et James calcula mentalement la distance qui le séparait de l'abri le plus proche au cas où.

Mais Ellie était une Lady. Elle ne perdait jamais contenance, et ne criait jamais sur son homme.

Elle croisa les bras, et le regarda jusqu'à être certaine que la déception et la colère qui émanait d'elle eussent fini de dessouler James et lui donner envie de rentrer six pieds sous terre.

Il l'avait déjà vue à l'œuvre, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait ses dons d'intimidation sur lui. Il devait avouer que c'était très efficace.

– Va prendre une douche, intima-t-elle finalement avec froideur. Tu empestes son parfum. Mélangé aux délicates effluves du baril d'alcool que tu as ingurgité, ça me donne envie de vomir.

James suivit son conseil. Il la retrouva assise dans l'atelier, à observer le soleil se lever dans le canapé qui faisait face à la baie vitrée, et si elle paraissait aussi agacée, ses pulsions castratrices semblaient s'être apaisées.

Il prit place à côté d'elle, mais elle ne fit aucun signe indiquant qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence. Camomille s'extirpa de son panier, et vint quémander des caresses que James lui octroya avec plaisir.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il finalement.

– J'étais inquiète, éructa-t-elle, toujours sans le regarder.

– Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu reviens, si tu es si malheureux ?

– Parce que j'habite ici, répondit-il honnêtement. Je n'ai aucun autre endroit où aller.

Elle se tourna vers lui, sa fierté piquée au vif.

– Tu as raison, tu es chez toi. Si tu veux que je m'en aille, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

– Bien sûr que non, je ne veux pas que tu partes ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est aussi chez toi, ici. Et ce n'est pas uniquement à la maison que je reviens. C'est vers toi.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, comme si elle était très touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

– Il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre Emily et moi, ajouta-t-il. On a juste discuté, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Elinor soupira.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle devrait faire, pour te dégoûter définitivement d'elle ?

– A part tuer Camo ?

Elle eut un petit sourire.

– Est-ce qu'il faut que je sois à cent pour cent franc ? demanda-t-il.

– S'il te plait.

Il se recala dans le siège.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre, mais la vérité est que je serai probablement toujours attiré par Emily. Quand je la verrai, j'aurais toujours ces pensées inavouables. Parce qu'on avait une incroyable alchimie, parce que j'ai très longtemps cru qu'elle serait la femme de ma vie, et parce que ça a toujours été… hum… woaw, entre nous. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous as retenus ensemble aussi longtemps – l'incroyable connectivité qu'on partage.

Elinor se pinça les lèvres, l'ai mécontente. James poursuivit:

– Mais… la voir aujourd'hui m'a permis de faire le point. Elle avait une odeur… je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, à part comme étant une odeur de passé. Un peu comme ta garde-robe.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma garde-robe ?

– Elle déborde de robes qui te rappellent des souvenirs, dont tu te souviens la matière, la façon dont ça retombait, la beauté de la réalisation, mais que tu ne porteras plus jamais.

– Parce que je ne remets jamais deux fois le même vêtement, dit Elinor comme si rien que l'idée la répugnait.

– Exactement. J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre cette règle d'or. Une fois que tu t'es déshabillé, même si elle passe à la blanchisserie et qu'elle te revient comme neuve, tu ne dois jamais la reporter. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

– Je crois, oui.

– Je ne veux plus porter cette robe, parce qu'elle n'est plus d'actualité, parce que je n'ai plus envie de la mettre, même si je la trouverai toujours belle. Je ne vais peut-être jamais trouver une robe aussi étincelante qu'Emily, mais maintenant je sais que je peux en trouver une de bien plus confortable, faite dans une matière bien plus noble.

– Tu parles de Miss Evans, ou de moi ?

Il réfléchit.

– Des deux, pour être honnête.

Elle le regarda intensément.

– Donc, Emily appartient au passé.

– Exactement. Même si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver des excuses afin de lui pardonner, alors que rien que la voir devrait me donner des envies de meurtres, je n'ai _aucune_ envie d'être avec elle. Absolument aucune.

– Pour le moment.

– Pour toujours. Elle… m'a fait dit qu'elle respectait notre couple.

– Oui, bien sûr., railla-t-elle en roulant des yeux Et on sait tous que c'est une femme qui tient ses promesses.

James haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas tort, et une partie de lui-même restait méfiante.

– Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta soirée ? demanda-t-il. Ta soirée s'est bien passée avec Carla et Herbert ?

Le couple avait convié Elinor à dîner chez eux.

– C'était intéressant, même si j'ai dû jouer les conseillères matrimoniales. Carla est très mécontente que ce soit Herb qui fasse mes robes de mariée.

James se souvint que Lily lui avait parlé de nouvelles robes, lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés le matin. Ellie sembla deviner ce à quoi – ou plutôt à _qui_ – il pensait, car elle lui prit la main et lui dit sur un ton grave :

– Il faut qu'on parle, James. A propos de Miss Evans.

Il acquiesça, mais la laissa guider la conversation.

– Ton attitude depuis notre retour ici me rappelle l'état dans lequel tu étais, quand on s'est rencontrés, dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

– J'étais un gentleman.

– Nope, tu ne l'étais pas _du tout_, contredit Ellie. Tu étais un alcoolique nymphomane.

James fit semblant de se renfrogner. Elle lui caressa brièvement la joue.

– Mais tu étais surtout très, très malheureux, perdu dans un endroit très sombre. Et je suis très heureuse de t'avoir sorti un petit peu de cet abyme. Très heureuse. Très fière.

– Moi aussi, dit James.

– Et je suis très malheureuse de t'y avoir replongé en te mentant au sujet d'Evans. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de t'avoir menti et manipulé. Et je suis désolée que mes remords te paraissent insuffisants. Mais je mentirai, si je te disais que je me sens coupable de vous avoir éloignés. Et je ne veux plus jamais te mentir.

Il acquiesça.

– Je pense aussi qu'il faut que je t'avoue certaines choses. Des choses dont je ne suis pas fière.

– OK, dit-il sur un ton méfiant.

Elle eut soudain l'air inquiet, et James lui serra la main afin de la rassurer.

– Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

– Je sais.

Elle marqua une pause.

– Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de relation avec qui que ce soit depuis la mort d'oncle Dom, dit-elle enfin. Cette espèce de confiance totale, de complicité facile. J'ai passé ma vie sur mes gardes, à redouter de me faire doubler par les gens avec qui je prenais le thé chaque jour. Mais toi, tu es différent. Je crois que tu es le premier vrai ami que j'ai réussi à me faire.

James afficha un air surpris.

– Et Heidi alors ?

– Je ne lui fais pas autant confiance qu'à toi. Je l'aime, ce n'est pas le problème, mais elle pense toujours à dix mille choses à la fois et ce n'est pas la plus loyale des personnes. Contrairement à toi, James. Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'être sur mes gardes et que tu surveilles mon dos. Je ne sais toujours pas comment te remercier pour le soutien sans faille dont tu as fait preuve jusque-là.

– Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

– Je sais. Et c'est l'une des multiples raisons qui me font penser que tu es une personne extraordinaire, et que j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi jusque-là.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement, et elle s'essuya le coin des yeux d'un coup de manche avec un petit rire gêné.

– On dirait que tu me fais des adieux, fit remarquer James avec nervosité.

– Pas tant que tu voudras bien rester auprès de moi, murmura-t-elle. Mais j'espère que tu sais que tu es libre de t'en aller, et que je ne t'en voudrais jamais, et que…

– Pas tant que tu auras besoin de moi, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue de sa main libre, un air de reconnaissance totale peint sur le visage, puis resta silencieuse une longue minute, le temps de rassembler son courage.

– J'ai peur, confessa-t-elle finalement.

– De quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

– De ce qui va se passer après la naissance des jumeaux.

Il lui prit la tête entre les mains, pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

– Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, promit-il pour la énième fois.

– Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai peur.

Il haussa les sourcils, l'air interrogateur.

– Peut-être que je m'imagine trop de choses, mais j'ai le pressentiment que quelque chose se prépare – quelque chose de gros, de terrible. Quelque chose qu'on ne va pas aimer, et qui va arriver une fois que j'aurais donné naissance aux jumeaux.

Elle avait l'air très sérieuse, et n'aurait pas pu mieux décrire la crainte qui habitait James depuis qu'il avait appris qu'Elinor et Alioth s'étaient fait agressés dix ans plus tôt. Il ne pouvait se défaire de ce pressentiment qu'ils se trouvaient dans le calme avant la tempête, avant l'ouragan.

– Peut-être que c'est le simple fait que le terme approche, et que je panique à l'idée que non pas une, mais _deux_ énormes têtes sortent de mon corps dans un bain de sang, de douleur et de plein de choses que je ne préfère ne pas imaginer, mais je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette sensation qu'il va arriver quelque chose. Comme si quelque chose tapis dans l'ombre n'attendait que leur naissance pour attaquer.

Elle hésita, puis demanda :

– Tu penses que je suis folle ?

– Non, dit-il. J'espère juste que tu as tort. Mais tu seras en sécurité avec moi, ici. Je vais vous protéger tous.

Il posa la main sur son ventre. Depuis qu'il s'était mis à bouder, il n'avait pas touché le ventre de sa fiancée, et il se rendit compte que la sensation lui avait manqué.

– Et puis, on va mettre un sacré tas de personnes hors d'état de nuire, avec toutes les informations que tu as rassemblé le mois dernier. Tu as fait un travail exceptionnel.

Elinor eut un sourire triste.

– A ce propos… il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Il reporta son attention sur elle.

– James… Après ce mois passé ensemble, je… Tu m'as vraiment prouvé que j'étais ta priorité, que tu étais entièrement engagé à mes côtés, que tu étais prêt à tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour assurer mon bonheur et ma sécurité. Et depuis la mort d'oncle Dom, je n'ai plus jamais eu quelqu'un qui m'aime aussi inconditionnellement, aussi exhaustivement. Quelqu'un qui soit là pour moi, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige.

– Je t'ai promis que je le serai.

Elle le sonda du regard.

– C'est vraiment la seule raison pour laquelle tu es loyal avec moi ? Pour tenir une promesse ?

– Notre relation a dépassé depuis longtemps le simple stade d'une alliance, répliqua James.

– Justement…

Elle se prit le visage entre ses mains.

– Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, Ellie ?

Elle soupira, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Ellie ? interrogea-t-il, voyant que son silence s'éternisait.

– Tu as eu très peu de temps libre ces derniers temps, reprit-elle d'une voix mal assurée, en particulier quand j'étais coincée chez mon père, avec le concours et les recherches… Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu n'as pas pu voir Miss Evans et qu'elle et Nathaniel se sont rapprochés. Et bien…

Elle se recala une mèche derrière l'oreille.

– Et bien, je l'ai plus ou moins fait exprès.

James fronça les sourcils.

– Comment ça ?

Elle déglutit, et se gratta nerveusement la tête.

– Si je t'ai caché ces rumeurs sur Miss Evans, si je t'ai noyé sous mes trouvailles, et si j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour que tu reprennes tes études, c'était parce que je cherchais à saboter ta relation avec elle. Ce n'était pas parce que je voulais que tu te concentres sur ton concours, ou sur les affaires de mon père. C'était parce que je voulais que tu te concentres sur _moi_.

– Mais je suis concentré sur toi, dit James sur un ton confus. Je n'ai même jamais autant été focalisé sur toi.

Elle secoua la tête.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

– Explique moi, car je ne comprends pas.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.

– Ce mois passé à Shortbourne était horrible, et en même temps je le vivais plutôt bien parce que tu étais là. Pratiquement tout le temps.

– Oui… je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser seule avec Brenitte et Jacob.

Elle se mit à regarder ses doigts.

– Je ne sais pas si tu l'as senti aussi, mais on s'est rapprochés. On n'a jamais passé autant de temps ensemble. Et… j'étais tellement heureuse que tu te focalises sur moi que je ne voulais pas que Miss Evans s'immisce à nouveau entre nous. J'avais besoin de toi, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit une distraction en ce temps de crise. J'avais besoin de te distraire d'elle. Et… C'est pour ça que je t'ai tant encouragé à reprendre tes études, et que j'ai immédiatement impliqué Tina parce que je savais qu'elle réveillerait en toi ce côté compétiteur. Et c'est aussi pour ça que j'allais plusieurs fois par jour chercher des informations dans le bureau de mon père. Je voulais que tu sois trop occupé pour faire autre chose. Et… j'ai aussi tâché de faire en sorte que Miss Evans soit trop occupée pour venir vers toi. J'ai vu ce moment comme une occasion parfaite pour me débarrasser d'elle.

James fronça les sourcils, et resta silencieux le temps d'assimiler l'aveu de sa fiancée.

– Evans n'est pas une menace, s'exaspéra-t-il enfin. Tu étais en danger ! Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais laissé mon attraction pour elle primer sur le fait que tu avais besoin de moi ?

– Non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Elinor. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas par fierté ou par crainte que tu la fasses passer avant moi qui m'a poussé à faire ça.

– Alors pour quoi ?

Elle inspira profondément.

– Depuis quelques temps, j'ai envie de savoir ce que ça donnerait, si on se donnait réellement une chance.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Comment ça ?

– On fait semblant d'être ensemble, et on s'entend merveilleusement bien en général. Alors imagine ce que ça donnerait si l'on sortait réellement ensemble, si l'on faisait de ce mirage une réalité.

James cligna des yeux.

Il y eut un long silence.

Un très long silence.

– Ça commence à être un poil vexant, grommela Ellie.

Mais il semblait toujours incapable de parler.

– _Vraiment_ vexant, insista-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

James la regardait avec un air interdit.

– Si tu n'étais pas enceinte, j'aurais juré que tu as bu.

Elle croisa les bras.

– Tu n'as même pas fait l'effort d'imaginer.

– Encore heureux, ou sinon, tu serais couverte de vomi. Ellie… tu es comme une sœur pour moi.

– T'as embrassé ta "sœur" plus d'une fois.

– Je n'y ai jamais mis la langue !

Elle roula des yeux, le tira brusquement par le col, et lui roula une pelle qui le laissa essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

– Voilà, c'est fait, déclara-t-elle d'une voix satisfaite.

– _Ellie _!

– Quoi? Maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais faire l'effort d'imaginer le beau couple qu'on donnerait ?

– NON ! s'écria James. T'es tarée ou quoi ?

– Mais pourquoi pas ? s'exaspéra-t-elle. On serait comme des dominos, des paires de cartes. Tu es canon, je suis superbe. Tu es riche, j'ai pas mal de thune. T'es une crapule, je suis manipulatrice. Tu es têtu, je suis capricieuse. T'es égoïste, je suis narcissique. On irait _tellement_ bien ensemble.

James la regarda comme si un troisième œil avait poussé au milieu de son front.

– Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un technique de drague encore pire que celle de Peter, déclara-t-il finalement avec une espèce d'émerveillement dans la voix.

– Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais plus d'une fois.

– Ça, c'était avant que je sache que tu es une _psychopathe_.

– Oh, arrête, dit-elle sur un ton impatient. Pour quelle autre raison est-ce que tu m'assurerais un soutien aussi infaillible, surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier Shortbourne ?

_Parce que j'ai impérativement besoin de toi pour mon enquête. _

– Parce que je t'ai promis d'être là pour toi, jusqu'au jour où tu m'annonceras que tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

– Il n'y a aucune autre raison ?

_Lee._

– Je n'ai pas besoin de mille raisons pour t'aider. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir triste, je n'ai pas envie de te savoir en danger, je n'ai pas envie de t'abandonner.

– Parce que. Tu. M'_aimes _! s'écria-t-elle, comme si c'était une évidence indéniable. Et personne ne peut t'en vouloir, je suis quand même sacrément jolie.

– Je t'aime, mais pas comme _ça _!

– Bien sûr que si !

– Bien sûr que non !

– Bien sûr que si !

– Bien sûr que…

– SI !

– Ellie, je ne…

– SI !

– Mais…

– SI !

James soupira.

– Je suis tellement tenté de t'assommer, juste pour mettre fin à cette discussion absurde, reprit-il d'une voix rêveuse. Juste un petit coup _sec_ derrière la tête, au niveau de la nuque… tu sombrerais dans l'inconscience sans même t'en rendre compte… pendant deux ou trois jours… J'ai vu ça dans un film d'art martiaux….

Elinor roula des yeux.

– Ellie, reprit-il d'une voix douce. J'aurais tellement aimé être amoureux de toi. Tout aurait été plus simple, et je ne doute pas que j'aurais été heureux. T'as été extraordinaire depuis qu'on s'est fiancés. Et tu es adorable avec moi. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

– Dans ce cas, mets-y un peu du tiens et essaie, râla-t-elle d'un air exaspéré. Ça ne peut pas être si difficile, vu ma beauté.

– Je déteins vraiment trop sur toi, dit James en roulant des yeux.

Elle soupira.

– OK. Disons que tu n'es – pour l'instant – pas amoureux de moi… C'est indéniable qu'on ferait un couple d'enfer. On est sur la même longueur d'onde sur tellement de choses. Je pense qu'on ne le regretterait pas si on se donnait une chance. Tu sous-estimes notre potentiel.

James retint un énième soupir de consternation.

– Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai jamais _vraiment_ tenté quoi que ce soit avec toi ?

– Pour respecter mes principes ? Pas de sexe avant le mariage ?

James leva un sourcil.

– Je suis un gentleman, mais définitivement pas à ce point-là. Et puis tu es _enceinte_, je te le rappelle. Quand on annoncera la naissance des jumeaux, tout le monde saura que tu as été vilaine.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

– Non, reprit James, si je n'ai jamais rien tenté, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais vu la moindre lueur de désir dans tes yeux, le moindre indice indiquant que tu voulais aller plus loin. Si ça avait été le cas…

Il la regarda de bas en haut avec une lueur appréciative.

– … crois moi qu'il se serait passé quelque chose.

– Bien sûr que si, j'ai du désir pour toi! protesta-t-elle.

James se pencha vers elle, la regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air défiant, et murmura dans son oreille avec une voix rauque.

– T'es certaine ?

Il l'entendit déglutir.

– Parfaitement, assura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il se mit à couvrir la ligne de son cou jusqu'à son épaule de baisers, puis prit la bretelle de sa robe de nuit en les dents et la fit glisser. Le souffle d'Elinor devint erratique, et pas parce qu'elle était émoustillée par ce qu'il faisait.

Quand il posa la main sur sa cuisse, elle réagit instinctivement. Elle fit un bond pour se mettre hors de sa portée.

James ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire goguenard.

Elle recala nerveusement une mèche derrière l'oreille.

– Je… pense juste qu'on devrait attendre le mariage, prétexta-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

James eut un petit rire.

– Ou jamais, proposa-t-il.

Silence.

– Ou jamais, approuva-t-elle férocement.

Elinor se laissa prendre dans les bras et cala sa tête sur son épaule, et James se mit à lui caresser tendrement le dos.

– Je crois que je viens de me prendre un râteau, dit-elle avec un petit rire.

– C'est une première je suppose ? Ça fait quel effet ?

– J'ai envie de te faire un doigt d'honneur, pour être tout à fait honnête. Mais j'ai écrit tout un chapitre sur ce sujet dans mon manuel, alors je vais m'abstenir.

James ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Ne m'embrasse plus, si tu ne le penses pas vraiment, murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête.

– Merci de m'avoir poussé à reprendre mes études, même si tes motivations ne sont pas sincères.

Elinor se contenta de lui embrasser brièvement la joue, avant de s'installer plus confortablement contre lui.

Il y eut un petit silence.

– Tu l'aimes vraiment, Miss Evans, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça.

– J'espère que tu parviendras à réparer les choses entre vous. Mais pas tout de suite, hein ? J'ai toujours besoin de toi...

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

– Arthur est de retour à Shortbourne.

– Je sais.

Silence.

– Ellie ?

– Hmm ?

– Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui est le père de tes enfants ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Tu ne me l'a jamais demandé.

– Là, je te le demande.

Elle resta silencieuse une minute entière.

– On a décidé qu'on serait les parents de ces enfants, rappela James. Ce que tu dis ne changera jamais rien.

Il lui prit la main.

– Et je te promets que quoi que tu me dises, je ne lâcherai pas ta main.

Elle ferma les yeux.

– J'ai fait quelque chose d'impardonnable, James, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Personne ne doit savoir la vérité. Tu ne peux en parler à personne.

– Bien sûr, assura-t-il solennellement.

Elle inspira profondément, puis rassembla le courage de lui faire face.

– L'automne dernier, commença-t-elle d'une voix tendue, je… je fréquentais Nathan, comme tu le sais.

James pâlit.

– C'est lui, le père ?

– Non. Nathan et moi n'avons jamais…

Elle s'interrompit.

– Je suis censée être une Lady, défendeur de nobles valeurs. Mon message aurait été entaché si jamais j'avais couché avec lui, et sa mère me faisait une publicité formidable.

– OK, dit prudemment James.

– Nathaniel était ma vitrine, poursuivit-elle, celui que je voyais officiellement, parce que mon père vivait très mal mon divorce. Le fait que j'aie déjà un prétendant le rassurait sur le fait que mon état de disgrâce ne s'éterniserait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, et comme tu le sais aussi, je… voyais également Arthur. Rien de très sérieux, mais… j'avais besoin de décompresser avec le divorce. J'avais dédié neuf années à la réussite de mon mariage, et au bonheur de Jon, pour qu'il me traite aussi horriblement. J'avais besoin de m'amuser, et Arthur était parfait pour ça. Et avec lui, j'ai…

Sa voix mourut.

– Donc c'est lui le père ? dit James avec soulagement.

Elinor baissa les yeux.

– Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle.

Il y eut un grand silence.

– Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Elle plaça nerveusement une mèche derrière la tête.

– Je suis tombée enceinte en décembre, continua-t-elle, visiblement mortifiée. Et en décembre, quand Jon a accepté mes termes pour se faire pardonner de ce qu'il me faisait traverser, on a fini par passer la soirée à discuter de tout ce qui nous avait conduit à cette situation. Et… on a fini par badiner ensemble.

James resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

– Donc le père est soit Jon soit Arthur ?

Elle garda le silence.

– Ellie ?

– Je… Ce que j'avais avec Arthur n'avait rien d'officiel, comme je te l'ai dit. Je ne l'ai jamais pris au sérieux, et je pensais qu'on s'amusait simplement ensemble. Je n'ai compris qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi que lorsqu'il m'a demandée en mariage. Et j'ai compris qu'il avait de _vrais_ sentiments quand il a pleuré parce que je lui ai dit non.

Elle soupira.

– Et Jon… je ne sais pas, c'était simplement une erreur. Comme une espèce d'au-revoir. Je ne saurai même pas te dire qui a fait le premier pas…

– D'accord, dit-il prudemment, bien qu'il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

Elle marqua une longue pause avant de reprendre.

– Je suis une hypocrite, James, et je m'excuse d'avance de te décevoir.

– Ellie, tu peux tout me dire. Je ne te jugerai pas.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle enfouit son visage dans son cou.

– Arthur et Jon ne sont pas les seules possibilités.

–… Hein ? s'exclama James.

Les yeux d'Ellie se remplirent de larmes.

– Je ne voyais pas seulement Arthur de manière régulière, révéla-t-elle. Je voyais aussi… quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'est complètement possible qu'il soit le père. Et c'est pareil, avec lui, je pensais qu'on avait une relation sans attache, et je n'ai pas compris sur le coup qu'il avait également développé des sentiments pour moi. Je n'avais pas l'impression de les tromper l'un ou l'autre, car on ne se voyait que pour… enfin…

Une nouvelle fois, James resta inédit.

– J'ai tellement honte, de mon comportement, murmura-t-elle.

– Je le connais ?

Elle acquiesça.

– Qui est-ce ?

Elle se prit le visage entre les mains.

– C'est… son meilleur ami, pour couronner le tout.

James ouvrit la bouche. La referma. La rouvrit. La ferma.

– Je sais, c'est terrible.

– Son meilleur ami ? répéta-t-il d'une voix horrifiée.

– Je n'arrivais pas à faire un choix entre les deux, s'exclama-t-elle avec un brin de désespoir. Et de toute manière, je ne le prenais pas au sérieux non plus. Je croyais qu'on s'amusait, mais il m'a confié avoir des sentiments aussi, et je n'ai rien vu une fois de plus. Il…

– Ellie, coupa James en la prenant par les épaules. Son_ meilleur ami_ ?

Il n'avait vu qu'une seule personne parler chaleureusement d'Arthur. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à une personne. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

– Tu veux dire… ?

Ellie se mordit la lèvre.

Et acquiesça.

– Tom, oui, confirma-t-elle.

* * *

**HEIDI AFFICHA **un grand sourire ravi en les voyant prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble, installés dans le salon d'extérieur. Elle leur fit de grands signes de la main depuis la fenêtre de la chambre de Remus, avant que celui-ci ne la ramène à l'intérieur et ne referme la fenêtre.

– Tu savais, pour eux deux? demanda James avec curiosité.

Elinor grimaça.

– J'ai dû leur apprendre à jeter un sortilège d'insonorisation efficace, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Son air de répugnance fit sourire son fiancé.

Aujourd'hui se tenait la première épreuve du concours, qui s'étalait sur deux jours. James se sentait totalement à l'aise. C'était la troisième fois qu'il passait les concours, après tout, et il avait toujours été sélectionné sans grand mal. L'enjeu cette fois-ci était d'arriver au sommet de la liste, afin d'obtenir les meilleurs professeurs de stage.

Elinor le serra longuement dans ses bras avant qu'il ne quitte le manoir, et James l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Ils avaient passé la nuit à discuter, mais il ne présentait aucun signe de fatigue.

– Bonne chance, murmura-t-elle. Bien que tu n'en ait pas besoin. Je sais que tu vas assurer totalement.

Et elle eut raison. Il assura totalement. Les examinateurs lui avaient adressé bien trop de clins d'œil complices pour qu'il s'inquiète.

Il était tout aussi confiant et serein le surlendemain pour les épreuves pratiques, mais quand Elinor le rejoignit cette fois-là, ce n'était pas pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

– James, dit-elle d'une voix grave. Tu devrais lire ça.

Elle lui tendit la _Gazette du Sorcier._

* * *

**INCENDIE DESTRUCTEUR A PRE-AU-LARD **

** La piste criminelle privilégiée**

_L'enquête autour du violent incendie ayant presque entièrement détruit l'agence _La Bonne Fée_ très tôt hier matin à Pré-au-Lard se poursuit. Le sinistre s'est déclaré aux alentours de six heures du matin, Main Street. S'il n'a miraculeusement fait aucune blessé grave, le pavillon étant vide d'occupant à ce moment-là, trois personnes ont toutefois été admises à Sainte Mangouste pour observation. Quant à son origine, les premiers éléments de l'enquête semblent indiquer qu'elle n'est pas accidentelle._

_Des tuiles gisent à même le sol. L'entrée est toute noire. Le porche et la porte d'entrée du bâtiment ont été légèrement endommagés, mais c'est l'intérieur de l'établissement qui a subi le plus de dégâts._ « J'ai été alerté par un voisin, qui a entendu des bruits suspects. Lorsque je suis arrivé, les flammes ravageaient déjà l'agence. », _confie Anthony Casino, associé principal et fils de l'une des victimes, confirmant la thèse de l'incendie criminel._

_En effet, selon les témoignages de voisins recueillis sur place par la Brigade de Police Magique, des individus ont été aperçus autour du pavillon quelques minutes avant que l'incendie ne se déclare. Intervenus alors que le bâtiment était déjà en feu, les soldats du feu sont parvenus à circonscrire le sinistre._

_S'agit-il d'une vengeance, d'un règlement de comptes, d'un avertissement, d'un acte de vandalisme ou autres ? Selon Anthony Casino, il n'y a à sa connaissance pas eu d'altercation récente, aucun problème justifiant d'éventuelles représailles d'un ou plusieurs clients mécontents et qui auraient souhaité nuire à l'établissement. _

* * *

L'image illustrant l'article montrait les ruines qu'était devenue _La Bonne Fée_.

James resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes.

– Qui sont lesdites victimes ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Elinor se mordit la lèvre.

– Mrs Casino, Nathaniel et… Miss Evans.

James pâlit.

– Elle n'a rien de grave, à en croire Tina, précisa-t-elle précipitamment. Je l'ai eu par cheminée juste avant de venir t'avertir. Ils ont même laissés sortir Miss Evans et Nathaniel, c'est rassurant, non ?

James acquiesça. Ellie s'approcha de lui, et le prit par les épaules.

– Écoutes… J'ai hésité à t'en parler en lisant l'article – pas par rapport à ce dont on a discuté hier, mais par rapport au fait que je sais que tu voudras te précipiter chez Miss Evans pour vérifier qu'elle va bien, mais que tu ne peux pas te le permettre. Si tu rates la seconde épreuve du concours, tu seras disqualifié. Et c'en sera fini une bonne fois pour toute de ta carrière de Médicomage ; tu sais que le nombre de tentative est limité à trois.

James le savait, mais ce n'était pas la question, et elle le savait aussi.

Elle soupira.

– Je ne suis pas en train de te dire de ne pas y aller, ajouta-t-elle doucement. Seulement de peser le pour et le contre. Tu peux très bien aller voir Miss Evans en fin de journée après les épreuves.

James secoua la tête.

– Je serai incapable de me concentrer, tant que je n'aurais pas vu de mes yeux qu'elle va bien.

Elinor hocha la tête, et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

– Alors vas-y.

* * *

**C'ÉTAIT**** DONC TRÈS ****INQUIET** que James frappa à la porte de Marlène et Lily. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas cette dernière qui lui ouvrit la porte, mais un Nathaniel Smith simplement vêtu d'un bas de jogging, d'où jaillissait son corps d'éphèbe.

_Uniquement_ vêtu d'un bas de jogging.

James devint livide, et son cœur rata plusieurs battements, en constatant que Smith était à bout de souffle et avait les cheveux en bataille.

Il esquissa un grand sourire en voyant James.

– Oh, Potter, salua-t-il aimablement en ouvrant la porte plus grand. Je t'attendais plus tôt, pour tout te dire. Je t'en prie, entre.

James ne bougea pas d'un iota.

– Où est Lily ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Nathan sourit encore plus largement et remit son T-shirt avant de répondre.

– Elle finit de se rhabiller.

Le souffle vint à manquer à James.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai… ce ne pouvait pas être vrai…_

– Je suppose que tu te poses la question, continua Nathan sur un ton satisfait, alors je vais y répondre pour que tu ne te fasses pas d'idées ; _non,_ je ne viens pas d'arriver. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai dormi ici. Enfin... dormir… pas vraiment, si tu vois ce que je veux dire

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui se voulait complice. James mit quelques secondes à retrouver l'usage de la voix.

– Tu n'as pas couché avec elle, dit-il d'une voix incrédule.

Nathan se pencha légèrement vers lui et murmura :

– Que ça te plaise ou non, Lily et moi avons passé la nuit ensemble. Et qu'est-ce que c'était _bon _! s'exclama-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ça m'avait manqué.

James eut le souffle qui vint à lui manquer. Nathan se redressa.

– Mais je suppose que tu veux lui demander confirmation en personne. Entre.

Tel un zombie, abasourdi par ce que venait de lui révéler Smith, James le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, où une Lily très pâle le regarda l'air désolée. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un grand T-shirt, d'où dépassaient ses longues jambes impeccables.

Smith s'approcha d'elle, et la prit familièrement par la taille.

– Lily, Potter est venu prendre de tes nouvelles, lança-t-il gaiement. Je lui ai dit que tu allais bien, mais il voulait le voir de ses propres yeux, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Son sourire devint victorieux.

Lily ne se dégagea pas, mais elle paraissait sonnée. Horrifiée. Elle se contenta de regarder James comme si elle était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Mais James était celui qui avait envie de pleurer.

Evans et Smith ?

_Non, non, non, non…._

Il y eut un silence.

– Bon, reprit gaiement Nathan, le seul à paraître totalement à l'aise dans cette ambiance à couper au couteau. Je vais faire les courses.

Il se pencha pour embrasser une Lily raide sur la joue, enfouit les clefs de l'appartement dans sa poche, jeta un dernier regard victorieux à James en passant devant lui, avant de se diriger vers le balcon pour transplaner.

Après son départ, James et Lily restèrent plusieurs secondes à se regarder. James n'avait qu'une envie : partir en courant, partir de cette pièce. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de Lily.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec lui, supplia-il finalement à mi-voix.

Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes. James s'attendit à ce qu'elle proteste, se défende, s'excuse, tente de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, mais la réponse de la jeune femme le prit totalement de court :

– Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle.

Le front de James se rida, et il mit une minute entière à retrouver l'usage de sa voix.

– Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? répéta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

L'incompréhension et la confusion se disputaient la dominance dans son esprit. Soudain, elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer, et elle se prit le visage entre les mains.

– Lily…

Il la prit par les épaules, et la força à le regarder.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? insista-t-il en la sondant du regard.

Les larmes de Lily se mirent à couler.

– Je ne pense pas qu'on ait couché ensemble, balbutia-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ?

– Je ne sais pas, gémit-elle.

Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, en se prenant la tête dans les mains, désespérément à la recherche du moindre souvenir.

– Je me suis réveillée et il était là à côté de moi… Mais je n'étais pas nue… je me souviens absolument de rien et il m'a dit n'avoir aucun souvenir non plus…

James resta figé d'horreur.

– Tu es en train de me dire qu'il a abusé de toi ? murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Lily secoua la tête.

– Non, bien sûr que non…

Mais le doute qui traversa son regard n'échappa pas à James.

– Tu en es sûre ?

– Oui, répéta-t-elle plus fermement.

– Comment tu peux en être certaine ? s'agaça-t-il

– Nathan ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! s'écria-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication, on est juste trop torchés pour savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé… Quand la potion anti-gueule de bois fera son effet, d'autres souvenirs remonteront. Mais je suis formelle : il ne s'est rien passé.

James cligna des yeux, avant que la colère ne prenne définitivement le dessus sur ses autres émotions. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle le défendait !

– Il s'est réveillé dans ton lit et tu n'en n'as aucun souvenir ! siffla-t-il avec rage.

– Parce que j'étais bourrée, et lui aussi d'ailleurs ! Trop bourrés pour qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

– Comment tu pourrais le savoir si tu étais si torchée ?!

– Il ne m'aurait jamais touchée contre mon gré ! rugit Lily. C'est pas un animal! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait en le voyant dans mon lit ? Je lui ai demandé, et il ne se souvient de rien !

James lui jeta un regard glacial. Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

– James, chuchota-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'avais peur hier. Je suis sur la liste des suspects pour l'incendie et ça me terrifie parce que je suis peut-être réellement coupable.

Il eut un air confus.

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– Je ne me souviens pas de la soirée d'avant-hier non plus, expliqua-t-elle en désignant sa bosse, mais j'étais la seule personne présente dans l'agence quand le feu est parti. C'est peut-être un accident, je n'en sais rien.

– Tu ne ferai jamais une chose pareille.

– Bien sûr que non. Mais je suis quand même en haut de la liste des suspects au vu des circonstances. Et Nathan… il n'a pas hésité à entrer dans le bâtiment en feu pour me sauver la vie. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Elle se mit à lui caresser la mâchoire avec le pouce pour le détendre.

– J'étais effrayée, et déboussolée, et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire alors j'ai juste voulu m'oublier et Nathan est venu avec moi. Il a été là pour moi. Comme un ami. On a bu tous les deux, énormément bu, mais je suis quasiment certaine qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Je suis certaine qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal.

James lui jeta un regard glacial, visiblement loin d'être convaincu. Au vu de la manière dont il s'était vanté, Smith se souvenait de bien plus qu'il n'avait fait croire à Lily. Sa naïveté l'excédait.

– Il y a forcément une explication, ajouta-t-elle d'un air confiant.

– Comme quoi ?

Elle soupira, et se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

– Peut-être que je l'y ai invité, je ne sais pas.

James plissa les paupières et Lily rougit.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, murmura-t-elle précipitamment.

– Oh. Et q_u'est-ce que tu voulais dire_ ?

– Que quand on sortait ensemble, il dormait toujours dans ma chambre. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas réfléchi dans son état et qu'il n'a pensé à dormir dans le canapé… C'était peut-être un réflexe.

James serra la mâchoire.

– Est-ce que vous êtes à nouveau ensemble ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Peut-être qu'elle mentait sur ce dont elle se souvenait pour le ménager.

Elle en resta bouche bée.

– Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle.

– Est-ce que tu ne t'en souviens pas, ou tu ne veux pas t'en souvenir, de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

– Qu'est-ce que… ?

– Est-ce que tu essaie de ménager mes sentiments ? Par rapport à ce qu'on s'est dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ? Je suppose que tu lui as donné sa chance, hein, à ce gars censé mieux te traiter que moi.

Elle était à présent furibonde.

– Je ne sors pas avec Nathan:

– «_ Je ne sors pas avec Nathan_ », mima puérilement James. Je ne suis pas complètement abruti !

– Tu sais parfaitement faire semblant !

– T'as laissé ce crétin dormir dans ton lit, et c'est moi l'idiot ? s'indigna James. C'est moi qui me bourre la gueule avec mon ex qui ne rêve que de me baiser, peut-être ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir ?

Bon, en l'occurrence, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait deux jours plus tôt, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

– On s'est expliqués, marmonna-t-elle. On est amis, maintenant.

– Ah oui, dit James en se frappant le front. Suis-je bête! J'avais oublié qu'on devenait systématiquement un saint à tes yeux dès qu'on te présentait deux ou trois excuses.

Elle plissa les paupières, l'air menaçant.

– Arrête !

– Comment peux-tu être aussi naïve ?

– Comment peux-tu être aussi _con_ ?

– Il te manipule !

– Ça ne semblait pas te déranger jusque là, que je pardonne facilement. T'es juste tellement égoïste !

– C'est le même petit con qui t'a fait pleurer il y a quelques mois. Qui t'a manipulée, qui dirigeait ta vie, qui t'étouffait !

– Les gens changent ! Nathan a changé !

– Il n'a pas changé ! Il…

James s'interrompit.

Nope.

Hors de question qu'il parle du passage à tabac.

– Ce mec joue avec toi, reprit-il en passant la main dans les cheveux. Il est incapable de changer.

– Tu as été bien plus cruel avec moi, et pourtant il y a une amélioration même minime, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas d'espoir pour lui ?!

– Ne me compare pas à lui!

– Ne me donnes pas d'ordre!

– Je t'ai fait chialer il y a six ans en te disant que tu étais une patate. Et tu veux un scoop ? Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu au-dessus de ton apparence, mais tu _étais _une patate ! Voilà, c'est dit ! Tu penses que tu t'en remettras un jour ? Parce que pendant que tu me balances ça à la figure, lui met bien le bazar dans tes pensées !

Elle le foudroya du regard.

– _Comment oses-tu_ ?

De rage, elle le repoussa contre le mur.

Ou plutôt tenta, mais les réflexes de James demeuraient excellents et il lui attrapa le poignet. Ils se défièrent du regard une minute entière, la rage bouillant dans les veines de chacun.

– Nathan lui ne se serait jamais permis de dire ça.

–_ Arrête de me comparer à lui !_

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le souffle court, pendant une minute entière.

– Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui, oui ou non ? éructa-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

La lèvre de Lily se mit à trembler.

– Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle sincèrement.

James lui relâcha les bras.

– Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis réveillée dans mon lit, et qu'il était là.

– Tout ce que je sais, répéta James, c'est que tu t'es réveillée dans ton lit avec lui, et que tu ne voulais pas ça.

Elle secoua la tête.

– Non, je ne voulais pas ça.

Il serra la mâchoire et les poings. Jamais Lily ne l'avait vu dans cet état, jamais elle n'avait vu cette lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux.

– Il a intérêt à avoir une excellente excuse, murmura-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe, ou sinon je le tuerai.

Lily écarquilla les yeux.

– Non ! James !

Elle tenta de le retenir par les bras.

– Lâche-moi, intima-t-il avec colère.

– Il ne s'est rien passé !

– Comment tu pourrais en être sûr que tu n'as aucun souvenir ? N'essaye pas de le protéger !

– Je n'essaie pas de le protéger ! Je suis certaine que… James, _non _! s'écria-t-elle tandis qu'il la repoussait de nouveau, cette fois sans ménagement.

Il l'ignora, et traversa le salon.

– S'il c'était passé quelque chose, _je le saurais_ ! cria-t-elle au moment où il s'apprêtait à poser le pied sur le balcon.

De nouveau, il y eut un silence assourdissant.

Pâle comme s'il venait de croiser la mort, James se retourna presque au ralenti, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais elle pleurait et tremblait et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Sa colère dégonfla en une fraction de seconde.

Il revint vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

– Oh non… Evans… Lily...

Il paraissait presque encore plus horrifié qu'elle. Quelque chose, dans le ton de sa voix quand elle avait crié, lui avait donné des frissons d'horreur.

– Je suis désolé. Je suis un idiot.

– Il… Il ne s'est rien… p-passé avec… avec Nathan, sanglota-t-elle. J'en suis certaine.

– D'accord. OK, capitula-t-il aussitôt, peu désireux de la contrarier plus. Je te crois.

Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui.

– Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce. Pardonne-moi.

Il s'en voulait. Il était un idiot. Elle était couverte de bandages et tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et il l'avait acculée jusqu'à la faire craquer. Or, en y réfléchissant, Nathan avait probablement grossi ce qu'il en était réellement, comme lorsqu'il avait tenté de lui faire croire que Lily et elle étaient ensemble, et il avait foncé dans le panneau la tête la première.

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux, et se mit à lui baiser le crane tout en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et inintelligibles, comme s'il espérait à force d'incantations effacer toute trace de Nathan. Et à son grand plaisir, il constata que Lily se détendait, que ses sanglots s'espaçaient, ses tremblements s'apaisaient. Il se mit à lui caresser le dos tendrement du bout des doigts, et remarqua seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle avait également les cheveux coupés, et une grosse bosse sur le front. Il se retint à grand mal de lui demander ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Ses baisers étaient tendres et chastes, son étreinte forte, ses doigts apaisants. Il la consolait exactement de la même manière que la première fois qu'il avait eu à le faire, avec une délicatesse qui la touchait plus qu'elle ne saurait le décrire. Il était protecteur. Rassurant. Parfait. Aussi, quand elle leva la tête pour le remercier après ce qui semblait être une éternité, et qu'elle croisa son regard noisette, elle ne put s'empêcher de répéter le même geste qu'au début de l'été, quand ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds, et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. D'abord timidement. Puis elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et s'appuya contre lui pour approfondir le baiser.

James resta littéralement pétrifié.

Elle s'écarta un instant de lui et le regarda d'un air inquisiteur, se demandant probablement pourquoi il restait inerte. Une fois de plus.

Mais James, partagé entre son envie de répondre à son baiser et sa peur de la faire pleurer de nouveau, se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée après ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle…

Ses réserves et ses doutes s'envolèrent quand, lassée de son immobilisme, elle força sa langue dans sa bouche.

James se sentit électrifié.

Ses lèvres remuèrent malgré lui, gagnèrent en rythme, bien qu'il n'osait pas encore s'y adonner totalement.

Il tenta de faire preuve de raison. En vain. Quand elle entoura son cou de ses bras fins pour mieux le sentir contre lui, et lui mordit sensuellement la lèvre pour le réprimander pour son hésitation et l'enjoindre à céder à ses avances, le corps de James le trahit, et il la reprit dans ses bras.

Et ils s'embrassèrent, en s'arrêtant à peine pour prendre leur respiration. Jamais Lily n'avait été embrassée aussi ardemment, et jamais elle n'avait répondu aussi farouchement. Et elle n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un aussi fort. Et il la désirait aussi, de toute évidence, mais, pour une fois, elle ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise.

Il la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre la table de la cuisine, puis la souleva par les hanches et l'installa dessus soulager la tension de son cou. Lily avait beau être grande, James la dépassait d'une bonne demi-tête.

Malgré leur respiration erratique, et les râles qui leur échappaient, témoignant de la passion qui les consumait, leur baiser restait étonnamment empreinte de tendresse. James semblait n'avoir jamais rien gouté de meilleur que les lèvres de Lily. Elle le touchait, l'embrassait, avec une ferveur qui n'avait d'égal que le sien. Lorsque James se mit à attaquer son cou, une pointe inattendue de plaisir la parcourut, et enroula instinctivement les jambes autour de lui, pressant son désir contre le sien. James poussa un grognement, et reprit ses lèvres avec ardeur.

Bassin contre bassin, les bouches scellées et les langues entremêlées. James vibrait comme une corde de guitare à chaque fois qu'elle ondulait les hanches contre lui. Ses mains parcouraient le corps de la jeune femme avec une douceur surprenant au vu du désir qui l'étourdissait presque. Elle était douce, parfaite entre ses mains, répondant à ses caresses par un gémissement qui fit s'envoler les restes de sa raison par la fenêtre. Non pas qu'il en avait besoin. Tout ce qu'il lui importait, était que cette vague de sensations et de sentiments ne cesse jamais.

Aussi, lorsque Lily s'écarta de lui, James s'apprêtait à crier au scandale, mais sa protestation mourut sur ses lèvres en réalisant qu'elle s'attelait à présent à lui déboutonner sa chemise.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, en faisant glisser le vêtement le long de ses bras, mais c'est avec les yeux et les mains qu'elle parcourut son torse. James adora comment elle passa presque une minute entière à la détailler avec un mélange d'appréciation et de gourmandise dans le regard.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il l'embrassa. Très fort.

Le T-shirt de Lily disparut très rapidement ensuite, et James passa également quelques temps à s'abreuver de la vision qu'elle lui offrait, simplement, diablement sexy dans une simple culotte de coton.

Qu'il fit disparaître. Elle se trouvait sur le chemin. Lily fut très vite contrainte de laisser échapper les cris qui se bousculaient dans sa gorge, et qui étaient une douce musique aux oreilles de James.

Elle était parfaite, en tout point.

Lorsque la tension fut trop forte pour l'un comme pour l'autre, James remonta vers son visage, en s'arrêtant au passage dans son cou et en faisant un détour par son oreille, qu'il découvrit extrêmement sensible. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, et fit se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Sa peau était brûlante contre celle de James. Sans rompre leur baiser, il la souleva de nouveau dans ses bras, en quête d'un endroit plus confortable pour elle. Il envisagea un instant la chambre, avant de changer d'avis et de prendre place sur le canapé.

A présent assise à califourchon, elle le regarda sans cligner des yeux. Longtemps. Comme si elle le trouvait aussi beau qu'il la trouvait belle.

– Lily…

– Chut ! l'interrompit-elle. Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il recala tendrement une mèche derrière son oreille.

– Je ne me sens pas obligé, murmura-t-il.

– Mais ça ne fera que compliquer les choses encore plus.

Sa voix tremblait un petit peu.

– Je m'en fiche.

– Mais…

– Lily…

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ce qui les séparait.

– C'est un honneur pour moi de te dire que…

Elle le coupa à nouveau, en l'embrassant avec telle fougue qu'il en oublia un instant les mots qu'il souhaitait lui dire. Il la fit basculer sous elle, posa les mains sur ses cuisses, et les remonta lentement, en marquant une pause au niveau de ses seins. Lily ferma les yeux, et entoura sa tête de ses bras tandis qu'il les couvrait de baisers humides.

Ils agissaient comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Sauf qu'ils ne l'étaient pas.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Ni des pas claquer sur le parquet en bois.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un Nathan stupéfait laissa tomber son sac de courses ainsi que le gigantesque bouquet de lys qu'il avait achetés par terre qu'ils parvinrent à s'extirper de la passion de leur étreinte. Haletants, échevelés, James et Lily se tournèrent de concert vers la source du bruit.

Nathan se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, l'air abasourdi, comme si ce n'étaient pas James et Lily qu'il avait surpris en pleine mais une poule et un chihuahua.

Lily poussa un petit cri et saisit la première chose qui le tomba sous la main pour se couvrir la poitrine, à savoir un coussin décoratif.

Nathan la regarda avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

Lily regarda James.

James regarda Nathan.

Nathan regarda James.

Nathan regarda la main de James, toujours placée sur le postérieur de Lily.

James esquissa un sourire mauvais.

James pinça la fesse de Lily.

Lily sursauta et poussa un petit cri.

Nathan marmonna quelque chose dont un seul mot, le plus mauvais, fut nettement intelligible.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux. James plissa les siens, et se leva.

– Qui est-ce que tu viens de traiter de _pute_, exactement ? murmura-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

* * *

**Bla bla de l'auteur , un peu en vrac parce que yé souis fatiguée!**

**Nathan vs James, bataille #3!**

**Le Sam dont parlent Emily et James, c'est Sam Sealsiver. Felix l'a évoqué au passage au chapitre précédent. Vous en saurez plus sur Sam et Sasha prochainement.  
**

**J'avais hésité à mettre Heidi et Remus "ensemble", puis une idée de subplot m'est venue et je me suis dit "faut que je la raconte" ^^**

**L'incendie a eu en fait pile au moment ou James et Ellie discutent. Mais les éditions du matin n'ont en pas parlé car les journaux étaient en publication. Donc quand Lily est à l'hopital, James va pépère à ses concours, dort comme un bébé à son retour pendant que Lily et Nath se bourrent la gueule, et ce n'est que le surlendemain qu'il apprend ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**James a eu des moments particuliers avec les trois femmes qui ont chamboulé sa vie. Qu'en avez vous pensé? ****D'Emily et ses intentions (James est à la fois aveugle et conscient de ses manipulations)? D'Ellie et de son comportement pas très digne d'une Lady à l'hiver dernier (qui est le plus probable, d'après vous?) ? Ou encore Lily et James qui se sont enfin sauté dessus? J'espère que ça rend bien, et que ça n'a mis personne mal à l'aise...**

**Merci infiniment** à Xila, MGJ baobab (dafuq, sérieusement, Malle c'est toi ?! J'étais bouche bée en lisant ça ! Qué pasa ?)** ,** Chevalier du cat (désolée, c'était vraiment impossible pour moi de publier hier ! J'espère que ton baptême s'est bien passé) , ptitcoeurfragile, Sheshe13, **&amp;** lyrass zaaabooozaaa, **pour avoir reviewé le chapitre précédent, et une fois de plus à** Sundae Vanille **de continuer à laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre relu ! Vous êtes tops de chez top! Je fais les RAR cette semaine, mais je tenais à poster ce weekend comme promis!**

**Merci à tous pour votre gentillesse!**

**J'essaierai de publier au plus vite, j'espère pouvoir vous offrir le prochain chapitre en juin (POV LILY, pas terminé, mais Lily est badass dedans ^^ je crois que c'est l'un des chapitres de son POV que j'ai préféré écrire), sinon, ce sera pour début juillet ^^ Vous allez me manquer!**

**En attendant, j'espère que vous me ferez part de vos théories ^^ Je dois vous dire que des fois je me dis ralalala est-ce que j'ai pas dit trop d'infos? Parce que je vous jure, certains d'entre vous frôlent la vérité de très près ^^ Mais je suis contente, franchement ^^**

**&amp; Reviewez, canailloux!**


End file.
